Instinto
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Han pasado 10 años; Sesshoumaru resíde en su Palacio con Rin a su lado como su protegída. Súbitamente InuYasha y su familia llegan a perturbar su vida; atrayendo con ellos el odio del pasado que el mismo InuTaisho inició. El "amor" es algo subjetivo e inútil; él, Sesshoumaru, ¡no necesita tal! -Permíteme enamorarte con mi historia, sin detestado OOC; Sólo faltan 1 extra.
1. Mi Lord

INUYASHA

_"!Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste! ¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 1: Mi Lord

"Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí al Señor Sesshoumaru, yo le conocí cuando estaba herido ante una batalla que tuvo con su medio hermano: InuYasha, poco después unos lobos me arrebataron la vida, pero mi Señor, mi Amo; él me devolvió la vida con su espada Tenseiga, "Colmillo Sagrado", legado de su padre…

Desde aquellos tiempos le he seguido incondicionalmente, él es todo lo que conozco y quiero…si no estuviera a su lado, no sabría que hacer, probablemente caería en la desesperación y moriría lentamente…si, es eso es lo que me pasaría."

-Que raro que no estés haciendo escándalo mocosa…- dijo un pequeño youkai, mejor conocidos como "demonios".

-¿Qué dice Señor Jaken?- dice una jovencita de hermosos ojos cobrizos, sus cabellos negros como la noche y su piel nívea como el sol de cada mañana.

-…Tu planeas algo mocosa…-dijo con mirada inquisidora pero a la vez divertida el pequeño demonio.

-¡claro que no!- dijo avergonzada la joven -!porque piensa algo semejante?-

-Pues porque tu siempre que estas callada piensas como molestar al Gran Jaken!-

-¡Yo Jamás…!-

-¿QUE NO…?-

-Cállate, Jaken…- dice una voz suave y varonil, pero a la vez autoritaria, un Taiyoukai, un príncipe Youkai.

-si, Amo bonito-

-Que te calles…- el pequeño youkai verde no dijo nada más. Caminaron por algunos minutos más, tal vez unas cuantas horas, en esos momentos se encontraban rumbo al Palacio, A-Un (un dragón de dos cabezas) llevaba sobre él a la joven ya que el camino estaba lleno de suelo irregular y cualquier caída podría ser fatal…

-¡Aghhh!- claro, fatal, para los humanos. El pequeño youkai había caído en un agujero de aproximadamente siete metros.

-¿Señor Jaken esta usted bien?- A-Un se acerco al agujero.

-¿Perfecto que no ves?- dijo furioso, el ahora lodoso y sucio Jaken.- ¡Amo Sesshoumaruuu ¡ayúdeme por favor!- Rin observó al Youkai de cabellos plateados, pero este no se detuvo. Rin siguió a de su Amo, abandonando al pobre Jaken.- ¡Amo Bonito!- Rin guió a A-Un hacía Sesshoumaru…

-¿Amo, no le ayudará o esperará?- El príncipe youkai siguió caminando.

Un poco más adelante Sesshoumaru se detuvo, se acercó a un árbol, se sentó en el suave y fresco pasto y descanso.

-…Rin- La chica bajo de A-Un sonriendo, su Amo esperaría al pobre Jaken.

-Dígame, Amo.- dijo una vez frente a él.-

-¿…porque has estado tan callada todo el viaje?- la pregunta tomo de sorpresa a la jovencita ¡su Amo estaba preocupado por ella! Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez culpable de ser una carga para su Amo.

-¿Us-usted cree?- dijo nerviosa.

-…Si- Rin se sentó a su lado, claro que, un poco distanciada.

-…No se decirle.- dijo finalmente, Sesshoumaru volvió el rostro ¡Qué no sabía?

-Dímelo- dijo fríamente.

-…pues yo sólo pensaba, eso es todo…-dijo mirando al cielo.- cuanto tiempo llevo con ustedes…-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-… ¿Quieres ir a vivir con humanos?- Rin se levanto de golpe.

-¡De Ninguna manera!- dijo con seguridad- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru no me aleje de usted!- dijo arrodillándose y abrazándole- ¡no me lleve con ellos!- dijo con angustia.

-¿…Porque Rin?- Rin levanto el rostro- ¿Por qué te empeñas en vivir con aquellos que no son de tus especie? Sabes que con nosotros corres peligros…- pero Rin no le dejo continuar.

-¡Las Aldeas también son atacadas! ¡Allá correría verdadero peligro!- Sonrió- Usted siempre me ha protegido, por eso se que no corro peligro con usted.- El Youkai paso su mano derecha por el cabello de Rin- Rin le agradece mucho eso.- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien, en su pecho, descansando suavemente. Así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que Sesshoumaru se levanto suavemente, moviendo por consiguiente a Rin, prontamente, apareció Jaken, sucio y raspado; ese renacuajo ¡Sesshoumaru le había oído y había decidido romper el contacto con Rin!

-¡Jaken!- dijo fríamente.

-¿S-si, Amo bonito?-

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? Tardaste demasiado- Rin sonrió con melancolía, como le hubiese gustado que su amigo tardará un poco más.

-…Yo intentaba salir del agujero donde me dejó- dijo inocentemente, pero el príncipe le dio una mirada congelante.

-¿Qué se supone que tratas de decir con eso ¿Qué debo protegerte?- Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle…a ella la protegía, nunca había dicho nada, ni siquiera cuando le abrazaba (cuando estaban solos), ni siquiera cuando ella le decía que le agradaba que la protegiera…tal vez su Amo era un ser sumamente amable con ella…tal vez por afecto, no, el afecto era parte del Amor, y el Amor, es una debilidad y un sentimiento estúpido…seguramente era por lástima, si, por lástima.

-No, claro que no Amo bonito- dijo defendiéndose- perdóname.- Continuaron su camino, la noche ya se alzaba, misteriosa y hermosa, el cantar de los grillos y el volar de las luciérnagas daba el ensueño de caminar sobre el cielo, las estrellas eran hermosas y la Luna iluminaba su camino, cuando se detuvieron para dormir (más bien, para que Rin durmiera) todo se volvió silencio y tranquilidad, paz. A Sesshoumaru le encantaba eso, sentirse tranquilo, sin presiones, sin sonidos que molestaran su mente…

Un arbusto a lo lejos se movía, tal vez a 30, no, 20 metros. Si, les observaban ¡y eran tan ilusos que creían que no eran escuchados! Pobres estúpidos, si superan que solo iban hacia su muerte… Pronto estaban rodeados, Rin continuaba dormida, no habría necesidad de despertarla, Jaken se levanto, tranquilo sonriendo.

-Yo me encargaré de la basura humana, Amo- Sesshoumaru no se movió, incluso Jaken podría contra esos entupidos. Pronto corrieron hacia ellos, estaban ahí 11 hombres, con espada o lanza en mano.

-¡Entréguenos todo lo de valor!- dijo uno robusto. –Pero mira nada más un youkai rana y una mujer youkai!- Jaken se ofendió ante el comentario !youkai RANA!Youkai femenino!A su Amo Bonito¡Ah no, eso no!

-¡Bola de basura, van a conocer la ira del Gran Jaken!- dijo con voz baja, no quería despertar a Rin (su Amo lo golpearía).

-¡Mira Kioyo¡una mujer!- dijo uno que encendió una antorcha- ¡no es youkai!

-¡seguro la robaron!-

-¡Puede ser un sacrificio!- El tal Kioyo observó a Rin-

-Esta bonita…tráiganla- Jaken iba a atacarlos pero Sesshoumaru le miro para después negar.

-!Pero Amo ellos…!- Jaken no se movió mas, esos hombres estaban tan cerca de Rin, Dios ¡tenía tantos deseos de freírlos lentamente! Fue cuando uno de ellos toco a Rin y la jalo.  
-¡Señor Jaken déjeme dor…!- observó al hombre que la sujetaba- ¿Qué…!- A-Un iba a golpear al hombre pero…

-Dime algo patética criatura…-Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ese tal Kioyo-

-!que diablos?-

-¿Cuándo dije que podrías tocarla?- el hombre iba a atacarlo cuando su cabeza fue desprendida ante un certero golpe con las garras del youkai; esta rodó unos metros, para ser más exactos frente a Rin. El hombre que la sujetaba huyo junto con los demás. Pero en un solo segundo sus cuerpos estaban en el piso, dejando un charco de sangre bajo cada uno de ellos- ¿Cuándo mencione que les permitiría vivir después de esto?- Rin no se podía mover, estaba ahí, esa cabeza, y un temor en los ojos de esa cabeza…!era horrible!

-Ah, Amo yo pude encargarme de ellos…-dijo Jaken al ver a su Amo limpiar su mano ensangrentada con un pequeño pañuelo.

-…sigamos…- A-Un se incorporó al ver la mirada de su Amo, Jaken comenzó a caminar, pero la joven no se movía. A-un gruño.- ¿Qué ocurre Rin?-

-…- Rin no dijo nada, se levanto, retrocediendo, alejándose de esa cabeza para que su espalda golpeará a A-Un- …voy Amo…- subió sobre A-Un, con esa horripilante imagen en su mente, pero no era algo que no conociese, no. Su Amo no había dudado muchas veces en matar frente a ella; es solo que ella no podía acostumbrarse- "¿Cómo podría aceptar que la gente muera de esta forma?" - Si ella hubiera visto lo que esos hombres intentaban, seguiría pensando eso: Matar esta mal. Pero para Sesshoumaru eso era una estupidez, toda su vida había matado y no planeaba cambiar solo por culpa de una humana.

El camino siguió y siguió, pasaron por dos aldeas, naturalmente que ella solo lo sabía por los comentarios de Jaken, el cual aseguraba que podía oler el asqueroso olor a humanos.

-Yo también huelo ¿cierto señor Jaken?- el renacuajo, quiero decir, el demonio le miró con burla.

-Horrible- dijo con burla. Rin rió- ¿y tu porque te ríes si te digo la verdad?- Rin calló, y sonrió.

-Lo imagine- y siguió caminando, esta vez había dejado que A-Un descansará un poco de llevarla sobre él. – Todos los humanos olemos mal…-  
-…no- dijo Jaken, Rin le miró confundida- Aunque no lo creas, tu hueles diferente a ellos.- Rin sonrió- ¡Y no me pongas esa cara¡sólo dije que olías diferente no que olías bien!- Rin rió.- …-

-No importa, al menos me hace sentir un poco diferente a los humanos.-

-¡Pues lo eres mocosa, no cualquiera esta con dos youkais, mucho menos con el Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste!- Rin le miró confundida.

-¿Qué dices Jaken?-

-¿Qué no sabías que el Amo bonito es el Lord de estas Tierras, las Tierras del Oeste?- Rin negó- ¡Eres una…!-

-¿Nadie te lo dijo en el palacio?- preguntó Sesshoumaru. Rin le observó confundida.

-Nadie me dijo nada…no lo sabía.- sonrió- ¡Mi Amo es un Lord!- Sesshoumaru la volteo a ver; lástima por Jaken que justo en ese momento acababa de golpearle con su báculo en la cabeza.-

-¡Mocosa cabeza-dura!- y pronto, una piedra voladora llego a la cabeza del renacuajo.

Continuaron su camino. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba como era que Rin no lo supera, es decir, era verdad que él no había comentado nada…pero bien alguno de sus sirvientes...!ah, que diablos! Eso no importaba, era lo de menos…¿pero como es que Rin no lo sabía si vivía con ÉL en un PA-LA-CIO ¡Arghhh! Era lo de menos… Pero …¡Es que no era posible que no lo supera!

El viaje continuo hasta bien entrada la tarde, pronto serían festividades humanas, eso significaba mucho alimento y diversión para los demonios, que en esos momentos cruzaban sus tierras, a algunos ya les había matado, ya fuese porque le dijeran "basura" (¡a él el dueño de las tierras!) o intentaran comer a Rin o a Jaken -principalmente a la joven-); de hecho ese era el motivo de su viaje, en realidad estaban inspeccionando sus tierras.  
Pronto, encontrón una caravana de demonios.

-¡Saludos Viajero!- dijo uno de los demonios.

-¡Ah, traes una buena mujer contigo!- dijo viendo a Rin, esta se puso tras Jaken.- ¿No estarías interesado en cambiar a la humana por alguno de mis dragones ¡Son de muy buena calidad!- dijo al ver a A-Un, seguro que ese "viajero" podría interesarse en la adquisición de nuevo transporte.

-¿…Dices cambiarla?- dijo súbitamente. Rin quedo muy sorprendida ¿su Amo estaba hablando con demonios que no fueran Jaken ¿no los mataría?

-¡si!- Bajo de su propio dragón-

-¿Para que la quieres?- dijo con frialdad.

-¡Mi hijo pronto se casará! Y estoy seguro que ella podría ser un buen regalo de bodas ¡tal vez una cena¡o mejor aún¡una concubina!- Rin sujeto las riendas de A-Un con fuerza, Jaken se molesto, podía escuchar como Rin presionaba la piel de las riendas…!y seguro su Amo también….igual que esa caravana!

-!Como te atreves a detener al Amo Se…!-

-¿Cuántos dragones ofreces?- Rin creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¡Pero Amo bonito…!-

-Silencio Jaken…¿y bien?- el hombre miro a la chica.

-…Uno, bueno no, esta en buena condición…Dos, y alguna de estas aves si te interesa.- Movió una manta y varias aves comenzaron a moverse rápidamente dentro de la jaula, todas eran hermosas y grandes- Puedes usarla de regalo para alguna Youkai que pretendas…o para ti mismo.- Sesshoumaru observó las aves.

-…Que sean cinco dragones.- !QUE ¿Su Amo planeaba cambiarla como mercancía?-

-¡CINCO, estas pidiendo demasiado!- Sesshoumaru continuo su camino- …Es-espera…-el youkai se detuvo- ¿Qué tal tres?-

-Cinco- Continuo su camino. El comerciante parecía que ya no molestaría más.

-…!Tres y un ave!- Jaken estrujó su báculo ¡ese entupido comerciante!-

-…No me interesa.-

-¡Maldición te estoy dando mas de lo que cualquiera daría por una humana!- Sesshoumaru se volvió.

-No me interesa- Rin suspiro. Jaken sonrió, pero el comerciante no se rendiría.

-¡vamos es una gran oferta!-

-¡…Rin!- La chica se asusto ante el llamado de su Amo. Se acercó lentamente. El comerciante la miró con una gran sonrisa, era hermosa y tenía gracia al caminar. Cuando la joven estuvo frente a Sesshoumaru este pregunto- ¿Cuántos dragones crees valer?- Rin se sorprendió y no se molesto en ocultarlo.

-¿Yo?- miró al piso, no comprendía esa pregunta ¿Por qué su Amo le hacía eso? Es decir, ella era valiosa…o al menos eso le había dicho Hisui, su nana, …pero para el Amo, todo era distinto… ella era humana, ella no valía para él nada…menos que nada, ella era humana, era de la especie que su Amo mas despreciaba, era…-

-Rin.- Su Amo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-…Yo…bien, yo…no creo valer ni uno de estos dragones.- Sesshoumaru se sorprendió, pero trato de impedir que se percatarán, solo Jaken se dio cuenta.

-…Bien, ya oíste- por un momento Rin sintió un gran temor !acaso su Amo la cambiaría?- "Ni uno de estos dragones"- el comerciante le miró curioso- tu mercancía es de buena calidad, pero ninguno de tus dragones es suficiente.- Claro que su Amo había cambiado a su favor la declaración de Rin. Continuo su camino; Rin le miraba embelesada ¿Ella era tan valiosa? Obviamente para su Amo, si. Jaken sonrió, tomo a A-Un y siguió a su Amo.

-!Pero que disparates son esos?- el hombre se acercó y tomo a Rin de la muñeca- ¡Esta mocosa no vale mas de uno de mis dragones!- Sesshoumaru se volvió. Jaken estaba a punto de quemar a ese hombre.

-Dame uno de tus pájaros.-

-¡Es un buen precio!- Rin e asusto.

-Rin…-la chica miró a su Amo, y a pesar de su temor, su confianza en él, no había desparecido, al igual que su fe.- Elige alguno.-

-!que?- el comerciante iba a atacar a Sesshoumaru cuando se detuvo en seco al ver el látigo de luz a sus pies, había "triturado" la tierra bajo sus pies.-…bastardo.- dijo al ver el suelo.

-…Elige uno Rin- la caravana iba a atacarlos cuando Sesshoumaru hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo los demonios le oyeran- Yo soy Sesshoumaru, Lord de estas Tierras…- El comerciante palideció. -¡Rin!- la chica selecciono uno con plumas blancas (casi plateadas) y rojas, con ojos azules.

Uno de los youkais le entrego la jaula y al animal. Se acercó a su Amo. –Vamonos- dijo el príncipe youkai.- Jaken dio una mirada burlona a los comerciantes ¡Tratar de comprar a una humana¡sería fácil si no fuera porque esta era la protegida del LORD de la tierra que pisaban!

-Su ave Amo- dijo mostrándosela. El Lord continuó su camino.

-¡Amo bonito espérenos!- Jaken le siguió. Rin igual, aunque confundida,

-…Haz con ella lo que quieras.- dijo finalmente. Jaken y Rin se pararon en seco.

-¿Eh?- Sesshoumaru se volvió levemente.

-Haz con ella lo que quieras… es tuya- y continuó.  
Rin rió ¡Ese hermoso animal era de ella¡su Amo se lo daba¡su Amo le hacía un obsequio cuando ella pensaba que la cambiaría! …¿Entonces…porque se había detenido a hablar con ese comerciante tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, pero no quería preguntarlo; estaba bien, estaría bien creer que solo era curiosidad…si, eso pensaría, no se lastimaría ahora, no, no lo haría.  
Después de esa noche continuaron dos días más sin parar, Rin ya estaba acostumbrada. Pronto se vislumbro un gran palacio, algunos youkais jóvenes (niños principalmente) corrieron a recibirlos.

-¡Bienvenido Amo!- Gritaron todos. El príncipe youkai solo asintió y siguió caminando; ya sabía que esos pequeños en realidad iban a ver a su compañera de juegos, niñera, cómplice, etc.- ¡Hola Señor Jaken!- gritaron al youkai verde.

-!cómo que "hola" a el Gran Jaken?- pero los niños le ignoraron, tan pronto como vieron a Rin se arrojaron sobre ella como si su objeto de los deseos llevará caramelos para ellos.

-¡Hola niños!-

-¡RINNNNN!- Pronto la humana se encontró bajo siete niños, dos adolescentes youkai corrieron para intentar quitárselos de encima (esfuerzo que no obtuvo resultados, debo agregar).

-¡Esperen niños¡la van a lastimar!- Mientras los jóvenes seguían peleando por quitar de encima a los youkais. Sesshoumaru y Jaken continuaron hasta llegar al interior del castillo; cuando estuvieron dentro Sesshoumaru pregunto el porque la joven no estaba informada que él era un "Príncipe Youkai", más exactamente "Lord de Las Tierras Del Oeste".

-Pues, no creímos que no lo supiera, Amo.- contesto Hisui, la nana de Rin.- No imaginábamos que usted no se lo hubiera dicho.-

-…- El youkai olvido el asuntó y continuo hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, descansaría antes de la cena, había sido un viaje corto pero, por alguna razón, se sentía cansado…tal vez extrañaba las risas y continuas conversaciones de Rin con Jaken…!no¡tonterías! Lo que ocurría es que esa niña y ese sapo le habían causado muchos problemas esta vez.

Recordó el pájaro que le había "obsequiado" a Rin. La verdad se había sorprendido ante la afirmación de la chica sobre no valer ninguno de esos animales; había sido obvio que ella había intentado decir que "no valgo nada", pero por alguna razón le molestaba. Es decir, ella era humana, cierto; latosa, cierto; escandalosa, cierto; hermosa…

-...esa niña.- Sesshoumaru se acostó. Hace tan solo unos minutos había dicho al renacuajo que no lo necesitaría por unas horas, así que estaba solo y tranquilo, bueno; al menos estaba solo. Esa mocosa había comenzado a preocuparle mucho desde hacía algunos años, la verdad no sabía bien la razón, sólo sabía que le preocupaba, tal vez con el tiempo comenzaba a verla como parte de su compañía en el castillo; es decir, todo Gran Señor y Lord tiene como obligación proteger a sus súbditos…

…Pero eso sería darle a Rin la importancia de un Youkai, sería considerarla más que una simple humana que en su momento había ayudado para probar su Tenseiga, "Colmillo Sagrado"; porque eso había hecho…es solo que ahora…  
Súbitamente golpearon la puerta.

-¡Amo¿puedo pasar?- dijo la joven humana del otro lado de la puerta.  
Rin, ahora esa niña ya no le dejaría ni descansar ¡Ni dormir podría!...Maldición, podría guardar silencio, ella creería que estaba dormido y no lo molestaría por lo menos hasta la cena.

¿…y si era urgente?

-…Pasa- dijo resignado, aunque con la misma voz indiferente que siempre. Pronto la puerta se abrió, el se incorporó, y con su gran velocidad llegó hasta la ventana, mirando hacía el gran jardín.

-Amo, yo solo quería agradecerle.- Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.- Por el ave y por haberme protegido una vez más. El señor Jaken me contó lo que pasó antes de encontrarnos la caravana…- Sesshoumaru no decía nada, Rin sonrió. Su Amo siempre era así, él no gustaba de demostrar emociones, pero las acciones siempre cuentan más que las palabras.

-…No fue nada- dijo finalmente. Rin sonrió más ampliamente. El Lord dio media vuelta.- No tenías que agradecer.-

-¡Ah, pero por supuesto que si!- cerró la puerta.- Además también quiero agradecerle por dejarme permanecer todo este tiempo a su lado; quiero decir, yo no sabía nada acerca de este castillo y ahora se que es porque usted es un Lord, quiero decir…ah, esto…-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¿y ahora como le explicaba a su Amo? Guardó silenció un minuto, su Amo no le quito la vista de encima- Bien, quiero decir que le agradezco por dejarme vivir con usted todo este tiempo a pesar de que usted es un Lord y un youkai sumamente poderoso…y a pesar de su desprecio por los de mi especie…-Sesshoumaru no dijo nada.- Bien, eso era todo.- sonrió y salió de la habitación, antes de cerrar pregunto- ¿bajará a cenar o prefiere cenar aquí?- el Lord solo asintió. ¡Eso era genial¡su Amo cenaría con ella y Jaken! Al menos no había dicho nada de cenar arriba, y en el idioma de Sesshoumaru, era cenar con ellos dos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró.  
-…No fue nada, Rin.- sonrió ligeramente.

El comedor de el castillo era algo digno de un gran príncipe, como lo era Sesshoumaru, hijo del Gran InuTaisho.

-¡Amo Bonito!- Jaken le saludó; el renacuajo esperaba al lado del lugar que Sesshoumaru siempre ocupaba. El Lord se sentó e hizo una seña a un joven de la servidumbre para que le sirviera té. Este obedeció, naturalmente. Jaken hizo lo mismo.- La mocosa no ha bajado.- dijo al ver la mirada de su Amo sobre él.- ¿quiere que mande por ella?- Sesshoumaru iba a contestar cuando se escucharon como un taladro las pisadas de la chica, corría, eso era obvio: Sabía que iba tarde…

"!Ay!" Se escuchó claramente para el Lord y sus acompañantes, la chica había tropezado. Otro joven de la servidumbre abrió la puerta.

-¡Lo lamento señor Jaken yo…!- vio a su Amo, esperándola.- …lo siento mucho.- dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, esa noche lucia hermosa, como muchas más, llevaba un kimono azul con flores violetas.

-¡Tu mocosa del demonio vas a ver cuando…!- Jaken iba a regañarla cuando Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada; con toda resignación tuvo que guardar silencio.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo la chica una vez más, y la cena se sirvió.

Todo aparentemente estaba perfectamente tranquilo, cenaron con las acostumbradas conversaciones de Jaken VS Rin y los típicos "Cállate Jaken", "Silencio Rin", "Cállense". Que a la larga provocaron un silencio en el comedor donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los palillos y el golpe de las tazas de té contra la mesa.

Otro minuto más. ¿Cuánto aguantaría? Lo averiguaría.

-…-

-…- La joven miró a su Amo y a Jaken.- …- ¡Agrhh¡Odiaba estar así!- …!Señor Jaken!- el renacuajo se encogió ante el grito de Rin.- ¿Se ha enterado que los niños le han puesto a una pequeña rana "Gran Jaken"?-

-¿Hicieron QUÉ?-

Una nueva sonrisa intento escapar de los labios del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; Aquí iba… otra vez.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste o Lord de Las Tierras Occidentales: Cualquiera de estos dos usaré. He leído en múltiples fics esto, y me agrada. La verdad no he visto hasta el capitulo 34 de la serie, así que desconozco demás datos de la serie. No conozco a la madre de Sesshoumaru (si es que ha salido O.ó) ni como es su castillo, yo en lo personal preferiría un palacio europeo renacentista, PERO, como esto se centra en el antiguo Japón, pues vamos allá: Será un Palacio Japonés.  
Renacuajo: se oye lindo ¿no¡El Gran Renacuajo! X.X je, je. Bien, escuche en el capítulo donde Sesshoumaru va a hacer su Toukijin que Rin le llamaba "Gran Jaken", me gusto, no lo niego.  
Tenseiga & Toukijin: consultar la serie, el manga, webiste o INUFAN mas cercano. XD Son las dos espadas/katanas de Sesshoumaru. Tenseiga es "Colmillo sagrado" (a lo largo del fic me referiré a ellas de cualquiera de las dos formas) y sirve para revivir (y creo también curar, PERO como NO he visto toda la serie, no se bien T.T).

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Pues aquí vamos de nuevo ! Tsuki-chan a la carga! Otro fic más, vamos a ver como nos va ahora, comenzar un fic es duro O.O de hecho, ahora mismo no se que haré para el capítulo siguiente, pero desde hoy comienzo a pensar como haré la estructura del fic. Por el momento creó que el inició es algo bien hecho, quiero decir, es un momento de la vida de Sess-Rin-Jaken, un relax; ahora vAmos a ver que tan "benevolente" me veo con estos dos (SessXRin) jua jua jua! (los que han leído mis fics SABEN A QUE ATENERSE :D jua jua juaaaa) los que no, sigan leyendo :D ya sabrán.  
Bien, no comentaré mucho de la trama que desarrollaré, pero si puedo decirles que será un SesshoumaruXRin (obvio), con romance, tragedia (sobre todo! Jua jua jua), Amor (se me revuelve el estomago), magia (como siempre), y una que otra cosilla. Como podrán ver, esto lo llevó a unos años después de la derrota de Naraku (que por cierto, si pongo algo de esto debo planearlo bien O.ó mi villano adorable debe morir de forma digna) dándole –naturalmente- un gran papel a Se-chan en su destrucción.  
No puedo garantizar que saque a todos los personajes, pero creo que saldrán: InuYasha (X.X pero me cae mal por haberle cortado su bracito a Se-chan!), Kagome (Haome, Aome, como le quieran decir), Sango, Shippou y Miroko (y kirara la linda! o) Tal vez y solo tal vez, entre la maldita de Kagura ¬¬…grrr…en caso de que decida salvarla de Naraku. Ahora, me despido, y por cierto (para los que me han leído) no se espanten ni angustien que dudó hacer un fic de 30 capítulos (lo digo por los 29 de REED LI CLOW) XD espero, tengo la fe, la confianza…la esperanza de que haga algo peque de unos 7 o 8 capítulos (YoY esperoooo) a menos que se me ocurra algo muy pero muy malo :D jua jua…pero como dije, no se nada seguro hasta tener bien estructurada la historia.  
¡VAMOS ALLA, comenzando este fic con el pie derecho y con 14 páginas! Ojala este fic les guste y tenga el mismo o mejor recibimiento de Reed Li Clow! les agradecería que me dejen algún comentario para saber que les pareció; ¡Gracias por leerme!  
IMPORTANTE: Como algunos de mis hermanos y compañeros fikeros (escritores de fics) al igual que algunos lectores saben, esta página nos ha prohibido responder a sus reviews, que ustedes generosamente nos dejan, ante esto, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa: Seguiré respondiéndoles con muchisimo gusto, como siempre. Esto puede acarrearme problemas con los administradores de la Web, pero no hay más que pueda hacer.  
Además quiero hacerles presente que muchos signos de admiración y de interrogación fueron borrados por el editor de este mismo servicio, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada ante esto.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

INUYASHA

_"!Oh__, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste! __¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 2: Una Visita Inesperada

La mañana llegó hermosa y brillante, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una mañana tan fresca, era delicioso estar en su palacio, podía disfrutar de el silenció de sus paredes, de la suave brisa…del aroma de las flores que Rin había plantado en una parte del jardín hacía tantos años (cosa que odiaba admitir pero le era agradable).

Todo era perfecta armonía hasta que escucho movimiento en una de las habitaciones cercanas a la suya, más exactamente, la de Rin. Por el sonido sabía que estaba seguramente buscando algo con desesperación…un golpe, grandioso, esa chica había perdido algo, protestas y murmullos mal humorados, magnífico, era algo realmente importante…un olor salado llego hasta su fina nariz al mismo tiempo que un leve sollozo a sus oídos…!Oh, no¡eso no!

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Sesshoumaru se levanto de su futon, se cambio de ropa, poniéndose una yukata de color violeta con pequeñas hojas en amarillo, se calzo los pies y salió de su habitación, en silencio, como siempre. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora¿Por qué demonios lloraba su pequeña (ahora ya una jovencita)? Una vez frente a la puerta de la chica se detuvo.

De acuerdo, ahí estaba, la puerta de su protegida, el olor salado era más intenso, de hecho ya comenzaba a picarle la nariz…!Dios¡Malditos humanos, eran tan débiles!

-…Rin- dijo a la vez que tocaba suavemente la puerta-

-…Ah¿s-s-si Amo Sesshoumaru?- incluso la voz de la pequeña se mostraba poco clara.

-Abre la puerta-

-¡n-no puedo!- ¿Qué no podía!Qué no podía?-

-…Abre la puerta- dijo en tono autoritario. Pero la chica volvió a negarse; !COMO!le iba a negar la entrada a ÉL¿al dueño del palacio¡Pero Claro que no! Coloco su mano en la puerta, y la abrió.

-¡A-a-amo nooo!-

…Bien, esto era peculiar, Rin en el piso, con el cabello enredado, con un rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de…¿vergüenza?

-¿…Rin?- si el youkai estaba sorprendido aunque hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo, Rin en el suelo, un suelo perceptiblemente cubierto por kimonos, peinetas, lazos, telas, perfumes, cajas…¿flores!que diablos hacían flores ahí?...Peor aún !Quién le había llevado flores en la mañana sin que él se percatara de su presencia¡Porque a él, a el Gran Sesshoumaru no lo engañaban¡esas flores eran _recién cortadas_! - ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con su misma frialdad, ya mataría al que se atrevió a acercase a…a…a sus habitaciones, si, eso, a las habitaciones de Señor del Palacio.

-¡Por eso le dije que no entrara!- bien, eso era común en ella, una cosa es que viviera con lujos y se supone una buena educación y otra muy distinta es que supiera comportarse como una dama.

-¿…Que paso **_aquí?_**- repitió al ver el desastre.

-Bien…-dijo secándose las lagrimas- es que perdí algo.-

¡Maldita sea¡eso ya lo sabía él desde antes de levantarse!

-**_¿Qué_** fue lo que perdiste, **_exactamente_**?- de acuerdo, con eso no podría evadir su perfecta y lógica respuesta.

-Una peineta que para ser exactos _usted _me regalo.- ¿él¿cuándo?-

-…- peineta…peineta…regalo de _él _para una humana, mmm…

-Si¿no lo recuerda?- pasaron unos segundos.

¡OH, NO¡Ese aroma salado otra vez¡Rápido! Peineta, peineta…peineta…CLARO!ESA peineta!

-Si, la recuerdo.-

-…- bien¿qué mas quería? La humana, _su _humana, no le creía.

-Aquella que te di como obsequio por no meterte en problemas (ni a Jaken) en uno de mis viajes de inspección hace 5 años, 3 meses y 9 días.- ¡Bien! Si la recordaba.

-¡Esa!- la chica volvió a su labor- estoy buscándola, DEBO encontrarla. –

…De acuerdo, esa chica era una obsesionada, tal vez estaría mal dejarla tanto tiempo con los mocosos de sus sirvientes, podría ser que estaban pegándole algo de su raro comportamiento, por que de él seguro no lo había obtenido…es decir, Tetsusaiga (Colmillo de Acero) era punto y aparte, no tenía nada que ver, nada.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto súbitamente, al ver a la chica meter la cabeza bajo el futon.

-¡Porque la perdí!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Oh, no¡Maldita sea¡Sin lagrimas!

-…tienes varias.- dijo señalando una gran cantidad de ellas en el piso.

-¡Pero me la dio usted y es el segundo regalo "_oficial" _que me dio en mi vida!-

-…¿cuál fue el primero?- dijo acercándose a ella, después de cerrar la puerta. De acuerdo, se daría el lujo de conversar un poco.

-La vida-

Bien, ahora tenía una nueva obligación como Lord de las Tierras del Oeste: Buscar la estúpida peineta que una vez le dio. Se acercó a Rin, la chica le miró extrañada. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateo, la chica se sonrojo ¡Su amo la estaba oliendo y ella no había tomado ni su baño ni se había puesto los perfumes para no asfixiarlo con su aroma!

...pero su amo no hizo ni un solo gesto de disgusto (ni de gusto, para su pesar).

Después su amo pareció olfatear el aire -Por allá- señalo un lugar bajo un tocador.-

La joven se levanto como pudo, corrió hacía el lugar, pero con tantas cosas en el piso tropezó, claro que tantas peleas con Jaken le ayudaron para no caer, ya de por si había sido humillante tropezarse frente a su amo…

-"_¡Noo tan temprano y haciendo el ridículo¡Creerá que soy tonta!...!pero si lo soy¡ahhhh nunca mas dejaré cosas en el piso!"- _Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún gesto ante la ineptitud de su protegida. La chica llegó al lugar indicado, se arrodillo, metió la mano y…- ¡La tengo!- volvió el rostro con una gran sonrisa- ¡Gracias Amo Sesshoumaru!- dijo al tiempo que corría hacía él, para después abrazarlo.

-…- la chica sonrió más al sentir la mano de su Amo tocar su cabeza…

_-"como a una mascota"_- ese pensamiento llegó a la mente de la chica; y le atormentaba.- Amo…-dijo con tristeza. A Sesshoumaru le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-… - bajo la vista para encontrarse con la de ella al comprender que la chica parecía ansiosa.

-…¿me considera su mascota?- dijo con tristeza.

¿Mascota?

Si, claro, por supuesto…!Mascota!A las mascotas se les otorgan kimonos de sedas finas!Se les dan perfumes y habitaciones cercanas a él¡A un Taiyoukai¡A un príncipe que tiene un especial "Afecto" por los humanos!

-No- dijo en un tono frío, y a pesar de esto, era posible escucharse enojo en su voz.- No creo que seas mi mascota- rompió el contacto. La chica le miraba con gran ternura y con lagrimas- …tal vez Jaken.- la chica rió suavemente. Bien, ahora todo estaba como debió de estar desde antes que despertara, su niña feliz y el estaba tranquilo.

-¡Amo no sea malo con el Señor Jaken!- se abrazó a su único brazo. Pero el Taiyoukai no dijo nada más, ya tenía suficiente por un día…

Unos días después…

Bien, no había movimiento en el piso donde él descansaba, ni siquiera en la habitación de Rin, sólo silencio…!Silencio en la habitación de RIN!

Se levanto, ahí iba otra vez ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chiquilla? Cuando estaba por salir, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Buenos Días Amo!-

-…- Bajo un poco la mirada, la chica traía un kimono verde esmeralda y la dichosa peineta de oro blanco (con dos zafiros) adornando una cola de caballo.- ¿Qué haces?- dijo al notar la bandeja de plata y su desayuno.

-¡Le traigo su desayuno!- ¡Por su puesto! Eso ya lo había notado, pero ¿Qué hacía **ella** ahí?

-…-

-…Lo que ocurre es que a Sana se le ha enfermado su hermanito y no podía dejarlo solo, y pues…-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada dura que su Amo le dio. Sesshoumaru podía escuchar el golpeteo de los platos con la bandeja así que tomo la bandeja, si dejaba que ella continuará con la bandeja en su manos seguro habría un desastre en su propia habitación. -¡Pero amo…!-

-¿Quién te abrió la puerta?-

-¿Eh?-

-…-

-Pues, el Señor Jaken- los ojos del youkai mostraron mas frialdad, Rin sintió un escalofrió…!oh, no¡el pobre Jaken!

-¡Jaken!-

-¡Buenos Dias Amo boni..!- ahora estaba estrellado contra la pared de una patada que le dio el príncipe.- L-lo siento, no dejaré que vuelva a hacerlo.- Rin entendió el mensaje.

-Pero Amo…- Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada típica.- ¿… esta molesto conmigo?- claro, una mirada típica para Sesshoumaru es una mirada fría, pero sin el mas mínimo indicio de descontento.

-…no- Rin sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- Rin sonrió- ¿Preparó su baño?-

-…!Jaken!- el renacuajo como pudo se levanto y apoyado en su bastón se dirigió hacía el baño a preparar la tina para su amo bonito.

-¡Pero Amo…!-

-Silencio jovencita, explícame sobre el hermano de esa niña.- dijo fríamente, Rin se sonrojo y asintió. ¡Le había dicho "jovencita"¡no pequeña, ni mocosa¡jo-ven-ci-ta!

-Pues es el pequeño Miroku- Sesshoumaru enarcó el ceño. Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes…-

-¿Qué con él?-

-Esta resfriado-

…De no ser porque Rin estaba ahí, iría el mismo a descuartizar al mocoso que solo tenía un maldito y mísero resfriado ¡Que youkai más débil!

-Que youkai más débil- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Perdón¡Amo, Miroku es un hanyou (hombre-bestia)!- Sesshoumaru observó a Rin un largo momento…Hanyou había dicho, Hanyou…¡UN HANYOU EN SU PALACIO!

-¿Qué has di…?- no, no, no perdería el control. Momento, no¡era verdad, Miroku era el hermano de Sana (bien, medio hermano) ya que Sana era una youkai zorro (claro que no iba a permitir que una hanyou preparase su baño o tocase **su **comida), y la mocosa era sobrina de Shiso, el segundo al cargo del Palacio, su hombre de más confianza…después de Jaken. Por eso le permitía vivir ahí, en SU palacio. - ¿Y por un resfriado…?- Jaken entró a la habitación.

-Su baño, amo bonito.- Sesshoumaru dejo a Rin con la duda de que preguntaría su Amo.- Sal de aquí mocosa del demonio, yo me encargo de lo demás, mira que por tu culpa ya me golpeo el Amo ¡Eres una tonta!-

-¡Pero Señor Jaken!-

-¡Mocosa tonta, fea y mal oliente!-

-Jaken…- se escucho en la otra habitación. Rin bajo la vista deprimida, ella pensaba que los perfumes le ayudarían a esconder su olor al menos un poco.

-¡Voy Amo bonito!- Jaken entro, pero tan pronto como lo hizo salió, solo que con un gran golpe en la cabeza.- un día de estos me matará…-dijo más para si que para ella.- lo siento, Rin.-

-¿a que se refiere?- dijo con una suave sonrisa, aunque con la tristeza en su rostro. Se dirigió hacía un gran baúl, de donde extrajo una yukata limpia y hermosa para su amo, esta vez, una negra con adornos en rojo. La chica se sonrojo al notar que la prenda olía como su Amo, y discretamente la acarició.

-…Pues, a que no eres tonta (solo torpe)- dijo suave, muy suavemente, no querría otro golpe. Rin dejo la yukata en el futon de Sesshoumaru- tampoco eres mal oliente…- Rin volvió el rostro expectante.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- Jaken asintió moviendo su pierna izquierda tras él nerviosamente.

-Si, lo acepto. No hueles mal¿ya¿eres feliz? Pero si hueles diferente, como te dije antes- Rin rió.-

-¡Gracias Seño Jaken!- Pero Jaken seguía moviendo su pie.- ?-

-…Tampoco eres fea- dijo sonrojándose.- y eso que eres humana… ¡Pero ni creas que…- pero no pudo terminar, Rin le abrazaba quitándole toda oportunidad de respirar. -¡Suéltame¡me asfixias¡me ahogo¡Amo bonito me esta matando! -

Sesshoumaru escuchaba todo desde la comodidad del agua tibia, pero no se inmuto, aunque en sus ojos un suave brillo se vislumbro.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo riendo.- ¡Muchas Gracias Gran Jaken!- le halago para disminuir su regaño. Jaken sonrió.

-De nada, pero yo no te dije esto ¿me escuchaste?- Rin asintió- Ahora, fuera de aquí que al Amo no le hará gracia verte aquí cuando salga.- Rin se sonrojó y salió.

Después de un largo rato, Sesshoumaru salió, ahí encontró a Jaken, viendo hacía el jardín.

-Que caprichosos son los humanos Amo- dijo el renacuajo.- Pueden alegrarse con tan solo unas palabras como pueden deprimirse.- Escucho que su Amo dejaba caer su bata de seda, pero no se movió, si lo hacía era renacuajo muerto; no quería ni imaginar lo que su Amo le haría si pensará que le estaba espiando.

-…Tienes razón- escucho a su Amo sujetar correctamente la yukata que Rin había elegido para él. Siguieron en un largo silenció, podía escuchar a Sesshoumaru caminar por la habitación mientras se terminaba de vestir, el continuo golpetear de las gotas de su aún mojado cabello contra el piso.- ¿crees que sería mejor que Rin estuviera con humanos, Jaken?-

El renacuajo sintió su corazón perturbarse-…no, no Amo bonito- dijo con tranquilidad después de unos minutos- no creo que sea bueno.-

-…¿Por qué?-

-Los humanos la lastimaron-

-…podría irse con los humanos de la aldea de InuYasha-

-…Pero, pero, pero…-Jaken no soportaría ver a su querida amiga partir.

-No seas inepto; sólo dije que si sería mejor, no dije que la expulsaría del Palacio.- Jaken suspiro- eres un idiota.-

-ah, si. Disculpe mi torpeza Amo.-

_…Torpeza…_

…sonrió ligeramente al recordar a Rin tropezar hacía unos días.

-¿Amo _me _esta sonriendo?- el renacuajo salio volando por la ventana.

Después vinieron más días similares, ya había pasado el mes y Rin seguía siendo la que le despertaba con el desayuno, alguna vez logro ser ella quien preparará el baño (cuando Jaken estaba demasiado golpeado y ya no podía moverse para nada). Esto ya no le gustaba al Lord, era demasiado extraño, un "**resfriado"** no causaría eso, además a los youkais no les daba esas estúpidas enfermedades humanas, claro que a Rin, podría afectarle, pero la chica se mostraba igual de saludable que siempre (y eso que ella solía jugar con los mocosos de su servidumbre, que seguro estaban en contacto con el "hanyou ese".

-¡Buenos Días Amo!- Rin entro al cuarto como siempre, acompañada de Jaken (solo que ahora el renacuajo llevaba en otra bandeja la parte más pesada del desayuno).- ¿Cómo se siente hoy?-

Sesshoumaru no contesto; estaba pensando bien que era lo que estaba pasando, es más, no había dormido casi pensando en que diablos le sucedía a ese hanyou, porque ahora que lo pensaba, era mitad bestia, de modo que lo mas normal era que ya se hubiera recuperado, hasta el idiota de su hermano estaría recuperado ahora…

-¿…El mocoso sigue enfermo?- preguntó súbitamente. Rin asintió.- Iré a verle.- a Jaken estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Pero Amo bonito!- el taiyoukai se levanto, ordeno a Rin preparase su baño y saliese cuanto antes de la habitación. Cuando la chica salió el youkai se baño, y cuando estuvo listo habló con Jaken.

-¿Recuerdas que hace mas de cincuenta años varios hanyous comenzaron a morir misteriosamente?- Jaken se quedo pensativo un momento.

-…!Es verdad¡justo después de que naciera el pulgoso de InuYa…!- Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada helada.- glups, si, Amo. Lo recuerdo.- trago saliva.

-Nunca supimos la razón.- Jaken observó el rostro pensativo de su Amo.- Por eso debo ver al mocoso ese, Miroku.-

-¡Pero Amo usted podría…!- Sesshoumaru le miró furioso.

Sesshoumaru dio una mirada furiosa ¡Compararlo con un hanyou¡A ÉL a un _Príncipe Youkai **PURO**_! Jaken calló. El taiyouka salió, seguido de renacuajo. Irían a ver al mocoso ese. En el camino encontraron a Shiso, un inuyoukai, como él. Era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Príncipe¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo preocupado. ¿Qué si su príncipe quisiera matar al pequeño hanyou de no más de 7 años?

-¿Dónde esta el mocoso?- Shiso le miro como estudiando la actitud de su Amo.- Contesta.-

-…En su habitación.- pero el príncipe no tenía la mirada que usaba cuando mataba, mas bien era la mirada de siempre, fría e indiferente; cuando mataba y peleaba él veía todo con superioridad.  
Cuando llego con el mocoso pudo ver a su hermana, Sana llorando al lado de él.

-Hermanito, vamos, ya…-el hanyou se removía en la cama.- Miroku…-

-¿Qué tiene exactamente tu hermano?- una voz le hizo volver la cara asustada. Se veía el cansancio en sus ojos y rostro, se notaba el tiempo que llevaba sin dormir o comer bien.

-¡Príncipe!- la chica se levanto- ¡Por favor no…!- dijo al pensar que podría estar ahí para matar al pequeño.

-¿Qué tiene exactamente tu hermano?- dijo con autoridad. La chica comenzó a temblar y explico que el niño tenía fiebre desde hacía más de un mes, que no dejaba de quejarse y que aunque todo parecía un simple resfriado humano, el no había podido sanar.

-Le he dado todo cuanto conozco, pero no mejora- agregó. Sesshoumaru escucho pasos.

-!Como Sigue Sana?- Rin entro a la habitación, y vio a su amo.- ¡Amo!- El taiyoukai no dijo nada. Pronto llegó Shiso.

-Dama Rin será mejor que salga de aquí- dijo Shiso al ver a humana, pero la chica negó, y al no ver protestas por parte de Sesshoumaru. -¿Príncipe, que opina usted?- El mayor de los hijos del gran guerrero InuTaisho era un experto en la pelea, orgulloso e impasible, pero también sabio e instruido, sus continuos viajes le habían llevado a conocer cosas que en su palacio, jamás hubiese conocido...

-…salgamos- dejando a las mujeres (y a Jaken) dentro. Sesshoumaru le explico sobre la sospecha que tenía sobre aquel extraño mal que había matado tantos hanyous hace mas de cincuenta años. -para ser exactos han pasado 77 años…- Shiso asintió.

-Si, es la edad de su hermano- dijo sin remordimientos; Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada dura, si no fuera porque ese youkai era poderoso y había servido fielmente a su madre hace tantos años, ahí mismo habría muerto.

-¿...entonces que esperas?- Shiso se congelo ante la pregunta de su Amo.

-¿Príncipe?-

-Sácalo del palacio y destrúyelo, entiérralo, quémalo, como quieras, pero lejos de mis tierras- pero también era un príncipe calculador e inclemente.

-¡Pero Príncipe…!-

-¡no Amo!- Rin había salido para traer mas agua para el niño.- ¡no puede hacerle eso!-

-No te metas en esto Rin- dijo secamente- No sabes los problemas que puede acarrear ese hanyou.-

-¡Pero no puede tirarlo como basura!- Shiso se sorprendió ante la naturalidad con la que Rin hablaba con el príncipe, no importará cuantas veces lo viera, nunca dejaría de asombrarle.

-No me importa, además en este palacio hay más hanyous…-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Más?- Rin no lo comprendía.-

-Así que más vale que me expliques eso ahora mismo Shiso- dijo mirando con frialdad al youkai.

-pero si no hay otro hanyou además de mi sobrino, príncipe…!- pero un aroma llegó a su nariz.- ¡no es posible!-

-…Este aroma…se parece al de…-Sesshoumaru olfateo el ambiente.- !Ese maldito…!- Sesshoumaru salió del corredor con su extraordinaria velocidad, Rin corrió al jardín. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso!

Corrió y corrió, fue cuando llegó a la puerta, ahí vio a su Amo, mirando un árbol con el rostro lleno de ira.

-!Que haces aquí?- Rin alzo la vista, había algo plateado que se movía…!cabello¡y orejas de perro! - ¡Desaparece!- Sesshoumaru lanzó su látigo de luz.- ¡Lárgate de mis tierras, Mal nacido!-

-¡Campo de Energía!- una flecha se clavó en el piso, esta soltó una energía violeta y rodeo al árbol como una esfera.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Rin corrió hacía su Amo, la chica estaba frente a él, con un kimono humilde pero hermoso, color naranja. Su mirada era desafiante.

-¿Qué haces en mis tierras humana?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi pequeña Gigei!- acuso la ahora mujer, que tras la destrucción de la Perla de Shikon (Joya de las cuatro Almas) había decidido quedarse en la época antigua junto al idiota de InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru miró un momento el árbol; ¿Gigei¡Pero si ese olor era el de InuYasha!...no, esperen¡no era posible¡había otro que olía como InuYasha…¡no¡eran dos!...!NO¡TRES¡TRES Y APARTE SU TONTO HERMANO!

Sesshoumaru miró el árbol, de este bajo una hanyou, una pequeña con el cabello de InuYasha (que desgraciadamente era igual al de él) con ojos azules como Kagome y ¡con orejas de perro!...!Esa mocosa!

-¿Es su hija Señorita Kagome?- dijo Rin al ver que la niña tenía un gran parecido en el rostro a Kagome.

-¡Así es! - Rin sonrió y camino hacía ella, pero la mano de Sesshoumaru la detuvo y la jalo tras de si.-…¿Eres Rin?- dijo al ver a la fina mujer frente a ella, con sus cabellos ondeantes, y aretes brillantes, sin ignorar el hermosísimo kimono color azul que llevaba, contrastando con el blanco de Sesshoumaru.

-¡soy yo!- dijo detrás de su Amo. -¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Sesshoumaru dio una mirada de reprimenda a Rin.-

-¿Qué quieres humana?- intervino el príncipe youkai.- No quiero a ese idiota cerca.- dijo con frialdad, Kagome bajo la vista un momento, pero después la alzo decidida.

-¡Necesito tu poder!-

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Mamá, él ser elmano de papá?- ¡Como odiaba ser "hermano" de _ese_ Hanyou!

-¡Tío Sesshoumaru!- **¿QUE!**

-¿Quien diablos…!- Sesshoumaru se sorprendió, y por más que trató de ocultarlo no lo logró. En otro árbol estaba un mocoso (mayor a la mocosa) con ojos como él, con cabello como él,en sus mejillas llevaba una linea (no dos como él), y sus párpados delineadossolo que en azul …solo le faltaba la Luna en su frente y no llevar esas deshonrosas orejas de hanyou para parecer su…

¡no¡nada¡no había pensado nada!

¡NADA!

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru¡Parece Su hijo!- Rin grito.

¡SUFICIENTE!

-¿qué demonios hacen tus hijos y tu en mi palacio mujer **humana!- **dijo con ira en su voz, Ya no podía ocultarlo, le enfurecía de por si pensar en más hanyous, si a eso le agregaban una mujer humana…y si ellos estaban ahí…

¡Oh, NO!

-¡Kagome¡InuYasha esta peor!- dijo la voz de un adolescente demonio-zorro.

¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO EN SU PALACIO¿Por qué diablos había dos mocosos hanyous frente a él¿y el olor de el otro¿Tres hijos¡No era posible¡La valiosa sangre de su padre era dispersada entre los repugnantes humanos como si se tratará de simple agua!

-¡Kagome!- escucho la voz de otra mujer. !Mujer humana?...El llanto de un bebé…- ¡Hikari ya se despertó!-

-¡Voy Sango!- Kagome corrió a la entrada. Ahí estaba Sanga, la exterminadora y Miroku, el monje libidinoso; sobre un caballo, con una bebé en brazos.

¡Y el perro volador o lo que fuese!

-¡Kirara!- Rin corrió al encuentro con el animal, que en su lomo llevaba…dos niños más.

-¡Tu debes ser Rin¡La humana que vive con el demonio-come-hombres¡Hemos venido a rescatarte!- dijeron arrojándose a ella. Rin iba a retroceder cuando una mancha plateada la saco de ahí.

A unos metros, Sesshoumaru llevaba a Rin en brazos.

-A-amo…-

-No te muevas de aquí - dijo entre furioso y frustrado; ¡había dejado atrás su indiferencia unos minutos!

-¡SESSHOUMARU!- el Taiyoukai hizo una mueca ante lo fuerte del grito, sus delicados y finos oídos oían hasta la caída de una hoja ¡No había necesidad de gritar!-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes…?- Rin iba a preguntar cuando su Amo la dejo en el piso, pero el príncipe se le adelanto.

-¡Lárguense!- dijo con frialdad, sus ojos cambiaron para mostrar aquellos que ponía cuando estaba furioso.

-¡no nos iremos!- grito Sango.

-!Que intentas decir con eso humana insignificante?- los niños que antes iban sobre Kirara iban a protestar pero Miroku les dio una mirada fría para que callaran.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- Le grito Kagome.

!Ahora que¿acaso intentaría sellarlo como al idiota de su hermano¡Eso no funcionaba con él!

-¿Qué hacen en MI palacio?- dijo aun más furioso.

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- Dijo Kagome con súplica en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rin.

-¡InuYasha enfermo!- Sesshoumaru se tranquilizo, pero se mostró frió e indiferente.

-No me importa-

-¡Debes evitar que muera!- gritó Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Debes ayudar a tu **_hermano_**!

Rin volvió su rostro hacía su Amo. Este tenía un rostro entre molesto y sorprendido además de estar gruñendo suavemente...

¿…Qué demonios estaba pasando en su Palacio?

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Yukata, si no me equivoco es el equivalente a "kimono" pero para el masculino.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Oo ¿Qué demonios le hice a Se-chan y su palacio y paz perfecta! Ya verán¡Este es el capítulo dos de esta extraña serie que he comenzado a hacer! Espero con todo mi corazón que Sess no se haya mostrado muy expresivo, trate de hacerlo lo mas frío, calculador y tranquilo posible. OO claro que si se le meten todos esos hanyous y humanos de un momento para otro es medio natural que pierda ligeramente el control (que miren que no grito, solo alzo la voz un poco) .

Como ven aquí comienza la "aventura" muy a mi estilo, con romance (en su momento), con uno que otro mal chiste, con drama, lagrimas y escándalo; todo es marca de la Casa Tsuki No Youkai.

¡Y AUN FALTA MAS! Ya tengo estructurada prácticamente toda la historia¡asi que si todo sale bien¡ahora solo falta pensar el final!

Para los fanáticos de InuYasha, aquí esta su adoración, para los que gustan de Shippou, aquí esta el pequeño adolescente! Para los que gustan de los niños hanyous¡Aquí tienen a los mocosos! Y para los que gustan de SangoXMiroku ¡Aquí están!

¡Esta es mi reciente producción!

Claro que este cap pudo quedar un poco cómico, (mas que nada el final) pero confió en que les haya parecido serio el asunto y no se la hayan pasado riendo, aunque me gusta hacer reir a las personas con lo que escribo, también me gusta dejarlas en la pantalla comiéndose las uñas (como me comento una lectora) Así que sosténganse a sus asientos ¡Vamos por la una "linda" reunión de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha!

¿Ayudará Sesshoumaru a InuYasha?

Este cap sale del horno con 16 páginas!

REVIEWS:

**Ishida**** Ryo**¡Cariño Mío¡Me leíste¡Gracias¡no sabes como me animaron tus comentarios de la conver. Por msn! ;o; gracias por ser mi primera reviwer¡te mando un besoteee! Y espero que este cap te haya gustado y no creas que le deje mucha efusividad a Sess! Como Ves, traté de hacer a Rin mas movida, para que no se vea tan quieta, pero conservando la educación que necesito tenga para ser digna de Sess. ¡Espero te guste!

**Diosa de Dioses**: Te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios¡No sabes el animo que me dan de continuar! En este momento tengo otra historia abierta asi que tendré que dividirme el tiempo para llevar la dos, lo malo es que ya me emocioné con esta! XD, tratare de actualizar con frecuencia!

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta Web nos ha prohibido contestar a los reviwers con una nueva política, PERO yo **SEGUIRÉ CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS**. Esto puede traerme problemas con los administradores y me pueden multar pero, seguiré contestándoles, lo considero mi deber como escritora, espero a nadie le moleste.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	3. Línea De Sangre

INUYASHA

_"! Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste__¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 3: Línea de Sangre

Una cruda discusión había sido llevada acabo en las puertas del Palacio del Lord del Oeste, este no contemplaba ni siquiera en la peor de sus pesadillas tener a su hermano ahí, y si a eso le aumentaba cinco humanos y tres hanyous (resultado de la vergonzosa relación de InuYasha con la humana sacerdotisa) era simplemente inaceptable, se negaba rotundamente, es mas, no permitiría ni que pisaran donde él pisaba, era ofensivo, repugnante, molesto…

Además esos mocosos sobre el perro volador (Kirara) decían ir a rescatar a **su **humana, vaya estupidez, dos mocosos (¡encima humanos!) tratando de arrebatarle a Rin…

Pero los minutos pasaban y no se largaban y el comenzaba a exasperarse, de hecho había comenzado a atacar con su látigo, pero Kagome había puesto un campo de energía, claro que para él eso no era "Gran" impedimento, si era una barrera, pero no era imposible romperla, él nunca había conocido límites y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar ahora…Estaba a punto de desenvainar a Toukijin cuando su joven humana tomo su brazo derecho entre sus manos y le pidió que no lo hiciese…

-Suéltame- ordenó.

-¡Amo por favor¡es la vida de su hermano!- ¿Hermano¡Hermano había dicho¡Que insulto!

-Suéltame Rin, y entra al palacio- dijo con una mirada fría. Toukijin resplandeció.

-¡No!- De acuerdo, esto no le agradaba; Rin no era una persona voluntariosa (con él), mucho menos desobediente, pero ahora estaba demostrando tener mas ímpetu de lo que aparentaba. -¡por favor¡Al menos deje que descansen un día, el viaje debió ser duro!- ¿y a él que diablos le importaba eso¡El no los requirió ahí!

-Basta ya Rin- dijo aun mas molesto. La chica se interpuso entre Toukijin y las futuras victimas de su amo.-

-¿Acaso disfruta lastimando personas?-

-Muévete- ¡Maldición¡si tuviera su otro brazo ahora mismo la arrojaría tras él y cortaría a esos idiotas!- Muévete- el tono de voz era frío (y a la vez furioso); la joven se sintió presionada y nerviosa.

-Amo, por favor…se lo suplico- dijo acercándose a él y tomando la hoja de toukijin.- Por favor, no le pido que lo haga por mi, no lo valgo ni tengo derecho a pedirle este gran favor, pero por favor…-

-…- Para Sesshoumaru eso era una mentira, ella tenía derecho a pedirle favores, es decir, ella era de él, pero después de todo _¿Qué tanto podía pedir_?...pero esto, esto jamás paso por la mente del Lord.

-…Por favor Amo…!Se lo suplico¡solo unos días!- Y el día que había pedido ahora ya eran "días".

-…mañana se largan- dijo fríamente. Rin sonrió y asintió. El lord introdujo a Toukijin y dio la espalda. Kagome iba a protestar pero Sango la detuvo, provocar a Sesshoumaru sería un error, ya de por si habían tenido problemas para llegar al lugar, Shippou cargaba a InuYasha, y ellos a parte tuvieron que llevar a sus hijos por temor a que los monstruos que rondaban la aldea les atacaran.  
Si, ya habría tiempo para hablar con Sesshoumaru sobre el gran favor que necesitaban…

Una vez que los "humanos invasores" se deshicieron de sus hijos en el jardín "pidieron" una "audiencia" con el Príncipe del Castillo.

-¡Necesitamos hablar!- grito Kagome desde el otro lado del salón del trono.- ¡Abre la puerta Sesshoumaru!-

Maldita sea, ni siquiera Rin, que vivía con él, tenía autorización para llamarle de esa forma tan descortés y ahora, esta maldita humana llegaba, le gritaba, le exigía entrar a su palacio, y **además **hablar con él, sobre el idiota de su hermano…

-…Jaken- el renacuajo salió del lugar con todo el valor posible existente dispuesto a correr a esos mal nacidos humanos.-…abre la puerta.-

-!Pero Amo bonito?- pero la mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru le hizo entender que o lo hacía o se moría.- En seguida…pueden…-dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta. En cuanto esta estuvo abierta, entro Kagome, Sango y Miroku- …pasar…-el pobre renacuajo estaba lleno de pisadas, esos malagradecidos humanos; era verdad, al menos debía agradecer que Rin no le arroyaba…siempre.

-¡Sesshoumaru…!- Kagome volvió a su histerismo, Miroku coloco una mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarla. El monje iba a decir algo, cuando Sesshoumaru le interrumpió.-

-Cinco minutos-

-…- Sango odiaba a ese youkai, era ¡tan exasperante¡Además no era para ella secreto que odiará a su difunto hermano Kohaku!- Tienes que escucharnos- dijo levemente molesta al recordar a su hermano. Miroku vio a su esposa con inquietud.

-Calma, Sango querida, ya hemos abusado de la generosidad del príncipe al irrumpir en su palacio como para ponernos a gritar.- dijo con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru agradeció que al menos uno de esos estúpidos humanos tuviera una pizca de cerebro.

-Esta bien.- Kagome asintió y después observo a Sesshoumaru; a pesar de aparentar calma, el youkai pudo observar una terrible confusión y melancolía en los ojos de la chica, sin duda estaba preocupada por el idiota de su hermano, pero él no haría nada, ya de por si había hecho mucho dejándoles entrar…maldición, su humana a veces le complicaba decisiones tan sencillas, pero ya hablaría con ella…

-_"todo en su momento"_- pensó para si- Humana…-

-Higurashi Kagome- dijo ella.

-…**humana**-dijo recalcando su débil y mísera especie- ya te dije que no me importa lo que le pase a InuYasha, no se porque te empeñaste en entrar a mi palacio, y quiero que se marchen inmediatamente.- dijo con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica decidida. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien…-En cuanto nos des tu ayuda nos iremos.-

¿Ayuda¡Ja! Que estupidez, él, el Gran Taiyoukai del Oeste no ayudaría a estúpidos y mediocres humanos.

-No te ayudaré y se irán- dijo fríamente.

-¡Nos ayudarás!- bien, ahora si tenía unos grandes deseos de cortarle la lengua a esa humana ¡atreverse a gritarle!

-¡espera Kagome!- Miroku intervino- Sesshoumaru…Señor.- dijo reflexionando lo que diría.- Comprendemos que su poca simpatía por los humanos y hanyous le impiden si quiera pensar en ayudarnos, pero de no hacerlo InuYasha morirá…- El príncipe youkai no dijo nada, así que prosiguió- Sabemos que a usted no le importa en lo más mínimo…- Sesshoumaru no lo demostró, pero una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de él no era tan indiferente a al situación-…aún así, recurrimos a usted, porque es el único que puede ayudarnos.-

-¿Qué les hizo pensar que lo haría?- habló por fin. Desde la puerta Jaken escuchaba, pronto Rin se unió; y aunque Sesshoumaru se percato que esos dos estaban oyendo cosas que simplemente no les incumbían, los dejo, ya tendría tiempo para matar a Jaken y hablar con Rin (además todavía le debía el hecho de suplicar por esos humanos y hanyous).

-Nada en realidad- dijo con seriedad- digamos que fue "esperanza y fe" aunque no confío en que usted sea capaz de entender esto, ya que es un sentimiento meramente humano.-

-…Quiero que se vayan de mi palacio y de mis tierras- dijo con tranquilidad, incorporándose de la hermosa silla en la que se encontraba- y lo quiero ahora- se dirigió hacía la puerta.- acabaron sus cinco minutos.-

-¡Nos iremos en cuanto nos des lo que necesitamos!- grito Kagome.

-¡Es verdad¡no hemos arriesgado a nuestros hijos viniendo hasta aquí para nada!- en un leve momento Sango se preocupo por los niños, pero recordó que Shippou y Kirara cuidaban de ellos.

-¿…Que es?- dijo Sesshoumaru con indiferencia, pero esperanzado en que mientras mas rápido lo hiciera mas rápido se largarían, y es que no le costaba nada echarlos, pero Rin estaría días y días preguntando por ellos "¿estarán bien?", "¿Cómo estará InuYasha?", "¿Por qué no les ayudo Amo?", "¿Porque?" y él, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar preguntas necias y estúpidas…y tampoco podía echar a Rin, porque…

-Necesitamos un poco de tu sangre-

…Porque Rin era suya, era una de sus posesiones que no dejaría ir tan fácilmente, él la había obtenido y no pensaba dejar que nadie se la arrebatase, él era el único con derecho a deshacerse de ella…ella era de él y así sería siempre.

-¿Sangre?- dijo sin pensar, había estado tan absorto en su "preciada posesión" que había olvidado por completo que la compañera de su estúpido hermano estaba ahí.- ¿**Mi **Sangre?- dijo con aún más frialdad. ¿Querían SU sangre, su valiosa y pura sangre de youkai¡Estaban completamente dementes!- De ninguna manera- Aquí venían los gritos lo sabía.

Pero no hubo nada. Así que aprovecho la situación y salió del lugar; ordenaría a Shiso que sacase a esos ineptos de su hermoso palacio. Cuando estuvo fuera vio a Rin y a Jaken esconderse tras un pilar cercano…de Rin podía esperar esa tonta forma de engañarlo, de Jaken ya no sabía si en verdad tenía cerebro, maldita sea, era más que obvio que les escuchaba…!hasta como respiraban¡Y le exasperara que intentaran engañarlo!

-Jaken, Rin- dijo con frialdad, mirando hacía el pilar donde estaban. Rin salió inmediatamente, Jaken dudo unos segundos.- Síganme.- Bien, esa era su condena. Hubo un momentáneo silenció, hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del ala este.

-…Amo ¿en verdad no piensa hacer nada para salvar a InuYasha?- podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, además el ala este no era un ala que digamos…hermosa, de hecho ahí era donde Sesshoumaru guardaba los restos de sus enemigos, como trofeos, naturalmente.

Pero el youkai no dijo nada, era mas que evidente que en este momento no pensaba como ayudar a su hermano, es más, seguro que de él ya ni se acordaba. Mas bien tenía planeado enseñarles algo…algo que hace poco le había preguntado…

-Amo no puede dejar que muera, solo por su antipatía por él- Rin se estaba tomando derechos que no le correspondían y ya se estaba hartando de su comportamiento; ¡Maldita sea, todo había comenzado con la llegada de los humanos y los hanyous!- …!Amo!-

-¡Silencio!- alzo levemente la voz. A Rin se le paralizo el cuerpo, su amo jamás le había alzado la voz, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Jaken y terminaban irremediablemente haciendo escándalo.

-…Disculpe mi atrevimiento- dijo finalmente, y continuo caminando, Jaken le dio una mirada melancolía a Rin, sabía que le había afectado mas de lo que mostraba, después de todo ella sentía gran admiración por Sesshoumaru, aunque desde hace algunos años el renacuajo había notado que su forma de mirar a su Amo había cambiado, como si hubiera descubierto algo fascinante en él.

Una vez que llegaron al último corredor del ala este pudieron observar una puerta de tres, no, cuatro metros de alto. Se alzaba majestuosa e imponente. El taiyoukai la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Jaken se percató que en esta ala casi no había guardias, y en ese último pasillo no había nadie.

-Entren- ordenó. Rin camino hacía el interior del cuarto, estaba oscuro y frió, el eco de sus pasos llenaba el corredor dándole una imagen mas tétrica de lo que seguramente era.

-Pero Amo bonito, esta ala…-

-Jaken.- le dio una mirada congelante, así que el renacuajo entro junto con Rin. Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro vieron que la poca luz que entraba al lugar desaparecía…como si apagaran la única fuente de luz… y la luz entraba por la puerta…!Acaso les encerraría por haber escuchado su conversación?

-¡No Amo!- Rin corrió hacía la puerta pero esta ya estaba cerrada.- ¡Amo!- de pronto una vela se encendió.

-Silencio Rin, No grites.- dijo una voz perfectamente conocida para ella.

-¡Amo..!- pudo observar el fuego reflejándose en los ojos del youkai que la miraba con cierta…¿ternura, no, eso era simplemente imposible.

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru, a donde nos llevará?- pregunto Jaken. Pero el taiyoukai le ignoro y siguió su camino, Rin le seguía igual que Jaken. Era una oscuridad absoluta y un aura de maldad se podía sentir, no necesitaba poderes para sentirlo, su piel se contraía y sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espina; mientras más se adentraban al cuarto más se acercaba a Jaken. - Ay mocosa, ya, deja de hacer eso.- dijo molesto el renacuajo- ¿Qué quieres?-

-N-nada…-dijo lo mas serena posible.-

-…-Jaken sonrió con malicia- Tienes 17 años y sigues siendo una mocosa cobarde.- Rin se sintió ofendida.

-¡no es verdad!- Así continuaron unos minutos más, Rin se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa ¿A dónde los guiaba su Amo?...además con la poca luz de la vela era posible visualizar cabezas de demonios, colmillos, brazos…¡hasta estaban sus armas!- mmm…- la chica se acercó más y más a Jaken, inesperadamente…

-¡cuidado Rin!- Jaken le enseño su báculo de las dos cabezas, Rin lo tuvo frente a ella, por un momento solo lo miró expectante y de pronto la cabeza de la mujer comenzó a reír.

-¡Aghhh!- Rin corrió hacía lo que consideraba el lugar más seguro del mundo, al lado de su Amo; se le abrazo por la espalda- ¡Amo…!- el youkai no paro, siguió su camino, ni siquiera se inmuto con su acto, le dijo que quitará sus manos de él (cosa que Rin hizo inmediatamente al percatarse que abrazaba a su Amo de una forma muy posesiva).- Perdón- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, que tonta¿Cómo se la había ocurrido abrazar a su Amo? Ella sabía de sobra que el Amo no gustaba de los humanos…¿y a ella que le importaba que le gustasen los humanos?...

Era verdad, debía aceptar que con el tiempo su Amo formaba parte de ella en una forma muy particular, no podía dormir si no le veía antes, no podía estar sonriente en el día si no le veía al menos en el desayuno…y no podía reír si su Amo no le dirigía al menos una palabra.

-…Esta bien- dijo súbitamente el taiyoukai.- Pero deja de gritar, no hay nada que pueda lastimarte mientras no te separes de nosotros, no te acerques a las cosas porque algunas aún conservan su veneno.- Rin sintió mas miedo y se pego a Jaken.

-Mocosa tonta- pero Rin solo miraba a su Amo embelesada.- …tonta…-dijo otra vez.- …tonta, tonta…-pero la humana no le prestaba atención-…ton…- sintió que su bastón le era arrebatado- !Que crees que haces?-

-Con esto me siento mejor- dijo Rin en suplica.- por favor, sólo un momento.- el renacuajo suspiro resignado. De pronto su Amo se detuvo.

-Aquí se quedan- dijo con indiferencia.-

-¡Pero…!- Rin iba a protestar cuando una puerta igual de inmensa que la primera se abrió.- ¿Amo?- era una habitación fría, y seguro que era muy vieja porque la madera crujía con el ir y venir del aire. Cuando la chica entro sintió un gran terror invadirla, había estacas y cráneos de monstruos. En algunos incluso se podía ver cuan dolorosa había sido su muerte al ver sus expresiones.- ¡No Amo…!-

-¡Amo Bonito no me mate!- el renacuajo rogó por su vida. Pero de un fuerte golpe Sesshoumaru lo mando a volar, estrellándose contra la pared, y en el piso le esperaban estacas.- ¡Aghhh!- Jaken coloco su mano frente a él y una especie de campo telequinético detuvo su caída, con cuidado pasó entre las filosas puntas de las estacas y llego al piso. Suspiro una vez ahí ¡Que horrible había sido!

Rin observó todo atónita ¡Su Amo había intentando realmente matar a Jaken! Sintió una presencia tras de ella, y ya sabía de quien era, lo sabía tan bien que no quiso volver la vista, estaba tan aterrada que ya no sabía que pensar.

Sintió que una de sus manos la posaban sobre uno de los cráneos, y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, de hecho su propio movimiento hacía que el cráneo golpeará el frío y oxidado metal, haciéndole temblar hasta la barbilla y a pesar de eso no grito, no pensaba hacerlo; su Amo dijo "Silencio Rin, No Grites" y para ella era ahora más que obvio que se refería al resto del día.

-¡Amo bonito!- el renacuajo se intento acercar pero la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru le detuvo, pero para el pobre Jaken eso era cruel hasta para Rin, la chica no mostraba una "aceptación completa" a ver morir gente e incluso demonios; seguro que para ella era un momento contradictorio porque en sus manos tenía algo de lo que tanto odiaba, y si eso no fuera todo, sabía que no podía expresar ni el mas mínimo desagrado. El rostro de la joven se mantenía impávido, pero en su mirada era mas que obvia su angustia.- ¡Amo!-

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- dijo secamente el Taiyoukai. Jaken observó a su Amo ¿entender que¿Se refería a él o a Rin?-

-…Si- dijo la chica, aunque su mano seguía temblando.- Sientes que recorre todo tu cuerpo y que sube por tu espina como un escalofrío, y a pesar de eso te sientes poderoso por que venciste…- Sesshoumaru retiro su mano de la de Rin - pero sientes que esta sensación no te va a abandonar…- dijo mientras tallaba su mano derecha con la izquierda tratando de quitar esa desagradable sensación.

-A pesar de esto, dudo que llegues a conocer el verdadero significado de la muerte para los youkais.- dijo el taiyoukai.- porque tu eres humana.-

-Comprendo, soy inferior a ustedes- Sesshoumaru ya no dijo nada más, salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado y Jaken, al ver que Rin le seguía, también le siguió.

Pasaron unos minutos de frío silencio, la luz de la vela se perturbaba de momento en momento amenazando con extinguirse- ¿… que fue todo eso Rin?- preguntó Jaken. Pero la chica no contesto, siguió a su Amo aunque su mirada era ligeramente melancólica.- ?-

Llegaron nuevamente al pasillo del ala este y una vez ahí, Sesshoumaru subió por unas escaleras con la orden de que ellos se fueran del lugar y que cenaran sin él.

-…-

-…Rin¿que fue todo eso? explícame.- dijo con intranquilidad el renacuajo.

-…Ayer, antes de que el Amo se acostase, me atreví a ir a sus habitaciones para hacerle una pregunta…-

-¿sobre que?-

_Flash Back_

_"La noche amenazaba con ser fría, en realidad podía observarse que la niebla comenzaba a alzarse, seguramente sería una noche tranquila, ya que pocos animales salen en estos momentos, al igual que los humanos que creen que muchos demonios vagan en estos momentos…_

_La joven frente a él llevaba algunos minutos esperando su respuesta, para ella, él era la Sabiduría misma; decir "Amo Sesshoumaru" era decir "Conocimiento Absoluto"._

_-¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso?- pregunto su amo._

_-…La verdad me lo he preguntado desde hacía algunos días, pero no estaba segura si sería buena idea preguntarle a usted…pero el señor Jaken no me daría la explicación que necesito; un "por que es divertido" no es algo que me sirva Amo.- _

_-…- La chica le observó otro minuto._

_**"¿Amo porque les es divertido matar a los youkais?"** _

_Ahora que lo pensaba, él no tenía que porque darle ninguna explicación sobre el porque su especie hacía eso, pero debía aceptar que la chiquilla había sido inteligente recurriendo a él y no a un inepto como Jaken, que seguramente le daría largas al asunto hasta que ella desistiera. _

_-Porque comprobamos lo inferiores que son los demás al lado nuestro.- dijo secamente- el débil muere y el fuerte vive, es muy simple.-_

_-¿…pero no cree que es amargo lastimar a alguien que es más débil?- Sesshoumaru observó a Rin con frialdad._

_¿Amargo? No, no lo era._

_-No- dijo fríamente- si pierdes la vida contra otro es porque eres débil, mientras más débil eres mas vulnerable.-_

_-…Yo soy extremadamente débil; y a pesar de eso, no siento satisfacción lastimando a los que son mas débiles que yo.- Sesshoumaru se incorporó._

_-No espero que me entiendas, los humanos son incapaces de entender. Y si, eres muy débil.- dijo secamente- porque eres humana…-_

_-Lamentablemente no puedo cambiar lo que soy, Amo. Además tengo mas de lo que jamás imagine…-_

_-¿Eso crees?- dijo con firmeza._

_-¿…cree usted que yo podría tener más?- Sesshoumaru le miró con seriedad unos instantes antes de contestar._

_-Si hubieses nacido youkai…- tras estas palabras había mas de lo que se podía evidenciar._

_-?-_

_-No eres capaz de entenderme...- Después de eso Rin se sintió herida; ella hacía todo lo posible por comprender a su Amo, y él le decía secamente que por su origen humano jamás sería capaz de entenderlo, pero no era verdad..!no era verdad!- trataré de que entiendas lo que se siente ver a tu enemigo derrotado, pero eso será después, por el momento déjame.-_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-¡Mocosa impertinente!Cómo te atreves a cuestionar al Amo?- Rin negó.

-Yo solo quería entender porque les era divertido lastimar, me he dado cuenta que lo hacen porque así se sienten superiores, pero he llegado a una conclusión…-

-¿conclusión?-

-…Es como los humanos, ellos pelean para obtener poder, mi Amo es tan poderoso que jamás ha tenido que pelear para obtener poder, porque ha nacido con él, no ha sufrido los horrores de la guerra ni ha visto gente inocente morir solo por la ambición de algunos, ya que sólo ha visto su ambición misma.- Jaken iba a golpearle la cabeza pero Rin tomo el bastón con fuerza- Y se que usted piensa lo mismo, Señor Jaken- este jaló su bastón y siguieron su camino, rumbó al comedor.

Sesshoumaru no estaba presente, tal y como había dicho, solo estaba Rin y Jaken. Después de la cena Rin decidió ver a InuYasha. Los cuartos donde estaban eran de invitados, y ciertamente había sido difícil convencer a todos que el Amo realmente había autorizado que ellos estuvieran ahí.  
La puerta de madera era majestuosa, aunque no tanto como la de su Amo, toco y Shippou le abrió.

-Rin-

-¡Shippou¿Cómo esta él?- el zorro negó.- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-Pues es extraño…pasa- cuando la chica entro observó a Kagome, la cual miraba con pena a su amado, que respiraba agitadamente en la cama, este aparentemente tenía fiebre.- súbitamente enfermo, como si fuera un resfriado.-

-¿…un resfriado?- Rin sintió una gran angustia en su corazón. ¡Era lo mismo que le pasaba al pequeño Miroku!-

-Rin ¿a Sesshoumaru no le molestará que estés aquí?- preguntó Kagome deprimida.

-No lo creo- dijo serena, se acercó a InuYasha, era verdad, parecía tener los mismos síntomas que el hanyou del palacio.-…¿hace cuanto que esta asi?-

-Casi dos meses…-

-…dos meses…-ahora que lo pensaba en una semana serían dos meses desde que Miroku enfermo. Pero entonces recordó que Kagome dijo necesitar ayuda de Sesshoumaru ¿acaso ella sabía la cura?- ¿Para que necesita la sangre de mi Amo, señorita Kagome?- la sacerdotisa le observo con pena -

-He leído algunos escritos del templo de la aldea, y estos decían que hace mas de 70 años una extraña enfermedad llegó a los hanyous, la señora Kaede me explico que sólo algunos sobrevivieron a ella, y en estos mismos escritos se decía que una posible cura para los hanyous es un brebaje preparado con algunas hierbas pero…necesitaba un elemento que ya nadie puede proporcionarme mas que Sesshoumaru- Rin asintió.

-Su sangre.-

-Todos los hanyou tienen parte de la fuerza de sus padres, pero InuTaisho murió hace muchos años y sería imposible para mi conseguir sangre de él, solo Sesshoumaru puede proporcionármela, por eso vine a su palacio, esperanzada en que me ayude en esto…no necesito mucha, pero se ha negado. Aun así, no me rendiré, si lo hago, mi esposo puede morir y mis hijos ¿Qué harán ellos? No quiero verlos sufrir. Ya ahora he tenido que mentirles diciéndoles que Sesshoumaru nos ayudaría y que su padre pronto estará bien…pero, ahora ya no se…-dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. Rin la abrazo, esta bien, si ella necesitaba ayuda con su Amo, ella se la proporcionaría.

-Hablaré con él-

* * *

Sesshoumaru descansaba bajo un árbol de melocotón, escucho voces, pequeños…agh, los mocosos…estaban a unos metros de él, "escondidos" en arbustos, bah, que estupidez…

-¡Sorpresa Tio!- salió el que se parecía a él.

-…- ¿Qué demonios hacían esos mocosos justamente **ahí**?-

-Mi mamá dice que tu nos ayudarás- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Gracias!- ¿Qué el que? Esa mujer estaba perdiendo la razón por su desesperación. En ese momento vio a la mocosa que hacia unas horas había atacado.

-…Prinpe- dijo ella.

-¡no Gigei¡es "Príncipe"!- la niña hanyou miro a su hermano.

-…Princepe- ¡argh! Quitadle esa niña del frente o no respondía!

-Prin-ci-pe- dijo el niño.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo secamente el príncipe del palacio.- Fuera de aquí -Pero la niña se le quedaba mirando de una forma muyyyy extraña.-¿…que quieres?-

-Eres muy bonito- dijo la niña.

¿estaban comprando su ayuda?

-…-

-Mi papá suele decir que yo soy su mayor orgullo y tormento por haber nacido con un gran parecido a ti, Tio Sesshoumaru- ¿ser un tormento¡Para nada, mas bien era afortunado! Parecerse a InuYasha era prácticamente tan horrible como parecer una rata. -Yo siento que me veo bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa- A mi al menos me agrada¡sobre todo mis ojos!

-Príncipe- dijo la niña, Sesshoumaru la miró- ¡yo princesa!-

…¿Estaba bien de la cabeza esa niña?

-¡Gigei¡mamá dijo que dejarás eso!-

-¡princesa¡princesa!-

¡Ahhhh! Jamás creyó pensar que extrañaría a Rin, pero ahora que lo veía…la extrañaba, Dios, como lo hacía.

-¿no tienen algo que hacer lejos de mi?- dijo secamente, la mocosa, Gigei se le quedo viendo un largo rato, Sesshoumaru se sentía molesto, esa mocosa lo veía como si lo estudiara…

-me gusta verte- dijo finalmente la niña. Sesshoumaru observo a la hija de su pulgoso hermano: cabello plateado y amarrado en una cola de caballo que apenas llegaba a tocar sus hombros, ojos azules como Kagome, su rostro era completamente limpio, ni una sola marca (a diferencia de su hermano), y esas horribles y deshonrosas orejas de perro.

-¿Quién eres tu?- el príncipe ignoro a Gigei para volverse hacía el hijo mayor de InuYasha.

-¡Me llamo Aki!- y también parecía el más hiperquinético de los dos.- ¡Me encanta la arquería y estoy convenciendo a papá para que me enseñe a usar Tetsusaiga (Colmillo de Acero)…!- bien, al menos aspiraba a ser guerrero.- ¡…Para poder proteger a mi mamá y a mis hermanas!- ¡Estúpidos sentimientos! Pudo ser un _hanyou_ tan prometedor…

-¡Princesa tener siete!-

Sesshoumaru se incorporó, no necesitaba mas mocosos en su castillo.- Como sea, mañana se van.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Vas a ver a papá?- grito la niña. Sesshoumaru se volvió y le dijo: "no" -!Entonces ya le diste tu sangre para que se cure!- pero el taiyoukai la ignoró deliberadamente. Cuando iba a entrar al palacio.

-¡Alto ahí demonio-come-hombres!- salió uno de los mocosos que habían viajado en el perro volador argumentando quitarle a Rin.

-¡no permitiremos que lastimes a la dama!- salió el otro…Un momento, esos dos…¿eran gemelos?

-Quítense de mi camino mocosos humanos- esos debían ser los hijos del monje que hace poco había explicado la situación de su hermano.- Quítense.- amenazo.

-¡No hasta salvar a la Dama Rin!- grito uno de ellos- ¡Yo Takeshi el exterminador no lo permitiré!-

¿Exterminador¡que broma! Si esos mocosos a duras penas podrían exterminar un conejo.

-¡Ni yo¡Natsumi lo permitiré!-

-¡Eso hermano!-

-¡Bien hecho, Takeshi!- Dios¿Cómo es que Rin le había convencido de meter a esos locos en su palacio? Esa jovencita se las pagaría…es más¡hablaría ahora mismo con ella!  
Haciendo uso de su poder, Sesshoumaru se elevo por el cielo para llegar al segundo piso, donde seguramente estaría Rin, ya era noche…

-¡No huyassss!- para su fortuna, Sesshoumaru no pudo (o no quiso) escucharlos.

-¿A quien le gritan jovencitos?- salió Miroku, con su acostumbrado traje, aunque cierta pena era evidente en su rostro, era natural, su querido amigo estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer más que orar por él y luchar para que Sesshoumaru accediera a brindarles un poco de su sangre.

-¡Al youkai plateado, papá!-

-¡El que secuestro a la dama!- Miroku comprendió a que se referían, maldición, si Sango le viera le golpearía por decirles a sus hijos que lindas damiselas eran secuestradas por demonios hambrientos de poder y fuerza…eso si contar que habían heredado su…"amor por las mujeres".

-¡la has visto papá¡es hermosa!-

-¡Yo quiero casarme con ella!-

-¡No, YO!-

-¡NO¡SERÉ YO!- Miroku tomo la oreja de cada uno de sus hijos jalándolos al interior del palacio- OUCHHH- ya de por si habían intentado provocar a Sesshoumaru y agradecía enormemente que este les hubiera ignorado, no sabía que hubiera hecho si les hubiera atacado.  
Sus dos hijos: Takeshi y Natsumi, con once años de edad eran el dolor de cabeza de su madre (principalmente) y su padre; además de decirle a toda bella mujer que algún día volverían por ella para casarse; y ellos dos junto con Shippou eran una combinación que formaba el mayor pavor existente.

* * *

La noche era iluminada solo por las estrellas, era una noche muy oscura, para él no significaba ni el mas mínimo de los obstáculos, su vista le permitía ver cualquier cosa que se moviera en la noche.  
Se encamino hacía el cuarto de Rin, esa niña le había "desafiado" de una u otra forma y ahora mismo la pondría en su lugar, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó el desagradable olor a hanyou cerca de él… 

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- se volvió, era la voz de Rin…¡Qué hacía Rin a esas horas fuera de su habitación! Pero no mostró ni la mas mínima expresión.

-¿Qué haces…?- ¿y ese bulto en sus manos mal oliente?-

-¡Mire Amo!- descubrió el bulto y se pudo apreciar el rostro de una bebé Hanyou.- ¡Es Hikari¡es la hija menor del señor InuYasha!-

-…quita eso de mi vista.- dijo dándole la espalda- además huele a él- ya hablaría con Rin cuando esta se bañase, antes no.

-Pero Amo ¡…véala!- Sesshoumaru le dio una reprimenda con la mirada.

-Rin, es una hanyou, sabes que no me agrada que estén cerca de mí, y la has traído al mismo piso donde Yo duermo…llévatela- Rin dejó a su Amo, deprimida, pero no rendida. El plan A había fallado, tendría que usar el plan B…

Después de unos minutos, Rin volvió, solo que esta vez tuvo que buscarle en su habitación, había arrojado sobre ella perfume, no podía arriesgarse a que su amo le negará la entrada solo por oler a hanyou.

-¿Amo puedo pasar?- dijo después de tocar la puerta. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que el taiyoukai afirmase.- Gracias- dijo una vez que estuvo dentro; Sesshoumaru leía algunos pergaminos, a su lado tenía tinta y pincel.- Siento interrumpirlo- dijo con pena al ver que su Amo estaba ocupado, seguramente eran los informes de las Tierras y los demonios que rondaban.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, observó un momento más los pergaminos y termino por enrollarlos y dejarlos de lado.- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo fríamente.

-¿Hablar conmigo?- Rin se acercó a su Amo y se sentó frente a él.- Dígame.-

-Tu comportamiento durante la mañana ha sido inaceptable- dijo con un toque de indignación-

-¡Amo yo…!- Sesshoumaru la calló con una mirada.

-Te negaste a obedecerme, sabiendo perfectamente cuanto me molesta que no se haga lo que digo- Rin asintió- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer al respecto?- dijo secamente.

-…Castigarme- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-…No- Rin alzo el rostro- Pero si quiero hacerte presente cuanto me ha molestado tu actitud, Rin, no vuelvas a hacerlo o realmente pensaré en ello.- Rin se sintió melancólica; ahora mismo ella iba a hacer otra rabieta para ayudar a InuYasha y antes de siquiera comenzar ya estaba advertida sobre el peligro que se cerraría sobre ella si le desobedecía nuevamente.

Pero tampoco podía dejar morir a InuYasha…

-Discúlpeme, pero…- ¿Pero? Sesshoumaru odiaba esa palabra, siempre que la pronunciaban era para negarse a sus deseos.- yo no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos; se que el señor InuYasha esta muriendo y en su mano esta el salvarle, después de todo es solo un poco de sangre Amo.- Rin observó a su Amo con tristeza- ¿En verdad no le importa para nada?-

-Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mi- dijo fríamente.- Por esa razón es que no quería que entrarán, te conozco y sabía que te preocuparías por ellos aunque no lo mereciesen- Rin le miró con gran pena, incluso sus pupilas bailaban, amenazando con humedecer su rostro.

-…Pero ellos son mis amigos-

-Sabía que eras débil, pero no creí que hasta este extremo- dijo indignado Sesshoumaru- en verdad, pensaba que eras diferente.- mentira, el ya sabía como era ella, la conocía tan bien como se conocía a si mismo.

-Soy humana, como usted dijo. No he nacido con la fortuna de ser un youkai, pero por favor Amo…¡es solo un poco de su sangre!- Sesshoumaru se mostró realmente molesto- ¡Se cuan importante es para usted su linaje! Pero, piénselo de esta forma, con una cuantas gotas se librará de los cinco humanos, el demonio y los cuatro hanyous!-

¡Pero era **su **sangre¡Sangre de una estirpe de guerreros legendarios¡era él único y orgulloso poseedor de sangre pura del Gran InuTaisho!

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- inquirió con sinceridad, como permitiéndole a esa joven mujer cuestionar sus decisiones, otorgándole un poco de su confianza e incluso comprensión. -¿Acaso te lo ha pedido esa mujer?-

-¿La señora Kagome? No, lo hago por mi propia voluntad- Eso en realidad había sido una puñalada a Sesshoumaru, su preciada posesión se unía a la familia de su "hermano".- Amo se que le molesta que haga esto pero, es que ¿ha visto a esos niños¡Dios están tan preocupados por su padre! Me ha dado mucho tristeza el ver que fingen sonreír para que su madre ya no se preocupe por ellos…-

Bien, eso explicaba la mirada extraña de los hijos de InuYasha en la tarde, aunque no explicaba el comportamiento raro de los hijos del monje.

-¿Los ha visto usted Amo?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.-¡Son tan tiernos!-

-…no los he visto.- mintió, si dijera lo contrario, Rin argumentaría cualquier estupidez para convencerle.

-¡Son hermosos¿no conoce a Aki¡Se parece a usted!- Sesshoumaru enarcó el ceño ¿Parecerse a él…¡NUNCA!- ¡y sus orejitas!

¿Le gustaban sus orejas¡Pero si eso era lo que le causaba el rechazo hacía los mocosos¡saberlos hanyou!

-…no se como pueden atraerte.-

-…tal vez…-Rin bajo la mirada imaginando sus propios **_hanyous_**, luego se sonrojó levemente y miró hacía otro lado- olvídelo.-

-…por eso te sugerí que vivieses con humanos- Rin le miró angustiada, pero Sesshoumaru pareciera decirle una verdad, que por más dura de aceptar que fuera, tal vez (y solo tal vez) era verdad.-

-No, yo soy feliz aquí. Mientras pueda vivir aquí…- dijo con seguridad- lo haré.-

Paso otro largo silencio, era mas que obvio que esa joven no se iría hasta escuchar un "si" o un "no"

-…lo pensaré- dijo Sesshoumaru. Rin rió, se incorporó y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias!- bien, eso era algo que Sesshoumaru (aunque se negará a aceptarlo) disfrutaba: la efusividad de su protegida, ese comportamiento que siempre guardaba ya fuese para molestar a Jaken, inquietar a Hisui, o demostrarle a él, su gran cariño…

¿Cariño?

No, el cariño forma parte del amor y el amor es una debilidad y un sentimiento estúpido. Los humanos podían hacerse débiles si querían, pero él, el Gran Sesshoumaru no lo haría, no se rebajaría a sentir alguna clase de amor…mucho menos por una humana…

Aun así ella era **_Su_ **humana…suya y de nadie mas.

Rin salió del cuarto, esperanzada en poder conseguir una respuesta afirmativa al día siguiente.  
Para Sesshoumaru el valioso tiempo de soledad y tranquilidad sin "ayúdelo" se extinguió con la velocidad de la luz, había tomado una decisión, y aunque no le complacía del todo hacerlo, sería (como dijo Rin) la forma más fácil de deshacerse de ellos, además, el idiota de InuYasha ya llevaba su sangre, todo por culpa de su padre…No, InuTaisho era signo de respeto, no podría culparle de nada…por eso odiaba a InuYasha. Compartían la sangre del padre…pero no la de la madre.

Moviese la cabeza suavemente, tratando de olvidar esas estupideces, InuYasha era un estorbo en su palacio, y solo sería un momento…espero a que su furia desapareciera bajo su rostro de marfil antes de incorporarse y salir del cuarto. Era muy temprano, asi que Rin no debería estar levantada, se lo diría a ella, pero solo a ella; no quería si quiera cruzar palabra con la maldita humana de su hermano.

Toco la puerta, pudo escuchar a Rin tallarse los ojos y estirarse, de hecho, podía verlo, en su mente; ¿Cuántas veces no la había visto despertar en el bosque para después correr por flores y esas tonterías…?

….Tonterías que apreciaba de una forma muy particular…

Rin abrió la puerta, se veía adormilada, pero una vez que vio a su Amo, despertó por completo. Este entro a la habitación y se sentó, cerca de la ventana pudo ver la jaula con el pájaro que le había obsequiado, podría jurar que estaba un poco más grande.

-Buenos días Amo- dijo sonriente Rin.

-Lo haré- dijo sin quitar sus ojos del ave, esta parecía hechizar con su belleza, sin duda Rin había sido inteligente al elegirla como su pequeña compañía.

-?- Rin indagó en las palabras de su Amo unos segundos, la impresión de haberle convencido tan rápidamente la dejaba sin palabras- ¿E-enserio?- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. ¡No diría nada mas sobre el asunto¡bien¡era hora de correr!-….!Enseguida regreso!- iba a salir cuando su Amo se interpuso entre la puerta y ella¡como le sorprendía lo veloz que era!

-No- Rin se quedo petrificada ¿no que?- Primero iré a bañarme (haz lo mismo) después mandaré a Jaken por ti.- salió del lugar- Si noto la más mínima emoción de satisfacción en ellos cuando bajemos, sabré que les has dicho Rin- la chica dio un paso atrás asintiendo nerviosamente- y si ellos lo saben antes de que yo personalmente lo diga, no les ayudaré- Rin se irguió tranquila, para después asentir. ¡Su Amo siempre sería tan orgulloso…!

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta.

-Y no por eso menos fascinante y maravilloso- dijo la chica sin darse cuenta.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso después de esa breve conversación. Jaken había ido por Rin con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

-Mi Amo bonito esta molesto mocosa ¿tu sabes porque?- Rin negó nerviosamente. Llevaba un kimono color amarillo y su obi era verde.

-No se nada- pero el renacuajo no se trago el anzuelo, pero al ver lo nerviosa de la chica, prefirió no preguntar.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, esta salió con un kimono azul oscuro, su mirada era dura, era verdad, estaba molesto, y a pesar de eso Rin le sonrió, pero el taiyoukai no tuvo ningún cambio, es más…pareció molestarse mas.  
Bajaron las escaleras con suavidad y lentitud (sin mencionar el silencio que les rodeaba), llegaron a las habitaciones de InuYasha y Kagome.

-…Jaken- el renacuajo dio una mirada expectante a su Amo- no dejes que nadie entre.- Ya tenía demasiado con tener que brindar de su sangre a su hermano como para que los curiosos fuesen a verle.-

-Si Amo bonito- el taiyoukai entro acompañado de Rin. Sesshoumaru vio con desprecio a su hermano que se movía en la cama con alta fiebre.

-¿Rin!- Shippou, que cuidaba a InuYasha gruño.- ¡no te acerques Sesshoumaru!-

-¡Shippou…!- pero calló inmediatamente, su Amo le había advertido claramente lo que haría si hablaba de más.- …¿y la señora Kagome?- el youkai zorro no le quito la vista a Sesshoumaru.

-…fue a ver a como estaba Aki y Gigei- observó a Sesshoumaru sentarse.-…grr-

-Rin.- La chica asintió ante la orden de su Amo y salió del cuarto, en busca de Kagome.- Fuera de aquí demonio-zorro.-

-No me iré dejándote con él solo- el príncipe le miró con frialdad- no me intimidas, no me voy hasta que este aquí al menos Kagome.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más.

Rin había salido con rapidez del cuarto y corría con agilidad rumbo a las habitaciones de Sango y Miroku ¡ellos cuidaban a los niños¡debían saber donde estaba Kagome!  
Una vez que vislumbro la habitación grito "¡Señor Miroku!" de la habitación salieron Takeshi ¿o era Natsumi?

-¡Papá la dama!- grito el niño, pronto se asomo Miroku.

-¿Rin¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué vienes tan agitada?-

-¡Ka…gome!- su respiración era entrecortada-

-¿Qué hay con ella?- salió Sango.

-¡Don..de?- Miroku coloco un dedo en su barbilla, como recordando.-

-En el jardín con Natsumi, Aki y Gigei- Rin salió corriendo.- ¡El jardín del ala sur!- Rin corrió otro largo momento por los pasillos del palacio, en varias ocasiones se metía entre los cuartos (que sabía vacíos) para tomarlos como atajo, una vez que estuvo frente al jardín les buscó con la vista.

-¡Señora Kagome!- Rin gritaba.- ¡Kagomeee!- pronto llegó Aki.

-¡Rin!-

-¡Aki¡Dónde esta tu mamá?- el hanyou asintió y rápido volvió con su madre, la cual se veía muy cansada.- ¡Señora Kagome¡El señor InuYasha…!- súbitamente la sacerdotisa la tomo del kimono y con violencia la movió exigiendo saber que pasaba con su marido.- ¡Mi Amo ha…!- se tapo la boca, para ella era mas que obvio que Sesshoumaru la podía escuchar. -¡…Venga conmigo!-

-¡Rin que pasa?-

-¡No diga nada¡solo venga!-

-¡Natsumi cuida de Aki y Gigei!- dijo al ver a los otros niños llegar.

-¡Claro!- Rin volvió a correr por los mismos lugares por donde originalmente había llegado, varios de los sirvientes la vieron, pero conociendo a la "pequeña traviesa" no era algo porque alarmarse mucho, el príncipe nunca había dicho nada sobre la efusividad de la chica humana así que no era algo de que preocuparse.

Una vez que llegaron, Jaken estaba diciéndole que no podía entrar nadie.

-¡Señor Jaken¡El Amo no se refería a mi!-

-¡Dijo **nadie!-** Rin se disculpo- ¿eh?...¡ahhhh!- la chica le movió pero al no medir su fuerza termino azotándolo contra el piso.

-¡Lo siento gran Jaken!- una vez que dentro, Kagome observó a Sesshoumaru que miraba a su vez a Shippou con gran desprecio, ambos se miraban como retándose a combate, esperando ver quien bajaba la guardia primero.- Amo…- la voz de Rin les hizo despertar a ambos.

-…-Miro a Kagome que le miraba estupefacta. Después a Rin con una mirada dura; Rin se arrodillo frente a él y bajo la cabeza hasta el piso en señal de respeto-

-No he dicho nada, lo juro- Sesshoumaru la observó otro momento.- ¿Amo?-

-Mujer, saca a este youkai de aquí.- dijo secamente a Kagome. La mujer le miró por un momento y luego le pidió a Shippou que saliera, cuando el demonio-zorro salió vio que estaba Jaken, Miroku y Sango.- Que nadie entre.- dijo a Kagome. Sabiendo de sobra que sus amigos quitarían como fuera a Jaken. La chica salió y les pidió que no entrasen.

-…-

-…- Las dos mujeres le miraban expectantes.

-Apresúrate.- dijo fríamente a Kagome- y váyanse de mi palacio lo mas pronto posible.- Kagome entendió el mensaje, corrió hacía su equipaje de donde extraño una…¿jeringa?- ….- Sesshoumaru observó el misterioso objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto inocentemente Rin.

-Es de mi época, la usamos para tomar sangre o inyectar medicina.-

-¿la ha traído de su época?- preguntó Rin.

-Si…Rin ayúdame- la chica se acercó a ella con una mirada sorprendida; ¿ayudar¿a que¿Cómo?- Ah…-Kagome estaba al lado de Sesshoumaru.- voy a levantar tu manga…- este le dio una mirada helada.-…-

-…Rin- ¡A eso se refería¡Claro, su Amo no confiaba en esos humanos! Y en lo profundo de su corazón la hacía muy feliz saber que él estuviera confiando en ella.  
La chica levantó con suavidad la manga derecha de su Amo, incluso llegó a rozar su piel, y pudo sentir sus propias mejillas acalorarse y su corazón acelerarse.

Kagome tomo una cinta y amarro el brazo de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo al ver la confianza con la que esa humana se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Es para tomar la sangre…-dijo levemente mal humorada ¿es que ese hombre tenía que ser tan frío y necio?- Puede dolerte- dijo al tiempo que pulsaba su brazo buscando la vena.

-¿Dolerle?- Rin intervino¡nadie le dijo que a su Amo le dolería!

-¿Qué tanto haces humana?- el príncipe comenzó a exasperarse, aunque su rostro seguía inmutable.-

-¡Estoy buscando la ve…!- Sesshoumaru movió su brazo hacía la aguja para enterrarla el mismo sin mayor consideración.-…na.-

-Apresúrate- dijo mirándola levemente molesto. Kagome tomo la sangre y se levanto, corrió por las hierbas que los escritos decían (iba preparada) y salio del cuarto.

-¡Gracias!- salió del cuarto. Rin observó a Sesshoumaru el cual seguía aparentemente molesto, porque no había quitado la vista de la puerta, sabiendo que todos sabían que había cedido a su petición.

-…A-amo- Sesshoumaru volvió el rostro hacía su protegida- Gracias- dijo sonriendo y desatando la cinta. Sesshoumaru se levanto y Rin hizo lo mismo al tiempo que bajaba la manga de su Amo.

-Quiero que se vayan Rin- dijo con frialdad- En cuanto InuYasha se mejore les dices que se vayan- la chica asintió feliz; su Amo les daría mas tiempo- Me voy- salió del lugar, pero Rin le siguió.

-¡Amo bonito!- Jaken iba a preguntarle que hacía con el pulgoso de su hermano cuando Sesshoumaru prácticamente le dijo con una mirada "cállate". Los dos humanos (el monje y la exterminadora) y no estaban para su fortuna, seguro se habían ido con la mujer de su hermano; pero el youkai zorro estaba ahí, y en cuanto lo vio sonrió levemente.

Sonrisa que naturalmente Sesshoumaru comprendió como una burla, pero prefirió no hacer conjeturas, sería estúpido y humillante, sería como rebajarse a ser como su hermano. Así que salió de ahí acompañado de Jaken y…

-¿Rin no quieres conversar un poco?- preguntó el youkai zorro a la chica.- Tu sabes, sobre todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.- dijo con un toque en su voz que a Sesshoumaru no le gusto nada.

-Esto…pero Shippou, ahora no puedo yo…- Shippou tomo su mano y la obligó a seguirlo al interior del cuarto de InuYasha.-

-Venga, vamos- cerró la puerta.

Esto no le pareció para nada al príncipe ¿Qué demonios hacía ese mocoso hablando con su protegida? Además ¿Por qué la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba¡Como se atrevía a tocarla y alejarla de él!

-Jaken-

-¿Si amo bonito?-

-Espera a Rin- y dejo al renacuajo con la palabra en la boca, mientras él se dirigía a pasar su día en cualquier otro lugar que no hubiera hanyous y demás cosas repugnantes.

En esos momentos Kagome estaba en la cocina pidiendo algo que le ayudara a mezclar las hierbas (naturalmente, omitió el detalle de la sangre de Sesshoumaru por consejo de Miroku); en ese mismo lugar estaba Shiso.

-¿Para que lo necesita?- preguntó una youkai anciana.

-¡Para la medicina de mi esposo!-

-¿El Señor InuYasha?- la mujer la dejo y se dispuso a buscar lo que requerían-

-¿Medicina?- Shiso parecía intrigado.

-¡Si, mi esposo enfermo misteriosamente y por eso vine!-

-¿Enfermo¿Qué clase de enfermedad?- algo presionaba el corazón del youkai, que tenía pocas esperanzas de salvar a su pequeño sobrino.

-No lo sabemos, todo comenzó como un resfriado- intervino Miroku.

-!Resfriado?- Shiso se acercó al monje.- ¿Conocen la cura¡Por favor¡deben ayudarme!- la youkai anciana volvió.

-Le prometo que una vez que de esto a mi esposo, vendremos a ayudarle- dijo Kagome- ¡Gracias!- la youkai le entrego algo en que disolver las hierbas (y la sangre).  
Shiso tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la esperanza volvía a él. Una vez que se fueron la mujer sonrió.

-¡Que bueno es tener a los amitos juntos!- dijo con una sonrisa. Shiso se volvió a verla.- ¿Acaso olvidas cuando los príncipes vivían aquí junto con el Señor InuTaisho y la señora Izayoi?- Shiso amplio su sonrisa, ahora no solo había renacido la esperanza de salvar a su sobrino, también tenía de vuelta a su mente los recuerdos de la infancia de InuYasha y la adolescencia de Sesshoumaru: Sus dos Príncipes y Señores tras la muerte de su Amo y amigo, el gran InuTaisho...

* * *

ACLARACIONES (léanlas): 

**Edad de Rin: **la mocosa, chiquilla, jovencita; y demás apodos que le de, tiene **17 años.** (la verdad es que sin darme cuenta alteré el capítulo 1 antes de subirlo y borre que habían pasado 10 años desde que Rin conoce a Sesshoumaru, mil disculpas, fue mi error).

**La sangre de Sesshoumaru y las dichosas hierbas de Kagome:** bien, esta idea me gusto mucho, y la he tomado prestada de un fanfic de **Zetus**, si no me equivoco el fic es "Un príncipe enamorado". Espero que a dicha autora no le moleste mi atrevimiento ;o; piedadddd Zetus-san!

**Naraku**** NO es asesinado por Sesshoumaru **(lo pongo aquí porque es importante), PERO, Sesshoumaru tuvo importancia en su destrucción, jamás mencione que él lo había matado, solo que él había participado en su destrucción.

Shiso, Gigei, Hikari, Takeshi, Natsumi, Aki (mi consentido! Jua jua jua), Sana, Miroku (hanyou), Hisui (que todavía no sale mucho, pero le falta poco para su premier XD) y algunos personajes que pondré posteriormente son resultado de mi loca mente :D.

**Acerca de INUTAISHO, IZAYOI, SESSHOUMARU E INUYASHA, esto de que vivieron juntos me lo he sacado de la manga, no he visto toda la serie (ni siquiera he acabado la segunda temporada) por eso muchas cosas me las sacaré de la mente, verán, no se Como murió InuTaisho, ni Izayoi. SE que Sess e InuYasha NO vivieron juntos, pero lo necesitaré, tengo entendido que en la película tres vienen unas cosillas pero hasta no verla ni idea, de todos modos trataré de adaptar la película 3 al fanfic lo mejor posible. Espero puedan comprender a esta pobre fikera/lectora que no ha visto la serie ni el manga completo T-T teniendo así que adaptarlo.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Sale el capítulo 3 con **26 hojas!** O-OU

Bien, no saben lo feliz que me están haciendo sus reviews! o gracias! T-T la verdad ha superado mis expectativas.

Pues bien, no tengo mucho que decir, me he creado esta locura en dos días (pues es que esta largo la verdad XD) y espero haya quedado como yo quería, no muy cómico y dejando mas claro que Sesshoumaru (dios como cansa escribir su nombre tantas veces XD) comienza a verse…"sobreprotector" (por no usar "celoso" X.X) para con Rin. La mocosa ya esta demostrando que siente algo por él (desde la caricia de la yukata).

Para los mas observadores, hay una parte donde Sesshoumaru se enoja (cuando Jaken le lleva a Rin, después de decir que va a ayudar a InuYasha) y esto es porque (aunque solo lo insinúo) Sess se da cuenta que Rin tiene un modo "especial" de convencerlo a la larga, así que eso le molesta; él sabe que Rin es su debilidad (y única creo) y por eso se siente indignado (después de todo es humana) pero eso es muy complicado como para explicarlo X-X espero entiendan lo que trato de decir.

Por otro lado esta Shippou, Natsumi y Takeshi para robársela XD, pero no se ni de que se preocupa +-+ (ojos de estrella) Sesshoumaru, mi príncipe no tiene rival! (bien…tal vez Yue, pero en Inuyasha no tiene mas Rival…Naraku es caso aparte…es guapo mientras no le pongan esos parpados morados T-T)

Para los que me preguntan por **NARAKU **Y **KIKYOU**, bien, de estos dos trataré de explicar que paso con ellos en capítulos posteriores. También les dejo en este cap. con la incógnita de que Sesshoumaru e InuYasha llegaron a vivir en el mismo palacio mientras su padre vivía…pero, esa parte es justamente la base de esta historia ¿Qué sería de este fic sin "ese" detalle? Jua jua jua jua….

Se despide esta fikera de corazón, que ya se va a poner a hacer el cap 4 del Big Brother de bishounen porque si no me apedrean T-T

¡Gracias Ishida Ryo por ser mi beta¡También a ti Hikaru!

**PREGUNTA A LOS LECTORES: **

¿Alguien sabe porque Inutaisho tenía tres espadas?

¿Inutaisho gobernaba las tierras del Oeste? (supongo que si) ¿Gobernaba otros a parte de este?

¿Saben como murió InuTaisho? (¿o nunca lo dicen?)

¿Saben como murió Izayoi?

Bien, esto lo pregunto mas que nada porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea y pues me ayudaría mucho saber esta información. Gracias. :D

REVIEWS (Waaaaa son muchos! Que felicidad+-+):

**Tenshi****-Hikaru**¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que este fic te esta gustando:D espero no desilusionarte! Y gracias por decir que es "otro éxito" X-X aunque yo no le veo tanto futuro. Pero he de confesar que me esta gustando bastante hacerlo!.

**Ishida**** Ryo: **Gracias ryo! Por dejarme otro review enserio¿Me vas a seguir leyendo¿Continuarás con esta tortura¡Bien por mi! Me siento halagada¿Creo que no es necesario decirte cuanto te quiero verdad? Un beso koi chan!  
Si, Sess se ha vuelto muy protector con Rin y en este cap queda mas que obvio que si ella no fuera humana pues…(tu me entiendes koi, y se que te encanto ese dialogo- ay, que presuntuosa me ví :s-)

**Ángel Sin Alas:** Te agradezco tu comentario ¡aca esta el cap tres! Pero no podré actualizar tan rápido, gomen nasai. T-T

**Elen****-Ses.: **Si soy yo! La del Big Brother! Como verás ando actualizando mas este que el otro -.-U gomen nasai. Rin tiene 17 años. No sabes que alegría me da que este fic te este gustando y gracias por esperar más cosas de mi.  
Si, soy de las personas que les gusta martirizar a sus personajes, pero en esta ocasión no creo ser tan mala (Clow Reed fue el que se llevó peores cosas…eso sin contar al maldito de Eriol ¬¬).  
¿Yo¿Valiente? Pues, no creo XD. Si, se que a muchas personas no les ha pasado nada, pero a una compañera fikera ya le paso, por eso es que preferí comentarlo antes de cualquier cosa.  
Por el momento parece guardería, pero prepárate para lo que falta. Y de Inuyasha, pues a salvarlo, en eso estamos :D.

Gracias por leer mis fics! (trataré de apresurarme con el 4 del BB –big brother-).

**Ania****-san: **Me alegro que te haya divertido la historia!- aunque ya se vienen (espero) las lagrimas :D-. Si, Sess ayudó a su hermanito y parece que los mocosos tienen atracción por Sess. XD.

**Sabrina**¡Gracias por dejarme un comentario y porque te haya atraído tanto¡Si! Aki (el hijo de inu con parecido a sess) ha sido precisamente para herir sus orgullos, jua jua jua. Pero esa mocosa, Gigei, es de cuidado ¬¬. Sin olvidar a los gemelos :D.

**Poison**** Ivi¡**Gracias por leer mi fic! Pues no te preocupes por ver puras cosas yaoi y shonen ai, a veces pasa- a mi me paso-; y NO, Naraku no fue asesinado por Sess, pero Sess si tuvo importancia en su destrucción ¿vale¡no te preocupes! Yo reconozco el esfuerzo de inuyasha para destruirlo :D  
Gracias por esperar tanto de mi y por tus infinitamente amables comentarios, espero no defraudarte y no me olvido del de X que me pediste :D.  
Rin tiene 17 años. (10 viviendo con Sess y 7 cuando lo encontró).

**Gabe**** Logan: **Espero este cap te haya conquistado y te haya entretenido, y que nos sigas (a los personajes y a la narradora, o sea yo XD) lo que falta!  
Gracias por dejarme comentario!

**HawkAngel**Espero que te haya agradado y este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas, lamentablemente no podré actualizar tan rápido, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible (no mas que me sienta mejor ;-;) Lo Prometo.

Gracias a todos!

**IMPORTANTE: **

En estos momentos me encuentro un poco enfermita, entonces, tal vez no actualice tan rápido ni este fic, ni el Big Brother. Disculpen las molestias. (este cap lo tenía hecho desde hace algunos días pero no había podido subirlo T-T al menos el cap esta largooo ¿no?)  
Ya saben, varios signos se los come el editor ¬¬.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	4. La Luz Del Norte

INUYASHA

_" Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste__¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 4: La Luz Del Norte

La noche había llegado; Rin y Shippou seguían platicando, incluso Kagome había pedido a estos salir un momento de la habitación ya que InuYasha a penas comenzaría su recuperación.

En esos mismos momentos los dos jóvenes estaban en el jardín conversando como habían sido sus vidas (y ciertamente Jaken "esperaba" a Rin, defendiendo cualquier punto que tuviera que ver con su "Amo Bonito"). Hablaban amenamente sin imaginarse ser observados por alguien …

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso!- Jaken se irguió con todo y su báculo, furioso.-¡no permitiré que digas que mi Amo es una bestia!-

-¡Eso es lo que ES!- el kitsune (demonio-zorro) se levanto furioso- !Quieres pelear!- movió su mano y de esta salió una flama azul. Súbitamente una delicada figura a su lado se incorporó.-¿Rin?-

-¡Discúlpate!- dijo la chica con obvia molestia- ¡por decirle a mi Amo Bestia!-

-¿Qué¡pero si es lo que es, Rin!- la chica comenzó a caminar hacía el interior del palacio; Sesshoumaru observó el comportamiento de la mujer, de Jaken lo esperaba, pero de Rin…ciertamente no. Él ERA una bestia, y no le molestaba que le dijeran eso, pero aparentemente a su protegida, si.-¡Rin!-

-¡No quiero escuchar como te refieres a mi Amo¡Ni siquiera le conoces!A pesar de haber accedido a ayudar al Señor Inuyasha te atreves a ofenderle!Porque?- dijo la chica molesta, Jaken la siguió, después de todo su obligación era estar con ella hasta que esa conversación terminará.

-¡Pero si lo es¡él peleó con nosotros en múltiples ocasiones por Tetsusaiga¡Nos ataco y además estuvo a punto de matar a Kohaku en la batalla con Naraku!- a la mente de Rin volvieron imágenes de cuando ese chico tuvo la orden de **volver** a atacarla y cuando estuvo a punto de morir bajo por su arma, su Amo la protegió con su propio cuerpo, naturalmente no fue dañado, pero si pudo notar que se había enfurecido por el color rojizo de sus ojos.

-¡Kohaku me atacó!- a Sesshoumaru también volvieron esas imágenes, cuando protegió a la pequeña Rin, que había estado a segundos de morir nuevamente, pero él no lo permitiría, no volvería a morir frente a sus ojos…a menos que fuera de modo natural…y aún así, él…

-¡Es verdad el mocoso ataco a Rin en aquella ocasión¡y mi Amo tuvo mucha compasión al volverle a perdonar la vida!-

_"¡NO, Amo Sesshoumaru! No lastime a Kohaku"_

Jaken también recordó que había sido por mano de Rin que Sesshoumaru no había matado al niño, ella había llorado en su brazo, rogándole por su vida…como había hecho hace poco con Inuyasha, pero las lagrimas habían desaparecido…habían desaparecido porque…

-Rin- la voz profunda de su Amo se escucho en el lugar de la discusión, Shippou que alguna vez fue un pequeño zorrito cobarde se mostraba atento y frío (como reacción natural al estar frente a un enemigo).

…Porque las lagrimas son nuestra de debilidad.

-¡Amo!- Rin le vio levemente asustada ¿y si su Amo hubiese escuchado de lo que hablaban¿y si estaba molesto? No, Sesshoumaru se veía tranquilo.-

-¿Qué tanto haces aquí?- preguntó súbitamente.

-Y-yo…!nada!- dijo recordando que su amigo Kitsune había "insultado" a su Amo.- ¡De hecho me iba a dormir ya!- dijo nuevamente sonriéndole a su Amo, si, a él le sonreiría siempre, porque él….porque **_él_** era su Amo, y su Señor.  
La chica entró, seguida de Jaken y…Sesshoumaru, que no prestó ni la más mínima importancia al kitsune. Este bajo la guardia en cuanto el lord desapareció en el interior del palacio; iría a ver a InuYasha…

Pasaron cuatro días cuando InuYasha despertó, el pequeño Miroku (aquel joven hanyou) también había sido atendido y se recuperaba favorablemente.

-¡Kagome tengo hambre!- se escucho en la habitación, aunque era un suave susurro.-…comida-

-…¿Inuyasha?- su mujer se incorporó, había dormido viéndole, sentada a su lado.- ¡Estas despierto!- dijo al ver a su amado abrir levemente los ojos.

-…Comida…-

-?..¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme!- InuYasha sonrió, levantó suavemente su mano, hasta tocar el rostro de su indignada esposa, esta se sonrojó al sentir los dedos (y garras) de InuYasha rozar su piel, pudo sentir su mano descender desde su rostro hasta su cuello y luego a su pecho.

-…Estoy bien…- Kagome sonrió y comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas.- …pero tengo hambre…-y el momento mágico se rompió.

-¡Enseguida te traigo algo!- o tal vez no.- ¡Gigei¡Aki!- dijo una vez fuera de la habitación, los pequeños hanyous (que se encontraban con el monje Miroku) llegaron pronto, podían escuchar el llamado de su madre y llegar más rápido que cualquier humano.

-¿Mamá?-

-¡Papá despertó¡vayan a verle!- dijo sonriendo enormemente. Los niños gritaron de alegría y entraron al cuarto, pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo y unos gritos: "¡Papá?", "!Enanos!", "¡PAPAAAAAAAÁ!". Higurashi sonrió con orgullo, sus dos hijos eran iguales a su padre…aunque el pequeño Aki tenía más parecido a…!no¡Cosas de familia seguramente!...después de todo…Sesshoumaru jamás pudo haber sido tan conversador, mucho menos mostrar unos ojos sin malicia alguna…unos ojos limpios, nunca.

Después de ir a la cocina por un poco de comida (si bien, vivían ahí, Sesshoumaru jamás autorizo que les tratasen con algún lujo…) se enteró que el pequeño hanyou, Miroku, estaba mejorando lentamente, pero satisfactoriamente, su tío Shiso había sido quién había dado de su sangre para dicho remedio; y ahora que lo recordaba, Sango había quedado muy impactada al saber que el pequeño se llamaba como su marido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar era fresco, su cabello ladeaba libremente, era el lugar perfecto para descansar sin preocuparse por nada…

-¡TIO!- …bien, por casi nada.

-Deja de decirme así, niño- dijo con frialdad.

-¡Pero Tío¡no es momento¡Papá ha despertado!- Aki movía sus orejas con gran maña. -¡Seguro que quiere verte!-

-¿InuYasha? No me importa.- volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Pero Tío…- esa voz, estaba muy cercana.-¡Tío!-

-¿Qué?- abrió lo ojos y vio al mocoso frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá querrá agradecerte!-

-No lo creo- dijo secamente-

-¡Pues mi mamá dice que si alguien te hace un favor debes agradecer!-

_"¡Muchas Gracias Amo Sesshoumaru¡la cuidaré mucho!"_

_Esa peineta…_

-¿Tío?-

-…Agradecerme…-Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia- …Que enseñanza tan negativa ver a su padre comportarse de una forma tan impropia…- ¡Era verdad¡si él acompañaba al mocoso con InuYasha, podría burlarse de su hermano de la forma más vil que pudiese existir¡Obligándolo a agradecerle con todo y el niño hanyou a su lado!- … - Sesshoumaru se incorporó.

-¿Vas a ver a papá?-

-…Vamos- el niño asintió y le siguió. Rin iba directo hacía donde ellos estaban.

-Amo Sesshoumaru- dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿Cómo ha estado su siesta?- el taiyoukai no le respondió, Rin sonrió.- ¡Aki!- el pequeño corrió hacía la chica.

-¡Rin!- Sesshoumaru les observó, esos dos abrazándose…le daba cierta ¿nostalgia? No…¿Furia¿Asco? No…ese sentimiento, era algo diferente, lo conocía, estaba seguro de haber experimentado algo semejante, incluso juraría que era una _debilidad_ pero era tan lejano que ya no lo recordaba…-¡Te extrañamos¡hace mucho que no vienes a vernos!-

¿irlos a ver¿mucho tiempo?

Ahora que lo mencionaba …Rin tampoco había estado con él ¿…con quien entonces? La imagen de Shippou llegó a su mente…!NO¡Con él jamás!... ¡Es cierto¡aun no sabía quien había osado acercase a sus habitaciones y dejarle flores¡flores _frescas_!

-Esto…yo…bien, he estado _ocupada_…-

¿…Ocupada?

-Rin- la chica se volvió a verlo con una gran sonrisa- …¿para que me buscabas?- la verdadera pregunta era "¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" pero eso sería darle mucha importancia a la mocosa **humana** y él, un Gran Príncipe no se rebajaría a eso.

-Para nada en especial, solo quería verle- dijo sonriendo, aunque un leve sonrojó parecía luchar por aparecer en su rostro.- Ah…ah…creo que el Señor InuYasha ya despertó¿no ha ido a verle¡Yo pensaba ir ahora mismo!-

-…- ¿InuYasha? Ir a verlo…¿Por qué iba ELLA a verle¿Por qué le había ayudado¿Por qué le apoyaba¿Por qué quería a sus hijos…¿Acaso Rin…?

-¡Mi Tío iba justo ahora!-

¿…Se sentía sola con… él?

-Deja de nombrarme así de una buena vez. - dijo con frialdad; el pequeño bajo las orejas, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En los días que llevaban en el hermoso palacio de su "tío" este jamás le había hablado de esa forma. En realidad el príncipe no se había percatado siquiera, pero pensar que su dama, quiero decir, su preciada posesión se sintiese sola y aburrida con él le hacía sentir de una u otra forma molesto.

-…snif…-el pequeño comenzó a derramar lagrimas pequeñas, y a pesar de eso seguía viendo a su nuevo "ejemplo a seguir", Sesshoumaru, esperándolo que este le consolase.

-¡No llores!- Sesshoumaru no se había si quiera percatado de lo que sus duras palabras habían causado pero la voz de Rin llamó la atención del taiyoukai.-

-¡Pero…!-

-Mi Amo dice que si lloras es porque eres débil, además de no servir de nada…-el taiyoukai les ignoró y siguió su camino, el niño iba a llorar más- Y mi Amo odia a los débiles y no les permite seguirlo ¿acaso quieres que él te aleje de su lado?- el niño negó- Entonces, deja de llorar.- El pequeño secó sus lagrimas y sonrió siguiendo al taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru sintió al pequeño hanyou tras de él, con paso firme y decidido, y una leve sonrisa quiso surcar su rostro…

_Flashback:_

_-Si permites que tu debilidad sea tanta, no te permitiré seguirme- dijo el hermoso taiyoukai, que en ese momento tenía frente a él a una niña, llorando por haber caído y lastimado su brazo y pierna. _

_-¡…pero me duele!- dijo la pequeña Rin, con no más de 12 años- ¡y mucho!- Sesshoumaru miró su pierna y luego su brazo, no la tocó, simplemente observó las ensangrentadas heridas, era verdad, parecía que realmente era una herida dolorosa para ese cuerpo mortal; Jaken naturalmente había recibido su merecido por descuidarla en terreno irregular pero…-¡Amo!-_

_-No seas tan débil, Además ¿qué ganas con llorar y protestar?- dijo este, inmutable, bajo un fresco árbol. La niña no respondió- ¿y bien?- _

_-…nada- dijo con la nariz roja, por tanto llorar. _

_-¿Y si lo sabes porque lo haces?- _

_-Porque soy débil…-dijo llorando levemente. Sesshoumaru la observó unos segundos antes de responder. _

_-…tal vez, pero…-Rin alzo el rostro- no eres como los demás humanos…si fueras como ellos, no te permitiría seguirme. Yo no permito que los débiles me sigan.- Justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru se incorporó._

_-¿Amo?-_

_-Así que deja de mostrar tu debilidad, o harás que piense que cometí un error en **aquella** ocasión- El taiyoukai se detuvo unos pasos adelante, y se volvió a mirarla, esperándola…_

_Rin sonrió y se dirigió hacía él, pronto se unieron A-Un (que llevaba a Jaken inconsciente) y fue en ese momento que la pequeña pudo observar una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su Amo…algo que jamás olvidaría._

_Fin del Flashback._

¿Quién lo diría?

Se dice que los humanos tienden a cometer sus mismos errores porque no son capaces de recordarlos, pero esta jovencita, recordaba no solo sus errores, sino también sus palabras…que para ella, eran ley.

-Aki…-

El pequeño se detuvo en seco, no "hanyou", ni "mocoso", ni siquiera "niño".

-¿S-si Señor Sesshoumaru?- bien, al menos le había quedado claro que no le dijera "tío".

-…¿hace cuanto despertó InuYasha?- el pequeño sonrió.

-¡Hace algunas horas **tío!**-

Ufffs…se rendía, no pelearía por esto, no se rebajaría por esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que le dijiste QUE¡Shippou que orgullo me das!- decía un animado InuYasha.

-¡oye zorrito has cambiado mucho estos añitos!- el monje no creía lo que había escuchado.

-(¡InuYasha no es para sentirse orgullosos!) ¡Shippou no debiste!-

-¡Pero es la verdad Kagome!- dijo la jovial voz del kitsune (demonio-zorro).- ¡Además no era para que se molestará de esa forma…!- coloco una mano sobre su barbilla-

-Pero Sesshoumaru es una persona muy importante para Rin, Shippou es natural que reaccionará de esa forma.- Sango acariciaba a Kirara.

-¡Bah¡no digas tonterías Sango¡es la verdad Sesshoumaru es una bestia¡horrible y apestosa!- InuYasha rió sentado en la cama, con su hija a su lado.

-¡Pero papá, el príncipe ha sido bueno contigo!- InuYasha se petrifico ¡su amada hija le daba la espalda!-

-¡Gigei no digas eso¡Kagome, lávale la boca a mi niña!- el pobre hanyou no podía aceptar que su hija dijera eso, además estaba obsesionada con llamarle "príncipe" al inepto de su hermano.

-No digas tonterías InuYasha.- Kagome sonrió- además no ha sido _tan _desagradable, créeme, y parece ser que a Aki le agrada mucho estar con él, se la ha pasado hablando de él mucho tiempo…-

-¿QUE?-

-¿Contigo también Kagome? Conmigo también ha comentado que le admira mucho y que desea algún día ser como él…dios…mis hijos en cambio solo dicen que es un monstruo horrible que secuestro a "La Dama Rin"- Sango bajo el rostro- y ya se quien es el culpable de esto…¿no "Excelencia"? -¡Aghh! Ese tono solía usarlo cuando estaba molesta!

-¡Ay Sangito no sabía que estos niños fueran así!- Miroku bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-mmm…-

-Pues yo creo que el príncipe ser maravilloso…- InuYasha volvió a petrificarse-

-¡Gigei no digas eso!-

-Papá ser verdad…!príncipe ser guapo, lindo, blanco…! Dicen que él ser un perro ¿ser cierto¡tu ser su hermano! Dime, dime, dimeeeee- dijo con un puchero.

-Gi…Gigei…- InuYasha estaba en Shock, su amada hija.

-¡BUAAAAAAaaaaaa!- un llanto se escuchó.

-¡Ay Hikari ya se despertó!- Kagome se levanto y corrió hacía la cuna (Que Miroku y Shiso construyeron lo mas rápido que pudieron) con su pequeña hija.

-¡Mamá dime tu…¿Príncipe ser perro?-

-¡Gigei no digas eso¡un ser como él no puede ser un príncipe!- decía Natsumi.

-¡cierto hermano¡Cierto!- Takeshi aplaudía a su hermano- ¡no puede ser un príncipe porque rapto a la dama Rin¡Mucho menos ser hermoso¡Jamás como nosotros!-

-¡No ser verdad¡príncipe ser hermoso¡ustedes no como él¡Malos!- los niños comenzaron a discutir; agregándole gritos al ya insoportable ambiente de los lamentos de Hikari.

-¡Aghhh!- InuYasha estaba histérico.-¡Esa basura no es un príncipe!-

-InuYasha no deja de ser igual de infantil que antes…- dijo Sango negando ante la rabieta de su amigo.

-Es verdad cariño, pero al menos sabemos que se esta recuperando…como tu, querida Sango- Miroku acariciaba el trasero de Sango.- Muy sanita, muy sanita…¡OUCH!- una acertada bofetada toco su rostro.

-¡Deja eso "excelencia"!- la exterminadora estaba sonrojada y molesta.

-¡Mamaaaaaá!-

-¡Deja de decir eso Gigei!-

-¡Príncipe ser perro¿Cómo mis orejas¡Papaaá!-

-¡Hola Chicos!- una joven de cabellos oscuros y un hermoso kimono, acompañada de un hanyou y un taiyoukai acababa de llegar; aunque fue ignorada en su totalidad.

-¡Que esa basura no es un príncipe!-grito InuYasha.

¿Basura?...¿Príncipe?

-InuYasha veo que tal y como dicen, las sabandijas son difíciles de exterminar…- una voz muy, pero MUY familiar para el hanyou sonó.

-¡Sesshoumaru¿Qué quieres¡Lárgate!...¡Ahh!- InuYasha alzo la voz al ver a su hijo mayor, Aki, junto a Sesshoumaru, y comprobar su "asqueroso" parecido.

-¡Hola papá!-

-¿Qué hace MI HIJO a TU lado?- el hanyou se levantó, Miroku y Sango le detuvieron dejándolo contra la cama, y por su aún debilidad pudieron controlarlo.

-Ja, no dejas de ser un inútil ni en estos momentos.- dijo Sesshoumaru.- Vengo porque tu hijo me lo pidió.- el taiyoukai recordó que InuYasha acababa hace unos momentos de llamarle basura, se lo cobraría.

-¿Rin tu también?- Shippou vio a la joven junto a Sesshoumaru, esta le dio una sonrisa pero no se acerco. –

-¿Rin porque no nos avisaron?- dijo Kagome tratando de calmar a su hija- esto esta…-

-Muy animado, ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo la chica riendo.- fue de repente, así que no hubo tiempo.-

-!que diablos quieres Sesshoumaru?- el hanyou, InuYasha protestaba bajo sus dos captores.-¡Quítense!-

-Aki…- Sesshoumaru llamó al niño, este después de pensarlo por unos minutos, y ante los ojos expectantes de su madre, padre y amigos hablo. Sin duda ese niño con el tiempo aprendería a saber los deseos de su tío en unos instantes.

-Le pedí que viniera para que le dieras las gracias papá, como se que aún estas muy débil para ir a verle yo…-

-**!CÓMO?**- el hanyou se quito de encima a los dos humanos y observó a su hijo furioso- ¡Quién te dijo que hicieras algo como eso?- Aki retrocedió levemente.

-Mamá siempre dice que debes agradecer por los favores ¡Papá!- el hanyou vio de un momento a otro a su padre frente a él, con una mirada entre fastidiada y caprichosa.

-¡Pero yo soy distinto a ella¡no hago esa clase de estupideces!-

-¡InuYasha!-

-!Que?-

-¡Abajo!- Sesshoumaru observaba todo complacido. Rin observaba a su Amo, podría jurar que lo estaba disfrutando, porque en sus ojos parecía bailar un suave brillo como si se divirtiera con su hermano, quiero decir, seguramente se divertía humillándolo.

-¡Pues si a eso has venido de una vez te digo que te largues no pienso hacerlo¡Y no te atrevas a tirarme Kagome!- InuYasha se levanto. -¡Así que…!-

-¡Abajo¡abajo¡abajo!- el hanyou cayó tres veces más, cerca, muy cerca de Sesshoumaru.

-Por mi haz lo que quieras mientras no me estorbes…- Sesshoumaru comenzó a dar media vuelta.

-¡no príncipe¡Gracias!- Gigei corrió hacía él.- ¡Por ayudar a papá!-

-¡Gigei!- InuYasha levanto levemente la cara, viendo a su hija frente a Sesshoumaru. -¡no te le acerques¿Qué esperas Sesshoumaru¡lárgate!-

-No seas engreído InuYasha.- dijo el taiyoukai- ¿te recuerdo que este es mi palacio?-

-!QUE¿ESTAMOS EN TU PALACIO?-

-Pobre inepto.- Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- los gritos de los demás se calmaron. Un aura rojiza rodeaba a Kagome.-

-InuYasha…- el hanyou movió las orejas y después volteo lentamente, asustado. Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de asco ¿Cómo era que su hermano se dejará dominar por una estúpida humana?- …discúlpate y da las gracias.- InuYasha iba a protestar cuando notó el aura de Kagome- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estas dando a tus hijos?-

-¡Pero..!- observó a Sango y Miroku que negaron con miedo al ver a Kagome tan molesta; luego a Natsumi y Takeshi que le observaban curioso (que por cierto estaban sujetos por sus padres conociendo su afán por destruir a Sesshoumaru); luego a sus dos hijos, y finalmente a Kagome y la pequeña Hikari.- ¡Feh!- protestó. Shippou observaba a Rin, por alguna razón el joven kitsune comenzaba a pensar que Rin pasaba mucho tiempo con Sesshoumaru, tal vez era verdad que ella le tenía afecto especial por haberla salvado pero…¿no pensaba pasar toda su vida a su lado o si?- Maldito desgraciado…- InuYasha se volvió hacía Sesshoumaru- tu planeaste todo seguramente.- Este no movía ni un músculo de su rostro, pero ese brillo que sólo Rin podía ver continuaba ¡Era verdad¡lo estaba disfrutando!- Gr…Gracias Sesshoumaru.-

-¡Bien hecho InuYasha¿ves como no es tan difícil hacerlo?- Kagome sonrió, sus hijos hicieron lo mismo (menos Hikari que ahora dormía placidamente).

-Como quieras.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más, salió del lugar.

-Grrr…-el hanyou estaba por pelear cuando notó a la joven que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru- ¡Oye Tu!-

-¿Si?- Rin se volvió.

-!No serás Tu…!- Rin rió.

-¡Si!-

-¿…La pareja de Sesshoumaru?- Kagome, Miroku y Sango se estrellaron contra el piso. Rin se sonrojó terriblemente y Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Que imbécil eres InuYasha, yo no soy como tu.- y después de eso siguió su camino. Rin bajo la vista aunque coloco una sonrisa en su rostro.

-!Que dijiste¡Vuelve cobarde¡Agh!- El hanyou cayo al piso.

-InuYasha basta, te has esforzado demasiado hoy- Kagome corrió con él y con ayuda de Miroku le subieron a la cama; en cuanto se recupero. Le fueron explicadas las cosas.

-¡Ah¡Ya veo! Eres Rin, la niña que les acompañaba al idiota de Sesshoumaru y la rana.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-…le suplicaría que no le dijera así a mi Amo ni al Señor Jaken, Señor InuYasha. Y si, soy Rin.-

-¿Amo?- Miroku intervino. Kagome había salido junto con Shippou y Kirara para distraer a los niños. (sobretodo después de que Natsumi dijera que "La dama se quedaba con ellos" y jalará a Rin al interior del cuarto de InuYasha).

-Claro, el ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es servirle, aunque sea poco lo que pueda hacer por él…no importa, si él me lo pidiese daría mi mayor esfuerzo, incluso mi vida.-

-Le eres muy leal - Sango le sonrió. Rin se sonrojó. -

-Le agradezco sus palabras Señora Sango.-

-¡Ah! Sango esta bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Igual yo, solo Miroku.- Rin asintió, de pronto su mano fue tomada entre las del monje y acariciadas con suavidad- Por cierto ¿te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?- Rin se sonrojó.- Dime¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- Un puñetazo certero llegó al rostro de Miroku.

-¡Tienes suerte que no tenga a mi Hiraikotsu en este momento "Excelencia"!- Rin se soltó de las manos de Miroku como si estas tuviesen veneno. -¡Discúlpalo Rin!-

-Si, no aprende ni porque esta casado, sigue siendo un mañoso.- InuYasha apoyo a Sango. Miroku dijo algo como "¡La costumbre, Sango, entiende!"- ¿Eh¿Qué te sucede?- dijo al ver a Rin bajar la cabeza.-

-…nada Señor InuYasha.-

-¡ay no digas tonterías! InuYasha esta bien.- la chica asintió pero no levanto el rostro.- ¿Rin?-

-Es solo que recordé unas palabras del Amo, es todo.-

-¡QUE?- InuYasha se atraganto con un vaso de agua. -!Acaso Sesshoumaru te propuso algo como eso?- Rin levanto el rostro sonrojado y negó con energía.

-¡no, no, no!- rió- solo que me dijo que debería pensar en irme con los de mi especie, eso es todo.-

-¡Que cruel¡después que tu has estado con él todo este tiempo!- Sango protestó. Miroku observaba con seriedad a la chica.

-No, mi Amo no es cruel. Además ha sido él quien me ha permitido estar a su lado todo este tiempo- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.- Y Hisui, mi nana me hizo pensar en otra posibilidad.- la posibilidad a la que Rin se refería era la conclusión a la que su nana había llegado: Sesshoumaru quería que ella buscará una pareja y formará su propia familia…pero ella no quería, no lejos de él…

-¿otra posibilidad?- InuYasha le observó- Ah, ya entiendo, ese desgraciado quería que tu le dieras un hijo y luego sacarte de su palacio, maldito infeliz.- un certero golpe con el báculo de Miroku le "durmió".

-!Monje Miroku?- Rin se levantó al ver el golpe.

-Solo Miroku, y no te preocupes, es un poco despistado y no se da cuenta.-

-¿eh?- Sango miró a Miroku. -¿A que te refieres?-

-No te preocupes, Sango.- Rin sonrió al ver a esos dos, como le gustaría…

-¿A dónde vas Rin?- Sango vio a la chica dirigirse a la salida.

-Ya es muy noche y seguro los niños estarán cansados voy por ellos. Además ya debo irme a dormir.- sonrió con melancolía- _"Amo Sesshoumaru…"-_

-¡yo te acompañaré!- Miroku se ofreció. Sango por un momento observó a su marido y después sonrió. Sabia que no se atrevería a tocar a Rin…sería arriesgado; pero, por si las dudas…

-Miroku…-el monje se detuvo al escuchar a su esposa.

-¿dime Sango?- la chica sonrió con malicia.

-Te recuerdo que estas en el palacio de Sesshoumaru y que aquí la mayoría son youkais y conocen a Rin, seguro que si ella grita todos vendrán, incluso "ese" youkai.- el monje se congelo.- Cui-da-do.- le mandó un beso con la punta de los dedos, Rin sonrió, parecían ser muy felices.

Se dirigían por los grandes corredores del palacio, buscando a los niños y Kagome. Era tan apacible sentir el frío de la noche y la suave luz de la Luna sobre sus hombros; la madera crujía suavemente al paso de los humanos, era limpia y hermosa, Miroku observó con detenimiento el palacio, por las preocupaciones de proteger a InuYasha y sus hijos no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de la belleza del palacio del príncipe youkai.

-¿Te sucede algo Miroku?- pregunto la joven. Sus cabellos color azabache y sus ojos marrón le daban una imagen mística bajo la luna.

-Sólo pensaba que no hemos visto este palacio, hemos estado muy preocupados por InuYasha.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Comprendo, pero ahora esta mucho mejor. Miroku también, se los agradezco…-

-¿Miroku¡ah! Te refieres al pequeño hanyou.- Rin asintió.- ¿Es amigo tuyo?-

-Si, él solía subir a mi ventana y llevarme flores, como sabe que me gustan mucho. Es muy lindo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no usa mejor la puerta?- inquirió el monje.

-Porque al Amo le molestaría.- dijo Rin con una sonrisa melancólica.-

-¿Le molestaría¿acaso es tan celoso como InuYasha?-

-¿eh? No, ojala fuera eso…¡quiero decir¡no es eso!- dijo otra vez sonrojada.- Pero al Amo no le agradan los hanyous y como sus habitaciones están cerca a la mía se percataría, así, con el olor del rocío de la mañana es difícil que el olor de Miroku le llame mas atención de la necesaria.-

-Ya entiendo.- Rin sonrió- sin duda todos los "Miroku" estamos condenados a admirar los atributos femeninos.- dijo viendo el pecho de Rin.

-¿P-perdón?- Miroku negó. Siguieron otros minutos en silencio, caminando como fantasmas en la noche, hasta que…

-Oye Rin.- el monje cerro sus ojos para percibir cualquier presencia cercana…no había nadie, solo ellos dos.

-Dígame, quiero decir, dime.-

-Tu…Estas enamorada de Sesshoumaru ¿no es cierto?- Rin se paró en secó y piso su kimono cayendo al piso.-¡Rin!-

-¡no se preocupe!- tan rápido como cayo la chica se levanto.- ¿Q-q-que le hace pensar eso¡yo jamás…!- El rostro sonrojado de Rin, su "pequeño" tropiezo y su actitud fueron suficientes para confirmar a Miroku lo que pensaba.

-Seguramente no has podido comentarlo con las personas de este lugar, no importa cuanto te lastime.- el sonrojo de la chica disminuyo levemente, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba melancólico.- debe ser duro no poder hablar con nadie.-

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo sonriendo- tengo a Hisui y A-Un, solo ellos pueden saberlo, porque el Señor Jaken si se enterará…-su rostro se ensombreció.- Seguro me dice que deje de decir estupideces y es capaz de decírselo al Amo en un descuido, y si el Amo lo supiera…no se como reaccionaría….no quiero saberlo-

-Comprendo, pero deberías liberar tu alma de ese pesar.- El monje sonrió- Vamos, continuemos buscando a estos niños.- no podría seguir con esto, cualquiera podría escucharlos y seguro a la chica ya la había puesto suficientemente nerviosa por hoy.

-Ah…si- dijo con una sonrisa.- Si gusta yo puedo mostrarles el palacio mas tarde.- El monje agradeció, pronto encontraron a los niños y Rin se despidió de todos.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, el sonrojo volvía a aparecer cada vez que recordaba que el monje se había percatado de sus sentimientos… su Amo también podría notarlo…era peligroso ¡Maldición! Si al menos hubiese nacido youkai…

Pronto llegó a sus habitaciones, abrió la puerta y la cerró en silencio, suspiró, no solo estaba agotada por el día, sino también por guardar todas esas emociones por su Amo que día a día le consumían, la piel, el corazón y los huesos; esa sensación de dolor que ardía hasta en su alma, que no le abandonaba en ningún momento y que al estar cerca de su Amo solo la lastimaba más, por esa razón había estado tratando de evitarlo, trataba de pasar la mayoría del tiempo sola, para olvidarlo pero…

-…Ya no puedo…-el suave viento entro por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, y por alguna razón sintió la presencia de alguien en el lugar. Sonrió con amargura y dirigió su mano hacía una pequeña caja de madera que estaba en su tocador.- ¡Señor Jaken¡ya se que esta ahí!- lo arrojó a un lugar oscuro.

Pero esta se detuvo…entre las garras de una mano blanca como la luna, con escarlata.

-...- Rin se cubrió la boca con pánico al observar que en el fondo de la oscuridad dos hermosos ámbares le miraban fijamente.- P-perdón…yo no…-Sesshoumaru camino hacía ella. la chica no se podía mover, mucho menos alzar la vista una vez que le tuvo frente a ella, se limito a mirar al frente, observando su cuello, blanco como la nieve, el cual contrastaba con su kimono azul…fundiéndose con la noche y la luna.

El taiyoukai puso la caja en el tocador, para después bajar la vista a Rin.

-¿Jaken te visita con frecuencia?- dijo.

-No, solo para regañarme, lo cual era muy posible hoy porque me retrase mucho.- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-…-

-Cuida que duerma lo suficiente, suponía que hoy estaría para regañarme pero…- Sesshoumaru se alejo de ella.

-No pensé que te quedarás con InuYasha mas tiempo.- dijo alejándose y dándole la espalda.- normalmente me sigues.- Acaso…

¿… eso era un reclamo?

-Ah, los niños me detuvieron. Creo que me ven como su juguete.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Juguete…- Rin asintió.- Sus padres deberían educarlos de mejor manera.-

-¡Ah! Pero me divierto con ellos ¡y como en palacio no hay muchos niños pues…!-

-Por eso te lo dije. Deberías ir a una aldea…-

-¡Pero Amo…!- el olor salado volvió a sentirse en el ambiente, aunque era muy leve.

-No me mal entiendas, no te estoy pidiendo que te marches, solo te lo sugerí.-

-No quiero.- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-…Así nunca podrás ver crecer a tus cachorros.- dijo súbitamente su Amo. Rin sonrió con amargura.

-No importa.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

-…descansa.- dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Rin asintió.

-igual usted Amo.- una vez que su Amo cerro la puerta se cubrió la boca. "Cachorros" había dicho, era verdad, ella estaba olvidando que si continuaba en ese lugar jamás podría ver a sus hijos crecer, y lo que era peor…es que no le importaba, solo quería seguir al lado de su Señor…solo quería verle sonreír, no importa cuanto tiempo pasará, pero los humanos desgraciadamente no son eternos, así que algún día tendría que dejar a su Amo…pero mientras tuviese vida, se la entregaría toda…_toda._

Así, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Rin durmió.

-Rin niña, despierta- la mañana había llegado, esa era seguro, porque de no ser así no comprendía como demonios podrían molestarla después de haber pasado tan mala noche.

-nana…otros minutos.-

-Pero niña, el Amo ya volvió a sus habitaciones y esta esperando a que tu te despiertes para bajar a **comer** …-

-Pero nana…¿eh¿Comer?...!Comer!- Rin se levanto de un salto- ¡nana porque no me despertaste!- dijo.

-Lo intente. Pero no me hiciste caso y cuando avise al Amo, me dijo que te dejará dormir un poco más (se extraño de no verte en toda la mañana así que vino a verte), de hecho esta revisando unos pergaminos ahora, creo que le acaban de llegar (de hecho se ve un poco molesto ¿Qué crees que le haya llegado?), el Señor Jaken esta con él.-

-¡Ahhh¡me quede dormida y él me vio¡Y no le lleve su desayuno!-

-Yo lo hice-

-¡no le preparé su baño!-

-El señor Jaken se encargo.-

-¡Pero nana, Sana me lo pidió a MI!-

-¡ya no te preocupes por eso niña¡ve a bañarte!- la youkai a su lado era una gran mujer, sus ojos verdes y el cabello dorado…¿Qué edad tenía? Más de 700 eso le había dicho una vez…!y había dicho ser mas joven que InuTaisho! De hecho había sido una dama de compañía de la antigua Señora, de la madre del Príncipe.

-Oye nana…-decía mientras su nana lavaba su cabello- ¿Cómo era la madre de mi Amo?- la youkai sonrió.

-No seas curiosa niña-

-¡Pero quiero saber!-

-…era un poco…bien, ella era, peculiar.-

-?-

-Era como el Príncipe cuando se trataba de su gente (sobretodo de su hijo) pero…bien, a veces era muy afectuosa, sobretodo con el Señor InuTaisho; fue una inu youkai ejemplar. Al príncipe le educo arduamente pero…¿no es eso uno de los encantos que te ha conquistado?- dijo bromeando.

-¿Qué?- dijo sonrojada.

-Digo que ella era una mujer muy culta e inteligente, muchas cosas se las enseño la Señora al príncipe, aunque en la pelea casi siempre fue el Señor el que educo al príncipe, claro que la Señora no era nada débil, era muy poderosa…y una gran guerrera, aunque no solía pelear…-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-

-¿nana?-

-Recuerda que el príncipe te espera, niña.-

-¡ahhh! Es cierto- Rin se levanto de la tina y se seco- ¡Ayúdame!- su nana le ayudo con su kimono y su cabello…

Pronto estuvo lista y salió de su habitación dispuesta a correr como nunca por haber hecho esperar a su Amo.

-¡Mocosa Miserable!- una voz chillona le llegó a los oídos, provenía de atrás, y ya sabía de quien era.

-S-señor Jaken.- la chica volvió el rostro y vio a Jaken y…-¡B-buenos dí…tardes Amo!- dijo sonrojada.- ¡Lo siento!- pero este no presto atención y siguió caminando. -…-

-…no importa.- se escucho. Rin sonrió y corrió hacía su Amo, bajaron al comedor (en una horrible discusión porque Jaken la regañaba por haber hecho esperar al Amo Bonito, y Rin se defendía argumentado no haber podido despertar antes)- Cállense.- dijo al escuchar demasiadas voces cerca del comedor…voces cerca del comedor…una conocida.

_"!No estés molestando Miroku!"_

¿Qué diablos hacían esos humanos y hanyous cerca de SU comedor?

Camino hacía las puertas, unos youkais le abrieron, entro y…nada. ¿Entonces?...los sonidos provenían de la puerta del frente ¡ellos estaban en la habitación continua! Y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del comedor abrieron la puerta del frente y entro InuYasha junto con sus compañeros y familia.

-…¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-

-¡Si¡buenas tardes a ti también!-

-InuYasha desaparece de mi vista.-

-!Que hace el pulgoso de InuYasha y esos aquí!- Jaken se acercó desafiante, cuando iba a golpear a Aki con su báculo el niño lo sostuvo con su mano y su rostro se volvió frío como el de…su amado Tío.- ¡Ah¡Perdóneme A…¡tu mocoso suelta!- dijo al notar que solo era el cachorro de InuYasha.

-¿A quien le dices mocoso renacuajo?- InuYasha piso a Jaken.- !eh?-

-…Fuera de mi vista InuYasha, no lo repetiré.- dijo el taiyoukai amenazante.

-Pero el Señor Shiso nos dijo que aquí podíamos comer- dijo Kagome.- A nosotros no nos culpes.-

-¿el señor Shiso?- Rin se sorprendió mucho- ¿El les dijo…?- Sesshoumaru pareció molestarse levemente ¿acaso ese infeliz se atrevía a desafiarlo?

_Flashback:_

_-Amo Sesshoumaru, Shiso quiere saber si le recibiría en sus habitaciones.- dijo Hisui, al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja de comida y unos cuantos pergaminos sobre una mesa.- _

_-…-Sesshoumaru se incorporó- dile que se apresuré.- Hisui asintió y salió del lugar. A los pocos minutos llegó Shiso.-_

_-Príncipe.-_

_-¿Qué noticias tienes?- dijo secamente. Shiso sonrió._

_-Tal y como usted lo suponía, muchos están muriendo en los alrededores del castillo, es extraño.-_

_-¿Todos?-_

_-No, al menos no por el momento, pero de 24 que pude encontrar, 17 están muertos.-_

_-Ya veo.- Shiso se mostró serio.-¿Qué más?-_

_-No solo es en sus dominios, también hay noticias en el Norte y Este…incluso en el maldito reino del Sur.- _

_-¿El mediocre de Taki también?- Shiso asintió.-Parece que esto afecta a todos los hanyous sin diferencia. No pareciera una epidemia regional…mas bien de especie. ¿encontraste algún youkai o humano en esa condición?-_

_-No, solo hanyous.-_

_-…- Shiso se mostraba nervioso.- ¿y?-_

_-…Príncipe, en los palacios también se dice que han llegado a morir los hanyous.-_

_-Ya veo.-_

_-P-pero príncipe…-Sesshoumaru le miró- solo en **su** palacio no ha muerto ningún hanyou- Sesshoumaru no mostró emoción alguna.- ¿Sabe la razón?-_

_-…dile a InuYasha que necesito hablar con él.-dijo secamente. Shiso asintió._

_-¿No será mejor que hable con él después de la comida?- sugirió._

_-Haz sólo lo que te ordené.- Shiso no dijo nada, sonrió y salio. _

_Fin del Flashback._

Si no fuera porque el miserable de Shiso había sido tan amigo de su padre, y él mismo había notado una gran fidelidad de su parte, ahora mismo le llamaría y le ejecutaría. Maldita sea ¿y ahora que diablos hacía? Mandaba a sacar a la patética prole de su hermano o…

-Venga, aquí estarás bien.- la voz de Rin sonó en la habitación.

-!QUE HACES?- Jaken se acercó corriendo y agitado- ¡Rin no la sientes ahí!- la joven había ayudado a Gigei a sentarse, ya que esta no alcanzaba las sillas.- ¡agh¡bájala!-

-Cálmese Señor Jaken.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Sesshoumaru dio una ultima mirada a su hermano y se sentó. En ese momento Rin ayudo a los niños a sentarse y se comportó como gran anfitriona con sus "invitados", Jaken estaba en el piso porque el Gran Monje Miroku acababa de darle un certero golpe; ahora que su Agujero Negro había desaparecido tras la muerte de Naraku podía sentirse tranquilo de no ser absorbido por este, aunque, hasta cierto punto, le extrañaba.  
Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, se sirvió la cena. InuYasha daba miradas asesinas a Sesshoumaru, el príncipe también le miraba, aunque mas bien con indiferencia, los cachorros de InuYasha cuestionaban a Rin y a Jaken, aunque Aki parecía tener una obsesión con preguntar solo a Rin o Sesshoumaru.

-¿Rin es cierto que tu ya estas muerta?- Rin dejo caer los palillos.

-¿Eh? No, es verdad que hace tiempo fui asesinada pero fui revivida por el poder del Amo Sesshoumaru.- Este le dio una mirada rápida.-

-¡oh¡Tío eres muy fuerte!- hubo un silencio en la habitación.

-¿Tío?- dijo InuYasha con burla.- ¿Con que "Tío", no "hermano"?- Sesshoumaru le ignoró deliberadamente.- De modo que ahora eres un gran youkai amable, apacible y…-

-¡InuYasha!- Kagome le señalo su cuello, recordándole que lo tenía en su poder. InuYasha trago saliva y calló.

-¿Oye príncipe y como a Rin revivir?- preguntó Gigei, Sesshoumaru se volvió a verla lentamente.

-…Utilice a Tenseiga.-

-¿Tesiga?- Aki regaño a su hermana por no poder pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

-Ten-sei-ga; ay niña, ya crece.- Gigei le miró molesta.- ¿oye tío y es como Tetsusaiga?- InuYasha intervino.

-Eso jamás, este infeliz tuvo que mandar a hacer otra espada porque la suya no sirve ni para el arranque.- dijo riendo. Sesshoumaru se molesto ante ese comentario.

-Señor…InuYasha, por favor no diga eso.- Rin sonrió- se lo ruego.- ¡Ah no! Una humana no le iba a defender.

-InuYasha una inmundicia como tu jamás podrá manejar a la perfección la grandeza de Tetsusaiga, te recomiendo entonces, que te calles.- InuYasha iba a protestar pero las miradas burlonas de sus amigos le detuvieron.

-!Tienen algo que decirme¡Miroku¡Sango!...!Kirara!- dijo al ver a la gatita (que Rin consideraba perro) mirarle de la misma forma.

-Ya InuYasha, contrólate.- Kagome le dio una caricia en la cabeza…como un pequeño perro, InuYasha sonrió y bajo las orejas, a Sesshoumaru se le hizo indignante ¡y ahí estaba la maravillosa sangre de su padre! En un hanyou que actuaba como un vulgar perro.

-Señor Sesshoumaru.- Natsumi llamó al youkai, este ni le miró. Natsumi y Takeshi estaban siendo forzados a ser amables, sus padres se lo habían impuesto: "Señor Sesshoumaru" nada de "Monstruo secuestrador".- ¿Es cierto que usted tiene la forma de un perro blanco y plateado?-

-¡Como te atreves a decirle "perro" al Amo Bonito maldito niño!- Jaken se levanto molesto, Rin (que estaba a su lado) puso sus manos en los hombros de Jaken con una sonrisa nerviosa diciéndole "calma, calma" .- ¡Déjame mocosa!-

-Jaken…-Sesshoumaru llamó al renacuajo.

-¿S-si Amo?- Jaken se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, decirle mocosa a Rin frente…a todos.-Dígame.-

-Ve a ver a A-Un.- Jaken tragó saliva. ¡El dragón no era alimentado hasta esa hora y se volvía realmente un peligro al ver cualquier cosa verde!-

-¡P-pero!-

-Ahora.- Todos observaban sin comprender, Rin sintió pena por Jaken.

-Como diga Amo.- el renacuajo salió deprimido y encorvado.

-(Buena Suerte Señor Jaken)- dijo Rin en un susurro ¿para que lo hacía? No lo comprendía, seguro que su Amo y los hanyous le habían oído perfectamente.

-¿Buena suerte con que?- pregunto InuYasha.

-Ah, con A-Un- dijo la chica sonriendo.-

-¿A-Un?-

-Es el dragón del Amo Sesshoumaru- dijo la chica nuevamente animada.

-!Dragón¿Enserio¡Tío puedo verlo¡Anda di que si¡Di que si!- Aki se levantó y corrió con Sesshoumaru, Gigei le siguió.

-¡Si, yo también¡no ser comunes donde nosotros vivir!- Sesshoumaru dio una mirada a Rin, esta asintió. Sesshoumaru no dijo ninguna palabra, los niños seguían hostigando.

-Yo les llevare después niños.- dijo Rin sonriendo.- …en cuanto el Señor Jaken regrese.- dijo mirando hacía arriba ¿y si A-Un le confundiera con pasto andante?...pobre Señor Jaken.

-¡Siiiiiii!- Los niños corrieron con sus padres.- !podemos ir¿podemos ir?- Kagome sonrió. InuYasha hizo un puchero.

-Pero tengan cuidado. Te lo agradezco Rin.- dijo Kagome. Esta bajo la cabeza.

-Pero te van a dar problemas Rin.- dijo InuYasha, mientras cerraba un ojo.- Están locos.- Kagome le jalo una oreja.

-¡yo también quiero ir!-

-¡y yo!- Natsumi y Takeshi intervinieron.

-¡no dejaremos a una Dama en peligro con un Dragón!- Sesshoumaru levanto imperceptiblemente una ceja ¿Peligro¿A-Un¿Con Rin? No lo creía, pero no sería mala idea quitarle el bozal a A-Un para acabar con esos humanos.

-¿Ah, Rin tienes algún problema en que mis hijos te acompañen?- Pregunto Sango.

-No, esta bien.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Miroku sonrió.

-Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte- Sesshoumaru agudizo sus oídos, ante las palabras del monje; el cual hablaba gallardamente.

-Entonces será mejor que yo también vaya.- dijo InuYasha.- para controlar a mis enanos.- Rin asintió.

-…tu lo que quieres es ver al Dragón…-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡no es cierto!- dijo sonrojado InuYasha. Y comenzaron a discutir como cuando eran mas jóvenes con un "¡no es cierto!" "¡si es cierto!".

-¿En todo caso¿Porque mejor no hacemos un día de campo?- Sugirió Takeshi. -¿Verdad hermano?-

-¡Si hermano! Seguro a la Dama Rin no le molesta.- dio una mirada (se suponía) fría contra Sesshoumaru- Ni al Señor Sesshoumaru.- este respondió su mirada con una verdaderamente fría, no los juegos de los niños.- ¡Ah!- el pequeño se oculto tras la espalda de su madre.

-(¿Qué sucede Natsumi?) No se comporten de forma abusiva jovencitos, basta ya.- Sango le regaño. Rin reía nerviosamente ¿Qué no se suponía que solo irían a ver a A-Un? Súbitamente Sesshoumaru se levanto.

-Rin.- llamo a la joven, esta se levanto, se disculpo y lo siguió; todos prestaron (aparentemente) poca importancia al hecho.- Necesito que te deshagas de todos y me dejes solo con InuYasha y su mujer.- dijo una vez fuera del lugar.

-¿Kagome? Si, esta bien. Puedo ir directamente con A-Un…-

-Jaken esta con A-Un en este momento y no quiero que le interrumpas.- Rin resintió esas palabras pero no dijo nada¿interrumpirlo? Vaya, pero si A-Un era mucho mas paciente con ella que con cualquiera, no, no, ella no renegaría de las peticiones de su Amo.- pero si es la forma mas rápida de deshacerte de ellos, adelante.-

-Déjelo en mis manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?-

-Trata de que no se aparezcan en suficiente tiempo como para hablar con esos dos.- Rin asintió.-

-¿Algo más?-

-…- Rin espero a que su Amo entrará al comedor. Al taiyoukai le molestaba la idea de hablar con esos dos pero…- Y Rin…-

-¿Dígame?-

-No salgan de palacio, en especial los hanyous.- Rin le miro confundida.- ya me escuchaste.- Sesshoumaru entró y tras él iba Rin, notaron que todos estaban sospechosamente juntos cuchicheando, cuando estos notaron su presencia se sentaron y tosieron para "disimular".

-Podrían venir conmigo, a excepción del Señor InuYasha- se oye una protesta sobre "¡Solo InuYasha!"- y la Señora Kagome- todos le miraron extrañados pero la siguieron. Una vez que la habitación estuvo con solo ellos tres hubo un largo silencio, Kagome no decía nada, esperaba que el taiyoukai hablará, InuYasha bostezo; Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos molesto, que vulgar era su hermano.

-…No pueden salir del palacio.- dijo con indiferencia. InuYasha se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo de que no?- Sesshoumaru le ignoró y se dirigió a la humana.

-Si salen humana, tus hanyous están muertos.- Kagome no parecía molesta, mas bien sorprendida.

-¿A que te refieres Sesshoumaru?- el taiyoukai no tuvo mas opción que explicarles sobre la investigación de Shiso, claro que solo dijo lo mínimo indispensable.- ¿entonces están muriendo?- dijo asustada- ¡debemos ayudarlos!- Sesshoumaru no hizo ninguna expresión.

-Te dije que no pueden salir.- Kagome argumento que InuYasha y sus hijos no, pero los humanos si.- Si salen no les dejaré entrar nuevamente.- Sesshoumaru sabía a la perfección que todos ellos serian capaces de arribar con más hanyous. Kagome bajo la cabeza.

-¡Pero no podemos abandonarlos!- InuYasha observaba a Sesshoumaru seriamente ¿Por qué estaba ayudándolos? Porque lo viera por donde lo viera, él estaba ayudándoles.

-¿Qué ganas que nosotros estemos aquí Sesshoumaru?- intervino InuYasha, este le dio una mirada fría.

-Yo mas que nadie quiero que se larguen, pero si salen es inevitable su muerte.- Kagome por un momento sintió que la mirada de Sesshoumaru era protectora.

-¿Estas protegiéndonos!- InuYasha se levantó. Sesshoumaru sonrió con frialdad.

-No digas estupideces, pero yo seré el único que te mate, no una estúpida enfermedad ante tu patética naturaleza hibrida.- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡ya lo sabia yo¡si no se como mis hijos te pueden apreciar¡lo que mas me fastidia es que en su momento llegue a sentirme bien contigo como hermano!- Sesshoumaru le ignoró y salió del lugar.

-¡InuYasha!-

-¡Pero Kagome! Este infeliz se cree el gran gobernante y es un arrogante y soberbio y…-

-y nos esta ofreciendo su castillo para permanecer aquí hasta que todo termine.- InuYasha bajo las orejas levemente.

-No me digas que le crees.- se sentó frente a Kagome, esta le beso suavemente en la boca.- ¡LE CREES!- Kagome sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amado.

-InuYasha, hace un momento dijiste que llegaste a sentirte bien con él como hermano; cuando yo te conocí ustedes dos ya se llevaban muy mal.- InuYasha levanto las orejas y se sintió nervioso.-

-Si, pero…-

-InuYasha, quiero que me digas porque comenzó todo esto.- InuYasha tragó saliva.- nunca te lo había preguntado porque nunca nos acercamos a su tierra.- InuYasha se levanto.- ¿InuYasha?- este sonrió.

-Ve a la habitación, en unos momentos voy y…bien, trataré de explicarte un poco de lo que paso.- esta asintió.

-Pero no me digas mentiras, porque si lo haces…-le señalo el collar.- ya verás.- InuYasha rió.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- Kagome le miró molesta- ¡No espera¡no lo decía por…!-

-¡ABAJO!- una vez dicho esto, la mujer salio del lugar con paso seguro. Después de esto InuYasha se levanto y busco a Sesshoumaru, guiado por su desagradable olor, pero el castillo olía todo a él…peor aún era difícil encontrarlo en un lugar así, sintió su aroma en el piso superior, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras, algunos youkais le vieron pero solo lo saludaron, no dijeron absolutamente nada sobre "no puede pasar" o "esta prohibido" así llegó a la habitación de…bien, olía a flores, debía ser extraño que la habitación de Sesshoumaru oliera a flores, abrió la puerta y una mueca de burla se formó en su cara ¿flores¿perfumes¿sedas?... ¿KIMONOS?

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- InuYasha se volvió con rapidez, en la puerta, estaba Sesshoumaru.

-¡Explica esto!- dijo señalando una hermosa prenda color azul claro que estaba en la cama.-

-Pensé que al menos eras un poco inteligente, se llama Kimono.-

-¡Eso ya lo se pedazo de…!-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente.

-Te buscaba.- Dijo gruñendo.- Pero no creí que tuvieras estos gustos…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza a la izquierda mirando el espejo, después con su velocidad agarro el cuello de InuYasha y expulso veneno.- ¡Agh¡suéltame infeliz!-

-No vuelvas a entrar a las habitaciones de Rin, es más, no vuelvas a subir aquí, tu olor me da asco.-dijo soltándolo.

-Ahg ….¿Rin duerme aquí?- volvió a ver la habitación, donde había diversos artículos de lujo, hermosas sedas, accesorios para el cabello, perfumes e incluso algunas joyas; y curiosamente una jaula con un hermoso pájaro blanco.- Veo que no me equivocaba del todo.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada- Pero tu asqueroso olor es intenso en esta habitación y se siente más que en otros lugares del palacio…¿no será que?-

-Ni si quiera puedes usar bien el olfato.- Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda.- Sal de aquí.- InuYasha estaba molesto, pero salio junto con él.

-¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que tu maldito palacio huela a ti!- Sesshoumaru le guió a otra habitación, parecía que ahí guardaba escritos.

-Dime que quieres, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.-

-Grrr…-después de un momento de furia se tranquilizo y pregunto con seriedad- Hace unos minutos Kagome me pregunto algo que no pude responder.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, pero InuYasha estaba casi seguro que quería decirle "¿y a mi que diablos me importa?"-Cuando ella me conoció nosotros ya no nos soportábamos…y que yo recuerde solo nos vimos unas cuantas veces.-

-Cuatro.-

-Lo que sea. Yo recuerdo que cuando nos vimos por primera vez no fuiste agresivo.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, aparentemente molesto.

-InuYasha, tu eres el único que actúa sin pensar; seguramente herencia de la asquerosa sangre de tu madre-

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella¡Sesshoumaru te lo advierto!-

_"Pero eres poseedor de la asquerosa sangre de esa mujer, que es repugnante entre todas las mortales."_

Sesshoumaru le miró con superioridad y le dio la espalda- Si solo venías a eso, no me quites el tiempo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- Si, eso significaba que no quería hablar de su "relación como hermanos"; lo que significaba que podría ser su revancha por obligarle a dar gracias.

-No me importa.- Sesshoumaru le ignoró y salió del lugar, InuYasha le siguió.- Recuerdo que en una ocasión estabas con mi madre, conversando…- el hanyou hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.- Recuerdo que después estaba muy triste, pero supongo que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿Verdad?- dijo con frialdad e ira en su voz.

-Le dije que no se acercará al palacio o la mataría junto contigo.-dijo con indiferencia.

-!como te atreviste infeliz?- InuYasha quiso golpearlo y Sesshoumaru lo esquivo con su velocidad.

-…Por eso odio a los humanos, son terriblemente impulsivos, y tu eres lo peor, porque no eres humano y mucho menos youkai…-InuYasha le ataco en diversas ocasiones con sus garras, cuando iba a usar sus Garras de Acero; Sesshoumaru sujeto su brazo y aplico veneno.- Ni se te ocurra, si quieres morir será fuera de aquí.-

-¡Aghh!- InuYasha se separó de Sesshoumaru- ¡Desgraciado!-

-Además primero trae Tetsusaiga, sin ella no eres mas que un insecto.- le dio nuevamente la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea¡Ya verás…!- pero súbitamente se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su "hermano".

-¿Por qué quieres saber esas estupideces?-

-….Grrrrrr…porque…yo tengo la impresión de que nosotros llegamos a conversar y no peleamos…-Sesshoumaru le observó por unos minutos.- ¡Ah no me veas así! No estoy loco…-

-…Es verdad, hace algún tiempo llegamos a hablar.-InuYasha se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.- Hace 54 años conversamos por primera vez.-

-¿Tu y yo conversamos y no nos intentamos matar?- Sesshoumaru le miró con indiferencia.

-Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, inepto.-InuYasha gruño.- Tuve la oportunidad cuando perdiste el control sobre tu sangre de youkai…debo recordar que esa mujer intervino. Pero yo te mataré cuando quiera.-

-¡Pues debiste hacerlo!-

-Lo haré cuando me plazca, además no me servia de nada matar a alguien que no sabía ni quien era.-

-¿Quien diablos te crees Sesshoumaru?- El taiyoukai le ignoró y se fue, diciéndole una vez mas "no te acerques a mis habitaciones".- Maldito infeliz, yo me largo.- InuYasha corrió por el palacio, en busca de su esposa, a la cual encontró durmiendo, presa del cansancio de cuidarle arduamente todos esos días.-Kagome…-

-Mmmmm…¿InuYasha?- la chica sonrió y se abrazó a él, se besaron y luego el hanyou se recostó a su lado, la Joven se recostó sobre su pecho.-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-…A explorar el lugar, nada más.-

-…!Que te paso en el brazo?- dijo al notar la tela quemada igual que su piel.- ¡InuYasha!- dijo entre preocupada y molesta.- ¡Estas heridas las provoco Sesshoumaru¿cierto?-

-Ay, si, ya. Como molestas, maldita sea, yo no se porque no puedes ser una mujer mas tranquila, eres en verdad escandalosa.-

-¡Abajo!- InuYasha golpeo solamente la cama, pero fue suficiente para que Kagome fuera hacia su equipaje y sacará una venda y antisépticos, como agradecía poder ir y venir de su época.

-¡no, no! Esa cosa no ¡Quema!- dijo al ver el spray de alcohol- ¡Kagome!-

-¡silencio! Esto te paso porque eres un exagerado ¿dime que fue lo que paso?- dijo al tiempo que sujetaba su mano y aplicaba spray, InuYasha bajo las orejas al sentir el ardor en su piel.

-Ay, fui a hablar con él, para preguntarle algo. Y pues…-

-¡Que malvado que no ve como estas y se atreve a atacarte!- InuYasha negó.- ?-

-…Bien…yo lo ataque antes pero…-

-¡INUYASHA!-

-¡Es que comenzó a hablar de esa forma que tanto odio y me exaspero¡además se atrevió a hablar de mi madre como en aquella ocasión!- Higurashi le miró extrañada- Bien…fui para ver si lo que yo recordaba era cierto…y parece que si, pero como yo tenía la impresión de que siempre hemos peleado pues, no lo creía del todo.-

-¿Y¿De que se trataba?- dijo una vez que vendó su brazo.

-…Ay Kagome, no seas una entrometida ¿Por qué todas las mujeres son así?- Kagome le miró con tristeza- ¡No espera!- una lagrima se mostró en su rostro- ¡no era mi intención Kagome!-

-¡todavía que me preocupo por ti!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Tonto¡Abajo¡abajo¡abajo¡abajo¡abajo!- Se escucho un "!Espera Kagome!"- ¡Abajoooooooo!- de pronto entro Miroku.

-Ah InuYasha, veo que ya estas recuperado- dijo sonriendo. InuYasha estaba con la cara en el piso.- de lo contrario Kagome no te golpearía así.-

-Miroku ¿porque volviste?- Kagome le cuestiono, fue cuando notó una mano marcada en su rostro.- Ya no me digas.-

-Sango es muy cruel conmigo, pero es tan linda.- InuYasha dejo caer la cara el piso con cansancio. -¿Y porque el conjuro Kagome?-

-Por mal agradecido.- dijo viendo con molestia a InuYasha.

-Tu nunca aprenderás mi buen amigo.-dijo sonriendo.- creo que a ti y a mi nos espera el mismo destino…-suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El suave olor a pasto llenaba el ambiente, varios pétalos y hojas volaban por el lugar, era un amplio jardín, el cual estaba conectado mediante un puente de madera, este era el jardín favorito de Rin, ya que en este A-Un parecía encontrar los pastos mas deliciosos. Los gritos de alegría de los pequeños resonaban en todo el lugar, al igual que el de un pequeño youkai que era perseguido por una gran bestia con dos cabezas.

-¡Tu puedes A-Un¡Alcánzalo!- decía el pequeño Aki que seguía a A-Un, esperanzado en conseguir que Jaken le enseñará su báculo.

-¡Detente A-Un¡alto ya!-decía el renacuajo.

-¡Señor Jaken déjenos ver su báculo!- decían Natsumi y Takeshi, la pequeña Gigei estaba tras todos ellos.

-A-Un alto ya, el señor Jaken no puede correr para siempre.- Rin se acercó a el dragón este dio una de sus cabezas para ser acariciada- Ah, mi pequeño amigo.- dijo mientras acariciaba a la "dócil" criatura.

Jaken respiraba agitadamente- Yo no se porque…porque el amo me castiga así…-dijo tirándose al piso. Súbitamente todos los mocosos estaban a su alrededor.- ¡Fuera!- Natsumi le intentó quitar el báculo.- ¡Suéltalo o te quemo!- dijo molesto, Sango se dirigió hacía ellos, en eso la cabeza del hombre se abrió.- ¡Muere!-Rin movió el báculo hacía arriba, muy a tiempo, cabe mencionar.

-¡Señor Jaken no haga eso¡pudo lastimarlo!- Rin regaño a Jaken, mientras Sango abrazaba a su ahora pequeño, el cual lloraba.

-!Pero que diablos le pasa?- Shippou protegió con su cuerpo a los demás pequeños.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo Sango molesta. Aki se acercó a Jaken, sin que Shippou pudiera impedírselo.

-¡Fuera!- dijo amenazando. El pequeño hanyou gruño- ¡Ah!- tembló levemente- ¡Fuera¡no porque te le parezcas no te atacaré!- Rin se percató en ese momento que Jaken tendía a tolerar mas a Aki, seguramente por su parecido con Sesshoumaru.

-Alto- dijo Rin.- El Señor Jaken estaba muy presionado, Sango, te suplico le disculpes.-

-¡Pudo lastimar a mi hijo!- dijo esta molesta. Kirara se trasformó e Iba a atacar cuando Rin se interpuso.-¡Rin!-la gata se detuvo.

-No puedo permitir que le lastimes, ya que él siempre ha cuidado de mi, al igual que el Señor Sesshoumaru.- los ojos de Jaken se volvieron dos perlas cubiertas de agua, la misma mirada de cachorro abandonado que ponía cuando Sesshoumaru demostraba alguna clase de afecto por él.

-¡Rin…!-dijo llorando en su manga.- ¡Buaaaa!- los niños vieron a Jaken para luego reír, junto con Natsumi.

-¡El señor Jaken ama a Rin!- grito Takeshi. Jaken paro en seco, Rin sonrió, parecía ser que después de esto Sango se tranquilizaría; era natural que reaccionará así, después de todo eran sus hijos, y seguramente era lo que más amaba en este mundo, pero ella no podía dejar que lastimar a aquellos que consideraba su familia, luego subió a A-Un con Jaken en sus brazos.

-Si me disculpas, debo ir a un lugar- Sango asintió- Vamonos A-Un.- los niños gritaron llenos de animo al ver al animal volar. Rin dio solo una vuelta al palacio para alejar a Jaken de los niños y Sango.- ¡Señor Jaken eso fue muy peligroso!- dijo levemente molesta.

-¡Cállate¡esos mocosos se lo buscaron!- varios metros abajo Sesshoumaru descansaba en un árbol…o al menos parecía descansar.-

-_"estúpido InuYasha…no se porque mi padre le dejo la Tetsusaiga, no me importa que perdiera el control y terminará muerto como lo que es…al final mi padre tuvo el deseo de protegerlo de cualquier manera entregándole esa espada...todo por culpa de **esa mujer**. No puedo entender como mi padre pudo sentir algo por una humana…mucho menos después de conocer a mi madre…"-_ La discusión que arriba se desarrollaba le distrajo.- ¿A-Un?- dijo para si mismo.

-¡como sea señor Jaken¡no debía atacarlos¡si lo dejo con ellos otro minuto seguro lo matan!- Jaken intento pegarle con su báculo.- ¡Señor Jaken¡es la verdad!-

-¡no seas impertinente!- Esas discusiones, Sesshoumaru muchas veces pensó en cortar con ellas de raíz, un simple: "una palabra mas y los mato" pero a veces el silencio es molesto. -¡yo podía acabarlos a todos!-

-¡por su puesto¿Pero no rechazo mi ayuda no es cierto?- Jaken sudo un poco.-¿eh?-

-¡no acepte tu mísera y humana ayuda¡yo el Gran Jaken no te necesito!- Aterrizaron.- Lo peor es que esos mocosos se atrevieron a decir que yo te amaba ¡Que horror!- Sesshoumaru agudizo sus sentidos.

-¡Pues si no me apreciara no se porque lloró por mi!-

¿Llorar?

¿Por ella?

¿Qué ÉL amaba a Rin?

¡…Sandeces…!

-¡No digas tonterías¡Además ellos tuvieron la culpa!- grito Jaken bajando de A-Un.

-¡Usted les ataco¡no debió hacerlo!- Rin se puso a la altura de Jaken.- ¿No me dirá que lo hizo por gusto o si?-

-¡Claro que si¡además si el Amo bonito hubiera visto como trataron a su fiel sirviente seguro que me da la razón!- y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡El Amo Sesshoumaru no aceptaría algo como eso!-

-¡Vamos a preguntarle!-

-¡no me rete Señor Jaken!- ambos comenzaron una pelea con las manos para ver quien empujaba a quien.- ¡Si eso quiere¡A-Un!- el animal volvió sus cabezas hacia ella- ¿hueles al Amo?- asintieron.- ¡llévenos con él!- sujeto a Jaken, el cual comenzó a renegar y de tanta fuerza que aplicaba, levantaba la tierra con sus pies.

-¡Suéltame niña!- Rin jalaba a Jaken.

-¡usted dijo que fuéramos¡adelante!-

-¡Ahg!- de pronto A-Un movió su cola.-

-¿Qué pasa A-Un?- Rin vio al animal que veía al frente atentamente, y movía su cola con más fuerza.-?- la chica soltó a Jaken y se volvió encontrándose con Sesshoumaru a unos metros de ellos.-¡Amo!-

-¡Que me sueltes te digo o te quemo la mano¡Mocosa del demo…!- Rin no decía nada y eso no era nada bueno, el renacuajo se asomo por su pie y vio a Sesshoumaru que después de un momento le miró.-¡Ahhh¡Amo bonito!-

-¿Jaken?- el renacuajo comenzó a sudar. Rin no sabía si volver a huir con Jaken y salvarse de un buen regaño o esperar lo peor.-

-Es que…bien, esta mocosa, digo, Rin, me detuvo cuando iba a quemar a uno de esos humanos.-

-Natsumi.- dijo la chica.

-(¡Oh, cállate!) y como el youkai de fuego se me arrojó y Rin afirma que ella me protegió y además dice que yo estuve a punto de morir ¡yo!- Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos un momento. ¿Jaken estaba loco acaso? Le estaba diciendo que había puesto en peligro la vida de su protegida por actuar como un niño…

-Este señor Jaken mejor déjelo así…-

-¡No me molestes!- después miró a su Amo- Pero Amo bonito seguro que esos mocosos aprenden a no meterse con los de nuestra clase ¡hubiera visto como lloraba!- Sesshoumaru iba a golpearlo cuando sintió el aroma de InuYasha; de un momento a otro apareció Aki con Hikari sobre kirara.

-¡Rinnn!- la aludida alzo la vista.- ¡Aquí estabas!- dijo bajando- te he estado buscando…!Tío Sesshoumaru!...Señor Jaken…-dijo dándole una mirada cómicamente reprobatoria.

-¿Qué tanto me ves mocoso?- el niño le ignoró.-

-Rin, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones pero quería buscarte para saber si me llevarías en A-Un.- la chica sonrió con nerviosismo. ¿llevarlo¿sobre A-Un¡Pero A-Un era de su Amo!

_"Tu te encargarás de cuidar de A-Un; es tu responsabilidad de hoy en adelante."_

Rin podía interpretar eso como: "Es tuyo" pero al fin y al cabo ella y todo cuanto poseyese era de su Amo, incluso su corazón y su alma eran de él.

-Este…yo…-Rin movía sus manos sobre su kimono nerviosamente.

-No pueden salir del palacio.- dijo Sesshoumaru con frialdad.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no tío?- pero el taiyoukai le ignoró. Rin observaba a su Amo, y este parecía estarle advirtiendo que si le desobedeciese tendría graves consecuencias.

Rin asintió a su Amo.- Será en otro momento, Aki.- el niño bajo las orejas. En ese momento Rin notó la presencia del bebé- ¿Y porque traes tu a Hikari?- el hanyou rió-

-Mis papas están conversando con Sango y los demás, pero a Shippou y a los demás nos dejaron salir, y pues, como Gigei es muy tonta preferí cuidar de Hikari.- Rin rió nerviosamente, su hermana no era tonta, solo pequeña.- Se veían preocupados.- bajo la cabeza.- ¿Crees que pronto volvamos a mi casa?- Rin negó.

-Eso no lo sé.- el pequeño hanyou bajo de Kirara.- ¿Quieres irte?-

-No es eso, pero extraño mi casa. ¡Aunque aquí hay unos jardines enoooormeees!- Rin asintió.- Ay, como pesa.- Aki comenzó a mover las manos ante el peso de la niña.- ¿Cómo puede mamá con ella?- Rin rió y tomo a la pequeña.-

-¡Ah¡Rin ahora tendrás que bañarte y perfumarte mucho!- dijo Jaken. Rin suspiró cansada, al tiempo que una expresión de fastidió se formaba en su rostro.

-Si, señor.- Jaken comenzó a hacer burla sobre las orejas de los hanyous, Rin argumento que "Eran lindas" y eso solo causo que Jaken se enfureciera más, comenzaron a andar hacía el interior del palacio, Kirara, que ahora se encontraba transformada en una gata subió al hombro de Aki.- No es verdad, yo no molesto a nadie.-

-Te la pasas diciendo eso, pero seguro que siempre estas planeando como molestarme ¡eres un demonio!- la chica rió.- ¡Aghh¡Que no te halago Rin¡es un insulto¡in-sul-to!- una de las ya famosas piedras voladoras golpeó certeramente la cabeza de Jaken, el cual cayó a unos metros de Rin.- …perdón.- Rin se detuvo y se volvió hacía Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Amo va a entrar?- Sesshoumaru no contesto, por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo; Ahí estaba su querida posesión con una hanyou en sus brazos y un hanyou parecido a él sujeto a su kimono…que extraño, sentía cierta ¿calidez, sandeces y tonterías, eso era imposible; además era un cuadro horrible, su protegida con dos hanyous…su Rin, con hanyous en sus brazos, bien, parecía que el olor de su hermano ya comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro y los ojos, porque algo tan repugnante le estaba pareciendo hasta cierto punto, agradable y placentero. -¿Amo?- el cabello de la chica se ondeo por una suave corriente, fundiéndose con el cortó (pero plateado) cabello de Aki.

-…-el taiyoukai comenzó a caminar hacía ellos. Rin sonrió, una corriente más ondulo su cabello, Aki corrió hacía Sesshoumaru.

-¡Tío¿me enseñarás a hacer ese látigo de luz que tienes?- y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Sesshoumaru- ¡Por favor!- otra suave brisa…y con ella un olor desagradable llegó a la nariz del taiyoukai, como instinto, camino hacía Rin y le dijo que sujetará a Aki, Kirara maulló y su cabello se erizo.

El continuo roce de las hojas y ramas de los árboles inundo el lugar, algunos pajarillos surcaron los cielos, y varios pétalos de flores pasaron frente a sus ojos, danzando en armonía con el suave viento.

Luego…todo fue absoluto silencio.

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- El taiyoukai colocó su mano frente a él, las garras de su dedo índice y medio crecieron, y formaron un látigo amarillo brillante, el cual dejaba destellos al momento que fue arrojado contra uno de los árboles, cortando una gran rama. Aki dijo un "sorprendente" ignorante de lo que pasaba en ese lugar.- ¿Qué sucede Amo?- Rin retrocedió un poco más al ver una sombra bajar del árbol.

-¡Siempre tan gallardo y soberbio mi príncipe Sesshoumaru!- el aludido no se movió, el látigo regreso a su mano, introduciéndose en esta, dejando destellos en el lugar, adornando la ya naciente noche.

-…Minami- dijo secamente.

-Princesa Minami. No sabes cuanto me alegra que me recuerdes, Sesshoumaru.- dijo sonriendo coquetamente una youkai que vestía de forma elegante y extravagante, sin duda era una mujer bella, de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos violeta, tenían un parecido gatuno, como los de Sesshoumaru, aunque sus parpados no eran adornados como los del Lord del Oeste, llevaba en su frente una línea azul claro, como tatuada en su piel; sus uñas en color escarlata como sus labios, y su cabello sumamente rizado, llegando debajo de sus hombros, suelto sobre su hermoso kimono color perla, adornado con bordados de estrellas y seres de diversas leyendas.- ¿mhp?- La sonrisa de la mujer se vio borrada ante la presencia de Jaken y Rin…esa asquerosa humana que Sesshoumaru había llevado a vivir con él…un momento ¡hanyous¡ese asqueroso aroma estaba impregnando el lugar! …!Esa mujer tenía un hanyou en sus brazos¡y a su lado estaba otro¡Y este tenía un parecido con el príncipe de la tierra que pisaba¡IMPOSIBLE! Sesshoumaru era famoso por su desprecia hacía los humanos, era imposible que él…-¿hanyous¡Absurdo!- volvió su vista furiosa hacía Sesshoumaru, sus cabellos flotaron levemente.- !No me digas que tu…?-

-Fuera de mi palacio.- el taiyoukai le ignoró, le indicó a Rin que entrará, la chica asintió y se llevó a los niños, siendo cubierta por A-Un.- Vete Minami.-

-¡Sesshoumaru no me digas que te has rebajado a procrear hanyous!- el taiyoukai cerró levemente sus ojos, mostrándolo como advertencia de su ira.- ¡Que burdo¡Resultaste ser como tu padre!- súbitamente la mujer se vio sujeta del cuello por Sesshoumaru-

-Lárgate.- Sesshoumaru jamás permitiría que le compararán con su padre, el poderoso Taiyoukai InuTaisho, que cayo vulgarmente enamorado de una princesa humana: Izayoi. Jaken comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru?...!Ah!- fue cuando vio a la princesa Minami.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí¡El Amo le dijo que no volviera hace mucho tiempo!- la mujer le dio una mirada furiosa y un rayo cayó cerca de Jaken.- ¡Ahh!- Jaken retrocedió. La taiyoukai se soltó se Sesshoumaru (aunque más aceptable seria decir que Sesshoumaru la dejo ir).

-¡Sesshoumaru¡esta burla me la pagarás¡Ni siquiera porque te informe que vendría ocultaste a tu asquerosa humana y tu aventura con ella!- el príncipe no mostró emoción alguna.- ¡MALDITO!- y la youkai saltó hacía el cielo donde un pájaro gris la llevó en su espalda.

Jaken corrió hacía su Amo- ¡Amo bonito¡esa mujer se atrevió a venir tal y como dijo en su mensaje de esta mañana¡Que sinvergüenza¡y todavía que usted le advirtió que no volviera a pisar su palacio¿Acaso la dejará ir?- el taiyoukai miro a Jaken.

-Pongan mas guardias, no la quiero cerca.- el renacuajo asintió. Se dirigieron hacía el interior del palacio donde encontraron a Rin y los hanyous.

-¡Tío que fue eso?- el pequeño corrió hacía él. Rin miraba a su Amo expectante…le habían dicho "Asquerosa humana" pero además esa mujer afirmaba que ella era la aventura de Sesshoumaru ¿acaso esa mujer no sabía cuanto su Amo odiaba a los humanos?- Esa mujer da miedo.- Sesshoumaru quito la vista de Aki para posarla en Rin; la cual se sonrojó.

-Es Minami, una estúpida taiyoukai.- dijo fríamente. Rin se sonrojó todavía más, porque de alguna forma su Amo trataba de explicarle lo pasado.

-¿Minami?- Aki miró al Señor Jaken.

-Ay mocoso, como eres inculto; no cabe duda que tu padre es quien ensucia el buen nombre de la familia de mi Amo.- Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Será mejor que tu tampoco salgas del palacio por el momento.- Rin pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Pero yo porque?- Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada fría.- Entendido Amo.- bien, al menos tenía el control absoluto de su preciada posesión y de su palacio.

-Minami es una Inu youkai, es la Gobernante de las Tierras del Norte, y como el Amo bonito la desprecio siempre esta molestando, aunque hace varios años (antes de que llegarás tu, mocosa) el Amo le dio una buena paliza, pero como no puede matarla sin motivos como un **robo** o una guerra, pues la tuvo que dejar viva, ya sabes, asuntos de política, como son tratados que desde el Señor InuTaisho se cumplen pues…-

-Jaken.- Sesshoumaru le miró de reojo, recordándole su orden.-¡Voy Amo bonito!- Jaken salió corriendo. Aki se acercó a Sesshoumaru y Rin.

-¿Tío es ella la que llaman "La Luz del Norte"?- Sesshoumaru afirmó.- ¡Wow¡mi abuelito Myouga dice que ella es de las ultimas inu youkais hembras!- Rin sintió que una daga era clavada en su corazón.

-Myouga….- dijo Sesshoumaru suavemente, recordando esa pulga que tantas veces acompaño a su Padre y a él mismo - Vamos, Rin, Aki.- y comenzó a caminar hacía la parte central del palacio, tendría que alejarlos de ese lugar, esa maldita podría volver.- _"Estúpida Minami…yo no soy como mi padre, jamás posaría mis ojos en una humana …"-_volvió su rostro suavemente para ver, sólo un momento, el rostro de Rin, pero esta iba en silencio, con su piel blanca, fresca y brillante; acompañada de una mirada melancólica…cual fantasma en la niebla, se veía hermosa, pero seguía siendo humana.- _"…muchos menos en esta."-_

El único que decidiría que hacer con esa preciada posesión sería él y nadie más…el amor era una debilidad que él no tenía, no mezclaría su sangre pura con la de una humana, como lo hizo su respetable padre…pero tampoco con una youkai como Minami, no mezclaría su sangre con alguien tan vulgar y falsa…¡preferiría estar solo por toda la eternidad!

_Él no sería como su padre…jamás._

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

**Myouga**: La pulguita que acompaña a InuYasha.

**Acerca de Sesshoumaru y Aki:** Mis queridos lectores, el que yo les de un parecido físico e insinúe que Sesshoumaru pudo algún día ser como él es algo que trabajaré mucho, PERO (ojo) Sesshoumaru es Sesshoumaru y Aki es Aki; ambos pueden tener un parecido físico enorme, pero definitivamente yo no pienso echar a perder a Sesshoumaru, si bien, cambiaré unas cosas para explicar bien que fue lo que paso entre él e InuYasha, no significa que lo haré un conversador sin fin, mucho menos un ser que exprese sus emociones como si de Sakura Kimonoto se tratara.

**Minami:** Es la Lady del Norte, el equivalente a Sesshoumaru. (pero visto esta que no es tan poderosa como él, de serlo no hubiera permitido ese "dulce" recibimiento). También le dicen "La luz del norte", me imagino que todo gracias al pájaro gris que la lleva, porque esta visto que es tan débil que no puede ni transportarse en nube como Sesshoumaru o Naraku.

**Taki: **no lo aclaro aquí, pero es el Lord de las Tierras del Sur, y no olviden su nombre, que pienso usarle.

El formato que uso para escribir es el siguiente:  
**1)**Narraciòn.

**2)**_Recuerdos; en subrayado y cursivas, a veces solo pongo frases centrales porque son recuerdos fugazes, cuando son mas largos uso el famoso "Flashback".  
_

**3)**_Frases que tienen importancia, ya sea para el personaje o para la situaciòn._

**Este formato de escritura lo utilizo EN TODOS MIS FICS siempre.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡AHHHHHH! Y sale este capítulo con: 41 PAGINAS! O.o

La verdad pesé en cortarlo pero me fue imposible porque la idea no quedaría como yo quería y pues…jeje, soy caprichosa. Ahora, como podrán ver agrego otro personaje a esta historia: Minami, la Dama del Norte la típica mujer odiada por todas (y todos, aunque en su mayoría somos las mujeres la que la odian :D) que fue despreciada y que con todo y eso sigue insistiendo, naturalmente que mi macabra mente quería que viera a Sess y Rin con Aki e Hikari; supongo que cree que estos hanyous (sobretodo mi Aki-chan hermoso +.+) son hijos de Sesshoumaru. Y pues de ella no diré mas :D ; seguro que los que me han leído me ven con ojos llenos de irá, recordando a Mayasaki (Reed Li Clow) y sabiendo que conmigo todo es posible jua jua jua…-cof, cof.- Como sea, espero que el diseño de personajes no opaque a la tierna Rin (ay esa niña es un cordero +.+ )

Verán me he conseguido las cuatro películas de InuYasha y hasta ahora he visto hasta el capítulo 117, pero me falta ver algunos sobre los Siete guerreros Grrrr…yo, esperanzada en ver a Sesshoumaru me puse a comprar la serie como loca, y aunque no me puedo quejar, aun me falta ver una parte que me ha dejado impactada (aunque lo vi en un video homenaje de Sesshoumaru +.+ -si, me baje uno-) pero aún así, dice esto:

Rin: Amo Sesshoumaru, Si Rin debe morir, podría por favor ¿no olvidarme?- Sesshoumaru se sorprende (Y AMPLIAMENTE! O-O, se ven tannnn lindos ¬¬ aunque yo no toleraría ver a Rin de 7 años con Sess como pareja, por algo le tuve que dar 17 años) y luego pareciera ponerse levemente triste! (los que tienen la serie favor de decirme cuando pasa esto! Están en un lugar verde, y si no me creen que parece triste, vean su ceja, no necesita más, con eso se ve todo!)

También hay una parte donde Sesshoumaru parece tener problemas con romper un campo de energía a tal grado que sus ojos se ponen rojos y se ven sus colmillos (y no estoy hablando de cuando pelea con InuYasha por Tetsusaiga en el cadáver de su padre no, no!) es algo que tampoco se cuando pasa…si saben, avísenme, por favor.

Ahora, volviendo al fic, ya vi la película tres (Es genial!) y me percate de una cosa que confirma una sospecha que tenía sobre Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho e InuYasha; creo que podré unificar la película de manera correcta -Dioses ayúdenme no vaya a ser que la arruine-.

**Estoy enferma de Hepatitis** y por esta razón no pude actualizar tan rápido, pero bueno, al menos les dejo un capítulo largo, lo he hecho en cuatro o cinco días, no estoy segura. espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora a trabajar en mi parodia del Big Brother; Me despido :D

REVIEWS:

**Sabrina**: Muy cierto :D pero Shippou tiene un poco mas de importancia, recordando que los celos siempre son buenos +-+ cuando se trata de un príncipe youkai tan necio como Sesshoumaru. :D No quiero decir que Shippou y Rin hacen linda pareja XD no estoy segura, pero puedo decir que el kitsune me servirá para que Sess. Se e cuenta de lo que siente.

**Aome** Muchas gracias por aclararme esas dudas :D afortunadamente ya pude ver la peli XD, como me enferme me consienten XD. Sobre la muerte de Izayoi estoy pensando que es una gran incógnita, porque yo no me refiero a su muerte en la película sino en la serie en si, y creo que nunca sale T-T…necesitare pensar algo en caso de que no encuentre la respuesta XD. Y pues sin duda, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y que te guste .

**Elen****-Ses: **Gracias por dejarme un review tan grande y lindo :D. Si, Sesshoumaru accede por petición a Rin, pero no es el único motivo (si supieran cual otro es, jua jua jua :D) pero no puedo decirlo aún u.u. Shippou como dije, tiene una parte importante con respecto a que Sess se de cuenta de que sin darse cuenta se enamoró de Rin (si, se enamoró y trataré de trabajarlo lo mejor posible, no puedo hacer un simple "lo amo señor Sesshoumaru" y un "yo también Rin" ¬¬ imposible; Sesshoumaru es un hombre orgulloso, un príncipe youkai que inspira respeto y temor, frío ¿por naturaleza? Tal vez si…tal vez no : ), pero como dije, no puedo decir muchas cosas XD. Kagome en realidad a mi no me desagrada es muy neurótica pero la entiendo creo yo bastante bien, cuando necesita ser amable lo es .…¬¬ a kikyou yo también la odio; y pues si, recordemos que Miroku es la parte "pensante" del grupo de InuYasha XD.  
Te agradezco el reconocimiento de que yo cuide puntuación y ortografía, muchos no lo notan XD pero yo …bien, me pone de una furia cuando un fic serio no los tiene, porque no sabes donde termina una oración y comienza la otra, o si es pregunta o afirmación :D supongo que por eso lo cuido tanto (reviso mis caps 2 veces y aparte tengo dos betas X-X como notarás me atareo mucho con las cosas perfectas, si, soy una perfeccionista XD). Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te siga gustando ya que este cap lo he hecho enferma y me ha costado bastante x.x pero como lo hice largo y mis betas y yo consideramos que esta bien hecho, los subo con mucho animo. Gracias por lo del Big Brother, ya trabajo en el cap siguiente :D.

**Sara: **Claro que lo continuaré, como es un fic serio, son mi fuerte así que es seguro que lo termino. O.ó yo mas bien me preocupo por cierta parodia que estoy haciendo T-T debo acabarlo…Espero me sigas leyendo y que este cap te haya gustado mucho.

**Poison****-Ivi: **Chica hola! Gracias por decirme cosas tan lindas ;) no te preocupes no me he olvidado del de X que te dije, y pues si, Rin es una maldita…no la verdad no XD…+o+ yo adoro a esa niña! (es la UNICA niña que ha conquistado mi corazon…bueno, la segunda, Ashura también +.+ pero no cuenta como niñA) y pues Kagome es así, no hay nada que hacer…!Verdad que Miroku es un amor? Ah, si, si no fuera tan pervertido XD incluso en este fic sigue siéndolo, con Rin y con Sango xD. Que bueno que Rin cuanta con la protección del Lord del oeste…

**Ady**Como podrás apreciar trato de hacer que Sesshoumaru sea el que todos conocemos, frió y calculador, pero no puedo hacerlo tan callado como en el anime, asi que trato de que su participación sea lo mas activa posible y al mismo tiempo se mantenga frió y arrogante. Como todo un príncipe. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y que me sigas leyendo :D.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	5. Oscuridad

INUYASHA

_" Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste!__¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 5: Oscuridad

La noche era fría, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar sin cesar, estaba suficientemente cubierta para no sentir la menor brisa, pero ella tenía frío; diablos…!Esa maldita mujer¿Por qué se angustiaba tanto? Es decir, ella no era nada del Señor del Palacio, al menos, por la reacción de este, esa era su impresión…

¡Diablos que frío tenía!

Pero por otro lado, esa mujer parecía tener cierta comunicación con él…¿Cuándo le conoció¿Dónde¿Por qué nunca la había visto?

_-"Obvio Rin, nunca la has visto porque no llevas tanto en palacio como los demás…nunca lograrás vivir tanto como los demás"-_ Maldito fuera su origen humano…no, eso no era posible, ella no podía maldecir a su especie, era egoísta era…era…era humano, al fin y al cabo, aspirando siempre a ser mas de lo que uno era, nunca estar conforme…o tal vez no, después de todo ella era feliz con su Amo, o al menos, era _casi _feliz.- Pero es imposible que él me miré de "esa" forma…- se decía con melancolía.- Después de todo yo sólo soy una humana…fea y tonta.- dijo sonriendo suavemente, al recordar los comentarios de Jaken.

Si tan sólo esa hermosa mujer supiera lo que en realidad causaba en su Amo (y otros demonios y exterminadores en palacio, cabe mencionar) ella no pensaría de esa forma, pero para Sesshoumaru sería un insulto si quiera mencionar que se sentía **atraído** por una mujer **_humana_.** ¡Dios sería una vergüenza! El Gran Sesshoumaru…!Atraído cual polilla hacía la luz por una simple humana!...por SU humana.

-Maldita sea.- dijo moviéndose en su futón. Esa infeliz mujer…!no¡Demonios! Ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en Rin como una "Maldita mujer", ahora pensaba como si fuese una inocente jovencilla, de la cual se sentía atraído por motivos "relativamente" obvios, es decir, la chica estaba creciendo, y se había convertido en una mujer hermosa…o se convertía…además era exquisita, e incluso exótica, después de todo…¿cuántas humanas vivían con un Lord Youkai?

Ciertamente, solo ella.

-Rin.- el príncipe se incorporó y miró la Luna, como muchas veces solía hacerlo; de alguna forma, recordaba a esa hermosa mujer que hace tantos siglos había vivido en palacio, aquella mujer que había ocupado la parte mas importante en su ya inexistente corazón…su amada y querida madre.- Maldito.- dijo con ligera molestia.- …que estupidez, Yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, no puedo rebajarme a sentir odio por alguien, mucho menos por **él**.- se dirigió hacía su baúl para tomar un kimono limpio, saldría a caminar un poco por los jardines, era demasiado temprano para encontrar movimiento capaz de molestarle, podía escuchar a las cigarras cantar e incluso luciérnagas volar en el estanque cercano al Ala Norte.

Caminaba con silencio, cual sombra espectral, parecía flotar suavemente, sabía que pocos (si no es que ninguno) de sus sirvientes se percatarían de la presencia de alguien en las escaleras y pasillos, de pronto se detuvo…ese desagradable aroma, tan conocido…

-Maldita sea, porque diablos tiene que mandarme a mí, demonios, tan simple que era que ella viniera ¡PERO NO: "tengo miedo Inuyasha"- dijo con burla en su voz, tratando de imitar la voz de su amada esposa.- mujer cobarde.-

-Si es tan poca cosa, no entiendo la razón por la que continuas a su lado.- dijo la fría voz de su hermano, el cual estaba escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Y no te importa, mis asuntos con MI esposa, son míos, no te metas donde no te llaman.- Sesshoumaru le miró unos segundos; su hermano era siempre tan agresivo, maldita sea, por eso lo detestaba mas, era prácticamente imposible que cruzaran tres palabras sin desenfundar sus espadas.

-Vete al diablo.- el taiyoukai le ignoró y camino hacía una de las múltiples salidas. Inuyasha le miró por unos cuantos segundos, después dejo el cántaro de agua que llevaba en sus manos (motivo de su "aterrador" viaje por el palacio) para seguirle.-…¿Qué quieres?-

-No te importa.-

-No me sigas.-

-No lo hago.-

-…-

-…-

-…lárgate a tu habitación, perro callejero.-

-…grrr…No soy un perro callejero, soy un hanyou, tu eres un inu youkai (demonio-perro), así que en todo caso tu eres el perro.-

-…grrr…-

…¿Qué? Su miserable, repugnante y molesto hermano ¿le gruñía…? Hace años que no escuchaba ese gruñido…décadas de hecho…

-Anda, estas molesto con alguien que no soy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de triunfo.

-…-

-¿Y quien es el desafortunado?- le sacaría la verdad a como diera lugar.

-No te importa.- y el poderoso demonio confirmó las sospechas de su hermano.

-¿Tal vez Shiso?-

-…-

-¿Algún sirviente de rango menor?- el taiyoukai seguía ignorándole.

-…¿La rana?-

-…-

-¿La chiquilla?- su hermano se detuvo.- ¿Es ella?- dijo incrédulo.- Pero si tu siempre…-

-¿Por qué sigues con esa humana que dices es tan molesta?- dijo súbitamente a lo que Inuyasha rió.-…-

-Ella es lo que más amo en este mundo, tal y como mis hijos ( y por cierto NO TE LES ACERQUES)-

-…Amar humanos, que patético.-

-¡Bah! Di lo que quieras, no me importa. Además, tu no estas en las mejores condiciones para decirme que hacer.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- el taiyoukai se volvió molesto ¿Acaso el imbécil de su hermano decía que él, el gran Sesshoumaru tenía alguna relación con _esa_ débil humana¡A veces la encontraba llamativa, eso era todo¡Si¡era denigrante! Lo aceptaba¡pero solo había caído tres o cuatro veces en semejante insulto!

-Oh, vamos "hermano".- Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.- ¡Ja, acepta que esa humana sigue a tu lado porque así lo quieres.- Sesshoumaru se acercó con su velocidad.- ¡Que miedo!- dijo en burla.

-Yo no le dije que se quedará conmigo.- dijo defendiéndose.- Le dije que se fuera, que viviera con los suyos y que formará su estúpida y patética familia.-

-La familia no es estúpida ni patética, imbécil. Ni porque viviste con nuestro padre puedes entenderlo.- Sesshoumaru pareció sorprenderse levemente.- Al principio pensé que Rin seguía a tu lado porque no tenía a donde ir pero, por lo que he visto; parece que realmente le gusta estar contigo.- Sesshoumaru se separó levemente.

-…Muchos humanos la recibirían.- y por un momento sintió que su pecho era presionado y su sangre se calentaba.- …muchos.- dijo levemente molesto.

-¡Oh si! Seguro…claro que eso seria a más de diez o quince días de camino, tu sabes, para que no la reconozcan .- Sesshoumaru pareció no comprender a lo que se refería porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.- Rin es mas que conocida en esta región, a decir verdad, cuando Kagome me lo comentó quede un poco impactado…es que es muy tonto pensar que una chica tan linda este con alguien tan estúpido como tu.- el príncipe no hizo ningún movimiento.- Bah, dicen que ella es "la mujer del youkai", y algunos incluso dicen que si te le acercas _ese_ youkai te matará. Seguro que eres un poco idiota pero dudo mucho que asesinaras humanos por tocarla, quiero decir eres tan arrogante, torpe, estúpido…-

-De modo que los estúpidos humanos dicen eso.-

-Claro, pero son tan…¿Qué? Oye no me dirás que de verdad has matado gente por que la ha tocado.- dijo sorprendido.-!Tu! el más soberbio, estúpido, molesto y sarnoso…¡agh!- Sesshoumaru le sujeto por la garganta- ¡Suéltame imbécil!-

-Esos insectos no tienen derecho a nada. Mucho menos a tocar mis posesiones..-

-¿Posesiones? Agh ¡que me sueltes maldita sea!- Sesshoumaru arrojó a Inuyasha contra una de las paredes.- m-maldito bastardo.- dijo levantándose. El príncipe retomó su camino al Ala Norte.- oye…¿Por qué me buscabas cuando era mas joven?- bien, eso era suficiente por hoy, prefería saber otras cosas mas prioritarias, sobre todo porque Kagome le había dejado con algunas dudas.

-¿buscarte? No digas sandeces, yo no perdería mi tiempo así.-

Pero Inuyasha estaba seguro de haber visto a su hermano en más de una ocasión, y este se lo había confirmado, aunque aún no sabía las razones por las que llegaban a estar juntos…que podría ser¿que…?

El príncipe caminaba por los oscuros corredores, su demoniaca visión le ayudaba a ver a la perfección…Pronto se vio en los jardines, frente a aquellas hermosas flores que Rin solía plantar, donde solía esperarlo cuando le era imposible llevarla con él… ¿Acaso él quería llevarla con él? No, seguramente no era él, era más bien por ella, que solía quejarse de que tardara mucho o de que no le agradaba estar sola…sola en un palacio con decenas de sirvientes, esa chica era extraña…

De modo que, Inuyasha insistía en recordar aquello, era verdad; a veces pensaba que solo eran malos recuerdos, en otras ocasiones simplemente no les daba importancia pero…no es tan fácil romper los lazos de sangre, mucho menos cuando estos son entre dos hijos de la oscuridad, como ellos, al fin y al cabo, hijos de el General y Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el Gran InuTaisho.

-Pero esa denigrante mujer humana, esa estúpida de Izayoi no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar.- sintió sus uñas clavarse en la piel de su mano. Después se acerco a descansar bajo un árbol, iluminado únicamente por las luciérnagas y la Luna.- Es verdad…creo que en aquella ocasión te estaba buscando estúpido hermano mío…-

Entre las sombras de la noche y las sombras de su propia mente; Inuyasha maldecía el haber olvidado como había conocido a Sesshoumaru, es más, ahora era el simple deseo de recordarlo para molestarlo que por alguna importancia emocional, o al menos, eso creía él…

Se aproximaba a su habitación cuando escucho la voz de su amada esposa...ahora que lo pensaba, el idiota de su hermano aparentemente estaba molesto con Rin. Que extraño, juraría que su hermano nunca se molestaba con ella, de hecho parecía solo molestarse con él o con Kagome, y en algunas ocasiones llegó a pensar que hasta se molestaba con Shippou pero a los demás simplemente no les daba importancia, ni a sus propios "sobrinos"…

-¿Enserio mamá?- se escucho la voz de Aki detrás de la puerta.- ¿y que paso con el monstruo?- ¿eh? Claro, seguro sus hijos habían despertado y ahora Kagome hacía esfuerzos (que ya sabía inútiles) por volverlos a enviar con Morfeo.

-Si, mamá ¿Qué pasar uego?- luego se escucho una suave risa. Dios como amaba esa risa, aquella de la que era poseedora su amada esposa. Recordó por un momento a Kikyou, aquella bella sacerdotisa de la cual se enamoró con pasión; también recordó el final que tuvo. Si, había sacrificado su efímera vida y su cuerpo de barro y huesos con tal de destruir a su cruel asesino: Naraku.

Ese había sido un acto digno de ella, sacrificar su vida por ver su venganza consumada, habiendo entregado a Kagome su última flecha, con sus últimas energías, con todo su poder y emociones, su odio, su amor, su rencor, su dolor…todo cuanto un humano llevase en su corazón…y jamás olvidaría la expresión de Naraku, la humillación que mostró al ver la hermosa y satisfecha sonrisa de la sacerdotisa, la cual había liberado su alma no solo de ese rencor que tenía por él, al saber que su venganza sería consumada, que su nueva "muerte" no sería en vano…de hecho, aquella vez, Kikyou pareció volverse lo que tanto había anhelado, aquello que la maldita perla de Shikon le había arrebatado: Su libertad de ser una mujer como cualquier otra, con la facultad de odiar…y de amar…

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar las últimas palabras de amor de Kikyou antes de desaparecer, y a pesar de su frustración se había percatado de que aunque sentía un gran dolor ante la perdida de algo irremplazable, no sentía esa misma desesperación que cuando veía a Kagome en problemas…

-¡Pues el monstruo estaba a punto de comérselos!- los niños gritaron con horror.- ¡pero entonces…!-

-¿entonces?- Aki preguntó. Inuyasha sonrió…

_-"Pero entonces el hanyou se enamoró de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que le había dormido" _–Inuyasha sonrió, si Kagome escuchara eso¿se sonrojará o sonreiría?

Entro al cuarto, pero su familia estaba tan inmersa en el relato que no prestó atención -Entonces Sango utilizo su Hiraikotsu y ¡Past! El monstruo desapareció…- los niños gritaron emocionados.- en pequeñas luces en ese oscuro invierno¡fue un gran espectáculo!-

_…Ese oscuro invierno…_

_"!Joven Príncipe!"_

_"Mujer…"_

_"!Quien eres?"_

_"…Yo soy Sesshoumaru."_

El atractivo hanyou dejo el cántaro caer, la fina plata hizo un estruendo contra el piso, pudo escuchar a sus hijos gritar su nombre, pero ya no veía nada claramente, ahora solo había oscuridad…su única luz, era aquel lejano invierno hace 64 años…

El frío era algo que podría seguro afectar a los demás, menos a él; estaba acostumbrado a peores cosas, como la **traición y la deshonra, **y después de estos, no conocía nada peor.

El torpe de su hermano no recordaba esos hechos porque era muy joven en aquel tiempo, no, esos eran pretextos, lo que ocurría es que su patética condición de "mitad humano" le impedían tener presente aquello…No, porque Rin era humana y ella había recordado sus palabras con respecto a las lágrimas y la debilidad…No había pretexto, Inuyasha lo había olvidado por iniciativa propia…ese idiota…

…Aquel pequeño hanyou que volvió a ver después de casi cinco años no era tan desagradable como lo era ahora…

_Flash back:_

_Frente a un amplio jardín, él era testigo de los juegos de un hanyou pequeño, no parecía tener mas de ocho años. En verdad era una pequeña aldea, alejada lo mejor posible del mundo, pero sus estúpidos habitantes habían demostrado ser unos cobardes alejándose u ofendiendo a su dichoso hermano…_

_-¿Quieres tu pelota no?- decían unos adolescentes que se arrojaban una pelota de piel los unos a los otros, evitando a un pequeño ser de cabellos plateados._

_-¡pelota!- el pequeño ser corría de un lugar a otro; tratando de recuperar su infantil tesoro._

_-¿La quieres¡ven por ella!- y siguieron burlándose hasta que una mujer mayor les gritó._

_-¡Aléjense de él, es un hanyou!- escucho decirle a uno de esos patéticos humanos._

_-¡Quítate criatura asquerosa!- dijo uno de los hombres al sentir al pequeño hanyou golpear su pie, con tal de recuperar su pelota. Era verdad, un hanyou era asqueroso pero…- ¡Que repulsión!- le pateó._

_¡Pero no como el ser humano¡estúpido ser despreciable! _

_Un aparentemente joven youkai bajo de la rama de un árbol, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos color dorado, en su frente llevaba una luna creciente y vestía de violeta._

_-¡UN YOUKAI!-_

_-¡CUIDADO, HUYAN!- el pánico de los aldeanos que hasta hace unos momentos hostigaban a su hermano llegó. El hanyou en cambio solo le miraba ¿sería terror? O tal vez era ¿admiración? No lo sabía y no le importaba.._

_-…-_

_-…- el niño se incorporó.- ¿youkai?-_

_-¿Dónde esta tu madre?- dijo sin emoción alguna, o no, en realidad se mostraba cierta ansiedad en su voz, era algo extraño incluso para el dueño de esa majestuosa voz._

_-¡Inuyasha!- de entre los arbustos apareció una mujer vestida de un rosa pastel, en su rostro se reflejaba su profunda tristeza. De pronto paró en seco.- ¡Joven Príncipe!- dijo cubriendo su boca con sorpresa, para después abrazar a su hijo !que quería él ahí?_

_El taiyoukai le miró con desprecio- Eres aún mas incapaz de lo que creía.- la mujer no dijo nada.- No puedes cuidar siquiera de él.- _

_-Yo…-_

_-¡mami te extrañe!- el hanyou se abrazó a su madre. No la dejaría por nada, ni siquiera por esas molestas burlas a su persona, no importase que jalasen sus orejas llegando incluso a lastimarlo, él estaría con su madre siempre.-_

_-Ja.-Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda.- Mujer…- Izayoi levantó el rostro.- ¿Por qué no has ido al palacio de alguno de tus familiares?-_

_-Lo intente.-_

_-...-_

_-Naturalmente nos rechazaron, yo no daré la vida de mi hijo por alojamiento. Jamás.- Sesshoumaru se volvió suavemente.-_

_-Ten en cuenta esto: en mi palacio tampoco te quiero. Con la muerte de mi padre tu fatídica destrucción es inevitable. Y si todo sigue así, seguramente la de él también.- Una vez dicho esto, el taiyoukai se elevo por los cielos, dejando a su estola adornar el horizonte. Inuyasha no comprendió el porque su madre lloró todo el día, suplicando misericordia para su hijo._

_Fin del Flash back_

Kagome escuchaba atenta a su marido, Miroku y Sango también estaban con ellos, Shippou y Kirara estaban ausentes cuidando de los pequeños, sus hijos eran demasiado jóvenes para saber una historia tan amargada, demostrando la oscuridad del corazón humano, de su poca misericordia para con los demás, de su egoísmo y estupidez…de su desprecio a otros por ser diferentes…

-¿Entonces Sesshoumaru le dijo a tu madre que nunca volviera al palacio?- Sango no podía creer que el príncipe realmente fuera tan despreciable, después de todo, les había alojado a ellos ahí por varios días a pesar de ser humanos…era muy extraño.

-Si, eso le dijo…maldito infeliz.- Inuyasha cerró sus ojos. No tenía caso comentar lo "otro" que recordaba…

_Flash back:_

_-¡LARGATE!- gritaba la gente eufórica._

_-¡Pero…!-_

_-¡Por culpa de tu hijo bastardo esos inocentes jóvenes y mi hermano están muertos!-_

_-¡Señora Kiritani!-_

_-¡FUERA MUJER¡Y LLEVATE A TU MONSTROU CONTIGO!-_

_Fin del Flash back_

Cierto, él no quería mencionarlo, pero ese día sintió su sangre hervir ¡Esos patéticos humanos habían hostigado a su hermano y se habían atrevido a golpearle! Cuando él podría dominarlos en algunos años ¡MALDITA BASURA! No los perdonó y por esa razón los había descuartizado como los viles animales que eran…

Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru había matado por defender el honor de su "familia", es decir, ese mocoso hanyou compartía su sangre, a esa humana podían golpearla, maltratarla, matarla si querían pero, al hanyou no lo tocarían, al menos no mientras el estuviese, después era su propio problema, después de todo era medio demonio, debía saber defenderse, no estaba de mas…pero si él tenia oportunidad de desmembrar al bastardo que lo tocase lo haría, eso era seguro.

-Y es que eras en verdad un inútil cachorro…-dijo para si mismo.- Un miserable cachorro…- Sesshoumaru se mostraba impávido ante el recuerdo de aquel pequeño hanyou. Dejase a su mente recordar el segundo reencuentro…

_Flash Back:_

_Las montañas y valles vestidos de novia estaban, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, simplemente dejaba a sus pies llevarle donde quisieran, necesitaba unos minutos consigo mismo; se sentía cansado de "Amo Bonito ¿A dónde vamos?", "Pero es peligroso Amo Sesshoumaru", "Príncipe no puede salir de palacio en todo momento sus obligaciones y…"_

_¡MALDITA SEA! Él hacía lo que le viniese en gana ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta¡Él podría descuartizarlos a todos por molestarle cada minuto con sus estúpidas y mediocres preguntas o afirmaciones! No tenía porque escucharlos, y por esa razón había salido de palacio, sin siquiera informar a su fiel sirviente, Jaken, el antiguo Señor de las Tierras de Musashino; cargo que había dejado al quedar impactado ante la belleza y personalidad de ese enigmático taiyoukai que le salvó la vida._

_Agradecimiento…entre youkais ¿eso realmente existía?_

_En varias ocasiones él joven príncipe se lo preguntaba, es decir, podía aceptar que estuviese a su lado por orgullo, pero Jaken no demostraba orgullo, permitía a su "Amo Bonito" pisarlo, golpearlo, arrojarlo, usarlo de carnada, etc._

_-…- el príncipe varias veces se cuestionó sobre su proseguir, en realidad era algo natural que cuidase de las tierras que su difunto padre había dejado para él. Sobretodo en épocas de viajes, cuando aquellos patéticos youkais débiles osaban pisar sus magníficas y fértiles tierras…pero que más daba, sólo tendría que matar algunos cuantos, advertirles sobre su presencia, volver al palacio iniciar un nuevo viaje…la rutina de su vida…_

_-¡Deja de seguirme maldita cosa asquerosa!- escucho la voz de un mocoso, era clara y fuerte para él._

_-¡Vuelve miserable hanyou¡tu serás mi cena!-_

_…¿hanyou?_

_…!HABÍA UN HANYOU EN **SUS **TIERRAS¡Que vulgar! _

_Podía escuchar los árboles sucumbir ante la fuerza del perseguidor ¿o tal vez del perseguido? Bah, que más daba, en unos minutos estaría frente a ellos…o mas bien, ellos estarían frente a él, pues los ingenuos se dirigían hacía él._

_Y tal como supuso ahí estaba ellos, pudo vislumbrar un youkai de gran tamaño y de color grisáceo, la mañana a penas se alzaba así que sus ojos podrían ser engañados por la espesa niebla que se interponía; el gigantesco youkai le miró con recelo._

_-!que quieres¿Por qué osas molestarme mientras ceno?- dijo la criatura. Sesshoumaru le ignoró. No cabía duda, su tamaño no era nada de extrañarse, era de esos demonios aparentemente poderosos que resultan ser más estúpidos (¿confundir el día con la noche?) y débiles de lo que aparentan…_

_-¡Suéltame infeliz!- una "mancha" rojiza salió de la mano del youkai, su cabello debajo de los hombros, plateado como la luna, orejas caninas…_

_No era posible, por su padre ¿Por qué justamente a **él**?_

_-¡Cállate¡no tolero que mi comida hable!-_

_-¡Feh!A quien le dices comida?- el hanyou movió su mano con fuerza, cortando los dedos del demonio que le sujetaba. Un grito furico y lleno de dolor se escucho en el bosque, retumbó en los árboles, riachuelos y rocas, provocando un eco profundo.-¡lo tienes bien merecido¡Además…!- el hanyou sintió un escalofrío cerca de él, volvió el rostro y vio a un joven con cabellos plateado-blanquecinos, ojos dorados y esa misma marca en forma de Luna que había visto en aquel joven hace tantos años, seguramente era él…!Aquel chico que hizo a los aldeanos rabiar tras asesinar a sus agresores!- Oye…!Tu…!- de pronto fue arrojado contra unos árboles, de uno de ellos fue roto su tronco, pudo escuchar claramente el crujir de la madera, congelada por las frías temperaturas de un invierno inclemente, aquel que le había robado todo cuanto amaba…_

_-¡Estúpido niño¡te mataré!- el demonio se dirigió hacía Inuyasha, el cual se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, logrando por pocos centímetros esquivar las peligrosas garras del youkai.- ¡MALDITO!- el youkai se volvió ágilmente, volviendo a sujetar al herido (y cansado) hanyou; le había perseguido por horas, estaba seguro de que su lucha era más por supervivencia que por fuerza física, pues era más que obvio que estaba exhausto.- ¡basura¡siéntete orgulloso de ser mi cena!- Inuyasha se vio inmovilizado por la poderosa mano del youkai, y pronto vio la larga lengua de este acercarse a él._

_-¡Suéltame!- _

_-¡MI COMIDA NO DEBE HABLAR!- Cuando Inuyasha estaba por caer en la absoluta desesperación observó un destello dorado, una línea dorada en el rostro del youkai grisáceo; y después de eso, su rostro cayó.- Agh…-_

_-Insolente.- dijo una congelante voz._

_El hanyou una vez en el piso se soltó de la mano de su captor y observó el lugar..¿una línea dorada¿Dónde? Siguió con su vista un resplandor…el cual provenía de aquel joven misterioso._

_-…Tu…- Cuando Sesshoumaru se volvió para verlo a los ojos, el hanyou gruño, retrocediendo, tratando de darse la oportunidad de salir con vida. Si ese hermoso youkai había matado a esa repugnante bestia…podría matarle como a ella…y no le era desconocido el odio de los humanos y youkais hacía los hanyous. _

_Cuando Sesshoumaru dio un paso al frente el hanyou gruño más fuerte, para desaparecer con toda su velocidad entre las sombras que el bosque aún le proporcionaba…pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, al mirar hacia su derecha…_

_-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo la fría voz. Inuyasha le miró molesto.- Así jamás huirás de mí.-_

_-¡No te me acerques!- Sesshoumaru paró en secó y alzo la voz lo suficiente como para que su hermano le oyera._

_-No vine a matarte.- después de unos metros más Inuyasha se detuvo.-_

_-…¿Qué quieres entonces?- dijo a la defensiva._

_-…Para haberte criado con una princesa humana eres muy imprudente y descortés- dijo dándole la espalda e indicándole que le siguiera._

_-¿Conociste a mi madre?- Inuyasha le miraba sorprendido…u-un momento…¿Cabello plateado¿ojos dorados?_

_¿Acaso ese "chico" era su…su padre?_

_-¡Dime quien demonios eres!- dijo molesto de tan solo imaginarlo¡Ese hombre había condenado a su madre una miseria social y a terribles enfrentamientos!_

_-…¿Para que quieres saberlo?-_

_-¡Me has ayudado en dos ocasiones en las que pude tener verdaderos problemas!-_

_-¿Problemas? Por favor, estabas a punto de morir.-_

_-¡Eso no te importa¡A menos que tu seas mi padre!-_

_-!- el taiyoukai se volvió levemente sorprendido.- Estas equivocado.-_

_-¡Entonces dime quien eres!-_

_-…Yo Soy Sesshoumaru.- el joven hanyou le miró con molestia.- No me extraña que no sepas de mí, soy tu medio hermano.-_

_-…¿M-medio hermano has dicho?- parpadeó unos momentos ¿hermano había dicho¡hermano!- Yo, no lo sabía…-_

_-¿Dónde esta esa mujer?- dijo el príncipe con desdén.- Tu madre.-_

_-…-Inuyasha bajo la mirada.- Mi madre murió hace algunos días.-_

_-Ya veo.- le miró por unos momentos, parecía cansado, entristecido…sin mencionar el lodo y sangre youkai que cubría su ropa.- Has peleado mucho ¿no?-_

_-…?- Sesshoumaru le explico acerca de la sangre.- Claro, querían comerme, jugar conmigo, asesinarme como si fuera un animal.- dijo molesto.- Ya se que no soy un youkai, ni tampoco humano pero…-_

_-…-_

_-…¿También tu me desprecias?- sus orejas bajaron._

_-…Sígueme.- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin aparente rumbo. Inuyasha preguntó a donde irían y este solo le dijo que le sacaría del bosque, pues en esa época varios youkais rondaba. Algunos youkais les atacaron, sin embargo no le protegió en todo momento, únicamente cuando le considero realmente necesario, lo cual fue escaso, pues el chico sabía defenderse lo suficientemente bien.- ¿Por qué tomaste este camino¿Acaso ella no te dijo sobre sus peligros?-_

_El hanyou había comprendido que Sesshoumaru solía llamarle "ella" a su madre, Izayoi.- Me dijo que fuera el Oeste, eso fue todo.- Sesshoumaru le miró de reojo ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer¿Qué todos los enemigos de su padre tuvieran una victima perfecta?- Oye¿y tu de donde vienes¿Dónde vives¿A dónde vas?- el príncipe se sentó en las ramas de un seco árbol._

_-Ya te lo dije, soy Sesshoumaru ¿no sabes que cargo tenía mi padre?- maldición, intentaba no mostrarse tan soberbio con él, después de todo había demostrado tener suficiente actitud en la pelea…incluso siendo un hanyou, no era tan patético como los demás._

_-No se prácticamente nada, sólo que era amable, gentil, o al menos eso decía mi madre.-_

_¿Amable y Gentil, eh?_

_-Creo su nombre era…InuTaisho.-_

_-Inu No Taisho, pero solían decirle de ambas formas, aunque era más común "Lord".-_

_-…De acuerdo, eso es nuevo para mí.- Inuyasha se sentó- Eso quiere decir que tras la muerte de él, tu eres el nuevo lord de…¿de?-_

_-Las Tierras del Oeste, la tierra que pisas.- dijo al tiempo que se recargaba en el árbol, relajando su cuerpo._

_-¡Por esa razón mi madre me dijo que viniera entonces! Pero cuando ella vivía…no quería que pisáramos esta tierra…- Sesshoumaru abrió levemente sus ojos. Por supuesto que no tenía derecho a pisar su tierra un ser tan repugnante como ella, el hanyou frente a él…ya vería._

_-…tienes doce años.-_

_-…trece en realidad, bueno, en una o dos semanas, no estoy seguro.- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que día es hoy.- Sesshoumaru volvió a cerrar sus ojos.- Al morir mi madre, yo…bien, estoy confundido…no se, no se que hacer.- Sesshoumaru vislumbro en su mente su propio pasado, pareciera que habían estado destinados a un dolor extremo a tan temprana edad._

_-…No dejarte caer, no humilles la sangre que llevas en las venas.- Inuyasha sonrió levemente._

_¿Pero que era el dolor sino otra debilidad?_

_-Vives bajo el código del honor ¿no es cierto?-_

_-Honor y lealtad, la gran enseñanza de **nuestro** padre.- Inuyasha se sorprendió, era la primera vez que…_

_-…Yo, quiero dormir un poco, crees que…¿te molestaría?-_

_-Yo también dormiré.- apoyo su cabeza en su suave estola, Inuyasha le observo; en verdad era su hermano ¿no? Es decir, era sorprendente, era la primera criatura demoníaca que conocía hasta ahora que no quería matarle, al menos después de la muerte de su madre, pues Myouga, esa pulga al servicio de su padre y de él, nunca le había discriminado.- ¿…que pasa?- Inuyasha volvió a la realidad y observó los profundos ojos de su hermano, estos parecían tratar de leer sus movimientos._

_-Solo pensaba.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, la pena por su madre no le permitía más._

_-…Mañana estarás fuera de este lugar.- prometió. Inuyasha asintió…¿acaso su hermano era tan generoso como su padre? Porque bien él…él no era exactamente gentil pero, parecía ser generoso._

_Esa fría noche de invierno Sesshoumaru observó a su joven hermano reposar contra la corteza de un árbol cercano, al menos, no se había tomado tanta confianza, eso era bueno…no soportaría un hermano "sentimental", considerando las patéticas emociones humanas, que desgraciadamente podían (o pudieron) alcanzarlo mientras vivía con aquella maldita princesa… _

_Fin del Flash back_

Genial¿trataban acaso de decirle sus recuerdos que su relación con Sesshoumaru no era tan mala como creía?

¡IMPOSIBLE!

El sólo recordaba problemas, peleas, ataques, heridas, golpes…pero ¿y esos recuerdos?

_"¡Maldito infeliz¿Cómo te atreves?"_

_"!Sal de mis Tierras!"_

_"!Siempre he estado sólo!"_

_"!Tu madre fue…!"_

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarle, decidió dejar ese asunto para después, por el momento, sólo quería aclarar algunas cosas.

Pronto la mañana se alzo hermosa y brillante en el hermoso palacio de Sesshoumaru, el Gran Palacio del Oeste, con las hermosas costas a su lado, con ondeantes olas y brisas refrescantes…

Bostezo suavemente, había descansado poco, la inquietud en su corazón le había impedido estar tranquila, y todo gracias a esa inu youkai; vaya, ahora que lo pensaba podía ser terriblemente celosa…¿celosa¿Pero de que? El Amo del palacio no era nada más allá de su "dueño" y secretamente su Señor.

Cierto, ese youkai había robado hasta el último de sus alientos, todo de ella pertenecía a él, y no podía negarle nada, aún si fuese su vida…ella sólo pediría algo a cambio: permitirle seguir a su lado, como hasta ahora.

-…pero ¿y si el Amo Sesshoumaru no quisiese…?- se envolvió aún más en las mantas.-

-…- Sintió una presencia ajena a la de ella, una que le era perfectamente conocida, pero que en esos momentos era su peor pesadilla…!y si la hubiese escuchado?- ¿…pues que planeas pedir, mocosa?- Rin se sonrojó y asomo parte de su rostro.

-Buenos días, Señor Jaken.-

-…¿Qué quieres?- oh, no. Ahora el renacuajo quería sacarle hasta la última gota de información.

-N-nada.-

-¿Otro kimono?-

-No.-

-¿Otra mascota?- dijo con resentimiento.

-Por supuesto que no, adoro que el Amo me haya obsequiado un ave tan bella y me permita permanecer con A-Un pero sólo eso.-

-Mmmm…¿otra peineta?- dijo levemente molesto.- ¿Cómo la que perdiste?- Rin se sonrojó.

-¡No la perdí¡El amo me ayudo a buscarla!- Jaken se burló.

-¡Claro¡El Amo Sesshoumaru escucho tus lamentos, vino a verte, te encontró hecha una maraña y después te dijo: "¡Ahí!" ¿NO?- dijo en sarcasmo. Rin asintió.

-Algo así.- una puerta se cerró suavemente, dejando pasar a una elegante figura.

-¡Niña del demonio!-

-¿Jaken?- el pobre renacuajo sintió su cuerpo congelarse, podía sentir el filo de la piedra contra su ya sensible cráneo.

-D-dígame Amo bonito…-

-¿Y A-Un?- el renacuajo sudó.

-Ya he mandado a alimentarlo.-tragó saliva.

-Eso me complace.- se acercó a la maraña de humana que tenía-

-…- Rin se envolvió aún más en las cobijas, no quería que su Amo la viera tan…"presentable".

-Jaken…-el renacuajo afirmó.- Ve al establo de A-Un a ver si te encuentras. (1)-

-A-Ah…si Amo, tengo la seguridad de que lo haré.- y corrió fuera del alcance de las piedras voladoras.- "Cuando habla así es mejor no provocarle"- Una vez que cerró la puerta corrió lo más lejos posible, por el rostro de su Amo parecía no estar del mejor humor existente.

En la normalmente cálida y ahora fría habitación de Rin, el taiyoukai esperaba a que la joven se dignase a levantarse. Pero ya habían pasado algunos minutos y no lo hacía, por lo que decidió impulsarla.

-¿Y bien?-

-…¿S-si Amo?- la chica seguía envuelta.

-No pienso hablar con un montón de mantas, Sal.- Rin se sonrojó.

-P-pero…¿y si mejor le buscó yo en su habitación o en donde usted me indique en unos momentos?- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, era más que obvio que no pensaba ceder, después de todo el era el dueño del palacio y de sus habitantes.- Es que yo…-

-No he venido para nada, Sal.- Rin se sonrojó aún más. ¿ir con ella¡Eso era tan…excitante! Pero al mismo tiempo la aterraba que la viera recién despierta, es decir…su ropa fuera de lugar, sus cabellos enredados…su figura débil y patética de hermosa humana…

Lentamente la joven se desenvolvió, salio de su futón levemente sonrojada y con la mirada al piso. Sesshoumaru jamás imagino que su querida posesión fuese tan…única. Es decir, sólo ella había provocado en él ese sentimiento de ¿Cuál sería la palabra¿Encanto? No, más bien "Éxtasis"; pero era algo completamente desconocido para él, era un sentimiento extraño, era…no, un momento, no podía ser un sentimiento…!Era una debilidad! Claro¡esa era la razón de su visita¡comprobar el porque de su debilidad!

-¿A-amo?- el youkai pareció despertar de un sueño, era testigo de un hermoso panorama, los suaves rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana daban un aire angelical y encantador a la joven frente a él, su piel nívea y delicada brillaba contrastando con la suavidad de su ropa de dormir…

Un…un momento…

¿…Ropa de dormir…?

¡DEMONIOS!

El taiyoukai se encamino hacía la ventana, ignorando la pregunta de su posesión, de su Rin. Tratando de mostrarse lo más ecuánime posible, ignorando esa sensación de… placer al verla vestida de esa forma.

-Vístete, saldremos de palacio.-

¿eh¡Saldrían de palacio!

-¡Si!- la chica olvido todo el pudor existente, corrió tras su biombo y coloco perfectamente sobre su esbelto cuerpo un kimono sencillo de color lila, perfecto para salir, y aún así, elegante, para demostrar su valor…al menos, para su Amo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, encontraron a Hisui subiendo las escaleras; Rin le explico que saldría y que no se preocupase, la mujer asintió, después de todo, cuando el príncipe estaba con su querida niña, sería un suicidio si quiera atacarla. Y si sabía lo de Minami era por obra de Shiso, cuya lealtad era grande, pero cuya lengua en varias ocasiones comprometedoras(principalmente donde estuviesen involucrados el príncipe y la dama) se soltaba…pareciese que ese youkai quería cachorros hanyou en palacio…

Una vez en el jardín Rin fue arrojada contra el piso tras el peso de tres niños y una niña.

-¡Ay!- dijo al sentir el peso de las cuatro criaturas.

-¡Rinnnnnn!- corearon.

-N-niños, ay. No me hagan esto…-recordó que Sesshoumaru estaba a pocos metros de ella- "menos ahora"-

-¿A dónde ir tu?-

-¿Te la llevas tío?-

-¿No dijo usted, Señor Sesshoumaru que no saliésemos?- dijo Natsumi.

-Es peligroso para una Dama como Rin viajar en tierras tan peligrosas- dijo Takeshi.

-Seremos sus escoltas- dijeron unísono los dos "exterminadores" (de conejos).

-Tíoooo…- el taiyoukai suspiró suavemente, Dios, hanyous y niños, esto era horrible…si al menos fueran sus hijos los toleraría (debería), pero no, tenían que ser del maldito de su hermano, encima de ser más joven que él, ser hanyou, y ser irremediablemente bruto e inculto…había formado su familia mucho antes que él…

-Saldremos un poco chicos, eso es todo.- Rin se incorporó con ayuda de Aki y Takeshi…¿o era Natsumi?-

-Príncipe¿Por qué no pasear a Gigei también¡Gigei querer ir!- el taiyoukai la ignoró y siguió su camino.- ¡Gigei querer ir…!- se abrazó a la pierna del príncipe y no se soltó de ella.

-¡Hermana¡Deja al tío en paz¡recuerda lo que dijo mamá!-

-¡TTTTiiiioooooo!- el príncipe se paró, tomo a la niña del kimono y la quitó de su pierna.

-…vamos, Rin.- dijo levemente molesto. Pero en cuanto Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru, la pequeña se interpuso.

-¡Príncipe¡yo princesa!-

Ah…forma peculiar de defender lo que "era suyo".

Rin se sonrojó, Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos un momento, no perdería el control con una mocosa de menos de 10 años.

-Yo, yo no…-!que¿le estaba dando explicaciones a una mocosa?- ¡Ah! No se preocupe princesita, yo sólo acompaño al Amo…- Gigei volvió a "posesionarse" de Sesshoumaru, tomando su cincho con la mano izquierda.

-Suéltame niña.- dijo.

-¡Princesa!- …!ESO JAMAS¡Él no le diría princesa a una hanyou¡Si no lo había hecho con Minami que SI era una princesa!-

-Suéltame Gigei.- dijo levemente molesto, la niña sonrió y le soltó.-

-¡Príncipe recordarme!- cuando Sesshoumaru iba a llamar a Rin, noto que dos, no muy bien intencionados "exterminadores" se abrazaban a las piernas de Rin.

-¡Yo exterminador!-

-¡Yo querer ir!-

-¡Esperen niños…!- la chica luchaba por quitarse a los niños de encima…y esos mocosos se pegaban aun mas a sus piernas y a su cintura ¡Porque estaban cerca de su cintura¡Qué creían que era ciego!

-Grrrr…- un gruñido se escucho, fuerte y claro.

-¿Qué pasa Aki?- preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Takeshi, suelta a Rin.-

¿Eh¿Acaso Aki sería quien defendiera a la querida humana del palacio?

-No quiero-

-¡Suéltala!-

Pareciera que si…que humillante.

-¡No!-

-¡Aki¡Si tanto te gusta Rin ven y quítanosla!- Bien, eso era suficiente, ya tenía con la idea de que el monje pervertido estaba en SU palacio, como para lidiar con los hijos pervertidos del monje y encima¡Un sobrino hanyou enamorado de** SU **humana!

-¡No es eso!- se defendía el pequeño.

-¡Aki y Rin¡Se aman!-

-¡Se adoran!-

-¡Que no!- y el pobre hanyou era ignorado…

-¡Se abrazan!-

-¡Cállense!- hasta que estallo…

-¡Se be…!-

-¡Andando Rin!- el príncipe llegó a su límite e, ignorando a los gemelos, les arrebato a Rin, les dio una de sus muy calculadas miradas asesinas y se la llevó con él.  
Takeshi y Natsumi tenían una gran gota de sudor tras sus cabezas…

-Tu tío da miedo enojado, Aki.-

-Muy de acuerdo.- dijeron Aki y Takeshi.

-Príncipe ser hermoso.-

Una vez fuera del palacio, un dragón de dos cabezas y una humana seguían a un atractivo youkai. Las tierras del oeste eran fértiles, y aunque el invierno esta próximo, el delicado aroma a otoño aún era reconocible, los pequeños e incluso los grandes largos estaban cubiertos por hojas de color rojizo y café, varios pescadores estaban en el lugar, y se asustaban al ver al demonio que volaba y la mujer que le seguía (ya le conocían después de todo).

-¿A dónde vamos Amo?- dijo la chica con sorpresa al notar que se estaba acercando demasiado a las aldeas.

-…-

-¿Por qué vamos hacía la aldea?- su voz se volvió ansiosa.

-…- pero el inquebrantable silencio de Sesshoumaru continuó.

-…Amo…- dijo preocupada.- ¿A dónde me lleva?-

Pronto vislumbró la aldea, el humo de las chimeneas salía de las cabañas, los animales creaban algún ruido, además de los gritos y risas de algunos niños y mujeres. Seguramente, los hombres de los lagos eran sus esposos, y ellas estaban en los alrededores de la aldea.

-Ve a ese pozo.- dijo secamente.- Deja a A-Un.- Rin se sorprendió ante la orden.

-¿A-amo?-

-Obedece.- dijo con cierta…¿furia?.- Ve ahí y espera mi regreso.- Rin asintió, con la esperanza dibujada en el rostro, su Amo volvería por ella. Sesshoumaru comenzó a flotar, A-Un no se movió.- Anda ya.- dijo al dragón, pero este estaba tan acostumbrado a permanecer con la dama que no podría (ni querría) separarse de ella, ante este detalle, el príncipe tuvo que tomar las riendas del animal y jalarlo con fuerza, pues se negaba a irse, una vez en el aire se retiraron.

-Así lo haré Amo.- caminó hacía el lugar, y se sentó en el pozo. Espero algunos minutos, varios niños la vieron, pero no decían nada. Algunos incluso se acercaron a ella, una pequeña preguntó por a flor que llevaba en su cabello.- ¿Esto?- sonrió- Supongo que ha caído en mi cabello cuando me caí en el jardín.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No las he visto aquí¿vives lejos?- dijo la pequeña, la cual estaba hechizada por la belleza de aquella flor de extrañas tonalidades en azul.

-…Un poco.-

-¿En que aldea?- preguntó un niño.

-…Bien, yo…no vivo en una aldea.-

-¿Dónde entonces?- continuó interrogando.

-…Con mi Amo.- dijo sonriendo.

-No hay muchos terratenientes cerca, y no dejan solas a sus mujeres favoritas, si dices que eres suya¿entonces donde esta él o tu guardián?-

-A-Un se fue con el Amo.- dijo sonriendo más.

-…Entonces no eres de sus favoritas.- dijo un niño de mirada fría, el mismo que había preguntando de donde venía.

-…Eso no lo se.- bajo el rostro apenada, pero con su sonrisa.

A varios metros del lugar, Sesshoumaru observaba todo, A-Un también estaba ahí. Su magnifico oído y vista le permitían grandes hazañas.

_-"Mi favorita…" –_ pensaba el príncipe_.- "…Mi humana…"-_

Y mientras Rin era interrogada, su Amo aclaraba sus propios ¿sentimientos? Tal vez¿Quién lo sabía, los sentimientos son debilidades, acaso…él Gran Sesshoumaru ¿Tendría sentimientos¿Tendría debilidades?

-…¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo la niña. Rin sonrió, tomó la flor que llevaba en su propio cabello y lo puso sobre la pequeña.- ¡Gracias!- la muchacha rió.

-No tienes que agradecer. Me llamo Rin. ¿y tu?-

-Yumei-

-¡Rin!- súbitamente aquel niño de mirada fría se acercó molesto, tomo una piedra y la arrojó a la chica. Rin se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Espera Kosuke¿Por qué le pegas?- la niña cubrió a Rin.

-¡Quítate Yumei!- los demás niños vieron al hijo del difunto patriarca jalar hacía él a la que sabían su prometida, en cuanto creciese lo necesario.

-¡Nooo!- el niño la regaño.

-¡Esta es la humana que viaja con el youkai que mató a mi padre!- Rin parpadeó varias veces. ¿Youkai¿Sesshoumaru había matado un humano recientemente? No, eso no era posible…llevaba tiempo sin salir de palacio, no era lógico.- ¡Mi abuelo lo vio todo¡Él vio todo por unos arbustos donde se escondió, vio como a mi padre le desprendía la cabeza al intentar salvar a esta maldita mujer¡Y escucho que el youkai la llamaban "Rin"!- De acuerdo, este no era un niño de doce o trece años, este era un joven ya, pues conocía el odio en los últimos años que debería tener de inocencia.

Rin bajo la cabeza…claro, aquellos hombres que habían intentado llevársela con ellos…ese anciano seguramente había sobrevivido por no haber cometido el error de acercarse a ellos, fatal error que su hijo si había cometido…

El príncipe youkai, fue rodeado por un resplandor escarlata, estaba molesto, habían golpeado a su humana, y a pesar de esto, no se movió, simplemente resplandecía. A-Un gruñía, y ante la fuerza de su Amo sobre las riendas y su profunda lealtad no opuso tanta resistencia…

-Espera un poco más A-Un…-dijo el youkai.

Tras el escándalo del joven, el cual le gritaba "Asesina" a Rin y arrojaba mas piedras, la euforia del lugar se alzó, las mujeres llegaron pronto, algunas, al ver a Rin, llevaron a sus hijos al interior a sus casas, otras tomaron armas como cuchillos o lanzas.

-¡Cierto es esa mujer!- Rin no se movió.

-¡Matémosla ahora que no esta con el youkai!- dijo una mayor.

-¡Seguramente la ha abandonado¡Como muchos otros youkais hacen! toman de mujer una humana y en cuanto envejecen las desechan- una mujer anciana grito molesta, llena de ira. Para Rin, era obvio que esa mujer había sufrido ese destino…había sido amada por un youkai y después olvidada, tras ver su piel caer ante el inclemente tiempo.

Una de las mujeres le arrojó un cuchillo, Rin alcanzó a esquivarle, aunque este cortó la fina seda de su kimono y parte de la suave y delicada piel de su hombro, provocando un ligero pero ardiente rasguño. - ¡Seguro ha venido para destruirnos¡Es mal presagio una mujer de youkai¡No es como la señora Arashi, ella no estaba con un youkai asesino como el dueño de esta!- gritó.

-¡Fuera!- pronto las piedras fueron arrojadas, Rin, que no que no quería moverse del lugar donde su Amo le había indicado, una mujer la ataco con una lanza, ante esto, la joven sujeto parte del madero de la lanza, rompió la unión del madero con la navaja de un certero golpe y se lo arrebató a la mujer.- ¡incluso sabe usar artes marciales!- grito otra.-

Después de que Rin desviará algunas piedras con el madero de la lanza; vio a una de las mujeres atacarla por la espalda con una daga en mano, y ágilmente la desarmó y la golpeó con el madero, pero la mujer era fuerte e intentó sacar otra daga de su cintura, en ese momento Rin pateó su mano y sosteniéndose sobre el madero la pateo en la cara, arrojándola un metro y medio o dos lejos de ella.

-¡Una mujer que pelea como soldado!

-¡Eso es imperdonable!-

¿Imperdonable?

!Que diablos era imperdonable?

¡Ellas eran quien la atacaban!

En ese momento, el joven llamado Kosuke corrió hacía la mujer en el piso gritando "!Madre!"; Rin se volvió hacía el chico, y justo en ese momento varias mujeres se arrojaron contra ella; mujeres llenas de ira y coraje, aquellas que perdieron a sus maridos, e incluso a su familia no sólo al pelear con Sesshoumaru, sino también en las guerras civiles del antiguo Japón.

Cuando Rin volvió el rostro observó cabellos plateados flotando con el viento, al igual que una suave estola ladeándose.

-¡Amo!- dijo con una sonrisa. El príncipe sólo le dio una mirada por sobre el hombro y luego se volvió a las mujeres. Ante la sorpresa publica, el príncipe demonio no las mato, únicamente dijo "Lárguese" . Algunas mujeres huyeron, otras no. Kosuke, el nuevo líder de la aldea se levantó, dejó a su madre, que yacía inconciente, desenfundó su espada y corrió hacía Sesshoumaru.

-¡Reclamo venganza!-

_"!Exijo satisfacer mis deseos¡Exijo venganza!"_

Sesshoumaru ladeo la cabeza ante el furtivo recuerdo, colocó su mano sobre su rostro, parecía que todas aquellas imágenes volvían a su mente, a su ya atormentada mente, aquel día, aquel rostro, aquellas lagrimas, aquel dolor, aquella ira, aquel atardecer, aquel hombre frente a él y aquella humillación al ser… derrotado.

-¡Eso jamás!- Rin golpeo al niño en los pies, había dado una patada baja, dando un giro veloz sobre su suave mano. El niño cayó pero se incorporó rápido, Rin, a pesar de su propia manera de pensar, no dejaría que nadie lastimase a su Amo, incluso si ella tuviese que matar. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafió, Sesshoumaru le detuvo y con suave voz pregunto al niño, el porque de su venganza.

-¡Has matado a mi padre¡maldito cínico!-

-He matado demasiados humanos como para saber de cual de todos me hablas.- el chico rabió.

-¡Mi padre fue al bosque hace noches, en una cacería youkai ritual de mi aldea te encontró a ti y a un youkai verde, al igual que el dragón!- Señalo a unos metros, donde A-Un esperaba a Rin.- ¡Y tu le mataste cuando quiso rescatar a esa estúpida traidora!- para ese momento la joven ya estaba con A-Un.

-¿Traidora?- preguntó la chica.-

-¡Traicionaste a tu especia al hacerte amante de este desgraciado!- Rin se sonrojó. Ella no tenía nada que ver con su Amo y aunque así fuese, habían sido los humanos quienes la habían traicionado, habían matado a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano. -¡No eres mas que basura!- en ese instante Sesshoumaru levantaba el niño por el cuello, el joven intentó cortar la cabeza de su adversario y descubrió, con humillación, que sus armas eran inútiles ante aquella figura; pues, su espada se había partido en dos al sólo tocar el rostro del youkai, todo gracias a aquel extraño resplandor rojizo.

-Tu eres la única escoria aquí, atacarme a mí o a ella es sólo una estupidez.- una línea escarlata se dibujo en su mejilla, y una delicada gota de sangre recorrió su nívea piel. El niño sonrió.- Y esta ha sido tu única venganza…-sus ojos se tornaron mas pequeños.- …Muere…- Rin gritó a su Amo que se detuviera.

-¡No lo haga¡Es sólo un niño!-

-Se volverá un estorbó mayor al que ya es cuando crezca.- Rin negó.-

-¡Pero esta mal matar a las personas¡no sólo eso¡esta mal matar!- Kosuke miró a Rin unos segundos, después a Sesshoumaru, el cual no acababa su sentencia ¿Qué esperaba¿Acaso dudaba en matarlo¿Por qué lo haría?

-…¿Por qué mataste a mi padre?- dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué?- se cuestionaba mas a él que a Sesshoumaru, ese youkai parecía poderoso, su abuelo le había dicho que cuando él era muy joven llegó a verle, su padre le había dicho que era el príncipe heredero de un antiguo youkai llamado InuTaisho, un youkai generoso que en tiempos de guerra había protegido, youkais, hombres, e incluso **hanyous.**

-Osó tocarla; con pensamientos e intenciones repugnantes…pensamientos meramente humanos.-

El niño miró a Rin unos minutos, era verdad era una chica hermosa, pero, pero su amado padre¡el jamás se atrevería a…! -¡Mientes!- se negó a creer.- ¡El era un hombre recto y digno!- Sesshoumaru bufó. La hermosa y humana compañera del taiyoukai se sorprendió, su Amo no solía mostrar esas facetas con desconocidos.

_…Padre…_

-Eso creía yo también.- bajo al mocoso arrojándolo lejos y le advirtió sobre volver a tocar a la humana.- Pónganle tu o tu gente una mano encima, y les destruiré.- Cuando Kosuke iba a decir algo, un látigo de luz salió de la mano del youkai, este fue arrojado lejos, Rin siguió lo mejor que pudo el curso del látigo solo para ver el certero golpe del mismo contra los maderos que sostenían las casas de algunas de las mujeres, de aquellas que habían intentado herirla…

Kosuke observó todo atónito¿ese youkai se vengaba de aquellas que herían a su humana?

Sesshoumaru se elevó en una nube de polvo brillante, seguido de Rin y A-Un.

-¿Amo porque hizo eso?-

-…- bah¿para que preguntaba? Nunca le diría lo que quería escuchar: "me preocupas". Mejor se rendía. -…ese kimono te agradaba en demasía ¿no es cierto?- Rin no comprendió su pregunta hasta que notó el propio rasguño de su hombro.

_"…a veces las acciones valen mas que las palabras…"_

-¡Ah! si.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero ya no hay nada que hacerle, me he descuidado, lo lamento.-

Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru; había llevado a su humana a ese lugar para comprobar que las palabras de Inuyasha eran ciertas: decían que Rin era su mujer.

¡Que estupidez!

Y lo peor…¡HABIA COMPROBADO SENTIR DEBILIDAD POR ELLA, PRINCIPALMENTE SI ERA ATACADA!

-…Parece ser que a los humanos no les agrada mucho tu presencia.- dijo súbitamente, pregunta de la cual pronto se arrepintió.

-¡Si!- dijo riendo.- Les doy miedo por usted y el señor Jaken.- Sesshoumaru se sintió indignado, ella era un ser extremadamente amable y dulce, todo lo que el simplemente no toleraba (más si fuese dirigido a otro que no fuera el mismo); ella simplemente no podría causar temor en nadie, al menos, mientras no tuviese a Bakkyo en sus manos. Claro, que, eso iba para los humanos y algunos youkais, para él, eso no tenía importancia; sabía de sobra que Rin preferiría morir antes que herirle, no en valde le había enseñado acerca del honor y dignidad. -Pero no me importa, ya que a mi tampoco me agradan ellos.- dijo con una sonrisa aún mas amplia.

¿…Qué?

-¿No te agrada tu especie?-

-Claro que no, son débiles, inútiles, molestos…además de que por ser humana yo jamás podré ser…-Rin se tapó la boca.

¿Qué no podría ser? Ella tenía prácticamente todo. Un palacio, sirvientes, seres hermosos para acompañarla, bellas obras, sus estúpidas y amadas flores…¡Qué podría faltarle a **su** lado?

_-"…Amor…"-_ le traicionó su mente_.- "¡Qué¡Claro que no¡el Amor es una debilidad!"-_ Gruño suavemente.- Tu no necesitas algo tan estúpido como el amor.- dijo sin percatarse. Suficiente para que Rin le escuchase; lo cual provocó que se sonrojara.

-¿Usted Cree?- dijo.

¿creer que?

-…- Oh, diablos.

-…Yo creo que si, como usted dice, soy muy débil, y al final creo que mi sangre de mortal me impide perfeccionarme para no necesitar amor…incluso con los youkais del palacio tengo amor, pero…bien, yo mas bien creo que quiero otra clase de…-

-Tonterías.- Rin se sorprendió.

-¡Pero Amo…!-

-No.- dijo.- No necesitas esas debilidad.-

-¿"debilidad"¿Se refiere al amor?- Sesshoumaru gruño.- …Tal vez usted crea eso, pero yo no.-

-Aunque fuese cierto nadie en palacio merece esa debilidad de tu parte.- Rin negó, al tiempo que su mente formulaba las palabras:

_"Usted, si lo merece"_

…aunque solo pudiese decírselo a la oscuridad de su mente…aun así.

-En todo caso, si deseas una pareja de tu especie, tendrás que salir de palacio.- Rin negó.

-Si usted no requiere que salga, no lo haré.- Sesshoumaru la miro de reojo.

¿Acaso Rin se sentía atraía por alguien del palacio?

¡Imposible!

_"¿Rin no quieres conversar un poco?"_

_¿_Con ese Kitsune?

¡Jamás¡prefería a Jaken (al que mataría si fuese cierto) antes que a aquel estúpido zorro cobarde que le había llamado "bestia"¡Antes no le importaba, pero AHORA era DIFERENTE!

En la tranquilidad de la ahora ya tarde; en el palacio Inuyasha vociferaba a los cuatro vientos, porque diablos Sesshoumaru y Rin si podían salir y porque diablos él no ¡quería privacidad maldita sea¡Quería a Kagome y no preocuparse por Miroku cerca!

Kagome trataba de calmarlo, pero, calmar a Inuyasha no era fácil, menos ahora, que habían descubierto tras un ataque de ira del kitsune su interés por Rin…

_Flash back:_

_-¡No¡Rin no debió ir con él!- Aki miraba a Shippou golpear la pared.- ¡Se supone que a Sesshoumaru no le gustan los humanos¡Que la deje de molestar!-_

_-¿Por qué Shippou?- Natsumi comía un caramelo._

_-lLa quiero como mi pareja!- y en ese momento Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku observaron al chico con los ojos desorbitados. Sango, que jugaba con kirara y Takeshi en el mismo cuarto se volvió lentamente hacía él._

_-¿Qué ser pareja mamá?- preguntó Gigei. Hikari se movió en las manos de un sorprendidísimo Inuyasha._

_-Ah…es…cuando tu quieres a alguien a tu lado, porque lo amas y respetas…y en algunas ocasiones para tener lindos bebés.- dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Papa y tu?- Kagome asintió.- ¡Si¡tu pareja de Rin! Y yo ¡pareja de príncipe!- Inuyasha se atragantó._

_-¡JAMAS!- Shippou rió ante el comentario de Inuyasha. Al menos sabía que su querida amiga, Gigei no estaría con un ser tan desagradable como su "rival" (no oficial): Sesshoumaru. _

_-Oye zorrito, mejor fíjate en otra.- dijo Miroku con nerviosismo.- Hay una hermosa youkai zorro por aquí y…-_

_-¡No¡quiero a Rin!- y justo en ese momento…_

_-¡JAMAS!- _

_…¿Quién?_

_-¡Señor Jaken!- Aki se tapo la boca.-_

_-¡Rin es únicamente del Amo Sesshoumaru!-_

_¿eh?_

_-!QUE DIJISTE?- Shippou agarró al youkai rana contra la pared.- ¡Habla!-_

_-¡Rin sólo es del Amo¡NO DE UNA BASURA COMO TU!- Shippou presionó al youkai, Inuyasha y Kagome le detuvieron. Miroku colocó una mano sobre su rostro, negando ¡No era posible! _

_Sango observaba todo atónita, junto Kirara y Takeshi. _

_-¡El…el Amo Sesshoumaru…!- tomo aíre, a causa de la asfixia a la que estuvo a punto de sucumbir.- ¡El amo Sesshoumaru ha cuidado de Rin siempre¡Sólo el tiene derecho a elegir la pareja para Rin!-_

_-¿Un momento¿le dice: RIN?- Miroku se acercó con sigilo.- !Porque la llama así cuando no esta ella?- Miroku recordó que Rin había dicho en una de sus múltiples conversaciones que le gustaría que dejara de decirle mocosa, que le dijera Rin, porque de otra manera, a veces pensaba que en realidad no la apreciaba en lo absoluto._

_-¡Ese es mi problema monje metiche!- Miroku le golpeo con un jarrón cercano, a falta de su báculo._

_-¡Pues a mi me importa un bledo!- Grito Shippou- ¡Entonces me fugaré con Rin!- el renacuajo entro en Shock._

_-¡No te atreverías!- _

_-¡Lo haré!-_

_-¡Mi amo te mata!-_

_-¡No lo permitiré!- Inuyasha se unió- ¡Si ya pude cortarle un brazo, podré hacerlo de nuevo!-_

_-¡Eres un malagradecido pulgoso!- dijo el renacuajo._

_-!Que dijiste?-_

_-Ba-basta …-dijo una vocecita._

_-¿Quieres pelear?- grito el perrito._

_-¡Cuando mi amo vuelva te matará!-_

_-¡BASTA!- la habitación quedo estática, un pequeño hanyou: Aki, miraba furioso a Shippou.- ¡Rin es del tío Sesshoumaru!- Jaken asintió. Miroku observó la seguridad del niño¿Cómo podría tener tal certeza?_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Aki?- Shippou se sintió traicionado. _

_-Shippou, te quiero mucho. Pero quiero muchísimo a mi tío…-Inuyasha comenzó a vociferar.- …y yo se, que Rin **quiere** a mi tío.- Recordó cierto día cuando Rin lloraba sola en la oscuridad, bajo un manzano, y decía claramente: "Le amo mi Señor Sesshoumaru…"_

_Claro que esas palabras no las comentó en lo absoluto el inteligente y brillante Aki…calculador como su tío. _

_-¡Pero puede referirse a otro cariño!- se defendió el zorro._

_-¡Tienes mi apoyo Shippou!- dijo Inuyasha.- Una persona tan linda como Rin no debe estar cerca del imbécil de mi hermano.- Aki gruño, Inuyasha le reprendió y el pequeño salió del lugar._

_Kagome le miró molesta, lo mismo que Miroku._

_-¡Error!- dijo el monje._

_-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome le miraba furiosa._

_-!Que?-_

_-Aki quiere a Sesshoumaru, te guste o no Inuyasha…-dijo Sango. Sus hijos permanecían callados, esta era la mejor conversación del mes.- Y creo que a Sesshoumaru no le molesta la presencia de Rin.-_

_-¡Pero si Rin permanece a su lado terminaré triste e infeliz¡Sesshoumaru no buscará una pareja para ella!- se defendió el hanyou descendiente de InuTaisho._

_-¡Mi Amo no tiene que hacerlo¡pero tiene el derecho de seleccionar al adecuado!- dijo Jaken molesto.- ¡Y no será este mocoso!- señalo a Shippou._

_-Tal vez no tenga que buscar…-dijo Miroku._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio Kagome hecho a llorar, Inuyasha le preguntó que pasaba…_

_-¡Mas te vale luego no estar quejándote de que Aki quiere más a Sesshoumaru que a ti!- el hanyou se sorprendió, gruño, dejo a Hikari con Kagome y salió en busca de su primogénito. _

_Fin del Flash back._

Con el regreso del Señor del Palacio, todos los sirvientes dieron un suspiro de satisfacción, sobre todo después de haber escuchado la horrenda pelea entre el joven Shippou y los demás acerca de la **querida** Dama Rin.

-¡Príncipe que alegría que haya vuelto!- gritó Hisui. Sesshoumaru la miró unos minutos con incredulidad, ella normalmente iba con Rin, no con él.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Hisui explico que preferiría hablarlo en privado.-…ve mas tarde a la sala de lectura, tengo trabajo.- dicho esto, siguió su camino. Rin abrazó a su nana, y la mujer a pesar de contestarle parecía deprimida.

-¿Qué pasa nana?-

-…Rin ¿de verdad amas al príncipe como dices?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí nana!- la chica se sonrojo, después miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Hisui, para susurrarle unas palabras.- De hecho…hoy hablamos de amor ¡lo puedes creer!- dijo sonrojada y saltando.- ¡Me hablo de "eso"!- Hisui se sorprendió tanto que sus hermosos ojos parecieron volverse dos estrellas en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué te dijo¿te hablo de compromiso!- dijo. Rin negó y con tristeza le explico que sólo había tocado el tema de la pareja.- ¡Eso es horrible!- grito la mujer aterrada.

-¿Por qué?- la chica la miró expectante.- ¡No tiene nada de malo!- ¡Su pobre niña no se daba cuenta que si esto seguía igual podría casarse con cualquiera que el príncipe considerara "adecuado"!-

-No claro que no.- dijo nerviosa.- Bueno pequeña, vamos adentro…después debo ir con el príncipe.- Rin asintió. En su camino por el palacio se encontró a Aki.

-¡Hola angelito!-

-Hola…- Rin se arrodillo frente a él.-

-Nana, iré mas tarde. Adelántate.- la mujer asintió para después sonreír, paso su mano por la cabeza de Aki…reviviendo cuando su príncipe era sólo un niño pequeño, cuando solía llorar en las noches llamando a su madre desde la cuna, cuando tomaba sus manos con fuerza para no caer en sus primeros pasos…cuando fue humillado por la persona que mas admiraba, cuando olvido que tenía corazón, cuando decidió guardarse en la soledad de su poderío…felices y la vez tristes recuerdos; la vida de su apreciado príncipe estaba llena de secretos incluso para él…

…y para aquella hermosa y joven humana que le amaba…

-Como ordenes niña.- desapareció en las sombras del castillo.

-¿Qué le pasa al angelito?- el niño bajo las orejas.- ¿Quieres hablar en otro lugar?- el pequeño alzo la cabeza y asintió. Rin sonrió, le dio su mano y se proponía llevarlo a su habitación, pero el pequeño no se movió.- ¿Aki?- cuando volvió el rostro, el niño tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?- el pequeño se abrazó a su regazo.

-¡No quiero!- Rin expreso su sorpresa.- ¡No quiero¡Yo quiero que tu seas feliz!- la joven sonrió.

-¿De que hablas?- el pequeño no se soltaba de su regazo, de modo que Rin decidió cargarlo, y llevarlo en brazos, como un niño pequeño, hasta su habitación…se sentía bien, porque era tan parecido a su Amo y a la vez tan distinto…era, como si ella pudiera tener un pedazo de cielo en sus brazos, el simple hecho de imaginar que al menos en esos momentos tenía un pequeño ser parecido a Sesshoumaru, y que este de una u otra forma llevaba su sangre, le hacía vibrar de emoción; tal vez sólo era sobrino del príncipe, pero para ella, eso era lo mas cercano a un hijo de su amado señor.

Su camino fue tan largo, que no se percataban de las miradas sonrientes y felices de los sirvientes del palacio, era una escena conmovedora, ver a su querida y protegida humana caminar por el palacio con un pequeño era algo hermoso, sobretodo, por el parecido de este con su Amo. Para muchos eran evidentes las emociones de Rin para con su Amo, pero callaban; ya fuese para no perturbar a la chica (la cual tal vez no se había percatado de sus propios sentimientos) y para procurar su tranquilidad (si el Amo se enterase, no querían si quiera imaginar que pasaría con Rin).

Si, esa era la verdad. El palacio estaba prácticamente lleno de youkais que respetaban a los humanos, si bien, no los querían como parejas, podían apreciarlos como amigos, al menos algunos. Otros les ignoraban, no les incomodaban, después de todo, el palacio del Gran InuTaisho tenía a muchos de los youkais mas amables de todo el oeste, y todo, gracias al amor de InuTaisho hacía estas "patéticas" y complejas criaturas.

Inoportunamente, Jaken, el antiguo señor de Musashino les vio.

-¡Rin!- la joven paró en seco…¿Rin había dicho?.

-¿Señor Jaken?- dijo sorprendida.- ¿Usted me ha dicho "Rin"?-

-…¿Cuándo llegaron?- cambió el tema. La chica sonrió, después de todo era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la verdad, podría ser torpe cuando estaba con su Amo, pero en definitiva, no era nada estúpida, su Amo se había encargado de pulir a la alguna vez pequeña humana, para lograr obtener un diamante hermoso y brillante, de simple carbón.

-Mmmm…hace poco, tal vez media hora.- dijo sonriendo. - ¿Cómo han estado por acá?- Jaken se atragantó.

-¡AHG! Este…bien, bien…todo normal, no hay ataques, humanos bailando, demonios jugando…tu sabes…- Rin negó. ¿demonios jugando? Claro, eso significaba que los demonios llegaban a los festivales para matar a los humanos.

-Eso es tan desagradable.-

-¡Calla¡Si tu estas con vida es gracias a la protección del Amo Sesshoumaru¡Ningún youkai es tan tonto como para atacarte, sabiendo que eres su protegida!- Jaken iba a golpearla cuando vio el rostro de Aki, cubierto de lagrimas.- ¿mocoso?-

-…snif…Señor Jaken.- tomo la cabeza de la mujer con su mano, acariciando su cabello. Jaken le miró levemente triste, negó y después dio media vuelta.- ¿…Rin te gustan los dulces?- dijo suavemente. Rin afirmó. -¿Tienes dulces?- la chica consideró por un momento la pregunta, para después asentir.

-Ya verás.- en ese momento una joven youkai se acercó.- Lleva té a mi habitación por favor, Maki.- la chica asintió con preocupación al ver el estado del pequeño.

-Claro, princesa.- Rin se sonrojó.- ¡Quiero decir¡Dama Rin!- la chica asintió, sonrojada. Aki observó todo…con melancolía.

Cuando estuvieron en el piso superior, Rin miró hacía todos lados.

_"Es un hanyou, sabes que no me agrada que estén cerca de mí,_

_y la has traído al mismo piso donde Yo duermo…"_

Tendría cuidado¡lo prometía!; no harían ruidos, no llorarían ¡no molestarían al Amo!

-¡Rin!- la chica se encogió en hombros.

-…Ah¿si Amo?- de una de las puertas cercanas salió Sesshoumaru.

-¿Dónde esta Hisui? No ha venido y no tengo tiempo que perder.- la chica le miró expectante unos segundos…¿no diría nada por el hanyou?- Contesta.-

-Ah, ah…no lo se. Me dijo que vendría pero no la he visto desde entonces.- después bajo a Aki y abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones.- ¿No me necesita para nada más Amo?- el taiyoukai negó, volvió a la sala de lectura y antes de cerrar dio una mirada a Aki, que miraba el piso.-

-…¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo sin entrar completamente al cuarto.

-…- el pequeño alzó el rostro sorprendido. ¿Su tío, el Gran y Orgulloso Sesshoumaru le preguntaba algo acerca de él?-…sólo estoy un poco triste tío.- el taiyoukai hizo un "Ja" y entró al lugar.- Rin…-

-Dime.-

-¿Mi tío me quiere?- a Rin se le congelo el corazón; ella misma cuando era más pequeña llego a preguntarse eso, llegó a llorar por horas cuando su Amo salía y la dejaba sola en el palacio, llegó a maldecir su condición indefensa y estúpida, negándose a creer que su Amo no la llevaba por ser un estorbo; pero cuando tuvo trece años, su Amo había ordenado (o al menos eso le había dicho Shiso) que se le instruyera en karate, kendo y kyudo (2)…

Una mujer que sabía de artes de pelea…

Ella era más peculiar que cualquiera, ella era una joven completamente diferente a las demás, no sólo vivía con un taiyoukai y dormía en su mismo piso, sino que además había sido instruida en artes marciales, al principio no comprendió y se negó, recordando que ninguna mujer que conociera (además de Kagome y Sango) peleaban o sabían esa clase de artes.

Su Amo sólo necesito cuatro palabras para hacerla cambiar de opinión: "Entonces no vendrás conmigo"

¿Entonces su Amo la extrañaba en sus viajes? Tal vez no, tal vez si ¿Quién lo sabía? Sólo su Amo; pero ya no importaba, ella lo extrañaba y eso era mas que suficiente.

Además Rin también había sido instruida en las artes de la danza, el canto, la música, el ikebana; en el cual era realmente buena (y todo gracias a su eterno amor por las flores), y finalmente, el okigami (3); en el cual no era tan diestra, pero lograba salvar su orgullo ante Jaken, el cual parecía tenerle de afición. Y todo esto lo había aprendido gracias a Hisui, que decía querer prepararla para ser una buena esposa, siendo en esta época cuando la joven comenzó a desarrollar ese amor por su Amo…tan sólo trece años y su amor ya la consumía; si bien, su nana no le decía que estaba prácticamente loca, solía decirle de lo grande del mundo, que en algún lugar estaba la persona para ella, y que su Amo, probablemente no era esa persona…

Pero…¿y si lo era?

-No te preocupes angelito, el Amo seguro te quiere.- dijo sonriendo.- Vamos adentro, tu y yo comeremos dulces.- el niño expreso su felicidad por fin con un fuerte "!Si!".

…Cierto, ella descubrió que su Amo la quería con complejas observaciones como¿Por qué su Amo le enseñaba Historia? (Aunque sólo de youkais)¿Por qué le enseñaba aritmética, geometría, trigonometría y todas esas horribles cosas terminadas en "ia"? (aunque debía aceptar haber disfrutado sus enseñanzas, pues su Amo pasaba **horas** dedicadas a dichas torturas con ella), además ¿Por qué había ordenado que se le enseñase a defenderse **Y **a ser "buena esposa"¡Porque a ella no la engañaban¿Cuántos años no los paso en el jardín hasta que su Amo le dijo que ya no era una niña?

De ninguna manera, su Amo la quería, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Por eso había dispuesto que fuese una dama culta y refinada, para poder resaltar entre otras, y para ella, era maravilloso saberse una humana especial, no sólo por vivir con Sesshoumaru, sino también por sus conocimientos, conocimientos, que muchas mujeres e incluso hombres, jamás tendrían…

Sesshoumaru escucho el comentario acerca de los dulces y negó suavemente ¿Por qué diablos Rin siempre era así? Tan…terriblemente generosa y amable, le exasperaba…y al mismo tiempo le complacía. ¿Qué pasaba con él¡Maldición! Rin era una mujer humana, completamente diferente a lo que siempre deseo: una youkai pura, como él, para tener descendencia fuerte y perfecta.

¿…Realmente eso deseaba?

…Minami era una inu-youkai pura como él…

-Pero a esa perra no la quiero cerca…- gruñó.- …nunca más.- En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, se mantuvo en su lugar, aceptando la intromisión de Hisui¿de que querría hablar esa mujer¿tenía alguna queja de Rin? Imposible, sólo Jaken se quejaba de ella, los demás parecían considerarla una más en el palacio, amiga o no, era parte de su palacio, ese era el lugar al que ella pertenecía.

-Príncipe.- hizo una reverencia- Vengo ha hablar con usted sobre algo serio.- el taiyoukai movió su mano frente a él con suavidad, expresando su decisión de escucharla. La mujer se sentó, cerca de él.- Pequeño sabes que…-

-No me digas así.- la mujer sonrió.

-Te he dicho así desde que eras un juguetón cachorro.- Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.- Si bien, no te trepabas a los árboles como los demás por estar en la biblioteca leyendo, no eras un cachorro paciente, siempre has sido caprichoso, recuerdo la ocasión en la que subiste al librero mas colosal de tu padre, y todo por tomar el retrato de tu madre y padre.-

-En aquella época era débil.- dijo. La mujer cambió su rostro apacible a uno melancólico.- Dime que tema requiere de mi intervención que Shiso o tu no puedan solucionar, porque si fuera político hace mucho que se me habría informado.-

-El motivo es mi pequeña.-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-…Amo…¿ha pensado que mi pequeña necesita…? Bien… necesita…-

-Habla ya.-

-…necesita una pareja.- Sesshoumaru apretó el libro que llevaba en sus manos, el sonido de la piel contra sus uñas era perfectamente perceptible para ambos youkais.

-Ya le he dicho que se vaya a una aldea.- su nana afirmó.-

-Lo se, cada año le dice lo mismo.- Sesshoumaru dijo un "Si ya lo sabes, no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar"- y cada año termina llorando en mi regazo, diciendo que usted quiere que se marche.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada.- ¿De verdad preferiría que se fuera?-

-…No.- confesó.- Pero es mortal, contrario a nosotros…¿Qué le espera aquí entonces?-

-Tal vez una vida plena.- Sesshoumaru le miró con interés.- Dale lo que quiere.- dijo.

-…Tiene todo cuanto una mujer puede querer.- dijo levemente molesto.-

-No juegues conmigo pequeño, yo viví con tu madre por años y tan bien como ella te conozco.- el taiyoukai gruñó.

-Nadie merece serlo.- se incorporó.- No hay nadie que pueda hacerla "feliz", como tu sueles decir.- dijo con sarcasmo.-

-¿Estas seguro?- el príncipe se volvió serio.- Tu siempre me dices "no puedo comprender algo que no conozco"; siempre me lo dices cuando te hablo de buscar tu felicidad….!no me ignores pequeño!- dijo al notar que el demonio miraba la Luna.- Príncipe Sesshoumaru, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tu eras feliz.-

-Tu lo has dicho.- los formalismos quedaron en el olvido.

-Por tu madre, eres mas necio que…no se de quien lo heredaste, tu madre no era así…-Sesshoumaru se volvió hacía ella con una suave sonrisa, Hisui al verlo, sonrió con gran dulzura, hace tanto que no veía una sonrisa en su rostro.-…Ni tampoco tu padre…-pero la expresión fue borrada de su blanco rostro, el tan sólo escuchar sobre su honorable padre parecía cambiarle.- Pequeño…-

-Considerare el buscarle a alguien.- dijo levemente molesto.

-No lo hagas, sólo ve el agua y encontrarás la respuesta.-

-Basta.- la mujer negó.

-Como digas príncipe Sesshoumaru, pero, mi Gran Príncipe, recuerda que el pensar demasiado puede causarte jaquecas…y luego no podrás dormir.-

-Ese es mi problema.- dijo indignado.

-Cierto. Ahora…necesito hablar contigo sobre, un posible pretendiente…- Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo, con frialdad.

El lugar era calido, el frío era molesto, pero esa aura, esa sensación de calidez que llenaba la habitación bastaba para sentirse mejor, era como sentirse en los brazos de una madre, tal vez la humana frente a él no lo era, pero hasta cierto punto se la recordaba, aunque su madre solía ser más explosiva, pero a la vez mas protectora…era algo extraño…como si fuese una tía.

-¡Rin tu habitación es ennnooorrrrme!- dijo sonriendo. La muchacha buscaba en un baúl con entusiasmo.

-¡Lo se angelito¡Cuando era mas niña solía tener pavor!- el niño se acercó al baúl.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Los dulces.-

-¿En un baúl?- la chica rió.- ?-

-Hace algunos meses, le pedí al Amo ir a una aldea…claro que el no me contestó, pero me dirigí hacía el lugar. Compre algunas frutas ya que se veían hermosas y, bien…- su voz mostraba nerviosismo.-…-

-¿Y?-

-…A los aldeanos no les agrado mi visita, me dijeron que me fuera y nunca volviera. Una vez que pagué los frutos, me fui; pero cuando volví a palacio le pedí a mi nana me ayudará a hacer unos dulces, porque yo anhelaba probar algo hecho por mí, nunca había cocinado algo con seriedad. Nana me ayudo y una vez hechos los pintamos- el pequeño escuchaba atentamente el relato.- pero cuando el Señor Jaken me vio con una caja de dulces…-su rostro cambió cómicamente a uno molesto.- me los arrebato haciendo uso de su báculo y hecho a correr como nunca…-presiono el borde del baúl con fuerza.- estaba molesta, así que grite: "¡Amo Sesshoumaru, el Señor Jaken me ha robado!" - el pequeño rió.- Se suponía que el Amo había salido en la mañana, así que sólo lo hice para asustar a el Señor Jaken, él se metió a un cuarto y yo golpeaba la puerta con tal de recuperar mis dulces…de pronto escuche un gran golpe y dije: "!Se lo merece!"- Aki se revolvía en el suelo, riendo, imaginando al Jaken con un florero en la cabeza o algún cántaro.- De pronto se abrió la puerta y el Señor Jaken estaba siendo pisado por mi Amo; fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida ¡Mi Amo estaba de regreso y yo había golpeado la puerta de la habitación donde mi Amo había elegido descansar!- Aki paró.

-!Y se enojo?- Rin negó con una dulce sonrisa.

**_

* * *

_**

-Es ridículo.-

-Yo escuche al Señor Jaken muy molesto, pero parece ser que es verdad, el joven Shippou desea a mi niña como pareja.-

-No me importa.-

-Príncipe, si no aceptas a ninguno, o la insitas a buscar…-

-El kitsune jamás, y aún no he encontrado alguien adecuado.- se defendió.

-Para ti, nadie es adecuado.- dijo con suave burla en su voz, tan suave, que el taiyoukai no se dio (o no quiso darse) cuenta de ello.

-Suficiente. Sal de aquí.- Hisui salió con una gran sonrisa, si eso no lograba que su pequeño príncipe se diese cuenta de que su comportamiento no era el de un soberano protector, sino un soberano _celoso_, pocas cosas lo harían.

* * *

-¡Eso fue lo que me dejo más impresionada! (¡Ah¡Aquí están!)- dijo sacando una hermosa caja de madera.- el Amo grito: "¡JAKEN!", pero jamás le había visto tan enojado con el Señor Jaken y mira que yo he estado con el Amo muchos años. Después me enteré que tuvo problemas en el Sur, así que era prácticamente normal su carácter. Pero, cuando quise irme, por temor a…tu sabes, un regaño. El Amo me detuvo y me dijo que si me marcharía sin la caja.- Yo reí, entre al lugar y encontré mis anhelados dulces en el suelo, al menos en su caja…- rió.- Y el Señor Jaken solo lloraba por piedad¡argumentando que el Amo estaba partiéndole la espalda!- Aki rió.- Entonces, tome mi caja, me decidí a salir pero el Amo me miraba de una forma entre molesta y curiosa, si es que eso es posible.- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla.- Entonces me preguntó sobre el contenido de la caja, le dije que era dulces, y tontamente le pregunte si quería uno, naturalmente me vio como si fuera algo completamente desconocido y se fue; no sabes como me hirió eso. Pero en la noche vino a verme y me dijo que estos dulces obtenían un sabor mucho mejor si se guardaban por un tiempo, nunca me dijo como lo sabía, pero después de eso tomó uno de la caja (claro, como la tenía en el tocador), no dijo nada, sólo mordió un pequeño pedazo y salio, como siempre, sin decir nada mas que un "Descansa"; ¡Me hizo muy, muy feliz verle comer algo preparado por mí!- Aki le miraba sonriente.- No he comido ninguno desde ese día, pero por ti, angelito, haré una excepción- Aki le miró con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué me dices "angelito"?- Rin rió.

-Porque es lo contrario a lo que él es.- el hanyou movió su cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, no comprendía. Después se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a comer. Poco después llegó el té.- ¿y que te paso Aki?- el pequeño miró su vaso.

-…Papá me regaño.- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, la paciencia de Rin era una de sus grandes virtudes, no sólo era con él, después de convivir con Sesshoumaru por diez años había aprendido a callar y escuchar.- …Porque le gruñí- Rin sonrió, "gruñir" se oía tan fascinante y lindo.-…Al momento me moleste y salí, realmente estaba enojado, pero después me arrepentí, yo…yo quiero mucho a mi papá.- tras la puerta de la habitación Inuyasha escuchaba, finalmente había dado con su pequeño y rebelde cachorro.- También quiero a mi tío…- el hermano de Sesshoumaru tuvo que ahogar un grito al escuchar eso.- Pero no como a papá, a nadie como a papá, pero no me gusta que siempre estén peleando, no se, siento como si Gigei , Hikari y yo terminaremos igual, y no quiero, mis hermanas son molestas, pero las quiero.- dijo tomando pequeños sorbos de té, y la sustancia verde claro se mezclaba con sus lagrimas.- ¿Tu me entiendes?- Rin asintió.

-Creo que sí; amas a tu padre con profundidad, y al mismo tiempo quieres a mi Amo; el problema es que sientes que traicionas a tu padre al querer a mi Amo.- Aki asintió.- Eres tan pequeño y ya complicas tu vida.- dijo riendo. Aki le miró con interés.- No te preocupes angelito, a veces es bueno pelear un poco, es mejor que guardar rencor en el corazón.- el hanyou sonrió.- te lo dice alguien que ha peleado con cierto youkai verde en múltiples ocasiones y sólo por tonterías, pero es una forma de tratarnos, es…es…para evitar tener una confrontación peor; es una forma de evitar una pelea mas dolorosa.- Aki asintió.- Ya verás como todo va bien.- en ese momento entró Inuyasha, y sin la menor delicadeza para con Rin, llamó a Aki y le dijo que era un cachorro torpe y querido.

-¡Papá!- el niño corrió a sus brazos. Se sujeto de las orejas de su padre, una vez que este le subió en sus hombros- ¿Estás molesto?-

-…Nah.- dijo finalmente.- quizás con la rana.- Aki sonrió. Rin iba a decir algo cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a su habitación, molesto, obviamente molesto, pues sus ojos se intercambiaban entre el rojo y el dorado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras a este lugar nunca más.- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Yo, primero que nada, vine por mi hijo, y segundo, me importa nada lo que digas, idiota.-

-¡Papá!-

-¡Pues debería¡Vives en **mi** palacio!-

-¡Tío!

-¡Me lo hechas en cara!-

-¿Y si lo hago que?-

-¡Agh¡Grrr!-

-Grrr…-

-¡PRÍNCIPE!- un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes entró.

-¿Qué quieres Shiso?- dijo molesto el príncipe.

-¡Se vio a la señora Minami rondando en los vestigios de la guerra de Tanabi y Musashino!-

-…Vamos, esta demasiado cerca.- el príncipe salió acompañando a Shiso, el protector del palacio a pesar de todo caminaba como si nada ocurriese.-

-¿Príncipe?- Shiso no comprendía porque un carácter así, su príncipe no solía ser tan descuidado.

-Preparen a A-Un para salir, hoy mismo acabaré con ella.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola. No sólo Shiso, también los demás le miraron con sorpresa, no era normal tanta ira en Sesshoumaru, era como si algo le estuviese impulsando a odiar más…¿odiar? Pero si él era un ser poderoso, no tendría porque odiar, no había nadie que fuese superior a él, era la representación del poder mismo…la única persona que había sido mas fuerte que él había sido su padre, pero el ya no existía, entonces ¿a quien podría odiar?

-¡Enseguida!- Shiso desapareció dejando un viento frió, este movió el cabello de Inuyasha y los otros dos.

-Amo Sesshoumaru¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntó la joven mujer. Sesshoumaru la miró un momento, después comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría a ella.

-¡Oye contéstale idiota¡No seas descortés!- Rin sintió un escalofrío al escuchar al hermano de su amado.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo el aludido.- ¡Cuida del palacio en mi ausencia!-

-¡Así es¡eres un miserable amargado! …. !QUE YO **QUE**?- el pobre hanyou estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco.

-Ya escuchaste imbécil.- le dio una ultima mirada a sus acompañantes y salió del lugar.

-…A-amo…-Rin parpadeaba, estaba perpleja, nunca jamás había oído algo como eso, era simplemente imposible.

-…Y…Rin…- dijo el hanyou. Aki miraba a su padre. La chica se volvió hacía él como diciendo "Dígame"- ¿Cómo se cuida de un palacio?-

El frío viento golpeaba su rostro, podía sentirlo, quería helar sus huesos, pero no lo conseguiría, él no era débil, el jamás perdería. La bestia en la que iba andaba con fuerza y eficacia, eludiendo cualquier obstáculo que pudiese intervenir en su camino; tras él iban dos soldados más, aquel hombre de cabellos cafés, Shiso, y un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Es verdad…¡Aquí se siente mas su olor!- grito el youkai de cabellos oscuros.

-…¡Esta mas al norte!- dijo Shiso, que olfateaba el ambiente. Pero el príncipe le ignoraba, ya sabía donde estaba, sólo buscaría a esa repugnante youkai y la mataría, como deseo hacerlo hace años, pero ahora, no tendría escapatoria, prácticamente era una invasión, al diablo lo demás, ya estaba harto de sus recientes visitas, porque él lo sabía, esa infeliz había estado rondando el palacio desde hace días, no se acercaba demasiado, creyendo que no se percataría de su presencia, que estúpida, sino había salido en su cacería era porque la necesitaría mas cerca para poder matarla limpiamente, y no como un vil asesinato por odio, sino por defender su tierra, manteniendo el honor y la rectitud en su nombre, un nombre, que jamás mancharía.

Los silenciosos pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de huéspedes estaban en esos momentos interrumpidos, los dos adultos conversaban sobre aquello que el hanyou tendría que vigilar hasta el regreso de el dueño del palacio. Inuyasha estaba harto, ese idiota hermano suyo, acaba de dejarle mas trabajo del que Kagome le obligaba a hacer cuando vivían en la aldea.

-¿Entonces diario llegaran cartas?- dijo desanimado.

-Son los informes de los guardianes de las Tierras del Oeste, debe tomarlos en cuenta, porque ellos ayudan a mi Amo a cuidar los límites de sus Tierras; no deje ir ningún dato, son muy importantes, nunca se descarta la posibilidad de una guerra, mucho menos con el Sur, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo mi Amo ha tenido problemas ahí.- Inuyasha rió.-

-Mi inútil hermano no puede estar en paz con nadie.-

-…Señor…Inuyasha, por favor, cuida del reino de mi Amo Sesshoumaru, de mi Príncipe.- Inuyasha la miró con cierto disgusto.

-…Si, ya lo sé. Pero deja de referirte a él con tanto respeto, me enferma.- Rin le miró con seriedad.

-A mi me lastima que usted se exprese así de mi Amo.-

-…Papá…- la voz del pequeño sonó en el lugar…

-Pero eso es lo que es, es un idiota.- pero no fue escuchado.

-No es verdad, mi Amo ha sido muy amable con ustedes, como lo ha sido conmigo.-

-¿Amable?-

-…Papá…- dijo jalando su pantalón.

-Ese infeliz no tiene idea de lo que es ser amable.-

-¡Señor Inuyasha!-

-¡Es la verdad!- Ese minúsculo momento fue suficiente para que el hanyou desapareciera, en el jardín.- …¿y mi hijo?-

-¿Aki?- Rin miró a su alrededor.- No…¡No esta!-

-¡Kagome me mata!- Inuyasha se dirigió al jardín, junto con Rin; de ahí provenía el olor de su rastro.- ¡Aki!- se escuchaban gruñidos cerca.- ¡AKI!- ¡maldición¿Dónde diablos estaba su hijo?

-¡Aki!- Rin se separó de Inuyasha una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, el hanyou hacía esfuerzos por localizar el aroma de su pequeño pero una esencia pestilente llenaba el lugar…!claro¡su hijo se había percatado del aroma y había ido a investigar! Y él había estado tan ocupado insultando a su hermano que no había dado cuenta de ello.

Rin se movía por los arbustos, buscando el hermoso cabello plateado, a la inocente criatura.

-¡PAPAAAAÁ!- Inuyasha escucho la voz de su hijo comenzó a olfatear el aire con frustración…¿Dónde¿Dónde!DONDE?

-¡No te acerques ser horripilante!- y esa voz ¡era la voz de la protegida de su hermano!

Frente al pequeño hanyou, un youkai de cabellos verdes y ojos magenta sonreía maliciosamente, su lengua salía en algunas ocasiones y parecía olfatear con ella, una serpiente, pensó Rin, un youkai serpiente, en su forma humana.- Aki…yo te cubriré, huye.-

-…Pero Rin…-

-Tu eres la presa que la Señora quiere…-dijo mirando a Aki, su lengua volvió a salir.- El hijo bastardo del príncipe.- Rin quedó en shock un momento…¿el hijo bastado de…¡Esa estúpida perra pensaba que Aki y ella eran…!

-¡AKI!- el youkai se volvió hacía ella.

-Y tu su mujer humana…- levantó su mano y largas uñas de color verde se irguieron orgullosas.- Tu cabeza me será bien pagada…-

-¡Rin!-

-¡VETE YA!- en ese momento Aki se volvió a verla, momento que fue aprovechado, por ese youkai enemigo; el cual se lanzó hacía el hanyou- ¡AKI!

**_

* * *

_ **

Podía prácticamente sentir su piel siendo desgarrada por sus uñas, esa malita mujer moriría…

-¡Ahí esta!- grito Shiso. La hermosa y orgullosa princesa Minami se volvió hacía el taiyoukai sobre el Dragón.

-Sesshoumaru…te esperaba.- sonrió.

-…No te preocupes, hoy terminaremos con esto.- dijo con sensualidad. Bajo de A-Un a una velocidad impresionante, desenfundó a toukijin y…- ¡Te enviaré a disculparte con mi madre!- estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, estaba muerta, lo sabía…entonces…pasó lo inconcebible: La Luz del Norte, sonrió con satisfacción.

El gran príncipe dio un salgo hacía atrás quedando a cinco o siete metros lejos de ella.

-Espero te hayas despedido de esa infeliz mujer tuya y tus repugnantes hijos- se comenzó a disipar en polvo- Adiós, mi amor…tal vez ellos puedan ver a tu madre.- y finalmente desapareció.

-…¿Su mujer?...- Shiso observó al sorprendido Sesshoumaru.- ¿Sus…hijos?-

-Príncipe…- el joven de cabellos oscuros regreso de su rápida inspección del lugar donde había desaparecido Minami.- …una marioneta, pero esta tiene amuletos mágicos, pareciera hechicería, pero los youkais…bien, pocos pueden…-

-Era una trampa…- Sesshoumaru volvió el rostro hacía donde su palacio debería de estar.- ¡…Esa infeliz esta en mi palacio!- Subió al dragón- A y Un…debemos llegar, utiliza todo tu poder. -el animal asintió y comenzó a resplandecer, y aquellas flamas de color violeta de sus patas comenzaron a volverse plateadas.

-¡Espere príncipe!Acaso la Dama…?- Shiso no daba crédito.

-Matará a Rin, a Aki y a la hija menor de Inuyasha…- los dos youkais se miraron con rapidez para después seguirle, Shiso mediante la forma brillante de una esfera, y el otro, con su velocidad.- ¡A y Un!- las flamas se volvieron doradas, y desapareció con la forma de un cometa.

**_

* * *

_**

_¡_Podía olerlo¡el aroma de su hijo, al igual que ese repugnante aroma a humedad!...y no sólo eso…olía jazmines, rosas, tulipanes…¡lirios!

-¡Maldición!- el hanyou corrió con todas sus fuerzas entre la espesa vegetación, o tal vez no era la vegetación ¡era su desesperación!

Pudo ver un líquido carmesí en el aire, había salido abruptamente de su dueña al ser golpeada en el brazo derecho, y con su brazo izquierdo había tomado al hanyou, cayendo a unos metros del mortal ataque. El niño observaba que el hermoso kimono de Rin se teñía de un color oscuro, la noche ya estaba alta, pronto amanecería.

-¡Rin!- la chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.- se incorporó.

¿Qué haría?

No tenía caso huir…los youkais son mas fuertes que los humanos…no podría con su velocidad, ni tampoco con su fuerza, había demostrado ser mas ágil aquel cruento asesino, envidado para cegar su vida y la del pequeño hanyou a su lado…

_…Un hanyou…_

¡Es cierto¡Él era mas veloz!

-Aki…-el niño la miró, sujeto a su kimono.- Tu eres un hanyou, llevas sangre de youkai en tus venas, la misma sangre del Gran Padre de mi Señor…-dijo sin dudar más en nombrarle "Su Señor" (4). El niño la miraba aterrado.- Tu puedes huir…-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Silencio!- dijo molesta.- No permitiré que nadie lastime lo que mi Amo aprecia…- el niño la miró con lagrimas.- …corre, corre cuando te diga…no te detengas, no importa nada…- el niño asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Muy bien¡Pues entonces es hora de que mi recompensa sea pagada! Se de buena fuente que la Princesa Minami paga muy bien a sus mercenarios…-dijo sacando su lengua una vez mas. Rin sonrió, ese youkai no era capaz de escuchar tan bien como otros, porque su lengua servía para oler, y presentaba la carencia de oídos.- Pues bien, Adiós linda humana y despreciable hanyou.- levantó sus uñas de las cuales una sustancia pareció escurrir…las serpientes son venenosas…

-…Corre Aki…- el niño la miró dirigirse hacía el youkai, buscando pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. El demonio pareció aceptar su desafío- ¡CORRE!- y cuando estaba frente a él este saltó, ignorándola.- !- el hanyou había comenzado a correr, pero pronto fue detenido, frente a él, un enemigo más fuerte que él…

_…Se sintió amenazado…_

_…Se sintió aterrado…_

_…Se sintió poderoso…_

_…Se sintió perdido…_

_Su_ vista se nublaba, veía de un momento a otro en rojo, y después volvía a la normalidad, sentía un gran fuerza invadirle, podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse…sus garras crecieron y resplandecieron…

_…Había perdido el control…_

_…Había despertado…_

-¡Muere!-

-¡GRRR!- el niño se arrojó contra el youkai, pero fue golpeado con fuerza, siendo arrojado contra el piso.- ¡GRRRR!- el youkai serpiente sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Jamás podrás conmigo, hanyou!- El pequeño perdió su transformación tras el golpe. Y en ese mismo instante la serpiente desquito sus garras sobre la tierna y sedosa piel blanca…

Pudo oler el metálico aroma en el aire, la viscosidad de la sangre…pudo sentirla en su rostro, bañándolo en señal de lágrimas, pudo ver hermosos pedazos de seda volar frente a sus ojos y la dama vestida con ella abrazarle con fuerza…

-¡Garras de Acero!- la patética criatura desaparecía en cortes fatales…

_…Demasiado tarde…los lirios no sobreviven fuera del agua…_

_…El alba se alza con un cielo rojo, bañado en sangre…_

_

* * *

_

ACLARACIONES:

**(1)** **Frase de Sesshoumaru a Jaken:**

-Jaken…-el renacuajo afirmó.- Ve al establo de A-Un a ver si te encuentras.-

-A-Ah…si Amo, tengo la seguridad de que lo haré.-

Esto es una forma elegante de decir: "Lárgate" y si lo vemos de una forma mas agresiva es "Vete a la…" Lo leí en un fic de nombre "¿Qué es el Amor Sesshoumaru-sama?", muy simpático, es una parodia.

**(2) KARATE, KENDO Y KYUDO**:

Son artes de pelea, el karate es de defensa personal, el kendo es esgrima japonés y el Kyudo es arquería.

**(3) OKIGAMI **u onigami, como prefieran decirle. Es el arte de hacer figuritas de papel (garzas, peces, caballos, etc.)

**IKEBANA: **Arte japonés de hacer arreglos florales, en un libro que tengo sobre tradiciones extrañas del mundo, viene que a las mujeres se les enseña para ser "buenas esposas" ¬¬ bah.

**(4) "Mi Señor"**

En la antigüedad se nombraba así a la persona a la que amabas y a la que respetabas, para más claro ejemplo esta Izayoi en la película tres, donde llama a InuTaisho: "mi señor".

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡ALELUYA¡por fin acabe el capitulo 5¡No le veía final!** ¡Son 51 paginas de recuerdos, dolor, pelea, lagrimas y muerte!**

Como pueden ver, me he puesto a trabajar, he puesto los encuentros de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, los celos de Rin, y hasta cierto punto de Sesshoumaru XD. Me he dado el lujo de darle a Rin un buen entrenamiento, para que sea una mujer culta ¬¬ por supuesto que si! Una ignorante no tiene derecho a ser pareja de Sesshoumaru ¬¬+

Ahora, como verán (si bien se supone tengo mucho que comentar) he frustrado la relación RinXSess con un acontecimiento muy esperado por mi (si a alguien mas le ha gustado que la hiera, díganmelo quieren?), es un clásico, la mujer herida, la confesión de amor del príncipe bla bla bla…**PUES NO! **¿Por quien me toman¿Por "haz el romance realidad"? No, no. Si bien, si les daré el romance que quieren, no esperen un Sesshoumaru que este cubierto de miel, es imposible, su magnifica forma de ser lo impide, pero como dije, si les daré el romance que ya en unos caps mas pasará, también nos acercamos a la **verdadera **pelea ¿Qué creyeron? Que la mujer despechada es tan simplona como para mandar asesinos, NO. Claro que no.

Ademàs ya pongo los recuerdos de los dos hermanos, verèmos porque se odian¿cual fue realmente el motivo de tan cruda separaciòn¿que es lo que realmente se oculta en ese palacio¿Cuàl es realmente...la verdad?

**Fuera de esto, quiero darles una sincera disculpa por el retraso, es mas de un mes; no saben cuanto lo siento, pero entre al colegio, exámenes, tareas…ustedes saben. Además mi salud sigue fastidiando, entonces, es un poco problemático. **(Gracias especialmente a aquellos que me desearon mejorarme )

**Considero que este capítulo ha sido lo suficientemente largo como para labrar mi perdón ante ustedes ¿no? (ToT digan que si) y espero el contenido les haya satisfecho tanto como a mi.**

Este cap me ha llevado como una semana, y por cierto, aunque últimamente estoy haciendo capítulos largos no esperen esto siempre, lo que ocurre es que esta serie debo irla cortando de manera muy especial, porque estoy manejando un toque psicologico, tratando de llevarles a explorar a Sesshoumaru mas afondo, sin lanzar todo de golpe o irme muy lento, espero les complazca la forma en la que les redacto esta historia.

Mis sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me leen, en especial si me dejan un review.

Mis mas sinceros cariños a Ryo e Hikaru, que siempre están ahí para apoyarme; gracias, mis queridas amigas.

REVIEWS (Dios bendiga esta sección ToT adoro los reviews):

**Sesshoumaru-sama:** Muchas gracias por la información. :D espero te haya gustado este cap.

**HawkAngel**** XD: **¡Me alegro muchísimo que te este gustando esto! En cuanto disponga de más tiempo leeré tu fic de bailemos, de hecho ya leí el primer capítulo, pero creo no pude dejarte review, en cuanto disponga de un poco, prometo acabar y dejar el review . De la hepatitis vamos saliendo. Espero me sigas leyendo.

**PoisonIvi**Verás yo tengo la creencia de que sesshoumaru es en realidad un demonio muy generoso, el que sea frío no no lo hace despiadado, pero bueno, esa es mi creencia. Y como podrás notar Sesshoumaru parece que de una u otra forma protege a su hermano, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Como un lector me comento, ellos dos se aprecian aunque sea en el fondo, y yo creo lo mismo, de no ser así ¿Por qué no le ha matado? (en el manga o la serie, no en el fic XD).

**Miara Makisan: **Si, Minami es muy desagradable, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Como verás aquí Sesshoumaru se ve todavía mas celoso, igual Rin. Y respecto a lo del beso… ya verás.

**Sabrina**¡Y no sabes lo difícil que es dejarle serio y frío! Y al mismo tiempo confundirlo, es un reto, pero me encanta. ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste como actúa Sesshoumaru! Siempre me queda la duda "¿estará demasiado emotivo?" pero tu comentario me hace pensar que voy por buen camino con él. Gracias por desear mi recuperación :D espero sigas leyéndome.

**AsukaHao** Muchas gracias por desearme salud :D ¡Arigattou!

Me alegra mucho que te guste como redacto, a mi no me gusta mucho, siento que me falta, pero reviews como el tuyo son los que me hacen esforzarme más. ¡Espero este cap te haya satisfecho y que continúes leyéndome hasta el final:D

**ANFITRITE**¡Estoy recuperándome¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo! No tienes que agradecer por el cap, ya que soy yo quien agradece que no solo me lean, sino que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios, asi se que les gusta y que no me hace muy feliz.

Si, Rin es muy deprimente, pero ya será premiada. Además, en mi opinión es natural sentirse así con alguien como Sesshoumaru al lado, eso, olvidando que es humana, la especie mas inferior entre todas. ¡Espero me sigas leyendo :D!

**Elen****-Ses**.: Sesshoumaru no tolera a esa mujer por asuntos personales, ya verás cuales son, pero considera que él cree en el honor sobre todo, ya que de esa manera comprenderás mejor a lo que me referiré en un próximo futuro.

Jaken es jaken para siempre XD tonto. Y si, soy una fikera cruel XD me gusta meterme con mis personajes, pero sobretodo con su mente, me encanta desgarrarlos pero creo siempre tienen el final que se merecen, lo cierto, es que no soy una persona que crea "y vivieron felices para siempre", pero si creo en el "vivieron felices por un tiempo" como sea, en estos momentos no te preocupes y espero me sigas leyendo. :D Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi salud pero como te dije, no suelo hacer caps tan grandes a menos que lo ameriten. -o- gomen nasai por eso. ¡Espero te haya gustado! Y NO TE PREOCUPES, me encantan los reviews largos ¡son mis favoritos¡tu extiéndete lo que quieras+o+

**Midhiel** Si, Rin es la pareja perfecta para Sesshoumaru, sobretodo pro ser caracteres tan opuestos, y si, es un amor la chiquilla. Espero sigas leyéndome .

**Rosario:** Allá Vamos, ya verás terminaré el fanfic, espero me sigas leyendo y te agradezco mucho que gustes de mi fic :D

**¡A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS¡Espero sigan leyéndome y dejándome algún review** (ya saben, la motivación mueve el fic mas rápido XD)

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	6. Celos

INUYASHA

_"¡Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste!__¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 6: Celos

Era uno de esos amaneceres fríos y neblinosos, era tan similar a aquel día cuando conoció la humillación, él, un gran príncipe había sido vulgarmente humillando…que grotesco.

El cielo no mostraba mas señas de vida además de algunos pájaros volar, era desagradable y no sabía la razón, sentía que el aire le faltaba, sentía que una parte de él se alejaba, como si todo se estuviese desmoronando en tan sólo unos instantes…

Hace sólo unos minutos que había vuelto a los limites del palacio, pero esta no podía ser su gran residencia tranquila y pacífica…ahora poseía ese molesto y urticante aroma a sal, abundaba…y entre este olor estaba oculto el de la sangre, sangre perfectamente reconocible para él ¿Cuántas veces no la había olido? Y todo por los descuidos del estúpido renacuajo, que no cuidaba de _ella_ como era debido…

De pronto, los vislumbro; sus sirvientes con lagrimas….¡Lágrimas¡débiles!

¡…Inútiles!

A-Un se impacto contra el piso, con la fuerza de aquel cometa que se había fortalecido con la fuerza de su Amo, ambos estaban ilesos y molestos, se notaba por el crujir de los dientes del dragón.

¡…Olía la sangre de **_ella…_**!

-¡Oh, Príncipe…!- grito una de las mujeres.

¡…Imposible!

¡Siempre había sido Rin quien le recibía¡Nunca faltaba el youkai que le avisase sobre su cercanía!

-…Príncipe….-algunos sirvientes temblaron ¡la ira del Amo del palacio sería grande!- …Esto…-

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo secamente. La mujer tembló.- Habla.- los sirvientes que quedaban temblaban ¿acaso eso significaría su muerte?

Miroku y Sango observaban todo a unos metros, se lo dirían ellos, se arriesgarían a pelear, no podían permitir que sus hijos o los de Inuyasha resultaran heridos, por esa razón los pequeños estaban seguros con Kirara, al menos podrían escapar…ellos serían la distracción para el inu-youkai, todo, con tal de que sus hijos sobreviviesen.

-¿Dónde?- dijo irritado. La chica se cubrió el rostro.- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo con ira.

-¡Sesshoumaru, Rin esta…!- Miroku se dirigió hacía él, percatándose de como su mirada era más fría de lo normal… extremadamente fría, pareciera no tener alma, era como si su ira le hubiese consumido, como si su único deseo fuera ver a su humana y después matar a cualquiera en su camino.

-¿Dónde esta monje?- sus colmillos crecieron levemente.- ¿Dónde esta Rin?- el monje tomo aire.

-Ella…-

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- y fue la criatura menos esperada la que tomó el valor suficiente para decirlo.- ¡Amo, Rin esta herida!- Sesshoumaru observo a su fiel sirviente correr con desesperación…

¿Acaso…eso eran lagrimas?

¿Jaken lloraba?

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Esta en su habitación¡la acompaña Hisui y…!-

-¡Shiso!- el inu youkai se acercó al príncipe, pero seguía en shock, la noticia de que la querida dama Rin estuviese herida, era intolerable, esa maldita de Minami les había jugado sucio ¡había atacado por la espalda!

-Dígame.-

-¡Quiero un informe de **_todo_**!- el príncipe abandonó el jardín para caminar tranquilamente por el palacio…o al menos aparentarlo, pues en su corazón una punzada no le dejaba descansar, podía escuchar los llantos en el palacio, los oía claramente…como aquella noche, todo atravesaba las paredes, e incluso podía sentir el mismo frío que aquella vez…¿Por que¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

¿Por qué cuando intentaba confiar en alguien que no fuera el mismo tenía que perder algo?

Maldita sea…se la cobraría¡claro que lo haría!

Era seguido por Jaken, lo sabía, y podía escuchar sus lloriqueos taladrándole el cerebro.

-Amo….-decía entre lágrimas.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo con ¿frialdad? Tal vez, pero había ansiedad en su voz, y era reconocible.

-Un asesino, el pulgoso de InuYasha lo destruyo pero ¡ya había herido a Rin y al mocoso!-

-¿Aki?- Jaken asintió. Sesshoumaru clavo sus uñas en su mano, maldita sea, lo sabía, esa imbécil youkai.

-El mocoso no tiene prácticamente nada de cuidado, pero la mocosa, Rin ¡la muy tonta lo protegió con su propio cuerpo!-

_…Proteger…_

No…él era quien debió protegerla, y no estuvo ahí para hacerlo….le había fallado…

¿Fallado?

!Pero por que razón! Él no tenía obligaciones con ella, ella solamente era…su posesión, su humana, su Rin…su favorita.

-Ya veo.- dijo secamente.

-Amo…Rin estará bien ¿no?- Sesshoumaru le miró un instante.

-¿Has hecho algo para que lo este?- el renacuajo se encorvo.

-Mis conocimientos en plantas medicinales tal vez le ayuden, pero ¡no se como reaccione ya que ella es humana!-

El príncipe le ignoró, siguió su camino y cuando estaba en el piso superior, vio a Inuyasha, con Kagome a su lado, estaban fuera de la habitación, era obvio que le esperaban.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome le sujeto, no quería que su esposo saliera herido ¡por Dios, no lo quería!

-(Cálmate Kagome) Sesshoumaru…- el príncipe lo miró.- …lo lamento, yo, fui descuidado…busque el rastro de mi hijo y olvide que Rin estaba afuera también…- para su sorpresa el príncipe siguió su camino, no dijo nada, única y exclusivamente paso a su lado y entro a las habitaciones de Rin. Una vez dentro no le agrado para nada lo que vio: Un joven y atractivo zorro sujetaba la mano de su humana, la sostenía con devoción, mientras la nana de esta colocaba paños sobre la espalda de la muchacha...

…y su humana, estaba ahí, boca abajo, su espalda blanca y brillante estaba ahora ennegrecida por manchas violetas, sin olvidar la sangre que se evidenciaba ante los paños carmín que una youkai mas joven recogía.

Escucho un gruñido, enérgico y evidente…

…Y era su propia voz…su propia ira le traicionaba…

-Lárgate kitsune.- el aludido levanto el rostro y gruño con fuerza.- Ahora.-

-No tengo porque obedecerte.- los cabellos de ambos flotaron ante el choque de energías demoníacas que sus cuerpos desprendían.

-Grrr…largo, o te mataré.- el príncipe habló. Para cualquiera hubiese sido evidente que ese gruñido era el de un macho…que protege a su hembra.

-Grrr…no me da la gana.- dijo el kitsune, incitado por su nueva pasión, por ese sentimiento que acababa de provocarle gruñir como lo hacía. Y Sesshoumaru se había percatado, pues le miraba con rabia, como si ambos pelearan por lo mismo…

…la doncella que se debatía entre el morir o el vivir….

-Basta.- dijo una voz herida.- Joven Shippou salga por favor, se lo dije desde un principio.- la pobre Hisui sufría por su niña.

-Pero deseo estar con ella…- dijo defendiéndose.

-Es inapropiado que un joven este en la habitación de una señorita.- dijo entristecida.

-El "príncipe" parece no tener problemas con ello.- dijo el kitsune. La mujer cubrió su rostro, dejando sus lagrimas correr.- …mhp- el chico acercó la mano de Rin a su rostro, y la beso, sus labios sobre los amados y suaves dedos; Rin era sin duda, dueña de las manos de un artista.  
Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que el taiyoukai desenfundara a toukijin.

-¡LARGO!- súbitamente entraron Inuyasha y Kagome, quien al ver a su amigo estar a punto de pelear contra el príncipe le detuvieron y le obligaron a salir con ellos; antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada por completo, el kitsune advirtió que esto no había terminado- Estúpida basura.- dijo antes de acercarse a Rin y sus dos acompañantes. -…sal de aquí.- le dijo a la youkai mas joven, una vez que esta salió, conversó con Hisui-…un youkai serpiente….¿veneno?.-

-No se cuento haya entrado a su cuerpo, pequeño.- dijo llorando.-

-…- el príncipe se sentó al lado de la mujer, esta lloró en su hombro. Sesshoumaru extendió su único brazo a las heridas de Rin…eran lesiones profundas, pero no eran estas las que estaban acabando con la vida de su protegida, sino ese maldito veneno.- No hay mucho que hacer, sólo esperar.- se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que limpiaba una de las heridas de la mujer frente a él…¿Qué le pasaba? Además ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No era correcto, Rin era tan sólo una joven humana, además, su espalda estaba completamente desnuda…

…y que hermosa era, su piel fresca y delicada, y ese olor a lirios, no, no sólo era eso, eran varias flores, si, ese era su perfume corporal, ella era una con las flores de ese palacio…ella formaba parte de su palacio, y por consiguiente… de su vida…

…Dios, deseaba tocarla, acariciarla…

¿Acariciarla?

¡Sandeces!

…sandeces…

-¿Qué han hecho para contrarrestar el veneno?-

-El Señor Jaken y la Señora Kagome se han encargado.-

-…No es propio que esté aquí, cuídala.- la mujer sonrió con amargura y asintió.

Una vez que el joven lord salió, observó a Inuyasha, su molesta humana, el monje, la exterminadora…y ese estúpido zorro…y atrás…ahí estaban, los mocosos.

-¡Tío!- el pequeño corrió hacía el, seguido de Gigei. Inuyasha quiso detenerlos pero le fue imposible, y con terror observó a sus hijos al lado de un asesino despiadado: Sesshoumaru.- ¡Perdóname¡yo no quería…!- el pequeño estaba vendado en su cabeza y brazo…esas marcas en su rostro parecían haber crecido….¿acaso Aki había perdido el control de su sangre youkai? Tal vez si, era posible que el mocoso al verse amenazado hubiese despertado ese _instinto_.

-Príncipe ¡como estar Rin!- gritaban desesperados ¡nadie les decía nada!

Pero el Lord no contestó, para sorpresa de todos, no les tocó, camino hacía Inuyasha.

-¿Descuidaste a la humana de este palacio y al mismo tiempo descuidaste a tu hijo?- Inuyasha apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula ¡cierto, había sido un descuido pero ya tenía con la culpa!

-…lo lamento.- Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda para ver a sus sobrinos, uno herido, la otra con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro enrojecido por el agua salada.- No creía que esto pasaría, no sabía … yo no imaginé que ellos nos atacarían…- Y por sobretodo: SU humana estaba herida.- yo…-

-¡Imbécil!- un certero puñetazo en su rostro; el hanyou golpeo la puerta de una habitación, esta se rompió al instante, rápidamente Sango y Kagome protegieron a sus hijos, Miroku se mantuvo alerta.- ¿Es que acaso eres tan estúpido?- Inuyasha se levanto a tiempo para esquivar las garras de su hermano.-

-¡Ya te lo dije!-

-¡Tus disculpas me importan un bledo!- Sesshoumaru se detuvo- No cabe duda que eres inservible, un inútil hanyou, no eres mas que basura ¡Eres una deshonra para la familia del Gran Sesshoumaru!- de su mano un vapor verde emergió.

-¡INUYASHA!- Kagome gritó con horror ¡Su esposo estaba aún débil por la extraña enfermedad!

-¡Espera!- Miroku se acercó a Sesshoumaru, sacó un pergamino y lo arrojó ¡Diablos¡Sin su kazaana (agujero negro) tendría graves consecuencias este encuentro! Sesshoumaru observó el pergamino pegarse a su espalda, al notar que no podía moverse sus ojos enrojecieron y un aura rojiza rompió en dos el papel.

-¡No intervengas en esto!- cuando iba a lanzar su veneno, Sango gritó.- Desaparece de mi vista.- Miroku saltó a un lado, esquivando el veneno.

-¡Papá!- gritaron los gemelos. Cuando el príncipe volvió su atención a Inuyasha este se arrojó contra él, rompiendo otra de las puertas, después salieron de esta rodando en el piso, incorporándose, atacándose con sus garras, golpeándose.

Cuando el príncipe logro tener a Inuyasha contra el piso abrió su mano, dispuesto a matarle…pero un delicado par de manos…no…dos pares de manos le detuvieron.

-¡No tío!-

-Príncipe…- ambos lloraban y sujetaban su mano ¿Cómo se atrevían a detenerle?

-¡Fuera¡Aki, Gigei!- Inuyasha estaba aterrado por sus hijos ¡no le permitiría hacerles daño!-

-…Grrr- el príncipe mostró aquellos largos colmillos que poseía y sus ojos cambiaron al carmín; cuando estaba a punto de transformarse… Gigei le abrazo.

-¡No!-

_"¡No Amo Sesshoumaru¡No lo lastime!"_

_…Rin..._

Ella estaba herida; él no había estado ahí para protegerla, había fallado _él_.

De las habitaciones de Rin salió Hisui con gruesas lágrimas cayendo desde su rostro, y al observar a los dos príncipes en ese estado pareció molestarse.

-¡Ya basta¡Nadie en este palacio tiene la culpa de esto¡Príncipe!- el taiyoukai se incorporó, la niña se despegó de él para abrazar a su padre y llorar libremente. Aki miraba a su tío con tristeza.

-¡Perdóname!- dijo sujetándose a su pierna- ¡No quería dejarla¡Yo quería seguir a su lado!-

Si, ese era el mayor "defecto" de su protegida… proteger con su propia vida...amar demasiado.

El taiyoukai regreso a la normalidad, sus ojos antes furiosos volvieron a ser dorados, y sus facciones volvieron a hacerse finas. Miroku le observó dudoso, Kagome (la cual estaba horrorizada al ver a sus hijos correr a la pelea) y Sango estaban preparadas para cualquier cosa.

-…Ya no importa.- les dio la espalda a todos y camino escaleras abajo. Jaken (que se había ocultado todo ese tiempo tras Sango) corrió hacía su Amo.-

-¡Hisui cuida de Rin!- dijo- ¡Espéreme Amo!-

Una vez abajo, el príncipe comenzó a caminar por los jardines, seguido de Jaken.

-¿Lo dejará así Amo?-

-…-

-¿Amo?-

-¿Qué hacía el kitsune con Rin?- dijo de pronto. Jaken le observo sorprendido ¿a que venía eso?-

-Esto…no lo sé Amo, yo esperaba su regreso, es Hisui quien…-Sesshoumaru le calló al ver a Shiso llegar, bien, al menos tendría una explicación precisa de lo que había pasado. Al atardecer Inuyasha fue llamado _solo_ a la sala principal. Sesshoumaru le esperaba, con la misma frialdad de antes.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya has aterrado a mis hijos bastante.-

-…- el príncipe se incorporó, Inuyasha tocó el mango de Tetsusaiga.- ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo del youkai?-

-¿El cuerpo? Ah…en uno de los jardines del ala sur, el ala de huéspedes.- Sesshoumaru le dio una profunda mirada.

-Muéstramelo.- ambos caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio, iban en silencio, y los pocos sirvientes que encontraban les miraban con pena mezclada con sorpresa, ellos dos acababan de pelear pero ahora estaban tranquilos, es como si el príncipe hubiese desquitado sobre su hermano ira retenida…¿el kitsune tal vez? O ¿el fallarle a su humana?...quien lo sabía…

Una vez en el lugar, Sesshoumaru fue testigo del pasto enrojecido, seguramente ahí había estado Rin y Aki…a unos metros estaban el cuerpo descuartizado del youkai que había osado atacarlos. La hierba estaba seca, el veneno de ese ser había contaminado incluso las plantas del lugar, era algo desagradable, ya que Rin se había esmerado en embellecer el palacio con sus amadas flores.

-…Debiste cuidarles mejor.-

-¡Maldición ya te dije que lo siento!- dijo molesto. Sesshoumaru le miró con cierta pena…¿pena?

-Ya te oí, aún así, debiste ser más cuidadoso. Estúpidos guardias, no sirven para nada…-dijo acercándose a los miembros del cuerpo.-

-Sesshoumaru…mi prioridad era mi hijo, trata de comprenderme.-

-Cállate maldito idiota.-

-¡Feh!- el hanyou se indigno.- ¿Sabes como esta Rin?- ¿Qué si sabía¡Claro que sabía¡Cada mejora o empeora!- Kagome me dijo que se veía igual, aunque insiste en que es demasiado pronto para ver una mejoría.-

¡Lo mismo le había dicho Hisui!

-Es una humana después de todo.- el príncipe del oeste se agacho para tocar el cuerpo.

-¡Oye cuidado! Recuerda que es venenoso y…-

-Yo no soy tan ignorante como tu.- dijo molesto. Palpó el rostro de ese ser para después clavar sus garras en él, destrozando la piel escamosa y repugnante.

-¡Príncipe!- un youkai llegó al lugar.- ¡Príncipe el señor Shiso dice que no es pertinente que…!- súbitamente la mano del youkai serpiente se arrojó contra el cuello del príncipe, sujetándose con fuerza.

**

* * *

**

Una joven figura sonreía con orgullo, dos esmeraldas eran sus pupilas, perfeccionando su blanco rostro.

-Lo tengo Señora.-

-Mátalo.-

**

* * *

**

Kagome corría con desesperación hacía el jardín, sentía energía negativa -¡Inuyasha!- una vez cerca la joven sacerdotisa gritó a su esposo, había ido lo mas pronto a su encuentro ¡no quería dejarlo solo! el hanyou miró a Kagome la cual le señalaba al príncipe.

-!Que diablos!- Inuyasha volvió su vista a su hermano, la mano seguía sujeta a su cuello.- ¡Sesshoumaru!-

-No te acerques.- dijo.

-¡PRÍNCIPE!- la mano estrujo con fuerza el cuello del taiyoukai.

-¡Inuyasha esa mano tiene hilos!- grito Kagome- ¡Sesshoumaru corta los hilos que sujetan la mano!- el príncipe le dio una mirada fría.- ¡hazlo ya!- los dedos del miembro parecieron recobrar la vida para clavar sus uñas en el cuello del youkai.- ¡Inuyasha!- el hanyou se acercaba cuando Sesshoumaru le advirtió no hacerlo.

-Te mataría si te toca.- dijo con una sonrisa fría.- A mi, el Gran Sesshoumaru, un estúpido veneno como este no podrá hacerme nada.- _volvió su rostro_ hacía donde sentía más fuerza de la mano. Seguramente a eso se refería la humana, de ese lugar provenían esos dichosos "hilos", levantó su mano derecha y con sus garras cortó el hilo.- Estorbos-

**

* * *

**

La mujer de ojos verdes se estrelló contra el piso, la fuerza que tenían los hilos había terminado trayéndole a ella una dolorosa caída como respuesta.

-¡Nyohiko!- la dama de cabellos azules y ojos violeta se acercó a ella- !Que ha pasado?- una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos se incorporó levemente, una gran sorpresa se evidenciaba en sus ojos, era…era imposible.

-…Nada mi Señora Minami…- Era tan parecido a aquel gran Taiyoukai, era idéntico, sino fuese por aquella luna que le coronaba serían idénticos.

**

* * *

**

-¡Sesshoumaru!- gritó la sacerdotisa.

-¡Maldito infeliz¿Qué diablos fue eso?- grito Inuyasha, Kagome corrió al lugar.

-…-

-¡Controlaban el cuerpo¡alguien utilizaba hilos invisibles!- Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-¡Guardia!- el youkai se aterró ante el llamado de su príncipe.- ¡Quemad el cuerpo ahora mismo!- les dio la espalda y entró al palacio.

-¡Maldición contesta!-

-Es obvio que osaron si quiera pensar en matarme, que estupidez, nadie podría matar al gran Sesshoumaru de una forma tan vulgar.-

-¿Quién querría matarte?- pregunto ilusamente Kagome. El príncipe le ignoró.

-¿Crees que Taki este detrás de esto?- preguntó el hanyou; Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Rin me dijo que ustedes dos no tienen una buena relación, eres bastante conflictivo "hermano"- Sesshoumaru miró hacía las escaleras, Rin, su joven y favorita humana sabía de esa clase de problemas ¿pero como? Él había tratado de nunca mencionar nada al respecto frente a ella precisamente para no preocuparla¿y a él que le importaba preocuparla?...claro, no le agradaba porque ella estaría preguntando por horas "¿como le fue¿Dónde estuvo?" y toda esa sarta de…

-Taki es un imbécil, pero dudo que atacará así. Esto lo ha hecho sin duda algún cobarde, seguramente fue Minami…-dijo con ira. Pero esta vez no lo haría, no dejaría a Rin bajo el cuidado de Inuyasha, lo haría bajo el cuidado de Shiso, y si algo le pasaba a Rin…!Lo mataría!

-¿La buscarás?- el príncipe comenzó a caminar rumbó a otro jardín, esperaría a que su humana estuviera mejor, al menos quería saber en que estado la dejaría.

-Inuyasha.- dijo al ver al príncipe alejarse- ¿Crees que quiera pelear contigo?- el hanyou negó.- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué se comporta así? No lo comprendo, pareciera que no ha cambiado pero…con Aki y Gigei…-

-No trates de entenderlo Kagome.- dijo al recordar un poco de su pasado.- Es un arrogante y molesto ser.- Kagome sonrió.- ¿Qué?-

-Por algo son hermanos.-

-¡Feh!-

Caminaba sólo, por los jardines que hace tan poco estaban llenos del olor a ella; era estúpido pensar cuanto le estaba afectando, era tan denigrante, porque sentir que bellos jardines como esos no tenían vida sólo por la falta de una estúpida y patética humana era una simple tontería ¿no?

No, no lo era. Ella era quien daba vida a esos hermosos lugares, con su canto o su música, con aquel hermoso Shamisen (1) que le había obsequiado Hisui.

_Flash back:_

_La suave música que provenía de las cuerdas llegaba a sus oídos junto con el dócil viento de primavera, hace algunos años aquel bello instrumento había sido entregado a esa joven, no podía decir que su música era mala, no lo era…a pesar de que era una humana quien lo tocaba. Recordó que alguna vez su padre le había dicho acerca de la grandeza de los humanos, de su enorme capacidad de sentir, una capacidad que no era única de ellos, había dicho que los youkais también podían sentir como ellos, pasión tristeza, amor, melancolía, odio, desesperación…todo; pero él, el Gran Sesshoumaru se negaba a algo tan miserable, él era el Gran príncipe, el no podía (ni quería) sentir nuevamente, cuando lo había hecho, había sido débil, había sido…atormentado por ello._

_Se negaba a sentir reiteradamente… ¿entonces porque sentía cierta tranquilidad e incluso…alegría al estar con aquella débil humana?_

_-¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- dijo una melodiosa y juvenil voz.- ¡Amo!- la música paró y pronto se vio rodeado de dos calidos brazos.- ¡Rin quiere que la lleve con usted en su siguiente viaje!- habló en tercera persona, esa mocosa…bien, lo aceptaba, esa "casi" mujer le estaba manipulando, de eso no había duda._

_-Rin…-_

_-¡Rin no acepta un "no" por respuesta¡Rin quiere acompañarlo y verle golpear youkais malos!- _

_¿Youkais malos¡Que clase de ofensa era esa! _

_¡Él ERA un youkai malo!_

_…Maligno de hecho… _

_-…Rin…-_

_-¿Llevará a Rin?- dijo con ojos brillantes- ¡Rin quiere ir!- el príncipe la miró con seriedad- ¡Rin tocará para usted siempre si usted la lleva!- el taiyoukai no hizo expresión alguna.- Pero…tal vez al Amo no le guste como toca Rin.- se separó de su Amo y bajo la cabeza.-…porque Rin es humana y esta por debajo de los youkais…- la chica camino hacía el shamisen que descansaba en el fresco pasto- Amo Sesshoumaru tal vez prefiera la música de youkais antes que la de Rin, porque Rin es… humana.- El príncipe no dijo nada, se acercó al shamisen, lo tomó y se lo entregó a la chica._

_-Sesshoumaru prefiere la música de _**su**_ humana.- Rin se sonrojó, no por el cumplido, sino por la afirmación de_ **ser suya-**

_-¿Amo dice a Rin la verdad?- el taiyoukai le dio una mirada dura. Rin sonrió y le abrazó.- ¡Rin tocará para el Amo!- Sesshoumaru levantó la vista, a pesar de estar sujeto firmemente por la mujer a su lado, observó la Luna como siempre lo hacía._

_-Sesshoumaru te llevará con él.- _

_Fin del Flash back_

Tan sólo habían pasado algunos meses desde aquel encuentro…Rin sin duda era una gran interprete, era poseedora no sólo de unas manos ágiles, sino también de una voz privilegiada, y era realmente buena con el ikebana, claro que eso se lo esperaba, después de todo era una pequeña y traviesa amante de las flores…

En soledad pasó noches así, esperando…cualquier cosa, él sólo quería que Rin llegase y le dijese: "¿Desea que toque algo para usted?" o lo abrazará como solía hacerlo cuando estaban solos…que estupidez, se sentía en cierta forma indefenso, porque extrañaba, y SI, lo aceptaba por fin, extrañaba a esa humana. Los mocosos de Inuyasha le habían molestado un par de veces, Aki estaba perfectamente recuperado, pero su humana seguía en cama sin grandes cambios, sus moretones no disminuían, aunque Hisui argumentaba que pareciera recuperar el color en sus mejillas…¿y como iba a saber él algo como eso? Nunca se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para verla…o más bien no quería, sabía quien era él, sabía su especie y sabía que él no era débil como su padre, pero…algo le obligaba a no verla, pero otro algo le decía que la viera, que la abrazara y la tomará por…

¿…esposa?

¡JAMÁS¡Él era el Gran Sesshoumaru¡No se rebajaría a tomar por esposa a una humana¡NUNCA!

Gruño con fuerza de tan sólo pensarlo, odiaba las noches así, en las que solía pensar demasiado y terminaba peleando con su propio ser, odiaba esos días, odiaba saberla herida y saber que no podía hacer nada además de esperar…era molesto. Cualquiera que le conociera, o dijese conocerle, pensaría que el príncipe jamás dudaba, que nunca estaba confundido, que no sentía nada…

Y no era verdad, lamentaba aceptarlo, pero algunas veces se sentía confundido, claro que no tardaba mucho en despejar sus dudas, pero aún así…era tan molesto sentirse así, afortunadamente para él, cuando llegaba a pasar era por asuntos pequeños y que no le afectaban en demasía, asuntos como su pasado, su estúpido hermano, su Rin…

…Asuntos sin importancia…¿no?

Suspiró suavemente.

-Príncipe.- ¡Maldita sea¿Qué no podía sentirse tranquilo un momento?-

-¿Qué quieres Shiso?- dijo con indiferencia. El inu youkai sonrió.

-¿Esta de mal humor?-

¿Qué si estaba de mal humor¡El siempre estaba de mal humor para tonterías!

-…-

-Sabe, no estaría de más que pasara un tiempo con sus sobrinos…- ¿sobrinos¡Sobrinos¡esos hanyous no eran nada de él! –

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo secamente.

-Que debería pasar mas tiempo con ellos, Miroku, mi sobrino se ha divertido en grande con ellos, aunque aún parecen deprimidos.- el príncipe le miró.- mi sobrino hace tiempo que quiere llevarle flores a la dama, pero no se atreve, porque no sabe si pueden hacerle daño a su estado.-

¿Llevarle…flores?

¿Flores _frescas_?

-Así que ha sido él.- dijo con cierta tranquilidad.

-¿De que habla?-

-…-

-¿De las flores?- Maldita sea, él y Hisui le conocían demasiado…sería mejor expulsarlos del palacio para que no le molestarán.- Mi sobrino lo hace en secreto (bien, ahora ya no es un secreto) porque sabía que usted se molestaría.-

-Tonterías.- ¿Quién había dicho que estaba molesto?- Son puras estupideces- dijo presionando los dientes, provocando un sonido ante la fricción de estos. Shiso sonrió.

-…Supongo que lo imaginó.-

-¿Insinúas algo guardián del norte?- dijo con frialdad.

-¡Para nada¡Hace mucho que deje ese cargo!-

…¿entonces? Insinuaba ¿si o no?

-¿La extrañas Sesshoumaru?- ¡Agh¡Por eso odiaba a los amigos de su padre¡Malditos igualados! …pero también eran amigos de su madre, y por esa razón…

-Yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru no tengo esas debilidades.- Shiso sonrió.

-Cierto, eres muy poderoso.- el príncipe pareció relajarse.- Pero tu padre no negaba su corazón…y era aún mas fuerte.-

-Ese "corazón" ya no existe en mí, y algún día superaré a mi honorable padre.- Shiso negó.

-Sería mejor que dejases todo irse Sesshoumaru.-

-¡No te metas en esto Shiso!- sujeto el cuello de la túnica del inu youkai.

-Termina con esto ya.-

-¡Basta!- el inu youkai colocó su mano sobre la del príncipe para luchar por retirarla de su ropa.- ¡Tu no puedes entenderlo!-

De acuerdo, oficialmente el príncipe estaba molesto, y Shiso lo sabía; no era fácil exponer esa faceta de Sesshoumaru, pero probablemente el saber a su humana herida había despertado en él todos esos sentimientos que decía extintos, todas esas: debilidades.

Suspiró- Sesshoumaru tu dama ha despertado y te espera.- dijo con una sonrisa. El príncipe miró la planta alta…¿había despertado?

Soltó al inu youkai y camino hacia el interior, con tranquilidad, con aparente tranquilidad. Shiso sonrió ampliamente, su terco príncipe podría decir que no sentía nada, que esas debilidades no eran parte de él, pero…tal había sido su dicha (porque eso había sido) que había olvidado las palabras "Tu dama" las cuales daban énfasis al cariño que le tenía a la humana, un cariño no propio de un padre y una hija, o un hermano y hermana…un cariño que sólo existía en las parejas, en los compañeros de vida…en los amantes.

…Ese joven príncipe no se había dado cuenta, pero su cariño superaba el de un protector, se había fortalecido con el tiempo, pero pareciese que sólo él, Shiso, el antiguo guardián del norte lo sabía; pues Hisui, la dama favorita de la antigua Señora del Palacio, aún dudaba…claro que Rin…bien, ella era demasiado expresiva, él único en no percatarse era su terco príncipe.

Y Jaken…¿lo sabría?

Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero en su interior miles de cosas se revolvían, deseaba verla, que le dijese algo y luego verla dormir tranquila y apaciblemente. Abrió la puerta en silenció, como siempre y ahí encontró a Hisui, riendo al ver a su pequeña bromearle.

-En verdad, tienes la cara del Señor Jaken, te ves horrible.-

-¡No me digas eso niña o harás que me sienta mal!-

-¡Que dijiste!- y un tercer youkai estaba en ese lugar.- ¡Es un orgullo tener el rostro del Gran Jaken¡mocosa del demonio!- Rin rió.

-¿Jaken?- la profunda voz del Amo resonó en los oídos de la rana.-…-

-¡Esto…Yo…!- Rin puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Jaken, ahora mismo estaba acostada con muchos almohadones a su alrededor para evitar lastimarse.

-¡Yo también lo extrañe!- afirmó la joven.

…_extrañar…_

-Déjenos solos.- dijo el taiyoukai, ambos youkais se retiraron. –

-Amo Sesshoumaru…- dijo con suave voz.- Yo…-

-Que imprudente eres.- dijo con indiferencia.- A tu imprudencia le sumo la de Aki y la estupidez de Inuyasha ¿y qué obtengo?-

-Pero…-

-Mi humana herida. Esto es intolerable, se supone que aquí debiste estar segura, y esa infeliz…-

-Amo Sesshoumaru.- Rin le interrumpió.- ¿Cómo esta Aki?- el taiyoukai freno su análisis para contestar que estaba bien.- …con eso me basta.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Eres **_demasiado_** compasiva.-

-¿Usted cree?.-

-Rin…-la chica le vio con nuevo brillo en sus ojos¡por fin se veía nuevamente con vida! Tal vez su belleza estaba siendo opacada por el cansancio pero aún así, era hermosa.- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan compasiva si has vivido conmigo todo este tiempo?- la mujer sonrió con mas alegría.

¿Acaso su Amo no se daba cuenta…?

-No lo sé.- mintió con una enorme sonrisa.

…Él mismo era un youkai compasivo y generoso….él más compasivo que había conocido; había cuidado de una niña huérfana durante diez años; había luchado contra Naraku por varios motivos, pero uno de ellos, era el secuestro de la humana; había ayudado en su destrucción para salvar _todo_ cuanto era verde en el mundo; había hospedado a su hermano cuando estaba a punto de morir; toleraba a los pequeños sin grandes dificultades…él era, mas compasivo que cualquier otro…a pesar de no darse cuenta.

-¿Y logró destruir a la Señora Minami?- el príncipe se molestó.

-…-

-…¿Y como están todos?- bien, daba gracias a los cielos de que tantos años al lado de él le permitían adivinar cuando hablar de algo, y cuando no.

-…supongo que bien.-

-...Amo ¿Rin podrá jugar en el jardín pronto?- dijo con una gran sonrisa. El taiyoukai pareció suavizar su expresión.

-…Ya no eres una niña.- Rin sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¡Rin es juguete de los angelitos!- El taiyoukai se sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo.- ¡Rin adora a los pequeños!- el príncipe desvió la mirada, maldición; Hisui tenía razón, Rin era joven, tenía derecho a una vida, a formar su familia, a jugar con sus propios hijos…

La pregunta era: _¿dejaría que se fuera?_

Y si lo hacía ¿Quién sería el indicado?...El apropiado para ella…¿lo había realmente?

Pero…ella era suya, no tenía porque dejarla ir, ella le debía todo…y al mismo tiempo, no le debía nada…habían tenido una especie de relación reciproca: él la cuidaba, ella lo acompañaba; él preguntaba, ella contestaba; ella le abrazaba, el se dejaba abrazar; ella le pedía explicaciones extensas sobre las constelaciones…

No, esto no era reciproco, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a "eso", a ese extraño estado posesivo que le impedía si quiera imaginarla lejos de él.

Diablos¿Qué debería hacer?

¿La dejaba ir o la conservaba a su lado?

-¿Amo?-

-…No Rin, no puedes salir aún¿Qué ha dicho Hisui?-

-Que usted sería quien me daría permiso o me lo negaría.- ¡Y como diablos esperaba esa mujer que él supiera como estaban sus heridas si ella era quien le cuidaba!...¡OH, NO¡Eso no! - ¿Príncipe?-

¿No esperaban que él se encargase de…revisar sus heridas, cierto?

-¿Príncipe?- agradecía que pudiese mantener ese rostro y voz inmutable.

-Ah, es que todos le dicen así, pero Rin no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.- dijo sonriendo.

-…No me llames así.- dijo secamente, la joven le observo estupefacta, para después asentir.

-¡Como ordene Amo!- se intentó incorporar.- ¿Pero cuando podré salir?- ah, niños…¡pero ella ya no era una niña!-

-Aún no, y deja eso.- la joven estaba prácticamente de pie.-…¿estas tratando de provocarme?- la chica rió.- (Vuelve al futón, ahora) Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo con esos niños…- dijo cansado al recordar como sus propios sobrinos e incluso los hijos del monje le acosaban, molestaban, provocaban, enfurecían y, siempre, por alguna miserable razón, terminaba dejándolos solos, ignorándolos con tal de no matarlos ¿Cómo había logrado controlarse? Ya ni él lo sabía.

Pasaron algunos días, Rin pronto estaría con la suficientes fuerzas para correr por los jardines como solía hacerlo, jugaría con los hijos de Inuyasha y los del monje, probablemente también jugarían los demás niños del palacio (incluyendo a ese hanyou, Miroku) y estarían horas perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier estupidez, como el ver la forma de una nube, contar historias sobre las grandiosas aventuras de cada uno (¡Como si los exterminadores de conejos tuvieran algo que contar!), sus platillos favoritos, imitar a alguien, jugar con una rara pelota que Kagome había traído de su época (ventajas del poder viajar en el tiempo).

Todos esos días Sesshoumaru comió sólo en su habitación; Inuyasha y su familia se habían apropiado (en toda la extensión de la palabra) del comedor del príncipe; bromeaban, y esto le era insoportable al príncipe ¡Todo el tiempo reían! Mientras Rin tenía que comer en su habitación aburriéndose….malditos miserables; se habían metido a SU territorio, inundaban SU palacio con su asqueroso olor a humanos (y hanyous), habían tomado el control de SU comedor. Eran tan despreciables.

Salió de su cuarto con la expresión fría, llevaba una yukata verde claro, entró a la habitación de Rin, tan sólo para encontrarla leyendo.

-¡Amooo!- gritó con voz infantil- ¡Vino a verme!- dijo dejando el _libro_ de lado.

-…-el youkai no hizo expresión alguna.- ¿Ya has cenado?- la chica negó.- …Bien.- después salió del lugar un momento.- ...¿Qué clase de textos son esos?- dijo al ver muchas hojas de papel juntas, unidas todas por un lado y una pasta dura cubriéndolas.

-¡Es un regalo de Kagome; dice que en su época hay muchos!-

-…¿Podrías permitírmelo?- la chica sonrió, extendiéndole el objeto.-…Es muy extraño.-

-¿Verdad que si? Y vea la caligrafía ¡no esta hecha a mano!- el taiyoukai no se movió.- Usted escribe muy hermoso y aún así no hace todas las letras exactamente iguales, por eso se me hizo todavía mas sorprendente, Kagome me mencionó que eso es gracias a los ordadores…no, ordenadores (computadoras).- el príncipe levanto el rostro- ¿Qué palabra tan rara no?-

-Un regalo valioso.- dijo con tranquilidad y devolviéndole el libro.-

-Si, tiene muchos poemas; aunque la mayoría de los autores me son desconocidos; claro que eso se ha de deber a que son poetas humanos…-dijo riendo con nerviosismo.-

-…- ¿Qué había dicho¿Qué ese texto era humano?- Si ella viene de otro momento en el tiempo, es lógico que no conozcas a varios de ellos…y si son humanos es aún más lógico puesto que aquí hay muy pocos textos humanos.- si, esos textos habían pertenecido a InuTaisho, y a la misma Izayoi.

-Si…-su rostro reflejó tristeza.-

-Permiso.- una dama entró.- Príncipe, Dama, les traigo su cena.- la joven dejo las bandejas en una pequeña mesa.- ¿Desean algo más?- el taiyoukai miró a Rin, la cual negó.

-Puedes retirarte.- la mujer asintió y salió.

-¿Cenará conmigo?- el príncipe la interrogó con la mirada, como diciendo: "¿Te molesta?"- ¡Rin esta feliz!-

-…Pronto podrás bajar al comedor, no debes apresurarte.-

-¡Si!-

Disfrutaron de una cena tranquila, contrario a las cenas con Jaken y con sus "invitados" esta cena no le era perturbadora (a pesar de las horas que Rin habló y habló y habló); era como si el antes molesto ruido se hubiese transformado en la paz que necesitaba, escuchar su voz era como recordarle que estaba ahí, para él en ese mismo instante, que no había desaparecido, que todo estaba como debió estar desde el principio.

El barullo del comedor no se detenía, los niños jugaban, mientras Sango discutía seriamente con Miroku (lamentablemente, le había observado cuando coqueteaba con una de las youkais), al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha y Kagome conversaban energéticamente con Shippou, el joven zorro estaba muy orgulloso del trato que había recibido…

-¡Eso es genial!- decía InuYasha.- ¡le has dado en el orgullo¡Mejor, que aprenda!-

-¡InuYasha! Sesshoumaru no es algo para estarnos burlando, es tu hermano, te guste o no; y Shippou no puedes estar retándolo cada vez que lo ves.- dijo seriamente Kagome.

-Yo no lo reto, yo solamente me divierto viendo que desea matarme y no lo hace ¡cuando me ataque verá quien soy!-

-¡Shippou!- algunos rieron, otros no tanto, para ser exactos: Kagome, Miroku, Aki, Gigei…Sango (Jaken era asunto aparte, el pobre estaba contra el piso, con la cara aplastada tras el poderoso golpe del príncipe más joven del palacio; por eso el renacuajo ni protestar podía).

-¡Oh vamos Kagome!- gritó el zorro. Inuyasha se mofó.

-¡Si, Sesshoumaru voy a barrer el piso contigo!-

-Inténtalo.-

…Siempre tenía que pasarle esto¿Por qué en cuanto a él se le ocurría decir algo, ahí tenía que estar Sesshoumaru, como un acechador?

-¡Cuando quieras!- se incorporó.- ¡Rin!- se sorprendió al ver al lado del taiyoukai a la mujer humana.

-Hola.- dijo con cierta…¿frialdad? No, imposible.

-¡Rin ya estas mejor!- el kitsune se incorporó sonriendo…

…Ah…había un ambiente "un poco" tenso, porque querían ir a abrazar a Rin PERO …ahí estaba cierto ser de mirada no exactamente consoladora, esas filosas (y venenosas) garras, y esa actitud molesta, sin olvidar que acaba de ser insultado…y ahí estaba el pícaro kitsune que había decido que conquistaría a la posesión (aparentemente) más preciada del palacio y…

-¿Nadie me dará un abrazo de bienvenida?- dijo Rin con nuevo animo. ¡Claro! Había respondido de forma fría porque el insulto de inuyasha hacía su Amo.

-¡Siiiii!- los niños corrieron hacía ella y… ¡abrazo general con todo y besos!-

-¿Y bien Inuyasha?- inquirió Kagome.

-¿Qué?- su esposa le reprocho con la mirada.- ¿Qué?-

-Discúlpate con Sesshoumaru.- el príncipe volvió su rostro hacía la sacerdotisa.

¿Disculparse?- ¡NO!-

-¡Inuyasha!- un gruñido se escucho suavemente en el lugar.

-Grrrr…-

-…- ¡Oh, Cielos! Lo habían olvidado ¡el kitsune y el taiyoukai!- Fuera.-

-Quiero saludar a Rin.-

-Ya conseguiste _suficiente_ con la última vez.- dijo con frialdad… no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Y conseguiré más.-Amenazó. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué tendría más¡Jamás, él no lo permitiría!

-¡Oh cierto¿hablan acaso del beso?- dijo Natsumi o Takeshi. Sesshoumaru se volvió al mocoso ¿Cómo sabía ese humano…?

¡MALDITO KITSUNE¡Se había atrevido a divulgar su falta de respeto hacía **SU** humana!

-Explícate niño.-dijo con frialdad.

-Estooo…yo…- Shippou sonrió al ver al pequeño Natsumi dudar.

-Es obvio¿acaso creía usted, "príncipe" que no comentaría uno de los momentos mas dichosos de mi vida con mis mejores amigos?- el taiyoukai apretó sus mandíbulas.

-…¿Cuál beso?- Cierto, era hora de que ella pusiera orden, que le dijera a ese maldito kitsune que no osará acercarse a ella o lo mataría. ¡Que ella sólo era de su Amo!- Contesten.- miró a Sango.

-…Ah…esto, bien, Shippou te dio un beso en la mano cuando te hirieron, como símbolo de "despedida" momentánea.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Despedida momentánea?- miró a Shippou con el rostro sonrojado.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que el "príncipe" me ordeno literalmente que "me largara"!-

-¿Amo?- el príncipe la miró…¿Qué significaba esa mirada?...!Lo estaba cuestionando!

-No tenía derecho a estar en tus habitaciones.- dijo con incredulidad…!realmente lo estaba cuestionando!

-…¿habitaciones?- ahora miró a Shippou, el kitsune se sonrojó.

Claro, si el kitsune trataba de ponerla en su contra no lo lograría ¡Eso nunca…!

-Ya no importa.- sonrió.

¿Qué…?

!QUE YA NO IMPORTABA¡

¡Pero Rin…!

El kitsune sonrió, y se acercó a ella. Sesshoumaru pareció molestarse y salió del comedor.

-¿Amo?- iba a seguirlo.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.- ¿Asuntos importantes había dicho?...Entonces¿ella no era importante para su Amo…?

-Lo acompaño.- pero no la harían dudar tan fácilmente, ya no.  
Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, un suave brillo de triunfo relució en sus ojos.

-P-pero Rin ¡Acabas de recuperarte!- el kitsune entro en shock.

-Yo siempre voy donde Amo.- dijo la joven. Natsumi dijo algo como: "uy, eso dolió"

-(¡Silencio Natsumi!)- Sango rogaba a Buda encontrar la forma para que sus hijos aprendieran a comportarse.

-…¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- y algo que resultó realmente curioso fue que el príncipe seguía esperando a la humana…¿o no?

-…¿Quién crees que sea Sesshoumaru?- preguntó de pronto InuYasha.

-…La Dama del Trueno.- contestó el príncipe.

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- Kagome observó a su esposo.- ¿InuYasha?-

-Alguien esta fuera del palacio de este inútil.- dijo.

-…Este olor…-el kitsune comenzó a olfatear el aire.- ¿Qué acaso no es…?- el príncipe salió del lugar (seguido de prácticamente todos cabe mencionar).-…estoy seguro ¡es ella!- Shippou sonrió.

Una vez frente a al gran puerta, el príncipe ordenó que fuese abierta. Del otro lado, una hermosa youkai de cabello café y ojos rojizos sonrió; se encontraba sobre un dragón rojo.

-¡Largo tiempo Príncipe Sesshoumaru!- dijo con una sonrisa. El taiyoukai asintió, la mujer bajo del dragón y comenzó a caminar.- Vamos Koryu-

-¡Voy, voy!- el animal comenzó a caminar

-¿Quién es ella, Amo?- Rin miró con desconfianza a la mujer.

-...Ella es la última descendiente de…-

-¡RAIJU!- el kitsune miró con alegría a la mujer.- ¡Cuanto tiempo!- la mujer observó al zorro.

-…!Tu despreciable ser!- Shippou se congelo al escuchar eso. InuYasha y Miroku rieron a cuestas del zorro.- ¡Shippou!- el príncipe por un momento deseo sonreír, eso demostraría a Rin la poca valía del kitsune.

-¿…Por que me llamas así?- preguntó el zorro.

-Primero arreglo mis asuntos con el príncipe y luego me encargo de ti, miserable.- el kitsune parpadeó incrédulo.

Pronto desaparecieron Sesshoumaru y la mujer en una de las tantas habitaciones políticas del palacio. Rin parecía fría e indiferente.

-…Ah…Rin…-Kagome y Sango observaban como la chica no quitaba la mirada de la puerta donde su Amo y esa mujer estaban, casi no parpadeaba y sujetaba con fuerza su propio kimono.- …¿Rin?-

-Díganme.- no quitaba la mirada del lugar.

-¿Sabes quien es esa mujer?- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-No.- dijo indiferente.

-¿Sesshoumaru la esperaba?- pregunto Miroku.

-No sé.- dijo con sutil disgusto.

-¿Es aliada de Sesshoumaru?- preguntó InuYasha, la chica le miró con cierto…¿coraje?- ¡Ah!- el hanyou se colocó detrás de Kagome…!tenía la misma mirada que su esposa cuando estaba molesta!-

-(Tonto InuYasha) ¿Quieres que te diga quien es?- pregunto Shippou. Rin le miró con la misma frialdad; el kitsune sintió una energía negativa que le subía por la espina.- ¡Ugh!

_-"Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres enamoradas son las más peligrosas"- _Miroku tomó un sorbo de Té.

_-"Las mujeres molestas me dan miedo"-_ Takeshi comió un panecillo.

-_"Creo que esta celosa…"- _Natsumi comió otro panecillo.

-Habla.- dijo con la misma actitud fría.

-…A-ah…bien, ella es: Soten Raiju.- InuYasha escupió el té que acababa de tomar.

-¡INUYASHA!- Kagome se molestó-

-¿Soten Raiju?- Rin pareció molestarse más.- ¿y ella es?-

-Una vieja amiga mía.- dijo rascando su nariz el kitsune.

-…ejem….disculpa Rin.- el monje tosió.-

-¿Si?- dijo con seriedad.-

-¿Acaso tu…?-

De pronto se escucharon gritos en la habitación.

-¡De ninguna manera¡yo también quiero venganza!- decía Soten. Por parte del príncipe no se escuchaba nada (al menos los humanos no escuchaban nada)- ¡No¡Príncipe, ellos destruyeron parte de mis territorios, quiero la cabeza de Taki!- nuevamente para los humanos hubo silencio- ¡Claro que no, yo no seré una carga. Yo lucharé, permítame luchar a su lado!-

-¿Luchar…a **su **lado?- Rin (que tenía un poco de té en sus manos rompió la fina pieza que lo contenía). InuYasha se olvido de la conversación para observar a Rin…¿acaso esa chica estaba….celosa?

¡Porque a él no lo engañaban! Reconocía los celos tan bien como el olor a comida instantánea (de algo le había servido la experiencia de Kagome VS Kikyou)

-¿Soten quiere luchar?- Shippou no comprendía nada.

-¿Taki?-

-Papá te has derramado el té.- Natsumi o Takeshi le advirtió a su padre. Pero el monje no hizo caso; el acto de Rin le había desconcertado, siempre se había mostrado tan tranquila, tan apacible, y ahora mismo había mostrado una fuerza espiritual imposible de no ver, pero ¿Cómo podría ella tener dicha fuerza¡y lo mas importante¿Cómo no se habían percatado antes?

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda, vete a tu palacio y no busques problemas con él.- la voz del príncipe se escucho clara, ya habían salido del salón.

-¡Príncipe Sesshoumaru, no eres el único que desea verle caer¡Todo el oeste e incluso parte del sur le aborrece, es un tirano que sólo muestra piedad con la Luz del Norte!-

-…- Si, era verdad; lo sabía. Taki deseaba como pareja a Minami, eso no era algo nuevo para él, lo que se le hacía repugnante era la idea de que un nekoi youkai (youkai gato) deseará emparejarse con un inu youkai…pero eran tal para cual, basura con basura.- Eso no es algo importante.-

-¡Si Taki esta tan enamorado de Minami como sabemos podríamos utilizarla y…!- la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru le hizo callar.

-Yo el Gran Sesshoumaru no necesito hacer uso de patéticos recursos como ese.- después de dar una dura mirada a todos los curiosos se retiro del lugar.

-Uy…que humor se carga el "príncipe"- dijo el zorro.

-Si, mi hermano suele ser bastante arrogante.- dijo distraídamente InuYasha.

-!QUE!- después del grito general, todos callaron (bien, Rin no fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada desde que vio a la hermosa mujer salir del salón, en realidad)-

-¿Le dijiste…"hermano"?- Miroku se atragantó.

-…Bueno…yo…- InuYasha no encontraba forma de defenderse- es que…-

-¡Por fin maduraste un poco!- Kagome rió.

-¡No es eso…!- después el hanyou comprendió el argumento de su esposa- ¡Yo soy MUY maduro!- silencio general.- …-

-Ah…¿Raiju que haces aquí?- preguntó cierto zorro.

-¡Shippou descarado!- una sonora bofetada se extendió en el lugar. Incluso Rin se sorprendió ante el hecho ¡era realmente extraño!- ¡Te atreviste a dejarme plantada en la última…!-

-¡No fue mi culpa!- se defendió…un momento ahí estaba Rin ¿no?- ¡Vamos a hablar a otro lugar!-

-¡Miserable!- el kitsune sacó como pudo a la chica, todos vieron con cierta curiosidad la escena. Para Rin era realmente extraño ver que dos aparentes amigos pelearan de esa forma.

-¿Tu sabías que la había dejado plantada?- preguntó Kagome a Sango.

-No. Pero si supe que salió de la aldea por varios días…-

-¡Es cierto! A mi me dijo que iría con mi papá a un exterminio de...- Miroku cubrió la boca de su pequeño gemelo.

-¡Silencio Takeshi!-

-¡Pues yo oí que iban a conocer mujeres hermosas!- Natsumi contradijo a su hermano.

-…"Excelencia"- Miroku sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Ah…Sango hermosa, yo…-

¡PLAST!

Bofetada bien puesta, con todo y uñas.

-Perdooónaaameee Sangoooo-

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti Excelencia!- la mujer se fue furiosa, Kagome iba a seguirla y escucho un comentario (ciertamente estúpido) de su propio marido.

-No te preocupes Miroku, las mujeres siempre vuelven.-

-…¿Ah si?- se escucho la voz de su esposa.

-¡Claro ellas…!- Inuyasha bajo las orejas.- ¡Kagome, yo…! –

-¡ABAJO¡ABAJO¡ABAAAAJOOO!- después de esto salió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Señora Kagome!- Rin iba a seguirla cuando Gigei la tomó de la mano.- ¿Gigei?-

-No estar preocupada, mamá castiga a papá y papá disculparse.- su padre mientras gemía de dolor contra el piso.

-Papá…a veces haces comentarios muy raros…-dijo el pequeño Aki mientras compadecía a su padre.

-…Agh…tu madre es demasiado agresiva…- Aki sonrió, y el príncipe más joven del palacio le sonrió a su hijo poco después.- lo único que agradezco es que tu estúpido tío no este aquí para verme…-

-…Oye, Inuyasha…- Miroku permanecía sentado en posición de loto (con todo y la mitad de la cara roja).

-¿Qué?- dijo levantándose.

-¿…Qué haremos?- el hanyou rió.

-¡A mi no me importa! Si tu te peleaste con Sango, es TU responsabilidad arreglarte con ella; yo no engañe a Kagome, en todo caso tu y Shippou serán los únicos…- Miroku le dio una mirada fría. Rin y todos los niños (a excepción de Hikari que estaba con Kagome desde el principio) les miraban con curiosidad.

-A mi, querido amigo no me dieron tres duros "abajo".- Inuyasha tragó saliva. El monje sonrió.- ¿Entonces como nos disculpamos?-

-¡Oh, vamos¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos si no nos disculpamos?- en ese momento se escucho un gritó desgarrador, lleno de dolor.

-¡NO MAS RAIJU TE LO SUPLICO!- el hanyou y el monje se encogieron sobre sus hombros; corrieron hacía la ventana más cercana y vieron a Shippou recibiendo descargas eléctricas. Ambos tragaron saliva, y por un momento vislumbraron su futuro:

_-¡InuYasha, me voy!-_

_-¡Me fallaste Miroku! No quiero volver a verte.-_

…Eso era en definitiva, su peor castigo…No, no lo permitirían.

-¡Rin!- ambos se sentaron frente a la chica.

-?-

-Esto es de vida a muerte, necesitamos tu ayuda.- dijo Miroku.

-Así que contesta como toda mujer sentimental suele hacer.-

-¿Eh?-

-¡No seas irrespetuoso Inuyasha!-

-¡CÁLLATE¡todo esto es por tu culpa Miroku!- mientras discutían, Takeshi y Natsumi, los expertos del romance compartían su sabiduría.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Natsumi, uno de los gemelos, negó, su cabello relució, le llevaba en una coleta a la derecha, mientras que Takeshi la llevaba a la izquierda (de alguna forma deberían diferenciarles)- Querido padre, tío InuYasha…- sonrió.

-…Compartiremos nuestra sabiduría con ustedes…- dijo Takeshi orgulloso.

-¿Por qué no simplemente se disculpan sinceramente?- dijo Aki.

-¡Aki eso ya paso de época!- dijo Natsumi- ¡Ahora están de moda los dulces!-

-¡Si, los de relleno!-

-¡Son geniales!-

-EJEM.- tosió InuYasha- **RIN…**- dijo aclarando sólo tener interés en la sugerencia de la chica.- ¿Qué hace Sesshoumaru para disculparse por estupideces?-

-¿eh?- la chica bajo el rostro unos momentos.- Pues…-

_-Sesshoumaru te llevará con él.-_

-Pues…ahora que lo menciona…- la chica trato de recordar alguna disculpa de su Amo.- esto…-

-¿No me dirás que nunca has tenido problemas con él?- dijo levemente sorprendido InuYasha; Rin bajo el rostro con cierta tristeza.

-El Amo Sesshoumaru no tiene porque disculparse de nada, él nunca me ha hecho daño.- ¡Pero que gran mentira! Si no le hacía daño…!Entonces porque le dolía el corazón en ese mismo momento!-

-¡Eso es imposible¡Alguien como él siempre hace daño!- gritó InuYasha.

-Tal vez, pero…- Rin levantó el rostro con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos.- yo no tengo alguna relación con el Amo Sesshoumaru como usted con la Señora Kagome, por eso, no creo poder ayudarle.- la chica se incorporó.- Con permiso.- el hanyou siguió con la vista a la chica, y pudo oír un suave lamento de su parte.

-...InuYasha…- Miroku llamó al hanyou.

-Dime…-

-…Optemos por suplicar piedad y por disculparnos con sinceridad.- dijo con una suave sonrisa, él no podría hacer nada para que el príncipe se fijase en su humana, porque sabía de sobra el repudio del taiyoukai por los humanos, y sólo sería exponer el bienestar de Rin.

Sin decir más se levantaron, pero los niños se arrojaron contra ellos, querían jugar.

-Más tarde.- dijo Inuyasha.

-¡No!- Gigei negó.

-Después…- dijo Miroku.

-¡Noooo!- dijeron a coro sus gemelos.

-Mañana.- dijeron ambos padres.

-¡NO!- gritaron a coro los niños.- ¡Ahoraaaa!- los niños rieron inocentemente, sabían la forma de que sus madres perdonarán a sus padres: cuidando a los niños. ¿Qué mejor método que darles un momento de paz y tranquilidad?

Emocionados en su convencimiento de juego como estaban, no dieron cuenta del taiyoukai que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

-¿Qué quieres, Sesshoumaru?- dijo InuYasha con tranquilidad…con extraña tranquilidad, e incluso respeto.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?- el príncipe no lo demostró, pero se había sorprendido por el tono de InuYasha, el cual solía ser grosero y arrogante (tanto como él).

-…Se fue hace unos minutos.- dijo suavemente. Y adelantándose al reproche de su hermano aclaró- Y no dijo a donde iría.- el taiyoukai dio media vuelta.

-¡También tu juega con nosotros tío!- Aki se incorporó.

-¡Si!-

-¡No esta de más otro jugador!- gritaron los gemelos.-

-¡Juguemos!- gritó Gigei.

_-¿Amo Sesshoumaru jugará con Rin?-_

_-Definitivamente: No.-_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pequeña niña._

_-Duerme ya.- _

Si, recordaba esa desagradable noche cuando Rin le había hostigado con jugar, y todo por culpa de Jaken, que literalmente se había largado a quien sabe donde. Y él, naturalmente se negó, y la única forma que encontró para quitarse la niña de encima fue…dejándola dormir sobre su regazo, algo que no solía permitirle, pero con tal de callarla lo había hecho. Su cariño por Rin había cambiado mucho desde aquellos años…

¿Cariño…?

Es decir, sabía que era una pequeña niña sin un lugar a donde ir, y había aceptado su compañía, pero con el tiempo, la siguió aceptando al grado de no desear que los separasen, y no le agradaba sentirse así…atado a ella por la piel, por el olor, por sus propios espíritus…

-No.-

-¿Por queeeee?- corearon los niños.

-Duérmanse ya.- atinó a decir. Inuyasha se incorporó sorprendido; había contestado a los niños sin la más mínima soberbia.- ¿Y Soten Raiju?-

El monje contestó.- Con Shippou.- Sesshoumaru pudo sentir por fin en mucho tiempo: tranquilidad. Pero entonces…¿Dónde estaba Rin?

La joven se deslizaba con suavidad por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, en esos momentos se dirigía a la cocina, buscaría a los demás niños youkai del palacio, y seguro Miroku estaba con ellos, jugarían un poco y luego se iría a dormir; seguro el Señor Jaken no le diría nada.

_"Además¿a mi que me importa si el Amo tiene o no a alguien?...¡Pero si me importa, y mucho! Ya se que no soy una youkai y que para él Amo no soy más que 'su humana' pero a veces quisiera que pensará que no soy sólo una estúpida y patética humana…¡maldición no lo soy! La Señora Kagome es la esposa de su hermano, ella es humana y pudo casarse con uno de los hijos del Gran Inu No Taisho…del padre de mi Amo ¿entonces porque yo estoy destinada a esta vida de soledad? Yo también quiero a alguien que me quiera…quiero que me abrace¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo quien lo abraza¿Por qué sólo puede ser cuando estamos solos¿Por qué no puede decir nunca que al menos me aprecia?_

_¡Maldición se que soy débil! Pero aún así…¿Por qué…? Yo no me sentía así antes…no sentía la misma angustia que ahora, no sentía este dolor, este vació, no era tan intenso ¡no lo era! Yo podía estar con mi Amo sin sentir como se me desgarra el corazón…no sentía esta necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo…_

_…Además…él Amo antes sólo estaba conmigo, y ahora esta con todos, y me alegra, porque siento que así es feliz pero…¿Por qué me lastima entonces?_

_¿Será esto lo que llaman 'celos'¡Además esta Miami Y Soten!_

_¡NO¡Basta! Ya no quiero pensar esto…!YA NO! _

_Ya lo sé…ya sé que el Amo nunca me verá como deseo que lo haga…ya sé que nunca podré ver a mis hijos crecer…ya se que soy una humana_

_¡Una Mortal, Ya lo sé! _

_…Ya sé que aquí no sirvo para nada…que yo soy la culpable de que el Amo no tenga una compañera ni cachorros…me ve como a una niña que debe cuidar…¡como si fuese una niña! _

_Él no tiene porque disculparse…él sólo me ha protegido…él nunca me ha hecho o dicho algo que me haga sentir mal…_

_Y ¿ha hecho algo para hacerme sentir bien?_

_¿Qué hago…madre…padre…hermano? _

_!Qué__ hago! _

_Si se lo digo…me matará con suerte…pero ¿y si me hecha de su lado? Si tan sólo…si tan sólo me dijera que ya no importa, que a él no le importan mis sentimientos; pero no lo hará, me humillará, me dirá que he sido una estúpida en poner mis ojos en él…que soy sólo tierra en sus zapatos…Que…_

_Que no me quiere…"_

La chica comenzó a llorar sin control ¡Era demasiado!

¿Por qué le pasaba a ella esto¿Por qué se había enamorado de su Amo¿Por qué justamente de _él_¿Por qué de alguien que no soportaba a los humanos?

!Maldita sea, Por que!

-¿Rin?- Kagome la encontró llorando contra una pared.

-Por favor…déjeme.-

-¿Pero Rin que te pasó?- Sango también estaba ahí.

-Ya no quiero sentir nada, sólo déjenme sola.-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Kagome negó.- Los amigos se cuidan unos a los otros.-

-Así es, no te dejaremos en este estado.- Sango se acercó a ella para levantarla.

-¿Por qué? Si ustedes estaban tan molestas con el señor InuYasha y el señor Miroku y…-

-Mmmm…Si, pero, no tanto como parecía.- dijo sonriendo Kagome.

-Es verdad, ya les conocemos Rin, y sabemos que nos quieren.-

-…las quieren…- Rin volvió a dejarse caer, Sango la sostenía.

-Rin…-

-…Yo no soy querida como ustedes…no importa cuanto lo intenté, no lo seré.-

-¡Pero que dices!- Kagome negó.- Ven, vamos a la habitación, hablaremos con más calma. Rin se negó, pero entre las dos mujeres la llevaron.

**

* * *

**

La suavidad de la luz de las velas adornaba el lugar con erotismo. Un hermoso nekoi youkai (youkai gato) de ojos azules y cabellos castaños disfrutaba de un momento de paz tras el fin de las reuniones entre su Reino y el del Este.

No se había sentido nada dichoso con las visitas del Este, por alguna razón aquel youkai pájaro no le brindaba confianza, además¿Qué si los demás reinos se unían en su contra? Ya sabía que no era un Príncipe muy querido, pero que importaba, mientras su pueblo le respectase (y temiese) no había de que preocuparse, tenía el control de un gran ejercito, de todo el Sur para él sólo…pero desearía que otro reino se uniese a él.

-…- movió su copa observando el carmesí liquido fluir por la boca de la copa para caer al piso.- _"Ese infeliz…"- _se recostó en el taburete que tenía a su lado.- _"No le perdonaré entrometerse en mis asuntos…"- _arrojó la copa con estrepitosa fuerza salpicando las bellas cortinas color azul.- _"¡Además quiere quedarse con ella! Una basura como él no tiene derecho a poseerla…¡orgulloso era de decir que los humanos eran sólo escoria a sus pies! Pero ¿qué hace ahora sino vivir con una humana? Ja, pobre imbécil."- _sonrió con sensualidad, claro, su estúpido y canino rival no le vencería jamás, ella sería suya, no importaba que las especies fueran distintas.- Ya te la quitaré, Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.-

**

* * *

**

Llevaba poco tiempo sin verla y ya deseaba tenerla a su lado, además estaba débil ¿Por qué diablos había dejado el futón tanto tiempo?

Sabía que el kitsune no estaba con ella, porque estaba en el jardín, conversando amenamente con la dueña del poder del trueno,…¿y porque no la buscaba?

Porque sería aceptar que la _deseaba_ a su lado…que la **_necesitaba_ **a **_su_** lado…y eso sería muestra de debilidad…

_-Tu padre no negaba su corazón…y era aún mas fuerte.-_

-…Rin…- dejo su cuerpo caer sobre el futón, descansaría un poco; ella siempre volvía, siempre estaba ahí para él…siempre le sonreía, siempre reía, siempre…

…No…

¿Eso era realmente justo?

Ella siempre estaba para él, nunca se quejaba o negaba alguna petición y él…él nunca hacía algo por ella, siempre era ella quien daba, siempre era ella quien cedía…¿Qué tal si Rin no era tan feliz como aparentaba? Ya sabía que Rin necesitaba una pareja, pero se negaba a dejarla partir…

¿Y si el kitsune fuera el adecuado? …la sola idea de verles juntos le daba asco ¡Rin era de él!

¿De él¡Pero quien demonios era él para poseerla?

Él era su Amo…pero…pero no era suficiente, ya no lo era…no quería ser su Amo, ya no más…quería algo diferente, pero de tenerlo…de ser así, renunciaría a todo cuanto alguna vez deseo…además ¿sería tan tonto como para arriesgarse a sentir algo por una humana? Ella era mortal, ella moriría y le dejaría sólo por la eternidad de su vida…

¡Tonterías!

¡Él no necesitaba de nadie!

…de nadie…

_-"¿Entonces porque no puedo dormir?"-_ se incorporó del futón.- "_¿Por qué quiero ver su sonrisa una vez más?"_- cubriese su cara con desesperación y molestia.- !Por que quiero ver a una maldita humana!- permaneció ahí, sentado en su futón, lleno de confusión y de desesperación…pequeños problemas había dicho él, pero ahora, ese pequeño problema cuyo nombre era compuesto de únicamente tres letras le causaba jaqueca…

_-Como digas príncipe Sesshoumaru, pero, mi Gran Príncipe, recuerda que el pensar demasiado_

_puede causarte jaquecas…y luego no podrás dormir.-_

…Cierto, ni siquiera sabía de donde provenía esa niña a la que había tomado por protegida hacía tantos años…no sabía sus apellidos, no sabía si ese era realmente su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si ella realmente era huérfana. La guerra es una época llena de confusión, y él había visto a esos estúpidos humanos pelear en tantas ocasiones¿Por qué peleaban, Por tierras? Que estupidez…y él hacía lo mismo, defendía su territorio…

Se vio a si mismo sorprendido, este era un momento irreal, no podía ser cierto él…¿similar a un humano?

_"De ninguna manera, yo no soy como ellos…los youkais somos superiores, somos diferentes, vivimos más, somos más fuertes, somos superiores en todos los aspectos…_

_Sólo ella tiene derecho a vivir cerca de mí, pero ella…ella es distinta, porque ella ha crecido con youkais, ella no es corrupta como todos esos seres despreciables que osaron lastimar a InuYasha y a ella misma._

_Eres una estúpida Izayoi…no pudiste proteger a mi hermano, tu única acción de real valía fue el darle alumbramiento a InuYasha…_

**_Me traicionaste, como la traicionaste a ella_**_ ¿Cómo te atreviste? Ella te amaba…no te lo perdonaré mi gran Señor…además, te atreviste a morir en manos de otro…¡tu debías morir por mi mano! _

_¡Por la mía y por la de nadie más!_

_No puedo olvidar mi deseo de venganza…_

_No pude odiar a InuYasha antes…e incluso ahora, no lo logro…, y tampoco lo deseo. _

_Pero…_

_Maldición, siento que todo se repite…no lo soporto. Rin es ahora quien puede traicionarme…¿ella? No, ella no lo haría…pero…pero ella es humana; ella puede irse con aquel que elija como pareja…_

_No deseo que se marche, pero esto…no, yo el Gran Sesshoumaru no puedo demostrar tal debilidad…!yo no soy débil! _

_Y si…¿y si la persona que eligiese fuese como **él**? Ella sería infeliz.  
Yo lo mataría…no pienso ver otra sonrisa borrarse, no una sonrisa tan hermosa, nunca más. _

_…Su sonrisa me pertenece…ella es mía…"_

El príncipe decidió entonces, levantarse del futón, e ir en busca de su preciada humana, entró a su habitación, pero no estaba ahí, y ya lo sabía…pero quería olerla ¿y que mejor lugar que la habitación de la joven? Era suave aquel aroma a flores, era algo que le intoxicaba, aún si no respirase lo sentía, era como si entrara por los poros de la piel para luego narcotizarlo…y no se sentía saciado de ese aroma a menos que la tuviera en sus brazos…o al menos, él estuviese en sus brazos…

El simple hecho le molestaba pero…debía aceptarlo: el quería a Rin, la apreciaba como a pocos…y se sentía terriblemente furioso de sentirla lejos de él…no le molestaba verla con otras personas…sólo con aquellas que decían quererla para ellos…

¡Ah! Y no había olvidado a Tsuzuki, el hijo de Shiso. ¡Ese descarado la había pedido en matrimonio!

Y él, un gran príncipe, se la había otorgado…¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese hecho? Ya no lo recordaba, lo único que le había hecho sentir tranquilo en aquellos años había sido el hecho de saber que ella nunca se iría de su palacio…además, el hijo de Shiso le admiraba, y eso era bueno, porque podría tenerlos aún mas cerca, _vigilarlos_ tal vez.

Pero de ese compromiso Rin nunca fue informada…y ahora lo agradecía, pero no dejaba de sentir cierta ¿nostalgia? Podía ser, recordaba la muerte del chico y su madre; ese acontecimiento, aquella matanza de su gente había sido lo que había desatado su profundo odio por Taki, el Lord del Sur…ese infeliz había permitido (sino es que ordenado) que matarán a los viajeros del oeste, y Shiso había vuelto solo con Sana y Miroku.

Él sabía lo que era perder a alguien, y a pesar de haber logrado evitar sentir como su piel le era macerada por el dolor…nunca había olvidado ese hecho, y tampoco la sensación de vacío que llegó a sentir…tal vez nunca la olvidaría, y eso era un pensamiento tan desalentador…

Parecía una simple estatua de mármol, no hacía movimiento alguno y su rostro se mantenía impávido, no le importaba nada de lo que estuviesen haciendo con ella, en ese momento sólo era una simple marioneta que permitía tomar control de ella sin dificultad alguna.

-Un poco de color aquí…- decían animadas las mujeres.- Ya verás.-

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…yo lo sé.- la joven bajo su rostro.

-¡No te muevas!- dijo molesta la sacerdotisa.- ¡Ah, que bien te queda este color carmín!-

-¿No será muy exagerado, Kagome?- Sango observaba levemente dudosa a su amiga.

-¡Para nada!- la sacerdotisa disperso el carmín en los párpados de la humana.- ¡Que bien!-

-¡Increíble!- Sango había descuidado por completo el peinado de la chica.- ¡Kagome eres única!- dijo volviendo a su trabajo, recogiendo en un delicado peinado el sedoso cabello de Rin.

-…- la chica no hacía expresión alguna, de hecho no sabía ni que hacía ahí. ¿Pero ya que importaba? Seguro que su Amo ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia.

-¡Lista¿Quieres verte Rin?- Kagome buscó un espejo.

-…Debo irme a dormir, me siento cansada. Si me disculpan.-

-¡Pero Rin…!- la chica se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Sango se interpuso entre la puerta y ella. -Al menos mírate en el espejo. -le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Créeme, te gustará. -fastidiada más que convencida y animada, Rin volvió a sentarse.

-¡KAGOME, PERDÓN!- InuYasha entro con energía, en sus manos llevaba unas cuantas flores- ¡Yo no…!- Rin le observó con cierta tristeza ¿Por qué todos podían sentirse amados?- ¿Rin?- el desconcierto en la cara del hanyou la hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Ya me iba, Señor.- la chica quiso levantarse, pero Miroku entró en ese momento, usando la misma técnica, complementándola con un poema y una buena interpretación.

-¡Sango yo…!-pero todo quedo olvidado cuando vio a Rin -¡Los ángeles si caen del cielo!- la chica pareció molestarse y termino de levantarse. -¿dije algo malo?-

-No es nada, yo debo irme a mis habitaciones, no es correcto... -

-¡No te vayas hermosa Rin! -le dijo Miroku, tomando su mano y actuando melosamente, humillándola sin querer.

-Quítale las manos de encima Monje -sonó la fría voz de Sesshoumaru, quien había decidido ir en busca de su posesión.  
Rin sintió el peor estremecimiento de su vida; Ella, fea y pintada como un horrible ser quizás ¡y su Amo ahí, observando!

Bruscamente se soltó de Miroku y se ubico tras un biombo.

-¿Rin?-

-...No vea Amo... -susurró muy bajo, intentando que sólo Sesshoumaru oyera, pero también Inuyasha escucho. El youkai no entendió la vergüenza de su posesión. Había alcanzado a verla unos instantes, apreciando la delicadeza de esencias que nunca habían tocado la piel de Rin, dándole un cierto aire orgulloso y luchador... un poco como la exterminadora pero mucho más hermoso sin duda alguna. Además la elegancia de la que Rin era dueña era algo innegable, algo de que lo sin duda podía sentirse orgullosa.

¿Entonces por que Rin se ocultaba?

Seguramente alguno de los humanos le había dicho algo¡si la habían incomodado lo pagarían! -No vea amo... –

-…Es tarde ya. -dijo simplemente, y salio del lugar. Entonces el silencio lleno todo, y aprovechando la momentánea confusión, Rin salio corriendo, sin dar tiempo a nadie de detenerla.

!Quienes diablos se creían! Se estaban burlando de ella ¡ya lo sabía! Y eso la enfurecía más…!maldita sea ya sabía que sólo era una humana!  
¡No tenían que haberla visto de esa forma; ya sabía que no era hermosa y que nunca lo sería!

Rápidamente cruzo parte de los jardines aguantando las lágrimas, pero de pronto, algo se interpuso en su acelerado camino...

-¿Qué…?-

Sesshoumaru había olido sus lágrimas y se había detenido, casi inconscientemente.

La imagen de RIn aún maquillada le pareció (casi) preciosa. Su cabello a la luz tenue, el ambiente jardínesco, el suave carmín en los ojos y los labios… Una vez más comprobaba que su posesión era bella, como todas las demás.

…Pero tan pronto como choco con ella, la joven se levanto e hizo algo que jamás había hecho...

Huyo de él.

Dando por hecho que la chica no deseaba verle, considero prudente hacer lo único que podía para no verse a si mismo humillado persiguiendo a una patética humana, peor aún, persiguiéndola cual desesperado enamorado …lo cual naturalmente no era…

…No estaba desesperado…y mucho menos _enamorado_…

¿Qué cosa prudente haría?

¡Oh cierto! Iría a su habitación y esperaría a que ella fuese a hablar con él.

Y espero…y espero….y espero, unos diez minutos, la paciencia era una de sus grandes cualidades, pero ver a Rin en tal estado de no querer verlo era simplemente inaceptable, así, decidió ir donde ella, encontrándola frente al espejo.

-Da una excusa lo suficientemente buena para creerla.- dijo secamente. La chica no se había percatado si quiera de la presencia de su Amo, había estado ensimismada observándose…la puerta no había sido abierta, eso significaba que su Amo había entrado por la ventana.

-¿…De que habla?- trato de evadir su pregunta.

-Sabes cuanto desprecio que se me conteste con una pregunta.- la joven tragó saliva, para después suspirar.

-…Lo sé.- después volvió a mirarse al espejo.- Es sólo que no quería que nadie me viera.- Sesshoumaru miró con atención en espejo.

-…¿Qué te motivo a ello?-

-…-

-…-

-…No deseo responderle.- la contestación tomó por sorpresa al príncipe.

-¿Discúlpame?- la chica mordió su labio inferior.- ¿No _deseas_ responder una de _mis_ preguntas?- ¿y cuando diablos había preguntado él si lo "deseaba"?- Exijo una respuesta, jovencita descarada.-

_-Al fin y al cabo es un príncipe, siempre exigiendo y ordenando…nunca puede dejar algo inconcluso, ni otorgar el perdón o el derecho de silencio a los demás…- _pensó la joven al tiempo que volvía a suspirar con fastidio.

_-!Está protestando?- _el taiyoukai dio una mirada dura a su humana- ¿Qué significa eso?- la chica le miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso su Amo se había sentido ofendido por su infantil respuesta? Imposible ¡el nunca se sentía ofendido por ella! Seguramente la consideraba tan poca cosa que no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus comentarios…

Maldita sea, como se atrevía a despreciar su pregunta ¡y él preocupándose por su bienestar! Esto era el colmo, esta muchacha a veces lograba exasperarlo…!no, ella no era! Eran "esos" miserables huéspedes, ellos habían llegado sólo para poner de cabeza su palacio, no había paz, no había horas tranquilas de lectura con Rin a su lado, no había más paseos en la tarde, no había más aroma a flores diariamente porque la dueña de ese aroma se iba descaradamente a jugar con los mocosos de su hermano ¡lo abandonaba a él por simples mocosos!

¿Celoso, Sesshoumaru?

¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que si!

!Quién se atrevía a cuestionarlo?

-…Me veía…más diferente.- dijo finalmente mientras se veía al espejo.

_-¿Diferente?- _era verdad, la había visto maquillada, pero no era algo desagradable, si extraño, pues ella no solía usar esos pigmentos en ella. De cierta forma le desagradaba porque le hacía pensar que ella deseaba llamar la atención de _alguien_ en el palacio, y eso confirmaría sus sospechas durante su salida a la aldea humana: Rin tenía interés en _alguien_ del Palacio…

-…Bien, eso era todo.- dijo levemente molesta ¿Molesta?

-…No veo el porque hubiese tenido que hacer todo ese espectáculo.-

¿Espectáculo?

-No lo entiendo.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Negarte a salir cuando te llamé.- la chica se sonrojó.- ¿No querías que te viera?- dijo con ligero reproche.

-…Yo…- bajo el rostro.

De modo que eso era, ELLA no quería que ÉL la viera….¡eso significaba que buscaba llamar la atención de _alguien_ del palacio y al mismo tiempo quería evitar que él supiera quien era!

¡Le ocultaba la identidad de aquel que había logrado conquistar su corazón a él!

¡Descarada!

-¿Es eso?- dijo con frialdad.

-…Me daba pavor que me viera.- ¡Pavor¿entonces si buscaba pareja¡Que atrevimiento!

¿Pero…por que? Ella tenía derecho a hacerlo…¡Pero frente a sus narices no!

¿Por qué no?

…Porque a él…porque a él no le agradaba pensar que alguien podría alejarla de su lado…pensar que él se quedaría sin ella, que no volvería a sentirla abrazada a su cuerpo, ni sentir sus cabellos rozando sus mejillas…ni verse reflejado en sus ojos y ni siquiera ser embriagado por esa infinitamente dulce sonrisa.

-Dime ¿Por qué?- dijo con frustración, incluso con dolor.- _¿por que me niegas justamente **a mi** el verte?- _pensó.

-…porque soy humana…- ¡Y eso que!- A usted le desagradan los humanos…-

_-¡Es verdad, pero **tu **eres **diferente**!- _el taiyoukai cerró levemente sus ojos, haciendo evidente su inconformidad.- ¿A mi eso que me importa?- la chica levantó el rostro con expectación.

-¿Eh?- le miró con intensidad. El taiyoukai parpadeó…esa mirada…le hacía sentir hasta cierto punto incomodo…y al mismo tiempo…extasiado…

Ya estaba alucinando…extasiado por la mirada de una humana…

…Pero ¿no acaba de decir que a él no le importaba…?

Que trivial…

-…No tenías porque esconderte de mí.- dijo inconcientemente. La chica se sonrojó.

-…Quería evitarle una desagradable visión.- dijo con desdicha.

-¿…Desagradable visión?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Pero no fue mi dedición; Kagome y Sango me dijeron que me sentiría mejor!- ¿Sentirse mejor por negarse a dejarse ver por su Amo¡Maldita humanas!-

-…De ninguna manera.- ¡Pero Rin se refería al maquillaje!- No hagas caso de esas humanas.- dijo molesto. Rin bajo el rostro¿tan mal se veía con maquillaje? Seguro que si, su Amo no sería tan duro en regañarla de no ser así.

-Te preguntaré¿Por qué decidiste **embellecerte más**?- la chica se sonrojó rápidamente.

¿Embellecerte _MÁS_? Eso significaba…que su Amo la consideraba…¿Bella?

¡Estupideces!

-…Kagome y Sango me convencieron…- ¿QUE¡Pero si ella había dicho que ellas le habían dicho que no se mostrase ante su Amo!...¿o no?...

-…Descansa.- suficiente, necesitaba pensar bien esto.

-…Amo…- el taiyoukai se volvió para verla.- ¿Usted cree que Rin puede seguir haciéndolo sin verse horrible?- el príncipe se detuvo en seco.

-….No necesitas de ello.- dicho esto, salió.

-¿Qué no…lo necesito?- la chica se volvió a mirar en el espejo. ¿Eso significaba que siempre sería un ser horripilante? O ¿Qué se veía hermosa tal y como estaba?

Prefería creer en la última y dormir un poco, se sentía agotada, además había hecho cosas muy extrañas en tan poco tiempo…

Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, no podía controlar ese maldito palpitar en su sien, le exasperaba, maldita Hisui, le había advertido sobre pensar mucho y aún así el seguía haciéndolo…pensando en cosas que tenían respuesta desde un principio…

…mas bien en _personas_ que estaban fuera de su alcance…

!COMO!

¿Fuera de su alcance? Pero ¡Nada estaba fuera de su alcance! Él era el Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste ¡el Gran príncipe! Él no tenía nada fuera de su alcance…tan sólo ese débil y frágil corazón de humano…¡Qué tonterías pensaba!

Bah, demasiado para tan poco tiempo…dormiría un poco, lo necesitaba.

Oh, no …ese desagradable aroma a Hanyou otra vez…

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mí habitación?-

-Eso no importa.- el hanyou se incorporo del piso.- ¿Cómo esta Rin?- Sesshoumaru se sorprendió.- Dijiste que no me acercará a su habitación, eso hice, por eso te vengo a preguntar a ti, idiota.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve con ella?- Uy, eso se oía más comprometedor de lo que pensaba.

-Eso no lo se, tu sabes lo que haces con tu vida intima.- dijo con burla.

-¿Qué dijiste?- iba a golpearlo cuando vio a su hermano sonreír con…¿Qué era eso?...¿sinceridad? Oh, Dios, incluso sus sentidos le fallaban.

-¿Cómo esta Rin?- el taiyoukai pareció exasperarse pero contesto un: No lo se.- ¿Qué eres tonto o que?-

-…-

Suspiró. –Vaya si lo eres. Rin estaba maquillada ¿no?- el taiyoukai miró hacía otro lado.- Kagome dice que me preocupe cuando Gigei se maquille porque estará en busca de un compañero…- el príncipe le interrumpió.

-No compares a tu hija con mi humana.-

-!Qué dijiste estúpido arrogante¡mi hija es hermosa!... u-un momento dijiste ¿_tu humana_?- dijo con sorpresa. El príncipe desamarró a Tenseiga y a Toukijin de su cintura.

-…Rin es mí humana, sólo mía.- dijo con ira.

-Que posesivo…- dijo con leve sorpresa, para después sonreír.- Eso quiere decir que el que Shippou tenga interés en ella no te agrada para nada…- el taiyoukai apretó a Toukijin.- Veo que no, o más bien, escucho.-

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo con frialdad.

-…Vengo a preguntarte si buscarás pareja para Rin.- dijo con seriedad. El taiyoukai se congelo. -¿lo harás?-

-Eso a ti que diablos te importa.- dijo aun más molesto, sus ojos mostraban terrible frialdad.

-Si no estas dispuesto a buscar a alguien y si Rin esta de acuerdo, entrégasela a Shippou.-

¿Entregarla?

¡ENTREGARLA!

-Jamás.-

-¿Pero porque maldita sea?-

-Porque no me da la gana, ahora lárgate.- dijo exasperado.

-¡No es justo que la condenes a vivir así…!-

-¡Fuera!- dijo mostrando sus garras con veneno. InuYasha gruñó.

-¡Eres un…!-

Toc, toc. Alguien tocando la puerta.

-Esto…¿estas despierto tío?- ¡Vaya que lo estaba!

_-¿Aki?_- InuYasha distinguió la voz de su hijo.- ¿Qué quiere mi hijo contigo?- dijo en un susurro. El taiyoukai no dijo nada.

-¡Papá estas ahí!- dijo con una risa.

-¡Papá estar con tío!- ¿también su hija?

-¿Qué quieren tus hijos conmigo?- dijo el taiyoukai acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Tíoooo…- los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas. El príncipe les miró con cierto desprecio, ya eran demasiados abrazos para tan poco tiempo ¿Qué no se daban cuenta?

_-Mejor acostúmbrate…los enanos son tan tercos como su madre.- _pensó el príncipe más joven del palacio.

-¿Qué quieren¿Es que acaso no duermen?- pregunto irritado.

-Es que la noche es el mejor momento.- dijo Aki con una gran sonrisa.

¿Pues que querían¿Casar demonios? (2)

-¡Es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y olvidamos decirles!- dijo apenado Aki.

-Hermano ser tonto.- Aki le dio una mirada reprochadora.

-¡Al menos yo puedo hablar bien!-

-¡Yo poder pronto!-

-¡Lo dudo!-

-¡Yo en futuro poder!- Sesshoumaru e InuYasha suspiraron. -¡oh¿Tío en futuro venir a cumplatos de Aki?-

-Cumpleaños.- dijo un fastidiado Aki.

-…-

-Si irá hijos, vámonos.- comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-¡Pero papá…!-

-¿Tío venir?- El príncipe se preguntó a que sacrosanta hora se dormirían esos niños.

-¡Papá debemos decirle a Rin!- el taiyoukai alzo el rostro…¿Rin?

-El inútil de Sesshoumaru le dirá.- dijo jalando a sus hijos de las orejas.

-¡No, no…!-

-¡Papá doler!- gimió Gigei, y como si hubiese sido hechizado por esas palabras el príncipe InuYasha alzo a su hija en brazos.

-¿Por qué ella si y yo no?- protestó Aki.

-Porque tu eres hombre.- dijo levemente molesto.

-¡Mentira!- la niña le sacó la lengua.- ¡Ahhhh no es justo! Lo haces porque me parezco a mi tíoooo…-

-…También.-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!- Sesshoumaru hizo enormes esfuerzos para no ir y golpear a cada uno de los miembros de su **_familia._** Ya tenía suficiente por un día, bien entrada la mañana le diría a Rin…y con Soten cerca, seguro que el Kitsune no se acercaba; y con suerte, sabría quien era aquel que había osado conquistar el corazón de su humana…

Y cuando lo supiese…lo mataría.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

**(1) Shamisen**- De todos los instrumentos tradicionales japoneses, el más famoso es el shamisen. Este instrumento de cuerda es apto para muchas de las interpretaciones tradicionales, ya que es capaz de producir un amplio espectro tonal.

Se dice que el shamisen está basado en el sangen chino, que llegó a Japón a través de las Islas Ryukyu (actual Okinawa). El shamisen está construido con una estructura de madera cubierto con una piel de animal tensada. Las tres cuerdas, que se extienden desde la caja hasta el extremo del mástil, son rasgueadas con la ayuda de una púa grande. Cuando el shamisen llegó por primera vez a Japón se tocaba con un pequeño uñero.

**(2) ¿Pues que querían¿Casar demonios?-** Esto fue intencional, no dije CAZAR, sino CASAR, es decir, unir en matrimonio. Y obviamente me refiero a Rin y Sesshoumaru.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola! Siento que os haya hecho esperar otro mes, Sumimasen (Disculpen), lo cierto es que este capítulo sale del horno con: **52**** paginas! **He de confesaros algo…iba a hacerlo más largo para poder meter el siguiente capítulo de una vez por todas, pero digamos que mi instinto de "no lo hagas, será muy pesado" me hizo reflexionar y mejor lo dejamos para el siguiente. :D

Como Ven Shippou y Sesshoumaru no se pueden ver para nada, Rin es el trofeo a ganar (lástima por Shippou ¬¬ no tiene esperanzas). InuYasha y Sesshoumaru parece que han comenzado a mejorar su relación y creo que esos mocosos tienen mucho que ver en eso :D.

También incluí a Soten Raiju, la hermana menor de los "Hermanos Relámpago", es la niña con la que Shippou pelea y apuesta unos crayones, sólo que ahora es una atractiva mujer…amenaza para Rin…? O ¿tal vez Rin sea la amenaza? Ya verán.

Taki, el Lord del sur hace su premier por fin! (Taki: ¬¬ JO!) y trataré de hacerle el príncipe romántico que muchos quieren pero que sólo es la rana disfrazada…¬¬ vil falso, mentiroso, patético, engañado… (Tali: u.u USURAI! (cállate!) ya entendí!) ¬¬ espero que le desprecien a lo largo del fic, a Minami…no sé...¿les desagrada la canida?

También aparece una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, una sirviente de Minami pero como saben, esta fikera (entiéndase por: escritora de fics) es mas de lo que parece :D ¿será solo una sirviente más¿o tal vez…?

A alguna cosas no puedo responderles pero, espero dejarles con las menores dudas posibles. Como verán Sesshoumaru comienza a ceder para con Rin, la ve como una "mujer" y creo que ya le gusto verla (¿acariciar su cuerpo?...¿en que estaba pensando yo? –¡Claro! En Sesshoumaru y…Yoru, de Sukysho T.T- ejem.)  
Como podrán apreciar el príncipe es un mar de emociones contenidas, tiene celos, dolor…tristeza, pasión…

Y para los mas observadores…¡SI! SESSHOUMARU COMPROMETIO A RIN! 0.0 pero el dichoso prometido fue asesinado por los hombres de Taki u.u que conveniente no? ¬¬ (Sesshoumaru: Yo no tengo nada que ver, estúpida y patética humana, si yo deseará matar a alguien lo haría con mis propias manos, no requiero de nadie más ¬¬) …Jo, como dice Rin, orgullos y ordena a todos ¬¬…ja!.

Pues bien, pasemos a los lindos…

REVIEWS (¡Mi sección Favorita+.+):

**Silvia:** Espero este capítulo te haya satisfecho, ese es uno de mis principales objetivos, satisfacer a mis lectores. Creo que ya te había contestado a tu mail pero como no estoy segura, te lo diré :D. Cuando la pagina pone que ya actualice hazle caso, en el último número de la dirección (que indica el capítulo) cámbiale al siguiente para que te de el acceso a él, espero esta información te ayude y me sigas escribiendo hermosos reviews, no tienes idea como animan y motivan :)

**Miara Makisan: **Creo que a muchos les sorprendió que Rin se sepa defender, pero consideré eso necesario, es decir, siendo compañía de un Lord debía saber al menos protegerse de la criatura más torpe (¿demonios como Jaken? XD) y Pues, si Shippou es el elemento pícaro, culpa al capítulo donde conoce a Soten y sus múltiples conquistas con las niñas de las aldeas como motivo de este extraño deseo por Rin, espero les divierta ese pequeño lío amoroso (lástima porque al lado de Sesshoumaru, no tiene nada que hacer). Lamento tardarme con las actualizaciones pero tengo tarea y exámenes y…Dios, me saturan. Anteriormente actualizaba cada semana, pero hacía capítulos de 13 paginas, podría hacer lo mismo, pero como dije, deseo llevar este fic de modo más psicológico, por eso hago los caps de diferentes tamaños, espero puedas comprenderme; espero continúen tus hermosos reviews y me sigas leyendo:)

**HaukAngelXD**Muchas gracias por desearme mejoras de salud, el problema es que resulta que no tengo hepatitis, sino algo más grave XD médicos…; pero no puedo ponerme a llorar, seguiré adelante y ya veremos.  
Por mi parte, preferiría que Sesshoumaru no coma nada que yo preparé, cocino terrible XD. Espero continúes leyéndome y dejándome reviews ¡me encantan!

**Aome**Muchas Gracias por tus felicitaciones ¡Gracias por reconocer mi trabajo al ver la mejor combinación de caracteres! Espero este fic siga satisfaciéndote y no te defraude (lo mismo va para todos mis amables lectores :D) Sigue leyéndome y dejándome reviews ¿si¡me encantan!

**Ady**Pues aquí esta el capítulo que pedían, espero les haya gustado mucho y llenado sus expectativas, y pues, Sesshoumaru reaccionó muy "Sesshoumaru" calmado mientras necesitaba saber como estaba, una vez que comprobó que Rin viviría XD se dedico a golpear a su hermano. ¬¬ Abusivo…y no por eso menos hermoso XD. Espero sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews:D

**Darkwolf**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¿uno de los mejores de esta pareja¡Eso es algo que me provoca una gran felicidad y nostalgia! Me incita a superarme más. Aquí esta el capítulo y …!Claro que le pateará el trasero…pero no será Sesshoumaru…mas bien…!  
Espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final y me dejes uno que otro review :D!

**AsukaHao**Esos niños son unos pequeños demonios XD, de hecho estoy haciendo un dibujillo de ellos con Sesshoumaru XD –resulta que me gusta dibujar- y con respecto al Romance, bien, es que me sentí un poco….extraña de leer "te Amo Rin", "Te amo Sesshoumaru"; no se…digamos que no creo en eso de "el amor trasciende fronteras", pero de que ayuda a trascender, eso si. El caso es que me agrado la idea de que estuviese confundido Sesshoumaru, no Rin, siempre Rin es la victima, y me agrada que Sesshoumaru sea su propio verdugo ¡es para vengar a las mujeres que se han torturado pensando¿me quiere no me quiere?" XD…no creo que eso tenga que ver pero…bueno. :D Espero sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews :D, gracias por preguntar por mi salud:) ahí la llevamos, espero en algunos años estar mejor (pero si acabo el fic ¿eh:D de eso no hay porque preocuparse).

**Hiro**Muchas gracias, aquí esta el cap. Que me pedías, espero te haya gustado y me continúes leyendo y dejando reviews :D ¡Seguiré echándole muchas ganas al fic!

**Elen****-Ses.: **(No tengo vergüenza con lo del Big Brother ya…) Bien, espero que este cap. También te haya gustado, y pues XD sin querer quedo igual o más grande XD o.o pero eso es bueno porque te gusta no:D.  
Me alegro que te guste como trato a los personajes y como los acoplo a la historia, y pues si, Sesshoumaru celoso se ve simplemente super hermoso y sexy.

Sesshoumaru siempre protegió a InuYasha, eso es cierto. Honestamente eso lo he puesto porque al ver el anime una y otra vez donde salía Sess, me di cuenta que, a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones que tuvo para matar a su hermano no lo hizo…y dije seguro que si lo quiere. Además, cuando Inu pierde el control, sess va para evitar que pierda la razón **Y **en la película tres cuando Miroku dice que el acto de Sess fue el de proteger a InuYasha (cuando se pone frente a él junto con Tenseiga ante el ataque de Sounga), y pues, quise homenajear ese comportamiento de Sesshoumaru que pocos (si no es que ninguno) ha mencionado dignamente (espero no oírme muy soberbia…). Naturalmente que esos dos se aprecian, pero son tan cabezotas! Jo, pero como pudiste ver en este cap se comienza a mostrar que se toleran más e incluso comienzan a llevar una relación más respetuosa.

Los niños son todos unos monstruos y Shippou es un pícaro, como podrás ver, ese iqueño zorrito tenía o tiene (¿"alguien" pidió novia para Shippou?) una parejilla, Soten Raiju, esa pequeña busca pleitos :D, se veía tan mona en la serie que no pude evitar ponerla ¡y encima tenía un dragón, era anillo al dedo!

Minami es una pobre estúpida pero me vengaré por lastimar a mi linda Rin (esa mocosa me cae tan bien!) y pues si, Sesshoumaru celoso es…irresistible ¡y no han visto lo mejor!

Cierto Sesshoumaru es muchísimo mas tolerable con los humanos, sobretodo con los niños y su hermano (que se comprota como niño a veces XD).

Como podrás apreciar, Minami tiene su propio admirador…¬¬ jo, nunca falta el interesado en la basura…¬¬. Espero sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews tan lindos como todos los que me has dejado:D

**Darkwishessho**Ya verás que Inu no muere, es que penas vas en el cap 2 :D, sigue leyendo, no podría matar a InuYasha, con esas orejitas tan tiernas, me recuerda a mi Inu Akita y mis demás perrillos. :D. Espero sigas leyéndome y dejándome reviews :D onegai.

**Alejandra: **¡Muchísimas Gracias por tus infinitamente hermosos comentarios! Ten por seguro que acabaré este fic! Y…ToT me harán llorar…¿uno de los mejores de esta pareja? ToT oh…soy tan feliz.  
Espero sigas leyéndome y me dejes mas reviews :D (creo que soy codiciosa de Reviews XD)

**Naru**Gracias por tus comentarios acerca del fic, lo cierto es que si cheque los caps y si, efectivamente tienen errores de ortografía (horror…), de las comas y signos, bien, eso no puedo solucionarlo, los originales los tienen, pero el editor de esta pagina me los quita –razón desconocida- Espero siga gustándote este fic.  
Sesshoumaru no la ha hecho de narrador, pero en un futuro probablemente lo haga, de hecho ya tenía planeado eso :D. Del romance entre esos dos…espero no desilusionarlos, trataré de hacerlo lo más Sesshoumaru posible, frío pero a la vez con la dulzura y pasión de Rin (y seguro que Sess tiene la suya…oculta, pero ha de tener!) y como dije: Espero no defraudarlos! Daré lo mejor de mí!  
Espero me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews :D

**Poison**** Ivi: **Gracias por seguirme leyendo :D. Tu también me caes super bien, trataré de actualizar más seguido (trato, de verdad T.T) ¿Qué te avise? …bien, procuraré hacerlo, un favor solamente, déjame tu mail en tu review la próxima vez por favor, para agilizar las cosas :D. Pues bien, espero no desilusionarte y que no te pierdas en al historia (yo suelo perderme cuando leo mucho XD soy de mente débil supongo XD). Espero como dije, que me sigas leyendo hasta el final y me dejes tus hermosos reviews como hasta ahora :D

**Sheenaeikki**Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios. Un motivo por el cual hice este fic es que hay muchísimos pero en inglés y no es tan fácil leerlos (sino es que imposible!). No te preocupes el corazón del príncipe cede, poco a poco, pero cede ¿a poco no¡y es emocionante verlo confundido! Rin sufre pues…como toda persona enamorada que duda de si misma (Sesshoumaru duda porque no sabe si será lo correcto amar a una humana…con eso de que ella es mortal y él no…y si agregamos que él es muy orgulloso y no quiere hijos hanyous…pobre).  
Lo cierto es que las humillaciones del "abajo" de Kagome deben ser duras de aceptar para el orgullo de Inu…mas frente a su hermano XD.  
¡Espero sigas leyéndome y dejándome tus amables reviews:D

**Diosa de Dioses: **Gomen, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto (mis lectores del Big Brother, parodia deben desear matarme…ya va para dos meses o mas T.T pero es que…perdí inspiración, OJO, esto no me pasa con fics de angst o romance, sólo con la parodia…como no es mi género T.T así que…no te preocupes, acabaré el fic sin tantos retrasos como la parodia del BB). Pues espero que esto satisfaga tu curiosidad y que no estés molesta por el retraso -.-U  
Espero me leas hasta el final y…!me dejes un review mas! (como los amooooo!)

**I chan: **¡Se que eres TU¡no soy baka! –todo el tiempo XD- Gracias por dejarme un review ¬¬ milagro…con eso de que eres anti reviews…:D espero sigas leyéndome y ya pases el cap 4 ¡como te atrasas mujer! Portaos mal y…suerte con "esa persona!" y otra cosa….!hay que hacer concierto para ver si consigo dinero! (al menos me pagarán para callarme XDDD …gomen a todos por el mal chiste u.u)

Pues Bien chicas (os) me despido! PORTAOS MAL! Y espero no tardar tanto en la actualización! Procuraré actualizar a más tardar cada mes (mi tiempo no me da para más, en verdad lo siento) y en vacaciones es cuando podemos ser felices porque actualizo cada semana si el cap es de 30 paginas aprox. Y si es de 13 a 15 actualizo diario :D. (Los que leyeron REED LI ClOW saben que digo la verdad!)

**Por cierto, **quiero hacer una **carpetita de dibujos del fic** (si, ya se que los de Reed Li Clow me odian T.T) pero esta vez la manaría por correo pues la realización de la pagina se ha visto mega truncada (tareas…¬¬ Webmistress que se da a la fuga ¬¬…Yami to fujikiri!) y más cosillas. **Los interesados**, **se los comunicaré por medio de las notas del autor** cuando tenga una cantidad decente (al menos cinco no?) **Si desean colaborar** me harán una de las fikeras más felices de la tierra!  
**Mi mail **(para los dibujos únicamente)** es: saludo y un abrazo a todos!**

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS REVIEWS+.+ espero sigan conmigo hasta el final!

Agradecimiento Especial A: Elen-Ses., Ishida Ryo, Poison Ivi & Shidou Hikaru ¡Por seguirme durante un año o más! (0.0 si olvide a alguien…avisadme ¿si? -.-U suelo ser olvidadiza…)

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	7. La Traición

INUYASHA

"_¡Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 7: La Traición

"_No entiendo cual es realmente mi papel en esto, siento que soy uno más en el infinito ser del mundo…día tras día, noche tras noche y aún no obtengo una respuesta. No tengo nada que ame con profundidad…no tengo a nadie, no me siento solo, eso es lo que no logro comprender ¿debería sentirme solo? No lo sé._

_Rin esta durmiendo, escucho su respiración, se esta moviendo…tiene frío._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no puedo simplemente expresar lo que siento o lo que deseo? Acaso ¿esta mal amar a alguien? _

_Lo esta._

_Es solo una debilidad a la cual no debo de ceder, no debo, es ofensivo, no tiene caso sufrir por una persona, es mejor olvidarte de esos sentimientos y de esa forma no ser herido…_

_..Nunca más…_

_No quiero creer en los demás, sería una perdida de tiempo y un error, son sólo farsantes, no saben vivir con honor, su único deseo es el estar cerca para tomar aquello que es propio de otro. Ambición, codicia, egoísmo…por eso los odio, por eso odio a los humanos. No perdonaré a nadie que haya intentado tomar el lugar de mi madre¿Cómo pensó si quiera que se lo permitiría? Y el imbécil y antiguo Señor de Oeste ¿realmente creyó que yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru toleraría semejante insulto?_

_Nunca._

_No los perdonaré._

_No **lo** perdonaré._

_Las ofensas se pagan con ofensas, el asesinato con el asesinato, el dolor con el dolor, las lagrimas con lagrimas…así debe ser. Perdóname respetable madre, a veces no puedo seguir tu ideología…casi nunca, debo aceptar mi incapacidad para ello._

_¡No deseo sentir algo nuevamente! _

_Sé que siento algo por ella, pero no se si es aquel sentimiento al que tu solías denominarle…¿Amor? Si, esa era la palabra. Además, el simple hecho de "amar" a alguien como **ella **es sencillamente horripilante, no deseo entregar mi corazón a alguien que me dejará en su momento…soy egoísta…¿Cómo lo sé? Ella sólo me ve como su Amo…pero prefiero esa palabra a "príncipe", siento que esta palabra esta maldita, al menos para los humanos, al menos para todos aquellos que son ajenos a este palacio…Tan sólo la ven como símbolo de poder y riquezas; y vaya que lo otorga, pero ¿saben realmente cual es el peso de esta palabra? No, no lo saben, ni lo sabrán, pues la mayoría morirá antes de si quiera ser llamado de esa forma…infelices, así es como mueren las criaturas que ambicionan mas de cuanto poseen, nunca estarán conformes, y por eso morirán como meros y míseros infelices…que nostalgia._

_Hace diez años busqué a mi hermano por quinta ocasión…fue después de aquella pelea; cierto es, que fue culpa de ambos, de nuestras incipientes e ineptas mentes, que vergüenza…que excesiva inmadurez había en mí. Recuerdo aún lo que sentí al verle empuñar a Tetsusaiga, me sentí ofendido, yo deseaba esa espada mucho antes de que él naciera, pero me fue negada…no se la razón por la que mi Padre dejó para mi la herencia de Tenseiga…eso…eso…_

_Me sentí furioso, perdí mi brazo peleando con él ¡perdí yo! Pudo bufarse de mi desdicha…y no lo hizo, creo que hasta cierto punto me di cuenta que no era tan primitivo como pensaba pero…¿Cómo había él de sentir rencor hacía mí si únicamente recuerda el parentesco que tenemos?  
Hanyou estúpido y tonto hermano…no recuerdas que pasó en realidad._

_Pero este no fue el final de dichos encuentros, tuvimos otros, uno en especial me dejo…atónito. Me sentía orgulloso de ver a mi hermano utilizar el "Kaze No Kizu" (Viento Cortante) y al mismo tiempo sentí furia y nostalgia invadir mi ser…!Era a mi a quien atacaba! Pero eso ya no importa…debo sentirme agradecido ¿no es cierto InuYasha? Ja, pero no lo esperes hermano, no diré nada…fue gracias a ese ataque que pude conocer el más pequeño jardín(1) del Eden, y no por eso, el menos hermoso…_

_Fuisteis tan ingenuos, humanos estúpidos, dejaron ir una pequeña de valor incalculable, aún no se lo que pasó ese día…pero me enfureció el pensar que pudiesen golpear a una indefensa niña, tal como Naraku…ustedes fueron despreciables, abusando del más débil, y seguro no fue por defender algo amado, sólo fue por sentirse poderosos…cual asquerosos **somos **a veces; debo aceptarlo, a veces me gusta recalcar mi poder por simple deseo. _

_No creí que mi jardín se convertiría en los Campos de Eliseo, jamás imagine algo semejante, mucho menos que serían para mí esos Campos, al menos, por el momento, que vergonzoso, pensar de esta forma. Lo cierto es que deseo vivir en ellos para siempre y tal vez..Algún día cultivar alguna bella flor en su fértil tierra…_

_Eso es lo que deseo…_

_Pero sería atroz, no sólo por ella, que me ve como a un protector, sino también para mí, que anhelo descendencia pura.. _

…_Egoísmo…_

_Si, lo sé…esto terminará pronto. _

…_Mi jardín se quedará sin flores, no habrá perfume que me extasíe tanto como el de ella…no habrá sonrisa que me traiga dicha…no sentiré su calor junto a mi cuerpo…_

_Y si se queda será ella quien viva sola, quien pierda la dicha de ver a sus cachorros crecer, de conocer un mundo distinto al que la he obligado a conocer…_

"_A mi tampoco me gustan los humanos"_

_No puedo creerte._

_¿Cómo se que esta no es la última noche que duermes en este Palacio? _

_Que nostalgia…ya empieza a amanecer. Es bueno saber que necesito dormir poco para sentirme bien sino dormiría tanto como tú sueles hacerlo cuando te desvelas…por mi culpa. Nunca dices "Estoy cansada", "¿Puedo irme ya?", "Ya es tarde"… ¿realmente sientes eso?_

_Rin…eres humana, no puedo comprender porque siempre intentas complacerme ¿Crees que te alejaré de mi lado sino lo haces?_

_No creo poder hacerlo._

_Quisiera quedarme a descansar un poco más…pero debo ir con esos traviesos mocosos… Me pregunto que clase de presentes les darán sus padres, y que harán todo el día juntos…yo no soportaba estar con mi padre tanto tiempo, me enfermaba, me enfermaría si continuará vivo…vaya que lo haría. _

_Esta bien, le explicaré todo a mi jardín, aprovecharé esta ocasión para entregarle la prenda que me ha llegado del Este, estoy seguro que lucirá bien en ella…_

_Estúpido Jaken ¿y me preguntas porque siempre compro para ella ropas y objetos delicados y finos? Es obvio, ella es una joven doncella **humana**…pero ha crecido con la educación de una princesa youkai._

…_Hace dos semanas escuche a Shiso conversar con Hisui y Sana…le nombraron "La Princesa del Palacio", me sentí ofendido pero…tal vez tengan razón, después de todo, es la única dama que esta cerca mío…Vaya ironía, Yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru…aceptando que una simple humana puede ser la princesa del palacio…_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?_

…_Desearía que fuera toda tu vida…que egoísta soy._

_¿Estás molesta conmigo madre? Perdóname, no era mi intención ofender el corazón de Rin. Por supuesto que sé lo que protejo, no es simple capricho. No la veo como una mascota, como ella osó decir una vez¡Mascota! Vaya jovencita…_

_Ya ha amanecido. _

_Oh, ahí estas Joven Sana."_

-Buenos días Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- el taiyoukai se incorporó del futón, sus cabellos quedaron frente a su rostro y algunos más escondían su cuello, parecía que no había podido dormir mucho, porque tenía su sedosa y blanquecina cabellera enredada. -¿Quiere que cepille su cabello?-

-No. Buenos días.- dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Ya ha desayunado Rin?-

-No. Hisui se ha retrasado un poco…- Sesshoumaru se volvió para verla.- ¡Pero sólo un poco! Esta ayudando con los preparativos para…- ¿Y si el Amo no supiera sobre el cumpleaños de su sobrino, que haría?- para…para…

-Aki.-

-Si, eso.- la chica sonrió y después se sonrojo- ¡Discúlpeme!- y contrario al regaño que espero, el príncipe solo la miraba con tranquilidad, era una mirada distinta a todas las demás, como si hubiese encontrado algo especial en sus días.- ¿Preparo su baño?- el taiyoukai asintió.- ¡Enseguida!- la energética kitsune corrió al baño.

_Kitsune_

¡Maldito zorro! A él no, a él no, a él ¡NO!

Suspiró.- ¿Ves por lo que me haces pasar…?-

-¿Dijo algo Príncipe?- se escucho desde el interior del baño.

-En Absoluto.- se incorporó y observó su florero vació…¡Maldita sea, había mandado a hacer ese florero especialmente para las flores que Rin le traía y ella deliberadamente no había llevado flores para él en días!... bien, había estado herida pero…oh Dios, no tenía argumento para quejarse. Diablos.

Una vez que Sana salió, el príncipe ordenó que trajeran flores. La chica afirmó que informaría de su orden en cuanto sacase una yukata para él. Su baño contrario a lo relajante que normalmente era en estos momentos era algo tan desagradable, escuchaba gritos, gritos y más gritos: "Ahí no InuYasha!", "¡Sango ayúdame con esto!", "Bájense de ahí niños pueden lastimarse ¡**abajo** he dicho!", "¡KAGOME!", "¡Lo siento!", "¡Buaaaa!", "¡Hijos!", "Pero si su madre les dijo que no subieran a ese árbol…y ustedes pequeños enanos!", "¡Papá, el tío InuYasha quiere pegarnos!", "¡Eso se merecen por…!", "¡Espera InuYasha!", "Quítate Miroku¡Aki también tiene que ver en esto!", "Noooo", "¡Vengan acá!", "¡No!", "¡Vengan!", "¡NOOOOOOoooooo!", "¡Ah mocosos indisciplinados ahora si van a ver…!", "InuYasha ¡ABAJO!"

¿Pues que intentaban hacer? Estaban locos, no lo dejaban descansar, daría lo que fuera por los momentos de paz que tenía antes de volver de ese maldito viaje de inspección.

_-"Además aún no se que esta pasando con los hanyous. No hemos tenido noticias del Este y a parecer todos continúan muriendo sin explicación alguna."-_

Observó su brazo derecho.- "_Sólo un hechizo de sangre puede salvarlos…¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" _-sintió una presencia rodeándolo, la temperatura del agua comenzó a descender e incluso sintió una mano rozar su mejilla.

_-¿Quieres saberlo?- _una voz sospechosa resonó en la cabeza del taiyoukai.

-"_¿Qué?" _Explícate.-

_-Vaya chico tan soberbio.- _el rostro de Sesshoumaru se endureció.- _Este es un castigo.-_

-¿Castigo? Que estupidez, nadie puede "castigar" al Gran Sesshoumaru.-

_-Tal vez no…tal vez si.- _Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.- _Portaos bien, hermoso descendiente del antiguo Lord y comandante del Oeste.- _la voz parecía burlarse.

-Ja.-

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué ocurre InuYasha?- la joven sacerdotisa observaba a su marido con curiosidad-

-…Nada. "_Un castigo…"-_ miró hacía el cielo, esperando una respuesta.- "_¿Por qué razón…?"- _

-¡InuYasha ayúdame!- Miroku luchaba por quitarse a los cuatro niños de encima.- ¡Auxilio!- el hanyou sonrió para después dirigirse hacía el monje.

**

* * *

**

Vestía una hakama rojo con negro, tenía bordados siete siluetas caninas, todas se encontraban sobre lo que parecía ser una nube. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, a veces desearía sacudir la cabeza y quitarse los residuos de agua.

_-No, Sesshoumaru. Compórtate por favor.- _

-Si.- se miró en el espejo. ¿Cuántos años eran? Demasiados para contarlos, pocas veces había sacudido su cabello, siempre evitando que lo vieran, ahora podía hacerlo ¿Quién le ordenaría lo que podía y no podía hacer? Pero ya era tarde, era un _instinto_ casi extinto.

_-Así no se dice Sesshoumaru, repítelo hasta que este bien dicho.-_

-…-

_-Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- _

-Impúdico.-

_-¿Dónde esta?-_

_-Perdóname, no estuve cuando…-_

-¡Maldito!- pasó con fuerza su brazo sobre una pequeña mesa haciendo que todos los objetos cayeran abruptamente.

-¿A-Amo?- en la puerta Rin observaba todo. El príncipe le dio una dura mirada, tanto que la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.- ¿Q-Que que le ocurre?- con su super velocidad se paró frente a ella y tomó su cuello, no aplico fuerza, pero si la sujeto sin dudar.- ¿A-Amo?- la chica intento retroceder- ¿Qué…que hice mal?- el príncipe no se movía.- ¡Amo!- el taiyoukai pareció despertar de un sueño al sentir la mano de Rin sobre su rostro.- ¿Qué esta mal?-

-…Rin.- soltó su cuello y la miró por un momento. La chica se veía angustiada, podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de su mano sobre su rostro. Después le dio la espalda, no se disculparía por su violenta actuación, él no se disculpaba con nadie que no fuese su madre, y su madre, estaba muerta.

-…Amo.-

-Nada esta mal.- o tal vez si se disculpaba, pero de tan sutil forma, que ni el mismo se percataba.

-Amo.- dijo con pena. ¿Por qué no podría confiar en ella?- Sana me dijo que usted ordenó que viniera.-

-…Cepilla mi cabello.- dijo con indiferencia. La chica parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír, tomar un cepillo y deslizarlo por el sedoso cabello (ahora enredado) de Sesshoumaru.- …Hoy es el aniversario de Aki.-

-¿Aniversario?- dijo sonriendo, lucho con un nudo y después continuó.- ¿De verdad?- dijo con más emoción.- ¡es fantástico!- Sesshoumaru la vio de reojo.

-Has simpatizado mucho con ellos ¿no?- ¿Qué era ese tono? La estaba acusando de algo, pero ¿de que?

-Si.- dijo con sinceridad.- Amo, su cabello es muy sedoso.- dijo sonriendo.- Desearía que el mío fuera la mitad de hermoso que el suyo.- dijo riendo. El príncipe no dijo nada, normalmente cuando decía esas cosas él simplemente las ignoraba- Aki y Gigei tienen un cabello muy similar, aunque el color es mas plateado, como el del señor InuYasha.-

-¿Has tocado el cabello de ese mediocre?- decidió hablar.

-Mmmm…creo que en una ocasión.- el príncipe la miró con frialdad.- Pero no se compara al suyo.- dijo al notar la mirada de su Amo. Tal vez su Amo fuera vanidoso ¿pero que decía? Ya estaba alucinando…aunque era casi seguro que Sesshoumaru se supiera hermoso…

-Termina.- se volvió. Una vez que la chica terminó su tarea el príncipe se incorporó.- Sígueme.- la chica camino tras él hasta llegar a un baúl pequeño.- Llego después de lo planeado.- la chica le miró expectante, una vez dicho esto, el taiyoukai se inclino para sacar del baúl un hermoso kimono rojo, el cual tenía bordado en hilo de oro un perro, el cual embellecía el lado izquierdo de la prenda.

-¡Que belleza!- dijo sonrojada ante la figura ante sus ojos.

-Le mande a pedir una vez que tu kimono lila fue arruinado por aquellos patéticos humanos.- Rin le miro con emoción e intensidad, tanta que el taiyoukai tuvo que dar una mirada fría a la joven para que desviase su vista.

-¡Rin esta feliz!- dijo riendo, ignorando aquella mirada.

-¿No lo quieres?- la chica hizo un pequeño puchero, al príncipe no parecía importarle mucho esto, de hecho, le divertía secretamente verla comportarse como a una inocente niña pequeña.- No pareces tener interés en él. Bien, creo que puede quemarlo cualquier…-

-¡Si lo quiero!- dijo tomando una manga del kimono.- ¡Disculpe no haberlo tomado antes!- lo sujeto con suavidad ¡había olvidado lo ofensivo que era que alguien no aceptase un presente!- Disculpe si se sintió ofendido, yo…-

-Toma el Obi.- dijo sacando una caja de fina madera, en su interior seguro se encontraba aquel hermoso aditamento de todo fino kimono.-

-¡Gracias!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, después cayó en cuenta de su innegablemente desaprobatorio comportamiento.- Discúlpeme, no quiero parecer egoísta o…-

-Pruébatelo.- dijo ignorando su ya conocido discurso de "No crea que estoy feliz por que me dio algo", ya sabía que terminaría con la nariz picándole por las insistentes lagrimas contenidas de Rin.

-¡Si!- el taiyoukai se sentó mientras la chica se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡En seguida vuelvo!- por un momento el príncipe deseo decirle que no se fuera, que se cambiará en ese mismo lugar, pero eso se prestaría a _malas_ interpretaciones, y él, todo un gran Lord no podía permitir semejante atropello, ni a su persona ni a la de Rin misma.

Pronto Rin estuvo de regreso, su cabello estaba suelto y el kimono parecía quedarle…largo, o al menos creía eso ella.

-Ejem…¿C-como me veo?- dijo nerviosa, pues ya sabía que su Amo la miraría, no le diría nada y se iría.

-…Adecuada.-

¿EH?

-¿A-adecuada?- ¿había dicho algo? Tras diez años ¡por fin había contestado una pregunta meramente vanidosa!

Como le gustaría que fuese más claro.

-…¿Quieres que diga otra cosa?- pareció sorprendido el príncipe.

-¡N-no, esta bien!- dijo con una gran sonrisa. El príncipe tomó unos pergaminos que estaban a su lado izquierdo –Pero…- cerró el pergamino para saber el porque de esa miserable, horrible y detestada palabra: "Pero".-

-¿Pero?-

-…ejem, esto…creo que me queda un poco grande.- dijo mirando a sus pies, donde sobraba más de un metro de tela ¡eso no era un error común! Que pensaban que era ¿una jirafa?

-No, es el tamaño apropiado.-

-…- ¿apropiado para que?-

-Los siguientes kimonos que tengas serán iguales- se incorporó.- Dudo mucho te den problema.- la chica asintió levemente sonrojada.

Kimonos largos…eso era…un grado más. Ya no era más la "pequeña humana protegida del Amo" ¿Qué sería entonces?

-¿Puedo saber la razón de este honor?- dijo aún más sonrojada.

-Suficiente respuesta te ha de ser que yo deseo que así sea.- la chica se arrodillo y mostró sus respetos, bajando su frente hasta el piso.

-Toma esto también.- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja. La chica la tomó y mientras su Amo observaba por la ventana ella la abrió y contempló una hermosa pieza de colgante. Era un colmillo en una piedra tornasol.

-¿D-de verdad?- ¿Joyas¡Eso no era común! Es decir ¡nunca directamente! La peineta no contaba porque era un accesorio¡pero un colgante era algo diferente!

-Si no es de tu agrado puedes obsequiarlo a quien gustes.- la chica negó energéticamente para después sonreír. Lo coloco sobre su cuello y disfruto de su belleza, observándolo con facilidad gracias a la larga cadena de oro.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo, en verdad.- dijo con seriedad. El taiyoukai se volvió para verla, se veía radiante, así era como debía vestir una princesa, más aún si esta había salvado la vida de su pequeño sobrino arriesgando la propia. – Amo Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Has visto ya el inu youkai que esta en el kimono del lado izquierdo?- la chica miró hacía esa dirección.- Es para que cualquiera que intente acercarse a ti con la intensión de dañarte, sepa porque mano morirá.- la chica sonrió. Mas que una acción de celos y posesión, era una forma de protegerla, más después de los ataques de los que estuvo a punto de ser victima tras regresar del viaje de inspección. Seguramente los youkais sabrían porque un Inu Youkai con una luna en la frente, ya que el bordado lo llevaba. Esa era su marca, ella era de él, y cualquiera que osease poner una mano sobre ella para herirla lo pagaría con su vida.

-¡Si!- después de algunos minutos de silencio Sana tocó la puerta.

-Amo, su desayuno.-

-Lo tomaremos en el comedor.- dijo sin siquiera mover el rostro. La chica kitsune asintió. Una vez dicho esto el taiyoukai comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.- Rin.-

-En seguida.- rió. Sabía por educación que su Amo debería ir por delante pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ir al mismo nivel que él, hasta cierto punto era una falta de respeto, pero su Amo no había dicho nunca nada y ella sentía que de esa forma, su Amo le otorgaba ciertos derechos. -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

-…Hazla.-

-¿Qué le dará a Aki?- ¿Dar? Oh claro, obsequios ¿y él porque tendría que darle? Además el mocoso era hijo de su hermano, a él le importaba un bledo.

-…-

-Me han tomado por sorpresa y no se que darle.- dijo con un puchero.- ¿Qué esperan que haga, un arreglo floral?- dijo con un toque de capricho. - …-

-Podrías cantar o bailar.- dijo sin expresión alguna. La chica se sonrojo.

-¡No!- el taiyoukai la miró de reojo ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No había necesidad de gritar…Oh, claro, esos eran los dichosos cambios de humor con los que había tenido que lidiar los últimos 5 años.- Quiero decir, no. Prefiero cualquier otra cosa ante que eso.- bien, al menos la naturalidad de su voz había vuelto.

-¿…No gustas de cantar ni bailar?- atinó a preguntar.

-…-

-Contesta.- dijo ligeramente exasperado.

-…No exactamente.- !Cantar y bailar? Frente a él ¡Jamás! Ya tenía que lidiar con ser humana como para bailar o cantar una HUMANA ¡suficiente! No quería saber mas del tema; y como si el príncipe conociese sus deseos, guardó silencio. Cuando llegaron al comedor le encontraron Extrañamente tranquilo, silencioso…como debiera ser sino estuvieran las "visitas", pero ellos seguían en palacio, entonces ¿qué pasaba?

-¡Buenos días, Amo Sesshoumaru!- salió de una esquina el pequeño renacuajo.-

-Jaken.- y no obtendría más por saludo, y el renacuajo seguro que lo sabía.

-¡Buen día señor Jaken!- la chica sonrió.

-¡Buen día mocosa!- el desayuno se sirvió y la conversación se limito a cosas extremadamente fuera de lugar…cosas importantes.- ¿Por qué nos preocupa? Es obvio. Imagínate que todo continué como hasta ahora ¡sería un escándalo! Hasta podrían pensar que el Amo bonito tiene que ver en esto.- el príncipe ignoraba aparentemente la conversación.

-¡Imposible! Mi Amo no haría tal cosa ¡va en contra de toda su ideología!- dijo levemente molesta.

-¡Eso ya lo sé torpe!-

-Jaken…- el renacuajo iba a correr cuando vio la mirada sería y no fría de su Amo.

-Ah, Dígame.- el taiyoukai cerró sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible que sólo este lugar se mantenga sin muertes de hanyous?- esta era la pregunta más sincera que el renacuajo había oído de su Amo en días.

-No lo sé.- contestó.- ¿Cree que sea por su gran poder?-

_Un Castigo_

_-…Lo dudo"- _la chica se preguntaba secretamente porque su Amo preguntaba algo como eso. Sabía que el tema de la muerte de los hanyous era algo importante pero¿Qué podría saber un pequeño y débil demonio como Jaken? Su sabiduría era grande pero…su torpeza lo era aún más.

-No sabemos ni siquiera si es una enfermedad o si es algo que esta fuera de palacio.- dijo Jaken.

-…No es posible que sólo sea algo externo Señor Jaken.- la chica intervino, lo cual no era común, pues rara vez tomaba parte en las conversaciones del Amo y Jaken.- Nosotros estuvimos fuera y no nos paso nada.-

-¡Niña Estúpida!- la chica se sorprendió.- ¡Tu no eres una hanyou y el Amo…!- pero esta vez si recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento…- la chica pareció entristecerse; ya sabía que Jaken jamás la querría como ella a él, pero no era necesario que se molestase tanto.

-De cualquier manera, sigan investigando.- ordenó el príncipe.

-Como ordene.- pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, incluso la animada Rin parecía ausente. El príncipe se preguntaba quien podría siquiera pensar en "castigarle" siendo él un gran taiyoukai. Por otro lado, Rin tenía razón, no por el hecho de ser o no ser hanyou sino más bien por el contacto con los hanyous, es decir, ellos podrían transmitir esa enfermedad…pero si los mocosos estaba bien, entonces no podría ser una enfermedad ¿o sería algo que sólo se transmitía por contacto directo con el ambiente?...Pero, respiraban el mismo aire, además, su castillo no tenía campos de energía. Esto se estaba escapando de sus manos, y si no lo solucionaba pronto su miserable hermano y su familia estarían con él por días…tal vez meses ¡porque años NO! Primero los mataba ¡no pensaba soportarlos tanto tiempo!

Maldita sea, si al menos supiera que es lo que pasaba….un momento¿Cómo era que su hermano no había enfermado antes? Él había nacido justo cuando esa enfermedad apareció…y no enfermó, y ahora que lo pensaba, muchos hanyous habían muerto en aquella época, fueron varias semanas las que duro ese extraño padecimiento…y aún así, InuYasha nunca se vio afectado, afortunadamente, en aquella época era tan sólo un pequeño cachorro y a duras penas podía gatear, esa sin duda había sido una ventaja para controlar su eufórico comportamiento…un cachorro hiperactivo.

Es verdad…debía encontrar la razón de ese padecimiento…o si no…

-¡Tío, Rin, Señor Jaken; Buenos Días!- el "pequeño" y eufórico grito de su sobrino le alerto.

-Hola angelito.- ¿Angelito? Oh no, Rin estaba usando sobrenombres otra vez, como cuando solía llamarle "Pelusa" (Fluffy). Claro que en aquella época un buen regaño corrigió su falta de respeto.

-¡Hola! Señor Jaken, mamá le necesita.- dijo serio.

-No estés molestando, estoy muy ocupado.- dijo dándole un mordisco a su exquisito platillo.

-¡Señor Jaken!- el Niño comenzó a jalarlo.- ¡Venga conmigo!-

-¡No! Suéltame¡Amo bonito!- el príncipe le ignoró.- ¡Amoooo!- la pequeña rana fue arrastrada fuera del comedor, incluso el príncipe era capaz de escuchar sus gritos hasta llegar al tercer o cuarto pasillo.

-…-

-¿Para que le necesitará Kagome?- la chica observaba la puerta, la cual comenzó a ser cerrada por un guardia.

-Para cualquier tontería.-

-…Eso es cruel.- dijo sonriendo. -¿No le encuentra utilidad a Jaken?-

-…Mínimas.-

-Una vez me dijo que él le ayudaba en muuucchaaas cosas.- dijo riendo levemente. El taiyoukai iba a negar cuando la chica afirmo.- Si, suele hacer cosas sumamente raras.-

-E Inútiles.- la chica guardó para si un pensamiento: Jaken era compañía del Amo, esa era una gran, única y honorable función.- Termina de desayunar.- dijo súbitamente.- Es una orden.- la chica le miró confundida.- …Tengo una misión para ti.-

-¿Misión?- el príncipe no dijo más, y continuó con su propio desayuno. Poco después la chica siguió con la conversación o más bien con un monologo, pues su Amo no decía prácticamente nada. Cuando finalmente acabo la tortura oratoria, Sesshoumaru le pidió que le siguiese, llegando pronto a los pasillos del Ala Este. -¿Q-qué hacemos aquí Amo?- ¿Y ahora que había hecho? No pensaba llevarle nuevamente a esa horrible habitación con estacas ¿o si?- ¿Amo?-

-Silencio Rin.- El príncipe tenían vibrando sus oído ¡bastaba ya por favor! No mas conversaciones por el momento, debía comprenderlo, el silencio era algo sagrado para él, demasiados sonidos para tan poco tiempo ¡debía comprender!

Grande fue la sorpresa de Rin al ver que su Amo giraba hacía el pasillo contrario al que habían ido anteriormente, llevándola a un cuarto más pequeño que el anterior, y no por eso, menos majestuoso. En el habían diversas espadas, algunas estaban rotas, otras quebradas e incluso de algunas quedaban solo algunas piezas. También se encontraban algunas armaduras con las mismas características que las espadas…un momento ¡recordaba **ESA** armadura¡Era la misma que traía el día que le había conocido!

-¡Esa armadura es…!-

-¿Hmn?- el príncipe se volvió hacía ella.

-N-no, nada.- bajo el rostro ¿Qué caso tenía que dijese algo como eso? Seguro su Amo sólo la conservaba ahí por haber sido uno de sus complementos en batalla.

-¿…Aún la recuerdas?- dijo acercándose a la pieza.- Esta armadura- la chica afirmó con un ligero sonido.- Ese infeliz de InuYasha, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, sólo agito la espada, que desdichada debió estar la Tetsusaiga de que su maestro no supiera si quiera usarla a la perfección, la agito como si fuera un mísero tronco y sólo como eso. Al fin y al cabo esa espada seguía muera hasta que logró dominar el Kaze No Kizu.- Oh, claro, la recordaba por ese desdichado incidente, que para ella había sido lo mas maravilloso que pudo pasarle; claro que eso era un pensamiento egoísta pero…

-…- al fin y al cabo era humana, si tenía que lidiar con todos sus defectos a los ojos de su Amo, al menos se daría el privilegio de un pequeño pensamiento egoísta. -¿Estas son todas sus armas Amo?-

-Lo son.- se acercó a una habitación aún más pequeña dentro de la misma, en esta había dos espadas, tomo una de ellas. Su tamaño no se comparaba al de Toukijin, pero por la apariencia de la misma se notaba que había sido cuidada por años, tanto que su brillo no había desaparecido, su Amo la sacó de su funda y por lo que Rin podía apreciar, la hoja de la misma aún estaba filosa.- Esta es Ryuga.- la devolvió a su funda.- Llévasela a Watanuki para que le afile.- la chica tomó el arma y en cuanto puso sus manos sobre esta la soltó para frotarse las manos, como si estuviese congelada.

-…Esta demasiado fría.- observó sus dedos, los cuales se habían tornado pálidos y ligeramente morados. Después intento tomarla nuevamente.

-No.- el príncipe tomó una mascada de las tantas que colgaban en el lugar para armonizarlo y envolvió la espada.- Llévale así.- cuando la chica volvió a tomar la espada sonrió con alegría, parecía una espada normal, y no se sentía fría en absoluto.-

-Entonces, me retiro.- el príncipe asintió y observó a la chica salir del lugar. Era extraño que la espada le rechazase, no lo comprendía. No era de esas espadas con poderes demoníacos como Toukijin, era sólo una espada hecha por uno de los aprendices de Totosai, y jamás le causo problema alguno. La única energía que la espada podría poseer sería la de él mismo, pero ya eran varias centurias desde que la había blandeado, sería exagerado pensar que hubiese tanta energía negativa en la espada…sobre todo porque esa espada fue realmente amada en su momento, cuando aún era joven, la atesoró como pocas cosas. (2)

-Son sólo estupideces.- negó. El que Rin hubiese sido rechazada por Ryuga era simple coincidencia, y sólo eso.

Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos, aunque en esos momentos vestía un hermoso kimono rosa pastel ya llegaría el momento de tomar su magnifico kimono rojo, regalo de su Amo.

_-"¡Esta ves se ha lucido!_"- pensaba la joven.-"¡ _y el colmillo_!"- paso su mano por sobre su pecho. Se sentía tonta porque se estaba preocupando por cosas meramente materiales ¿o no?

No, no lo hacía. Estaba feliz porque su Amo le había regalado algo en una especie de compensación por aquel kimono arruinado ¿o sería por algo más?

_Ella estaba herida; él no había estado ahí para protegerla, había fallado él._

-Alucinas Rin.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Además eso es lo de menos.- rió- ¡Estoy feliz!- y comenzó a dar vueltas en el pasillo. Hasta estrellarse con algo…alguien.- oh…-

-¡Y se nota!- dijo riendo el inu youkai.

-¡Lo siento Señor Shiso!- el youkai negó infantilmente.- …quiero decir, Shiso.- dijo con un puchero.- No puedo, ya me he acostumbrado a decirle Señor Shiso.

-Me haces sentir más viejo.- dijo riendo. La joven sonrió ¿Qué tan mayor sería el youkai? Eso no importaba, no parecía tener mas de 30 años…humanos, quiero decir.- ¿Y adonde vas tan feliz?-

-Con el Señor Watanuki.-

-Uy, con el hurañazo señor sabelotodo- graciosamente pareció tener asco de la idea.- Que horror ¿Cómo puede estar tan feliz por algo así, pequeña Dama Rin?.-

-Ah, ah¿Por qué a mi me dice "Pequeña dama Rin" y yo no puedo decirle "señor Shiso"?- dijo con un puchero.

-Porque a mi me puede matar el Amo si me escucha decirle "Rin" y a usted no le matará por llamarme Shiso.- la joven pareció asustarse.

-¿Cree usted que lo mataría?- el youkai sonrió infantilmente…un pequeño niño en un cuerpo de youkai de…¿Cuántos años tenía? Oh Dios…lo había olvidado.

-No.- y rió.- Vamos te acompañaré con ese soberbio y arrogante anciano.-

-¡Pero que dice!- dijo riendo.- ¡Yo no me llevo tan mal con él!- el youkai sonrió y se burló mentalmente del pobre anciano Watanuki, el jefe encargado del cuidado de artillería en el palacio.

-¡Claro que no!- y sonrió más ampliamente.- "_El Amo le advirtió hace años sobre su irrespetuoso comportamiento contigo pequeña Rin¡y lo amenazo de muerte si volvía a hacerte llorar! Nadie me engaña ¡yo estuve ahí! Y fue muy divertido._"- En el palacio del Gran Sesshoumaru un aura de tranquilidad podía respirarse para los humanos, no eran despreciados, era extraordinariamente amable y apacible para ellos…algunos youkais eran arrogantes y soberbios pero con un simple regaño bastaba. Claro que Rin era hasta hace semanas la única mujer humana del palacio, pero ahora…

Mientras, en los jardines del Palacio, donde la pequeña pero sin duda dichosa celebración sería llevada acabo, una poco peculiar discusión provocaba que el sagrado silencio del palacio fuese despreciado…

-¿Eres idiota o que?- el renacuajo discutía con InuYasha.- ¡He dicho que no!-

-¡Maldita sea Jaken dime donde están todos los niños del palacio!-

-¡No!-

-¡Los niños quieren jugar, no son suficientes,y sabemos que hay mas niños!-

-¡NO!-

-¿POR QUE NO?- se exaspero el hanyou.

-¡Porque tus pulgosos hijos son familia de mi Amo bonito!-

-!Y ESO QUE?-

-¡Sería vulgar! –

-!COMO!- Miroku, Sango y Kagome se volvieron furiosos.- ¿Estas discriminando a los niños sólo porque son hijos de InuYasha?- dijo Sango.

-¡Estúpida mujer!- Miroku aplastó a Jaken.- Disculpa…ejem.- Se levantó.- No es por los otros mocosos, es porque nuestros mocosos son mocosos hijos de la servidumbre y al fin y al cabo son mocosos sucios, ustedes saben, no todos los mocosos deben mezclarse con los mocosos de la servidumbre, sería rebajarlos a ser mocosos de mocosos sucios…-

-…-

-…Ordena primero tus ideas, ranita.- el monje golpeó su cabeza.-

-!Que dijiste!- y como si el golpe fuera sagrado recordó la idea original.- No estaría bien que los mocosos estuvieran en contacto con los mocosos del palacio, sería burdo, vulgar…de mal gusto, para que me entiendas InuYasha pulgoso.-

-¡TU…!-

-¡Gran Jaken!- un pequeño zorro…no, no era un zorro, tenía piernas humanas¿eso era un kitsune? No.

-Mocoso…- Jaken se volvió hacía el pequeño.- ¿Qué quieres, donde esta tu hermana? Mejor aún¡¿donde esta Shiso?-

-Sana fue a ayudar en la cocina. Mi tío dijo que iría con el Amo.- el renacuajo le miró unos segundos.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-…Vete a jugar por ahí.- y le dio la espalda para volver a su discusión con InuYasha. El hanyou observó al pequeño.-

-¡Miroku!- Kagome rió. Su marido la observó al monje molesto ¡acaso la había tocado!- Cuanto tiempo pequeño.- se acercó.

-Hola Kagome.- rió.

-¡No seas irrespetuoso con la humana, por muy repugnante que sea, es la esposa del hermano de…!- con un sagrado golpe del monje el renacuajo caló.-

-¿Tu eres el hanyou que enfermó?- InuYasha lo miró un largo rato.

-Sip, mi hermana me dijo que usted es el poderoso señor InuYasha- rió.- ¡me siento feliz de conocerlo!- el joven príncipe se sonrojó.

-Ah …si, claro.-

-¿Usted si nos quiere verdad?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Querer?-

-A los hanyous.- InuYasha asintió….un momento…¿Qué él si los quería?-

-¡Sesshoumaru maldito desgraciado…!- sacó su espada- ¡Me las pagarás!- Kagome y Sango le miraban extrañados.

-¿El Amo?- el pequeño se volvió para buscarlo.- Yo no lo huelo.-

-¡Pero si tu acabas de decir…!-

-?- el hanyou canino se puso a la altura del pequeño Miroku.

-Dijiste que Yo si los quería es decir que Sesshoumaru, no.- el pequeño negó.- ¿eh?-

-El Amo no dice nada al respecto. Yo llegue a este palacio hace uno o dos años…- bajo el rostro.- Mi hermana y yo escapamos cuando unos humanos atacaron la aldea, papá y mamá nos defendieron pero, el líder de esos humanos era un youkai y…mi padre era humano.- algunas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Kagome se acercó a él para limpiar sus ojos con suavidad.- Caminamos por días…teníamos mucha hambre y frío…- el pequeño indagó en sus recuerdos.

_Flash back:_

_-Snif…mamá…papá…- su pequeña mano era sujetada por la mano de una jovencita de cabellos y ojos oscuros, tal como él.-_

_-…Vamos hermanito.- ella no le soltaría nunca. Habían tenido que pasar por varias aldeas, siendo rechazados y apedreados. Ella pudo dejarlo pero no lo había hecho.- Ya no llores…-_

_-Ana…-decía el pequeño, siendo incapaz de pronunciar "Sana".- quiero a mamá y a papá…hambre.- le chica sonrió con melancolía._

_-Lo sé. Caminaremos un poco más y buscaré comida.- el niño asintió después de que su hermana limpió con gentilmente su rostro.- Ya verás que estaremos bien, podemos llegar con el tío Shiso, seguro que si.-_

_-Pero papá decir que tío vive con Youkai Poderoso.- la niña sonrió. _

_-Al menos podrá ayudarnos un poco, no es necesario que vivamos ahí pero…necesitamos un poco de ayuda.- dijo al tiempo que una lagrima recorría su rostro.- ¡Mira nada más creo que lloverá pronto!- se incorporó.- Vamos.-_

_-…No llores.- la chica rió._

_-No lloró, es la lluvia hermanito.- el niño acercó a sus piernas, siguiéndola muy de cerca._

_-Lluvia mala.- la chica sonrió. No permitiría que su hermano perdiera la sonrisa, ella debía ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, por él y por ella misma, no podía dejarse vencer por la adversidad, no importará lo que pasará, ella salvaría a su hermano a como diera lugar. _

_Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, su cristalina agua resplandecía con el sol y varias mariposas revoloteaban llenas de gozo. Los hermanos rieron ¡podían ver peses con gran facilidad!_

_-¡Comer!-_

_-¡Si, es comida!- la chica se acercó.- Miroku…no te muevas por favor.- el pequeño asintió.- En seguida salgo con algunos peses.- se arrojó al lago. Tenían tanta suerte, habían encontrado comida después de tantos días de no comer. Las aldeas se lo negaban o incluso estaba destruidas; las guerras civiles de los humanos a penas estaban desapareciendo, pero los saqueos continuaban, era una época realmente terrible. _

_Capturo dos peces y salió con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Miroku!- su cristalina sonrisa desapareció al ver un Youkai frente a su hermano, parecía mirarle con indiferencia…o tal vez desprecio ¡no lo sabía pero eso no importaba, su hermano estaba en peligro! _

_Salió del agua con rapidez para después abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano.- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo angustiada. El pequeño sonrió._

_-Si.- la joven se volvió lentamente hacía el youkai._

_-…Con permiso.- levantó a su hermano y se alejó._

_-¡Hermana, los peces!- el niño se movía en sus brazos._

_-¡Shh, eso no importa!- dijo caminando con rapidez._

_-¡Pero…!- _

_-¡Amo Sesshoumaru el señor Jaken me golpeo!- una jovencita vestida de azul salió con ojos llorosos.- ¡Me ha dicho "idiota"!- el príncipe que hasta hace un momento observaba a los dos hermanos se volvió hacía Rin._

_-…- la chica se puso tras él._

_-¡Me ha golpeado por decirle "Jaken" pero ha sido un error inconsciente, lo juro!- el príncipe no se movió en lo absoluto._

_-¡Jaken!- el renacuajo salio de entre un arbusto._

_-¡Maldita niña habladora!- se arrodillo ante Sesshoumaru- ¡Esta niña no merece de sus atenciones no estaría de mas dejarla en una aldea Amo!-_

_-¿Esta diciéndole al Gran Sesshoumaru que hacer, Jaken?- la rana comenzó a sudar._

_-N-no de ninguna manera…- y seguía sudando. Su Amo no decía nada y la chica parecía que si sentía gran dolor por el golpe, pues aun olía a salado…¿eh, Y ese olor mezclado de sangre? El youkai rana se volvió levemente para ver a Sana y Miroku. Justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru pasó sobre él._

_-No te atrevas a mirar hacía otro lado mientras te habló.- dijo levemente molestó. Se acercó a un manzano y finalmente, se recostó. -…Rin…- la chica se acercó. _

_-¿Si?- el príncipe miró a Jaken.- ?- el renacuajo seguía sin moverse.-…-_

_-Tienes mi permiso para pasar sobre él.- dijo con fastidio al notar que la joven parecía no entender._

_-¿Yo?- dijo aterrada.- Esto…yo no…-_

_-Ahora.- la joven se volvió hacía Jaken._

_-Pero…- la dura mirada de su Amo le hizo volverse hacía Jaken.- …Esto…Señor Jaken.-_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto, aún con la cabeza en el piso._

_-Yo…-_

_-Apúrate que ya me quiero levantar.-dijo con cierto temor._

_-…Aquí voy…enserio lo siento.- dijo al escuchar los huesos del youkai tronar.- lo siento, lo siento.- cuando por fin sintió nuevamente el fresco pastó bajo sus pies se acercó a la rana.- ¿esta usted bien?- _

_-…c-claro.- se levantó con dos espirales por ojos. Y en ese momento…un "pequeño" Dragón aterrizó sobre él.- ¡AGH!- _

_-¡A-Un!- la chica sonrió.- ¡por fin volvieron!- se abrazó al animal que movía agitadamente su cola.- ¿Y, y?- el animal negó. La joven suspiró.- Esta bien, ya encontraremos aguas termales.- eso era un fastidio. Su Amo podía oler la humedad, como cualquier youkai de fino olfato pero…si no había humedad abundante, simplemente no podían olerlo ¡el agua no tenía olor y eso complicaba todo!…dios deseaba bañarse, de verdad que lo deseaba. En ese momento se percató de la presencia de los dos mocosos andantes, los cuales les observaban a una distancia prudente.- ¿niños?- _

_-…Rin…- dijo con escasa fuerza el renacuajo.- Q-quítamelo…por piedad…- _

_-¡Lo siento!- una vez fuera la rana vio a los niños._

_-¡Y ustedes!- los mocosos se asustaron- ¡Por su culpa me han aplastado os lo haré pagar…!- Sana cubrió a su hermano._

_-¿Jaken?- la rana que ya tenía su báculo listo para atacar.- No quiero peleas incesarías.- dijo el taiyoukai una vez que su sirviente voló gracias a las ya famosas piedras voladoras.- _

_-¿Quieres son ustedes?- Rin ser acercó con tranquilidad ¿Qué podría hacerle dos niños?_

_-¡No te acerques!- la niña gruño y enseñó sus dientes. La humana sonrió…sólo había unos dientes que le daban miedo, los de su Amo molesto. _

_-Esta bien, pero no hay necesidad de ata…- miró hacía sus pies al sentir que era literalmente asaltada, pues una bolsa que llevaba con ella era prácticamente saqueada por un ser con …¿cola?- Rin sacó al pequeño, el cual comía desesperadamente las frutas que Rin llevaba con ella.-…¿esta criatura es tuya?- el niño sonrió. _

_-¡Esa criatura es mi hermano!- la chica se enfureció. En ese instante Miroku lamió la mejilla de Rin._

_-¡Ah!- Sesshoumaru (que ya tenía sus ojos cerrados) volvió el rostro con rapidez.-…!que ternura!- Oh dios, humanos ¡no los soportaba! De hecho no sabía ni como la soportaba a ella…bien, es que…**ella era diferente**. _

_-Yo Miroku. ¿tu?- _

_-Rin.- Sana les miraba con incredulidad._

_-¿Rin?-_

_-Rin.-_

_-…Rin…- la joven sonrió con nerviosismo._

_-¿Tiene algo de raro mi nombre…?- Sana se arrojo sobre ella- ¡Uah!- cayendo sobre el pasto.-…ejem…¿pasa algo?- la niña lloró desconsoladamente. -¿Te lastimaste?- se incorporó._

_-¡Tu eres ella!-_

_-¿Ella?-_

_-¡Rin!-_

_-Ese es mi nombre.-_

_-¡Si, tu eres ella!- la humana le miraba confundida._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- Sesshoumaru ya estaba a lado de ellos. Rin se sonrojó pues no le había sentido siquiera y ahora mismo tenía todo el kimono fuera de su lugar. _

_-Soy Sana y él es mi hermano Miroku.-_

_-…Hanyou.- la niña bajo el rostro.- ¿Y?- la joven le contó sobre su familia y sobre su tío Shiso.- ¿él?-_

_-Mi madre era su hermana.- Sesshoumaru le miro incrédulo ¿una kitsune o una inu youkai? No era ninguno de ellos, era un hibrido…bien, al menos era youkai completo.-…Nosotros estamos en busca de él…y mi tío hace tiempo nos comentó sobre una humana que vivía en el palacio del Lord del Oeste.- vaya niña, ni siquiera era consiente de con quien hablaba.- por eso...- mostró sus respetos a Rin. La humana se sonrojó. _

_-¡Oye no…!- _

_-¡Permítanos seguirle! Deseamos ver a nuestro tío.- Miroku seguía comiendo las frutas de Rin (dentro de la bolsa¡era tan pequeño!)_

_-¡Pero yo no…!- en ese momento su Amo siguió caminando.- ¡Amo!-_

_-Nos vamos.- claro que en ese momento el príncipe era meramente conciente de lo que hacía…estaba llevando a dos niños con él una vez más…huérfanos. Estúpidos humanos ¿hasta cuando dejarían sus guerras? No hacían mas que cobrar vidas inocentes…_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Poco después llegamos y el Amo nos permitió quedarnos.- sonrió- Miroku es feliz aquí, aquí no le arrojan piedras como en la aldea.- InuYasha clavo sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba tan bien.- Y el Amo no es tan malo como parece.- dijo riendo. Súbitamente el renacuajo se levanto e intento golpear al hanyou con su bastón…por error, golpeo al hanyou equivocado.

-!QUE DIABLOS TE PASA JAKEN!- InuYasha se levanto furioso y de una patada mando a Jaken rumbo a los reinados de Amaterasu (3)

La belleza de un palacio en lo alto de una montaña se alzaba orgullosa, era distinto al palacio del Oeste, que se encontraba cerca del Mar. Este era el palacio protegido por el fuego de los volcanes, la furia milenaria de las siete generaciones malditas seguía siendo una leyenda para contar a los niños…"_Molesta a un gato y tus descendientes estarán malditos por siete generaciones seguidas" _¿no era eso lo que contaban los ancianos? Pero solo eran eso, leyendas.

En una delicada y aromatizada habitación conversaban dos hermosos seres, y aún así, ninguno tan hermoso como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, las tierras protegidas por el Agua. Discutían la desgracia de sus vidas, la furia contenida, el deseo de venganza…las alianzas.

-Te lo digo, él tiene dos hijos.-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Varios de mis hombres han visto llegar a su hermano al palacio ¿quién te asegura que no son de él?-

-¡Uno de ellos era idéntico a él! Y la humana traía otro consigo.-

-¿Rin?-

-¿Es ese su nombre?- Minami clavo sus uñas sobre su suave palma.

-Para estar tan interesada en ese mediocre no tienes muchos datos de su compañía.- el neko youkai se incorporó del taburete.- Yo podría ofrecerte verdadera felicidad.- acaricio el rostro de la taiyoukai.

-Basta ya. Una vez más te lo digo, le quiero a él. Sesshoumaru ha de tomarme por esposa así sea lo último que haga, lo juro por mis antepasados.-

-…No te merece.-

-¿Qué sabes tu?-

-Se que te amo, a diferencia de él. Yo no te trataría como él…-deslizo su suave mano por el blanco cuello de la mujer, en este se encontraban las marcas de los dedos del amado…de su amada.- Yo no te lastimaría como él lo hizo.- la mujer se soltó y cubrió las marcas con su mano.

-Algún día no serán moretones, sino las marcas que debe llevar la mujer de un Inu Youkai.-

-Ambicionas algo que no obtendrás.- el neko youkai la miró con pena.- Yo podría…-

-¡NO! He dicho que no ¡yo lo quiero a él!- la mujer estalló en irá- !Es que no lo entiendes?-

-¡Llevas más de doscientos años implorando por su "amor" y eso no existe para él! Es una ilusión ¡él no puede amar a nadie!-

-!Y QUE HAY DE LA HUMANA!-

-¡Tal vez sólo sea una amante cualquiera!-

-¡AMANTE! Si tu teoría es cierta, si esos son los hijos de su hermano entonces explícame ¿Es que acaso se ha acostado con una simple humana?- Taki afirmó.- No digas estupideces ¡él es Sesshoumaru, el "Gran Sesshoumaru" aquel que es arrogante entre arrogantes! Le conozco muy bien ¡aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el no pasaría una noche con una humana a menos que realmente la deseara! Y eso en él ¡es simplemente imposible!-

-…No estés tan segura, los sentimientos suelen hacernos actuar de forma tan estúpida.-

-¿Lo dices por ti?- dijo con veneno, demasiado, no soportaba más esa maldita insistencia por hacerla su esposa. Él era un Neko youkai y ella una Inu Youkai, e independientemente de si eran de diferentes especies, ella sólo quería ser tomada por un taiyoukai: Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.

-Y también por ti, Minami. Ambos taiyoukais, ambos enamorados y parece ser, que ambos somos desechados.- sonrió con malicia- Parece ser que tu amor por Sesshoumaru jamás será correspondido.- la mujer tomó una botella con vino y la arrojó al taiyoukai para después salir del lugar llorando.- Ni tampoco el mío. La diferencia entre él y yo, es que yo si te amo…- tomó un pañuelo y limpió su cara, ahora húmeda y de olor embriagante por el vino.- …De cualquier forma, estoy de acuerdo contigo….-el neko Youkai parecía conversar sólo.- No sería algo cuerdo pensar que él ama a una humana, por si sola, la idea de que él ame a alguien ya es un disparate.-

Caminaba feliz, acompañada de un inu youkai, hace algunos minutos había entregado a Watanuki la espada que su Amo le había dado, por el momento su misión estaba cumplida, ya después el anciano la enviaría a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y ya viste tu kimono?-

-¿Eh?- la chica se sorprendió- ¡Usted sabía!-

-¡Todos en el palacio lo sabíamos! Bueno, al menos aquellos que vimos a los mensajeros del Este.- la chica sonrió.- ¿Y cómo es? Quisimos verlo, pero el Príncipe nos amenazo con la mirada.- la joven sonrió.-

-Es rojo y muy largo, tiene al Amo bordado del lado izquierdo ¡es hermoso!- Shiso le miró con sorpresa para después sonreírle dulcemente.-

-Yo sabía que iba a comenzar a comprender.-

-¿Perdón?- Shiso rió para sus adentros ¡su joven y respetable príncipe por fin estaba pensando en sentar cabeza!-

-Nada, nada. Y dime ¿tiene un obi enorme y con bordados finos?- la chica movió la cabeza con confusión, para después afirmar. El inu youkai rió ampliamente.- ¿Y es largo?-

-…Si.-

-¿Mucho?- la joven afirmo- ¿Qué tanto?- la chica sonrió con nerviosismo y le explicó que le sobraba más de un metro de seda.- ¡Por fin se dio cuenta!-

-Señor Shiso ¡ha dicho cosas que no entiendo!- la joven cruzo sus brazos- Explíquese.- Shiso sonrió con nerviosismo y para su fortuna aviso a dos guardias.

-¡Me retiro Dama Rin, los deberes me llaman!- y huyó cobardemente.

-Mhm.- la joven le vio unos minutos y después entro al palacio.

En un hermoso pájaro la Luz del Norte se trasportaba rumbo a un pequeño bosque, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, las palabras de Taki le habían herido, pero tenía razón…era ya demasiado tiempo esperándole, más del que Taki creía. Ella amaba a Sesshoumaru desde que este era tan sólo un adolescente, su abuelo le había prometido hablar con InuTaisho para llegar a un arreglo y así unir ambos reinos. Y ambas palabras habían sido dadas, ese matrimonio se realizaría… pero ahora…

_-"Esa promesa hace años que fue disuelta_"- todo había sido por una estupidez. Ella había enfurecido al príncipe del Oeste por un comentario fuera de lugar acerca de la madre de este y la insipiente angustia que esta parecía tener al no tener cerca de InuTaisho, comprendía lo que era amar a alguien, pero no había podido guardar sus palabras para comentarlo a sus damas; lo había comentado al hijo de la ofendida.- Si tan sólo hubiese sido más prudente…!pero era muy joven! Sesshoumaru debió comprender mi condición, se me hacía una tontería que su madre siendo una gran Taiyoukai no fuese a defender el palacio y tuviese que llamar a su marido¡ella era tan poderosa! Por eso es que…- en lo alto de un árbol vislumbro a una pelirroja.- ¡Nyohiko!- jaló la rienda del animal para detenerse en el aire.-

-Mi señora Minami.- hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué sabes de esa mujer: Rin y los mocosos?- la pelirroja sonrió.

-Ella es tan sólo una humana que vive en palacio, por lo que he estado observando ella no tiene ninguna relación con el Señor Sesshoumaru y…-Minami regaño a la pelirroja.-

-¡Lord Sesshoumaru, igualada!- la sirviente de la Luz del Norte sonrió.

-Disculpe. Lord Sesshoumaru tiene hospedados a su hermano, InuYasha y a la familia de este.- su voz se hizo congelante, incluso era posible distinguir rencor en ella.- Los niños son los descendientes hanyous de InuYasha.- Minami sonrió.

-¡Estupendo! Eso significa que Sesshoumaru no ha cometido el grave error de engendrar hanyous.- rió con dulzura- ¡Pensé que sería como su padre!- la hanyou le miró con frialdad, acto que fue pasado por alto por la Luz del Norte.- ¿Y donde esta ahora esa humana?-

-Lo desconozco, pero esta mañana ha ido a la habitación de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Minami rió.

-¡Eso significa que no duerme con él!- grandioso, Taki tenía razón en sus suposiciones…¿la tendría en las demás?- Esa humana se ha salvado de una muerte segura.- sonrió.- No tengo nada en contra de los humanos, e incluso de los _hanyous_, _como tu_.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente a Nyohiko.- Creo que sabes cuanto te aprecio ¿no es cierto?-

-Lo se, Señora.- Minami movió las riendas del pájaro.-

-Busquemos el lugar apropiado para liberar mis poderes, creo que esa joven aún puede salvar su miserable vida, después de todo ese kitsune la quiere por mujer ¿no?- Nyohiko asintió.- Bien, se la daremos, haré ese gran favor al zorro con tal de que la desaparezca de la vista de Sesshoumaru.- sonrió ampliamente y sobrevoló las tierras del Sur, se desharía de esa joven que sólo perturbaba su mente, no la mataría, ya que no era la amante de su amado, pero si que la quitaría del camino, claro que lo haría.

En una fría habitación, donde el olor a papel y madera abundaba y sólo el incienso era capaz de ocultarlo, donde la luz tenue de las velas es más que suficiente para iluminar la cómoda y esclavizante estancia, Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste revisaba todo el papeleo político que tenía como obligación manejar. Afortunadamente Rin estaba ahí para ayudarle, no era que le molestase trabajar, es sólo que, era aburrido tener que estar diariamente haciendo las mismas cosas, en todo momento…al menos con Rin a su lado sabía que tendría que responder a preguntas como: "¿Por qué esto?" y "¿Por qué esto otro?" además Rin era tan inteligente que sabría distinguir entre un tratado meramente formal y uno realmente urgente.

-...¿Firmará el acuerdo que el Este envía?- preguntó la joven una vez que termino con un pergamino bellamente escrito.

-No.-

-…¿No será conveniente?- dijo con cierta confusión.

-Lord Fuuno, del Reino del Este es un hombre respetable, pero, me niego a hacer un tratado de paz. Taki comenzó este conflicto y se llevará hasta las últimas consecuencias.- Rin asintió con seriedad- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de un ataque?- dijo levemente molesto.

-Yo jamás sentiré miedo de un hombre como él.- dijo con rencor.- Él mando a matar a…-

-De cualquier forma, la persona indicada para concluir esa venganza es Shiso. Taki mando ese ataque adrede, yo había informado del paso de la gente del Oeste. Naturalmente desea un conflicto, pero morirá antes de entrar al palacio del Gran Sesshoumaru.- Rin asintió.- De cualquier forma, tu no correrás peligro si alguna guerra se desata, aunque eso no necesito decírtelo ¿cierto?- Rin sonrió.

-Yo también quiero pelear.-

-No.-

-Amo, usted me ordenó hace años que aprendiese artes…- príncipe la miró tan fríamente que su voz se esfumó.-

-Estas contradiciendo mis ordenes.- Afirmó.- No te lo permito.- Rin bajo el rostro.

No sería necesario, él no expondría a su querida posesión a ser herida, mucho menos a morir, el la protegería a cualquier costo, esa era su promesa para con ella.

-…Pero es que yo…- ¿seguía contradiciéndolo? Sorprendente…!No, no era sorprendente, era, era…!

-Silencio.- Rin mordió su labio. Ella deseaba ayudar ¿porque no lo comprendía?-

-…- ¿Y como expresaría Sesshoumaru aquel sentimiento angustioso que se desataba con tan sólo saberla en peligro?- Amo Sesshoumaru…- el príncipe se dio por vencido con la carta en sus manos, era la segunda vez que intentaba leerla, pero Rin de una u otra forma lograba desconcentrarlo con tan sólo algunas palabras…por eso le agradaba tenerla cerca, podía olvidarse de la estúpida política.

-…Dime.- la dejo sobre la mesa para ver a la joven.-

-¿…Alguna vez usted y yo…- bajo el rostro sonrojada. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.-

-¡Quiero saber donde están los demás niños!- InuYasha entró al lugar, moviendo la puerta bruscamente. Rin pareció asustarse. -¡Sesshoumaru, donde!-

-Compórtate.- dijo con frialdad- Y explícate.-

-¡Jaken no me quiere decir donde están los niños de este palacio y mis hijos quieren jugar!- Sesshoumaru le miró sin emoción alguna.- ¡Pero Jaken dice que es vulgo y …!-

-Rin.- la chica se volvió hacía su Amo.- ¿Cuántos?-

-…Son doce niños en total.- Sesshoumaru se volvió hacía su hermano.

-Ya oíste, ahora lárgate. Y aprende a no interrumpir de forma tan poco cortés.-

-¿Dónde están?- dijo más calmado.

-En el Ala oeste, seguramente, en la parte baja.- dijo Rin.- Suelen jugar en esos jardines.- InuYasha asintió.- ¿Qué hará con ellos una vez que sus hijos jueguen?- en la voz de Rin se distinguía cierta desconfianza.

-Pues imagino que estarán con nosotros en la celebración del cumpleaños ¿no?- dijo sin comprender. Rin sonrió con alegría.- ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Rin negó y argumento un "Por nada". Después de unas miradas entre los hermanos y la "renovación" de la invitación InuYasha salió del lugar, argumentando tener aún cosas que arreglar.

Rin rió.- Me alegro que planee invitar a los demás pequeños.-

-¿Quién diablos se cree para alterar mis jardines…?- Sesshoumaru se incorporó.- Llevan gran parte de la mañana en eso…-

-¿Estarán destruyendo el jardín?- el príncipe la miró de reojo…¿estaba preocupada o estaba divirtiéndose con la situación? Por otro lado, ahora tendría que preguntar él acerca de lo que estaban hablando antes de la abrupta interrupción y por actitud de Rin…no parecía ser algo que le fuese a ser grato.-

-¿No te cambiarás?- preguntó.

-Si, pero primero terminaré mis deberes.- el príncipe la observó unos segundos, súbitamente la puerta fue abierta.- ¿Señor InuYasha?-

-(¡Que solamente me digas InuYasha!) Sesshoumaru…-le miró con capricho.- Mira, no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, al menos del todo…-el príncipe le miraba.- Pero Kagome insiste.-

-Habla ya, inútil.-

-¡Agh!... Te agradecemos que nos permitas celebrar este cumpleaños ¿ya?- el hanyou iba a cerrar la puerta cuando observo que su hermano se sentaba y tomaba pincel y tinta.-

-…Rin.- la joven se incorporó y llevó con ella algunos pergaminos para después colocarlos en la mesa frente a su Amo, después les sujeto para que este pudiese escribir sin que estos se moviesen. -¿Cuántos acuerdos son?-

-Rechazando la propuesta del Este, son siete en total. Le tendré listo mañana el…-

-Esta bien, déjalo. Mañana me encargaré de los acuerdos con el Norte.- InuYasha se acercó.-

-Amo…-

-Ve a cambiarte ya, después enviaré a Jaken por ti.- la chica le miraba confundida.- Ve.- la chica sonrió y asintió.

-Enseguida.- InuYasha vio a la joven dejar los papeles en la mesa, ordenados y salir del lugar con una gran sonrisa ¡su hermoso kimono! El regalo de su Amo…!Su Amo!- Con permiso.- cerró la puerta.

-…¿Qué quieres?- dijo el príncipe depositando el pincel sobre la mesa y levantándose.

-…Nada en realidad. Ya todo esta terminado, sólo espero a que Kagome comience a gritar para saber que vamos a comer en familia como siempre.-

-…-

-Mira, ya se que a ti no te interesa esas cosas, pero a mi me agrada mucho, jamás creí que podría experimentarlo. Aunque…tu no debes conocer lo que es comer en familia…quisiera que vinieras.- el príncipe cerro sus ojos, recordando su pasado.

-…Ya di mi palabra, iré.- InuYasha le miró con desconfianza.- El Gran Sesshoumaru siempre cumple lo que promete.-

-Ja.- InuYasha se acercó y se sentó donde antes lo hacía Rin.- ¿Y te han dicho algo acerca de la "enfermedad" que sólo nos afecta a nosotros, los hanyous?-

-…No.- InuYasha parecía dudar respecto a algo.-…-

-…Te diré algo, esta mañana, escuche la voz de una mujer, que dijo que era un Castigo.- el príncipe se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró.- No tengo idea de quien o que sea, y mucho menos la razón.-

-Tonterías.- se negó a creer.

-Puede ser pero…- el hanyou se levantó con seriedad.- Me preocupo por mis hijos.- el príncipe observo a su hermano…¿preocupado eh?

-¿…Tan inepto eres como para no poder proteger a tu familia, InuYasha?- el hanyou se molestó.

-¡No digas estupideces!- Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente.- !-

-Entonces no hagas estupideces.- dicho esto, salió del lugar. InuYasha considero por un momento las palabras de su hermano, en cierta forma tenía razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, menos al saber que él mismo era capaz de enfermarse, podría ser un riesgo para sus hijos… cuando enfermo había hecho un viaje por los bosques del Norte, pero …¿tendría alguna relación el Norte? Eso sería exagerar sus suposiciones, debía pensarlo más, razonarlo …necesitaba comprobar !pero cómo? Sino podía salir del palacio. -…!maldita sea!- salió para alcanzar a Sesshoumaru, al cual encontró a unos pasillos del lugar.- Oye,..-

-…-

-¿…No has pensado en formar una familia?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al príncipe.- Quiero decir…-

-Eso no te importa.-

-¡Eres un…!- calló, y sin desearlo, consiguió la atención de su hermano.-…Bah, total, es tu vida.- ¿Y si lo sabía entonces porque se metía?- Es sólo que…no se, siento que tu vida es aburrida.-

-…-

-¿Es que no te da asco estar todo el día encerrado aquí firmando esos estúpidos papeles? O estás arreglando conflictos políticos externos o estas peleándote aquí.-

-...Nadie es capaz de intimidar al Gran Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Y que tal tu mismo?- el taiyoukai se detuvo.- ¿Y que dices?-

-No digas estupideces.- InuYasha sonrió con orgullo.-…Aunque debe ser difícil ya que es algo propio de ti.-

-!Cómo dices?- y le siguió hasta llegar a su habitación.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada maldita sea, sólo quería conversar pero no te puedes dar el tiempo para ello, estás con tu política y tus cosas. Aburres a los demás, no se como a Rin no la hartas.-

-…- entró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Mejor dime que me vaya!- le gritó.

-¡Lárgate!- se escucho desde dentro de la habitación.

-¡Feh, arrogante!- el hanyou dio media vuelta, buscaría a los mocosos. –"_De cualquier manera…tengo la impresión de que él muy inútil tiene algo que ver con Rin…esa extraña preocupación por ella…Claro que Kagome puede estar orgullosa de que yo nunca fui tan frío…"- _No, porque la sacerdotisa había sido victima de horribles escenitas de celos. En cambio, la joven dama Rin…no tenía que ser victima de ellas, después de todo el Amo no tenía interés en ella…es decir, darle un costoso kimono para sustituir otro…considerando el hecho de que había un "rival" cercano…eso no eran celos, es más, no tenía nada que ver, solo era…un obsequio sin motivo alguno.

No hay celos, porque no hay sentimientos,

no hay sentimientos porque no hay corazón,

no hay corazón…por que no hay vida,

¿Esclavizado?

_-¿Es que no te da asco estar todo el día encerrado aquí firmando esos estúpidos papeles? O estás arreglando conflictos políticos externos o estas peleándote aquí.-_

-"_Por supuesto que me irrita"_- el príncipe descansaba su cabeza en la pared.- "_Pero no puedo simplemente dejar todo así…tengo obligaciones que cumplir…"_-

_Atrapado_

Vaya que entendía…

…demasiado bien…

Lo odiaba

…No sabían cuanto lo odiaba…

Todos los días, todos los meses, todos los años…todo el tiempo pasaba como si fuera un instante…

…Esa era su vida…

Y como la odiaba

…Y después vio sus ojos color arena,

acarició el cabello de la noche,

y sintió la piel de una doncella de nieve…

…**R**_ebelde pureza…_

…**I**_nstintiva seducción…_

…**N**_infa celestial…_

Ella era lo que rompía su rutina…

…ella era todo cuanto realmente le pertenecía…

Ella era su adicción máxima…

Y por eso la…

_¿… amaba…?_

-…- cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Había sido seducido por una humana ¿era realmente posible? No…su mente le estaba jugando sucio, seguramente era la costumbre de estar con ella, pronto olvidaría este sentimiento…

_¿Sentimiento?_

Basta, era suficiente, no quería pensar en sentimientos, eso no existía, no tenía corazón para percibirlos, no era más que una ilusión…una desagradable ilusión…

Ese olor…Rin había colocado sobre su cuerpo desnudo su nuevo kimono, lo sabía, porque ese kimono tenía impregnado el aroma a orquídeas; él mismo había ordenado que se bañará en perfumes magníficos…

¿Qué haría ahora…?

Tonterías.

¿De que se preocupaba? Mandaría por la espada Ryuga y se la daría a Rin, para concluir con su misión.

Con gran velocidad, seguido de dos hombres y la manada; el comandante del Clan Lobo, Kouga, se dirigía hacía donde mayor era el detestable aroma a "Bestia", ahí seguro estaría su maldito rival de Amores…y estaría la que fue su amor…y esas ternuras de niños…¿Cómo es que InuYasha siendo tan desagradable había engendrado niños tan hermosos?

…Obviamente Kagome era una gran mujer…

Sonrió de tan sólo recordar que ella había sido "su mujer", de una u otra forma; vaya ocurrencias.

En esos momentos era auxiliada por Hisui, la cual colocaba firmemente el obi sobre su delicada cintura, estaba feliz, se sentía extremadamente dichosa, podría pasar un día tranquilo: Su Amo había recordado su amor por el kimono lila, InuYasha invitaría a los pequeños niños del palacio, el Señor Jaken estaría molestando poco (los riesgos de ser mortalmente herido por el Amo), todo sería perfecto…sería una de las tardes más hermosas que había vivido, la tendría presente siempre, como un recuerdo imborrable…

…Y que razón tenía…

-Nana…- preguntó mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo.

-Dime.- la mujer tenía un rostro brillante y hermoso, estaba feliz por su pequeña, además, ella misma podría estar en esa reunión, al menos, en el mismo jardín, pues Shiso y ella habían sido cortésmente invitados.

-¿Soy muy fea?- la mujer rió.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Creo que tu viste se ha perdido!-

-¿Cómo?- la chica miró el piso con euforia- !Donde?- Hisui le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-No estés jugando Rin.- dijo riendo.- Se que me entiendes.-

-…Es que…el Amo no me mira.- la mujer apretó el obi.

-Rin tu ya sabías…-

-Que no tenía posibilidades…lo sé.- la mujer negó.

-Yo jamás dije eso. Pero tu sabes que el príncipe es alguien orgulloso y terco…-

-Y odia a los humanos…- la mujer acarició la espalda de la joven, comprobando la sedosidad de la tela, la belleza del bordado…el perfume impregnado.-

_-"Orquídeas…la flor favorita del Amo"- _ya tenía sus suposiciones desde hace tiempo, pero nada le indicaba que fuera cierto, ahora, como Shiso había dicho, el comportamiento del Príncipe había cambiado de forma drástica, ahora era más atento, más protector…era como si estuviera acechando a su presa: Conquistando.- Mi joven príncipe odia a los humanos, si, creo que tienes razón.- la chica suspiró.- Pero tu eres especial para él, estoy completamente segura ahora.- agrego sin percatarse.

-¡Tu crees?- Rin se volvió hacía ella con una gran (pero realmente GRAN) sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Mocosa el Amo llama por ti!- Jaken tocó.- ¡Anda ya!- Rin suspiró mientras Hisui abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Jaken.-

-Buenas tardes Hisui.- el renacuajo entró al lugar, buscó con desesperación y furia a la mocosa que tardaba centurias arreglándose para una mugrosa celebración, de un mugroso hanyou, de un mugroso día donde un mugroso monje le había golpeado…maldijo su mugrosa suerte.- ¿Mocosa, donde….?- y guardó silencio al ver a Rin frente al espejo.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo antes de colocar la hermosa peineta que su Amo le había obsequiado.- ¡Ya no me grite!- se volvió hacía él.- ¡Ya estoy lista!- sonrió.

-…- Jaken la observó por un largo tiempo. Su blanca piel resaltaba entre el azabache de su ahora recogido cabello, y contrastaba armoniosamente con el carmín de su kimono…inclusos sus ojos y labios estaban pintados…!pintados?- ¡COMO TE TARDAS!- le gritó de pronto.- ¿PARA ESTO TANTO TIEMPO?- se puso a gritar nerviosamente.- ¡Eres…!- Rin sonrió.

-Muchas Gracias.- Jaken dejo de brincar como loco y se sentó.

-De nada.- sonrió.- Hasta que se te ocurre arreglarte dignamente.- la joven frunció el ceño molesta.-

-¡Pero que dice Señor Jaken, mi Rin siempre se arregla!- Hisui dejo caer sobre Jaken un pequeño almohadón.

-¡Pues si, pero esta vez si lo hizo con esmero!- súbitamente tuvo un dolor en el pecho, un ataque al corazón.- ¡UN MOMENTO!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Rin coloco sus sandalias.

-¡ESE KIMONO ES NUEVO!- Rin sonrió.- ¡ENTONCES TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE QUE EL AMO ME MANDASE AL ESTE!- Jaken conocía demasiado bien la fina mercancía del Este…desde hace diez años tenía que ir a encargar nuevos kimonos para Rin…pero esta vez no lo había pensado si quiera, considerando que su Amo pronto tendría una reunión política, simplemente había entregado el mensaje escrito de su Amo y se había ido…!Su Amo Bonito lo explotaba!

-¿Esta usted bien?- dijo al ver que Jaken no paraba de gritar.

-¡NIÑA TONTA, TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TOOODOOOO!- gritó con fuerza. Rin sonreía nerviosamente¿Qué diablos le pasaba?- ¡ESE KIMONO ADEMÁS TIENE UN BORDADO DEL AMO!- dijo al ver el perro.

_-"¡Que buena vista!"- _pasó por la mente de Rin. Hisui reía nerviosamente, esperando a que su Amo llegase y Jaken rompiera otra ventana.

-¡ENCIMA DE TODO ESE KIMONO TIENE AROMA A ORQUIDEAS!- Rin se sorprendió, lo había sentido, ese aroma, pero no sabía del todo la razón.- ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL AMO BONITO TE HA…!-

-¡JAKEN!- Hisui se encogió en hombros al escuchar la voz del Amo, fuerte y clara.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo fríamente el príncipe. Jaken se volvió hacía el Amo.

-¡Amo Bonito!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Se lo suplico no me golpee!- el taiyoukai observó a su sirviente, vestía una hakama(4) formal color azul índigo.- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru…!-

-Cállate.- observó a Rin, la cual le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Su Amo llevaba una Hakama negra con bordados en hilo blanco, eran tan complejos que era sin duda una prenda excepcional, digna de un gran príncipe, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo baja, dándole un toque místico más allá del ya innato.- Vámonos ya.- pareció no dar importancia a la exquisita y evidente belleza de su humana.- Jaken, Hisui.- dijo una vez que salió. Los aludidos asintieron.

El príncipe salió espero en la puerta con su inexpresivo rostro, a pesar de la exaltación que había recibido al ver a su protegida de tan hermosa forma, espero un poco más, la joven no se movía.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- Rin seguía viendo el lugar donde su Amo había estado parado.

-…-

-¿Rin?- Jaken se acercó a ella. La joven se sorprendió y parpadeo rápidamente algunos segundos, su rostro era de confusión absoluta ¡La había llamado "Rin"!

-¿Señor Jaken?- el renacuajo sonrió.

-¡El Amo bonito te esta esperando!- la chica se cubrió el rostro con horror.- ¡Anda ya mocosa!- la chica camino deprisa.

-Lo siento.- dijo apenada ¡hacer esperar al Amo sólo a ella se le ocurría!-

-Andando.- la chica asintió y camino cerca de él, ambos eran seguidos de Jaken y Hisui.

Había niños por todos lados, parecía el infierno terrenal (5). Algunos corrían, otros subían a los árboles (entre ellos Aki), Natsumi mostraba sus extraordinarios movimientos como exterminador mientras los más pequeños gritaban un "Ohhh", la pequeña Gigei se encontraba llamando la atención de su hermano, el cual parecía ignorarla por completo.

-¡Yo querer subir!-

-Súbete sola.-

-¡Sube!- y lo que la pequeña trataba de decir era "Súbeme", pero su hermano no era tonto, claro que sabía lo que quería. -¡Sube Aki!-

-…Entonces Takeshi ¿piensas irte a buscar una hermosa mujer?- dijo riendo.

-¡Ya la encontré!- Aki suspiro.- Ya sé, pero no es Rin.- dijo riendo.- Aki cayó del árbol, y cuando su hermana iba a acercarse a él para pedirle que la subiera, el pequeño huyo a la copa del árbol rápidamente.- ¿Tanto te sorprende?-

-¡Claro que si!- Takeshi rió.

-¡Hermano!- grito Natsumi.

-¡Acá!- asomó la cabeza entre las hojas del árbol. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Una damita en peligro y tu allá sin hacer nada!- dijo cómicamente molesto, y señalando a Gigei que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Pero ella es asunto de Aki.- sacó a su amigo, jalándolo por las orejas. Los gemelos vieron al hanyou acusatoriamente.-

-¡Ya debe aprender a subir sola!- se defendió el tierno hanyou.

-…- Los gemelos vieron a la niña, era pequeña…siete años, pero siendo hanyou-…Estamos de acuerdo.-

-¡Yo no querer a ustedes!- la niña hecho a correr.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…Aki…-

-¡No ve tu!-

-¡Es tu hermana!-

-¡Yo iré!- cuando Takeshi iba a bañar del árbol Natsumi se arrojó sobre él.

-¡Tu lo que quieres es consolarla frente a todas las mujeres del palacio y que te aplaudan tu logro!-

-¡Eso no importa!-

-¡No juegues sucio!- mientras los gemelos daban vueltas en el pasto, viendo cual obtenía el "reconocimiento por consolar a la damita", el pequeño Aki buscó a su hermana con la vista, y descubrió que oculto tras las flores por las que ahora corría estaba un estanque, camuflado por las hojas.

-¡Gigei!- Aki bajo del árbol y hecho a correr.- ¡No te acerques!- los gemelos se levantaron.

-!- los gemelos empezaron a seguirle. Ellos serían exterminadores, eran veloces, casi tanto como él hanyou, su joven apariencia no tenía influencia, serían poderosos, como sus padres lo eran.

-¡No te querer!- La niña entró sin percatarse al perímetro del lago y con el lodo bajo sus pies resbaló.-¡Ahhh!-

-¡Hermana!-el pequeño sintió un dolor en el pecho¡el aire le faltaba! Oh no¡ya no la vislumbraba!

-¡No debimos alejarnos tanto de papá!- uno de los gemelos dijo.

-¡Justamente vine a decirles que volvieran!- dijo Natsumi. Pero para Aki eso no tenía importancia¡su hermana había caído en el estanque! Y…¡y ella tenía pavor al agua!- ¡Voy por papá!- dijo antes de saltar por un árbol, sería más fácil dar la vuelta de esa forma.

-¡Ayudar Aki!- escucho la voz de su hermana- ¡Ayudar!- ¡y ahora estaba llorando! El pequeño hanyou tenía ya lagrimas en sus ojos cuando una veloz sombra cruzó a gran velocidad el lugar.

-¡Gigei!- el niño paró en seco al tener frente a él estaba un poderoso aliado de su madre y padre. -!Como esta mi hermana?- dijo al verla hecha un ovillo en los brazos del lobo.

-Esta bien…-la observó y la niña al ver a su hermano se arrojó sobre él.

-¡Gigei tener miedo!- se sujeto con fuerza a su hakama, no lo soltaría ¡no quería!- ¡Miedo!- el niño la abrazó. Kouga sonrió y lejanamente escucho los gritos de sus dos acompañantes, Ginta y Hakaku, los cuales no se habían atrevido a entrar al palacio al ver a los guardias detenerlos.

-…Esta bien…estas a salvo.- Aki se prometió que no lo volvería a hacer, no volvería a herir a su hermana. Pronto Sango e InuYasha llegaron.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- gritó InuYasha.- ¡Aki, Gigei!-

-¡Takeshi!- el niño sintió un escalofría recorrerle la espalda, su madre seguro lo regañaba por haber convencido a Aki de alejarse y por consiguiente, poner en riesgo la vida de la niña.

-Yo…esto…mamá…-

-Fue mi culpa.- Aki vio a su padre con lagrimas.- Yo no quise subir a Gigei al árbol y entonces, ella se fue y se cayó y …-la pequeña hanyou se abrazo a la pierna de su padre.- Lo siento papá.- InuYasha se agacho y observó a su hija, sólo estaba mojada y ahora cubierta de un poco de lodo, pero estaba bien, había sido solamente el susto.

-…Vamos.- InuYasha dio una mirada a su hijo, el cual bajo instantáneamente las orejas.- ¿Qué te he dicho?-

-…Que cuide a mi hermana.- dijo con tristeza.

-InuYasha, basta.- Sango coloco una mano sobre el hombro de InuYasha. Incluso su propio hijo, Takeshi miraba al piso.

-No. Esto se esta saliendo de control.- dijo molesto, pero no era por el acto de su hijo, era porque el riesgo que corrían ambos niños, y también estaba Hikari ¿Qué haría? Maldición, no sabía porque estaba siendo "Castigado" ni quien, o porque…no sabía nada.

Aki escucho la voz de su madre.-¡Aki!- la mujer se arrodillo frente a él al verle lleno de lodo.

-¡Mamá lo siento!- se abrazó a ella.- ¡No lo haré nuevamente!- Takeshi vio a su hermano, este respiraba agitadamente…estaba igual de preocupado que él…La vida no era tan fácil, la pequeña niña pudo haberse lastimado…y ellos se decían exterminadores…¿Dónde había quedado su confianza?...!Sólo eran niños!

De pronto tres youkais rodearon a Kouga.- ¡Intruso!- sacaron sus espadas, el lobo sonrió con arrogancia.

-Adelante, inténtelo.-

-¡Esperen!- Kagome llamó a los guardias.- Es amigo nuestro.- los guardias hicieron caso omiso. Kouga estaba listo para pelear.

-No se atrevan.- InuYasha intervino.- Si alguien va a pelear con él seré yo.- dijo tratando de sonar molesto, pero en realidad no podía, estaba aún concentrado en sus hijos, y maldiciendo que su olfato no le hubiese advertido antes de la presencia del lobo, estaba demasiado distraído…esa maldita enfermad, sino encontraba una solución pronto no podría salir del palacio…

-¿Pero que dices?- Kouga rió.- Sino puedes ni…-se detuvo, estaba a punto de decir que no podía proteger a sus hijos, y eso no sería justo, era mentira y lo sabía…no pelearía por tonterías.

-Príncipe InuYasha…-uno de los guardias bajo su arma.- Con su orden me basta.- los otros no lo hicieron.

-Las ordenes las da el Amo Sesshoumaru, y puede matarnos si le desobedecemos.- dijeron con seriedad.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá!- por uno de los extremos del jardín apareció Shiso, acompañado de Sana y Miroku.- Bajen sus armas- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los guardias obedecieron, ordenes de Shiso, serían ordenes del príncipe. -¿Y porque están todos aquí?- dijo una vez aclarado el mal entendido.

Cuando todos volvieron al jardín principal lo encontraron lleno de ruido, Rin estaba parada junto al Amo y algunos niños tenían el valor de acercarse a ella, otros no tanto y preferían mantener una distancia prudente. Sesshoumaru sabía que se debía a él pero no le importaba, si eran youkais dignos ¡que se acercaran, no necesitaba cobardes en su palacio!

-¡Ahí están todos!- la sonrisa de Rin desapareció al ver a Gigei y Aki llenos de lodo.- ¿…que…?- Kagome negó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, enseguida volvemos. Sango acompáñame por favor.- Ambas mujeres se llevaron a los niños.

Vaya celebración…todos estaban serios…¿estaban seguros que no era una reunión meramente política?  
Sesshoumaru observó a su alrededor, los niños no se movían mucho, los exterminadores estaban sentados en un lugar apartado, el monje y su hermano hablaban con el lobo…Shiso le informaba sobre lo acontecido…

…_Lobos…_

Se volvió hacía Rin, la cual no quitaba la vista de Kouga…ese lobo, había sido él…U-un momento !que hacía ÉL ahí?- Shiso, que hace él aquí.- dijo con frialdad.

-Ha entrado al palacio sin permiso, sacó a la pequeña dama del estanque.- Sesshoumaru le observó con frialdad, y el lobo se percató porque enseguida fue hacía él.

-¡Oye tu…!- InuYasha protestó, había recuperado su animo.

-¿Tu vives aquí?- dijo levemente sorprendido.- A pesar de que tu olor es similar al de esa bestia, no me percaté de tu presencia.- dijo señalando a InuYasha.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo molesto el taiyoukai. -¿Qué buscas aquí?- dijo al sentir a Rin retroceder insignificantemente, estaba controlando su más grande temor…lo único que jamás pudo ayudarle a destruir, ese horror a los lobos.

-De cualquier forma, vine a ver a Aki.- sacó una caja de madera.- Le traje un obsequio, que sea hijo de ese inútil no significa que no lo aprecie.- dicho esto pidió autorización para permanecer en el lugar y que entrasen Ginta y Hakaku.-

-No, váyanse.- dijo secamente, le dio la espalda y se llevó consigo a Rin. El Lobo le observó sorprendido.

-¿Esa humana es…?- dijo al recordar a la pequeña niña que había salvado de un youkai en alguna ocasión. La chica se congelo.

-Fuera del Palacio.- advirtió Sesshoumaru. Kouga intimido a Rin con la mirada.

-…Entonces te pido unos minutos solamente, necesito hablar con InuYasha.- el aludido se acercó.

-¿Conmigo de que?- pero Kouga era inteligente, así que no quito su atención de Sesshoumaru.

-…- Sesshoumaru intentaba dar una respuesta, si se quedaba podía darles información de tierras lejanas, pero Rin…Y si se iba Rin estaría bien pero no tendrían las ventajas de aquella indudable información…¿Qué debería hacer?-

-¡Kouga!- el grito de los hijos de su hermano se escucho fuerte y claro.- ¡Kougaaaa!- Gigei se arrojó sobre él (ya ahora con ropa limpia), al mismo tiempo Aki se abrazo al lobo.

-¡Hola!- sonrió¿ya que más daba? El príncipe le dijo que no, y no pelearía con él si tenía a los niños sobre él.

-¡SUELTALOS!- InuYasha sujeto el cuello de Kouga.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- todos los participes de dicha "apacible reunión" no parecían muy sorprendidos por lo que ocurría, ya conocían el "salvaje" comportamiento del hanyou, InuYasha…pero no conocían el pasional triangulo amoroso en el que estuvieron mezclados.

-¡Suéltalos!-

-¡Papá déjalo!-

-¡Dejar papá!-

-¡Suéltalos!-

-¡Suéltame!- Sesshoumaru llamó la atención de Rin (que observaba todo con atención) y la apartó discretamente del lobo.

-InuYasha, Kagome esta…-Miroku se apresuro a decir.

-¡Me importa poco lo que diga Kagome, fuera Lobo!-

-¡Hola Kagome!- gritó el lobo. El hanyou se volvió con terror.

-Kagome ¡yo…!-

-¡AAAABBBBAAAAJJJJOOOO!- un fuerte estruendo provoco que el palacio temblará hasta sus mas profundos pasadizos…esa sacerdotisa controlaba al joven príncipe de una forma sumamente particular.- ¡Kouga es bueno verte!- el lobo asintió.- ¿Te quedarás?- dijo observando a (ahora) un solitario Sesshoumaru, sentado en bajo un árbol apartado.

-…Pues, no.- sonrió.- Digamos que no fui invitado.-

-¡InuYasha, pídele a Sesshoumaru que…!- Kagome llamó a InuYasha, el cual mantenía el rostro contra la tierra.

-¡NO!- y ambos esposos iniciaron una típica pelea entre ellos. Los gemelos (que se habían unido al club de "Abracemos a Kouga") venían a su padre y madre intentar separar a sus apacibles amigos. De un momento a otro Gigei y Aki se separaron del lobo para acercarse a su tío y hacer una petición.

-¿Qué?- dijo al verlos sentarse frente a él y observarlo atentamente. Por un momento renegó de su tonta decisión de dejar a Rin en compañía de Hisui.

-¿Tío tu quieres verme feliz, cierto?- Aki bajo las orejas.

-A mi querer tampien ¿no príncipe?-

-(¡También, Gigei, se dice también!) Tioooo…-

-…No me importa en lo más mínimo.- los niños dejaron que sus ojos se llenarán de agua, y ese urticante, molesto, espantoso aroma comenzó a torturar la nariz del príncipe Sesshoumaru, el Gran Lord que es incapaz de intimidarse ante nada y nadie.

-Tiiiiioooo….-

-Principee…- comenzaron a balbucear al mismo tiempo.

¡Oh, no!

-…Pero hoy se larga.- dijo molesto, ese horrible aroma le torturaba como nada ¡como odiaba las lagrimas!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Los hanyous se levantaron y echaron a correr, para dar la gran noticia. El príncipe suspiro, había cometido un grave error al dejar entrar a InuYasha y su familia, ahora no podía quitárselos de encima por más que quería…obtendría su información ¿pero a que costo? Esperaba que Rin pudiese controlarse, sabía que era una humana débil…

Claro, muy débil…

Mentiroso.

Si Rin fuera débil no hubiese podido vivir sola a tan corta edad en una aldea de humanos despreciables, que creían tener piedad de ella cuando en realidad la usaban para desquitar sus frustraciones y temores ante las temibles guerras que se llevaban acabo y que, aún en esta época continuaban, aunque en menor medida. Estúpidos humanos…

Ah, ahí estaban, esos lobos estúpidos que hace tiempo se habían interpuesto en su camino haciendo el ridículo, y lo veían y con terror. Le agradaba tanto esa mirada, ser temido, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

-…Buenas Tardes.- dijeron agachando la cabeza y corriendo hacía donde estaba Kouga (quien nuevamente discutía con InuYasha).- ¡Kouga!- el aludido se volvió hacía ellos.

-¿Qué?-

-Oye…nuestros lobos…-Kouga miró sobre ellos y vio que la manada de animales eran llevados a otro jardín.-

-…No podemos hacer nada, estamos como invitados.- dijo levemente molesto.- Más tarde les recompensaremos.- dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru.- Como dije, somos invitados.- ¡maldita sea! Esa no era su forma de ser ¡odiaba la política!- ¿Oigan y porque los encierran?-

-Kouga ¿y Nachi?- Aki miró a todos lados.- ¿Por qué encierran a Nachi?- el hanyou se refería al lobo líder de la manada, y su pequeño compañero de juegos.

-Ah…digamos que no pueden estar aquí, pero no me preguntes porque, porque en realidad no lo sé.- el pequeño iba a ir con su tío cuando InuYasha se interpuso.

-¿A dónde jovencito?-

-Quiero preguntarle algo al tío.-

-Nada, el celebrado vaya con su madre ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?- el pequeño renegó.

-¡Ahhh pero tu no eres así papá!-

-No, pero yo tengo el collar maldito y no me conviene hacer enojar a tu mamá- dijo al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo cargaba a un costado suyo, dejando las piernas y brazos del niño colgar como si de un muñeco se tratará.

-Papaaaá- después de unos minutos más Shippou arribo acompañado de Soten, la cual lucía espléndida.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo feliz Shippou. Se dirigieron hacía donde todos estaban celebrando(a excepción de Sesshoumaru que seguía en un árbol alejado).

Sentados en el pasto disfrutaban de bromas y comentarios respecto al poco parecido de Aki con InuYasha, y reían al verle enfurecer al último. Kouga le hostigaba una y otra vez, argumentando que él hubiese sido mejor padre, Aki defendía a su progenitor con astucia mientras su descerebrado progenitor afirmaba ser un excelente padre y un extraordinario esposo, e incluso un gran…amante.

-¡InuYasha abajo!- dijo la sonrojada Kagome. -¡Los niños están aquí!- miró a Natsumi y Takeshi que estaba ahora preguntando a su padre que era un "Amante".

-¡Escuchen con mucha atención su padre!- dijo con el dedo índice en alto.- ¡Un amante es…!- Sango le miró con un aura rojiza tras ella.- …alguien a quien quieres mucho.- rió nerviosamente.

-¿Alguien a quien….?- Takeshi miró a su hermano.

-¿…quiero mucho?- Natsumi le devolvió la intensa mirada.-

-Si, eso es un amante.- dijo Sango sonrojada. Kouga, y los demás les observaban con cierta…suspicacia.

-Creo que entendieron mal el concepto.- atino a decir el lobo.

-Es cierto.- dijeron Gigen y Hakaku.

-¿Qué, porque lo dices?- InuYasha se volvió hacía Kouga confundido. Hisui rió con dulzura, y cuando todos guardaron silencio…

-¡TU SIEMPRE SERAS MI AMANTE!- Natsumi y Takeshi se abrazaron con fuerza.- ¡Ya lo sabes hermano!- Miroku escupió el té que estaba tomando (y Ginta salió afectado ante el hecho). Jaken hecho a reír con malicia, Shiso rió junto con Hisui, Rin observaba seriamente a Sesshoumaru.

…_Amante…_

-¡Miroku!- Sango daba golpecitos a la espalda de su esposo- Cálmate, todo esta bien.- el monje la abrazo.- Todo esta bien, sólo se equivoca…- y al sentir la morbosa mano del monje sobre su firme trasero le dio un precioso golpe en la cara- ¡Compórtate!- nuevamente la compañía rió, a excepción de Shippou e InuYasha que dijeron:

-Eres un monje libidinoso.-

-Fuiste mala influencia para mí.- negó Shippou.

-¡Eres un descarado!- Soten le arrojó té caliente.

-¡AHHH NOOO!- el zorro corrió por le jardín seguido de la dueña del poder del rayo. Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia.

…_Amante es aquel que da amor…  
…Amado es el que lo recibe…_

_¿Elegirás?_

_¿O lo serás ambos?_

_-"Kitsune estúpido"- _súbitamente volvió el rostro hacía su izquierda, descubriendo la penetrante mirada de Rin, que al verse descubierta se sorprendió para después sonreír nerviosamente.- "_¿Cómo puede disfrutar con esos lobos cerca de ella?"- _el príncipe miró con seriedad la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos: Shiso sostenía la mano de Rin con delicadeza y reía, haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo…¿Qué decían?...!No escuchaba maldita sea, hacían demasiado ruido los demás!- Maldita sea…- sintió el pasto a su derecha ser aplastado por el cuerpo delicado de la pequeña hanyou que tenía por sobrina.

_¡Elige!_

-Príncipe ¿no venir con nosotros a celebrar?-

-…Aquí estoy.- dijo con indiferencia.- ¿Qué haces?- la niña se abrazo a su brazo derecho.

-Gigei te quiere allá.- señaló al grupo de amigos que eran completamente ignorantes de la situación al estar tan "entretenidos" encontrando una explicación a "Amante" ahora que Aki se había unido a las dudas.

-No.- dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la hermosa niña.

-…- Maldición, él era el Gran Sesshoumaru, el no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie ¿entonces porque las daba a esa pequeña? Esta bien, solo le respondería y no necesitaría más.-Porque no.- si, una así respuesta bastaría para cualquiera, menos para aquellos que eran inocentes, incluso más que su pequeña Rin.

-¿Pero porque?- el príncipe no dijo nada- ¿No nos quieres?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?- Responder príncipe.- el inu youkai le dio una mirada dura.

-No me des ordenes.- la niña sonrió.

-Gigei siempre recibir ordenes, Aki ser como tu.- el príncipe suspiró hastiado, esto era el colmo…ya eran demasiadas comparaciones, además Aki era muy distinto a él. Aki era exactamente igual a InuYasha, caprichoso y eufórico…él más bien _había _tenido cierta similitud con…- ¿Príncipe?- con esa curiosa mocosa.

-No me gusta estar acompañado.- dijo secamente.- Por eso no estoy en aquel lugar.- su mirada se tornó distante.- No me gusta la compañía excesiva.-

-¿Por qué?-

-…Por diversas razones.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-…-

-¿Cuáles?- el taiyoukai retiró su mano del abrazo de la pequeña, la niña se entristeció pero su "príncipe" la había retirado para colocarla sobre su cabeza y revolver ligeramente su cabello.- ¿Príncipe?-

_-"Es verdad, Rin tenía razón…su cabello es similar al de InuYasha…es más fresco…libre de recuerdos_"- después de ese inaudito acto volvió a bajar su brazo, y la niña volvió a tomarlo entre los propios.- Mi vida ha sido muy larga.-

-¿Si?- dijo emocionada.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-…Más de doscientos.- La niña exclamó un gran "¡Wow!" y, para fortuna del inu youkai todos estaban inmersos en sus conversaciones, además de que los gritos de los demás niños apaciguaban la fuerte y melodiosa voz de su pequeña y entrometida sobrina.

-¡En serio?-

-Yo, Sesshoumaru no suelo mentir.- la niña dijo "Papá, si"- ¿Cómo cuales mentiras?- ¡Bien, prefería hablar con su sobrina antes de explicarle _Cuales_ eran las _diversas razones_ que tenía para _no gustar de estar acompañado.- _

-Papá decir: Mis hijos ser mi orgullo, pero también decir que Aki ser su pesadillas por ser parecido a príncipe; papá decir: Kagome ser una mujer de corazón frío, pero papá cuando estar solos decir que mamá ser la mujer con el mas hermoso y cálido corazón que haber conocido, papá decir: Sango ser una excelente cocinando, no como Kagome, pero siempre llegar a comer a casa muy feliz; papá…- ¿en que diablos se había metido el príncipe?- decir: Sesshoumaru ser un idiota y frívoto (frívolo).- el príncipe deseo ir a golpear a su hermano !Quien diablos se creía?- pero regañar a Aki y a mi por pelear siempre.- ¡InuYasha idiota!- papa…-

-Suficiente.- dijo finalmente.

-Príncipe…- el taiyoukai considero seriamente el usar su veneno para…solamente dormirla.

-…Dime.-

-¿Tu querer a papá?- Sesshoumaru no contesto.- Papá quererte.- ¿ah si? Que débil.- Papá decir "querer a alguien da fuerzas para seguir camino, seguir adelante".-

-Creo que estas confundiendo sus "sentimientos"- dijo indignado ¡él hablando de sentimientos!-

-No, papá dice que siempre querer a su familia, aunque tu no quererle.- Sesshoumaru observó a InuYasha el cual discutía con Miroku y Kouga.- Papá no gustar discutir contigo o mamá o tío monje, o Sango; mamá decir que papá no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, por eso siempre pelear.- No sabía expresar sus sentimientos, **eso tenían en común. **

¿Qué, sentimientos? Tonterías ¡él NO tenía sentimientos

-InuYasha es un mediocre.- dijo.

-¿Qué ser mediocre?-

-…-

-Aki se molesta con Gigei porque Gigei no saber hablar bien a pesar de tener siete años.-

-…-

-¿Gigei ser un error?- ese urticante aroma volvía a surgir.

-…-

-¿Gigei ser tonta?-

-…No.-

-¿Entonces porque Gigei no poder hablar bien?-

-Necesitas practicar más, puedes leer y mejorarías.-

-¿Gigei?- el príncipe sintió las calidas lagrimas de la pequeña en la tela de su hakama.-

-…si.-

-¿Y porque Gigei tener miedo al agua?-

-…Alguna mala experiencia o simple miedo a lo desconocido- oh, joven y hermoso príncipe, no te has dado cuenta, pero si continuas, la pequeña hanyou te verá como Rin: "Conocimiento Absoluto" es sinónimo de "Amo Sesshoumaru"-

-¿Tu temer a algo?-

-…-

-¿Rin o Jaken?-

-…Todos temen a algo.- confesó.

-¿Tu también?-

-…No existe nadie que pueda intimidarme.-

-Pero tu decir que todos…-

-Ve con tu familia y disfruta.- incorporo a la niña con un movimiento de su brazo.

-Tu ser familia también.- parpadeo unos segundos.- ¡Esperar que vengas!- y corrió hacía los niños que en esos momentos jugaban persiguiendo a cierto renacuajo.

-…Lo sé.- se incorporó y como si sus señas fuesen la acción mas simple y sencilla de entender, Shiso se acercó a él, asintió y entro al palacio. El príncipe llamó a Rin.-Shiso traerá el presente de aquí, entrega la Ryuga en mi lugar.- dicho esto subió a un árbol.

-Como ordene.- miraba a su Amo, el cual descansaba apaciblemente en la rama de un árbol de melocotón.- Amo Sesshoumaru…¿puedo preguntar de que habló con Gigei?- ¡Demonios, se suponía que nadie le observaba!

-Nada importante.- ¿y él porque diablos le contestaba? No tenía obligación ¿Entonces porque demonios le contestaba?-

-…Amo ¿No desea entregárselo usted?-

-Estás cuestionándome.- dijo sin emoción en su voz, lo cual hizo a Rin sorprenderse, era extraño, normalmente regañaría a alguien que le cuestionase.

-…Lo sé pero…-

-Aquí la tienes Dama Rin.- Shiso hizo una "oportuna" aparición con la dichosa espada.- ¿Dama Rin?- la chica sonrió.

-Gracias.- el arma estaba envuelta en un hermoso terciopelo azul, y un lazo de color plateado daba el último detalle.- Con su permiso.- se dirigió hacía donde todos se encontraban (y curiosamente Soten estaba alimentando a Shippou, aunque este la rechazaba ¿Qué se traerían esos dos?)

-¿Qué pasó Rin?- Sango se acercó a ella.- ¿Regalo de Sesshoumaru?- la chica hizo un sonido de afirmación.- Eso es extraño.- Rin sonrió.

-No lo es.-

-¿Ah no?- Rin no pudo evitar más expresar su alegría.

-Este día el Amo me regaló este Kimono…y la peineta que traigo, es muy importante para mí.- Sango observó la prenda.

-Es verdad, se ve que es una prenda fina.- Rin rió.

-Eso no importa, fue un regalo del Amo y eso me basta.- Sango hizo un "¿uh?"- Para mí, cualquier gesto que pueda tener conmigo…es más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.- observó el árbol donde seguramente seguiría su Amo.- Bien, debo entregar esto a Aki.-

-Ah.- afirmó la exterminadora, una vez que la chica se alejo, Miroku abrazo a su esposa por la espalda.- ¿Crees que ella y Ses…?-

-Shhh.- beso su cuello.- Eso es un secreto.-

-¿Tu lo sabías?- Miroku sonrió al tiempo que veía que Hisui acompañaba a Rin.-

-No soy el único…algo me hace pensar que sólo el aludido no lo sabe.-

-Debe ser duro para ella.- Miroku asintió.- ¿Crees que ellos han estado juntos, como pareja?-

-No.-

-…No debió enamorarse de alguien como él.-

-No debiste enamorarte de alguien como yo.-

-Miroku….-

-El Corazón humano es complicado, esperemos que sea feliz, aunque sea al lado de otro…-

-¿Shippou?- el monje rió.- ?-

-Con suerte Natsumi o Takeshi.-

-¡Su excelencia!- Mientras el Monje era golpeado por la exterminadora; Rin se encontraba frente a InuYasha y Kagome.

-No debiste.- dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Este regalo es de parte de mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- Rin cerró los ojos, esperando el fuerte grito de InuYasha, el cual, nunca llegó.

-Se los agradecemos.- abrió sus ojos. El hermano de su Amo tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos expresaban bondad y felicidad.- Digo, no me esperaba esto del idiota de mi hermano pero…- Rin le dio una mirada fría, el pobre hanyou se escondió tras su esposa después de llorar como un…perro.

_-"Patético, Idiota y encima cobarde"- _El príncipe era testigo de todo desde el árbol.

-¡Aki!- Kagome llamó a su hijo el cual jugaba a lo lejos.

-¡Akiiiiii!- corearon los gemelos. El pequeño hanyou, haciendo uso de sus agudos sentidos, tomo a su hermana de la mano y fue hacía sus padres.

-Dime, mamá.-

-Rin tiene algo para ti.- sonrió hermosamente su madre. El pequeño se sentó y Gigei se apoyo sobre su cabeza haciendo que se Aki prácticamente se encogiese.

-¡Papá!- Gigei rió.

-Ven pequeña.- el hanyou sujeto a su hija entre sus brazos- Vaya que eres energética.- la niña rió. Kagome sonrió…ahora que lo recordaba, quería ir a ver a Hikari (Que estaba bajo el cuidado de Hisui en esos momentos después de un conveniente argumento de "¡Siempre quise cargar a los nietos del señor InuTaisho!")-

-¿Qué hacen?- Kouga puso su pie sobre la cabeza de InuYasha.

-¡Quítate lobo!- InuYasha iba a golpearlo cuando una "manada" de niños (Ginta y Hakaku) le suplicaron por ayuda con los inquietos niños youkai que tan ocupada mantenían a Rin…¿Cómo podía esa "tal" Rin con tanto niño? Además…A Ginta y a Hakaku ese nombre se les hacía familiar.- Hasta que esos lobos son útiles.- cuando se volvió para ver a Rin la chica parecía congelada.- ¿Estas bien?-

-…Yo…no se preocupe.- sonrió nerviosamente.- Mientras este lejos de "él" me siento tranquila.-

-¿Él?- Gigei intervino.- ¡Ah, Señor Jaken!- dijo al ver al renacuajo arrastrarse por el piso.

-Rin…-dijo con voz apenas audible.- Ayúdameeee…estos niños me matan…- y se desmayo inmediatamente después.

-¿Esta bien Jaken?- preguntaron Kagome e InuYasha.

-Si…siempre hace eso.- Rin le atrajo hacía ella.- No se preocupen.- Después tomó la espada en sus manos.- Aki.- el pequeño la miró con atención.- Este presente es de parte del Príncipe Sesshoumaru por tu décimo primer aniversario.- deliberadamente la joven utilizo el mismo lenguaje que Jaken usaba cuando le regalaba algo en su cumpleaños.

-¿De mi tío?- el niño tomó la pieza.- Gracias.- sonrió. Y vio a sus padres, estos asintieron.

-¡Abrir Aki yo querer ver!- el pequeño suspiró.-

-Yo se que algún día podrás hablar como se debe.- suspiró nuevamente. La niña hizo un puchero.- Veamos.- jaló la cuerda plateada y liberó la pieza del terciopelo.- ¡GENIAL!-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Qué te dio ese mal nacido?-

-¿Que ser?-

-¡Miren una espada!- Kagome sonrió, Gigei corrió hacía Aki para verla mejor…InuYasha…-

-¡SE SUPONE QUE YO LE HEREDARÉ LA TETSUSAIGA!- gritó- ¡Sal Sesshoumaru!- Por un momento todos detuvieron sus actividades (incluso los niños que ahora tenían contra el piso a los lobos, a los cuales estaban "cazando" para desarrollar sus habilidades como youkais). El aludido bajó del árbol y todos continuaron.

-…Te niegas a enseñarle sus poderes, además un mediocre como tu jamás manejará a la perfección la Tetsusaiga.- dijo al tiempo que era seguido por Shiso que durante todo ese tiempo había estado bajo el árbol de su príncipe ¿habrían estado conversando?

-¡Eso no es verdad y…!- una mancha plateada pasó al lado de InuYasha y cuando bajo la vista un poco encontró a su adorado primogénito frente a su tío.- ¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¿Me enseñarás cierto, verdad que sí, verdad que si¡VERDAD QUE SI!-

-No.- cerró sus ojos.

-¡TÍO…!-

-Yo personalmente me encargaré de ello, Joven Aki.-

-¿Joven Aki?- Gigei estaba confundida, pues Shiso era como uno más de la familia ya, de hecho solía llamarles únicamente por su nombre. El inu youkai se agacho frente a la niña y le guiño un ojo, la pequeña sonrió.

-¿D-DE VERDAD ME ENSEÑARÁ?- Aki le miraba embelezado. El inu youkai asintió.

-¡Yo soy capaz de enseñarle perfectamente!- protestó InuYasha. Sesshoumaru como todo buen hermano no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a su hermano menor…como todos los hermanos mayores hacen.

-Shiso es mucho más capaz que tu, él podría enseñarle más en una semana de lo que tu en un mes.- y dicho esto se fue.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- InuYasha se sentía humillado.

-Cálmate ya.- Kagome se acercó y coloco su rostro sobre el hombro de su esposo, el hanyou no se calmaba.- míralo de este modo…así tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros.-

-¡Por eso mismo no se lo perdono yo…!- la miró- ¿Tu crees?- su hijo conversaba con Shiso (que naturalmente había escuchado toda la "intima" conversación entre InuYasha y su esposa).- Shiso.- el aludido alzo el rostro.- Te lo encargo mucho.- dicho eso dejo a su hijo (y a Shiso) en paz.

-¡Siiiiiii!- el niño saltó de alegría.

-¡Gigei querer aprender!- Shiso asintió.

-Ya veremos.- Se volvió hacía Rin.- ¿Dama Rin ocurre algo?- esta negó y limpió el rostro de Jaken con un pañuelo húmedo.

-Nada.- los tres "niños" (Aki, Gigei y Shiso) se acercaron a ella y Jaken.- Señor Jaken despierte ya.- Gigei dio un enorme gritó.- ¡Qué pasa!-

-¡Príncipe!- Rin miró hacía todos lados, sorpresivamente la hanyou posó su mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de Rin. La chica se sonrojó; Shiso miró hacía otro lado (Si el príncipe le veía y pensaba que estaba ahí para ver "eso" seguro que le regañaba y daba un sermón….para ser más joven que él, a veces se comportaba muy amargamente, aunque lo comprendía).

-Esto…yo…- Jaken comenzó a despertar y al verse sobre el regazo de Rin, la mano de Gigei sobre él…tocando "algo" que seguro su Amo si viera le mataba.

-¡AHHH!- el renacuajo se incorporó sonrojado y aterrado.- !QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?- gritó.

-¡Príncipe!- Gigei quitó su mano y pudo verse la cabeza de un perro con una luna bordada sobre el kimono rojo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, después de todo el Amo Bonito pidió que se hiciese así el kimono!- Shiso volvió su vista hacía Rin.

-¿El príncipe lo pidió _así?_-

-Si ¿por que?- el inu youkai sonrió enormemente.

-¡Cachorros!-

-¿Cachorros?- Rin, Aki y Gigei dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo me entiendo!- dijo riendo. Jaken le miró por unos segundos.

-Cachorros…-repitió para sí.- ¿Acaso tu también…?- cuando iba a preguntar algo al youkai vislumbró la espada que Aki tenía en sus manos.- ¡RYUGA!- se la arrebató. -!Como te atreves a robarle al Amo su primera espada?- y hecho a correr, el hanyou iba a perseguirle cuando un baso de té se estrelló contra la cabeza de Jaken, haciéndole caer inconciente.

-¡El Amo se la dio Señor Jaken!- Rin tenía la mano extendida. Gigei y Aki aplaudieron.

-¡Que magistral puntería!- Shiso se levantó para tomar la espada- ¡Sin duda el Kyudo (6) es una de tus habilidades Dama!- Rin se sonrojó.

-No era mi intención Señor Jaken…es que…ay…- el renacuajo estaba inconciente- Cuando despierte no parará de gritarme…- Así paso el resto del día, los niños jugaban con Shippou, Soten, y los lobos; al menos hasta que Kouga vio sola a Rin y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Hola.- la chica se congelo, dejando caer las flores que llevaba en sus manos.

-…Buenas noches…- dios ¿Qué hacía¿Qué hacía?- ¿Desea algo?-

-Tu me tienes miedo.- ¿Qué si le tenia miedo? Claro que si ¡él era el causante de su muerte!-

-…Si.- confesó.

-¿Pero por que? Yo no te he hecho nada. ¡A una hermosa mujer jamás le he hecho nada!- Rin no se movió ni hizo expresión alguna.- Oh, lo lamento¿ere pareja del hermano de InuYasha?-

-…No, no soy la pareja del Amo Sesshoumaru.-

-…Pues pareciera…-

-¿Quiere saber la razón por la que me da miedo?-

-Si. Quisiera saberlo antes de irme.-

-¿Qué ganará con ello?- dijo tomando las flores nuevamente, no podría dejar que la asustase, no podía, ella era la protegida del Amo Sesshoumaru ¡Del Gran Sesshoumaru! No podría mostrarse débil o cobarde.-

-Me gusta corregir mis errores.-

-No puede.-

-¿Ah no?-

-Hace diez años usted atacó una aldea, buscando los fragmentos de aquella joya, la Shikon No Tama (Joya de la Cuatro Almas) usted atacó la aldea donde yo _sobrevivía…-_Kouga se heló.- y…-

-Yo no he matado niños¿Por qué eres humana no es cierto? Eres la niña que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru en aquella ocasión, cuando Hakaku y Ginta quisieron desviarme.-

-No se porque lo hicieron, y si, efectivamente, soy yo.- Eso fue un golpe bajo para Kouga.

"_Yo se que Kagome es una mujer hermosa_

_¿…pero que el hermano mayor_

_Traiga una pequeñita?_

Si, y olvido que las mujeres humanas cambian con el tiempo…y olvido que los youkais que eligen a las humanas como parejas no suelen elegir humanas feas…seguramente ese taiyoukai había visto en esa niña una futura mujer hermosa, por eso la había llevado con él…no, eso era sacar conclusiones sin sentido, porque Kagome le había mencionado que Sesshoumaru odiaba a los humanos…¿entonces que razones pudo tener para llevarla con él?

-Como le dije antes, usted atacó mi aldea. Frente a mí mató a un demonio que al parecer le robo ese fragmento.- sus ojos perdieron brilló, divagaba en sus recuerdos, en sus dolorosos recuerdos…

_Los recuerdos…_

_No siempre son lo que uno desea llevar en la memoria…_

-¿Y por eso me temes?-

-…Después de matarlo dio autorización a sus lobos de comerse a los aldeanos que quisieran.- Kouga entro en Shock.-

-¿Te hirieron?- Rin se volvió con un rostro lleno de dolor.

-Ellos me asesinaron.- Kouga sintió por un momento culpa, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Antes no respetaba a los humanos, los veía como simples insectos, y después de conocer a Kagome…nada había sido igual…y ahora se enteraba que había matado a una inocente niña…¿pero entonces como estaba viva?

-No juegues conmigo.- sonrió arrogantemente.- De ser así ¿Cómo estas ahora aquí?-

-Gracias a los poderes de mi Amo.- dicho esto, tomó sus flores y se retiró.

-…Lo lamento.- dijo minutos después de que la mujer se había ido.- No lo sabía…- Por esa razón Ginta y Hakaku no querían ir por el sendero de aquel río, ellos lo sabían, habían intentado protegerlo de Sesshoumaru. Por eso la mirada fría de ese hombre, por eso esa aura amenazante, esa extraña sensación de sentirse asechado…el hermano de InuYasha lo sabía y había estado a punto de pelear con él para vengar la muerte de la niña (y su propia humillación al ser detenido por los lobos)…que hombre tan honorable.

Los niños eran terribles, pensaba a veces, no se cansaban con nada en horas. Afortunadamente todo había terminado y podría pasear por los jardines, disfrutando del aire fresco, en estos momentos no era vigilado por aquella dama del rayo…

¿Dónde estaría Rin? Ya estaba entrada la noche, incluso los ruidosos niños se habían callado. La buscaría, después de todo ella era suya, ella era su protegida, su posesión, su humana...

Llevaba algunas horas bajo un cerezo, pensando si había hecho lo correcto al decirle todo eso al lobo Kouga, pero…era agotador tenerle cerca, sentía miedo…rabia, ira…no quería esos sentimientos, sentía que le envenenaban el alma...

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, se levantó. Sentía "algo" cerca de ella, lo sabía, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto…era como si algo intentará posesionarse de ella…era una amenaza, se sentía acechada.

-¿Quién es?- ya estaba de pie cuando vio en el agua la figura de Minami.- ¿USTED?- pero estaba a su lado…no era posible¡no había nadie a su lado!-

-_Te perdonaré la vida…vete ahora.- _

-¿Qué?- Rin iba a alejarse cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no podía hablar, no podía oír…!Dios era doloroso! Sentía que algo abría su pecho ¡su corazón estaba a punto de explotar!- A-Amo…-

-_Te daré el privilegio de estar en sus brazos…una última vez.- _Rin se arrodilló, le dolía el pecho, pero ahora ya podía moverse ¿Qué había sido todo eso? …tenía miedo¿Por qué sería la última vez que estaría con él? Acaso ¿planeaba matarla? Eso no importaba, mientras pudiese morir en los brazos de su Amo…

-¿Rin?- de entre unos arbustos el príncipe Sesshoumaru apareció.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Ya es tarde.-

-Discúlpeme.- Se acercó a él.- No me di cuenta del tiempo.-

-¿Discúlpeme? Oye ¿estas bien?- la chica se abrazó a él.- …Rin-

-¿Siempre estará conmigo?- Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacía su pecho, protegiéndola.

-Siempre.- la estrecho aún más.- Rin…yo…- la chica alzo el rostro.

-¿Si?-

-…Yo te quiero Rin.- la chica abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.- En verdad.- la blanca piel del taiyoukai se tornó ligeramente carmesí.

-…Yo…- el príncipe tomó su rostro con sus **_manos_-**

-Por favor, se mi pareja…por favor.- Rin se sonrojó ¿Ese era realmente su Amo? Pero…pero estaba ahí¡frente a ella!- Se mi mujer.- Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de esperanzas, podía distinguirse un tintineo en ellos, eran los ojos de una mujer enamorada…_perdidamente enamorada._

-Yo…si.- sonrió con el rostro de un rojo intenso.- Yo deseo ser su esposa.- Sesshoumaru sonrió, acercó su rostro con lentitud y poso sus labios sobre los amados, eran suaves y delicados, tal y como los había imaginado desde el momento en el que la volvió a ver, desde el momento en que _la protegida del hermano de su amigo_ les ayudo a convencer a ese terco taiyoukai…desde ese momento había quedado prendado de ella.

El taiyoukai deslizo sus labios por el cuello de la humana, moviendo levemente su kimono, dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello…y entonces vio un colmillo.

-¿Qué, un colmillo?- tomó el dije en sus manos. La chica abrió los ojos ante la abrupta interrupción de los besos de su Amo…y al abrirlos su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el aire la faltaba, y ese escalofría volvió a recorrerla, sentía que algo la abandonaba…algo, o alguien.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba e incluso las imágenes frente a ella eran distorsionadas, sintió ganas de vomitar…y observó que el cabello blanquecido de su Amo no estaba, el cabello era castaño, y los ojos dorados que tanto la conquistaban eran verde esmeralda. -¿Qué haces tu…?- dijo con horror.

Una corriente fría, una penetrante mirada…oro cubierto de sangre.

Volvió su mirada hacía una de las entradas del palacio.

-I-imposible.- la chica cubrió su rostro con verdadera desesperación.

-¿Rin?- Shippou miró hacía la misma dirección.- …Sesshoumaru…- ahí estaba, su rival.

-A-amo…- el taiyoukai miraba a la pareja sin parpadear siquiera, sus ojos pasaban del dorado al carmesí…parecía que luchaba por controlarse.- Yo…-

-Muévete.- dijo desdeñosamente, incluso rencorosamente. -¡Ahora!- la chica se sintió terriblemente intimidada ¿ese era el youkai que amaba?- ¡Quítate!- la chica retrocedió algunos pasos, y en cuanto se movió un haz de luz salió de la mano del Taiyoukai para golpear al kitsune que estaba a unos metros de él, este, fue arrojado con fuerza. Se levantó orgulloso, dispuesto a pelear.- Escoria- lanzó nuevamente su látigo.

-¡No Amo Sesshoumaru!- Rin corrió hacía el kitsune. El taiyoukai apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para mover su mano y evitar partirla en dos, ella sólo era una humana ¿Qué demonios creía que hacía?

Desafortunadamente, el látigo alcanzó a desgarrar ligeramente su nuevo y amado kimono, al igual que su suave y hermosa mejilla.

-¡Eres un infeliz!- Shippou iba a lanzarse al ataque. Rin se interpuso.

-No te atrevas a tocarle.- dijo molesta.

-¡Pero Rin, él te…!-

-¡Rin!- la humana quedó inmóvil ante el tono de voz de su Amo.- !Porque le proteges!-

-Amo…-

-No soy tu Amo.- dijo con frialdad.-

-No diga eso…- la chica dejo correr sus lágrimas libremente.

_Lágrimas_. Cuanto las odiaba, su olor, su presencia, su simbología de debilidad…

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al palacio.

-¡Amo espere, no me deje sola!-

-No te estoy dejando…- gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Tu lo escogiste a él por sobre…!-dijo furioso-

…_Por sobre mi…_

Comenzó a andar nuevamente.

-¡No se vaya Amo!-

-¡Ya no soy tu Amo!- respiró, intentado calmarse.- ¿Lo has escogido no es cierto?- escupió.- No entiendo por que lloras, entonces, mujer débil.- dijo con ansiedad poco propia de él.

-¡No es cierto! Usted sabe que soy débil ¡sabe que no soporto ver a mis amigos ser heridos!-

-…Entonces quédate con él y sus compañeros indeseables.- se volvió hacía ella, mostrando un rostro meramente indiferente, aunque sus ojos reflejasen a cada momento su furia contenida. La _traición _había vuelto a quemarle el corazón.- Quédate con un miserable youkai que no sirve para nada y no tiene absolutamente nada.- Shippou gruñó.- Con un ser débil al que si quiera conoces.- Sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, perdiendo sus pupilas en el verde- Sabía que terminarías escogiendo a los acompañantes de mi hermano, a los humanos…sabía que esto pasaría algún día…-

-¡No es verdad, yo no…!- Rin corrió hacía el abrazándose a su pecho- ¡Yo jamás…!-

-Después de todo ¿Qué eres tu…-Los ojos de Sesshoumaru seguían siendo color carmín; la miró con superioridad. Rin no entendía la actitud de su Amo, y le dolía, le dolía en demasía, sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar ¡y odiaba llorar, porque su Amo lo odiaba! - …sino una mísera mujer **humana**?- la joven cayó de rodillas perdiendo toda su fuerza.- **Tan sólo eso…-**

…_Mísera mujer humana…_

…_Tan sólo eso…_

_No era nadie ante él_

…_Solo un objeto más…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Rin significa Jardín.

(2) "_Era extraño que la espada le rechazase, no lo comprendía. No era de esas espadas con poderes demoníacos como Toukijin, era sólo una espada hecha por uno de los aprendices de Toutosai (…)"_

Se que el párrafo confunde, pero no puedo explicar nada por el momento. Es sorpresa.

(3) Amaterasu: La Diosa del Sol en la religión Sintoísta sino me equivoco.

(4) Hakama: Si no me equivoco es el traje Samurai, obviamente sin la armadura. Resulta que a lo que yo llamé en capítulos anteriores Yukata, en realidad era una Hakama…u.u Disculpen la ignorancia de su servidora. Al fin y al cabo el traje es como el de InuYasha, la parte superior y el pantalón tan extraño o.0… (Pero que sexy se ha de ver Sesshoumaru de negro T.T yo insisto…)

(5) "_Había niños por todos lados, parecía el infierno terrenal"_

Resulta que no me gustan los niños.

(6) Kyudo: Arquería Japonesa.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

He estado terriblemente llena de trabajo, y estudios médicos, disculpen la tardanza del capítulo (dos o tres días mas del mes acordado).

Ahora este capítulo sale del horno con **65 paginas! **¿Qué me pasa? Lo mismo, necesito llevar todo de forma psicológica.

Espero estén disfrutando este fic, yo he tenido mis dudas acerca de la calidad que le ofrezco, espero sinceramente que les este agradado tanto la redacción como la historia. Seré sincera, por motivos de terrible cansancio sólo he leído la mitad del cap –una vez que lo terminé- así que no estoy del todo segura si hay errores posteriores a lo que leí –me refiero a la escritura, espero que no ToT- perdonen pero en verdad…estoy moviéndome de adelante a atrás por el sueño que ya no aguanto.

Como podrán ver este capítulo prometía ser un descanso del drama ¿no?

Ahora saben que la enfermedad es un Castigo ¿a que y porque y por quien? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán si no me equivoco :D!

Como pueden observar, Sesshoumaru ha cambiado drásticamente, se ha vuelto detallista y hasta cierto punto romántico, pero ha visto a Rin y a Shippou en un momento romántico (Si, Rin fue poseída por los poderes de Minami y fue manipulada, viendo así a Sesshoumaru en Shippou –que ruin- ) y se ha sentido traicionado, como en el pasado ¿Acaso hubo otra mujer en la vida de Sesshoumaru, alguien se atrevió a engañarlo? O ¿se refiere a otras persona? Ya lo sabrán en su momento.

Tristemente, Sesshoumaru es un hombre de honor y orgullo –demasiado, aunque me gusta- y ha dicho a Rin que ya no es más su Amo, la ha abandonado de una u otra forma, al verse traicionado, pero ¿tiene derecho realmente a decirlo? Después de todo el jamás dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales ya son más obvios en este capítulo.

**Tras acomodar las ideas para los demás capítulos** (ya tengo terminada la serie -en ideas generales-, con dos extras –para aquellos que gusten de ver como será la vida de Sesshoumaru y Rin juntos como pareja- donde naturalmente mantendré sus caracteres tal cual los muestro aquí, quiero decir NADA de Sesshoumaru "Te Amo Rin" así que, aquellos que gusten de empalagosas palabras…no creo les satisfagan ) **descubrí que no serán 12 capítulos máximo** (celebren los que gustan de _Instinto_, y si no les gusta no es necesario que sigan torturándose, hay varios fics de esta pareja y mejores) **sino que probablemente sean 15 capítulos y dos especiales, dando un total de 17.**

¡ESPERO QUE ME LEAN HASTA EL FINAL!

REVIEWS (¡ohhh hermosa sección!):

**Davinci: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, pero te diré que no considero mi forma de escribir tan buena como la mencionas, creo que me estas sobrestimando -.-U De cualquier forma muchas gracias, y si te gusta mi forma de escribir, te daré un consejo: Yo comencé haciendo fanfics terriblemente malos (por mucho que Tenshi-Hikaru diga lo contrario). Comencé a los 12 años y era peor que ahora, y aunque deje el mundo del fanfic por casi cuatro años; volví con Reed Li Clow, creo que en parte mi forma de escribir se debe a mi forma de ver la vida, trata de liberarte un poco más y de crear tus propios patrones, acepta comentarios, buenos y malos (pero no insultos, porque es tu trabajo, quiérelo) y progresaras. No digas que tu trabajo es malo –yo digo eso- pero tampoco dejes de ser humilde, si lo haces no progresarás como se debe, por eso, ponle todo tu entusiasmo y seguro que lo logras ¡animo! Todos comenzamos desde abajo –yo sigo abajo, al lado de grandes como Ishida Ryo-chan y Zetus-san-, además ¿Quién te dice que no eres un gran escritor? Si lo dices tu, tal vez estés equivocado –yo digo eso, pero por sus amables comentarios a veces pienso que no soy tan mala- date una oportunidad :D ¿si?

**Miara Makisan: **Hola :D! Antes que nada como puedes observar, Sess prácticamente ya se dio cuenta que esta enamorado de Rin, ahora sólo falta que lo acepte (y perdone su "acto traicionero" ¬¬ aunque la trampa fue de Minami). Mmmm…bien, del beso del capítulo anterior, creo que te confundiste, pues como puedes ver, el beso de RinXShippou era en este capítulo y si fue en la boca. Sesshoumaru es un youkai complicado, es un hombre orgullos que siempre ha tenido todo cuanto quiere, por eso que le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que Rin este con otro –aunque sea un mal entendido- pero en realidad creo que es un ser atormentado por su pasado -¿me habré inspirado en mi? O.0- de cualquier forma, creo que su personalidad se adapta bien a la del anime –en el manga es menos expresivo por las pocas imágenes que tengo-.

Soten y Shippou tienen su historia en el siguiente capítulo probablemente dé datos sobre el porque de su desprecio por él y su cambio de humor en este cap –donde le dio de comer-.

En este capítulo Rin también se maquilla como me lo pediste, aunque en menor medida –Kagome y Sango tal vez exageraron…- espero te haya satisfecho, incluso Jaken quedo pasmado ante la belleza de su futura "Ama bonita".

Disculpa la tardanza pero me es imposible subir un cap de este largo en menos de una semana y no dispongo de tanto tiempo para escribir pues tardo aproximadamente 27 horas por cap –y no puedo hacerlo en dos días, por trabajos, tareas, escuela, etc.- en breve serán las vacaciones, espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia cuando inicien. Ojala te haya gustado este cap y me sigas apoyando.

**Andy: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un reviews, te agradecería si lo sigues haciendo, ya que me llena de ánimos :D Me alegro enormemente que la historia te guste y te atraiga. Con respecto a la personalidad de Sesshoumaru, he tratado de cuidarla lo mejor posible –aunque en este capítulo en la primera parte se ve bastante noble- dándole un lado frío con el que oculta sus acciones buenas, tiene un oscuro pasado, lleno de odio y rencor, por esa razón es que en parte es como es, pero supongo que también nació con ese carácter frío, después de todo, es un demonio. Se a lo que te refieres con que en muchos fics le cambian su forma de ser, lo he visto, y no me agrada del todo, pero los fics de Sesshoumaru y Rin son escasos –con mas de 5 capítulos- donde el taiyoukai mantenga su carácter, por eso es que este fic, trate que fuese una excepción (claro que, no por eso dejo de respetar el trabajo de mis hermanos fikeros, eso jamás).

Pensé seriamente en escribirte un correo –cuando hago one-shots y me dejan su correo les escribo a este- pero considerando este espacio, consideré que sería algo fuera de lugar. :D espero no te moleste, y ojala hayas disfrutado este cap, perdona la tardanza, pero como mencione a Miara Makisan –arriba- no puedo actualizar con más frecuencia.

**Khrysta y Meli-Chan: **;o; MUCHAS GRACIAS! ToT "La mejor Historia Sess&Rin" es de las cosas más hermosas que me han dicho en los reviews de este fic. ;o; Gracias por considerar que el Sesshoumaru que manejo mantiene su personalidad y al mismo tiempo puedo manejar correctamente la historia romántica que va entrelazada en _Instinto_. Ojala me sigas leyendo y te guste la historia así como sus demás capítulos (Oh no…no se que mas decir ;o;) Discúlpame por no actualizar más seguido pero como mencione arriba no dispongo de mucho tiempo y necesito más de 24 horas seguidas por capítulo –de hacer capítulos de 13 hojas cada viernes actualizaría- ya que estos llevan un orden psicológico para que la idea del fic se entienda lo mejor posible. T-T enserio lo lamento. Muchas gracias nuevamente ;o; por darle a este fic, el título del mejor de Sess&Rin, en verdad, me haces muy feliz. Y ojala te guste como se desarrolle posteriormente la historia de amor (Si, hay mas! Y pronto romance! –pero con el carácter de sess…no esperes que llueva miel).

**Silvia-Chan: **:D Gracias por decir que eres mi admiradora XD –me da penaaa-. Me hace feliz que los lectores le guste como manejo a Sesshoumaru, ya que es un personaje complejo, por el mismo hecho de que no le gusta hablar y él es el protagonista! Es bueno saber que así es como consideras se comportaría si fuese un anime real :D. Del lemon, bien, te diré que no soy buena ni escribiendo fics normales –tengo esa impresión de mi propio estilo, es una mala costumbre, sobretodo teniendo a gente tan linda como ustedes mis lectores diciéndome lo contrario- entonces, el lemon ni te cuento, ni con yaoi puedo. No te prometo un lemon, pero si una escena espero romántica –en un futuro…lejano aún, lo siento- y con suerte un poco de lemon –me esforzaré!- entre Rin y Sess, pero esto será en uno de los Extras –más información, leer notas del autor XD-. De cualquier forma espero me sigas hasta el final de Instinto y me ayudes con los reviews –oh, no me gusta pedir reviews pero no puedo evitarloooo- para superar mi sueño de llegar a los 100 reviews ToT. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado al máximo. Disculpa la tardanza pero, no puedo hacer nada, aunque en dos días tendría el cap, debo revisarlo y disponer de más de 24 horas seguidas para acabarlo –por lo extenso de estos- así como revisar ortografía, congruencia, guiones, signos, etc. De hecho, este mismo cap, no le he revisado desde un poco menos de la mitad, porque el sueño me mata ya –pero mis betas me informaron que estaba todo en orden, y confió en ellas.- por eso mismo, tardo tanto en actualizar, discúlpame.

**HawkAngel XD: **Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y disculpes mi tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero tengo problemas con ello –y eso que no me he atrasado tanto como en el Big Brother, mi parodia T-T- espero que me leas hasta el final de la serie y en muchos mas:D ya que es posible que haga otro de SessXRin al menos un one shot:D

Espero que te como voy manejando la historia pues quiero ofrecerles un fanfic de calidad y que les satisfaga en todos los aspectos posibles sin caer en vulgaridades o exageraciones –lagrimas en exceso, palabras de amor, etc- ya que este fic, tiene tanto angst como romance.

**Sheenaeikki: **Hola :D Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero me sigas hasta el final de esta historia! Es verdad que Rin sufre en cierta forma el comportamiento indiferente y ni tan indiferente de su Amo, pero Sesshoumaru también sufre, mas que el acto de pensar que Rin puede irse con otro, el príncipe sufre porque jamás creyó que amaría a alguien –tiene tanto odio y rencor en su corazón que se creyó incapaz de hacerlo- y ahora se niega a aceptarlo, a pesar de ya haberse dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de Rin. Espero este fic siga gustándote y que me acompañes hasta el final de esta historia. Disculpa la tardanza del cap.

**Ángel sin alas: **Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y satisfecho. Bien, lo cierto es que no puedo hacer más con las actualizaciones, lo lamento. Como ves, Sesshoumaru se mostró mas que celoso en este capítulo y en cierta forma también sintió celos de Shiso –aunque sea implícitos- espero te haya gustado como quedo y haya cubierto tus expectativas. Lo cierto es que de InuYasha, Rin y Sess son mi pareja favorita, ya que Kagome suele desesperarme por su terrible amor a InuYasha que en mi humilde opinión más de una vez se comporta como un patán, al cual me dan ganas de golpear. El problema es que mientras uno es patán el otro es frívolo e inexpresivo…lo cual es curioso, porque me imagino a InuTaisho con un carácter bastante particular…

Espero me leas hasta el final y sigas apoyándome :D!

**LadyJ07: **Bien, antes que nada, acabo de descubrir el servicio de responder reviews en la pagina, pero…ya me acostumbre así, espero no te moleste T.T. Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos largos porque así no se te hace tan pesada la lectura –estoy segura que a mas de uno se le hace una eternidad-. Gracias por considerar que hago un buen manejo de escena y de Sesshoumaru y Rin, me hace sentir feliz porque me hace sentir que he crecido como fikera –espero algún día escritora-. De igual manera, puedo decirte que Sesshoumaru irá cambiando pero poco a poco –tal y como se muestra en este cap- por e momento ya se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de Rin…ahora solo necesita aceptarlo y asimilarlo, de cualquier forma, su carácter aunque cambie, siempre será Sesshoumaru y eso es sin duda algo que le dejará ese misticismo tan sensual que posee, espero te guste.

Taki esta enamorado de Minami, de hecho en el cap anterior Sesshoumaru y Soten lo mencionan –utilizar a Minami para vencer a Taki- creo que te confundiste más que nada fue eso. De todos modos en este cap se aclara.

**I-chan: **Pues es que si eres lenta ¬¬. De cualquier forma, espero te haya gustado este cap y me leas hasta el final. No olvides el dibujo ¬¬…e igual si tienes alguna queja de Gigei házmela saber.

**Amy** **Gora: **Gracias por tus amables comentarios, me hace feliz que a la gente le guste como redacto :D. Pues bien, básicamente yo saque su nombre tal como lo oí por esa razón –me refiero al dragón rojo- es ampliamente posible que este en un error. Me alegro que Aki te guste XD –creo que a la mayoría- Y si, de los dibujos, en cuanto tenga una carpeta un poco más decente te los enviaré –sólo hazme el favor de recordármelo si te es posible, porque suelo ser olvidadiza y no quisiera cometer esa falta T.T disculpa las molestias…- Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero me es imposible hacer con más frecuencia debido al colegio. Ojala me sigas hasta el final de este fic y si quieres más allá de este proyecto, yo encantada :D.

**Poison** **Ivi: **No te preocupes, comprendo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Te agradezco enormemente tus generosísimos comentarios tanto del fic como a mi persona, de verdad, insisto, me sobreestimas -.-U de cualquier forma, gracias :D. Ojala puedas leer este cap con tranquilidad y disfrute, que este fic siga gustándote y muchas gracias por tu seguimiento a esta humilde autora pues ya llevas varios fics acompañándome YoY gracias…Espero me sigas hasta el final de este fic y sigas disfrutando de la lectura que les proporciono, que con sus defectos y virtudes, trato de hacerla lo mejor posible. Gracias por todo :D

**Elen-Ses.: **Te agradezco todos tus comentarios, puedo decir –espero no se molesten YoY- que tus reviews son de los que más amo, son tannnnn grandes que me hacen tannnnnn dichosaaa.

En un review me mencionaste tu amor por los Celos, razón por la cual también decidí nombrar el cap 6 de esa forma. Como podrás apreciar en este capítulo también hay celos ¡y que celos! Con leer la ultima parte te das cuenta que Sesshoumaru es una bomba de tiempo!

Trato de mantener el carácter de Sesshoumaru lo mejor posible, razón por la cual se ve tan frío incluso cuando lastiman a Rin, y te he de confesar que yo adoré esos puñetazos que le puso, se vio tan…hermano. Si, Aki y Gigei son iguales a Inu y Sess –de hecho sess lo piensa en este cap- de modo que la hija excluida –de la que nadie se acuerda…ni yo XD- es Hikari.

Puedo decir que Rin es una chica bastante ingenua, a veces me dan ganas de golpearla pero digo "no, ella es la buena…no puedes herirla…" lo cierto es que saberla buena –y yo saberme de un carácter similar a Sesshoumaru y Naraku- me hace pensar "mátala" XD pero no lo haré, no te preocupes.

Te confesaré que en un principio Aki era mi pequeño favorito pero con el tiempo, los gemelos son de mis favoritos también, me imagino que es porque son precisamente como Miroku –y me hacen reir mucho-.

En esta ocasión puse a Inu y Sess conversando civilizadamente, donde se muestra prácticamente que el uno se preocupa por el otro, y aunque no pueden expresar lo que sienten del todo, de una u otra forma lo hacen.

En esta ocasión Aki causa que Gigei sufra un accidente, pues fue herida emocionalmente, esto se debe a que veo constantemente las hermanas de alguna amiga y se pelean y pelean y pelean y digo¿Por qué se pelan si se quieren tanto? Y llego a la conclusión que es precisamente por ello, porque se preocupan que en diversas ocasiones se ponen obstáculos en el camino –aunque este mal-; lo menciono porque Aki trata de hacer que su hermana hable correctamente, lo ve como un error, pues él sabe que la pequeña esta ya grandecita como para hablar como una infante de tres o dos años. Y Gigei esta preocupada –se muestra en la conversación que tiene con Sess- porque cree que su hermano no la quiere por no poder hablar, me da risa porque es la misma situación de Sess con Inu, trata de hacer que madure, que sea un hanyou –ya que no es youkai- culto y apto, pero Inu lo ve como ataques –claro que Sesshoumaru también hace sus locuras.-

Es verdad que Sesshoumaru es bastante terco y hasta cierto punto, estúpido, para nuestra fortuna ya se ha percatado que esta enamorado de Rin, ahora solo depende de él y de nadie más aceptar que esta enamorado.

De Minami y Taki, bien, no quería seguir el patrón de "Mayasaki" mi antagonista de Reed Li Clow, por eso es que agregué a Taki, sin olvidar que si hay un Lord del Oeste, debe haber del Norte, Sur y Este. De cualquier forma, Taki es un enemigo muy distinto a todo el común, pues él desprecia a Sesshoumaru por ser el centro de atención de Minami, y no es por el hecho de que ella no le tome en cuenta como pareja, sino que esta tan obsesionado con él que no se fija en otro –independientemente de que sea Taki- creo que a Taki lo que le mueve es el dolor de ver al ser amado siendo despreciado continuamente, en realidad, creo que es un gatito romántico…pero todos los príncipes se convierten en ranas…(incluso Sesshoumaru, aunque él sea un perro XD) quiero decir, todos tienen su lado oscuro ¿Cuál será el de Taki?

Y para terminar, como podrás apreciar Minami no desprecia tanto a los hanyous, sólo desprecia la idea de "hanyous hijos de Sesshoumaru" XD vaya mujer tan sensible.

Espero que el cap te haya satisfecho y disculpa todo el discursote. Y no te preocupes, BB no lo he terminado porque es parodia y no me llena tanto como el drama, romance y angst que hay en mis demás fics, ten por seguro que este fic lo acabo, a menos que muera. Gracias por preguntar por mi salud, no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones, pero yo confío en que todo estará bien. Espero me sigas hasta el final de este fic y si deseas más adelante, me sentiré honrada.

**SBM-AnGiE: **Muchas Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarle un comentario a esta humilde fikera –escritora de fics- y creo todos tienen preferencia por Aki XD, no te preocupes, en este capítulo Sesshoumaru ha abierto los ojos, ahora sólo es cuestión de que acepte lo que ve: el ama a Rin. No te preocupes que ya lo entenderá con el tiempo. Espero me sigas hasta el final de este fic :D.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

¿Qué pasará con Sesshoumaru y Rin?

¿La echará del palacio acaso?

¿Qué futuro les espera a ambos?

¿Cuál es el motivo de tal odio a InuTaisho?

¿…Que fue _realmente_ lo que paso en el pasado?

Promocional (barato para variar) pagado por: Ocio Entertainment

**AVISO**: Quiero informarles que estoy preparando un **pequeño portafolios –dibujos- de Instinto,** afortunadamente dos de mis queridas amigas (Tenshi-Hikaru e I-chan) también decidieron apoyarme (sólo espero me los entreguen a tiempo YoYU). **Si alguno de ustedes desea colaborar** me haría extremadamente feliz :D, en el capítulo anterior lo mencioné, pero sólo una persona se percato de la oferta, lamentablemente este servidor me borró el correo y no pude repararlo por eso, lo pondré nuevamente:

**tenkainomiko** **(arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) mx**

**es el correo al que pueden enviar los dibujos**. :D espero me ayuden en este proyecto que deseo hacer, debido a la escasez –relativa- de dibujos RinXSess, dándole prioridad al KagomeXInuyasha. De cualquier forma, **se recibirán dibujos de cualquier personaje** (Aki, Gigei, Shiso +.+ …etc.) Ojala se animen a cooperar :D.

**Los interesados** en la carpeta hagan el favor de aclararlo en un review Y dejar su correo, de no hacerlo, me será imposible mandarla –a menos que descubra una forma de subir carpetas a la Internet…el problema es que soy una Jaken metiéndome en la creación de webs.-. E insisto¡Anímense a cooperar:D será divertido tener un amplio repertorio de dibujos **Si desean cooperar, **recuerden poner en el asunto del mail que es para el portafolios de Instinto (Ejem. "Fanart Instinto" o "Fanart porque de lo contrario se borraran, para evitar correo spam y basura, espero comprendan.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	8. Cicatrices

INUYASHA

"_¡Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 8: Cicatrices

La fría noche calaba los huesos, el invierno pronto llegaría y las tierras del Oeste se cubrirían de blanco, era un ambiente perfecto, sabía cuanto su Amo gustaba de salir a caminar por las noches de Luna llena, siempre la llevaba con él porque en el cielo se veían cosas inimaginables, incluso Jaken solía ser invitado para ver lo nunca antes visto…

Pero…

Este invierno sería distinto.

No sería el galante frío el que envolvería su corazón, sino el desprecio de su Amo. Todo había terminado, estaba sola como cuando era niña, era despreciada una vez más…y nunca confesó sus sentimientos ¿Qué destino le hubiese esperado de hacerlo? Sonrió con amargura, todos sus sueños se destrozaban lentamente…nunca esperó más de su Amo, conocía su lugar…vaya que lo conocía, se había consumido por años sabiéndolo…y aún así…y aún así.

-Todo esto…- Rin observó sus manos con melancolía, ya no había mucho que hacer ¿Rogar a su Amo? Pero ¿Rogar por que? Lo único que podría obtener sería la muerte, no, ni siquiera eso tendría, conocía a su Amo lo suficiente como para estar conciente que no la mataría…no era ese tipo de ser.- …Acabo…- alzo el rostro y observó a su Amo acercarse a la entrada. Ya no tendría opciones, en cuanto amaneciera se iría, no quería ser despreciada por su Amo…

Despreciada…sin saber porque…

¿Por qué había nacido humana? Quería respuesta…¿Por qué?

¿Por que maldita sea?

¿…Por que humana?

-¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES BESTIA ESTUPIDA?- Gritó con toda su fuerza el zorro. Sesshoumaru se detuvo. Rin se volvió con los ojos sumamente abiertos ante la acción de Shippou.- ¡Eres su vida!-

-¿Cómo osaste llamarme?- dijo con rencor.- ¿Kitsune?-

-¡BESTIA!- Sesshoumaru sonrió con frialdad.

-Ya arreglaremos esto escoria, tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren mi presencia.- entró al Palacio. Rin suspiró dejando que una nube de vapor flotará libremente en el aire, ya no sentía su cuerpo.

-…Rin.- la chica alzo el rostro. El zorro sonrió con melancolía.- No se que fue lo que te pasó, ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque, tu no eras quien creía que eras.-

-…Shippou, yo no…-

-Lo sé.- la chica volvió a suspirar.- ¿No irás con él?-

-¿Para qué?- sonrió con ironía.- Me dirá: sucia humana.-

-¿Te ha llamado así antes?- Shippou se arrodillo a su lado.- ¿Eh?- estaba seguro que lo había visto; en los ojos de Sesshoumaru había algo más que indignación…habían celos, lo había visto claramente, no lo engañaban ¡conocía la mirada celosa de InuYasha como la palma de su mano! Y la de Sesshoumaru ¡Era exactamente igual!

-…No, pero lo hará esta vez.-

-A veces no es bueno sacar suposiciones, me sorprende de ti, que siempre dejas que tu corazón te guíe, no tu razón.- La chica se sorprendió.- Esa no es la Rin que conozco.-

-¿Y si me rechaza?-

-¿Y si no?-

-¿Y si se da cuenta qué…?- enmudeció al percatarse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué estás enamorada de él? No lo creo, es una bestia torpe y estúpida.- dijo levemente molesto.- No se como tu Y Kagome quieren a estos idiotas, necios…- la chica se incorporó y comenzó a andar hacía el palacio.

-Gracias.- el zorro sonrió y la despidió con un movimiento de mano. Una vez que la joven desapareció el kitsune suspiró.

-Ahora me tengo que preparar…ese infeliz no me va a dejar en paz en un buen tiempo…-

¿Quién demonios se creía para tocarla de esa forma?

¿Es que acaso no había visto el colgante de cristal que en su interior guardaba un colmillo que **_él _**le había entregado a Rin?

Maldito y apestoso kitsune…. ¡Maldito!

-Grrr…- podía escuchar el crujir de sus dientes.-…Lo pagará, no permitiré que vuelva a tocar lo que me pertenece…- escuchaba pasos, eran ligeros, no eran youkais, incluso eran diferentes a los de cualquier humano, eran tan silenciosos como el caminar de un exterminador; Rin se había esforzado por aprender a vivir con youkais, pero al final se había conformado con un…bien, un youkai, pero uno tan patético…

¿Qué ocurría con él?

¿Y con ella?

_Ella lo tenía a él_ ¿entonces porque fijarse en un youkai de clase mucho más baja que él? No lo comprendía…¿sería su forma de ser? Eso no importaba ¡no cambiaría por una humana!

Mucho menos por una humana que lo había traicionado…

¿Traicionar qué? _Ella no era nada de él…_

¡NO, ella ERA de él!

¿Qué tanto?

_-"…No lo suficiente_"- Le traicionó su mente.

-…Amo- No se había siquiera percatado que se había detenido para esperarla ¿Por qué? Quería hablar con ella pero ¿de que? No tenían nada de que hablar. -Amo Sesshoumaru, por favor permítame explicarme…-

-¿Explicar?- dijo como hipnotizado, la voz de esa mujer le enloquecía…no, eso no era posible ¡él era el Gran Sesshoumaru! No enloquecería por una mujer…

_Pero tu padre no negaba su corazón…y era aún mas fuerte._

-En verdad, por favor permítame tan sólo unos instantes yo…- El taiyoukai le dio una mirada congelante y le dio la espalda.-

-Retírate.- y comenzó a caminar, tenía trabajo, ya lo sabía, Jaken le había informado de nuevos conflictos que se llevaban a cabo en los limites de sus tierras y…-

-¡No!- se detuvo pasmado.

-¿No?- volvió levemente el rostro, permitiendo que uno sólo de sus ojos se vislumbrase entre su cabello plateado-blanquecido.

-No.- El taiyoukai se volvió hacía ella y puso su dedo índice sobre el cuello de Rin. La chica no se movió su mirada era melancólica pero firme.- Amo…por favor…- el cabello de Sesshoumaru flotó levemente, y su uña creció.-…-

-Aléjate de una buena vez o sabes lo que te pasará.-

-No puedo alejarme.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos.- Amo, tan sólo permítame explicarle.- el olor a lagrimas volvió a aturdir sus sentidos caninos.

-Jaken tiene razón, eres una criatura débil e inútil…tienen que protegerte y cuidarte como a una niña pequeña…- sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojizos.- Has transformado todo en mi Palacio…lo has rebajado a tu nivel de…-

-Humana…- completó al chica.- Perdóneme, no sabía que detestará tanto mi presencia.-

-Ja.- arrogancia, eso había en la voz de su príncipe.

-¡Lo siento Amo¡Yo no quiero ser humana, pero no puedo cambiarlo!- cubrió su rostro para dejar sus lagrimas y llanto correr libremente ¡había llegado a su límite! No podría más ¡ya no! Jamás creyó que su Amo pensará de ella lo mismo que Jaken ¡Jamás…!

¡…Jamás quiso ser un estorbo!

-¡Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para cambiar mi condición de mortal dígamelo por favor, haré lo que sea!- se sujeto con fuerza de la hakama de Sesshoumaru dejando que su Amo viera su rostro perlado por las lagrimas. -¡Se lo suplico, dígamelo!- Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo, pero su rostro era frío, extremadamente inexpresivo…como pocas veces lo había visto.- ¡No quiero ir a una aldea, no quiero estar con los humanos! Quiero ser digna, en verdad que si, deseo ser digna de vivir con usted ¡Por favor!- Rin cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de su Amo hasta quedar casi arrodillada, sentía como era jalada la seda de la hakama de su Amo, pero eso…ya no importaba.- …Yo quiero seguir con usted…-

-¿…Entonces por que?- Rin alzo el rostro. Su Amo tenía los ojos cerrados; pudo sentir la mano derecha de su Amo sujetar su brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse.- ¿Entonces porque lo proteges?- abrió sus ojos, y Rin pudo ver algo que jamás había visto…sentimientos. Los ojos de su Amo eran cristalinos, no tenían frialdad en ellos…tan sólo, sentimientos: odio, amor, ira, dicha…

…Sentimientos, tan sólo eso.

-Yo…no soporto ver a mis amigos morir.- dijo. La cristalina mirada de Sesshoumaru desapareció.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- la mujer asintió.- No vuelvas a humillarte arrodillándote ante alguien.- Rin se sorprendió.- ¿Escuchaste?- Rin asintió.-

-¿…Qué desea que haga? Dígalo y lo haré.- dijo convencida.- Amo…no volveré a intervenir…- Ah, el joven kitsune, es verdad, tenían una cuenta pendiente.- Si es usted quien me lo pide.-

-Bien. Te ordeno observar el castigo que impondré a ese youkai por tocar lo que es mío ¿Has entendido?- Rin miró al suelo y asintió.-

-Entendido.-

-Rin.- la chica le miró.- Cualquier queja, intervención o similar…-

-Moriré.- se aventuró a decir ante el silencio de su Amo.-

-…Saldrás del Palacio y no volverás nunca.- esas fueron las palabras de su Señor; Rin no lo comprendía, por alguna extraña razón…el no quería tomar su vida.

La Luna arrullaba las estrellas en una noche asfixiante. Shippou permanecía recostado contra un árbol. Si Rin no arreglaba las cosas con la "Bestia Estúpida" la echaría del Palacio, dudaba mucho que le arrebatará la vida…y si todo se arreglaba sería él quien pagaría…se lo merecía, lo aceptaba, le había faltado al respeto a una de las doncellas del Palacio, y para el colmo, específicamente a la doncella (comprobado estaba ya) favorita del temperamental Príncipe.

Sintió el olor de ambos…bien, era su turno. Se incorporó y espero a que ambos seres salieran de la enorme estructura real.

-…- por el rostro de Rin lo comprendía todo, y estaba feliz, al menos podría enmendar su error.

-¿Y bien?- espero el veredicto del arrogante Sesshoumaru; este sólo lo miraba con indiferencia, levantó su mano y la uñas de su dedo índice y medio crecieron hasta que una larga centella de luz dorada se mostró.

-…Rin.- la chica se congelo.

-¿S-si Amo?-

-Recuerda: Ni un solo gesto.-

-…Como ordene Amo.- dijo con nerviosismo. El primer latigazo se escucho en el viento, el tostado cuerpo del kitsune no se movió de donde estaba. Rin apretó los dientes, su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

El segundo latigazo, la parte superior de la hakama de Shippou se rompió dejando a la vista su torso ahora enrojecido. El tercer latigazo, su torso parecía tornarse violeta y ahora tenía una rodilla en el piso, observaba a Sesshoumaru, orgulloso, no haría ningún sonido de queja, mantendría su honor a cualquier precio.

Cuarto Latigazo, Shippou apretó los dientes, podía sentir su piel partirse ante la furia centellante del príncipe, ahora su espalda se encontraba enrojecida. Quinto latigazo, escucho crujir sus dientes, estaba seguro, tenía costillas rotas, maldita sea, ahora ya no importaba el ardor en su piel, era ese dolor de opresión, ese dolor en su costado…

El cuerpo de Rin comenzó a temblar¡era suficiente!

Sexto latigazo…

-¿COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO DESGRACIADO?- InuYasha desenfundó la Tetsusaiga, y corrió hacía Sesshoumaru, este le miró con desprecio ¡había interrumpido su castigo!- ¡SESSHOUMARU!-

-¡Alto InuYasha!- el hanyou se detuvo ante el grito de su Amigo.

-¡Pero Shippou…!-

-¡Cometí una falta, este es mi castigo!- el hanyou iba a protestar- ¡Así se arreglan las cosas entre youkais!- InuYasha se volvió hacía Sesshoumaru, fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Rin, la joven temblaba y profundo temor se observaba en sus ojos.

-Aún así…¡Ella no tiene porque ver esto!- iba a tomarla del brazo cuando el príncipe con su velocidad le golpeo en la cara, arrojándolo a unos metros. -¿Q-qué diablos te…?-

-No te le acerques.- dijo molesto.

-!Cómo!-

-Este es también su castigo.- la observó de reojo.- Por olvidar a quien pertenece.-

-!DICES QUE ELLA TE PERTENECE!- el hanyou se incorporo con nuevas energías.- ¡Eres un idiota, ella NO es un objeto!-

-Era la única humana en este palacio, la única a la que se le respeta como a una princesa youkai, la humana que YO protejo ¡MI HUMANA!-

-¡Ella no es tuya estúpido! No tienes derecho sobre ella ¡NO LO TIENES!-

-¿Cómo dices?- sus ojos resplandecieron.- Yo la he cuidado y protegido ¡su vida me pertenece, lo que es ahora me lo debe a mi!- su cabello floto con fuerza- Los kimonos que cubren su cuerpo, las peinetas que adornan su cabello, sus listones, sus sandalias, sus flores, la seda que cubre sus habitaciones, las plumas que llenan su almohada, los perfumes que se funden con ella…todo de ella es mío.- InuYasha estaba sorprendido…su hermano, el impávido Sesshoumaru…estaba fuera de sí. –

-¡Y QUE HAY DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS!- e incluso InuYasha estaba fuera de si, no toleraba ver a las mujeres llorar.-

-¡No tiene porque haberlos!- InuYasha y Shippou estaban en shock. Rin bajo el rostro.-…Porque jamás le ordené sentir.-

-¡Eres un bastardo!- InuYasha alzo su espada, haría el Kaze no Kisu. Sesshoumaru iba a desenfundar a Toukijin cuando los gritos de sus sobrinos se escucharon.

-¡Papaaaá!- se escuchaba a lo lejos. InuYasha volvió la mirada hacía donde se escuchaban las melodiosas voces.

-Demonios…- enfundó a Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru quitó su mano de la Toukijin.

-Cúbrete.- dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo que miraba con indiferencia a Shippou. No permitiría que sus sobrinos le temiesen tan sólo por un youkai débil.- Esta vez me conformaré con lo hecho, la próxima vez te mataré.- y se elevó por los cielos, pero esta vez alejándose del palacio, parecía que saldría ¿Cuándo volvería? No había forma de saberlo…él nunca decía nada.

-Rin…- Shippou se incorporó. InuYasha se acercó entregándole parte de su ropa para cubrirse.- Ouch, InuYasha tan entrometido como siempre…-

-¡Bah cállate!- el hanyou sonrió al igual que Shippou. El Kitsune había pensado por un momento en decirle sobre los sentimientos de Rin por Sesshoumaru pero conociendo a su impaciente amigo, seguro pelearían y pondría a Rin en una situación no sólo embarazosa sino también frustrante.- Rin…- la chica observaba el cielo.

-…Dígame.- le vio con sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- la chica iba a hablar cuando los niños aparecieron.

-Papaaaá!- el hanyou jugó con sus hijos un poco, Shippou se acercó a Rin.

-Creo que te permitirá quedarte en el Palacio ¿no?-

-Perdóname…yo no quería.-

-Oh vamos ¿Qué son unos cuantos golpes? Además es un debilucho.- rió levemente, sus costillas le dolían tanto. Rin dejo una solitaria lágrima escapar.- Calma.- sonrió.- Por el momento creo que me iré a dormir que estoy bastante agotado…me llevo a los niños conmigo.- Rin se sorprendió y poco después su expresión se tornó aterrada.- ¡Niños vámonos!-

-¿Pero porque…?- protestaron los cuatro destrozadores del palacio.

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-¡No me digas!- comenzaron a molestarle los gemelos.

-¿Pues te digo y que?- Natsumi sonrió a Aki, y los cuatro se arrojaron contra el kitsune que siguió caminado a pesar de tenerlos a todos sujetos a sus piernas, cuello y espalda…No podía mostrar dolor, los preocuparía y…debía aceptar algo, Sesshoumaru había ordenado que se cubriera para evitar justamente eso…lo que significaba que no quería que esos mocosos le temieran, y por más duro que fuera…cumpliría su orden, rebajándola a una petición…se daría el gusto de hacerle "un favor" a "El Gran Sesshoumaru".

-Rin…- la chica mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la voz de InuYasha.- Explícamelo todo.- la chica se volvió.-

-…Acompáñeme por favor…- lo haría, después de todo su amigo estaba herido por su culpa, tan solo pediría algo a cambio, que no se revelara su secreto.

El aíre frío entre su cabello y su ropa le era relajante, estaba tan cansado de esa situación; jamás creyó volver a perder el control como lo había hecho, tan sólo Naraku, InuYasha e…InuTaisho lo habían logrado…enfurecerlo, eso no era fácil pero esos malditos desgraciados…

Volaba en una nube de polvo brillante, no quería caminar, tan sólo sentirse libre de todo, tan sólo eso.

_-"…Estúpida debilidad, no creí que caería en algo tan vulgar como…esto…"_- el taiyoukai gruñó.

…Enamorarse….ese **era** un juego sucio…

…_demasiado_ sucio…

¿Cómo había ocurrido? Mejor aún ¿Cómo a él, al Gran Sesshoumaru? No lo comprendía; había damas youkais de belleza sobrecogedora, y humanas que eran casi tan bellas como las damas youkai, incluso…

…incluso humanas mas hermosas que Rin ¿No era cierto?

No.

No era la excitante y hechizante belleza de Rin lo que le atraía; era esa hermosa y cristalina sonrisa, esa esencia que desprendía todo su cuerpo….ese cabello azabache como ningún otro…era…era….

Era Rin.

No podía describirlo, ni siquiera sabía que era sino QUIEN era.

¿Por qué el destino le había jugado tan vilmente? Él había despreciado a InuTaisho por amar a una mujer humana olvidándose de su madre, de la única y verdadera Lady del Oeste…y ahora era **_él _**quien había caído enamorado de una humana…

Sentía un olor a hierbas que no eran propias de su tierra, eran olores propios de las tierras del Norte ¿Minami acaso? Imposible, no era su olor…¿tal vez un viajero?

Pudo vislumbrar la figura de una mujer de cabellos rojizos, esta recogía flores en el prado ignorante de que era observada, su olor la delataba, no era humana, mucho menos youkai…hanyou.

La mujer alzo la vista, sus ojos eran verdes pero opacos; era dueña de belleza, si, pero no de luz propia, era tan sólo un ser más, no tenía un alma brillante como Rin.

-Buenas Noches, Lord Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el taiyoukai. ¿Cuándo lo había detectado?

-Yo soy Nyohiko, soy fiel sirviente de Lady Minami.- sonrió delicadamente.

-¿Qué buscas en mis Tierras?- dijo con frialdad ¿acaso atacarían a Rin nuevamente?- Contesta.-

-Busco al dueño de extraordinaria belleza, de mirada fría, de rostro gentil y delicado, de fuerza asombrosa…- el taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos- …Busco al primer descendiente de aquel Gran Inu Youkai: Lord InuTaisho.-

-…- el príncipe guardó silencio, esperando.

-Es usted físicamente tan similar a su Gran Padre.- el taiyoukai se molesto ligeramente aunque no lo demostró.- Su caminar erguido, su desempeño en la pelea, su figura y porte.-

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- La mujer sonrió.

-Ah, ahí es donde es completamente distinto pues InuTaisho era amable y gentil, un hombre sin igual, un gran youkai y sin duda alguna, un gran Lord.-

-No me exasperes o te mataré.-

-Inténtalo mi Lord.- el príncipe no espero más advertencia y mediante su velocidad llegó ante ella, sujetándola fuertemente del cuello.- …Sois rápido.- sonrió.

-Te advierto que no estoy de muy buen humor, así que contesta.-

-Contestaré.- sonrió aún más.

-¿Qué quieres y porque me buscas?-

-Quiero a mi señor InuTaisho de vuelta y te buscó por tu gran parecido con mi Señor.- dijo descaradamente. El taiyoukai la arrojó contra el piso.

-¿Otra querida (1) de mi padre?- la miró con superioridad.

-Oh no, esa era una ilusión pero no una realidad.- el príncipe evidentemente se molestó.- Verás mi joven Lord, para mi, tu padre era más que un hombre con el cual pasar la noche, además yo respetaba a tu madre.-

-Por supuesto.- ironía, eso había en su voz.

-No tengo intención de convencerte, no perderé mi tiempo de esa estúpida manera.- sonrió.- A quien yo desprecie fue a Izayoi, la madre de tu hermano, que osó meterse a la cama de tu Señor Padre.-

-Eso no le quita responsabilidad a mi Gran Padre.- criticó Sesshoumaru.

-Cierto es que vuestro Padre denigró su sangre pura al preñar a una humana.-

…Humana…

…_Rin_…

-No ha sido la humana sino el youkai el más repugnante en esta historia. Lárgate ahora.- le dio la espalda.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, pues tu eres _tan_ parecido a él.- el príncipe la miro de reojo.- Verás mi Lord, te buscó porque te necesito.-

-No digas estupideces.-

-No lo son; no tengo sentimientos por ti, si es lo que piensas. Yo sólo necesito de ti tu cuerpo, tu esencia misma no me importa. Tu "alma" me es insignificante.-

-¿Cómo dices?- el taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos.-

-Oh si, tu me ayudarás.- el príncipe desenfundó a Toukijin y camino hacía ella.

-Nadie da ordenes al Gran Sesshoumaru, mucho menos un ser inferior como tu ¡hanyou!- y atravesó a la mujer con su espada.-…- entonces observó su toukijin, no tenía la sangre de su presa, entonces, ese era un…objetivo falso.

-No te confíes mi Lord, se cual es tu fuerza.- se escucho a metros a atrás, el taiyoukai intento dar media vuelta pero la Toukijin parecía atrapada en alguna especie de campo energético ¡no podía moverla!- No la necesitarás, ya tendrás la Tetsusaiga…bueno, al menos tu cuerpo la tocará, no me importa si tu alma es conciente de ello.- rió dulcemente. El príncipe abandonó la Toukijin evitando una saeta de fuego que Nyohiko había lanzado.- ¿Qué es esto, acaso no piensas cooperar?-

-Ja.- el taiyoukai movió su mano al frente, sus uñas crecieron.- Imbécil ¿crees que puedes atrapar al Gran Sesshoumaru de una forma tan simple?- miró de reojo donde su Toukijin permanecía, ahora no era más el cuerpo de la hanyou sino un montón de arcilla, una especie de barro, pero lo suficientemente resistente como para evitar que su Toukijin fuera liberada.

-¿Ah, no?- la mujer se arrojó contra él. El Príncipe arrojó su látigo contra ella, golpeándola.- ¡- pero la mujer alcanzó a tomar la estola que siempre llevaba con él.

-Ser Insignificante.- rugió el taiyoukai. Nyohiko sonrió.

-¿Tu crees?- el Príncipe observo los ojos de la mujer resplandecer. Cuando iba a dar otro golpe con su látigo sintió que algo le atravesaba la cabeza, como una aguja dolorosamente fría, su vista se nublaba lentamente.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Es verdad que en fuerza y habilidad no hay quien te gane, lamento decirte que en astucia he ganado yo.- el príncipe escuchaba el eco de la voz de Nyohiko.- Para tu desgracia se como peleaba InuTaisho y por tanto, como peleas tu, pues fuiste su mejor alumno.- el taiyoukai gruñó.- Antes de que duermas mi querido príncipe… - la mujer se acercó a un tambaleante Sesshoumaru.- …Esta estola tiene un importante significado para ti¿no es cierto?-

-…- el príncipe no dijo nada, pronto estuvo en brazos de la hanyou,-

-Mmh que terco. Seguro que esta estola tiene un significado emocional, un sentimiento hermoso ¿por eso la aprecias tanto no? Pero como dije, tu alma no me importa, tan sólo tu yo físico.- acarició su rostro.- Tan atractivo como él…-

-…No te atrevas a tocarme, ser repugnante.-

-Ohhh, yo soy repugnante… pero la humana no lo es ¿cierto?- Sonrió con frialdad la hanyou…¿Cómo lo sabía? No lo entendía ¿cómo era posible que supiera que Rin había tocado su rostro?

-No te compares con ella.-

-Los humanos son inferiores, mucho mas que los hanyous.- sonrió molesta.- Pero tu sangre heredo la debilidad de tu padre ¿no?-

-C-cállate.- sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.- No soy como él.- dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-So terco.- tomo la estola con su mano y la empezó a quemar.- Dile adiós a tus buenos recuerdos.- sonrió. El pelo de la estola comenzó a calcinarse. Inesperadamente una descarga eliminó el fuego.- ¿Qué…?- se sorprendió.- …Bueno, no importa, después de todo, es hora de que hablemos, heredero de InuTaisho.- comenzó a desaparecer como si fuese polvo en el viento, dejando la estola en el prado junto a las flores que ella misma había cortado.

La flama se movía furiosa, el rostro blanquecino de la dama del Palacio del Oeste parecía nervioso, frente a ella, el menor de los príncipes, un hanyou valiente, poderoso e impulsivo…tal vez…demasiado.

-¿Y?-

-…-

-¿Cuándo demonios vas a hablar?-

-…-

-¡Mira Rin sólo me has dicho que por tu culpa Shippou fue herido; y quiero saber porque!- gritó. Rin se estremeció.- ¡Habla!-

-…Porque…-

-¿POR QUÉ?-

-No le grites InuYasha.- en la puerta Kagome apareció.- Shippou me explico algo, y vine en cuanto supe.-

-¡Entonces dime porque!- su marido estaba furioso, no había duda, Shippou era un gran amigo.

-Porque Shippou le falto el respeto a Rin.- la sacerdotisa se sentó al lado de su esposo.

-!QUE?- el hanyou gruñó.- ¡Ese zorro!-

-…Pero no me dijo de que forma te falto al respeto ¿Rin?- miró a la chica, esta tomo sus propias manos y miró al piso.

-…En realidad fue culpa de ambos pero…bueno, yo estaba en el jardín de pronto ví a la Señora Minami…- sus manos se movían nerviosas. InuYasha se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer…esta vez, no había dañado a Rin.-…Y, bueno…confundí a Shippou con el Amo Sesshoumaru…- se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo puedes confundirlos si son tan diferentes?- gruñó InuYasha. Kagome puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-En la oscuridad todo es posible InuYasha.-

-¡Pero…!- la mujer puso un dedo sobre la boca de InuYasha.

-Continua Rin, por favor.-

Rin tomó aire -…Bien, es que…Shippou TENIA la figura de mi Amo…- Kagome se sorprendió.- Era una ilusión, supongo que la señora Minami la hizo…porque me mencionó algo extraño y…-

-Di ya como te ofendió.- dijo molesto InuYasha.

-…Bueno.- se sonrojó.-…él…- Kagome se tapo la boca al ver a Rin sonrojarse más y más.

-¡DILO YA!-

-¡Me besó!- se incorporó.- ¡No me grite, yo no lo sabía!-

-¿…Te beso?- InuYasha se incorporó furioso.- ¡Y supongo fuiste con Sesshoumaru para que lo golpeará porque sabes que es un posesivo, amargado, que no quiere que te cases y…!-

-¡ABAJO!- Rin comenzó a derramar lagrimas. Kagome se incorporó y la abrazo.- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa…¿Sesshoumaru los vio cierto?- el hanyou que tenía la cabeza en el piso, la alzó rápidamente.

-¿Los vio?-

-…Yo jamás me hubiese atrevido…- Rin lloró en el hombro de Kagome.- ¡Jamás esperé eso!-

-Ya, ya.- Kagome acariciaba la espalda de Rin con cariño.- Tu…-

-¡No pude evitarlo, no sabía que él era Shippou! Yo…yo ¡Jamás me hubiese atrevido!- InuYasha iba a reclamar cuando dio cuenta de algo…

Rin había visto a Sesshoumaru en Shippou, es decir, ella había sido besada por "Sesshoumaru" y Rin decía que jamás se hubiese atrevido…y eso significaba…

-¡Y luego el Amo nos vio y enfureció y me dijo que era débil y que al final era como todos los humanos!- Lloró con más fuerza.- ¡Y entonces Shippou me dijo que hablará con mi Amo y él…!-

…Que Rin estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru…

-¿Cómo todos los humanos?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Si.- Rin limpiaba constantemente sus ojos.- Me vio como jamás había hecho; me miró con desprecio ¡y cuando hablamos me miró…no lo se! Pero yo vi…!vi dolor! Y ¡jamás me perdonaré haberlo herido!

-¿Por qué Sesshoumaru habría de sentirse así?- Kagome miró a InuYasha.-

-…Tal vez….se sintió…humillado.- el hanyou se incorporó, parpadeando.- Oye Rin…- la chica lo miró, con lagrimas aún.- P-perdón…no tienes porque llorar.- miró hacía otro lado.-

-…Pero Yo…- Kagome sonrió.

-A InuYasha no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.- InuYasha se sonrojó.

-¡Cállate!- Rin tomó con fuerza la mano derecha de InuYasha..- Hmn…- el hanyou se sonrojó más.

-…Yo no quería que el Amo lo golpeará pero…yo no quiero separarme de mi Amo.- el hanyou bajo la vista, observado los maravillosos ojos de la protegida de su hermano.- No me gustaría vivir sin mi Amo…-

-…Oye Rin…- Kagome observó a su esposo con una dulce sonrisa, ahora tenía esa misma expresión que mostraba cuando comprendía a alguien, cuando se preocupaba por su semejante…cuando era extremadamente amable.-

-¿Si?- Kagome sonrió con dulzura.

-Contéstame algo…- la chica asintió, separándose del hermano de su Señor.- ¿…Cómo diablos pudiste enamorarte de alguien como Sesshoumaru?- Kagome golpeo el piso. Rin bajo la vista.

-…Yo…no se por donde empezar.- Kagome estaba a punto de decir "Abajo" por la delicadeza de su esposo.- ¿Cómo explicar porque amo a un ser como mi Amo?- el hanyou se sorprendió y sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo que voy a saber, por eso te pregunto!- y su amada esposa no soporto más.

-¡ABAJO!-

-¡AH!- el piso de madera se rompió.

-¡InuYasha no seas insensible!- Rin sonrió al ver a ambos esposos discutir.- ¿Cómo le preguntas algo como eso?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-¡Todo!-

-¿QUE LE VERIAS TU A SESSHOUMARU?- ohhh…celos…peligrosa arma. Kagome sonrió con cinismo.

-Pues es alto, es un príncipe…- InuYasha grito: "!Yo también!"- …Es culto, educado, tranquilo…-

-¿CULTO!- el Hanyou hervía.

-Es arrogante pero tu no te quedas atrás…- Kagome sonrió al ver la expresión de su esposo.-

-¡ESAS SON PURAS TONTERIAS!- el hanyou se incorporó molesto.- ¡Tu eres mi esposa, solo mía!- Kagome sonrió.

-Lo sé.- el hanyou la abrazo posesivamente.

-…Pero mi Amo es más que eso.- dijo Rin con una dulce sonrisa. InuYasha soltó a Kagome y se alejó unos metros ¡su rostro estaba completamente rojo!-

-(¡Penoso!) ¿Y cómo ves tu a Sesshoumaru?- Rin sonrió, limpiando sus últimas lagrimas. InuYasha la miró con atención.

-Para mi…para mi…-su mirada se tornó soñadora, brillante.- Él es todo…- Kagome sonrió.- Él me salvo, y me ha protegido por años ¡no importaba quien fuera, siempre acababa con aquel que me lastimase!- Rin se abrazó a si misma.- Siempre ha estado ahí para mi, claro que algunas veces salía pero cuando volvía yo podía ir y treparme de su cuerpo por horas hasta que me cansaba ¡Nunca me regaño, sólo el Señor Jaken!- Kagome rió al tiempo que gritaba "¡No lo creo!"- Recuerdo que una vez me enferme, pero el Amo tenía que irse en la mañana, la verdad yo quería decirle que no me dejará sola…- bajo la mirada.-…pero se fue.- InuYasha aprovecho.

-¿VES? Es un maldito.-

-No es verdad.- Dijo Rin con alegría.- Porque antes de irse me dijo que ya no era una niña pequeña que dependiera de él y que fuera fuerte.- sonrió orgullosa.- ¡Ahí me di cuenta que lo amaba!- InuYasha parpadeó.-

-¿Cómo puede ser…?- Gruñó InuYasha.

-¡Oye ya deja eso!- Kagome se irguió orgullosa.- ¡Yo fui feliz cuando me llevaste ese remedio a mi época por el resfriado que tenía!- InuYasha refunfuñó.-

-Si, pero YO lo preparé, y seguro Sesshoumaru sólo dijo "Se fuerte, no seas una débil y torpe humana"-

_No eres una humana débil. Algo como eso no puede hacerte desistir.  
Rin, tu no eres cualquier humana…_

…_Eres mi humana, y nada que yo posea, es débil._

-…Algo por el estilo.- Rió Rin. Sabía que su Amo la había creído dormida, pero ¿cómo dormir cuando estás resfriado y alguien que adoras debe irse?- Pero mi Amo no es como usted cree señor InuYasha…-

-¡Sólo InuYasha!- dijo exasperado. Kagome se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Además…su sonrisa- la chica comenzó a abrazar una cortina.

-…S-sonrisa…- Kagome soltó a InuYasha, eso era…insólito.

-¿Segura de lo que dices?- InuYasha la miraba con burla. Rin se escondió tras la cortina.

-Si no lo vi sonreír…- salió detrás de la cortina.-…Juró que salgo del palacio por voluntad propia.- dijo segura. Inuyasha la miró perplejo para después cerrar los ojos.

_-"¿Con que sonreír, eh?"- _InuYasha se sentó.

-¡En verdad no lo creerían realidad!- Rin se asomó por la ventana.- Cuando mi Amo sonrió…supe que todo estaría bien (2).- InuYasha se carcajeo.- ?-

-InuYasha…- Kagome tenía un tick en el ojo por la furia.

-¡Yo lo he visto sonreír!- Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-¿No es hermoso? – InuYasha rió mas fuerte.-…Señor…-

-¡No lo es!- miró a Rin con seriedad.- A mi solo me llegó a sonreír cuando iba a atacarme y el muy desgraciado estaba confiado en ganar.- Kagome recordó algunas ocasiones…y era verdad…Sesshoumaru sonreía con arrogancia y frialdad.

-Esa no es la sonrisa de mi Amo.- dijo Rin convencida.- No conoces su verdadera sonrisa.- dijo fríamente.- Una única vez le he visto sonreír, y su sonrisa es amable, apacible…extremadamente serena.- InuYasha miró a Rin…se veía tan…convencida.

-…Bah, como digas.- tal vez, ella conocía un lado de su hermano que nadie más había visto.- Oye…- Rin seguía soñando despierta.- Dices ¿qué Shippou se parecía a Sesshoumaru?- Rin asintió.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Rin se sonrojó.

-¡No lo recuerdo!- y se sentó con los ojos cerrados.

-Hmn…-

-Eso ya no importa mucho.- Kagome se sentó al lado de Rin.- Lo hecho, hecho esta.- Rin bajo la cabeza.- ¿Le dirás a Sesshoumaru sobre tus sentimientos?- Rin observó su reflejo gracias a la pulida madera. Inuyasha miró con atención a la chica, pasaron tan sólo segundos y para ella fue una eternidad…había sido demasiado expresiva con respecto a sus sentimientos, había dicho cosas que hubiera sido mejor no decir…pero se sentía bien…poder decir lo que sientes…confiar en alguien…tener más amigos, porque ella no estaba sola, no desde que había conocido al Señor Sesshoumaru; tenía a Jaken, a Hisui, a Shiso…tenía amigos…pero por miedo a ser escuchada por su Señor jamás pudo decirlo tan abiertamente…

-No le diré nada.- Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡Pero Rin…!-

-Si él no decidiera echarme del Palacio, es seguro que ya no me permitiría seguirlo…ni hablarle…ya no pasaría tiempo conmigo…no importa si me permitiera vivir aquí, yo sé que el se olvidaría de mí…no querría verme…y yo no quiero eso.- Rin alzo la cabeza.- Yo sólo quiero seguir a su lado, eso es todo.-

-¿Y no es eso muy entupido?- Kagome regaño a InuYasha por su falta de tacto.- Es verdad, es una tontería. Rin ¿sabes que eres una hermosa mujer?- La chica pareció molestarse.

-No sabe como me molesta que digan eso.- Kagome hizo "¿Uh?"- Que se burlen de mi.-

-Yo jamás me burlo de las mujeres.- dijo serio.- Mucho menos de alguien que me agrada.- Rin le miró de reojo.- Mira piensa lo que quieras, pero eres una mujer bonita.- InuYasha parecía realmente molesto.- El inútil de Sesshoumaru tal vez nunca te hable de compromiso.- Kagome miró hacía otro lado…esa era una gran posibilidad.- Por eso, no puedes esperar toda tu vida.-

-Yo no espero nada.- InuYasha se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la chica.- ¿Cree usted que espero algo?- ¡otra vez no por favor, formalismos!

_-¿…cree usted que yo podría tener más?- Sesshoumaru le miró con seriedad unos instantes_

_antes de contestar._

_-Si hubieses nacido youkai…- _

-Lo creía…ahora no.- se incorporó.- Estas resignada a vivir así…¿no es así?- Rin afirmó.- Mi madre también se resignó a vivir así…- la chica le miró con atención.- …No fue feliz.- Rin sonrió con amargura.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo serás tu?-

-Lo veo a usted…y creo que su madre fue muy feliz.- Inuyasha se volvió atónito.- Después de todo…usted fue lo único que le quedó…- sonrió.-…Usted, fue el mejor obsequio que pudo dejarle Lord Inu No Taisho.- Kagome se volvió hacía Rin.

-¿C-conoces a mi padre?- InuYasha se acercó a ella.- Quiero decir…como era…tu sabes.- Rin le miró unos instantes.

-En realidad nunca le he visto, pero…- el hanyou se sentó.

-¿Pero?-

-Si se donde hay un retrato de él.- el hanyou parecía emocionado.- No le prometo verlo, si me descubre el Señor Jaken seguro le dice al Amo…- InuYasha afirmó.- Pero si logramos entrar sin que nos vean…-

-¿Dónde es?- Rin dibujo con su dedo sobre la madera, a penas una leve línea era visible.- En el jardín norte…si, como a diez o doce habitaciones de…-

-¿Sabes donde es si lo ves por fuera el palacio?- la chica asintió levemente nerviosa.- ¡Bien!-

-¿Por qué lo pregun…?- InuYasha no le dio oportunidad de averiguar, le dio la espalda y le dijo que se subiera.-

-Anda ya. Kagome tu también.- Rin dudó, pero al ver a Kagome subirse a su espalda se acercó.- ¡Rin!- la chica suspiro, sonrió y se subió.- Veamos.- Salio por la ventana.- Dime por donde.- dijo mientras se movía entre los árboles.

-…InuYasha…¿cree que podremos entrar así?- el hanyou asintió.- ¿Y los guardias del palacio?- InuYasha paró.

-¿Guardias?-

-Usted tal vez no los vea pero…- Rin intentó hacerlo desistir.

-¡Tonterías! Después de todo es el palacio de mi padre ¡no me pueden decir nada!- nada le impediría conocer el rostro de su padre ¡nada!- ¿Por donde?-

-…Arriba, hacía la derecha.- señaló. El hanyou subió las ramas.- …Veamos, esta es una de las habitaciones vacías…entonces…¡ah! Ese cerezo esta cerca de la habitación del Amo, si, seguro que si. Debe ir después de ese cerezo.- el hanyou se movía ágilmente.

-¡InuYasha con cuidado!- Kagome esquivaba algunas ramas.

-…- el hanyou no decía nada.

-¡Ahí!- señalo una ventana cerrada.- Ahí es, pero tenemos que estar adentro para abrirla y…- el hanyou iba a romperla.- ¡No!- sujeto su brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- la chica negó y cuando InuYasha iba a soltarse sintió que su mano se quemaba levemente.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Kagome miró a Rin sorprendida ¡Había visto por un momento energía espiritual!

-¡No rompa la ventana! Ahí hay cosas importantes para el Amo.- dijo molesta.- ¡No se lo permitiré!- Kagome tocó la cabeza de InuYasha, el cual estaba gruñendo.

-No creo que tus amenazas la hagan desistir, cariño.- miró a Rin.- Después de todo…ella ha vivido aquí por años.- el hanyou miró a Kagome.

-Tal vez…pero yo…¡Quiero conocer a mi padre!- Se soltó de Kagome.- ¡Garras de Fuego!- se arrojó hacia la ventana.

-¡No!- la chica desapareció de la espalda de InuYasha. Kagome advirtió a su esposo.

No se lo perdonaría¡su amo no le perdonaría que algo en ese cuarto fuera dañado!- Te tengo.- dijo una voz varonil. Rin abrió lentamente sus ojos.- ¿No es ya muy tarde para que este aquí, pequeña _Rin_?- al menos había conseguido que se olvidase de las formalidades.

-¡Señor Shiso!- la chica estaba angustiada.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- Se escucho el golpe proveniente de un metal. La chica alzo la vista, al tiempo que Kagome e InuYasha tocaban tierra.- Yo personalmente cuido el Ala Norte.- sonrió dulcemente.- Más cuando el Príncipe no esta.-

-¿Cómo…?- la chica vio a InuYasha acercarse e intentar golpear a Shiso, este se movió con extraordinaria velocidad ¡tal como su Amo!- ¿Por qué lo ataca InuYasha?- dijo molesta.

-¡Porque me arrebataste a Rin, me preocupe por su seguridad!- dijo molesto.

-Si mi Gran Príncipe viera lo que yo ví joven InuYasha, usted estaría librando una pelea, que seguramente ofendería más el espíritu de InuTaisho.- Rin observó a Shiso sonreír.- Si quiere entrar a esa habitación no tenía porque hacer de ese modo.- bajo a Rin para después saltar y tomar su espada, que estaba incrustada en la pared, ESO había sido lo que había desviado el ataque de InuYasha.- No puedo permitir que entre de esa forma…sin olvidar que ahí hay cosas demasiado importantes como para ser dañadas.- el hanyou le observó con frustración.- Pero…puedo llevarle a ese lugar si quiere, sin necesidad de que rompa algo.- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- dijo molesto.

-¡InuYasha!- Kagome observó a InuYasha alargar sus garras.-

-¡No me gusta que siempre eviten que lo conozca!- el radiante rostro de Shiso se volvió serio.- ¡Garras de Acero!- el youkai se movió con velocidad, esquivando los ataques…al menos casi todos los ataques, su ropa se desgarro levemente. - ¡No sólo mi madre! También ustedes…- dijo molesto.- Y no se la razón.- el youkai negó.

-Nadie ha evitado que le conozca…la realidad es que usted lo ha visto más veces de las que cree.- el hanyou pareció exasperarse.- Tal vez no sea de carácter afable como su padre, pero sin duda…- sonrió.- Se parecen…-

-¿Qué tanto dices?- dijo molesto. Shiso negó.

-Adelante, les mostraré el retrato de su padre, si es lo que quiere ver.- el hanyou pareció relajarse.- Pequeña Rin…- la chica se volvió.- Es mejor que vayas a descansar.-

-Yo…bien, yo quiero ir.- dijo levemente nerviosa.- Por favor.-

-Pero tu ya has estado ahí.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero el Amo…bien, él sólo me permitió unos minutos, y eso fue porque entro a buscar algo y como no me negó la entrada.- dijo sonrojada.- Yo no sabía que ese lugar estaba prohibido…- Shiso rió.- Ese día fue vergonzoso para mí.- InuYasha esperaba ansioso.

-Es verdad…- inició a andar hacía el interior del palacio, permitiendo que su joven príncipe y la esposa de este le siguieran.- ¡El Príncipe me dijo que eras una niña bastante imprudente!- Rin se sonrojó.

-_Que imprudente eres.- dijo con indiferencia.  
- A tu imprudencia le sumo la de Aki y la estupidez de Inuyasha ¿y qué obtengo?-_

-¡No es verdad!- dijo apenada.

-¿Y porque crees que comenzó a darte tantos textos?- InuYasha se estaba desesperando.

-¡Para que estuviera callada!- Shiso sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si bueno…también…pero no dirás que eran aburridos.- dijo orgulloso.

-No. ¿Cómo lo sabe?- el youkai se irguió orgulloso.

-¡Yo mismo le di el primer texto que te presto!- Rin paró en secó.- ¿Qué no sabías que el príncipe estudió largo tiempo conmigo? Mientras su padre no estaba…- sonrió con amargura.- Yo fui su maestro.-

-¿Y su madre?- Preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha iba a protestar pero al escuchar sobre la madre de Sesshoumaru calló…él jamás había escuchado de ella.

-¿La Señora? Ella era una mujer muy hermosa.- Rin sonrió.- Si, ya se que lo sabías.- rió al ver a Rin taparse la cara.- Yo no se como puedes ocultarle tantas facetas tuyas al príncipe.- Rin se quito las manos sonriendo.- Si, aprendiste bien de él…- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó Kagome. El inu youkai no respondió.

_-"De cualquier manera, Sesshoumaru nunca fue muy expresivo pero…fue deprimente verle tan lleno de odio_"- observó a Rin de reojo- "_Por esa razón te consideramos la princesa del palacio, al menos contigo…se vio obligado a cambiar un poco…además el verte junto a él, siendo una humana me hace sentir que sigue siendo el pequeño terco de antes."_- sonrió.

-¿Y como era su madre, Shiso?- Rin parecía una vez más esa pequeña niña curiosa que desea saber de todo.

-…Pues ella era una Princesa Inu Youkai, muy respetada y querida.- InuYasha alzo las orejas.- Ella llegó con el Amo un día como cualquier otro, era primavera. Recuerdo que InuTaisho prohibió que comentáramos que ella estaba aquí.- rió- ¡Todos creímos que la había raptado!- Rin sonrió.-

-¿El Señor InuTaisho…?- Kagome no alcanzó a preguntar.

-Es que fue muy extraño como la mantuvo en secreto por días y después salía a reinos lejanos y regresaba tan molesto.- Kagome sonrió.

-Usted sólo nos esta contando fragmentos, pero conoce la verdadera historia ¿no?- el inu youkai paró un segundo.

-Es usted muy inteligente Señora Kagome.- comenzó a subir las escaleras. Y ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de haber llegado hasta ese punto. Caminaron algunos metros por los largos pasillos, todos estaban alumbrados y relucientes pero al final de uno de ellos, no había velas que alumbraran.- Allí es.- InuYasha camino más rápido.- Una sola petición.-

-¡Agh apresúrense ya!- dijo molesto InuYasha.

-Príncipe, cuando le pida que salga, hágalo.- el hanyou no contestó.

-No se preocupe.- Kagome señaló su propio cuello.- De eso yo me encargó.- y guiñó un ojo. Shiso asintió y abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación oscura, había varios estantes con pergaminos, algunos incluso estaban sobre una larga mesa rectangular. Podía apreciarse la existencia de algunas armas en la pared, incluso había una caja de cristal que parecía resplandecer al más ligero toque de la luz. Shiso tomó una vela y la encendió.

-En esta habitación se encuentra una parte de las posesiones de su Señor Padre.- InuYasha entró ansioso.-

-¿Dónde esta el retrato de mi padre?- Shiso sonrió, se acercó a una pared moviendo una cortina de color azul oscuro.-

-Anteriormente había más retratos de los Señores pero durante una pele…quiero decir, durante un accidente, fueron destruidos varios, ahora sólo hay cuatro en el palacio: el de la Madre del Príncipe Sesshoumaru (que esta en sus habitaciones), otro esta en la habitación de la Gran Señora y este es el tercero.- InuYasha se acercó.

-¿Y el cuarto?- Pregunto inconscientemente InuYasha.- ¿Dónde esta?- tomó la vela que Shiso le ofreció.

-Perdido dicen…pero estoy seguro que el Príncipe Sesshoumaru sabe donde esta. Después de todo, ese retrato no duro mucho tiempo colgado…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kagome.

-Porque en ese retrato estaba el Señor InuTaisho y la Señora Iza…-

-!ESTO ES UNA BURLA?- exclamó InuYasha.- ¡Shiso!-

-Ninguna broma.- dijo seriamente.- Le dije que ya conocía el rostro de su Señor Padre, aunque sus caracteres sean distintos, la diferencia en la apariencia física es mínima.- Rin y Kagome se acercaron.

-¡Imposible!-

-…- Rin observaba detenidamente el rostro de aquel que había sido el padre de su Amo. En ese lienzo se encontraba el rostro de un hombre sereno y atractivo, su presencia era imponente pero su mirada reflejaba bondad, vestía de azul claro. Las diferencias entre el Señor InuTaisho y su Amo eran mínimas, y las más destacables eran que las marcas en el rostro de InuTaisho eran de mayor grosor y que su flequillo estaba disperso en varios mechones. A su lado una bella youkai sonreía, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules, en su frente había una luna.- Ella es…-

-Si, ella es mi Gran Señora, la primera esposa del Señor InuTaisho.-

-P-pero incluso tiene la marca que Sesshoumaru tiene en la frente.- InuYasha estaba sorprendido. Shiso sonrió.

-Son la familia real del Oeste, los lideres de los Inu Youkai; es natural que tengan marcas, pues son herencia de generaciones.- InuYasha se volvió sin comprender.- Generación con generación se crean nuevas marcas, el primogénito de cada familia real las lleva, igual que sus padres, es una forma de reconocerles.- Y había sido la joven protegida de su hermano quien lo decía.

-Por eso el Príncipe tiene esas marcas en el cuerpo- confirmó Shiso.

-…Eso es…tan eficiente como las pruebas de ADN.- señaló Kagome.

-…¿AD…M?- preguntaron sus acompañantes.

-…Luego les explico.- la sacerdotisa suspiró.

-…Ja, el muy infeliz se ha de sentir orgulloso.- InuYasha tocó la pintura. El rostro de Shiso se volvió frío y melancólico.

_-"Lo dudo…Por su madre se que no tiene conflicto alguno pero…por InuTaisho…"-_.

_¡Incluso estoy marcado como si fuese algo suyo!_

_-"Nunca pudiste perdonarle…tu indignación y odio lo superó todo…"- _

-…Oye InuYasha… tu no tienes marcas ¿Entonces porque Aki?- preguntó súbitamente Kagome.

-¿Y como quieres que sepa?- el hanyou miró a Shiso, este sonrió.

-Coincidencia supongo. Vamos, es hora de salir de este lugar, el Príncipe puede volver en cualquier momento.- Rin se detuvo en secó.

-¿Sabes que se fue?- el inu youkai asintió.- ¿…Sabes cuando volverá?- Shiso revolvió el cabello de la humana.

-Son unos necios.- dijo.

-¿Necios, quiénes?-

-No te preocupes, seguro él se siente igual que tu en estos momentos.- Rin fue literalmente empujada con suavidad para salir de la habitación.- Si…-

-¿Sentir…igual que yo?- el youkai la miró con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si supieras cuantos lo vimos.- la chica se sonrojó.

-!Ver que?- Shiso rió.

-¡Que el príncipe se fue molesto!- Rin suspiró.- ¡Pero por tu reacción ahora sé que si fue algo que _tu_ hiciste!- la chica negó.

-¡No me diga eso!- Shiso sonrió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes ¿Acaso él se ha ido sin avisarte..?- Rin asintió con fuerza. Shiso tosió.- …Quiero decir, irse y no volver a tiempo para desayunar contigo.- la chica iba a asentir pero se detuvo.

-No, el siempre llega.-

-Siempre le ha gustado presumir.- refunfuñó InuYasha.

-Eso no es verdad.- Rin hizo un puchero. Shiso sonrió…¿sería acaso esas actitudes las que habían conquistado a su príncipe? Él, como todo buen metiche, quiero decir, guardián; lo había visto, la perturbada mirada de su Amo al reclamarle (porque eso había hecho) a Rin por algo que incluía a cierto joven; estaba seguro ahora, su príncipe estaba enamorado de la humana (para su suerte, Sesshoumaru había estado tan inmerso en su discusión con Rin que no le había detectado). Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito y seguramente…habría cachorros en el palacio.

-…Después de todo necesitamos algunos…- miró hacía el techo.

-¿Cómo dices Shiso?- rió Rin, al ver a Kagome regañar a InuYasha.

-A-ah nada…vamos, debes ir a dormir ya o el príncipe se molestará.-

-¡Si!- la joven acaricio la cadena que relucía en su blanco cuello. Shiso se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- la chica mostró el colgante.

-…Vaya…- en el rostro de Shiso se vislumbro felicidad, no había una gran sonrisa, sólo había emoción, se mostraba satisfacción total.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese colmillo…-Rin lo miró y preguntó: "¿Qué tiene de malo?"- …Pues nada. Ese colmillo es de…-

-¿De?-

-Bueno, no importa. Lo trascendental es que no lo rechazaste.-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-…Por nada pequeña…-sonrió.-…Anda debes ir a dormir.- Rin corrió escaleras abajo, superando incluso a Kagome e InuYasha, que recordaron por un momento a la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru.- Buenas noches.-

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Kagome e InuYasha se despidieron con un movimiento de mano.

-Que descanse Señor Shiso.- Kagome tomó la mano de su esposo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.- sonrió.- "_De modo que un colmillo…¿entonces podemos decir que es "oficial" no InuTaisho?"- _Miro la luz de la vela antes de apagarla.- "_Ya la considera como suya…ahora sólo falta que se lo diga…Pero no me imagino quien puedo haber hecho el colgante…¿Quién habrá sido el hombre de confianza del príncipe? Después de todo…no entregas a cualquiera uno de tus colmillos"- _suspiró -"_Seguro que si Rin conociera las costumbres nupciales de los youkai estaría saltando por los jardines como cuando era pequeña…_" – comenzó a bajar las escaleras.- Pero ese terco hijo tuyo…prácticamente nos prohibió que se le enseñáramos…y estoy casi seguro que sabía que se enamoraría de ella…me pregunto…¿Qué tanto aborrece parecerse a ti, querido amigo?- dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Sólo había oscuridad, le dolía la cabeza como si todo su mundo diera vueltas…escuchaba gotas caer y después un eco, estaba ese desagradable aroma a humedad lo que significaba que estaba cerca de algún riachuelo o río subterráneo; el eco le confirmaba estar en una especie de cueva…que olor tan extraño…¿incienso? Esto le complicaba todo, no sabía en que territorio estaba y todo por culpa de ese aroma. Intentó mover su brazo derecho, lo sentía pesado pero no tenía otra opción, debería averiguar donde estaba a como diera lugar…un aguja…¿Qué había sido eso¿quién había osado tocarlo?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no podía enfocar bien, sentía que su rostro era refrescado mediante un paño…Por fin las imágenes se hicieron más claras, era tal y como pensaba; una cueva, alumbrada por algunas velas…estaba sobre…¿un lecho de espinas? Pero no era capaz de sentirlas, todo su cuerpo estaba tan pensado y adormecido…era como si estuviera narcotizado…

Claro, ese maldito incienso tenía dos fundones: evitar saber donde estaba y mantenerlo sedado.

Mataría al culpable¡le arrancaría la cabeza!

-¿Ya despertaste?- sintió que el paño era removido de su rostro.- Hmn…no creí que te afectará tanto un ataque mental…-

-…- esa repugnante voz, Nyohiko ¿Cómo demonios lo había capturado a él? No era un mísero youkai ¡era él, el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste!- Te confesaré que me preocupe un poco, si llegarás a morir antes de que realice el ritual mis oportunidades de éxito serían nulas ¿sabes? No es lo mismo revivir a un muerto que introducir otra a alma a un cuerpo…-

-¿…Que ganará Minami con esto?- lo confesaba, jamás creyó que Minami atacaría de una forma tan directa…mucho menos que sólo desease su cuerpo para que otra alma lo posesionase.-

-¿Minami?- ¿Acaso no era su sirviente? Entonces ¿Por qué la nombraba de una forma tan despectiva?- Oh por favor, esa mujer suele ser tan estúpida, no puedo creer que cometiera tantos errores en tan poco tiempo…te confesaré que cuando decidí servirle la creí más inteligente…es una desgracia, nadie es perfecto ¿cierto? …Ni siquiera tú.-

-Hmn…- arrogancia, su rostro no había cambiado.

-¿Te molesta que te llame con tanta familiaridad, Sesshoumaru?- sonrió con ironía.

-...Lo primero que le haré a tu cadáver será cortarle la lengua.-

-Uh, deberé cuidarme la espalda, no me gustaría perderla…- acarició su rostro.- Tú sabes…- se acercó.- …Por "ocupaciones prácticas"…-una vez dicho esto, la hanyou introdujo su lengua en la boca del príncipe, saboreándole. Permitiéndose un apasionado beso.- ¡Hmn!- Inesperadamente la mujer puso sus manos sobre el pecho del taiyoukai, empujando, intentado separarse…y una vez que lo logro, su dulce rostro se había transformado en el de una mujer furiosa, coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios y enseguida un pequeño hilo de sangre hizo presencia.-…- el príncipe sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre…? Acaso ¿No disfrutáis _mis_ besos _hanyou_?- Saboreó sus propios labios, mostrando un carmín en sus colmillos. La mujer se enfureció y le arrojó un cántaro con agua.-Ja.- el príncipe cerro los ojos, así aprendería esa patética mujer.

Nyohiko se dirigió hacía una vela, tomó un pequeño espejo y abrió su boca, su lengua…ese ruin ser había mordido su lengua hasta sangrarla. –_Desgraciado, salvaje…¡Maldito!- _Y no sólo la había lastimado ¡la había llamado: Hanyou! Lo era, si, pero…ese taiyoukai lo había dicho de un forma tan…fría, lo había dicho con tanto asco y repugnancia que había traído a su mente tormentosos recuerdos.

_Todos sin excepción, tenemos malos recuerdos._

…_Todos…_

-Y dime _hanyou_…- volvió a llamarla.- ¿De que manera has podido _tú_, capturar al Gran Sesshoumaru?- la mujer se volvió lentamente, con un pañuelo húmedo en su boca.- ¿Es que acaso no puedes hablar?- sonrió nuevamente.- Que desgracia, y yo que planeaba conversar contigo, no todos los días tengo el lujo de ser capturado …mucho menos de no poderme mover.- observó la espinas al lado de su cabeza.- Me gustaría agradecerte el singular trato que has tenido conmigo¿tal vez te gustaría disfrutar de una sangrienta velada?- La mujer gruño.- Después de todo, mereces un trato especial, no cualquiera tiene la osadía de acercarse a mí de esa forma…- intentó incorporarse.- …Un excelente trabajo…- volvió a recostarse.- "…_Me es imposible levantarme."-_

-…T-te estás confiando demasiado…- volvió a ver su lengua en el espejo.- …Te recuerdo, q-que yo te tengo en mi poder.- sonrió.

-Y yo tengo entre mis colmillos un fragmento de tu nauseabunda lengua, te agradecería me dieras agua para poder escupirlo, me es repulsivo.- la sonrisa de la mujer se borró.

-¡Eres despreciable, no te pareces en nada a tu padre!- Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos.

_-"Eso es lo que deseo_"- sintió a la mujer a su lado. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente.- ¿Deseas otro beso?- la mujer le miró molesta.

-¡Te quemaría los ojos si no fuera porque son los del futuro InuTaisho!- el taiyoukai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿…Cómo dices?- la mujer sonrió.

-La única razón por la cual no puedo descuartizarte ahora mismo es porque tu serás el cuerpo de InuTaisho.-

-…Habla.- la mujer tomó unos mechones del blanco cabello de Sesshoumaru oliéndolos.-

-…El aroma de tu cabello es tan similar al de él…- Sesshoumaru la miraba fríamente.- Yo, como bien dices, soy una hanyou, pero no una cualquiera.- jaló con fuerza el cabello del Lord.- Verás "Hermoso Sesshoumaru" (¿es así como te llaman no? O prefieres ¿"Amo bonito"?) tu serás una herramienta más.-

-No digas estupideces, yo jamás seré utilizado.-

-¿Quieres apostar? Que tal…¿tu alma?- el príncipe la miró con absoluta frialdad. La mujer rió.- Duerme hermoso Sesshoumaru…- colocó dos piezas sólidas dentro del incensario.- Mañana cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente te explicaré con detalle; después de todo, tienes derecho a saber lo que planeo hacer contigo…- se detuvo antes de levantarse de la cama de espinas.- Oh, lo olvidaba.- colocó un dedo sobre la mejilla de Sesshoumaru y un resplandor naranja se mostró, sumamente ligero.

-…Grrrr…- ¡Lo estaba quemando!- ¿Sólo eso?- la mujer sonrió.

-Oh, vamos ¿no es esa pequeña quemadura lo suficientemente dolorosa?- el taiyoukai la miraba de la misma forma arrogante.- Tal vez no.- con sus largas uñas la mujer jaló la ya quemada piel del taiyoukai, haciendo un rasguño corto, pero extremadamente doloroso.- Como dije, no puedo dañarte mucho…además, esa quemadura no dejará cicatriz alguna, no en balde poseo poderes más allá de los demoniacos.- El taiyoukai sintió nuevamente pesados sus parpados.- Es obvio que no dañaría tu rostro¿no es justamente eso lo que nos llevo a este punto?-

-…Imbécil.-

-No te preocupes…- besó su frente.- No tendrás que soportarme mucho tiempo.-

-Eso es seguro…te mataré…- dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-Ahora debo salir de este lugar, arrogante príncipe…de no hacerlo.- comenzó a salir.- Minami se percatará de mi ausencia y además…- bostezo.- Yo también me quedaré dormida…- dio una última mirada al taiyoukai.- Y no es exactamente dormir a tu lado lo que quiero…¡pequeñas mías!- las espinas se levantaron.- No olviden arroparlo.- estas envolvieron el cuerpo del taiyoukai, permitiendo sólo a su cabeza ser libre, pronto el suelo fue golpeado abruptamente por las gotas de sangre del Lord.- Te devuelvo el favor.- dijo antes de arrojar el pañuelo ensangrentado tras la herida que llevaba en su boca.

Despertó llena de terror, algo no estaba bien…lo sentía, algo le oprimía el pecho. El sudor recorría su frente hasta llegar a su cuello y después caer sobre la suave tela de su futón…incluso escuchaba el golpe, era un silencio atroz…era…era…como si estuviese en el vacío absoluto. Sus muebles comenzaron a desaparecer, su ropa, su cuerpo…!no veía nada! Entonces, una silueta resplandeciente, una dama lloraba…no la escuchaba, tan sólo veía sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas…no escuchaba llanto, ni siquiera su respiración…no era capaz de ver sus ojos ni su cabello…era tan brillante.

Entonces…cayó a un abismo, caía…y caía…¿cuando llegaría al fin de eso?

_-Todo para él fue luz y sombras…-_ decía una melodiosa voz, el eco en el lugar inundaba la mente de la doncella humana.

-¿Quién es?-

_-Mi pobre hijo no fue capaz de ver entre la niebla…ni con el olfato ni con el oído encontró una salida…ni siquiera con sus ojos, que eran tan puros…pudo ver que estaba equivocado…que está equivocado…-_

-¿Quién es? Conteste…por favor.- seguía cayendo, comenzaba a darle nauseas, sentía la sangre en la cabeza, oprimiéndole.

_-Tan sólo un recuerdo, un presente-pasado, algo que fue…pero sigue siendo…-_

-N-no puedo entenderle.-

_-Yo sólo soy una madre, deseosa de ver a su hijo sonreír y recuperar su vida, deseo que deje atrás el odio que le ha llevado a todo esto…- _

-¿De quién eres madre?-

_-Cuando tu seas madre, comprenderás mi dolor…lo sentirás como yo, sufrirás como yo…todas sufrimos, todos los seres, pero también…todos reímos y somos dichosos…Yo soy la madre de tu Señor Sesshoumaru.- _golpeó el piso, estaba en pasto…olía a hierba, no podía verlo, pero lo olía, tan reconocible. –_Dime, joven doncella…-_ Rin se volvió hacía donde la voz le llamaba- _¿Cómo puedes amar a un ser tan frío, carente de expresiones, incluso para aquellos que ama?-_

-…Si usted es su madre, usted…debería saberlo.- dijo sorprendida.

_-Dímelo tu.-_

-…Mi Amo…mi Señor no es como dices ¡él es generoso y amable!- Rin cerró los ojos.- Mi Amo no es como dices…él me ha cuidado, me ha protegido…él es todo cuanto tengo.-

_-…Y te enamoró…-_ Rin se sorprendió._- Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero…no, tal vez él mismo no se dio cuenta, tan ciego esta…-_

-¡No soy capaz de entenderla!-

_-Te enamoró, porque eras humana…te hizo que le amarás y después mostró su desprecio a tus sentimientos ignorándolos. Lo planeó todo.-_

-¡No es cierto!- dijo molesta- ¡Él no lo sabe!-

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él fue tu maestro, él sabe más de ti que tu misma.- _

-¡Pero mi Amo no se burlaría de mi!-

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _

-¡Porque yo **confió en él!- **

_-¿Y no confiabas en los humanos también¿Cómo sabes que no te dará la espalda? Todos los seres vivos son iguales…-_

-¡No es verdad!- el brillo de la mujer disminuyó.- Si una persona te miente, no importa si es youkai o humano; no todos…¡no todos son iguales! Y en ti esta la mejor prueba…si alguien te confía un secreto y tu no lo divulgas…¡tu no eres igual a aquellos que lo hacen! Por ese simple motivo…sabes que hay personas iguales…No eres él único…-

_-¿Y que me dices de la traición?-_

-¡No eres el único que ha sido victima de una traición!-

_-¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante?-_

-¡Porque todos llegamos a sufrir y sentir tristeza en nuestro corazón! Por eso…- el pastó y la hierba se vio claro.- ¡No eres el único que sufre!- el cuerpo de Rin se vislumbró.- Por eso, puedo confiar.- la mirada de Rin estaba llena de decisión.- Porque nunca estoy sola.-

_-Es verdad.- _en pequeñas chispas de luz se distinguió la figura de una dama de cabellos blancos, sus ojos azules y cálidos reflejaban bondad, sus labios y párpados color carmín, dándole una belleza mística, en su frente era coronada por una Luna color violeta…esa era la madre de su Amo…una mujer taiyoukai, una inu youkai de apariencia noble y magnánima. –_Uno nunca esta sólo, no importa si no hay nadie a tu lado…no eres el único que sufre en ese momento, tampoco que ríe…mucho menos que llora.-_ la mujer se acercó a Rin, su piel era tan blanca, tan similar a la de su Amo Sesshoumaru, su mirada era tan tibia que acogía el corazón, era tan dulce que podría dormir en su regazo por días, tan sólo por sentir ese dulce abrazo.- _Joven doncella, llegarán momentos difíciles, muchas veces podrás desistir…tienes dos futuros.-_

-¿Dos futuros?- Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Una humana como yo?- la mujer sonrió y acarició su rostro.

_-No te subestimes de esa forma, si mi hijo fuera como antes, seguramente se preocuparía por ti, como yo me preocupo ahora…- _Rin estaba atónita.- _Mi hijo se ha vuelto frío y arrogante, se niega a ver cosas que son obvias.- _colocó su blanca mano sobre la cadena de Rin, tomando el colmillo.- _Aún así…**confió en él…y en ti.**-_

-¿En mi?-

_-Y en todos aquellos que aprecian a mi hijo, no…yo confió en todos aquellos que tienen algo que proteger…-_ la mujer sonrió con tristeza- _InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shiso, Hisui, Jaken…e incluso en esos pequeños…todos tienen algo que proteger…**todos tenemos algo que proteger…-** _

-Mi Amo siempre vuelve de todos los lugares a los que va…- Rin sonrió.- …Él sabe cuidarse muy bien.-

_-Él regresaba, porque tenía alguien a quien proteger…pero no siempre volverá.- _Rin quedó estupefacta.

-¿No ha vuelto?-

_-Tal vez no vuelva…-_

-¿Pero por que?-

_-Es su destino…- _dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mentira!- la taiyoukai sonrió aún más.- ¡Él destino puede ser cambiado, yo misma lo viví!-

_-Si crees que puede ser así, entonces así será. Eso es lo magnifico de los humanos, pueden creer en algo hasta el fin…incluso más allá de la eternidad misma.- _Rin la miraba angustiada.- _Joven humana, doncella del Palacio Imperial del Oeste…tengo que pedirte algo…-_

-Si eso ayuda a mi Amo…-

_-Lo hará, dependiendo de tu decisión…- _Rin asintió.- _Debes irte del Palacio…_- el corazón de Rin se estrujó.-…_Si quieres que salga victorioso de esta batalla, pero debo advertirte…- _Rin bajo la vista.- _..Si te vas, mi hijo sufrirá, y créeme, no te buscará, pues creerá que le has traicionado.- _Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Rin.

-Jamás le traicionaría…pero si eso salva su vida…-

_-No te apresures…- _Rin dejó más lagrimas correr libres.- _Si no te vas, una destrucción absoluta caerá sobre no sólo el Oeste, sino sobre todo aquello que existe…- _los ojos de la humana se abrieron con horror.- _Tal vez todos mueran, tal vez no…si vencen, tendrán días de dicha, también de desdicha, así es la vida…si pierden, serán dichosos, porque han luchado hasta el fin por proteger lo que aman…-_

-¿Qué pasará con mi Amo si pierde?-

_-Ya te lo he dicho, será feliz; aunque ese sea su final.-_

-¡Yo no puedo tomar esa decisión! No quiero que muera…¡No quiero!-

_-Tal vez muera feliz…- _

-¡Pero **yo quiero protegerlo!-** La Taiyoukai sonrió con alegría, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de Rin.-

_-¿Y entonces que harás; te irás y le sabrás vivo o te quedarás para luchar, aunque eso le cueste la vida a más de uno, inclusive mi hijo?- _Rin golpeó la tierra con el puño.

-¡No quiero que muera, pero tampoco quiero que sea infeliz!-

_-¿Entonces?- _

-Yo…no lo sé.-

_-Decide pronto, el tiempo se acerca…Yo también tengo algo que deseo y aún puedo proteger...-_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? Era su habitación…si, ahí estaba su bello pájaro, y su kimono arruinado, y su peineta…incluso su pendiente estaba a su lado…estaba despierta, estaba segura. No se veía el Sol, pero el cielo en invierno suele ser engañoso, tal vez ya era de mañana…

Se incorporó lentamente, escuchó el viento golpear las ramas de los árboles, pero sólo eso…no había voces, nada…

Aún era temprano…

Entonces lo recordó, su Amo…¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese soñado con la Madre de su Amo? La joven caminó hacía un recipiente de porcelana, este tenía agua; lavó su cara. Seguramente se había sugestionado al ver el retrato de la madre de su Amo…era lo más seguro.

…Su Amo…

-…Señor Sesshoumaru.- hacía tantos años que no le llamaba así.- ¿Habrá vuelto ya?- se asomó por la ventana, esperaba verlo, no importaba el frío que sintiera en esos momentos, ya no era importante.-

No lo sabía, si su Amo estaba en el Palacio o sino…¿debería ir a verlo? Pero era demasiado temprano, seguro su Amo se molestaría…Pero la angustia que sentía ¿Cómo quitársela sino viéndolo?

-¿…Se enfurecerá si entro?- miró al cielo.- Puede regañarme o puede exigirme que salga…-se sonrojó.-…O puede…- se sonrojó aún mas.-…Demandar que me quede…- Se cubrió la boca; ¡Había pensado en ofrecerse a su Amo como amante! Eso era ofenderse no sólo a ella sino también a su Amo y sus maestros que se habían esforzado en hacer de ella una Respetable Dama. - ¡Si me oyera seguro me mata!- sonrió con melancolía.- Pero antes de eso, le diría todo.- pasó sus dedos por su cabello.- Sueño, pesadilla o aparición…me siento con más ánimo…con más confianza.- se acercó al futón, tomó la cadena con el pendiente de colmillo y se lo puso, se calzó los pies y colocó sobre ella una bata más abrigadora que la de dormir.- Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña y había tormentas podía ir con el Amo, no importaba la hora…-

Has dejado de ser una niña.

-Si le explico lo mal que la he pasado, seguro me deja quedarme unos minutos.- se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta.- …Amo…¿está escuchándome?- parpadeó unos minutos.- Si me escucha…-ya sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo.- ¿Puedo ir a sus habitaciones, no le molestará?- silencio.- ¿No importa si no llamó a la puerta?- silencio.- Usted sabe que soy yo, entonces ¿me permite entrar?-

_...Rin…_

¡La voz de su Amo! Pero…era débil, era lejana…era…tan sólo un eco.

-¿L-lo habré imaginado?- abrió la puerta con suavidad.- ¿Amo, puedo entrar?- preguntó una vez más. Dicho esto, se acercó a las habitaciones de su Amo y abrió la puerta.- …- no se escuchaba nada, más le valía que su Amo estuviese ya despierto esperándola en algún lugar, cubierto por la oscuridad a que estuviera dormido, de ser así la regañaría y le diría que era inapropiado entrar a las habitaciones de un varón…ahora que lo pensaba le gustaría saber porque.

Cuando era pequeña su Amo nunca mencionó que estuviese mal hacerlo, incluso le había permitido dormir con él, claro, habían sido noches de verdaderas tormentas, o tan frías que helaban los huesos, el mar azotaba con fuerza, siempre era así en invierno, pero el mar al lado del Palacio era único, era magnifico…era la belleza misma.

Cerro la Puerta y se recargó en una pared, recordando una de esas noches.

_Flash back: _

_La tormenta era temible, los árboles crujían e incluso algunas ramas habían golpeado ya su ventana ¡estaba asustada! Tenía ya nueve años, había viajado por lugares más peligrosos que las mismas provincias en guerra, había estado incluso inmiscuida en la batalla contra el hanyou Naraku…¡Y una tormenta la estaba aterrando al grado de tenerla bajo las cobijas!_

_-…Tengo miedo…- se asomó a su habitación. Había tantas sombras…y entonces vio varías figuras ¡eran hombres! Eran esos ladrones ¡los que habían matado a su familia! La niña se incorporó llena de terror, abrió la puerta con fuerza y corrió por los pasillos, algunos sirvientes la vieron, pues a penas era medianoche, intentaron detenerla, pero ella de una u otra forma se había escabullido, y había entrado a la habitación del Príncipe del Palacio._

_Cerro la puerta, y al hacerlo, los criados que iban tras ella se detuvieron…¿Y ahora? Si entraban el Príncipe era capaz de matarlos, y si no, era posible que la niña muriera…El príncipe había vuelto furioso y cansado, había tenido una pelea con un demonio acuático que se negaba a salir de sus tierras, y no conforme con esto, había planeado una rebelión ¡contra él! No sabían más…tan sólo eso pero…esa pobre niña; ella era humana, y a pesar de tener tan sólo dos o tres años con ellos le habían tomado cariño, pero…entrar a las habitaciones del príncipe, cuando él estaba durmiendo era prácticamente un suicidio. La mejor opción sería llamar a Hisui, la nana de Rin, la pequeña y audaz humana._

_Conocía muy poco esa habitación…realmente no la conocía, nunca había estado ahí y lo poco que había visto era porque Jaken solía salir de ahí después de entregar papeles que hacían que la cara de su Amo se pusiera furiosa…creía que los llamaban "acuerdos políticos" y su Amo solía decir que no eran otra cosa mas que palabras falsas y sin sentido, donde pocos solían cumplir lo que prometían. _

_La vida aristocrática era complicada…¿Qué era aristocrático? No lo sabía, pero en un libro lo mencionaban mucho y hablaba sobre un Rey poderoso y reconocido, así que suponía que aristocrático era poder¿Quién mejor que su Amo para ser llamado "aristocrático"? _

_Gateó por la habitación abriendo todas las puertas que había, intentando buscar a su Amo…incluso llego a un lugar donde había muchísimas hakamas…_

_Un trueno resonó con estrepitosa fuerza, se cubrió los oídos y algunas lágrimas se mostraron en sus pupilas color chocolate ¡tenía que encontrar a su aristócrata a como diera lugar!_

_Corrió y pronto el frió piso la abrazo, se había tropezado con algo, y eso no era todo, algo se había quebrado, algo de cristal, lo sabía por el sonido._

_-Ouch…- se levantó lentamente, le ardía la mano.- ¿…Dónde?- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al piso, una tras otra.-¿Dónde esta mi Amo Sess…?- limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos, ahora le ardía más su palma, y no sólo eso, la sentía caliente._

_-¿…Buscas algo en especial?- la niña alzo la cabeza y la movió a su derecha y a su izquierda con desesperación; ¡No veía nada, estaba tan oscuro!- Rin.- _

_-¿D-dónde…?- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Sintió movimiento tras ella, e incluso quería correr. _

_-Aún no me has contestado.- elevó su brazo derecho acercándolo a las manos de Rin, para él, todo era evidente, de hecho se había despertado desde que los sirvientes habían hecho todo ese escándalo…bien, no había sido demasiado ruido pero él escuchaba tan bien que había sido como si golpearán a su puerta con gran fuerza. Había visto a la niña entrar a su recamara, y la había escuchado esculcar (porque eso había hecho) entre sus cosas…sabía que había gateado porque lo había escuchado, e incluso la había visto entrar a gatas, pero al escuchar un fuerte trueno la niña se había incorporado llena de horror, había corrido y se había tropezado con sus piernas, después había caído sobre una pequeña botella de cristal y se había cortado la mano._

_Esas eran tan sólo algunas de las ventajas de ser youkai…aunque sentía no haber salvado la botella de perfume que había llevado especialmente para la niña…eso le pasaba por entretenerse viéndola actuar de forma tan peculiar…_

_La niña sintió las garras de su Amo ¡las reconocía! Nadie la engañaba ¡esas eran las garras de su Amo, tomó entonces su brazo y se dejo guiar hasta donde él estaba, por como lo sentía, sabía que estaba sentado, levantó la vista y observó dos ámbares que resplandecían ligeramente en la oscuridad. Sino fuera porque sabía que eran los ojos de su Amo, hubiese gritado. _

_-Rin buscaba al Amo Sesshou...- Otro trueno aún más fuerte que el anterior. Se abrazó a su Amo con fuerza.- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- el taiyoukai pensó seriamente en quitársela de encima. _

_-Ya me encontraste¿Y que querías?- _

_-Rin tiene miedo.- pudo sentir la sal picarle la nariz, y su yukata estaba siendo empapada por calidas lágrimas. _

_-…Miedo…- dijo sin emoción.- Todos sienten miedo en algún momento, todos temen a algo, Rin…-la niña no se movió._

_-¿El Amo a que teme?- el príncipe se tensó._

_-Yo soy el Gran Sesshoumaru, yo no temo a nada.-_

_-Pero usted dijo…-_

_-Ve a tu habitación.- Rin se abrazó a él con más fuerza, el cuerpo del taiyoukai volvió a tensarse.- Ahora.- _

_-Pero…- el príncipe escuchó pasos estrepitosos que se dirigían a su habitación, conocía a la youkai desde hacía años, siglos de hecho…conocía su olor, sus gustos, su voz…_

_Se incorporó, la pequeña no quería soltarse de él, después de convencerla, esta se sujeto a su yukata con fuerza, y a pesar de caminar por su propio pie, no se separó prácticamente nada. _

…_A veces esa humana era tan latosa…tan imprudente…tan inocente…tan Rin…_

_Recorrió sus habitaciones silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal._

_-¡Rin!- Hisui regaño a la niña- Perdone Príncipe, no volverá a suceder. Rin de hoy en adelante dormirás conmigo cuando haya tormentas.- sonrió.- Despídete del Amo, anda.- Rin se abrazó con más fuerza a Sesshoumaru._

_-Rin quiere quedarse con el Amo.- Hisui negó._

_-Imposible. la mujer se agachó para estar a la altura de Rin.- Anda vámo…-_

_-Descansa Hisui.- dijo Sesshoumaru con extraña sutileza. _

_-¿Eh?- dicho esto el príncipe cerró la puerta.-…Descansen.- dijo sorprendida, había visto lo que por años quedó en el olvido…su Príncipe, el pequeño de su adorada Señora, tenía una mirada divertida._

_En el interior de la habitación Rin caminaba pegada a su Amo, y una vez que este llegó cerca de su futón encendió una vela._

_-Muéstrame tu mano.- la niña negó._

_-No tengo nada.- Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos un momento._

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Segura.-_

_-Entonces estás bien, debes ir a dormir a tu propia habitación.- La niña automáticamente le enseño su mano.- Hmn, yo no tolero las mentiras.-_

_-Rin no quería molestarlo.- Sesshoumaru retiro de la mano de Rin un pequeño cristal.- …Duele.-_

_-...- una vez que limpió la herida de la niña le dio un pañuelo.- Sostenlo unos minutos, evitará que te manches.- Rin se sorprendió y al ver a su Amo de pie notó que su yukata blanca estaba manchada de sangre._

_-¡Lo siento!- se incorporó.- No quería mancharlo.- dijo preocupada. El taiyoukai observó su yukata…cierto, tenía sangre ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado?-_

_-No tiene importancia.- se dirigió a un pequeño estante y tomó una botella de licor, llenó su copa y le bebió lentamente._

_-…-_

_-…- eso era tan particular de ella, solía despertarse en la noche, se asustaba de las sombras y a veces la encontraba sentada en el pasillo, o llorando detrás de la puerta, esa humana no tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ya lo había preguntado Jaken antes…¿entonces a que diablos temía?-…-_

_-¿…Amo Sesshoumaru no esta cansado?- ¿Eh? Vaya niña.-_

_-…Escasamente.- confesó.- ¿No puedes dormir?- la niña asintió.-¿Por qué?-_

_-…Le tengo miedo a las sombras de mi habitación.- ¿Estaba bromeando?-_

_-…- No planeaba tenerla con él toda la noche, tenía trabajo…y en verdad tenía mucho, no sacrificaría sus valiosas horas de sueño sólo por una tontería.- ¿Por qué razón?- algún buen motivo tenía que tener, ella no solía hacer eso cuando estaban en el bosque, ni al verse rodeados de demonios ni al verse rodeados de humanos._

_-…Porque sólo hay silencio.- la repuesta le tomó por sorpresa._

_-¿Silencio?-_

_-Si.- observó el pañuelo que su Amo le había entregado.- Cuando hay tanto silencio…me da miedo, porque siento que otra vez es como antes.- el príncipe terminó su copa.- Siento que estoy en la casa de mis padres, que todo es sólo oscuridad, que en cualquier momento irán los niños de la aldea y me arrojarán piedras o que los aldeanos irán y me acusarán de robar algo que jamás he visto…- el príncipe retiró lentamente la copa de sus labios.-…incluso siento que los lobos están mordiéndome…- cristal líquido recorrió sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla y tocar el piso.- P-porque… mamá ya no está para abrazarme, ni papá para protegernos, ni mi hermano que sacrifico su vida para que yo escapara…- _

…**_Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…_**

…**_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_**

…**_Todo lo que tenía se perdió en la arena…_**

_-Rin…-_

_**Y ya no puedo recuperar nada.**_

_-…Pero Rin ya no esta sola ¿verdad?- Se acercó a Sesshoumaru.- Porque tiene al Amo Sesshoumaru ¿cierto?- _

_**No suspiró por un mejor mundo;**_

_**Sólo quiero sentirme mejor.**_

_-…Es posible.- la niña seguía derramando lágrimas.-…- se arrodillo, para estar a su altura. Suavemente retiro algunos mechones del rostro de la pequeña._

_**Todo lo que desee…Lo tuve.**_

_-Rin no estará sola…- su llanto aumento.- Porque…- _

_**Y lo perdí.**_

_-Rin tiene al Amo Sesshoumaru.- completó su Amo. La niña se sujeto con fuerza a su cuello, derramando cálidas lágrimas, humedeciendo la fina tela con desesperada inocencia. _

_-…R-Rin…Ya no estará sola….- con frustración se sujeto de la hakama arrugando la seda con su mano, manchándola de sangre.- P-porque Rin, tiene al Amo Sesshoumaru.- el taiyoukai se incorporó, apoyó a la niña con su brazo para que esta no cayese, y se metió en el futón. Permitió que la pequeña durmiese sujeta a él con fuerza, le permitió llorar…desahogar un poco de su sufrimiento…aliviar su pena…_

_**No recuerdes la mano que escribió esta carta,**_

**…_Recuerda lo escrito…_**

_Esa noche, los truenos y los pequeños lamentos de la niña se mezclaron…no había sacrificado sus valiosas horas de sueño…al menos había ayudado a aliviar el dolor de un corazón ajeno, y en lo más profundo de su alma deseo que esa pequeña niña, esa humana, algún día le ayudará, a aliviar su propio dolor. _

_Fin del Flash back (3)_

Rin dejo escapar una pequeña nube de vapor de su boca, comprobando lo frío del ambiente. Recordaba haber dormido con el Amo en varias ocasiones, pero cuando cumplió doce años su Amo le había dicho que ya no podía hacerlo, había llorado y protestado, pero su Amo había sido estricto, no entraría más a dormir con él. Recordó un poco molesta que Hisui había dicho que era lo mejor, porque ya era una jovencita y no podía seguir haciéndolo ¿pero que sabía ella de la tranquilidad que le transmitía dormir junto a su Amo?

Levantó su mano izquierda y observó con detalle su palma, tenía una ligera línea marcada, una cicatriz, esa era evidencia palpable de haber sido (hasta cierto punto) consolada por su Amo Sesshoumaru. Sonrió, esa noche lo abrazó por primera vez, primero con terror y después con nostalgia y desconsuelo…pero después de esa noche corría para abrazarlo cada vez que su corazón se lo indicase. Naturalmente Jaken la regañaba constantemente, y días después de abrazos al por mayor…

_Flash back:_

_Los pasillos estaban en completa quietud, todos los sirvientes se encontraban paralizados de escuchar a Jaken, el fiel sirviente de su Príncipe gritarle a la pequeña dama Rin, la protegida del Amo. Hace ya varios minutos que llevaban discutiendo porque la pequeña había abrazado a su Amo Bonito mientras este se encontraba trabajando, había interrumpido una importante discusión sobre los informes de las guerras humanas y como estaban alterando la tranquilidad de su Reino._

_-¡No puedes abrazar al Amo Bonito cada vez que quieras!- _

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-¡Porque no!-_

_-¡Pero porque!- Jaken iba explotar, pero su Amo le cayó con la mirada.- …Amo Bonito, ayúdeme por favor.- dijo llorando, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo…haciendo el ridículo._

_-Retírate Jaken.-dijo fríamente. El renacuajo salió con la cabeza baja, suspirando.- Rin…- la pequeña continuaba abrazada a su único brazo.-…No sigas abrazándome.- dijo ligeramente molesto._

_-¿Por qué?- la niña se separó confundida._

_-…-_

_-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar, su rostro se mostraba ajeno a todo, para ella no había nada de malo en abrazar a alguien que quería…hacía tantos años que no abrazaba a nadie._

_-…Porque no me agrada.- dijo finalmente. Rin bajo la cabeza._

_-¿Nunca más?- dijo con pena._

_-…- lo razonó unos instantes. _

_-¿Ni cuando estemos solos?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Ni siquiera cuando tenga miedo?- El príncipe acercó su mano al rostro de la niña, deslizando su dedo índice por su mejilla suave y fresca, una niña al fin y al cabo.- Señor Sesshoumaru…- el taiyoukai se detuvo. _

_-…Pero sólo cuando no tengamos compañía.- Rin asintió con fuerza.-…Déjame trabajar ahora.- la niña sonrió con extraña…¿perversidad? Y en cuanto el taiyoukai se descuido se le abrazo al torso.- …Rin.- la niña lo abrazó fuertemente, se separó y corrió a la puerta.- _

_-Enseguida le digo al Señor Jaken que entre.-_

_Fin del Flash back _

Cierto, el Amo no solía molestarse con ella…seguro que no la regañaría…demasiado. Sonrió y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de su Amo.

-…Disculpe mi intromisión ¿puedo pasar?- No había respuesta. - ¿…Amo?- abrió la puerta levemente.- …- entró, no había nadie.- ¿Acaso aún no regresa?- corrió a la ventana.- ¿Por qué?- vislumbró a Shiso, que parecía preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro, observando. Se encontraba sobre la muralla del Palacio, parecía buscar algo con la vista. Bajo su mirada y vio a Hisui, esta se mostraba angustiada y sostenía con fuerza sus manos. Levantó la vista nuevamente y vio a Shiso negar.- Están esperando al Amo Sesshoumaru…- dijo sorprendida. Vio un rayo de luz filtrarse entre la niebla invernal.- ¿Ya es de día?- su corazón latió con fuerza.- Mi Amo no ha vuelto…- estuvo observando los rayos del Sol unos segundos más, después corrió con toda su fuerza hasta llegar a las escaleras, llegó al jardín donde estaba Hisui.

-¡Rin!- la mujer la miró confundida.- ¿Qué haces levantada? Hace frío vuelve a tu habita…- la chica la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde esta el Amo?-

-…-

-¿Dónde?- dijo con desesperación.

-No lo sabemos.- Shiso la había ido a su encuentro.- Por favor, regresa a tu habitación, la temperatura es muy baja y tu…-

-¡No!- la chica caminó decidida por los jardines.

-¡Rin a donde vas!- Hisui la seguía.

-¡Por A-Un!- dijo.

-Sabes que no puedes salir Dama.- Shiso intentó detenerla.- El Amo te lo ordenó.-

-¡No me quedaré esperando!- Hisui miró a Shiso angustiada ¿Qué harían?

-…Entonces…-habló el inu youkai.- Ve a cambiarte y te acompañaré.- Así podría buscar a su príncipe y cumplir su promesa al príncipe de protegerla cuando él estuviera ausente.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- dijo con seriedad.- ¿No planean encerrarme?- Shiso rió.

-No lo haré, se lo juro.- Rin asintió y corrió al palacio, se cambiaría y buscaría al Amo. Estaba muy cerca del Ala Sur, así que para evadir el frío entró por los pasillos de esta. –

-D-debo apresurarme.- corría por los pasillos como nunca, ese sueño…esa pesadilla, la hacía sentir tan angustiada.- No me siento tranquila…no puedo…- su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.- Yo…- de una de las puertas salió una mujer de cabellos castaños; Rin no pudo detenerse, pero la mujer no le permitió que la golpeará y la empujó al piso.- ¡Disculpa pero…!- se incorporó molesta.

-¡Calla!- Cuando Rin iba a protestar sintió el filo de una lanza en su garganta.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Por tu culpa Shippou está herido!- Rin retrocedió.- ¡Te juro que lo pagarás!- Soten Raiju, la Dama del Trueno, la última descendiente de la familia Soten, la familia Relámpago. -¡Humana!- Raiju movió su lanza, cuya cuchilla tenía la forma de un rayo.- ¡Esta es la lanza de mi hermano Hiten!- su mirada resplandeció.-

-¡Espere!- ¡Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear!- ¡Deténgase Soten!-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Alrededor de la lanza varias descargas eléctricas se formaron.- ¡Desaparece!- la movió al frente y un rayó golpeó cerca de Rin, la chica se había movido con agilidad ¡realmente había estado a punto de morir!-

La madera había sido quemada completamente¡eran cenizas!

-…Amo Sesshoumaru…- Una gota de sudor surcó el rostro de Rin. Soten volvió a resplandecer, Rin corrió ¡debía salir de ese lugar inmediatamente!

Una vez que estuvo en el jardín buscó a Shiso ¡Debían detenerla!

-¿Don…de?- corrió un poco más, de pronto una explosión a sus pies la arrojó contra el suelo.- ¡AHG!- golpeo con fuerza. Se volvió y vio a Soten Raiju, apuntarle una vez más.

-Planeaba hacerlo más tarde, pero ya que estás cerca de nuestras habitaciones…- Rin se incorporó, orgullosa, honorable, poderosa…ella era la protegida del Amo Sesshoumaru, la Dama del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

…_Eres mi humana, y nada que yo posea, es débil._

-…- limpió de su rostro la sangre que acababa de correrle por el rostro al ser herida ligeramente.- Deténgase por favor.- pidió.

-Tú fuiste la culpable de las graves heridas de Shippou¡De mi querido Shippou!- Rin abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.- Por esa razón…- ¡Ella estaba enamorada de Shippou!- …Quiero pedirte algo, doncella humana, protegida del Príncipe Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.- Rin entrecerró los ojos. No tenía tiempo para perderlo…y ella no le dejaría irse ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- Soten sonrió, movió su lanza dejando el filo recargado sobre su hombro. Traía su armadura puesta…esa youkai se había preparado desde antes, eso significaba que sólo había esperado a que amaneciera para verla, entonces, no tenía opciones.

-Una Satisfacción. (4)- Rin mordió su labio inferior.- Ahora mismo.- la humana arrancó un pedazo de su atuendo, amarrando con este su cabello.- ¿Y que me contesta?- sonrió. No podría negarse, si era la protegida del Gran Sesshoumaru, el Líder de los Inu Youkai no podría hacerlo, sería ofender a su protector.

-…- sujeto el colmillo que llevaba bajo sus ropas. El Sol se alzo por fin, dejándose ver entre la niebla.- De acuerdo.- Soten movió su arma.- ¿A primera Sangre?-

-No, a muerte.-

_No recuerdes la mano que escribió esta carta,_

…_Recuerda lo escrito…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES: 

(1) **Querida** era lo que ahora denominan como "amante". Vulgarmente conocida como "la otra" XD.

(2) Mayor información, capítulo cuatro, en un flashback (Rin esta herida por descuidos de Jaken y Sesshoumaru la anima a seguirle y al ver que ella responde correctamente, él sonríe).

(3) Confieso, me sentí triste desde que Sesshoumaru le pregunta a Rin porque tiene miedo y ella le habla sobre su familia. Para cuando dice que ella ya no esta sola y Sesshoumaru le dice que ella tiene al Amo Sesshoumaru ya tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas…me sentí bastante extraña, lo comento porque deseo saber si alguno de ustedes se sintió igual. Supongo que es curiosidad pero, bien, es que realmente me hizo llorar y no es exactamente común.

(4) **Una Satisfacción**: Verán no se si se utilice en todo el mundo, acá en mi Tierra natal si se usaba (dudo que aún se use -.-U…con lo genial que se oye T.T) y es la forma de pedir **un duelo**, como saben es donde se baten en combate los afectados -.- en este caso, Soten le pide a Rin la satisfacción de que le conceda un duelo (o.O me pregunto si se dice "satisfacción" por ser "La satisfacción de matarte" O.O….no lo había pensado hasta ahora…).

"**A Primera Sangre": **Esto es, a la primera herida pues :D. Pero como me gusta complicarle la vida a Rin, Soten la reta a Muerte, de cualquier forma, son tan lindas las dos :D que no se a cual irle -.-U

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Son 50 páginas, originalmente serían como 120, pero sería demasiado para un capítulo y se haría más pesado de leer.

El título lo elegí porque Rin tiene una ligera cicatriz en la palma de su mano cuando se corto y pudo abrazar a Sess, además pudo dormir con él en esa ocasión (oveja suertuda -.-#), por los recuerdos de Sess, Rin y Nyohiko –aunque no pongo prácticamente nada- tengo la firme creencia de que las personas actúan de una forma por ciertas marcas que dejaron algunas circunstancias, pero titular el cap "marcas" era…ustedes entienden -.-U Pero esa es la razón de un título tan raro :D

Bien, les diré que no he pude actualizar por motivos de salud, disculpen las molestias. Ahora sobre el fic, he tenido que pensarlo bien y al final me he golpeado contra la pared porque este capítulo me quedo más extenso de lo que yo planeaba, confieso que falto mas de la mitad de lo que originalmente debería tener, hasta he tenido que cambiar el título…en fin, gracias a la inspiración ya estoy escribiendo el cap 9.

Como ven, Sesshoumaru entregó en el cap anterior un colgante, dije, pendiente, como sea, de colmillo, y resulta que es una costumbre youkai, una costumbre nupcial, véanlo como si fuera el "anillo de compromiso" Me imagino -lo bueno que lo escribo yo u.u –que se molesto tanto con Shippou porque es prácticamente que le manosearan a la prometida, de hecho, si revisan el final del cap anterior podrán observar que dice que Shippou nota (después del beso el muy idiota se da cuenta! ¬¬) que Rin trae el dichoso colgante…¡Es decir se da cuenta que Rin esta comprometida y por eso retrocede! En todo caso la culpa fue de Sesshoumaru por no explicarle a Rin sobre las costumbres youkais, así que…culpable de toda la confusión (junto con Minami ¬¬) es Sesshoumaru -.-U ¿o no?

Ahora, sobre este cap, pues ven Nyohiko es una mendiga, maldita, desgraciada (miserable vie…hanyou!) se atreve a lastimar a Sess y todo porque le interesa su cuerpo pero no su alma ¬¬ osea! -.-U bien, como ven, en este fic (aquellos que me leyeron en Reed Li Clow o El Alma Del Espejo) dejo más escondidos los personajes, quiero decir, no creo que todos hayan sospechado de Nyohiko como enemiga, se que algunos si, pero no todos :D …Ahora…¿Qué le pasará a esta tonta cuando Minami se entere?

Sobre Soten y Rin…¿a poco no se les antojaba un combate? A mi si¡Porque Rin estuvo celosa cuando Raiju habla con Sesss 'a solas', y Soten a Rin por Shippou! Para darse una mejor idea de lo que viene, solo recurran a las dos chicas mas celosas de alrededor y vean como se comportan, ahora sólo agreguen un toque "youkai" y magia y poderes y…sangre XD…bien ya saben lo que viene +.+ ohhh kawaiii pelea Rin VS Soten! Me pregunto ¿a quien apoyan? Digo, las dos tienen sus motivos…-.- pero que a Shippou lo defienda una mujer…¬¬ que vergüenza…

Shippou: ¬¬ CALLATE! TU ME METISTE EN ESTO.

Ah…como sea -.-

Bien, ahora si T.T apoco no les hizo llorar el momento flash back de Rin por Sess cuando dice "Ya no estoy sola porque tengo al amo…" T-T A mi si me hizo llorar, fue como ácido a mis memorias…bueno, pues fue hermoso sin duda. La parte en cursivas que acompaña ese flashback ("La carta de amor para nadie"…y eso de "tuve todo y lo perdí", todo eso) lo escribí oyendo "Dead boy's poem" (el poema del niño muerto) canción de lo más nostálgico, claro que algunas cosas que dice la canción la use como base, y bien, lo comenté como dato extra :D.

Ahora si, me despido. Como dije, disculpen la tardanza y espero me lean en el siguiente capítulo.

Pd. Acabe el cap días antes pero no pude subirlo porque no estaba revisado. Gomen Nasai.

UN ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A: Ishida Ryo, quien me ha apoyado desde el principio. Koi-chan ¡Gracias!

Es de mano de esta magnifica autora gran parte de la pelea entre Rin, Shippou y Sess, espero no le haya molestado que haya modificado un poco las palabras y las ideas, pero manteniendo la esencia que ella deseo expresar. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo y ha sido creativa en partes del fic –en casi todos los capítulos- apoyado con ideas, frases e incluso fragmentos del fic, a pesar de que todos han sido adaptados a mi manera, ella tiene sin duda, parte del crédito de este trabajo ;D

Agradecimiento también a mis dos betas: Ishida Ryo & Tenshi-Hikaru. :D También a ti I-chan no te olvide :D.

REVIEWS:

_Me veo en un apuro, la página nos ha prohibido el contestar, yo de momento no hice caso pero ahora que esta el servicio "reply" lo pienso usar. Aquellos que me dejan un review firmando se los agradezco enormemente, espero con todo el corazón los sigan haciendo._

_Aquellos que me dejan un review anónimo, bien, si me dejan su correo les contestaré a la brevedad, y si no lo dejan, pues contestaré aquí, y que Kami-sama me esconda para que no me vayan a quitar el fic ToT_

_**Los mails los mandaré bajo el asunto de: "Instinto" by Tsuki No Youkai o algo así, pero siempre traerán en asunto el nombre de esta página, para que no crean que es basura o spam**. _

_Ahora si, os contesto. Aquellos reviewers que dejaron firmado o su correo ya les he contestado, sino fue así, por favor regáñenme y enseguida les contestaré ;D_

_La verdad me es muy triste que no se puedan contestar aquí, porque siento que es divertido hacerlo X.x pero…tampoco puedo arriesgar el fic, porque nos afectaría tanto a ustedes, que me hacen el favor de leerme y a mi, que lo escribo. De todos modos, paciencia y esperemos todo salga bien. :D Mucho animo (creo que lo digo más para mi que para los demás T.T)_

Ahora si! Reviews!

**ADY: **Muchísimas Gracias por tus comentarios :D! Pues Rin no podía decirle a Sess que lo amaba, sería decir "Adelante! Sácame del palacio!", bueno, eso cree ella XD, pero Sess tiene parte de la culpa ¬¬ siempre diciéndole que los sentimientos esto, que el amor esto otro, que ella era humana y todo eso ¬¬ así que, mejor que se calle, youkai celoso….hermoso, lindo, precioso -…bueno, eso ya lo saben todos XD. Como Ves Nyohiko es una maldita ¬¬ mendiga desgraciada toca sesshys…miserable.

Y no sea así, andeeee coopere con los fanarts para Instinto:D sea generosa con esta humilde fikera que desea enormemente tener fanarts de su fic, viera que una sola vez me dieron un fanart y luego me lo quitaron T-T y no pude guardarlo, y este fic es para mi, mi mejor creación (ay dios, me pase de humilde -.-, si fue un sarcasmo X.X) Ojala se anime y apoye a esta fikera, en cuanto tenga acabados los otros dos que ya tengo los subo y los comienzo a pasar :D (y encuentre como subirlos….) y es que quiero hacer la mayoría a color, también por eso tardo un poquito más X.X…Ojala me sigas leyendo hasta el final y te animes con los fanarts :D ¡nos vemos en el prox. Cap que tiene muchos datos de sess y su personalidad, ya que el cap 9 y 10 revelan muchísimas cosas!

**I-chan**: La niña antireviews T.T mm…portaos bien y acabar ese fanart! O.ó acá estamos esperando por verlo+.+ ohhh será tan genial! Sigue leyéndome :D! y déjame review ¬¬ ….;o; onegai!

**En general me alegro que les guste que la historia se haya alargado –pero no fue con intención, lo que ocurre es que las ideas dieron para más de lo que yo creía O.o- y eso me hace muy feliz, ojala me sigan leyendo todos :D.**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

A mis hermanos paganos y wiccans¡FELIZ YULE!

Se que es un poco atrasado pero, igual lo importante es el deseo ¿no?

Diciembre 26, 2005

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	9. Tormentoso Pasado, Parte I

INUYASHA

"_¡Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 9: Tormentoso Pasado, Parte I

Durante Sengoku Jidai, las guerras civiles del antiguo Japón dieron inicio, trayendo para el pueblo nipón catastróficas consecuencias; no sólo las perdidas económicas. La anarquía de la que fue víctima esta nación trajo como consecuencia la muerte de millones de inocentes…como en todas las guerras, sin embargo, fue gracias a estos acontecimientos que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse criaturas de naturalezas distintas…

…Ese fue el caso de un Taiyoukai, un Lord Youkai: Sesshoumaru del Oeste, hijo del glorioso Lord y Líder de los Inu Youkai, Inu No Taisho del Oeste... y la criatura menos esperada: una niña humana, a la que con el paso de los años adoptó como protegida a pesar de su desprecio hacía la raza de esta.

El helado viento de invierno parecía atravesar los jardines sin consideración alguna, muchas flores estaban a punto de marchitarse; seguramente la tierra pronto sería cubierta por nieve y largos periodos de calma llegarían a las tierras del Oeste…como le gustaría creerlo…que todo estaría bien.

Deseosa de ir a buscar a su Amo Sesshoumaru, Rin había aceptado deliberadamente darle una satisfacción a la Dama Soten Raiju con la idea errónea de que esta le dejaría ir una vez que el duelo terminase en "Primera Sangre"…que gran estupidez había cometido.

A muerte había dicho¿Qué haría ahora sino pelear? Podría morir y lo sabía…no quería partir al Reino de los Muertos sin antes ver a su Amo Sesshoumaru.

-Puedo saber antes de iniciar todo esto ¿Por qué hemos de pelear a muerte?- Soten sonrió.

-¿Acaso no sabe pelear?- Rin suspiró. Estaba dicho, debía luchar ya fuera por vivir o por morir, no había más.

-¿Qué Arma?- preguntó.

-La que guste.- Rin asintió.- Puede usar todos los recursos que desee, incluso los guardias del palacio.- dijo al ver a varios youkais rodearla. Rin negó.

-Eso sería una ofensa para mi Amo.- Soten sonrió con satisfacción, al menos la humana conocía el honor.- Sólo utilizaré mis armas y deseo ser ayudada por la criatura A-Un.-

-Me parece justo.- los guardias youkai observaron a Rin con seriedad ¿estaba hablando enserio¿pelearía con una youkai?- Pues entonces pide tus armas ya.- Rin la miró decidida.

-Hajima.-

-¿Si?- un guardia se acercó a la humana.

-Trae a Bakkyo y mi arco.- el chico pareció sorprenderse.-

-¿D-dama realmente usted…?-

-Hazlo ya, no tengo tiempo que perder.- el chico asintió, mostró sus respetos y entró al palacio.- Daisuke.- otro joven youkai se acercó.- Presenta a A-Un de inmediato.- el joven asintió y corrió hacía los establos.-

-¿De verdad no piensas ser ayudada por nadie?- preguntó Soten. Rin negó.- Como gustes.- la mujer lanzó un rayo al cielo.

-¿Qué…?- Rin levantó el rostro y observó que de una nube negra un dragón rojo, ligeramente más pequeño que A-Un hacía presencia.-

-Koryu.- el animal se posó frente a Raiju.-

-¿Si mi señora?-

-Serás mi compañero en el duelo contra esta humana.- señaló a Rin. El dragón volvió ligeramente la cabeza.

-!Contra ella?- Raiju pareció molestarse.- ¡Pero Señora ella es la protegi…!-

-¡Silencio!- el dragón bajo la cabeza, si su señora llegaba a matar a la humana…seguramente Lord Sesshoumaru la mataría a ella.

-…Otro Dragón.- Rin se mostraba preocupada. -"_Si cometo el más mínimo error, mi muerte es segura_."-

-¿No usarás ninguna armadura humana?- preguntó Koryu. Rin negó.-¡Te matará!- Soten permitió a su compañero hablar, de cualquier manera, la humana no tendría posibilidades.

-Eso no importa, con armadura o sin ella puede matarme.- el dragón pareció molestarse ¡su Señora correría peligro si la humana moría!

Súbitamente InuYasha y los demás llegaron, los niños estaban adormecidos, únicamente faltaban Miroku, Shippou e Hikari; seguramente habían escuchado el anterior ataque de Raiju y temiendo que fuese algún enemigo habían salido a investigar.

-¿Rin, Raiju que sucede?- Kagome se acercó a Soten.- ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- preguntó al ver la armadura de la Dama del Trueno.

-Tengo un duelo.-

-¿…Duelo con quien?- dijo confundida.

-Conmigo.- la queja de InuYasha no se dio a esperar.

-¡QUE?- se acercó a Rin.- ¡Estás loca!- la chica le miró ligeramente molesta.- ¡Rin!-

-¡No tengo más tiempo que perder, necesito irme!- Sango se acercó.

-¿Irte?- Rin no dijo nada.

-¿…Sesshoumaru volvió?- InuYasha la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso su hermano le había ordenado a la humana salir del Palacio?-

-No…el Señor Shiso me acompañará a buscarle.- InuYasha se volvió hacía Soten.

-¿Entonces tú la retaste?-

-Justamente.-

-¡Que locura!- Sango protestó.- Sabes perfectamente que puedes herirla gravemente.- la exterminadora supuso que dicho encuentro sería a Primera Sangre.- Shippou esta herido si, pero…-

-Es justamente lo que quiero ¡herirla de muerte!- Raiju se volvió hacía Rin.- ¡Pagarás caro las heridas de Shippou!- Rin pareció molestarse….¡Ya estaba harta, ella no había tenido la culpa del todo!

-¡Que así sea entonces!- mientras los chicos trataban de calmar a Raiju y a Rin; Daisuke, el guardia llegó con A-Un.

-Aquí esta A-Un, Dama.- el dragón movió la cola en cuanto vio a la humana. Estaba ensillado y listo para salir.

-Mis queridos amigos.- se acercó a él, mientras la cabeza derecha de A-Un se rozaba contra el rostro de su ama y la izquierda contra su pecho.- Necesito que me ayuden. -el animal la vio.- Debemos buscar al Amo Sesshoumaru pero antes…- Señaló a Soten.- Se nos exige un duelo.- la dos cabezas del animal vieron con furia a la youkai. La cabeza derecha gruño, mientras la izquierda abrió las fauces en señal de amenaza. Entonces Koryu se interpuso entre Soten y A-Un, gruñendo también.

-¡Atrévanse a tocarla y los mataré!- ambos dragones se miraban con furia. No tenía opciones, Koryu debería proteger a su señora; A-Un era legendario desde ya hacía centurias…aquel que había sido la cabalgadura de Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste, en diversas batallas, de la cuales prácticamente siempre salían ilesos.

-¡Deténganse!- Kagome enfureció.- ¡Rin, si Sesshoumaru no ha vuelto y piensas buscarle entonces no deberías pelear!-

-¡Esta no fue mi decisión!- dijo con frustración ¡Quería buscar a su Amo cuanto antes!- ¡Yo no inicie esto!-

-¡Pero es un duelo a muerte, niégate!- dijo Sango, la cual al escuchar a Soten decir que deseaba matar a Rin, había entendido todo.- ¡No te arriesgues así!-

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- Rin desvió la mirada.- Ya he dado mi palabra, no puedo retractarme.-

-¡Esas son estupideces; estas arriesgando tu vida!- InuYasha se acercó a Rin.-¡No seas tonta!- A-Un gruñó.-

-Entiende Rin ¡puedes morir!- Kagome corrió hacía ella, pensando en como hacerla desistir.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-

-¡Claro que me doy cuenta!- suspiró cansada.- Pero no tengo opciones.- Hajima llegó con dos cajas largas.

-Aquí están Dama Rin.- puso una rodilla en el piso y mostró la primera caja. Rin la abrió.

-Te lo agradezco.- de esta sacó un arco de gran resistencia aparentemente, así como un carcaj lleno de flechas.

-¡Rin!- Kagome intento detenerla ¡iba enserio!- No hagas esto, no debes…-

-Por favor, ya no diga más, no desistiré.- dijo con seriedad. Colocó el carcaj en su espalda y le abrochó por el frente, tomó el arco y lo coloco en su espalda; ahora agradecía como nunca que Shiso hubiese sido su maestro.-

-Aquí esta…Bakkyo, el espíritu del Oeste.- Hajima alzó la caja para que Rin la abriera. Así lo hizo y de la caja de madera saco una espada delicada pero imponente, en la empuñadura un tigre se vislumbraba, sus ojos eran de rubí, dándole una apariencia solemne.

-Bakkyo…-la chica amarró la espada a su cintura con el cinturón que la misma caja contenía.-

-¿Estás lista ya humana?- Raiju sonrió, y cuando iba a subir a Koryu los niños la sujetaron.

-¡No la lastimes!-

-¡Dejar en paz a Rin!- Gigei la mordió. Soten no hizo expresión alguna.

-¡No es justo que una youkai ataque a una humana así!- Natsumi se interpuso.- ¡Un exterminador puede hacerlo porque recibe entrenamiento pero eso no elimina el riesgo de perder la vida!-

-¡No pelees con ella!- los niños empezaron a protestar.

-¡Soltadme!- una ligera descarga alejó a los niños, no había tenido si quiera la necesidad de herirlos, sólo de advertirles.- No son capaces de entenderlo porque son aún muy pequeños, llegará el día en el que…-

-¡Yo no querer entender porque las personas gustar herir a otras!- Gigei protestó y después corrió hacía Rin.- ¡Rin no pelear!- la muchacha sonrió, acarició su cabeza y sonrió.

-Ve adentro y duerme un poco, aquí hace mucho frío y…-

-¡Príncipe se pondrá triste si te lastiman!- Rin se sorprendió.-¡Príncipe se sentirá triste!- dijo llorando- ¡Y Gigei también!- Rin sonrió con tristeza…seguramente si su Amo viera esto se molestaría porque estaba arriesgando su vida demasiado pero…no tenía opciones, además, aún tenía a Bakkyo y en ella su gran poder, al menos podría salvar su vida y buscar a su Amo, si fuese herida o no ya no importaba, pero mientras Bakkyo siguiera con ella, no perdería la vida.

Bakkyo, el Espíritu del Oeste era un arma magnifica, su función principal mas que de ataque era de defensa, su Amo había ordenado (amenazado) al herrero de nombre Totousai para que este forjara un arma para su protegida.

Si su Amo no estaba con ella para protegerla, tendría a Bakkyo para defenderse…

_Flash Back:_

-Esta espada fue hecha por Totousai, un maestro de herreros…- Dijo su Amo, Jaken se acercó a Rin y le entregó una espada envuelta en terciopelo.-

-¿…Amo?- Rin le miraba expectante.- Yo no sé…-

-Te lo he dicho ya, Shiso será tu instructor.- Rin suspiró.-

-Pero Amo yo no quiero…-

-**Entonces no vendrás conmigo.-**

-¡No! …Aprenderé.- alzo el rostro decidida.- Lo prometo.- Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Pues mocosa mas te vale aprender bien, no es divertido cuidarte todo el tiempo.- Rin se arrodillo al lado de Jaken.- ¿Qué?-

-Señor Jaken...- el renacuajo la miró confundido.- Usted también debería tomarlo en cuenta para que no molestemos más al Amo Sesshoumaru.- dijo con burla.

-!Cómo…!- Rin rió.

-¿Cómo llamarás a la espada?- preguntó súbitamente Sesshoumaru, él cual descansaba contra un árbol de los jardines del Norte.

-Mmmm…-miró hacía el cielo, pensando el nombre adecuado-...Bakkyo.-

-¿Bakkyo?- el taiyoukai la miró con seriedad.-…El espíritu guardián.-

-¡Si!- Jaken se acercó a Rin, clavó su báculo de dos cabezas en el piso y subió por este para llegar a la altura de Rin.-¿Qué pasa Señor Jaken?- el renacuajo la miró seriamente.

-¿_Tú _has leído libros acerca de los Shikigamis (1)?- Rin negó.

-Hisui me contó que Bakkyo protege a aquellos que han tenido una vida solitaria.- Jaken se sorprendió.

-¡Tu no has tenido una vida solitaria, tonta!- dijo indignado¡Se estaba olvidando de todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos!

-Antes sí.- dijo con sinceridad. Jaken pareció molestarse.- Por eso, quiero llamar a esta espada Bakkyo, para que me proteja de volver a estar sola.- Jaken renegó.- Bakkyo, el espíritu del Oeste_.-_ Una vez que Jaken se había ido, Sesshoumaru llamó a la jovencita de tan sólo trece años.

-Rin.-

-¿Si?- se acercó.

-Esa espada, como te dije, fue hecha por Totousai.- la chica asintió.- Por tanto, no es cualquier espada.- la niña le miró confundida.- Todas las espadas de ese herrero tienen propiedades particulares.-

-¿Bakkyo que propiedades posee?- dijo observando la hermosa espada en sus manos, era grande para ella, pero la aprendería a usar por su Amo…además, ya crecería algún día.

-Bakkyo será útil sólo para ti.- Rin se sorprendió.- Totousai le creo con la propiedad de soportar fuerzas sobrenaturales.-

-¿Sobrenaturales?-

-Puede ser usada contra un humano o algún animal, aunque esta propiedad no funcionaría; sin embargo, en cuanto entre en contacto con fuerzas sobrenaturales, como las de los youkais, te permitirá sostener la espada a pesar de sus ataques.-

-¿No podrán devolverme un ataque?-

-…No exactamente. Lo que hará esta espada es _equilibrar las fuerzas_, pues al ser humana eres más débil que los youkais, de esta forma aunque recibas un ataque, si su poder no es demasiado, no te arrojará con la misma fuerza.- Rin le miró seriamente.

-¿Quiere decir que esta espada disminuye la intensidad de un ataque?-

-Únicamente de seres sobrenaturales.- Rin asintió.- Si A-Un y Jaken no son capaces de protegerte en alguna de mis ausencias, podrás defenderte.- Rin mostró en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Amo.-

-Una cosa más…- Rin le miró con atención.- Si no puedes detener el ataque, esta espada se romperá por si misma.-

-¿Qué…?-

-Creará un campo de energía que te protegerá mientras sostengas la empuñadura.- Rin observó la espada.- Y si aquel ser sobrenatural continuará cerca, es seguro que yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru le mataré.- un ligero brillo se vislumbro en los ojos del taiyoukai, decisión…eso había en aquellas doradas pupilas.- Esta espada debes tenerla contigo mientras este ausente ¿entendido?-

-Entendido.-

_Fin del Flash back_

Rin volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de InuYasha.

-¡Te lo advierto Soten no pienso permitir esto!-

-Basta.- Rin negó.- Yo acepte darle la satisfacción, por favor.- subió a A-Un.- Vamos.- el animal comenzó a flotar una vez que bajo sus pies un brillante fuego violáceo se mostró.

-¡Pero Rin…!- Kagome y Sango sujetaron a sus hijos.-

-Me alegra que sea una mujer digna.- Raiju subió a Koryu.- ¡Vamos!- el Dragón abrió sus alas y se arrojó contra Rin y A-Un.- ¡Prepárate humana!- dio vueltas a su lanza sobre su mano derecha y después señalo al frente, un rayo se dirigió con fuerza hacía ellos.-

-¡Rin!- Aki aprovecho la distracción de su madre, se soltó de su abrazo, y corrió hacía el interior del Palacio.

Rin tomó las riendas de A-Un, el cual subió un poco más, esquivando el primer ataque. La joven tomó una flecha del carcaj, tensó el arco y disparó. Soten golpeó la flecha con la lanza y sonrió.

-¡Ese tipo de armas no me harán nada!- Rin lazó otra.- ¡No seas tonta!- la rompió otra vez y ordenó a Koryu atacar.- ¡Vamos!- así se lanzaron al ataque, Rin disparó una vez más, antes de que la mujer llegará cerca de ella.- ¡Necia!- cuando Soten golpeo esta flecha observó una ligera descarga en su lanza.- ¿…Que fue eso?- miró a Rin.- Se supone que tu no eres ninguna clase de mujer con poderes de purificación.- una vez que estuvieron cerca de Rin, atacó con su lanza, pero A-Un fue capaz de sacar a Rin a tiempo del lugar y desviar el arma con su cola.

-Gracias A-Un.- dijo Rin al animal, el cual había protegido a la humana.- No hubiese tenido tiempo suficiente para desenvainar a Bakkyo.- el animal gruñó. Rin volvió a tensar el arco y disparó nuevamente, esta vez Soten sujeto la flecha con su mano libre.

-Creo que no entiendes que…- un ardor en su mano le hizo soltar la flecha, observó el lugar donde sentía un ligero cosquilleo y notó que había una ligera energía de purificación.- ¿Cómo?- Kagome observó todo desde abajo.

-¡Las flechas de Rin tienen energía espiritual!- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dices?- InuYasha se volvió hacía ella.- ¡Yo no veo nada!-

-Es muy ligera…pero ahí esta.- Ahora lo entendía, Miroku se lo había mencionado ya una vez antes, al ver que una tasa de té había sido rota misteriosamente por Rin, y ella misma había sido testigo de esa energía cuando InuYasha había intentando entrar por la fuerza a la habitación donde se encontraba el retrato de InuTaisho.- Cualquier persona es capaz de purificar mientras su alma sea limpia, el nivel de poder espiritual ya radica en el poder del alma de cada uno, pero no entiendo como a penas se ha manifestado en Rin…- Kagome se sorprendió sumamente.- Y ahora que lo pienso…- InuYasha la veía con interés.- Desde un principio he sentido un aura extraña en este Palacio.-

-¿Un Aura?- los niños gritaban a Rin y Soten.- ¿A que te refieres Kagome?- Sango no lo entendía.

-Es como si…me recuerda los campos de energía.-

-¿Campos de energía?- Sango la miró llena de incredulidad.- ¿En el Palacio de Sesshoumaru?- Kagome asintió. InuYasha no podía creerlo.

-¡Pero ese idiota no pondría un campo de energía! Además ¡Somos capaces de olerle sin dificultad!-

-¿Y que tal si el campo de energía esta hecho con energía astral y no con energía espiritual?- Kagome sujeto con fuerza a su pequeña, la cual luchaba por soltarse.- ¡Eso significaría que no puede sentirse a menos que se posea un ente astral lo suficientemente desarrollado!-

-¿Pero porque hasta ahora lo mencionas?- Sango sujetaba a sus hijos, los cuales luchaban por soltarse.- ¡Por favor basta hijos!-

-¡Mamá la Dama!- Natsumi y Takeshi luchaban.- ¡Ella esta en desventaja!-

-¡Por que nunca había tenido tanta familiaridad con un campo astral!- una explosión a unos metros llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa.- ¡Rin!- la chica y A-Un estaban en el suelo, al parecer A-Un había logrado llegar en pie, pero seguramente había sido un golpe doloroso para el dragón.

-¡No se olviden de mi Dragones!- Koryu movió con fuerza su cola.- ¡Yo también estoy peleando!- A-Un gruñó, después la cabeza derecha pareció mostrar signos de corriente eléctrica.

-¿Rin estas bien?- InuYasha iba a acercarse pero un relámpago enviado por Soten le detuvo.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-

-¡No te metas InuYasha!- advirtió molesta la youkai. Rin arrojó el arco al suelo.

-Perdónenme A-Un.- las cabezas del animal se voltearon y negaron.- Gracias.- sonrió con tristeza. El dragón alzo el vuelo nuevamente, y se dirigió con fuerza hacía Soten.- ¡No puedo seguir así, necesito ir con el Amo!- desenvaino a Bakkyo.- ¡A como de lugar!- Koryu intentó atacar, pero A-Un, con la ventaja de no tener alas paso a un lado y con su cola golpeo una de las alas del Dragón rojo.

-¡Agh!- Koryu tuvo problemas para estabilizar su vuelo.- ¡Soten sujétese!- la mujer asintió, comenzaron a caer; cuatro o cinco metros antes del suelo el dragón extendió nuevamente las alas, sufrió un gran golpe a pesar de hacer lo posible por evitarlo…A-Un había preferido caer en sus patas que intentar alzar el vuelo nuevamente¿Por qué razón? A-Un era un youkai que había servido en muchas guerras a Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué habría preferido caer si podía alzar el vuelo nuevamente?

¡Claro, al saber que no podría sostenerse por su propio peso haría un esfuerzo inútil y gastaría energía y tiempo!

¡Astuto!

-¿Estás bien Koryu?- Soten observo la expresión de dolor en el dragón.

-No se preocupe.- alzó el vuelo.- ¡Yo lucharé al lado de mi Señora Soten, por la gloria!- las dos cabezas de A-Un dieron muestras de descargas eléctricas.

-¿A-Un, utilizarás tus poderes?- Rin le observó con atención, pocas veces había visto el rayo de A-Un, para ella, él era una dócil criatura incapaz de hacer daño. Observó a Soten a veinte, no, quince metros, súbitamente A y Un lanzaron dos rayos de potente energía; Soten al percatarse de que Koryou no lo resistiría atacó con su propia electricidad.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- una lucha entre la fuerza eléctrica de A-Un y Soten se observó en el cielo.- ¡Koryu ahora!- El dragón rojo mordió a Un, sujetándole con fuerza, entonces Soten alzo su lanza, decidida a degollar al dragón.

-¡Eso Jamás!- Rin sostuvo el ataque de Soten con la ayuda de Bakkyo. Soten gruñó, sus ojos resplandecieron de color blanco y pequeñas muestras de corriente eléctrica surgían de su cuerpo.- ¡No te dejaré herirlo, recuerda que tú estás peleando conmigo!-

-¡Recuerda que yo tengo un aliado tal como tu!- aplicó más fuerza. Los brazos de Rin empezaron a temblar.- Ja, tu fuerza no será capaz de detener mi ataque.-

-¡InuYasha detenlas!- Kagome advirtió que Soten atacaría con más fuerza.- ¡La matará!- el hanyou saltó hacía un árbol esperanzado poder llegar a la altura en la que ellas peleaban.

Soten alzó su lanza un instante para después atacar con más fuerza. Mientras tanto, A luchaba mordiendo a Koryu para que este soltara a Un. (2)

-¡Toma!- ante el ataque de Soten, los brazos de Rin perdieron gran fuerza, ya no podría sostener más a Bakkyo ¡la mataría y también a Un!

-¡Bakkyo!- Rin suplicó. En ese momento la hoja de Bakkyo resplandeció en azul. Rin sintió que la fuerza Soten disminuía pero no era así, lo sabía; Bakkyo, el guardián del Oeste estaba prestando su ayuda a la joven humana.

-¡Qué significa esto….!- Soten comenzó a luchar por mantener el arma donde estaba.- "_¡Esta soportando mi ataque¡…No ¡Esta devolviéndomelo!"_ - Soten resplandeció un poco más; entonces sintió que algo la golpeaba ¡InuYasha la había alcanzado y la estaba llevando con el devuelta al suelo! - ¡Koryu atácala!- A-Un no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y observó a su amada Rin caer de su espalda ¡ese dragón rojo la había tirado con su cola!

Rin caía con estremecedora fuerza; la espada la había protegido al evitar que la fuerza del dragón la cortará por la mitad pero la humana no había tenido la fortaleza para detener el ataque ¡se había distraído!

Se escuchó el gruñido de A el cual mordió con suprema fuerza a Koryu el animal gritó.

-¡Koryu!- Soten seguía cayendo junto con InuYasha.- ¡Suéltame!- al no poderse soltar lanzó su lanza contra A-Un.

Y Rin seguía cayendo, sabía que pronto llegaría al suelo y seguramente ese sería su fin…había caído de al menos treinta metros.- Amo Sesshoumaru…- dijo al ver el pétalo de un cerezo. Cerró sus ojos, esperando, confiando en que su Amo llegaría como aquella vez que había caído por el barranco para conseguir la semilla de la planta milenaria.

-¡Vamos Kirara!- Sango había soltado a sus hijos hace algunos segundos para subir sobre Kirara y así alcanzar a Rin, que pronto llegaría al suelo.- ¡Deprisa Kirara!- la pantera maulló.

-¡Maldito InuYasha!- Soten estaba en el piso, junto con InuYasha, ambos habían caído con fuerza, pero estaban sin graves daños.- Al menos pude cumplir mi objeti…- volvió su vista hacía donde debía estar el cuerpo de Rin ¡no había nada!- !Qué?- miró hacía donde estaba Koryu y A-Un, ambos seguían pelando por liberase el uno del otro.- ¡Pero si yo arroje mi lanza!- dijo en shock.

-¡Te dijimos que te detuvieras!- bajo la mirada; a diez o quince metros se encontraba Kagome, la cual había tomado el arco de Rin y algunas flechas que habían caído del carcaj. Se escuchó un golpe metálico, su lanza se había estrellado contra las piedras que rodeaban un estanque con peces.

-…Gr.- Soten estaba molesta ¡no había matado a A-Un y no veía el cadáver de Rin!-

-¡Tienes idea lo peligroso que fue eso!- se escucho la voz agresiva del líder del Clan de los lobos demonio, Kouga. En sus brazos llevaba a Rin la cual le miraba atónita.- ¡Oye Raiju fuiste demasiado agresiva!- Rin no quitaba su vista del lobo.

-¿Por…que?- Kouga volvió su atención a Rin.

-Tengo una deuda que pagar con una niña que fue asesinada por mis subordinados.- dijo serio. Rin le pidió que la bajara.- No debiste pelear contra un you…-

-Ya lo sé, pero no me iba a permitir irme y…- un ligero temblor en la tierra y una nube e polvo inundo el lugar.- ¿A-UN?- la chica alzo la vista y observo a su querido amigo, Un estaba herido pero se erguían orgullosos, eso significaba que, aquel cuerpo que había levantado la nube de polvo había sido…

-¡Koryu!- Soten corrió hacía él.- ¡Estás bien?- el dragón rojo se incorporó lentamente, Soten le miraba con pena.

-N-no se preocupe Señora, estoy perfectamente.- Raiju le abrazo. Koryu observo a A-Un, ese dragón había herido en varias partes su cuello, pero podía estar orgulloso de no ser el único en haber sido lastimado, una de las cabezas del animal tenía sangre.

-¡Tu humana!- Soten se movió con velocidad y lanzo una esfera de energía. Kouga llevó a Rin consigo, Kirara y Sango estaban a unos metros de ellos, había sido una sorpresa que Kouga apareciera, pensaban que ya se habían ido pues no habían estado en ninguna habitación, seguramente el lobo había dormido en alguno de los jardines, donde sus lobos estaban, al igual que Ginta y Hakaku.

De pronto algo golpeo a Soten, un látigo de luz azul…

InuYasha volvió el rostro, Gigei corrió hacía la figura que se observaba entre la espesa niebla invernal.

-¡Príncipe!- la hanyou se sujeto a el inu youkai.-¿Uh?- Soten se incorporó lentamente, una mueca de dolor se vislumbro en su rostro. -¿Shiso?- la niña se alejó del inu youkai y corrió a refugiarse tras su padre.- ¡Papá!- InuYasha y los demás observaban al youkai, su expresión amable y gentil (incluso infantil) había cambiado por completo, su rostro era frío y serio, además una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca se desprendida de su cuerpo.

-Es una cantidad impresionante.- Kagome observaba todo atónita. Rin se acercó.

-¿Señor Shiso?- el youkai tenia los ojos rojos y la pupila verde, sus colmillos relucían amenazantes; le recordó a su Amo, cuando libero parte de su poder para destruir el hechizo de los monjes que la querían retener con ellos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Dama?- su voz era fría, a pesar de ser Rin con quien hablaba.-

-B-bien…sólo son algunas heridas menores.- el youkai asintió y se acercó a Soten.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido?- cuestionó. Soten se iba a incorporar cuando Shiso sujeto su cuello con fuerza, las garras del youkai rasguñaron ligeramente la suave piel de Soten.

-S-suélteme.- intentó liberarse. Shiso presionó más.

-¡No lo haga!- la mirada de Shiso y Soten se volvió hacía un kitsune de ojos esmeralda, estaba con múltiples vendajes en su cuerpo, y sujetaba con fuerza su costado, donde sus costillas estaban rotas, el simple caminar le era doloroso.

-¡Shippou!- Raiju dejó una lágrima caer.- ¡No debes levantarte!-

-¡Y tú no debiste hacer toda esta tontería!- dijo molesto.- ¡Yo provoque la ira de Sesshoumaru!-

-¡Pero fue por ella!- reprochó mientras más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Shiso disminuyó la presión que ejercía en el cuello de Soten, quería saber el motivo de ese duelo y…porque el kitsune estaba tan herido…¿el príncipe Sesshoumaru lo había hecho?

-¡Yo fui quien le faltó a Rin!- Shiso le miró con sorpresa, a pesar de conservar su mirada escarlata.

-…Rin- Shiso habló a la humana con confianza.- ¿Ya tenías ese colgante contigo cuando _eso_ ocurrió?- la chica sacó el cristal con el colmillo que Sesshoumaru le había entregado.

-Ah…Si.- Shiso parpadeó unos segundos, después su mirada volvió a la normalidad y soltó a Soten. La mujer se incorporó lentamente, ayudada de Sango y Shippou.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a una mujer?- reclamó Shippou. El inu youkai le dio una mirada rápida. Miroku llegó con Aki, el cual había ido a avisarles del encuentro que se había llevado acabo.

-Nadie puede tocar a la Dama del Príncipe, mucho menos atacarle en este Palacio.- miró a Rin con nueva gentileza.- Porque ella fue escogida por Sesshoumaru.- InuYasha dio cuenta de la familiaridad con la que Shiso hablaba de Sesshoumaru; ni títulos, ni muestras de respeto mayores a las que un buen amigo da, como si no fuese sólo un hombre de confianza, como si fuese el amigo de su patético hermano.

Ginta recogió a Bakkyo y se la entregó a Rin. Esta agradeció. -Señor Shiso…- Rin se acercó al inu youkai.- Iré por algo para abrigarme y enseguida vuelvo.-

-Ve Rin.- la familiaridad con la que Rin estaba acostumbrada a vivir volvía momentáneamente, era agradable saber que no era la "Dama Rin", sino Rin, la humana que Lord Sesshoumaru llevaba con él, la humana que no sólo era respetada, sino querida.

-Gracias Shiso.- la chica sonrió y corrió al interior del palacio, los niños la siguieron, preguntarían en el camino que era lo que había pasado. InuYasha y Kagome se acercaron al inu youkai.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sesshoumaru?- preguntó Kagome.

-No lo sabemos.-

-¿Irán a buscar a ese arrogante? Por favor, él siempre hace lo que le viene en gana.- refunfuñó InuYasha.

-…Ojala así fuera.- Shiso suspiró.- Pero su hermano no es como usted piensa, joven InuYasha.-

-(¡Sólo INUYASHA!) ¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo con desconfianza.

-… Sesshoumaru…El príncipe siempre ha vivido bajo leyes y códigos de honor…en realidad él no sabe lo que es hacer completamente su voluntad.-

-¿Se supone que eso es malo?- Miroku se acercó, con Shippou apoyado en él. Soten le acompañaba.

-…Depende a que extremo llegues…tu hermano, InuYasha, ha cargado con demasiadas cosas desde muy joven.-

-Pues no es el único.- protestó el hanyou.

-Supongo que no, pero cuidar de todo un territorio…- se acercó a A-Un.- …ha sido una dura tarea, seguro que si los dos se hubiesen encargado del Oeste las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas.- InuYasha rió.

-¡Ese egocéntrico y arrogante no compartiría nada conmigo!- Shiso sonrió.

-…Tal vez tenga razón.- acarició al animal.- ¿Podrás viajar A-Un?- el animal gruñó, afirmando.- Excelente.- acarició una de las cabezas.- En cuanto volvamos atenderemos tus heridas y volverás a ser tan juguetón como antes.- el animal gruño con fuerza y movió la cola.- Eres un destroza palacios ¿no?- dio una mirada al jardín.- Con Sesshoumaru no solías ser tan desastroso.- sonrió con fuerza.- Claro que…-

-…Señor Shiso…- Kagome intervino.-

-Dígame.-

-¿Este Palacio tiene campos de energía?- El youkai pareció sorprenderse, después le dio una mirada serena.

-No.- comenzó a andar.- Cuando la dama vuelva, avisadle que la espero en la Puerta Principal.- dijo a uno de los guardias.- "_¿Campos de energía…? Me pregunto si Hisui sabrá algo al respecto…"-_

Escuchaba agua sobre cristal…olía a licor…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados…olía a sangre, su sangre. Hmn, había espinas…maldita sea, esa estúpida hanyou, juraba que la mataría, la desollaría lentamente hasta que muriese por el agudo dolor…la haría suplicar por el grave insulto del que era victima…¡Maldita mujer!

-¿Ya despertaste?- la hanyou le observaba con una sonrisa¡estaba justamente frente a él!- Me alegro…- acarició su rostro.

-¿…Quieres perder los dedos ahora?- dijo sin emoción Sesshoumaru.

-Hmn…creo que no.- le soltó, le daría gusto, después de todo, pronto ya no lo necesitaría más.- Minami se ha extrañado de no verme…-

-Me importa muy poco tu día.-

La hanyou rió- No importa. Me ha hecho gracia que no se haya percatado del tu olor en mi ropa¿Quién diría que los inciensos mágicos pueden afectar tanto los sentidos de un inu youkai?-

-"_¿También la está narcotizando?"- _Sesshoumaru la observó atento. Se sentía agotado, dio una mirada rápida al piso y observó que estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sangre.

-¿Va bien con la decoración no?- dijo sarcásticamente.- Tu me lástimas, yo te lastimo…Tu me muerdes…yo te muerdo.- mordió en instantes la oreja izquierda de Sesshoumaru, y se separo con fantástica velocidad.- Verás no quiero perder alguna de mis orejas.- dijo con ironía.-

-¡Ja!- la miró con frialdad.

-Si me amaras, te amaría.- sonrió con dulzura.-

-…- cerró sus ojos. ¿Cómo estarían en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste¿Cómo estaría Rin?-

-¡Oh, cierto, tu amas a la humana.- el taiyoukai abrió sus ojos con furia brillando en ellos.

-Ese es un sentimiento patético que naturalmente, no tengo.- desvió la mirada.- Es una estupidez completa, una debilidad innecesaria.- la hanyou golpeó con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda¡ahora entendía!

-¡Te da miedo enamorarte!- el taiyoukai la miró con frialdad.- Que complicado eres.- sonrió.- Tu padre en cambio era muy agradable…- Sesshoumaru sonrió con arrogancia.

-Tan agradable que tuvo dos mujeres, y ninguna fuiste tu.- la mujer cambió su dulce expresión por una molesta.

-Cállate.- se acercó a él.-

-…Dime como lograste capturar al Gran Sesshoumaru.- Nyohiko sonrió; arrogante, soberbio…todo un regente, ese era Sesshoumaru, parecía no entender en que postura estaba, seguía ordenando y exigiendo.

-Pues…eso fue relativamente fácil.- el taiyoukai pareció molestarse.- Para mí, claro esta.- sonrió.- No trato de herir tu orgullo, quiero decir, en poder demoníaco no puedo ganarte pero…- acercó su mano a la frente del taiyoukai.-...en poder espiritual no tienes oportunidad, desde que nací te superé.- tocó su frente.- ¿Quieres saber como lo hice?- el taiyoukai sintió una aguja atravesarle la frente, y un agudo dolor le invadió, luchó por no mostrar la más mínima muestra de descontento…y lo logró.

-¿…Qué demonios haces?- de pronto observó una cama y una habitación ligeramente iluminada por la luz de las velas, era una noche…sentía que algo le picaba la nariz…eran lágrimas…¡recordaba esa noche!- D-déjame.- se soltó.

-Así fue como te capturé.- sonrió.- Tengo la capacidad de traer toda clase de recuerdos con tan sólo tocar a mi enemigo.- El taiyoukai no dio muestra alguna de interés.- Traje a tu mente varios recuerdos, no busqué nada en especial, sólo traje todos los que pude, tu mente no los soportó y caíste inconsciente, fue así de simple.-

-…El Gran Sesshoumaru jamás cedería ante el pasado.-

-Mientes, todos ceden ante él, porque fue lo que marcó nuestra forma de ver la vida.- Sonrió con tristeza.- La gente que dice olvidar su pasado miente.- observó la enredadera con espinas que sujetaba a Sesshoumaru.- Tu lo sabes, porque no has sido capaz de olvidar ni a tu madre, ni a tu padre…- el taiyoukai la miró con rencor.- Pero…te daré el privilegio de saberte existente una vez más. Después he de reunirme con Minami pero, seguro que ver un poco de tu vida no te molesta, después de todo dices que no cederías ante su influencia…quiero averiguar si es cierto…y si mientes, podremos realizar el ritual de almas rápidamente y así, InuTaisho volverá a la vida.-

-Sandeces.-

-Y aún si no cedieras…-cubrió los ojos del youkai.- Tengo interés en saber que fue lo que paso entre tu padre y tu madre…Porque InuTaisho la traicionó, ella era una taiyoukai preciosa, y era…era…- sonrió con melancolía.- …Una de las personas que más he respetado en toda mi vida…no puedo creer que una mísera humana la haya superado.-

-Eso jamás.- dijo molesto.- Quita tus repugnantes manos.- Nyohiko sonrió.

-Dime lo que quiero saber…Sesshoumaru.- el taiyoukai sintió nuevamente la aguja en su frente…sentía que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se movía, estaba mareado, tenía un extraño sabor en la boca…no, no era eso…¡no tenía sentido del gusto, tampoco del olfato!

-…-

-Que tu mente satisfaga mi curiosidad…- presionó su mano.- Quiero saber que paso con lo Señores del Oeste…- cerró sus propios ojos; vería en su mente lo mismo que el taiyoukai.

_-"…Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran aún muy jóvenes; tengo entendido que ellos dejaron de verse una vez que el clan de los inu youkais servidores de la Luna, partieron a China…_

_Desgraciadamente el líder de ese clan, el padre de mi madre, comenzó a atacar aldea humanas siglos después, y para aumentar su influencia…obligó a mi madre a utilizar el poder que ella resguardaba, ya que con él era capaz de ver el destino de cada ser y con ello, manipularlos a voluntad…mi madre no soportó mucho tiempo esa situación, y finalmente… se negó…Y abandonó el clan…_

_Vivió en las montañas por días…lamentablemente el haber utilizado de esa desmedida manera su poder debilitó su energía vital (3) lo cual, a la larga le costó la vida…"_

…_Ella amaba a los humanos…_

…_Tal vez más que mi propio padre…_

_Flash Back:_

Un taiyoukai de apariencia imponente, el Gran Inu No Taisho del Oeste, observaba el horizonte sin prestar atención a lo demás, en su mano izquierda un pergamino se encontraba completamente arrugado.

No vestía armadura, solamente una hakama ligera y sus dos espadas: Tenseiga y Tetsusaiga.

-¿Cuándo llego el comunicado?-

-Ayer en la noche.-

-¿Quieres que envíe hombres a buscarla?-

-No sería recomendable, ella sabe esconderse bien.- Shiso sonrió.

-Yo también hubiese escapado si mi padre fuera un arrogante y soberbio viejo.-

-No seas tan irrespetuoso, Shiso.- InuTaisho sonrió.

-¿Y que respetuoso nombre le das a Yamagi?-

-…Es el padre de una vieja amiga…- se volvió hacía el guardián del Noroeste.-…Un padre que odia a los humanos y que su hija se relacione con ellos…-

-Seguramente te ha de maldecir cada noche de tan sólo recordar que tú apoyaste la adoración de Unmei (4) por los humanos.-

-No es adoración, es respeto.- se defendió.- Es sorprendente que Unmei te haya considerado un youkai culto…- leve burla se distinguió en su voz.-

-Eso es muy arrogante de tu parte.- dijo cómicamente molesto.- Me subestimas.-

-Eso no es verdad.- observó una aldea a los lejos, donde algunos niños cantaban.-

-¿…Quieres que yo vaya a buscarla?-

-Iremos los dos. Yo iré al Norte y al Este, tu encárgate del Sur y el Oeste.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros dos la encontraremos más rápido que con ayuda de algunos hombres más?- suspiró; a InuTaisho sin lugar a dudas le gustaba complicarse la vida.-

-Nada.- Negó.- Shiso, entiende, Unmei puede pensar que queremos obligarla a volver con su padre.-

-¿No queremos?- Preguntó Shiso con una ligera sonrisa.-

-NO, si ella quiere volver que lo haga, y sino…el Palacio Imperial del Oeste le abrirá sus puertas por tiempo indefinido.-

-Eso se llama encubrimiento y es causa de guerras, InuTaisho.- dijo con frialdad Shiso.-

-No desprecio a los inu youkais del clan de la Luna, pero si su Lord tiene planeado atacar mas aldeas y Unmei huyó precisamente para no ver más muertes…estoy dispuesto a retar Lord Yamagi y liberar a Unmei de la voluntad de su padre.-

-Y después me casaré con ella…¿no?- agregó con burla Shiso.

-Cállate.-

-Ja, no soy estúpido, cada día te presiona más la idea de no tener descendencia a mi no me engañas y con Ryuukossei (el espíritu dragón) rondándonos no estás tranquilo…-

-Si tengo hijos no será sólo para heredarles tierras, sino porque quiero formar una familia, Shiso.- en sus palabras era evidente el reproche de un amigo al haber sido ofendido.-

-Lo sé, pero seguro que los demás territorios no piensan lo mismo.-

-Eso no me importa, la política es eso, política; no permitiré que se involucren en mi vida privada.-

-A ti te gusta Unmei.- sonrió picadamente- Desde hace algunas décadas…-

-No lo niego, es una youkai hermosa, pero igual si me enamorara de una humana me casaría con ella.- Shiso se tapó la boca.-

-¡No lo digas ni de broma, te comerían vivo si te casas con una humana!-

-Que lo intenten.- dijo ligeramente molesto.-

-…InuTaisho, somos amigos, sabes que te respeto y respetaría a tu familia, youkai o hanyou pero…-

-A mi no me importa la especie, para mi sería más que suficiente protegerlos...-

-No seas irresponsable.- dijo molesto Shiso.- Tienes todo el Oeste bajo tu cargo, demasiadas vidas para hablar de una forma tan imprudente.-

-…Si, puede que tengas razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar así.-

-…Yo me conformo con que elijas una esposa hermosa.- suspiró.

-¿Te casarás pronto?-

-En uno o dos años.- suspiró.- Me niego a perder la libertad…pero ya di mi palabra y ahora debo cumplirlo. -

-¿Arrebato de pasión?- sonrió con burla.

-No InuTaisho, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo _algo_ de decencia.- InuTaisho rió.

-Eres tan cínico.-

-¡Presuntuoso!- Shiso e InuTaisho se separaron, mirándose con frialdad- Lord antipático.-

-Guardián inoportuno.-

-…Al sur y al Este ¿no?- cambió el tema.

-Busca bien.-

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo cómicamente molesto.- ¡Egocéntrico!- Shiso se elevó en una nube de polvo.-

-…Insolente.- sonrió y empezó a levitar.- Unmei…¿realmente estará en el Oeste?- entrecerró los ojos, de ser así…debía encontrarla rápido, si su padre la encontraba antes, la princesa youkai tendría problemas.

El canto de las aves y el suave viento de primavera reanimaban su alma, ya había pasado todo un mes sin las exigencias de su padre, no había tenido que ver más aldeas atacadas y por fin tenía su libertad. Aún no entendía como alguien como su madre podía haberse enamorado de un ser tan despreciable como su padre¡matar niños y mujeres embarazadas para reducir la plaga humana! Como había sido capaz ¿acaso no tenía corazón?

No importaba que fuese su padre, jamás aceptaría semejantes acciones. Por eso había huido para no ver más sangre inocente correr…era una cobarde, lo sabía pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Enfrentarse a su padre no era una opción, no le costaría su propia vida, sino la de los niños de las aldeas.

Suspiró con tristeza…

…Los Niños…amaba los niños como nada en el mundo, les veía sonreír y sentía su corazón palpitar con alegría, era una fuerza tan especial, tan magnifica, tan extrañamente atrayente…Hisui solía decir que se debía al simple hecho de ser mujer, del _instinto_ de procrear y ser madre.

Tal vez era cierto pero ¿Qué importaba eso? A ella le hacía feliz ver niños y soñaba con tener su propia familia algún día…el problema sería elegir un buen candidato. Su padre más de una vez llamó youkais con alto rango, todos del exótico Imperio Chino, pero tenían un repudio hacía los humanos que el sólo hecho de oírlos hablar tan despectivamente de estos le entristecía el corazón.

Sabía que no eran de su especie, mucho menos deberían ser una de sus preocupaciones, pero…¿para que tener tanto poder sino para ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitaban? No eran débiles, tan sólo distintos¿Por qué no podrían simplemente compartir ese hermoso mundo que ahora mismo florecía con gran fuerza?

Aunque…ella misma había visto a los humanos pelear contra los suyos…

Y no lo entendía.

Como tampoco entendía las guerras youkais, no entendía como podían luchar con tal desesperación y furia por aquello que tan celosamente resguardaban; "Poder" esa era la llave según su padre, y ella se preguntaba ¿la clave para que?

¿De que servía tener poder sino para ayudar a los demás?

Ella no quería más poder, no lo necesitaba…incluso la atormentaba.

_Unmei, _incluso su nombre tenía incrustada una maldición; tenía pesadillas cuando menos lo esperaba, visiones de cosas que fueron, de cosas que eran, incluso, de cosas que serían…y a veces le aterraban. Había descubierto por una de esas visiones que su padre la haría casarse con un youkai lleno de violencia, vería su propio hogar tapizada por los cuerpos de inocentes, youkais o humanos, eso no importaba, tan sólo vería muerte...y sólo eso…

…Había huido al Oeste (donde un antiguo amigo gobernaba), esperando encontrar paz…

Y paz había obtenido. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto a Japón, estar en China era duro…estar lejos de la tierra que la había visto nacer era muy duro.

Además InuTaisho, su antiguo y viejo amigo llevaba desde hace siglos un reinado pacífico, podía ver aldeas humanas en perfecto estado, y aunque no todos los youkais compartían opinión con el Lord del Oeste, le respetaban, por temor o por honor, eso a ella en realidad no le importaba, tan sólo quería paz.

-Mi Señora.- Sintió la calida voz de Hisui llamarle.-

-Dime.-

-Saiki pregunta por usted.- Unmei sonrió.

-Voy enseguida.-

-Buscaré comida.- sonrió Hisui.-

-Perdóname por traerte conmigo Hisui.- dijo con tristeza.

-No hay nada que perdonar Unmei, hemos crecido juntas, bien, esto…se supone que soy tu dama de compañía pero…-

-Eres más que eso y lo sabes.- suspiró.- Sólo tu has sabido tolerar mi desprecio ante las acciones de mi padre.-

-¡De ninguna manera! Yo no tengo nada en contra de los humanos, nunca me han herido, no puedo entender porque tu padre se comporta de esa forma pero…esos son malos recuerdos, trata de olvidarlos.- comenzó a andar.- Cierto, traeré más de esas hierbas con olor, pronto se terminarán.-

-Te lo agradezco.- asintió. Comenzó a andar colina arriba, podía sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y se sentía bien, era una sensación que casi había olvidado pero que aún la revitalizaba como pocas cosas en el mundo.

-¿Niña Unmei?- dijo una voz cansada, la voz de una anciana que comía un pedazo de pan. Llevaba sobre los ojos un vendaje.

-Aquí estoy, Saiki.- sonrió.

-Ven, siéntate al lado de esta vieja.- palmeo el verde pasto.- Y dile una vez más como son las montañas en esta época.- Unmei sonrió aún más. La mujer había perdido la vista tras el ataque de una guerrilla…habían matado a sus hijos y a su esposo (o al menos eso le había dicho) y al descubrirla, habían quemado sus ojos, había sido una fortuna encontrarla con vida.

…Horripilante…Seguía sin entenderlo ¿Por qué? Youkais o humanos no había diferencia, ambos se destruían a si mismos. Si esto continuaba…ninguno de los dos quedaría con vida.

Tal vez eso sería lo mejor pero…

-Hoy hay un hermoso amanecer, en lo alto del horizonte hay tonos azulados como el agua pura que viaja por los ríos una vez que la nieve se ha derretido, hay tonos violáceos, como las piedras de amatista, su color es brillante y atrayente, y en el centro, se observa un color rosado como el de las mejillas de un recién nacido o los labios de una doncella enamorada.- la anciana sonreía.

-¿Y como se ven las montañas?-

-Preciosas, están en este momento siendo bañadas por la luz del Sol…¿escuchas eso?- cerro sus ojos.

-El viento canta…- suspiró.

-Si…escucho su canción como propia…- la anciana sonrió.

-El viento se ha enamorado de ti, antes de que llegarás no cantaba.-

…_Kizu…_

-Hará que me sonroje.- suspiró.- El viento simplemente seduce al agua…¿escucha los peces saltar?-

-…No puedo hacerlo, perdóname niña Unmei.- la princesa sonrió. Tomó entre sus brazos a la anciana y en suaves y casi imperceptibles saltos llegó hasta el Río.- Los escucho…- sonrió. Unmei la deposito con suavidad en el piso.- Pero lo que dices no es verdad…- Unmei se sorprendió.- No seduce al agua, sino a ti, y el agua celosa de tu gloria, saca a los peces de su interior.- la princesa youkai rió dulcemente.

-Me ha hecho sonrojar.- y en su blanco rostro era sumamente evidente dicho color rosado.

-No conozco tu rostro, pero con tan sólo sentir tu presencia y escuchar tu voz, te sé hermosa, una hermosa youkai.-

-¿No le asusta mi origen?-

-No han sido los youkais los que me han arrebatado a mi familia, _le temo más a los humanos que a los youkais…- _Unmei bajo la mirada con tristeza. Desilusión, que vacío tan abominable sentía su corazón.

Así pasaron algunos días, narrando el amanecer como todos los días, contando nuevas historias, tratando de hacer más apacible la vida de una mujer cuyo sufrimiento le era incomprensible y no por ello ajeno.

-Escuche alguna vez hablar a las flores…-

-¿Y que decían Saiki?-

-Decían que las niñas del pueblo solían ir a cortarlas y hacer con ellas coronas y collares.- Unmei sonrió.

-¿Eso las pone tristes?-

-No, ellas decían que las niñas se veían hermosas mientras reían; veían las parejas pasar y amarse en cada momento; los animales jugaban a su alrededor.- su sonrisa desapareció.- Entonces llegó la guerra…-

-…-

-…Y los campos fueron destruidos…no quedo nada, ni un animal o planta, nada se movía además del polvo, sólo escuchamos los cascos de los caballos y el golpe del metal…pronto nos vimos sometidos, robaron a las mujeres y abusaron de ellas, a las niñas se las llevaron, para venderlas o satisfacerse a sí mismos…- Unmei observó el cielo con pena. La anciana se quito la venda, mostrando su piel quemada, sus ojos estaban blancos, vacíos…ciegos hasta el día de su muerte.- …a los niños los venderán o los usaran para sus propios ejércitos…así nunca terminará…- lloró.-…En lugar de dar a la luz aquellos que protejan al mundo hemos dado a luz a los siguientes guerreros que destruirán la vida.-

…_Destructor del Círculo de la Vida…_

-Cómo si nuestros hijos estuvieran destinados a ser instrumentos para asesinar…- Unmei la abrazo. No, sería diferente, _debía_ ser diferente…cuando ella concibiera a su primogénito no lo condenaría a una vida llena de odio y violencia, lucharía si, pero para ayudar al inocente y desvalido…

…_Sesshoumaru…_

-No es verdad…no siempre será así, algún día todo cambiará, ten fe.-

-Ya no puedo tener fe niña…el tiempo y mi propio dolor la ha ido acabando poco a poco.-

-No pienses así, tu…- se detuvo, observó hacía un lugar…olía algo, más específicamente un youkai.- ¡Hisui!- llamó a la youkai, pero esta había bajado a una aldea para obtener ropa para la anciana.-…Saiki, te llevaré a unos arbustos, por favor, no digas nada, no importa lo que escuches…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Un youkai.-

-¿Otro más?- No era el primero en esos días.-

-Si. Toma.- le dio una pequeña botella.- Vamos.- tomó a la mujer en brazos y la llevo tras unas altas hierbas.- Recuerda que este perfume debe ser capaz de ocultarte de ellos…-

-No te preocupes estaré bien.- Unmei sonrió, se levanto y se acercó a un campo abierto. Los youkais solían ir últimamente para buscar comida, lo más seguro es que hubiera Exterminadores cerca de la montaña, de no ser así, no entendía porque había tantos youkais y ogros rondando.

Cerro sus ojos y la luna en su frente resplandeció, sus garras crecieron y formaron un látigo de color plata.

¡Estaba cerca lo sabía!

Ella era la Princesa de los inu youkais servidores de la Luna¡no tenía nada que temer…!

¿Entonces porque temía?

¡Se sentía amenazada y no sabía porque…!

¡Era tan sólo un Instinto!

-Te encontré.- Escuchó una voz varonil llamarla desde metros sobre ella.-

-…-

-Así que aquí te escondi…- un golpe repentino le arrojó contra la verde y fértil tierra.- Oye ¿Qué..?- estaba sobre una rodilla, era una fortuna que nunca estuviera descuidado, sentía un aroma extraña en el aire, no sabía que era pero se mezclaba muy bien con el de la princesa youkai, seguramente eso era lo que impedía que la localizarán antes…Y vaya sorpresa el encontrarla en sus tierras, tal y como lo imaginó Lord Yamagi-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo fríamente.

-¿Uh?- observó a la mujer metros delante de él. Vestía un kimono humilde y ligero, de hecho…era un kimono humano.- ¿No me recuerdas…?- se percató de la belleza de la que era dueña la taiyoukai, él sólo recordaba una niña con una luna en la frente y un carácter egocéntrico y molesto…es más, juraba que era una niña insoportable.

-¿Inu No Taisho?- dijo sorprendida.

-Es bueno saber que me recuerdas.- Se incorporó.- Te agradezco la bienvenida.- limpió la tierra de su hakama.

-Y-yo…- se sonrojó- ¡No sabía que fueras tu!- negó y el látigo desapareció.- ¡El aroma a hierbas es traicionero!-

-¿Hierbas?- olió el aire, cierto, era más intenso.- ¿También te ha confundido el aroma?-

-Yo he hecho el perfume.-

-…Pues me has engañado en dos ocasiones, pero hoy te has descuidado.- Unmei asintió, no había puesto en su cuerpo la fragancia, era tan temprano.- ¿Por qué has permanecido en este lugar?- observó la montaña.

-Es un lindo lugar.- le miraba con seriedad, no iría por Saiki hasta estar segura de que InuTaisho no odiaba a los humanos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero princesa.- Unmei le dio una mirada fría. InuTaisho sintió un escalofrío, no lo entendía…¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían esa horrible mirada cuando algo les molestaba?

-Porque no quería que me encontraran.- el taiyoukai se sintió ofendido.

-Pues el Palacio es extenso pudo quedarse en el Ala Sur.-

-¿Para que llamaras a mi padre? Agradezco tu interés, pero era feliz aquí.- le miró con seriedad.- Temo que ahora deberé irme.-

-¿Por qué razón?- dijo desconcertado.

-Por razones bastante obvias, Mi Lord.- InuTaisho sonrió.- Ya sabe usted mi ubicación, y por sus primeras palabras, ahora sé que mi padre le pidió me buscará.-

-¿Pero que dices? Yo no he buscado apropiadamente. Tal vez tenga suerte en algunos días. De cualquier forma, eres bienvenida, junto con tus dos acompañantes.- Unmei se sorprendió.-

-¿Dos?- InuTaisho señalo hacía unos arbustos.

-Una humana y otra youkai.- sonrió.- Una vez acostumbrado a este olor, he podido discriminarles.- una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Unmei como símbolo de su nerviosismo… ¿Cómo podía reconocerles tan rápido?

!Cómo?

-¡Pues si sabe de nosotras atrévase a atacar y…!-

-Espera Hisui.- la youkai había salido molesta ¡ni pensarlo, no volvía al Palacio de Lord Yamagi para ver a su Señora triste nuevamente! De eso ¡ni hablar!-

-¡Pero…!-

-No tengo intención de atacarles.- InuTaisho les dio la espalda.- No tengo interés en llevarles con Lord Yamagi, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviesen aquí.- observó a Unmei.- Ahora puedo sentirme más tranquilo.- se elevó por los cielos.

-¡Que arrogante!- comentó Hisui una vez que le vio lejos. InuTaisho volvió el rostro y sonrió.- Y encima se atreve a sonreír a mis insultos.- dijo ligeramente molesta. Unmei sonrió.

-Si, es _bastante soberbio_.- Hisui la miró con extrañeza ¿en que tono lo decía, el de una persona que critica o en el sentido de la persona que admira?

_-"Ay no, esto no me gusta nada, nada…_"- miró a su Señora¡escuchaba los latidos de su corazón!- "_No, por favor no…"-_ suspiró.- ¿Qué haremos…ejem…Señora Unmei?-

-…Nada…- dijo suavemente.- ¿Viste su mirada?-

-…No en realidad.-

-Era la de un hombre orgulloso y honorable, tengo la impresión de que es sincero…que sigue siendo mi amigo a pesar de las décadas que dejamos de vernos.-

_-"¡Nooooo!_"- Hisui abandonó a su Señora (que describía a InuTaisho) y trajo con ella a Saiki.

Días después ocurrió un encuentro similar.

-¡Escucha niña, el viento canta!-

-Le escucho claramente…- sonrió.

-El viento te seduce, yo insisto.- Unmei se sonrojó.

…_Kizu…_

Escucho un estruendo.

-Espera un momento Saiki.- se elevó por los cielos con rapidez, buscando el origen del estruendo y encontró frente a ella dos youkais¿Cuándo? Mejor aún ¿tan aturdidos estaban sus sentidos que no podía usar el olfato correctamente?- Fuera de…- se arrojaron contra ella. Nuevamente la luna en su frente resplandeció y aquel látigo se formó, pero antes de poder usarle…

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!-

…_Kizu…_

…"_Kaze no Kizu"…_

Se volvió ligeramente, y observo a varios metros al taiyoukai del Oeste, sostenía en sus manos una enorme espada.

-¿Kaze No…?- observó a los youkais que pronto se desintegraron- ¿…Kizu?- no sabía que fuese tan poderoso; jamás imagino que el Lord del Oeste tuviera un poder tan sorprendente. Después de unos segundos InuTaisho habló con ella "a solas", Hisui observaba todo desde algunos metros "seguros"¿Qué quería ese hombre? Les había costado mucho el lograr salir de China y si su Señora se equivocaba al confiar en él…tal vez no volverían a respirar el aire de la libertad.

…Tal vez ni siquiera volverían a respirar…

¡Ah, InuTaisho le estaba tomando la mano¿qué hacía, que hacía?

-¿Están los dos juntos?- Saiki sujeto el hombro de Hisui.

-Si…-

-¿Qué dicen?-

-…"Es peligroso permanecer en este lugar, eres una princesa, no tienes necesidad de estar en estas tierras…te ofrezco mi palacio para hospedarte el tiempo que gustes, al igual que a tus acompañantes…"- repetía Hisui.- Mmm…¿hospedarnos a todos?- InuTaisho volvió levemente el rostro, Hisui le enfrentó con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la anciana al sentir el cuerpo de Hisui tensarse.

-Dijo: "Por supuesto".- Saiki rió levemente.- Nos ha estado escuchando y descaradamente no dijo nada …-

-…Yo más bien creo que estás preocupada por lo que pueda _pasar_.-

-Claro que lo estoy.- suspiró. Dio media vuelta, llevándose consigo a la anciana.- Nos están escuchando, no hay privacidad.- caminaron lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Por qué tiene tanta desconfianza?- InuTaisho volvió el rostro para ver si Hisui no estaba, olfateo el aire…No, ella se alejaba junto con la anciana.

-Ella me cuida.- sonrió. InuTaisho la miró confundido.

-¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?- Unmei rió.

-Supongamos que así es.- le miró serenamente.- "_Mmmm ¿le aturdirá justamente lo que a mí me aturde de él?"_- InuTaisho sonrió.

-Me disculpo por mi mala apariencia.- Unmei le miró confundida.- No era mi intención.-

-…No lo decía por tu físico, eres muy atractivo; a lo que yo me refería era a la idea de ser un Lord y además ser Inu Youkai…alianzas entre youkais y…-

-Te lo dije desde un principio, sino quieres volver con tu clan…no te obligaré.- dijo seriamente. No era raro que Unmei dijera esa clase de cosas, desde muy joven había sido muy sincera, como aquella vez en la que había llamado a Myouga "oportunista"; sonrió al recordar dicho acontecimiento.

-Bien, puedes exigirme salir de tus tierras, mi Lord, pero por favor…- le miró con tristeza.- No informes de esto a mi padre.- InuTaisho no se inmuto.

-¿Qué te llevó a huir?- Unmei desvió la mirada.

-¿…Que opina su Majestad de los humanos?- el taiyoukai parpadeó unos segundos.- ¿Puede decírmelo?-

-…No me molesta su existencia.-

-¿Aún te simpatizan?.- dijo tranquilamente.-

-…-

-…A mi me gustan los humanos.- InuTaisho se sorprendió evidentemente.- Mi padre los aborrece y considera un insulto a su sangre que, siendo yo su única heredera les tenga ese "repugnante" afecto…- suspiró.- …Así que comenzó a atacar aldeas sin la más mínima compasión, no importaba si fueran niños o ancianos…simplemente los mataba, dice que no son más que basura…-

-Muchos piensan así.- InuTaisho siguió con la mirada a una pequeña ave, la cual se había detenido en un nido para alimentar a sus polluelos.

-InuTaisho¿ya no te gustan los humanos?- el taiyoukai negó.- ¿Entonces sigues apreciándoles?-

Sonrió -Naturalmente.- La princesa contestó a la sonrisa del Lord.- Unmei…-

-¿Dime?- dijo más tranquila.-

-Ven conmigo al Palacio.-

-…-

-Hisui y Saiki puede venir también.-

-…No es eso. Es sólo que…- le miró con desconfianza. InuTaisho sonrió.-

-Te doy mi palabra de Honor, no te obligaré a volver a tu clan.- La mujer bajo la mirada ¿si confiaba en él sería un error?

-…- InuTaisho acarició su blanco cabello.-

-Te lo prometo.- sonrió.- Nunca he roto mis promesas ¿recuerdas aquel extraño pez de exóticos colores?- Unmei sonrió.

-Te pedí que atraparas uno para mí, pero no lo lograste, éramos muy pequeños.-

-Tarde más de dos días en obtener uno de esos peces para ti, pero lo hice.-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…- Esa misma tarde InuTaisho llegó al palacio acompañado solamente de Unmei y Hisui pues la anciana se había negado a abandonar la montaña, algo que entristeció a las youkais.

InuTaisho argumentó que sus "huéspedes" permanecerían en el Palacio por tiempo indefinido; muchos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la Princesa Unmei durante la corta estancia de esta en Japón y eso provocó un gran alboroto¡para todos esa era la llegada de la futura señora del Oeste!

Pero por la ropa tan gastada de la Princesa y sus acompañantes…significaba que su Lord había raptado a la doncella, había peleado con ella tal vez y había demostrado su superioridad, para así dominarla…era común entre muchos youkais…

Pero él era InuTaisho…y su Lord se caracterizaba por su carácter apacible y generoso.

Shiso preguntó muchas veces a InuTaisho porque la había llevado con él ¡eso significaba una guerra con el clan de inu youkais servidores de la luna! Pero el taiyoukai siempre se mostró tranquilo, argumentando que pronto solucionaría eso, pretexto que le dio a Shiso por días, semanas…incluso algunos meses, y cuando por fin Shiso demandó una explicación a las repentinas y recientes salidas del taiyoukai (el cual volvía con un temible humor) este le confesó que había viajado en busca del clan de Lord Yamagi; y que finalmente lo había encontrado.

-¿La devolverás?- dudó Shiso.

-No.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- Maldición, lo presentía algo no andaba del todo bien en ese asunto.

-…Retaré a Lord Yamagi; pediré como pago de su derrota la mano de Unmei y ella podrá permanecer en el Oeste sin tener que preocuparse más.- Shiso le observó unos segundos, después tomó un poco de licor y suspiró.- ¿Crees que es muy extremista?-

-¿Le pediste que viniera al Palacio porque querías enamorarla cierto?-

-No (del todo), fue realmente para protegerla de los ataques youkai.- ¡Por favor¿A quién trataba de engañar? Él era Shiso, de los dos ¡él era el más cínico, sabía cada una de las mentiras y trampas por haber!-

-De menor rango cabe destacar.- dijo con burla.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, no permitiré que la lastimen.- Se defendió. Shiso suspiró.

-No me dirás que te enamoraste de ella ¿o sí?- dijo con pena.-

-…-

-Dios…- tomó más licor.- Adiós dulce juventud y libertad; no sólo yo, tu también has sido presa fácil de las mujeres.-

-…Exageras las cosas demasiado.- Pocos días después InuTaisho volvió vencedor de aquel duelo. Unmei sospechaba algo, pero no imaginaba que fuera para pedirla en matrimonio, originalmente creyó que solamente era el acto de un buen amigo, Hisui constantemente decía que Lord InuTaisho la veía de una forma diferente en las últimas semanas, pero ella dudó que fuese lo mismo que ella había sentido desde pocos días después de reencontrarle.

Su mente gritaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que su corazón…ahí estaban, en el jardín; ella pensaba una respuesta para InuTaisho y por primera vez en su vida se sintió terriblemente feliz.

-¿Discúlpame?- ¡Tal vez había escuchado mal!-

-Quiero saber si aceptarías ser la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, mi esposa y madre de mis hijos.- Unmei le miraba ¿confundida? Ay, no sabía, no estaba para razonar, él mismo se estaba condenando a la horca ¡casarse! Tal como había dicho Shiso: Adiós dulce juventud y… ¿y que? Demonios ¡Shiso lo criticaba pero también había decidido casarse entonces que demonios…!- ¿Y que me respondes?- ya pelearía con su mente después.-

-¿…Lo haces para protegerme de mi padre o…?-

-Realmente me he enamorado de ti. Unmei, te deseo como mi esposa.- ¡Aún no entendía como lograba mantenerse serio, de verdad no lo sabía!-…- Unmei lo miró con seriedad.

-…Hmn…-

-…-

-¿…Es todo lo que dirás?- su rostro se volvió ligeramente infantil- ¡Eres tan carente de palabras románticas!- ¡Lo sabía, era una niña caprichosa y egocéntrica! Lo había engañado ¡Nunca había dejado de ser así!-

-Yo…- dijo ligeramente exasperado ¡ella no lo sabía, pero para él era demasiado difícil haber dicho todo eso!-

-Me siento honrada…- Se acercó con una ligera sonrisa.-…de haber sido elegida por Lord Inu No Taisho, Líder de los Inu Youkai y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.- InuTaisho luchó por evitar que el calor de su cuerpo subiera a sus mejillas, desafortunadamente, no fue del todo exitoso.-…Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que te veo sonrojado.-

-…Preferiría que no te acostumbrarás.- desvió la mirada. Unmei sonrió. Pasaron algunas semanas y el matrimonio se realizo, poco después también se casó Shiso (que contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado) se comporto como un caballero y juro lealtad absoluta a su esposa, inauditamente…lo cumplió.

Días de gloria y felicidad llegaron al Oeste, para deleite de la familia Real y sus fieles subordinados, pronto la Señora del Oeste quedó embarazada; fue seguramente uno de los momentos mas memorables para InuTaisho, su primogénito nacería en algunos meses y contrario a lo que muchos Grandes Señores creían, para él era simplemente indiferente si fuese macho o hembra.

Meses después nació su heredero, un varón de sangre pura, singularmente poseía un cabello plateado-blanquecido, creando una mezcla perfecta entre su sangre y la de su esposa. En sus mejillas dos delicadas líneas daban evidencia de su parentesco, al igual que la Luna violácea que le coronaba, tal como a su madre.

-¿…Cómo llamarás a tu hijo, Mi Señor?- Unmei descansaba placidamente en un futón, Hisui se encontraba a su lado, había estado con su señora todo el tiempo, más aún después de la repentina muerte de la anciana Saiki, la cual había sido causa de incontables lagrimas.

-…Sesshoumaru, mi hijo…heredero al trono de las Tierras del Oeste.- le alzó orgulloso.- ¿Estás de acuerdo con el nombre?- Unmei sonrió al tiempo que Hisui se sorprendió; no era común que los Señores permitieran a las madres elegir el nombre pero el Lord de su Señora Unmei…¿Cuándo dejaría de sorprenderla? Jamás creyó que fuese posible pero…le había tomado tal respeto a InuTaisho que incluso le simpatizaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- cerró sus ojos y sonrió.- Aunque es un nombre poco común…- Hisui suspiró.

-Mi Señora, él hijo de Lord InuTaisho y Lady Unmei es digno de un nombre imponente y ostentoso, no hay necesidad de decir esas cosas.- criticó Hisui, que era para Unmei como una hermana.

-He mandado hoy un mensaje a los guardianes para que vengan a conocerle.- Dijo súbitamente InuTaisho. Unmei asintió.-

-Como protectora del príncipe Sesshoumaru.- Hisui se levantó.- Les doy mi palabra de que evitaré que vuestro hijo sea un desastre como Shiso.- Unmei rió.

-Entonces tendrás una ardua tarea Hisui.- InuTaisho suspiró.

"…_Mi madre fue incapaz de dar a luz a más cachorros, jamás supe el motivo…ni mi madre, ni mi padre…ni siquiera Shiso o Hisui me dijeron algo al respecto…y yo nunca tuve verdadero interés en saber la razón…_

_Cuando tenía cinco años mi padre ordenó a la guardia sacarnos del Palacio y llevarnos a tierras cercanas al Este, donde Lord Fuuno ya gobernaba. Todo fue por culpa de mi padre, que en un descuido imperdonable había dejado prácticamente desprotegido un paso cercano al Palacio, el líder del ejército invasor era un ogro al que mi madre había denominado con un temible enemigo…_

_Estuvimos dos o tres días fuera del Palacio, pero durante ese tiempo… "_

La cueva era fría y húmeda, pero era segura. Unmei lo sabía bien, tal como InuTaisho, si quería proteger a su familia tendría que mantenerlos en el lugar menos esperado: la cueva de una cascada; era el mejor refugió que pudo imaginar, pues el agua evitaba que localizaran el aroma de su familia y la guardia de esta.

Sesshoumaru observaba la espuma de la cascada, demasiado cerca de la salida.

-Hijo mío, ven con tu madre.- Unmei extendió sus brazos hacía él. Sesshoumaru sonrió y camino hacía ella. Unmei rió con alegría, su hijo era un pequeño de carácter sereno y pasivo, en algunos momentos mostraba una efusividad y alegría que parecían ser no propias de él, pero cuando lo hacía, era uno de los momentos más dichosos de sus padres.

-Madre ¿Cuándo volveremos al Palacio?- preguntó el pequeño.

-…No lo sé, pero seguro que pronto.- InuTaisho se lo había prometido.- Probablemente cuando esto acabe iremos al Palacio de Shiso, al menos mientras reparan el Palacio Imperial.-

-¿Iremos con Shiso? Eso me agrada.- sonrió.- Dijo que me enseñaría a usar mi veneno.- observó su mano. Unmei le miró con tristeza.-

-¿Para que quieres aprender a usarlo a esta edad?- Sabía que su hijo tendría que librar innumerables batallas para mantener sus tierras a salvo de invasiones, pero eso significaría que su hijo podría ser herido y…¿Cómo siquiera pensarlo? Era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, y no quería verle sufrir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Yo, Sesshoumaru quiero ser un gran guerrero.- Unmei cerró sus ojos un segundo para después sonreírle.

-Lo serás hijo mío.- Él era el hijo del Gran Inu No Taisho, sería uno de los tai youkais más poderosos jamás vistos, no tenía de que preocuparse…ella misma lo había visto, ella tenía el don y la maldición de las Premoniciones, y sabía el destino de su hijo…sus _dos futuros,_ todo dependería de la _decisión_ que _él y la doncella humana_ de misericordiosa mirada (que su hijo conocería en un futuro) tomaran.

-¿Lo crees madre?- una esplendida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- ¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Claro que lo cree pequeño.- Hisui se acercó a ellos.-

-¿Si?- Sesshoumaru le sonrió con la misma dulzura con la que había sonreído a su madre.- Hisui ¿seré fuerte?- corrió hacía ella.- ¿Muy fuerte?-

-El más fuerte.- Sesshoumaru asintió.

-¡Pediré a mi padre que me enseñe a usar la Tetsusaiga y la Tenseiga para algún día ser tan fuerte como él!- las mujeres asintieron. Los guardias reales le escucharon y sonrieron ante las palabras de su futuro Lord.- ¡Así podré proteger a mis seres queridos!-

"_¡Me llamo Aki, me encanta la arquería y estoy convenciendo a papá_

_para que me enseñe a usar la Tetsusaiga para poder proteger a mi mamá y a mis hermanas!"_

Esa misma noche el frío fue terrible, a pesar de las mantas con las que Hisui cubría a Sesshoumaru, este continuaba temblando…hacer una fogata tampoco era una opción, los descubrirían.

-¿Qué hacemos?- los guardias vigilaban los alrededores y sólo tres de ellos permanecían con las mujeres y el príncipe.-

-…Saldremos.-

-¿Qué?- Hisui creyó escuchar mal.- No podemos, pondremos en peligro la vida del pequeño, recuerde que el principal objetivo de esos hombres es acabar con toda la familia Real, si el príncipe muere…-

-Sólo saldremos tu y yo.- los guardias trataron de detenerla.- Silencio, es mi palabra la que están contradiciendo.- La Señora del Oeste era una mujer de dulce voz y amable corazón, su sola presencia provocaba serenidad por donde caminara pero cuando ejercía su poder como Señora del Oeste tenía una voz de mando, una postura respetable y temible, como toda gran monarca.-

-Pero Mi Señora…-

-Silencio he dicho. Cuidad de Sesshoumaru unos momentos.- Salió junto con Hisui, rápidamente abandonaron el suelo para moverse por los cielos, escondiéndose entre las nubes. A pesar de la distancia, el olor a quemado se sentía en el ambiente…¡El Palacio Imperial! Esperaba que pronto acabara esto…confiaba en InuTaisho y siempre lo haría, por esa razón debía tener fe, todo terminaría y su hijo volvería al Palacio para disfrutar de sus jardines.- Bajaremos.- debía actuar rápido o su vida correría peligro.- Corta mi cabello.-

-¿Eh?- Hisui la miraba confundida, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al sentir el verdadero poder demoníaco del que era dueña su Señora, la hermosa Unmei comenzó a transformarse en un perro blanco, su apariencia elegante y estética jamás desapareció, y aunque su tamaño era menor al de InuTaisho en su forma original, no dejaba de ser imponente y maravillosa.- …P-pero señora.- Unmei gruñó. Hisui hizo sus garras crecer y cortó con ellas gran cantidad de cabello. Después de esto, Unmei volvió a su forma natural.-

-Rápido.- dijo agotada.-

-Mi señora, sabe bien que su cuerpo no resistirá mucho si libera su poder de esa manera.-

-Después de _aquel _(5) horrible hecho con Sesshoumaru…- los ojos de Unmei se llenaron de lágrimas.- Ni mi cuerpo ni mi espíritu serán como antes, pero debo hacer lo posible por proteger a mi hijo.- tomó la capa que llevaba encima.- Rápido.- después de eso, volvieron a la cueva, su hijo dormía placidamente a pesar del frió, ella cuidaría su sueño para siempre, no importase lo que pasará.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño taiyoukai talló sus ojos con suavidad, sintió su cuerpo envuelto por indescriptible suavidad, tomó la prenda que le proporcionaba esa calidez y fue entonces cuando se percato que sobre él tenía una suave y delicada estola.

-…- El olor que desprendía era el mismo que tenían los árboles en el otoño.-…Huele como mamá.- se sentó y observó la gigantesca estola, dos...no, tres ¿tal vez cuatro metros?-

-¿Te gusta hijo?- frente a él, descansaba Unmei, quien aparentaba dormir. Hisui hacía lo mismo a unos metros de él.

-Si.- contesto y se acercó a su madre.- ¿La has hecho tú, madre?-

-Hisui me ha ayudado…- abrió sus ojos lentamente.-

-¿Durante la noche?- preguntó el niño. Sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda.-…Hisui.-

-Si, durante la noche. Este es el cabello de tu madre en su verdadera forma.-

-¿Te has transformado?- se angustió.- Mi padre dice que no debes transformarte, te debilita y…- Unmei colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-Para que jamás vuelvas a sufrir frío.-

"_¿Cómo es que tú, mujer hanyou te has atrevido a tocar este tesoro, que es una de mis más preciadas posesiones? No perdonaré tu osadía, a pocos les he permitido el tocarla siquiera…"_

_¡Rin tiene frío Señor Jaken! …Rin no trae consigo nada para protegerse del frío…_

…_Rin tiene frío…_

…_Para que jamás vuelvas a sufrir frío…_

_Oye…hermano…¿Por qué siempre traes contigo esa estola?_

_¿Es algo especial…p-podría tocarla? _

…_Sangre de mi Sangre…_

_Ay , Amo Bonito…_

_¿No le parece que el campo de energía se ha vuelto más sofocante?_

…_Un fiel compañero…_

"_Yo no tengo sentimientos…esas son debilidades, yo no tengo ninguna debilidad…yo no tenía nada porque preocuparme, ya no tenía debilidades y entonces tu…"_

_Rin_

"_¡Debiste haber huido aquel día, no ayudarme! Por esa razón…ahora tengo esta debilidad…es deshonroso; yo el Gran Sesshoumaru… ¿Cómo pude permitir que una miserable humana me robara el corazón? La reclame como mía a ese Kitsune, pero jamás ha sido mía…_

_Jamás has sido mía…escucha Rin…serás mía, porque soy tu Amo…"_

_¡Señor Sesshoumaru ha vuelto por fin!_

_¡Amo Sesshoumaru, Rin esta feliz de verle!_

_¿No puedo abrazarle, ni cuando estemos solos?_

_¿…Ni siquiera cuando tenga miedo? _

"_Volveré y te haré mi mujer, serás mi esposa y la Señora del Oeste…Youkai o Humana…_

…_Ya no me importa…"_

-¡Unmei, Sesshoumaru!- conocía esa voz ¡claro que la conocía!-

-¡Padre!- el tai youkai salió de la cascada.- ¡Has vuelto!- el Lord del Oeste tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-¡Les extrañe demasiado!-

-¡Nosotros te hemos extrañado también!- sonrió con amplitud. InuTaisho sintió que cada una de las heridas en su cuerpo habían valido la pena, su familia estaría segura nuevamente.- ¡Mira padre, es obsequio de mi madre!-

-…Una estola.- sonrió con ligera tristeza.- ¿Se ha transformando entonces?-

-No he podido verla, ha sido durante la noche.- pronto salió Unmei, apoyada en Hisui.

-Has vuelto ya, InuTaisho.- sonrió. El taiyoukai corrió hacía donde se encontraba.- Soy dichosa de verte nuevamente.- la estrechó con fuerza, la había extrañado como pocas veces, y ahora que la veía, estaba tan debilitada ¿Por qué si ya sabía que no debía transformarse lo había hecho?- Ha pasado frío toda la noche…- no lo había guardado para su mente, había cuestionado la decisión de su esposa.-

-Sabes cuan peligroso es.-

-Mi amor por él…supera cualquier peligro.- Sesshoumaru miraba a su padre y después pasaba su vista a su madre, y viceversa. InuTaisho suspiró.

-…Al menos ¿te encuentras bien?- la mujer sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si, Hisui me ha cuidado bien.- la dama de cabellos rubios se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Te lo agradezco.- InuTaisho asintió.

-No hay nada que agradecer mi Lord, ese es mi deber y mi deseo.- Sesshoumaru sujetó la enorme capa que InuTaisho llevaba sobre su espalda, esta estaba compuesta por tres largas estolas.

-Padre¿la has hecho con tu propio cabello?- La olfateo.-

-Así es. Tu olfato se ha desarrollado mucho estos últimos días Sesshoumaru.- sonrió.

-¿Si?- estrujó su propia estola, regalo de su madre.- Yo, Sesshoumaru, seré el más poderoso de todos los youkais, así lo ha dicho madre y Hisui.- InuTaisho no hizo gesto alguno.- ¿No lo seré?-

-…Tal vez.- observó a Unmei.- Todo depende de cuanto luches por ello.-

-¿Luchar? Pero yo soy Sesshoumaru, hijo de Inu No Taisho, Lord del Oeste y de Lady Unmei del Clan de los inu youkai de la Luna, Señora del Oeste.-

-Eso no te garantiza nada hijo mío.- Sesshoumaru le miró confundido.

-InuTaisho.- Unmei intervino.- Es sólo un niño.-

-Un niño que tendrá como responsabilidad el Oeste, Unmei, debe entender desde este momento.-

-¿Entender qué?- preguntó ligeramente molesto Sesshoumaru ¿Acaso no sería el más poderoso?-

-El poder no se obtiene en un instante, el verdadero poder se obtiene gracias al esfuerzo, deberás luchar por él.- su hijo asintió.- Mantén ante todo el honor y la rectitud, así alcanzarás la gloria; sólo así obtendrás el verdadero poder…sé que lo obtendrás mientras continúes esforzándote.- el rostro de su hijo brillo en felicidad.

-¡Si!- Honor, rectitud y esfuerzo, así obtendría el poder…pero aún no sabía que tanta responsabilidad guardaban esas palabras y el gran peso que tenían, una carga tan grande, que muchas veces desearía abandonar…- Padre¿enseñarás a Sesshoumaru como usar la Tetsusaiga y la Tenseiga?- el taiyoukai asintió.

-En algunos años te mostraré como usarlas, pero primero, deberás dominar la espada.- el niño le miró confundido.-

-¿Más estudios?- Ahhh…honor, rectitud y _esfuerzo_; ya no era tan fácil como parecía.

-Aún te falta mucho, pequeño hijo mío.- sonrió.- Vamos, iremos al Palacio del Norte.-

-¿Al Palacio de Shiso?- Hisui intervino.-

-¿Entonces el Palacio Imperial…?-

-Poco falto para que fuese completamente destruido, mientras le reparan se quedarán conmigo y mi esposa.- Shiso sonrió.- Después de todo es de una u otra forma su Palacio también.- Sesshoumaru le vio con esperanzas.

-Shiso…-el Inu youkai le dio una dulce mirada.-

-Dime, Joven Príncipe.-

-¿Enseñarás a Sesshoumaru como pelear?- InuTaisho protestó.-

-Yo te enseñaré.- su hijo le observó seriamente.-

-Es verdad príncipe, tu padre es mejor guerrero que yo.- el joven príncipe asintió, pero la seriedad en su rostro no desapareció…

Si su padre estaba mal herido tendría que esperar, y si el Palacio Imperial estaba siendo reparado entonces su padre estaría viajando del Palacio del Guardián del Norte al Palacio Imperial…y eso le dejaría escasas horas para instruirlo…Pero el era el Gran Inu No taisho del Oeste, y ante todo, su Gran Padre, y él no dudaría de su palabra.

Dos semanas después su padre había prometido comenzar con las enseñanzas y Sesshoumaru estaba infinitamente emocionado, incluso había estado hiperactivo, subía y bajaba escaleras, pasaba horas conversando con Shiso sobre las batallas que había librado.

-Hace más de cuarenta años fuimos a las provincias del Norte y nos intentaron matar ¡a nosotros!- Shiso narraba todo como si fuese un actor, mostrando sus movimientos al pequeño.-

-¿A ti y mi padre?- le miró confundido.- ¿Eso no es estúpido?-

-¡Shhh!- cubrió su boca- Si tu madre o tu padre te oyen decir eso a quien cuelgan es a mi.- Sesshoumaru sonrió.- Bien…pues…fue algo estúpi…tu sabes.- Sesshoumaru asintió.- Fue un suicidio, de eso no hay duda.-

-¿Y porque los atacaron?-

-…Pues…- coloco una mano en su hombro.- Sesshoumaru.- se arrodillo frente a él.- Algún día tu serás el Lord de estas tierras…- el rostro curioso de Sesshoumaru se tornó serio.- Prometo protegerte, no importa si ello me cuesta la vida.-

-No quiero que mueras.- Shiso sonrió.

-No soy tan débil ¿sabes?- el futuro Lord asintió y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-

-Seré fuerte para poder proteger a los que quiero y a mi mismo, así no tendrás que sacrificar tu vida.- Shiso sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco.-

-¿Seré buen Lord?-

-…Depende.-

-¿De que?-

-…De que tan fiel puedas mantenerte.- una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Shiso.-

-Seré fiel a mi Clan, siempre.-

-…Me refería a las mujeres…-

-¿…?-

-…Aun no conoces esas tentaciones…- suspiró.- Cuando lo hagas y no puedas resistir…-

-No entiendo de que ha…-

-Llámame, las quitaré de tu vista.-

-…Esta bien…supongo.-

Sesshoumaru espero por dos días, su padre llegaría en cualquier momento y le enseñaría a usar las armas, aprendería kudo y ¡kendo! Sería el mejor, lo juraba, sería un gran guerrero, sería único, un Gran Lord, un ejemplar Señor…

Entre ilusiones destruidas y furia Sesshoumaru espero a su padre hasta el atardecer del tercer día…

-…Hijo…entra, comeremos algo…-

-…- Unmei observó el horizonte molesta.-

-¿Sabes? Yo se pelear, y no es por exagerar pero…- sonrió fingidamente.-…soy muy buena.-

-¿..,Madre sabes usar la mano con veneno?- dijo fríamente. Unmei le miró con tristeza.-

-Si, se usarla.-

-¿Me enseñarías?- volvió su rostro, mostrando rastros de lágrimas.- Por favor.- ella limpió sus ojos.-

-Claro que si, pero primero vamos a comer algo, anda.- Sesshoumaru asintió, y camino al lado derecho de su madre, trató de olvidar ese sentimiento que lo estaba quemando y molestando, que no le dejaba hablar, aquel que quería que gritará "¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?" él había creído en su padre, y lo había traicionado.

Ella le enseñó como despertar ese poder oculto en su cuerpo, y a pesar de que en un principio había sido muy difícil controlarlo, ahora le era más fácil.

-¿Quieres aprender una técnica sorprendente?- su madre sonrió.

-¡Si!- el casi inexpresivo rostro de su hijo se ilumino momentáneamente. La Señora del Oeste sonrió, extendió su mano derecha y de sus dedos índice y medio surgió un látigo plateado, lo lanzó contra la rama de un árbol y esta se partió en un corte rápido y limpio.- ¡Sorprendente madre!- se acercó a ella.

-Esta técnica es propia de los inu youkai.- coloco la mano derecha de su hijo en posición.- ¿Sientes tu propio poder?- el niño negó.- Búscale, donde sientas algo muy fuerte en tu interior, algo sumamente ardiente, algo fuerte que te motiva a…- de la mano de Sesshoumaru un látigo dorado surgió sin avisó alguno.- ¿Qué!- pero este se movió sólo y golpeo una de las paredes del Palacio, arrojándole a metros atrás ante el rechazo de la pared a su ataque.-

-!- golpeó el piso con fuerza, esperó cualquier cosa, pero no paso nada; así, indignado, se incorporó, decidido a dominar la técnica que hace tan sólo unos segundos había ridiculizado su figura ante su amada madre.- Yo…- observó que su madre le veía angustiada, en su mejilla una herida se vislumbraba, resaltando el carmín de la sangre en su blanquísima piel. -¡Madre…!- la mujer limpió su mejilla, negó y sonrió.- Perdóname yo…-

-Esta bien no te preocupes.- el pequeño príncipe apretó el puño con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su tierna y suave piel.

-Pero…-

-Lo que ha faltado es concentración, algo te distrajo ¿Qué ha sido?- la voz de su padre fue clara para él.- ¿Sesshoumaru?-

-…- se volvió con una mirada fría ¿Porque su olfato no era tan bueno como el de sus padres?-

-¡InuTaisho!- Unmei le miró seriamente.-

-Lamento haber faltado a mi palabra, he tenido que vigilar los alrededores del Palacio Imperial, me advirtieron sobre un ataque humano y en estos momentos eso sería desastroso para la reconstrucción del palacio.- Se acercó a su hijo.- Escúchame, pasado mañana estaré de regreso…-

-¿Saldrás nuevamente?- Unmei le miró desconcertada ¿Dónde estaba el padre de su hijo?

-Debo ir con Lord Fuuno y agradecer la ayuda que nos proporcionó en Musashino.-

-…Pero tu hijo…-

-Unmei, en estos momentos no dispongo de más tiempo y…- No mentía, realmente había sido fundamental la ayuda de Lord Fuuno del Este durante las peleas en Musashino. No era sólo por él, debía agradecerle púes de no haber sido por él, sus tierras, las futuras tierras de su Hijo habrían sufrido daños tal vez irreparables.

-No es necesario que me ayude padre, le pido solamente me enseñe a usar la Tetsusaiga y la Tenseiga en un futuro. Si me disculpan.- se dirigió a la entrada del Palacio. Shiso iba saliendo de la imponente construcción. -…-

-Buenas Tardes.- saludó a su príncipe. Después dio una mirada a InuTaisho, desde hace algunos minutos había percibido su olor y había ido a encontrarle. - ¡Pensé que no vendrías, iba a salir a buscarte!- InuTaisho negó.

-Exageras, puedo protegerme yo sólo.- Shiso negó.-

-No lo decía por eso.- miró de reojo a Sesshoumaru que se había quedado estático, viendo hacía el interior del Palacio.- ¿No comenzarán hoy con las enseñanzas?- su príncipe guardó silencio.- ¿…tal vez mañana?-

-Mi padre no puede, tiene _obligaciones_, debe ir con Lord Fuuno para agradecer su ayuda en Musha…- dudó, demonios, había olvidado como pronunciarlo.-

-Musashino.- completó Shiso. Sesshoumaru era un niño próximo a cumplir los 6 años, pero para su corta edad era dueño de un léxico admirable, aún no entendía porque tenía esa obsesión por hablar tan política y educadamente…tan sólo era un niño, no era necesario que…-

-Justamente.- InuTaisho confirmó, pero en su voz había desilusión, claro que no era estúpido, sabía que había desilusionado a su hijo pero…su viaje al Este era precisamente para él, no solamente por la batalla en Musashino, sino también por un obsequio que había dispuesto darle.- Pasado mañana volveré y podré comenzar a enseñarte.- Shiso no lo demostró, pero estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, había pasado horas hablando con Sesshoumaru, narrándole sobre las grandes batallas que su padre y él habían librado; puliendo la figura de InuTaisho lo mejor posible ante los ojos de su hijo, y ahora él…

-No te molestes padre.- …había destruido todo su trabajo y con ello, la extrema admiración que su hijo tenía por él…

…_Promesas…_

-Sesshoumaru…-

…_Empeña falsamente tu palabra …_

-¡He dicho que no!- dijo molesto.- ¡No quiero! No dudo Padre que eres un Gran Lord…y eso me es suficiente.- dijo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.- Permiso.-

…_Y perderás toda la fe que han depositado en ti…_

_Incluso la de aquellos que te aman…_

InuTaisho salió del Palacio Guardián del Norte a la mañana siguiente, se había despedido de su familia, y aunque su hijo parecía estar más recuperado, esa desilusión en sus ojos no había desparecido del todo…se sabía culpable pero no podía hacer más, debía proteger aquellos que sería de su hijo.

Dos días después InuTaisho volvió, aunque no sólo. Le indicaron que Sesshoumaru, Príncipe del Oeste era instruido por Shiso en ese mismo momento.

-Excelente.- Shiso asintió al observar dos troncos romperse ante un golpe rápido y certero del príncipe.- Pronto dominarás los golpes completamente limpios.- dio una sonrisa a su príncipe y ahora alumno.- Descansaremos un poco.- dijo al sentir el aroma de InuTaisho.-

-No descansaré.- el príncipe continuó asintiendo golpes a la dura madera.- Aprenderé a dar un golpe completamente limpio, eliminaré hasta el último defecto.- Shiso suspiró, se acercó a él y lo tomó con un brazo, para llevarlo en su costado hasta el interior del Palacio.- ¡Shiso, bájeme!- Mmmm…aún era un niño y ya estaba dándole ordenes…no quería imaginar como sería en el futuro, mas le valía hacer un hombre honorable y digno de él antes de que se volviera un monarca despiadado y ruin.- ¡Shiiissooo!- Ja¿y le sugerían tener descendencia tan joven? No, de tan sólo ver a InuTaisho cualquier deseo desaparecía instantáneamente…Él, Shiso, Guardián del Norte definitivamente no había nacido para ser padre, ya tenía con estar casado y haber abandonado su "decente" vida de seductor.

-He dicho que descasaremos, tu madre ha estado pendiente de ti todo este tiempo y no te has dignado a hablar con ella en más de dos ocasiones.-

-¡Si no practico no seré el más fuerte!-

-Si no descansas tampoco.- se elevó unos metros, bajo sus pies polvo brillante. Sesshoumaru observó el poder de Shiso, aún no entendía como podría volar, pero quería saberlo…le gustaba, seguro que era algo maravilloso.- Traigo a tu hijo, Mi Señora.- Había flotado hasta el tercer piso, donde su madre le había estado observando todo este tiempo.  
De un momento a otro Sesshoumaru se vio envuelto por los brazos de su madre.-

-Has progresado mucho en dos días.- sonrió.

-¿_Crees_ eso madre?- sonrío ligeramente¡no había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba la sonrisa de su madre!-

-Lo creo completamente.- asintió.- ¿No es así Hisui?- la dama de la Señora del Oeste se acercó con un pañuelo suave en sus manos, con el cual limpió la frente del hijo taiyoukai del Lord de las tierras del Oeste.-

-¡Claro que si!- Sesshoumaru cerro su ojo derecho al sentir la mano de Hisui limpiar sus mejillas.- Serás un poderoso y atractivo Lord, ya verás, tus padres son de belleza descomunal.- Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.-

-Eso no me importa.- Shiso negó.

-Veremos en algunos años.- dijo con burla.-

-¿Qué veremos?-

-Si sigue sin importarte.- Sesshoumaru volvió el rostro indignado.- Las mujeres no me importan.- Hisui se sonrojó ¡que lindo se veía con esa expresión infantilmente arrogante!-

-Ya veremos después.- Shiso se puso en cuclillas mirándolo con burla.-

-…- le miró desdeñosamente.- Mientes.-

-Claaaaroo.- se irguió orgulloso.- Volverás a mi y me dirás "¿Cómo me presento¿Cómo hago esto¿Cómo le hablo de esto otro¿Cómo…?"- Sesshoumaru le miró con interés.- ¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad haré eso?- ah, ahí estaba, ese **SÍ** era un niño; dueño de una hermosa expresión desconcertada. Shiso sonrió.-

-Ya veremos.- un sirviente tocó.- ¿Sí?-

-Lord Inu No Taisho ha vuelto, Señor. Desea ver a su familia, él espera abajo en el jardín Este.- Unmei le miró desconcertada ¿Por qué no había subido a verles?-

Inu Taisho acariciaba _una_ de las cabezas que poseía un magnífico animal, esperando a que su familia bajara, se había percatado que Shiso había llevado a su hijo con su madre con tan solo oler el aire, así que había mandado a llamarles.

Prontamente apareció su familia, su hijo iba conversando con Shiso acerca de ¿…las mujeres?

-Inu Taisho.- Unmei se acercó a él con una ligera sonrisa.- Has vuelto temprano.- InuTaisho sonrió, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con delicadeza y deposito un calido beso…su cuerpo quería más pero, no era el momento, ni el lugar…ni las condiciones; ya se había dado cuenta del silencio de Shiso…ese desvergonzado amigo suyo ¿Por qué se había callado, QUÉ estaba viendo?.- …- Unmei sonrió al ver el rostro de InuTaisho tenuemente sonrojado, viendo a Shiso con ligera indignación. Después su expresión cambió a una serena, dio una paternal mirada a su hijo, deposito una rodilla en el piso y extendió una mano a su hijo.-

-Traje algo para ti, Sesshoumaru.- su hijo le miró confundido. Sus ojos eran limpios nuevamente, parecía que por fin había perdonado su falta.- Seguro te gustará.- sonrió ampliamente.- Shiso dio un ligero golpe en la espalda de su príncipe para que avanzara. el niño caminó hasta su padre y tomó su mano.-

-¿Qué es eso?- InuTaisho se incorporó.- ¿Quién…qué es?- dijo al ver un pequeño ¿dragón?- ¿Porque tiene dos cabezas?- Hisui rió.

-Oh vamos, no es el primer ser que vez con dos cabezas.- Sesshoumaru la miró extrañado, su rostro denotó cuan infantil y joven era.-

-Pero esos eran youkais…además parece un Dragón.- Shiso y Hisui se acercaron y miraron al animal de no mas de tres palmas de altura.-

-…Si, es cierto…- Shiso miró confundido a InuTaisho, parecía otro niño.- ¿De donde sacaste este ser tan extraño? Porque ES un dragón, pero…- se arrodillo, y acercó su rostro a la criatura, la cual comía en esos momentos.- ¿Por qué come pasto?- una de las cabezas abandonó su sacrosanta actividad para morder la nariz de Shiso. El youkai lo miró fijamente los ojos del animal, eran los ojos de una serpiente.- Suéltame.- una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-Entonces es un Dragón.- Sesshoumaru se acercó al animal, extendió una mano para tocarlo. La cabeza que mordía a Shiso soltó al youkai y le miró expectante, rápidamente, la cabeza derecha hizo lo mismo.- Shiso…¿tienen los dientes muy filosos?- dudó, al ver los pequeños dientes del animal, Shiso sujeto su nariz.-

-No en realidad…- presionaba con fuerza ¡no eran filosos pero tenía una mordida poderosa!- Aún así no te recomiendo…- cerró la boca al observar que Sesshoumaru acariciaba con dos dedos la cabeza que le había mordido.- "_Maldita lagartija, a mi me muerde y con él se comporta como un dócil conejo._"- movió el rostro indignado. InuTaisho sonrió ampliamente, ya sabía lo que había pensado su mejor amigo.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- se escuchó una pequeñísima voz, aunque sumamente evidente para los youkais.- ¡Que gusto conocerle!- el príncipe miraba de un lado a otro, súbitamente ¡algo lo pico!-

-¿Dónde?- bajó su mirada y, en la punta de su nariz vislumbró "algo" que crecía con rapidez.- ¿Qué…?- los dedos de Shiso retiraron la pequeña pulga.

-Myouga…- dijo con una mirada amenazante.- No me digas que tú, le dijiste a esta lagartija que me mordiera…- gruñó. Myouga tembló.-

-¡Patitas para que las quiero!- saltó y corrió a refugiarse en el cabello de InuTaisho.-

-¡Vuelve!- se acercó a InuTaisho que le miraba con burla.- Entrégamelo, le freire en aceite hirviendo.- sentía su nariz palpitar.

-Esta detrás de mi oreja derecha.-

-¡Amo InuTaishoooo, no me delate!- se escucho la pequeña voz. Shiso le buscó rápidamente.-

-Se movió al frente.- Shiso siguió buscando. Hisui y Unmei miraban con curiosidad la confianza con la que Shiso buscaba a la pulga en el cabello de su "Lord".- Atrás…-

-¡Maldita pulga!- el guardián del norte apretó el puño con fuerza, sus huesos crujieron.

-Pulga Myouga…- Unmei habló suavemente.-

-…Myouga _fuera_ de _mi_ esposa.- InuTaisho se volvió hacía su esposa. Shiso hizo lo mismo.-

-¡Deliciosa Sangre!- Sesshoumaru observó a su madre ¿Dónde estaba el parasito?- Mi Señora Unmei, es bueno verla después de tanto tiempo.-

-Lo mismo digo.- sonrió.-

-¿…Unmei donde está?- InuTaisho observó a su esposa. Shiso miraba con impotencia a la Señora del Oeste, aún no era un suicida para que su esposa le viera tocar a otra mujer.-

-…Dame un segundo.- pasó su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello, en sus dedos tenía a la pequeña pulga.- Aquí tienes.-

-¡Señora, nooo!- InuTaisho tomó a la pulga y la miró con seriedad.- Amo…-

-¡Dame acá!- Shiso la tomó con su dedo pulgar e índice…y la aplastó. Sesshoumaru tenía una expresión entre la confusión y el miedo; pobre y desdichada pulga.- A ver si dejas de jugarme tus sucias bromas.-

-…- el pequeño insecto flotó hasta caer en la nariz de Sesshoumaru, es la observó atento, y en tan sólo unos instantes, el parásito se incorporó y le pico en la nariz nuevamente. El taiyoukai la tomó con sus dedos y la observó.- ¡No mas, por favor!-

-¿Myouga-jiji?- la miro confundido.- ¿Usted es la _útil_ y **_gran_** ayuda de mi padre?- la miraba desconcertado. InuTaisho suspiró.

-Puede parecer inútil e irresponsable, pero es capaz de obtener información muy útil; contrario a lo que puedas pensar…- se acercó a su hijo y tomó a Myouga con sus dedos.- …Es muy sabio.- Myouga tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.-

-¡Amo InuTaisho!- el taiyoukai sonrió…hasta que sintió su mejilla ser picada por la pulga.- ¡Tan suculento como siempre Amo!-

-Padre…¿este dragón?- la atención se centró en Sesshoumaru.- ¿Es para mí?- el taiyoukai asintió.- ¿Por qué?- no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.-

-Pasará un tiempo antes de que puedas utilizar todos tus poderes, incluso volar (6).- Sesshoumaru asintió.- Por esa razón, mientras progresa_mos _en tu entrenamiento y mejora_mos_ tus técnicas él tendrá tiempo para crecer y así, podrás llevarlo contigo hasta que aprendas a usar tu poder para levitar.- Sesshoumaru le miró absorto.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Unmei le sonrió a Hisui.-

-Con todo respeto Padre ¿…para qué debo yo salir del Palacio?- InuTaisho acarició la cabeza de su hijo, revolviendo el cabello de Sesshoumaru, el cual estaba arriba de los hombros.- ¿Padre?-

-¿No dijiste tú, que querías acompañarme en mis viajes de inspección?- sorpresa, eso era lo que había en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-¡…Si!- "A-un" fue el nombre con el que el pequeño príncipe bautizó a su dragón. Pocas semanas después, tal y como InuTaisho se lo había prometido, fue conociendo las que serían sus tierras, guiado sabia y honorablemente por la mano de su Padre y Lord.

En años posteriores no sólo el Oeste, sino todo Japón se vio afectado por múltiples guerras. El Este había sufrido varias bajas, pues el Príncipe Inu Youkai: Ritzuko, hijo mayor del antiguo y difunto Lord del Norte y padre de una joven Inu Youkai de nombre Minami, había iniciado una guerra contra Lord Fuuno motivado por la ambición y la codicia, pues era deseo de Ritzuko, Lord del Norte, adjuntar a su reino las tierras del Este, y en un probable futuro las del Oeste o las del Sur.

El Oeste no había conocido paz constante desde que Sesshoumaru tuvo nueve años; varios Señores feudales se confabulaban en contra de InuTaisho y no solamente youkais, sino también _humanos_. A pesar de todo esto, en más de una ocasión, InuTaisho había dicho a Sesshoumaru que los humanos no eran inferiores ni mucho menos despreciables…para su hijo, su palabra sería ley a seguir; respetaba a los humanos e incluso conversaba con algunos que vivían en aldeas cercanas, aunque estos encuentros siempre eran esporádicos y en lugares en su mayoría solitarios, como los bosques o las faldas de las montañas; pero todo el respeto e incluso simpatía por los humanos, murió una vez que se percató que los ejércitos de esta especie intentaban invadir sus tierras, porque eran tanto de su padre como de él, que sería en un futuro, su dueño y protector.

Durante la invasión del Señor Hyounekozoku no Oyakata, líder de aquel Clan llamado "Los Gatos-Leopardo", su padre había prohibido estrictamente salir del Palacio a menos que fuese por orden suya el sacarles de ahí y llevarles a un lugar más seguro, pero su padre no había cometido ningún error en esta ocasión pues los confinares del Palacio Imperial del Oeste estaban completamente a salvo, manteniendo segura a la familia Real del Oeste de los ataques de cualquier enemigo…

…Lamentablemente…InuTaisho se había olvidado la delicada salud de Unmei; había dos motivos por los cuales ella no había podido concebir más hijos, uno de ellos, que su energía vital había sido terriblemente debilitada al usar desmedidamente su poder para dar a su padre certeras predicciones y el otro, la terrible noticia (5) que aturdió su corazón poco después del nacimiento del Príncipe del Oeste; este último motivo le era desconocido a Sesshoumaru, el cual culpaba a su abuelo de la delicada y frágil vida de su madre…

-¿Cómo esta Hisui?- entró a la habitación en silencio; su rostro se mostraba impasible, aunque sus ojos expresaban una opresora angustia.

-Mal…- se volvió hacía él. Sesshoumaru se acercó y en cuanto Hisui le tuvo al lado tomó la mano izquierda del taiyoukai entre las suyas.- ¿Informamos a tu padre, pequeño?-

-…Si.- dijo al tiempo que observaba a su madre, la cual llevaba días en cama, padeciendo de temperatura e incluso, algunas alucinaciones.- …Shiso…- el antiguo Guardián del Norte salió de entre las sombras, él había estado acompañándoles todo ese tiempo…Hisui le había dicho que poco después de su nacimiento Shiso había renunciado al cargo de Guardián del Norte, pero no fue hasta su séptimo aniversario que el cargo fue ocupado nuevamente, por esa razón, Shiso viajaba con frecuencia al Norte, informándose de todo lo ocurrido en el lugar y solucionando todo lo que estuviese a su alcance; esa era la razón por la que Shiso permanecía largos periodos al Palacio Imperial (el cual llevaba años de haber sido reconstruido) en comparación con el Palacio del Norte.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- Sesshoumaru negó.

-Que lleve el mensaje otro.- Shiso le miró con seriedad.

-Si descubren a aquel que lleve el mensaje…lo matarán después de hacerle hablar y no es conveniente que el enemigo sepa el estado de tu madre.- Sesshoumaru le miró con impotencia.

-¿…Tratas de decirme que pueden traicionarme?- Shiso no hizo expresión alguna, volvió su rostro hacía Unmei.

-…Naturalmente, pero si soy yo quien lleva el mensaje…- le miró con seguridad.-…bajo ninguna circunstancia hablaré.- Lealtad absoluta a su futuro Lord, no le importaba el costo. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba los dientes con desesperación…

…No quería que muriera porque para él…

...Para él…

…Shiso era su verdadero padre; no había conocido realmente el papel que InuTaisho había tenido desde hace muchos años, fue tan corto el tiempo que habían sido realmente Padre e Hijo, y sus recuerdos estaban tan borrosos, tan intangibles e indiferentes…que era como si jamás hubiesen existido…

…InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru era decir: Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste, no era "El Hijo de InuTaisho", sino "El Hijo del Lord del Oeste"

…nunca pensó que lo diría pero…

-…Odio ser su hijo…- dijo con frustración. Shiso se acercó a él.-…Lo odio…nunca está aquí, siempre _nos_ deja solos; yo sé que estamos en guerra…sé perfectamente que tiene obligaciones pero…- apretó su puño con fuerza, podía sentir el calor de su sangre recorrer la palma de su mano hasta caer y golpear el piso.-…no puedo evitar _sentir_ esto…- su vista se volvía ligeramente borrosa…

¿Lagrimas?

¿Él?

¿"El hijo del Lord del Oeste"?

¡Que patético!

…_Que débil…_

-Sesshoumaru…- Hisui apretó su mano izquierda.-

-…-

…_Nacido del silencio…_

_Mucho porque vivir…mucho porque morir…_

-Estás siendo injusto con tu padre, Sesshoumaru.- Shiso parecía molesto.

-¿Cómo dices?-

…_Si tan solo mi corazón…tuviera un hogar…_

-Ya me oíste.- tomó del hombro a Sesshoumaru y lo jaló con fuerza, obligando al príncipe a seguirlo.-

-¡Shiso!- Hisui intentó detenerlo.-…Shiso…- el guardián le dio una mirada fría.-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Sesshoumaru. El Inu youkai cerró la puerta.- ¡Te _ordeno_ que me sueltes!- de un momento a otro sintió calor en su mejilla, algún líquido recorría su boca para finalmente llegar hasta su barbilla…

…Él…

…Shiso…

-¡Tienes dieciséis años deja de comportar como un niño!- el príncipe miraba fijamente los cerezos que había en la puerta de las habitaciones de su madre.-

-¿…Cómo te atreves?- lentamente volvió su mirada, dejando su rostro tal y como estaba.-

…Lo había golpeado…

-Adelante, puedes _ordenar_ que me maten, si crees que eso solucionará tus problemas "Príncipe"- ¡lo estaba ridiculizando!- ¿O acaso preferirías esperar a tu padre para informarle?- Sesshoumaru se volvió molesto, en su blanca barbilla se vislumbraba un hilo de sangre producto del golpe que Shiso había "_osado_" propiciarle.- ¿Y bien "Príncipe"?- Sesshoumaru se dispuso a golpearlo, Shiso no se movió, dispuesto a sentir la fuerza del príncipe en su propio rostro pero…ese golpe _jamás_ llegó…

…_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_

…él, el orgulloso hijo de Inu No Taisho se había detenido a sólo centímetros de su rostro…

-¿Y bien?- observó ligeramente sorprendido a su príncipe.

-…No me importa lo que digas…- suspiró, y con hiriente y fría voz, agregó.-…**_Tú no eres_ _nadie_**.- le dio la espalda para después desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar.

-…No soy nadie ¿eh?- continuó observando el pasillo por donde Sesshoumaru había desaparecido, su rostro denotaba profunda tristeza…

Así que para Sesshoumaru, él simplemente no valía nada ¿no? Por eso había dicho algo tan hiriente, a pesar de que él…bien, nunca lo había dicho pero, pensaba sinceramente que su Príncipe, que Sesshoumaru, era más que un simple discípulo; de una u otra forma lo había adoptado como parte de él y creía que el príncipe tendría el mismo sentimiento pero…se había equivocado…después de todo, si era un joven arrogante, soberbio, frío e inmaduro…

Vaya futuro Lord…

-Estúpido.- Shiso entró a la habitación molesto. Hisui esperaba cerca de la puerta.- ¿…Escuchaste todo?-

-Es difícil no escuchar si conversan tan cerca ¿no crees?- ¿Qué? Ella le estaba hablando con una sinceridad sorprendente.-

-…Shiso…- la suave voz de Unmei se escuchó en el lugar, el inu youkai miró sorprendido a Hisui.

-¿Qué esperabas? Con tus gritos y los de Sesshoumaru ha sido imposible que mi Señora descanse.- dijo molesta. El youkai la ignoró y fue con Unmei.

-Dígame, Señora.-

-No es…- abrió sus ojos lentamente.-…No es como tu piensas…-sonrió.- Sesshoumaru te aprecia de sobremanera, esa es la razón por la cual ha reaccionado así…- Shiso se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que yo…?-

-Soy una…de los inu youkais servidores de la Luna...mi madre tenía el poder de visionaria…yo lo heredé...y usándole apropiadamente…he visto en tu mente…-

-¡Unmei sabes que no debes…!- Hisui se acercó desesperada.- Mi señora…- dijo con lágrimas.-

-De cualquier forma…- le sonrió.-…mi tiempo se acabo, querida amiga.-

-Informaré a InuTaisho para que vuelva de inmediato Señora.- Shiso se incorporó.-

-¡No vayas!- Hisui le detuvo, abrazándose con desesperación a su brazo.- …Shiso…Puedes morir…-

-Él tiene derecho a saber lo que esta pasando, yo no puedo simplemente ignorarlo y…-

-No tiene caso.- Unmei se sentó en su futón.- Yo moriré antes de que él llegue.- Shiso se volvió sorprendo.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabe?-

-…Desde que se fue.- sonrió.- Ya hace dos meses de eso.-

-!Porque no lo dijo!- ella negó.

-¿Y aturdir a mi hijo con eso? No, no hay necesidad…además…sólo hubiese desconcentrado a InuTaisho durante las peleas…pronto terminará esta guerra y cualquier error podría ser fatal para todos ustedes, mi hijo incluido.-

-Aún así…enviaré a alguien…-

-Te he dicho que no tiene caso…-

-No importa. No pienso creer en el futuro que me dice.- negó.- No conozco su poder lo suficiente como para contradecirle pero, no pienso aceptar algo semejante y sentarme a esperar.- se soltó de Hisui y salió.-

Hisui negó.- ¿No has sido precipitada al decirle?-

-No…- miró a su amiga con pena.- ¿Te irás después de que yo muera?- Hisui la miró con tristeza.- ¿Le dirás a Shiso al menos sobre tus sentimientos?- Hisui negó con una sonrisa.

-Jamás.- se acercó a ella.- ¿Con que propósito?-

-Con el de liberar tu corazón de esa carga…-

-No, él tiene a su esposa y a su hijo Tsuzuki.- suspiró.- ¿Cómo decirle a tan sólo tres meses del nacimiento de su hijo que me enamoré de él?-

-…No quiero que estés sola…nunca has estado así y…-

-No se preocupe.- sonrió- Seré fuerte. Mi señora, nunca seré capaz de pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi desde el momento de mi nacimiento.- mostró sus respetos.-

-¿Pero que dices?- sonrió con dolor.- Yo sólo era una niña, lo único que hice fue crecer a tu lado.-

-Pero confiaba en mi todos sus secretos y eso para mí…- varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.-…Y me había prometido no llorar…- dijo limpiándolas, pero sus lagrimas eran inmediatamente remplazadas por otras.-

-No te preocupes.- la abrazó.- Cuida de hijo…por favor.-

-Por supuesto que si.-

En los establos del Palacio, Sesshoumaru ensillaba a A-Un.

-Tardaré demasiado si voy sólo, mi poder no es suficiente aún.- el dragón, que tenía ya el tamaño de aquellos animales a los que los humanos solían llamar caballos le miraba intensamente.- ¿A y Un, tienen miedo?- la cabeza derecha negó al tiempo que la izquierda se frotaba contra el rostro de su dueño.- Me alegro que al menos pueda contar con ustedes.- sonrió.- Vamos.- subió al dragón.- Saldremos en silencio y…-

-No irás a ningún lado.- Shiso le miraba duramente.-

-¿Qué quieres?- le miró desafiante.- ¡Muévete!-

-Jamás. Si tu sales y no cumples tu objetivo habrá solo dos posibilidades: la primera, que has muerto y la segunda, te han tomado prisionero y si eso pasará tu padre entregaría el Oeste y su propia vida para salvar la tuya.- gruñó.- Y no todos son tan honorables como tu padre, así que después de matarlo a él, seguirían contigo…- Sesshoumaru gruñó. Demonios, odiaba hacerlo pero no tendría opciones.-…Tu madre también podría ser asesinada por ellos.- el taiyoukai se detuvo.-

-Pero…- apretó las riendas de A-Un con fuerza.-

-Ya he mandado a alguien de mi entera confianza a buscar a tu padre.-

-¿A quien?- preguntó inmediatamente el príncipe.-

-…No te preocupes, él será capaz de llegar en poco tiempo...- si la Señora había dicho la verdad, entonces debían darse prisa.-…Nadie sospechará de él y traerá a tu padre.- Sesshoumaru bajo la mirada.-…Lamento haberte golpeado.- dijo más tranquilo, al ver a su príncipe bajar de A-Un.-

-…No importa ya.- comenzó a desensillar al dragón.- ¿Debo confiar en que realmente has enviado a alguien?- dejo de mover las correas.-

-Eso lo decides tú.- después de unos instantes, Sesshoumaru continuo desamarrando la silla.-

Esa misma tarde Unmei comenzó a empeorar, su temperatura aumentaba y disminuía de forma abrupta, incluso había comenzado a toser y con ello, a escupir sangre…¿Qué debería hacer? Esperar no era una opción…

Caminaba de lado a lado, observando a su madre…

-¿…Qué debo hacer?- Se detuvo súbitamente.- ¿Hisui, Shiso?- fuera de las habitaciones de la Señora los sirvientes (a excepción de los guardias del palacio) esperaban cualquier noticia.- ¡Contesten!- la desesperación se estaba adueñando de él.-

-Agh…-su madre suspiro con dolor.-

-Dejar de gritar en una buena idea.- dijo fríamente Hisui.- No hay nada más que puedas hacer.- Sesshoumaru golpeo la pared lleno de impotencia.

¿Por qué maldita sea?

¡POR QUE!

Shiso estaba recargado contra una de las paredes, esperando noticias de Myouga-jiji, a quien había enviado. Sería fácil para él llegar, su tamaño le ayudaría enormemente pero…comenzaba a temer que la Señora Unmei tuviera razón…Myouga necesitaría de al menos cuatro días en ir y volver.

-…Inu…Taisho…- la voz de Unmei sonó vagamente en la habitación. Hisui rompió en llanto.- ¿…Dónde estás?- Sesshoumaru se acercó a su madre con tristeza.- Por favor escúchame… concédeme esta última petición mi Lord, por favor…protege a nuestro hijo, no permitas que sufra…te lo suplico…-

-Madre…- la mujer miraba fijamente el techo, incluso sus ojos habían perdido toda muestra de vida.- ¿…Me escuchas?-

-!Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste!- en su rostro se formo una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?- sonrisa que rápidamente cambió a una expresión llena de pena y dolor.- Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…- continuaba mirando la nada, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué me has abandonado?- cerró sus ojos.-¿Porque me has olvidado…?- algunas lagrimas recorrieron sus enrojecidas mejillas, causa de la terrible temperatura de la que era victima.-¿…Porque…?- cubrió su rostro con pena para después llorar desmesurada, desgarradoramente.-

-¡Mi señora!- Hisui mordía sus labios para no gritar lo que deseaba; ella lo sabía, Unmei se lo había dicho, no podría decir mucho a su hijo, tendría alucinaciones y después…

Shiso se incorporó, en sus ojos era evidente la desesperación.

-…- Sesshoumaru sólo observaba a su querida madre…su llorar, su pena…cada una de esas lágrimas…recordaría toda su vida cada una de ellas…hasta la última…

…Y juraba vengarse…

-¿Acaso...ya no me amas mi Señor? -suplicó estirando su temblorosa mano hacia Sesshoumaru, que la miraba sin comprender. -Por favor... -enredó sus dedos en la delicada túnica de su hijo, para después atraerlo hacia ella con sus ultimas fuerzas. -No me desprecies Lord mío... -susurró, casi sin aire, levantando levemente la cabeza, chocando con la mirada confundida de su hijo. -...Entiendo... -le dijo, aceptando. Los presentes la miraban sin comprender, aturdidos ante el súbito cambio de la Señora del Oeste.

-Madre…- Ahora lo entendía, su madre quería ver a InuTaisho…y en _él_ lo estaba _viendo_…entonces, él, Sesshoumaru…accedería a su último deseo.

Tomó como verdad que InuTaisho no la amaba más. -…Sólo…una despedida…InuTaisho del Oeste… -Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar, pero no pudo… _La despedida de su madre… la humillación_... _¡la traición de su padre!_- Mi señor…- Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacía él para después colocarla contra su pecho.-…Gracias…- sonrió con dulzura para después pasar su mano por el cuello de su hijo y, creyéndole el Lord del Oeste…le besó, depositando en sus labios su último suspiro de amor y pasión…

…Después…todo fue silencio…

-¡Hisui…mi madre!- no era posible ¡ya no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón!

Shiso se acercó a Sesshoumaru, tomándole por los hombros.- Príncipe…Sesshoumaru, vamos…- Hisui se acercó, tomó el cuerpo de su Señora y permitió que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente.

-Mi Señora…-

-¡Mi madre...! -la desesperación llenó los delicados ojos de Sesshoumaru al ver a Hisui acomodar el cuerpo de su madre sobre el futón.- ¡…No es verdad…no está muerta!- se incorporó lentamente, retrocediendo, negándose a creer lo innegable.

-Shiso... ¿has enviado ya a alguien por InuTaisho? -dijo tristemente Hisui, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer. De entre sus ropas sacó una peineta roja (6).

-Ya he enviado…pero llegarán en dos o tres días.-

-Entiendo…por favor…quédate con él…- Hisui miró desconsolada hacia donde el joven taiyoukai se encontraba.

Sesshoumaru mordía sus labios con furia e incomprensión. Lágrimas tercas y silenciosas se evidenciaban en sus mejillas; había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, negándose a dejar libres todas las lágrimas que deseaban salir de su cuerpo…negándose a ver la dura realidad.

Dos días después un cometa color blanco había golpeado uno de los jardines del Palacio Imperial…

El lugar estaba en silencio absoluto, podía olerse a si mismo rodeado de sangre; percibía también el aroma de su hijo, su poderoso y joven heredero: Sesshoumaru, un taiyoukai de honorable y digno corazón, dueño de excepcionales poderes...el problema quizás era que sólo mostraba abiertamente sus emociones con su madre, aquella hermosa y frágil taiyoukai de la que se había enamorado...

De pronto pudo escuchar lamentos en el lugar…¿lamentos?

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el olor de su hijo. Lo encontró sentado, mirándole con seriedad, como siempre...

…No...

…Su mirada era diferente, podía verse y sentirse una frialdad que antes de irse a pelear no había sentido ni visto en su querido hijo...

-¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Bienvenido Padre-

-...Gracias.- un silencio rondo el lugar, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder. La rojiza luz del Sol comenzó a ocultarse tras la noche golpeando la espalda del joven príncipe, podía ver su cabello mecerse con el viento como la espuma del mar.

…_Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…_

…_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_

…_Todo lo que tenía se perdió en la arena…_

-La señora del palacio, ha muerto.- dijo de pronto el joven príncipe.

_Y ya no puedo recuperar nada._

-¿...Muerto?- InuTaisho no podría creer algo así. -…Sesshoumaru.- el príncipe continuaba viéndole sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Acaso su hijo no tenía sentimientos? Imposible, esa aura oscura a su alrededor y esa extraña y melancólica expresión en su rostro…él estaba sufriendo aunque no lo demostrara.

Se acercó a su hijo para poner su mano sobre el hombro de este, apoyándole en un momento tan difícil…

…Pero su hijo golpeo su mano…

_No suspiró por un mejor mundo;_

_Sólo quiero sentirme mejor._

-La Señora del Oeste, mi madre, con sus últimas palabras le pidió proteger a su heredero.-

_Todo lo que desee…Lo tuve._

_Y lo perdí._

-...Sesshoumaru¿acaso tu no...?- su hijo se anticipo a su pregunta.

_No recuerdes la mano que escribió esta carta,_

…_Recuerda lo escrito…_

-Usted padre, me ha dicho que el deber esta antes que cualquier cosa...- en su voz se escuchó la ira y el dolor.-...Antes que cualquier cosa...y así será siempre.-

…_Nacido del silencio…_

_Mucho porque vivir…mucho porque morir…_

-¡Sesshoumaru…!- ¡No lo entendía¿Cómo podía guardar su dolor! O acaso ¿no existía tal dolor?-

-De cualquier manera ya he cumplido mi deber como portador de las últimas palabras de mi Señora; ahora, _deseo _cumplir mi deber como hijo y como hombre…- el príncipe se levantó y se alejo unos metros.

…_Si tan solo mi corazón… tuviera un hogar…_

-¿Qué…?- los ojos del joven príncipe se volvieron rojizos, una esmeralda relampagueó en su interior.- ¡Tú…!- ¿Cómo era posible? Su hijo siento tan joven ¡estaba teniendo un despliegue de poderes demoníacos sorprendente!-

…_Nacido del silencio…_

_Mucho porque vivir…mucho porque morir…_

…_Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…_

…_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_

_Todo lo que desee…Lo tuve._

-¡…Exijo que mis deseos sean satisfechos!- el joven levanto su mano y sus garras crecieron considerablemente.- !Exijo venganza!-

…_Y Lo perdí..._

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Shikigamis- Dioses protectores. Yo estoy usando a Bakkyo, el Tigre blanco; uno de los doce Shikigamis de Tsuzuki Asato de la serie y manga Yami No Matsuei (Descendientes de la oscuridad) creado por la fabulosa Matsushita Yoko.  
Recuerdo vagamente que alguien me comentó que Bakkyo es el protector del Oeste, y se me hizo lindo ponerle de esta forma a la espada de Rin, claro que al ser regalo de Sesshoumaru, algo especial debía tener ¿no? Y que mejor, que protegerla en su ausencia (de Jaken a la espada…bueno…no lo culpo; ¬¬ pero desconfiar de A-Un…¬¬… no tiene perdón ni por ser Sesshoumaru-sama).

(2) A-Un, son dos cabezas, no recuerdo en que cap, pero una de las cabezas es Un y la otra A, la derecha o izquierda, no lo recuerdo lo siento -.-u. Además no estoy segura si el nombre se lo da Rin o si ya era dueño de ese nombre.

Igual me refiero a A-UN como "ustedes" o como "tú", no creo tenga mucha importancia porque se entiende ¿cierto?

(3) La energía vital es la energía que se supone sostiene nuestro espíritu en "movimiento", digamos que es la que nos mantiene con vida, no la confundan con energía espiritual o astral.

(4) Unmei significa Destino.

(5) -Después de _aquel_ horrible hecho con Sesshoumaru …

No puedo decir nada sobre "aquel hecho" pero, en un futuro verán a lo que me refiero, no se desesperen por favor.

(6) En el Capitulo cinco sino me equivoco, Sesshoumaru-sama dice: "_Sus colmillos, es la cosa que más deseo…sus colmillos; ya que si los obtengo tendré esos poderes capaces de transformarme. Al parecer aún no tengo las cualidades para merecer sus poderes y aquel consentirme crearon una excesiva inmadures en mi ¿o será inseguridad? No, tal vez es porque no conozco los límites…mis poderes, aún crecen."_

Esta primera frase de Sesshoumaru me hizo pensar en tantas posibilidades, pero la que más destaco es donde menciona que aquel consentir crearon una excesiva inmadurez en él; me percaté que principalmente Hisui y Unmei le dicen que será el más poderoso y demás, pero InuTaisho es mas fuerte (incluso después de que Sesshoumaru crece. En la misma serie lo vemos, durante la pelea de Sess e InuYasha sobre el cuerpo de su padre; tan sólo vean el tamaño de InuTaisho y el de Sesshoumaru, aunque esto no es una prueba irrefutable ahora que lo pienso…pero bueno, estoy segura que InuTaisho es más poderoso que Lord Sesshoumaru) por eso pensé que tanto consentirle con que "si serás el más fuerte" crearon a pensar de Sesshoumaru una gran inmadurez y tal vez tenga razón O.oU (¡no me mateennn!)

(6) Peineta roja: No recuerdo el capítulo, pero en uno de los primeros dicen que las peinetas rojas se utilizaban para cepillar el cabello de los muertos.

(7) No lo marqué en el fic, pero aparecen algunas frases centradas, algunas son las mismas que en el cap. 8:

_… Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…Todo lo que tenía se perdió en la arena …_

Es una locura que escribí escuchando una canción de Nightwish, básicamente este "poema" esta basado en la canción (e incluso creo algunas frases son muy similares a la misma); lo mencionó porque creo quedaron algunas dudas respecto al summary del cap pasado:

"El poema de un niño muerto hirió mi alma en el pasado, escucho sus palabras en mi mente, aún resuenan sus versos: Todo lo que desee, lo tuve...y lo perdí. CAP. 8 UP!"

Todo esto se debe a que lo dedique a Sesshoumaru (en el capítulo anterior incluso Rin entraba en el poema), y es "el niño muerto" porque ha comenzado a odiar y a perder su inocencia que de una u otra forma conservaba, corrompiéndose…como todos los demás.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa por el retraso; todo tiene una explicación, esta es la mía (ojo, no son pretextos): Tengo como testigo a Isis Temptation de que yo comencé a hacer este cap. desde hace más de un mes (el mismo día que actualice sino me equivoco) pero no pude seguirle; la primera semana (para que negarlo) no hice nada del fic porque me puse a trabajar en los fanarts y en un doujinshi, decidí comenzar la segunda semana del mes pero ¡oh sorpresa: EXAMENES Y TRABAJOS FINALES! Razón por la cual simplemente me fue im-po-si-ble tocar la pc; esa semana no dormí prácticamente nada por estudiar para los exámenes (a lo mucho unas 10 horas juntando los 7 días de la semana), después la tercera semana tampoco fue muy relajante porque me comenzaron a pedir trabajos finales y a trabajarle duro, creo que sólo dormí el lunes y el martes de esa semana, el caso es que para la cuarta semana del mes (o sea ya para actualizar) andaba muerta y no soportaba ni la luz del día, ya el viernes o el sábado de esa cuarta semana me puse a trabajar y este capítulo lo acabé el día 5 o 6 de febrero (para que miento, no recuerdo el día exacto) y el día 7, 8 y 9 de febrero (o sea hoy) lo he tenido que revisar, desde ortografía hasta lógica (tenía cosas realmente incoherentes O.o realmente se notaba que lo había escrito a medio dormir) por eso he tardado tanto en subirlo…eso sin contar la extensión del cap. Ahora que les explique como estuvo el asunto y me disculpe, puedo proseguir con mi espacio :D

¡BIEN! Han sido **¡69 paginas! **

…Sabía que este sería un capítulo largo desde que comencé a planear el fic pero NO CREÍ QUE TANTO! Este como ven es mas bien sólo un poco del "presente: RinXSess" y es más bien el pasado: Inutaisho, Unmei y Sesshoumaru o. Sé que es extraño hablar de Inutaisho y la madre de Sesshoumaru pero es algo que ya traía en mente y, sin este cap, el fic no tiene sentido ¿Por qué? Sencillo, lean la frase del principio de todos los capítulos; tengo la impresión de que todos creyeron que era Rin quien lo decía pero no, en realidad es Unmei que en un momento de agonía y alucinaciones (si, para aumentar la humillación de Sesshoumaru al ver a su madre morir, la he hecho perder la razón un poco :D ) confundió a Sesshoumaru con Inutaisho convenciéndole de que la besará.

Cómo sea este cap refleja más de cómo pudo haber sido Sesshoumaru, creo que su carácter mas que a Aki se parece a Gigei, tal y como Sesshoumaru lo había mencionado en un capítulo anterior (creo en el cumpleaños de aki) pero manteniendo siempre ese lenguaje tan culto, inclusive para su edad, en definitiva, siendo hijo de un Lord tuvo que aprender a hablar de una forma tan política y educada.

Algo que a muchos creo les ha tomado por sorpresa es que Sesshoumaru le moleste ser hijo de InuTaisho (porque es la verdad) y esto se debe a que recuerda la humillación de su madre al morir (sin olvidar que luego su padre la "sustituye" por una "repugnante humana") y pues…ya saben, él es todo orgullo.

Por otro lado tenemos el hecho de que lo reta a muerte (si…él exige venganza, por tanto, quiere matarlo) y para InuTaisho esto resulta una gran sorpresa, no sólo porque no sabe los motivos por los cuales quiere vengarse sino porque observa que por primera vez su hijo ha liberado tanto poder youkai, al grado de que ¡esta a punto de transformarse!

También cabe destacar que Sess en esta capítulo acepta que se enamoró de Rin y que cuando vuelva al palacio la hará su compañera, pareja, amante, reina, dama …como quieran llamarle…o kawaii ¿nee? Como adelanto les diré que en próximos capítulos ¡vienen momentos ligeramente románticos entre esos dos! (no esperen el jardín con miel, ya había advertido) pero…si palabras, tal vez caricias…incluso…podría haber un fugaz beso! (los que no gusten del romance exagerado…no sufran, ya tienen mas o menos una idea de cómo los escribo y cuidaré muchísimo la relación SessXRin pues es muy, muy especial ¿no creen?)

Ok, puse dos personajes que salen en el anime y el manga, estos son: Hyounekozoku no Oyakata-sama y Ryuukossei, he puesto sus nombres en japonés porque siento que son más atractivos :D. Además he puesto información (ligera pero se me ha complicado encontrarla) sobre historia, y eso es porque menciono la Era Sengoku, también conocida como Sengoku jidai (significa "guerra de estados". Comenzó en el último período de Muromachi en 1467 con la guerra de Onin y terminó en 1615 en el periodo Edo.), esto lo mencioné solo como dato cultural O.o sin embargo tengo que estar bien al pendiente porque si me llegó a equivocar las edades de los personajes y la historia podría tener variaciones cronológicas bastante detestables -o- aunque creo que sólo yo me preocupo por esas cosas pero bueno…

Bueno…creo que no tengo ya más que decir (todos dicen "ALIVIO!") además de que si notaron este "flash back" jamás menciona un "fin del flash back"; esto es porque (¡SI, eso mismo que piensan!) este cap no ha terminado, en el próximo continuaré con esto y no solamente eso…fanáticas de Inuyasha -me refiero al hanyou- prepárense para ver un cachorrito mestizo (…se oye raro…prefiero hanyou), así pequeñito, molesto, gruñón, llorón…y su hermano Sesshoumaru, frío, intolerable, indignado…¿Qué clase de combinación es esa?

…Sólo InuTaisho podría ser tan descuidado e irresponsable como para dejar a InuYasha (cachorro) con su hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru (sobretodo por el "especial" cariño del youkai hacía los humanos…)

Ojala les guste el próximo Capítulo: Tormentoso Pasado, Parte II (si…me "sorprende" la "originalidad" de mis títulos U.U)

Ahora si me despido y ojala sigan mandando fanarts! Ya estoy negociando con alguien para que haga una web donde subirlos y tengamos un acceso más rápido a los fanarts:D  
Del doujinshi ni que decir, es un SessXRin, ahora llevo 5 paginas pero aun falta mucho, no sólo por el numero de páginas, sino por el entintado y la colocación de tramas/pantallas mecánicas (que me ha costado un trabajo y dineral conseguir T.T he quedado en la pobreza nuevamente…). Lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño ante los pocos doujinshis que hay en la Internet -.- (unas cuantas imágenes pero nada completo! Eso es injusto! ToT y yo que quiero Rin rou de yamaguchi!) y es en general una parte del fic, específicamente del cap. 8, como sea, en cuanto lo tenga completo, espero también ponerlo en la red para que este disponible.

O.o ahora si me despido, que me extendí (…y mucho), espero me sigan leyendo todos :D! Gracias por su paciencia y sus infinitamente hermosos comentarios! (aunque igual preferiría contestar por aquí que por el servicio de esta pagina ToT pero ya que le haré…;o; todo sea por la seguridad del fanfic).

REVIEWS:

**Miry:** Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me animo mucho ; no se porque, pero siempre que me dicen "mantienes el carácter de Sess" me hace sentir bien XD, vanidad supongo, no, no es cierto XD, me hace feliz porque me siento capaz de manejar de mejor forma a los personajes complicados -como Sess-, que siendo protagónicos mantienen su frialdad pero no dejan de ser participativos en la historia, eso me hace sentir con muchos ánimos de seguir :D

Mmm…Si, no tiene caso esconderlo O.o, de hecho en este cap. Ya se revelo ¿no crees? Jojojo, SI, Rin tiene poderes espirituales PERO, son MUY débiles ¿Cómo los ha logrado usar? Oh…esa es una duda que no puedo contestarle, lo siento; como dice, a lo largo de la historia verá lo que pasa :D.

¿Qué Sesshoumaru se quedará sólo porque Rin es mortal? No se entristezca, confió en que todo termine bien y beneficie al fic de forma esplendorosa, más datos -lamentablemente- no puedo darle; para dejar el suspenso :D

**Gabita:** Me alegra que le este gustando el fic:D, bueno, creo que tuvo un GRAN recibimiento el compromiso de Sess con Rin por medio del dije (creo que estamos aburridas de los anillos ¿no? XD); he cierto que es medio frustrante que Sesshoumaru no le haya aclarado "para que" es el pendiente pero bueno…es Sesshoumaru, el GRAN Sesshoumaru, el GRAN necio y arrogante taiyoukai atractivo del oeste :D

Ojala me siga leyendo hasta el final del fic y le guste como va quedando. Gracias por su review y espero muchos mas:D

**Ady:** Jajajaja ¿se pone en el lugar de Rin y sufre porque Sesshoumaru le hace esas malas jugadas? XD …O.o yo también siento a veces lo mismo y digo "Maldito Sesshoumaru! Estarás guapo pero a veces te me haces un terco exagerado!" XD, no se preocupe, Sesshoumaru ya sufrió mucho cuando joven, pero no se preocupe, desde un principio tenía planeado que Sesshoumaru sufriría por Rin (y no será exactamente "un poco") ya vendrá en un futuro; no espere que lloré o algo por el estilo O.O iría contra el fic…y mi propia forma de escribir pero ya verá que forma de sufrir! Seguro que no hay mejor forma para hacer sufrir a ese taiyoukai que la que tengo en mente! Ya verá ;D confíe en este espíritu de la luna (Tsuki no youkai) verá una hermosa venganza…¡por aquellas que sufrimos con Rin!

Espero me siga leyendo y dejando maravillosos comentarios :D ¡saludos y nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo!

**A todos aquellos a los que no he podido contestarles** (ya fueran reviews o mails) **una disculpa**¿los motivos? Los mimos que mencioné arriba, trabajo esclavista a todas horas, espero que entre hoy y mañana pueda enviarles a todos sus respectivas respuestas :)

**Los lectores que me especificaron su mail** junto con su review no se preocupen si aquí no esta su contestación, en brevedad les responderé al mail que me hicieron favor de dejar :D

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:

-Bladz-azire que me envió el primer fanart de "Instinto".

-Isis Temptation, que me envió el primer fanart ¡a todo color!

¡A la brevedad espero tener una web donde poner los fanarts que lleguen para que todos podamos disfrutar de ellos+o!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y disculpen la extensión que este tuvo!

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	10. Tormentoso Pasado, Parte II

INUYASHA

"_!Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 10: Tormentoso Pasado, Parte II

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a cubrir las tierras del Oeste extendiéndose cual fúnebre velo. Entendía como se sentía, el dolor en su corazón y la furia, pues él, su propio padre no había estado presente en el fatídico momento del descenso de Unmei pero, debía comprender; no había sido por decisión propia, no era su deseo el continuar con esa guerra; simplemente no podía abandonarla y ceder sus tierras, debía defenderlas pues en un futuro serían para él, su amado hijo.

Su amado hijo…

…Aquel que en ese mismo instante le miraba con profundo odio y desprecio; ¿Por qué había tanto odio? Debía entender que no sólo peleaba por el Oeste, sino por su familia…por él, su hijo.

Pero para Sesshoumaru eso parecía no tener importancia…  
Cuan duro era para él estar lejos de su familia por tanto tiempo; el saber que no le había visto crecer como guerrero, como hombre, e incluso, como hijo.

-¿Qué…?- los ojos del joven príncipe se volvieron rojizos, una esmeralda relampagueó en su interior.- ¡Tú…!- ¿Cómo era posible? Su hijo siendo tan joven ¡estaba teniendo un despliegue de poderes demoníacos sorprendente!

-¡…Exijo que mis deseos sean satisfechos!- el joven levanto su mano y sus garras crecieron considerablemente.- !Exijo venganza!

-…Sesshoumaru…- le miró con tristeza.- ¿Una satisfacción dices?

-¡Exactamente!- gruñó.- ¡Ahora mismo!

-…Me niego.- le dio la espalda.- No pienso pelear contigo.

-¿Cómo?- su ira aumentó, aquella aura rojiza comenzaba a quemarle el cuerpo.

-He dicho que no; mi palabra se hará.- comenzó a andar rumbo al palacio, quería ver a Unmei…a su amada esposa.

-¡No pienso obedecerte!- negó con desesperación.- ¡Exijo que mis deseos sean satisfechos!

-¡No!- ante la negativa de su padre, un mayor despliegue de youki (energía demoníaca) surgió del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru; sintió por un momento que se partía en dos, le dolía todo el cuerpo…¡algo le estaba pasando!- ¿Sesshoumaru?- se volvió hacía su hijo, este se estaba transformando por primera vez.- !

-¡No complaceré los deseos de alguien como tú!- negó.- ¡Prefiero morir antes que hacerlo!- dijo antes de que su cráneo se deformase completamente, para después fundirse en una explosión de luz. Cuando InuTaisho pudo apreciar la joven pero imponente figura de su hijo en su forma original gran sorpresa y orgullo le invadieron.

-¿Tanto así quieres matarme?- era sorprendente, tan joven y…era un taiyoukai excepcional sin duda. Digno hijo; digno heredero a las Tierras del Oeste; digno guerrero y sin duda, digno hombre.

Aquel perro de pelaje blanco ladró, pudo vislumbrar en su lomo un pelaje plateado, era idéntico al de él; ese era su hijo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste, era la perfecta unión entre Unmei y él.

Sesshoumaru se arrojó contra él.

-¡Detente!- dijo antes de esquivar uno de sus ataques. Estaba herido pero eso ya no importaba ¡Sesshoumaru quería matarlo, su propio hijo!- ¡Alto he dicho, Sesshoumaru!- no sentía dolor, al menos no físico, no eran más que míseras heridas.

Escuchó el gruñir de su hijo…

Tanto dolor, tanta rabia…

-…Por favor, basta.- además estaba _ella_, Unmei…había muerto y él no había estado presente, sentía que una gran pena le invadía pero no podía demostrarlo, no debía; tendría que ser fuerte por su hijo, por el Oeste, y por él mismo.  
Sesshoumaru abrió las fauces dispuesto a tragárselo. Súbitamente algo le golpeo; saltó unos metros atrás, esperando ver a su nuevo enemigo; lo acabaría, le descuartizaría ¿Quién osaba interrumpir su venganza? Quería saberlo ¡Quien?

-¡Qué demonios crees que haces, Sesshoumaru?- Shiso tenía la mano estirada, de sus dedos un látigo color azul se extendía metros lejos de él.- ¡Me escuchas!- gruñó a su maestro, respondiendo a su pregunta.- ¿Cuándo has logrado transformarte¿Por qué atacas a tu padre¡No seas insensato!-

-Shiso…- InuTaisho le observó con ligera sorpresa.- ¿Es verdad que Unmei?- El guardián del norte negó.

-Lo lamento.- dijo. Una voz chillona se escuchó en el lugar.

-¡No es posible, la Señora!- de entre el cabello de InuTaisho salió la cobarde pulga, Myouga.- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru deténgase por favor, no puede pelear contra su señor padre!- el aludido gruñó con más fuerza, después caminó hacía InuTaisho.- ¡Amo!- la fría mirada que el ahora inu youkai completo le dio le dejo sin habla.

-Déjale, no escuchará.- InuTaisho observó a su hijo seriamente.- Sesshoumaru…¡accederé a tu petición!- su hijo se arrojó con nueva ira. Una luz rojiza rodeó a InuTaisho, que en tan sólo unos instantes se transformó en un gran perro demonio. Su tamaño era superior al de su hijo; su figura era más imponente, sin duda alguna, él era Inu No Taisho del Oeste, uno de los últimos Youkais, uno de aquellos que habían obtenido la supremacía absoluta.

-¡Espera InuTaisho!- Shiso vio a Myouga huir de los cabellos de InuTaisho.

-¡Debemos detenerlos!- advirtió la cobarde pulga. Shiso observó todo en shock, InuTaisho solamente esquivaba los ataques de su hijo, en diversas ocasiones se elevó por los cielos, sabiendo de antemano que su heredero no podría seguirle.

-…- observó que por primera vez en su vida Sesshoumaru flotaba ligeramente, alcanzando con sus quijadas el cuello de su padre.- ¡Sesshoumaru!

-¡OH, logró volar, lo hirió¡Sorprendente!- Myouga exclamó con sorpresa, horror y admiración entremezclados.

-No puedo…- Shiso mordió su labio inferior.-…le prometí a la Señora Unmei protegerle.- Escuchó el aullido de su querido amigo.- Di mi palabra…- negó con tristeza. Observó a InuTaisho golpear a Sesshoumaru con una de sus patas, golpe que libero su cuello de la poderosa mordida de su hijo; entre los dientes de Sesshoumaru piel y carne mezclados con sangre eran evidentes.

InuTaisho pisó el cuello de Sesshoumaru, gruñendo sobre él: lo había sometido dando muestras de cuanto le faltaba para alcanzar su gran poder, de cuan pequeño era a su lado…recordándole que él era su padre y Lord. No lo hacía para humillarle, sino para que diese cuenta de su error, de cuan alto aspiraba a tan corta edad…aún tenía mucho que aprender…

Algo le golpeó con fuerza, arrojándole lejos de Sesshoumaru.

-Grrr…- sorpresa en los ojos del canido de pelaje plateado.

-Grrr…- respondió con fuerza aquel inu youkai de pelaje color café y ojos verdes. Algunos sirvientes estaban ya fuera, observando todo. Hisui llegó en sólo un instante.

-¿Qué?-

-Dama Hisui ¡Lord InuTaisho y el Príncipe Sesshoumaru comenzaron a pelear hace algunos minutos!- le dijo una de las mujeres.

-¿Pero porque?- estaba en shock; ya era demasiado con saber que su Ama y Señora había muerto como para entender lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.- ¡Ese es Shiso!- exclamó con mayor sorpresa ¡podía olerlo!

Sesshoumaru se incorporó lentamente, debilitado por el ataque de su padre. Sus patas temblaban ligeramente. ¡Humillado!

¡…Humillado una vez más!

-¡Shiso alto!- Myouga se sujetaba a la oreja del guardián en su forma original.- ¡El castigo por levantar tu puño contra tú Lord es la muerte, no seas irracional!-

-"¡Cállate Myouga!"- la voz de Shiso se escuchaba bajo el sonido del eco, ese era el poder de Shiso, el antiguo guardián del Norte.

-"…Shiso"- InuTaisho le observaba fríamente.

-"Hace dieciséis años hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla."- InuTaisho comenzó a volver a su forma original.

-Es verdad…- una sonrisa melancólica adornaba el rostro del Lord Youkai del Oeste.- Honor, dignidad y gloria.-

-"Honor, dignidad y gloría."- repitió su amigo, aún en su forma original.

El aún completo Sesshoumaru, corrió hacía InuTaisho ¡no perdonaría a Shiso por haber interrumpido su venganza!

¡Sabía que hubiese sido derrotado por Inu No Taisho del Oeste pero…!

¡…Pero…!

Una poderosa y mortífera embestida…

…las murallas del ala este del palacio se fraccionaron. El blanco cachorro perdió su transformación lentamente hasta volver a ser aquel joven príncipe de mirada serena…

_Ya no más._

Sus ojos se opacaron paulatinamente; aquella serena mirada se tornó en una impasible, una que a pesar de los siglos continuó adornando su rostro…  
Ojos como gemas incrustadas en nácar.

Un gesto de dolor escapó de su control al mismo tiempo que el vital liquido carmesí salía abruptamente por su boca en pago de aquel cruento golpe que Shiso le había propiciado… y no sólo eso…

¡Que patético!

…_Que débil…_

…Una solitaria lágrima escapó para deslizarse suavemente por su mejilla y caer…

Después sólo sintió su cuerpo desprenderse de la muralla, se sentía pesado; había recibido más heridas de las que creía… Había sido InuTaisho, Lord del Oeste, su Lord y padre quien le había herido y… _derrotado…_

_La vía a la Conquista Suprema que te ha guiado…_

_¡Muéstramelo, quiero obtener el poder!_

…_Quiero derrotarte…_

Golpeó la tierra secamente. Escuchó a Hisui llamarle antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-Perdóname madre…-sonrió con amargura.- No pude…vengarte.

…_Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…_

…_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_

-¡Maldito!- Hisui se acercó a Shiso, este comenzó a regresar a su forma original.- ¡Maldito seas!- el youkai frente a ella regresó completamente a su forma humana, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, no deseaba que supiesen lo que sentía.

-…- InuTaisho se acercó a Shiso.

-Calla Hisui, no ha sido fácil para mi…- El inu youkai de ojos verdes sintió la fuerza de Hisui en su propio cuerpo. Se encontró en tan sólo un instante en el piso.

-No te perdonaré.- lagrimas de rabia perlaron su rostro.- Te juró que pagarás haberle lastimado…no sólo tú.- observó a InuTaisho.- Si la vida he de perder, al menos deseo decir mis últimas palabras…- dijo con furia; ya sabía la pena por levantar el puño contra su Lord.-…Desapareced insensibles ¡su estúpido orgullo no les permitió ver nada!- negó furiosa al ver que InuTaisho pretendía hablar.- ¡Desapareced!- corrió hacía donde Sesshoumaru estaba, algunos guardias intentaron detenerle.- ¡Tomarán mi vida después!- estos no se movieron. Los ojos de Hisui resplandecieron.- No se interpongan en mi camino…- InuTaisho ordenó que le dejaran libre.

Dos días y tres noches pasaron, Sesshoumaru, príncipe del Oeste continuaba inconciente. Unmei, la amada Señora del Oeste había sido cremada según la tradición, sus restos descansaban bajo uno de los cerezos del palacio; ese había sido el deseo de la Gran Señora.

Hisui observaba al taiyoukai; a pesar de estar inconciente, la expresión de este ya no era serena, sino fría e indiferente.

-Mi pequeño…- le miró con tristeza.- ¿Cómo pudo hacerte algo así?- recordó con pena la embestida que Shiso, aquel guardián del norte que había prometido a la señora Unmei proteger a Sesshoumaru…había sido el causante de semejante daño.- Brutal…inconcebible…imperdonable…- sin que fuese su deseo calidas lagrimas llegaron hasta el pálido rostro del príncipe.- No sabía que él fuese así, no le había visto pelear. Jamás creí que se atrevería a herirte.- recargó su cabeza contra la pared.- Mi Gran Señora, he cometido un enorme error, no debí entregar mi corazón a un youkai como ese.- poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirle, cerró sus ojos.- Te amo tanto Sesshoumaru, te quiero como hijo propio…mi pequeño príncipe…- sintió una mano rozar su mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos, ya había luz solar en la habitación…¿acaso había dormido toda la noche?-…-

-No debes esforzarte tanto,- ofreció a la youkai una taza con té.

-…Shiso, fuera de aquí.- rechazó la taza y volvió el rostro.

-…No puedes echarme, estoy preocupado por él.-

-Preocúpate fuera de mi presencia. Ya Sesshoumaru decidirá si quiere verte o no.-

-Hisui, si él hubiese continuado la autoridad de InuTaisho quedaría en juego y su gobierno…-

-¡No me importa!- arrojó a la cara del guardián el té. Shiso abrió los ojos desmedidamente.- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!- señaló al príncipe- ¡La única persona a la que él ha admirado siempre le defraudo cuando más lo necesitaba!- cubrió su rostro, llorando con desesperación.- ¡Si no estaba preparado para criar una familia entonces no debió tenerla!- el guardián le observó con nostalgia.- ¿O no has sido tú realmente el padre de Sesshoumaru todos estos años?- Shiso desvió la mirada.- ¿No es así?-

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?-

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-

-No soy nadie, como dijo Sesshoumaru.- sonrió con tristeza.- Yo no puedo decir quien es buen o mal padre, yo mismo no se como seré con Tsuzuki.- Hisui miró al piso.- Nadie nos enseña a ser padres Hisui.-

-¿…No es obvio acaso…el dolor de un hijo al no ver a su padre en meses…?- suspiró.- ¿El dolor que siente al verse sólo?-

-Él no está sólo…-

-Explícale eso, inténtalo. Te dirá que "No me importa si está o no", o simplemente dirá "Tiene obligaciones que cumplir con el Oeste"; Sesshoumaru ha ocultado esa pena y furia que siente por su padre para mantener así tranquilos a los demás…pero ni Unmei, ni tampoco yo le creíamos. Siempre supimos cuanto admiraba a InuTaisho y el gran orgullo que sentía al saberse hijo de un Ultimo Youkai; además de pertenecer a la realeza…-

-Le dio importancia a cosas que simplemente no…-

-Así fue como él entendió su relación con su padre.-

-Que estupidez.- observó al taiyoukai; la venda en su cabeza estaba ligeramente teñida de carmín.- No puedes amar a alguien por lo que simboliza ante los demás.-

-No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces.- Shiso asintió.- Tanto mi Príncipe como Lord InuTaisho…han cometido demasiados errores.-

-Esta conversación puede constarnos la vida.- sonrió.-

-…Que así sea entonces.- Shiso limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de Hisui.- No me toques.- desvió el rostro. El guardián se sorprendió ante la reacción de la youkai.- N-no me gusta que me toquen.-

-…A veces pienso que no te agrado ni un poco.- dijo ligeramente molesto.- Sabes, estoy casado; ya deje mi vida de libertinaje. No tengo ninguna intención contigo que no sea la de amistad.- el rostro afable de Hisui se volvió frío.

-Eso ya lo sé.- se incorporó lentamente.-

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

"_¿Le dirás a Shiso al menos sobre tus sentimientos?"_

-No me pasa nada Shiso.- apretó su puño con fuerza.- Sólo estoy nerviosa por Sesshoumaru…-

"_Jamás."_

-¿Estás segura?- se incorporó lentamente.- No tienes buen aspecto…- Hisui sonrió con burla.- Lo digo en serio, eres una youkai hermosa y créeme, hoy te ves terrible.-

"_¿Con que propósito?"_

"_-Con el de liberar tu corazón de esa carga…"_

"_No, él tiene a su esposa y a su hijo Tsuzuki.- suspiró.- ¿Cómo decirle a tan sólo tres meses del nacimiento de su hijo, que me enamoré de él?"_

-Eres un tonto.- golpeó suavemente la frente del inu youkai.- Siempre dices _sandeces_.-

-¡Ja! Y luego me reclamas a mí que Sesshoumaru diga palabras agresivas.-

-Oh…cállate.- sujeto su frente con fuerza.- Mhm…- se quejó.-

-Ve a dormir, yo cuidaré de él.-

-Definitivamente: No.-

-Que mujer tan terca.-

-Que ser tan irrespetuoso, petulante y molesto. Sal ya.- dijo bostezando.-

-…Mhm…-

Habían pasado ya tres días más y Sesshoumaru continuaba inconciente. Hisui cuidaba de él, como siempre, asegurándose en proteger la promesa hecha a Unmei y en velar la paz del príncipe, al cual le tenía un cariño maternal infranqueable e indestructible.

El viento acariciaba las hojas con suavidad y delicadeza, era una noche tranquila. Podía escuchar las cigarras cantar con fuerza.

-…Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru…Kokoro de mitsumete iru…- cantaba suavemente.- Kimi wo Kimi wo shinjiteru…(1)-

-…Que belleza…- Hisui se detuvo, volvió el rostro suavemente. El Inu youkai abrió los ojos lentamente.-

-¡Sesshoumaru!- sonrió con dulzura.- ¿Cómo te sientes¿te duele algo?-

-¿…Quién eres?- el rostro de Hisui mostró incertidumbre. Sesshoumaru la miraba con serenidad.

-¿Q-quién soy?-

-…-

-No me digas eso.- dijo con angustia.- No me digas que no me recuerdas…- tocó su pecho.-…Soy Hisui, me conoces desde que naciste ¡yo misma te vi crecer!-

-¿Hisui dices?- suspiró.- No…no estoy seguro de conocerte.-

-¡Pero que dices?- negó rápidamente.- Seguramente ha sido el golpe, seguro pronto estarás bien.- sonrió.- ¿No crees, Sesshoumaru?-

-…El Oeste…- le miró fríamente.- Yo soy…Sesshoumaru del Oeste.- Hisui tomó su mano y asintió.- ¿…Dónde…dónde esta mi madre, Hisui?- ¡ah, por fin le recordaba!

-Tu…¿tu madre?- tragó saliva.- Ella…falleció.-

-¿Muerta?- dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro.- ¿Cuándo?-

-…- No lo entendía, recordaba ser el príncipe del Oeste pero ¿había olvidado todo acerca de su madre? Y que había con InuTaisho ¿lo habría olvidado también?- …Bueno…-

-¿Cómo sigue Hisui?- Shiso entró a la habitación.- InuTaisho vendrá en un momen…- observó a su príncipe sentarse en el futón.- …Sesshoumaru.- sonrió.-

-…- el taiyoukai le miraba sin expresión alguna. La expresión de Shiso cambió por una melancólica. Seguramente…seguramente su príncipe no había olvidado aquel golpe y estaba furioso…tal vez, aquel "cariño" que logró obtener de Sesshoumaru se había perdido para siempre, después de todo, su príncipe era un joven arrogante y orgulloso.

-Shiso…- Hisui le llamó.- Hace un momento despertó pero…no me reconoció al instante.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. Tuve que explicarle quien era y…-

-…Habla Hisui.- Sesshoumaru ordenó.- ¿Quién es esta persona? Y ¿Por qué estoy herido?- preguntó al percatarse de las vendas con sangre e incluso, de su propio olor el cual se mezclaba con el aroma a muerte.

-Es Shiso, Sesshoumaru; es un guardián.-

-¿Guardián?- sonrió con arrogancia.- Gran trabajo entonces.- desamarró la venda de su cabeza. Shiso le miró seriamente.- No tiene rasguño alguno…- se incorporó lentamente.- ¿Realmente eres un guardián?- dijo con desprecio.- No eres exactamente confiable.-

-No soy _tu_ guardián.- dijo fríamente. Se paró frente a él, cara a cara. Entonces era verdad, no recordaba.- Soy el antiguo guardián de la frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste. Actualmente soy quien guía la guardia del Palacio Imperial.-

-¿Dime entonces, quien osó poner una mano sobre mí?- caminó hacía una ventana.-

-…-

-Esto…Sesshoumaru…- ¿Qué hacía? Si su pequeño no recordaba a Shiso sería capaz de recriminar cosas de manera injusta…o…bien, no era del todo injusto pero, pero…- ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-…Contesta.- ignoró a la youkai.

-Fui yo.- Sesshoumaru se volvió ligeramente sorprendido.- Perdiste el control.-

-¡Como te atreves!- gruñó ligeramente.- ¡Te ma…!- sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera…había un olor en el ambiente, muy similar al suyo. Miró hacía la puerta.-…-

-"InuTaisho"- Shiso observó la puerta con seriedad.- "Podría intentar pelear con él nuevamente…debo estar preparado…"- sus uñas crecieron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando pasó a un hombre de gran belleza; llevaba el cabello sujetado y vestía una haoiri (1) y una hakama azul oscuro; sobre su pecho, específicamente donde radica el corazón, llevaba bordada una luna en hilo de plata.

-…Veo que has despertado.- camino lentamente, su cuello estaba vendado y la herida parecía ser grande, pues la venda se perdía más allá de lo que el haoiri permitía ver.

-…-

-Lord InuTaisho…- Hisui se acercó.

-Dime.-

-…Parece ser que, Sesshoumaru no…no nos recuerda.-

-¿Cómo dices?- incluso su hijo había hecho propias algunas sus frases; era el precio a pagar por admirar a alguien…era una lástima, que toda esa admiración y respeto se hubiese transformado en odio y desprecio.

-…InuTaisho.- se escuchó la suave voz de su hijo. -…_Lord_ InuTaisho.- repitió.- Puedo suponer entonces¿qué usted es mi padre?- el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste le miró con nostalgia.

-Lo soy.- Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más.- ¿No recuerdas nada de mí?-

-…Un último youkai.- dijo fríamente.- El Señor de las tierras del Oeste ha llegado a la última evolución youkai; Inu No Taisho del Oeste es uno de los últimos youkais, uno de los que han obtenido el poder de la supremacía absoluta.- las doradas pupilas de InuTaisho evidenciaban un gran vacío. Para su hijo, no era nada más que su Lord.- Un Inu youkai **_puro_**…- el frío rostro de Sesshoumaru cambió abruptamente a uno sorprendido.- Hisui…- la mujer le miró.- ¿Soy un youkai puro?- su padre y Shiso se sorprendieron ante la pregunta.

-Lo eres.- dijo suavemente.- ¿Cuántas veces más preguntarás lo mismo?- se acercó.- Tu Señor Padre es el Líder de los Inu Youkai del Oeste y tu madre era la Señora de los Youkais de la Luna.- Sesshoumaru miró el piso un momento antes de voltear hacía la ventana.-

-…Sangre pura…- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, tratando de recordar.-

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- sintió un piquete en la mejilla, dio una mirada al insecto; una fría y temible mirada.- ¿Y-ya esta bien?- brincó.

-¿…Tú eres?-

-Ay Amo, no juegue conmigo.- brincó con alegría.- ¡Pero si quiere podemos jugar después!-

-…- ¿Jugar había dicho?-…Insolente.- alzó su mano de donde salió veneno.-

-¡Espera!- Shiso le movió antes de que asesinará a la pulga, la cual había caído inconciente; era una suerte que Myouga tuviera sangre de demonio en sus venas.

-Shiso…- dijo antes de antes de atravesar el hombro del youkai con su mano derecha, sus garras habían traspasado la armadura del guardián con gran facilidad.

-Agh…- tomó el brazo derecho de Sesshoumaru, el cual tenía dentro de su cuerpo.- No sabía…que hubieses desarrollado tu velocidad tan rápido.- InuTaisho y Hisui no habían podido apreciar lo que había pasado, pero el olor a sangre se los permitió saber.

-¡Qué?- Hisui corrió hacia ellos.- Basta…¡suéltalo Sesshoumaru!- el príncipe le dio una mirada fría, alzó su mano izquierda.-

-Doka… (3)-

-¡No te atrevas!- La imponente voz de InuTaisho resonó.- Sesshoumaru.- el príncipe bajo la mano y observó duramente a su padre.- ¿Shiso, como estás?-

-G-genial…¡Agh!- sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru salir de su cuerpo, había sido muy doloroso, su príncipe había lastimado uno de los tantos puntos de dolor que todo cuerpo posee. Lo había hecho adrede, tal vez había olvidado quien era pero…recordaba como torturar…y matar.  
Sintió su sangre, caliente como era, bajar por su brazo y abdomen hasta que por fin comenzaron a caer gotas en el piso, impregnándolo.

-Vamos Shiso, te ayudaré.- Hisui se acercó al guardián pero el brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru se interpuso en su camino.-

-No te le acerques.- dijo fríamente. InuTaisho le observaba con atención; no era propio de su hijo hablarle a Hisui con tanta arrogancia.

-¡Pero…!-

-No sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero, Shiso, antiguo guardián del Norte.- el aludido le miró detenidamente.- Por alguna razón…deseaba ver tu rostro expresando dolor.- le miró con superioridad.- Cuando recuerde el porque, tú y yo terminaremos con esto.-

-Que así sea, príncipe Sesshoumaru.- dijo sin emoción alguna. Sesshoumaru había herido su cuerpo, le había hecho sentir ese dolor... sólo para satisfacer sus deseos de venganza; su inconciente no perdonaría que le hubiese detenido cuando pretendía atacar a InuTaisho.

-No terminarás nada.- InuTaisho se acercó y le miró de forma impasible.- ¿Por qué le has atacado?-

-"¿Por qué?"- sonrió con frialdad.- Ya lo he dicho, no lo recuerdo; simplemente, _quise_ hacerlo.- InuTaisho gruñó.- ¿Es deseo de Lord Inu No Taisho que me disculpe?- dijo con arrogancia.

InuTaisho sintió pena por su hijo, debía aceptarlo…si ese era el Sesshoumaru que tenía por hijo, entonces había fracasado completamente como padre.

Por supuesto que lo haría disculparse¡no habría marcha atrás!

…Pero…Sesshoumaru le llamaba por su título de Gobernante; no era "padre" o "InuTaisho"…solamente Lord Inu No Taisho, el señor de las Tierras e inu youkai del Oeste.

-No es necesario.- negó Shiso.- InuTaisho…- ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, no en balde eran amigos, viejos, muy viejos amigos.

-…Como quieras.- InuTaisho le miró con duda.

-Te lo agradezco.- sujetó con fuerza la herida. No haría que Sesshoumaru se humillará; para él, esa herida sería el recordatorio de que Sesshoumaru tomaría venganza como pago a su "traición".

Una estación más recorrió el Oeste; cuatro meses de incertidumbre y desconocimiento: cuatro meses de profunda soledad y nostalgia; cuatro meses…y sólo cruzar palabras.

Era evidente que ni siquiera él, InuTaisho, sabía tratar con su hijo; solamente Hisui, A-Un y Myouga lograban que el príncipe hablara sin ese toque de desprecio en su voz; solamente ellos lograban que su joven hijo conversará, manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de su voz, la cual escuchaba en tan contadas ocasiones.

Que gran acierto…que gran error…

Había protegido sus tierras, aquellas que serían para su querido hijo…pero también había descuidado a su familia…No podía simplemente dejar todo a la deriva; el precio de ser un gran Señor había sido tan alto. Primero Unmei, ahora Sesshoumaru.  
Jamás se consideró fuerte, jamás se consideró débil; era como todo ser vivo, tenía alguien a quien proteger, su mayor debilidad…su mayor fuente de poder.

Cuando existe alguien a quien proteger las debilidades son pocas, tal vez no se tenga la fuerza pero, existirá esa tenacidad, esa entrega a ese "algo"; aquello que amamos nos hace débiles…y si logramos vivir con esas debilidades, si logramos superarlas, entonces llegaremos a la Supremacía Absoluta.

El poder no radica sólo en la espada y el puño…sino en la perseverancia de nuestro propio espíritu…

-Bien, me voy.- InuTaisho sujeto a su cintura la Tenseiga y la Tetsusaiga.- Detendré al ejercito de humanos, en dos días volveré a mas tardar.-

-Tú mismo has dicho que no se subestime a los humanos.- dijo Shiso.- Es un gran ejército; te acompañaré.-

-No, recuerda que tú cuidas del Palacio.-

-El príncipe Sesshoumaru puede hacerlo.- movió su cabeza a los costados, sus huesos se acomodaron provocando un ligero tronido.

-…Yo iré con Lord Inu No Taisho.- Sesshoumaru apareció de entre las sombras.-

-¿Qué?- Shiso dio una fría mirada a InuTaisho.

-Sesshoumaru, jamás he dicho que tú…-

-Un día bastará para volver a Palacio si le acompañó.- caminó hacía ellos. InuTaisho notó un ligero olor a lirios en las ropas de Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Has ido al cerezo donde tu madre descansa?- preguntó con alegría.

-…Si.- un toque de nostalgia quiso escapar en su voz.- Hisui me dijo que los lirios eran sus flores preferidas.- desvió la mirada.-

-Es difícil encontrar lirios en esta época del año.- InuTaisho sonrió.- Me provoca una gran dicha que los hayas buscado para ella.- su hijo no dijo nada.- Debe sentirse orgullosa de ti.-

-…Con la muerte todo acaba.- dijo fríamente.- Por tanto, dudo que _sienta_ algo en _este_ momento.- InuTaisho evidentemente se sorprendió. Shiso negó. Era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru decía algo acerca de su madre desde que había perdido parte de la memoria y…solamente había hablado de ella para llamarla "muerta"; para él era algo inexistente, intangible…indiferente.

-¡Guarda respeto a la memoria de tu madre!- recalcó el Lord.

-Guardo respeto a su memoria, mi Lord; pero nada siento por algo ya inexistente.- InuTaisho le miró con frialdad.- Estoy seguro que amé a mi madre, pero ella ya no está en este mundo, así que prefiero dejarle descansar en paz.- Shiso le miraba incrédulo.

-Príncipe, de cualquier manera, estamos en guerra y…-

-Shiso, la guerra pronto terminará¿cuántos frentes quedan en pie?- sonrió.- ¿Ocho¿Siete?-

-…Siete.- contestó InuTaisho.

-¿Humanos todos?-

-…Uno de ellos es youkai.-

-Los youkais con peor manejo militar que Lord Ritzuko(4) ha enviado- dijo con orgullo.- ¿De algo semejante se preocupa Lord Inu No taisho?-

-Ningún enemigo se debe tomar a la ligera Sesshoumaru.-

-Entonces…- caminó hacía él y una vez que estuvo a su lado le dijo suavemente.- Permítele a tu hijo usar la Tetsusaiga.- InuTaisho le miró de reojo.- Y mañana mismo tendrás la cabeza de los dirigentes de estos ejércitos a los cuales respetas.- El Lord del Oeste no respondió.-

-No sabes como es el campo de batalla, nunca has estado en una gran pelea Sesshoumaru.- su hijo comenzó a andar.

-¿…Cuando partiremos?- preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-En dos horas, prepárate.- vio a su hijo asentir y salir por la estancia con tal gracia y silencio…un espectro, eso parecía ser.

-¿No quieres llevarlo contigo?- Preguntó Shiso una vez que el príncipe desapareció.-

-Podrían herirlo.- tomó la tenseiga con suavidad.- Incluso matarlo.- apretó la katana.

-Estás en un error.- Shiso colocó una mano sobre su armadura, bajo la cual estaba la cicatriz que había quedado en él tras el ataque de Sesshoumaru.- En realidad…creo que debes preocuparte por los humanos, si es que quieres salvar alguno.-

-Bastará con eliminar a su dirigente y sus capitanes principales.- dijo seriamente.- Confiaré en tus palabras; confiaré en que mi hijo puede protegerse por si mismo, porque yo no podré cuidarle durante toda la batalla.- Shiso negó.-

-Permíteme ir.- InuTaisho asintió.

-Terminaremos con esto más rápido si nos acompañas...pero el Palacio.-

-Estará bien.- sonrió.- Tus hombres te son leales, relájate un poco por favor.- InuTaisho negó suavemente.

-¿Viste la mirada de mi hijo?-

-Desde que la Señora murió su mirada comenzó a cambiar.-

-Es la misma mirada que tenía cuando me exigió una satisfacción.- InuTaisho mantuvo su mano en la poderosa Colmillo Sagrado.- Quería la Tetsusaiga…-

-Amigo mío, tu sabes que Sesshoumaru siempre ha querido aprender a usarla…-

-Precisamente…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dudó.

-¿Por qué quería una espada que no sabe usar?- los ojos de Shiso se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

-E-entonces él…-

-Ya ha descubierto el secreto de la Tetsusaiga; es capaz de ver el Kaze No Kizu.- apretó la Tenseiga con fuerza. Sus pupilas se dilataron, creando unos ojos gatunos.- "_¿Qué estás planeando Sesshoumaru?"-_

_-"¿…Acaso piensas usar la técnica de tu padre en él…? No…no es propio de ti cometer esos errores…¿entonces para que quieres tan **poderosa** espada?"-_

_La vía a la Conquista Suprema que te ha guiado…_

_¡Muéstramelo, quiero obtener el poder!_

…_Quiero derrotarte…_

-¡Mi Lord!- uno de los tantos guardias del Palacio abrió las puertas de forma abrupta, le rodearon otros youkais, le harán pagar su atrevimiento.- ¡Es el Príncipe Sesshoumaru!- toda la guardia se detuvo; InuTaisho le miró de forma fría.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- caminó hacía el guardia.- Habla ya.- una chispa roja resplandeció en sus ambarinos ojos.

-¡El príncipe tomó a A-Un y salió del palacio!-

-¡Que!- Sujeto al soldado por el cuello.- ¿Cómo pudieron permitirle la salida?-

-¡Preparadse para la batalla!- Shiso ordenó.- ¡Muévanse!-

-¡Si!- los guardias salieron del lugar.

-¿Quién más le acompañaba?- los ojos de InuTaisho se estaban tornando rojos.

-N-nadie mi Lord…- tragó saliva.- Le preguntamos a donde iba y él dijo: "En busca de la supremacía absoluta".- InuTaisho soltó al youkai y salió del palacio a toda velocidad, Shiso le seguía.

-¡Sino lo matan yo mismo lo haré!- InuTaisho cruzó las murallas que protegían al Palacio para después transformarse en una espera de luz. Shiso voló a gran velocidad, dejando una nube de polvo brillante como única evidencia de su presencia.

Sobre A-Un un joven de cabellos blanquecinos les observaba con suma tranquilidad. La tierra se encontraba rojiza, no sólo por sangre, sino por el paso de carretas y seres; todo lo que había sido verde había sido arrancado.

…_Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica…_

…_Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno…_

-Escoria…- dijo. A y Un se volvieron a verle.- Díganme A y Un¿no les es emocionante?- el dragón gruñó.- Venganza…- sus ojos perdieron brilló.- La Supremacía Absoluta, cuando la tenga, podré ser tan poderoso y glorioso como mi padre.- sonrió.- A y Un… - las cabezas permitieron que su joven amo retirase los bozales de ellos.- Por la supremacía…- observó al ejercito humano.- y el _poder_ absoluto…- el dragón alzo el vuelo, dirigiéndose a la batalla.

Andaban con orgullo, eran uno de los más poderosos ejércitos, habían derrotado a tantos ¡eran poderosos!

…entre los humanos, claro esta.

-¡General, alguien se acerca!- gritó un soldado.- ¡Y viene a gran velocidad!-

-¿Qué diablos…?- un hombre de gran complexión vislumbro desde su caballo la figura de un joven vestido de blanco.- ¡Es un solo hombre!- se mofó.- Viene a una muerte segura.- alzó su espada.- ¡Arqueros estén listos!- dos hileras de hombres se detuvieron.

A menos de veinte metros A y Un pararon.- No repetiré esto…- Sesshoumaru les miró con frialdad.- Salgan de estas tierras o perderán la vida.- los humanos comenzaron a carcajearse.

-¡No digas estupideces mocoso!- gritó el hombre de gran complexión.-

-…- Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Cómo dices, _humano_?- el hombre dejo de reírse.

-¿Humano…?- sujetó con fuerza su espada.- Tu eres…un youkai.- le miró con furia.- Una repugnante bestia.-

-¿Bestia osas denominarme?- alzó su mano, dos de sus uñas resplandecieron.-

-¡Mátenlo!- ordenó al tiempo que se arrojaba contra él, espada en mano y un valiente corcel como compañero.

-Ja.- con una de sus manos acarició las escamas de A-Un.- Adelante.- el dragón gruñó, se elevó unos metros del suelo.

-¡FUEGO!- una lluvia de flechas cubrió el cielo, todas en dirección de un sólo enemigo. Sesshoumaru hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano, un látigo dorado surgió y después sólo movió su muñeca, un espiral de luz se formó alrededor de él. Cada flecha fue partida en dos.- ¡IMPOSIBLE!- un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo ¡ese mocoso…!

-¡Dicen que estas tierras pertenecen a un youkai de cabello plateado Señor!- gritó uno de los hombres. Algunos comenzaron a huir.

-¡Quieres decir que este mocoso…!- Sesshoumaru ordenó a A-Un descender.- ¡Eso es mentira!-

-A y Un…eliminen a los que quieran huir.- el dragón alzó el vuelo para perseguir a esos humanos; a todo el que alcanzaba le mordía o descuartizaba con el filo de su cola.- Os lo advertí, no volveré a ser tan magnánimo como para permitirles huir…-

-¡Maldito gusano!- el general se arrojó contra él: sus hombres recuperaron el valor y decidieron seguirle.- ¡No permitiré que un maldito youkai se diga dueño de esto!- Sesshoumaru movió su mano suavemente, un haz de luz se mostró, pero no dieron importancia al mismo.- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER DUEÑO DE ESTO, NO TIENES EL PODER!- los ojos de Sesshoumaru resplandecieron.

-Grrr…-

…_Poder…_

-¡MUERE!-

-…El único Lord del Oeste es Inu No Taisho.- corrió hacía los humanos, con ágiles y veloces movimientos comenzó a cortar uno por uno, solamente se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres y el continuo correr de la sangre; comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Que desagradable aroma.

Sesshoumaru y A-Un realizaban un gran trabajo eliminando a sus enemigos, arrancándoles su último aliento. Súbitamente una flecha hizo una cortadura en la mejilla del futuro Lord del Oeste. El taiyoukai se volvió al humano que lo había atacado y comenzó a caminar hacía él…¿Cómo había osado?

¡Lo mataría!

Entonces el general aprovechó la distracción del joven Sesshoumaru para atacarle.

-¡Muere!- el taiyoukai se volvió rápidamente.

-Cobarde…- desvió la espada con sus garras.-…Sólo los cobardes atacan por la espalda…- dijo molesto.

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Que patético, esperaba más de un general!- humano o youkai, no importaba; a los enemigos no se les debe subestimar.

Súbitamente algo le golpeó, arrojándole metros lejos del humano. Se incorporó rápidamente ¡ese había sido un youkai, no le engañaban; esa había sido fuerza sobrehumana!

-Con que tenemos a nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de InuTaisho.- dijo el youkai, su figura era la de un animal hibrido, una mezcla entre rata y liebre.- ¿Cómo rechazar lo que se ha puesto en bandeja de plata?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy el general Nagase.- sonrió.- Servía a Lord Ritzuko.- Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y ahora que tu Lord ha muerto ¿no tienes en que ocuparte¿por esa razón vienes a interrumpir mi pelea?- el youkai se arrojó contra él.- ¡Dokkasou!- el youkai le esquivó y atacó con sus patas. Sesshoumaru esquivó el ataque por algunos centímetros…o eso había pensado; estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado…estaba a más de treinta metros lejos del youkai.- "_¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_"

"_No sabía…que hubieses desarrollado tu velocidad tan rápido."_

…_El deseo por conservar la vida es incontrolable…_

…_Es un Instinto…_

Ese simple instante de distracción fue suficiente para que el youkai Nagase le atacara; Sesshoumaru se vio en el piso, había recibido un fuerte impacto.

Nagase le tomó el cuello, dispuesto a estrangularlo.

-Dime¿crees que a tu padre le importe perder a su hijo? He escuchado que le agradan en demasía los humanos…por simple curiosidad ¿es verdad eso?- Sesshoumaru sonrió con arrogancia.-

-…No tengo porque responderte.- un extraño aroma les rodeo.- Patético youkai.-

-¡Ahora verás…!- estaba exasperado ¡el hijo de InuTaisho le era despreciable!-…- con terror, se percató que no podía moverse.-

-Dokumukou (3).- tomó la mano del youkai para quitársela del cuello y así obtener la victoria.- Hasta nun…- saltó, una flecha más.-…Humano.- el general había disparado a Sesshoumaru, confiado en herirle.- Ja, Tú deseo por alcanzar la muerte…yo lo haré realidad.- caminó hacía el general; el hombre mostró un rostro lleno de terror ¡entre el youkai y el dragón habían acabado con casi la mitad de su ejercito y los demás estaban huyendo!

¡C-cobardes!

Tomó su espada y con furia se dispuso a pelear con Sesshoumaru.

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO!- Sesshoumaru, que estaba empezando a descubrir la velocidad de la que era dueño le esquivaba con excesiva facilidad.- ¡MUERE!-

-Insolente.- Sesshoumaru abrió la palma de su mano sobre la cara del humano. Una nube de color verde se observó por un instante. Algunos soldados se detuvieron pero pronto comenzaron a correr nuevamente, gritando llenos de pánico "¡El youkai ha derrotado al general!". El príncipe del Oeste se irguió arrogantemente, era sin duda, el hijo de un Último Youkai; el heredero taiyoukai al gobierno de las tierras del Oeste.

Escuchó a A-Un gruñir, se volvió para observar el motivo y sintió el filo de los dientes de Nagase.

-Imbécil…- un látigo dorado comenzó a surgir de su mano derecha. Cuando se disponía a atacar sintió que varias flechas cortaban su piel. Dio la espalda al youkai y lanzó su látigo contra los humanos, arranándoles la vida como recompensa a su atrevimiento.

Un olor característico en el ambiente, el sonido de las corrientes de aire chocando unas con otras…aquella extraña sensación; aquel _miedo_ que experimentaba cada vez que sentía la presencia de _ese_ ataque; aquella mortal técnica….aquel poder oculto en una de las espadas de su padre…

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!- se volvió rápidamente. Sentía sus músculos contraerse ante aquella extraña sensación de _poder_ y _debilidad…_Ese era el motivo, ese gran poder…esa presencia que su padre imponía. No lo entendía era como si quisiera superarlo desesperadamente…¿Por qué?- ¡Sesshoumaru!- recordó el campo de batalla y aquel youkai que había intentado atacarle…

Un poderoso puño golpeó su rostro; sintió la tierra bajo sus manos y el polvo en su cabello y ropajes. Observó detenidamente a su padre, el cual le miraba con evidente furia.

-Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?- el príncipe se incorporó.

-Salí antes de lo planeado, eso es todo.-

-Pudo costarte la vida.- negó después de unos segundos.- Estoy equivocado tal vez pero, pudieron herirte gravemente.-

-Las heridas sanan padre.-

-No todas lograr cicatrizar correctamente; algunas pueden costarte el cuerpo mismo…-

-También la muerte, pero como dije, la muerte es el fin. Una vez muerto, eso ya no importa.- observó el efecto que había tenido el ataque de su padre; la tierra estaba fraccionada y un largo canal se abría paso a lo largo del terreno.

-Aquellos que conservamos la vida sentimos dolor por los seres queridos que perdemos Sesshoumaru.- el taiyoukai colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo.- No quiero que pierdas la vida de una forma tan inútil.- a pesar de que InuTaisho estaba tratando de hacerle entender cuan importante era para él mantenerle a su lado, siendo él, Sesshoumaru, su única familia…este no mostraba emoción alguna, parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto sus palabras. -…Volvamos al Palacio.- Shiso dio a InuTaisho una mirada de reprimenda; ¿acaso no impondría a Sesshoumaru algún castigo, ni siquiera por ignorar aquellas sinceras palabras?

-Como ordene Lord Inu No Taisho.- Sesshoumaru llamó a A-Un.- Una cosa deseo pedirle.- su padre asintió.- Me he percatado de mi falta de conocimientos en la batalla, he descuidado mi defensa en más de una ocasión; si soy vuestro sucesor…- le miró con decisión.- No pienso ensuciar el título de Lord de las Tierras del Oeste peleando de una forma tan patética.- Shiso parpadeó confundido.- Para algún día alcanzar su nivel y por supuesto, _superarle_; quiero que me enseñe todo cuanto conoce.-

_¡Exijo venganza!_

-Que así sea.- El tiempo pasó, días, meses, años…  
Más de veinte años y la conciencia original de Sesshoumaru no volvió. El príncipe estaba enfocado única y exclusivamente en obtener poder.

Extraordinario…

Así era como le definían.

Era joven sin duda, tal vez demasiado para ser un youkai pero, era sin duda un buen aprendiz, había obtenido satisfactorias victorias ya, incluso contra ejércitos youkais. Tras largos periodos de entrenamiento había logrado dominar la levitación y la liberación de sus poderes demoníacos. InuTaisho confiaba en que pronto lograría controlar a la perfección su transformación haciéndole un guerrero más formidable.

Pero había algo que hacía sentir orgulloso a InuTaisho más que aquel despliegue de poderes y era que Sesshoumaru mantenía los códigos de honor intactos. En más de una ocasión demostró no ser generoso, mucho menos magnánimo perdonando la vida a aquel que se lo suplicase pero…no era un guerrero que usase tretas para obtener sus victorias. Cada una de ellas era limpia, digna de orgullo y respeto.

-¡El Príncipe Sesshoumaru se acerca!- gritó un guardia. Rápidamente los youkais de la entrada principal comenzaron a abrir las grandes puertas del Palacio.

-Bien…- observaron el estado del príncipe y los guerreros youkai que le habían acompañado al Este.- …venido.- terminaron de decir.

-…- el taiyoukai continuó su camino; su rostro mostraba inconformidad, y hasta cierto punto, furia.-

-¿Príncipe está usted bien?- se acercó a él uno de los guardias.

-Preparad una audiencia con Lord InuTaisho ¡ya!- ordenó.

-¡Enseguida!- el guardia corrió con rapidez.

Escuchó los pequeños saltos de un insecto, un piquete en su mejilla.

-Príncipe Sesshoumaru¿qué ha pasado?- Shiso había ido a recibirle.- ¿Por qué está en tan penoso estado?- se acercó lentamente.

-…Cumplía la orden de Lord Inu No Taisho.- apretó sus dientes.- Tal y como se nos ordenó; detuvimos el ejercito humano de ese hombre llamado Motohashi, estaban retrocediendo rápidamente. Consideré exterminarlos pero la orden de Lord Inu No Taisho fue dejarles ir si se rendían…- gruñó.- Esa compasión por los humanos trajo como consecuencia la derrota de diecinueve de nuestros hombres.- Shiso le miraba con seriedad; comprendía su frustración al ver a _sus_ hombres morir, él mismo había experimentado esa sensación de impotencia e inexperiencia para después encontrar la forma de superarla y continuar.

Además, aún era pronto para sentirse irritados, Sesshoumaru aún no había tenido que lidiar con el rostro lleno de desesperación y tristeza de las familias de aquellos youkais, ya llegaría su momento…

-¿Fingieron retirarse y atacar por sorpresa?-

-Justamente.- miró de reojo a sus hombres.- Traed las armas de los caídos y de nuestros enemigos; presentadlas en el salón del trono.- algunos youkais fueron en busca de lo requerido.-

-¿Lograron derrotarles Amo Sesshoumaru?- el antiguo guardián del norte estaba preparado para salir personalmente y hacerles retroceder.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo ligeramente irritado.

-En ese caso, felicidades por tu nueva victoria.- Myouga dejo de degustar su magnifica sangre.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarle victoria?-

-Hiciste retroceder y derrotaste al enemigo¡debes estar orgulloso Amo!- la pulga saltó.

-…Un enemigo que ni siquiera era nuestro; aún no comprendo porque Lord Inu No Taisho decidió ayudar a Lord Fuuno.-

-El Oeste siempre ha tenido una buena relación con el Este; a un amigo no se le puede negar la ayuda.-

-¿Amigo, eh?- sonrió con arrogancia.- Esa palabra la he escuchado en demasía últimamente…comienza a darme nauseas.-

_Flash back: _

_Caminaba lentamente por las gloriosas tierras del Este cuyo dueño era "De el Viento"(6), aquel youkai pájaro que decían era un taiyoukai digno de confianza, un hombre honorable. Pero para él no había un Lord mas honorable, magno y glorioso que su propio padre, un Último Youkai. _

_Lord Fuuno estaba cerca de ser un Último Youkai, ya lo sabía pero, eso no era de importancia, le era completamente indiferente quien fuese en realidad Fuuno; después de todo, la sangre de Inu No Taisho corría por sus venas, eso era suficiente motivo para sentirse orgulloso de ser el príncipe del Oeste, Sesshoumaru._

_Ese día Taki del Sur, un neko youkai había pedido hablar con él; en la nota que le envió decía que los asuntos a tratar era íntimos así que había decidido ir sólo. Se percató del aroma del neko youkai, caminó hacía uno de los tantos árboles y se sentó en sus raíces._

_-…Gracias por venir.- Taki descansaba pacíficamente en una de las ramas, en sus manos tenía una exquisita manzana.- ¿Apeteces alguna?- señaló frente a él, donde se encontraban gran cantidad de estas. _

_-No.- _

_-Oh, vamos.- tomó una y la dejó caer. El inu youkai estiró la mano para detener su caída.- Es una buena época para estas frutas.- dio otro mordisco.- Una de las tantas ventajas de venir al Este.-_

_-¿…Para que me llamaste?- observó la fruta por un instante antes de dar una pequeña mordida._

_-Para hablar.- Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.- No te molestes, solamente que…- sonrió.-…el tema no es de tú entero agrado.- _

_-¿…Humanos?- Taki negó.- ¿Algo que me sea mas desagradable?- el neko youkai negó con energía._

_-¡Ni lo pienses!- _

_-…- dio otra mordida.- Minami.- dijo finalmente. _

_-¡Eso mismo!- sonrió._

_-¿Quieres algo con ella?- le miró de reojo.- _

_-Sabes que sí.- suspiró.-…- Sesshoumaru descansó su cabeza en aquella estola que (según Hisui) su madre había hecho para él con su propio pelaje.- Desde muy jóvenes me sentí atraído por ella…¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?-_

_-No.- cerró sus ojos.- No recuerdo que hayan sido mis compañeros de juegos.-_

_-Debería tomarlo como un insulto…pero te perdonaré esta vez.- el príncipe inu youkai le miró seriamente.- Ella siempre…mostró preferencia por ti ¿crees que su abuelo haya tenido que ver en eso?-_

_-La Pureza de un youkai es incalculable.- _

_-Lo dices tan fríamente que no parece que hablaras de tus hijos.-_

_-Descendencia, solamente eso. Me niego a tener descendencia impura.- una ráfaga de viento meció sus cabellos.- No importa si es sangre de youkais, yo deseo herederos completamente Inu Youkais.- Taki sonrió con nostalgia. _

_-¿Entonces tu compromiso con Minami sigue en pie?- _

_-¿Aquel matrimonio arreglado?- sonrió.- Tonterías. Yo elegiré a la inu youkai que quiero como compañera; Minami no me atrae realmente.- _

_-!Que!- Taki dejó su cuerpo caer, sosteniéndose únicamente con sus piernas.- ¡Estás ciego!- _

_-¿…No es eso conveniente para ti?- le miró.- Bien puedes ir y pedirla.- _

_-¡No puedo!- se balanceó un poco.- Me veré irremediablemente estúpido metiéndome en el Norte para pedir a Minami en matrimonio cuando ya se te entregó a ti su mano; eso sin olvidar que para algunos podría significar que el Oeste y el Sur están en guerra…los conflictos amorosos y pasionales ocurren en cada momento.-_

_-Sólo en el mundo de los humanos.- miraba el amplio paisaje con deleite.- Y él único que tiene sentimientos por ella eres tú.-_

_-Eso es lo que se me hace más injusto ¿Por qué yo que **sí** la quiero no puedo tenerla y tú que simplemente la ignoras la tienes?-_

_-Es una mala fortuna para ambos.- _

_-Sesshoumaru, hemos sido amigos por años.- el príncipe volteó a ver al neko youkai.- La verdad es que pensaba pedirte que la dejarás para mí pero…- regresó a recostarse sobre la rama.-…eso la haría infeliz.-_

_-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?-_

_-…Demonios ¿no lo entiendes?-_

_-No.- le miró con frialdad.-_

_-Cuando eres tan idiota como yo y te enamoras…- bien, al menos Taki y él tenían la misma forma de pensar: enamorarse y amar a alguien era una completa estupidez que otorga únicamente debilidad.-…Sólo quieres que la persona que amas sea feliz…- suspiró.- Aunque sea lejos de ti.- _

_-Hisui dice las mismas tonterías.- _

_-Sí…- suspiró con cómica pena.-…De cualquier modo.- bajo de la rama y se paró frente a él. Sesshoumaru entendió perfectamente lo que Taki deseaba; se incorporó lentamente y se irguió orgulloso.- Quiero pedirte…- guardó silencio, parecía que le era difícil decirlo._

_-¿Qué te la entregue? Es tuya.-_

_-¡No!- presionó su cien con el pulgar y el índice para así apaciguar el fortuito dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a darle.- Maldición, muchas veces logras exasperarme.-_

_-Lo mismo digo.- _

_-Heredero a las Tierras del Oeste, quiero pedirte…- le miró con decisión para después reverenciarle.-…Que cuides de ella, por favor.- Sesshoumaru parpadeo rápidamente, sorprendido ante tal petición.- ¿Lo harás?-_

_-…Vaya petición más me haces.- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de respeto._

_-Te lo agradezco.- Taki sonrió. El Taiyoukai dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.- Una última cosa, Sesshoumaru del Oeste.- el inu youkai se detuvo.- …No te atrevas a hacerla sufrir.- el príncipe volvió ligeramente la cabeza, observándole con atención.- Si lo haces, te juro que no te lo perdonaré y te haré pagar por ello sin importar que tú y yo seamos **amigos**. Por el honor de mi nombre, Taki del Sur.- _

_-…Que así sea.- siguió su camino._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La audiencia con InuTaisho se llevó a cabo sin complicación alguna. Sesshoumaru explicó a su padre que de los siete ejércitos que atacaban las Tierras del Este ninguno quedó con vida.

-Nueve ejércitos fueron en total; sólo cuatro fueron youkai.- Hisui esperaba que la audiencia terminará pronto pues su príncipe tenía heridas que aún sangraban; para ella no era importante si estas fuesen mortales o no, simplemente no deseaba verle sufrir, ya fuese que este lo evidenciara o no.- Lord Fuuno destruyó dos ejércitos youkai y un ejército humano; Taki del Sur acabó con dos ejércitos humanos; yo me encargue de dos ejércitos youkai y uno humano.- guardó silenció un momento¿Cómo soportar "esa" humillación ante su Gran Lord y Señor Padre?

-¿Qué pasó con el quinto ejército humano?-

-…Motohashi era su líder.-

-¿Les detuviste¿lograste que se rindieran?- InuTaisho observó la expresión de disgustó que se acababa de formar en el rostro de su hijo.- ¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Así fue primeramente. Seguí sus ordenes tal cual; les hicimos replegarse hasta donde fue posible para dejarles sin salidas ni opciones. Mandaron un pergamino afirmando que se rendían.- apretó su puño con fuerza.- Usted me ordenó que les dejase ir si esa era su respuesta, así que eso hice…- guardó silencio.

-Excelente trabajo.- sonrió.

-…Pero ese humano rompió su palabra.- un toque de ira se podía percibir en su voz.- Poco después de reunirnos con el ejército del Sur para asegurarnos de haber completado nuestra labor; ese hombre atacó por sorpresa y algunos youkais perdieron la vida…-

-¿Por humanos?- Hisui recibió una dura mirada de parte de InuTaisho.- Disculpe mi intromisión.-

-Prosigue.-

-Utilizaron pergaminos sagrados; localizaron nuestro youki de una forma bastante eficaz debo decir.- retiró el blanco cabello que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cuello.- Aquellos pergaminos se adhirieron a nuestro cuerpo y nos paralizaron.- había un rezo japonés en la piel de Sesshoumaru; parecía ser resultado de alguna quemadura.- Fue necesario que expulsáramos gran cantidad de youki para poder liberarnos de ese poder.- dejo que su cabello cayera nuevamente.- Aquellos que no fueron capaces de quitárselo murieron bajo el filo de espadas _humanas_.- dijo con desprecio…malditos humanos ¿Cómo habían osado humillarlo de esa forma?- Taki del Sur y yo nos encargamos de ese ejército.-

-Ya veo.- suspiró.- Parece ser que los humanos han logrado controlar y manejar a la perfección su poder espiritual. Además algunos tienen una fuerza formidable por lo que puedo apreciar.- se acercó a Sesshoumaru.- Eso significa que han encontrado una poderosa forma para derrotarnos, debemos ser precavidos.-

-¡Nosotros no fuimos derrotados!- alzó ligeramente la voz.

-…Lo sé, pero ve las heridas en tu cuerpo.- el príncipe desvió la mirada.- Te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir: Ningún enemigo debe ser tomado a la ligera.-

-Yo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste, me niego a ser derrotado por humanos.- se incorporó y se retiró del lugar.

Algunas semanas después InuTaisho salió del Palacio para un viaje de inspección; Sesshoumaru permaneció en el Palacio para fungir como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste hasta que su padre regresara. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ese cargo, y no le era agradable del todo.

Cuando por fin terminó con sus nuevas y momentáneas obligaciones se permitió descansar tranquilamente en uno de los tantos jardines. Así, sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño del cual despertó gracias a que Myouga-jiji disfrutaba de su exquisita sangre.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru he venido a visitarle!- Myouga saltaba de un lado a otro.- ¡Es bueno tenerle en casa!- el príncipe le miró seriamente.

-¿En casa?- negó.- Nunca entenderé del todo tus palabras Myouga.- sonrió ligeramente.- Has venido en busca de Shiso imagino, pues Lord InuTaisho no está en Palacio.- al menos con el paso de los años había comenzado a llamarle sólo por su nombre y no por su título, y eso para el Lord del Oeste, era algo sumamente importante (5).

-¡No Amo Sesshoumaru, he venido a verle a usted!- saltó ofendido.- Shiso esta hablando con Toutosai.-

-¿Toutosai?- negó.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Myouga rió nerviosamente.

-Ha venido a revisar y afilar la Tetsusaiga y la Tenseiga. Usted sabe que tras las batallas con Ryuukossei han sido dañadas. Es una lástima que el Gran Señor no este en Palacio.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué sigue perdonándole la vida a ese youkai?- Myouga negó.

-¡No lo hace Amo! Ryuukossei realmente es un enemigo temible.- Myouga saltó al hombro de Sesshoumaru.- Alguna vez su padre me comentó que si se descuidaba siquiera un momento, podría perder la vida.-

-Sandeces.- comenzó a andar.- Un Último Youkai como mi _Señor Padre_ no perdería la vida por un descuido…- dijo sin percatarse; Myouga se regocijo ¡Ya le diría al Amo InuTaisho sobre las palabras de Sesshoumaru!- …estoy seguro que si él llegase a perder la vida sería de forma honorable y digna, no por descuidos o por hechos menores.-

-¿Hechos menores?-

-Proteger algún ser de menor categoría.- negó ligeramente molesto.- El único obstáculo que Lord InuTaisho tiene, es su generosidad.- caminó hacía un estanque de cristalinas aguas; tomó una piedra de suave textura.- Pero algo como eso, un sentimiento tan débil, no traerá la desgracia a mi Lord. El Señor del Oeste morirá en una gran batalla e incluso, tal vez jamás muera. Después de todo, los youkai somos dueños de vidas tan largas que se asemejan a la eternidad misma.- arrojó la piedra.

-…Cierto, los youkais son capaces de vivir tanto, pero tanto tiempo…- suspiró.- Sabe Amo, ahora que arrojó esa piedra me recordó algo.-

-¿Qué has recordado?- la pulga le pico en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru espero su respuesta pacientemente.

-Cuando usted era un niño, fue castigado por su padre ya que salió sin permiso del Palacio; mi Señora Unmei estaba muy angustiada por su ausencia.- Sesshoumaru escuchaba el relato con atención.- Cerca de donde _estuvimos_ divirtiéndonos había una guerra humana, por esa razón mi Gran Señor fue tan estricto aquella vez.-

-¿Qué clase de castigo fue? No recuerdo nada al respecto.-

-Nos prohibió movernos de aquel lugar por dos días y tres noches...- Señaló un alto risco que podía apreciarse desde el Palacio.- Dijo que no teníamos permitido hablar.- rió burlonamente.- Pero yo no pude evitarlo y comencé a hablar; usted se exasperó y me arrojó piedras…- Sesshoumaru le miró confundido.- ¡Le di verdadero trabajo, no fue fácil que lograse golpearme!-

"_¡Por favor Amo, vamos a divertirnos a algún lugar!" _

-Eres una pulga y sueles _huir_ con gran rapidez.- Myouga rió más.

-Desde que logró darme ha mejorado mucho su puntería; debería sentirse orgulloso.-

-Por favor¿qué clase de utilidad encontraré a arrojar piedras? Myouga deja ya las incoherencias.-

-¡Pero no son Incoherencias! Incluso volvió a arrojarme piedras antes de que su Señora Madre falleciera, como Lord InuTaisho no estaba presente usted…- tapó su boca.

-Repite lo que has dicho.- Ordenó. Myouga tembló.- ¿Has dicho que Lord InuTaisho abandonó a _mi madre_ en su _lecho de muerte_?-

-Patitas para que las…- Sesshoumaru el sujetó con fuerza.-…quiero.-

-Habla, o yo mismo te acabaré.- sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza.- No estuvo aquí…- negó.- ¡…Dijeron que mi madre murió con nosotros a su lado!- presionó el cuerpo de Myouga- ¿Osaron mentirme?- negó.-

-Es que…bueno…Ay…- el príncipe le dio una mirada nostálgica; toda su frialdad se había ido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con sutil desesperación en su voz- ¡Por qué!-

-Porque de lo contrario hubiese continuado odiando a su padre.- El príncipe dio una dura mirada a Shiso.

-¿Cómo se atreven a jugar conmigo?- arrojó a la pulga contra el piso.- Dime algo Shiso¿ha sido divertido burlarse de mí?- cerró la boca con fuerza.

-En ningún momento nos hemos burlado de usted.- dijo molesto.

-Se han confabulado, vaya "dignos" y "honorables" youkais, todo lo que me han enseñado es simplemente una mentira.- se acercó a Shiso.- Que imbécil he sido al creer en ustedes.- sonrió con desgano.- InuTaisho, tú e incluso Hisui son idénticos…que repugnantes.- se dirigió hacía el interior del Palacio.

-Hisui no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-¿Dirás que ella no lo sabía?- negó,- ¿Acaso ella no era la dama de mi madre?-

-Hisui nunca estuvo de acuerdo en esto; si aceptó fue porque usted no mostraba todo ese sufrimiento y frustración que llegó a tener cuando la Señora Unmei falleció.-

-¡Insolentes!- creó su látigo de luz y lo arrojó contra Shiso, el cual lo esquivó.

-¡Espere un momento!- el príncipe se preparó para usar su veneno.- ¡Detente _Sesshoumaru_!- el taiyoukai le miró ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Por qué…?

¿…Por qué su nombre sonaba completamente diferente?

¿…Por qué sentía que la voz de Shiso le era terriblemente familiar?

-¡Padre!- de entre los arbustos llegó un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¡No te acerques Tsuzuki!-

-¡P-pero…!- el taiyoukai se volvió a ver al joven hijo de Shiso, tan similares en edad…en especie…pero con corazones y mentes tan diferentes.

_-…Padre…- _repitió suavemente Sesshoumaru.-

…_Nacido del silencio…_

_Mucho porque vivir…mucho porque morir…_

"_...Para él…_

…_Shiso era su verdadero padre; no había conocido realmente el papel que InuTaisho había tenido desde hace muchos años, fue tan corto el tiempo que habían sido realmente Padre e Hijo, y sus recuerdos estaban tan borrosos, tan intangibles e indiferentes…que era como si jamás hubiesen existido…_

_-Estás siendo injusto con tu padre, Sesshoumaru.-_

…_Si tan solo mi corazón…tuviera un hogar…_

_-Adelante, puedes ordenar que me maten, si crees que eso solucionará tus problemas "Príncipe"-_

_-…**Tú no eres nadie**.-_

_Su querida madre…su llorar, su pena…cada una de esas lágrimas…recordaría toda su vida cada una de ellas…hasta la última…Y juraba vengarse…_

_-¿Acaso...ya no me amas mi Señor? …No me desprecies Lord mío...-_

_Él, Sesshoumaru…accedería a su último deseo._

_La despedida de su madre…la humillación...¡la traición de su padre_

_Sus labios…su último suspiro de amor y pasión…_

_-¿Sesshoumaru?-_

_-Bienvenido Padre-_

_-!Exijo_ _venganza!-_

…_InuTaisho, su Lord y padre…le había derrotado…_

_-Perdóname madre…No pude…vengarte.-"_

…_Nacido del silencio…_

_Mucho porque vivir…mucho porque morir…_

…_Este réquiem, la música de los caídos…_

…_Esta carta de amor que es para nadie…_

La suave brisa acarició su rostro, lo sentía tan real como si fuese suave piel…un consuelo.

…No había verdad que respondiese a todas sus preguntas, sólo incertidumbre…

Algo frío, sí, podía sentirlo…algo le consolaba…se sentía protegido como antes…¿antes?  
¿Antes de qué? No había existido ni existía…no era ninguno de los dos…

¿…Quién era entonces?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa suave caricia…ese único contacto era lo que le mantenía conectado a lo que era…o había sido, no importaba ya.

Descansando en su futón Sesshoumaru era cariñosamente atendido por Hisui, la youkai había mostrado una actitud completamente serena una vez que shiso y Myouga le habían explicado que había pasado y…contrario a lo que ellos pensaban…estaba feliz.

Su pequeño recordaría toda esa pena que sintió por su madre, seguramente le llevaría tatuado hasta el fin de sus días pero, con ese dolor estaría también el cariño y afecto que su amada madre le había profesado por los muchos o pocos años de su vida…Y no sólo ella, también estaba Hisui, Shiso, Myouga, A y Un...e InuTaisho.

Sabía que el haberle mentido por años traería graves consecuencias…  
¿La echaría del Palacio? Era posible pero, prefería eso que el verle crecer entre mentiras entretejidas, tal como los hilos de telaraña…

Siempre lo supo…que algún día él recordaría…y cuando lo hiciera…

…Lo perdería para siempre…

Acarició su rostro con suavidad, con el deleite de un ángel que protege a un pequeño niño…pero él ya no era un niño, aquellas manos limpias de las que era dueño no existían más; tanta sangre se había derramado…

Y aún así…le amaba como si fuese su propio hijo…incluso si el haber cooperado en esa mentira le arrebatase lo único que tenía en ese Palacio…incluso si así fuera…nunca le dejaría de amar.

_-Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru…Kokoro_ _de mitsumete iru…kimi wo kimi wo…-_ con delicadeza limpiaba el rostro de Sesshoumaru

-…_Shinjiteru...Samui yoru mo...-_

…_Incluso en esta fría noche…_

…_Confío en ti..._

Hisui le miró sorprendida…cada palabra fue dicha con suavidad; no como una canción, sino como un recordatorio.

-¿S-sesshoumaru?- retiró el húmedo pañuelo de la frente del taiyoukai.-

-…Siempre cantaban la misma canción…- dijo con sutileza.- Mi madre y tú tenían un especial apreció por esa canción…me era grato el escucharlas.-

-¿…Tú?- sus ojos se humedecieron. El príncipe abrió sus ojos lentamente para finalmente regalarle una mirada serena y noble; sin embargo, aquella sombra de nostalgia y melancolía continuaba presente, y continuaría hasta que el velo del sueño eterno le alcanzara y aquellas doradas pupilas jamás volviesen a abrirse.- Sesshoumaru ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó con cierto temor. El príncipe la observó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Si.- se incorporó. La youkai le abrazó con fuerza, trataba de explicarle lo que había sucedido pero su emoción era tal que revolvía las palabras constantemente.- Se lo que pasó.-

-¿…L-lo sabes?- le miró expectante. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Había una cosa que el hijo de su Señora Unmei no toleraba y que _jamás_ perdonaba: La Traición.- No era mi deseo engañarte, aún así, estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu decisión…después de todo, yo cooperé en toda esta mentira y…-

-Hisui, tú serías la última persona a la que podría culpar de algo.- los ojos verdes de la youkai se llenaron de vida. Entonces, esas palabras que había dicho…

…_Shinjiteru..._

_Samui_ _yoru mo..._

…_Incluso en esta fría noche…_

…_Confío en ti..._

…Sí eran para ella.

-P-pequeño.- las esmeraldas de las que era dueña se cubrieron por el agua de un cálido manantial el cual podía nuevamente estar en paz; por fin su alma recuperaba la tranquilidad que a tan sólo unos días de la muerte de Unmei había desaparecido.- Esto…¿puedo continuar llamándote así?- el príncipe la observó en silencio.- Es que, estoy tan acostumbrada y…-

-…Te agradezco que hayas seguido a mi lado todo este tiempo (7).- la dama de su madre sonrió con dulzura

-Jamás podría dejarte.-

-No es correcto que sigas conmigo, tu vida debe de seguir, buscar esa llamada "felicidad" de la que tanto solías hablar con mi madre.- Por supuesto que sabía que Unmei había muerto, lo tenía presente; tan presente como el día que lo había visto y vivido; tan presente como los labios de su madre sobre los suyos…

-No quiero irme, no me pidas que me vaya; no lo haré.- sonrió.- Quiero permanecer aquí contigo. En este Palacio está todo cuando me queda por amar.- El príncipe se incorporó.- ¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Shiso.- los ojos de Hisui se abrieron con gran sorpresa.- ¿También te quedas por él no?- se volvió a verla con cierta pena.

-Seguramente…- se incorporó para poder hablar frente a frente.-…Pero el principal motivo eres tú.-

-No me malinterpretes.- cerró sus ojos un momento.- No estoy proponiéndome como un "pretexto" para que permanezcas en este lugar.- la miró con seriedad.- Es sólo que me percaté de eso…hace algún tiempo.- Hisui se sonrojó ligeramente.- No es necesario decirte que no será por mi boca que él se entere ¿o sí?- la youkai de blanca piel negó.- Ahora…Hisui.- su expresión se tornó fría.-…A nadie comentes sobre esto.-

-¿…Qué?-

-Yo sigo siendo Sesshoumaru, el hijo del Último Youkai, _Lord InuTaisho_.-

-P-pero…-

-No dirás nada.- dijo fríamente.- Aún tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos con mi padre.- dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera!- se interpuso entre la puerta y él.- ¿Planeas volver a pelear?- el príncipe la miró seriamente.- ¡No lo hagas, tú no…!-

-Sé perfectamente que _aún_ no puedo vencerlo. No pienso retarle, obtendría el mismo resultado que hace veinte años.- Hisui le miró confundida.- Yo sólo deseo hablar con él.- movió a la mujer y salió del lugar.

-¿No piensa retarle, sólo quiere hablar con él?- era tal y como había supuesto desde aquel día. Sesshoumaru se había dejado controlar por su ira; no sólo había sido el dolor por la perdida de su madre…sino por él mismo…No importaba cuantas veces lo negara, el había extrañado a su padre…

…él había odiado enfrentar la muerte de su madre solo…

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Sabía que InuTaisho no había vuelto porque su olor no era perceptible pero, cuando volviera…

Aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes era Tsuzuki, el hijo de Shiso. Aún recordaba cuando era un cachorro, había sido agradable conocerle… ¡Quién lo diría! Había llegado a pensar en él como un medio hermano, después de todo, era mitad inu youkai.

Que inmadurez la suya; pensar en un hermano cuando tenía tantos asuntos por atender.

-Príncipe.- Shiso le interceptó.-

-…-

-Te explicaré lo que paso durante estos años y la razón por la que…-

-No.- siguió su camino.

-P-pero…-

-He dicho que no Shiso.- le dio una última mirada antes de continuar. El Inu youkai le observó alejarse, estaba confundido; hubiese jurado que Sesshoumaru deseaba saber todo pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Una semana después InuTaisho volvió, y para su sorpresa, las cosas parecían en especial orden e incluso paz. Era extraño, había una sensación en el ambiente, era algo que simplemente no podía definir, pero que sabía que existía e incluso, le sentía.

Entro al Palacio con paso firme y seguro, esperaba ver a Sesshoumaru en el recinto del trono así que se dirigió directamente a ese lugar, pero no había nadie.

-¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?- preguntó a uno de los guardias que resguardaban el lugar.

-El príncipe está en la costa mi Lord.- dicho esto, el taiyoukai abandonó el lugar para ir en busca de su hijo.

Le encontró distraído, ensimismado en la apreciación de un amanecer limpio y brillante. Había algo diferente en Sesshoumaru, no estaba seguro que era pero…había _algo_ en el youki de Sesshoumaru, algo en su aura había sufrido una transformación…incluso su semblante antes soberbio y desdeñoso se había vuelto sereno…como cuando…

-Lord InuTaisho.- se volvió hacía él.-

-…- incluso esa extraña y desconocida furia en su voz se había esfumado. Indiferencia e impasibilidad era lo que ahora transmitía; como cuando era tan sólo un adolescente.- Sesshoumaru.-

-…- incluso ahora sentía rencor hacía su padre por todo lo que había ocurrido pero…- Necesito hablarle de algo importante.-

-Por supuesto.- era evidente la sorpresa en los ojos de InuTaisho, tal vez demasiado evidente.

-No trataré de justificar mi comportamiento a lo largo de estos años, de ninguna manera lo haré.- ¿qué? no entendía que pasaba.- A pesar de cuan intolerable ha sido esta situación…- comenzó a caminar hacía él.- …Quiero que me digas, **_Padre;_** si alguna vez sentiste soledad por perder a mi madre.-

¿Padre?

-¿Sesshoumaru acaso tú…?-

-Responde a mi pregunta padre- la mirada de Sesshoumaru se mostró ligeramente nostálgica…esa…

¡Esa era la mirada de su hijo después de la muerte de Unmei!

-Naturalmente. Incluso ahora siento esa soledad, incluso ahora extraño a Unmei.- el príncipe se detuvo.

-¿Por qué entonces preferiste ir a la guerra en lugar de permanecer a su lado, al menos sus últimos días?- rencor, ese sentimiento era lo que expresaba su voz.- ¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo para ella?-

-¿Cuándo…?- Sesshoumaru se adelanto a su pregunta.

-Hace algunos días; un error de Myouga cabe mencionar.- no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, era un momento difícil de sobrellevar; no sólo por el momento tan crucial por el que pasaba sino por la dificultad que tenía para expresar lo que sentía.-…Respóndeme Padre.-

-...Yo hubiese preferido estar con ustedes, no pude hacerlo.- negó.- Tampoco pude llegar a tiempo.- Sesshoumaru no mostró expresión alguna.- No fue mi decisión.-

-Aún así…- InuTaisho observó a Sesshoumaru detenerse.-…No puedo entenderte.-

-Hijo mío…- sonrió con nostalgia.-…Yo no soy como tú piensas.- el príncipe le miró ligeramente sorprendido.- No importa cuanto poder tengas, siempre habrá algo que no puedas hacer.-

-Esos son pretextos.- dijo molesto.

-No lo son.- el taiyoukai del Oeste negó.- Cuando tú tengas el poder que tanto deseas, te darás cuenta que nunca será suficiente para obtener todo lo que quieres, mucho menos para protegerlo.-

-¿No tienes acaso todo?- sonrió con ligera arrogancia; incluso ahora que había vuelto a ser el mismo, mantenía ese toque de arrogancia y soberbia el cual, seguramente le acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.- ¿No tienes el respeto y la admiración de todos¿No eres temido¿No eres un Gran Lord?-

-No fui un _Gran_ padre o esposo.-

-…- el príncipe se volvió hacía el mar.-…Es cierto.- InuTaisho se acercó al youkai.- ¿…Sabes que me molesta aún?-

-Lo desconozco.- se paró a su lado. Sesshoumaru no se movió en lo absoluto.

Suspiró.- Me molesta…- su padre le miró de reojo.-…Seguir sintiendo admiración y respeto por ti.-

El tiempo jamás se detiene; la vida continúa y también perece.

Doscientos años pasaron por el mundo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste se había convertido en el poderoso hijo de Inu No Taisho, Lord del Oeste y Líder de los Inu Youkai; era (a pesar de todo) un joven youkai para su especie pero sin duda, sus habilidades eran reconocidas más allá de sus propias tierras.

Desde hacía décadas Sesshoumaru había destruido cualquier compromiso existente con la Inu Youkai, Minami del Norte. El motivo era desconocido; ciertamente muchos habían visto en aquella relación una poderosa alianza, y muchos más, una temible amenaza.  
Sólo los más a pegados al príncipe y la princesa inu youkai sabían el motivo: Minami había utilizado palabras despectivas respecto a los sentimientos de la madre del taiyoukai, burlándose en cierta forma…de su amor por InuTaisho y de su muerte…

…Suficientes motivos fueron para el príncipe del Oeste…

Extendiendo sus tierras a lo largo del Antiguo Japón; los humanos habían comenzado a luchar entre ellos. Para fortuna de los youkais, esas inútiles y débiles criaturas les temían, algunos osaban rebelarse y sólo unos cuantos sobrevivían; aquellos que lo hacían formaron una nueva sociedad que se hizo llamar "Los Exterminadores". Esta nueva sociedad creaba sus armas a partir de las pieles, corazas y huesos de los youkais, monstruos, ogros y demás criaturas sobrenaturales.

Sentía el viento acariciar su piel como la seda de su nuevo haoiri; este nuevo traje era regalo de la youkai Hisui, la cual había bordado en carmín hermosas flores de cerezo. Una sonrisa quiso escapar de su rostro pero no se lo permitió…no _quería_ hacerlo.

-No había necesidad que vinieras Sesshoumaru.- InuTaisho se volvió a verle.- Es sólo una amenaza de invasión.-

-…Humanos o youkais ¿no has dicho siempre que ningún enemigo se debe tomar a la ligera?- InuTaisho sonrió.

-Es muy cierto.- en nubes de brillante polvo se deslizaban por los cielos. Cerca de las fronteras con el Norte, InuTaisho se detuvo.

-…- el Lord del Oeste no se movió, parecía esperar algo.- ¿…Padre?-

-¿Has escuchado la voz de esa mujer?-

-¿Voz?- cerró sus ojos, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo.-…Es verdad, una mujer canta.-

-…Continuemos.- Reiniciaron su búsqueda por los rebeldes. Aún así, InuTaisho siguió deleitándose con el canto de la dama, cada estrofa, cada verso…cada palabra…Era extraño, muy extraño.

La canción paró, y con ella el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Su hijo le miraba seriamente a pesar de la gran confusión que comenzaba a formarse en su interior¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su padre?

Acaso…

¿…Tan hechizante le parecía la voz de una mujer desconocida?

¿…Tan encantadora era aquella canción _humana_?

¡Sandeces!

Escuchó los gritos de varias personas…lejos…muy lejos…

-Es _ella_.- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Padre?- en esta ocasión, la sorpresa en sus ojos fue evidente.

-...- resplandeció.- Iré a ayudarles.- se transformó en una brillante esfera y desapareció a lo lejos. Sesshoumaru permaneció un momento en silencio, después una blanca luz le cubrió y siguió a su padre la misma forma en la que este había partido.

En la salida de uno de los bosques varios bandidos amenazaban con sus viejas pero eficaces espadas. Habían argumentado querer todo lo de valor que llevaran así como la comida y la bebida.

-¡Han tomado ya todo!- dijo una anciana.- ¡No traemos más!- uno de los bandidos agitó su espada, cortando así la cabeza de la mujer. Varias damas gritaron, los guardias que acompañaban la pequeña caravana se prepararon para defender el más preciado tesoro que llevaban con ellos.

-¡No jueguen con nosotros o les pasará lo que a la vieja!- señaló el cadáver.- ¡Qué llevan en ese carruaje?- gritó al mismo tiempo que observaba la fina carreta cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas.

-Nada que tengáis derecho a tomar.- dijo un hombre que parecía ser el capitán de la guardia.- Ya tienen todas las riquezas que traíamos con nosotros, váyanse.- los bandidos enfurecieron; uno de ellos se acercó sonriendo.

-Han dicho que nosotros tenemos todas las riquezas que traían pero, no han puesto objeción alguna al tomarlas…esos significa que lo que hay en esa carroza es más importante.-

-¡No te acerques!- los guardias se prepararon para defender y atacar. La pelea se desató. Una mujer madura corrió hacía la carroza.

-Señora…apuraos ¡debemos irnos!- tomó las riendas de los caballos.- La llevaré a salvo Señora se lo prometo.-

-P-pero Mizanawa ellos aún no…- una delicada voz se escuchó.

-¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos!- los corceles comenzaron a correr.- ¡Sujétese!- La hermosa doncella en el interior del carruaje era una joven princesa que respondía al nombre de Izayoi. En esos momentos se dirigía en busca del Señor Setsuna no Takemaru, un noble Samurai que había salido victorioso en difíciles batallas. La razón de ir a su encuentro era muy simple: su padre la había prometido a Takemaru a cambio de que este derrotará el ejercito que le amenazaba; y así lo había hecho.

En un principio la idea le había molestado pues ella no amaba a ese samurai, pero una vez que le conoció, había descubierto en él un hombre generoso y gentil con el que seguramente sería feliz.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtieron sus guardas; Izayoi se inclinó. Sintió varias flechas pasar por las ventanas y salir con rapidez.- ¡Señora!- los guardias y los ladrones continuaban en esa fiera lucha.

-¡Mizanawa!- la princesa llamó a la mujer.- ¡Mizana…!- se asomó por una de las ventanas, cubrió su boca con espanto; la mujer estaba muerta con varias flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo. Súbitamente la carroza golpeo una piedra y como consecuencia una de las ruedas quedó destruida. Los caballos lograron soltarse del transporte pero al hacerlo la carroza se volcó y comenzó a deslizarse con rapidez entre una nube de pasto y tierra.

Se sujetaba a una de las ventanas con desesperación. Su kimono era desgarrado ante las rocas; sentía sus piernas llenas de heridas; sentía su rostro humedecido por sus calidas lagrimas…entonces…sintió verdadero terror…

…La carroza estaba en el aire…habían llegado a un barranco. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza; llena de tristeza, horror y frustración…tan joven, jamás había podido conocer aquello que llamaban "amor" o había tenido la dicha de ver a sus hijos crecer y ahora…

-Está a salvo.- una varonil voz dijo.

-¿Uh?- abrió sus ojos lentamente después alzó la vista sorprendida; un hombre de hermoso rostro le sonrió.- ¿Quién…?- observó sus pies, comprobando así que estaban flotando.- ¡Y-youkai!- con desesperación intentó liberarse pero fue inútil.- ¡No, suélteme!- el Lord ignoró sus palabras, continuó su viaje por los cielos hasta llegar donde los guardias y bandidos _habían_ peleado.

Observó con frialdad a los guardias que en ese mismo momento apuntaban sus espadas a Sesshoumaru.

-…- el príncipe tenía cruzados los brazos y una expresión terriblemente…indiferente.- Ja, humanos.- dijo con despecho. Eso eran, humanos patéticos; él había llegado ahí tras seguir a su padre y al ver que estaban siendo derrotados y ver varias doncellas aterradas comprendió que no era más que un típico y común asaltó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos, era tan común verlos últimamente que incluso le eran aburridos.

-¡Princesa!- los guardias observaron a Izayoi en brazos del taiyoukai.- ¡Suéltala maldito…!- el guardia fue golpeado por un látigo de luz.

-Impertinente, no oses gritarle.- una maligna mirada se posó en él; una dorada y arrogante mirada.- Criaturas insignificantes.- alzo su mano derecha. Había perdonado la vida al guardia pero, si volvía a atreverse…

-¡No lo hagas!- Izayoi suplicó.

…los mataría.

-Es suficiente Sesshoumaru.- Ordenó InuTaisho. Una centella de luz dorada regresó a la mano del joven taiyoukai. El príncipe se volvió para ver a su padre finalmente; aquella indiferente expresión en su rostro se tornó en una de desprecio.

-¿Por qué razón les ha ayudado?- cuestionó al ver a la mujer humana en los brazos de su progenitor.

-Su carroza cayó por un barranco.- dejó a la mujer huir. Izayoi corrió hacía sus guardias; sentía terror de sólo ver los cadáveres descuartizados de los bandidos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la princesa con terror.- ¿Por qué…quién ha sido capaz de matarles de una forma tan horrible?-

-Ha sido ese youkai, Señora.- el capitán se puso frente a ella, dispuesto a protegerla con su propia vida.- Pero no debe preocuparse, enseguida acabaremos con…- cinco arqueros se prepararon.

-¡No!- Izayoi le miró angustiada.- É-él me salvó la vida…- observó al youkai de imponente apariencia.- No les ataquen.- Sesshoumaru volvió ligeramente el rostro para mirarla.- Dejen que se vayan.- InuTaisho sonrió. Sin embargo, eso no fue menos que ofensivo para Sesshoumaru.

-En todo caso mujer, somos nosotros los que les permitiremos irse.- comenzó a andar.-

-¡Sinvergüenza!- el capitán lanzó un pequeño cuchillo hacía el príncipe.- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a la Señora Izayoi!- InuTaisho observó con frialdad al hombre humano ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacar a _su_ hijo?

Sabía que aquel cuchillo sería detenido por Sesshoumaru, daría un comentario acerca de lo patéticos que le parecían los humanos y continuarían pero…

-Imbécil.- los ojos del príncipe resplandecieron ligeramente.

…Se había equivocado.

El príncipe tenía una mano frente a él; a pocos centímetros de él se detuvo el cuchillo. InuTaisho le miró con interés.

Telequinesia…¡Sesshoumaru era capaz de utilizar un poder propio de los youkais servidores de la Luna!

-Muere.- hizo un movimiento con su mano. Lo siguiente que observó fue al hombre caer con su propio cuchillo atravesando su garganta.

Izayoi retrocedió.- ¿Por…que?- el príncipe la miró.

-Porque ningún humano puede si quiera pensar en herirme.- una nube de polvo se formó bajo sus pies, comenzó a volar suavemente para perderse de vista poco después.

Izayoi miró a InuTaisho,…parecía desilusionado.

-¿Nunca cambiarás de parecer, verdad?- se volvió a los humanos que le miraron con rencor. Desenfundó la Tenseiga. Los humanos sujetaron con fuerza sus espadas.

-Esperen.- Izayoi se sentía hipnotizada…como atraída por algo irreal…no lo entendía. El Señor Takemaru era un joven atractivo y jamás había causado en ella esa impresión…esa indescriptible sensación.

En un sólo instante el youkai de cabellos blancos estaba frente a ellos, movió magistralmente su espada como si peleará contra algún enemigo. Con sorprendente rapidez regreso a donde originalmente estaba parado.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas princesa.- y tal como su hijo, se retiró del lugar. Izayoi observó el cielo asombrada.  
Después de unos instantes gran sorpresa les invadió…¡el capitán había resucitado!

Pasaron algunos días más antes de que InuTaisho tomará la decisión de buscar a la mujer humana; le había sido fácil encontrarla gracias a su olor.  
Ocultó entre los árboles esperó la llegada de la hermosa doncella. Escuchó pasos y sonrió, ese era el olor de la princesa.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo suavemente. La humana se detuvo.-

-He venido a agradecerle la ayuda que me proporcionó hace algún tiempo…- sonrió, y que belleza de sonrisa, sus ojos tenían decisión y coraje.- Pero…por favor…- su expresión cambió a una preocupada.-…No vuelva.-

-¿Por qué razón?- bajó del árbol.- ¿Le molesta mi presencia?- Izayoi negó suavemente.

-A Takemaru no le gustaría ver un youkai en su Palacio.-

-¿Takemaru dice usted?- observó a Myouga que se ocultaba en el cabello de Izayoi.- ¿Es usted casada?- la pulga negó al igual que Izayoi.

-No, pero pronto lo seré.- se sintió intimidada ¿Por qué respondía a algo como eso? O mejor aún ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso?- Dígame, usted…- escucho a sus damas llamarle.- Debo irme.-

-Espere.- sujetó con suavidad su muñeca.- Princesa Izayoi, quiero verle de nuevo.-

-¿Cómo…?- negó.- No.- Intento liberarse.- Debo irme, por favor.- el Lord la dejo libre; el corazón de Izayoi se sobrecogió, en uno de sus profundos deseos…le hubiese gustado seguir en contacto con la piel del youkai.

A tan sólo unos pasos se detuvo.

-…- el taiyoukai la observó con serenidad.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- se volvió.- No me ha dicho su nombre.-

-¿No cree que es innecesario que se le diga? Después de todo, esta será la última vez que nos veamos.- El Lord youkai hizo uso de un vil juego.

-…Tiene razón.- siguió caminando.- Espere.- se volvió y se percató que ella era la única que caminaba.- Eso no tiene importancia, deseo saber su nombre.- se detuvo.

-InuTaisho.- Izayoi regresó hacía donde el Lord permanecía.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-…Usted puede volar.- el Lord asintió.- Entonces…- se sonrojó ligeramente.-…Me gustaría hablar un poco más con usted pero…- no tuvo que decir más palabras; el youkai la tomó entre sus brazos, dispuesto a ver esa hermosa sonrisa no sólo una vez más, sino toda una vida mortal.

Pasaron algunas semanas más. La confianza que Izayoi tenía en InuTaisho era completamente pura; a ella no le importaba quien fuera él o quien hubiese sido; simplemente le importaba quien era en ese momento.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero…- observó el Palacio de Takemaru.-…pronto sospechará.- dudó.- InuTaisho…- sonrió con nostalgia.-…No podemos continuar con esto…-

-Izayoi.- la observó con ternura.- Ven conmigo.- la princesa le miró sorprendida.- Se mi esposa.- la mujer parpadeó rápidamente.- ¿Aceptarías serlo?- Esa misma tarde InuTaisho e Izayoi se convirtieron en amantes. El taiyoukai le entregó un pendiente que en su interior tenía un colmillo; el Lord había argumentado que era costumbre nupcial.

En el Palacio Imperial la noticia de que Lord Inu No Taisho volvería a tener una compañera a su lado fue un gran acontecimiento. En un principio Shiso se mostró ajeno a dicho asunto, demasiadas cosas ocupaban su mente en esos momentos; entre ellas, la reacción de los demás Líderes Youkai y, naturalmente…la del propio Sesshoumaru.

-¿Has perdido el juicio?- Shiso negó con firmeza.- Te ha tomado muchos años el recuperar la confianza de tu hijo¡con esto lo arruinarás!- su Lord se incorporó.- No seas terco. Además es una mortal, su vida no será más que un parpadeo a tus ojos.- sentada a algunos metros de ellos Hisui esperaba pacientemente.

-Shiso, sé que Sesshoumaru estará en desacuerdo con esto en un principio por eso, hablaré con él, confiaré en que entienda.-

-No entenderá.- Hisui habló con suavidad.- Mi Lord, si tú pides al príncipe que acepte a una humana como la nueva Señora del Oeste…te aseguro que cometerás un grave error.- negó.- No lo hagas por favor.-

-…Izayoi no será la Señora del Oeste.- ambos youkais le miraron con sorpresa.- Ella no está en desacuerdo y eso me es suficiente.-

-Pero ¿cómo…?- Shiso no comprendía bien lo que pasaba. Izayoi, esa hermosa mujer sería su esposa ¿pero no sería la Señora del Oeste?

-Mi única Señora del Oeste ha sido Unmei y así seguirá siendo.- sonrió.- Ya será Sesshoumaru el que decida quien será la portadora de ese título en un futuro.- Hisui sonrió ligeramente; al menos su Señora no dejaría de ser la Gran Señora de las Tierras del Oeste.

-Aún así.- Shiso le miró con seriedad.- Ten mucho cuidado en tus palabras porque cuando Sesshoumaru vuelva, esta conversación no será tan fácil de sobrellevar.- el Lord asintió.-

-Estoy conciente de ello.-

Observaba las pequeñas luces de las velas humanas, parecía que un festival se llevaba acabo en el lago donde gustaba de pasar su tiempo libre…que molestos eran, jamás dejarían de serlo.  
Ordenó a A-Un le llevará de vuelta al Palacio, ya no habría nada que hacer; su padre no deseaba que los humanos fuese exterminados por simples asuntos sin importancia y (debía aceptarlo) ese era uno.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al palacio se percató de un intenso aroma a incienso, supuso que algún importante líder estaría hospedado ahí, de modo que no prestó gran importancia. Poco después fue llamado por su padre, el cual le informó su decisión; esto no pudo menos que hacerle gracia.

-¿Discúlpame?- su rostro era como el marfil, intacto y distante.

-He tomado la decisión de tener una compañera.- le miró seriamente.

-No veo motivos porque tenga que ser informado de esto padre.- se mostraba tan tranquilo; _estaba_ tranquilo.- ¿Algo más?-

-Quiero saber si estas de acuerdo en esto.- le observó con determinación.

-Por supuesto.- dijo.- Si deseas una compañera, entonces tenla.- ahora entendía, por esa razón el aire del Palacio tenía ese penetrante aroma a incienso.- "_Una compañera no es de importancia, simplemente una distracción…¿Cómo ha encontrado mi padre una inu youkai poderosa en estas tierras? Que extraño, yo mismo no he visto alguna que sea digna".-_ pensaba.

-Entonces…- InuTaisho movió su mano en señal afirmativa. Las puertas ser abrieron, lentamente entró una hermosa mujer.- Permíteme presentártela.- Izayoi reverenció a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.-

-…- Imposible.

-Su nombre es Izayoi.-

¿Una…?

-Estoy seguro que la recuerdas…-

¿…Humana?

-Mucho gusto…- sonrió dulcemente. El taiyoukai observó los ropajes de la mujer; un hermoso kimono del color de los violetas el cual estaba bellamente bordado.-…Joven Príncipe.-

¡Una débil y miserable humana!

La mirada de Sesshoumaru cambió, se volvió arrogante y soberbia; toda la serenidad en su rostro desapareció…

-Sesshoumaru.- su padre protestó ante la injustificada descortesía de su hijo.

…Entonces…la miró como lo que significaba para él…

-Ah.- los ojos de Izayoi se abrieron con sorpresa, incluso con vergüenza; esa fría e incomoda mirada.

…Nada…

El príncipe comenzó a caminar sin darle importancia a la presencia de Izayoi; la mujer tuvo que moverse para dejarle pasar o de lo contrario sería empujada con seguridad.  
InuTaisho observaba la espalda de su primogénito con frialdad.

-Enseguida vuelvo Izayoi.- hablarían seriamente de ese desagradable acontecimiento.

-Espera.- se interpuso.- Es natural que esto pase…-

-No en mi familia.- dijo ligeramente molesto. La mujer negó.-…Izayoi…-

-Por favor, déjale ir.- sonrió.- Lo último que deseo es causar un conflicto entre ustedes.- le abrazó con ternura.- Por favor.- InuTaisho correspondió su abrazo. Por algunos instantes aquello continuo, entonces el taiyoukai se percató de la presencia de Shiso al otro lado de la puerta; seguramente no había interrumpido como muestra de respeto.

-Permíteme.- Izayoi asintió al tiempo que InuTaisho salía del lugar.- ¿Ocurre algo?- el inu youkai de ojos verdes le miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que **no** le dijiste?-

-…Que me casaré con ella.-

-¿Qué?- dijo con ligera furia en su voz.- ¿En que estás pensando?-

-Si le decía que haré a Izayoi mi esposa hubiese enfurecido de sobremanera.- Shiso asintió.- Preferí decirle que ella sería mi compañera, al menos por el momento creo que es lo mejor.-

-…Comprendo.- asintió.- Creo que fue lo mejor.- un largo silencio se formó entre ambos.- ¿Qué otra cosa le ocultaste?-

-Nada.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro.-

-¿…Entonces porque esta ahora mismo practicando lleno de furia?-

-No tengo la menor idea.- dijo ligeramente sorprendido. Shiso analizó detalladamente cada gesto de InuTaisho para finalmente asentir: era sincero.

-Esta bien.-

En uno de los jardines Sesshoumaru practicaba con fiereza, el sonido sordo del látigo de luz golpeando el aire era (ciertamente) aterrador para los youkais que en ese momento encendían las velas que el príncipe apagaba con tan sólo el flagelar las corrientes de viento.

-"_¿Qué clase de broma es esta padre?- _golpeó con fuerza.- "_¿Te burlas de mí acaso?"- _una de las velas se partió_.- "¡Contesta!"-_

Hisui pronto se enteró de la furia del príncipe, así que fue a preguntarle; la respuesta, tal y como había pensado…era el origen humano de la dama Izayoi.

Pasó un mes y el príncipe no cedía. A pesar de continuar comiendo con su padre no solía intercambiar muchas palabras, y si lo hacía, era únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario. La situación le era molesta y ya estaba cansado. En un principio pensó que InuTaisho sólo la conservaría como su amante por algún tiempo, después se aburriría de ella y buscaría a cualquier otra, pero la situación había empeorado…

Inu No Taisho del Oeste, su gran padre…se casaría con esa miserable y débil humana…

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ya me escuchaste.- dijo antes de llamar a un guardia.- Preparen a A y Un para partir de inmediato.- una de las doncellas del Palacio se acercó sumisamente.

-Todo esta listo príncipe, tal como ordenó.- el taiyoukai asintió.- ¿Desea algo más?-

-Solicita una audiencia con mi padre.- la doncella se incorporó después de asentir. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir Sesshoumaru la detuvo.- Exijo que sea en privado, no quiero a su mujer ahí.- la chica pareció sorprenderse, después asintió y salió.

-P-pero…- el antiguo guardián del norte miraba todo con desaprobación.- ¿…Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?- Sesshoumaru se volvió a verlo.- Primero tu padre decide casarse con una humana, luego tú decides esto.-

-No la tolero.- dijo fríamente.- Me repugna su sola presencia.- desprecio en su voz.- De cualquier manera pensaba irme por un tiempo.-

-Terco ¿no entiendes que esto puede ser perjudicial para tu posición?-

-¿Insinúas que mi padre no me heredará el Oeste?- Shiso negó.- ¿Entonces?-

-No insinúo nada pero, no deberías desproteger tus intereses de esa forma.- Sesshoumaru sonrió con arrogancia.

-Es extraño verte hablar de esa forma tan interesada.-

-Es extraño verte actuar de tan infantil manera.- dijo con frialdad. La sonrisa de Sesshoumaru desapareció.

-Sandeces.-

Algunos minutos después Sesshoumaru esperaba en el Salón principal. Pronto su padre hizo presencia, su rostro denotaba una extraña felicidad.

-Padre.- el Lord le miró con alegría.

-Sesshoumaru, una gran noticia debo anunciarte.-

-¿Noticia?- cuestionó seriamente.- ¿De que se trata?-

-En este mismo momento, en el vientre de Izayoi está creciendo tu hermano.- los ojos de Sesshoumaru denotaron sorpresa.

_¿Hermano?_

-¿…Hanyou?- sabía que así sería, después de todo, era la unión entre un youkai y una humana: un hibrido.-

-No te refieras a él de esa forma.- dijo con alegría.- Es de nuestra sangre...-

-¡No de la mía!- enfureció.- ¡No pienso aceptarlo!- apretó los dientes con fuerza, no podía hacer notar su irá, _no debía…¡no quería! _

-…Sesshoumaru.- le miró seriamente.

-Padre, traigo para ti noticias también.- le dio la espalda.- Yo, Sesshoumaru, me voy.- comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué razón?- ¡se negaba a creer que su hijo fuese tan…!

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- ¡…Estúpido!

Izayoi sentía palpable la culpa en su corazón, a pesar de todo lo que había intentado, a pesar de haberse acercado al príncipe todo lo que pudiera…nada había dado resultado.

Además había algo que no entendía; Hisui, la antigua dama de la Honorable Señora Unmei había decidido ayudarle en su embarazo. Muchas veces le preguntó el porque esa extraña gentileza, ella sólo respondía con una dulce sonrisa y un "No se preocupe". En diversas ocasiones Shiso, el brazo derecho de InuTaisho le había dicho que no intentara comprender a Hisui, cuyo carácter era impredecible y en muchas ocasiones generoso; eso le hacía gracia a Izayoi, pues estaba segura que Shiso sentía especial y oculta admiración por la youkai de cabellos dorados.

¿Tal vez era amor?

No, él tenía a su esposa y a su hijo. Sin lugar a dudas, Shiso les amaba por sobretodos las cosas, entonces…¿a que se debería ese extraño comportamiento de parte de ambos?

Dios…no podía entenderlo.

Siete meses transcurrieron por el Oeste, la nieve había comenzado a cubrir las fértiles tierras y el Palacio Imperial resplandecía en dicha…sino fuera por la terquedad de ese joven hijo suyo.

-¡Amo InuTaisho!- sintió un piquete en la nariz.- ¡Que gusto verle Amo!-

-Myouga.- sonrió.- ¿Has venido a visitarnos?-

-A dos cosas Amo.- le miró seriamente.- Encontré al Amo Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Ah si?- sonrió.- Yo ya sabía su localización Myouga.- la pulga sonrió con picardía.

-Si, usted se negó a ir por él ya que sólo empeoraría la situación…- el taiyoukai le dio una dura mirada.-…pero Amo, usted sólo sabe que el Amo Sesshoumaru está en el Este.- saltó a la mesa.- Yo sé su exacta localización.-

-¿…Dónde esta?-

-Con Totousai; ¡ha sido una sorpresa verle ahí!-

-¿Con Totousai?- eso era extraño, él nunca había mostrado afecto alguno por el anciano.

-Sí, fue a pedirle una espada.-

-¿Hace cuanto está ahí?-

-Pues de eso no hace mucho, tal vez dos semanas. El Amo me dijo que estuvo en los bosques límites.- saltó con alegría.- ¡Ha hecho un gran trabajo eliminando a los invasores!- InuTaisho sonrió.- ¡Amo, deberá reconocer los esfuerzos del príncipe para mantener el Oeste tranquilo!- el Lord abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.- ¿Ocurre algo Amo?-

Sesshoumaru…¿mantenía tranquilos los límites del Oeste?

¿…No había dicho que se iba simplemente?

Entonces…la razón por la que él no había tenido que salir a pelear era…¿Por qué Sesshoumaru se estaba encargando?

¿Acaso estaba protegiendo el embarazo Izayoi?

…_Hermano…_

No. Eso era simplemente absurdo.

-¡Mi Lord!- sintió un aroma conocido en el viento.- ¡El Príncipe ha vuelto!- InuTaisho se levantó. El soldado que había entrado de forma tan descortés al lugar tembló ligeramente; para su fortuna, el Lord del Oeste restó importancia al asunto.

-Sesshoumaru.- dijo una vez que vio a su hijo. El aludido soltó las riendas de A-Un para que algunos sirvientes se lo llevaran.

-…-

-Bienvenido.-

-…Vengo a informarte de algo padre.- aunque su mirada era inexpresiva, la arrogancia que salvaguardaba su voz era inconfundible.- Es de gran importancia.-

-Dímelo dentro.- se internó en el Palacio; Sesshoumaru le siguió. Una vez que estuvieron en el salón principal se sentaron con aparente calma. Algunos sirvientes entraron dispuestos a atenderles.

-Retírense.- dijo antes de que cualquiera hablara. Los youkais asintieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ryuukossei.-

-¿Está aquí?- en su voz podía distinguirse ligeramente la angustia.

-Si.- InuTaisho entrecerró los ojos. Maldición, ese infeliz había vuelto seguramente al enterarse que un nuevo heredero del Oeste pronto nacería.- Padre…- el príncipe desenvainó la katana que llevaba con él.

-¿Es esa la espada que Totousai…?- observó que la katana estaba partida en dos.- ¿…hizo para ti?-

-Esta espada no ha soportado el poder de Ryuukossei; padre, entrégame la Tetsusaiga, traeré su cabeza para ti.- InuTaisho negó.

-No.-

-Padre...- el taiyoukai vio a su hijo con molestia.

-Te advertí que no pelearas con él.- negó.- ¿Estás herido, no es cierto?- el príncipe entrecerró los ojos, molesto.- Has utilizado la corteza del Árbol sabio para que tus heridas sanen más rápido.- le miró.- Soy capaz de olerlo con tal facilidad.-

-Así ha sido.- afirmó.- Aún así, quiero pelear.-

-No con Ryuukossei.- El rostro de Sesshoumaru no fue capaz de ocultar su inconformidad.

Lo que siguió a esos días fue completamente confuso; Sesshoumaru, Shiso y otro youkai de alto rango habían salido en busca de los posibles puntos de ataque que el Espíritu Dragón podría utilizar. Rodearon en más de una ocasión los territorios cercanos al Palacio para así evitar cualquier error, pero no lo habían conseguido; Shiso había sido derrotado por Ryuukossei y ante eso, InuTaisho había tenido que abandonar el Palacio para enfrentársele; aquella lucha había durado dos días y tres noches sin que alguno resultase el vendedor definitivo.

InuTaisho había ido al Palacio del Guardián del Norte; donde Izayoi permanecía, como precaución a cualquier ataque.

Estaba mal herido y lo sabía…pero eso ya no importaba. Una vez que estuvo en el Palacio le informaron que la Señora Izayoi había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y que una carta había llegado desde el Palacio de Setsuna no Takemaru.  
Ciertamente nunca se encontró alguna respuesta posible ante el súbito y perfecto secuestro de Izayoi…jamás se supo quien había logrado evadir a la guardia y salir victorioso, pero eso _no _era _importante._

Se preparó para salir nuevamente; mataría a ese hombre que se había atrevido a tomar a su esposa y a su futuro hijo como prisioneros. Recordó las palabras en aquel pergamino y sintió que sus ojos perdían la brillantez del oro para cubrirse del carmín de la sangre.

"_Adelante, intenta rescatar a la Princesa Izayoi  
y al monstruo que lleva en su vientre.  
Ven por ellos Bestia._

_Setsuna no Takemaru"_

El olor de su propia sangre inundo sus sentidos; otro de sus hijos estaba ahí, sentía su aroma, escuchaba su respiración y también cuan tranquilos eran los latidos de su corazón…tan frío…tan ajeno a los sentimientos de los demás.

Observó las aguas del océano recorrer la arena, varios copos de nieve cubriendo el paisaje. Tanta paz…la sentía como su propia muerte.

El sonido de la sangre al golpear la arena…

…_Sangre de su sangre…_

-¿Padre, insistes en ir?-

-¿Lo evitarás, Sesshoumaru?- entonces él lo sabía; que Izayoi y su hermano estaban en peligro…y no le importaba.

-No trataré de detenerte. Sin embargo, antes de que te vayas…compláceme entregando las espadas, Tetsusaiga y Tenseiga, a mí. -

-¿Y si digo que no, me matarás, a tu propio padre?- el príncipe guardó silencio.- Hmp¿tanto deseas el poder?- observó la Luna.- ¿Por qué estás en busca del poder?-

-El sendero que yo camino es la vía a la Conquista Suprema. Y es el poder el que me revelerá esa vía.-

-¿La vía a la Conquista Suprema, huh?- su voz encerraba innegable nostalgia.- Dime Sesshoumaru¿…tienes alguien a quien proteger?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al príncipe. En sus doradas pupilas era posible ver la duda.

-¿Alguien a quien proteger?- extendió su brazo derecho; sus uñas resplandecieron.- Yo, Sesshoumaru… - contestó con frialdad.-…No necesito algo semejante.- Cuando se disponía a atacar a InuTaisho, este volvió a su verdadera forma y se elevó por los cielos. Su hijo le observaba desde la costa con indiferencia.

A varios kilómetros del lugar un gran Palacio resonaba ante los tambores de la guerra; el rencor, la traición y la ira.

El ejército de Setsuna no Takemaru estaba listo para detener y derrotar al taiyoukai que había robado el más preciado tesoro del Señor del palacio.

Aquel samurai de decidida y humillada mirada caminaba por los corredores del palacio rumbo a la habitación de la Princesa Izayoi.

-¡Por favor espere, Señor Takemaru!- pidió una sirviente.- ¡La princesa está en trabajo de parto!-

-¡La princesa va dar a luz al hijo que engendró un demonio!- dijo furioso.- ¡No hay necesidad de tener decoro!-

-¡Ningún hombre debe entrar!- dijo desafiante la mujer.- ¿Señor Takemaru?- este se volvió hacía ella y le arrebató la vida.

En las habitaciones de Izayoi podían escucharse sus solitarios quejidos. Aún no sabía como había llegado al palacio de Takemaru, pero la simple idea la aterraba. Además ese brutal viaje que le habían obligado a hacer, había adelantado el nacimiento de su hijo y eso solamente la alarmaba más.

-…Mi Señor.- miró el techo llena de esperanzas. _Él_ iría por ella, lo sabía; debía confiar.

"_¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?"_

-Tonterías.- el príncipe youkai dio media vuelta, ignorando cualquier pensamiento _débil_ que pudiese entorpecer su mente.

Entre los bosques era posible escucharse el poderoso correr de un perro blanco.- ¡No debe hacer esto, no sea terco!- Myouga se sujetaba con fuerza al pelaje de InuTaisho.- ¡Por favor reconsidérelo; las heridas de su batalla con Ryuukossei no han sanado!-

-¡No puedo permitir que ella muera!-

-¡Pero…!-

-Además…- entrecerró los ojos con frustración.- Pronto dejaré este mundo.-

-¡Amo!-

Takemaru observaba con frialdad la luna, esperando pacientemente el consumar su venganza.

-Un eclipse lunar…una noche perfecta para cazar demonios.- se adentró en las habitaciones de Izayoi.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó debilitada.

-Soy yo, Setsuna no Takemaru.-

-¿Takemaru?- se sentía avergonzada, le había fallado a ese hombre que tanto amor le había profesado.- Gracias a Dios que estás aquí.- observó la silueta del samurai tras la cortina de seda carmín.- Salgan todos de aquí y váyanse inmediatamente…- suplicó.-…No existe nadie que pueda derrotarlo.-

-Princesa Izayoi, tengo profundos sentimientos por usted. Incluso si su corazón ha sido capturado por un demonio…- tomó la lanza que llevaba con él. En el filo de esta todavía podía apreciarse la sangre de aquella desgraciada sirvienta que había intentado detenerle. La enterró en el cuerpo de la princesa humana. Esta emitió un suave quejido.-…Mis sentimientos por usted nunca cambiarán.- comenzó a salir del lugar al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su casco.

-…Mi Señor…- Izayoi estiró su mano hacía la Luna. No perdería la esperanza, eso jamás.  
El aullido de un gran perro blanco se escuchó, observaba el palacio desde lo alto de un acantilado, advertía de su presencia a su amada.

-"¡Izayoi, ya estoy aquí!"- Se escuchó el retumbar de la tierra. Los soldados estaban listos para pelear. Una nube de polvo se alzó; tras esta los ojos dorados de InuTaisho resplandecieron.- ¡KAZE NO KIZU!- aquella poderosa ráfaga mortal destruyó la entrada principal del palacio junto con algunos de sus defensores.

Se lanzaron a atacarle; el taiyoukai les ignoró hasta que una lluvia de flechas obstaculizó su camino, fue entonces cuando volvió a usar el Kaze No Kizu.

-¡Izayoi!- la llamó.- ¡Izayoi!- varias flechas atravesaban su cuerpo; sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera la vida.

-¡Has venido bestia!- Takemaru se mostró.- Un poco tarde creo.- era posible distinguir la burla y furia en su voz.

-¿Qué?- el taiyoukai le miró con frialdad.

-La princesa Izayoi está en un lugar más allá de tú alcance. Yo mismo la envié allí.-

-¡Imbécil!- gritó lleno de irá. Takemaru desenvaino su espada y se dirigió a atacar a InuTaisho; pronto fue derrotado, el taiyoukai había cortado su brazo izquierdo.

-¡QUEMEN LA MANSIÓN!- gritó furioso.- ¡JUNTO CON SUS OCUPANTES Y EL YOUKAI!-

Recorrió el lugar con desesperación ¿Dónde¿Dónde?

!Dónde estaba Izayoi!

Sintió su aroma, aún entre el olor a madera calcinada su olfato no le fallaba. Destrozó la puerta para lograr entrar a las habitaciones de su amada, ahí la encontró, bajo las cortinas de seda. Sin vida.

-Izayoi…- algunas vigas de madera cayeron. Desenvainó una de sus espadas.- Cuento contigo, Tenseiga.- observó el cuerpo de su esposa humana; los sirvientes del más allá la estaban rodeando. Dio un golpe con su espada, aparentemente cortando en aire. Poco después la mujer abrió los ojos y se sentó en el futón. Aquella esperanza en sus pupilas seguía presente.

Entonces, Takemaru llegó al lugar. Izayoi dio una preocupada mirada a InuTaisho, este le sonrió con amabilidad; después se incorporó, dispuesto a perder la vida en ese lugar…incluso si era por manos humanas.

-No tengo arrepentimiento alguno desde que estoy peleando contigo.- el fuego se extendía con rapidez.- ¡Viajemos juntos al Inframundo!- desafió.

-…Vete.- susurró el Lord.-

-¡Mi señor…!- con terror y tristeza entremezclados le llamó.

-InuYasha.- la miró por sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?- Takemaru no fue capaz de entender.

-El nombre de este niño.- dijo InuTaisho con voz profunda, lleno de orgullo.- Este niño será llamado InuYasha.-

-¿InuYasha?- la princesa miró con ternura a su hijo.

-Ahora vete.- el taiyoukai sujeto con fuerza la Tetsusaiga.

-¡Sí!- la mujer abandonó el lugar; buscando un camino entre el fuego y la madera quemada; tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel infierno. InuTaisho alzó la poderosa Tetsusaiga, esa poderosa espada que fue formada con uno de sus colmillos.

Takemaru y él pelearon con furia; pero no fue el filo de sus espadas el que acabo con aquel encuentro sino el incendió que envolvía al Palacio.

_Izayoi…debes vivir._

_Una larga vida… junto con InuYasha._

Se impulsó con fuerza para salir de entre el fuego y las cenizas; se abrió paso entre las llamas y por fin vio una salida.

Con lentitud se incorporó y envainó la Tetsusaiga. Caminó con lentitud, sentía el peso de su cuerpo llamarle al suelo; se sentía tan cansado, toda la sangre que había perdido a causa de heridas recibidas en la batalla contra Ryuukossei aunadas con las que los humanos le habían hecho estaban acabando con su vida.

Un olor familiar inundó sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, incluso su vista era ligeramente cubierta por la niebla de la agonía.

-¿...Por que estás aquí?- preguntó. El youki del ser frente a él se incremento rápidamente; remolinos de viento golpeaban su rostro y hacían que sus cabellos flotasen en una danza de muerte.

La tierra bajo sus pies retumbó ante las poderosas pisadas de un gigantesco perro de pelaje blanco.

-…- sintió el hocico del demonio cerca de su cuerpo.-…Sesshoumaru.- el filo de sus colmillos acariciaba el viento; podía sentir el suave pelaje de su hijo.- ¿Qué?- el inu youkai estiró el cuello al mismo tiempo que gruñía ligeramente.

¿Estaba…ofreciendo su ayuda?

Sujetó con fuerza el pelaje blanquecino y subió sobre el lomo de su hijo. Una vez seguro entre el pelaje del inu youkai, dejó que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre este; sintió como su sangre cubría la blancura de la seda…Sesshoumaru había comenzado a andar. Pronto el sueño le invadió, necesitaba recuperarse; confiaba en su hijo tanto como confiaba en él.

_Confianza…Traición_

_Esperanzas…Agonía_

_Vida…Muerte_

…_Destrucción…_

Escuchó la voz chillona de Totousai, iba con Myouga, podía olerles claramente.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- la pulga saltó sobre él.- ¡Que desastre!- observó a su gran Amo InuTaisho.-

-Sesshoumaru, es bueno saber que has ayudado a tu padre.- La vaca de Totousai se acercó, fue entonces cuando el príncipe gruñó, trayendo como consecuencia que el animal mantuviera distancia.- ¡Que muchacho tan vanidoso!-

-¡Totousai!- Myouga regañó.- Amo Sesshoumaru¿Dónde esta la señora Izayoi?- el youkai no contestó.- ¡Amo…!- sacudió la cabeza y con ello a la pulga.- ¡Aaaaammmmmoooooo…!- desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles; el herrero al ver esto, decidió seguir la pulga.

_-"Jamás entregaré su vida…"- _pasaba por la mente del príncipe.- "_Un último Youkai como mi Gran Padre no puede morir de una forma miserable…¡JAMÁS!_"- Pronto llegó al Palacio Imperial, donde atendieron al Lord del Oeste. Sesshoumaru se sintió complacido al recordar que Shiso estaba herido: no tendría que dar explicaciones ridículas.

Pero…ellos dos no fueron los únicos en volver; horas después Totousai llevaba con él a la princesa Izayoi y al recién nacido, InuYasha.

InuTaisho se recuperaba con el paso de las semanas; su sangre de youkai le otorgaba grandes ventajas sobre los humanos, y esa, no era más que una de tantas. Izayoi había pasado largo tiempo con él; dividiendo su tiempo para estar tanto con InuYasha como con su esposo.

Había algo que no entendía y era el hecho de que Sesshoumaru no había visto a su padre desde el nacimiento de InuYasha; por palabras de los mismos sirvientes del lugar estaba enterada que el príncipe estaba en el Palacio la mayor parte del tiempo y que le habían visto en diversas ocasiones pero ella…

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó InuTaisho.

-Me preguntaba porque el joven príncipe no ha venido mi señor.- el Lord la miró seriamente.- ¿O tú le has visto?-

-…Si.- la princesa sonrió al escuchar esa palabras.-…Izayoi.-

-No puedo pedir algo a cambio, nada he dado.- abrazó al taiyoukai.- Mientras InuYasha y tú estén a salvo…- sintió los fuertes brazos de InuTaisho rodeándola.-…Soy feliz.-

Estaba harto, no lo soportaba…¡otra vez!

¡Ese maldito niño!

Se incorporó de su futón lentamente, sus ojos resplandecieron. Noche tras noche, día tras día ¡ese niño _hanyou_ no dejaba de llorar!

-Te mataré.- salió de sus habitaciones con cierta ansiedad…tal vez…¿emoción?  
No le conocía, sabía que su nombre era InuYasha, que era un hanyou de cabellos plateados como su padre; era una suerte que él, Sesshoumaru, hubiese heredado los blancos cabellos de su madre, Unmei, y no los de su padre.

-Príncipe.- escuchó la voz de Hisui llamarle. La doncella de su madre había decidido cuidar del _repugnante_, asqueroso y _débil_ hanyou que tenía por _hermano_.

-…Puedo darme cuenta que tan molesto es su olor con el simple hecho de tenerte cerca.- Hisui negó.

-Eso no es verdad…y tú lo sabes.- el taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos, estaba irritado.- ¿Quieres verle?-

-Quiero matarlo.- Hisui sonrió con dulzura.- ¿Qué demon…?-

-Ven.- tomó su mano.- Vamos a que le conozcas.-

-Yo jamás…- ¡Esto era lo peor que había podido ocurrirle! Una parte de él deseaba a como diera lugar irse de ahí y no ver aquel "bulto" apestoso, molesto e irremediablemente escandaloso; pero la otra parte…

Guiado por Hisui llegó a la habitación donde su pequeño hermano recibía toda clase de cuidados; sí se ponía a pensar con detalle era algo…agradable.

No estuvo seguro cuando Hisui le había soltado para ir por la criatura y ponerla frente a él.

-¡Mira!- Sesshoumaru parpadeó por un instante.

-Por favor, quítalo de mi vista.- desvió la mirada, fingiendo estar irritado.- Hisui…-

-¿Si?- sonrió, negándose a mover a la criatura.

-¿…Por que diablos no para de llorar en las noches? Comienza a exasperarme.- ¿comienza?

No se suponía ¿…Qué ya estaba exasperado?

-Es sólo un pequeño cachorro.- lo meció.- Y toda una ternura, aunque debo confesar que tú eras más callado.-

-…Sandeces.- comenzó a caminar hacía una de las ventanas de la habitación. Hisui sonrió; había dicho que no deseaba ir, que no quería estar en ese lugar que destilaba _ese _nauseabundo aroma a _hanyou_ pero…ahí continuaba.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- dejó el niño entre suaves cojines.- ¿Sesshoumaru?- no obtuvo respuesta; estaba bien, eso era un sí.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró el taiyoukai se volvió lentamente.

-Ja.- ¿se suponía que _eso_ era despecho?- Con que "InuYasha", vaya nombre.- se acercó.- _Mi hermano_ un hanyou, que desagradable.- se paró a un lado de donde estaba el pequeño cachorro.- ¿…Orejas?- frunció el ceño.-…Hanyou después de todo.-

-…- abrió los ojos lentamente.

-…- Dorados, tal como los de su padre o los de él; la única diferencia era aquella tonalidad escarlata en los parpados pero, esas eran marcas de nacimiento, las marcas del primogénito, era natural que no estuviesen en InuYasha.- Tonterías.- el cachorro movía sus brazos con desesperación.- No oses si quiera pensarlo.- sintió que la sal comenzaba a picarle la nariz.- Te lo advierto…- le miró fríamente. El hanyou estaba a punto de…- A callar.-

Silencio.

Bien, al menos sabía obedecer las ordenes de su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué diablos no te callan entonces?- negó.- InuYasha, perturbas las pocas horas de sueño que tengo.- el cachorro rió.- Con las heridas que _nuestro_ padre aún tiene, le es imposible atender demasiados asuntos…- las orejas del hanyou se movieron con suavidad.- Como un vulgar perro.- suspiró con fastidio.

Oh...ese aroma salado en el ambiente…

-A callar.- dijo nuevamente. Su hermano rió con delicia.- Mira que eres torpe.- acercó uno de sus dedos a las orejas del cachorro. Súbitamente se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared.-…-

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿…J-joven príncipe?- Izayoi entró lentamente. Maldita sea, se había distraído por el olor de InuYasha...

-…No estoy aquí por algún asunto en particular.- la princesa se sorprendió; ¡esa era de las pocas veces que solía dirigirle la palabra!

-Esta bien.- sonrió.- ¿Qué opina de su her…?- se detuvo¿sería correcto que lo preguntará?

-…Nada tengo que decir.- desvió la mirada. Izayoi se acercó al pequeño cachorro para después tomarlo entre sus brazos; pocos minutos después…no sólo el olor a sal sino también el desastroso escándalo torturaba los sentidos del príncipe del Oeste, Sesshoumaru.

_¡A callar!_

Este tipo de visitas continuaron. No podría decirse que eran en secreto porque siendo youkai la mayoría de los habitantes del Palacio, era difícil que algo tan obvio pasara por alto; aunque en realidad…eso no le importaba mucho, de cualquier forma él no era un hermano _débil_ que gustase de expresar esas tonterías que Hisui llamaba, sentimientos.

Descansaba bajo uno de los cerezos, escuchaba con claridad la risa de la mujer humana, Izayoi, la esposa de su padre. En ese mismo momento era acompañada de Shiso e InuTaisho que partirían ese mismo día en busca de Ryuukossei dejándole a él, Sesshoumaru, la protección del Palacio Imperial y si fuese necesario…Del Oeste mismo.

-¡Mi señor!- rió al ser abrazada por InuTaisho.

_¿Acaso...ya no me amas mi Señor?_

No estaba seguro si traicionaba la memoria de su madre al tolerar todas esas muestras de afecto que InuTaisho pocas veces había tenido pero…esperaba que no fuera así.

-Despídete de tu padre, InuYasha.- Izayoi alzó al pequeño para que InuTaisho besará su frente.

-Volveré pronto.- ella asintió.- Debes ser precavida Izayoi.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Oh no, por favor ¿acaso seguía desconfiando de Sesshoumaru?

-Sé que Sesshoumaru les protegerá, aún así…- ¿Era broma? Acaso ¿confiaba en él? Que locura, sobretodo porque sabía cuan desagradable le eran los humanos y los hanyous, por esa razón era aún más difícil saber que era lo que pasaba.- No lo olvides.-

-No lo haré.-

-Onii…-

-El cachorro.- Shiso se acercó a InuYasha ignorando la presencia de su amigo y Lord.- ¡El cachorro…!-

-¿Onii?- InuTaisho le sonrió.- ¿Eso has dicho?- Izayoi parpadeo sorprendida ¡…las primeras palabras de InuYasha!

-¿Por qué Onii (8)?- Shiso tocó la nariz de InuYasha.- ¿De donde ha sacado eso?-

"_-Vamos príncipe Sesshoumaru, no seas terco.-"_

"_-Silencio he dicho.-"_

"_-Anda ya, no veo porque sea mala idea que te diga Onii-chan-."_

"_-…Aniki.-"_

"_-Onii-chan es más familiar.-"_

"_-Sandeces.-"_

¡Hisui…, Sesshoumaru juraba que lo pagaría: Onii-chan (8)…¡Onii-chan! Eso era irremediablemente ridículo, era una burla, se negaba a aceptarlo ¡nunca!

Bajo del árbol con agilidad; necesitaba hablar sobre _cierto_ asunto con su padre.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba InuTaisho.

-Antes de que partas, necesito preguntarte algo padre.- ignoró a los otros tres que acompañaban al Lord del Oeste.

-Onii-chan.- se escuchó. Sesshoumaru movió lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en InuYasha.- ¡Onii-chan!-

-¿Onii…chan?- a Shiso se le heló la sangre.- Pero ¿quien te ha…?- dio una veloz mirada a InuTaisho ¿Qué hacían en tan catastrófica situación? Estaba conciente que a Sesshoumaru no le era completamente indiferente su hermano pero…¿Qué tanto? Porque si se enfurecía y hacía algo indebido.

-…Sandeces.- dijo sin retirar la mirada del cachorro.

_-"¿Sandeces?_"- InuTaisho miró con detenimiento a su hijo mayor. - "_...No le ha molestado. Es tal como Izayoi dijo._"- sonrió ligeramente.- Parece ser que has sido su primera palabra.- el taiyoukai se volvió para verle.

-Esas no son más que debilidades.- dijo seguro.- Me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer.- dio una última mirada al hanyou; Izayoi abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño, no entendía porque el joven príncipe cambiaba su actitud con InuYasha de tan drástica forma.-…Quiero saber…-

-Onii-chan.- Izayoi trató de calmar al cachorro.

-¿A que lugar debo enviar…?-

-¡Onii-chan!-

-¡A callar!- dijo ligeramente exasperado. El youkai de ojos verdes y la humana le miraron ligeramente sorprendidos, solamente InuTaisho se mostró extrañamente irritado; planeaba exigir a Sesshoumaru un apropiado trato para su hermano menor cuando…

-¡Oniiiii-channn!- el más joven de sus hijos sonrió.

-Imposible.- dijo con obvia exasperación en su voz.-…Padre¿dónde deseas que se _les_ envía si atacan éste palacio?- Ya había visto a InuTaisho herido gravemente por Ryuukossei; por esa misma razón, si su padre moría, él quedaría a cargo del Oeste y, de ser así…no perdería el tiempo protegiendo a una humana o a su hermano.

Simplemente se estaba deshaciendo de los estorbos…¿no?

…_Del Estorbo de blancas orejas…_

-Si así fuera, todos los puntos principales serán atacados; no podemos arriesgarnos.- Claro, comprendía a _quienes_ se refería.

-Lord Fuuno.-

-Fuuno no está en la mejor de las circunstancias; será mejor que vayan con Taki del Sur.-

"…_No te atrevas a hacerla sufrir…_

_Si lo haces, te juro que no te lo perdonaré y te haré pagar por ello…_

_Por el honor de mi nombre, Taki del Sur."_

-No.-

-…Entonces váyanse a un lugar seguro.-

-No dejaré el Palacio. Jamás huiré.-

_Jamás…_

-Sesshoumaru…-

-Moriré con una espada en mi mano, no escapando del enemigo.-

…_Huiré_

-Hay batallas en las que no serás capaz de vencer, ésta es una de ellas.-

-Venceré- dijo seguro. Después le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al interior del Palacio.- Fortuna te deseo padre.- Ryuukossei moriría; de ningún modo un ser como ese derrotaría a un Ultimo Youkai como InuTaisho.

…_Jamás huiré…_

-…- le miró con seriedad.- Vivirás.-

-…- el príncipe volvió ligeramente la cabeza, observándole con atención por unos instantes. Después continuo su camino. Poco tiempo después InuTaisho partió junto con Shiso, era hora de que aquel espíritu Dragón desapareciera, haría todo lo posible para lograrlo, y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Y así fue.

Logró derrotar a Ryuukossei; sellándole para que jamás despertase del letargo en el que lo había dejado. Lamentablemente, el precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy grande.

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el Oeste, truenos y relámpagos danzaban en el cielo.  
El llanto de un niño aturdía su cabeza; maldita sea, no lo soportaba más. Algo no estaba bien, estaba seguro.

-Llévenselo.- dijo exasperado. La princesa Izayoi presionó al pequeño InuYasha contra su pecho, tratando de calmar la angustia que aturdía su corazón.

-Por favor joven príncipe…- se acercó.-…Dígame que se sabe de InuTaisho.- Sesshoumaru le ignoró deliberadamente.- ¡Se lo suplico!- Los gritos de InuYasha tomaron mayor fuerza.

-¡Llévenselo he dicho!- dos doncellas youkai corrieron hacía Izayoi.

-S-señora, por favor.-

-¡No!- las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus mejillas.- ¡Por favor, quiero saber que ha pasado…!- el taiyoukai cerró los ojos evidentemente molesto; los malditos gritos de su hermano estaban taladrando su cabeza, sus oídos retumbaban.-¡Por favor!-…Él maldito _llanto_…- ¡Príncipe Sesshoumaru…!-

…las malditas _lágrimas_…

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, **_humana_.- **

…la maldita _desolación…_

Con brutal fuerza una esfera de luz golpeo la tierra; un inu youkai de ojos verdes emergió de ella.

-¡Joven Príncipe solamente quiero saber si sabe algo, yo…!- la puerta principal del Salón se abrió.-…Señor Shiso.- Izayoi sonrió.- Han vuelto.- el youkai miraba directamente a Sesshoumaru. De su mojado cabello las gotas caían como lágrimas…¿o acaso…?

-Shiso.- el taiyoukai se incorporó, ignorando el llanto de su hermano se acercó al inu youkai.- ¿Dónde está mi padre?-

¿…esas eran…_lágrimas_?

-Muerto.- dijo con un aíre de nostalgia.- Naturalmente logramos detenerle…- Sintió su pecho ser golpeado con desesperación por la joven esposa humana de su mejor amigo.-…Ryuukossei estará en un sueño eterno.-

-…Ya veo.- el taiyoukai no demostró emoción alguna en su rostro.- Esta pelea ha tenido una inesperada conclusión.- Sin embargo, su voz no era capaz de ocultar un extraño _sentimiento_.

-!Cómo puede decir algo tan insensible!- Izayoi jalaba con desesperación el haoiri de Shiso, el cual estaba manchado con sangre.- ¿Acaso no amaba a su padre?- le miró de reojo con ira.

-Insolente.- su mirada serena se volvió fría.- No te dirijas a mi si quiera.- entrecerró sus ojos.-…Patética humana.- caminó hacía la salida; dio un último vistazo a su hermano menor, el cual estaba en brazos de una de las doncellas del Palacio.

-¡Su padre le amaba tanto y usted…!- el taiyoukai le miró de reojo de tal manera que Izayoi perdió la voz.

_...Padre…_

Abandonó el lugar tranquilamente, indiferente.

_...Te desprecio tanto…_

O al menos aparentándolo.

_¡…Exijo que mis deseos sean satisfechos!_

_¡Exijo venganza!_

_-"¿Cómo…?_"- caminaba en silencio.

_La vía a la Conquista Suprema que te ha guiado…_

_¡Muéstramelo, quiero obtener el poder!_

…_Quiero derrotarte…_

_-"¿…Te atreviste a morir…?"-_

_Perdóname madre…No pude…vengarte._

_-"¿…Por la mano de otro?"-_ gruñó. El dorado y el rojo luchaban.- ¡Cómo te atreviste a morir por la mano de otro!- un aura rojiza le rodeo, sus ojos se cubrieron por sangre.- ¡Tú eras mi presa!-

…_Quiero derrotarte…_

_¡Exijo venganza!_

_¡Muéstramelo, quiero obtener el poder!_

_He tomado la decisión de tener una compañera…Su nombre es Izayoi._

_Esperanzas…Agonía_

!_Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste!  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?_

_Confianza…Traición_

…_Sólo…una despedida…InuTaisho del Oeste…_

_Vida…Muerte_

_¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?_

…_La vía a la Conquista Suprema…_

El Palacio Imperial del Oeste resguardaba tantos secretos tras sus murallas y puertas; bajo los kimonos de cada una de las Grandes Señoras la soledad era cubierta por maquillaje y perfumes; en los ojos y voces de los Grandes Señores la nostalgia y la alegría protegidas…

…tantas verdades…tantas mentiras…

-¿La Tenseiga?- cuestionó indignado.- ¿Qué ha pasado con la Tetsusaiga? Yo la deseo.- Shiso negó.

…_Jamás huiré…_

-Tu padre dejo dicho que a ti se te entregaría la Tenseiga únicamente.- Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.

…_No quiero que pierdas la vida inútilmente…_

_  
…A Sesshoumaru le entregarás la Tenseiga; ella le protegerá de su necedad, orgullo y soberbia...  
...mientras que a InuYasha le entregarás la Tetsusaiga; ella le protegerá de la crueldad y la malicia de otros, incluso…  
de su propia naturaleza._

-Tienes una gran responsabilidad de hoy en adelante Sesshoumaru.- Shiso le observó con melancolía.-…Eres demasiado joven para esto.-

-Sandeces.- sobre su rodilla derecha descansaba su brazo relajadamente.

-…Sesshoumaru.- se sentó a su lado.- Cuenta conmigo.- los ojos del taiyoukai se abrieron ligeramente, estaba sorprendido.

-…Haz lo que te plazca.- el inu youkai sonrió al ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru volver a su usual indiferencia.

-Me parece bien.- sonrió.- "_Terco príncipe…terco y arrogante Sesshoumaru._"

-Tú familia también puede quedarse.- dijo súbitamente. La sonrisa del antiguo guardián se amplió.

-Que generosidad…- el taiyoukai le miró de reojo.- ¿…Acaso no es propio de ti?-

-Resérvate tus comentarios.- Shiso rió suavemente.-…- una doncella llego donde ellos, la mujer se mostraba angustiada. La noticia que dio, no fue del todo agradable.

-¿P-pero cuando…?-

-¡Hace unos momentos Señor Shiso!- el youkai se incorporó. La doncella mostró sus respetos y se retiro.

-Príncipe, debemos ir.- el taiyoukai no se movió.- ¿…Realmente no te importa?-

-No es tu asunto.-

-¿Por qué eres así?- dijo ligeramente molesto.- La Señora Izayoi puede correr muchos peligros si se va…Es seguro que InuYasha estará con ella.- el príncipe entrecerró los ojos; eso ya lo sabía, que su hermano no podría quedarse en el Palacio.

-Ya tendrá edad suficiente para elegir que hacer con su vida; si vuelve o no, será sólo su elección.- Él, el gran Sesshoumaru no hablaría con una humana para _pedirle _que se quedara, jamás.

-¡Eres el nuevo Lord del Oeste no puedes desprotegerles de esa forma tan irresponsable!- enfureció.- ¡Eres el hijo de InuTaisho…!-

-No necesitas repetírmelo.- dijo fríamente.- ¡Incluso estoy marcado como si fuese algo suyo!- señaló las marcas en sus mejillas.- Mis orejas, mis colmillos, mi piel, mis ojos…¡mi rostro!- se incorporó.- ¡Soy tan similar a él!- Como si fuese una carga que tuviese que llevar en sus hombros; no solamente el Oeste y todas las vidas que ello representaba, sino también…su misma silueta, una personificación más.

¿Qué puede haber más humillante…qué tener la figura de la persona que más odias?

-Entonces…dejarás que la Señora se vaya¿aunque tu única familia parta también?-

-A nadie necesito a mi lado.- sonrió con arrogancia.- Yo solo me encargaré del Oeste…- escuchó un carruaje; el olor a humano y hanyou se disipaba.-…Yo soy el Lord del Oeste, el Gran Sesshoumaru…-

…_La vía a la Conquista Suprema…_

_Fin del Flash back _

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) _Kimi wo Kimi wo aishiteru…Kokoro de mitsumete iru…_

Esta canción se llama "Yakusoku Wa Iranai", mejor conocida como "No Necesito Promesas". Preciosísima canción de Yoko Kanno interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto; y si no se les hace conocida, pues más fácil: Es el opening de Tenku No Escaflowne.

_(2) _Haoiri: es la parte superior del traje de InuYasha. Su servidora se ha equivocado a lo largo de los capítulos, globalizando Hakama como todo el traje, lo cierto es que sólo los pantalones son la hakama y la parte superior, es un haoiri (-.-U si he sido baka…u.u#).

De cualquier manera, la _mayoría_ de las veces que diga "Hakama" es para referirme al traje completo n.nU

(3) Dokkasou: Las uñas venenosas de Sesshoumaru +.+ Se ve tan sugoi usándolas. +o+ Y seguro se ve más sugoi si es para atacar a Hisui, que al fin y al cabo, es alguien a quien quiere, recuerde o no +o+ Usar sus poderes contra alguien que le ama, oh, me encanta!

Dokumukou: Veneno Paralizante.

(4) Ritzuko¿Recuerdan? En el capítulo anterior lo dije; es el padre de Minami. Es derrotado por el padre de Taki, aunque este pierde la vida, subiendo al trono Taki, mi precioso neko youkai (demonio-gato) +.¿eh, por que InuTaisho no lo derrotó? Bueno, él estaba "ocupado" con el buen Hyounekozoku no Oyakata-sama (líder de los gatos leopardo).

(5) Inu No Taisho: Gran Líder Perro o algo por el estilo. Y bien, yo estoy considerando que InuTaisho es su nombre –nunca mencionan otro-. Lo que quiero decir con "Lord InuTaisho" es algo así como "Señor InuTaisho"

(6) Fuuno significa "Del Viento".

(7) Se que para muchos es inaudito que Sesshoumaru agradezca algo pero, cuando agradece a Hisui lo hace porque la aprecia, si se dan cuenta el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru se vuelve netamente frío y cortante cuando InuTaisho llega con Izayoi.

De hecho, Sesshoumaru cambia más que nada por eso, ya que a InuTaisho prácticamente le perdona que no haya podido estar con su madre, lo que no le perdona es que no haya respetado si quiera el recuerdo de ella en el Palacio al llevar a otra mujer, encima de todo, Izayoi es humana; por esa razón, para el príncipe es más humillante… ¿y quien no se sentiría humillado? No por ser humana sino por el enorme amor que Unmei le profesó hasta el final y el cual (según la forma de ver de Sesshoumaru) InuTaisho no supo valorar y restó importancia; espero haberme dado a entender -.-U

(8) Onii: bien…creo que Oni significa ogro, pero el "Onii" que puse lleva doble "i" por eso quiero aclarar -por si alguno no se percató.- que era Onii de ONII-CHAN; es decir, hermano mayor. ANIKI significa lo mismo pero (creo) es más formal. De hecho en el cap. 5 de la serie en japonés InuYasha le dice: Aniki-sama. Yo tuve la suerte de verlo porque viene en el DVD de la película tres (ToT mi película de anime favorita desde que la vi) y me causó mucha gracia oír eso viniendo de InuYasha.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, disculpen el retraso con el cap. pero realmente es imposible que lo hiciera antes, yo lo acabe a tiempo pero… no pude leerlo, ni revisarlo hasta hace poco, y con todo y eso…Me tarde días -si, días- leyéndolo, revisando ortografía- les sorprendería ver cuantos errores tenía el fic!- y coherencia -fue mi peor capítulo si lo hubiera subido así como estaba, casi nada congeniaba porque tenia muchas palabras que no eran…-

Por esta misma debo anunciar algo triste para algunos ToT yo me incluyo; No podré actualizar con el mes que he tratado de seguir, necesito del mes y probablemente una semana más; la razón, pues mi colegio me esta matando más de lo normal, el doujinshi, los fanarts, la otra escuela -Inglés ¬¬ uff…-. Bueno, sólo quería anunciarles eso, que actualizaré con un poco de mas tiempo, aunque no es mucho… Pero eso si, el siguiente cap, cabe la posible desgracia de que tarde hasta DOS meses porque ya vienen calificaciones pre-finales y no puedo fallar para nada ó.o…ToT

Ahora sí, veámonos el fic; Son (sujétense)… **75 paginas! **-casi muero al escribirlo y más al leerlo…-

¿Qué hay por decir? Pues este cap es la continuación al anterior, por fin el super flash back termina y podemos continuar con la historia tal y como iba, pero era necesario el cap. 9, sin él, no había historia; y el 10 pues… O.o hubiese sido demasiado raro poner la vida de Sess sin InuYasha… XD

Mmmm… Sesshoumaru pierde la memoria (elemento telenovelesco que aborrezco y aún ahora me siento medio mal por haberlo usado ToT me siento sucia...ToT) y se vuelve bastante arrogante (algo que ya no se le quita XD) y demasiado violento en comparación a como originalmente era, pero una vez que recupera sus tristes y buenos recuerdos pues se vuelve tranquilo nuevamente e incluso, bellamente nostálgico. Luego llega la hermosa Izayoi y Sess sigue nostálgico pero sumamente arrogante con Izayoi (…sin comentarios…) y creo que también con InuTaisho. O.o creo que…es un hijo bastante rebelde y problemático X.X pero…lo comprendo –hasta cierto punto, porque Izayoi no tenía la culpa de nada ¬¬- ToT al menos se midió con Inubaka…perdón, Inuyasha -.-U

Con Hisui es un amor ToT a poco no? Incluso con Shiso se portó decente… O.o Y luego Taki! (Taki…+.+) ¿Quién diría que esos dos _eran_ amigos? ¬¬ ah, pero no faltan los estúpidos (lo digo por Taki) amigos que por una persona rompen toda relación como si el otro tuviera la culpa de todo, esto, naturalmente fue una crítica a aquellos que lo hacen, a mi me pasó y me porte como Sesshoumaru (¿…de que me quejo si Amo tener su carácter? ¬¬U…).

También tenemos a InuYasha +.+ que es una monada, digo, mas obvio que Sesshoumaru no lo ve con indiferencia no pude ser ToT …de lo de Onii-chan…por favor, no pude evitarlo, me dio tanta tención poner eso, se oye tannnn sentimental pero (como dije) -o- no pude evitarlo…

¿Y pues que más? Demonios, olvide lo demás que diría del capítulo, bien, supongo que no es importante.

Ya para finalizar les cuento que lo que viene de Izayoi e InuTaisho con Takemaru lo tomé de la Película: "Swords of An Honorable Ruler". Película tres de InuYasha (¡que encontré en DVD original y después de meses pude comprar!…aunque igual tengo el vcd y el Clon --U mera obsesión +-+ es que se ha vuelto mi película favorita!); imagino que la mayoría la vio en Español –también la tengo XD- pero los diálogos traducidos al inglés son más excitantes en algunos aspectos, sobretodo por las palabras tan formales que usa (como "compláceme con la tenseiga…") o tal vez sea mi imaginación O.o pero bueno; por esa razón puse mis traducciones del DVD, espero les hayan gustado :D! Y más que nada fue porque si alguno no ha visto la película tres (¬¬ como I-chan ¬¬) pues así saben más o menos que pasa al principio, claro que Sesshoumaru jamás llega a salvarlo pero me encantó la idea además ¿alguien se esperaba eso del príncipe? Yo ciertamente no, si no lo hubiese escrito no me lo creería.

También puse referencias del capítulo 162 de la serie -¡si, hace como dos meses por fin lo pude ver!- donde se menciona esto del poder de un "Ultimo Youkai".

Del Doujinshi ahí sigo trabajando igual que en los fanarts; espero pronto subirlos +.+

**O.o** **¡AH CIERTO!** Si alguno de ustedes tiene el doujinshi: Rinrou o Rinrow o Rinou (le conocen de las tres formas) ¿me lo podría facilitar, pasar, regalar, obsequiar…por favor? ;O; es que no lo encuentro y tengo una imagen de él pero no estoy segura que tan…"subido" es…ToT

Pues bien, ahora si es todo :D

¡Gracias por leerme y continuar conmigo todo este tiempo, espero verlos hasta el final!

REVIEWS:

Kotorimoon: Ojala que este cap haya sido de tu entero agrado…¡y te haya dejado con deseos de más! Espero me sigas hasta el final de esta historia :D

I-chan: Pues si, primero te quejas y luego te gusta ¬¬ quien te entiende a ti -o- bueno, espero que esta cap tambien te haya gustado y que sigas dejándome hermosos reviews +o+ Gracias por decirme que no perdí el hilo de la historia, ojala que incluso ahora no lo haya perdido y que no lo pierda nunca ;o;

Gabita: Bien, que puedo decir…no, en este cap no se revela porque Sess está enojado con Inu, para eso falta y será un flash back cortito, pero bueno, igual espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y te haya dejado casi al final de la silla de la emoción que traté de expresar ;o;

**Una cosa más por decir:** De hoy en adelante volveré a contestar los reviews acá porque no me gusta hacerlo por el Reply, lo intente, no pude…una disculpa por las molestias pero pierde el encanto sino contesto por acá los reviews :D

…Esperemos que los de "arriba" no se den cuenta :D, Manga No Kami-sama ¡Ayúdanos!

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	11. Los Hilos Escarlata

INUYASHA

"_!Oh, mi Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste¿Escuchas mi canto y mi llanto?  
Lo haces, pero ya no acudes a mi llamado…ya no soy nada…Mi Lord…  
¿Por qué me has abandonado?  
¿Porque me has olvidado…?  
¿…Porque…?"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 11: Los Hilos Escarlata

La fría corriente de invierno hacía bailar sus cabellos color ébano con nostalgia y melancolías; su blanca piel resplandecía ante la luz Solar, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no importando si llevaba sobre ella una abrigadora prenda. A-Un se deslizaba por los cielos con rapidez; a unos metros de él se encontraba Shiso, que desde hace ya algunos minutos no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shiso?- preguntó con familiaridad la doncella humana.- ¿Has descubierto algo?- volvió a cuestionar ante el silencio del inu youkai.

-…Desde hace unos minutos percibo el aroma del Príncipe…-

-¿Dónde?- dijo con angustia; una nube de vapor escapó de su boca.

-…Cerca de los terrenos de Katsushima…- Rin ordenó a A-Un dar media vuelta ¡ya habían abandonado esas tierras!- Detente Rin ¡alto!- la humana se volvió hacía él. A y Un también le miraron.- No tiene caso volver…-

-¿P-pero porque no?-

-El aroma de Sesshoumaru se percibe pero… no es la única; además desaparece a pocos metros… y es imposible que el Príncipe haya borrado su rastro, Dama Rin.-

-¿Entonces…?-

-No lo sé, quiero investigar si está por los alrededores… por esa razón…- suspiró.- No. En realidad, no tiene sentido esto.-

-Pero Shiso…- A-Un se acerco al guardián.-…Tú eres uno de los mejores rastreadores del Palacio¿cómo es posible que pierdas un rastro?-

-Tal vez no existe; no más allá de ese pequeño lugar.- Los ojos de Rin mostraron preocupación. Shiso negó ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sólo estaba preocupando a la Dama de su buen Príncipe.- Vamos a investigar en ese lugar porque aquí...- vio a los alrededores.- No hay nada.-

En uno de los pequeños salones del Ala Sur, InuYasha y los demás esperaban pacientemente las explicaciones de Soten…

-¡CONTESTA!- era sujetado suavemente por Kagome.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREÍAS QUE LOGRARÍAS MATANDO A RIN?- se enfureció cuando Kagome le advirtió sobre sus malos modales.- (¡Me importa poco!) ¡REALMENTE ESTUVO CERCA…!-

-¡Cállate ya maldito perro idiota!- Kouga le arrojó un plato lleno de comida.

-¡TE VOY A…!- Kagome le miró fríamente.-…matar.- bajo las orejas.

-¡Dueeeellllleeee!- Soten limpiaba las heridas de Shippou.- ¡Estoy perfecto, déjame yaaa!-

-¡Silencio, no estás bien!- golpeó ligeramente su espalda.

-¡AGHHH!-

-¡L-lo siento Shippou…!- bien, lo aceptaba, el ser "femenina" no era lo suyo, pero…

-…Olvídalo…- dejo caer su cabeza sobre el futón; no quería que vieran que aún a esa edad seguía llorando cuando sentía dolor; InuYasha lo molestaría tanto.

-L-lo siento, en verdad.- dijo apenada.

-…Hmn.- Miroku observaba todo con sumo interés; además… acariciaba libidinosamente a su esposa.

-"Excelencia".- su mirada se volvió fuego.- Detén eso ahora.-

-Perdona amor mío.- sonrió con nervios.- La costumbre.- Sango le miró con más ira.

-¿Entonces Príncipe no estar en Palacio?- la hanyou de blanco cabello bajo las orejas.- Gigei quería que la llevara a pasear…-

-No digas ese tipo de cosas Gigei.- Aki suspiró.- Eres una mocosa…- InuYasha golpeo la cabeza de Aki con "ligera" fuerza. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su hijo; al ver esto, Kagome aplicó un efectivísimo…

-¡Abajo!- tomó a su hermoso primogénito en brazos.- ¿Te dolió mucho?- el pequeño negó, pero sus ojos parecían ríos de lágrimas.- InuYasha deja ya de decirle que no puede llorar por ser hombre o te juro que…-

-¡Yo no le he dicho algo como eso!- se incorporó del piso.- Además ¡no le digas mocosa a tu hermana, Aki!- el hanyou negó.- Dios, has pasado demasiado tiempo con el idiota de Sesshoumaru y el renacuajo.- Y hablando de Jaken ¿Dónde estaría?

-¡El tío es muy fuerte y yo quiero ser como él!- Kouga rió al escuchar eso.

1… 2… 3…

-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?- el perro ladró, quiero decir, gritó. Kouga sonrió con malicia.

-Parece que tu hermano ha robado ciertos corazones.-

-¡CÁLLATE!- miró a Aki con seriedad.- ¿Hablas enserio?-

-Muy enserio.- con su mano derecha acarició su espada Ryuga.- Padre, yo seré un guerrero honorable.-

-¿P-PADRE?- sus ojos temblaron ligeramente; bajo las orejas y se sentó. Kouga rió mientras Miroku y Sango negaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le duré esa depresión?- preguntó en secreto (si es que eso es posible cuando se está rodeado de youkais) Sango a su marido.

-Ni idea.-

-Aki ¿Por qué esa súbita manera de hablar?- el kitsune pelirrojo alzo la cara, ignorando el dolor que sentía ante los "delicados y suaves" cuidados que Soten le daba.

-Así le decía mi tío a mi abuelo.- afirmó.- Mi respetable maestro Shiso me lo ha dicho personalmente.- ¿respetable maestro? Bien, y eso que aún no había tenido su primera lección de kendo.

-…No ser bueno imitar personas.- Gigei le miró decidida.- No deber imitar al Príncipe.- Aki la miró ligeramente molesto.- Príncipe una vez decirme que cada uno tener esencia propia y no ser bueno mezclarla con otra. Príncipe decir que puede resultar un ser perverso.- se acercó a su madre.- Mamá ¿Qué ser perverso?-

-Pues…- ¿acaso el taiyoukai se refería a él?- Es… cuando haces cosas malas sin importarte lo que los demás sientan; los hieres, los lastimas, los haces llorar… por placer muchas veces.- suspiró.

-¡El Señor Sesshoumaru es así!- Takeshi dijo decidido. Natsumi parecía confundido ¿apoyaría o no a su hermano?

-No es verdad.- InuYasha desvió la mirada al ver que todos le observaban.- ¿Qué diablos me ven, tengo algo en la cara, o qué?- Gigei lo abrazó.

-Papá querer mucho a Príncipe ¿verdad?-

-¡No!- se defendió.- ¡Es que ese idiota no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser perverso, así de simple!- su hija le miró por un momento sorprendida, después sonrió dulcemente y se trepó hasta sus hombros.

-¡Papá ser mi favorito!- Aki observó a su hermana, recordando cuando él solía treparse a su padre. InuYasha solía decirle que era su hijo favorito.

…pero él era su _único_ hijo en aquella época…

-¡Suelta a mi _papá_!- saltó hacía ella; Kouga se movió rápidamente y logró sostenerlo de su haoiri a tan sólo unos centímetros de la niña. Aki trataba de alcanzarla.- ¡Suéltalo!- ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a esos dos?

-¡No querer! Tú decir que querer a Príncipe ¡yo querer a papá!- arañó a su hermano con sus pequeñas garras. Kagome intentó calmarlos. Los gemelos observaban lo que pasaba ligeramente sorprendidos; Sango abrazó a Natsumi mientras que Miroku a Takeshi.

Entonces lo recordaron…

-¡No se peleen!- dijeron al unísono.- ¡Son hermanos, no enemigos!- Aki miró molesto a InuYasha.

-¡Antes era a mi a quien cargabas!- reclamó el primogénito del joven Príncipe del Oeste.

Oh no,…

-¡Tú ser hombre!- Gigei defendió sus derechos como fémina. Kouga suspiró, esos niños eran más problemáticos con el tiempo.

…No otra vez por favor…

-¡Eso no te importa, ni siquiera puedes hablar correctamente!-

-¡Aki!- Kagome le miró seriamente; pero Gigei ya tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Yo odiarte!-

-¡Yo también!-

"_-No soporto que hables así de ella… ¡te odio!-"_

"_-Tú no eres precisamente el hermano que deseaba; tan sólo eres un hanyou.-"_

Suficiente.

-¡Silencio los dos!- InuYasha les miró con ira.- ¡Cállense! No pueden decir tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo… mejor dicho ¿Cómo pueden?- sus hijos bajaron las orejas.- Parece que son sólo niños maleducados y caprichosos ¡esos no son mis hijos!- Kouga le miró ligeramente sorprendido ¿él, el idiota de InuYasha hablando de forma madura? Imposible, ya lo había visto todo.- ¡Su madre y yo no hemos criado mocosos tan exasperantes!- Kouga bajo a Aki mientras InuYasha hacía lo mismo con Gigei.

-Ahora…- Kagome les miró con seriedad.- ¿Qué tienen que decirse el uno al otro?- los niños se miraron con infantil ira, una mueca de capricho encorvaba sus delicados labios.- Aki, Gigei.- abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña Hikari, la cual llevaba en brazos.

-Eres una tonta ¿mira lo que provocaste?-

-¡Gigei no ser tonta; Príncipe haberlo dicho!- dijo con lágrimas.- ¡Tú ser malo con Gigei; _tú no podrás ser como el Príncipe porque eres muy desagradable!_- Aki la miró sorprendido. Natsumi aplaudió seguido de Takeshi.

-¡Bien dicho!- su amigo de cabello plateado se volvió ligeramente molesto ¿le estaban dando la espalda?- ¡Tú primera oración perfectamente dicha Gigei!- gritó Natsumi. El hanyou se volvió a su hermana… ¿oración bien dicha?

-…E-es verdad.- Aki parpadeó.

-¡Tú ser cruel!- comenzó a mover sus manos con desesperación, actuando como una pequeña niña caprichosa.- ¡Arrovarte (arrogante), soplerbo (soberbio), purgoso (pulgoso)!-

-¡Gigei!- Kagome le dio una mirada dura.- Ambos se deben una disculpa y por lo visto señorita usted quiere un castigo especial.-

-¡No querer!- negó.- Gigei se disculpará cuando Aki disculparse conmigo.-

-…Mhm…- el pequeño movió con ansiedad su pie.- Bien, pero si yo me disculpo tú dejarás de treparte a papá siempre; ¡yo también quiero que me carguen!- el aludido padre negó.

-Yo puedo cargar a los dos, pequeños enanos.- los sujeto a ambos por el cincho de sus ropas, como si de maletas se tratara.- Pero creí que comenzaba a molestarte el que te cargara.- miró a Aki.

-¡No!- ante la penosa situación; InuYasha tomó a sus hijos en brazos, y salió tranquilamente del lugar mientras los pequeños se miraban nuevamente con infantil rencor… o tal vez, no tan infantil. Kagome se disculpó por la conducta de sus hijos, dejando a todos con una expresión de sincera comprensión.

Cuando InuYasha y Kagome llegaron a sus habitaciones, el hanyou dejó caer a los pequeños en su futón.

-No vuelvan a hacer eso.-

-¡No es justo, padre!- Aki renegó.

-Silencio.- dijo con obvia molestia.- No me importan los estúpidos modales y educación de la que su madre tanto habla.- Su esposa le miró con suavidad, era verdad… eso no tenia importancia en esos momentos.- Simplemente no voy a tolerar esas actitudes, son hermanos, no tienen porque discutir por algo así. No creí que te molestara Aki, jamás imaginé que te agradara tanto que te cargara.-

-¡Yo también soy tu hijo!-

-Yo también soy tu padre.- se agachó y con una gran sonrisa, jaló las orejas del pequeño.- No vuelvas a pensar que no te amo de la misma forma que a tus hermanas. Entiende Aki; les amo igual, los tres son mis hijos y nada lo cambiará.- el niño le miró unos segundos dudando. Gigei se abrazó a InuYasha. Su joven hermano la miró por unos segundos; ella le mostró inocentemente la lengua.

-Tonta.- sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su padre.- ¡Papá, cárgame!- el hanyou tomó a ambos y después se volvió a Kagome.

-¿Tú no quieres…?-

-No, gracias.- negó dulcemente.

Escuchaba lejano el eco de la cueva, se sentía cansado; no estaba seguro si había estado durmiendo por largas horas… y tampoco le agradaba la idea, podría ser peligroso, demasiado.

-Parece ser que tendremos que forzar el hechizo ¿no? Después de todo, no quisiste ceder a tu pasado.- Nyohiko parecía desilusionada. El taiyoukai no contestó.- Mhm, me complicas la vida, Sesshoumaru del Oeste.-

-...Piérdela entonces.- la hanyou rió.

-Eres tan desagradable.- sonrió.- De cualquier forma, debo atender unos asuntos, Minami esta ansiosa por visitar tu Palacio, tú me entiendes… donde vive tu _amada_ humana.-

-Silencio.- cerró los ojos.- Tus palabras me provocan nauseas.- la mujer sonrió con dulzura, tan negado al amor… que él mismo había aceptado a pesar de todo; que patético.

-Pues entonces, disfruta mi salida, porque pronto no escucharás algo que no sea mi voz.- intentó besar la punta de su nariz pero el taiyoukai gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos.-…Mhm, testarudo.- salió tranquilamente del lugar… ignorando ciertos hilos plateados que brillaban en contraste con su kimono.

-Escoria.- observó el lugar y sus posibilidades de salir de ahí.-…- necesitaba destruir los ortigas para liberarse antes que nada. El problema era que con la sangre que había perdido no se sentía perfectamente y podría tener algunos problemas, pero que más daba, después de todo era el Gran Sesshoumaru, sólo requeriría de cierto esfuerzo extra.

Pudo vislumbrar una _tachi_ y considerándola su mejor opción, cerró sus ojos. Lentamente la _espada_ comenzó a moverse; sin duda alguna, ser hijo de Unmei era un gran privilegio, pues varios de sus poderes habían sido transmitidos a él, tal como él lo haría con sus propios hijos. Sonrió ligeramente; seguramente Rin sería una excelente madre… e InuYasha no podría burlarse más de él por simplemente no tener hijos… vaya idiota.  
La tachi se clavó a centímetros de su rostro… mejor dejaría los pensamientos innecesarios para después.

El Dragón emitía fuertes gruñidos, los cuales atrajeron a Rin en tan sólo unos minutos, Shiso olfateaba el aire sin mucho éxito, era como si su Príncipe se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

-¡Señor Shiso!- se volvió hacía donde provenía el grito.- ¡Mire!- corrió hacía la humana.

-¿Qué ocu…?- se detuvo en seco.- La estola del Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- olfateaba el lugar y a pesar de eso no era capaz de oler nada.- No lo entiendo, es como si hubiera perdido su aroma.- olfateo más, se hecho al piso y olfateo la tierra.- ¡Imposible!-

-¿Qué pasa?- se hincó.- ¿Distingue algo?-

-Aquí el olor de Sesshoumaru continua pero es muy leve… esta cubierto por algo, pero no lo entiendo, es un aroma extraño… parecen hierbas pero… hay algo distinto…- olfateo las flores que hacía poco había cortado Nyohiko.

-¿Distinto?- preguntó angustiada, abrazó con fuerza la estola.

-Huele a… cadáver.-

-¡Ese olor no es del Amo, no es!- negó energéticamente. El youkai sonrió con serenidad.

-No, no es de él; esta mezclado el aroma.- se incorporó.-Dama Rin, necesito investigar esto con más detalle… volvamos al Palacio.-

-¿Qué? pero… ¿Por qué?- el youkai le sonrió y la subió a A-Un.- Señor Shiso…-

-Iré por algunos youkais de buen olfato, seguro pueden ser más útiles que una sola nariz.- sonrió con tranquilidad.- Estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru está bien.- la chica parecía confundida, pero después de un momento sonrió.- Vamos, si tú estás en el Palacio me sentiré más seguro; de lo contrario, el Príncipe me matará.- rió.

Rin iba a protestar cuando notó la conocida katana de su Amo. -¡Toukijin!- señaló un extraño barro.- ¡Shiso es la Toukijin del Amo!- bajo rápidamente de A-Un y sujetó la espada.- ¿Pero que hace aquí?-

-Saquémosla.- la tomó y la intentó retirar de la extraña sustancia.- ¿Por qué se resiste?- volvió a jalar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Hay algo extraño.- la chica se acercó para mirar con detenimiento.- Mira, ese resplandor violáceo pareciera hacer alguna clase de fuerza…-

-¿Cuál resplandor?- se acercó pero no vio nada.- Yo no puedo ver nada, Dama.- Rin le miró estupefacta; recordó lo sucedido con Soten.

-…Tal vez.- ¿y si lo que había dicho la Señora Kagome fuera verdad? y si ella tenía alguna clase de poder espiritual? Sujetó la espada e intentó retirarla.- ¿Qué clase de barro es este?- jaló con más fuerza y la espada se movió un poco.- ¿S-se movió?-

-Lo hizo.- tocó la sustancia, era extraño, parecía haber sido una persona pero ahora sólo quedaba una silueta amorfa.

-Vamos por la Señora Kagome.-

-¿Eh?- vio a la chica correr, subir a A-Un y alzar el vuelo.- Como diga…- sonrió ampliamente.- Mi Señora del Oeste.- el brillante polvo fue única evidencia de su presencia.

Caminaba con lentitud, estaba en un Palacio conocido, el Palacio del Norte, donde la Señora Minami residía ocultando a lo ojos de todos lo que pocos conocían.

-La Señora me llamó.- dijo a los guardias.

-Adelante.- abrieron la puerta para ella. Nyohiko sonrió, pronto gobernaría el Oeste y temerían ante su sólo paso.

-Señora.- la mujer jugaba en esos momentos con un hermoso niño de ojos azules, el pequeño parecía no superar los cinco o siete años.- Ah, le suplico me disculpe, no sabía que…-

-Esta bien.- sonrió al niño y le pidió saliera del lugar.- Nyohiko ¿has sabido algo sobre la humana?- la pelirroja sonrió con ironía y falsa tristeza.

-Sí. Lord Sesshoumaru le ha permitido quedarse…- Minami la miró con furia.- Y no sólo eso, él mismo la vio con el kitsune y a pesar de todo…-

-¿PERO POR QUÉ?- movió su mano con fuerza y una hermosa estatua se rompió; no había duda que sus poderes psíquicos eran únicos.- ¡No lo entiendo! Él jamás hubiese perdonado algo así; ¡detesta ese tipo de escenas! Además ¡…sería ofensivo que alguien a quien ha protegido tanto tiempo falte el respeto a su persona revolcándose con un mísero invitado!- apretaba con fuerza sus puños.- ¡No lo entiendo!-

-La ama.- Nyohiko sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué?- se volvió hacía ella.- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?- la hanyou se acercó.

-Te lo juro Minami, tu amado Lord Sesshoumaru…- dejo atrás los formalismos, algo que a Minami no le importo, después de todo, eran viejas amigas.-…está perdidamente enamorado de esa humana.- la taiyoukai la miró con detenimiento.

-…Pareces muy segura de ello.- la miró inquisitivamente, algo estaba mal; ese aroma.

-Lo estoy, de otra forma ¿Por qué la perdonaría?- que tonta, había estado a punto de delatarse; era una fortuna que Minami fuera tan estúpida.

-…Mhm.- es verdad, olía a _él. _Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Nyohiko no purificaba el ambiente con inciensos, su olfato parecía mejorar.- Lo quiero para mí.-

-Lo sé.- sonrió hasta que sintió las manos de Minami en su cuello.- ¿Mi Señora?-

-Entonces dime… ¿Por qué lo tienes contigo?- presionó.- Hueles a él, como nunca.- Nyohiko sonrió.

-Que astuta ¡lo capturé para ti!-

-¿Qué?- la soltó.- ¿Hiciste qué?- pareció enfurecer.

-¡Escucha antes!- sonrió.- Encontré un hechizó, con él podemos cambiar sus sentimientos, estoy segura que puedo hacer que te ame y no sólo eso, también puedo hacer que ame a…-

-¡Calla!- negó con tristeza.- ¡No quiero oírlo!-

-¿Te llevó donde esta él?- Minami asintió.- Esta bien…- espero a que pasara para poder guiarla; la soberana no se movió.

-¿No necesitas descansar?- se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su rostro.- Te ves cansada.- Nyohiko se sorprendió para después sonreír.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Minami asintió.- ¿Estás segura?- la taiyoukai sonrió.

-Sé que no es propio de mí, pero cuando paso tiempo con el pequeño.- se asomó a la ventana y observó al niño jugar en el jardín.- No me siento mal. Por eso, por favor, descansa un poco e iremos después, me imagino que te has asegurado de su cómoda estancia… donde quiera que este.-

-Por supuesto.- sonrió.- "_Sobretodo después del trato que me dio en ese beso, maldito Sesshoumaru._"- caminó hacía la salida después de reverenciar a Minami y cuando iba a abandonar el lugar se detuvo.- ¿Puedo jugar con el pequeño antes de irnos?-

-Sabes que sí.- sonrieron… como buenas amigas del pasado.

Pronto, el pequeño de ojos azules estuvo acompañado de la Luz del Norte, cubierto de besos y calidas sonrisas.

Había caminado ya varios kilómetros, por lo visto, Nyohiko se ocultaba en las Tierras del Sur; no era una mujer tan estúpida como creyó. Sin Minami cerca para saberlo, su patética vida no corría peligro (si es que Minami era un peligro) y al dejarle a él en el Sur, se aseguraba de que Taki y su patético reino le causaran molestias y retardaran su regreso al Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

En ese mismo momento seguía el Río Nagara que le llevaría de vuelta al Oeste y no sólo eso; caminaba por sus aguas y con ello, evitaría que le encontraran, al menos por medio del olfato, ni siquiera su sangre sería problema, bien podrían pensar que había cruzado el río y sus aguas habían limpiado sus heridas. Era hora de ser cazador y juraba que el pequeño conejo _hibrido_ se arrepentiría.

En el Palacio les recibieron sorprendidos, sobretodo porque el ver la estola de Sesshoumaru sin _Sesshoumaru_ era algo que no habían visto a menos que el Príncipe acabase de despertar.

-¿Dónde estar?- Gigei saltó hacía Rin.- ¿Eh?-

-No lo sé.- sonrió falsamente.- Pero sé que está bien, el Señor Shiso le buscará después con ayuda de otros youkais.-

-¿Por qué no le encontró respetable maestro Shiso?- el aludido se sonrojó.

-Respetable…- sonrió.- Sólo por eso te enseñaré con más ánimos.- Aki gritó un energético "¡Sí!"

-Señ… Kagome ¿podría venir con nosotros?- Rin caminó hacía la sacerdotisa.- Necesitamos su opinión acerca de algo que encontramos.- la miró con decisión, tratando de comunicarle algo con tan sólo la mirada; un complicado lenguaje femenino… uno que sólo algunas logran dominar.

-…Esta bien.- InuYasha dijo que la acompañaría.- No, tú no puedes salir.-

-No digas tonterías.-

-No InuYasha.-

-¡Sesshoumaru puede estar mintiendo!- se defendió. Y mientras los esposos discutían; cierto monje y exterminadora trataban de actuar como imparciales jueces; el lobo Kouga se acercó a la humana del Palacio.

-¿…Ocurre algo?- lo miró con recelo.

-Quiero ayudar.-

-¿Cómo?- le miró confundida.

-Aunque no lo creas, los lobos también tenemos honor.- sonrió.- Revisaremos los alrededores, oh, pero necesito que suelten a mis amigos.- pidió refiriéndose a los lobos. Rin dudó.

-Me parece bien.- Shiso aceptó. Después de todo, él era quien mandaba en el Palacio mientras el Príncipe no estuviera.- Daré la orden una vez que nosotros partamos podrán salir.- Kouga asintió. Shiso no gustaba de andarse con rodeos en asuntos importantes y no sólo eso, el youkai parecía estar protegiendo la restante y frágil templanza de Rin, evitar herirla con los recuerdos de un pasado que deseaba dejar atrás, en la oscuridad del tiempo… aunque aún no lo lograba.

-Por favor.- Rin le miró con suplica.- Hagan lo posible por…-

-Eso es seguro, Dama.- el escuchar tanto a los sirvientes hablar de la humana le había dado a entender el "rango" que la mujer humana tenía en el lugar, y en definitiva… no era uno despreciable siendo ella sólo una acompañante que el Lord del Palacio había decidido tomar como protegida.- Haremos lo posible por encontrarlo; con esto espero poder saldar una parte de la deuda que tengo con usted por…-

-Sólo ayúdenos a encontrarlo, lo demás… ya no importa.- miró a su derecha para observar a Aki.- Yo sólo quiero volver a ver a mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- una mirada y un cabello de géminis. Kouga sonrió.

_-"A estos hermanos les gusta el mismo tipo de mujeres"_- miró a InuYasha y Kagome.- "_Y tienen una suerte… siempre mujeres bonitas con buen corazón y hermosa sonrisa… creo que hasta en los rostros se parecen aunque… esta chica tiene un porte diferente a Kagome, supongo que es por el lugar donde vive y la educación que recibió."_- se alejó en busca de Ginta y Hakaku.- "_Ya encontraré a mi mujer, la que fue hecha para mí…"-_ miró a InuYasha.- "_Y me burlaré de este pulgoso perro…grrr._"-

-¡Entonces está decidido!- miró con furia a InuYasha.- ¡Tú te quedas y cuidas de los niños, yo me voy!-

-¡No!-

-¡SÍ!- le miró con ira.- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si sales, así que: Abajo!- su marido golpeó la tierra.- ¡A él niños!- Aki , Gigei, Natsumi y Takeshi se le arrojaron encima; sabía que no se levantaría bruscamente, podría herirlos y entre ellos estaba su amada, preciosísima y celada hija: Gigei.- ¡Vamos Rin!- subió con rapidez en la hermosa Kirara y _huyó_ vilmente.

-¡KAGOME!- InuYasha gritaba desde abajo.- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!- intentó quitarse a los niños.- ¡Sabes que no soporto los llantos de Hikari!- y ante tanto escándalo… la bebé hanyou empezó a llorar en brazos de Sango.- ¡KAAAGOOOOMEEEEEE!-

-Kouga.- el monje ignoró en lo posible al escandaloso hanyou mientras Sango trataba (inútilmente) de dormir a la niña.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde buscarán?-

-¿Yo que sé?- observó a sus lobos ser liberados, era una suerte que Shiso diera las ordenes rápidas y claras… lo que le hacía pensar que era un temible general, o lo que fuera que fuese; todo se había hecho tal cual lo había dicho.- ¡Amigos, tenemos una misión!- los lobos aullaron, pero pronto Gigei y Aki estuvieron sobre ellos, jugando.- Niños.- miró con seriedad a los pequeños.- Tenemos trabajo, así que dejen de jugar con los "niños" del perro ese.- los lobos bajaron la cola y caminaron hacía él.- Pues veamos… como no tenemos idea de a donde ir…- sonrió.- ¡Síganme, revisaremos todo el Oeste!- salió del Palacio una vez que le abrieron la puerta principal; después de correr unos metros, cuatro lobos volvieron con gran rapidez, entraron a las habitaciones de huéspedes y volvieron a retomar su camino.

-¿Por qué volvieron?- Sango observó a los animales correr, InuYasha recibió un fuerte golpe con el báculo de Miroku.

-¡Guarda silencio perrito!- exigió. Sus hijos (y los hijos del agredido) aplaudieron.

-¡Buen golpe papá!- Natsumi y Takeshi se sentían enaltecidos.

-¡Papá golpea mas fuerte!- Aki defendió a su amado progenitor.- ¡Lo juro!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Si es!-

-¡No!- mientras discutían Sango dio cuenta de a _que_ habían vuelto los lobos…

-¡KOUGA ESPÉRANOS!-

-¡KOUGA NO NOS DEJES!- corrían con todas sus fuerzas, tan sólo para decir a coro¡¡KOUGA!

Tal como Rin había supuesto, Toukijin había podido ser liberada ante el poder purificador de Kagome, lamentablemente, después de eso, no tuvieron información sobre Sesshoumaru. Lo peor de todo es que el invierno ya estaba dando muestras de su llegada, pues no sólo habían descendido las temperaturas con mayor rapidez, sino que además, Hisui estaba segura que pronto comenzarían las primeras nevadas.

El no tenía su estola ¿Cómo estar segura de que no tendría frío? No quería si quiera pensarlo… ¿Dónde podría estar? Día a día se preguntaba lo mismo, y ya no podía sentirse en paz consigo misma.

-Mocosa.- la muchacha se volvió con pasividad, no parecía tener ninguna muestra de alegría en su rostro. En esos momentos estaba sentada, contra la pared.- Basta ya, con ese rostro sólo logras deprimir a los demás.- Jaken acababa de entrar a su habitación, y con él una doncella youkai que había dejado una caja en el piso ante la indicación del renacuajo.

-Lo siento.- bajo la cabeza.- Es que… me siento sola.- Jaken le pegó suavemente en la cabeza con su inseparable bastón.

-Desconsiderada ¡malcriada!- negó.- No estás sola.- Rin le miró con tristeza.-…Rin.- se acercó.- No eres la única que lo extraña, Hisui también, Shiso no ha dejado de buscar, incluso el lobo ese.-

-Lo sé.- sonrió con amargura.- Pero yo no puedo hacer nada.- el youkai verde la miró pensativo.- El Amo Sesshoumaru es un taiyoukai, un Gran Youkai… un Lord Youkai…- parecía decirlo para ella más que para Jaken.- Y a pesar de eso…- sujeto con fuerza el colgante que le había dado, incluso en ese momento estaba envuelta en la estola de Sesshoumaru; era una fortuna que Jaken no hubiera dicho nada _¿no?_

-¿A que viene eso?- Rin negó.- Mhm, vaya niña.- se sentó frente a ella.- ¿En serio sólo estás así porque el Amo Bonito desapareció?-

-Nunca lo había hecho.- se sujetó con fuerza a la estola, algunas lagrimas lucharon por salir; parecía contenerlas, llena de ira, coraje, impotencia.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?- Rin le miró con duda.

-¿Pero por que lo haría?-

-¿Algo le molesto?-

-No…- recordó a Shippou.- Nada de importancia al menos.- Jaken negó.

-Yo creo que sí.- Rin le miró con detenimiento.- Oh, mira, te traje algo.- evadió su mirada.- Le pedí a Hisui que lo sacara de tu cuarto, es que, no hubiese sido justo que terminara así.- Rin no entendía a lo que el renacuajo se refería. Fue entonces cuando Jaken abrió la caja y sacó el Kimono rojo que Sesshoumaru le había obsequiado recientemente.

-¡Mi kimono!- tomó la prenda y observó que el corte en la prenda ya no estaba.- ¿Cómo?- Jaken sonrió.

-Bueno, el Amo me hubiera matado si yo entraba a tu habitación pero a Hisui…- se incorporó.- Además era un kimono nuevo y de magnifica calidad; …valía la pena hacer un viaje al Este.- Rin dejo caer el Kimono para abrazar a Jaken.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- así que Jaken había salido del Palacio ¡por eso no lo había visto en tanto tiempo!- Pero ¿cómo sabía que…?- Jaken fingió ahogarse, distrayendo así a Rin y evitando ser descubierto.

Con cada paso la madera resonaba, podía sentir el frío que había fuera del Palacio y no quería si quiera imaginar como estaría el hijo de Lord InuTaisho, la cueva no era lo más abrigadora posible y ella no había dejado ninguna fogata mágica para que lo mantuviera caliente durante los dos días que llevaba sin verle, maldita sea… ¿Por qué diablos Minami le pedía quedarse en su lugar mientras iba al Este para hablar con Lord Funno sobre el conflicto entre el Oeste y el Sur? Maldición.

¡Maldición!

No era que le importara Sesshoumaru pero… él era el futuro cuerpo de InuTaisho, no quería que sufriera algún daño, no tenía forma de revivirlo.

¡Maldición! Odiaba las reuniones políticas, definitivamente cuando dominará el Oeste las prohibiría ¡si que lo haría!

Tampoco era una opción dejar el puesto en el que Minami la había dejado, sería sospechoso. Aun no entendía porque la Luz del Norte había preferido ir a esa reunión antes que ver a Sesshoumaru, aunque tal vez… hubiese sido para no levantar sospechas ante la desaparición del Lord. No, ella era demasiado estúpida, definitivamente había hecho eso sólo para evitar que sus tierras se vieran afectadas por la guerra que habría entre el Oeste y el Sur si no detenían sus ataques políticos.

…Bueno, al menos era una buena Dama del Norte.

¡Maldición, Quería ver a Sesshoumaru, quería ver a InuTaisho!

Esa mismo día Rin salió de su habitación para estar en uno de los jardines laterales a la puerta principal. De ese día en adelante, no se movería hasta ver el regreso del Amo Sesshoumaru.

-Estás loca, aquí hace mucho frío; te vas a enfermar.- InuYasha quería obligarla a entrar.

-No me importa.-

-¡Terca!-

-Rin, el Amo se molestará si te encuentra aquí esperándolo, tú sabes que…- Hisui intentaba convencerla.

-No me importa, que me castigue.- se envolvió más en la estola de Sesshoumaru.- Si es su deseo que me ejecute, pero no me muevo de aquí.- Los guardias la miraban con cierta confusión.

-Rin… ejem, Dama Rin, por favor, entiende Shiso estaba a punto de salir a otra búsqueda.- No puedo dejarte aquí… mi vida esta en juego.- Rin le miró decidida, ya sabía que Sesshoumaru no lo mataría.

"_-¿Cree usted que lo mataría?- el youkai sonrió infantilmente._

_-No.-"_

-Mil disculpas Señor Shiso, abogaré por usted para que el Amo utilice la Tenseiga.- Shiso quedó helado. La tierna e inocente humana estaba actuando tan caprichosamente… tan… tan… Señora del Palacio.

-¿La Tenseiga está en las habitaciones del Amo?- Rin asintió.- ¿No se la llevó con él?- eso sí era angustiante, porque eso significaba que Sesshoumaru había tomado la Toukijin para matar a Shippou por el beso que le había "robado" a Rin (bueno, eso habían dicho sus "fuentes" claro que sus ojos no eran exactamente los mejores, tal vez y sólo tal vez estaba equivocado… nah, era seguro que el celoso Príncipe no llevaba consigo la Tenseiga porque jamás pensó en revivir al osado kitsune).- Esta bien, iré a buscarle otra vez, por favor Dama, entre al Palacio.-

-No.- Shiso suspiró.

-Que sea su voluntad.- negó suavemente, tal vez por esa razón no pudieron ver la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Y como profeta… Fue la voluntad de Rin.

-¡A-a-achu!- Jaken limpió su nariz.

-Puede ir adentro Señor Jaken.- Rin lo cubrió un poco más con las mantas que Hisui le había llevado antes de que anocheciera totalmente.

-Ca-a-alla- ¡achu!- Rin sonrió.

-Salud.- Jaken movió su báculo para crear más fuego.- Gracias.- el youkai la miró confundido.- Por acompañarme en estos momentos.-

-Niña tonta.- el renacuajo se cubrió más.- Lo que haces que el Gran Jaken haga.- Rin sonrió al igual que el pequeño youkai.- Eres de lo peor.-

-Gracias.- tras esa breve platica, ambos hicieron guardia, primero Jaken, luego Rin; sólo así podrían estar seguros de la llegada del Amo.

Sobre un pájaro plateado iba una Inu Youkai, furiosa. Acababan de informarle que Nyohiko había salido del Palacio hacia horas; esa hanyou había desobedecido sus ordenes como si nada ¡simplemente se había ido donde Sesshoumaru! Y lo peor ¡estaba muy al Sur! Seguramente llegaría hasta el amanecer, y eso que los pájaros que le servían de transporte eran muy rápidos, todo gracias a que eran hechizos de pergaminos.

-Maldita… te voy a encontrar y vas a explicar muchas cosas…- soltó más las riendas del pájaro.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme? Confíe en ti, dejando a tu cuidado mi más preciado tesoro ¡y tú…!- gruñó.

* * *

Debía apresurarse, de lo contrario Minami notaría su ausencia y entonces realmente tendría problemas, demasiadas cosas que explicar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo ¡demonios, esperaba que el futuro cuerpo de InuTaisho siguiera con vida!

* * *

Sintió el frío viento de la mañana mecer su cabello, abrió lentamente los ojos y con tristeza dio cuenta que no había ocurrido nada importante. El Señor Jaken había sido victima del sueño y los guardias negaron una vez que vieron su esperanzada expresión.

Era obvio, el Amo Sesshoumaru no había vuelto aún.

Cansada y un poco entristecida, tomó a Jaken en brazos y decidió llevarlo a su habitación. Todo era silencio, seguramente era aún muy temprano. Camino cual afónico espectro en la niebla, como había aprendido gracias a Hisui, Shiso y su mismo Amo; sólo así sus pasos no serían perturbadores.

Se había esforzado por agradar a su Amo Sesshoumaru, y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado… o al menos eso parecía pero… lo ocurrido con Shippou había arruinado todo su trabajo, y lo que era peor, seguramente lo habría arruinado para siempre; nunca dejaría de recordar ese penoso incidente y seguramente Sesshoumaru tampoco lo olvidaría… de una u otra forma lo había ofendido, de eso ni dudar… lo que no entendía, era que había sido exactamente.

Entro a la habitación de Jaken con lentitud y lo puso en su futón, le daba gracia verle así… un futón tan pequeño, era divertido. Era su hogar.

O mas bien el hogar que el Gran Sesshoumaru le había ofrecido generosamente. No entendía porque los demás no eran capaces de ver como era en realidad… o tal vez ella estaba mal.

"_-…Y te enamoró…_

_Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero…no, tal vez él mismo no se dio cuenta, tan ciego esta_

…_Te enamoró, porque eras humana…te hizo que le amarás_

_y después mostró su desprecio a tus sentimientos ignorándolos._

_Lo planeó todo…_

_Él fue tu maestro, él sabe más de ti que tu misma.-"_

Rin negó el recuerdo de aquel sueño, aquella hermosa mujer, la madre de su Señor. Ella si había sido una youkai de sangre pura, una Taiyoukai.

Suspiró.

-No. Confío en él. Esta bien, yo lo sé.- sonrió.

Cuando uno se enamora suele ver a la persona amada con menos defectos, incluso sin ellos… eso es enamorarse.

Pero…

…Ella lo amaba.

Sabía sus defectos y lo amaba por ellos, sabía que era arrogante y muchas veces soberbio… incluso terco. No importaba, ella tampoco era un ser perfecto, era así como había descubierto que amar era distinto a estar enamorado… y le dolía, vaya que sí. Después de todo, ella era sólo una humana, protegida o no…

"_Después de todo ¿Qué eres tú sino una mísera mujer humana? _

…_Tan sólo eso..."_

Era como la arena comparada con un arrecife de corales, donde su Amo, el Mar, poderoso y majestuoso, podría elegir el más hermoso; y ella no estaba entre aquellas hermosas figuras.

-…No importa.- se dio ánimos a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta, de desear llorar como nunca; de suplicar por una mirada, una caricia, un roce de sus labios… tan sólo uno, un solo beso… y sería feliz.

Jaken comenzó a moverse en el futón y a balbucear. Rin iba a despertarlo cuando escuchó la más espantosa de las noticias.

-Amo bonito no, no se enlaceeee.- Rin le miró con expectación.

-¿P-pareja?- Rin llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta su boca.

-¿Qué pasará con su fiel sirvienteeee?- se volvía a remover.- ¿Y que hay de lo que los demás sentimossss?- comenzó a sudar.- Amo bonitooo ¿Y Rin…?- calidas lágrimas recorrieron sus blancas y tersas mejillas, pero pronto estuvieron frías. Envuelta en la estola de Sesshoumaru, esperándole en el jardín, decidió llorar en silencio su desgracia y desdicha.

_Flash Back:_

_Observó a su Amo Bonito tomar pincel y papel._

_-…- no se movía¿estaría bien el Amo bonito? Parecía dudar…_

_-…Amo bonito.- el taiyoukai no despegó la vista del papel.- ¿Qué desea?- no respondió.- ¿Amo Sesshou…?-_

_-Jaken.- el renacuajo se congeló.- Quiero que te encargues de algo importante.- se rindió con el pincel y el pergamino._

_-¿I-importante?- lo decía así, tan serio, tan decidido… oh dios, realmente era importante.- Si, como ordene.- sintió terror; si se llegaba a equivocar ¡sería su muerte!-_

_-Un colgante.- se levantó y tomó una pinza. _

_-¿C-colgante?- no creía que fuera algo importante, es decir, hay tantos tipos de colgantes.- ¿De que clase?-_

_-…Nupcial.- introdujo la pinza en su boca y arrancó uno de sus colmillos. Jaken estaba completamente tieso; ver ese diente era exactamente lo mismo que ver a su Amo bonito, SU Amo Bonito… **SU** Amo Bonito…._

_-¿N-n-n-nupcial?- el taiyoukai le dio una mirada fría._

_-¿Tienes algo que decir?-_

_-¡N-no!- corrió hacía el y tomó el colmillo, el cual aún tenía sangre.- ¡En seguida salgo para buscar la persona indicada para crearlo!- no se atrevió a ver a su Amo más, simplemente lo reverencio y…- A-amo bonito.-_

_-…Dime.-_

_-¿…Qué pasará con Rin?-_

_-…- entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente molesto.- No hay relación alguna. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- el renacuajo tragó saliva._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá con ella una vez que usted…?-_

_-Ese asunto solamente me corresponde a mí, no te inmiscuyas en esto.- el renacuajo asintió tristemente. De modo que su Amo se casaría, su querido Amo Sesshoumaru._

…_Su_ Amado _Amo Sesshoumaru… (1) _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Entró con rapidez a la cueva, debía asegurarse de que estaría bien, era extraño, no escuchaba nada ¡Oh no! Que no estuviera muerto ¡Por favor, no!

Nada.

Parpadeó con rapidez, no lo entendía, él estaba entre esas ortigas y ahora ¿nada…? Pero ¿Por qué?

¡No!

¡Lo habían encontrado, por eso esa tachi estaba entre las paredes de roca! P-pero ¿Quién? Demonios ¡No!

-¡No te puedes ir, Sesshoumaru!- golpeó una pared.- ¡Sin ti no puedo…!- ella era una hanyou, pero sus sentidos no eran como los de InuYasha; ni olfato ni oído eran los más desarrollados y eso, le daba ciertas desventajas.- ¡Necesito tu cuerpo!-

-¿Para qué?- Minami la miró con rencor.- Me desobedeces y además ¿…mientes?- la pelirroja se volvió lentamente.- Nyohiko, me has traicionado.-

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!- la miró con rencor.- ¡Mi mejor oportunidad de que mi Señor volviera y tú…!-

-¡Sesshoumaru no es algo tuyo!- sus ojos resplandecieron.- ¡Sólo eres una hanyou, el odia a los hanyous!-

-¡No me importa ese youkai!- en sus manos se formó fuego.- ¡Yo sólo quiero que mi Señor vuelva y para ello necesito del cuerpo de ese terco youkai!- arrojó una esfera de fuego.- ¡Sus sentimientos me importan poco!- Minami la esquivó.

-¡Te mataré!-

-¡Jamás podrás!- las paredes de piedra resonaban ante cada ataque, pequeñas rocas y polvo caía sobre ambas, pero le ignoraban; un solo deseo:

_Matar por aquel que era amado. _

Aunque ambos eran diferentes personas, tan similares, tan idénticos… tan enfermizamente hechizantes.

-¡Tú no eres más que una falsa y mentirosa mujer!- Nyohiko sacó de su kimono un sello… magia Fuda (2), la magia para controlar espíritus.- Onbatari wa sowaka onbatari wa sowaka…- arrojó el sello a la taiyoukai.

-¡Qué!- no pudo moverse.- ¿Fuda?- la miró sorprendida.- ¿Usas Fuda?-

-Jamás me conociste para saberlo, jamás me has conocido.- Se acercó a ella lentamente.- No quería hacerlo, realmente no me importaba lo que pasara contigo… realmente no quería hacerlo.- de un solo golpe atravesó el pecho de Minami.

-Nyo… hiko.- la miró sorprendida.

-No por ti, sino por el pequeño.-

-…Yuuzai (3).- cerró los ojos con ira.- No lo toques.-

-¿Mhm?-

-Nyohiko…- se apoyo en su hombro, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y un sudor frío le acariciaba el cuerpo, sentía que el calor se apartaba de ella… sentía sudor en su rostro.- Deja a Yuuzai….- apretó su hombro, su mano temblaba ligeramente.-…con vida…- Nyohiko le sonrió.

-¿Preocupada por él?- la abrazó.- Cuenta con ello.- una vez dicho esto, provocó que sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente, distrajo su espíritu, le hizo sucumbir en la desesperación.- _Todo lo que una vez fue tuyo… se vuelve mío.-_ pronunció con frialdad, Un aura azulada rodeo el cuerpo de Minami y se fundió en Nyohiko.- Parte al otro mundo…- la dejó en la cueva, agonizando y… una vez fuera.- Esperemos que los Diez Reyes te permitan entrar al reino de los muertos… amiga.- pronunció un conjuro extraño y una explosión en la cueva provoco que esta se derrumbará con peligroso estruendo.

"_Deja a Yuuzai con vida"_

-…Esta bien.- sonrió.- Para que no sea como yo.- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.- Te has extinto, Luz del Norte.- observó el pájaro y subió sobre él.- Al Sur.- guió sus riendas con una expresión nostálgica.

"…_Realmente no quería hacerlo…"_

El licor estaba derramado en el suelo, su expresión llena de incredulidad y temor.

-¿Qué ocurre Lord Taki?- una youkai de semejante apariencia a él le miraba sorprendida.- ¿Taki?- su pequeña hermana.

-…No lo sé.- miró sus manos y vio gotas de sangre dispersas en ellas. Parpadeó con rapidez.- ¿Qué?- la sangre desapareció. A su mente llego la imagen de la hermosa Luz del Norte.

-¿Hermano?- este le sonrió con nostalgia y negó.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.- la chica asintió.- Vamos, te mostraré los regalos que traje para ti.-

-…Esta bien.- le miró dudosa, aquella expresión nostálgica no era propia de él… más bien, era similar a la de Lord Sesshoumaru, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

El fresco pasto moría rápidamente, era la desgracia de una vida efímera, era tal como la vida de los humanos, desaparece en tan sólo un parpadeo.

Para él… no alcanzaría el tiempo.

A pesar de eso, ya había tomado una decisión; no le molestaba que fuese mortal, la deseaba a su lado y eso era todo, confiaba en ser _feliz_ como decía Hisui y en lograr que ella lo fuera… porque aún cuando a veces solía estar seguro que ella lo era… a veces dudaba.

Odiaba dudar, nunca podía pensar tranquilo si dudaba; era desagradable.

Recordó cuando dudó sobre lo que era Rin para él. Primero creyó que sólo era una niña humana que había tomado por protegida pero… los niños crecen y ella también, y no sólo eso; ella era una doncella y una extraña e inexplicablemente atrayente.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Tonterías, recordar ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos era una completa tontería… y si se ponía a pensar, no había sido un buen protector… no había evitado que la tocaran en contra de su voluntad.

_Flash Back:_

_Escuchó las puertas del Palacio abrirse con esplendor; era su bienvenida. Jaken y él habían ido a un viaje de inspección, uno donde Rin había tenido estrictamente prohibido ir, y claro que era para que esa niña no fuese un obstáculo para él; tenía enemigos que derrotar e invasores que exiliar, simplemente no podía arriesgarse a llevarla con él. _

_Entro tranquilamente al lugar, su ropa tenía un poco de sangre de aquellos invasores pero, no era de importancia, simplemente habría que quemarla, después de todo, él había ganado. _

_-Amo, es usted admirable.- Jaken caminaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.- Nunca defrauda a su gente y…-_

_-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- escuchó el grito de una joven adolescente la cual estaba en uno de los jardines cercanos. Jaken tembló._

_-¡Por favor espere Dama Rin!- Exclamó una doncella del Palacio con desesperación pero la humana la ignoró, dispuesta a correr hacía él._

_-¡Bienvenido!- iba a saltar unos cuantos escalones cuando Hisui le detuvo.- ¿Hisui?-_

_-No Rin.- la niña le miró con nostalgia._

_-P-pero…-_

_-No.- Rin suspiró fastidiada. Observó con desagrado que su Amo la ignoraba y caminaba hacía la entrada principal. Nuevamente trató de huir del jardín donde estaba.- ¡Rin!- la chica se congelo.- ¡Arruinarás el kimono que el Amo recientemente trajo para ti!- Hisui solía ser tan estricta en etiquetas._

_-…Lo siento.- _

_-Entonces espera con paciencia a que traigan para ti los geta (4), sabes perfectamente que tus tabi (5) se ensuciarán si caminas en el jardín con ellos y no sólo eso, tu kimono se llenará de lodo, Rin, es un bello Furisode (6), no puedo permitir algo así.- _

_-Sí Hisui.- dijo molesta._

_-Ese tono de voz no lo uses conmigo.- le miró con dureza._

_-¿Disculpa? MI Amo esta allá y yo aquí por esperar unas sandalias ¡sandalias!- _

_-Y TU Amo seguramente no disfrutará ver que arruinas un kimono que trajo especialmente para ti ¿o sí?- la joven guardó silencio.- Bien.- Dios, era agotador, últimamente Rin se había vuelto reservada, se encerraba horas en sus habitaciones y no deseaba ver a nadie, solía decir que no la comprendían y lloraba sin razón aparente. _

_Una vez que trajeron las geta, Rin se calzó e intentó correr._

_-¡Espera Rin, no estas acostumbrada a estas, son muy altas y…!- la vio desaparecer en el piso.- ¡Te caerás!- corrió hacia ella, estaba ligeramente molesta porque se lo había advertido, a pesar de eso le preocupaba más saber si estaría bien. Una vez cerca vio que Tsuzuki, el hijo de Shiso la sostenía en brazos._

_-Buen Día Rin.- sonrió._

_-No es tan bueno Tsuzuki.- suspiró.- Voy con el Amo.- sonrió._

_-¿Ha vuelto ya?- Rin asintió emocionada.- ¿Por eso corrías?- _

_-…No te burles, se que lo hice mal.- el joven sonrió.- Primer día de practica.-_

_-Debe ser duro ser mujer.- Rin asintió._

_-Pues a mi me gustaría recibir regalos así.- Shiso jaló la oreja de su hijo.- Pero como tú no tienes derecho a "esos" regalos… deja a la Dama Rin ahora mismo.- el joven iba a protestar cuando notó la presencia del Príncipe; fue entonces que permitió a Rin incorporarse apropiadamente. _

_-Bienvenido sea Príncipe.- dijeron los sirvientes. Shiso sonrió y Tsuzuki bajo la cabeza (por orden de Shiso). _

_-Bienvenido Amo…- el taiyoukai le dio una mirada dura y dio media vuelta.- …Sesshou….- no acabo de decirlo cuando le miró molesta y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario, con fuertes pasos… realmente fuertes… ¿una venganza quizás?_

_-¡Rin!- el taiyoukai alzó la voz.- ¡Guarda silencio!- la chica mordió sus dientes con fuerzas, quería gritar cuan molesta estaba pero no lo haría ¡no le daría el gusto!_

_-¡Bien!- se quito los geta y con únicamente los tabi comenzó a caminar en el pasto. Hisui le regañó largo camino, ahora el kimono estaría lleno de tierra y lodo y no sería fácil limpiar tan finas sedas. Shiso y Tsuzuki miraron hacía ambos lados y luego se separaron; Shiso con el Príncipe y él con… su amada Rin. _

_En las habitaciones de la humana era posible percibirse un olor salado, bastante urticante ha de decirse. _

_-¿Por qué me trata así?- dijo molesta._

_-Pues…-_

_-¡Es que no hice nada!- continuaba llorando._

_-Tú sabes que el Amo…-_

_-¡No es justo!- tomó la mano de Tsuzuki, el cual se sonrojó.- ¡Yo no le hice nada!- _

_-…Bien pero… bueno¿sabes? Es doloroso para nosotros si pisas con tanta fuerza… y…-_

_-¡Tú también crees que hago mucho ruido!- le dio la espalda.- Lo siento¡ya no hablaré más!- entró a sus habitaciones de dormir, donde naturalmente Tsuzuki no tenía permitido entrar… claro que cuando uno es joven e inexperto suele hacer cada estupidez…_

_-¡No es eso, Rin ¡Espera…!- estaba a punto de entrar cuando el Taiyoukai del Oeste entró a las habitaciones principales de la humana._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- la fría e inquietante voz del taiyoukai pareció congelarlo._

_-Vine a ver a Rin.-_

_-Fuera.-_

_-...Si.- asintió molesto. Una vez que le reverenció y salió en silencio. Antes de que cerrara la puerta escuchó al Príncipe decirle._

_-Si vuelves a acercarte a esas habitaciones.- refiriéndose a las habitaciones de dormir.- Yo mismo te ejecutaré.- el joven afirmó y salió.- Rin.- iba a entrar cuando uno de los geto salió volando._

_-¡Déjame en paz!- la chica no alzaba la cara si quiera, simplemente estaba arrojando las cosas sin pensar.- ¡Vete!- _

_-¡Silencio!- la joven se paralizó; levantó el rostro lentamente._

_-D-discúlpeme.- su Amo realmente parecía molesto._

_-Una sola vez preguntaré y una sola respuesta quiero¿Quién eres tú para exigirme salir de tú habitación de esa forma y con esa soberbia?- la chica miró el piso unos instantes, finalmente optó por sentarse.- Contesta.- _

_-Pensé que era Tsuzuki.- el taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos molesto. Algo le estaba molestando y no estaba seguro que era… tal vez era ese extraño olor que Rin despedía, era una extraña mezcla parecía oler dulce pero era tan fuerte que en lugar de ser atrayente era molesto. _

_-¿Y porque habría él de entrar a **esta** habitación?- la chica negó._

_-No ha entrado.- _

_-¿Entonces por que habría de ser él?-_

_-Porque estaba hablando con él y …- ¿Hablando? Por favor ¡había estado gritando mientras el joven youkai intentaba hablar!- Lo lamento Amo.- el taiyoukai no dijo nada._

_-No vuelvas a dirigirte a Hisui como lo has hecho durante la tarde.- la chica asintió.- Estas advertida.- dio media vuelta.- ¿Escuchaste?-_

_-Sí.- suspiró con fastidio. _

_-Y no sólo eso.- se volvió con nueva ira ¿Quién era esa niña para atreverse a refunfuñar de **sus** ordenes?- Si los kimonos que tienes no son de tu agrado, entonces busca la manera de confeccionarlos para ti, no hay necesidad de arruinar el arte (7) con lodo.- _

_-No era eso, simplemente que yo quería ir a saludarlo.- algunas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas.- Pero Hisui no quiso por los geto y cuando intente ir me iba a caer y después ya no… después me ignoró.- _

_-Eso no tiene importancia.-_

_-¡Para mí si!- oh, oh… le había alzado la voz… otra vez.- Discúl…- el taiyoukai se volvió con un rostro más sereno._

_-Humanos.- Rin dejo otra lágrima correr por su rostro.- Sabes perfectamente que…- _

_-Lo sé.- se limpió.- Que las lágrimas son signo de debilidad… y que las odia.- el único problema es que en lugar de haberlas hecho desaparecer había provocado que ella llorara más. _

_-Basta ya Rin.- _

_-¡Eso intento!- y lo hacía ¡enserio!- ¡Es que no puedo…!- el taiyoukai suspiró en silencio. _

_-Ya estoy aquí…- dijo finalmente. La chica alzo el rostro, con lágrimas corriendo, una tras otra.- Rin.- le miró unos segundos antes de levantarse, y para sorpresa del youkai, lo había hecho con elegancia y delicadeza; Hisui era una gran maestra. Corrió hacía él para por fin dar su tan anhelado abrazo._

_-¡Bienvenido!- el taiyoukai cerró los ojos, parecía molesto, y es que ese aroma que Rin comenzaba a despedir le estaba cegando de extrañas formas. _

_Esa misma noche, Sesshoumaru trabajaba con exasperantes pergaminos sobre la población del Oeste y la situación por la que pasaban. Rin esperaba sentada a unos metros de él, mientras Jaken disfrutaba de la compañía del Amo, justo frente a él. _

_-Hmn…- protestó sin darse cuenta._

_-Puedes retirarte si deseas.- dijo el taiyoukai sin prestar mayor atención. La chica suspiró. _

_-Preferiría quedarme.- no obtuvo respuesta. _

_-Mocosa molesta.- dijo Jaken para molestarla, y lo peor, es que lo logró._

_-Grrr.- para sorpresa del taiyoukai la chica humana pareció ¿gruñir? Dejando a Jaken ligeramente asustado (amenazas youkais se reconocen a simple vista), se incorporó rápidamente y salió. No le haría perder el control frente a su Amo ¡claro que no!- Malvado.- caminó en silencio. _

_-¡Dama Rin!- una doncella youkai la detuvo._

_-Dime.- dijo ligeramente molesta._

_-El Príncipe Sesshoumaru ordena que vuelva al salón.- _

_-¿QUE?- negó.- No quiero.- la mujer pareció ponerse nerviosa._

_-P-pero…-_

_-No.- cuando iba a dar media vuelta golpeó el cuerpo de Shiso con su cabeza.- Ouch.- o más bien la armadura de Shiso. _

_-Lo siento.- sonrió.- Cuando crezcas un poco más, seguro que no te golpearás más conmigo.- la chica sonrió.- ¿Qué es eso de no querer ir con **tu** Amo Sesshoumaru?- Rin negó._

_-Jaken está molestándome.- Shiso rió.- ¡Señor Shiso!-_

_-Vamos por él.- tomó a Rin de la muñeca y la obligó a seguirle._

_-Nooo, no quieroooo.- _

_-Mmm, el Príncipe te debe estar escuchando ¿eh?- _

_-Si me escuchara no dejaría que Jaken me moleste.- protestó. _

_¿Ah sí?_

_¿Sólo eso?_

_¿De tan simple forma podría verla sonreír?_

…_Bien. _

_-Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- Llamó Shiso una vez frente al salón._

_-Puedes pasar.- Shiso entró junto con Rin la cual desvió la mirada ante la profunda mirada que el Príncipe le dio.- Quiero un informe de armas y guardias en el Palacio.- _

_-Si.- dicho esto, el guardián iba a retirarse pero el Príncipe le detuvo._

_-Dile a tu hijo que no vuelva a hacerlo.- Shiso sonrió, oh si, lo entendía._

_-Enseguida.- _

_-Yo mismo lo mataré si osa desobedecerme.- _

_-No será necesario.- sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Algo más que desee proteger?-_

_-Guarda tus ironías para otra ocasión.- el youkai asintió y salió del lugar.- Rin.- _

_-¿Si?- _

_-Tocarás para mí.- la chica le miró confundida. En ese momento otra doncella entró y le entregó el Shamisen. _

_-P-pero…- ay no¡no había practicado en días! No, no, no… ¿Por qué a ella justo ahora?_

_-Kanshou no Tsuki.- volvió a su trabajo. La chica se quedó con el uñero pensando como poder salir de esa penosa y temible situación._

_-¿Qué no escuchas niña?- el renacuajo se volvió hacia ella.- Que horror, con el tiempo te vuelves sorda y…- Rin apretó con fuerza el uñero._

_-Jaken.- el youkai se volvió y enseguida se aterró ante la mirada del Lord.- Retírate.- fría e impávida. _

_-P-pero el trabajo…- amenazó con la mirada.- ¡Como diga!- corrió hacía la salida. Rin sonrió con infantil burla._

_-Me alegró.- dijo en lo que ella consideraba inaudible. _

_-¿Por qué razón?- la humana se petrificó ante la mirada que su Amo volvía a darle._

_-¡Por nada!- sonrió con nerviosismo._

_-Kanshou no Tsuki.- Rin respiró hondo y…_

_-No he aprendido la melodía completa.- ¡ahhhh, que haría! Demonios ¡noooo!_

_-Bien.- volvió a su trabajo.- Sadame entonces.- Rin suspiro.- ¿…Cuánto tiempo llevas sin practicar?- _

_¡Nooooooooo! _

_¡Todo menos eso!_

_¡NO ESA PREGUNTA, MISERICORDIA!_

_-…Er…- miró el uñero, podría mentir pero.- Bien, esto…- no quería hacerlo.- Dos o tres semanas.- _

_-Rin.- _

_-Lo siento.- bajo la cabeza.- Es que… no sé, últimamente estoy…- ¿le decía o no?- Deprimida.-_

_-¿Tsuzuki tiene relación con ello?- volvió a sus pergaminos._

_-No.- dijo segura._

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-No lo sé.- el taiyoukai la miró rápidamente. _

_-¿No lo sabes o no es tu deseo decírmelo?- _

_-No lo sé, lo juró.- sonrió.- Creo que los extrañaba a usted y a Jaken.- el taiyoukai se volvió hacía ella y justo en ese momento una de las cuerdas del shamisen se rompió dejando un hilo de sangre en la mejilla de Rin y no sólo eso.- ¿Qué…?- cerró con fuerza su ojo derecho.- ¡Amo…!- el taiyoukai se levantó lentamente, retiró el shamisen y le ordenó quitarse las manos del rostro, de lo contrario no podría ver la dichosa gravedad de la herida. _

_Entonces se dio cuenta…_

…_Rin era muy hermosa…_

_-Con un vendaje bastará.- _

_-Me arde.- sólo uno de sus ojos estaba abierto y luchaba por no dejar derramar sus lágrimas. Fue entonces que, con extraña delicadeza, el taiyoukai limpió las mismas dejando a Rin pasmada. Se incorporó y ordeno que Hisui fuese a limpiar sus heridas.  
Durante el tiempo que esperaron ninguno dijo nada, Rin parecía ocupada recordando aquel acto de su Amo y el mencionado trataba de recordar la edad de la humana. _

_-…Rin¿cuántos años llevas en este Palacio?-_

_-Cinco.-_

_-…Doce años.- _

_-¿Uh?- _

_-Tienes doce años.- la chica asintió. ¿en que estaba pensando al verla hermosa? Y no sólo eso… ¿Cómo podía ver una humana hermosa? _

_Estaba perdiendo la razón… más con ese aroma que a cada momento se volvía más dulce y embriagante; menos exasperante, más deseable. ¿Acaso Tsuzuki había sido guiado a ella por ese mismo aroma?  
Esa misma tarde Shiso había pedido para su hijo la mano de Rin en matrimonio, y él se la había concedido pero…_

_Bah, tonterías, simplemente era… era…_

…_No importaba que era._

_-"Simplemente no puede agradarme esto…"-_ _la vio sonreírle.- "Es una niña."- Hisui entró y observó la extraña mirada del Amo._

_-¿Sesshoumaru?- algo no le gustaba nada ¿…se habría dado cuenta qué Rin pronto dejaría de ser una niña? …La doncella que él quería, la que ella estaba creando para él… no estaba lista. _

_-Encárgate de ella.- dicho esto salió tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar lo que comenzaba a despertar en él. _

_Descansaba placidamente en su futón; la primavera era una época calurosa e insoportable, prefería el invierno y el otoño, las lluvias y el frío. Todo era mejor, porque los humanos no salían de sus hogares para pisar sus respetables tierras; no podrían ensuciarlas con caravanas; habría completa tranquilidad. Pero la primavera era otra cosa: era ruido; calor; humanos por todos lados, uno tras otro y jamás terminaban, había tantos de ellos, tantas insignificantes criaturas. _

_Suspiro suavemente al sentir y oír los suaves pasos humanos._

_-¿…Sucede algo?-_

_-Hisui dio a Rin un brebaje desagradable, dijo "Pasará el dolor".- ¿Y a él que? No lo entendía ¿porque tenía siempre que molestarlo con ese tipo de cosas? Acaso ¿no entendía que a él para nada le importaba lo relacionado con ella?- Pero Rin sigue sintiendo dolor, Rin no puede dormir.- el taiyoukai se sentó en el futón._

_-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-_

_-Rin quieres saber si el Amo puede ayudarle.- ¿Qué sí ÉL podía ayudarla? _

_¡Claro que podía, él era el Gran Sesshoumaru!_

_-¿De que se trata?- Rin sonrió._

_-El señor Shiso me dijo que los youkais experimentados pueden usar su propio veneno como somníferos o narcóticos.- El taiyoukai dudó¿acaso ella…?- Rin quiere que el Amo use su veneno en ella para que Rin pueda dormir.- se arrodillo y agradeció de forma respetuosa.- ¿Podría ayudar a Rin?- _

_-…Bien.- Colocó su mano frente a Rin.- Si tu cuerpo no es capaz de resistir, morirás; ¿estás consiente de ello?- la humana sonrió._

_-Rin estará bien porque el Amo Sesshoumaru no la lastimaría.- el taiyoukai se permitió una ligera expresión de satisfacción, tan sólo una mirada lo suficientemente gentil para no ser percibida.- Gracias.- dijo una vez que el sueño comenzaba a cegarle la mirada, en cierta forma era agradable poder dormir después de haberla pasado tan mal; por una u otra razón todo el día había sentido una extraña nostalgia, además sentía un poco de dolor estomacal y el incidente con el shamisen sólo había conseguido molestarla más._

_Sin autorización alguna, la chica se recostó en el futón y permitió que el sueño la alcanzara, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía._

_-Descanse Amo Sesshoumaru.- pronunció antes de caer profundamente dormida; el taiyoukai jamás respondió; sin embargo la observó por unos minutos. Al parecer ella confiaba ciegamente en él… que ironía, que un humano confiará en él cuando cualquier otro temería su sola presencia; pero ella era diferente, dormía a su lado como si se tratase de cualquier otro ser; convivía con youkais todo el tiempo y no le importaba en lo más mínimo; arriesgaba su vida en viajes innecesarios sólo por capricho; tocaba para él… sólo para complacerlo. _

_Se recostó en el futón, ignorando la presencia de la humana, descansando apaciblemente, como solía hacerlo cuando ella se quedaba; en realidad no tenía importancia, estaba cansado y sólo quería un instante de paz… sólo eso._

_Que complicados eran los seres humanos… _

…_Tan crueles, tan bondadosos; tan arrogantes, tan humildes; tan fríos, tan cálidos; tan falsos, tan sinceros… todo en un solo corazón. Uno que seguramente jamás entendería.  
…El significado de la vida era muy distinto para ellos; youkai y humano, no había similitudes aunque dijeran lo contrario… no las había._

_Pero que más daba… lo que para Rin sería una vida, para él solo serían instantes en el tiempo; lo que para ella sería felicidad, para él sólo sería un instante de gloria; lo que para ella era llorar, para él sólo era debilidad…_

_No había nada en común._

_¿…Y las dudas?_

_Tonterías, él no dudaba, jamás. _

_Las dudas harían débil su mente y él no podía permitirse ser débil._

…_Él no dudaba._

…_No solía hacerlo. _

_Despertó bruscamente, aquel aroma que le molestaba tanto había aumentado y embriagaba el ambiente. Se volvió hacía Rin; ella era la culpable. Maldición ¿la obligaba a irse a sus habitaciones? Pero… ¿despertaría?  
Lo más factible era que la jovencita durmiera hasta el amanecer. _

_Mhm_… _que complicado. _

_Fue entonces cuando observó con detenimiento a Rin; su blanco cuello cubierto ineficientemente por la yukata de verano. _

_Que extraño_

_¿…Desde cuándo ella había obtenido un rostro tan fino y hermoso?_

_¿H-hermoso?_

_Hermoso._

_Se acercó a ella y olfateo el aire, abrió ligeramente su boca; no podía respirar, era asfixiante, espantosamente asfixiante. Sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba; que sus ojos rechazaban dolorosamente cualquier imagen aumentando así una pequeña jaqueca. _

_La escuchó suspirar entre sueños._

_La miró seriamente, un instante, sólo uno… y fue suficiente para capturarle. _

_Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, con uno de sus dedos recorrió su delicada barbilla para finalizar con una suave caricia a sus labios; se detuvo una vez más.  
Frente a él estaba la perfecta ejemplificación de belleza nipona entre los humanos; era como la nieve en las montañas, un espectáculo sin igual, su blanca piel, su oscuro cabello y la fina yukata adornada con grullas que envolvía su cuerpo. _

_Entre sueños la humana sonrió, como si aquel halago que sólo había quedado en el viento hubiese llegado hasta su alma. _

_Sesshoumaru movió ligeramente su flequillo oscuro, tan suave y magnifico cabello… tan mortal._

_-Mhm…- la chica se movió ligeramente, dejando su cuello aún más descubierto.- Amo Sesshoumaru…- este tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó suave, serena, idolatradamente. Después la miró un momento más, se acercó a su rostro y aprisionó sus labios con delicadeza._

_Ella era de él._

_Sólo de él…_

…_Y la había dado en matrimonio a otro… _

_La beso con cierta fiereza, una que no había conocido nunca, tan extraño. Minami jamás había logrado eso… que perdiera el control de esa forma… _

_¿Por qué estaba besando su cuello?_

_Se separó con rapidez de ella; no estaba bien. Él era su protector, y no en el sentido en el que los humanos solían hacer uso de esa palabra (8), esas repugnantes criaturas que de una u otra forma obligaban a las doncellas a obedecerles en todo, hasta el más perverso y humillante acto. _

_La miró nuevamente, en los labios de ella había una ligera cortadura… sus colmillos la habían cortado, sonrió con ironía ¿cómo había encontrado goce en besar a una humana¿Cómo había encontrado goce al hacer suyos unos labios tan frágiles que con tan sólo un beso se habían dañado? _

_Se acercó nuevamente a sus labios, pero entonces, se detuvo. Luchaba por no hacerlo, por no dejarse controlar; respiraba agitadamente, sobre el rostro de ella, esperando el momento en el que su autocontrol volviera y se olvidara de todo lo que había pensado.  
Finalmente lo logró, pero se percató de algo; Rin le era demasiado atrayente, y él no podía permitir un acercamiento más._

_Salió de la habitación un momento y ordenó a uno de los guardias llevará a Hisui a su habitación, ignorando la hora por completo. Así, espero pacientemente a que la youkai llegara, para cuando esta llegó, él observaba su Tenseiga, la cual permanecía en una delicada base. _

_-¿Necesitas algo?- la youkai de dorados cabellos se talló los ojos; sólo ella o Shiso podrían hacer eso frente a él y seguir respirando. _

_-Quiero que te la lleves.-_

_-¿A quién?- le preguntó sorprendida. Sesshoumaru dio una rápida mirada a su futón, donde Rin dormía.- ¿Por qué?-_

_-No me cuestiones, sólo hazlo.-_

_-Dime la razón.- Sesshoumaru la miró fríamente._

_-Llévatela.- la mujer no se movió.- Ahora Hisui.-_

_-No. Primero dime la razón.- el youkai gruñó, desde que había logrado alejarse de la humana se había percatado que ella desprendía un aroma particular, y era obvio, ese aroma lo desprendían todas las hembras listas para procrear. _

_-Tú sabes perfectamente la razón.- la mujer le miró seriamente, después de unos segundos se sorprendió._

_-¿A-acaso te has dado cuenta que…?-_

_-Por supuesto, ya me percate de lo que pasa con ella.- dijo con molestia evidente.- Si lo sabías, no entiendo porque la dejaste quedarse conmigo.-_

_-¿Qué tiene de…?- dudó un momento.- ¿…Malo?-_

_-No te permito subestimar mi inteligencia.- Hisui se sonrojó ligeramente._

_-¿De casualidad… ella te atrae?-_

_-…Llévatela, que duerma contigo si tanto te interesa que este acompañada.- desvió la mirada._

_-P-pero pequeño…-_

_-No me digas así.- parecía haberlo hecho automáticamente, restándole importancia al sobrenombre que Hisui solía usar en él.- Llévatela y encuentra la forma de explicarle porque no puede dormir más aquí.- _

_-…Como ordenes.- Hisui destapó a la chica, en ese momento los ojos de Sesshoumaru se volvieron carmín, sus marcas en las mejillas crecieron ligeramente._

_-¡Ya llévatela!- la mujer se sorprendió, después suspiró con cierta molestia y salió.- Maldita sea.- luchó por tranquilizarse, ahora estaba seguro, Rin no podría estar más con él, de ser así, podría perder el control y su orgullo no podría ser dañado así, no por una humana; no aceptaría descendencia impura, eso jamás. _

_Además ¿Cómo iba a saber él que ella estaba a punto de ser mujer? Peor aún¿Cómo iba a saber que ella lograría atraerle? _

_Que bajo había caído… se sentía atraído por una mujer humana… _

…_Por una humana que se había jurado a si mismo proteger._

_Fin del Flash back_

Continuaba esperando pacientemente la llegada de su Lord, con el paso de los días, la espera era más agotadora, tanto física como anímicamente; además el hecho de saber que su Amo se enlazaría con alguien… tampoco le daba mucho ánimo.

Los lobos de Kouga habían buscado por días, pero la nieve hacía difícil de seguir el rastro; InuYasha constantemente se burlaba de la suerte de estos, sin embargo, también se sentía algo angustiado, pero claro, eso se debía a motivos obvios, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, no era que le tuviera afecto, sólo era el "llamado de la sangre", o eso decía Kagome, pero claro, sólo eran tonterías, es más ¿quién había dicho que estaba preocupado por su estúpido hermano? Nadie, él no estaba preocupado ¿Quién le contradeciría? Golpearía al que lo hiciera ¡por ello era un poderoso…!

-¿Estás preocupado por Sesshoumaru?-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- el hanyou apretó con fuerza la taza de té.- ¡No me preocupo por él, no significa nada para mí, nada!-

-Cálmate ya.- Kagome acarició su cabeza.- No sabes mentir.- la pequeña Hikari se movió en su arrullo.

-¿Qué dices…?- la mujer le dio un suave beso.- Kagome.- la humana se acercó a una pequeña cuna para después dejar a su hija descansar en su calidez.

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Aki como usar la espada?- el hanyou sonrió.- Después de todo necesitan pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, y mientras Shiso no deje las búsquedas, bueno, supongo que no podrá enseñarle nada.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Gigei también quiere aprender.- su marido iba a negar, cuando una eficiente mirada fría le detuvo.- Al menos enséñale algunos ataques, no sé, algo.- la aterradora mirada de una mujer furiosa continuaba ahí.

-C-como digas.- salió de la habitación con paciencia, preguntó a algunos guardias por su precioso primogénito y por su amada y sobreprotegida hija. Finalmente le indicaron en que jardín estaban.- ¡Aki, Gigei!- los aludidos jugaban con los otros pequeños del Palacio.- ¡Vamos a entre…!- los pequeños se lanzaron sobre él.- ¿Por qué me atacan pequeños enanos?- en ese instante todos los niños se arrojaron sobre él.- ¡Alto!- luchaba por quitárselos de encima.- ¡Ya verán!- en ese instante los pequeños, a excepción de sus hijos se separaron de él y bajaron la cabeza.

-¡No nos castigue Príncipe!- dijo una pequeña youkai.

-¡No lo haremos nuevamente!- varias peticiones más, algunas acompañadas de lágrimas y voces ligeramente desesperadas llegaron a los oídos del hanyou.

-¡No papá no les hagas nada!-

-¡Papá, ellos no querer lastimarte, no regañarlos!-

-No pensaba hacer algo así.- se sentó en el pasto.- Que escandalosos.-

-Perdone.- dijeron los pequeños.

-Bah, cállense.- suspiró.- Ni siquiera me los comería, no se ven apetitosos.- los pequeños le miraron con miedo.- ¿Eh? Torpes, sólo bromeaba un poco.- Los niños le miraron con cierto interés.- ¿A-acaso se los comerían?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Algunos youkais llegan a hacerlo, por eso no podemos salir del Palacio sin que nos acompañen los mayores o al menos algunos guardias.- InuYasha y su preciosa descendencia no creían lo dicho.

-Tsuzuki solía acompañarnos, jugábamos hooooraaasss con él.- dijo una niña con tristeza, un pequeño la abrazo, probablemente su hermano menor.

-¿Tsuzuki?- InuYasha parpadeo rápidamente, ese nombre no era conocido para él.

-Es el hijo de Shiso.- el hanyou interrogó con la mirada a sus hijos.

-Nos contaron que él murió hace poco.-

-¿Murió?-

-¡Lo asesinaron!- protestó un niño mayor a los demás.- ¡Yo lo sé, él era mi mejor amigo; a él le asesinaron!- algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Gigei se abrazó a su padre.

-¿Quién podría…?-

-¡Fue Lord Taki!- acusó.- ¡Él siempre ha molestado a la gente del Oeste!- se limpió las lagrimas.- ¡Lo odio!-

-¿Quién es Lord Taki?- el pequeño Aki observó al youkai.

-Es el Lord del Sur.- InuYasha se incorporó.- Parece ser que tiene problemas con Sesshoumaru.-

-¡El Príncipe pronto lo destruirá!- afirmó una pequeña.- ¡Porque el Príncipe no perdonará que haya hecho daño al hijo del Comandante!- negó.- ¡No sólo eso, ese neko youkai también asesino a su esposa!- gruñó.- Por eso le odiamos, por su culpa el Señor Shiso perdió mucho animo.- InuYasha le miró ligeramente sorprendido; juraría que Shiso era un completo desastre y que no conocía el dolor de perder a alguien pero… no lo creía, ese inu youkai siempre parecía estar lleno de animo, dispuesto a dar una sonrisa generosa a quien lo necesitará y aún así, había tenido que afrontar pruebas tan duras.

Miró a sus hijos un momento y confirmó sus sospechas; si algo les pasara a sus hijos, jamás podría recuperarse de tan amargo golpe, jamás.

Ese día entreno duramente a su querido hijo, no dejo escapar detalles, todo cuanto conocía se lo enseñaría para que pudiera protegerse, y con él, a sus hermanas.

-¡Tus piernas deben estar más separadas; la mitad de tu estatura!- el pequeño se estremeció al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, su padre estaba siendo demasiado estricto.

-De acuerdo.- se separó más.

-¡La espalda un poco inclinada!- volvió a cerrar los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?- se acercó a él.- Si haces esto.- mostró cuando encorvada estaba su espalda.- Sólo conseguirás perder campo de visión, serás derrotado rápidamente.- Gigei le llamó.- Voy enana.- miró a su hijo.- Te estoy diciendo lo básico para el kendo, te aseguro que Shiso será mucho peor que yo sino dominas esto para cuando el pueda enseñarte formalmente.- Aki tragó saliva.- Después de todo Sesshoumaru celebró sus habilidades, y eso es extraño. Te recomiendo que sino piensas esforzarte, te des por vencido.- el niño gruñó.

-¡No, me esforzaré!- se colocó nuevamente.- Ya verás papá, no te defraudaré.-

-Bien.- se volvió a su hija.- ¿Qué ocurre Gigei?-

-Papá…- la niña dejo las piedras que su padre la estaba obligando a arrogar.- No doy a esa taza.- bostezo.- Y tengo sueño.-

-Ve adentro y duerme un poco, igual aún eres muy joven para aprender kyudo.- la niña negó.

-Mamá sabe…-

-Tu madre fue una pésima tiradora por años, comenzó a los quince y aún así, a los dieciocho seguía tirando espantoso…- súbitamente se estrello contra el piso.- …Y lo único que sabe hacer bien es ponerme hechizos y espiar…- azotó el piso con más fuerza.

-¡Mamá, Gigei tener sueño!- gritó la pequeña a su amada madre, la cual sonreía con malicia a su esposo desde una salida del Palacio cercana.

Ese día pasó como muchos más, guardias moviéndose de un lugar a otro tratando de comunicarse si había nuevas noticias sobre Shiso o el lobo Kouga, mejor aún, sobre el Príncipe; lamentablemente, no había noticia alguna.

Rin había convencido a Jaken de permanecer dentro, después de todo, el Amo tal vez no volvería, y como esa noche en especial el frío era aún mayor, el renacuajo había aceptado sin mucha protesta; en cierta forma era un alivio estar en su caliente futón, aunque por otro lado, si el Amo apareciera, sería un buen regaño el que le daría… mejor ni pensar en eso, le daba escalofríos siquiera imaginar la mirada fría y aterradora de su Amo diciendo un frío "Jaken".

La humana de cabellos negros y ojos color arena espero sentada, en el mismo lugar de siempre, estaba cubierta por mantas que Hisui le había llevado a causa del cruento frío y la estola de su Amo; en realidad estaba algo molesta, Hisui, Shiso e incluso Kagome habían insistido en que entrara al Palacio y esperara ahí, pero no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué nadie entendía como se sentía? No entendía ¿Por qué nadie entendía cuan desesperada y sola se sentía?

-¿Por qué si saben lo que mi Amo Sesshoumaru significa para mí… me piden que deje de esperarle?- preguntó al viento con cierto rencor.

-Porque se preocupan por ti.- Rin alzó el rostro con prisa, entonces vio al joven kitsune pasos adelante.

-Shippou.- el kitsune le sonrió con cierta melancolía; Rin tenía un rostro tan agotado, sus ojos habían perdido brillo al igual que su cabello, su piel antes blanca y aterciopelada se veía pálida.- ¿También vienes a…?-

-No, no.- se agachó.- Te quería ayudar un poco.-

-¿Eh?- la joven sonrió emocionada.- ¡En serio!- Shippou afirmó.

-Hoy hace mucho frío.- Rin asintió, una bocanada de vapor salió de su boca.- Te vas a enfermar y a tu adorado "Amo Sesshoumaru" le va a molestar.- Rin negó.

-No me enfermaré.- sonrió.- No se molestará.- una sonrisa forzada adornó su rostro.- Pero tampoco me sentiría mal si le molestara.- en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lágrimas.-

-¿Rin?-

-Eso podría interpretarlo como una prueba de que le importo.- una cálida lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

-¿Uh? No seas boba.- le pegó en la frente con su dedo índice.- Es seguro que le importas.- y tras ver el colgante que ella tenía después de haberle robado aquel fatídico beso, estaba seguro que al inu youkai le importaba, y mucho.- Bueno, te ayudaré con esto Rin.- la chica le miró detenidamente.- Un poco de magia.- sonrió.- ¡Kitsubeki! (Fuego Mágico)- La chica parpadeó por algunos segundos.

-¿Es azul?-

-Es más caliente que el fuego común; te ayudará a pasar la noche y no se apagará hasta el amanecer.- la humana sonrió con animo.

-Gracias Shippou.-

-Olvídalo, no fue nada.- el kitsune se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía el Palacio. Rin se envolvió más en las mantas, recordando la sonrisa de Hisui, de una u otra forma ella también le apoyaba, y por eso, estaba agradecida.

Espero por algunas horas, la madrugada mostraba su innegable fiereza; el frío viento atravesaba su piel como agujas, cortando el calor que su cuerpo intentaba mantener.

-F-fukai fukai mori…- suspiró y con ello una nube de vapor escapó de su boca.-…No oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo…-

Sonrió con nueva melancolía; tan desesperada, tan solitaria, tan frustrante le era su condición de humana.

Se sentía perdida, pérdida como cuando era niña.

-Amo…- se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero no le importaba, si tan sólo su Lord Sesshoumaru volviera al Palacio y le dijera cuan imprudente era por estar fuera del Palacio, si tan sólo le diera una mirada de reprimenda por su infantil comportamiento, si tan sólo la mirara por un instante.- Regrese.- la voz se le cortó.- Vuelva con Rin y los demás.- miró el kitsubeki de Shippou; sus ojos brillaron ante el azul de la flama.-…Mi querido Amo Sesshoumaru.- se abrazó a la estola y sonrió con melancolía; sería tan feliz de llamarle así algún día.

Recordó lo que consideraba un encantamiento cada vez que su Amo y Jaken la dejaban sola; sabía que era una tontería pero…

-Yama no naka, mori no naka…- escuchó pasos, pero restó importancia.- …Kaze no naka, yume no naka;…- volvió su rostro hacía donde provenían aquellos sigilosos movimientos.- …Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru? Jaken-sama ooshita naete (9)…- y por más que no lo deseo, su voz se perdió en la oscuridad.

-…Kochi, Rin (Aquí, Rin).-

-…- se incorporó lentamente, dejando las mantas caer una tras otra, el frío pareció no estar presente en esos instantes; no había nada, sólo ella y la persona por la que tanto había esperado, por la persona que tanto había suplicado regresara a salvo.- ¿A-amo Sesshoumaru?- caminó lentamente hacía él.

-¿…Qué estas haciendo en este lugar,…?- preguntó serenamente. La miró con paciencia y sutileza, la miró como deseaba haberla mirado desde hace tiempo.- ¿…con este clima y tan…?- la joven humana caminó ansiosamente hasta que finalmente optó por correr y abrazar a su esperado Lord.

-¡Estaba preocupada!- dijo con angustia.- ¡No le encontramos por ningún sitio y…!- el taiyoukai la escuchaba en silencio.- ¡No sabíamos donde o porque se había ido…!- lloró sobre su haori y fue entonces que se percató que estaba manchado con sangre.- ¿Amo que le suce…?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar, con este clima y tan tarde?- y a pesar de la suavidad de la voz de su Amo, sabía que no respondería nada hasta que ella misma respondiera sus preguntas.

-Le esperaba.- sonrió con la misma sinceridad que solía mostrarle cada vez que volvía de un viaje de inspección; aún así, su sonrisa era manchada por el cristal líquido que enrojecía sus mejillas.- Amo Sesshoumaru, hemos estado esperándole por días…- se separó de él.

-…Tuve imprevistos.- explicó; en realidad no estaba seguro porque lo hacía, simplemente quería que ella supiera al menos una parte de la verdad.- ¿Todo ha estado en orden?-

-Todo.- sonrió. Esa era la forma de ser de Sesshoumaru, siempre preocupado por su deber y aquello que el Oeste necesitara; frío e incluso aburrido para algunos, pero no para ella, eso jamás. El taiyoukai la observaba como siempre lo había hecho, sin mostrar emoción alguna, ocultando cualquier sensación posible que en esos momentos percibiera su cuerpo y mente.- ¿Amo…?- bajo el rostro ligeramente y sin querer, se sonrojó un poco más.- ¿…Puedo abrazarlo?- el Lord no se movió, sus sentidos en realidad no le advertían sobre alguna presencia, además, no serviría de nada negarlo, estaba agotado.

-…Adelante.- la chica no espero más para sujetarse con renovada fuerza a su Amo Sesshoumaru; por unos instantes este no se movió, pero entonces comenzó a reconsiderar la idea de que ella estuviese ahí, en medio de uno de los jardines, esperándole como siempre… o tal vez no como siempre, pues el invierno estaba prácticamente presente e incluso algunos copos de nieve ya bailaban al ritmo del viento.- Rin.- con indiscutible sutiliza acarició con los dedos de su único brazo los oscuros cabellos de la doncella humana para finalmente dejar su mano descansar en el hombro femenino; había permitido a Rin conocer el contacto con su cuerpo.- No deberías estar aquí.- la chica se pegó más a él.

-¿Por qué? Rin quería esperar al Amo y ver cuando llegara.- ahí estaba otra vez, manipulándolo con ese juego sucio de palabras, aunque ¿…realmente se llama manipulación cuando se es conciente de lo que otro ser hace para obligarte a hacer algo?- El Amo Sesshoumaru también regaña a Rin por esperarlo.- hizo un puchero. Sesshoumaru considero la idea de quien sería tan estúpido como para atreverse a regañar a _su_ protegida.

-¿Quién ha sido?-

-Hisui, Shiso, Kagome…- el taiyoukai escuchó en silencio.-…También su hermano InuYasha.- el Príncipe la sujeto con más fuerza.- Pero han sido amables, tal vez demasiado.- sonrió.- No me gusta que se preocupen por mí.- el Lord guardó silencio, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella hablaba sobre todo lo que había hecho durante sus salidas.- ¡Es cierto!- en un momento de efusividad, Rin rompió el abrazó en el que estaba envuelta y corrió hacía las mantas que permanecían en el suelo; Sesshoumaru la siguió con la vista y dio cuenta del fuego color azulado, quería ignorar ese _detalle_ pero realmente no era fácil hacerlo. Rin pronto volvió con él y le mostró el esponjoso objeto.

-¿…Dónde la encontraron?- la tomó con suavidad. Rin sonrió.

-Cuando le buscamos; la encontramos entre la hierba de los Terrenos de Katsushima y…- se cubrió la boca con precipitación.- Esto…-

-Desobedeciste mis órdenes.- reclamó.

-…Lo hice.- se encogió entre hombros.- Pero el Señor Shiso me acompaño y… no pasó nada.- movió con cierto nerviosismo sus manos.- Amo… yo… lo lamento, es que…-

-Sólo por esta ocasión pasaré por alto tu comportamiento.- se envolvió en su estola.- Vamos adentro.- la chica asintió, pero antes de que Sesshoumaru empezara a caminar, le abrazó nuevamente.

-Me alegro de verlo.- sintió la suavidad de la estola acariciar su rostro y frente a ella el torso de su Amo, incluso podía olerlo, una mezcla de inciensos y hierbas, todas desconocidas.  
En ese momento Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar obligándola a soltarle. Rin no prestó atención a esa acción, pero al volverse para seguir a su Amo se percató de cierta presencia inesperada.

-Vaya, vaya.- la chica apretó los dientes con ansiedad al escuchar la varonil voz.- De modo que el "Príncipe desaparecido" vuelve a su Palacio.- InuYasha descansaba en una de las entradas del Palacio; una sonrisa burlona se podía ver dibujada en su rostro.

-…- el Príncipe le ignoró y pasó a su lado, sólo le dio una mirada fugaz, asegurándose que su estúpido hermano estuviera bien.- Es sorprendente que no hayas desorganizado mi Palacio.- dijo súbitamente.

-…Idiota, a diferencia de ti, yo no me meto donde no me importa.-

-No se que haces aquí entonces.- dijo ligeramente molesto. No se había percatado de la presencia del hanyou, sus sentidos estaban demasiado agotados y ese maldito incienso aún afectaba su cuerpo.

-Salí a ver a Rin, eso es todo.- la chica les miraba ligeramente confundida, por alguna razón sentía que esos dos estaban conversando de una forma diferente a todas las anteriores.- Entonces me encontré con indiscutible escenita…- el hanyou se mantuvo atento, bien sabía que Sesshoumaru podría atacarlo en cualquier momento pero dicho ataque nunca llegó.

-Imbécil.- pronunció con suavidad, algo que sorprendió a InuYasha, era como si más que una ofensa, fuera una forma de decirle "entrometido".

-¡Feh, idiota!- el Príncipe volvió a andar tan sólo para ver su Palacio tal como lo había dejado; no era capaz de escuchar los pasos de la servidumbre y demás youkais que en esos momentos se levantaban para recibir al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.- Ya era hora que volvieras.- dijo para su hermano mayor antes de dirigirse a los corredores que le llevarían al Ala Sur, donde dormía su propia familia.

-…A callar.- dijo suavemente, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para InuYasha que se volviera para verlo un momento, después continuó su camino, pensando el porque las palabras de su hermano comenzaban a sonar de una forma diferente, pero no eran sólo sus palabras, incluso su rostro se veía diferente, sin ignorar las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo; actuaba de formas más silenciosas, más nostálgicas… pero al mismo tiempo, más delicadas, era misterioso incluso inaudito.

Poco después el Taiyoukai se vio recibido por sus súbditos, entre ellos Hisui y Shiso, únicos youkais que podrían gozar de ser respetados por el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Pronto el Príncipe abandonó el salón, su único pensamiento era dejar a Rin en sus habitaciones y después ir a las propias para dormir cuanto su cuerpo necesitara.

El camino a la alcoba le pareció largo, Rin no había hablado mucho después de su encuentro con InuYasha, y no sólo eso, notaba que el color en sus mejillas continuaba; en ese momento, la humana estornudó.

-He ahí el resultado de tu imprudencia.- dijo el taiyoukai más para si mismo que para ella.

-Discúlpeme.- volvió a estornudar.- Mañana estaré bien.- una sonrisa forzada adornó su rostro. En realidad se había sentido mareada desde hace algunos minutos, pero esa era una muestra de debilidad que su Amo bajo ninguna circunstancia debía notar.- ¿Y dónde ha esta…?- chocó contra un pequeño pedestal de madera donde una estatua descansaba, con agilidad extrema detuvo el vaivén del mismo, evitando así que el objeto terminará en catastrófico estado.- ¡D-discúlpeme!-

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.- No es propio de ti disculparte con esa frecuencia.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rin al ver la mirada de su Amo, era diferente a todas las que hasta ese momento había sentido, mostraba un interés y una reflexión que jamás había visto en la profundidad de las doradas pupilas.

-Le suplico me disculpe.- Y ahí estaba otra vez, bajando el rostro y ofreciendo disculpas.- Estoy mareada, eso es todo.- bien, había terminado por aceptarlo.- Con dormir un poco estaré bien, yo…-

-Por esa razón no debiste esperar afuera.- Rin suspiró; ahí iba otra vez "Los Humanos son Débiles y Patéticas Criaturas".- No estás acostumbrada a pasar noches así.- Rin iba a protestar, recordándole todos los viajes que habían hecho, cuando recordó que cada vez que expresaba tener frío, el Amo obligaba a Jaken a darle algunas pieles y a encender fuego, además, permanecía despierto más que ella, y con ilusión, imaginaba que era para velar su pacífico sueño.

Rin pronto encontró una forma para acorralar a su Amo Sesshoumaru, esa era una de las ventajas de ser la protegida de un gran estratega.- Pero Rin ya no lo hará.- el Príncipe comenzó a caminar.- ¿Estoy en lo correcto Amo?-

-…- el taiyoukai la miró de reojo, no estaba seguro de porque lo preguntaba.

-Porque el Amo ya no se irá¿verdad?- esa humana¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle una trampa a él? a SU Amo, a SU Lord ¡a Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru!

-Así es Rin.- dijo sin saber la razón, había sido un deseo que simplemente había surgido y sin poder controlarlo, había complacido a su ser.

-Descanse Amo.- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Rin estaba ya entrando a su habitación.- Oh, por favor, no le diga a Hisui de esto.- la humana se refería al resfriado que en esos momentos la atacaba.- Por favor.- el taiyoukai permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero finalmente accedió en silencio a su infantil petición.

-Descansa.- dijo antes de caminar hacía su propia habitación. Sin embargo, por más paz que intentó obtener no lo consiguió, no le era posible conciliar el sueño a pesar de su cansancio y tampoco podía cerrar los ojos; estaba preocupado, más humillante que eso, era pensar que estuviese preocupado por Rin, después de todo, no era el primer resfriado que la afectaba y que ellos dos guardaban como un secreto.

Dándose por vencido, optó por hacer lo que más deseaba en esos momentos: ver a Rin.

Entró con sigilo; el lugar era oscuro, las ventanas estaban cubiertas, seguramente había sido un tiempo duro para la joven mujer que descasaba en el futón. Había estado muy preocupada por él, incluso había estado esperándole todas las noches en la puerta del castillo, sin descanso...

…Rin, su joven humana era mas terca de lo que pensaba... y hasta cierto punto agradecía tenerla con él pero, no le agradaba pensar que había sufrido el tiempo y el clima con tal de ver su regreso.

Se acercó con suavidad a la joven que yacía durmiente e ignorante de todo lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos... eso era lo que adoraba de ella... su ingenuidad, su inocencia, su inexperiencia.

¿Adorar? Eso era una...

-…Debilidad. -dijo para si mismo. Una cosa era haber aceptado estar enamorado de ella y otra muy diferente, decirlo abiertamente.

Sin percatarse si quiera el taiyoukai se sentó al lado de su protegida, la cual dormía apaciblemente, con un suave movimiento acaricio su mejilla, debía tener cuidado, sus uñas podrían herirle ¿…Por qué tenía que ser así?

Maldición… ¿Cómo había permitido que su corazón hubiese sido cautivado por una humana?

La misma sangre... la misma debilidad...

-...Rin... -con uno de sus dedos delineo los labios de la joven. Era un guerrero y a pesar de esto, sus manos mantenían la suavidad de las manos de un Príncipe, los youkais como él tenían tantas ventajas por sobre los humanos... pero... ¿Era acaso una ventaja ser victima de sus propias emociones atrapadas?

-¿…Cómo lo hiciste Rin?- el taiyoukai aproximo su rostro al de la joven, para ver de cerca la tersa piel de su humana, oler ese aroma que le enloquecía y no soportaba sentir lejos... escuchar los latidos de aquella que ahora era dueña no solo de su humano corazón, sino también del que originalmente le pertenecía a él.

Se había enamorado de una humana y no sabía como había ocurrido. Acaso ¿…Había cometido el mismo error que su Padre?

...Y si no era un error... ¿Entonces que era?

-…Amo Sesshoumaru… -se escuchó en la oscuridad de la habitación. El taiyoukai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había podido evitarlo !Estaba despierta acaso?... No, estaba dormida... ¿soñaba con él, por qué razón?

No lo comprendía, jamás había comprendido a los humanos, y los _únicos_ a los que realmente había _intentado_ comprender eran a ella y a su entrometido hermano.

-...No se vaya, Rin tendrá cuidado para no ser una molestia...-la chica comenzó a moverse.-...No deje a Rin sola...-cristal líquido recorrió sus mejillas; nuevamente lágrimas por él eran derramadas; tanta debilidad.

Acarició el cabello de la joven, buscando calmarla, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. -...Señor Sesshoumaru.- nuevamente las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro !Que diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? Lloraba mientras dormía y le llamaba en sus sueños, como alguna vez escuchó a su madre llamar a InuTaisho...

-...Aquí estoy, Rin.- secó sus lagrimas. Se sintió incapaz de dejar de mirar a _su_ humana; sentía sus labios arder, deseando probar los de la dama frente a él…

Rin entreabrió su boca al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza levemente, y Sesshoumaru pudo sentir el suave aroma de su humana, ese aroma que Jaken osó llamar desagradable en más de una ocasión. Ese era el aroma que hacía perder el juicio y atrapaba al Lord del Oeste; y esa humana parecía ser la única que lograba hacerle sentir así...

-_"Que humillante."_- su mente le regaño- _"La he mantenido todo este tiempo en el Palacio, pero... tenía confianza en que se iría en cuanto creciera un poco..."_- recordó cuando Rin tenía doce años y en uno de sus viajes había comentado cuanto se había divertido en una aldea.- "_Jamás pensé que se quedaría conmigo sólo para atormentarme..."-_ Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Rin, y ese aroma pareció rodearle, su sentidos se embriagaban con ese aroma, como nunca antes- "_¿Acaso te divierte hacerme sentir así Rin?"_- la chica volvió a moverse suavemente, y un rebelde mechón cayó cerca de sus labios; el Príncipe deslizó nuevamente su mano para retirarlo, pero en lugar de hacer eso, delineó sus parpados y su boca, para finalmente, acercar su propio rostro al de la humana, y cubrir sus delicados y aterciopelados labios con los suyos. Segundos después, dejó que sus pupilas se cegasen y se dedico a disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel y de su perfume...

A la mañana siguiente, Hisui entró en silencio a la habitación de Rin acompañada de Aki y Gigei, el pequeño hanyou llevaba en sus manos una cámara de video que su amorosa madre le había proporcionado con la intención de "Inmortalizar Momentos"…

…Y vaya que lo había hecho…

Hisui sonreía con suavidad mientras Gigei permanecía en silencio al lado de su hermano, observando la escena que podría mostrarle a su adorado padre en cuanto su torpe pero sin lugar a dudas, amado hermano, dejara de grabar.

Frente a ellos Rin dormía en su futón con tranquilidad, y al su lado derecho, recargado contra la pared dormía Sesshoumaru, esperando que su cuerpo recuperara la energía perdida durante el viaje y recuperando un poco de su alma, la cual se había negado a saborear la luz de un momento de deseos.

Al menos por ese día, dormiría tranquilo… y mientras su "entrometido" hermano InuYasha no dijera nada de la aún no conocida cámara de video, seguramente dormiría bien por muchas noches más; y con suerte, pronto dormiría acompañado de aquella a la que había elegido como compañera a pesar de las diferencias entre los mortales y los youkai, dándose así la oportunidad de ir contra las reglas y los códigos de honor de su especie.

…Conociendo por fin, lo que antes era inexistente _libertad_…

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1)Jaken ¿ama a Sesshoumaru?

Siempre lo he creído, desde que vi que ponía sus ojos de estrellita +o+ con Sess-chan, me di cuenta que lo amaba. Sólo que yo he decidido ser más cruel con él, ya verán porque n-n. Pronto le avisaré a menos que ustedes mismos revisen mis actualizaciones o me tengan en autoras favoritas, de ser así, es seguro que sabrán a lo que me refiero, más pronto que los demás. OH si, soy tan mala +o+ (arrogancia dios mío… maldita arrogancia la mía…)

(2) Magia Fuda: Es la magia de sellos mágicos. Si no saben a lo que me refiero creó que lo recordarán porque (sino me equivoco) es lo mismo o al menos similar a lo que usan: Subaru Sumeragi (Tokio Babylon & X) y Tsuzuki Asato (Yami no Matsuei)  
Espero les sirvan de referencias para saber a lo que me refiero.

(3) Yuuzai, es el niño con el que Minami jugaba en su Palacio. Personaje nuevo, lo sé. No sé que signifique su nombre pero si alguien sabe japonés y me dice seré feliz n-n… yo lo puse porque me gusto, es el nombre de una canción del disco de Tokio Babylon (obsesión con ¿CLAMP? …tal vez).

(4) La forma más común de calzado es el Geta de madera, que es una sandalia de una pieza o con dos tacos, que usa una banda de cuero en el empeine y una tira de cuero entre el dedo gordo y el segundo dedo del pie. El thong es similar al geta.

El geta se diseñó para mantener los pies limpios del barro de las calles, por esa razón los hay hasta de 17 cm de alto. La suela de madera es soportada por dos tacos y el pie se mantiene en su lugar mediante dos tiras de cuero que pasan entre el dedo gordo y el segundo dedo. Hay getas de una sola pieza.

(5) Las medias llamadas Tabi tienen un dedo separado para poder usar las getas. Las medias son iguales para hombres y mujeres generalmente en en colores blanco.

(6) Una mujer joven soltera viste el Furisode, un kimono floreado con mangas anchas que cuelgan, incluso casi hasta llegar a los tobillos.

El furisode, hecho de seda crepé es el apropiado para vestir en ceremonias especiales, como bodas. En contraste, en esas ceremonias una mujer casada sigue vistiendo un kimono con mangas cortas.

(7) Según lo que estuve leyendo de la ropa japonesa, los kimonos son obras de arte por los bordados a mano y delicados las telas y el obi …ustedes entienden n.nU

(8) Protector en el sentido humano significa: Como podrán recordar en varios animes, películas, novelas y demás; se muestra al 'protector' como una persona que "pide algo a cambio de su protección" y me imagino la mayoría se imagina que involucra ese "algo". Por eso menciono este detalle, de lo abusivos que eran estos hombres, e incluso mujeres –aunque no creo que todos fueran iguales.- pero como Sesshoumaru es youkai, le daré el lujo de la duda XD, además ¬¬ él no gusta de los humanos, por eso, dudo que abusara de Rin, jeje, no dudo, afirmo, al menos NO en este fic.

(9) _Yama_ _no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka, yume no naka; Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru? Jaken-sama ooshita naete…_

Esta es la canción que Rin canta para Sesshoumaru en uno o dos episodios del Anime, yo personalmente la recuerdo tras los acontecimientos con los gato-leopardo. Esta es la canción original y la tome de un mp3 de Rin; por cierto, la pequeña canta tan lindo, esa voz suave y delicada y la de Sesshoumaru al llamarla +.+ Oh yeah, baby take me with you.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Veamos son 61 páginas, bueno, realmente espero volver a los caps más cortos, realmente creo que se hace molesto leer tanto… espero que a ustedes no se les parezca lo mismo n.nU aunque si lo leen, imagino que no les disgusta tanto -.-U

Bueno, me disculpo por el retraso de DOS –si, leyeron bien.- DOS meses. Aunque en todas sus letras no es un retraso porque advertí de esto en el capítulo anterior; realmente fue necesario tardar tanto, y es que hubieran visto el sufrimiento que fue pasar el colegio ToT pero gracias a todos los dioses, santos, etc. Pasé y la época oscura termino por ahora +.+

Sobre el titulo, bueno es que como ustedes saben hay una leyenda por ahí que dice que las personas están unidas por "hilos del destino" y se dice que el Hilo Rojo es el del amor o algo asi… bueno, dije, ah "Hilo rojo" pero luego dije, ne, rojo no, y dije "escarlata" XD por eso el titulo; aunque mi interpretación más que romántica es el de ver el titulo como "Los hilos del destino se enlazan y siempre llevan a un destino único" tal como kakyou dice: Solo hay un destino. Bueno él dice futuro pero yo no creo en el futuro sino en el destino, ya que hagamos lo que hagamos siempre llegaremos al mismo destino n.n la forma de llegar es nuestra decisión n.n espero haberme dado a entender…

Sobre el cap, bueno, me iré por puntos –afortunadamente apunte lo que quería "aclarar" en mis palabras pro acá, en este espacio que me autodoy XD. Por ejemplo, quería aclarar que el Río Nagara mencionado un buen de líneas arriba si existe y fue gracias a Ishida Rio que lo encontré XD porque la hidrografía japonesa creo es escasa en Internet jua jua jua -¿de que demonios me río? ¬¬-, es la mala costumbre de buscar datos reales para escribir un fic, para algunos es una manía mía, para mí es pasión absoluta por escribir XD.

Ahora sobre la pareja más deseada de este fic, Sesshoumaru y Rin; dos besos en un solo capítulo ¡me siento asfixiada! XD je, mentirosa… en realidad lo disfrute, más el primero, en el flashback, donde sesshoumaru no se puede controlar al sentirse atraído por Rin aunque ella tenga doce años! Pero su maldito orgullo le hace desistir de seguir y finalmente pedirle, exigirle, ordenarle, como sea ¬¬ que sea su mujer ¬¬.., igual sé que Rin hubiera aceptado de buena gana… -o- digo, sólo él no lo sabe! ¬¬+ o acaso ¿lo sabrá? O.o…

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que si bien voy en contra de que sesshy planeara hacerle algo a la inocente Rin de tan solo 12 años –lo que lo haría un mega degenerado a mi vista, es decir un repugnante pederasta- no se me hizo tan mala idea que terminara sintiéndose atraído por ella desde esa edad¿y que mejor forma de lograrlo que con su olfato? Todo gracias a las preciosas feromonas (y es que según mi decadente cultura general las mujeres despiden cierto olor cuando están en época reproductiva; ahí van mezcladas feromonas y los demás las perciben por el olfato. Cabe destacar que en este periodo es más común que las mujeres sean "atrayentes", por lógica, mas atractivas y deseables a los ojos masculinos… ja, hombres.) y como no pude evitar recordar que Sesshy tiene un SUPER olfato pues… caí, caí en la tentación, lo siento, lo siento… pero creo que a la mayoría les ha gustado pensar en ese pequeño momento entre lo romántico, lo pasional, lo salvaje y lo meramente instintivo n.n

De donde me surgió tan peculiar idea y porque comencé a investigar de las feromonas prefiero no hablar mucho, pero mencionaré que un pequeño primo tiene un gran olfato y mi pobre prima pagó las consecuencias de despedir feromonas XD.

Y del segundo beso, oh Dios, fue mi peor caída. Creo sinceramente que este cap es el segundo peor y es que la redacción del cap 1 es tan horrible que el romanticismo meloso de este cap 11 puede ser pasado pro alto en comparación con los horrores del 1 cap. Digo, realmente me cuesta mucho imaginar a Lord Sesshoumaru diciendo esa sarta de estupideces, igual y muchas cosas no se ven tan mal porque sólo las piensa pero igual me cuesta trabajo, ahhhg! El romanticismo no es lo mío, espero queridos lectores que este capítulo no se les haya hecho lleno de miel sobre hojuelas… y yo que quería evitar caer en esto! NOOOO, maldición! Caí bajo T.T este fic se fue a la basura con este cap, debo encontrar la forma de manejar esa relación con besos, abrazos –de rin ¬¬- y demás… pero sin tanta miel… demonios odio que me gusten los retos ¬¬ por eso mi alma no encuentra la paz XD.

Del reencuentro de la pareja enamorada… sin comentarios, es ahí donde creo que la calidad del fic se fue al infierno, espero que reencarne y deje de usar la miel en exceso, y miren que cuidé mucho las escenas, traté de hacerlas lo menos cursi pero no sé si funcionó T0T

También sobre Nyohiko, bueno, como ven es una maldita… perra, literalmente hablando. Esa miserable mató a Minami O.O digo, no es que la inu youkai fuera la dama amada pero, igual, encima le dijo amiga! Que vil! ¬¬ me recuerda a todas aquellas que hemos sido victimas de traición de "amigos" T.T oh, pobres de ellos o ellas ¬¬ miren que ofender nuestra sincera amistad, bueno, igual ellos se pierden de nuestro gran poder de compañía (eso, fue un halago a todos aquellos que han sido victimas de dicha traición, por favor ¬¬ ignórenlos, no merecen ni su resentimiento, oh si n.n sé de lo que hablo, por fín XD). Esa hanyou, porque espero yo ya haber mencionado que Nyohiko era una hanyou –este es el resultado de tardar tanto en escribir… olvido datos ya puestos!- pero les tengo cierta sorpresilla tras el origen de la pelirroja maldita ¬¬.

Y sobre el pequeño ser que Minami protegía O.o aún me pregunto porque hice algo así, bah, pero igual no importa mucho por el momento. Taki es un amor, miren que darse cuenta de la muerte de su amada, ah, que lindo… es una lástima que sea despreciado XD. (Taki: ¬¬ te odio!).

Cierto! Antes de que lo olvide, Nyohiko menciona que no quiere que sesshy muera porque no podría revivirlo, y es que la inútil no puede por ciertas reglas que rigen la necromancia (sino me equivoco es el arte de llamar o comunicarse con los muertos) imagino que no entienden bien que tiene que ver con esta bruja pelirroja pero ya verán, oh si, falta poco, si, si. Y de la Tenseiga, bueno, ella no sabe de su existencia, después de todo una cosa es conocer a InuTaisho y otra conocer todo de él.

Y ya me extendí así que le voy cortando.

-Sobre el doujinshi, actualmente trabajo en la página 4 y tengo dibujadas en conté –boceto- seis; espero terminarlo antes de que el fic termine, de lo contrario ;o; lloraré!

-Sobre los fanarts, bueno, siendo sincera, no he hecho nada, me siento apenada pero el doujinshi ocupa mucho –y realmente es mucho tiempo, se lleva mínimo dos o tres días en bocetear correctamente, hacer perspectivas, entintar y poner tramas…- pero igual, espero esta semana terminar el fanart de Nyohiko.

-Sobre la pagina para subir los fanarts que han llegado y su servidora hace con tanto gusto n.n pues la hermosa Yami to Fujikiri ha confirmado la creación de la pagina y se dice –si, se dice porque a veces me desespero ;o; - que la creación ya ha comenzado n.n esperamos inaugurarla pronto +.!

Bien, creo que ya todos los puntos están mencionados, aclarados y comentados XD. Dicho esto, me retiro con una sonrisa pues por fin pude presentarles el cap 11, que acabé el día 16 de Mayo pero que hasta hoy terminé de revisar ¬¬… T.T

Ahora sí, me despido n.n ¡Gracias por leerme!

Agradecimientos a: Isis Temptation (beta del capítulo 11 y animadora en todo momento para su humilde servidora, muchísimas gracias señorita); Ishida Rio e Tenshi-Hikaru (betas cada vez que pueden en el fic, un amor de personas y amigas); I-chan (beta continua y lectora del fic, maniática por naturaleza pero no importa, es un mega amor, desde aquí abrazos y besos, dama de negro n.n).

Agradecimiento muy especial: A todos ustedes, mis lectores; por darme la oportunidad de llevarles a soñar mi visión del mundo japonés dentro del Anime InuYasha, y con ello, a soñar yo misma tanto mi historia como mis deseos. Domo Arigatto, haré lo posible por no defraudarlos. Y ya saben, si quieren leer algo en especial en la historia bien pueden comentarlo y haré lo posible por meterlo al fic, es lo lindo de ser omnipotente y omnipresente en un fic, jua jua jua…

Y vamos a los bellísimos…

REVIEWS:

Sheenaeikki: Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, naturalmente te deseo lo mejor tal como tú a mí n.n Bueno, espero que el cap 11 haya satisfecho tus expectativas y que sigas este fic en los siguientes caps que le siguen!

Anfitrite: Muchas gracias, agradezco enormemente la fe que pones en mi fic de InuYasha como para tenerlo entre tus favoritos, en verdad, muchísimas gracias ;o; Sí, la peineta roja aparece en el cap 5 aparentemente, como lo recordé en el cap 8 dije, oh, me suena bien para este momento y como supuse era una costumbre, quise retomarla porque me gusta reflejar en los fics la verdadera cultura de la nación donde se desarrolle la historia, aunque he de confesar que a veces es agotador buscar la información –cuando se requiere XD- pero igual me encanta hacerlo, no en balde me gusta escribir n.nU je, creo que me vi un poco sobervia T.T… pero no era mi intención. Espero me sigas leyendo y al menos finalices este proyecto de Instinto; de la página, sí, en cuanto esté lista les avisaré para que puedan visitarla y ver los fanarts de instinto n.n, dalo por hecho.

Ania: n/n bueno, ser la "mejor" es una ambición que tengo pero aún me falta mucho -.- a pesar de eso me esforzaré, lo prometo, para poder merecer el título de una buena escritora -¿mencioné que uno de mis sueños es ser novelista? XD-. Me alegro mucho que te guste como me meto en cada personaje para poder expresar como habla, como se mueve entre las líneas del texto, como se siente, como _vive_ cada uno de los personajes. Y que decir de la frases que puse en el cap 8? Simplemente me gustaron mucho cuando las hice y no pude resistirme el volverlas a poner, y como quedaban muy bien en el texto XD pues cedí a mis instintos XD.

De lo que me mencionas de que ves las escenas como en película porque te la imaginas… ¿Qué te digo? Yo escribo como si en mi cabeza se hiciera un "anime mental" de modo que yo también las veo como si fuera una película y como tal las describo; me alegro mucho de que las descripciones sean lo suficientemente claras como para crearte ideas tan explicitas n.n!

Me entusiasmo de saber que a tu chiquita le guste la historia, ojala logre atraparla y le interese leerla en un futuro al igual que a ti; soy dichosa de pensar que con esta historia han podido pasar más tiempo juntas narrándola como un cuento tal vez, pero no importa, me siento bien por ello. Cada capítulo que hago desde mi pasado fic Reed Li Clow es sólo una muestra de como puede ser la vida humana en nuestra actual sociedad, claro que esto va implícito a veces en detalles minúsculos pero ahí esta, espero que las personas que los vean y los comprendan sean capaces de ser mejores personas para así evitar lastimar a alguien y lastimarse a sí mismos; creo que el mejor reflejo de esto es la situación de InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru, su relación como padre e hijo, es tan común verla, pero muchas veces no se analiza la forma de ver de nuestros padres y/o de nuestros hijos, por eso, quería expresarlo, es mi forma de ayudar a las personas a ser felices y a sentirse a gusto consigo mismas, es un poco extraño y raro n.n tal vez no funcione pero tú y tu hermoso comentario me ha hecho pensar que muchos han visto esas ideas y por eso me siento muy feliz. Arigatto n.n. Y claro, espero me leas en el capítulo siguiente y que este te haya gustado n.n

Poison Ivi: Jejeje¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento feliz de que te diviertas en esta historia y pues tú y yo ya nos hemos leído en diversas ocasiones, creo que conoces mi manera de ver las cosas con respecto a los fics y eres capaz de ver varios puntos diferentes gracias a que has leído ya algunos de mis anteriores trabajos, recientemente SADAME el cual, al menos me permitiste saber, te gusto mucho n.n Ojala sigas este fic y continúes expresando en tus hermosos reviews todo ese carisma que tienes dentro, gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de estos ya casi dos años :D

Ishida Rio: Sensei ¿Qué digo? Ahhh no se que decir es que es mi senseiii! T0T desde que comencé con Instinto y me dijiste que te gustaba me sentí muy feliz y luego recibir un comentario tuyo tan hermoso, y al mismo tiempo de complejo depositas en mis hombros la responsabilidad de mantener la calidad a lo largo de este proyecto, no te defraudaré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener en alto el nombre del fic y el mío propio; muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y dejar tus comentarios y criticas siempre gratificantes +.+

HawkAngel XD¿Te pareció? Y dime, este cap te ha gustado también? A mí me ha complicado la existencia como no tienes idea, casi tres semanas haciéndolo y es que la inspiración se me fue completamente, ha sido creo, el capítulo más complicado de este fic… wow, vaya que si.  
Pues ojala te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado, espero me sigas a lo largo del fic que en algunos capítulos más llegará a su conclusión, pero aún hay fic para rato así que, a disfrutar lo que queda! Gracias por tu paciencia con respecto al cap, espero –como dije- no desilusionarte en este y en los demás capítulos n.n

Jimena-chan: Gracias por seguir apoyándome después de largos meses y espero lo sigas haciendo; que este capítulo no te haya desilusionado y te haya dejado deseos de más, de momento hemos llegado al inicio del climax de esta historia y el que viene es el verdadero climax! Ohhh si!  
Espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final y lo disfrutes hasta su última letra! Yo seguiré esforzándome aunque me sature de trabajo, ya que mi deseo, como el de todo fikero, es expresar mis ideas y con ello, entretenerlos; Gracias por creer en mi n.n!

Isis Temptation: Bueno, creo que ya había contestado su review por medio del msn, pero aún así, volveré a decir lo mismo que he dicho y como realmente siento que es: No soy digna de recibir esa cantidad de halagos y tan hermosas palabras, una muestra de fe tan elevada que enaltece el alma como pocas cosas pueden hacerlo.

¿Qué me gusta torturar los corazones y las mentes? Oh si, soy culpable hasta el último sentido, es un delirio para mí entrar en los corazones y después herir sentimientos por medio de los personajes, hacer que la desesperación haga presa de sus almas –y eso incluye a los lectores +.+- para poder así tejer una telaraña de mentiras, traiciones y naturalmente, pasiones; ese es el sentido de ese fic, mostrar los instintos que van mas alla de todo deseo mortal, todo gracias a la hermosa guía de un príncipe youkai que termina perdidamente enamorado de aquello que consideraba más débil provocando que su orgullo sea enterrado en lodo y aún así mantiene su dignidad y su hombría en alto, mostrando bellamente que aún amado a alguien, es capaz de ser fuerte y no sólo eso, sino que además de amarla es capaz de protegerla hasta el último de sus días –de ella, naturalmente- todo con tal de ver una simple sonrisa que aparentemente es para él un gran delirio. En mi opinión Sesshoumaru es una especie de romántico frío; capaz de morir por amor sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna y mejor aún, sin necesidad de ser amado –aunque no es su caso XD, pues Rin lo ama con locura-.

Espero este capítulo haya satisfecho sus deseos y como puede ver, de aquella copia para beteo que le entregué he hecho algunas modificaciones, pero son mínimas, aún así, espero le hayan gustado –si es que lo leyó nuevamente n.n-.

Gracias por reconocer la búsqueda de información que esta humilde fikera hace para dar mayor calidad al fic, me siento muy dichosa de que ese detalle me sea tomado en cuenta n/n. Espero me siga leyendo hasta el final, aunque estoy segura así será, pues ha demostrado gran pasión por Instinto.

NekoNeko o.O¡Saludos! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y gracias por mencionar que tengo futuro, me das animo para comenzar a seguir mi sueño de ser novelista algún día –y espero no sea lejano, aunque el primer concurso de literatura creo que lo he perdido… ya que, a seguir luchando.- Bien, los flash back eran necesarios porque es la base del fic: Porque sesshoumaru es como es, porque es así con InuYasha y porque su rechazo a los humanos, digamos que el recordarlos para él –porque Nyohiko ha hecho que vuelva a él de una u otra forma, todo ese dolor que intentó olvidar.- ha sido una forma de darse cuenta que no ha vivido del todo como realmente quería vivir pero que tampoco se arrepiente; es al fin y al cabo una forma de maduración.

Espero que el capítulo 11 te haya gustado y como ves, seguimos con la trama normal tal y como lo había prometido en capítulos anteriores! n.n espero lo hayas disfrutado y que en un futuro siga siendo así!

Natalie 19: Pues me fue imposible continuar la historia hasta este momento y además terminé respondiendo por aquí los reviews, y es que de una u otra forma siempre se respondía por aquí algo, además, creo que responderlos aquí mismo le da mas placer al fic, le da un toque especial, un "sabor" que me gusta más y bueno, creo que nadie le molesta y me hace sentir muy bien n.n Espero este cap te haya gustado mucho¿Qué te han parecido los besos de Sesshoumaru-sama? n.n

Bladz-azeri: Me alegra que te haya gustado como termino la "Saga de los Flash back" XD que prácticamente quedo como libro aparte (eran como 150 paginas los dos caps juntos no? XD) de igual forma me siento feliz de que tengas tanta fe en mis creaciones extrañas y que confíes en que haré capítulos buenos, espero no haberte desilusionado con este… con eso del romanticismo exagerado, y te juro que traté de cuidarlo mucho ;o;  
Me alegra que mi forma de ver el pasado de sesshoumaru te haya satisfecho y sobretodo se te haya hecho creíble, eso es muy importante porque sino tiene fidelidad para el lector, entonces no sirve, pero por lo que he leído, a la mayoría les pareció buena idea esos flashbacks n.n! Y sobre lo que menciones de inuyasha como protagonista… bueno, es que encima de que él es bastante salvaje… tiene demasiadas historias para él sólo ¬¬ y Sexymaru se la merecía más XD. Bueno, espero haya satisfecho tus expectativas y te vea en futuros capítulos, Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de estos 11 capítulos n.n!

Ania: n/n Gracias por decir eso de que soy una autora dedicada, me siento profundamente conmovida por este comentario; no puedo negar que me encanta escribir y si es con calidad mejor, me gusta pensar que al fin y al cabo es como hacer una novela y uno debe presentar siempre lo mejor, no cualquier cosa que venga a la mente sin estructura ni continuidad n/n espero no escucharme arrogante… siento que suelo serlo en muchas ocasiones y créeme, esta no es una de ellas, no deseo en lo más mínimo parecer una persona así. Espero que este cap no te haya desilusionado y te haya gustado igual que los anteriores n.n enserio, y me ha costado trabajo porque manejar romanticismo con sesshoumaru es todo un reto! T.T sudas sangre con él, en serio…

Me alegro que tu profesor te haya permitido trabajar en clase de artes! n.n …O.o mm es de fanarts¿para que miento? Etto… ¿ya habia respondido a tu correo sobre la duda de los fanarts cierto? O.oU tengo alzheimer juvenil T0T espero si haberlo hecho O.O de no ser así, por favor házmelo saber y tan pronto como pueda me pondré en contacto n.nU

Nayuki-chan: n.nU lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, realmente me esforcé pero no pude antes u.u… Espero el fic te haya gustado, este cap tiene dos escenas románticas, la primera de sess cuando besa a rin en el flash back y la del final, en lo personal la primera me gusta pero la segunda me dejo pensando "¿y si quedo muy cursi?" y esa duda me carcome T.T

Pues no, no he visto Naruto o.o pero cada día veo más fans… lo que pasa es que lo mio más que el anime es el manga, adoro por sobretodo el manga XD pero igual veré en cuanto tiempo puedo ver algunos caps, espero sea pronto n.n!

¿Unmei existió? No, es un personaje mio netamente ficticio, seguramente la canción tiene el nombre pero no es por ella; actualmente la madre de Sesshoumaru no ha salido en el manga o en el anime, pero hay un doujinshi que hace una hermosa representación de ella… aunque es una mujer déspota y cruel con su hijo ¬¬ nada que ver con la maternal Unmei T-T

Gracias por considerar que tengo talento para esto de escribir n.n insisto! Me da animos para buscar ser novelista algún día! Espero que este cap no se te haya hecho meloso ;o; y que haya satisfecho tus deseos de ver un poco de RinXSesshoumaru; digo ella no se ha dado cuenta pero… al menos él n.n …Lo romántico de este asunto sin llegar a lo meloso es que al fin y al cabo Rin recibió su "primer" beso por parte de Sesshy… ush, que envidia, un hombre tan guapo +.¿ne? Y, gracias por creer que esta historia es estupenda! n/n

Ana: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me esforzaré para mantenerla igual de calidad y que vaya aumentando para así no aburrirlos en ningún momento; espero te haya gustado este capítulo y hayas disfrutado los dos besos de sesshoumaru sama! n.n Ojala te hayas divertido y en un futuro sigas leyendo a esta humilde lectora n.n

¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Una duda final queridos lectores¿les ha parecido meloso este capítulo? **En cierta forma necesito saberlo no sólo para satisfacción personal, sino porque de aquí en adelante el RinXSesshoumaru sufrirá cierto cambio, ah, pero no esperen declaraciones de amor, no, no; no será un cambio tan drástico XD, felizmente es ¡El frío Sesshoumaru!

Cierto, si les gusta X/1999 y Tokio Babylon pero sobretodo el yaoi pueden darse una vuelta por mi fic SADAME.:.DESTINO, es un one-shoot con soft yaoi, espero les guste n.n Y como naturalmente debería ser, es un Seishiro SakurazukamoriXSumeragi Subaru, mi pareja favorita en X de CLAMP +.+ Y claro, como todos se dieron cuenta, esto no fue más que propaganda barata ;o;

19 de Mayo, 2006

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	12. Sangre Real

INUYASHA

_"Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;  
__la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
__Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
__Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
__El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
__Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
__…Destino, es la obra maestra...  
__…Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..." _

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 12: Sangre Real

Con blanco velo eran cubiertas las Tierras del Oeste, sus antes verdes montañas ahora vestían de novia mientras el cielo resplandecía al ser tocado por la estrella de oro. Cada criatura salía en busca de un nuevo instante de vida, depositando suaves pisadas en las ya nevadas tierras. Los ríos y lagos formarían cristales de hielo, cada uno distinto al anterior y todos tan brillantes como el mismo cinturón de Orión (1).

No importaba cuantos amaneceres hubiera visto en su vida, cada uno era distinto y cada uno le mostraba cosas nuevas. En diecisiete años sólo una vez se había arrepentido de seguir con vida… sólo una vez había perdido a su familia.

Sonrió con pena al recordar aquel día, a pesar del tiempo la herida continuaba abierta; de una u otra forma, siempre temería a los humanos… que ironía.

-Dama Rin.-

Jamás podría dejar de agradecer el haber conocido a ese Taiyoukai. No sólo le había otorgado la vida tras ser asesinada, además le había dado un lugar al cual pertenecer y era gracias a él que había encontrado una razón para continuar existiendo; servirle toda su vida no le importaba, sólo pedía algo a cambio, sólo una cosa… continuar a su lado.

-¿Si?- contestó al mismo tiempo que sonreía dulcemente al youkai de ojos verdes.

-No es necesario que permanezca aquí, yo me quedaré, lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar.- sonrió pícaramente, ya sabía que ella se negaría. No en balde la había visto crecer.

-No.- negó suavemente.- Estoy bien.- El youkai sonrió aún más ante la respuesta de la humana; a veces era tan predecible… a veces no.

-De acuerdo.- miró hacía el futón donde su Lord descansaba.- Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarlo en tus habitaciones.- Rin iba a negar cuando decidió que sería mejor guardar silencio.- ¿No te habías percatado?- observó el arreglo ikebana que la joven había hecho para su Amo Sesshoumaru.

-N-no.- bajó el rostro ligeramente sonrojada.- Hisui me despertó, fue extraño que el Amo no se diera cuenta.- suspiró.- Imagino que está agotado.- Shiso se volvió para verla seriamente.

-Es probable ¿Te dijo donde estuvo?- la humana negó.- Una sola vez lo he visto en estas condiciones… de eso ya hace al menos dos siglos.- Rin le miró confundida.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Quiero que me diga que ocurrió aquella vez ¿por qué el Amo sufrió heridas?- Shiso suspiró.

-Una pelea.- desvió la mirada.- Con Lord InuTaisho.- Rin parpadeó unos instantes.-…Y en cierta forma, también conmigo.-

-Usted lo hirió.- le miró incrédula.- Pero siempre me ha parecido que protege al A… - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y no sólo ella lo sintió; el Inu Youkai frente a ella sonrió para después mirar el futón. Con un rostro sereno pero una mirada helada, Lord Sesshoumaru les observaba. Rin no estaba segura si estaba molesto con ella o simplemente era una reacción típica por hablar de él de forma tan dependiente.- Amo Sesshoumaru hemos estado preocupados por usted.- trató de que aquella mirada se suavizara, aunque sabía que no lograría nada.

-Sandeces.- y así había sido, ese tipo de palabras jamás tocarían el corazón de su Amo, porque él era fuerte; él no necesitaba esa clase de estupideces, él no dependía de "sentimientos".- Rin, llama a Hisui.- la chica le observó unos instantes, después asintió y salió del lugar.

-…La sacaste apropósito.- suspiró.- ¿Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu compañera?- el Taiyoukai se sentó.

-Tus lecciones sobre la vida guárdalas para ti. Yo viviré como me plazca.- Shiso le miró fríamente.

-Tú eres el más necio youkai que haya conocido en mi vida.- golpeó el piso ligeramente molesto.- He intentando comprenderte por todos estos años, de verdad que siento que lo he hecho pero, la desconfianza que sientes hacía todos… es lo único que aún ahora me es imposible de creer, no eras así.-

-No me exasperes.- cerró los ojos.- Además…- volteó a ver al Antiguo Guardián al mismo tiempo que habría los ojos.- ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre una compañera?- Shiso se congeló.

-¿Qué? Yo jamás dije algo parecido.- sintió la inquisitiva mirada del Taiyoukai y deseo no haber dicho nada.- ¿No me crees?-

-Exijo saber quien más sabe que ese colmillo es mío, además ¿Quién te dijo sobre la existencia del pendiente?- la fría voz de Sesshoumaru no pudo menos que… hacerle gracia.

-Oh vamos, no soy tonto.- sonrió.- La Bella Dama Rin lleva en su cuello un hermoso y delicado pendiente, un trabajo realmente fino; no hay alguien muerto en el Palacio… sólo saque conclusiones: Primero pensé ¿Cómo es que Sesshoumaru ha permitido que toquen a su sobreprotegida humana?- el Taiyoukai le miraba con desagrado.- Y segundo ¿cómo es que la Bella, no espera… Bellísima Dama Rin no parece una pequeña liebre ante la dicha de ser la _esposa_ de "Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste"?- el Taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos.

-No te permito que…-

-Calma.- sonrió.- Concluí entonces que, ella no sabía que significaba ese pendiente y mucho menos se lo habías dicho tú.- suspiró.- Y ella fue quien me mostró el colgante; es una bella pieza.- Sesshoumaru le miró fijamente.- ¿Ya planeaste como decírselo?-

-No quiero que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.- su rostro recobró la indiferencia de siempre.

-Ohhh, vamos, sólo un poco.- sonrió.- No le diré algo que te delate; pero no sé¿Por qué no la preparas para la gran noticia?-

-No tengo porque informarle de mis planes.-

-Pues es _su_ vida; imagino que si es _su_ ceremonia nupcial tiene TODO el derecho de saber si quiere o no ser tu compañera.- Las doradas pupilas del Lord se abrieron ligeramente. Para Shiso, fue más que obvio que el comentario había provocado 'algo' en Sesshoumaru.- ¿O acaso… la obligarías a formar parte de tu familia?-

-Suficiente. Te advierto que no voy a tolerar tus siempre poco oportunos comentarios.-

-Mhm, eres más joven que yo y aún así vives con tal amargura.- se burló. Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada fría.

-Sal de aquí.- Shiso negó suavemente.

-No quiero, aquí está muy calientito, afuera en cambio, hace demasiado frío.- asintió.- Me quedaré un poco más.- Vaya youkai… él podría ser mucho más joven que Shiso, pero al menos no era tan infantil.

-Entonces mantén la boca cerrada.- un casi inaudible suspiro de fastidio se escuchó por parte de Sesshoumaru.- ¿…Cuánto tiempo?-

-No mucho, un día y medio; has dormido como un pequeño cachorro.- el Taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos fastidiado. Ya estaba harto, le dolía la cabeza y encima Shiso lo estaba provocando.- Recordé cuando solías dormir en mi hombro, eras tan pequeño.- el Taiyoukai guardó silencio.- En algunas ocasiones te traía a tus habitaciones, para serte sincero el traerte esta vez me ha sido grato, recordé los viejos tiempos.- En esos momentos por la mente de Sesshoumaru pasaba un reclamó mental, su debilidad le daba tema a ese youkai para burlarse de él, de su Lord, de su amigo.- InuTaisho pocas veces pudo hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que disfrutaba verte dormir.-

-Me importa poco lo que él sintiera.- Shiso colocó una mano en el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…- el Taiyoukai iba a volver su rostro para verlo directamente. Fue entonces que Shiso movió con rapidez su mano hacía la cabeza del Lord y revolvió ligeramente su cabello, dejando incrédulo al youkai que apreciaba como hijo propio, él único que le quedaba.- Eres un cachorro muy terco.- se incorporó. El Taiyoukai le miró serenamente unos instantes, después… encontró la perfecta forma de venganza.

-¡AMO SESSHOUMARU, LA MOCOSA ME HA DICHO QUE HA DESPERTADO Y YO…!- Con extrema rapidez una vasija de fina cerámica se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el rostro de cierto renacuajo. Un suave brillo resplandeció en los ojos dorados del Lord; magnífico tener esos poderes, magnífico tener a ese renacuajo para descuartizarlo cada vez que algo le molestaba, magnífico tener a Shiso y Hisui durante todos esos años.- A-amooo…- con rapidez dos pequeños entraron a las habitaciones, para desgracia de Jaken, su espalda fue usada como un mísero tapete, literalmente hablando.

-¡Tíooooooooo has vuelto!- esa voz…

-¡Príncipeeeeee!- y esa otra… las conocía demasiado bien.- ¡Gigei está feliz de verte!- lo abrazó, el Taiyoukai no mostró emoción alguna.- Gigei te extrañaba, Rin te extrañaba¡estamos felices de que hayas vuelto!- Sesshoumaru se percató de las frases de la niña… eran estructuras correctas.

-¡Eres una tramposa!- Aki la jalaba, luchando por separarla de su idolatrado tío.- ¡Es una mentirosa, tío ha pedido a mamá que le diga las oraciones correctas, las ha memorizado y por eso no falla!-

-¡Callar!- Gigei se soltó del Taiyoukai provocando que ella y su hermano se estrellaran contra el piso.- Ouchhh…-

-¡Tú… muévete Gigei!- Aki se sonrojó al ver a SU respetable maestro Shiso.- ¡Muévete!-

-Silencio los dos.- Sesshoumaru observó a ambos mocosos.

-Pero tíoooo…-

-Príncipeeee…-

-Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru ha despertado con tal jaqueca…- Shiso sonrió.- No soporta el ruido.- Aki dio una infantil mirada asesina a su hermana.

-¿Ves? Eres una escandalosa.-

-¡Callar!-

-¡Eso mismo, cállate!- Gigei se mordió el labio inferior.- Ya era hora.- En ese momento Gigei se arrojó sobre él.- ¡Qué haces?-

-¡Gigei es fuerte!- comenzaron a rodar por la habitación del Lord, varias cosas estuvieron a punto de caer pero Shiso en desesperados intentos por evitar enfurecer más al ya seguramente furioso Sesshoumaru hacía lo mejor que podía para que alguna bella pieza de cerámica no "muriera" ante la furiosa pelea de los nietos de InuTaisho.- ¡Toma!- Gigei intentó arañarlo pero Aki se movió con agilidad y la puso bajo él.

-¡Jamás, yo soy mas fuerte!- Fue entonces que Gigei observó con sus ya llorosos ojos a su idolatrado Príncipe, él cual se suponía tendría que salvarla como en los cuentos que su madre le narraba.- Eres una niña, no puedes herirme.- se burló.

-Yo…- miró una vez más a su amado Príncipe, confiaba en él, no dejaría de hacerlo. Fue entonces que el Lord movió su mano para señalar sus propias orejas youkai.-…- Gigei continuó intentando descifrar tan complicada forma de salvarla. Finalmente…

…Lo comprendió.

-Por más hermana que seas no te dejaré ganarme, además ¡eres una niña!- Por supuesto, y era feliz de ser niña, así podría casarse con su amado Príncipe. Fue entonces cuando recordó a su amado padre el cual cedía de forma obediente a las peticiones de su madre y no se refería al poderoso collar y la mágica palabra _abajo_; sino más bien a la técnica más misteriosa jamás antes vista… aquella técnica que su madre podía usar gracias a "ser niña".

-¡Aki…!- sus ojos se volvieron dos perlas de lágrimas.- Déjarme yaaaa¡me dueleee!- y había funcionado de forma magistral.

-¡Lo siento!- se incorporó rápidamente.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa, te dije que no te metieras conmigo, que soy un _hombre_!- Entonces le dio la espalda y…- ¿Qué haces tonta?- sobre él estaba la pequeña **niña**.

-¡No rendirse Gigei!- su hermano estaba a punto de incorporarse.- ¡Decirlo "niñas mejores que niños"!- Jaken comenzaba a incorporarse.

-¡Nunca!- su hermano se negaba. Sesshoumaru observó al renacuajo ponerse en pie… tan sólo para volver a caer victima de otra pieza de cerámica; Dios, sus oídos comenzaban a zumbarle y la jaqueca iba en aumento ¡…esos niños!

-¡Decirlo!-

-¡No!-

-¡Entonces…!- le miró fríamente.- ¡Abajo!- Aki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero al ver que nada sucedía comenzó a reírse.- ¡No burlar de mi!-

-¡Quítate ya!- en ese momento Gigei mordió su oreja izquierda.- ¡Ayyyyyy!

-¡Awafo!- volvió a repetir la orden que Kagome solía usar, su hermano luchaba por quitársela de encima.- ¡Awafo, awafo, AWAFOOOO!-

-¡ENANOS!- los niños se separaron instantáneamente; Gigei corrió para refugiarse tras el Príncipe Sesshoumaru (él cual ciertamente parecía estar molesto) mientras Aki se refugiaba tras el Príncipe InuYasha.- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen aquí?- jaló de la oreja a su primogénito.

-¡Nooo, me dueleee! Papá, Gigei quiso comerme¡además atacó por la espalda!- InuYasha dio una seria mirada a su sobreprotegida hija.

-¡Gigei!-

-¡Aki molestarme!- se asomó tras la espalda de su Príncipe. Aki se defendió con lo más duro que su mente pudo pensar.

-¡Gigei me dio "Abajos" papá!- el hanyou se congeló, incluso su hijo era victima de ese maligno espíritu de Kagome, Gigei era poseedora de tan frío corazón que usaba "abajo" en ¡su propio hermano!

-¿Y tú que demonios te crees Sesshoumaru?- reclamó a su hermano.- ¡Qué acaso no puedes separar a dos inofensivos enanos!- entonces vio que Shiso tenía con él un hermoso Ikebana que había salvado en último momento.- ¿Y que tal tu, Shiso?-

-Yo en lo particular me divertí bastante.- Shiso sonrió para dejar el ikebana en un lugar seguro.

-InuYasha, lárgate de mis habitaciones.- curiosa situación¿los mocosos se podían quedar?

-No se me pega la gana.- dijo con desafío.- Y ustedes niños, fuera.- sus hijos iniciaron una protesta.- ¡Feh, no me exasperen!- Shiso sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta que ambos hermanos solían "exasperarse". Los cachorros no se movieron.- ¡Obedezcan o se olvidan de los pocky's (2) que su madre trajo para ustedes!- con toda la velocidad que sus pequeños pies hanyou les permitieron huyeron de la ira gastronómica de su padre.- Enanos rebeldes…- sonrió.

-…Y ruidosos.- completó su hermano.

-Si.- afirmó sin darse cuenta, fue entonces cuando se percato de _a quien_ estaba llamando "ruidosos" a sus sacrosantos descendientes.- ¡No te metas con mis hijos, infeliz!- Cuando se volvió para enfrentarse de forma decente a Sesshoumaru, vio a Shiso acercarse el Taiyoukai y decirle tan sólo tres palabras… y con ello, el rostro del Taiyoukai reflejó profunda molestia.

-Estás sangrando nuevamente.-

-No es tu asunto.- se incorporó.- Retírate.- Shiso asintió.

-Voy por la Dama y por Hisui.- el Taiyoukai ordenó que no se les permitiera la entrada hasta que su _hermano_ "hanyou" se fuera de sus habitaciones.- Pero…- pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire; su Príncipe mostraba un rostro sereno, tal vez serio, pero esa frialdad que solía acompañarlo siempre, había disminuido, tal vez ligeramente, si, pero eso no era importante… lo que era importante era que Sesshoumaru del Oeste _quería_ hablar con su _hermano_.- Como ordene.- salió del lugar con una sonrisa ínfima, no habría necesidad de compartir ese secreto.

-Entonces ¿te estás muriendo?- se burló su hermano menor.

-Ja. Imbécil.- caminó hacía una mesa con pergaminos.

-¿Otra vez vas a leer esas porquerías?- el Taiyoukai le miró indiferentemente.

-Estas "porquerías" han existido desde mucho antes de tú existencia, así que guarda silencio.- se sentó para poder continuar con su típica rutina.

-¡Feh! Eres aburrido, no sabes hacer nada que no sea eso…- sin darle importancia siquiera a lo que su hermano podría decir InuYasha se sentó frente a él.- Oye…- el Taiyoukai no contesto.- Maldita sea, contesta.- Sesshoumaru alzo la vista, demostrándole que de una u otra forma lo estaba escuchando.- ¿…Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-Eso realmente no te importa.- y lo había dicho tal cual como creía que era; en realidad no consideraba que su hermano tuviera algún "sentimiento" por él, dudaba mucho importarle, pero eso tampoco le interesaba. Después de todo él era su hermano mayor, y sólo él tenía obligación de saber dónde y cómo estaba.

-¡Como si me conocieras!- gruñó.- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante, soberbio y estúpido!-

-Tal vez sea herencia…- alzo la vista.- Así que tú eres exactamente igual.- Por un momento InuYasha pensó en gritarle lo que pensaba de él pero, había dicho "herencia" y eso significaba… que por una vez en su aburrida vida aceptaba que tenía un hermano.

-Feh…, tal vez.- tomó uno de los pergaminos.- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- observó caracteres rara vez vistos por esas criaturas débiles y patéticas.

-Caracteres formales; seguramente crees que los youkais utilizamos lo mismo que los repugnantes humanos.- su hermano le miró ligeramente molesto.

-Mi esposa es una "repugnante humana."-

-Por fin lo aceptas.-

-¡Eres un…!- guardó silencio, oh si, tenía una mejor idea.- Pues Rin es una repugnante humana.- el Taiyoukai se mostró inmutable.- Apesta a humano, hace mucho ruido como todos los humanos, y además es igual de patética que todos los humanos…-

-Guarda Silencio.- le dijo con voz amenazante.- No hay punto de comparación. Ella ha vivido entre youkais la mayor parte de su vida.-

-¿Y?- lo tenía ¡había derrotado al arrogante Sesshoumaru con palabras! Pero… le gustaría saber como lo había hecho.- Al fin y al cabo su origen es humano.- el Lord le miró fríamente.- Tal vez lo correcto sería decir que algunos _seres_ son repugnantes; youkai o humano, da igual.-

-…- Volvió a la lectura de uno de los pergaminos. InuYasha hizo lo mismo. Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, entonces InuYasha se enorgulleció de si mismo.

-Eh, le entiendo.- continuó leyendo.- Oh, vaya estupideces dice este papel.- Sesshoumaru le observó detenidamente, como si realmente estuviera interesado.

-¿…Qué es lo que dice?- Era imposible; no lo creería ¿acaso… el cachorro blanco recordaba esos caracteres a pesar de que habían pasado años que no los veía? A pesar de que…

-El Suroeste esta pidiendo que vayas al Sur, quieren que evites la guerra.- se burló.- ¿Tú evitar una guerra? Ja ¡que burla! Prácticamente respiras el aroma de la muerte.-

-La guerra no es conveniente, Taki sabe perfectamente que arreglaremos _aquel_ asunto personalmente.- volvió al pergamino que él tenía.

-¿…Te refieres a la muerte de la familia de Shiso?- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

-No fue la única familia asesinada.-

-…Tienes consideraciones con ese youkai ¿no?- su hermano no contestó.- Mhm, Rin suele decir que eres un Lord justo.-

-Sandeces.-

-Eso mismo le dije yo.- el Taiyoukai le miró con atención.- ¿Cómo podrías tú ser justo cuando echaste a mi madre de este Palacio? Tú no eres justo, eres un arrogante que sólo piensa en si mismo.- Sesshoumaru cerró el pergamino.

-Ignorante naciste e ignorante creciste.-

-¡Cómo?- se incorporó con ira en la mirada.

-Tal cual oyes.- se incorporó con distinción típica de él.- Yo no cruce palabra alguna con esa mujer; ella decidió irse por convicción propia.-

-¡Sí como no!- comenzó a alzar la voz.- ¡Seguramente la ofendías constantemente!-

-Cada vez que tenía oportunidad.-

-¡Infeliz!- se arrojó contra él, intentando herirlo con sus garras. Naturalmente falló, pues Sesshoumaru le había esquivado por varios metros.- ¡Me largo de este Palacio, me da asco tu cara!- salió de las habitaciones con paso decidido.

-Pon un pie fuera de este lugar y es seguro que morirás.-

-¡Prefiero eso a estar aquí!- Sesshoumaru le miró seriamente, y sólo fue por su voz, que InuYasha se dio cuenta cuan molesto estaba su hermano mayor.

-Tus hijos también.- el hanyou se detuvo.- Haz lo que te plazca, pero te recuerdo que yo seré quien acabe contigo.- el hanyou lo miró por unos instantes.

-¡La verdad comienzo a dudar que quieras matarme!- gruñó.- ¡Pero si quieres intentarlo, adelante!- salió lleno de ira. Después de unos instantes, Rin y Hisui entraron.

-¿Algún problema Príncipe?- la mujer de cabellos dorados observó con prudencia la fría expresión de Sesshoumaru. El aludido no dijo palabra alguna.

-¡…Amo está sangrando!- Rin se acercó con rapidez.

-Rin.- Hisui le llamó la atención.- Haz el favor de salir; revisar sus heridas me corresponde a mí.-

-P-pero…- la youkai la miró duramente.- A-amo…- tal vez una segunda opinión.

-Retírate.- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía el futón. Rin suspiró.

-Como ordene.- dijo desganada.- Disculpe que siempre me entrometa.- salió con cierta prisa.

Durante algunos minutos las habitaciones quedaron en silencio. Hisui revisaba las pocas lesiones en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, aún no habían sanado. Le dio un cambio de ropa de dormir limpia, salió de su habitación de dormir y espero a que se cambiara. Una vez que estuvo segura que podía conversar con él, entró con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Esto no es nada para mí.- para sorpresa de la youkai, Sesshoumaru había dejado el cambio de ropa sobre el futón y en ese mismo momento vestía un haori azul.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- le regañó.- Vuelve al futón y duerme un poco más.- el terco hijo de su Señora le dio una mirada indiferente.

-No. Tengo asuntos que atender.- dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que Hisui se interpusiera en su camino.- Muévete.-

-Deja de ser tan necio, necesitas descansar.-

-Eso es completamente innecesario para mí.- Hisui le miró con frialdad; aún conociéndola era difícil creer que era poseedora de tan maléfica mirada.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- El Taiyoukai le ignoró empujándola ligeramente, haciendo que finalmente se moviera… desconociendo sus _ordenes_ como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.- ¡Espera ahí!-

-Suficiente.- la miró por sobre el hombro.- Si pierdo el tiempo aquí se iniciará otra guerra, aún tengo asuntos pendientes como para distraerme en asuntos tan estúpidos…-

_Venganza _

-Ni Shiso querría que te sobre-esforzaras por la muerte de su esposa y Tsuzuki… Sesshoumaru….-

-¿…No te molesta?- cuestionó con profunda voz.

-¿Eh?- la desconcertada expresión de Hisui remplazó su frío semblante. - ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?-

-Consideras a _ese _inu youkai _demasiado para ti _¿no es cierto? Entonces ¿por qué le restas importancia a su furia, impotencia e incluso odio?- Los verdes ojos de Hisui mostraron humillación.

-¡Yo no…!-

-Ese egoísmo tuyo por no poseer a un ser deseado es perverso, no cabe duda, eres un youkai… maligno, como todos nosotros.- una solitaria lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de Hisui. El Taiyoukai escuchó el sonido cristalino golpear la madera con suavidad. Salió con paciencia del lugar, por un momento consideró que ella lo negaría pero no lo había hecho, una vez más estaba en lo cierto… la oscura naturaleza del corazón de los youkais era innegable.

Al menos los humanos poseían ambas naturalezas… la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal…

El único don que podría reconocerles… él único que se atrevería a alabar. Sin embargo…

¿…Cual sería la oscuridad en Rin?

_Humana_

En el Ala Sur una revolución sentimental se llevaba acabo. Era una desgracia que ambos padres defendieran siempre los mismos puntos… sin sentido común realmente, pues ninguno poseía la verdad absoluta, pero ambos poseían una terquedad y una obstinación sorprendentes.

-¿QUE DICES?-

-¡LO QUE OISTE!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-¡NO ME CONTRADIGAS KAGOME!- InuYasha desenfundó su espada.

-¡Y tú no me amenaces!- le miró con ira. Miroku disfrutaba del masaje que Takeshi le proporcionaba mientras Sango permitía que Natsumi arruinará su peinado.- ¡Eres de lo más grosero y tonto!- Los gemelos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y se mordieron los labios.

-Ouch…- Miroku movió el cuello.

_TONTO…. Tonto… _

_Tonto. _

-¡Tú…!- Gigei y Aki les miraban seriamente… era común que discutieran pero, rara vez se ofendían realmente y… - ¡Eres la mujer más fría que he conocido!- salió de la habitación con rudeza empujando a Shippou que había "escapado" de los cuidados de Soten.

-¡Oye…!- guardó silencio al ver la furiosa expresión del hanyou.

-Ka… Kagome.- La exterminadora Sango se acercó a la mujer que observaba la puerta en shock.

-Me llamó "fría".-

-…Mhm.- El monje se volvió hacía donde estaba Shippou, este parpadeo unos segundos antes de asentir y desaparecer para buscar a cierto hanyou necio y _tonto_.- Kagome, sabes que suele decir esas cosas, pero en realidad no lo siente y…-

-Lo vi en sus ojos… él me considera "fría".- sus ojos se humedecieron; dos hermosos niños de cabello plateado se incorporaron con miedo ¿acaso su madre lloraría?- InuYasha…- sus azules ojos se cerraron con ¿ira?- ¡…ABAJO!- Miroku, sus hijos y Aki suspiraron, así que sólo había sido un capricho femenino…_ hombres._

-Kagome…- la mujer le sonrió.

-Venga Sango, vamos te mostraré algo que he traído de mi época.- sonrió y se llevó a la mujer con ella. Gigei observó con tristeza el rostro de su madre.

-Ah mujeres…- dijo con suavidad Miroku.

-…Son hermosas…- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-…Y tan caprichosas…- completó el otro.

-…Igualitas todas…- terminó Aki.

La pequeña damita de ojos azulados y cabellos plateados les observó molesta, se incorporó, abrió la puerta y antes de salir corriendo y llorando les grito: _¡Tontos_

Caminaba con suavidad y la gracia de una cortesana, al menos podía agradecer que su educación fuera la de una dama noble, aún siendo hija de humildes campesinos… aún siendo resultado de un experimento con la Tenseiga… se sentía agradecida con él…

En realidad no sabía porque se sentía tan triste; era seguramente una debilidad más por ser humana…

-Una patética humana…- como solía decir su Amo a esas despreciables criaturas y aún así, jamás la había llamado a ella de tan despectiva forma.- _Ja_, como si tuviera importancia…- su rostro se endureció por unos instantes.- …Realmente no importa… no duele…- volvió a su usual nostalgia de esos últimos días.

-Rin.- se detuvo secamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz.

-¿Si?- se volvió con la mejor _máscara_ que conocía… la de la indiferencia.-…- esperó pacientemente la orden de su Amo y Señor, pero esta parecía no salir de sus labios.- ¿Necesita algo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-…No es nada.- la joven le miró confundida al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba un "¿Uh?".- ¿Quieres que lo repita?- Le agradaba verla confundida de forma tan inocente.

-No es necesario.- dijo entonces con cierto recelo.

¿…UH?

El Taiyoukai la miró caminar nuevamente, después de todo ella no se había confundido con sus palabras…

En ese momento vio a Shiso y varios de sus hombres acercarse a él.

-¡Príncipe!- Shiso le llamó, pero en sus palabras Sesshoumaru pudo entender el mensaje oculto que su guardián le daba: "¿Por qué diablos estás aquí cuando deberías estar en el futón?"- Es magnífico verle nuevamente en el Palacio.- En realidad eso significaba: "Eres el más terco youkai que he conocido, muchacho necio y rebelde."- Es todo un honor servirle.- "Pareces un cachorro retando a sus padres¡no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable!".

-Reserva tus halagos para otra ocasión.- No era necesario decir más, simplemente: "Cállate."-

-Como ordene.- "¡Ja, testarudo!"

-Ah… Lord Sesshoumaru, han llegado rumores acerca de una posible guerra y…- el soldado guardó silencio al recibir la fría mirada del Señor del Oeste. Súbitamente otro soldado completo lo que su compañero había intentado decirle al Lord, y es que dejar esperando a Sesshoumaru del Oeste sería cometer un error… cometer el último.

-Disculpe Príncipe¿Ha considerado algún lugar como refugio para la gente del Palacio y sus alrededores?- Si irían a la guerra, al menos querían que sus familias estuvieran seguras.

-…No hay tal necesidad; ninguna guerra ha dado inicio.- contestó Sesshoumaru. Shiso le observo por unos instantes, Sesshoumaru se veía seguro de lo que decía¿acaso Taki del Sur no atacaría?

Mas preguntas surgieron entre los soldados y como obligación de todo Lord, Sesshoumaru, Señor del las Tierras del Oeste se veía obligado a responderles. Al menos hasta que cierta bola de pelos plateada se estrellara contra su pierna y le mirara detenidamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prín…- Los jóvenes soldados se sonrojaron ante la presencia de tan pequeña y bella damita, así que esa era la hija del Príncipe mas joven del Palacio, InuYasha del Oeste.- Príncipe…-

-Pequeña Señora…- Shiso se arrodillo para estar a su altura más que como una muestra de respeto, pero al ser él un respetable Señor para esos jóvenes soldados, no tuvieron más opción que imitar su gesto. La niña se volvió hacía el youkai de ojos verdes y cabellos cafés, su apacible rostro era como siempre un alivió al corazón de los angustiados.

-Shiso…- nuevas lágrimas afloraron en sus hermosos ojos; tenía frente a ella un poderoso inu youkai que la abrazaría si es lo que ella requería y aún así, se negaba a soltar a cierto Príncipe de dorados ojos.- Gigei esta triste, papá hacer llorar a mamá.- volvió su rostro para ver a su amado Príncipe el cual no había bajado siquiera la mirada; los soldados frente a ella le miraban sorprendidos, era sólo una niña pero era poseedora de gran calidez, seguramente cuando fuese una mujer, sería tan hermosa como las más altas doncellas Youkai… incluso si fuera hanyou sería una gran oportunidad para acceder a la familia Real del Oeste y ser uno más de ellos…

La fría y despiadada mirada de Lord Sesshoumaru se posó en ellos.

-Retírense.- les dijo. No dejándoles otra opción que obedecer sus ordenes, los soldados se fueron.- "_Imbéciles_"- fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Después de todo ya conocía esa mirada, sabía lo que significaba ver a alguien con _tanto_ y _súbito _interés, no era más que una estúpida treta… pero jamás tendrían a esa pequeña niña, porque él, Sesshoumaru del Oeste… bueno, realmente no importaba… simplemente no era su deseo. Además su celoso y sobreprotector padre no permitiría que tan baja clase se acercase a su preciosa hija, y de no hacer algo… Bien, después de todo si él no quería un matrimonio… simplemente no se daba.

-…Cuanto rencor en una simple palabra ¿eh, Príncipe?- Shiso sonrió con cierta burla. El Taiyoukai le ignoró.

-Retírate.- Gigei seguía llorando sobre su hakama.

-¡Oh, pero necesitas un traductor, no eres bueno entendiendo niños.- el joven Lord le miró fríamente.

-Vete.-

-Bien, bien.- suspiró.- Animo pequeña Señora.- le sonrió a la niña después de darle una flor que acababa de cortar para ella.- _Suerte.- _Sesshoumaru le miró con desprecio, algo le hacía pensar… que había sido deseada a él y no a la mocosa.

Maldito Shiso…

Comenzó a andar, obligando así a Gigei a seguirle hasta un árbol de melocotón; se sentó y a su lado la niña, la cual sostenía la flor color rosa que acaba de recibir de un nuevo "Príncipe".

-Mamá estaba llorando…- el Taiyoukai guardaba silencio, pensando porque diablos no le dejo ese trabajo al entrometido de Shiso, al menos ahora no tendría que escuchar tonterías. Ja, y se suponía que estaba ocupado, eso le había dicho a Hisui pero ahora mismo estaba _perdiendo el tiempo _sentado al lado de la mocosa que tenía por sobrina.- Papá la hizo sentir mal…-

-Hmn…- fingió interesarse.

-Papá no suele decir a mamá cosas así.-

-…Esa clase de problemas sólo son de tus padres.- una vez más maldijo a Shiso interiormente; era cierto, él no entendía ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero a Gigei dolerle que papá lastimar a mamá.- le miró con tristeza.- ¿Príncipe creer que Gigei ser entrumitida (entrometida)?-

-…Tal vez.- No, definitivamente ERA entrometida.

-Pero papá estar triste también… mamá decirle "tonto"…- había oído peores palabras por parte de una mujer aunque claro, las que habían osado llamarle a él de esa forma, habían muerto ya.- …papá decirle "fría".- Mhm, muchas veces Shiso decía que a las mujeres era difícil tratarlas, bueno en realidad él no tenía esos problemas, afortunadamente Rin no era nada similar a esas extrañas criaturas humanas, es decir, su carácter no tenía la más mínima similitud con el de esa tal Kagome.- Mamá entonces decirle "abajo", mamá decirlo con frecuencia pero rara vez decirlo realmente enojada… menos triste.- Dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre el costado izquierdo de Sesshoumaru.- Aki burlarse de Gigei por ser niña, tanpien (también) Natsumi y Takeshi… tío monje hacer lo mismo…- ¿Ah? _ESE_ maldito monje y los mocosos… grrrr; que inconcientes.

-Hacer caso de comentarios absurdos es una acción vergonzosa.- Gigei jugueteó con un mechón de cabello del Príncipe.

-¿Tú no pelear con Rin alguna vez?- ¿eh, a que venía esa pregunta?

-No.- era cierto que cuando era una jovencita caprichosa y arrogante solía molestarle pero discutir con ella era un acto muy diferente.

-Yo querer casarme contigo como Rin para nunca discutir tanpien.- el Taiyoukai se volvió a ver a la niña, sus azules ojos brillaban con cierta esperanza, y por alguna razón, a Lord Sesshoumaru no le gusto nada.

-Que estupi…-

_"No eres bueno entendiendo niños." _

¡Shiso,…!

-¿Príncipe?-

¡…Infeliz!

-Eres _demasiado_ joven para _éste_ Sesshoumaru.- y naturalmente, recalcó "demasiado", no quería una sobrina tras él por años.

-¿Ehhh¿Por queeeeé?- se quejó.- Rin tener diecisiete, Gigei tener siete; no ser muy grande Rin… Además ¡trece ser suficiente para casarse!- ¿Q-quien era el responsable de tan embarazosa situación?

-…Tal vez.- Imposible ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa de siete años le hiciera retroceder?- Aún así.- ¡Inaceptable!

-¿Por queeé?- le miró molesta.- Rin ser tu esposa, decir entonces ¡porque Gigei no poder ser esposa de Príncipe taníen!-

-…La palabra correcta es "También".- La niña se sorprendió ligeramente ante la suave mirada que el Lord le daba.- Aclaro que Rin y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.- uhg, aprendería a lidiar con tan vergonzosas palabras algún día, pero no sería hoy, eso era definitivo.

-¿Ah?- la expresión de la niña cambió a una completamente inocente; Cielos, que molestos eran los niños.- ¿Por qué Rin no ser tu esposa si Rin ser bonita?-

-…No he buscado belleza alguna.- Gigei asintió, aunque realmente no entendía bien lo que su Príncipe-Tío-Esposo decía.

-Pero Rin ser bonita y amable; hacer bonitas coronas de flores.- sonrió. El Taiyoukai la observó sin comprender a la perfección que demonios le ocurría a esa niña; se suponía que había ido a verle para hablar sobre InuYasha y su mujer ¿no, entonces ¿por qué estaba ahora metiéndose en su vida privada?- Rin cantar lindooo…- halagó a la humana.

E-esperen un momento ¿Estaba halagando a "su rival"?

Definitivamente… no volvería a tener ese tipo de conversaciones… definitivamente los niños eran demasiado complicados… o tal vez demasiado simples, por eso, él que había estudiado por largos años y se había olvidado de temas tan inútiles le era difícil entender la simpleza de los corazones infantiles.

-Vuelve con tu madre.- le dijo sin prestar atención a los demás halagos que Gigei había dicho durante sus instantes de reflexión.

-Si, pero contestar Príncipe.-

-¿…Qué cosa?- todo con tal de deshacerse de ella.

-¿Amar a Rin?- Mocosa… **entrometida**.

-…- Gigei sonrió.

- Yo creer que tu amar a Rin.- ¡osada; ella no le conocía realmente!- A Takeshi y Natsumi gustarle Rin, a Aki también… a tío monje también…- la mirada del Taiyoukai se volvió helada.-…Pero tío monje amar a Sango, además Sango decir "estelencia" y pegarle.- rió.- Tío monje ser feliz con Sango.- El Taiyoukai no lo demostró pero por un momento se sintió sorprendido.

-¿A que denominas "felicidad"?- estaba harto de que Hisui le dijera siempre que buscara esa dichosa _felicidad_.

-Mmm…- observó la flor que Shiso le había entregado y después rió.- No saberlo.-

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que ese monje es feliz?- súbitamente Gigei se incorporó y lo abrazó.-…-

-No saber; Gigei creer que felicidad ser cuando uno sentirse tranquilo y estar con personas amadas.- lo soltó.- Yo creer que Príncipe sentirse feliz a veces…- dejo caer la flor para tomar con suavidad el rostro del Lord, este la miraba sin expresión alguna.-…Aunque Príncipe no sonría, Gigei creer que Príncipe ser feliz porque no tener esa mirada aterradora…- ¿esa mirada?- Cuando Rin haber sido herida, Príncipe mirar a papá con ira, ojos de oro volverse rojos.- Oh, eso.- Pero Príncipe amar a Rin ¿no?-

-¿…Qué te hace pensar algo semejante?- Mataría al que hubiese esparcido tan estúpido rumor; Shiso… Jaken… los ¡destrozaría!

Gigei sonrió sin soltar el rostro del Lord.- Príncipe mirar a Rin siempre, papá mirar a mamá siempre, tío monje mirar a Sango siempre… aunque tío monje toca a Sango y Sango golpearlo y gritarle "deje eso estelencia"- lo dicho, los niños son tan entrometidos e indiscretos…

-…Ves algo que realmente no existe.-

_…Alma, _

_Corazón… _

_Y Sentimientos… _

-¿Por qué?- le miró con ligera tristeza.

_…De todo esto carezco… _

-Los sentimientos son simples debilidades y...-

-Santeses.- dijo firmemente. El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se sorprendió ligeramente; de no haber sido por la distracción de la pequeña seguramente habría visto la expresión de su adorado Príncipe- ¿…o era sanpeces?- dudó.

-…La palabra correcta es: sandeces.- Gigei soltó su rostro.

-¿Ves?- ¡comenzaba a exasperarlo!- Ah, Gigei irá con mamá, Gigei regañará y dará abajos a papá- sonrió.- ¿Cómo poder castigar a Aki?- en un inaudito acto, Sesshoumaru del Oeste acarició ligeramente la cabeza la de la niña al mismo tiempo que cortaba con sus garras el listón que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta.- ¿Príncipe?- si lo pensaba bien, cuando él había sido un molesto y pequeño cachorro había sido exactamente igual de imprudente que esa pequeña.

-Una vez que el Sol caiga dile que vaya a hablar conmigo, me encargaré personalmente de vengarte _Pequeña Señora_.- con suavidad tomó del piso la flor que Shiso había obsequiado a la niña y la puso entre sus plateados hilos. Gigei parpadeo sin creerlo.

¡El Príncipe ponía en su cabello la flor que Príncipe Shiso le había dado!

-¡Si!- sonrió una vez más y caminó de vuelta al Palacio; el Taiyoukai la observó durante unos segundos antes de reflexionar las palabras de la Pequeña Señora entrometida, aunque no pudo hacerlo por largo tiempo pues súbitamente la niña volvió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz… tan sólo para huir como nunca hacia el Palacio, seguramente para evadir el regaño del Lord.

-…Grrr… Mocosa.- y aun cuando su rostro se mostraba impasible, en sus ojos era evidente que dicho acto le había molestado; después de todo… seguía siendo un terco cachorro.

Sobre un árbol descansaba el segundo hijo de Lord Inu No Taisho del Oeste; parecía molesto y realmente no intentaba disimularlo. Varios sirvientes habían pasado por debajo de dicho árbol pero ninguno había pensado en interrumpirlo.

-¿Señor InuYasha?-

-¿Mhm?- miró bajo el árbol.- ¿Qué quieres Rin?- y esa era la razón por la que no le habían interrumpido, su "delicada" forma de hablar.

-…Se ve deprimido ¿algo le molesta?-

-…Tal vez.- Rin se sorprendió evidentemente; esa forma de no dar respuestas exactas era igual a la de su Amo Sesshoumaru.

-¿Algún problema con mi Amo?-

-¡Justamente!- bajó del árbol.- ¡Por culpa de ese idiota, Kagome, MI esposa, me ha llamado tonto!- gruñó.- Ah, pero ya verá, maldito infeliz, seguro está divirtiéndose.-

-A-ah…- sonrió con nerviosismo.- ¿Y porque han discutido?-

-Ya sabes, yo me quiero ir, ella no porque "No InuYasha, puedes morir".- imitó lo mejor posible la voz de su esposa.- Puras tonterías.-

-Pero, si efectivamente deja el Palacio y fallece, sus hijos y la Señ… Kagome, se sentirán desconsolados.- había corregido justo a tiempo, le era exasperante que el Señor InuYasha le gritará "¡Sólo InuYasha!".

-Si no salgo a investigar que demonios es lo que provoca esto jamás lo sabré, además… no quiero vivir aquí para siempre… me enferma.-

-¿S-se refiere a mi Amo?-

-Claro que si.- Rin suspiró.- La forma en que mira, como si fuera superior a todo y no sintiera nada, feh, además es un arrogante, ni siquiera contigo se porta de forma amable.- Rin sonrió con tristeza.

-No tendría porque.- el hanyou la miró molesto.

-¡Tonta!- Rin le miró completamente sorprendida.- Ah, lo siento no quería gritarte.- desvió la mirada.- Es que no soporto como trata a los demás…-

-El Amo Sesshoumaru ha sido muy amable conmigo; largos años me ha cuidado y ofrecido su protección además… jamás ha pedido algo a cambio, él es…- el hanyou le interrumpió.

-Rin.- la chica guardo silencio.- ¿Te parece poco obligarte a estar con él siempre?-

-Eso no es verdad.- negó.- A mi me gusta estar con mi Amo… Aunque…- sus ojos temblaron ligeramente.- No creo que él sienta lo mismo.- sonrió dulcemente.

-…Mira que eres tonta.- la chica sonrió.

-Es posible, porque soy humana.- el hanyou la vio sonreírle suavemente para después comenzar a caminar hacia el Palacio.

-…Eres un estúpido Sesshoumaru.- con un ágil salto, el hanyou volvió a sentarse en una rama del árbol.-…Ahí esta el resultado de tus palabras.- su rostro se relajó unos minutos pero poco después su expresión se tornó irritada.- ¡Agh…, eres de lo más fría Kagome!-

La luz de las velas iluminaba en una danza de mortífera seducción el rostro de un sublime gobernante. Sus azules ojos resplandecían ligeramente, pequeñas y centellantes cenizas parecían revolotear frente a él; las cenizas de una pasión e incluso un romance jamás realizado, tan sólo el recuerdo de un ser amado que pierde la vida ante repulsivas manos… detener el deseo de venganza que en su corazón había nacido era simplemente incomprensible ¿Cómo dejar que su dolor consumiera sus deseos de existencia? Inaceptable, por eso la necesitaba; esa satisfacción de ver al enemigo bañado en sangre, al _asesino_ de la mujer que había amado, y maldecía aún amar…

-Sesshoumaru…- sentado contra la pared pensó una vez más en las palabras de la fiel sirviente de La Luz Del Norte, aquella hanyou de delicado rostro había llegado a su Palacio únicamente para atormentar su corazón, provocando la mayor confrontación que su alma podría haber tenido jamás: decidir.

Si tan sólo fuera libre de tomar la vida de aquel Inu Youkai... si tan sólo ese inu youkai no fuera un _Taiyoukai_…

…Como despreciaba las sedas que envolvían su cuerpo, las esencias que suavizaban el ambiente de sus habitaciones… como _despreciaba_ ese lugar,… como _odiaba_ ser Taki del Sur, un Taiyoukai; un Gran Lord que ante todo tenía que ver por su pueblo, aún si la vida de su amada había sido arrebatada por aquel frío y maligno Taiyoukai…

¿Cómo atacar el Oeste sin que una nueva guerra diera inicio?

No podría, aún cuando anhelaba vengarse no podría hacerlo; tan abominable pensamiento le daba escalofríos…

¿…C-cómo podría ser tan egoísta,… cómo podría sacrificar la vida de tantos inocentes tan sólo por satisfacer sus deseos de muerte?

-Mi Lord.- la voz de una joven Princesa le detuvo en sus pensamientos.- ¿Puedo pasar?- el Taiyoukai de gatunos ojos le sonrió con melancolía.- ¿Sigue pensando en las palabras de esa mujer?- Se sentó a su lado.

-…Es difícil no pensar en las palabras de muerte que me dijo… se cuan estúpido es amar y aún así, una gran pena azota mi corazón. He de confesarte que centurias antes, la noticia de su muerte hubiese sido para mí un consuelo. Amar y no ser amado es un tormento poco alentador.- La neko youkai le abrazo suavemente, sus ojos eran color arena y sus cabellos castaños como los de él mismo.

_…Color arena son las estrellas que tiene por pupilas aquella dama… _

_…la dama que es amada por aquel hombre que te desafía… _

_…aquel asesino de tu amada… _

-Esa mujer.- su joven hermana le miró confundida.- Tus ojos son iguales a los de la humana que acompaña a Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Mis ojos?- sonrió.- ¿Y es bella?-

-No le conozco en persona, únicamente sé de su existencia.- acarició la cabeza de su hermana revolviendo ligeramente sus medianamente largos cabellos.- No me agrada.-

-¿A que se refiere mi Lord?- el Señor de las Tierras del Sur besó su frente.

-Sentir odio hacia una inocente mujer.- suspiró.- Creo que este sentimiento consume mi alma.-

_-Hermano…_- le abrazó con fuerza.- Aún cuando el Amo de esa mujer haya tomado la vida de la Luz del Norte… aún cuando él sea el causante de tu pena y tristeza, no debes odiar a los que rodean su presencia; no serías justo… mi hermano siempre ha sido justo.-

-Kasumi…- la jovencita ronroneó suavemente.- ¿Y eso?- sonrió con diversión, aún cuando aquella tristeza seguía imborrable en sus ojos, tal como la niebla sobre la mar, tal como aquellos ojos color arena de su joven hermana.

-No tiene nada de malo.- sonrió.- Soy un gato después de todo.- volvió a ronronear al tiempo que se acorrucaba sobre el regazo de su hermano.- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- el Taiyoukai afirmó con un suave sonido gatuno.

-Cuidaré de tu sueño hasta el fin de las eras, si es tu deseo.- la esponjosa y suave cola de su hermana golpeó su rostro con suavidad.

-Sólo hasta mañana… _hermano_.- Taki del Sur le obsequió una suave sonrisa. Si él pudiera recuperar la paz que antes habitaba en su corazón sería maravilloso, pero ¿Cómo recuperarla cuando una parte de él estaba muerta? No entendía el porque de sentimientos semejantes… no entendía el porque esa tormentosa sensación de vacio angustiaba su corazón durante horas de intranquila soledad…  
En algo estaba de acuerdo con el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; que estúpido era amar; que gran y temible debilidad.

_-"Minami__…"_- cerró sus ojos, ansiando dormir al menos unas horas.-_ "Si te hubieses quedado conmigo aquella vez…"-_ su apacible rostro se tornó melancólico._-" Habría dado todo de mi…"-_ dos cálidas lágrimas bajaron desde sus aún cerrados ojos hasta su barbilla, resplandeciendo ante la suave luz de las velas.-_ "Tan sólo para verte feliz…"- _una cristalina estrella fue destrozada al colisionar con el suave rostro de la joven Princesa del Sur.

La doncella abrió lentamente sus ojos. Ya lo sabía, Taki no dormiría en paz por largos días.- "_…Hermano…"- _Maldita mujer hanyou, aquella de rojos cabellos. Maldita por traer al corazón de su hermano una agonía tan grande… que maligno corazón y alma…

_¡Cruel mujer de engañosa belleza! _

_Perversa. _

_…Maldita… _

_Flash back: _

_-Gran Lord.- la mujer de rojos cabellos mostró sus respetos al Señor del Sur. _

_-Nyohiko¿Dónde está Minami?- la mujer cubrió su rostro con horror. _

_-¡M-mi Señora…- dolorosas lágrimas mojaron su rostro; sus verdes ojos mostraron pena y arrepentimiento.- ¡Mi Señora fue asesinada!- _

_-¿Asesinada?- preguntó incrédulo. Su hermana cubrió su boca con terror antes de abrazar a su hermano, el cual correspondió a la Princesa.- ¿Quién, por qué?- _

_-Dijo estar cansado de ella…- levantó el rostro con inaudita desolación.- Ha sido el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…- _

_-¡No puedo creer tus palabras!- Kasumi la miró con desdén. Nyohiko bajo la cabeza, ocultando su fría mirada entre sus cabellos. _

_-Sesshoumaru.- pronunció el Taiyoukai del Sur. _

_-Mi Lord piensa las cosas un poco, eso no…- Taki se movió con seriedad, abandonando la habitación con un rostro sereno. Como el Gran Señor que era, no debía mostrarse débil ante la sirviente de Minami, mucho menos ante sus propios guardias; eso jamás.- …Mi Lord.- _

_Taki caminaba con suavidad por los hermosos pasillos del Palacio del Sur.- Te lo había advertido ya: "__No te atrevas a hacerla sufrir… Si lo haces, te juro que no te lo perdonaré y te haré pagar por ello sin importar que tú y yo seamos amigos. Por el honor de mi nombre, Taki del Sur."- sonrió con frialdad.- Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…- _

_Fin del Flash back _

Su fino kimono se deslizaba con suavidad por los pisos de madera del Palacio; su delicado caminar era el mismo que la hermosa youkai de cabellos dorados le había enseñado, tantos años de dedicación y esfuerzo para no ser una carga, mucho menos algo molesto para el Gran Sesshoumaru.

Al menos no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o al menos eso esperaba… aunque ya sabía que era una imprudente, hasta su Amo lo había dicho semanas antes una vez que despertó de aquellas heridas ante el ataque de los sirvientes de la Señora Minami… pero que más daba, se sentiría inútil sino hacía algo para ayudar a su ¿amiga? Tal vez, en realidad no podría llamarla de esa forma, después de todo lo que ella creyera o sintiera no tenía porque importarle a la Señora Kagome. Aquella mujer _humana_ estaba por encima de ella, no sólo por su cálido corazón sino por ser la esposa de uno de los Príncipes del Oeste.

Algo era claro, ella siempre sería Rin.

Y Rin… siempre sería la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru…

Se detuvo frente a una habitación, pensando que diría antes de llamar ¿sería bueno decir que quería ver a la Señora Kagome o tal vez sería mejor explicarle que quería ayudarla o tal vez…?

-Rin.-

-¿Ah?- se volvió ligeramente alarmada.- S-señora Sango.-

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?- se acercó.

-N-no.- bajo la vista.- Señora… Hmn, Sango.-- la mujer le sonrió con familiaridad, recordándole que los formalismos no eran necesarios con ella; aunque ella no le gritaba "¡Sólo Sango!"- Bueno, verá… encontré al Señor InuYasha y…-

-Ohhh¿Cómo está?- dijo con extraña y aterradora ¿frialdad? Bien, de algo estaba segura, la Señora Sango podía ser temible cuando lo deseaba.

-Está deprimido.- vio la expresión de Sango suavizarse.- ¿Cree usted que podría ver a la Se… a Kagome?- Sango sonrió dulcemente y abrió la puerta donde su amiga observaba unos papeles llenos de color.

-Mira Sango es la foto donde InuYasha por poco tira a Aki.- se la enseñó con animo.- ¿Recuerdas? la tomó Miroku.- guardó silenció al notar la presencia de Rin.- Buenas tardes ¿ocurre algo Rin?-

-Ah…- se sonrojó ¿Qué hacía? Ayyy, se había prometido no hacer ese tipo de escenas y ahí estaba nuevamente, haciendo el ridículo por entrometerse en asuntos personales y…

-Nuestra joven amiga quería saber como estabas. Vio a _InuBaka_.- Kagome rió suavemente al igual que Sango; únicamente Rin se sonrojó (más).

-¿Inu… Baka?- una vez que la puerta se cerró, tomó asiento al igual que Sango; no quería sonreír ante el sobrenombre que acaban de darle al _Señor InuYasha_ pero… era tan difícil.- ¿Kagome, no cree que está siendo muy dura al llamarle así?- la mujer sonrió con dulzura.

-No.- luego un aura maligna pareció rodearla.- Ese _tonto_ se lo merece.- abrió los ojos y podía verse ira y dolor.- ¡ABAJO!- Rin se sorprendió ante ese estado de animo tan ¿impropio? (mejor dicho, poco conocido) de la esposa del Señor InuBaka, quiero decir, InuYasha.

-¿P-pero?- Rin fue detenida por Sango.

-Si la persona que amas te llama "fría"¿te sentirías ofendida?- Rin parpadeo unos segundos.- Quiero decir, para Kagome es muy doloroso que InuYasha le llamara así…-

-¡Abajo!-

-…Para mí es doloroso ver a Miroku coquetear a otras mujeres…- la protegida del Lord la miraba sin entender.- Ambas somos heridas por las palabras o el comportamiento de aquel al que amamos; Rin ¿Cuál es la palabra o acto que más te ha lastimado por haberlo dicho tu amado?-

-No lo sé ¿…Por qué me pregunta algo como eso?- Sango sonrió.

_"…Después de todo ¿Qué eres tú… sino una mísera humana? _

_Tan sólo eso…" _

-Para que puedas comprender a la perfección como se siente.- miró a Kagome tomar lo que parecía ser un libro.

-Mira Rin.- la sacerdotisa le mostró algunas _pinturas_ de sus hijos e InuYasha.- Estás las tomamos hace algunos meses.- sonrió.- En esta me veo especialmente hermosa ¿no creen?- Sango sonrió con dulzura afirmando.

-¿Qué son estas pinturas?- preguntó Rin.

-¿Pinturas?- negó la esposa del hanyou.- Son fotografías, las tomas con una cámara fotográfica.-

-¿Fotografías?-

-Si, digamos que con ellas puedes "inmortalizar momentos".- le mostró una de Aki e InuYasha.- Tomas la cámara (que es como una pequeña caja que "captura" la imagen que deseas) enfocas a las personas o el lugar que te gustaría recordar de esa forma y listo.- sonrió ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica de ojos color arena.- Digamos que con esa caja señalas lo que te gustaría tener como si fuera una "pintura".- Rin exclamó un "¡Oh!".

-Es muy agradable poder tenerlas.- Sango adelanto algunas páginas del álbum y le mostró a Rin unas fotografías donde estaban todos los amigos del Señor InuYasha; también había una mujer ya mayor vestida de sacerdotisa.- Con ellas puedes recordar a la perfección las personas que querías.-

-La anciana Kaede.- Kagome sonrió con cierta nostalgia.- Esta es una de las últimas fotos donde estamos todos juntos.- siguió pasando algunas páginas.

-¿Esta anciana es…?-

-La hermana menor de Kikyou.- contestó Kagome. Rin miró sorprendida a la sacerdotisa. No había duda, Kagome era dueña de poderes asombrosos, además de ser la reencarnación de aquella poderosa sacerdotisa que había salvado su vida en el Monte de las Animas.

-¡Mira Kagome!- Rin observó con atención la imagen, Kagome la imitó y sonrió con dulzura.

-…Usted estaba embarazada.- deslizó con delicadeza sus dedos por sobre la imagen.

-Hikari.- volvió el rostro para ver la cuna donde su pequeña dormía placidamente. Rin sonrió con tristeza... de modo que así era como se veían las humanas que esperaban.

-Como desearía…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿A que te refieres Rin?- Sango le sonrió. La Dama del Palacio alzó el rostro y fue así como Kagome y la exterminadora observaron rastros de lágrimas.

-Saber que se siente…- colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre.-…Llevar una vida dentro.- Sango la abrazó.- …Pero… pero…- se sujetó con fuerza a la exterminadora.- ¡…para mí eso es absurdo e irrealizable!- Kagome la observó con tristeza; que desconsiderada había sido ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? La había hecho llorar al mostrarle algo así.

N-no esperen un momento¡el desconsiderado era _otro_!

-¿Por qué no hablas con Sesshoumaru?- Rin la miró con suavidad.

-Mi Amo y yo no…-

-Lo sé.- sonrió.- Pero al menos podrías intentar que…-

-Kagome.- Sango la interrumpió.- Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a hablar de nuestros sentimientos de esa forma…- negó.- Sé que en tu época es diferente, es sólo que, nosotras esperamos por aquellos que amamos y…- la sacerdotisa negó.

-Perdóname Sango… pero Rin, si tú no intentas hablar con él sobre lo que sientes… tal vez él jamás te hable de sus sentimien…-

-Mi Amo no es débil.- negó.- ¡Él no es débil!- exclamó con dolor.

_…Los sentimientos son sólo debilidades… _

-Mmm…- Kagome la miró ligeramente molesta.

Rin se incorporó con prisa, angustiada. No quería hablar de _sentimientos_ ni de su Amo, mucho menos de un futuro que jamás vería la luz.- Yo sólo… en realidad sólo vine a pedirle que hablara con el Señor InuYasha pero… realmente soy una imprudente.- sonrió.- Discúlpeme, sé que no tengo derecho a hablar con usted sobre sus intimidades es sólo que… el Señor InuYasha realmente se ve deprimido y…- apretó su mano.-…sólo quería ayudar.- Kagome le sonrió.

-No eres imprudente.- la abrazó.- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.- Sango pudo ver la sorprendida mirada de Rin. La protegida de Sesshoumaru sonrió instantes después.

La brisa invernal guiaba sus oscuros cabellos en una danza de nostalgia; las pocas plantas que continuaban con vida le recordaban las verdes pupilas de su hijo. Esa soledad que le abrazaba era exactamente igual al sentimiento que guardó su alma al saber a su esposa muerta.

Suspiró; aguardando en silencio la caída de la noche. Siguió caminando por aquella montaña, buscando aquel lugar donde residía su familia. Cuando finalmente encontró sus tumbas sonrió con nostalgia; una vez más la dama de dorados cabellos había ido hasta ese lugar tan sólo para recordarle que en su corazón también residía tristeza por la muerte de sus allegados… tan sólo para dejar en cada sepulcro un ramo de flores.

-Gracias Hisui.- cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a las tumbas.- Perdonadme.- con una de sus manos acaricio la ya nevada tierra bajo la cual descansaba su familia.- No fui capaz de protegerles…- en silencio y solemnidad, dos cálidas lágrimas llegaron hasta su barbilla tan sólo para morir en la fría tierra.

Sentado sobre un suave cojín, Aki esperaba pacientemente a su _Tío_ que había mandado a llamarle mediante su miserable, mandona e imperdonablemente torpe hermana. Uff ahora que lo pensaba ¿para que habría mandado a llamarlo? Tal vez su tío hablaría sobre cosas que no sería capaz de entender y quedaría en ridículo… ahhh hubiese sido mejor llevar a su padre con él (seguro que él hubiese sido capaz de entenderle al tío, después de todo¡su padre era grandioso!).

Suspiró cansado. -¿Qué hará el tío todo el día?- miró la habitación.- Parece que no hay muchas formas de divertirse aquí…- observó a dos doncellas entrar y dejar frente a él dos tazas de té.- Esto… ¿no saben dónde esta mi tío?- las mujeres negaron.

-Espere por favor Príncipe Aki.- el niño negó con efusividad.

-¡No me digan así!- ya sabía que Gigei diría en la aldea "¡Mi hermano es un Príncipe!" y todas las torpes amigas _niñas_ de su hermana irían para molestarlo ¡de eso ni hablar!  
Las mujeres se disculparon pero negaron poder llamarle de otra manera; después de todo era nieto de Lord Inu No Taisho; sería irrespetuoso llamarle "Aki".

Esperó un poco más. Frente a él un exquisito té con suave aroma… ¿ah? Oh ¡no había visto esos dulces!- "_Resiste, resiste…!"_- se mordió el labio.- "¡_No caeré!"_- su delicada mano se movió peligrosamente por la mesa, tan cerca de esos deliciosos, apetitosos…

-Aki.-

-¡No era yo, es que me posesionó algo!- negó rápidamente.- ¡Juro que no hubiese tocado nada!- se percató que su idolatrado tío le observaba con cierta desconfianza.- ¡Enserio, no iba a tomarlos!-

-…Te mande a llamar para hablar contigo sobre cierto comportamiento tuyo.- Aki le miró confundido.

-¿Algo malo?- Nooo, malo no; era un buen niño ¡enserio!

-Posiblemente.- Maldita suerte, por más que deseaba hablar con esos mocosos de forma directa y sin consideraciones no podía usar sus secas palabras; era completamente molesto. Como si eso no fuera poco ¡...No sabía porque pasaba eso!

-¿Ah, sobre qué?- dio una rápida mirada a las exquisiteces sobre la mesa.-…Tío.- el Taiyoukai cerró sus ojos ligeramente irritado ¡que poca vergüenza, pensando en comida! No había duda, era igual a InuYasha, insoportables en tan particulares ocasiones.

-Haz lo que te plazca.- el rostro del pequeño se iluminó y tomó con locura los dulces (que habían sido llevados especialmente para él).- Cuando tu padre y familia llegaron, me expusiste que deseabas aprender a usar la Tetsusaiga para poder defender aquello que era importante para ti.- el hanyou le miró pensativo. Pasó el dulce que en ese momento degustaba y reflexionó un poco.

-…No lo recuerdo…- cruzo los brazos mirando con atención el té, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente.- ¡Oh, eso!- bah, incluso imitaba las costumbres de InuYasha; lo malo era que su rostro era tan similar al de él que, como Gran Sesshoumaru que era, se sentía ligeramente indignado.

_"¡Me encanta la arquería y estoy convenciendo a papá para que me enseñe a usar Tetsusaiga para poder proteger a mi mamá y a mis hermanas!" _

-La familia del Oeste no da su palabra de forma innecesaria y estúpida.- el pequeño pareció sorprenderse ¿acaso lo estaba regañando?

-Pero yo no…-

-Afirmaste que tu deseo era proteger a tu madre y hermanas.- le miró fríamente.- Sino eres capaz de cumplir aquello que te has prometido y jurado, no tienes derecho a llamarte a ti mismo hombre.- por la expresión de Aki, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste estaba seguro que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender a la perfección lo que trataba de decirle.

Bajó la vista avergonzado.- Lo siento.- sus ojos se humedecieron.- Falle en mi objetivo; esta mañana hice llorar a Gigei y no fui con mamá cuando papá la hirió… creí que era lo correcto.- el Taiyoukai tomó un poco de té… ahora que lo pensaba había hecho algo ciertamente estúpido, se arrepentía de haberle prometido a Gigei "vengarla"; por culpa de tan necia acción ahora estaba ahí, frente a un mocoso que estaba a punto de llorar y hablando sobre estúpidas debilidades y sobre como se debía vivir con honor y…

…Al menos esperaba que Aki entendiera que no podía estar hablando de tan ligera forma siendo heredero de tan poderosa sangre. La familia del Oeste vivía con dignidad y honor ante todo, por eso jamás debería otorgar la protección de su palabra de honor sin estar decidido a cumplirla.

-Recuerda entonces no hablar con tanta ligereza.- el hanyou asintió.- Entonces, puedes retirarte.- espero unos instantes pero el mocoso no se iba.-…- le dio una dura mirada.

-Me preguntaba si…- se sonrojó sutilmente.- Podría llevarle a Gigei los demás dulces.- por eso le eran tan desagradables… malditos mocosos.- ¡Oh, cierto! Tío ¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros?-

La cena se sirvió como todas las noches recientes, bien, era verdad que el ambiente era "ligeramente" tenso ante la presencia de Sesshoumaru en el lugar; eso sin prestar importancia a las fieras miradas que se daban el Taiyoukai y cierto kitsune.

-Shippou prueba esto, está delicioso.- La Dama del Trueno dio al kitsune cierto platillo.- Anda, pruébalo.- el joven de cabellos castaños la miró unos instantes antes de aceptar su oferta.

-Cierto… buenísimo.- le sonrió.

-¿Verdad?- la mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

…Algo no estaba bien aquí… ¿qué no se suponía que ese despreciable kitsune estaba (peligrosamente) interesado en Rin?

-(Pst, pst, hermano).- Natsumi llamó la atención de Takeshi con cautela.- (¿Qué opinas?)- Takeshi negó.

-(Ya ni lo entiendo; primero Rin, luego Soten ¿y si sigue con mamá?)- tembló.

-(Además estaba con las chicas del pueblo también…)- Los youkais presentes y los hanyous se volvieron a mirar a los gemelos.

-(Por eso… esto me da mala pinta, yo creo que…)-

-¡Dejen de andar hablando a espalda de otros!- Shippou les dio una dura mirada. Soten pellizco su mano con tremenda fuerza al tiempo que exclamaba: "¡Shippou, eres de lo peor!".- ¡Ayyy!- Kagome y Sango rieron ligeramente. Rin observaba sin entender realmente que pasaba.

-Mhm malditos humanos si ustedes no estuvieran; el Amo, Rin y yo estaríamos mucho mejor.- dijo Jaken sin consideración.

-¡Señor Jaken…!- Rin se sonrojó.- Ah, discúlpenlo por favor, él…- les sonrió con nerviosismo hasta que dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la miraba con seriedad.- Yo…- y nuevamente era una imprudente, ella ni siquiera tenía derecho a hacer comentarios al respecto pero había vuelto a involucrarse en el asunto como si fuera alguien dentro de esa familia y…

-Bah, me vale lo que digas Jaken.- InuYasha comió con tranquilidad inexplicable.- Total, yo tengo más derecho a estar aquí que tú… inútil renacuajo.- el aludido protestó con furia.

-¡Apestoso hanyou…!- los dos herederos de InuYasha le miraron fríamente.

-¡TÚ…!- InuYasha iba a protestar cuando dos inocentes vengadores decidieron actuar.

-¡Mamá, el Señor Jaken me da miedo!- la pequeña Gigei se abrazo a Kagome. La mujer comprendió _exactamente_ lo que su retoño estaba intentando hacer: usar la culpa.

Aki dejó de lado su comida.- No puedo comer más, me siento herido… yo no apesto.- sus dos cómplices de mirada azulada sonrieron con malicia, ese era trabajo para ellos, los más maravillosos exterminadores de monstruos que habían pisado la Tierra.

-Te entendemos Aki.- le apoyo Takeshi.- Si alguien dice cosas tan desagradables sobre ti…-

-Es normal que no quieras comer ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te han ofendido de tan cruel forma?- los cuatro inocentes y puros niños dirigieron su mirada hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde Lord Sesshoumaru intentaba disfrutar su cena, claro que con Rin y Jaken a su lado…

-¡Señor Jaken, discúlpese!- Rin le miró duramente.

…no era precisamente fácil…

-¡No lo haré!- peleó.- ¡Además no me puedes ordenar _aún _mocosa del demonio!- Gigei abandonó el lugar donde estaba y corrió hasta su hermano que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Gigei se siente triste!- el hanyou correspondió su abrazo.

-No te preocupes, tú siempre serás mi hermana.- Rin les miró con dulzura extrema. Sólo ella, Jaken y Soten habían caído en tan estúpida trampa al ser engañados por la actuación de simples niños.  
InuYasha les observaba arrogantemente; Sango simplemente trataba de no dar importancia al asunto pero claro, Miroku observaba maravillado la asombrosa actuación de sus dos preciosos primogénitos.

_-"Son míos, no hay duda"- _sonrió antes posar su mano sobre la cintura de Sango; esta se sonrojó al tiempo que dirigía su mano suavemente hasta la de Miroku para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos.

-Ustedes dos… ya dejen eso…- InuYasha observó a sus hijos bajar las orejas.- He dicho que…-

-¡Discúlpese!- Rin miraba detenidamente a Jaken.- ¡No merecen que los trate mal!-

-¡Cállate, yo los trato como quiera!- la señaló con un palillo.- ¡Mocosa del demonio!-

-¡No le diga así a la dama!- Takeshi le miró con rencor al igual que Natsumi.

-¡Rin no te dejes!- Aki asintió. Gigei sólo vio a su Príncipe tomar un poco más de aquella bebida que su madre decía que era sólo para adultos.

-Príncipe.- el Taiyoukai dirigió su mirada directamente a la niña.- ¿Eso sabe bien?-

-¡Gigei deja de decir tonterías!- Aki la miró confundido.

-Pero…-

-Aki no le grites a tu hermana.-

-¡Pero mamá!- la niña se liberó de su hermano y fue hasta donde su amado Príncipe.

-Yo creer que esto saber muy rico porque Príncipe no prestar atención a Rin y Jaken cuando pelear.- cada uno de los presentes ignoraban los comentarios de la niña (a excepción tal vez del mismo Sesshoumaru, el cual la tenía frente a él).- Bueno es que Príncipe molestarse cuando Rin no estar feliz.- Kagome, Sango y Soten dejaron de comer y beber para prestar más atención a lo dicho.- Príncipe ver a Rin de forma especial.- sin más, un silencio llenó el lugar.

-¿Es eso verdad…?- Kagome observó al Taiyoukai que miraba con la indiferencia de siempre. Sango y Soten se sonrojaron al ver la expresión de completa felicidad de la pequeña Gigei… ¿cómo podía sonreírle a un ser de expresiones tan frías y soberbias…?

Rin observaba a su Amo con profunda confusión, sus pupilas temblaban con suavidad ¿era verdad acaso que el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru la miraba de esa forma? Sabía que era tonto depositar sus esperanzas en una niña, pero pensar que así fuera era tan (pero **tan**) dulce sueño, que prefería no despertar a una triste realidad.  
En cambio, Sesshoumaru pensaba la mejor forma de hacer pagar a esa _entrometida_ niña por la humillación que había traído consigo tras tan patético, inmundo y desaprobatorio comentario.

Durante tres amaneceres la vida en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste pareció volver a una relativa normalidad. Algunos guardias se encargaban de vigilar específicamente a: el Joven Señor Aki, la Joven Señora Gigei y la Pequeña Señora Hikari, mientras otros más vigilaban a la Dama del Palacio; naturalmente que la orden había sido dada por el Lord del Oeste; todas las explicaciones de tan extraño comportamiento eran ocultas tras un duro y hermoso semblante, incluso par InuYasha era sospechoso el ver a sus hijos literalmente rodeados de seguridad.

-¡Apurar Natsumi!- aunque para los pequeños parecía no importar en lo más mínimo, pues ninguno de los guardias youkai que su _Tío-Príncipe-Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste_ les interrumpía o impedía hacer algo.

-¡Ya voy!- el pequeño observó a su madre impaciente.- Mamá ¿puedo irme ya?- Sango sonrió, dejando de lado su deseo por trenzar el cabello de su hijo; había sucumbido ante una ansiosa pero sincera mirada.

-Esta bien, vete ya.- el niño no espero más y corrió hacía donde Aki, Gigei, Natsumi y otros pequeños le esperaban.

-¡Como te tardas hermano!-

-¿Qué? Mamá ha sido quien ha tardado.- suspiró.- Takeshi… suéltate el cabello, si no lo tenemos igual van a distinguirnos…-

-No seas infantil Natsumi, ya hemos aprendido a distinguirlos.- afirmó el primogénito de InuYasha.

-¿…Infantil YO? Oye¡aquí tu eres el menor, respétame!- se miraron por algunos segundos.

-¡Apurar!- Gigei jaló las orejas de su hermano.

-¡Ay, ya entendí, suéltame!- el hanyou suspiró y sonrió. Habían esperado largas horas para continuar aquel nuevo juego que los gemelos habían traído del Este una vez que habían viajado junto con sus padres. En cierta forma deseaba viajar como ellos para conocer nuevas tierras y lugares desconocidos… de hecho, su _poderoso y magnífico_ padre, InuYasha, solía llevarlos a ellos también a diversos viajes… claro que… bueno, mientras Miroku y Sango iban a cazar youkais molestos y a dormir en casas llenas de lujos… ellos iban a lugares realmente escalofriantes con youkais realmente aterradores y a dormir a la intemperie… ¡que injusticia!

Agradecía tener un _tío_ con un Palacio _Imperial,_ al menos ahora podría decir a los youkais e incluso humanos que solían ofenderlos, que él y sus hermanas eran sobrinos del _Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste_… ¡ya quería volver a la aldea a burlarse un poco!

-¡Aki, despertar!- Gigei le pisó.

-¡Eres una…!- bien, tal vez no estaría de más decir que sólo _él_ era sobrino del Lord del Oeste…  
Gigei corrió hacía Takeshi (él cual estaba en medio de un circulo que todos los niños formaban); con una suave sonrisa el pequeño se arrodilló y esperó a que la niña vendara sus ojos con un pañuelo. Instantes después, los niños comenzaron a tomarse de las manos y girar en torno a Takeshi, cantando:

_Kagome, kagome, kago no naka no tori wa. __Tsuru__ to kame ga subetta... __Ushiro__ no shoumen dare? (3) _

_(Kagome, kagome, pájaro enjaulado. La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron… ¿Quién está detrás de ti?)_

-…Aki.- afirmó Takeshi.

-¡Fallaste!- rieron todos los niños.

-¡Nooo!-

Sango conversaba tranquilamente con Kagome. Interiormente la exterminadora daba ánimos a su pequeño para que dejase el puesto de _oni_, tal como decía aquel juego llamado "kagome, kagome".

-¿Y que has decidido?-

-Aún no estoy segura, InuYasha dice que deberíamos salir del Palacio para averiguar que está pasando… pero me preocupa.- suspiró, para después sonreírle a la pequeña Hikari, la cual traía en brazos.- Kouga se fue desde que Sesshoumaru volvió; InuYasha no sabe que le pedí a él que investigara sobre los hanyous de los alrededores.-

-Cuando lo sepa se pondrá a gritar: "¡Kagome yo jamás dije que necesitábamos ayuda!" o "¡No con ese lobo rabioso!".- Sango y Kagome rieron.- Aún así, espero que Kouga pueda ayudarnos; vivir aquí es extraño… sobretodo para mí y mis hijos, después de todo, ellos entrenan para ser Exterminadores.- observo algunos youkais.- Me siento un poco mal; muchos de los que viven aquí jamás nos han mostrado antipatía.-

-Tú siempre has peleado con youkais que atacaban aldeas Sango, no tienes porque sentirte culpable.- la exterminadora sonrió.

-Lo sé pero… es extraño ver como en este lugar pueden convivir con nosotros como si no fuésemos desconocidos para ellos. Durante tantos años los humanos y los youkais no han podido vivir en paz precisamente porque ellos nos consideran menos y actúan de forma arrogante y ahora…-

-Es igual Sango, la única diferencia es que aquí siempre han tenido aprecio por los humanos; Shiso me dijo que desde el Gobierno del Padre de InuYasha esto ha sido así… imagino que para ellos no es gran novedad tenernos aquí (Sesshoumaru parece ser un caso especial)… Claro que fuera de este lugar, no somos tan bien recibidos.- jugaba con su pequeña.- Además, nosotros como humanos también hemos sido algo egoístas e intolerantes.- vio la curiosa mirada de Sango.- Por ejemplo…- continuó jugando con la pequeña Hikari.- Cuando dicen que no toquemos o pisemos sus tierras, muchos aldeanos se molestan y van a esos lugares para eliminar a esos youkais… claro que muchas veces ellos son los eliminados.-

-Pero también hay youkais que atacan sin razón, simplemente por placer.- Escucharon a los niños gritar con euforia; en esos momentos un pequeño del Palacio era quien estaba en el circulo.

-…Eso es verdad.-

Dentro del Palacio, cierto youkai se mostraba irritado ante el griterío que se llevaba acabo en los jardines de SU (antes) tranquilo Palacio Imperial.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez?- se incorporó molesto.

-Parece ser que los mocosos gritan Amo Bonito.- el renacuajo recibió una fría mirada ¡era obvio que _él_ ya sabía que los niños estaban haciendo escándalo!

-Están jugando.- Rin sonrió al tiempo que dejaba de tocar el Shamisen.

-…Hmn.- miró por la ventana olvidándose unos instantes del trabajo que en esos momentos le obligaba a permanecer en su (ahora) escandaloso Palacio.

-Mande a cortarles la lengua Amo Bonito.- Jaken rió orgulloso, al menos hasta que Rin le golpeo suavemente con el uñero del Shamisen.- ¡Óyeme tú…!-

-¿Jaken?- la oscura voz del Amo Sesshoumaru le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras.

-Rin… ¿no piensas salir tú?- preguntó forzadamente el renacuajo.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí y tocar para el Amo.- sonrió con dulzura; Oh si, la exquisita victoria sobre Jaken.

-¡Hpff!- Jaken le miró fastidiado.- Amo Bonito ¿cree usted que deberíamos ir al Este para solicitar apoyo a Lord Fuuno? En caso de una guerra con…-

-Jaken…- volvió su mirada a los niños, ahora era Aki quien estaba en el centro.-…con tu ayuda me basta.- el renacuajo sintió lágrimas en sus ojos formarse. Rin rió lo más suavemente posible.- ¿Qué es aquello que te ha divertido Rin?- la chica se sonrojó al tiempo que se tapaba la boca.

-L-lo siento.- miró a Jaken y se mordió los labios.- Sólo he visto como pueden afectar las palabras de alguien para aquellos que le son fieles.- el Taiyoukai reconsideró la idea de seguir humillando a Jaken diciéndole que su ayuda le era suficiente… era como decir que no quería más estorbos después de todo.

Volvió su rostro a la puerta, había percibido un olor conocido.

-Oye, voy a entrar.- que vulgo comportamiento, comenzaba a acostumbrarse.- Hola Rin.- la chica saludo.- Ah… también está el renacuajo.- el ofendido se incorporó.

-¡Escúchame tú, pulgoso y apestoso hanyou de…!- InuYasha le ignoró por completo. Usando su verde cuerpo como tapete, llegó hasta Sesshoumaru.- Agh…- Rin le susurró algo como: "Se lo merece por irrespetuoso".

-Vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algunos días.-

-…- Sesshoumaru le observó en silencio por unos segundos.- ¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"? Pues por eso vine… y mira que tomar la decisión de hablar contigo no es tan fácil, eres de lo más insoportable.- al escuchar hablar a InuYasha de forma tan ofensiva de su Amo Bonito, Jaken se incorporó.

-¡Me vas a escuchar tú estúpido…!- Rin le cubrió la boca y sonrió con nerviosismo a ambos hermanos.

-Entonces, nosotros nos retiramos.- salió con prisa, llevándose a Jaken en los brazos y abandonando el Shamisen. Por unos segundos, InuYasha y seguramente Sesshoumaru escucharon la discusión tras la puerta sobre "Quien tiene derecho a callar a quien".

-…Es típico de ella, supongo que así decidiste que se criara.- observó al Taiyoukai sentarse frente algunos pergaminos; Iba a protestar cuando vio que Sesshoumaru enrollaba lo mismos y los dejaba a un lado.

-Habla entonces, no tengo tanto tiempo como tú para perderlo.-

-¡Feh!- refunfuñó.- Aburrido.- se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.- Esta mañana Gigei nos contó a Kagome y a mí sobre cierto sueño que tuvo…-

-¿Qué interés puedo tener yo en saber sobre los sueños de tu hija?- le interrumpió con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-¿Quieres callarte y escuchar? Gigei suele tener sueños del futuro, en muchas ocasiones son ciertos.- observó la soberbia mirada del Lord. Suspiró.- Mira, no vine porque a _ti_ te importe, vine porque a _mi_ me importa pero yo no conozco a muchos que seguramente tú conoces.-

-¿…Dices que ella ha visto en sus sueños alguien que tal vez yo conozca y que quieres que yo te _ayude_ diciéndote a quien corresponde la descripción que me des?- el hanyou apretó los dientes.

-¡No es ayuda! Que quede eso bien claro.- cerró los ojos molesto.- Es, es…-

-Ayuda.-

-¡…Eres un… grrr…!- recordó el rostro preocupado de su hija.- ¡Por eso no me gusta tener hijas!- suspiró.- Siempre termina convenciéndome.- se regañó.

-Que falta de autoridad.- se burló Sesshoumaru.

-¡CÁLLATE, cuando tengas **hijas** verás que no les puedes negar nada; te ven como si fueras su única esperanza!-

-Yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru no sería manipulado por mi propia descendencia.- el hanyou se bufó.

-Aja, yo solía decir lo mismo.- bajó las orejas.- Parece maldición; tus hijas te miran y tú como padre no les puedes negar nada, en cambio si son tus hijos no hay problema. Las madres son las que tienen debilidad por los hijos… es bastante molesto.- Sesshoumaru le escuchaba sin el más mínimo interés.- Te lo digo, es una maldición.-

-Dime ya la descripción de aquel con el que ha soñado tu hija. Te dije antes que no tenía tiempo para perderlo.-

-…Una mujer hermosa (según Gigei), de ojos claros…- el Taiyoukai se mantenía indiferente.- Me dijo que sus cabellos eran rojos, por eso supongo que es una youkai; los humanos no tienen cabellos ni ojos de esos colores (4).-

-…- le observó con atención.- ¿Una _youkai_ pelirroja?- su hermano menor asintió.- Existe una mujer con esas características aunque su origen es hibrido.-

-¿Hibrido?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- Pero ella no mencionó nada acerca de orejas o…-

-No todos los híbridos tienen _tus_ características.- InuYasha le miró molesto, lo había ofendido una vez más.- Los youkais puros también pueden presentar características similares a las que tú posees. Para distinguir un hibrido sólo existe la posibilidad de percibir su aroma.-

-De modo que nosotros "olemos" de forma diferente ¿no?- en su voz había un deje de molestia.

-Justamente.- ignoró el comportamiento de InuYasha.- Tú olor delata tu origen hibrido.- le observó irritarse más.- Desprendes un aroma de humano y youkai; después de todo tu origen proviene de ellos.- súbitamente el hanyou se calmó, de alguna u otra forma, sentía que las palabras de Sesshoumaru no guardaban la intención de ofenderle.

-…Ya veo.- observó el Shamisen de Rin. Seguramente el tener como protegida a una humana había cambiado en cierta forma la opinión de Sesshoumaru con respecto a él.- Entonces es una hanyou ¿conoces su nombre?-

-…Nyohiko, es sirviente en el Norte.- no había necesidad de decirle más; ni de Minami, ni de la hanyou.

-Gigei me dijo que acompañaba a esa Inu Youkai, Minami me parece.- el Taiyoukai le observó detenidamente.- Observó que Minami estaba muerta.-

-…Sería extraño considerando que la población del Norte no es especialmente fuerte.- el hanyou negó.

-No entiendes; Nyoh… esa hanyou, ella era quien la asesinaba.- ¿asesinarla? De ser así habría problemas, las luchas por el poder siempre eran desastrosas para cualquiera de los cuatro Reinos; más en el caso de Minami la cual no tenía herederos, al menos no estaba en su conocimiento dicha información.- ¿…Qué piensas?-

-De ser un hecho lo que dices, seguramente habrá algunas revueltas en las Tierras del Norte.- InuYasha no mencionó nada más, esperando cualquier otra palabra de su arrogante hermano mayor.- ¿Ya terminaste? Tengo trabajo.-

-¡…Feh, no es de extrañarse!- recargó sus brazos en la mesa.- ¿No te sientes raro al hablar conmigo?-

-…No realmente.- ¿es que acaso el maldito de Sesshoumaru no podía darle una respuesta de más de dos palabras?

-Cuando me fui de este lugar había decido no volver…- cerró sus ojos un momento; tan sólo un amargo recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_Por los amplios bosques de las Tierras del Oeste caminaba un joven de cabellos plateados; corría a gran velocidad, pudiendo escuchar las diversas hojas y ramas secas que en esos momentos eran trituradas con cada paso que daba. _

_-¡Vuelve aquí infeliz!- saltó con agilidad a las altas ramas de un árbol, revisando los alrededores donde seguramente su presa estaba escondida.- ¡Ahí estás!- se arrojó con fuerza a unos troncos secos.- ¡Garras de fuego!- con brutal fuerza los troncos fueron despedazados y junto con ellos, un pequeño youkai que llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña concha de mar.- ¡Feh, ladrón.- quitó de la inerte mano aquel delicado objeto, uno de sus únicos recuerdos de su ya fallecida madre. _

_Por largos días había estado viviendo en ese lugar, lo había encontrado especialmente tranquilo en comparación a las aldeas donde había habitado junto con Izayoi, la humana que había "osado" enamorarse de un Youkai; solían acusarla de traidora para con los humanos y a él… a él solían arrojarle piedras, pero ya no le importaba, su cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente como para sentir dolor por cosas tan insignificantes._

_En esos momentos contaba con catorce años, había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que había visto a su hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru del Oeste, o al menos él había dicho llamarse así. Era sorprendente que aún ahora pudiera vivir en ese lugar. En realidad se preguntaba porque su madre se había negado a vivir en el Oeste, donde tendría seguramente algún lugar donde habitar, después de todo, había sido esposa de ese youkai que (según Sesshoumaru) había sido conocido como Inu No Taisho. _

_Caminó por algunas horas hasta llegar a un fresco lago, donde había decidido habitar por largo tiempo pues en ese lugar tenía comida y agua suficiente, además los humanos no solían ir a ese lugar por temor a los youkais que habitaban el lugar ¡Ja, si supieran los humanos que los youkais del lugar eran en su mayoría unos completos debiluchos! _

_-Después buscaré que co…- su atención se centró en la figura que contemplaba en esos momentos la cristalina agua.- …mer.- caminó hacía el ser de elegantes ropas de seda pura.- ¿Qué…?- ¿Por qué estaba allí? Es más ¿desde cuando sabía que él estaba viviendo en ese bosque? _

_-Parece que cazar youkais te ha resultado entretenido últimamente.- dijo con suavidad. _

_-¿Ah? Eso no es cierto, ellos han venido a molestar.- se defendió. _

_-…No tiene mucha importancia en realidad.- se volvió para verle.- En cierta forma puedes actuar de manera tan irresponsable; tu juventud y tu posición te lo permiten… por ahora.- le miró con indiferencia. _

_-Espera un momento, yo no he querido matar a nadie, ni lo he hecho por irresponsable ¿está claro? Lo he hecho porque ellos vienen y me molestan o me roban.- interesante ¿desde cuando su joven hermano eran tan arrogante? _

_-…- observó sus ropas, la misma tela que había visto hace ya un año; la misma que su Honorable Padre le había entregado a esa humana para protegerse de las llamas durante el incendio en el Palacio de Setsuna No Takemaru.- Un asunto importante me ha traído hasta aquí.- comenzó a caminar hasta la sombra de un árbol. InuYasha le siguió, de una u otra forma admirada a su hermano, parecía tan poderoso y honorable… si supiera que diablos significaba honorable. _

_-¿De que se trata?- se sentó en el pasto, entre algunas anaranjadas hojas; esa estación del año le gustaba, el otoño (5) era tan pacífico y fresco. _

_-He venido a preguntarte si quieres vivir en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste.- InuYasha le miró atónito. _

_-¿Bromeas?- el Taiyoukai le miró seriamente.- Cierto, cierto, prácticamente no sonríes.- sus labios se curvearon.- ¿Pero YO en TU Palacio?- bajó las orejas.- Me sentiré extraño… ¿Qué tantos youkais hay?- _

_-Demasiados.- InuYasha negó. _

_-No quiero, estarán molestando y después terminaré peleando…- _

_-Recuérdales de quién eres descendiente.- InuYasha dudó. _

_-¿Ahí estás viviendo?- _

_-…Por supuesto.- _

_-¿Si sales me llevas a donde vayas?- _

_-…Eso depende.- _

_-¿Y si molestan?- Sesshoumaru le recriminó con la mirada. _

_-Tú eres hijo del Gran Inu No Taisho del Oeste y hermano del Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste; sino eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, es seguro que serás destruido.- InuYasha le miró por algunos segundos sin mencionar palabra alguna.- Me voy.- declaró finalmente Sesshoumaru. _

_-¿Partimos ya?- se incorporó. Jamás recibió respuesta de su hermano mayor, aún así, comenzó a seguirlo hasta una cascada.- ¿Es por aquí?- _

_-No, el Palacio imperial esta a dos días de aquí.- _

_-¿Y has venido caminando todo eso?- Irreal¡no se lo creía! _

_-…No exactamente.- siguió caminando hasta dejar la tierra bajo sus pies; InuYasha se sorprendió mucho al ver que su hermano podía levitar.- ¡A y Un, andando!- InuYasha corrió hasta la orilla del lugar, asomándose para ver a quienes llamaba Sesshoumaru. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver un dragón de dos cabezas, al cual montó para cruzar las Tierras del Oeste junto a su hermano, quien parecía volar sobre un delicado y brillante polvo estelar. _

_Cuando llegó al Palacio Imperial del Oeste jamás imaginó ver tan magnífica construcción, era aún más maravilloso que algunos Palacios humanos; sus amplios jardines y estanques parecían invitarle a disfrutar de una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía.  
Era extraño ver tantos youkais a su alrededor y verles bajar la cabeza ¿sería por Sesshoumaru? Si, seguramente era por él, pero no dejaría que trataran de humillarle, definitivamente no. _

_Una vez que conoció su habitación se sorprendió ante tan fina estancia, pinturas, biombos y porcelanas. _

_-Cuando estés listo te llevarán al Salón Principal.- dijo su hermano antes de dejarle en esas habitaciones. _

_-Pero… hermano…- ¿y ahora? _

_-Príncipe InuYasha.- se volvió con la guardia en alto.- ¿Maestro?- tres youkais le sonrieron.- Nosotras estaremos a su servicio.- Se arrodillaron y mostraron sus respetos, provocando que el hanyou se sonrojara ¡nunca lo habían reverenciado de tal forma!- Nos sentimos honradas de servirle.- ¡En ese Palacio estaban locos! _

_Después de asearse en calidas aguas y de que cepillaran su cabello para finalmente sujetarlo en una coleta, fue envuelto en una suave tela. Con delicadeza le guiaron hasta otra habitación, en la cual pudo apreciar varias cajas de madera, las cuales desprendían un sutil aroma. _

_-¿Qué color preferiría Príncipe?- _

_-¿Color?- no entendía¿a qué se referían? _

_-Para su hakama y para su haoiri.- le sonrió una de ellas. _

_-¿Tal vez el Príncipe prefiera escogerla él mismo?- las mujeres sacaron de las cajas varios trajes hermosos. _

_-¿Y ESO?- observo uno de purpúreo color; en parte delantera del haoiri podía observar el bordado de un pino en color dorado. _

_-Ah, este haoiri fue de Lord Sesshoumaru (6).- una de las doncellas le enseñó otro de color azulado. _

_-Este fue de Lord Inu No Taisho.- _

_-¿Y-yo puedo vestirlos?- las mujeres le sonrieron. InuYasha eligió el haoiri que había sido posesión de Sesshoumaru años atrás. Se observó en un espejo y parpadeó durante largos minutos; era tan diferente a como se recordaba, eso sin olvidar que su cabello estaba ahora recogido. Parecía que de él sólo quedaban sus afelpadas orejas caninas. _

_Poco después le guiaron a ese dichoso salón donde se suponía le esperaría su hermano. Grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarlo leyendo extraños pergaminos. _

_-H-hermano.- _

_"¡Onii-chan!" _

_-Me sorprende que aún exista ese haoiri.- dijo después de mirarle. Volvió a su lectura. _

_-¿Te… molesta que lo use?- se acercó. _

_-En lo absoluto.- escuchó a InuYasha sentarse. _

_-Tienes un ENORME Palacio.- Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente, lamentablemente InuYasha jamás vio aquella expresión.- ¿Y aquí vives tú solo, no tienes familia?- _

_-Hay muchos youkai en Palacio pero si únicamente te refieres a nuestra sangre…- y "nuestra" sonaba realmente hechizante para InuYasha, realmente jamás pensó que tendría un hermano.-…Únicamente tú y yo seguimos con vida.- _

_-Oh.- observó el lugar con interés, era realmente sorprendente. _

_-Si lo deseas puedes ir a conocer el Palacio o sus habitaciones, sólo algunas están prohibidas y los propios guardias te lo informarán.- _

_-¿No vienes?- el Taiyoukai tomó un pincel y con rapidez escribió extraños caracteres sobre el papel. _

_-…Recientemente llegó esto.- tomó otro pergamino.- Mañana debe estar terminado.- se incorporó.- Me es imposible acompañarte en estos momentos.- InuYasha asintió. _

_-¿Y… puedo quedarme?- por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al ver la mirada de Sesshoumaru. _

_-Haz lo que gustes.- le entregó un escrito.- He ahí algunas batallas donde nuestro Señor Padre estuvo.- InuYasha lo tomó con una gran sonrisa.- El lenguaje es muy similar al de los humanos.- InuYasha asintió; era una suerte que su madre le hubiese ensañado a leer y escribir. Durante un largo tiempo leyó todo cuanto pudo entender acerca de su padre; algunos símbolos le eran completamente desconocidos, pensó en preguntarle a Sesshoumaru pero este se mostraba tan concentrado en su labor que prefirió no interrumpirle. _

_Cuando finalmente terminó con aquellos que hablan acerca de su padre preguntó a Sesshoumaru si habría algunos donde se hablara sobre él. _

_-…Existen, pero la mayoría está escrito en lenguaje youkai.- Le entregó al hanyou un pergamino de apariencia más reciente. InuYasha intentó leerlo pero algunas palabras eran para él simplemente inexistentes. _

_-…Hmn…- dudó.- ¿Qué significa esto?- le mostró un carácter. _

_-"Montaña".- su hermano menor asintió. Al ver las confundidas expresiones de InuYasha, Sesshoumaru supo que sería una larga sesión de preguntas… _

_Meses después InuYasha era capaz de entender una razonable cantidad de palabras, considerando claro, el hecho de que jamás había visto ese lenguaje antes. _

_-Grrr…- las suaves orejas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar el gruñido de Sesshoumaru. _

_-¿Ocurre algo?- observó a su hermano incorporarse y abrir la puerta con elegancia e ira. _

_-¡Preparen a A y Un para salir!- dos guardias le miraron por un instantes.- ¡Ya!- uno de ellos corrió para cumplir la orden del Príncipe. _

_-¿Hermano?- el hanyou se acercó a él.- ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-InuYasha permanecerás aquí a menos que envíe alguien por ti.- _

_-¿De que hablas?- sonrió confundido. _

_-¿Has entendido? No saldrás del Palacio…- _

_-…A menos que envíes alguien por mí, entiendo pero¿a qué se debe?- observó que los dorados ojos de su hermano resplandecían ligeramente en escarlata. _

_-Uno de los mejores Inu Youkai del Palacio, el antiguo guardián de la Frontera Norte me ha informado que requiere mi presencia en el Noroeste, al parecer no ha podido controlar la batalla que ahí se lleva a cabo desde hace algunos meses.- _

_-¿Estamos en guerra?- ¡él jamás había sido informado de eso! _

_-Intentaron invadirnos, imbéciles.- entonces su brazo fue detenido por las manos de InuYasha.- ¿Qué quieres?- _

_-¡No vayas!- _

_-Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido; mi deber como hombre, guerrero y Lord es ir.- se soltó. _

_-¡Pero pueden herirte!- se interpuso en el camino del Lord.- ¡No quiero que te lastimen!- _

_-Muévete.- _

_-¡No!- sintió la fría mirada de su hermano, una mirada diferente a muchas otras; estaba seguro, había enfurecido a Sesshoumaru del Oeste. _

_-No soy una criatura débil como para salir herido de algo semejante…- le miró fríamente.-…A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo sangre humana en mis venas, jamás tendré las mismas debilidades que tú.- tal vez sin desearlo, el Gran Lord del Oeste hirió profundamente los sentimientos de su joven hermano. _

_-¡Eso no importa, mi madre fue maravillosa!- Sesshoumaru resopló ante el tan "estúpido" y "patético" respeto que el hanyou le demostraba a una repugnante humana. _

_-Sandeces. Es verdad que eres mi hermano pero…- InuYasha apretó los dientes.- Eres poseedor de la asquerosa sangre de esa mujer, que es repugnante entre todas las mortales…- _

_-¡Mientes!- con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo resguardaba InuYasha dirigió su puño hacía el abdomen del Taiyoukai, golpeándole directamente. Retrocedió después de aquello; miró su puño, el cual temblaba ligeramente ¿cómo había…? _

_¿…Cómo había sido capaz de golpear a su hermano mayor? _

_¿…Cómo había sido capaz de golpear al hombre que más admiraba…? _

_¿…Cómo…? _

_-¡Estúpido!- un seco golpe llegó hasta su rostro arrojándole a varios metros de la puerta. Tan sólo un guardia lo vio y salió del lugar con rapidez. _

_Seguramente… Sesshoumaru del Oeste, su honorable y admirable hermano… no era más que otro youkai, cuyos deseos de poder le hacían herir a los demás… _

_…No había nada que respetar, mucho menos que admirar. _

_…Sólo frialdad e indiferencia… _

_Tan sólo eso. _

_El Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste camino pacientemente hacía el más joven Príncipe.-…Tu madre fue solamente una criatura débil y miserable cuyo único logró fue el darte a luz…- _

_-¡Maldito infeliz¿Cómo te atreves!- el Taiyoukai se deslizó con suavidad por la habitación, ignorándole.- ¡No eres un Honorable Lord, mucho menos eres Grande!- se incorporó lleno de ira.- ¡No eres absolutamente nada de lo que dices ser o mejor dicho, de lo que quieres creer que eres!- su puño temblaba estrepitosamente, tanta era su ira.- ¡Eres un arrogante y soberbio hombre; crees que todos deben servirte sólo por el **privilegio **de ser el primogénito de nuestro Padre!- Lord Sesshoumaru se detuvo. _

_-¿Cómo dices?- se volvió a verle.- ¿"Privilegio"?- Sus deseos, sus anhelos… e incluso su libertad había tenido que encerrarla en lo profundo de su alma, sólo para servir a las Tierras del Oeste como un Gran Lord… uno mejor que su Señor Padre, y ahora ¿un estúpido e ignorante mocoso le decía "arrogante y soberbio" a él, que se había olvidado de si mismo? _

_Eso jamás… _

_…Maldito egoísta… _

_-¡Sal de mis Tierras!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas antes doradas se cubrían por sangre. _

_-¡Claro que lo haré; después de todo siempre he estado solo!- escupió el piso del Palacio Imperial del Oeste y después limpió con el dorso de su mano la sangre proveniente de su boca, producto de aquel puñetazo.- ¡Falso Lord!- _

_Orgullo _

_Poco después se vio salir al Príncipe InuYasha de las habitaciones, algunos guardias tomaron el valor para ir en busca del Taiyoukai, el cual permanecía en la estancia.-…Grrr…- _

_-A-alteza…- _

_-…Imbécil…- aún inconciente de ello, Sesshoumaru seguía gruñendo.- ¡Andando!- se volvió a ver a los guardias, los cuales se congelaron ante la escarlata mirada.- ¡Al Noroeste!- _

_…Gran Lord… _

_…Esclavo del Honor, del Orgullo y de la Gloria… _

_Fin del Flash Back _

InuYasha suspiró cansado, recordaba esa pelea finalmente; tantos años y realmente había olvidado haber vivido ahí largo tiempo, mucho menos haber conversado con el arrogante de Sesshoumaru… ¿para él habría significado lo mismo?

Le habría… ehm… ¿como decirlo? Mhm…

¿…Le habría "herido", el separarse de esa forma?

-…No puedo creer que Kagome haya hecho tantas estupideces trayéndome aquí.- ¿Cómo saber si le habría importado siquiera? Después de todo era un arrogante y molesto Taiyoukai que se creía poseedor del Poder Absoluto.

-…Tú eres quien ha tenido mayor contacto con los humanos, si tú no eres capaz de entender a tu propia mujer humana es inadmisible que yo lo haga, me son completamente inmundos.- InuYasha sonrió, sí, seguro que ese imbécil de Sesshoumaru no le había importado para nada aquella pelea… el inicio de tantas peleas, y la única donde no había sido derramada (demasiada) sangre.

-Pero tienes a tu mujer humana a tu lado ¿no?- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

-Ella es mi protegida, además no ha crecido entre repugnantes humanos; su cultura, su educación y sus vestimentas son youkai, incluso su aroma es diferente al de los humanos que te acompañan.-

-…Bah, te gusta llevar la contraria.- no lo creía, hablando ellos dos de humanos; la vida daba tantas vueltas.

-…Imbécil.-

-Feh, arrogante.- después no hubo más palabras, tan sólo un insípido silencio…

La cena se llevó a cabo sin ningún cambio, todos parecían tranquilos y serenos… tal vez demasiado ¿Desde cuando InuYasha era un educado hanyou que degustaba su alimentos paciente y silenciosamente?  
¿Desde cuando Sesshoumaru intercambiaba algunas palabras con Rin, Jaken e incluso sus dos sobrinos… es decir, desde cuando conversaba en vez de contestar exclusivamente?

Vaya día.

-Oye.- el joven Príncipe InuYasha había seguido a Sesshoumaru desde hacía algunos minutos.

-¿Hmn?-

-Eres un idiota ¿sabes?-

-Y tú eres un patético iletrado; naciste ignorante, creciste ignorante y te vas a morir ignorante.-

-Tal vez.-

-…Imbécil.- ¿y que diablos le pasaba a InuYasha, desde cuando razonaba?- ¿Qué quieres?-

-…No te importa.- se metió por uno de los pasillos, dejando a Lord Sesshoumaru caminar solo por uno de los grandes corredores.

Una oscura noche cubrió las Tierras del Oeste, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles desafiaba la tranquilidad de la noche, susurros mágicos, conjuros pronunciados por una melodiosa voz.

Un súbito y estrepitoso estruendo destruyó el pacífico descansar de los ocupantes del Palacio; con rapidez los guardias comenzaron a informar sobre lo que parecía ser un ataque, pronto varios soldados protegían los jardines y las entradas al Palacio.

-Rin.- la chica se volvió con rapidez. Aquel escándalo la había despertado y aún cuando su mente se negara a sentir miedo, su corazón había sido débil.

-Amo Sesshoumaru ¿qué…?-

-Sabes perfectamente que no debes ver por las ventanas lo que ocurre, no sabes si habrá arqueros fuera.-

-P-pero…- el Taiyoukai bajo discretamente su vista y observó que las manos de su protegida sostenían con fuerza a Bakkyo, el Espíritu del Oeste.

-Estamos bajo ataque.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Sigue a Hisui, espera fuera.- tras esas palabras, el Taiyoukai se dirigió a la salida de las habitaciones de dormir de su protegida.

-¡Espere!- sujeto su haori con fuerza. El Lord se había dado cuenta del ataque desde antes, de eso no cabía duda; por eso vestía su armadura.- A-amo Sesshoumaru…- ¿Por qué no podía soltarlo?

¿Por qué…?

-Dime.-

¿…Por qué sentía esa angustia en su pecho, esa extraña soledad, ese vacío?

-Yo…-

¿Acaso…?

-Habla ya, Rin.-

_"Él regresaba, porque tenía alguien a quien proteger… pero no siempre volverá… _

_Tal vez no vuelva… Es su destino" _

-¡…No vaya!- no supo en que momento dejo caer a Bakkyo.-…Pueden herirlo y yo… yo no quiero que lo lastimen…-

_"…Tu madre fue solamente una criatura débil y miserable cuyo único logró fue el darte a luz…" _

-Sandeces.- ¿Por qué justo ahora recordaba al inepto de InuYasha?- Suéltame Rin.-

-…No.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Suéltame, no lo repetiré.- dijo con cierta molestia, incluso rudeza.

-…- sus dedos temblaban al igual que su barbilla; ese terror no la abandonaba, aún cuando ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, tanto, tanto miedo.- No… no… ¡no!- con desconocido coraje se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de su Amo, negándose a dejarlo partir.- No quiero… no…-

-Estás contradiciéndome.- dijo con fría voz, aunque su rostro reflejaba cierta sorpresa.

-¡Lo sé!- tan sólo un instante y fue suficiente para la chica, la cual aprovecho para abrazarle completamente.- P-pero… siento como si… ¡como si fuera a dejar a Rin sola y entonces…!- le miró con desesperación.- …Y entonces Rin ya no tendría para quien vivir…- el sereno rostro de su Amo le hizo darse cuenta de la estupidez que hacía, y no sólo eso, se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas y aún así, su Amo Sesshoumaru había liberado su único brazo con extraña sutileza.

-…Estás diciendo necedades.- pasó sus dedos con suavidad a través de sus negros cabellos.- Un mal sueño quizás.- descansó sus dedos sobre el blanco cuello de la chica.- Vuelve a dormir.- los hermosos y humanos ojos de la chica se abrieron con desconcierto; claramente había sentido una de las garras del Lord incrustarse en su nuca.

-Amo…- una delicada lágrima bajo hasta su barbilla una vez que sus ojos se cerraron.

-...- ya sabía que la humana no estaría en ese estado por mucho, pero eso no importaba, estaba seguro que sería suficiente como para acabar con el invasor.- Descansa.- informó a Hisui para que ella se encargara de todo y posteriormente se dirigió hacía uno de los jardines principales. Acabaría con aquel que había perturbado la calma de su Palacio.

Se detuvo al percibir el aroma de InuYasha.

-¿Qué demonios pasa!-

-¿No es obvio? Atacan el Palacio.- contestó el Lord.

-¿Pero quien!- preguntó Kagome, la cual venía acompañada de Sango y Soten. Aún así, el Taiyoukai la ignoró.

-¡Más vale que no estorben!- exigió InuYasha. Kagome le miró molesta.- Bueno, Sango y Soten son poderosas pero…-

-¡Abajo!- ja, y eso que sólo se estaba preocupando por ella; ¡Kagome era tan desconsiderada!

En ese momento salieron del Palacio siguiendo a Sesshoumaru, podían escucharse los gritos de furiosos soldados y también el retumbar de sus armas, pero ¿y el enemigo? Era extraño, no percibía la presencia de soldados enemigos… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Con tranquilidad el Taiyoukai abrió la puerta que daba hacía el jardín Norte y, fue con la misma tranquilidad con la que desenvainó la Toukijin y partió en dos a un pequeño ser alado; parecía un niño.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?- InuYasha hizo lo propio con Tetsusaiga y comenzó a partir a cada uno de los seres que se acercaban a él o a Kagome, sabía que ella estaría indefensa mientras lanzara flechas sagradas y por eso… por eso no había querido que fuera con él ¡pero esa necia mujer…!

-¡Son Kotengu, InuYasha!- Sango destruía a los pequeños con gran agilidad.

-¿Son QUÉ?- el hanyou seguía en su pelea. Sesshoumaru atacaba con extraña tranquilidad a los pequeños.

-¡Espíritus, tonto!- Soten eliminaba con mortales descargas a los invasores.- ¡Son pequeños espíritus de montaña!-

-¡Tenme algo de respeto Soten!- el hanyou se volvió con rapidez al escuchar gritar a Kagome ¡…había estado cerca!- ¡Maldición Kagome, dejas que se te acerquen mucho!-

-¡Pues perdóname!-

-¡NO TE PERDONO NADA!-

-¡…HIRAIKOTSU!- con letal fuerza el poderoso boomerang de Sango pasó por sobre la cabeza de ambos esposos.- ¡Dejen de pelear!- un Kotengo golpeó a Sango por la espalda evitando así que ella recupera su Hiraikotsu.- ¡Tú…!- desenvainó su katana y le atacó decidida…

_"…Todos tenemos algo que proteger…" _

-¡SANGO CUIDADO!- La exterminadora volvió el rostro al escuchar la advertencia de Kagome, fue entonces cuando un dorado resplandor atravesó a otro kotengu.

-¡Sango!- el monje corrió hacía ella.- No te arriesgues así, sabes que los Kotengu desprecian a los exterminadores.-

-Miroku…- le miró con dulzura, entonces recordó.- ¿Y Natsumi y Takeshi?- el moje sonrió.

-Nos encontraron Jaken y Hisui, Rin también estaba con ellos.- Lord Sesshoumaru exterminaba con rapidez a las criaturas, incluso su veneno era utilizado.- Ellos estarán bien.- Miroku dio una rápida mirada a Sesshoumaru. Sango dudó un momento.- Te lo aseguro, no hay lugar más seguro que con ellos.- el monje tomó su báculo (el cual estaba incrustado en el piso) y atacó a otro Kotengu.- ¡Parecen plaga!-

Era verdad, si Rin estaba ahí… y conociendo a Sesshoumaru… Sango recupero su serenidad.- ¡Es cierto!- corrió por el Hiraikotsu.

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó la varonil voz de un youkai.- ¡Señor Miroku!- Sango, Kagome e InuYasha voltearon a ver al monje el cual miraba hacía todos lados.- ¡ARRIBA!- el humano sólo alcanzó a alzar la vista y se movió con sorprendente rapidez.

-E-eso…- una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro.- ¿Qué es…?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor. El extraño ser le miró por unos instantes y después sonrió con malicia.

-¡JA, entonces es verdad que Lord Sesshoumaru tiene humanos con él.- frente a Miroku un enorme demonio se incorporó. Su rostro era como el de cualquier youkai hermoso, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos rojizos le daban la apariencia de cualquier youkai… sino fuera por su colosal tamaño, el cual alcanzaba a sobrepasar incluso el segundo piso del Palacio Imperial.- Y encima un monje, una exterminadora y una sacerdotisa ¡que repugnante!- en ese momento el Inu youkai, Shiso le atacó con su espada.

-¡Mantén tu lengua tras tus dientes; no hables con tanta ligereza sobre nuestro Lord!- atacaba fieramente, mientras aquel colosal ser alado respondía a sus ataques con un extraño abanico de plumas rojizas.

-¡Un estúpido youkai perro no me hablara de forma tan arrogante!- de las plumas un suave brillo rojizo se mostró.- ¡Arde Suzaku!- con fuerza agitó el mismo y un remolino de fuego se dirigió hacía el youkai. Shiso intentó rechazarlo pero al no lograrlo advirtió a todos sobre el peligro y con rapidez se movió evitando así el ser calcinado.

-¡Maldito!- exclamó al ver a sus propios solados muertos o heridos ante tal poder. El gigantesco demonio rió.

-¡Miroku!- la exterminadora corrió hacía su esposo, el cual observaba con asombro al enorme youkai.

-Sango… eso es…- se volvió con cierto temor hacía ella. La mujer le sonrió con cierta tristeza y asintió; era verdad, ella también tenía miedo.

-¿Qué demonios es ese Kotengu?- InuYasha llegó con Kagome en brazos ¡a penas habían alcanzado a evadir el remolino de fuego, estúpido youkai!

En ese momento el extraño demonio abrió sus enormes alas y retó a Shiso para volver a pelear entre los cielos, tal como había sido desde su llegada; sólo ese inu youkai había sido capaz de soportar sus ataques, todos los demás no habían sido más que mísera escoria.

-Es un Ootengu.- contestó Sango. Todos dieron una mirada al lugar; heridos y muertos por cada lugar que sus ojos observaban.- Son grandes espíritus de montaña, ellos gobiernan sobre los Kotengu.- Sango mantuvo la guardia aun cuando ningún kotengu se acerca ya a ellos pues su cantidad había disminuido considerablemente entre heridos y muertos.

-¿Pero porque atacan…?- Kagome en ese momento sintió energía maligna.- ¡Cuidado!- con agilidad se movieron del lugar y pudieron observar un poderoso dragón de descargas eléctricas golpear la tierra.

-¡OYE TÚ, FIJATE A QUIEN ATACAS!- reclamó InuYasha. El Taiyoukai le ignoró, sus ojos se movían con rapidez, localizando a su enemigo.- ¡Me oyes!-

-¡SOURYUUHA!- con extrema rapidez el Taiyoukai giró a su izquierda y golpeo a otro Ootengu, esta vez sus cabellos eran cafés y sus ojos violeta.- ¿Quién te envía?- dijo al ver la herida que había provocado en el ser.

Sintió su calida sangre gotear al llegar a la punta de sus garras.- ¿No es obvio?- sonrió al mismo tiempo que alzaba dos dagas.- ¡Lord Taki!- lanzó al Taiyoukai una de ellas y este con agilidad la golpeo provocando que se clavara con fuerza en la tierra. El Ootengu sonrió.- ¡Genbu…!- Sesshoumaru desvió la vista rápidamente, buscando la daga que había desviado… ¡el Palacio!- ¡…de tu prisión…!- lanzó la otra daga; el Lord del Oeste gruñó. Acercarse a ambas dagas sería una estupidez, si llegaba a recibir el ataque directo de uno de los Cuatro Dioses sería gravemente herido y lo sabía con certeza.- ¡…Libérate!- Pero, si el Palacio era azotado con ese poder, seguramente los que en ese momento estaban dentro…

_"Rin ya no tendría por quien vivir." _

…perderían la vida.

Se deslizó con extrema rapidez por el viento, envaino a Toukijin y tomó en su lugar la Tenseiga para proteger su Palacio.

Una grieta se abrió en la tierra, la nieve se convirtió en agua como muestra de la alta temperatura y súbitamente dos ojos verdes resplandecieron, los ojos de una tortuga.  
Un remolino de polvo, ceniza y piedras golpeaba con fuerza el campo que la Tenseiga había producido.

-…Taki.- sus ojos se tornaron rojos de sólo recordar a ese maldito neko Taiyoukai. El ataque del Ootengu comenzaba a rechazar a la Tenseiga, la katana se movía estridentemente. El cuerpo de su dueño comenzó a ceder; la tierra bajo sus pies era evidencia de que estaba retrocediendo pero si se movía de su lugar seguramente ella moriría y su cuerpo sería despedazado… jamás podría traerla a la vida nuevamente.- ¡Grrr!- las líneas en sus mejillas crecieron al igual que sus colmillos.

-¡Quítate Sesshoumaru!- InuYasha llegó saltando hasta él.- ¡Voy a usar mi Bakuryuuha!-

-¡No seas imbécil, su ataque no posee youki!- el hanyou observó con detenimiento el remolino, era imposible ¿Cómo era posible que el ataque de un demonio no poseyera energía maligna?

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Reclamó InuYasha. Miroku llamó la atención del hanyou.

-¡Espera…!- algunos kotengu eran eliminados por ellos, aún cuando eran pocos, eran molestos.- ¡El ataque de se Ootengu ha sido realizado con la invocación de Genbu del Norte, el Dios de la Tierra!-

-¡DIOS DE LA TIERRA?- InuYasha se negaba a creerlo.- ¿POR QUÉ UN DIOS AYUDARÍA A UN OOTENGU?-

-¡Por que ellos sirven a los Dioses!- exclamó Sango. InuYasha observó a la exterminadora por unos segundos, después miró a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Youkais que sirven a los Dioses?- cuestionó.

-Ignorante.- el Taiyoukai resplandeció ligeramente.- Es tal como las sacerdotisas de las oscuridad, usan divinidades para la magia negra.- con esfuerzo comenzó a caminar, luchando por rechazar el ataque del Ootengu.

-¡Ríndete Lord del Oeste; muere tal como asesinaste a mi Señora!- el Taiyoukai le miró fríamente.

-Genbu es… del Norte…- Kagome observó a Sesshoumaru.- ¿Significa entonces que Minami fue asesinada por Sesshoumaru?-

-Ootengu del Norte¿cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi nombre?- continuó sosteniendo el ataque. En ese momento vio a InuYasha caminar hacía él.

-Eres de lo peor ¡te lo dije y no me creíste!- miró a su hermano mayor.- ¡Mi Gigei suele acertar!- preparó la Tetsusaiga.- Ahora… ¡Lárgate y ataca con tu Souryuuha!- con ayuda de la poderosa Colmillo de Acero ayudo al Lord a sostener el ataque.- ¡YA!-

-¡Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré!- reclamó irritado.

-¡Ayúdate y ayúdame¿quieres?- ¡Agh, el simple hecho de trabajar con ese necio arrogante le colmaba la paciencia!

-¡Guarda silencio!- se miraron con decisión e incluso furia.

-…Maldito engreído…- InuYasha gruñó; fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante.- ¡Tú eres el único que puede ir y depositar energía maligna en esta porquería de "poder divino", así que VE!- Sesshoumaru le miró con furia evidente ¡le estaba ordenando ese imbécil!- ¡Sólo yo puedo hacer el Bakuryuuha y además…!- sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la Tetsusaiga.- Yo como tú...- dijo profunda determinación, tratando de que sólo Sesshoumaru le oyera.-…Tengo a quienes proteger.- el Taiyoukai le miró inexpresivamente; sólo fue cuando el color dorado en sus ojos y la serenidad de su rostro volvieron, que InuYasha supo que cooperaría.

Con extrema velocidad Sesshoumaru del Oeste se movió, dejando así que InuYasha se encargara rechazar el ataque divino con la Tetsusaiga.

Guardó la Tenseiga y una vez que tomó la Toukijin dirigió hacía InuYasha el mas grandioso poder de la katana.- ¡Souryuuha!- el hanyou sostuvo el ataque de Genbu y de Sesshoumaru; ciertamente era una difícil labor pero si sus hijos perdían la vida de esa forma…

…Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se concentró en buscar los remolinos de youki que el ataque de Sesshoumaru producían.- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- y finalmente ¡los encontró!- "¡Sesshoumaru!"- observó el poderoso remolino de energías retroceder con destructora fuerza. Buscó con la vista a Sesshoumaru y le observó pelear contra unos kotengu que estorbaban en su camino. El Ootengu observó su poder ser rechazado con violenta fuerza y estrellarse contra una de las murallas del Palacio, destrozándolo todo.

En ese mismo momento sus dagas se partieron en dos.- ¡Maldito hanyou!- ¡no podría invocar mas a Genbu! El orgulloso InuYasha sonrió.

-¡Tal vez sea un hanyou pero mi sangre es muy superior a la tuya!- se arrojó hacía él y escuchó el grito de su esposa que le animaba.- ¡Feh, que mujer!- sonrió con cierta burla antes de atacar al Ootengu, el cual se defendía con sus garras.

-¡Tú puedes!- Miroku y Sango observaban a la animada Kagome… ¡si tan sólo hace unos instantes estaba aterrada!

Una nube de polvo y tierra se alzó, entre el tronco de un melocotón el cuerpo del antiguo guardián del Norte yacía; en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

-¡Muere!- con un suave movimiento de su abanico, el Ootengu de las montañas del Sur, poseedor del poder de Suzaku lanzó unas plumas de color rojizo las cuales cortaban el viento. Shiso sonrió, al menos moriría en batalla y podría disculparse con su familia.- ¡Infeliz!- abrió lentamente sus ojos… Esto… ¿Por qué no veía un túnel lleno de luz y a su familia esperándole del otro lado?

-…Sesshoumaru…- el Taiyoukai había desviado cada uno de los ataques.

-…Si piensas morir no lo hagas de forma tan patética…- se volvió a mirarlo.-…Shiso.- el inu youkai se incorporó, tomó su espada y sonrió.

-Bien, bien.- miró seriamente al Ootengu del Sur.- ¿Ayudarías a este pobre youkai a luchar? Mis viejos huesos comienzan a doler.-

-…Idiota.- resplandeciente polvo bajo sus pies pudo verse, ambos se dirigían hacía el Ootengu del Sur.

Lucharon decididamente, cada uno de sus ataques parecía ser una demostración del gran poder del que eran poseedores, en cierta forma era la demostración de que cada combate que habían sostenido en su vida había traído para ellos sublimes habilidades.

Por otro lado InuYasha tenía ya al Ootengu del Norte bajo su espada y había sido un directo golpe a su cuello el que había acabado con la vida del Ootengu. Era verdad que mientras poseyeran la capacidad de invocar Dioses eran peligrosos, pero una vez que la habían perdido, eran sólo un enemigo que exterminar para las poderosas espadas Colmillo.

Sesshoumaru detenía con el poder maligno de Toukijin los ataques de aquel misterioso abanico, luchando porque los poderes de ese objeto no se liberaran.

-¡Te tengo!- Shiso lanzó su poderoso látigo alrededor del cuerpo del Ootengu.

-¡Suéltame youkai perro!- exigió.

-¡No te permito que me llames youkai perro!- tiró de su látigo con mayor fuerza. Estaba tan cerca del cuerpo del Ootengu, cualquier ataque podría resultar fatal para él también.- ¡Príncipe no se preocupe por mí!- dijo al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ellos… ¿esperando?

-…-

-¡Ataque sin dudar, acabe con él!-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Príncipe…!- en ese momento vio a Sesshoumaru lanzar la Toukijin la cual atravesó el pecho del Ootengu.- ¡Ahhh!- se soltó del servidor de Suzaku y le vio caer.- ¿Qué planeas?- dio una dolida mirada a su Lord.- ¡Querías matarme!-

-Andando.- deliberadamente le ignoró y siguió la caída del Ootengu, tan sólo para quitar de él a la Toukijin y cortar su cuerpo varias veces.- Ve a Jigoku y muéstrale a Suzaku tu derrota.- observó a Shiso cortar el gran abanico.

-…Maldito descendiente del Oeste, aún así… -sonrió con arrogancia.- Suzaku jamás dejaría que yo caiga en el Jigoku…-

-¿Ah, si?- Shiso se acercó a él, sonriendo ampliamente.- Que yo sepa…- tomó el abanico con sus manos y haciendo uso de su veneno le desintegró.-…Los Dioses odian a los youkai.- el Ootengu rió.

-¡Yo soy un servidor de Suzaku…!-

-Y Suzaku te ha abandonado.- pronunció suavemente el Taiyoukai. Tras degollarlo, la cabeza del Ootengu rodó hacía él.- Por que los Dioses no soportan…- Observó el rostro del antes hermoso Ootengu, ahora no era más que un rostro con manchas de sangre y tierra; su asquerosa lengua ya no podría decir nada, ni en ese mundo ni en el de los muertos.-…que nuestro poder sea tan solemne como el de ellos.- con repudio pateó lo que pronto sería un cráneo.

Una vez que los dos Ootengus estaban muertos, los pocos Kotegu que seguían con vida huyeron despavoridos; los pocos heridos que quedaban en Palacio fueron eliminados uno a uno por los soldados que comenzaron a recoger las armas de aquellos que eran leales al Oeste, y habían perdido la vida.

Instantes después de hacer un minucioso recorrido por el Palacio Imperial del Oeste; Sesshoumaru y Shiso se adentraron en el Palacio. Caminaron durante largos minutos en silencio, en cierta forma, cada uno pensaba en diferentes aspectos del intento de invasión en el que habían peleado pero, mientras Sesshoumaru se concentraba única y exclusivamente en el interior del Palacio y lo molesto que había sido tener que pelear con enemigos tan débiles (a excepción quizá de los Ootengu); Shiso se preocupaba por detalles verdaderamente preocupantes como "Minami asesinada" (sin mencionar que acusaban a **su** Lord de ello) y "Ése gato bastardo de Taki inició la guerra".

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos, o al menos era silencio hasta que escucharon la voz de los hijos de sus invitados y naturalmente, la de Rin; naturalmente que no era precisamente una animada conversación la que se escuchaba sino cosas como:

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

-¡Soy un exterminador, puedo con ellos!-

-¡Soy un gran guerrero!.- se escucharon movimientos.- ¡Suéltame Hisui!-

-¿Dónde está el Amo?- más movimientos.- ¡Hisui, por favor¿que está pasando?- el inu youkai de cabellos oscuros sonrió.

-Ah, mira, alguien pregunta por ti.- el taiyoukai caminaba en silencio.- ¿Estará preocupada?- sonrió aún más.- ¡Seguro que sí, anda, anda, camina más rápido!-

-…-

-Mi esposa era igualita, vete acostumbrado… aunque es cierto que suelen exasperar pero ¡aaahhh, esa dulce mirada cuando vuelves a su lado es única!-

-…Shiso.-

-¡Verás que pronto no soportas estar tanto tiempo fuera!- rió.

-Ya te he dicho que tus lecciones sobre la vida las guardes para ti.-

-Jo, eres un necio.- con lentitud deslizó la puerta, escuchó silencio, esos escandalosos se habían dado cuenta seguro.- ¡Saludos, aquí estamos, vivos y sin heridas graves!- sonrió al ver la expresión de todos.- ¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué nos encerraron aquí?- exigió saber Aki.

-¡Gigei quiere ver a mamá!-

-¡No me saquen de una batalla como si fuera un niño!-

-¡Es cierto, hemos entrenado duro como para que se burlen de nuestras habilidades!-

-¿Señor Shiso donde está el Amo Sesshoumaru?- Shiso rió nerviosamente.

-Pues… primero, porque es un lugar seguro; segundo, porque ERES un niño; tercero, nadie subestima tus habilidades; cuarto, aquí.- señaló a su izquierda.- En cierta forma me siento mal por ti, Hisui… cuidar de tantos niños… que horror.-

-¿…Quién te ha herido?- la youkai ignoró por completo las palabras de Shiso y se concentró en sus heridas.

-Un Ootengu; el Príncipe me ayudó a derrotarlo.- su sonrisa se borró.- ¿O acaso quisiste matarme?- el taiyoukai entró en silencio.

-No perturben a Hisui con comentarios necios.- regañó a los niños y a su protegida.- Jaken.- observó al renacuajo inconciente sobre el piso.-…- instantes después las preguntas sobre como había sido la batalla llegaron a sus oídos, pero como siempre, se limitó a escuchar a Shiso narrar su patética forma de halagarlo a él o a InuYasha… incluso a si mismo.

Por otro lado, InuYasha y los demás se encontraban sentados en el jardín. No era que estuvieran heridos o angustiados, sólo preocupados, en un principio habían pensado que los Palacios eran lugares seguros pero… bien, seguro que la época no ayudaba nada.

-Les digo que nos larguemos.-

-No, InuYasha.- Kagome le regañó.- No me arriesgaré a sacarte a ti o a mis hijos.-

-Yo en realidad… preferiría sacar a mis hijos de aquí.- Sango dio una rápida mirada al lugar.- Me preocupa.-

-De cualquier forma no les abandonaremos.- Miroku sonrió.- En cierta forma… aquí o afuera es igual de peligroso en estos momentos; humanos o youkais…- Sango asintió.

-Aún así…- En ese momento InuYasha comenzó a mover la nariz, Kagome le miraba con atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Observó a su marido ponerse en pie.  
Dentro de las habitaciones del Palacio la conversación entre los pequeños y Shiso continuaba. Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada, prestando atención al exterior; Shiso guardó silencio súbitamente, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras: "Huele a cadáver". Sesshoumaru se incorporó y cerró la puerta, no deseaba que le siguiera.

InuYasha caminaba tranquilamente, se dirigía a la muralla que había sido prácticamente destrozada. Kagome le observaba junto con Sango y Miroku; en cierta forma no les era extraño que hiciera esa clase de cosas. La orejas del hanyou se movieron suavemente, escuchaba susurros y no fue hasta que se acercó un poco más que puedo entender las palabras que eran pronunciadas por una joven mujer.

-No deja de sorprenderme tu habilidad para matar, Sesshoumaru…- el hanyou la miraba atentamente. La mujer de cabellos de fuego, que estaba en el exterior del Palacio, le sonrió.- Mira nada más…- tocó la deteriorada muralla.- ¿Quién diría que el poder de Genbu era tan destructivo?- Las doradas pupilas de InuYasha se abrieron ligeramente. Si ella sabía lo que había pasado, sólo había dos posibilidades: o era una espía… o ella lo había provocado.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste caminaba pacientemente. Estaba seguro que alguien estaba cerca de su Palacio, incluso el olor que desprendía el intruso le era conocido, sólo que había un problema… tanto olor a sangre provocaba en el lugar un ambiente desfavorable, aún con su gran olfato era complicado discriminar tantos aromas.

-…Una mujer pelirroja…- el hanyou miró con odio a la dama que vestía de morado y blanco.- Es la asesina.- Kagome corrió hacía él. Miroku y Sango dieron una rápida mirada a los alrededores; había tan pocos guardias ilesos, algunos incluso, continuaban buscando heridos entre los cadáveres.- ¡Tú eres quien envió esa pesadilla a mi hija y la hizo ver tanta muerte!-

-¡Ah, yo te conozco! Tú eres…- la hanyou pelirroja le observó durante unos instantes en profundo silencio, analizándole cuidadosa, escrupulosamente.- El descendiente del Gran Lord Inu No Taisho y esa repugnante humana ¿verdad?- fijó su mirada en el Palacio.- ¿Cómo puedes tenerle aquí mismo, Sesshoumaru? En este lugar descansa tu madre y aún así…- reclamó con suavidad, como si estuviese segura que el Taiyoukai podía escucharla desde el interior.- Hmn.- Nyohiko no sólo se mostraba irritada, estaba extrañada.

-¡QUÉ IMPORTANCIA PODRÍA TENER PARA TI ALGO SEMEJANTE!- exclamó con ira InuYasha… esa mujer ¡estaba ignorándolo!

-¿Cómo?- un inocente y dulce rostro fue lo único que Nyohiko le mostró.- ¿Qué importancia dices?- sonrió.- Pues…- discretamente se propuso entrar al Palacio, misteriosamente, no lo logró.- Por que he sido yo quien se ha encargado de eliminar a los malditos hanyous como tú…- Kagome le observaba en silencio; lo que decía no tenía lógica, ninguno de los hanyous presentaba heridas.

-¿Cómo podrías tú eliminarlos?- Miroku le miró atentamente.

-¿No es obvio acaso?- maldijo aquello que le estaba evitando entrar al Palacio ¿Por qué no podía entrar si no había Campo de Energía alguno? Y si lo había ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentirlo siquiera?- Hace más de setenta años me enteré que InuTaisho tenía un romance con una humana, en realidad no le había prestado gran importancia… pero cuando supe que se había realizado un matrimonio, y que incluso de esa relación había sido concebido un hanyou, me sentí bastante desilusionada "¿Por qué alguien tan poderoso como InuTaisho había aceptado tener descendencia tan débil y miserable?", eso me preguntaba día a día.- suspiró.- Entonces decidí encargarme de aquello que estaba molestándome; un hanyou débil, un hanyou mitad humano… un hijo de InuTaisho y no era mío, que insoportable.- sonrió.

-No me digas que…- InuYasha sonrió con burla.- ¿Eres una resentida de la vida porque mi padre jamás posó sus ojos en ti y prefirió a mi madre?- la mujer le sonrió con extrema dulzura pero sus ojos no mostraban más que vacío; tan sólo una falsa imitación de gentileza.

-Justamente.- le miró seriamente.- Por esa razón decidí poner una maldición sobre todas esas criaturas miserables, sobre todos los descendientes de youkai y humano, sobre los hanyous más débiles (7).- sus ojos resplandecieron suavemente.- Pero hubo errores en mi maldición, uno de ellos fue que jamás acabo con tú vida…- miró a InuYasha.- Cuando yo maldije a los hanyous, tú eras un recién nacido… vivías en este Palacio y te salvaste de ella; jamás supe el porque. Lamentablemente mi maldición no se mantiene, y eso lo comprobé a lo largo de estos años…-

-¿Eso significa que no eres capaz de controlar su poder?- Sango la miró con desconfianza.- ¿Entonces por qué hace poco InuYasha cayó enfermo?-

-Hmn…- miró al cielo, pensativa.- Pues supongo que mi maldición se activó nuevamente una vez que el youki (energía maligna) de ese hanyou de nombre Naraku se fue debilitando… debo aceptar que ese ser poseía un poderoso youki.- sonrió al tiempo que miraba a Kagome.- Seguramente los niños híbridos que procreaste con InuYasha no se vieron afectados por mi maldición por culpa de tu sangre, sacerdotisa.- Higurashi la miró sorprendida ¿estaba halagándola con palabras desdeñosas?- "Lo único que no comprendo totalmente es porque este Palacio protege a los hanyous… inclusive alrededor de este, los hanyous mueren… pero… en este lugar… ni mis palabras ni mis poderes tienen efecto…"- sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una sincera pregunta.

-Si tu objetivo sólo era yo ¿…entonces por qué estás castigándonos? Tú también eres una hanyou, tu olor te delata.-

_-No todos los híbridos tienen tus características. Los youkais puros también puede presentar  
características similares a las que tú posees.  
Para distinguir un hibrido sólo existe la posibilidad de percibir su aroma.-_

InuYasha comenzó a caminar hacía ella pero Kagome le detuvo.

-…No te compares conmigo. Es verdad que soy una hanyou pero soy muy diferente a ti…- le observó con desprecio.- ¿Cómo pudo Lord Inu No Taisho fijarse en una asquerosa humana? Yo… ¡Yo no lo acepto!-

_Si el cazador no puede acercarse a la presa… entonces deberá atraerla… _

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!- protestó InuYasha, lleno de desdén.- ¡No eres nadie para criticar sus acciones!- la hanyou dio algunos pasos, retrocediendo. InuYasha se impacientó, desenvainó su katana.

-Tú no eres más que una débil criatura, tu sangre humana únicamente te hace más vulnerable que cualquier otro… incluso más que los humanos.-

-¡Feh, tonterías!- sujetó con fuerza a Tetsusaiga.

-Yo hubiese traído a este mundo un mejor heredero de lo que tú jamás podrás ser.- sonrió. Kagome le miraba con desconfianza, algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba retrocediendo tan lentamente…? Acaso ¿…estaba desafiando a InuYasha?- Como dije, es un lástima que InuTaisho se fijara en algo tan patético como tu madre.- la sacerdotisa de Shikon sintió el brazo de su esposo empujarla y correr con rapidez hacía la hanyou.

-¡Espera!- gritó asustada ¡ahora lo entendía!- ¡No vayas tonto!- Esa tal Nyohiko sabia que dentro del Palacio su maldición no tenía efecto y, por esa razón había hecho que su tonto, fastidioso e impaciente esposo saliera en su búsqueda.- ¡InuYasha!- …De ese modo su maldición tendría efecto en él por fin.  
Intentó correr hacía él ¡debía detenerle!

-¡No!- Sango la sujeto con fuerza.- ¡Si vas sólo lograrás preocuparlo!-

-¡Sango suéltame!- Miroku auxilió a su esposa, sabía de sobra cuan fuerte podía ser una mujer desesperada.- ¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Kagome, Sango tiene razón; en estos momentos InuYasha está enfurecido y seguramente no tendrá cabeza para protegerte como siempre, si algo te pasa jamás nos perdonará!- El Príncipe más joven del Palacio ignoró las advertencias de sus amigos. Con decisión abandonó la protección de las murallas del Palacio Imperial del Oeste y se desplazó ágilmente por las ahora nevadas Tierras del Oeste.

- ¡HABLAS DEMASIADO!- con un poderoso movimiento de Tetsusaiga atacó a Nyohiko; esta le esquivó con problemas, ya sabía que si peleara contra él no le ganaría, sería tal como la pelea con Sesshoumaru... tan sólo necesitaba tiempo, tan sólo el suficiente para eliminarle de una vez por todas.

-¡Es un insulto que una criatura como tú sea descendiente de InuTaisho!- le provocó. Con agilidad sacó de entre sus ropas algunos dientes, los arrojó al piso y de estos se formaron algunos esqueletos.- ¿Qué opinas de los guerreros de la muerte?- sonrió.- Seguro que tienen ansias de probar la carne viva.- les observó correr hacía InuYasha, el cual les destruía ágilmente.

-¡ESTAS COSAS SON SÓLO BASURA!- destruía los esqueletos rápidamente, ignorando el movimiento de los labios de la hanyou de rojizos cabellos. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse ¡no podía moverse libremente!- ¡Tú…!- observó a la mujer, sintió su vista nublarse y un profundo calor le abrazaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron lentamente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar.  
Súbitamente los esqueletos se volvieron polvo que el viento llevó consigo. Una oscura esfera le rodeo, pequeñas descargas podían apreciarse en su interior.

-¡INUYASHA!- Kagome luchó por liberarse nuevamente. Finalmente Sango le soltó, pero Miroku la sujetó con más fuerza.- ¡DÉJALO!- con extrema rapidez Sango tomó su Hiraikotsu y lo arrojó hacía Nyohiko, insólitamente cuando estaba a punto de golpear a la hanyou, se detuvo, resplandeció suavemente y regresó a su dueña con tal rapidez que poco había faltado para golpearla y seguramente, matarla.

-¡Sango!- Miroku la observó preocupado pero esta sólo negó. No lo entendía ¿Por qué su Hiraikotsu se había devuelto con esa fuerza? Era como si el odio de aquellos youkai que había usado para la fabricación de su boomerang hubiese renacido…

Unos suaves pasos se escucharon; Miroku y Sango miraron con angustia al Taiyoukai que acaba de salir del Palacio.

-De modo que…- caminó lentamente.- Decidiste venir a mi Palacio.- Nyohiko le ignoraba, concentrada en aquel conjuro en el que tenía encerrado a InuYasha.- ¡Eres un…- observó al hanyou temblar ligeramente y caer finalmente, sosteniéndose únicamente por la Tetsusaiga.-…Imbécil!- con rapidez se movió hacía ellos, como una sombra ante la presencia de súbita luz.

-¡C-cállate!- exigió en cuanto le vio desenvainar la Toukijin y atacar aquella esfera que a cada instante parecía aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo impávido, ya se encargaría de descuartizar a Nyohiko, ahora mismo sólo pensaba en descuartizar al imbécil de su hermano ¡Por qué diablos había abandonado el Palacio!  
Nyohiko sintió su cálida sangre resbalar por su mejilla, estaba segura, su hechizo estaba siendo destruido… era una suerte que fuese una mujer tan precavida e inteligente; si ese día no tendría la vida de InuYasha, al menos tendría a InuTaisho.

Un nuevo ataque de Toukijin fue suficiente para despedazar el conjuro como si de cristal se tratase.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste observó a Nyohiko; había dejado de mover sus labios y de pronunciar aquellas extrañas palabras, un lenguaje jamás escuchado por él… un lenguaje completamente ignorado entre los vivos.

Nyohiko observó a InuYasha levitar de forma desconocido para ella. Sesshoumaru sonrió con arrogancia y supremacía.

Kagome por su parte sólo observaba a su esposo elevarse suavemente del suelo y después entrar al Palacio como si hubiese sido arrojado. El hanyou se estrelló contra las raíces de un árbol sin hojas como resultado del frío invernal. Corrió hacía él y le observó sentarse lentamente, el color en sus mejillas comenzaba a desaparecer… seguramente esa mujer había tratado de arrancarle la vida haciéndole sentir la misma agonía por la que había pasado ya antes… no la perdonaría.  
Sango y Miroku corrieron hacía ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el monje. El hanyou no contestó, miraba a Sesshoumaru seriamente.

-¿InuYasha?- Kagome tocó su rostro.

-Ese idiota…- la atención de Sango y Miroku se posó en Sesshoumaru.- Es como si hubiera hablado en mi mente…- recordó aquella ocasión en la que creyó haber perdido a Kagome y los demás; aquel fatídico día en el cual un Templo se había incendiado y les había creído muertos; aquel día en el que frente a un lago había visto a Sesshoumaru, sermoneándole por su debilidad (8).- Me dijo "imbécil e ignorante".- lo observó con atención, estaba seguro que había sido el idiota de Sesshoumaru quien lo había arrojado dentro del Palacio.- "Me recuerda aquella ocasión cuando peleamos dentro del cuerpo de nuestro padre…"- recordó los cráneos que formaban un torbellino alrededor de Sesshoumaru y que posteriormente comenzaron a golpearlo.

-¿Vienes a morir?- cuestionó el Lord serenamente. Nyohiko metió la mano en su obi y saco una pequeña botella.- No creí que tuvieras el valor.-

-Lo sé ¿no es sorprendente?- se burló. El Taiyoukai sonrió.

-Tal vez escuche lo que tengas que decir…- la Toukijin desprendió pequeñas descargas.-…siempre y cuando sobrevivas a esta pelea.- nuevamente aquellos extraños esqueletos se formaron y comenzaron a rodearle.- Tan sólo un montón de basura y porquería.- una vez que estos se arrojaron contra él, el Taiyoukai comenzó a destruirles. Por otro lado Kagome observó a Nyohiko, la cual parecía escribir algo en un papel.

Nyohiko tomó la pequeña botella y vació su contenido sobre el pergamino Fuda: sangre… sangre de Lord Sesshoumaru para sellarlo por fin.  
Sonrió con satisfacción, era una suerte que sus enredaderas hubiesen derramado en la cueva sangre suficiente como para tomar un poco; con ella, no sólo InuYasha, sino también Sesshoumaru sentirían su poder. Nuevamente comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo y con ello, una oscura esfera rodeo al Taiyoukai. Tan sólo un par de esqueletos permanecían en píe, inmóviles, esperando cualquier orden de Nyohiko.

-Suficiente.- los ojos de Sesshoumaru resplandecieron y sus colmillos crecieron; se transformaría. Inesperadamente su cuerpo recibió descargas, algo que ni la misma Nyohiko había previsto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- los verdes ojos de la hanyou se abrieron con horror al notar que el pergamino Fuda se incineraba.- ¡No!- ¡estúpida, se había detenido a mitad del conjuro y no sabía las consecuencias que podría tener!

-"¿Qué ocurre…?"- el taiyoukai sintió su cuerpo cubrirse de heridas y rasguños… como si estuviese rechazando su propia transformación… Pero él era un Taiyoukai¡él era el Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste!

Un grito de Nyohiko fue evidente para todos ¡Shiso estaba frente a ella y la acaba de atacar!  
La mujer retrocedió y cuando planeaba utilizar una vez más su magia Fuda, una flecha sagrada atravesó su mano. A tan sólo unos metros de la muralla, Kagome la miraba con decisión, desafiándola con coraje.

-¡…Sacerdotisa!- la miró fríamente. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre la blanca nieve y fue lo último que pudo verse de ella; en suave polvo la hanyou se había dispersado con la brisa del viento, como un Dios de la muerte cuyo único deseo es terminar con la agonía de su alma.

Kagome se volvió hacía Sesshoumaru, el cual continuaba en aquella esfera de cristal, sus heridas eran cada vez más y sus ojos aún no volvían a la normalidad ¡ese Taiyoukai aún planeaba transformarse!

-¡Sesshoumaru!- Shiso llegó hasta él y fue rechazado por el youki de Nyohiko.- ¿Qué diablos?- Kagome corrió hacía ellos, Sango y Miroku sostenían con fuerza a InuYasha, el cual a pesar de su debilidad deseaba detener a su amada esposa.

La sacerdotisa tomó una de las tantas flechas en el piso y disparó, la esfera se cuarteo como si de un espejo se tratara. Tomó otra flecha más y pidió a Shiso atacara después de que su flecha sagrada golpeara el youki de la hanyou. Así lo hizo el inu youkai provocando la devastación del conjuro… aún así las extrañas descargas que laceraban el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru continuaron… ¡su propio poder estaba rechazándolo!

Velozmente Shiso le sujetó y se arrojó junto con el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste al interior del Palacio; había estado ahí cuando InuYasha había sido empujado a su interior por el poder de Sesshoumaru y, si el Palacio Imperial era protegido por un campo de energía tal como la Señora Kagome había dicho en alguna ocasión… entonces tal vez…

-¡…Sesshoumaru!- observó a su Príncipe volver a la normalidad, su rostro se mostraba irritado y ligeramente perlado por el sudor, seguramente el esfuerzo requerido para transformarse…

¿…E-esfuerzo?

-No logré liberar mi poder.- dijo al tiempo que su vista se nublaba ligeramente.- Se volvió contra mí…- Se incorporó y escuchó a las mujeres que acompañaban a InuYasha sorprenderse. Parpadeó, no podía ver claramente.

-…Se… Sesshoumaru…- ¿Por qué se sentía tan pesado?

-¿Qué diablos…?- con poca claridad escuchó a InuYasha acercarse… o eso creía…

¿Qué…? Era imposible… ¿por qué dudaba? Estaba ¡…estaba seguro que era InuYasha!

Cuando su vista se volvió clara se percató que la antes brillante nieve ahora sólo era de un opaco blanco; el olor a sangre que inundaba su Palacio era mucho menor que antes, no sentía satisfacción al olfatearle sino nauseas…

¿Por qué…?

¿Qué le sucedía…?

Observó la Toukijin y se percató por primera vez que era una espada pesada; sus garras… ¡sus garras no estaban?

Esos humanos e InuYasha, incluso Shiso le miraban con incredulidad… observó su reflejo en la hoja de su espada.

-…- Imposible.- ¿…Qué significa esto?- ¿…Por qué su cabello era oscuro ahora y no blanquecino; por qué sus ojos no eran dorados?- ¡…Shiso!- observó al Inu Youkai mirarle anonado, sus verdes ojos fijos en él y aún así, no había voz para responderle…

Escuchó la risa de InuYasha.

-¿Y ahora que te pasó?- se acercó más a él mientras guardaba la Tetsusaiga.- Pareces un humano cualquiera…-

_…En la profundidad de las montañas se escucha el aullido de un lobo…  
…La blanca nieve se tiñe del carmín de su sangre…  
…La pata entre los colmillos de metal…  
…El pequeño conejo ha escapado…  
…El cazador ha sido cazado… _

_

* * *

_

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Cinturón de Orión: son tres estrellas muy brillantes que pertenecen a dicha constelación.

(2) Pocky: Es un postre japonés, típico en las convenciones. Soy palitos de galleta con cubierta de varios sabores (los de fresa y los té son tan ricos +o!).

(3) "Kagome, Kagome" es un juego que practican los niños en el que los jugadores rodean a alguien que tiene los ojos tapados (el Oni -demonio-) y, cuando acaba la canción, el Oni tiene que adivinar quien está detrás de él. Si acierta, se intercambian.

(4) Bien, recordemos que Japón estuvo cerrado al mundo por largos años, por eso no había personas con ojos o cabellos claros. En general la población nipona es de ojos y cabellos oscuros.  
Cuando fueron invadidos o llegaron poblaciones de otros países como Estados Unidos de Norteamérica e Inglaterra, la cosa cambió. Por esa razón Kagome tiene ojos de color azul (en el manga son azules, en el anime cafés. Yo usé sus ojos como azules), seguramente alguno de sus antepasados fue extranjero.

(5) Dice aquí que el Otoño le parece a InuYasha una época del año muy agradable, bien, pongo este punto sólo como algo extra, y es que la idea me gusto una vez que la tenía escrita. ¿qué a que me refiero? Je, je, je pues a que OTOÑO se dice en japonés AKI… n.n parece ser que InuYasha fue el que le puso el nombre a ese hermoso hanyou de carita chibi-sesshoumaru n/n hontou ni kawaii.

(6) Con respecto a la ropa tradicional japonesa; podemos decir que los ropajes que ellos usaban (y algunos aún las usan) eran de finas telas (especialmente en este caso, pues hablamos de una familia aristócrata n.nU por donde le quiera ver no me quito la idea de Sesshoumaru, LORD del Oeste) y los bordados y costuras eran hechas a mano.

Recientemente investigue un poco sobre la ropa japonesa y me di cuenta que los kimono, hakama, yukata, haori y un buen de nombres más (n.nU) más valiosos son aquellos que han pertenecido a familias antiguas; eso me hizo comprender que por lo mismo de que estas prendas son hechas con delicadeza y como un verdadero trabajo artesanal, son extremadamente valiosas entre los miembros de una misma familia; es decir que las guardan y las heredan a sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, etc.

Bueno, esa es la razón por la que me gusto que InuYasha pudiera vestir ropas que su propia familia llegó a usar, además… considerando que era seda y que son ropajes de señores youkai… o.O ¡ahhh le tengo envidia a InuYasha!

(7) Sabemos nosotros que un Hanyou es una criatura que nace de la unión de un youkai y un humano; en una de mis tantas divagaciones pensé que seguramente no se refiere únicamente a esta mezcla, después de todo es un hibrido, entonces llegue a la conclusión de que hanyou es un término para referirse a un mestizo (o hibrido, igual es lo mismo)… ¿Eh, suponen entonces que Nyohiko no es descendiente de humanos? Jo, brillantes; es cierto, Nyohiko no tiene sangre humana, por esa razón considera a Izayoi muy por debajo de ella… ¿qué tipo de sangre tiene Nyohiko entonces? Mmm, eso… es aún un secreto para ustedes n.n

(8) Ocurre en el anime, no estoy segura si es el capítulo en el que InuYasha llora (y golpea a Shippou y Myoga por burlarse de él). InuYasha va a un lago y en una de las rocas ve a Sesshoumaru parado y burlarse de él por ser "débil" lo curioso es que Sesshoumaru físicamente no estaba ahí, como si su "espíritu" se hubiera transportado al lugar o si hubiese entrado a su mente tan sólo para atormentarlo (o ayudarlo…).

**Una cosa más, sobre los Dioses: **Situándonos sólo en el fic, sólo como dato extra les comentaré sobre: Genbu, la tortuga del Norte; Suzaku, el fénix del Sur, Bakkyo, el tigre del Oeste y finalmente, Sohryuu, el dragón del Este. En realidad no investigue nada sobre ellos, esto es sólo la (escasa) información que tengo en mi cerebro n.nU

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

O.oU Etto… Gomen Nasai por el retraso TToTT. Son… veamos… son 76 páginas n.n ¡Espero lo hayan degustado con enorme placer! Y no sólo eso ¡estrenamos nueva introducción! Cambiamos las palabras de Unmei por esas palabras raras y rebuscadas pero estoy segura que pueden ver que a los "Soberanos de los reinos" no les espera el mejor de los futuros, jo,jo,jo!

No tengo otra justificación que el no haber tenido inspiración durante largo, largo tiempo; tenía el capítulo por fragmentos, y luego el final que no me terminaba de gustar y escribía y borraba y volvía a escribir… y luego borraba más páginas u.u en verdad ha sido el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado (creo que incluso me ha costado más que el anterior, que con todo y su "romance" no me hizo romperme como este la cabeza…). Bueno, por lo mismo, pues me disculpo, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y se hayan traumado un poco con la idea de Sesshoumaru "remasterizado" XD como Humano… ah, soy tan vil XD.

Sé que la idea de hacerlo humano para algunos es una completa tontería XD para mí es bastante divertido y no sólo eso, es innovador, al menos en todos los fics que leí en español (sobretodo) y en inglés no se hacía nada similar; es cierto que algunos convertían a Rin en youkai pero si yo hiciera eso… sería tan fácil la vida, mhm, en este mundo las cosas no son así de fáciles así que me niego a darle a Rin y a Sesshoumaru clemencia XD. Ahora, hice a nuestro lindo Sesshoumaru un humano por varios puntos, uno de los más importantes es por él mismo… ¿se imaginan su reacción al saberse humano? Y no sólo eso… es que… su GRAN deseo de ser poderoso como nadie y superar a InuTaisho y ahora… +.+ es tan, pero TAN débil (para este punto me imagino que algunos quieren ahorcarme XD pero no se preocupen, ya verán que ha sido una buenísima idea el hacerlo humano n.n Y para que yo diga que algo es buenísimo y yo lo haya hecho, créanme es rarísimo +o+).

Ahora, veamos, Aki recibió su dosis de "deja a Gigei, hermano mayor abusivo" y al mismo tiempo InuYasha recibió su dosis de "viviendo de arrimado con mi hermano y recordando que no era arrimado es que me fui por decisión propia"; ah, si no me entendieron no se preocupen, creo que yo misma estoy divagando ahora mismo X.x efecto de la música de Lovelesss (Ritsuka no Kawaii! Soubi te odio! No lo toques! Celos… malditos celos -.-U).

Por otro lado creo que desde hace ya tiempo había dejado a Kagome y a InuYasha de lado (como pareja quiero decir) por eso les doy el placer de una pelea (ya entrañaba sus peleas) y de Sango y Miroku ni se diga, se me ha hecho bastante enternecedora la idea de que Miroku por una vez en su vil, mugrosa y pervertida vida (y el monje me es tan simpático XD) haya tenido un acto de relativo buen gusto para con Sango; me refiero al momento en el que toca su cintura pero por una vez en su vida no se le pasa ¬¬U la mano… eso sin contar que Sango también entrelaza con él sus dedos +.+ creo que son de las parejas más estables del fic XD… por decir que hay parejas… O.O…

¿Qué más, qué más? Mmmm… ¿se me estará olvidando algo? Mmmm… Veamos, también tenemos el punto de que Taki es un Taiyoukai tan, pero tan… -suspiro- lindo. Sin contar a su hermana que anda de premio de consolación XD. Hablando seriamente podemos decir que Taki es bastante entregado ¿no creen? No sólo por Minami, sino por todo su Reino. Quiero decir, todo ese deseo de venganza (y lo peor ¡Tener el poder para hacerlo o al menos intentarlo y no poder usarlo! Uff ¡Que coraje!) pero con todo y su alma ardiendo por la ira, simplemente no puede dar cabida a esos deseos, todo con tal de que el Sur no se vea en vuelto en una guerra; preciosos sentimientos los de proteger a su gente aun cuando él se sienta traicionado, es una lástima que los actuales gobernantes, reyes, soberanos y demás personas que se creen dueños del mundo no tengan siquiera un pensamiento así de responsable.

Bien, creo que es todo así que me despido y trataré de no tardar tanto ¡sé que he sido descarada en esta ocasión! Pero como dije antes, la falta de inspiración me molesto durante largo tiempo. El único terror que queda por mencionar es que… espero pueda mantener mi palabra de "Un mes y una semana para actualizar" o.O y es que… O.O el "Castigo de Jikoku" ha llegado a mí… O-o próximo mes inicio con… La Universidad (escalofríos, por cierto, imaginen el eco de lamentos fantasmagóricos n.n sólo para dar dramatismo XD).

Ú.u pues ahora si, me despido n.n ¡Gracias por Esperar por este capítulo y disculpen la tardanza!

Y además… prepárense para un Sesshoumaru humano en el próximo capítulo; es hora de que aquellas que nos sentimos frustradas, furiosas y deprimidas por los comentarios de Sess para con Rin… ¡seamos vengadas+.+ Lo disfrutaré tanto… o.o ah, los que tengan temor de que Sess no vuelva a ser youkai… n.n No teman, no soy tan vil.

Una cosa más, si hubo fallas en la sangría o en los signos ya saben que es el sistema de la página el que los altera, el original si que los tiene O.ó!

Pasemos sin más a los mensajes celestiales T.T mis favoritos y amadísimos…

REVIEWS:

**Jimena-chan: **Me siento muy feliz de que hayas disfrutado el capítulo ¡enserio! Sobre tu opinión sobre la escena de Inubaka y sus mocosos me siento aún más feliz, y la razón es que se me hizo algo bastante significativo, especialmente para aquellos que tienen hermanos n.n si tienes hermanos, imagino que al menos te das una idea de lo que trato de decir. Y de Sesshoumaru durmiendo al lado de Rin, cierto, fue algo bastante ah… ¿Cómo decirlo? …Extraño, siendo él como es, pero en cierto modo me da mucha tranquilidad pensar que no lo viste como algo meloso, sino como algo significativo ante una personalidad tan difícil como la de ese taiyoukai n.n Y de Minami… ni decimos, la verdad si me da un poco de lástima pero es ínfima XD por quien no puedo dejar de sentirme mal es por Taki T.T es tan… se me asemeja a un hombre de mucho carácter pero que jamás ha sido abusivo con aquellos que ama… mhm, que yo sepa esos hombres o están extintos o en grave peligro de extinción (incluso las mismas personas… si, tal vez ni a hombres llegamos XD tal vez desde el punto de vista de humanos, después de todo, los humanos somos seres sumamente egoístas). Pues me despido y espero hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo, disculpa por la tardanza T.T

**Isis**** Temptation: **Señorita! Ojala haya disfrutado el capítulo, es usted una dama de difícil complacencia ¿sabía? Pero no importa, eso es algo que disfruto mucho, no sólo porque me hace superar mis propias limitaciones y dar (si daba lo mejor de mí ahora tengo que dar todo, hasta llegar a sudar sangre n.nU) los extremos de mi ser, todo cuanto poseo en creatividad, mente y de una u otra forma, espíritu. Oh ¿ya ve usted; pide crueldad? Bien espero que el hecho de hacer a Sesshoumaru le sea suficientemente cruel, pero si no le basta con ello, tenemos el ejemplo de que Sesshoumaru puede ser bastante hiriente y no es más que una muestra más de los defectos del taiyoukai; me refiero a su forma de hablarle a Hisui, pensar de ella de esa forma… que bajo, más por el hecho de que la conoce y por el hecho de que para ella, él es como un hijo (y sólo una ejemplificación de la crueldad típica de los humanos)… aunque tal vez sólo a mí se me hizo cruel mmm, no pensé en eso.  
Pues también pongo un poco más de las entrometidas investigaciones de Gigei Holmes; lo que se me hace bastante molesto es el hecho de que Gigei sea la única que se atreva a decirle a Sesshoumaru directamente las cosas "Amas a Rin" netamente le esta diciendo "Maldito falso y mentiroso" XD Ni Shiso se atreve a eso… y mire que es Shiso -.-

Me alegro enormemente que haya disfrutado la escena del "Instinto" en el capítulo anterior n-n como pudo ver, la hice lo más similar posible a la que le comenté en otra ocasión n.n y en estos momentos me concentraré de hacer de Sesshoumaru un humano con todo lo que eso implica, de modo que podrá degustarse con ciertas emociones encontradas que Sesshoumaru por su naturaleza youkai no me permitía hacer pero ahora… jo,jo,jo, nada me lo impide! Lamento que la escena romántica del capítulo anterior le haya parecido (aunque sólo sea un poco, o al menos eso fue lo que pude entender de su comentario) fuera de lugar, es decir, la idea de que Sesshoumaru pensara así. Yo en realidad luché por hacerlo sonar lo más "animal" -por así decirlo XD- posible pero… siendo tan culto como es… ah, Sesshoumaru no me deja muchas alternativas, de cualquier forma, trataré de tener mucho más cuidado con eso n.n. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por el beteo, me fijaré más de hoy en adelante y espero no seguir cometiendo errores así ¡Ja ne y ojala haya disfrutado el cap!

**HawkAngel**** XD: **Pues si, la inspiración ha escapado de mí en esta ocasión, vuelve lenta, pero muy lentamente, afortunadamente tengo las ideas generales en un cuaderno y confío en no volver a perder a mi musa. Confío en que comprendas como me sentí durante este tiempo al no poder escribir y pues también confío en que hayas disfrutado el capítulo tanto como el anterior. Y muchísimas gracias por decir que este fic es bello, en verdad, me siento halagada y soy yo quien tiene ganas de llorar T.T

Espero continúes leyendo mi fic hasta el final y que disfrutes cada una de las palabras que escribo, que son hechas por y para fans con el único deseo de entretener, hacer soñar y disfrutar un poco más el tiempo de vida que tenemos n.n Y por cierto ¡Animo con tu fic "Bailando"!

**Anfitrite**¡Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto! Por supuesto que no los abandoné, ni a vos ni al fic! Eso ¡jamás! Lo que ocurre es que pasé por una crisis de inspiración, mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no me dejó ni una nota, la miserable musa apenas comienza a mandar súbitos mensajes de "ya voy para allá" n.n pero confió en que ya estará aquí con las pilas recargadas y pondré a trabajar al máximo mi cerebro, eso claro, sin mencionar que he estado ligeramente preocupadita por el colegio pero bueno, eso no cuenta XD. De cualquier forma espero hayas disfrutado muchísimo este cap y… bueno, perdóname si te hice sufrir con Sesshoumaru como humano, pero verás, será también tu venganza, porque sino mal recuerdo a ti también te ponía de malas la idea de que Sesshoumaru siempre hiciera ver a Rin como menos… bien, es hora de que él mismo se sienta mal por ser humano… no es justo que sólo Rin sufra ¿no crees?

Por cierto, sobre el libro de fics que tienes O.o ¿cómo está eso? n.n Wiii, estoy en tus fics+.+ Sugoi!

**Ana: **Confesaré que me siento profundamente conmovida por tu comentario acerca de que este fic es lo más cercano a la realidad; muchísimas gracias por tener una opinión tan satisfactoria del fic n.n enserio T.T Y por supuesto, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de estos meses!

Es cierto que las conversaciones entre los mocosos y Sesshoumaru a veces son… esto, como decirlo… comprometedoras XD, sin mencionar que ni Aki, ni Gigei se tocan el corazón para poner en "ridículo" a Sesshoumaru, seguro que al taiyoukai le molesta que siempre anden hablando de él con esa ligereza XD pero estoy segura que en el fondo (aunque tal vez MUY en el fondo O.o) se divierte con ese tipo de cosas… supongo que su propio estilo de vida influye en ello.  
Lamento haberme retrasado de esta forma con el capítulo, pero como mencioné en mis notas, sufrí una crisis de inspiración XD y pues no encontraba forma de continuar la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo tanto como los anteriores y que continúes leyendo a esta fikera de musas perdidas X.x Por el momento, me despido y espero verte en el cap. 13 n.n ¡ah, cierto! No dejes el trabajo por leer XD tu rendimiento bajará, pero no lo negaré, me hace feliz que tu gusto por Instinto te lleve a leer por tanto tiempo seguido, en verdad, para mí es todo un halago, me muestra que no voy por tan mal camino como fikera y espero algún día, como novelista +.+

**Kenta**** milk: **Me alegro que mi fic te haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por tus comentarios; puedo decir que me servirán para mejorar mi estilo. De los cambios de escena que me mencionas, bien, pues yo trato de hacerlos lo más claro posible, sé que algunos utilizan líneas divisorias pero yo sólo las llego a usar cuando tengo que separar diálogos y no puedo poner descripciones del tiempo-espacio; aunque también las uso para marcar el final, pero eso es un gusto propio… independientemente de eso, espero no te hayas confundido tanto en este capítulo pensé seriamente en lo que me comentaste pero no puedo poner las líneas divisorias, lo intento de verdad pero, digamos que no me van mucho, razón por la cual no las puse… gomen nasai.

Sobre un punto importante quisiera detenerme, y es que, mencionas que hice a Sesshoumaru declamar poesía romántica de un día a otro, bueno, respecto a esto, creo que te confundiste un poco; lo que quiero decir es que, seguramente te refieres al segundo beso del capítulo anterior, cuando se queda a dormir con Rin y, lo cierto es que él jamás dice alguna frase romántica (al menos no a mi punto de vista). Lo cierto es que por su mente pasan cosas que para algunos pueden ser melosas, pero no las dice, por eso, menciono que tal vez te confundiste un poco en ese aspecto.  
Pues bien, me despido y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo n.n

**Senfhi**¡Muchísimas gracias por tus amables comentarios! Ah, lamento haberme demorado tanto, sufrí una crisis de inspiración, Gomen Nasai ú.u Ahora, mencionas que te desvelaste leyendo el fic? Je,je, sé lo que se siente, me ha llegado a pasar; desde leyendo o meramente escribiendo, je, recuerdo un día que me di cuenta ya eran las cinco de la mañana y tenía clases en dos horas XD y yo me había quedado escribiendo, fue bastante vergonzoso (porque en clase andaba como muerta en vida XD). Pues bien, esto, como dije, lamento la demora y claro que no deseo que las seguidoras del fic (o mías, depende del bando al que pertenezcas n.nU) mueran por la espera, en verdad que no -.- de eso nada, yo adoro que la gente disfrute leer mi fic (incluso tengo lectoras de hace años y estoy segura, ella sabe cuanto la aprecio) pero pasé por mi crisis, como dije y… bueno, fue difícil salir de ella (es más, creo que aún sigo saliendo XD). Espero me leas hasta el final del fic y si deseas continuar leyendo otros de mis fics (ya hechos o por hacer) pues bienvenida y naturalmente, muchas gracias por apoyarme durante todos estos meses. ¡Domo Arigattou!

**Atori****-chan: **Muchas Gracias por continuar leyéndome hasta este punto! n.n estoy muy feliz de que continúes apoyándome! Ahora, es verdad que Minami al final tuvo un pésimo final, en cierta forma bastante patético, pero no merecía más. De la hanyou, Nyohiko… mm, bueno ella también tiene su historia pero eso lo verás en un futuro n.n!

Je, tú también estabas desesperada porque Sesshoumaru seguía dudando? Bueno, aunque él acepta estar enamorado de Rin, no lo ha dicho abiertamente y… bueno, supongo que él será orgulloso hasta el final e incluso, más allá. Si deseabas ver algo como "Rin, yo te amo." pues… lamento desilusionarte, estoy segura que él no diría ese tipo de cosas… no solo su carácter, sino su misma personalidad se lo impiden, pero no hay de que preocuparse; Rin lo ama, y si lo ama, significa que lo acepta con sus errores y sus aciertos. Es cierto que puede ser un poco frustrante su forma de actuar pero, si consideramos que ella tiene una educación muy distinta a la actual, se hace más fácil de ver, incluso de forma comprensiva (al menos yo lo veo así y mira que soy feminista).

Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado los dos flash back enormes de Unmei e Izayoi, como InuTaisho tiene un papel importante en el fic, decidí que era bueno darle una mirada a Sesshoumaru y su familia. Es cierto, yo creo que el flash back de Unmei fue el más atractivo, y creo que fue (de los dos) el que más disfruté escribir; me divertí mucho cuando ella muere porque incluso me hizo sentir nostalgia, y eso es tan raro n.n me sentí feliz, pude transmitir emociones, o al menos, eso creo yo O.o

Ah, si, imagino que tú vives en España, yo compré algunos volúmenes pero me enteré que en mi propio país el manga se publicará en algunos meses y preferí mejor comprarlo en mi propia tierra XD. Si, sé que el manga esta abierto… es una lástima, sino me equivoco en España va hasta el volumen 30… en Japón tengo entendido ya van en el 41 o 47… o.o Creo. Espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final y gracias por decir que mi fic parece que fuera real y fuese una historia antes de inuYasha tal cual como le conocemos, me haces creer que soy buena en esto de la literatura XD ah, pero creo que estoy alardeando mucho, mal, mal… necesito ser más humilde -.-U Gomen. ¡Ojala hayas disfrutado el cap! O.O AH! Casi lo olvido! Sobre tu pregunta sobre el olfato de Sess y sobre como "sobrevivía" cuando Rin estaba en sus "momentos", bueno, estoy segura que se acostumbro a ella, además tiene un muy buen autocontrol y no sólo eso ¿recuerdas que él suele darle perfumes? Eso también influye n.n Y sobre tu petición sobre Shiso y Hisui, claro, ellos dos me gustan como pareja, pero lo ellos es complicado, como Shiso recientemente enviudo… no sé, él realmente parece amar a su esposa aún, y su hijo ni se diga (si a Sesshoumaru lo cuida así y no es su hijo biológico, supongo que a Tsuzuki más XD… o.O lo cierto es que… Shiso tiene pinta de ser un padre muy relajado y divertido! O.o y no parece irresponsable…creo).

**Kachy**¿Te dicen Sesshy? Sugoi! A mi me dicen (aunque sólo algunos XD) Hisoka Kurosaki (Yami No Matusei); por el mal carácter, por tener cara de "eres un ángel, no tienes pinta de ser cruel" (dicen, DICEN) y porque no me gusta estar mucho tiempo con las personas XD me irrito con facilidad… ¬¬ jo, malditos, ahora que lo pienso me dicen así por mis mejores defectos ¬¬U… +.+ es que me gusta ser así XD menos por lo de irritarme XD.

Bien, antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza de la actualización, como dije en mis notas, tuve una crisis de musas XD. O.o ah, me alegro mucho que el fic se te haga tan placentero, me halagas n.n… O.O EH? Dices que ¿Soy tu autora favorita? O.O wow… TT-TT Ureshi! Domo Arigattou! Me siento extremadamente feliz por leer eso; independientemente de ser fikera y no escritora de literatura, es un honor para mí estar en la mente de alguien como "autora favorita" en verdad, me siento extremadamente honrada; haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no defraudarte n.n!

Disculpa por el retraso, espero no te haya desesperado la tardanza y si lo hice, al menos este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas y espero, incluso las haya superado. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme desde el primer capítulo y no te preocupes sino pudiste dejar review anteriormente, de igual manera, te agradezco por tu apoyo en estos meses. ¡Espero verte en el próximo capítulo; me hace muy feliz saber que no te aburres aunque sean capítulos tan largos!

**Lilith**** Hastein: **Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión sobre mi fic y sobre mi forma de escribir fics, espero continúes apoyándome hasta el final del fic, y naturalmente, que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Continuaré dando lo mejor de mí para no defraudarte ni a ti, ni a los demás lectores! Gracias!

**Nande****-chan: **¡Me alegra muchísimo que consideres que el fic no fue meloso o cursi! TT.TT No tienes idea lo feliz que me haces! Cuando recién lo había hecho lo leí y dije: O.oU esto es… un mal trabajo T.T. Pero tu comentario me da nuevos ánimos para seguir adelante! n.n

Me gusta mucho que te agrade la forma en la que manejo a Sesshoumaru y, si, me he topado con algunos fics donde el recurso romántico se lleva a extremos irreales, es cierto… de hecho también he dejado de leer varios fics por esa razón… ¿no has tenido la mala fortuna de encontrar un fic super prometedor y magnifico, con genial trama y…¡Oh sorpresa! el último capitulo es… tan cursi? A mi me ha pasado más de una vez ú.u es bastante desolador…

Si, Minami da lástima, pero creo que el final fue bastante apropiado n.n! Lo del video comprometedor (por llamarlo de alguna forma XD) no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad de reír con ello, oh si, ya tenía pensado algo desde un principio… sino me equivoco, en el capítulo siguiente verás a lo que me refiero n.n!

Y de tus preguntas… bien, vamos por partes:

-Sesshoumaru hablará con Rin en un futuro, pero no te voy a decir si es él quien le dice lo del collar n.n es un secreto! Pero de algo puedes estar segura… al menos dejará de lado un poco de su orgullo para explicarle que la quiere como su mujer y Dama del Oeste +.¿te agrada la idea?

-Nyohiko conoce a InuTaisho desde la época de Unmei, de hecho… je, Nyohiko es mayor que Sesshoumaru n.n… +.+ como me gustaría tener su poder para mantenerme igual de joven! Ahg! Que envidia! (y eso que relativamente soy joven O.o… pero T,T temo envejecer YoY). Y por cierto, voy a aclarar cuando es que Nyohiko, la hanyou, conoce a InuTaisho en un flash back futuro, no te preocupes, ya lo leerás con lujo de detalles.

-Etto… bien, ya actualice XD… O.o ¿un deportivo? Mhm… ni idea n.nU yo en realidad me conformaría con un carro viejo, en parte porque me gustan los modelos anteriores y en parte porque me conformo con que me arrastre a la escuela u.ú pero ademas… O.o por la inseguridad, prefiero tener un carro que no llame la atención n.n al querer un deportivo… O.o eres temeraria o.O enserio. Je,je,je gracias por leerme y ojala me sigas hasta el final del fic! n.n

**Hikaru**** Dockor: **n.n ¡Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios! Me encanta que estés disfrutando el fic, actualmente pienso en "remasterizar" el capítulo 1, pero para eso falta, primero acabaré el fic y después arreglaré el capítulo 1 (y tal vez para cuando acabe ya no tenga deseos de hacerlo XD es el riesgo… igual no creo que esté tan mal pero… no se, creo que esta muy simple el primero XD). Pues espero continúes apoyándome hasta que concluya el fic y, me alegro enormemente que no se te haya hecho meloso el capítulo anterior n.n era uno de mis grandes temores! Pero, es cierto, Sess puede hacer enfurecer con esa obsesión que tiene por "no caeré" pero igual ¬.¬ todos sabemos que ya cayó XD… Y de las feromonas, pues yo en realidad no recuerdo ya si lo había escuchado de médicos o si lo leí en alguna revista; pero si, es verdad… y si, los hombres suelen exasperar en más de una ocasión… ¬¬U es verdad que suelen ser muy pero MUY molestos cuando se ponen en sus "planes de conquista animal" ¬¬U sobretodo Ahg! Mejor ni sigo, igual no me termina de gustar su comportamiento irrespetuoso (aunque claro, no todos son iguales, en ESE aspecto; porque en otros… son iguales).  
Gracias por el abrazo y le seguiré echando ganas el fic y al doujinshi, de eso no te quepa duda! Ojala hayas disfrutado el cap!

**Ana: **Disculpa la demora del cap, de cualquier forma espero te haya entretenido y haya llenado tus expectativas. Y sin duda, espero te haya agradado, destruido o al menos emocionado de alguna forma (XD) la idea de que Sesshoumaru sea un pobre, mísero y patético humano XD. ¡Gracias por leerme y espero continúes apoyando el fic!

**Liz**** Kraft: **Lamento que el capítulo llegue hasta este momento T.T tuve problemillas de inspiración. n.n Muchas gracias por elogiar el fic de tan amable manera n.n! Bueno, yo no considero a Sesshoumaru un ser maligno, en realidad su postura se me hace algo compresible, pero acepto que a veces es demasiado arrogante, de cualquier forma ha sido difícil mantenerlo con ese carácter a lo largo del fic, no tanto por el hecho de que en realidad él es así, sino por las circunstancias que lo rodean, quiero decir, cuando los mocosos o Rin hacen algo y a él le da cierta gracia… no sé, es genial su autocontrol, envidio que yo no pueda mantener una expresión siempre tan fría como él ToT

¿Te hacen llorar esos momentos en los que no pelean?Bueno, no estoy segura de si es lo correcto pero, entonces imagino que el momento de este flash back donde Sesshoumaru le dice que se vaya con él para vivir en el Palacio Imperial se te hizo al menos un poco conmovedor ¿no? Lamentablemente esos dos son tercos, orgullosos y necios; lo cierto es que como dices, cada uno tiene su razón de ser.

Es verdad que Sesshoumaru cambió su forma de ser a lo largo de los años. Ahora, con respecto a lo que mencionas de que InuYasha nunca tuvo a InuTaisho tanto como Sesshoumaru, bueno, es cierto; desgraciadamente considero yo que cuando uno tiene las cosas y las pierde, duele muchísimo más su perdida que cuando uno jamás las tuvo (aunque las deseara); espero me de a entender ú.u. Y bueno, también es posible que Sesshoumaru sea un poco menos ah… maduro que InuYasha (O.O) y es que él no pudo aceptar tanto como InuYasha el hecho de que su padre fuera un verdadero desconocido, pero como dije, supongo que todo tiene relación al hecho de tener las cosas y perderlas de forma tan repentina; me temo que ante esa cuestión, hay muchas respuestas, tanto morales como éticas e incluso biológicas, de cualquier forma, ninguna respuesta que te dé sería del todo completa.

¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y disculpa la demora!

**Ania**¡Saludos jovencita y disculpa la tardanza! Eh? No te dejó dibujar slash… ni siquiera yaoi Y.Y ni shonen ai? ¬¬ Jo, amargado… Lo cierto es que aún hay mucha discriminación, y es raro, considerando que si es profesor de Arte debió haber tomado la carrera de Artes Plásticas (o no se como la llamen en tu país) y en esta carrera no son muchos los discriminadores… o mínimo no son tan extremistas!

¿La tinta China? Pues yo no sé si te estas refiriendo a hacer la técnica de aguadas o si estás hablando de usar tinta para realizar el trabajo en blancos y negros… ah, de igual forma será interesante el resultado, yo en realidad tengo problemas entintando el doujinshi n.n porque no soy muy buena con el manejo de la plumilla y la tinta china, je, pero igual tendré que mejorar mucho para poder defenderme en la carrera XD y espero ¬¬ vencer! n.n Wiii quiero ser rica! (lo que sigo sin entender es como quiero dinero y me fui a una carrera donde es difícil labrarse nombre ¬¬U).

Animo con los fanarts y defiende tu título como la mejor en Artísticas, ah, pero eso sí, no olvides ser humilde con tus compañeras, siempre puede aprenderse de los demás n.n! Yo adoro a Suichi y a Yuki, son de mis parejas favoritas dentro del shonen ai; de Harry Potter, bueno, yo en realidad no tengo gusto por el slash, prefiero el yaoi (y además Harry Potter no me logró atrapar; The Lord of The Rings lo logró pero igual no puedo imaginarme slash, no se porque… será porque mi "mundo" se limita al anime y manga XD… +.+ sobretodo al manga XD).

Y si, entiendo como te sientes, cuando tus amigos o padres te ven como "estás loca o que, porque gritas?" a uno suele darle risa, pero es que a veces hay historias, fanfics, animes o mangas que hacen que uno reaccione así XD a mi ya ni me voltean a ver, ya saben que estoy en mi "Tsuki no Sekai" y no les voy a hacer caso hasta que termine con lo que estoy haciendo XD. ¡Gracias por desarme buena suerte como novelista; yo también te deseo mucha suerte! Trataré de pronto darme una vuelta por tu fic de Gravitation (el de slam dunk no te lo prometo, en realidad nunca vi más de dos episodios del anime, no me gusto mucho que digamos)¡Gravitation es mi serie de anime favorita junto con Matentai Loki Ragnarok! Así que… espera mi visita por tu fic de Gravi! Será un placer leerlo y dejarte mi humilde opinión! O.o ah por cierto ¿y a ti cuales "escenas" te gustaría dibujar? Por lo visto son muchas! Y no te preocupes si te has retrasado un poco, es comprensible ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n!

**Lady Dragon84: **Muchísimas gracias, tus comentarios me hacen sentir muy feliz! Realmente disfruto haciendo esto, y como dices, me apasiona tanto como dibujar, pintar y cantar. Espero que mi trabajo logré llenar tus expectativas y la admiración que tienes a mi estilo narrativo se mantenga e incluso crezca; eres muy amable con esta humilde servidora. ¡Confío en que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo al máximo y disculpa el retraso, haré lo posible para no volverme a retrasar tanto! n.n Y nuevamente, gracias por tus gentiles comentarios!

**Yoko**Muchas gracias por tu review! Mhm, es cierto que Rin se comporta con él de una forma sumisa, pero hay dos razones para ello; la primera es que Rin es una mujer que ha crecido con la educación tradicional; la segunda es que Rin es al fin y al cabo, la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru. Ella no sabe que su Amo la desea como esposa, de manera que, eso influye en su forma de comportarse con él, y como dije, al fin y al cabo ella es una mujer y la educación en la que creció y sus creencias son muy diferentes a las actuales. Es verdad que Rin puede tener un carácter firme y autoritario cuando quiere (cuando peleo con Soten y más aún, cuando les ordenó a los guardias del Palacio que le llevaran sus armas) pero comportarse de esa forma con su Amo y Señor no sería exactamente un comportamiento adecuado para con Sesshoumaru, eso sin olvidar que seguramente le esta muy agradecida. De cualquier forma, Rin ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que tiene su forma de manipular a Sesshoumaru (y es cierto, si lo pensamos detenidamente, ella en varias ocasiones lo manipula XD); de cualquier forma, es cierto que a veces se pasa de sumisa, pero me es difícil imaginarla con un comportamiento netamente altanero (de hecho, en el capítulo anterior cuando peleo con Sesshoumaru y se puso a caminar con fuerza para lastimar los oídos del taiyoukai, demostró ser lo suficientemente caprichosa como para rebelarse XD aunque en aquellos momentos haya sido una adolescente O.o).

…En fin, en el capítulo siguiente (o es en el 14 O.o?) se va a descubrir cierto secretillo de Rin que va a dejar a Sesshoumaru pensando sobre la "Oscuridad de Rin", y es que el taiyoukai realmente nunca se puso a pensar que ella al ser humana también tenía su lado maligno n.n pero ya lo conocerá, y estoy segura, no le va a gustar nada el secretito de Rin. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y continúes leyéndome hasta finalizar esta historia!

**Sophia16: **Mis agradecimientos, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y que continúes siguiendo la historia hasta que llegue a su fin ¡Gracias!

**Bladz****-azeri: **No te preocupes, me siento feliz de que hayas dejado tu comentario n.n! Me alegro que consideres que el incremento en romance se ha tomado de forma gradual, y por supuesto que yo seguiré trabajando para mantener a Sesshoumaru tan frío como siempre, aún cuando con Rin pueda ser LIGERAMENTE diferente, está claro que él jamás le dirá cosas como "te amo" o "estoy enamorado de ti"; va en contra de cualquier ley natural de Sesshoumaru (y las mías propias), así que no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado con eso! Y del arcoiris y la pareja corriendo por una vereda con flores y miel… ja,ja,ja eso en definitiva ¡Jamás se verá en este fic! prohibidísimo… la simple idea de Sesshoumaru corriendo con Rin al lado me da risa y asco al mismo tiempo. La naturaleza de Sesshoumaru es fría y la misma Rin lo sabe, aún cuando tuviera posibilidades (porque ella ni sabe que ya lo tiene atrapado XD) él jamás hablaría de forma directa n.n No te preocupes, Sesshoumaru fue, es y será siempre: Sesshoumaru, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	13. Destino

INUYASHA

"_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;  
__la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
__Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
__Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
__El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
__Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_…_Destino, es la obra maestra...  
_…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..." _

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 13: Destino

La suave brisa nocturna susurraba en la oscuridad; meciéndose los cabellos color ébano… sufriendo la pérdida de la Luna en el blanco velo…

Nada de lo que siempre había sido le quedaba. Aún cuando todos conocieran su origen, su nombre, su rango y poderío…

Desvió su mirada hacía el Antiguo Guardián del Norte; estaba atónito. Nada respondería, era seguro que no estaba en sus conocimientos lo que había pasado.

Escuchó la risa de InuYasha.

-¡¿Y ahora que te pasó!?- se acercó más a él mientras guardaba la Tetsusaiga.- Pareces un humano cualquiera…-

_Humano_

-…Guarda silencio.- estúpido, maldito hibrido arrogante tratando de provocarlo.- Deberías considerar ser más precavido; caíste en una patética estrategia de emboscada.-

-¡Cállate tú!- le riñó.- ¿¡Quién es ahora el patético. eh!?- sonrió. Oh sí, se cobraría todas.- ¡Patético humano!-

-¡Yo soy un Taiyoukai; un Lord Youkai, mi sangre no es como la tuya!- ¿por qué… gritaba, por qué no podía controlar su ira?

-¡JA!- le miró con burla.- Apestoso _HUMANO._- Kagome, Sango y Miroku les observaban con desconcierto. Sesshoumaru no era humano, es decir, su cabello y ojos… bueno, su figura era "ligeramente" diferente pero… decir que era un humano era… demasiado…

-…Príncipe.- el Taiyoukai se volvió hacía Shiso.

-Exijo una explicación.-

-…No la tengo.- se acercó a su Príncipe.- Sesshoumaru…- el Taiyoukai le miró decididamente.

-¿Qué olor posee mi cuerpo?- era una estupidez, lo sabía pero no importaba.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?- Shiso le miró preocupado; sería todo un problema que Sesshoumaru se alterara.

-Contesta.- InuYasha le seguía mirando con burla, y no le agradaba ¡vaya que no!

-…A humano.- los oscuros ojos del Lord se abrieron desmedidamente, y esa seguramente era de las pocas veces en las que habían visto tan sorprendido a Sesshoumaru del Oeste.

-Es imposible.- bajo la vista, dudando…

¿Dudando?

-¿VES? Eres un necio… ¡necio humano!- InuYasha estalló en risa tras decir esas palabras. Pocas veces había disfrutado tanto el provocar a Sesshoumaru, sin duda alguna era placentero poder humillarlo un poco.

-¡TÚ…!- se arrojó contra el hanyou y, con humillación, descubrió que incluso su velocidad era mínima ¡corría como humano!  
Tras dar a InuYasha un certero puñetazo, el hanyou se incorporó.

-¡Maldito!- InuYasha se arrojó contra él al tiempo que Sesshoumaru alzaba su mano, esperando que sus uñas crecieran… algo que naturalmente no pasó.- ¡Toma!- El Lord hizo uso de toda su fuerza no sobrenatural, una escasa fuerza humana la cual sólo le permitió mantenerse en pie, pues realmente no sería capaz de devolverle un ataque tan fácilmente.

Kagome iba a intervenir cuando Sango la detuvo.

-No entiendo que esta pasando pero… no creo que sea justo que intervengas.-

-Pero…- miró a su marido lanzar un ataque; Sesshoumaru saltó a tiempo, pero definitivamente se movía muy lentamente.

-En cierta forma es justo para InuYasha que se vengue un poco ¿no?- Miroku recibió frías miradas de ambas mujeres, pero restó importancia.- Cuando el orgullo es herido tanto…-

-¡Pero no está bien!- reclamó Kagome.

-¡Basta!- Shiso llamó a Sesshoumaru.- Primero debemos saber que ha pasado ¡no te alteres!-

-¡¿Acaso no ves mi figura!?- Sesshoumaru desenvainó la Toukijin.- ¡Me niego a permanecer así y aceptar los insultos de éste estúpido hibrido!-

-¡Estúpido tú; Youkai-humano!- sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru moverse con la lentitud de un humano; seguramente la Toukijin era un arma pesada pero¡ver a Sesshoumaru moverse tan lento era fabuloso!  
Desenvainó la Tetsusaiga, no le atacaría con fuerza para matarlo, tan sólo… herirlo un poco ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez lo hería un poco más…

-¡Desaparece de mi vista!- el choque entre ambas espadas resonó y, en tan sólo unos instantes, InuYasha devolvió su ataque, haciéndole caer a varios metros de él, separándole de la Toukijin…

Humillándolo.

-Eh¿Y QUÉ SE SIENTE QUE TE TRATEN ASI?- le miró con verdadera ira, aquella que había acumulado por años.

-…- se incorporó orgulloso. Pensaba tomar la Toukijin hasta que sintió un dolor en la muñeca; observó su mano por unos instantes y, sin percatarse siquiera, una expresión de dolor se evidenció en su rostro.

InuYasha corrió hacía él con la misma velocidad que un humano, le daría la ventaja de poder verle avanzar.

-¡CONTESTA!- Sesshoumaru se arrojó hacía la nieve y rodó unos metros; corrió hacía Toukijin y una vez que la tomó intentó levantarla pero ese dolor en su mano le hizo soltarla inmediatamente ¡…no podía tomar siquiera su arma, que deshonra!  
Vio a InuYasha acercarse y envainar con velocidad la Tetsusaiga; se dispuso a recibir su ataque cuerpo-cuerpo cuando sintió la profunda fuerza de InuYasha golpearle en el rostro y arrojarle nuevamente. Ésta vez había sido él quien había sido arrojado contra un árbol.

-…Maldito.- le miró con ira, tal vez demasiada… además, su rostro lo mostraba. Tal vez al momento de perder su naturaleza youkai con el hechizo de Nyohiko, también había perdido esa habilidad… o tal vez… era el hecho de ser youkai lo que le permitía ocultar sus emociones…

…Pero de ser así ¿…como había podido exigirle a Rin que ocultara sus sentimientos?

InuYasha caminaba con lentitud, paso a paso podía sentir que al menos por una vez en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle a su hermano cuan insoportable y arrogante era su comportamiento; y no le restaba crédito al hecho de que ni Kagome ni los otros hubiesen intervenido… Shiso era asunto aparte, además él sabía que no lo estaba atacando con tanta fuerza como para matarlo.

-Preguntaré nuevamente¿qué se siente…?- el frío metal cortó su hombro, un ligero rasguño, pero suficiente como para volverse hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquel ataque.- ¿…Rin?-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve!?- la antes suave mirada de Rin no mostraba más que indignación y furia contenidas.- ¡¿Cómo!?- Shiso observó a la Dama del Palacio caminar hacía InuYasha.- ¡Usted es…!- mordió sus labios con fuerza.- ¡…Es…!- el hanyou desconocía a la joven frente a él.

-¡Óyeme, tengo todo derecho de molestarlo…!-

-¡SILENCIO!- la chica explotó; su puños fuertemente cerrados temblaban.- ¡Mi Amo le ofreció su hogar para permanecer hasta que se sintiera mejor y usted…!- cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa era la historia de su vida, entrometerse en todo asunto que fuese únicamente de su Amo, incluso Shiso había sabido mantenerse al margen.

Escuchó unos pasos, InuYasha miraba al frente con detenimiento.

-¡Tú y yo no hemos terminado!- Sesshoumaru le ignoró y continuó caminando hacía el Palacio.- ¡Cobar…!- el secó golpe en su mejilla le hizo recordar que frente a él tenía a la persona menos indicada para escuchar insultos sobre Sesshoumaru.- ¡Qué demonios…!-

-¡No se atreva a ensuciar el nombre de mi Amo Sesshoumaru!-

-¡Al menos te has dado cuenta que tu Amo ya no es…!-

-¡Abajo!-

Rin sin embargo continuó mirando al frente, no bajo su vista en ningún momento… en realidad ella sólo había atacado al Señor InuYasha porque lo había oído discutir con su Amo (claro que, lo había escuchado porque había escapado de la vigilancia de Hisui y todo para seguir a Sesshoumaru). Tampoco se había atrevido a voltear sabiendo que su Amo seguramente estaría molesto y… bueno, él era… el Amo Sesshoumaru.

-No sólo no puedo entender porque pelean todo el tiempo.- dijo seriamente.- Si no que tampoco puedo entender como disfrutan haciéndose verdadero daño… pensaba que usted era distinto porque no era un youkai.- InuYasha se incorporó.-…pensaba que usted tenía mayor conciencia en ese aspecto pero, me equivoque.- con elegancia, dio media vuelta y caminó hacía Shiso, el cual había seguido con la mirada a Sesshoumaru.

El Príncipe hanyou vio a Rin y a Shiso entrar al Palacio, ambos iban en silencio.

Sintió la presencia de Kagome.

-…InuYasha.-

-¿…Crees que me pasé?-

-…Tal vez.-

-No pude resistirme, además, no puedo creer que él realmente…-

-¿…En verdad es un humano?- Sango y Miroku estaban ya a su lado.

-Lo es.- miró su propia mano.- Huele a humano, se mueve como humano… es humano.-

-¿Pero como es posible?- Sango miraba atentamente a Miroku.

-¿Ah? cariño a mí no me preguntes… es obvio que la pelirroja tuvo algo que ver.- Kagome asintió.

-Parecía molesta; antes dijo que no era capaz de controlar su poder del todo… ¿tal vez quería matarlo?-

-¡Ella QUERÍA matarlo!- InuYasha se burló.- Lo extraño es en todo caso que no lo haya logrado.- miró hacía el Palacio.- ¿Pensará asesinarlo mientras es humano?-

-…InuYasha…- el monje llamó su atención.- No es común que hagas reflexiones semejantes ¿…habrás cambiado en algo?- pronto las protestas no se dieron a esperar.

Caminaba con toda la rapidez que su ahora _mortal_ cuerpo le proporcionaba, Sesshoumaru se deslizaba por el Palacio Imperial del Oeste; a como diera lugar llegaría a sus habitaciones, necesitaba un poco de privacidad… ¡quería saber que diablos estaba pasando! Jamás imaginó que caería en semejante humillación ¡jamás!

¡Era la más grande humillación, el más repudiado hecho, el más… el más…!

…desafortunado acontecimiento…

Constantemente escuchaba a los guardias del Palacio, pero su voz seguía siendo la misma así que simples "Fuera de aquí" eran suficientes como para alejar a los guardias youkai, al menos hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas… imaginaba que ellos sabían de ese olor humano pero, confiaba en que lo consideraran algo ligeramente común al saber que constantemente estaba con Rin, y Rin constantemente estaba con los humanos de InuYasha.

Finalmente había logrado llegar a sus habitaciones, cerró la puerta con cierta lentitud… hasta ese momento sentía la gran confusión que azotaba su mente, no lo soportaba, deseaba destruir cualquier cosa, incluso deseaba exclamar algunos reclamos… tal vez ¿gritar? Definitivamente no, él era un Lord Youkai no un humano, no un humano… ¡eso jamás!

Caminó con lentitud hasta sus habitaciones de dormir… InuYasha había perdido la razón, claro, esa debía ser la explicación… él jamás fue derrotado por InuYasha, sólo había sido descuidado… ¡¿Descuidado él!?

Inaudito.

Llegó hasta un anaquel donde resplandecía un objeto de plata… él mismo lo vería.  
Tomó el objeto con lentitud, el dolor en su muñeca seguía molestándole… la imagen que reflejaba el espejo no era otra que la de un impostor, un falso ser… ¡¡No existía!!

Lo arrojó al suelo ¡No lo aceptaría, nunca!

El espejo mostraba la figura de un atractivo ser de oscuros cabellos y ojos; las marcas de nacimiento ¡la única evidencia fiel de ser el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, Sesshoumaru del Oeste había desaparecido!  
Él… él había desaparecido ¡no era ese hombre, no lo era!

-¡…No aceptaré esto; me niego!- pisó el espejo, su _falso_ reflejo¡era falso, era falso!

¡Una mentira que no existía!

-…Sesshoumaru.- tras las persianas de bambú, la fuerte y preocupada voz del Inu youkai en el que más confiaba le llamó.

-Lárgate.-

-…Hallaré la forma de devolverte a tu forma original, lo prometo.-

-No creo en promesas que no sean mi propia palabra.-

"_¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?"_

_Él había creído en su padre, y lo había traicionado._

-Yo fui tu maestro; el honor que posees lo aprendiste de mí…-

-…Que arrogante de tu parte.- se sentó de forma silenciosa, pero ya no lo era… sabía que era demasiado ruidoso, como todas esas débiles criaturas mortales.

-…Entraré.-

-No te atrevas.-

-Quiero saber como estás.-

-¡Con la figura de un humano!- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- ¡Tú mismo lo viste… ya no soy Sesshoumaru del Oeste!- frente a él, observó los pies de Shiso. Alzo el rostro, evidentemente molesto.

-Soy leal a mi Lord, y mi Lord Sesshoumaru seguirá siendo mi Señor y Amo aún bajo la figura mortal que posee.-

-Lealtad… tonterías.- observó a Shiso sentarse a un lado. Que humillante, no había escuchado cuando había entrado a su habitación.

-Sé que estás herido.- el Taiyoukai, es decir, el joven humano a su lado, guardó silencio.- ¿Me dejarás conocer tu estado?-

-Despectiva sensación tengo hacía mi mismo, eso te ha de bastar.-

-¿Y cómo se encuentra físicamente, mi Lord?-

-…No lo sé.- observó su antes poderoso brazo, ahora no era más que un brazo humano, carente de garras, marcas y poder.

-¿Permitiría mi Lord, que yo, un simple youkai examinase su brazo?-

-Deja de hablar como imbécil, comienzas a asfixiarme.- Shiso sonrió con suavidad, al menos su Príncipe tenía suficientes ánimos como para reprocharle cosas sin importancia, al menos continuaba siendo su caprichoso Príncipe Sesshoumaru.

-Bien, bien.- tomó el brazo de su Lord y se dio cuenta de cada una de las facciones que Sesshoumaru mostraba; no había duda, posiblemente había sufrido alguna clase de fractura o daño interno.- Lo vendaremos y veremos como sigue.-

-Tonterías.-

-Se un buen niño y deja a Shiso actuar.-

-¡Tú,..!- Shiso le sonrió y se incorporó. El Lord apretaba los dientes con fuerza, pero no había ningún gruñido en su garganta… ni siquiera conservaba eso, nada de él seguía vivo.- ¿…No sabes la razón… por la que tengo ésta figura?-

-No lo sé.- suspiró.- Esa mujer dio a entender que su deseo era matarte…-

-Al menos conservaría mi orgullo.-

-Tonterías.- Los verdes ojos de Shiso se tornaron gatunos; furia era lo que había en ellos.- ¡Tonterías!- gruñó.- ¡No te atrevas a morir, no estoy dispuesto a perder otro hijo!- la vasija de cerámica que llevaba en su mano izquierda se quebró.

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme?- se incorporó molesto.

-¡No me importa!- sonrió con arrogancia.- ¡Es más, si quieres castigarme o ejecutarme primero tendrás que ser más poderoso que yo y sólo así lograrás derrotarme!- Sesshoumaru se mostró evidentemente ofendido ¡ese maldito de Shiso!- ¡Así que trata de superarme!-

-¡En cuanto recupere mi forma original acabaré contigo!-

-¡Atrévete!-

-¡Tú, maldito…!- súbitamente su voz se apago. Shiso estaba jugando con él, no había duda, le había tendido una trampa y lo peor, había funcionado.- Infeliz.-

-Ya sabes, vuelve a ser youkai y acábame.- el antiguo Taiyoukai desvió el rostro, irritado.

-Sí que lo haré.- sonrió con nostalgia, algo que naturalmente sorprendió a Shiso; verle sonreír no era común, mucho menos después de la gran pelea entre él e InuTaisho tras la muerte de la Señora Unmei.-…Te mataré de la más dolorosa forma posible…-

-…Esperaré ansioso.- era difícil de aceptar que toda la vida que conocía se había desmoronado en tan poco tiempo; el simple hecho de pensar que Lord Sesshoumaru hubiese muerto le entristecía el corazón, no quería sentir ese vacío otra vez, no estaba dispuesto a luchar una vez más.

Fuera de las habitaciones, Rin esperaba en silencio. Shiso le había pedido esperase un momento, jamás imaginó que esperar fuese tan molesto. Sin duda alguna, cuando uno más desea algo, más difícilmente lo obtiene. Depositó sus manos sobre la puerta de delicados dibujos, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su Amo… pero no tenía éxito.

-Mhm… mhm… mhmmmm….- con sutiliza golpeaba el marco de madera de tan exquisita puerta.- Mhmmmmmmm….- súbitamente Shiso salió.- ¿Puedo pasar ya?-

-…Esto… Dama… Rin… será mejor que en otro momento...- cerró la puerta.

-¡…Pero…!- observó una silueta tras la puerta de fino papel de artesanía japonesa.- ¡Amo!-

-…Has el favor de retirarte.-

-…- suspiró.- ¿Puede Rin preguntar por usted?-

-Yo soy Sesshoumaru… nada puede pasarme.- pero aquel deje de duda en su voz había sido obvio para Rin.

-¿Puedo venir en la mañana?-

-Ve a dormir y no vuelvas.- ahora era ira la que se escuchaba. Rin sintió como si su pecho fuese presionado. Bajo la cabeza.

-Lo lamento.- Shiso observaba todo; normalmente se burlaría un poco por la inseguridad de Rin y la soberbia de Sesshoumaru pero… ahora era Sesshoumaru quien se sentía inseguro y Rin… bueno, su futura Señora siempre era así… sin duda alguna, debería aprender a conocer su gran valía, no sólo para Sesshoumaru y sus allegados, sino también por ella misma.

-…Descansa.- desde el interior de la habitación había podido observar la silueta de Rin, seguramente estaba preocupada pero se negaba rotundamente a que le viera con tan repugnante figura. Él mismo había enseñado a su preciada protegida a no mostrarse débil, no permitiría entonces que le viese, aquella débil figura no se la mostraría. Además Rin había dicho durante su viaje a una aldea que no le atraían los humanos, y no la culpaba; no tenía importancia, recuperaría su forma original… lo haría.

-Usted también.- luchó por escuchar claramente los pasos de Rin al alejarse, pero no lo logró. Incluso su hermoso aroma le era prohibido.

-Ya se fue.-

-…-

-Trae una manta, no te preocupes, no enfermará por el frío.- el humano de silencioso carácter resopló irritado.- No la culpes por haber salido, siempre ha sido ese tipo de persona, consideró que no había peligro y…-

-Pero lo había.-

-Ella no lo sabía.- sonrió.- Estaba tan ocupada reclamándole a tu hermano que no te miró siquiera.-

-Es mejor así.-

-…Iré por los vendajes.- no hubo respuesta; los pasos de su Lord alejándose.

En el Ala Sur había silencio; Sango y Miroku luchaban por hacer dormir a sus hijos, tratando de no preocuparse por lo sucedido, disfrutando el poder estar cerca de sus queridos gemelos.

-Su madre peleó genialmente.- Sango se sonrojó.

-E-eso no es verdad excelencia.-

-¡Lo es!-

-¡Mamá eres grandiosa!- Natsumi descansaba sobre su calientito futón.

-Yo quiero aprender nuevos ataques ¡soy un exterminador!- bostezo.- Mamá no olvides enseñarnos… más cosas.-

-Y exorcismos…- Natsumi bostezo también.- Seremos monjes exterminadores.- se cubrió con las mantas.

-Si…- Takeshi prontamente se durmió, y Natsumi no tardó en seguirle.

-Comienzo a creer que tienen aspiraciones extrañas.- Miroku sintió un pellizco en la mejilla.

-No son extrañas.- le miró ligeramente molesta, al menos hasta el momento en el que su barbilla fue sujetada suavemente por el monje, quien depositó un delicado beso en los rosados labios. Se incorporaron con suavidad para dirigirse a su propia alcoba, había "ciertos" asuntos por discutir aún… cierta "conversación" sobre la idea de una pequeña exterminadora en la familia aún estaba pendiente.

En la habitación de InuYasha, Kagome observaba a su esposo; desde hacía ya minutos miraba la puerta sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Te duele algo?-

-Nada.-

-Los niños estaban cansados y se durmieron pronto.-

-Sí.-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-No.-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Igual que siempre.-

-¿Bonita o fea?-

-Igual que siempre.-

-¿Cómo es "igual que siempre"?-

-Hermosa.-

-¿Sabías que hay un chico en mi época que está interesado en mí?-

-No…- reflexionó un poco.- ¡Ya le dijiste que estás casada conmigo ¿no?!- Kagome sonrió.- Bien, si se te vuelve a acercar lo descuartizo.-

-Celoso.-

-¿¡Y eso qué!?- Kagome rió ligeramente.-…Lo siento, estaba pensando en como se la estará pasando el idiota de Sesshoumaru.-

-…Mal supongo.- bajo la vista.- ¿No crees?-

-¿Yo que voy a saber?- Kagome se incorporó del futón y lo abrazó.

-Si estás preocupado, podrías ir en la mañana.-

-¡Ja, yo no estoy preocupado!- sujetó con fuerza a Kagome.- ¿Quién podría preocuparse por ese inepto?- la sacerdotisa sonrió.- ¡Se tiene bien merecido eso!- presionó aún más a su esposa contra él.- ¡Ojala que se sienta tan humillado que no salga jamás de sus habitaciones y evite así que veamos su fea cara!-

-InuYasha…-

-¿Qué?-

-En la mañana irás a verle.-

-¡Ni loco!-

-¡Lo harás y punto!- dijo molesta. El hanyou la observó por unos instantes.

-¡Bien, como _tú_ quieras!-

-¡Muy Bien!-

-¡Bien!- Kagome sonrió, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del joven Príncipe.- ¡No soy tu perro!- fue abrazado con suavidad por la mujer.- ¡Feh!- se sonrojó.

-Penoso.-

Transcurrió la noche en silencio, intacto sentimiento de repulsión hacía sí mismo le molestaba.

Sintió que su cabello era removido con suavidad, tenía frío y, se sentía bastante cansado.

-Pequeño.-

-…- abrió los ojos lentamente.- ¿Dónde… está Shiso?- los verdes ojos de Hisui le miraban con nostalgia.- Le advertí que…-

-No me permitía la entrada…- tomó el brazo de Sesshoumaru y le observó.- La única razón por la que me dejo verte…- acarició su frente.- Es porque se lo supliqué. Estaba preocupada; Rin me dijo que no querías que entrara… quería saber la razón… no imaginé esto.-

-Aún… tengo sueño.- dijo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Es temprano, duerme un poco más.- el Taiyoukai asintió.- ¿No dejarás que nadie entre?-

-No.- dijo antes de intentar volver a dormir. Súbitamente escuchó gritos fuera.- ¿Qué?- Hisui miró sorprendida hacía la puerta.- ¿Quién…?- se percató de cuan decadentes eran sus sentidos; no podía distinguir las voces.

-Es Shiso y tu hermano.-

-Que se largue.- volvió a cerrar los ojos. Escuchó la puerta de una de las habitaciones abrirse con fuerza; tras la cortina de bambú pudo ver el cabello de InuYasha.- Maldito Shiso…-

-¡Oye…!- el hanyou volvió su vista hacía la cortina, era obvio que él sí podía escucharle.- ¿Ya recuperaste tu fea forma?-

-¡Sal de mi vista!- el Lord se incorporó furioso.

-¡No se me pega la gana!- caminó con rudeza hacía la cortina y la movió.- Oh, sigues igual.-

-¡Largo!-

-¡No!- se sentó frente a él.- Hisui¿puedes salir un momento?- su expresión se suavizó.

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella como si la conocieras!-

-¡A ti que te importa como le hable, tú…!- notó el vendaje en la muñeca de Sesshoumaru.

-En algunos días estará bien, no se preocupe.- Hisui se había percatado de la mirada de InuYasha y, sabiendo de antemano que Sesshoumaru le ignoraría… había contestado.

-¡¿Quién se preocupa!? Por mí puedes romperte en pedazos.- el Lord observaba a InuYasha con evidente molestia.

-¿Quieres largarte ya?- el hanyou permaneció frente a él.- ¡Vete!-

-¡Bien, me voy!- se incorporó.- ¡Pero antes te dejo algo bien claro; ni creas que me voy porque eso quieres, me voy porque no soporto ver tu repugnante rostro!- el Lord volvió a recostarse.

-Fuera, no tengo intención de escuchar tus estupideces ¡Fuera!- escuchó la fina puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

-¿…No has pensado en la posibilidad de que puede estar preocupado por ti?- la youkai a su lado sonrió al ver la confundida expresión del Lord.- Son hermanos después de todo.-

-Sandeces.- cerró los ojos.- InuYasha es un maldito egoísta que solamente ensucia el nombre de la familia del Oeste.-

-Pero has estado informado de sus movimientos por años, nunca lo descuidaste…-

-¿Quién ha cuidado de ese imbécil?- dijo irritado.- Sólo me aseguraba de que un patético y débil hibrido como él no muriera¡seré yo quien acabe con él!- Hisui sonrió.

-Bien, si es tu deseo…- escuchó a su pequeño renegar.

Durante dos días más, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no abandonó su habitación; constantemente escuchaba a Rin llamarle, pero afirmaba tener importantes asuntos que debían ser atendidos a la brevedad. Durante horas, Rin permanecía sentada tras la puerta de sus habitaciones, esperando escuchar palabras de su Amo.

-He dicho que te retires.- se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

-Rin no puede, Rin esta preocupada porque Amo Sesshoumaru parece estar molesto con ella.-

-…No estoy molesto.-

-¿Entonces porque Rin no puede verlo?- cuestionó con extraña suavidad.- ¿Por qué Rin tiene prohibido entrar a sus habitaciones?- suspiró con desgano.- Rin no ha tenido prohibiciones así, jamás… Amo…-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?- Rin escuchó a su Amo sentarse; podría jurar que estaba tras ella, con esa expresión serena de siempre.- No puedes exigirme explicaciones.-

-Rin lo sabe.- sonrió.- Rin jamás exigiría a su Amo Sesshoumaru algo.- el antiguo Taiyoukai guardó silencio.- Rin siempre ha deseado permanecer al lado del Amo Sesshoumaru, al menos hasta que su Amo se lo permita… pero ahora…-

-No entenderías lo que ocurre.-

-¿Por qué Rin no lo entendería?- bajo el rostro, sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza.- ¿Por qué Rin es humana, es por eso?-

¿Qué porque _ella_ era humana? No… ya no importaba si lo era o no; él mismo era humano ahora.- No tiene que ver con algo semejante; Rin no necesito que estés aquí todo el tiempo. Ve al jardín y disfruta tu tiempo.- un brusco movimiento le hizo alertarse, volvió su rostro y pudo ver la sombra de Rin ¡ella estaba ligeramente incorporada! Acaso ¿¡…planeaba entrar?!

-¡No quiero!- sus manos se deslizaron sobre el delicado papel japonés… anhelando sentir una vez el cabello de su Amo, hacía tanto que no podía tocarle.- Rin sólo vive para una persona… Amo Sesshoumaru, si usted quiere que Rin se vaya… Rin lo hará pero, al menos permítale a Rin despedirse de usted…-

-¿Cuándo ordené que te fueras del Palacio?- más que una pregunta irónica, era una angustiante duda.

-Bueno es que, pienso que tal vez el Amo…-

-No es necesario que abandones el Palacio.- se incorporó.- Simplemente…- miró hacía las ventanas, aún podía apreciase el rojizo Sol ante la caída de la noche.-…- suspiró. Con suavidad dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-¿Amo?- pudo apreciar uno de los haori de Sesshoumaru, alzo la vista lentamente.

-Apresúrate.- la chica entró y sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Sesshoumaru se sentía ofendido, ahora estaba frente a él aquella humana a la cual había protegido por años; la antes suave mirada de Rin ahora se mostraba abrumada y confundida.- Puedes ver ahora mis razones.-

-¿Pero por qué…?-

-Ha sido posiblemente una maldición.- sí, después de incontables y detestables horas, Shiso y él habían llegado a esa conclusión, sin embargo, estaban seguros que la intención de Nyohiko había sido la de matarle. El Antiguo Guardián del Norte había comentado que el Palacio probablemente era protegido por alguna clase de campo de energía y había sido esa la razón por la que había conservado la vida pero… bueno, él jamás había escuchado acerca de dicho campo, mucho menos le había percibido.

-…Comprendo.- no, no lo comprendía y Sesshoumaru lo sabía ¡ella le estaba mintiendo!- Rin no tiene su confianza, Rin podía haber dicho algo acerca de esto y… podía causarle problemas.- ¿qué?

-Sandeces.- negó.- Simplemente no deseo que me vean de ésta forma.- la Dama del Palacio alzó el rostro.- No tiene que ver contigo, sólo conmigo.- La joven observó el brazo de su Señor.

-¿Esa herida?-

-No le prestes importancia.-

-Pero… ¿por qué abrió la puerta usted?- estiró ligeramente su mano derecha, instantes después se arrepintió ¿Quién era ella para tocarle?- Seguramente se lastimó.- el Lord suspiró.

-Mi naturaleza… no soy más un youkai.- Rin parpadeó sin comprender.- Shiso y Hisui, ambos me lo han confirmado; el olor que poseo ahora es el de un humano.- contrario a lo que creyó, Rin no mostró ninguna clase de sorpresa.

-Mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- su rostro mostró tristeza; no podía menos que sentir dolor por su Señor, su Lord, el poderoso Sesshoumaru del Oeste, el soberbio, arrogante pero justo y honorable Señor del Oeste era un humano... tan sólo como ella, que duros momentos estaría pasando la persona más importante para ella.- ¿Puede Rin abrazarle?- le observó sorprenderse. No podía creerlo, sin embargo, ella no demostraría todas esas emociones que en su interior surgían, no lo haría… bajo ninguna circunstancia le haría sentir ofendido, jamás.

El Lord no pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo, dio unos pasos al frente. Rin no necesitó más, le sujetó con fuerza, molesta consigo misma ¡no deseaba ofenderlo pero ahora mismo lo abrazaba con descortesía y desesperación!

-Perdóneme.- Sesshoumaru no sabía exactamente porque deslizaba sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello de la humana; cierto era que solía hacerlo pero, pocas veces se había _atrevido_ mientras ella le abrazaba.

-¿Has hecho algo incorrecto?- la chica escondió su rostro en el hombro de su Amo, no permitiría que la viera llorar ya sabía cuanto lo despreciaba.- ¿Rin?- cuan inútil había sido en ese Palacio, no había sido capaz de ayudar en nada a su Amo, si tan sólo le hubiese detenido en aquella ocasión… tal vez la hubiese echado del Palacio o tal vez la hubiera asesinado pero… pero…

-Rin… no lo sabe.- al menos hubiese existido la posibilidad de que él no hubiese tenido que ver sacrificado su orgullo youkai.

El silencio de una de las habitaciones del Ala Sur producía cierta extrañeza a los sirvientes, pero el Señor Shiso había ordenado claramente no acercarse más allá de los limites previamente establecidos y si esa era la orden de uno de los hombres de más confianza del Príncipe, de ninguna manera sería transgredida.

Kagome observaba al youkai con cierta confusión.

-Se lo he dicho ya, no sé nada de ese campo.-

-Señora, se lo suplico.- inclino la cabeza al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus nudillos en el piso.- Sus poderes son bien conocidos, ha sido usted uno de los desafiantes de Naraku; largo tiempo buscó la Shikon no Tama; su capacidad para purificar es ya bien conocida… ¡por favor, permítale a este youkai saber cualquier conocimiento acerca del campo!- la mujer suspiró.

-Te lo digo enserio, no sé más, simplemente sentí un campo astral hace tiempo… no se más, en verdad, lamento no poder ayudarte Shiso pero… verás, ese tipo de campos son difíciles de lograr… el tipo de energía que se utiliza no es espiritual.-

-La energía astral proviene más del ente dimensional… quiero decir, es un "nivel" que tiene cierta equivalencia con el alma pero… bueno, sólo algunos lo poseen con desarrollo tal para que sea posible crear un campo astral.- Miroku miró con seriedad a Shiso. Kagome asintió.

-¿Un campo astral?- bajo la cabeza.- ¿Qué diferencia habría entre un campo de energía y el astral?- Kagome colocó su mano en su barbilla, reflexionando lo que contestaría.

-…Verás, como dice Miroku, utilizas energía astral, al venir de un ente dimensional… bueno, en pocas palabras, trasciende dimensiones.- InuYasha continuaba recostado, observándoles.

-Dudo que tú misma sepas de lo que hablas… con razón siempre tenias malas notas en tus exámenes.- la mujer sonrió molesta.

-Abajo.- escuchó el golpe del rostro de su amado contra el piso de madera: la dulce venganza.

-Al trascender dimensiones… usted se refiere a que ¿traspasa el tiempo y espacio?- la chica asintió.

-¡Bingo!- el inu youkai la miró confundido.- Ah… sí, a eso me refiero.-

-Entonces es verdad… que en éste Palacio hay un campo de energía… quiero decir, astral… por esa razón ni Lord Sesshoumaru ni el Joven Príncipe InuYasha perdieron la vida…- negó.- "…_Entonces ¿por qué Sesshoumaru arrojó al Joven Príncipe hacía el Palacio?_"-

-Probablemente.- Miroku asintió.

-Es preocupante…- Kagome observó a InuYasha, este parecía molesto pero al ver la angustiada expresión de su esposa le miró con atención.- Si esa mujer no es capaz de controlar sus poder… no sabemos… No… ella misma no sabe lo que puede provocar.- la triste expresión de Shiso le hizo comprender que ese hombre servía a Sesshoumaru con algo más que lealtad, le servía con aprecio y afecto.

-¡Acabamos con ella y ya!- el hanyou se incorporó decidido. Con su largo báculo, Miroku golpeó a InuYasha en la cabeza.

-Piensa perrito¡pi-en-sa!-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES…?!-

-Deseo hacerle sufrir las mayores torturas que se han conocido hasta hoy.- los ojos de Shiso se tornaron escarlatas.- Ver su rostro suplicar por misericordia como nadie antes lo ha hecho… aún así…- apretó los dientes, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.- No me importa su vida tanto como el devolverle a Sesshoumaru su forma original.-

-Por eso mismo ¡No hay que prestarle mayor importancia, _sólo es una hanyou_!- Kagome pareció sorprenderse.

-Es extraño verte hablar con tanto desprecio hacía una hanyou InuYasha…- la sacerdotisa le miró confundida.

-¡Ella está muy por debajo de mi!- protestó.- ¡Yo soy miembro de la familia del Oeste, no hay punto de comparación!- los ojos de Shiso volvieron a la normalidad ante tal sorpresa.

-¿Quiere vengar al Príncipe Sesshoumaru?-

-¡Si!- reflexionó.- ¡NO, yo sólo quiero acabar con esa mujer que molesta a mi hija, nadie se mete a los sueños de mis hijos, son MIS hijos y yo siempre los protegeré!- guardó silencio un momento, estaba revolviendo los temas.- ¡Mira el punto es que NO es por tu estúpido y patético amigo o Lord como quieras decirle!- sin embargo Shiso seguía mostrándose sorprendido; la forma en la que InuYasha trataba de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones era muy similar a la de InuTaisho, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, siempre terminaban confundidos con sus propias palabras y haciendo obvio lo que trataban de ocultar.

-El Príncipe…- sonrió.- Sesshoumaru no es para mí un _simple_ Lord.- se incorporó.- Es lo último que queda de mi familia.- InuYasha se burló.

-Ahora resulta que la madre de Sesshoumaru tuvo un amorío contigo y que ese idiota no es mi hermano ¡sería fantástico, por fin podré aventarle en cara que…!-

-¡ABAJO!- Kagome cubrió su cara.- Sólo tú puedes malinterpretar cada palabra que muestre sentimientos ¿¡quién es el frío ahora!?-

-¡YO NO!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!- Shiso recupero su serenidad, observó a Miroku acercarse.

-¿No es difícil proteger a alguien tan… orgulloso? usted sabe.-

-…Hay cosas que no han cambiado desde que era un cachorro.-

Alegres gritos podían escucharse en el Jardín, durante largas horas habían estado jugando sus pequeños y los hijos de Kagome… además, estaban esos niños youkai.

-¡Te toca a ti Takeshi!-

-¡Voy!- La exterminadora observó a su descendiente correr hacía un pequeño youkai que tenía en sus manos una pelota de liso cuero. Tantas sonrisas provenientes de esos pequeños niños youkai… tantas amables palabras y muestras de afecto. No se sentía tranquila, no podía ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su trabajo había sido por años el asesinar a los youkais? Sabía que no había tal vez una relación de parentesco pero…

Se sentía confundida; jamás había pasado… jamás había dudado de ella misma.

Jamás había temido a ser exterminadora.

Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con tantos youkais…

Confusión, eso sentía… ¿acaso su labor no era justa? Tal vez… sólo era una asesina.

Se incorporó rápidamente, cubrió su boca con fuerza, tenía tantas náuseas y se sentía cansada, desesperante sensación que la aquejaba desde la mañana.

En las habitaciones de Lord Sesshoumaru, una joven doncella pasaba suave y lentamente un delicado peine; ahora más que nunca había sido cuidadosa, sabía que su Amo sería capaz de sentir el más ligero tirón en su cabello, pero ella sería precavida, como nunca antes.

-Rin.-

-¿Sí?-

-…- la chica se detuvo.

-¿Amo…?- fue interrumpida.

-No tienes porque hacer esto.- volvió ligeramente el rostro.- No es necesario que sigas atendiéndome o me llames de esa forma; sé lo que soy ahora.- Rin sonrió.

-El Amo Sesshoumaru es el _Mi_ Amo Sesshoumaru.- continuó. Aquella sedosidad en los hilos de plata, en aquel cabello youkai se había perdido.- ¿Tiene hambre?- preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

-…No.- Rin se incorporó.

-Rin tiene hambre¿puede Rin ir a buscar comida y volver?- el Lord la observó ligeramente molesto, y la humana lo sabía, pues ahora no era posible que él controlara sus sentimientos como antes.

-Ve.- Ya sabía que ella traería para ambos, era necia e incluso arrogante o tal vez, él era el necio y arrogante.- Rin, nadie puede entrar.-

-Como ordene.- caminó lentamente, su delicado kimono azul se deslizaba por el brillante piso de madera, cada movimiento había sido ilustremente guiado por Hisui y ahora ella no era si quiera conciente de su actuar; elegancia, seducción incluso redención… Hisui había creado esa Dama para él.

-Una Princesa Youkai.- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Discúlpeme?- se detuvo, no había sido capaz de escucharle claramente.

El atractivo _humano_ suspiró.- Dije que actúas como una Princesa Youkai.- la chica parpadeó por unos segundos, luego un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- Puedes retirarte.- Y Rin no necesito más para empezar a caminar con prisa.

Una vez fuera de las habitaciones dejo que escapara el aire que había guardado.

¡Su Amo la había halagado al grado de llamarla _Princesa Youkai_! Y no conforme con eso ¡…La mirada que le había dado…!

-…Amo…- cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza contra la delicada puerta, un suspiró escapó de su boca, sus mejillas tornadas de carmín.-….Yo lo a…-

-¿Amas, adoras, ansias, anhelas…?- Afortunadamente para Rin (y Sesshoumaru), Shiso había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para cubrirle la boca a la Dama del Palacio antes de que gritara con horror.

-¡Señor Shiso!- reclamó una vez libre.- ¡No me asuste así!- Shiso movía con rapidez sus manos de arriba hacía abajo; ansioso.

-¡Oh, Gran Dama, termine de contarme!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Usted lo A… !- Rin se sonrojó.- ¿¡Ama, adora, ansia, anhela?!- la chica cubrió su cara.

-¡…S-señor Shiso!- la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con aún más rapidez. Shiso sonrió con cierta perversidad.

-¿…Quién de ustedes dos será el primero en ceder?- respiró suavemente, sintiendo el aroma que esos dos desprendían.- ¿Será usted Mi Señora?- cerró sus ojos, apagando ligeramente su alegría.- ¿O tú Sesshoumaru?-

Por las escaleras del Palacio, dos pequeños pares de orejas peludas se deslizaban con agilidad.

-Apurar.-

-Tú vienes atrás, así que apúrate tú.- reclamó su hermano.

-¿Traer la cámara de video?-

-Sí, pero no queda mucho de la batería, mamá dice que trae extra en la maleta pero no me quiere dar otro par hasta la semana que viene.-

-¿Pero entonces cómo poder grabar?-

-Tonta, es obvio que no podremos grabar.- la pequeña dio un ligero codazo a su hermano.

-Respetarme, Natsumi sí ser amable conmigo.-

-Porque Natsumi cree que serás hermosa cuando crezcas, je, tiene mal gusto.- Gigei resopló.

_-Abajo.- _sonrió con satisfacción al sentir a su hermano temblar.

Con delicadeza Rin y Hisui dejaron dos bandejas de comida.

-¿Shiso que haces aquí?- cuestionó la youkai de dorados cabellos.

-Lo mismo digo.- sonrió. Hisui desvió el rostro.

-Rin necesitaba ayuda y Sesshoumaru no permitirá que otro entre así que…-

-Explicaciones de más estás dando.- Sesshoumaru la miró con cierta advertencia; se estaba delatando. Hisui asintió.

-Es verdad.-

-Amo Sesshoumaru ¿no desea algo más?- le sonrió delicadamente, como _incontables_ veces lo había hecho _antes_, pero sólo ahora se percataba de la cristalina expresión de su mujer ¡quiero decir, su humana!

El Lord del Oeste parpadeó sorprendido.

Shiso se cubrió la boca, tratando de apagar el sonido de su risa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Hisui cuestionó, ligeramente molesta.

-¡Vaya que sí!- iba a incorporarse cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Rin se incorporó con destreza y desató un delicado cordón el cual sostenía una persiana de bambú, la misma cayó; cubriendo la figura de su Amo.- ¡Di estrictas ordenes de que nadie podía entrar!- Shiso habló fríamente.

-No sabíamos nada de eso honorable maestro.- Aki asomó su cabeza apenado.

-Príncipe no se molestaría con Gigei.- se ocultó tras Aki.- Gigei es familia.- el antiguo Taiyoukai apretó los dientes molesto, olvidando que su gruñido ya no existía.

-¡Retírense!- exigió.

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- los niños bajaron la cabeza.

-Queríamos mostrarte algo…- el Lord pensó en abandonar su cortina de bambú y mostrarles su furia como jamás habían visto.

-No es un buen momento, por favor niños.- Rin volvió a sentarse con la misma elegancia y orgullo que Hisui le había inculcado. Aki encendió la video cámara.

-Bien, nos iremos pero primero queremos que veas esto Tío.- con extrañeza, el atractivo humano se percató que no le molestaba tanto como creía aquel parentesco con esos niños.- Mira.- súbitamente algunas imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse, algunas ciertamente extrañas, como una cigarra avanzando lentamente por el pasto. Después de unos instantes la escena de Sesshoumaru durmiendo contra la pared, velando el sueño de Rin resaltó...

…La humana se sonrojó.

…El inu youkai de ojos esmeralda sonrió.

…Hisui cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, tratando de recordar aquel día.

¿…Y el Gran Sesshoumaru?

Él no mostró emoción alguna, aun cuando claramente luchaba contra un suave, casi imperceptible color en sus propias mejillas; agradecía ahora mismo, tener la persiana.

Después de la humillación pública de la que el Príncipe había sido victima, los hanyous huyeron cobardemente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Shiso miró a Rin y después hacía donde Sesshoumaru seguramente estaría.- ¿Esa caja negra muestra el pasado… el futuro tal vez…?- ninguno de los presentes atendió a su pregunta.- ¡No me ignoren!-

En el Palacio Imperial del Sur, el gran Lord Taki del Sur, escuchaba atormentantes noticias. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos había llegado hasta el Palacio uno de los tantos mensajeros que cuidaban los limites de las Tierras del Sur.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó el neko youkai.

-No se sabe. Tengo entendido que Lord Sesshoumaru obtuvo la victoria pero su Palacio si recibió ciertos daños.

-¿Muertos relevantes?- sonrió fríamente; que desgracia que Sesshoumaru no hubiese perdido.

-No se sabe de alguno.-

-Que desafortunado. Imagino que su "celebre" hermano le apoyo.- el mensajero asintió.- Retírate y averigua quien fue el que atacó el Oeste.- el youkai asintió y salió del lugar.

Con delicadeza y serenidad, una joven doncella neko youkai se dirigió hacia él.- Gran Lord ¿Qué piensas sobre ése ataque?-

-No es extraño, nuestras Tierras han estado en guerra por años; los humanos únicamente han complicado las cosas, son en muchos casos, estorbos a eliminar.-

-¡Hermano!-

-Kasumi, mientras estemos en guerra… hermana entiéndelo, no hay tiempo para la piedad y la misericordia; mostrar en estos momentos algo semejante sólo nos llevaría a la destrucción misma.- la muchacha bajo el rostro.

-Pero nosotros siempre hemos buscado paz.- el Lord del Sur sonrió con nostalgia.

-Lord Taki.- la suave y dulce voz de una dama pelirroja les interrumpió.- Vengo a conocer sus deseos ¿ha decidido ya?- Taki endureció el rostro; Kasumi le vio con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué decisión?- el Taiyoukai suspiró.

-Sobre atacar el Oeste.-

-¿¡Qué?!- la Princesa negó.- ¡Minami es asunto de las Tierras del Norte, Taki no puedes arriesgar a los nuestros!-

-Jamás dije que atacaría.- negó.- Nyohiko, reitero frente a ti lo mismo que dije el día que me lo propusiste: me niego.-

-Pero Lord Taki, debe entender que su ayuda nos sería de mucha utilidad y además usted podría vengarse de…-

-¡Silencio!- la hanyou le miró seriamente, sintiendo profunda rabia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito gato a gritarle a ella!?

-…-

-Únicamente Taki del Sur, Lord del Sur tiene derecho a decidir lo que se hará; no permitiré que una extranjera hable de forma tan imprudente.- le miró fríamente. Kasumi asintió, así debía ser, Nyohiko jamás se había mostrado sincera, era imposible que confiara en ella.

-Como desee Lord Taki. Sin más que decir entonces, me retiro.- salió del lugar con tranquilidad, aún así, su mente recordaba cada una de sus palabras_.- "Estúpido¿Cómo se atreve? Maldito youkai."-_ él no era nadie ante ella ¡por quien fuera, Nyohiko estaría muy por encima de los youkais comunes, incluso… que los Taiyoukai!

Día tras día, noche tras noche, para Lord Sesshoumaru el verse humano comenzaba a ser una carga que tal vez llevaría toda su vida… su mortal vida.

-¿Has pensado en la muerte?- preguntó a la dama que en esos momentos leía algunos pergaminos de literatura que su Amo le había facilitado.

-¿La muerte?- cerró con delicadeza el papel.- Yo he visto la muerte.- sonrió con tranquilidad.- Sé lo que se siente estar muerto, he sentido el dolor en mi propio cuerpo y alma… Sí, Amo Sesshoumaru, he pensado en la muerte infinidad de veces.-

-Yo jamás había pensado en ella.- Rin le miró con sorpresa, su Amo se veía tan tranquilo; estaba segura que era la primera vez que le veía con tan afable rostro en aquel cuerpo humano.- Ante éstas circunstancias, ante éste cuerpo y ésta vida que seguramente se extinguirá en algunas noches; es imposible no pensar en la muerte.-

-Amo…-

-Rin¿hay algo que desees?- la chica movió ligeramente el rostro al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.- Cuando tomé la decisión de hacerte mi protegida, me juré a mi mismo cumplir a la perfección con esa promesa.-

-Yo sólo deseo seguir a su lado, ese es mi deseo. Estar con usted es mi único deseo.- un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

-¿Sería conveniente entonces tomarte como mi mujer?- la chica abrió sus ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-¿Q-qué…?- sus labios temblaban. El Lord se incorporó y fue hasta ella.

-¿A este Sesshoumaru le convendría considerar la idea de tomar por mujer a una humana? Tal vez ¿como querida? O ¿Cómo esposa y Señora del Oeste?- la chica le miraba estupefacta.- Rin¿no es eso lo que deseas?- pasó su dedos entre el cabello de la humana. Rin retrocedió.

-Yo no…-

-¿Son tus palabras verdaderas?- la miró fríamente, como si por un momento su naturaleza youkai hubiese resurgido.

-Jamás he pensado en algo semejante.- mintió. Quería irse, esa situación, esas palabras... se sentía humillada y no sabía la razón.- Rin no…-

-Entonces te sugiero buscar una pareja; tu corta existencia se acabará pronto, deberías aprovechar el tiempo que posees.-

-Rin sólo desea estar con usted.- bajo la cabeza.- ¿Rin debe acceder a su propuesta para poder estar a su lado?- y éstas palabras no hicieron menos que sorprender al Lord.

-¿Aceptar el ser mía?- la chica asintió.- Tú **eres** mía.- dijo seriamente.

-U-usted dijo… usted se refería a…- cerró los ojos, el color en sus mejillas iba en aumento.- S-su q… q-querida.-

-¿Sería eso extraño?- la chica cubrió su boca; no era alegría lo que sentía sino confusión, incluso temor.- Tú siempre has sentido atracción por mí.- sonrió con cierta arrogancia.- De cualquier forma, no eres más una niña pequeña.-

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- en su voz era perceptible cierta desesperación.- ¿Por qué en este momento?-

-No hay explicación alguna para ti.- había algo que odiaba de sus palabras, no sabía que era exactamente pero él, Sesshoumaru del Oeste era conciente de las equivocas expresiones que estaba usando ¿acaso sería su nueva naturaleza, sería ese cuerpo humano el que le hacía actuar de forma tan reprobable?

Cerro los ojos molesto ¡que repugnante actuación la suya!

¿Cómo había podido rebajarse al nivel de los humanos?

¿Cómo había osado ofender lo que _deseaba_ proteger?

-Pero Amo, es que yo no… yo no podría… Hisui siempre me ha exigido comportarme como…- volteó al escuchar la voz de Shiso; Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente. Pronto el Inu Youkai llegó hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes Príncipe, Dama.- la chica sonrió forzadamente.

-Señor Shiso…- miró de reojo a su protector.- Me retiro Amo.- el Lord asintió. Shiso la observó salir en silencio, su mirada estaba perdida, apagada con la sombra de la tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- el atractivo humano tomó nuevamente asiento.

-No es tu asunto.-

-Lo es; escuché tus propuestas.- reprochó.

-…Entonces sabes ya lo que aconteció aquí.-

-¿Por qué la denigraste?- reclamó.- No debiste humillarla.- Sesshoumaru suspiró.- No es justo que juegues con los sentimientos de la mujer que será mi Señora.-

-¡¿Quién ha dicho algo semejante!?- exclamó molesto ¡¿por qué Shiso se metía en sus asuntos!?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que yo; sientes una espantosa atracción por ella, juraría que tienes la necesidad de tenerla cerca. No creas que he olvidado cuan celoso eres.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-¡Deja de fingir!- sus ojos resplandecieron.- Ya basta Sesshoumaru ¿cuánto eres capaz de sacrificar por ese necio orgullo tuyo?-

-¡Tú me enseñaste a vivir así!- enfureció, algunas descargas eléctricas surgieron de su cuerpo. Shiso le miraba ligeramente sorprendido, al parecer su teoría era correcta.

-¡Contrólate Sesshoumaru!- su rostro se torno preocupado.- ¡Si tú tratas de recuperar tus instintos youkai, tal vez tu poder se libere!- el Lord sonrió.

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?- sintió rasguños en el cuerpo.

-¡Te destruirás!- se acercó molesto.- ¡Detente!- Sesshoumaru le observó por unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse.

-No pienso morir, primero descuartizaré a Nyohiko.- le miró con frialdad.- Y Shiso…- el inu youkai le vio decidido.- Deja de intervenir, lo que haga con Rin es asunto mío.-

-Ni loco, no tienes tacto.- negó. Sesshoumaru suspiró fastidiado.

Caminaba con cierta paciencia por los pasillos del Palacio, pensando en las palabras de su Lord Sesshoumaru. Cierto era que ella deseaba estar a su lado, pero no como una querida ¿cómo serlo? No había sido educada de esa forma, no desilusionaría a Hisui, además, sabía que su Amo lo había dicho con desprecio, no sabía la razón, sólo sabía que su Amo… se había burlado de sus sentimientos…

Se detuvo en seco; eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-…Él sospecha…- guardó silencio.

-¿Sospechar qué?- con temor Rin dio media vuelta; InuYasha la observaba con extrañeza.

-Señor… InuYasha ¿busca algo en especial?-

-..._Tú_ estás en el Jardín del Ala Sur, pensé que tú eras quien necesitaba algo.- Rin sonrió.

-¡Lo siento!- miró a InuYasha por unos instantes.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- el hanyou refunfuño, afirmando.- ¿Cree que los humanos somos indignos?-

-¿Indignos?-

-…Por ejemplo, yo y mi Amo…-

-¡Oh ése idiota!- sonrió con arrogancia.- ¿Qué clase de tontería te dijo?-

-No, es que…-

-¡Feh, suele ser tan idiota!- sonrió.- No te preocupes, seguramente ahora dice aún mas estupideces, como es humano vive inseguro e intranquilo.- La humana se sorprendió al recordar las preguntas de su Amo sobre la muerte.- Y no, no eres indigna, ese imbécil te ha hecho creer que debes avergonzarte por ser humana.- Rin dudó.- **Eres humana ¿y qué, no es eso lo que te hace diferente a todos los de éste Palacio?-** desvió el rostro.- Sesshoumaru no duda en deshacerse de lo que le desagrada.-

-¿Qué quiere decir…?-

-No subestimes tu propia inteligencia; sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.- sonrió suavemente.- Deja que diga sus tonterías, algún día entenderá.- la chica le observó caminar hacía el interior, dejándola con sus pensamientos, con sus dudas y sus recuerdos.

Sentía su cuerpo debilitarse ¡odiaba los días como aquel!

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, cada vez que se acercaba a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru dudaba sobre su presencia en ese lugar; se arriesgaba demasiado. Espero unos minutos fuera, pronto anochecería.

-¿Joven Príncipe?- Shiso salía de la estancia.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-No te interesa.- suspiró, recordando que Kagome le había regañado por su mal carácter.- Vine a ver a Sesshoumaru.- guardó silencio. Shiso le miraba con curiosidad.- ¿Qué?-

-Nada, sólo… imaginaciones mías. Permiso.- le dejó solo. Era ridículo ¡juraría que InuYasha olía más a humano que a hanyou, que tontería!

Pronto el joven Príncipe se adentro a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru, aguardando en silencio, la noche ya había caído, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- claro, hubiese sido una buena idea haberse ocultado antes, pero había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-…Eres ridículo; me enferma tu maldita obsesión por ser youkai y ya estoy harto de ver que estás quejándote por ser humano… no eres el único.- sintió su cuerpo debilitarse más.

-¿Y sólo para eso viniste hasta aquí? Que molesto eres…- observó el cabello del hanyou tornarse oscuro.-…Tú también.-

-Yo siempre he sido así; hay momentos en los que pierdo mis poderes.- Y ya sabía que estaba loco por contarle sobre su secreto pero, bien no lo entendía, era sólo que no sabía porque no sentía la necesidad de ocultarlo.

-¿…Y qué se supone que debo de decir? No me importa.-

-¡Mira tú…!- trató de controlarse.- Deja de quejarte por todo, es molesto.- se sentó. Sesshoumaru le imitó.- Es incomodo ¿no? Da cierto temor tener ésta apariencia.-

-Ja, el Gran Sesshoumaru no le teme a nada.- InuYasha realmente hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.- ¿…qué ganas con venir a mostrarme esto?- preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Nada, sólo que dejes de quejarte y fastidies; yo paso por lo mismo.- Sesshoumaru le miró molesto.

-Antes que nada, tú jamás has sido un youkai puro, además ¿me crees ignorante? Hace demasiado que sabía sobre ese cambio en ti, aunque no sabía cuando era… hoy hay luna nueva, deduzco entonces que es en este periodo cuando pierdes tus habilidades sobrenaturales.- InuYasha protestó.

-¡Lo sabias, desgraciado!- el antiguo Lord le ignoró por largo rato, minutos en los cuales su hermano continuo protestando. Por la mente de Sesshoumaru pasó la cuestión de que Aki, Gigei e Hikari pasaran por lo mismo.

-…-

-…- después de algunos minutos, un silencio reino en la habitación.- ¿Y finalmente accederás y le darás su libertad a Rin?-

-Ella es libre.-

-¡Claro que no! Depende de ti para todo ¡no es libre!-

-Lo es, jamás le he ordenado permanecer en algún lugar.- InuYasha guardó silencio unos instantes.

-¿…La desprecias?-

-No.-

-…Tu forma de ver a los demás es estúpida, demasiado complicada.-

-Eso es porque eres un ignorante e irracional, por esa razón no eres capaz de entender palabra alguna.- el hanyou pensó seriamente en precipitarse contra él y mostrarle quien era el ignorante y el irracional.

-¡Príncipe Sesshoumaru!- Súbitamente la voz del antiguo Guardián del Norte se escuchó; InuYasha se dirigió hacía las más oscuras partes de la habitación ¡no dejaría que le viera, no pensaba arriesgarse más!

Con rapidez Shiso entró al lugar, en su rostro era posible apreciar gran preocupación.

-¿Con qué autoridad te adentras en mis habitaciones de tan descortés forma?- cuestionó el Lord.

-¡Es una verdadera emergencia!- Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.- ¡Tenemos problemas!- ¿qué tenían problemas? Ja, eso lo sabía desde el momento en que su figura había cambiado y había adoptado ese patético cuerpo humano.

-…- le miró seriamente.- Habla.- dijo una vez que se percató que Shiso esperaba por su orden.

-Mi Lord.- se arrodilló y entregó un pergamino.- Ha llegado hace unos minutos a penas.- Sesshoumaru lo tomó, estiró lentamente el papel y fijo su mirada en las palabras escritas.

-…- parecía apacible pero poco a poco fue entrecerrando sus ojos, sus cejas reflejaban cuan perturbado estaba.- ¿Tiene alguna razón para venir; anunció algo más?- cerró el pergamino.- ¿Su mensajero dijo algo, quizás?-

-No lo dijo… ¿Qué debemos hacer?- InuYasha observaba cada expresión que su hermano reflejaba en su rostro; no había duda, realmente su rostro de marfil era producto de su naturaleza youkai.

-Oigan¿qué diablos pasa?- guardaron silencio.- ¡Contesten!- Shiso no le miró siquiera, estaba sin duda preocupado por aquel pergamino.

-¡Silencio!- Sesshoumaru le miró molesto.- Tenemos cinco días; retírate, pensaré alguna posible solución.-

-Pero… Bien. Siendo así me retiro. Yo también he de buscar una solución.- Sesshoumaru asintió.

Una vez que volvieron a encontrarse solos, InuYasha exclamó que la única razón por la que no había peleado hace unos instantes era por cortesía.

-Ja, tu educación es la de un animal ¿me crees imbécil?-

-¡Lo eres!- se acercó.- ¿Qué dice el pergamino ese?-

-Este asunto no te corresponde.- el hanyou le arrebató el objeto de su única mano; rápidamente Sesshoumaru se incorporó.- Entrégamelo.-

-¿Quieres pelear por él?- se miraron con arrogancia y soberbia; como humanos eran tan similares, aquello que consideraban algunos invisible era evidente.- Aunque debo recordarte como terminaste la última vez.- se burló.

-Mantenías tus vulgares poderes.-

-¡Tú…!- trató de calmarse.- Mira, aún ahora, estoy seguro que podría acabar contigo.-

-Inténtalo.- por un momento InuYasha pensó seriamente en hacerlo.

-¡Feh! Ya tendré la oportunidad de acabarte, esperemos a que recuperes tus poderes…- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, desconcertado.- ¡…de lo contrario dirás que tuve ventaja!- reclamó.

-…Imbécil.- guardó silencio.- Entrégame ese pergamino.- el hanyou se lo extendió.

-¿Qué informa ésta cosa?- se sentó.- ¿De quién es?- el Lord camino hasta una extraña repisa de madera, esta tenía algunos espacios cilíndricos; en uno de éstos depositó el pergamino.

-…Es una cortesía de Lord Fuuno, Lord del Este.-

-¿Ese quién es?-

-Lord Fuuno es el Líder Taiyoukai de la familia Real del Este; esta familia es en su mayoría _Tori_ youkai (youkai pájaro). Durante largos años fue aliado de nuestro padre. En alguna ocasión también yo pelee a su lado pero de eso hace tanto que me es difícil recordar cuando fue exactamente.- InuYasha le miraba atentamente.- Lord Fuuno ha sido de los pocos Taiyoukai que se ha negado a iniciar una guerra.-

-Oh ¿Y qué es eso de "cortesía"?- Sesshoumaru le miró serenamente.

-…Un saludo formal.- en cierta forma se sentía irritado por las preguntas de su _ignorante_ hermano pero se sentía como cuando él era un cachorro rebelde y estaba durante horas preguntándole sobre palabras, guerras, incluso, sobre sus propios logros.

-¿Y por un saludo se pone Shiso así?- negó.- ¿Quién cree imbécil a quién?-

-Imbécil.- InuYasha iba a protestar- Con este saludo agrega que en cinco días visitará el Oeste, pide reunirnos.-

-¿Y eso qué…?- entrecerró los ojos, imitando la expresión de Sesshoumaru.- Demonios.-

-A nadie puedo entregar mi confianza; el que yo conozca a Lord Fuuno y su carácter no me dará la certeza de que el Oeste no se verá afectado. Es absurdo que confíe en él.-

-¿Piensas que puede traicionarte?-

-Evidente es.- asintió.

-¿Y en Shiso y Hisui sí confías?-

-Sería una estupidez de mi parte el permitirles verme si no fuera así.- el hanyou, ahora en su estado humano rió con burla.

-¡No confías en tus sirvientes pero sí en Shiso, Hisui y…!- guardó silencio, desconcertado.

…_Confianza…_

"_Sería una estupidez de mi parte el permitirles verme si no fuera así."_

-¿Y… quien más?- un suave deje de ironía pareció escucharse; después de todo él siempre sería Sesshoumaru del Oeste.

-T-tú sabes, confías en Rin.- desvió el rostro. Estaba conciente, no sólo en Rin, Shiso y Hisui… después de todo ¿no había _otra_ persona que había tenido el acceso a sus habitaciones?

-InuYasha…- el hanyou le miró con atención.-…lárgate, tengo cosas de que ocuparme.-

-…- bien, sólo por esa ocasión no le gritaría que era un estúpido.- No me iré, _idiota_ ¿no ves que mi figura es humana? No me arriesgaré a que otros me vean, como tú, yo tampoco confío de más.-

-Entonces no me molestes y duerme en el piso.- dijo irritado.

-No seas ingenuo.- ¿Qué? Le había llamado ingenuo a él ¡…Al GRAN Sesshoumaru!- Jamás he logrado conciliar el sueño en este estado.-

-Entonces que tu boca se mantenga cerrada.- el hanyou hizo una suave protesta.

-¡Feh!-

Así, las horas de la noche transcurrieron en silencio mayoritariamente; en algunas ocasiones conversaban por algunos minutos. Para InuYasha había sido extraño ver que en determinado momento el Lord del Oeste había caído dormido por un par de minutos.

_Confianza_

El Sol comenzó a mostrar sus primeros rayos, aunque la ventana estaba cerrada, era posible apreciar la luminosidad de aquella calida luz tan extrañada en el invierno.

-Bien.- el hanyou observó sus manos, sus garras crecieron. Sesshoumaru le miró con atención.- Ya era hora.- su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color hasta obtener aquel tono platinado. Además, dos caninas orejas hicieron acto de presencia pronto.- Por fin me puedo ir de aquí.- se incorporó.- Cierto¿has pensado ya como librarte de Fuuno?-

_-Lord_ Fuuno es la apropiada forma de nombrarle.- con suavidad pasó su mano por sobre su rostro, desde que era humano le era necesario hacer eso para sentirse despierto.- Y no, aún no he pensado en ello lo suficiente. Enviar a Shiso y Rin a recibirle en mi representación excusándome por tener trabajo sería una opción sí no hubiese sido cortes al enviarme un aviso con cinco días de anticipación.-

-¿Y si simplemente le dices que no venga?-

-Imposible; con la muerte de Minami la situación entre el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste se ha vuelto tensa y complicada.-

-Creo que tienes razón.- volvió el rostro a una de las puertas.- Shiso está entrando… Hisui viene con él.-

Los dos youkais entraron con suavidad. -¡Buenos días pequ…!-

-¡Hisui!- exclamó con fuerza Sesshoumaru ¡no permitiría que le dijese "pequeño" con su hermano ahí para escucharlo!

-Ah, buenos días Príncipe InuYasha.- el hanyou suspiró irritado. Hisui sonrió.

-¡No me llamen así!- desvió el rostro.- Buenos días.-

-Altezas, buenos días.- Shiso caminó hasta Sesshoumaru.- ¿Ha pensado en algo ya, mi Lord?-

-Aún no.- por un momento, un amplio deseo de revolver el cabello de Sesshoumaru invadió a Shiso… ¡Su Príncipe tenía esa expresión confundida que solía mostrar cuando era cachorro!

-Entonces permítale a Shiso hacerle una sugerencia.-

-Habla.-

-Considero que una opción podría ser que Rin y yo le atendiéramos en su representación.-

-Imposible, nos ha informado de su llegada con anticipación.-

-Fingiremos algún imprevisto; no puede dejar que le vea mi Lord.-

-Pero tampoco puede comportarse de forma inadecuada Shiso, no es a un youkai a quien recibirá, si no a un Taiyoukai, un youkai de la nobleza.- protestó Hisui. Sabía de sobra que comportarse así con un Lord sería una ofensa, sin olvidar que podría interpretarse como falta de interés por los hechos que acontecían.

Un extraño silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿Y si alguien se disfraza de ti?- sugirió entonces InuYasha.

-¿Eres idiota?- el Taiyoukai, es decir, el antiguo Taiyoukai del Oeste le reprendió.- ¿Y piensas hacerlo tú, cierto?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No seas estúpido.- sonrió, ignorando sus insultos.- Yo no podría, no manejo tu "pulcro" lenguaje, además, si ese hombre te conoce desde hace tiempo, seguramente se daría cuenta.-

-¿Qué sugería entonces, Joven Príncipe InuYasha?- Hisui le miró con atención.

-No sería difícil percatarse de un impostor si el disfraz fuera algo creado por manos pero ¿Qué tal uno hecho por magia?- Sesshoumaru le miró de reojo.

-¿A quien te refieres?-

-Uno de mis amigos puede hacerlo, es su especialidad, después de todo su magia es más que nada el crear ilusiones.-

-¡El Kitsune!- Shiso sonrió.- ¡Claro!-

-¡Jamás!- Sesshoumaru se incorporó.- ¡Me niego!- buscó argumentos que le sirvieran; simplemente no podría darse a notar como alguien que sentía repudio por la persona que había osado tocar lo que era de él, siendo más específicos, _aquella_ que había decidido ya, sería suya.- Ese kitsune de campo no conoce sobre el comportamiento y la educación de la realeza¿cómo piensan que yo permitiré me ponga en ridículo?-

-Le enseñarías a comportarse como tú.- exclamó InuYasha con arrogancia.

-Tonterías.- ¡No dejaría que tocara a Rin!

-Es verdad, de esa forma yo podría informarle sobre lo que ocurriese en el salón. Lord Sesshoumaru, esta podría ser una buena opción, y a mi parecer, la única aceptable.-

-Pero es descabellada.- comentó Hisui.

-Ciertamente es ridícula.- apoyo Sesshoumaru.

-Los youkais pájaro no deben tener un excelente sentido del olfato, no nos preocuparíamos por eso.- Shiso tejía segundo a segundo una maligna solución.- Podemos pedirle a la Dama Rin que ella se encargue de guiar al kitsune cuando cometa algún error; ella podría ayudarle ampliamente.-

-He dicho que **no**.- ¡No dejaría al kitsune con _su_ humana!

-…Pero Sesshoumaru…- Hisui tendría que ayudar a convencerle, aún cuando la idea fuera una completa tontería, realmente necesitarían pensar en algo para evitar así que Fuuno les descubriera.- Rin es sin duda una de las personas que mejor conoce tu comportamiento, además ya la han visto a tu lado con anterioridad, no les extrañaría verla sentada a tu lado.-

-¡¿Y cómo pretenden encubrir cualquier estupidez que ese kitsune haga!?- cuestionó molesto. Al menos ahora sabía que no podrían tener una respuesta completamente satisfactoria ¡...no podrían!

Un nuevo silencio gobernó por unos segundos.

-La Dama.- pronunció Shiso.- La Dama puede ser quien "te ha hecho cambiar"…al menos un poco.-

-Dudo que Lord Fuuno crea que el Príncipe Sesshoumaru ha cambiado mucho, incluso si se le enseñara al joven Shippou como comportarse, seguramente cometería algunos errores.- Hisui observaba pensativa a su pequeño.

-Eso es seguro, Shippou no es exactamente una mente brillante.- se mofó InuYasha.

-¿Y lo dices tú?- le molestó Sesshoumaru. Shiso observó a su Lord.

-¡Mira tú…!- InuYasha le amenazó con el puño en alto. El inu youkai de ojos verdes desvió su mirada hacía InuYasha.

-El Joven Aki.- los verdes ojos de Shiso se hicieron gatunos.

-¿¡Quieres pelear?!-

-¡Que inmaduro y patético eres, InuYasha!- Sesshoumaru sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Patético serás tú, al menos yo…!-

-Para justificar cualquier acción extraña del joven Shippou… ¡presentaremos al joven Aki como hijo tuyo!- el inu youkai oji-verde sonrió.

-¡…Sí, soy un hanyou pero tengo más poder que tú, tú ahora eres un huma…!- InuYasha calló unos instantes, procesando las palabras "Aki", "hijo" y "tuyo".- ¡¡JAMÁS!!-

-¡Tu sugerencia es ridícula, Shiso!- su Lord le miró molesto.

-¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOMEN A **MI** HIJO COMO SI FUERA HIJO DE SESSHOUMARU!!-

-¡Pero hay gran parecido entre Lord Sesshoumaru y el joven Aki!- Shiso defendía su propuesta.

-¡DIJISTE QUE ESAS MARCAS ERAN PORQUE MI PADRE TAMBIEN LAS TENÍA Y SEGURAMENTE POR ESO AKI TAMBIEN!-

-Y lo sostengo.- sonrió el inu youkai.

-¿Y quién según tú, sería su madre? Todos tienen en su conocimiento ¡que mi deseo era tener descendencia pura!-

_¿Era?_

-Es más que obvio que la Dama Rin sería su madre, después de todo, Aki es un hanyou.- y fue en este punto cumbre, la palabra "hanyou" donde Shiso había tenido especial cuidado, evitando ofender a InuYasha.

-Hay cierta coherencia en lo que dices.- Hisui le miró con seriedad. Sesshoumaru les observó por unos instantes, sabía que era una tontería, que fracasaría y que seguramente Rin se negaría.

Bien, se sentía extraña, hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba en el jardín disfrutando de la compañía de los niños ¿y ahora? Pues ahora estaba frente a su Amo Sesshoumaru, con Shiso y Hisui como acompañamiento y no sólo ella, también estaba la Señora Kagome y el Señor InuYasha… ¿Y Aki?

¿…Qué estaba pasando?

-Dama…- Shiso sonrió.

-¿Sí?- la humana contestó su sonrisa con una más pura y brillante.

-Queremos pedirle un favor.- mostró una nueva sonrisa.

-Claro.- esa sonrisa tan pura hacía a Sesshoumaru _sentirse_ peor al haber aceptado esa estúpida idea.- ¿De qué se trata?-

-Es algo simple.- Hisui miró al inu youkai con molestia.

-No lo es, Shiso.-

-Lo es, Hisui…-

-¡No!-

-¡Lo es!- Rin parpadeó unos instantes, incluso Kagome se veía confundida (sin olvidar el rostro furioso de InuYasha al ir por ella y Aki; y sin olvidar el hecho de que había tenido que explicarle a su hijo que su idolatrado estúpido "Tío" era humano ¡que fastidio!).

-¡Rin!- Sesshoumaru llamó su atención; la joven le miró.- Tienes mi autorización para negarte.-

-¿Negarme?- algo no le agradaba ¿tendría acaso que ver con aquella conversación sobre los amantes que habían tenido antes? -…C-como ordene.-

-¡Te está sugiriendo no te está ordenando!- protestó InuYasha; Sesshoumaru le miró con ira ¡¿cómo osaba gritarle a Rin en su presencia?!

-¿De que se trata ese favor, Señor Shiso?- le miró serenamente. El inu youkai discutía con la youkai de dorados cabellos.

-Pues…- ignoró su discusión anterior.- Quería saber si accederías a ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru.- sonrió pícaramente.

-¿¡Cómo dijo!?- Kagome se sonrojó y tomó con fuerza las orejas de InuYasha.- ¡¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo!?-

-¡Suéltame Kagome!-

-¿Yo… qué?- sintió el color subir a sus mejillas. Su Amo la miraba con seriedad; juraría que últimamente su Amo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Es que acaso sientes placer al hacerme enfurecer?- cuestionó el Lord. Shiso le sonrió.- No se trata de un compromiso Rin.- la joven continuó mirándole sonrojada y, por alguna razón, a Sesshoumaru no le agradaba. Shiso recuperó su serena apariencia.

-Rin, en estos momentos nos encontramos en malas circunstancias.- la joven le observó con seriedad (aunque aún sonrojada).- Ha llegado una cortesía de Lord Fuuno del Este.- la chica asintió.- Ha advertido sobre su presencia aquí en cinco días.-

-Comprendo.- asintió, miró a su Amo con duda.- ¿Cómo podrá mi Amo recibir a Lord Fuuno si posee ahora una figura humana; no sería eso peligroso?-

-Lo es.- el Lord se incorporó.- Por esa razón este ser a mi lado…- señaló a Shiso.- y este imbécil…- señaló a InuYasha.- Han fraguado una idea ridícula.-

-¡No lo es!- se defendió InuYasha.

-¿En qué consiste esa idea?- preguntó Kagome.

-Bueno…- InuYasha acarició la cabeza de Aki.- De hacer pasar a este enano por hijo de Sesshoumaru.-

Silencio en la habitación.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿…ACASO TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!?- Kagome le sujetó con fuerza.- ¡¿Cuándo me comentaste sobre esto!?-

-¡No fue mi idea!-

-¡Pero acabas de decir…!-

-Señora Kagome, he sido yo.- Shiso la miró con paciencia.

-¿Por qué?- le miró seriamente.

-Porque… bueno, necesitaremos que alguien se haga pasar por el Príncipe.- contestó Hisui. Rin la miró sorprendida.

-¿Alguien?-

-Ese kitsune.- dijo Sesshoumaru al tiempo que la miraba seriamente.- Ese ridículo kitsune que responde al nombre de Shippou.- Rin desvió la vista, entristecida… después de todo, aún no había sido perdonada su falta... que tonta había sido, aún cuando su Amo no tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacía ella, seguramente había sido ofendido al ver que algo que consideraba de él fuera profanado por otro… un objeto… ya lo sabía, tan sólo un objeto era para él pero ese sobrenombre no pesaba tanto como antes… porque era preciada para Lord Sesshoumaru, preciada como pocas cosas… y ella lo sabía.

-¡Te reclamaría si no fuera porque sé _porque_ detestas tanto a Shippou!- su hermano sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Y yo sería tu hijo?- Aki se acercó a Rin.

-Eso parece.- contestó ella. Shiso sonrió.

-¡La imagen perfecta!- los dos le vieron confundidos.- Verán el asunto es más simple de lo que parece.- mintió.- Shippou deberá aprender a comportarse como Sesshoumaru lo mejor que pueda, para ello tiene cuatro días, bueno en realidad tiene tres y medio porque el quinto deberá estar preparado para Lord Fuuno.- sonrió con ternura a Rin y Aki.- Y ustedes dos, bueno, Rin sólo…- sintió la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru ¡ese Príncipe suyo no podía tolerar que la llamase por su nombre aún!- …Dama, usted será la esposa de Lord Sesshoumaru y naturalmente, Aki será su cachorro.- revolvió los cabellos de Aki.

-...Esposa…- pronunció ella.

-¿…Cachorro?- sonrió el pequeño.- ¡Genial!- se acercó a su tío.- ¿Qué debo hacer tío-padre nuevo?-

-…- le miró con seriedad.- Shiso se encargará de "educarte" como un Príncipe… tienes cuatro días, espero aprendas lo mejor posible.-

-¡Lo haré!- volteó para ver a su amado padre.- ¡¿Papá oíste!?- el hanyou le miró desanimado.

-Aja.- el niño le miró, después a su madre, ella le sonrió.- Diviértete.-

-¡Papaaaaaaá!- lo abrazó.- ¡Tú eres el único papá genial!- el hanyou sonrió.

-¡Eso lo sé, fuera enano, deberás practicar!-

-¡Sí!-

-…P-pero¿cómo deberé comportarme yo?- Rin miró angustiada a Shiso.- Yo no sé ser una esposa.-

-Dudo que eso se pueda enseñar pequeña.- Hisui se acercó a ella.- Pero te enseñaré todo cuento _imagine_ significa.-

-¿No sería mejor que una verdadera esposa le enseñara?- sugirió (tontamente) Shiso. Kagome estaba por ofrecerse cuando InuYasha la detuvo.

-¡Que sea de _**ésta** _época!-

-¡Abajo!-

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru… está de acuerdo con esto?- el antiguo Taiyoukai la miró seriamente.

-No.-

-…Perdóneme, usted debe desear que su esposa sea una youkai…- miró a Aki.- _"Hanyou… mi hijo ¿eh?"- _sonrió.

-¡OYE DILE ALGO!- InuYasha le miró molesto. Sesshoumaru observó a su humana.

-Resta importancia a eso…- la joven le miró.- Ya no importa más.- Rin estaba confundida. Su Amo había cambiado fuese como fuese, ahora él era distinto con ella, incluso… decía cosas que jamás pensó pudiese decir, su Amo siempre era tan orgulloso, digno y ahora, bueno, era distinto, no podía decir que era tan serio como antes, pero eso no la reconfortaba… en realidad la hacía sentir ligeramente asustada porque ahora _él,_ que siempre la había hecho sentir segura, no lo hacía como antes, era tan extraño.

Esa misma tarde las clases de Aki y Rin comenzaron.

-La espalda recta. Más Aki, pareces un Príncipe cansado y sin ganas de ver a nadie…- InuYasha miraba con desconfianza a Shiso.- Si te muestras así Lord Fuuno se sentirá ofendido.- el pequeño lo hacía bien, bastante bien.- Bien, justo así.-

-¡Esto parece fácil!- después de algunos minutos lo reconsideró.- ¡Ya no lo soportoooo!- se quejó.- ¡Me duele!-

-Soporta.- dijo sin inmutarse su maestro.

-InuYasha… ¿está bien que lo dejemos?- su marido asintió.

-Claro que sí… no he olvidado que es doloroso, yo también lo llegue a vivir pero… no podemos dejar que se den cuenta de lo que pasa.-

-Estás muy comprensivo.- le miró sorprendida. InuYasha desvió la mirada.

-¡Feh!-

En otro salón del Palacio Imperial, las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

-La barbilla en alto Rin.-

-P-pero…-

-En alto, si muestras humildad siendo "mi esposa" no lograrás parecer la Señora del Oeste ¿Cómo la mujer que tome por esposa actuaría con timidez? Si tienes poder, demuéstralo.- la regañó su Lord.

-Pero Amo…-

-Lo cierto Rin, es que si fingirás ser la Señora del Oeste debes mostrar arrogancia y poder, no debes limitar tu imagen, debes provocar temor ante aquellos que te desobedezcan.-

-Una vez que logres que te teman, tendrás el poder para lo demás.- su Amo se incorporó.- Si te muestras débil sólo me ofenderás y ridiculizarás.-

-¿Debo… mostrarme altiva?-

-Así es.- Rin suspiro.- ¿Debilidad en la Señora del Oeste? que repulsivo.- Rin alzo el rostro, sería y digna.

-Discúlpeme.-

-Jamás te disculpes con los demás.- Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse.- En éste Palacio no serás sólo una mujer, sino su Ama y Señora ¿por qué tú, que serás la dueña de todo cuanto poseo deberás disculparte con aquellos que te sirvan?- Rin dudó.

-Pero… Amo yo…-

-¿Es tan difícil para ti?- le miró ligeramente molesto. Rin le miró por unos instantes, después negó; bien, si quería una esposa arrogante ¡la tendría!

-No soy una criatura débil como para verme obstaculizada ante esto, venceré.- Hisui asintió.

-Casi… pero más que poderosa te escuchas egocéntrica.- Sesshoumaru negó.

-Dudo que tenga importancia.- Rin y Hisui le miraron.

-¿Por qué yo, Sesshoumaru tomaría por esposa a alguien que tiene mi comportamiento? Déjala expresarse, además… aún cuando finja ser mi esposa seguirá siendo humana y, mi protegida.-

-¿Insinúas que es aceptable que muestre ese egocentrismo sin llegar a la ironía?- el Lord asintió.- Pequeño… realmente te complicas la vida.- Rin sonrió, al menos ahora sabía que su comportamiento no era del todo incorrecto.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy **_yo_,** Shiso me dijo que viniera.- el ceño de Sesshoumaru se frunció, estaba irritado.- Entraré.- un no muy feliz kitsune se mostró en la habitación.- Seré breve y directo Sesshoumaru.-

-Me parece apropiado.- se miraron en silencio; las mujeres les observaban.- Imagino que ya has sido informado.-

-Sí, sí… que necesitas mi ayuda.- sonrió. Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.

-Puedes negarte, poco me importa.-

-No, seguro que recibo alguna clase de compensación ¿no?- Hisui suspiró, ya habían comenzado, eran como todos los youkais que pelean por una hembra y que encima de todo se sienten tan dignos y orgullosos que no ven sentido al lastimarse… aunque conociendo a Sesshoumaru seguramente él ardía en deseos de asesinar al kitsune.- Pero te diré que me basta con obtener a "tu" esposa.- el Lord cerró su puño con fuerza.

-¡Joven Shippou compórtese!- exclamó Hisui, ahora tenía la estrategia perfecta para que el kitsune dejase el tema para siempre.- Tal vez el Príncipe Sesshoumaru se contenga pero ¡yo no!- le miró molesta.- ¡No permitiré que se sienta con tantas libertades con mi pequeña!- el kitsune la miró confundido y luego sonrió.

-Yep, eso ya lo sabía.- se sentó.- "_Pero me agrada molestar a éste sujeto_"- esperó en silencio hasta que él se dignara a hablar, ese arrogante humano que tanto detestaba, claro que antes era un youkai pero… bueno, en realidad eso no importaba es más ¿en que estaba pensando? Ah sí, en ayudar a ése Lord… ja, que gracia, que divertido era poder usurpar su lugar por fin se vengaría a su manera.

-…- bien, ese maldito Taiyoukai no cedería entonces no le quedaba otra opción.

-Entonces… ¿cómo me 'entrenarás'?-

-Deberás aprender a imitarme.- Shippou rió en su interior.

-Oh, de modo que los _débiles humanos_ deberán esperar para ver mi magnífica aparición.-

-…Cuida tus palabras.- había reconocido su ironía pero no pensaba concederle el placer de verle molesto.- Falta frialdad, hablas como si tan sólo te burlarás… expresas demasiado.- Shippou se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que mate mi lengua?- negó.- Prácticamente quieres que sea un zombi que dice cosas arrogantes y soberbias sin compasión.- Rin se molestó.

-Mi Amo no es un ser sin compasión.- desvió el rostro irritada.- De cualquier forma…- Shippou la observó.- El Señor Shiso me pidió que te haga alguna clase de advertencia cuando estás dejando de verte como el Amo… ¿Qué señal decidiremos?-

-Un beso sería bueno.- Los dientes de Sesshoumaru crujieron ligeramente; Shippou sonrió al escucharlo.- Bueno, que opinas de… Hmn… ¿algún movimiento con tus manos?-

-Podrías fingir acomodar tu cabello Rin.- Hisui le mostró un movimiento que consistía en deslizar sus dedos entre su cabello.

-Me parece bien.- dijo el kitsune.

-¿No es algo llamativo?- preguntó la chica a su Amo; éste desvió el rostro, parecía irritado, sino lo conociera juraría que le molestaba demasiado la presencia de Shippou ahí, pero eso era lo extraño. Ella comprendía que aquel inocente beso en el jardín con Shippou no sería olvidado (ni perdonado) fácilmente, pero eso no le aclaraba algunas cosas; su Amo se comportaba extraño con ella, y como si fuera poco… bueno, tal vez ella estaba haciéndose locas y tontas ilusiones nuevamente pero ¿y sí su Amo sentía algún interés por ella? La conversación de la tarde le había dejado claros ciertos puntos, entre ellos que su Amo sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, aunque eso no le confirmaba si también sabía sobre su profundo amor hacía él… tal vez no, tal vez sí… sólo el Gran Sesshoumaru podría responder algo semejante… pero era aterrador pensarlo siquiera…

-Fingirás ser mi esposa, no veo el problema.- ¡pero claro que era llamativo, escandaloso, bochornoso…! Ese maldito kitsune ¡maldito osado!  
¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Ella… ella era de él… Del Gran Sesshoumaru ¡¿Cómo osaba pedirle un beso!? Y peor aún… ¡la tendría para él!

¡¡Maldito Lord Fuuno, él tenia la culpa de todo!!

¡Malditos sentimientos y pensamientos humanos…!

…malditos… ¿celos…?

…bien, lo aceptaba… ¡estaba celoso!

-Pues entonces… Rin… necesitaran practicar, vamos con Shiso y Aki, no estará de más que interactúes con el pequeño, después de todo siempre has mostrado tener un encanto con los niños.- la chica asintió.- Príncipe… ¿Qué opinión tendría de su cachorro?- el Lord le miró evidentemente confundido.

-¿Opinión?-

-Cómo lo trataría, quiero decir. Necesito tener una idea de todo… no sería muy expresivo… no suele serlo y…- la youkai de rubios cabellos fue interrumpida.

-Tú sabes ya como suelo comportarme con los hanyou.- por más que el antiguo Taiyoukai intentó endurecer su rostro era posible apreciar una ligerísima sonrisa; Shippou y Rin le observaban detenidamente.

-Hace ya varios años, en una de éstas habitaciones se escuchó su llanto, como fantasma se deslizó aquel ser cuyo único deseo era conocer a la pequeña criatura que lloraba (1).-

-Suficiente.- Hisui sonrió ante la negativa de Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos Rin.- las mujeres salieron del lugar, y pronto frías miradas se encontraron.

-Puedo matarte ahora mismo.-

-Inténtalo, aún cuando yo no te matara, te aseguro que alguien más tomaría tu vida antes de que acabarás conmigo.- sonrió fríamente.- Los Grandes Señores no rigen solos, siempre hay necesidad de leales hombres.-

-¿Lo dices por Shiso?- se burló.

-Ese youkai fue capaz de desafiar a mi Gran Señor Padre, sí fue capaz de llegar a aquello, te aseguro que no dudaría en desollarte vivo.- el kitsune le miró sin expresión.- Sé perfectamente que parece un ser irresponsable e inútil, es sin duda, el más cínico youkai en mi Palacio.-

-Puedo observar con claridad que fue el quién se encargó de criarte.- se mofó.

-Y está usted en lo cierto.- en la puerta, las resplandecientes esmeraldas que Shiso poseía mostraban serenidad.- Soy un gran ejemplar de padre irresponsable y cínico leal.-

-Nadie pidió tu intromisión.-

-Las Damas desean estar a solas con vuestro "hijo"… mi Príncipe¿cómo podría yo negarme ante la petición de mi Señora?-

-Tus burlas sobrepasan los límites ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré tolerándote?-

-Nada mi Lord, es sólo el cinismo característico en mí.- Oh, así que eso era; a Shiso le había molestado que lo llamara cínico… bien, pero no se disculparía ¡eso jamás!- ¿Comenzamos con la practica?- el kitsune y Sesshoumaru se incorporaron.

-¿Aki?- cuestionó Sesshoumaru.

-Debe tener un dolor agudo en la espalda pero sobrevivirá.-

-Únicamente enséñale el protocolo, no me agradaría que…- guardó silencio. Shippou le observó, Sesshoumaru parecía sereno, no, nostálgico.- No hay necesidad que lo atrapes en éste tipo de vida.-

-…La libertad se pierde cuando así lo desea uno.- su Lord le miró.- Así lo haré Príncipe, sólo el protocolo.-

Así pasó el primer día, para la mañana siguiente ya estaban siendo informados sobre el programa que llevarían acabo, y no sólo eso; InuYasha había cooperado con la maravillosa aportación de "Todos huelen diferente" y ante dicha afirmación Shiso ingeniosamente había creado un maravilloso y bochornoso plan maestro.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-No pienso aceptar algo semejante, son mis vestimentas, la ropa de mis antepasados, lo que pides es demasiado (2).-

-No me pondré la ropa de Sesshoumaru, apesta a él.- InuYasha comenzó a discutir con Shippou.

-¡Esa es la idea!-

-¡No quiero!-

-Shiso, no pienso permitir…-

-Sería sólo una hakama y un haoiri… creo que aún conservamos aquel que está impregnado con tu sangre.- el Lord le miró molesto.- Es necesario, es verdad que Lord Fuuno no posee un olfato muy desarrollado (como todos los youkais de su especie) pero no podemos arriesgarnos.- después de algunos minutos de discusión y certeros argumentos lograron convencer a esos necios enemigos.- Por otro lado, Dama Rin y Joven Aki… sería preferible que estuvieran en contacto con el Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- afirmó Shiso.

-Pero el tío huele distinto ahora.- Aki recibió una dura mirada por parte de su padre.

-Lo sé, el Príncipe deberá usar uno de sus trajes cuando esté con ustedes.-

-Señor Shiso la mayor parte del tiempo Aki está con usted y yo con Hisui ¿Cómo podremos estar en contacto? El Amo suele estar con Shippou y…-

-A la hora de dormir.- Rin y Hisui se sonrojaron.

-¡Tú estás yendo demasiado lejos…!- exclamó Hisui.

-¡Y eso que tiene de malo, lo importante es que no se den cuenta!- ambos se miraron con seriedad.- ¿Por qué a todo tienes que protestar?- pareció molestarse.- ¡No es algo malo, el Príncipe y la Dama solían dormir juntos en algunas ocasiones!- aún contra su voluntad, algunas miradas se centraron en ambos humanos; Rin se mostraba ligeramente avergonzada en cambio su Amo pareció no prestarle atención, no tenía nada de que arrepentirse… le había robado dos besos, si, pero eso no le desagradaba y no se arrepentiría jamás de haber tomado algo que deseaba de ella… porque ella era de él…

-¡Pero eso fue antes de que mi pequeña…!- decidió cambiar su argumento.- ¡Ella aún era una niña, ahora es distinto!- las miradas de los presentes se centraron en Hisui y Shiso, sólo Aki no comprendía cual era el problema en que su Tío Sesshoumaru y Rin durmieran juntos.

-¿Yo también dormiría con ustedes no?- Aki se acercó a Rin.

-Eso…- volvió a ver a su Amo; éste asintió.- Sí, así parece.-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.- Hisui se mostraba irritada.- No es correcto…-

-No estamos en las mejores circunstancias como para pensar en eso Hisui… si yo tuviera que dormir contigo no me sentiría _tan_ irritado, ni siquiera sentiría que estuviera traicionando a mi esposa, por mi Tierra estoy dispuesto a todo… además no…- sus palabras fueron cesadas ante una súbita bofetada de Hisui.

-¡Eres un ser molesto y desvergonzado!- camino hacía la salida.- ¡Eres insoportable!- salió del lugar.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿…Está bien que se vaya?- cuestionó InuYasha.- Parecen la típica pareja que pelea todo el tiempo.- por un momento Shippou deseo burlarse de él.

-Mi esposa y mi hijo menor fueron asesinados…- pronunció el inu youkai.- Ahora sólo tengo un hijo que proteger; no una esposa o una mujer… incluso si herí sus sentimientos no es de mi interés.- Rin observó el frío rostro de Shiso.

¿por qué… por qué había respondido de esa forma?

No había duda… ese youkai de afable mirada y sonriente expresión había sido aquel que había criado a su Amo Sesshoumaru.

Así pasó el resto del día, Shiso molesto, Hisui triste, InuYasha protestando, Kagome abrazándole… Rin bañándose, Aki bañándose donde minutos antes se había bañado Rín… ¿eh?

-Me siento avergonzada.- comentó a su Amo mientras Hisui trenzaba su cabello.

-No veo la razón.- mintió.

-Aki…- para sorpresa de Rin, Hisui le abrazó.

-Todo estará bien pequeña, sé que me molesté en al tarde pero… bien, creo que tiene razón Shiso… tal vez me he vuelto inmadura.- sonrió.- Oh, iré a ver al joven Aki.-

-No te preocupes.- Rin se incorporó.- Yo iré por él, después de todo soy su "madre".- hizo énfasis, riendo ligeramente.- No me acostumbraré a esto.- dijo mientras caminaba hacía el salón de baño.

-Pareces feliz.- la youkai se acercó a su pequeño, se sentó tranquilamente.

-No me convence del todo dormir a su lado nuevamente pero eso no tiene gran importancia ¿no? Nuestra prioridad ahora es que ella se impregne con mi aroma igual que Aki; el baño que se ha dado ha sido justamente para eso ¿cierto?-

-Sí, al bañarse con la misma agua que Rin su cuerpo comenzará a impregnarse de su aroma, al menos un poco… después de todo necesitamos sólo un poco de aroma.-

-Me gustaría saber que olor poseería un cachorro de ella.- dirigió su mirada al salón de baño.

-¿Un cachorro tuyo?-

-…- respiró suave y pausadamente.- ¿Te has dado cuenta?-

-La forma humana que posees ahora, me permite ver más que antes.- sonrió.- Sería un lindo cachorro, energético y noble, seguramente sería orgulloso como tú pero conservaría la amabilidad de su madre.-

-No creo que eso sea conveniente para un Lord.- Hisui sonrió.

-Tú eras así… y fuiste un Gran Príncipe, considero que hubieses sido un mejor Lord.- negó.- Pero el destino ya está establecido, nuestro camino ya fue designado… sólo nos queda tomarlo.-

-Es verdad, como mi madre, tú crees en el destino.- la miró.- ¿Estará ella dispuesta a caminar a mi lado?-

-Lo está.-

-Sin embargo… con ésta forma, jamás podría protegerla.- observó su brazo.- Primero recuperaré mi forma original, entonces, la reclamaré para mí.- la mujer le sonrió.- Siempre pensaste en esto ¿cierto?-

-No lo niego, desde el día en el que llegaste a éste Palacio con una pequeña humana a tu lado… desde el momento en el que _exigiste_ se le dieran finas sedas y una habitación a tu lado… desde ese momento supe que ella te era preciada; no estaba segura si era como una hija o como una futura Dama… pero debo confesar que jamás imagine que la querrías por esposa.- el Taiyoukai no contestó.

-…Hisui…-

-¿Sí?- sonrió.

-Una sola pregunta te hago y una sola respuesta quiero; ¿por qué estás molesta con Shiso?- la mujer se sorprendió.

-Oh, eso… es… bueno él…- desvió la mirada.- Sé que no me comporto como debería, siento pena por la muerte de su esposa y la de Tsuzuki pero… me duele que siempre se burle de mí.- se abrazó a sí misma.- Hoy se comportó de forma desconsiderada, como si yo sólo fuera un objeto… aún si yo no le intereso, él se adueño de mi corazón hace mucho… jamás lo toleré por eso… no me siento dueña de mi misma y me molesta.-

-Aún así, a hablar te niegas.-

-Él ama a su esposa- entendió la fría mirada de su pequeño.- Me molesta que se burle de mí, es todo.-

-Puedo exigirle tomar esposa, puedo obligarlo a elegirte… (3)-

-¡No!- tomó con fuerza su única mano.- No me obligues a estar con él, no lo soporto… ¡No podría estar al lado de alguien que me ignora como lo hace él!- Sesshoumaru la observó seriamente, sintió su mano ser liberada.- Yo estaré bien, recuerda que cuidaré de tus cachorros…- se incorporó.- Porque no pensarás tener sólo uno ¿o sí?-

-…Sandeces.- la youkai sonrió. En esos momentos un pequeño de plateados cabellos caminaba envuelto en sedas, una elegante Dama le seguía, intentado secar su cabello.

-Tío, el Señor Shiso me dijo que debía pedirte prestado un haoiri y una hakama formal para pasado mañana.-

-Encárgate de ello Hisui.- la mujer asintió.

-¿Qué usarás tú Rin?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Un kimono rojo que me regalo mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- sonrió.

-No será lo suficientemente apropiado.- intervino el Lord.- Hisui.-

-¿Uno de tu madre?- la expresión de Sesshoumaru se tornó llena de sorpresa.

-Ah, eso no será necesario yo…- Rin miró apenada a su Amo, este la observó por unos segundos.

-…Busca …uno adecuado Hisui.- dijo no muy convencido.- Te lo dejo a tu elección.- la youkai de dorados cabellos asintió.

-Sin más entonces, me retiro. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- sonrió Rin.

-¡Hasta mañana!- el pequeño sintió un aroma conocido y corrió hasta la puerta.- ¡Tú…!-

-¡Te extrañar!- se abrazó a él.- ¡Mamá dejar permiso a Gigei para venir!- miró a su Tío con tristeza, bajo las orejas… manipuló vilmente, tal como lo hacía con InuYasha.- ¿Gigei puede quedarse?-

-…- dio una rápida mirada a Rin ¡la humana estaba ya buscando la forma de acomodarse en el amplio futón!- …Sólo hoy.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!-

-¡Nooooo!- corrió hasta Sesshoumaru.- No tío, no se callará toda la noche.- protestó.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestra pequeña conversación?- le miró duramente, el pequeño bajo las orejas.

-¿Sobre Tetsusaiga y mamá y…?- por la mirada de su Tío supo que estaba en lo cierto.- Sí… la recuerdo.- suspiró.- Bien¡pero no estés molestándome!- se volvió para buscar con la mirada a su hermana y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en brazos de Rin y preparándose para ser calidamente arropada.

-¿Rin será mamá pronto?- la chica negó.

-No, Rin fingirá ser la mamá de Aki.-

-Oh… y ¿Rin tendrá cachorros pronto?- la chica rió suavemente.

-Rin debe encontrar una pareja primero.- contestó.

-¿Entonces Príncipe no es tu esposo?- miró a su amado Príncipe, y se sintió intimidada por la dura mirada del Lord, era vedad que ya había preguntado algo similar antes pero ¡los adultos tenían la culpa por decir que Aki era hijo de Príncipe y Rin! Ella sólo sabía que Aki era su hermano… entonces…- ¿Gigei es hermana de Aki, cierto?-

-Pues claro, tonta…- dijo el pequeño desde detrás de un biombo, en esos momentos se preparaba para dormir.

-Entonces Aki y Gigei ser hijos de Príncipe y mamá, porque Rin no es mamá… pero entonces papá ¿dónde quedaría….?-

-Pues… esto…- ¿Cómo le explicas a una pequeña niña algo tan complicado?

-Rin.- sintió el cuerpo de su Amo tras ella, un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica la rodeo ¡estaba tan nerviosa!

-¿S-sí Amo?-

-Haz que duerma, ahora.- se sentó en el futón.- Explicaciones de sobra son innecesarias.- la chica asintió, se recostó y sintió a la pequeña deslizarse con suavidad por encima de ella hasta llegar a Sesshoumaru.

-Buenas noches Príncipe.- le sonrió, pensó en darle un beso pero sería demasiado arriesgado, o al menos eso le había demostrado la última vez; fue entonces cuando optó por la mejor decisión, recostarse y dormir… sujeta a Rin. Pronto Aki se unió y se recostó al lado de su hermana, recordando su juramento de protegerla.

Esa era la escena que jamás había sido capaz de ver antes Lord Sesshoumaru…

Recostada, su joven humana abrazaba a la pequeña que se sujetaba con fuerza a su pecho, y tras la pequeña estaba Aki sujeto lo mejor que podía a Rin… sabía que si eran capaces de dormir así era sólo por la confianza que había entre ellos, por ese sentimiento compartido, por esa inocencia que los tres conservaban… y le era suficiente para guardarlo en su memoria como un grato momento.

-Descansen.- los tres afirmaron con un suave sonido, por un momento Sesshoumaru deseo sonreír pero saber si lo hizo o no es imposible de relatar pues, el orgulloso y honorable Lord del Oeste había apagado con un suave soplo las tres grandes velas que iluminaban sus habitaciones.

…_Dispuesto está ya el camino… _

…_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro…_

_¿decidirás tomarlo o huir de él?_

_Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira._

…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán…_

…_Dispuesto está ya el camino… _

Los fríos vientos acariciaban las ahora blancas Tierras del Sur; abrió lentamente los ojos, esperaba sentir algo más que silencio y tranquilidad… ah, ahí estaba, ese sentimiento de odio y desesperación.

Día a día… no importaba que lo intentase, se estaba consumiendo por su pasión, que grave error había sido entregar su corazón a aquella Inu Youkai… Minami, habían tenido una oportunidad, la habían tomado, entonces ¿por qué ella había decidido partir al Norte nuevamente?

Suspiro y una vez más llegó a su mente una común pregunta; si Minami alguna vez lo había amado, en su defecto, si alguna vez se había sentido atraída por él… ¿entonces por qué había decidido alejarse? Acaso ¿…su enfermiza obsesión y pasión por Sesshoumaru la habían obligado a dejarle atrás?

Como lo odiaba…

Odiaba sentirse despojado de aquello que amaba con desenfreno, odiaba haber sido ignorado tras noches de furiosos y ardientes encuentros…

-…Ya nunca responderás a mis preguntas.- se incorporó lentamente, su cabello cubrió una sonrisa nostálgica.- Atacar al Oeste no es una opción… por otro lado… quiero hacerlo.- caminó hacía una puerta la cual daba al jardín.- Podríamos haber tenido un buen futuro, pero tú te negaste…- observó con serenidad un bello árbol de melocotón, estaba seco ahora pero pronto volvería la primavera y volvería a mostrar la misma belleza que cuando la Luz del Norte había aceptado su propuesta.

-Alteza.- una youkai de afable rostro entró a sus habitaciones.

-Ichizawa haz que venga Takatori, necesito hablar con él.- la mujer se retiro. Taki dispuso así de un tiempo en el cual se cambió de ropa y recuperó el noble y majestuoso rostro que poseía, era después de todo un Lord Honorable.

-Mi Lord ¿cuál es tu deseo?- en silenció entro un aparente joven, pero por sus ojos, al igual que en Shiso, era posible apreciarse su gran sabiduría gracias a su larga vida.

-Las Tierras del Norte parecen haber decidido atacar a Sesshoumaru.- el youkai de cabellos y ojos negros sonrió.

-¡Es una gran noticia!- se hincó.- ¿Cuándo debemos partir?-

-No iremos.-

-P-pero Lord Taki ¡es la mejor oportunidad para destruir al Oeste!- en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que para su Lord eso no tenía importancia.- A Lady Minami le hubiese gustado ser vengada, Señor.-

-Dudó mucho que a Lady Minami le hubiese agradado ver asesinado aquel al que amaba.- le miró con frialdad, recalcándole que él no tenía poder sobre su persona, sólo era un general más, él no poseería la capacidad de manipularlo ¡que osado al creerse con ese poder!- ¡Avisa a nuestros hombres, aquel que apoye ésta guerra será desterrado!-

-¡Si!- le miró con admiración, su Gran Lord pensando siempre en el bienestar de sus súbditos… que estúpido era el Lord que él mismo había visto crecer, que faltó de coraje y sed de venganza.

En el Palacio Imperial del Oeste la tensión aumentaba, Rin luchaba por dominar una nueva actitud que fuera suficientemente convincente para la Nobleza Youkai y no conforme con ello, debía mejorar su caminar a causa de los majestuosos ropajes de quien sabía era la madre de su Amo.

-¡Ay!- un golpe seco nuevamente. Rin se incorporó orgullosa y humillada ¡…su Amo y Aki también estaban ahí!

-¿Estás bien Rin?- el pequeño dejo de prestar atención a Shiso para volverse a verla.

-¡No te preocupes!- dijo sonrojada.

-¡Aki no te desconcentres y no la llames de forma irrespetuosa!-

-¡Si maestro!- dijo lleno de orgullo ¡debía dar lo mejor de sí!- ¡Perdona madre!- Kagome sujetaba a la pequeña Gigei la cual observaba todo en silencio y con gran interés.

-Aki se ve muy bien ¿ser cierto mamá?-

-Cierto, cierto.- le sonrió. Por otro lado InuYasha tan sólo veía como su pequeño "enano" era convertido en un dictador despiadado y arrogante… pero soportaría "sólo un día más" se repetía.

-Así está mejor Rin.- Hisui se acercó.- Ahora ¿Cómo contestarás un saludo de Lord Fuuno?-

-Sea bienvenido a las Tierras del Oeste, Lord Fuuno del Este, acepte nuestra hospitalidad por favor…-

-¡No uses "por favor"!- reclamó la youkai de dorados cabellos.- ¡Rin, eres la Señora del Oeste no eres más la Dama del Palacio!- Rin suspiró.

-Me es muy difícil Hisui…- un fuerte reclamo se escuchó.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- reclamó Shippou furioso.- ¡Ya sé que debo ser más arrogante, perdóname por no ser como tú!-

-¡Alzas demasiado la voz!-

-¡Tú eres quien…!-

-¡CÁLLATE SHIPPOU!- regañó InuYasha.

-¡Príncipe contrólese!- Shiso se acercó.- ¿Cuál ha sido ahora el problema?- otra vez, ahí estaban esos dos… ¡sólo ellos complicaban las cosas!

-Éste youkai de clase baja considera apropiado dar a Lord Fuuno terreno en la conversación.-

-¡Seria lo más educado!-

-¡Yo nunca cedo!-

-¡Tú…!-

-Joven Shippou… le pido sea razonable.- ¡¿Cómo?! Es decir ¡Estaba diciendo Shiso que él, Sesshoumaru no era razonable!

Se incorporó ofendido.

-Príncipe ¿a donde va?- salió del lugar con el rostro en alto. Shiso rascó suavemente su cabeza.- Mil disculpas joven Shippou.-

-Es un inmaduro.- protestó al tiempo que su cuerpo resplandecía, largos años de practica le permitían transformarse en prácticamente cualquier cosa con el simple hecho de tener algo de aquello y, ahora mismo, traía una hakama de Sesshoumaru.

-…Sé que en estos momentos se comporta de ésa manera pero él no suele ser así… le aseguro que ese cuerpo humano tiene mucho que ver en su comportamiento.-

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo recostándose con completa desvergüenza.- se transformó en Sesshoumaru; Shiso le observó con paciencia… ver la figura de su Lord, Príncipe y aquel al que consideraba su hijo, no era un grato sentimiento el que sentía sino un vacío extraño…

Aquel que estaba recostado en el suelo con una actitud despreocupada y relajada no era el joven que había visto crecer día a día… no era siquiera la sombra de aquello que había jurado a la Señora Unmei proteger.

-Por favor.-

-¿Uh?- el poderoso Inu Youkai de verde mirada se arrodillo y mostró sus respetos; Shippou se incorporó, aceptado su petición.- Dígame.-

-Ayúdelo.- los presentes les miraron atónitos, ver a Shiso suplicando no era algo normal.

Con suave voz Shippou le expresó su opinión sobre Sesshoumaru. -Es un Taiyoukai necio, arrogante y sobretodo falso.- el inu youkai alzó la vista.- No le interesa si _ella_ se siente humillada, triste, ignorada… pero la quiere para él ¿Qué clase de ser ignora sus propios sentimientos?- aún cuando su deseo había sido que sólo Shiso le escuchara, tanto InuYasha como Hisui advirtieron sus palabras, sólo Rin, Kagome, Aki y Gigei desconocían esa conversación, era una fortuna que los pequeños hanyous aún no hubieran desarrollado a la perfección sus sentidos.

-Por largos años vi a Sesshoumaru sin el más mínimo sentimiento (4).- el kitsune pareció restarle importancia, ignorante era de lo que había sucedido tras la muerte de la madre del Taiyoukai.- Le aseguro que él no era de ésta forma… pero hace ya algún tiempo era un ser sin la más mínima sensación, no sentía odio y mucho menos aprecio por algo… él arrogante youkai que ahora conoce no es ni la mitad de cruel y frío como lo fue una vez… le conozco desde su nacimiento y sé que era no muy diferente a Aki. Cuando cambió pensé que no volvería a verle actuar de forma caprichosa; él sólo era imprudente e intransigente… ahora al menos sé que tiene deseos y eso me basta para defenderlo.-

-Alguien sin deseos…- recuperó su forma original.- Eso es una mentira, para que él hubiese dejado de desear, debió estar muerto.- Shiso y Hisui abrieron los ojos con desesperación.

-Eso… eso no era lo que trataba de decir.- dijo con cierto temor.- Por favor, tome en consideración mis palabras.- se incorporó.- iré a hablar con él, le suplico mientras descanse.- el kitsune desvió el rostro, observando a Rin sonreír.

Ella era feliz ¿no?

¿Cómo podía ser feliz con un ser como ése? Miró a InuYasha y a Kagome, sonriendo.

-Voy al Ala Sur, enseguida vuelvo.- los esposos asintieron.

-¡Ah, Shippou!- el kitsune miró a Kagome.- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Sango como se siente?- el joven sonrió y asintió. Durante algunos minutos no estuvo seguro que pasó, sólo sabía que caminaba con tranquilidad por el Palacio y que además simplemente estaba dirigiéndose al Ala Sur; fue entonces que… escuchó gritos…

-¡He dicho que no!-

-¡No digas esa clase de cosas!- escuchó romperse algo, tal vez un fino jarrón de cerámica.

-¡No puedo tenerlo entiéndelo!-

-¡Dijiste que no te importaba!- negó el monje.- ¡Juraste que…!-

-¡Takeshi y Natsumi nos necesitan!- cubrió su rostro con desesperación.- ¡Miroku no puedo ser un estorbo!- el kitsune escuchaba en silencio, percibió unos pasos… ¡estaban dentro de la habitación!

-¡Sango no puedes, …no puedes negarle la oportunidad de nacer!- reclamó el monje golpeando con ira una pared.

-¡Quieres matarlo…! - la mujer se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿…Por qué?- era Takeshi, estaba segura, si había alguien que podía identificarlos con sólo mirarlos ¡era ella!

-¡Takeshi, yo sólo quiero que tú y Natsumi…!-

-¡Mentira!- limpió con coraje y decisión sus lágrimas.- ¡Tú no quieres que mi hermano nazca porque no quieres más hijos!- la mujer negó.- ¡Siempre pensé que eras feliz y que nos querías…!- tras el apareció Natsumi, el pequeño miraba a su madre con ojos suplicantes.- ¡…Tú nos has mentido… pensaba que eras la mejor mamá!- negó.- ¡Tú nos ves como estorbos!-

-¡Es suficiente Takeshi, no te permito hablarle así a tu madre!-

-¡No eres justo papá!- soltó su cabello.- ¡Ambos son unos mentirosos!- miró al piso, dudando.

-Takeshi…- Sango tenía una mano en su pecho¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus hijos?

-¡Te… te odio!- exclamó con furia; la mujer sólo dejo sus lágrimas caer libremente, ni una expresión de dolor se observó en su rostro.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- un súbito golpe por parte de Natsumi arrojó a su hermano al piso.- ¡NO LE HABLES A MAMÁ ASÍ!- exigió, cristal líquido recorría sus mejillas.- ¡CÁLLATE!- Takeshi se incorporó.

-¿POR QUÉ?-

-¡PORQUE ES MAMÁ!-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- sintió los brazos de su madre rodearlo con desesperación, la calidez de sus lagrimas sobre sus hombros, el calor de su pecho y esa reconfortante sensación.- ¡…SUÉLTAME!- la empujó con fuerza, pudo sentir el cuerpo de su madre golpear el suelo… cerró los ojos.- No… ¡NO ME TOQUES!- se dirigía a la puerta cuando Miroku le sujetó del brazo con ira ¡podía ver su expresión… estaba furioso!

-¡Takeshi!- alzó la mano, dispuesto a golpearlo.- ¡Tú…!- le miró, la dolida expresión de su hijo, una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro. Soltó su mano, dejándole huir de su castigo.- Sango…- observó a la mujer sentarse con lentitud, sus ojos nostálgicos, su expresión desencajada…

…el calor de los incondicionales brazos de Natsumi sobre su cuello… Sango le miró confundida.

-No llores mamá.- la abrazó con fuerza.- No volveré a ser desobediente… pero no llores mamá.- la mujer comprendió a lo que se refería, esos dos deberían estar jugando en el jardín pero habían ignorado su petición y ahora…

Shippou permanecía escondido tras una de las puertas, había escuchado a Takeshi y lo había visto salir corriendo del lugar.

-Ese mocoso…- sus ojos resplandecieron. Sango era su amiga, ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la había necesitado ¡y ahora ese niño!  
No entendía del todo las razones de la exterminadora pero algo le era claro, ella estaba en cinta (5) y no quería tener a la criatura.

-¡Shiiiiii-pppppou!- una dama le sujeto con fuerza.- ¿Dónde has estado?- Soten le sonrió.

-Ocupado.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Ocupado?- le miró con desconfianza.- ¿La protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru?-

-Algo por el estilo.- la mujer desvió la vista.

-Ya veo.- observó al kitsune, parecía molesto y no sólo eso, se veía ausente.- ¿Shippou… estás molesto?-

-Si.- dijo irritado.- Debo irme.- Raiju sujetó su mano.- Tengo que irme, suéltame.-

-¿Ya no te diviertes conversando conmigo?- ¿qué, a qué venía eso?

-En estos momentos estoy ocupado, entiende.- vio a Raiju morderse los labios.- Oye, no tiene que ver contigo.-

-Pero a ti ya no te interesa alguna clase de relación conmigo.- el kitsune desvió la vista.- ¡Lo ves!-

-Nunca te prometí algo.- por un momento su ira desapareció.- Raiju, en verdad me gustabas pero ahora…-

-¡Pero yo te sigo queriendo!- liberó su mano.- Aunque eso a ti no te importe.-

-…Sí me importa.- los rojizos ojos de Soten le miraron con sorpresa.- Lo que ocurre es que ahora… bueno… tú ya te has dado cuenta…- Soten asintió.- Yo sé que Rin no tuvo ni tendrá algún interés en mí pero, bueno, _quería _intentarlo.- sonrió.- Te prometo que pensaré seriamente en ti…- tomó con suavidad su barbilla, Raiju se sonrojó.-…aún así, no prometo volver a enamorar de ti.- sus frentes se tocaron.- Tú decides si me aceptas o no.- la Dama del trueno enrojeció más.

-Te detesto.- Shippou sonrió.- Siempre me haces quedar en situaciones embarazosas.- cerró sus ojos lentamente al ver a Shippou acercarse aún más a su rostro, esperó en silencio el beso que siempre había anhelado.

-Es que… las mujeres sonrojadas me encantan.- depositó un suave beso en su frente haciendo que los ojos de Soten se abrieran con sorpresa y, contrario a cualquier expectativa, no había desilusión en ellos sino timidez.- Bien, te veré después, tengo un asunto que arreglar.- la youkai asintió en silencio y una vez que el joven salió sonrió con dulzura…

Definitivamente… ¡era un kitsune sinvergüenza!

En silencio, Lord Sesshoumaru observaba un pequeño pájaro de fina porcelana el cual guardaba desde ya siglos atrás.

-Mi Lord.- el Taiyoukai le ignoró y continuó observando el objeto.- Debes ir al salón, necesitamos que el kitsune…-

-No me interesa.- le miró fríamente.- Soy irracional así que da igual, que Fuuno se de cuenta.-

-No actúes de tan infantil forma.-

-¡No estoy siendo inmaduro!-

-Ooooh si, lo estás siendo… y como pocas veces.- no pudo evitar sonreír.- Discúlpame por haberte llamado irracional.-

-Poco me importan tus disculpas.- movió con suavidad la figurilla, sus dedos recorrieron la pieza.

-No pensé que conservarás mi humilde obsequio.-

-No piensas.- oh, ahí estaba otra vez ¡que niño!- Es de los pocos obsequios que me han dado sin condiciones o mentiras.-

-Tu padre no te mentía cuando te obsequiaba algo.- el antiguo Taiyoukai recostó su barbilla sobre una mesa, desganado.- Sé que estás cansado de esto pero, entiende no podemos arriesgarnos…-

-No lo soporto.- el inu youkai guardó silencio.- A cada momento intenta provocarme… ese kitsune.-

-En realidad, logra provocarte.- Sesshoumaru suspiró, una nube de vapor se mostró frente a él, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- Será mejor que te cubras, parece ser que la temperatura ha disminuido aún más.- el Príncipe le ignoró.- ¿Estás celoso del kitsune?- la tranquila expresión del Lord se tornó sería.- ¿Por qué no hablas con la Dama?-

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo con frialdad, ya sabía lo que planeaba.

-Sobre cualquier cosa.- vio a su Lord sorprenderse.- ¿Acaso necesitas un motivo para hablar con ella?- se sentó.- Que yo recuerde, siempre dices que ella es tuya.- Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Lo haces ver como algo arrogante.-

-Eres arrogante.- sonrió.- Desde hace mucho que eres así… pero parece que no importa mucho para algunas personas y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.- Sesshoumaru le miró.

-…No realmente.- se incorporó.- Supongo que deberé tolerarlo.- Shiso sonrió.

-Se un buen niño.- escuchó a Sesshoumaru protestar.- Escuche que la Dama usará uno de los kimonos de tu Señora Madre.-

-…No estoy seguro de desear que los use.-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Un poco.-

-¿Por qué?- le miró seriamente.- No creo que sea el hecho de que son de tu madre…-

-Mi Señor Padre tocó la ropa de mi madre, no quiero que esté sobre Rin.-

-…Eres… demasiado celoso.- le miró sorprendido.- Tu padre no era así, yo tampoco… ¿la Señora Unmei tal vez?-

-Guarda silencio.- Una vez en el salón puedo sentir la mirada de algunos de los presentes pero realmente no le prestó importancia, él era un Gran Príncipe, el era el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste…  
Lord Sesshoumaru... youkai o no, él seguía siendo un Lord y no podría dejar sus compromisos de forma tan irresponsable, aún si en más de una ocasión se había sentido presa de la política… él seguía siendo el único Lord del Oeste y, así sería mientras el siguiese con vida…

Nunca se resignó a una vida semejante… simplemente la aceptó y decidió luchar contra ella de la única forma que sabía… con honor.

-Vaya, mi hermanito nos honra con su presencia.- se burló el hanyou.

-Guarda silencio, en todo caso tú eres el hermano menor.- dijo con arrogancia, con aquel carácter que solía tener cuando era youkai.

-Feh.- desvió el rostro.- No puedo creer que permita que Aki aparente ser tu hijo.- el Lord se sentó con tranquilidad.

-¿…Dónde está el kitsune?-

-Salió unos momentos.- dijo tranquilamente Kagome. Sesshoumaru la observó por unos segundos ¿Quién era ella para hablarle? Oh, cierto… era la humana de su patético hermano… bien… ya no importaba…

…realmente ya no importaba.

-Rin.- pronunció Lord Sesshoumaru; la joven se volvió lentamente, dejando atrás su entrenamiento.

-¿Sí, Amo?- se acercó a él. Sesshoumaru pudo observar que algunos (y sólo "algunos") les observaban… diablos, no consideró ese hecho... pero no tenía marcha atrás ¿cierto?

-¿Hisui te ha entregado ya los ropajes que usarás?- bien, no estaba seguro si _eso_ era algo importante pero… bien… ¡estúpido Shiso, él le había dicho que sí quería hablar con ella que lo hiciera y ahora… ahora…!

-Sí, lamento las molestias.- le sonrió, después hubo un silencio entre los dos y, para fortuna de ambos Kagome había comenzado una conversación entre Hisui e InuYasha, por un momento el Lord pensó que la humana lo había hecho para que ellos pudiesen hablar con más privacidad, por así decirlo… pero eso era ridículo.- A… Amo.-

-Dime.- la miró con atención ¡estúpido cuerpo humano que lo aprisionaba, ahora mismo se sentía tan… débil!

-Cuando usted me habló en otra ocasión… bueno…- desvió el rostro.- Será mejor tratar esto en otro momento.- sonrió con cierta tranquilidad.- Le prometo esforzarme.- el humano la observo, en cierta forma sabía que ella se refería a la propuesta nulamente amable y mucho menos astuta sobre hacerla su mujer.

-Lord Fuuno no sospechará de ti sino del kitsune.- la humana le observó.- Sé precavida con él.-

-…Le vigilaré atentamente, se lo prometo.-

-Que así sea.- cerró los ojos un momento.- No te sientas intimidada por la presencia de Lord Fuuno.- la humana se sentó frente a él.

-No.- sonrió.- Lord Fuuno siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.- suspiró.- ¿Sabe usted si sus hijos vendrán con él?-

-Lo desconozco.- entrecerró los ojos, sabía porque le preocupaba, hacía no más de tres años uno de los hijos de Fuuno le había propuesto unirse a ella; ¡recordarlo le enfurecía!

-De cualquier forma ésta vez será diferente ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa.- Cuando el Príncipe Ishigawa me cuestionó sobre un enlace era porque yo era muy joven ¿cierto?- dudó.- Además ahora yo…-

-Resta importancia a aquello, frente a ellos no serás más una Dama libre…- la humana sonrió.- Y como esposa del Gran Sesshoumaru deberás mostrarte orgullosa y digna, los límites que has conocido ya no existen más…- los gritos de un pequeño se escucharon claramente en el salón.

-¡AKI!- desde los pasillos Takeshi gritaba con desesperación ¡necesitaba a su amigo como nunca!- ¡AKI!- el pequeño corrió fuera del lugar sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Shiso e InuYasha.

-¡Takeshi!- le buscó con la mirada.

-¡Aki!- de una de las habitaciones salió el niño, sus azules ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas; corrió hacía él.

-¡¿Qué ocurre!?-

-¡Mamá y papá… incluso Natsumi!- desde la puerta entreabierta pudo apreciar la silueta de Kagome, sin dudarlo corrió hacía ella y la abrazó.- ¡Natsumi es un tonto!- Kagome correspondió a su abrazo sin comprender las lágrimas del niño.

-¿¡Por qué estás llorando!?- Kagome acarició su cabeza. Rin iba a incorporarse cuando sintió a su Amo incorporarse lentamente.

-¡Takeshi tu no puedes estar aquí…!- InuYasha trataba de sonar molesto pero, al haber visto crecer a esos niños al lado de los suyos era algo realmente complicado. El pequeño alzó la vista, observó a InuYasha y metros atrás la silueta de un hombre de cabellos oscuros y fría mirada… parecía enojado…

-¡Fuera de aquí!- exigió.- ¡Humano…!-

-¡Óyeme no le grites!- InuYasha se volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru.- ¡Ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer!- Aki desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

-¡Guarda silencio!-

-¡TÚ ERES QUIEN TIENE QUE CALLARSE, ESTÚ…!- una figura conocida se adentró en el salón, Aki retrocedió al verle.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes cerrar la boca _hanyou_?- InuYasha se volvió hacía la puerta, dispuesto a golpear al idiota que…

-¡Cálla…!- miró la figura de Sesshoumaru frente a él.- ¿Shi…?- le observó seriamente, una arrogante sonrisa se formó en los labios del kitsune el cual había adoptado la figura del Lord.

-No sólo alteras la vida en mi Palacio además escandalizas.- observó al verdadero Sesshoumaru, éste le desafiaba con la mirada.

¡No era estúpido sabía perfectamente que era a él a quien el kitsune provocaba!

-P-Príncipe… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- se acercó Shiso.

-Deberás esperar.- desvió la mirada hacía Aki.- Tú y el niño humano: Retírense.- Aki le observó dudando, observó a su verdadero "Tío" Sesshoumaru, éste asintió.

-…Cómo digas…- se acercó a Takeshi, pero éste se negaba a soltar a Kagome, razón por la cual ella también se retiro deseosa de saber las razones por las cuales el pequeño se aferraba a ella con tal desesperación.

-¿Shippou?- preguntó Rin una vez que Shiso había cerrado la puerta.

-Si.- se sentó.- Venía siguiendo a Takeshi y aproveche para intentar parecerme a tu "Amo".- observó a Shiso con atención.- Ha sido una suerte que me hayan dado este haoiri, en parte supongo que por eso Takeshi no me reconoció.-

-Por un momento realmente me irritaste.- InuYasha le miró molesto.- No vuelvas a llamarme "hanyou".- el kitsune sonrió abiertamente y ese tipo de sonrisa bajo la figura de Sesshoumaru… era algo que el Gran Sesshoumaru no soportaba.

-El humano se ha ido ya ¡retira tu magia!-

-Oye, no te exaltes… _humano.-_ le miró despectivamente.- ¿Y bien?- observó a los presentes.- Ha sido bastante creíble ¿no?- le observaron por unos instantes en silencio.

-Eres convincente.- dijo Shiso.- Pero aún así hay actitudes que debes mejorar, Sesshoumaru…- sintió la mirada del Lord sobre él.- El Príncipe suele ser más frío… habla menos y…-

-¡Hey, fue mi primer intento!- suspiró y la figura de Sesshoumaru desapareció bajo una cortina de fuego azulado.- ¡Igual me siento orgulloso de mí mismo!- Se acercó al humano.- Rin será mejor que sigas practicando con Hisui.- dijo a la humana, la chica observó a la youkai, ésta parecía realmente sorprendida por la presencia de Shippou.

-Bien…- se incorporó lentamente.

-No tengo otra opción más que imitarte lo mejor posible.- dijo el kitsune al humano.- Tendré que observarte detenidamente… no olvides explicarme tu conducta.- dijo sonriendo, por hoy había sido suficiente para él.

-…No intentes sobrepasar los límites.-

-No lo haré.- sonrió con perspicacia.- Y por cierto, algo importante quería decirte…-

-Habla.-

-Acepto mi derrota, me rindo.- el Lord le miró confundido.- Cuando uno ve un colmillo sobre un hermoso cuello… se da cuenta de… ciertas cosas.- Sesshoumaru le miró seriamente.- Sólo espero que ella no se arrepienta.- InuYasha, Shiso y Hisui escuchaban claramente sus palabras.- Bien… háblame entonces sobre como debo comportarme con ese pájaro.- el Príncipe le observó en silencio.- ¿Qué?-

-…Eres un ser despreciable.-

-Ja.- cruzó los brazos.- Sólo soy un gran imitador, Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.- Sabía perfectamente que su decisión había sido la mejor, de cualquier forma Rin no lo tomaba en cuenta seriamente así que... estaba bien… cierto ¡claro que sí!

¡…Él era un youkai sumamente atractivo no había de que preocuparse, él podría tener las novias que quisiera… era encantador, guapo, amable, simpático…!

El tiempo que restaba pasó rápidamente, como en todo, cuando uno necesita mayor cantidad de ése recurso éste se acaba.

Caminando con tranquilidad Rin observaba en silencio cada una de las puertas corredizas, estaba preocupada porque él Señor Jaken había "desaparecido" por así decirlo… en realidad no comprendía las razones por las cuales ese pequeño youkai había soportado estar tanto tiempo lejos del Amo Sesshoumaru…O acaso…

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

¿Y sí el Señor Jaken hubiese intentado entrar a las habitaciones del Amo y Shiso… le hubiese… herido o peor…?

-¡Mocosa!- un suave ser golpeó su rodilla, bajo la vista.

-¡Gran Jaken!- le sonrió.- ¡¿Dónde ha estado!?- el renacuajo la miró molesto.

-¿Cómo que dónde?- regañó.- ¡He estado preparando todo para la llegada de Lord Fuuno y su encuentro con el Amo Bonito!- suspiró.- ¡El Amo no me ha dejado verle pero Shiso me dijo que estaba furioso por el mensaje de Lord Fuuno!- vio a la chica sonreír.- ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que le ha molestado?- Rin negó.

-En absoluto.- se arrodilló y abrazó al renacuajo.- ¿Sabe?- dijo ante la perplejidad del youkai.- Lo he estado extrañando.- le sintió moverse, intentando liberarse.

-¡Tonterías!- se separó.- ¡Te conozco mocosa!- la miró con reproche.- ¡Siempre ignoras mis advertencias!- Rin le sonrió.

-¡Eso es porque el Gran Jaken es un cobarde!- rió.

Sentía los pequeños brazos de Takeshi alrededor de su cuello, le escuchaba sollozar fuertemente. Aki observó a su madre consolar a su pequeño amigo el cual lloraba con desesperación.

-Takeshi…- se acercó.- ¿Por qué lloras así?- el pequeño se sujetó aún más a Kagome.

-Oye di de una vez que te sucede ¡los hombres no lloran!-

-_Abajo_.- susurró Kagome.- ¿Qué ocurre Takeshi?-

-…Es que…- la miró con tristeza.- Mamá nos odia.- Aki le sonrió.

-¿Estás tonto? Tía Sango siempre ésta jugando con…-

-¡Miente!- se sujetó nuevamente a Kagome.- …Por eso piensa matar a mi hermano.- la sacerdotisa le miró desconcertada.

-¿Natsumi?- estaba segura que todo era un malentendido, conocía demasiado bien a Sango así que…

-No…- confesó. InuYasha se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sango está en cinta?- cuestionó con un deje de preocupación. Takeshi asintió.-…Demonios.- observó a Kagome molestarse.

-¡InuYasha!- le miró furiosa. Aki jaló el haori de su padre.

-¿Por qué es malo papá?- InuYasha le observó.

-…Estorban.- se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su hijo.- Ustedes nos estorban.- los ojos de Aki se abrieron con sorpresa, rápidamente pudieron apreciarse unas lágrimas.

-¡InuY…!-

-¡Nos preocupan demasiado!- observó a sus dos hijas dormir, seguramente había sido Sango quien había cuidado de ellas.- No podemos pelear con ustedes aquí…- desvió la mirada al tiempo que atraía con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de su hijo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.- Sango sólo esta tratando de protegerlos…- Kagome abrazó con mayor fuerza a Takeshi; después de algunos minutos el pequeño se rindió sobre el hombro de la sacerdotisa. InuYasha recostó a Aki y Takeshi en un futón y salió de la habitación junto con Kagome.

-¿Protegerlos de qué InuYasha?- le miró seriamente.- Tú sabes algo… ¿cierto?-

-…Kagome.- la miró seriamente.- Vete del Palacio.-

-¿¡Qué!?- InuYasha la abrazó.

- Llévate a Sango y Kirara… si Shippou se quiere ir…-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le miró a los ojos.

-…Sesshoumaru me comentó algo cuando le fui a ver, cuando perdí mis poderes…- Kagome le miró confundida.- Dijo que en cualquier momento podría haber revueltas, no quiero que tú o Sango corran peligro así que…-

-Torpe.- negó.- No me iré.-

-¡Tonta!- los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron confundidos.- ¡Puede haber una guerra y tú…!- sus labios fueron atrapados por los de la humana.

¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

¿Cómo podrían protegerlos a todos ellos…?

…Habían cometido un error, llevar ahí a Gigei, Aki, Hikari, Natsumi y Takeshi…

-Kagome.- su mujer le observó.

-Yo no me iré y estoy segura que Sango tampoco quiere irse… no te voy a abandonar.- estaba segura que InuYasha no pensaba irse con ellos, él jamás había dicho "nos iremos".- Cuando llegué a este lugar por primera vez dijiste "Lo que quiero decir es que yo te protegeré".- el hanyou la miró sin comprender.- Y sigo confiando en tu palabra, InuYasha.- le sonrió.

-…Eres una tonta… esto…- desvió el rostro; Kagome le sonrió.- ¡No es como tu voleibol y tus exámenes!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- dijo molesta.- ¡Yo te abro mi corazón y tú…!-

-¡Pero si tú tienes un frío corazón siempre estás diciendo…!- sintió la oscura aura de su maravillosa esposa.- E-espera…-

-InuYasha.- le sonrió con dulzura.

-K-kagome…-

-¡…Abajo, abajo… ABAJO!-

Observó una vez más a la humana de oscuros cabellos arreglarse con la ayuda del espejo que _él_ estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos ¡Que exasperante! Él era un Gran youkai… ¡él era…!

-Señor Jaken, bájelo un poco por favor.- dijo la joven al tiempo que volvía a sujetar su cabello con una cinta.

-¡Mocosa del demonio!- gritó.- ¡Sí el Amo bonito se entera que estoy contigo a estas horas se enojará conmigo!- la chica sonrió.

-No se preocupe, yo lo defenderé.- el youkai saltó molesto.- ¿Sabe…?- observó el hermoso pájaro que su Amo le había obsequiado tras su último viaje de inspección… cada día crecía más, era como una representación de ella misma, era como sí en esa ave estuviera el paso del tiempo sobre ella; ella era mortal y lo sabía, en determinado tiempo había odiado ser humana pero…

_No eres indigna… Eres humana ¿y qué…?_

_¿No es eso lo que te hace diferente a todos los de éste Palacio?_

-¿Qué?-

-El Señor InuYasha dijo que yo era diferente por ser humana.- Jaken suspiró.

-¿Cuál es la novedad mocosa torpe?- la regañó.

-Jamás me había sentido tan bien.- sonrió.- Siempre pensé que yo era indigna de estar al lado del Amo… yo soy humana… soy más débil que muchos youkais pero…- le sonrió con dulzura.- El Amo no se siente ofendido con mi presencia.- acarició el rostro del renacuajo.

-¿…Y para algo tan obvio tardaste tanto en descubrirlo?- suspiró.- Humana torpe y apestosa.- Rin se detuvo.- ¿?-

-¿Usted me desprecia?- le miró con tristeza. Jaken la miró por unos segundos, sus ojos mostraban ira.

-¡Claro que sí!- sus ojos mostraron dejes de lagrimas.- ¡Eres una niña molesta y fastidiosa y…!- negó.- ¡Siempre has estado estorbando al Amo y a mí…!- volvió a negar.- ¡Sí, eres una mocosa entrometida!- se detuvo.- Por eso siempre tengo que estar ahí para cuidarte y sino fuera por mí o Ah-Un no sé que harías!- Rin le miró seriamente.- ¡Siempre estás recogiendo tus flores y que Señor Jaken para esto y que Señor Jaken para esto otro y…!- se detuvo.- Y siempre tengo que estar ahí para asegurarme que estés bien.- la miró- Porque sino el Amo Bonito me asesinaría…- tomó la mano de Rin en sus pequeñas manos youkai.- Y ya no podría gritarte por cada tontería que hagas… ¿y quién me pondría coronas de flores?- Rin sonrió.

-Siempre le he causado molestias, lo lamento.- besó su verde frente.- Jamás he querido ser un estorbo.-

-…No lo eres… sólo… bueno…- se sentó.- Eres una humana escandalosa.- negó.- Pero… eres una buena humana.- sonrió con satisfacción.- ¡Todo gracias a la gran educación del Poderoso Jaken!- Rin sonrió aún más.

-Se lo agradezco ¡Gran Jaken!- el renacuajo se incorporó orgulloso.- Usted… Usted cree ¿qué algún youkai se fijara en mí?- Jaken cerró los ojos, recordando el "encargo especial" de su Amo bonito…

¿Se lo habría dicho ya?

-¿Cómo que "alguien"?- abrió un sólo ojo, mirándola con atención.

-No lo sé, cualquier youkai.- Hmn… no, aún no le había dicho nada el Amo Bonito.

-Pues… depende…- se sentó.- Sí es un youkai de clase baja como el kitsune ese ¡que ni lo piense!- negó molesto.- ¡Youkai de campo!- movió los brazos con desesperación.- ¡Ni tampoco Nagiwa, ni Subaru, ni Tamaru, ni Urushiwaga, ni…!- su lista continúo por unos minutos.

-S-señor Jaken...- el youkai ardía en furia.- ¿Y él…?- se mordió los labios.- ¿Y el Señor Shiso?- sí, era mejor preguntarle de él, definitivamente si le decía del Amo el pobre Señor Jaken se calcinaría.

-¡Tú estás loca!- volvió a sentarse.- ¡Shiso sigue pensando en su esposa, ni hablar!- negó y recordó "ciertos" comentarios acerca de la "pasional y libertina" vida del inu youkai.- ¡Es demasiado mayor para ti!- la miró molesto.- ¡Ni lo pienses!- Rin quería hablar.- ¡Y no pienses que el Amo consentirá tu ridículo capricho amoroso con Shiso!- la señaló con su bastón.

-P-pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- se incorporó.- ¡Y ve a dormir ya!- la observó levantarse como cuando era una pequeña obediente y limpia de esas estupideces del matrimonio y toda esa clase de… ¡ella era muy joven no tenía porque casarse!- ¡Y más vale que dejes de pensar en esa sarta de tonterías, no hay otro youkai que te merezca además de…!- se congeló al sentir la mirada de Rin.

-¿Qué?- se arrodilló a su lado. Jaken tembló ¡Lo obligaría a decirle y entonces el Amo Bonito lo mataría y… nooo!- Señor Jaken… ¿tanto me valora?- el renacuajo la miró dudando.- Comprendo.- sonrió.- No me merecen ¿no?- sonrió aún más y abrazó al renacuajo con fuerza.- ¡Gracias!- el youkai comenzó a perder su verde colorido para volverse violeta.

-¡Niña tonta!- ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Definitivamente ¡era la humana más distraída que había conocido jamás!- ¡Me… me asfixias!-

Lo poco de tiempo que les quedaba pasó tranquilamente, cada duda o negativa a lo que harían debía ser dejada atrás.

-Bien, éste es el día.- Shiso se acercó a Rin, Aki y Shippou.- ¿Tienen alguna duda?- ellos negaron.- Bien, entonces ¿cómo será a partir de ahora?- InuYasha, Kagome, Hisui y el mismo Sesshoumaru les observaban.

El kitsune se transformó.- Tus advertencias están de más.- pronunció imitando su voz.- Yo, Sesshoumaru, no me intimido ante nadie.- sonrió al Guardián.

-¡Joven Shippou!- reclamó ante la sonrisa que le había dado.

-¡Silencio Shiso!- le miró fríamente.- ¿Cómo osas alzarme la voz?- el inu youkai retrocedió ligeramente.

-…Bien… procure… sigue así.- suspiró.- ¿Dama?- se mordió la lengua.- ¿Mi Señora?- Rin iba a suspirar pero se detuvo.

-Nos sentimos honrados por su visita, acepte nuestra hospitalidad.- cerró los ojos.- Señor Shiso, me sigue costando mucho trabajo.- dijo preocupada.

-Da… Mi Señora ¿por qué razón duda usted?- sonrió.- Conoce usted todo cuanto necesita, simplemente demuéstrelo.- le sonrió.- Usted es la esposa del Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste ¿por qué temer a algo?- Rin dio una rápida mirada a su Amo.

-Pero…- suspiró.- Bien.- le miró con serenidad, con tranquilidad y con bien aparentada normalidad.- Hablas la verdad Shiso.- su mente giraba con remordimiento ¡era tan irrespetuosa!- ¿A que habría de temer yo, la Señora del Oeste?- un ligero rubor pudo apreciarse en su rostro.

-¿…Por qué justamente ahora tenía que pasar?- Shiso negaba con cierta desesperación.- ¿Por qué justo hoy?-

-Suficiente Shiso.- Sesshoumaru se incorporó.- Estás exigiendo falsedades y estupideces.- miró a Rin, ésta bajo la mirada.

-Discúlpeme Amo Sesshoumaru yo…-

-Soy un humano, te sientes culpable por alguna razón ¿es verdad o no mi palabra?- la chica iba a asentir.- No obstante, eres la Señora del Oeste ¿debe importarte entonces?-

Rin abrió la boca, deseaba decir algo ¡lo que fuera! Pero su Amo hablándole así… había algo… algo que…- No.- le miró con sinceridad y desesperación.- No puede un humano como…. como…- bajo la vista.- Amo Sesshoumaru no puedo referirme a usted de esa forma…- el Lord miró malignamente a su hermano.

-Entonces díselo a él.- señaló a InuYasha.

-¿!Qué!?- se incorporó.- ¡Tú, Sesshoumaru idiota…!- Rin le miró molesta.

-Guarda silencio han…- el joven Príncipe la miró seriamente ¡pero ella realmente no deseaba ofenderlo!- …No tienes derecho a alzar la voz ante nosotros, InuYasha.- dijo con seriedad. Shiso asintió.

-Bien me convence más.- sonrió.- Decidido, cada vez que te sientas nerviosa recuerda al Joven Príncipe InuYasha ofendiendo al Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- Rin bajo el rostro.

-Así lo haré Shiso.- alzo la vista.- Perdóneme Señor InuYasha.- el hanyou la miró molesto.

-Sí, definitivamente serías una "Gran" Señora…- Rin le miro avergonzada.- ¡Te perdonaré sólo porque sé porque estuviste apunto de decirlo!- Kagome se acercó.

-Rin…- la chica la miró.- Animo.- la joven miró a la sacerdotisa sorprendida.- Aún si los youkai deben actuar de forma tan arrogante… tú eres humana.- le sonrió.- Aún si "eres" una Gran Señora siempre serás Rin, siempre ten esa sonrisa generosa.- miró desafiante a Sesshoumaru.- Por que no hay necesidad de que finjas ser algo que no eres, aún si actúas como una gobernante, tú no tienes que ser como Sesshoumaru, esa es la ventaja que tienes sobre él…- Rin abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.- Tú siempre puedes dejar tus sentimientos expresarse.- Shiso la interrumpió.

-¡Señora Kagome no le diga esto ahora!- la miró con infantil tristeza.- Justo estaba actuando tan bien…-

-Concedo a la humana la razón.- pronunció Sesshoumaru.- Sólo necesitas recordar que eres una Dama con alta posición, no eres una humana cualquiera…- Rin le observó.- Y la razón es muy simple…- una suave sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del Lord.- Y tú la conoces muy bien.- InuYasha, Kagome y Shippou le observaban incrédulos, Hisui y Shiso le observaron con atención.

-…Yo soy la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru, por eso Rin…- pronunció suavemente, pero su voz se extinguió al ver a su Amo sonreír aún más.-…Rin…- su Amo se aproximó.- …Rin es…- le observó sentarse frente a ella.

-Eres mía.- la humana sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.- Y nada que yo posea…- le extendió su mano, en ella estaba la peineta que le había regalado hace algunos años, aquella que había perdido, la misma por la que su Amo había entrado una vez tan sólo para encontrar sus habitaciones hechas un desastre y para verla perder el equilibrio.

La tomó con tranquilidad.-…Es débil.- la colocó sobre su cabello.- Así será.- para esos momentos a penas notaban la presencia de los demás, especialmente la metiche, quiero decir, la observadora presencia de Shiso a su lado.

-…- notó los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru sobre él.- Ah…-

-¿Qué éstas haciendo?- cuestionó secamente.

-Nada mi Lord.-

-Entonces lárgate.- el inu youkai suspiró.

-¿Y tú Aki?- el pequeño estaba al lado de Shippou.

-¡Voy honorable Maestro!- miró a Shippou.- ¡Adelante!- el youkai poseía ahora la apariencia de Sesshoumaru pero internamente seguía siendo aquel relajado kitsune.

-¡No me apresures!- sonrió y con suavidad colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Aki.- No sentirás nada, no te preocupes.- un fuego azul cubrió al pequeño; Kagome sujetó con fuerza el brazo de InuYasha provocando que éste sonriera ante la inseguridad de su esposa.

-¿Y?- el fuego se disipó.- ¿Cómo me veo?- la apariencia de Aki era la de un niño de no más de tres años. Kagome corrió hacía él y lo abrazó.

-¡Estás igualito que cuando Gigei acaba de nacer!- acarició su rostro.- ¡Shippou aún recuerdas como se veía!- InuYasha sonrió.

-¡Claro!- Aki se mostró lleno de orgullo.- ¡Aún se veía tierno y bonito!- el pequeño se volvió hacía él, soltando pequeños golpes.

-¡Abusas de mí porque me veo pequeño!-

-¡Eres un enano y siempre lo serás!-

-¡Papá!- el pequeño se volvió hacía InuYasha.- ¡Shippou está molestándome!- el hanyou cerró los ojos al escuchar a su hijo quejarse tal como cuando era un enano de tan sólo tres años.

-Aki…- dejó una rodilla en el piso y le extendió uno de sus brazos.- Ven con tu padre.- sonrió; el pequeño lo miró por un momento, después corrió hacía él.

-¡Gigei es tonta!- se abrazó fuertemente a él.- ¡Gigei no sabe hablar!- su padre le alzó en hombros.- Yo soy tu favorito ¿no?- InuYasha negó.

-¡Guarda silencio enano!- le sonrió. Hisui se aproximó a Rin la cual miraba embelesada al ahora más pequeño Aki.

-Pareces encantada con el pequeño Príncipe Aki.- Rin no quitó la mirada de él.

-Se parece mucho…- pronunció sin querer y fue gracias a ello que Sesshoumaru (quien también observaba a Aki) volvió el rostro.-…Al Amo Sesshoumaru.- sonrió.

-Probablemente mis cachorros no sean muy distintos a Aki.- Rin le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Así parece!- Sesshoumaru volvió su atención hacia Aki y fue en ese momento que los ojos de Rin se abrieron con **enorme** sorpresa.

"_Probablemente mis cachorros no sean muy distintos a Aki."_

Entonces…

_¿hanyou?_

-¡Suficiente de juegos enano!- lo bajo.- ¡Ve y compórtate como mi hijo!-

-¡No seas ridículo! si se muestra tan incivilizado como tú, jamás pasaría por hijo mío.- se burló Sesshoumaru.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-

-Madre…- se acercó a Rin. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, olvidándose de las palabras de su Amo.- ¿Ir al Jardín con…?- negó.- ¡No puedo!- se quejó.- ¡No puedo hablar como Gigei, me siento tonto!-

-¡Aki!- Kagome le regañó.

-¡Pero mamá, Gigei siempre actúa como tonta!- suspiró.- Madre ¿Dónde estar padre?- dijo sonrojándose.- ¡Nooo!- protestó.- ¡Me siento tontooooo!- Rin le abrazó.

-¡Te ves muy lindo!- Aki se sonrojó y para su desgracia Hisui y Kagome se le acercaron también para apreciarle desde muy (pero MUY) de cerca.

-¡No… soltarme!- exclamó sin querer.- ¡Mamá!- Rin y Kagome se acercaron más.- ¡No!- trató de escapar de las amorosas manos de las damas presentes.- ¡Papá!- intentó escapar.- ¡Tío!- InuYasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru, el cual miraba todo sin expresión alguna.

-Te advierto que me voy a cobrar el prestarte a mi hijo.-

-Sandeces.-

-…Yo…- Shippou observó a las mujeres con desamparo, Shiso imitó su gesto.

-…Envidio al joven…-

-…Aki…- suspiraron.

-¡Basta, soltarme!- negó.- ¡Padres!- los llamó.- ¡Yaaaa déjenme!- gruñó.

-¡Aki!- Kagome le regañó.

-¡Pero mamá…!- Rin le acarició detrás de las orejas.- ¡No Rin, digo mamá… no espera…!- se confundió.- ¡Madre no hagas eso!- dijo avergonzado.- ¡Nooo!- se sujetó ambas orejas.- ¡Siento cosquillas!- aún bajo la protección de sus manos sentía sus orejas moverse.- ¡He llegado a una conclusión…!- corrió hasta "sus padres" quedando entre ambos.- ¡Ya no quiero ser un niño, quiero ser adulto!- se abrazó a la pierna de InuYasha.- ¡Las mujeres me dan miedo!- fue levantado por InuYasha.

-Cobarde¿huyendo de mujeres?- el pequeño negó.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!- fue arrojado hasta Kagome.- ¡PAPÁ… no mamá… deja mis orejas!- Cuando por fin las dos humanas y la youkai se calmaron, ayudaron a cambiar a Rin y a Aki; una vez que estuvieron listos volvieron al salón.

-Perfecto ¡Aki no olvides actuar como un niño de tres años!- el pequeño asintió.

-…Si… yo ser pequeño.- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente. Shiso observó a Rin, la futura Señora del Palacio vestía un hermoso kimono azul y sobre este una larga túnica con bordados.

-Se ve muy bella Dama Rin.- la humana había sido peinada de forma apropiada y entre su cabello estaba la peineta que su Amo le había entregado.

-G-gracias.- observó a su Amo.- Las molestias que he causado yo…- Sesshoumaru la observaba con tranquilidad.

-Resta importancia a eso.- miró al kitsune.- No lo descuides Rin, no aceptaré que me ponga en ridículo.- Shippou protestó.

-¡No haré nada!- dijo.

-Puede confiar en mi Amo Sesshoumaru- le sonrió.- ¡Estaré atenta!- Aki se sujetó a ella.

-¡Rin, no vayas a perderme!- la humana rió.- ¡Enserio, me siento muy pequeño!-

-Aki, compórtate.- pidió Kagome, el niño le sonrió.

-¡Si mamá!- entonces no quedó otra opción más que esperar. Shiso se encontraba informando constantemente sobre el movimiento en el Palacio, fue hasta unas horas después que subió al salón donde se encontraban.

-Ya han llegado.-

-¿Han?- cuestionó Rin.

-Lord Fuuno viene acompañado del Príncipe Yorumaru y el joven Príncipe Ishigawa.-

-¿¡El Príncipe Ishigawa!?- Rin le miró sorprendida.- ¿Él también vino?-

-No prestes atención a él, Rin.- Sesshoumaru le dio una dura mirada.- ¡Kitsune!- Shippou le observó con atención.- Bajo ninguna circunstancia te descuides…-

-¿Eh?-

-El Príncipe Ishigawa hace algunos años pidió en matrimonio a la Dama.- súbitas miradas recayeron sobre Rin.- Pero en aquella época ella ya estaba prometida a…- se cubrió la boca.

-¿Prometida?- Rin volvió el rostro, encontrándose con los ahora oscuros ojos de Sesshoumaru- ¿Yo?- negó.- Eso es una mentira ¿no es cierto Amo?- Shiso negó rápidamente ¡confiaba en que Sesshoumaru no le dijera nada!

-Estabas prometida a Tsuzuki, hijo de Shiso.- el inu youkai se cubrió la cara.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- le miró herida.

-Porque así lo decidí.- contestó su Amo sin emoción alguna.

-P-pero…- bajo la vista.

-Ya no te preocupes Rin.- InuYasha se acercó.- El chico ya no existe más.-

-¡Abajo!- Kagome observó el herido rostro de Shiso.- ¡InuYasha ten algo de consideración!- Rin miró a su Amo… él la había entregado como un objeto y nada más.

"_Después de todo ¿Qué eres tú… sino una mísera mujer humana?_

…_Tan sólo eso…"_

-…Esto… Dama…- Rin negó. Shiso suspiró ¡¿qué hacía que Sesshoumaru fuera tan… pero _tan_ arrogante!?

-Comprendo ahora muchas cosas.- sonrió.- Tsuzuki solía decirme cosas que jamás pude entender en su totalidad, cosas que ahora son claras para mí.- sonrió.- Como ha ordenado Amo Sesshoumaru: ninguno será mi interés en las palabras del Príncipe Ishigawa, he de limitarme entonces a una conversación sencilla y apacible.- el Lord guardó silencio.

Instantes después Lord Sesshoumaru, no otro más que Shippou esperaba en la entrada principal, prontamente tres youkais de alto porte se acercaron con suavidad.

-Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste, es grato saber que te encuentras en tu Palacio.- Shippou guardó silencio, era una de las "reglas" que se había creado ante la negativa de Sesshoumaru para darle respuestas claras: Sí te dicen algo que estás seguro no puedes contestar o definitivamente no vale la pena arruinar tu actuación por algo que desconoces… no contestes.

-…- Observó a los otros dos youkais.

-Han pasado ya varios inviernos desde la última vez que pude estar presente en su Palacio, Lord Sesshoumaru.- ¡ah! Ese youkai de ojos grises y cabellos oscuros debía ser el Príncipe Yorumaru, el hijo mayor!

-Así ha sido.- dio nuevamente una mirada a Fuuno, era tal y como había dicho Shiso; Lord Fuuno era un Taiyoukai de ojos violáceos, cabellos negros como una profunda noche pero esa afable sonrisa que denotaba su buen carácter.- Príncipe Ishigawa.- observó al tercer acompañante, un joven de cabellos oscuros también, sus ojos grises ¿o tal vez violetas? era difícil saberlo pues su cabello recorría un fresco rostro; no había forma de equivocarse, ese era un joven youkai cuyos anhelos y sueños seguían siendo altos e incluso, inalcanzables pero ¿Cómo saberlo si él mismo pertenecía a los de su clase? En su mente se regañó por pensar en sonreír, ahora era sin duda, cuando agradecía cuan buen actor era.

-Largo tiempo Lord Sesshoumaru.- le sonrió.- Tal vez mi pregunta sea inapropiada para éste momento pero ¿La Honorable Dama Rin continúa viviendo en el Palacio Imperial?- Shippou se burló internamente ¡le daría a dos pájaros de un tiro! Por un lado Sesshoumaru, del cual estaba seguro ardía en furia y celos, y por el otro, éste joven youkai que recibiría su buen merecido por intentar acercarse a... oh cierto, se había dado por vencido en su lucha por Rin… bien, entonces defendería lo que se suponía era de Sesshoumaru ¡Ja, que maravillosa forma de humillarlo, se lo merecía por arrogante y antipático!

-Así es.- pronunció.- Ella vive en éste Palacio, tal y como le corresponde.- Rin se acercó hasta ellos.

-Lord Fuuno, Señor del Este, …altezas.- mostró su rostro en alto, por un momento pensó en mostrar sus respetos como sería apropiado pero si ahora era la Señora del Oeste entonces una discreta inclinación de cabeza bastaría.

-Dama Rin, es un placer verle nuevamente.- le sonrió Lord Fuuno.- Puedo apreciar que ahora goza aún de un mejor trato.- la humana sonrió ligeramente, debía actuar natural ¡natural!

¡Aghhh, odiaba ser natural…!

-¡Madre!- un pequeño corrió hacía ella.

-_"¡Aki, pero… ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!? Se suponía que tú debías aparecer hasta que estuviésemos en el gran salón!"- _cada fibra de su interior tembló.- Acércate mi pequeño.-

-¿…Madre?- el Príncipe Ishigawa la observó con duda.- ¿Es… tú hijo?-

-Lo es.- ocultó su boca bajo la manga de su maravilloso kimono. Hisui se aproximó hasta ellos, corriendo.

-¡Lo lamento mi Señora, ha escapado de mi vigilancia!- se disculpó.- Lord Sesshoumaru.- Rin asintió.- _"¡Shiso no te perdonaré hacerme caer en ésta clase de escenas! Me las pagarás ¡Agh, eres de lo peor!"-_

-…Puedo ver Sesshoumaru.- pronunció Lord Fuuno con familiaridad.- Que por fin decidiste tener tu propia familia.- el Príncipe Ishigawa miró a su padre con sorpresa. -Es naturalmente tu hijo ¿no es verdad?- observó al pequeño, dejo una rodilla en el piso al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.- Tiene algunas de tus marcas.- Aki retrocedió ¡Ahhh, no le agradaba, definitivamente no le agradaba quedar como un tonto!

-…Entremos.- pronunció "Sesshoumaru".- Este clima no es apropiado.- observó algunos copos de nieve.

-¿Preocupándote por tu familia?- sonrió Fuuno.

-Así es.- reconsideró y aún cuando no lo demostró duros tormentos se provocó así mismo regañándose interiormente ¡era un tonto!- Sin embargo, no es ésta clase de asuntos los que te traen hasta aquí ¿no es verdad Fuuno?- Bien, Sesshoumaru había dicho que una vez que Fuuno quitará las formalidades el debería hacer lo mismo ¡pues listo!

El rostro de Lord Fuuno se endureció.- Desconocía incluso la existencia de ésta criatura.- dio una mirada a Aki.- Ahora considero que lo que vengo a hablar contigo será de mayor importancia e interés.- comenzó a caminar hacía el interior del Palacio, a su lado "Lord Sesshoumaru" y tras ellos ambos Príncipes del Este y la ahora Princesa y Señora del Oeste junto al Joven Príncipe Aki.

-…Pensaba que su relación con Lord Sesshoumaru era distinta Dama Rin.- la humana miró con atención al Príncipe Ishigawa, después de todo ese Tori youkai había insinuado que ella sólo era la amante de Sesshoumaru… y no más.

"…_Una mísera humana… tan sólo eso…"_

-Yo, soy la Dama y Señora del Oeste Joven Príncipe.- recalcó. Los ojos de Ishigawa se abrieron con sorpresa; el Príncipe Yorumaru le observó atentamente.

-Disculpad, Gran Señora, la imprudencia de mi hermano.- continuó su camino.- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál ha sido la razón de que los Grandes Señores no hayan sido informados de la ceremonia nupcial…?-

-¿Es eso verdad?- Rin desvió su atención hacía Shippou ¡su Amo Sesshoumaru no actuaría así!- El que tú hayas venido es entonces…- observó a Rin arreglar su cabello; bien, había entendido perfectamente.- ¿…una advertencia?- recuperó su tonó arrogante.

-No desprecies mis palabras Sesshoumaru.- se detuvo.

-Yo soy el Gran Sesshoumaru.- ¡de acuerdo, no estaba seguro si había sido la mejor respuesta pero eso era lo de menos…! Cuando el verdadero Sesshoumaru se enterara sería un verdadero problema… ¡ahhh! La vida no era justa con él ¿¡Por qué justamente había tenido que viajar al Oeste en momentos como esos!?

-Sé que tu poder es enorme y conozco tus habilidades en batalla como pocos sin duda pero, no debes permanecer del todo tranquilo, como tu padre solía decir "No hay enemigo pequeño" y lo que se acerca al Oeste no es una simple batalla.- Rin se acercó preocupada.

-¿Lord Fuuno?- el Taiyoukai la observó con tristeza.

-Discúlpame Gran Señora por traerte éstas oscuras noticias.- el rostro de Rin mostró evidente preocupación.- El Norte ha pedido mi ayuda recientemente.-

-¡Imposible!- angustia en su voz. Shippou la observó con un rostro frío como aquel que Sesshoumaru había exigido mostrase pero, sin duda, para ella sería algo duro de creer.

-Lo lamento Gran Señora pero ésta es la verdad… el Norte os ha declarado la guerra y me temo que pronto atacarán.-

_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen._

…_Destino…_

_Rueda de la fortuna, gira. _

…_Cambia…_

_El fuego de Jigoku se extiende._

_...Agonía…_

_Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte._

…_Destrucción…_

…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..._

…_Y Muerte…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Me refiero a la ocasión de cuando Sesshoumaru va a conocer a InuYasha y que le dice a Hisui que lo calle. Es cuando le dice "A callar" y su hermano sigue llorando. Es del capítulo _Tormentoso pasado. Parte II. _

(2) Ya lo había mencionado antes, como la ropa de la nobleza y la corte japonesa era de seda y comúnmente de hilos de oro o finos tejidos era común que se fueran heredando sus prendas a través de las generaciones.

(3) Era común en la antigüedad que los Grandes Señores tuvieran tanto poder sobre sus súbditos que incluso podían obligarlos a casarse con quienes ellos decidieran era mejor. Por eso Sesshoumaru dice que él puede hacer que Shiso se case con Hisui, pero ella se niega y sin duda, Sesshoumaru le tiene mucha consideración porque de una u otra forma respeta su decisión.

(4) Recuerdan cuando Sesshoumaru "pierde la memoria" (ay, que telenovelesco!) y se vuelve un youkai imprudente, frío a matar y que incluso lastima a Shiso? Es cuando InuTaisho lo derrota vilmente tras la muerte de Unmei.

(5) Estar en cinta significa estar embarazada. Mhm, considero prudente decirles que traten de comprender a Sango, ella sabe que el Oeste está prácticamente en guerra entonces me limitaré a preguntar ¿serían ustedes capaces de arriesgar a sus hijos por un tercero? Tengan en cuenta que una embarazada (quieran verlo o no) sería un estorbo en una guerra, y Sango está conciente de ello y no está dispuesta a arriesgarse a perder a Takeshi y Natsumi; creo yo que es una mujer muy fuerte y segura con un gran corazón, sin duda, una de las féminas más admirables de InuYasha –aunque su sobreprotección con Kohaku me enfermaba en la serie!).

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

O.O Etto… Ohayo… T.T ah… sí, ya sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar… la verdad no me siento tan mal como debería ¡pero tengo una explicación! Miren, yo dije que iba a entrar al infierno terrenal (léase: Universidad) y pues así fue… y realmente ha sido un calvario… ahorita sólo porque tengo vacaciones T.T… de todos modos ya no dejaré que pase esto de nuevo ¡lucharé! Pienso tenerles arriba al menos un cap más, y preparar el 15 para que si no me da tiempo de nuevo escribir –como cuando andaba en clases- pueda subirles ese y el tiempo no sea tanto ¿vale?

En verdad lamento no haberles podido comunicar más acerca de porque no había actualizado pero créanme que ha sido muy duro, me levantaba a las 5 a.m. y me dormía a las 2 o 3 a.m.!! Casi no dormí enserio!

Espero puedan perdonarme ú.u… O.o y de todos modos, ya les había dicho que el fic lo iba a terminar, y eso haré a menos que me muera y aún no me puedo morir porque todavía no acabo de leer mi manga favorito y lo único que me ha mantenido con vida los últimos seis años :D –Ok, ya estoy diciendo cosas de más.-

Han sido… O.O qué diablos!? Cuántas!? O.o… Ashura-sama… son… 99 páginas!!! Bien, creo ha sido satisfactorio el cap O.O!

Vamos al cap ahora… Bien como pueden ver he dado a Sesshoumaru una personalidad más relajada, y claro, más caprichosa y voluntariosa! En realidad veo a Sesshoumaru como un niño mal educado jejeje pero lindo y con gran resentimiento por lo que tuvo que vivir, por eso, creo que esa personalidad le ha quedado muy bien como humano, pues como ahora no es capaz de controlar esos sentimientos pues los muestra aún sin desearlo ¡espero les haya gusto ver esa parte de Sesshoumaru, fue muy divertido hacerlo!

Ahora, recordarán que él le dice a Rin acerca de ser su amante… me molesté muchísimo cuando lo hice, pero creo que fue algo inteligente porque… Sesshoumaru no es así, el jamás la ofendería de esa manera, es sólo que con ese nuevo cuerpo le es difícil pensar tan claro como antes, eso sin olvidar que cada vez está mas desesperado por tenerla con él –no malinterpreten, me refiero a tenerla como su esposa no como otra cosa, aunque imagino "eso" va incluido no? XD- pero en fin, también espero hayan disfrutado eso.

Con Taki… mmm, me da lástima mi koneko-chan, pobre de él, ama a Minami, ama a su gente… pero sé consume por dentro ante sus deseos de venganza… me pregunto ¿decidirá sacrificar a su gente e ir a la guerra o…?  
¿Ustedes que piensan:D háganmelo saber ¿si?!

Nyohiko esta vez no ha entrado mucho en el cap, pero que más da, todavía falta fic y bastantes hojas por escribir jojojojojo!

Kagome e InuYasha, ah, esos dos se han visto tiernos cuando Inubaka le ha pedido que se vaya y como ella lo apoya y le dice cuanto confía en el ToT que tierno… o.ó eso, señoritas es lo que uno NUNCA debe hacer… por eso tantas parejas pierden la vida juntos X.X, nada de amor, se trata de vivir! Es decir, aquel que te ama no desearía que perdieras la vida o salieras herido no? Entonces ¡correr! Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos… pero bueno, Kagome es terca, inu es terco y a mi me gusta como son XD!

AKI…. AKIIII!! Lindura! Quiero hacer un dibujo de el como cachorro… ¡me tienta ponerlo siendo golpeado por Gigei XD! Como ahora es más "enano" que ella! Muja jajajaj –risa macabra-.

SANGO y MIROKU… pobres… sobretodo Sango; Takeshi me las pagará ¿¡Cómo pudo pegarle a su padre!? Aghhh!! Miren yo amo a Ashura de Rg Veda que asesinó a su madre! Pero la perra de Sashi –su madre XD- traicionó al padre de ashura! Se envolvió con su enemigo y encima trató de matarla porque ella le estorbaba en sus planes de conquista!!! Estuvo bien que la matara!! Pero… pero con SANGO!! Ella sólo quiere protegerlos porque sabe que si está embarazada no podrá pelear por preocuparse por su estado! Takeshi debería entenderlo!!

Natsumi, ese niño se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón… comienzo a pensar ¿Quién sería una buena pareja para ese gemelito hermoso de ojos azulados? Tienen… ¿sugerencias?

Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que comentar del cap XD. Je, no es verdad… bueno, pues Fuuno del Este por fin aparece –MILAGROOO!- y parece ser un youkai amable y tierno, además parece tenerle estima a los humanos, que bien, eso me da oportunidad para manejarlo en cierta forma como InuTaisho je! Y de los príncipes, bueno pues Yorumaru (AH, cierto, el MARU se usa para los nombres masculinos del japonés, y es para enfatizar su masculinidad… aunque Sess en realidad no lo necesitaba, él es genial con o sin el MARU XD) es el típico príncipe bien comportado y heredero al trono, e Ishiwaga, un pobre rechazado más en la lista… de todos modos le convino… tener a Sesshoumaru como enemigo por robarle la mujer… miedo!!!

Y LA GUERRA INICIA+o+ que comience la profecía –claro, lo que he puesto hasta arriba para iniciar el segundo libro de _Instinto_ es lo que guía la historia, tal como pasó con Unmei, es turno ahora de los astrólogos y adivinos¿les han gustado mis rimas y el nuevo intro:D espero que siiii!!-

_Los soberanos de los reinos perecerán…_

Ya lo veremos… no pienso ser generosa pero tampoco pienso arruinar la vida de Rin aún más!

Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza y espero me sigan hasta el fin de éste fic! Un fuerte abrazo por el inicio de año Cristiano y gracias por todos sus comentarios!

**¡Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo! A los fans de Rin y Sess les tengo una gran sorpresa!! una gran pero GRAN sorpresa!! y les gustará!!!** Estoy segura que sí! (y estoy segurísima que todos ustedes son fans de ellos!! Vamos allá! Me pondré a trabajar ya! Espero tenerles el cap para finales de Enero!)

Sobre el DOUJINSHI, bien, chicos sigo trabajando en ello, voy en la página ¿7? (la universidad quita mucho pero mucho tiempo…!) no me rendiré! Por cierto, espero pronto comenzar a subirlo porque Yami to Fujikiri, quien me hará la página me ha dicho que ya está trabajando en ella seriamente! (¬¬ espero diga la verdad!!!)

Vamos a algo que atesoro como pocas cosas…

REVIEWS (He tenido problemas para ponerlos en negritas, por favor busquen su nombre, ahí está su respuesta sin duda alguna):

Rosa: Me alegro que te guste el fic ¡Gracias por considerarlo el mejor fic de ellos! Me siento profundamente honrada n.n!!! Siiii Shiso es genial!! Soy su fan!! –aunque se oiga tonto!- lo adorooo me gusta tanto como Sesshoumaru! Es tan… tan relajado pero a la vez se toma todo tan seriamente es genial!! Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me dejes otro review! Lamento la tardanza! Sé que anhelabas este cap u.u gomen nasai!

Ishida Rio: Gracias sensei!! Siempre serás mi sensei! No puedo evitarlo, tú me metiste a los fics con "Azul o violeta" de CCS desde ahí me di cuenta que esto me apasionaba! Jo, la intro! Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Je ¿Qué si con ella introduzco a la Señora de la sangre? Me ofendes! Tú sabes que es raro que haga algo sin pensar el porque! Espero pronto complacerte y llenar el oeste de sangre y muerte! Pero… de una u otra forma, este fic terminará de una forma feliz… pero claro, de esa misma forma en la que rijo mi vida, muy a la Rg Veda n.n y tú sabes que eso es algo… satisfactorio. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el cap! aunque Sess humano te irrite un poco n.nU

HawkAngelXD: JEJEJE, sí lo hice humano pero apoco no ha sido algo original y bastante divertido!? Se lo merecía! –y eso que me gusta mucho!- y bueno, concedida tu petición: Rin y sess momento romántico cuando le dice que ella es de él y no es alguien débil y cuando le dice que sea su amante, para todos los gustos, para los más centralizados en las cosas carnales y para los más centralizados en los sentimientos ¡espero te haya satisfecho la forma en la que lo hice! T.T sino… házmelo saber ¿si? No te preocupes, Sesshoumaru no podría morir… él es el protagonista n.n Daijobu, no soy tan mala ¿o sí? Jojojo… Disculpa la tardanza u.u

Ninde Black: Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Pues, he atendido especialmente tu review, es verdad que su relación como hermanos ha cambiado y quise que en éste cap en especial se viera más esa calidez que me inspiró la película tres –en esa película, miroku dice: a mi me dio la impresión de que Sesshoumaru protegió a InuYasha.- y desde ahí dije: claro, es netamente posible!! He ahí la razón de que haya decidido hacerlos hermanos tercos y negados el uno al otro pero profundamente relacionados quiéranlo o no! (ah, Sess e InuYasha están diciéndome maldita XD) Pues espero esta conversación que tuvieron y esa muestra de confianza entre Sess e Inu cuando el hanyou le muestra su figura humana y cuando Sess termina durmiéndose deje aún más clara esa relación tan fraternal que se tienen n.n Y Gigei hoy no dominó pero no te preocupes Sess ya aceptó que el tendrá cachorros hanyou entonces… ¿Quién dice que no lo torturaré con una linda hija? Jojojojo (Sess: Sandeces, el Gran Sesshoumaru jamás… -una cachorrita en escena.- O.o… ¡a callar!). Disculpa la tardanza u.u

Senfhi: Pues sí, Sesshoumaru como humano se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, desde éste cap lo muestro, al menos ha visto que ocultar sus sentimientos y obligar a Rin a hacerlo ha sido una difícil tarea y algo injusto para ella… y sí, también puse algo romántico pero no te preocupes… sorpresa en el cap. 14 jojojo… y muy a mi estilo n.n espero verte en el cap 14!! También, disculpa que me haya tardado tanto u.u

Anfitrite: CIERTO! La venganza es muy dulce! He aquí otro cap de esta loca fikera y obsesionada con los youkais! Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y que te agrade como estoy tratando a Sesshoumaru, ya verás, aprenderá mucho, claro que sí! Espero sigas leyéndome!

Sesshy Kachy: Gracias por verme como una de tus autoras favoritas T.T honto ni!! Pues sí! Nadie ha utilizado esta idea de hacerlo humano –al menos nunca he leído eso!- así que puedo decirle original, me encanta! Je, si es justo una venganza para Rin jua jua jua jua!!!

Ara! Pues sí, de hecho fue por ti que comencé a buscar eso de la madre de Sess sino me equivoco… cuando la ví me quede: "O.O que diablos!?" porqué yo no tenía ni un volumen del manga –ahora he comenzado a comprar pero a penas voy en el 9 y de hecho sólo es por sess y rin ¬¬ inu me vale…- pero la madre de Sess que Rumiko-sensei le ha dibujado es diferente a la mía, Unmei es una mujer amable y dulce, jamás le diría "imbécil" a su hijo n.nU eso sin considerar que en el manga el diseño de personaje no fue –a mi humilde parecer- bueno; yo la he dibujado distinta, pero bueno, en cuanto la página este en línea les avisaré para que puedan ver los dibujos que hasta ahora tengo n.n espero los disfruten.

Je, he puesto a Jaken sentimental, la verdad es que me di cuenta que no había salido en el cap hasta ya casi el final, por eso aparece ahí XD jejeje… que descuidada soy XD. ¡espero hayas disfrutado el cap y disculpa la tardanza! Y… espero me sigas leyendo u.u perdón.

Bladz-azeri: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Me disculpo contigo en especial porque dijiste que era una suplica y u.u te fallé… Gomen nasai TT.TT

Bueno, he aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado y te haya satisfecho, aún falta mucho por venir pero de momento Sesshoumaru ha comenzado a ver cosas que antes no era posible ver, y es maravilloso porque entenderá como se ha sentido Rin todos esos años!

Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que no estés muy molesta conmigo por la tardanza u.u… no te preocupes mi musa ha vuelto+o+ ya tengo armado el cap 14 casi completo! Así que pronto estará en linea! Y el 15 lo prepararé también! Nos acercamos al final de este fic, pero espero el final que les he preparado les guste a todos y no sólo eso, les ayude a comprender muchas cosas, ya que uno de mis deseos como Tsuki no Youkai es más que sólo entretenerlos hacerles ver que el bien y el mal son tan frágiles que realmente no existen, espero pronto entiendas a lo que me refieras y que mis fics o algunas de mis ideas te ayuden en tu vida diaria de una u otra forma ¡Gracias por todo y espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final!

Atori-chan: Saludos! Yep, cuando dije que fueron 78 páginas en el cap anterior… es porque fueron 78 páginas XD… suelo hacer eso… es mejor hacer un fic así que hacer uno de 50 capítulos! Sería más traumante creo yo. Pues verás, cuando Sesshoumaru dice "sandeces" es porque lo aprendió de Hisui, en el cap de _Tormentoso pasado parte II _ella dice esa palabra, y Shiso la regaña XD fue justamente para dar a entender que ha sido de ella de quien la ha aprendido XD.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru son unos hermanos complicados pero sin duda, se quieren bastante aunque ellos lo nieguen. Originalmente planeaba hacerlos unos hermanos así pero… bueno, no tan fraternales pero al final decidí que sería interesante ver como puedo manejar una relación así de fuerte con personajes tan duros de cabeza y de carácter XD! Creo que lo he manejado bien hasta ahora!

Sobre Gigei… sin comentarios, esa niña es una bala!

Rin, ay, Rin… bueno, ella no es que realmente que no se de cuenta de lo que Gigei dice, lo que ocurre es que Rin está tan encerrada en la idea de que es algo insignificante que se niega a ver su propia realidad, he ahí el precio que Sess tendrá que pagar por haber sido tan duro con ella, pero está bien, es hora de que sea él quien la haga entender cuan valiosa le es y cuanto la… ama; porque de eso no hay duda ¿o si?

Mmm, bueno, Sess ya aceptó que estaba enamorado de ella, no recuerdo en que cap, pero en uno o dos anteriores el aceptó estar enamorado de ella pero no por eso lo iba a divulgar XD!

¿Información de la ropa? Ni que decir, la verdad me ha costado mucho trabajo, he buscado por Internet y ha sido sólo por eso que tengo info, además cuando leo fics veo cosas nuevas y pues de ahí también me entero de algunas cosas, por ejemplo eso que me preguntas de la chaqueta que usa InuYasha, esa se llama Haori y su pantalón Hakama; la verdad en ésta ocasión no supe como se llama ese majestuoso kimono que Rin usa y que es de Unmei, pienso ir a la embajada Japonesa de mi país para ver si me pueden dar información, como dije en mi biografía, realmente me comprometo con mis fics.

Taiyoukai o Daiyoukai es un youkai noble, con más poder… por ahí una reviewer me dijo que eran los más poderosos y otra persona me dijo que eran de la nobleza, yo lo tomo justamente así para diferenciarlo de los youkais comunes. Espero te haya sido útil la información ¡saludos y espero verte en el próximo cap!

Itsaso: Veo que la historia te gusta mucho n.n me siento halagada, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero espero te haya satisfecho lo que he escrito para ustedes! Gracias por tu review y espero seguir teniendo noticias de ti!

Miara Makisan: Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado hasta ahora y espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final! Aún tengo planeadas cosas para los hermanos y aún falta poner un encuentro que tuvieron (en algún cap mencionó Sess que habían sido cuatro sus encuentros y sólo llevamos tres! Estoy segura que el otro encuentro a muchos les tocará el corazón! Sess hace… bueno, ya lo verás, pero te aseguro que será la mejor muestra de que nunca quiso dejar a su hermano sin nada de protección!).

Espero que el cap te haya satisfecho y que haya llenado tus expectativas, aunque Gigei esta vez no hizo de las suyas, pero ni falta que hizo, Sess solito se ha metido en un buen de problemas con Rin, pero saldrá librado porque es bastante inteligente y ya llegará el momento en el que la _obligue _–sí, como no…- a estar a su lado n.n les tengo preparados a todos una sorpresa para el cap 14 pero no sólo eso… cuando vean lo que hará Sess en caps posteriores –no se, tal vez por el 17- se quedaran: O.O que!? Maldito cínico! –y luego dirán.- ¡que envidia Rin! n.n he planeado esos momentos futuros muy muy bien n.n! Disculpa la tardanza y espero algún comentario de tu parte n.n Gracias!

Jimena-chan: Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la tardanza espero sigas a esta humilde fikera hasta el final! Y no te preocupes ya verás que Sess tendrá su cachorro más consentido de lo que Inu tiene a Gigei, jajaja, los hijos pueden ser temibles sin duda! –y eso que no tengo XD-.

Yukino14: Muchas gracias! Espero me sigas leyendo y hayas disfrutado este capítulo! n.n

Isis Tempation: Y por supuesto espero usted haya disfrutado este cap! sin su apoyo hubiese sido muy duro continuar pensando cosas macabras para éste fic! n.n Yep! Sess humano y más familiarizado con lo que eso implica! Espero que le haya interesado el cap realmente.

Cierto! Iniciaré una guerra! Es justo y necesario! Nyohiko, mi pobre niña, nadie la quiere u.u como hizo a Sess humano y mató a Minami y va a iniciar una guerra Y.Y pobre de ella… -ya se quemará en el infierno, no se preocupe n.n jojojo- pero es sin duda gracias a ella que podemos apreciar un Sess humano sin verle en un AU!

Rin, bueno, su autoestima se irá levantando con el tiempo ya verá, Sess sabrá hacerla sentir como lo que es: La Dama y Señora del Oeste. Y ya ha comenzado su labor ¿no cree? Claro que muy a su sutil pero significativa manera! Hasta Jaken ha ayudado para alzarle el animo! Jo! Hasta Inubaka!

Dijo usted en el cap anterior: Pobre Hisui… ¿Qué le ha parecido esta vez? No ha sido Sess sino su mismo amor quien la ha hecho ver como una mujer con la cual estaría dispuesto a dormir si de eso dependiera su Tierra pero por la cual realmente no siente nada… o acaso… ¿será mentira? Como saberlo? Después de todo… soy yo quien maneja los hilos del destino que les alcanzará n.n! pero lo cierto es que Shiso me gusta demasiado… tal vez no quiera compartirlo más o.ó que problema!

Gigei no ha sido requerida esta vez! La artillería de la humanidad de Sess y la venganza de Shippou será suficiente! Ya verá usted! n.n

Nande-chan¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero hayas disfrutado este cap! No puedo negarlo ha sido muy divertido hacer a Sesshoumaru actuar de forma caprichosa e infantilmente humana! Je! Espero tu también hayas disfrutado verlo así!

Nyohiko? Nadie la quiere Y.Y mi pobre niña… je, no te preocupes, una persona como ella seguro que ha vivido cosas interesantes pero ya llegará el momento de explicar la relación InuTaishoXNyohikoXUnmei… oh si… se acerca!

Me alegra que hayas disfrutado los caps de flash back que les hice, es bueno saber que alguien presta atención a esos detalles hasta este punto n.n domo arigattou!

Sí, hace poco leí fics nuevamente… parecían tan prometedores –estaban en inglés esta vez, me acabé los que están en español T.T- y no lo eran T.T miau…

Pues Sess ya le ha dicho que la quiere como mujer! (Nande-chan me ve con ojos malignos!) je! Bueno, fue broma, en realidad todavía falta para eso señorita, un largo, largo camino, pero ya la estoy preparando, esa chica vale mucho y Sess lo sabe pero es tan, tan inmaduro… no te preocupes, estoy segura que lo que tengo pensado para decirle que sea su mujer a muchas las dejará suspirando, a otras gritando y a otras más como a mí, pensando -¿cosas sucias? Tal vez… a saber, no soy muy predecible que digamos XD).

¡Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y me sigas leyendo!

SuS: Es una lástima que no hayas disfrutado los flash back, yo realmente los disfruté muchísimo, no sólo pensándolos y escribiéndolos, sino también a la hora de revisarlos n.n, pero está bien, después de todo cada lector tiene una forma de pensar y eso es lo lindo de los reviews! n.n

Mmm ¿Rin y Sess en segundo plano? Bueno, yo realmente no lo veo así, lo que ocurre es que la historia debe tener armonía y equilibrio, desgraciadamente –aunque me encantaría hacerlo- no puedo centrarme en ellos solamente, debo abordar a todos o de lo contrario no habría tenido propósito el meter a tantos personajes a interactuar, tal vez algún día haga un one shot de ellos y pueda satisfacerte netamente en ese aspecto n.n!

Espero hayas disfrutado éste cap y te haya gustado como maneje la relación RinXSess humano, creo que a muchos les habrá parecido interesante conocerle de tan peculiar forma n.n espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final!

Oh, por poco lo olvidaba ¿qué como sé tanto de Japón? Bueno… pues he estado leyendo en webs y he estado viendo el anime de InuYasha, el manga no lo tengo completo, sólo tengo los primeros volúmenes porque apenas lo estoy comprando. Pero en realidad no se gran cosa, sé una miseria en comparación con lo que debería saber, pero estoy estudiando lo mejor que puedo. Actualmente tengo un libro de Japón de ahí mismo pienso hacer un resumen y voy a ver si se los pongo aquí al final o en algún cap como notas extra, además leo en libros de arte y de historia para poder informarme lo mejor que pueda sobre la política japonesa antigua y todo eso, sin embargo, como te dije, aún soy muy ignorante en el tema. Por otro lado, tal vez ha sido el hecho de que he tratado de manejarlo de la forma más formal posible y por eso te da la impresión de que tengo amplio conocimiento en ello, pero eso seguramente se debe a mi edad, no sé que edad tengas pero considero que eso puede ser un factor que me ayuda. Gracias por tus votos de confianza n.n!

CaritoAC: Me ofendes! Jamás podría considerar palabras tan amables como las tuyas una molestia! Muchísimas gracias por tus tiernas palabras hacía mi fic y como lo he realizado n.n!

Pues no, Sess no le ha dicho a Rin que la ama ni siendo humano pero no te preocupes ya llegará el día en el que ya no tenga fuerzas para pelear contra sus propios sentimientos! Jojojo

Rin ya se ha comenzado a dar cuenta que para él y para Jaken ella significa mucho y eso ya es un avance, no te preocupes, todo estará bien n.n!

Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me sigas hasta el final de esta historia que espero se vuelva una leyenda en el mundo del fic! –soy tan ambiciosa XD… TT-TT miau-

Nayuki-chan: Gomen nasai… tu profecía has ido cierta, la actualización ha tardado milenios u.u…

Bueno, aquí te dejo mas pero muchos mas momentos RinXSess! Espero los hayas disfrutado!

SIIII! SHISO es el amor de mi vida!!! Bueno… je… mm ok… no sé como describirlo pero me gustaría un marido como él! es tan genial! Tan seductor y tan guapo! Pero además… es genial! Es que ama a su esposa y con todo y que es un mujeriego le es fiel! Es un ser extraño, en realidad creo que se siente más solo de lo que aparenta y que además nunca fue tan libertino sino que tenia miedo a fijarse en una sola mujer y… pobre, hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho porque ahora está solo u.u… y encima desprecia a Hisui u.u…

Aki? Bien! Entonces te ha gustado su apariencia de nene no?! Aki no kawaii!!!

Muchas gracias por considerarme la mejor fikera de SessXRin me siento en las nubes n.n no sé, siempre que dicen algo semejante me hacen sentir muy bien y que realmente les está enganchando la historia, espero así sea!

El momento Inuyasha yéndose del Palacio me hizo sentir muy mal, creo que Sess realmente no se molesto, más bien se sintió muy nostálgico porque –lo quiera aceptar o no!- adora a su hermano menor! T.T pero no puede aceptar que su padre se haya relacionado con una mujer humana… o no, tal vez no acepta nada de su padre XD jo, a saber! La respuesta a esa pregunta es tan variada.

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y que me sigas leyendo hasta dar fin a este fic! Gracias por todo, espero me dejes algún comentario u.u!

LADY DRAGON84: Muchas gracias por tus palabras ¡lucharé para continuar con esta historia lo mejor posible! Bueno, Sesshoumaru es terco porque así es ya su personalidad pero estoy seguro que con Rin llegará a ser diferente, aunque conociéndolo es capaz de decirle "Silencio" con arrogancia si ésta frente a otros mientras que si están solos es capaz de besarla y seguramente jugar con su Kimono con todo el cinismo pasional que imagino un demonio posee –y estoy segura será mejor que el de cualquier humano!- bueno, espero hayas disfrutado este cap!

Conservaré mi pasión lo mejor posible, aunque no estoy del todo segura si te refieres a las ideas que tengo del fic o a mi forma de relatarles instinto O.o… Espero verte en el próximo cap!

Simon Fushi Notori: Muchas gracias! Mil disculpas por la tardanza u.u, espero el cap le haya satisfecho! Ah! **Por poco olvido agradecerle sus deseos de muerte por no actualizar** n.n! Yep, soy una niña infantil n.n por eso preferí agradecerle públicamente en lugar de mandar un mail, además con la universidad ni tiempo para entrar a Internet XD entonces ¿Cómo podría haber agradecido sus palabras? n.n Gracias de cualquier forma, esto es una muestra de que la historia le agrada mucho, después de todo imagino eso la orillo a regañarme Gracias, seguiré trabajando para satisfacer las expectativas de los lectores así como las de usted se lo prometo!

Tea: Saludos! Bueno, sino me equivoco dije por ahí que serían diecisiete capítulos, pero no recuerdo si ya había incluido los extra, que sino me equivoco son dos… o.O tendrías que volver a leer las notas del autor de caps anteriores para tener una respuesta certera, pero sí, que yo recuerde, son diecisiete. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap n.n

Poison Ivi: Je, sé que soy una persona perversa! Gracias por el cumplido+o+

Bueno, Kagome e InuYasha no serían ellos sino pelearan mucho XD, me agrada como son, siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro pero enredándose por ser tan despistados y no fijarse en detalles! Todo lo contrario a Rin y Sess que tienen una relación muy difusa y todo porque ellos no saben expresarse bien, pero si que saben darse cuenta cuando un detalle es significativo! Son geniales!

Miroku? Ah, a mi se me hace genial XD es tan pícaro y pervertido! No puedo evitar imaginarlo cuando se iba a casar y Sango pensando: "Dios, ayúdame… que no sea un error, ayúdame". No puedo evitarlo, me hace reir! Pero creo que éste cap te ha dejado mejor impresión de él no? Ahora Miroku ha demostrado profundo amor por Sango aún cuando ella quiere abortar a su pequeño… pobres, soy tan cruel n.n

Eh… en realidad Sess JAMAS desterró a inubaka, él se fue por voluntad propia, como fue ofendido por Sess… pero pues ni que hacerle, ellos dos son necios e InuYasha rara vez se pone a razonar que Sess sólo quería protegerlo aún cuando él sabía que su forma de ser no era precisamente la de un hermano cariñoso y como Inu se puso en plan de no te entiendo, pues a Sess le gano el orgullo y se agarro de capricho, por eso se complican la vida, pero sí, ellos se tienen un cariño muy grande aún si lo quieren negar, y estoy segura que para este momento, ya todos los lectores se han dado cuenta de ese profundo cariño entre hermanos.

Ah, pero claro, Sess adora a sus sobrinos XD aunque diga que no los soporta!

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap!

Izayoi-san: Ara! Anda, tenemos a la mismísima madre de InuYasha aquí presente! Saludos!  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Gracia por decir que soy una "gran diseñadora oriental" me halagas n//n! SIIII, MANDAME UN FANART+o+ siiii siii siiiiii, yo querer! Yo querer fanart! Onegai shimazu!!

Muchas gracias, he puesto de lo mejor para darles un fic de calidad, sí, los datos regionales e históricos son –o al menos DEBEN, porque cada cosa la he investigado O.oU- reales completamente n.n me he tardado algo en buscar la información que necesitaba pero sin duda el resultado ha valido la pena!

Gracias por tus comentarios y esperaré ansiosa ese fanart! Ya que pronto la pagina estará en línea! –donde pondré los fanarts y el doujinshi n.n!- el "Mi Señor" lo he tomado directamente del japonés, algunos erróneamente lo traducen como: querido, pero no, en realidad es "Mi señor" n.n.  
Gracias por apoyarme aunque me he tardado, Domo!!

I-chan: Domo!! Ratoncillo! Pues como ves! Cumplo! Son las 3.27 am y tú te fuiste a la 1 am hoy, mm que dia es? Ah si, 03 enero, 2007… pues bien… son las 3… Todavía no acabo de contestar los reviews! pero por mi honor y la gloria que hoy subo este cap!! nada me detendrá!

Gracias por tus comentarios TToTT pero NO! Sigo sin considerarme una buena escritora ¡NO SOY UNA BUENA ESCRITORA! TT0TT sigo luchando… y espero lograrlo o.o… pero si algún dia tengo algo publicado ya en una editorial… será entonces que comience a creer que tengo talento suficiente para esto! De todos modos, me siento muy feliz por tus palabras, sobre todo porque son de alguien que está estudiando justamente literatura! –abrazo.- Espero hayas disfrutado el cap!

IrisKaiba: Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y te haya satisfecho, te prometo que lucharé para mantener la calidad del fic y es justamente la idea! que puedan ver este fic como si fuese un anime! No sé, trato de ser lo más gráfica posible para que puedan prácticamente visualizarlo en sus mentes! Espero que lo éste logrando!

Gracias por seguir conmigo!

IR-CHAN¡Muchas gracias por disfrutar mi fic! me alegra que estés divirtiéndote con él y muchas gracias por elogiar la forma en la que manejo sus personalidades! Espero que el fic siga gustándote y que me sigas hasta concluir este fic y si me sigues en más, mejor aún!

No te preocupes, esos dos ya mostraron más de sus corazones, pero jamás arruinaré su relación con cosas melosas –si es así, por favor! Dímelo para no volver a cometer semejante atrocidad!-

Disculpa la tardanza, no olvidé el fic, Dios, mis betas y mi mente son testigos de que no deje de atormentarme por estos meses diciéndome "EL FIC!" pero realmente no disponía de nada de tiempo, ya no tenía tiempo ni para dormir –la universidad es el infierno T.T no quiero volver!! Ya no! Y todavía me faltan años T.T a penas inicie la carrera buaaaa- pero espero puedas comprenderme y apoyarme como hasta ahora. Muchas Gracias!

Diosa: Discúlpame por no actualizar, la universidad me asesinó horrible! No ha sido un regalo de navidad, no era la idea pero por fin lo he subido y espero poderles poner en línea uno o dos caps más antes de volver a la universidad! Espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final de la historia y hayas disfrutado este cap palabra a palabra! Gracias!

Riku Hyuuga: Aquí está ya! El cap 13! Tardé lo sé, pero por fin puedo ofrecéroslo! Espero lo hayas disfrutado y discúlpame por haber tardado tanto!

Doncella Horny¿D-diosa yo? O.o… +o+ no voy a negarlo estoy super mega feliz! Todo ha demostrado que soy una mujer arrogante y con un ego enorme! –me doy un golpe- ahhh soy de lo peor T.T me falta humildad T.T… espero no te moleste. Pero muchísimas gracias por tus palabras enserio me haces muy feliz, gracias por decir que soy la única que ha captado la esencia de Sesshoumaru-sama, pero estoy segura hay más fikeras que han hecho grandes trabajos, tal vez la cosa radica en que manejamos estilos diferentes n.n en verdad muchísimas gracias, espero puedas leer la contestación de tu review, aunque parece ser lo has dejado en el cap 1… bueno, espero llegues a leer esta contestación n.n y me sigas hasta el final de _Instinto_!

DUDAS GENERALES DE ALGUNOS LECTORES, HE AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS:

**+IrisKaiba me preguntó sobre "aquel" suceso** que ocurrió a la madre de Sesshoumaru, aún no puedo decirles que fue, pero les aseguro que cuando lo sepan descubrirán que la Tenseiga tiene un significado más profundo de lo que podrían imaginar, además podrán ver –y creo el mismo Sesshoumaru lo verá- cuanto amaba InuTaisho a sus hijos.

**+Destino**; primero que nada, yo creo en él de una forma particular pero bueno, a la hora de poner este título lo hice porque éste es el inicio del fin, tal cual leen, a partir de éste capítulo la Rueda de la Fortuna ha comenzado a girar para que por fin cada uno de los personajes encuentre su camino, lo desee o no.

**+Rin SI tiene un lado oscuro**, aunque no lo crean! Después de todo es humana! Ahora para su placer y deguste, justamente será en el cap que viene donde podrán ver su "lado oscuro" –música de terror-. Estoy segura que muchos no podrán creer que ella haya hecho lo que hizo, pero bueno… seguro que muchos lo entienden también n.n! ahora… ¿será acaso en venganza porque Sesshoumaru la prometió a Tsuzuki? Tal vez así sea… pobre Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste.

**+SI, continuaré el fic**; sé que muchos estarán molestos pero realmente fue imposible actualizar antes, el cap lo he hecho la semana pasada –y me tarde dos en hacerlo! Fue el mayor tiempo que jamás me he tomado! Normalmente eran dos días o unas 37 horas! La culpa la tiene la universidad porque hizo que se me olvidara como iba la historia y encima andaba perdida mi libreta de ideas generales, pero ya la encontré!- No se preocupen y por favor, sean pacientes, haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible! De todos modos para finales de enero planeo ya haber subido el cap 14. Una cosa más, el servidor me ha dado muchos problemas para subir el capítulo, he estado hasta las 5 am y no me ha dejado! Es decir, cinco horas y nada! Estoy bastante molesta… grrr… bueno, el punto es que tal vez el formato del archivo se cambie un poco, ahora mismo veré que puedo hacer para evitarlo o.ó

¡Nuevamente Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí y tener paciencia con esta fikera, gracias a todos!

PUBLICIDAD PAGADA POR OCIO ENTERTAINMENT (de modo que es muy barata):

Ya estoy planeando una historia sobre cierto detective divino que responde al nombre de Loki, para aquellos que conozcan la serie espero verlos en un futuro dándose una vuelta por mi futuro fic n.n, los que no conocen la serie se las recomiendo es interesante aunque tiene cosas que dejan ciertas dudas pero sin duda es muy interesante –sobretodo la belleza de ese niño-dios +o+ y cuando crece+o+!-

El fic se titulará… bueno, aún no deseo ponerlo; será un LokiXMayura pero como soy yo, podrán comprender que la vida no será fácil, planeo dar inicio a…

Ragnarok (el Apocalipsis) así que ese fic será la culminación de la pelea entre Odín y Loki.

El fic lo iniciaré hasta terminar Instinto pero quería dárselos a conocer desde ahora n.n

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	14. Protegida

INUYASHA

"_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;  
__la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
__Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
__Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
__El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
__Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_…_Destino, es la obra maestra..._

…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..."_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 14: Protegida

A lo largo de las Tierras del Oeste varios copos de nieve se depositaban con suavidad, efímera belleza blanca cubriendo con su frío toque todo aquello a su paso, inclusive las almas.

Escuchó a los sirvientes cerrar las puertas del Palacio Imperial y aún así su cuerpo estaba frío.

Rin pudo sentir a Aki sujetarse a ella con más fuerza ¿qué debía hacer ahora; cómo protegería a su madre y a sus hermanas?

¿Cómo sería la guerra?

El terror lo invadió… sí su tío era humano… ¿cómo podría pelear? Y… ¿y su papá?

-…Mamá…- sujetó con fuerza a Rin, recordando el rostro de Kagome. La Dama del Oeste le miró, se arrodillo para estar a su altura y le cargó.-…-

-No te preocupes.- dijo más como la amiga que era, que como una madre.- Estarás bien.- le abrazo.- Te lo prometo.- Fuuno desvió la vista, recordando su propia familia.

-Gran Señora.- Rin le miró.- No se aflija.- le sonrió y miró a Sesshoumaru.- Usted y vuestro hijo son protegidos por uno de los más poderosos y fieros youkai que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida.-

-…- Lord Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Lord Fuuno, pero justo en esos momentos la mente de Shippou gritaba como nunca _"¡Maldito Sesshoumaru, malditas tierras… maldita suerte!"_ de una u otra forma siempre se veía inmiscuido en una guerra y de una u otra forma… siempre era obligado a permanecer en los alrededores.- Rin.- dijo sin querer, la humana le miró, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error.- _"¿¡Que hago?! Demonios… ¡¿cómo me fui a meter en esto!?"-_ para su fortuna la humana le sonrió, por un momento Shippou pensó que ella le había comprendido perfectamente.

-Lord Sesshoumaru.- el Príncipe Yorumaru habló.- Ha ido de parte del Norte una sirviente de Lady Minami, ha sido ella y unos cuantos más quienes han solicitado al Este que les apoyemos en su ataque.-

-…Pasemos al Gran Salón.- dijo Shippou con solemnidad.- No es conveniente que tratemos éste asunto aquí.- caminó con tranquilidad, a su lado Lord Fuuno le miraba preocupado, había algo raro con Sesshoumaru, estaba seguro, le conocía desde muy joven y jamás había sido un youkai impresionable pero ahora era diferente… tal vez era el hecho de tener una familia pero no habría forma de asegurarlo.

-Me preguntaba Sesshoumaru ¿por qué razón ninguno de los Grandes Señores fuimos informados de tu enlace con la Gran Señora?- Shippou le miró de reojo, por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de responder, fue entonces cuando recordó que ¡él era el Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste!

-Este asunto no concierne a nadie excepto a quien yo decida.- estaba seguro que era una buena respuesta, después de todo, era seguro que Sesshoumaru sería completamente capaz de decir eso y más… al menos eso esperaba.

100

-¿Es sólo porque tu deseo no fue que conociésemos que habías tomado por esposa a una humana la razón por la que no fuimos informados?- la mente de Shippou tembló ¿Y sí se había equivocado? Oh ¡diablos!- Vaya…- sonrió.- Siempre eres demasiado orgulloso.-

-…Tonterías.- continuó caminando mientras se golpeaba mentalmente_.- "¡Sandeces, tonto! Ahhh ¡¿por qué dije tonterías?!"_- así fueron guiados durante un largo silencio hasta el Gran Salón. Mientras tanto, Shiso hablaba con Sesshoumaru seriamente.

-Bueno, entonces yo iré a espiarte, bueno, espiar a Shippou, y volveré a informarte lo que ocurra, Príncipe.- el Lord tenía en esos momentos una serena mirada.

-No toleraré que se me informé hasta el final de la reunión.- explicó mientras se sentaba.

-Hisui se encargará de traerte mis mensajes, tendré que escribirlos no podemos arriesgarnos a que se den cuenta que les espío… creo que fingiré ser un guardia si algo pasa.-

-Así sea.- tenía en su mano una muy pequeña esfera de cristal azul.- Ve entonces.- Shiso sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sesshoumaru.- le observó depositarlo en el piso para después golpearle suavemente con el dedo índice.- Le pido evite entre cualquier persona ajena a ésta habitación…- miró hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación.- Joven Príncipe.- recargado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados estaba InuYasha.

-Feh.- se sentó.- Encima de que tuve que prestar a mi hijo ahora tendré que cuidarte.- miró a Sesshoumaru, este volvió a golpear suavemente la canica.-…Mhm.-

-Se lo agradezco.- asintió Shiso.- Me retiro.- les reverenció y salió de las habitaciones del Lord del Oeste; dejándoles únicamente a ellos en el interior de las mismas.

Fue el silencio quien gobernó la habitación, tan sólo el movimiento de la canica desplazándose por la madera y la respiración de Sesshoumaru se escuchaba. - …No sabía que tenías esa clase de objetos.- dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-…Hisui me obsequió unas cuantas cuando era cachorro.- la golpeó con más fuerza, el hanyou la vio deslizarse hacía él.

-Ya veo.- la observó.- ¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa?- preguntó una vez que comprendió que su estúpido hermano estaría dispuesto a intercambiar al menos unas palabras.

-…Una especie de entretenimiento infantil.- InuYasha le miró sin comprender.-…un juguete, ignorante.- el hanyou iba a protestar.- Debo confesar que Shiso perdía con ellas más tiempo que yo mismo.-

-¿Y… en qué consistía ese juego?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Golpeabas unas pequeñas figuras con ella.- miró al hanyou, parecía interesado en ella.

-Creo que los humanos juegan algo semejante.- la colocó en el piso y la golpeó suavemente con sus dedos para que llegará hasta donde Sesshoumaru estaba; el Lord la tomó con tranquilidad.

-…Debiste haber exterminado a los humanos que estaban en tu camino.- dijo súbitamente.

-¿Eh?- recordó a todos aquellos que solían insultarle y golpearle.- No sé de que hablas.- desvió el rostro.

-Parece ser entonces que disfrutabas ser humillado.- el hanyou le miró molesto, entonces Sesshoumaru le miró molesto.- ¿Cuántos humanos fueron los que osaron patearte InuYasha, no lo recuerdas aún?- el hanyou le miró sorprendido.- Fuiste un completo imbécil.-

-…- desvió la vista ¿cómo era posible que Sesshoumaru supiera eso? Estaba seguro que él jamás había estado cerca, aunque… tal vez, diablos ¡no lo recordaba!- En aquella época era muy débil.- le miró molesto.- ¡Y mi madre me defendía!-

-De una deficiente manera he de recordarte.- se incorporó, caminó hacía un estante con pergaminos y volvió a sentarse.- Hanyou…- los ojos de InuYasha se llenaron con desprecio, fue entonces cuando se percató que la canica era arrojada hacía él.- Más te vale no extraviarla,…- el Joven Príncipe la tomó con suavidad.- Esa es la única que conservaba conmigo.- Sesshoumaru abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer, ignorando así la sorprendida mirada que InuYasha le daba.

-...- el hanyou observó el objeto con curiosidad, después sonrió con burla.- ¡Qué descuidado!- Sesshoumaru alzó la vista.- ¡Perdiste las demás, idiota!- una sonrisa se veía en su rostro.

-…- le observó por unos instantes.- Ja, tú no fuiste la excepción; los cachorros siempre son así.- volvió a su lectura. InuYasha continuó mirándole y por unos minutos estuvo dispuesto a jurar que había visto a Sesshoumaru sonreír… ¡vaya día tan extraño!

…Sandeces…

En el Gran Salón, Shippou luchaba por encontrar la mejor forma de preguntar a Lord Fuuno acerca de la guerra que el Norte había declarado.

-…- Rin tenía sobre sus piernas al pequeño Aki, aún si no era del todo lo más adecuado siendo ella la "Gran Señora del Oeste", consideraba que como "madre" que era, podía darse el lujo de cargar en su regazo al pequeño "heredero" de las Tierras del Oeste.- Lord Fuuno.- se aventuró a hablar.- Disculpe si mi pregunta le molesta pero, las Tierras del Norte han ido con usted para pedirles ayuda según ha dicho el Príncipe Yorumaru…- Lord Fuuno asintió con suavidad.- Puedo entender que usted ha rechazado su propuesta ¿tiene alguna razón en especial?-

El Taiyoukai la miró confundido, después sonrió.- No, Gran Dama… en realidad, yo no obtengo nada si ataco el Oeste.- Shippou maldijo con la mirada al tori youkai ¡ese maldito estaba afirmando que sólo atacaría si tuviera un beneficio! Agh, Sesshoumaru era un idiota ¡se rodeaba de cazadores!- ¿No es verdad Sesshoumaru?- Shippou se mantuvo quieto.- Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace siglos, ambos hemos luchado hombro a hombro; mi amistad con tu difunto Señor Padre me hace incapaz de lastimar a sus hijos o su Tierra.- ¿eh? Bien… o Sesshoumaru tenía "amigos" raros, o él definitivamente no era capaz de entender a seres tan raros como los Taiyoukai.

-Has venido aquí con la intención de contarme acerca de las intenciones del Norte, entonces, habla.- ¡Seguro que ahora sí no se equivocaba!

-Lo sé, estoy plenamente conciente de que si espías del Norte o del Sur se han adentrado en el Oeste pueden informar de mi visita.- dijo seriamente el tori youkai. Rin le miro con seriedad. "Sesshoumaru" reconsideró sus palabras; al parecer el despistado tori youkai había entendido sus palabras con otro sentido, algo como: "Dilo rápido y vete, si te descubren corres el riesgo de ser atacado también." Ja ¡que tonto era Fuuno!… como si Sesshoumaru se preocupara por alguien que no fuera él mismo… ¿no?

-¿El Sur se ha unido también?- Shippou miró a Rin con seriedad, ella estaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado en esa conversación y Sesshoumaru había dicho "No lo permitas".

-Rin.- la miró seriamente.- Silencio.- la humana se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, después sonrió y asintió; era verdad, había olvidado su lugar como mujer y "esposa" (1).

-No podría afirmar si el Sur se negará, confío en el buen juicio de Lord Taki.- negó.- Sesshoumaru, no puedo brindarte apoyo militar, en estos momentos las Tierras del Este ha sufrido varios daños por las guerras humanas que se desarrollan.- "Sesshoumaru" asintió.- Pero si deseaba informarte sobre las intenciones del Norte… además la muerte de Lady Minami…-

-Lo sé.- bien, ésta vez agradecería que Sesshoumaru le hubiese informado esos 'detalles'.

-…Lord Sesshoumaru, se dice que usted fue quien le quitó la vida.- acusó el joven Príncipe Ishigawa. Súbitamente el Príncipe Yorumaru golpeó la mesa.

-¡Silencio Ishigawa!- sus ojos resplandecieron.- ¿¡Te das cuenta de tu error!?- el joven desvió el rostro haciendo enfurecer más a Yorumaru.

-Yorumaru, Ishigawa.- Fuuno les miró fríamente.- Guarden silencio.- ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaron.

-¿Es todo lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?- cuestionó el Lord.- Fuuno sonrió.

-Bien sabes que la guerra no es algo que me satisfaga, mi propia familia teme ante ella.- el príncipe Yorumaru desvió el rostro; él sería el próximo Lord de las Tierras del Este si algo llegase a pasarle a su padre… y no estaba listo, no se sentía listo.- Además, mi esposa también peligra.- suspiró.- Tú debes entender lo que pasa por mi mente; tener una esposa hanyou es conflictivo, especialmente cuando los ejércitos humanos creen tener posibilidades de herirle y con ello subyugarme.- sus ojos resplandecieron ligeramente.- Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a descuartizar a todo aquel que lo intente.- Rin le miró con sorpresa.

…La esposa de Lord Fuuno… la Señora de las Tierras del Este ¿era una hanyou?

Shippou por su parte tampoco daba crédito a ello. Era extraño presentarse como Sesshoumaru y afirmar tener una esposa humana y un hijo hanyou… pero, afirmar tener una esposa hanyou dentro de lo que hasta ese momento suponía lo más poderoso dentro de la estirpe Youkai no era algo que se esperara.

-Realmente no puedo entenderte.- dijo Sesshoumaru con tranquilidad, una que en realidad desconcertó a Lord Fuuno; Sesshoumaru siempre había afirmado que su decisión de tomar por esposa a una hanyou había sido una acción no aprobable para él, aún así, siempre se mantuvo respetuoso de sus ideas y sus acciones… pero ahora, mostraba tal… sinceridad, que le era difícil apreciarla.

Fuuno sonrió.- Bien, ya he venido y te he explicado mis motivos, no considero apropiado detener más los preparativos militares que seguramente desearás hacer.- se incorporó. Shippou hizo lo mismo.- Sin embargo, antes de irme, desearía intercambiar unas breves palabras a solas.- Sesshoumaru le guió fuera del Gran Salón, era una suerte que el Palacio le hubiese sido explicado, aunque de una forma breve, era bueno saber donde estaban esos 'lugares importantes', como le había dicho Shiso.

-…Dama Rin.- el príncipe Ishigawa la miró.- Me alegro…- suspiró.- Usted sabe, su matrimonio con Lord Sesshoumaru.- la humana asintió.

-Se lo agradezco.- sonrió.

_Flash back:_

_Una suave brisa podía sentirse en los jardines principales del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, aquel día hubiese sido un tranquilo y relajante día de no haber sido por la visita de Lord Fuuno del Este; su Amo claramente le había dicho que debía comportarse digna y honorablemente… había sido duro para ella renunciar a su libertad pero, comparado con todo lo que adoraba a su Amo… eso no tenia importancia._

_-Honorable Dama Rin.- un joven de ojos grises y cabellos dorados se acercó a ella._

_-…Buenas tardes Honorable y Joven Príncipe Ishigawa.- le sonrió al tiempo que el youkai correspondía su sonrisa.- ¿Desea algo?-_

_-Si, me gustaría saber si usted estaría dispuesta a acompañarme por un breve paseo por los jardines.- Rin asintió._

_-Será un honor.- durante algunos minutos caminaron conversando acerca de cómo era la vida en el Este y cuantas batallas seguían desarrollándose. _

_-Dígame Dama.- la joven de catorce años le miró.- ¿Usted es humana, cierto?- los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa por unos instantes, después sonrió._

_-Lo soy.- con suavidad retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro.- ¿Le molesta mi naturaleza? Consideré que sabía eso desde un principio y…- _

_-No tiene que ver con eso.- negó.- Es sólo que Lord Sesshoumaru suele ser tan estricto en ciertos temas que…- _

_-Mi Amo Sesshoumaru desprecia a los débiles, es natural que desprecie a mi especie.- asintió.- Sin embargo, yo no podría quejarme en lo más mínimo, es gracias a mí Amo que yo…- guardó silencio y, reconsiderando lo que diría, continuó.- Siga con vida.- no había necesidad de que ese desconocido supiera más._

_-Ya veo.- desvió la mirada.- ¿Tiene usted alguna clase de relación con Lord Sesshoumaru?- preguntó súbitamente._

_-Él es mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- contestó cortésmente, en realidad no entendía que era lo que ese joven deseaba saber.- Rin pertenece al Amo Sesshoumaru.- _

_-¿Pertenecer?- dudo._

_-Rin es del Amo.- sonrió, el Príncipe Ishigawa la miró dudoso ¿ella estaba hablando enserio?_

_¿Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste tenía un amorío con una humana? En cierta forma eso explicaría el estatus que la humana tenía dentro del Palacio Imperial pero… bien… la forma en la que él la trataba, incluso en como la llamaba… no mostraba precisamente la actitud de un amante… claro que… hablando de Lord Sesshoumaru sería difícil saber si él… _

_-Rin vive gracias al Amo Sesshoumaru, por eso, la vida de Rin es del Amo.- negó.- Rin quiere que su vida sea del Amo, por eso…- el joven rió.- ¿Ocurre algo?- _

_-¿Siempre hablas en tercera persona?- ahora entendía, sin duda la humana había logrado confundirlo por unos instantes. _

_-Suelo hacerlo Joven Príncipe.- le miró confundida._

_-Mi Padre y tu Amo discuten sobre ciertos acuerdos que a ambos convienen.- se acercó.- ¿No consideras una buena forma de sellar ese pacto enlazándote conmigo?- _

_¿Eh?_

_¿Le estaba proponiendo algo similar al matrimonio, no?_

_-Yo no podría responder algo como…- _

_-La Dama Rin no podría enlazarse con usted Alteza.- un joven de cabellos castaños se acercó._

_-Tsuzuki.- sonrió Rin._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?- le sonrió. El joven hijo de Shiso contestó a su sonrisa… era claro el desafío y él no pensaba ceder ni un ápice en aquel tema, Rin había sido prometida a él y… sería para él. _

_-Ishigawa, has actuado de forma desconsiderada.- un youkai de amable rostro se acercó. _

_-Hermano.- sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombre._

_-La Dama Rin no podría contestarte algo semejante.- observó al joven guerrero a su lado.- ¿Tú eres el hijo del Gran Guardián?- por un momento Tsuzuki dudó si hablaban realmente de su padre.- Tu padre es sin duda recordado por nuestra gente, en más de una ocasión contribuyó en ciertas batallas.- _

_-Agradezco sus palabras.- Rin les observó, algo no le agradaba, había "algo" en ese ambiente._

_Fin del Flash back _

_-"…Tzusuki"-_ observó la mesa.- _"Me hubiese gustado haber hablado contigo acerca del compromiso que mi Amo decidió…"-_ sonrió- "_Pero no hubiese sido capaz de engañarte, seguramente te hubiese confesado lo que sentía por mi Amo… ¿Qué me hubieses dicho? Tal vez te habrías molestado… o a lo mejor…"- _acarició la cabeza de Aki.- _"Perdóname."_

-Dama Rin.- Yorumaru la miró con una suave sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que Lord Sesshoumaru será capaz de protegerle, a usted y a su hijo.-

-Cachorro.- dijo sin querer la humana.- Lo sé.- sonrió con tristeza; ella no era en realidad quien aparentaba, no tenía el poder que ellos creían, sabía que su Amo Sesshoumaru la protegería pero ¿y la familia de InuYasha? La guerra nuevamente la había alcanzado, justo como hacía diez años, no podía escapar de aquel fantasma que había enmudecido su alma y ser.

-¿Ustedes ser hanyou?- cuestionó Aki con inocencia. Ambos príncipes negaron.

-No, sólo algunos de nuestros hermanos.- contestó el príncipe Ishigawa. Rin le miró confundida.

-¿Sólo algunos?- ¿cómo era posible?

-Seguramente Lord Sesshoumaru jamás se lo comentó; nuestro Lord formalizó su compromiso con una youkai originalmente, nosotros dos y una de mis hermanas somos youkais puros, pero a finales de las batallas con un terrateniente del Sureste, nuestra Señora Madre fue asesinada.- Rin le miró con atención.- Nuestro Señor Padre se enamoró de una Dama hanyou hace ya casi un siglo, ella es nuestra actual Señora del Este.- sonrió.- Nos sentimos afortunados, ella es una buena Señora.- Rin desvió el rostro.

-Pensaba que todos los youkais detestaban a los humanos.- negó rápidamente.- Quiero decir, en su mayoría… además, los hanyou…- miró a Aki, el cual le miró seriamente.- Muchas veces son… repudiados.- acarició la cabeza del pequeño, quien movió las orejas.

-Gran Señora, usted sabe que las Tierras del Este han visto Grandes Guerras, tal vez esa es la razón por la cual nosotros no sentimos lo mismo que otros seres, ni en relación a los humanos ni a los hanyous.- contestó Yorumaru.

-Recientemente, varios hanyous comenzaron a morir… sino me equivoco fue antes del Invierno.- Ishigawa miró a Aki.- Es bueno saber que aquí no ocurrió lo mismo.- Rin negó.

-Ocurrió, fue una misteriosa enfermedad, algo a lo cual aún no tenemos explicación.- recordó a InuYasha.- ¿Muchos hanyou perdieron la vida?- preguntó afligida.

-No.- contestó Ishigawa.- Murieron varios, es verdad pero, no podríamos afirmar que fueron muchos, una de nuestras hermanas enfermó… mi Padre utilizó un brebaje antiguo, de hecho, fue una recomendación de nuestra Madre.- Yorumaru sonrió, era bueno saber que aún cuando su Señora del Este no les hubiese dado a luz, había sido capaz de conquistarles, al grado de aceptarle como madre.

-¿Un brebaje?- Rin le miró interesada.- ¿Utilizaba… la sangre de Lord Fuuno… o la de alguno de ustedes?- Ishigawa asintió.

-Fue la sangre de nuestro Señor Padre.- la mirada de Rin se perdió, recordando al pequeño Miroku y a Shiso, y sin duda, a su Amo Sesshoumaru e InuYasha.- ¿Usted también utilizó el mismo brebaje?- cuestionó.

-No.- negó.- Mi pequeño no enfermó.- miró a Aki.- Pero sí un niño del Palacio, ahora está bien.- sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Yorumaru cambió su serena expresión por una discreta e indiferente.- ¿Es verdad que el Joven Príncipe del Oeste está aquí?- Rin le miró con seriedad.- Mi Señor Padre y yo le conocimos cuando aún vivía la Señora Izayoi en éste Palacio.- miró a Ishigawa.- Hay rumores sobre su presencia.-

-…Ya veo.- sin embargo, no había respondido ¿estaba ahí, o no?

-Su nombre era ¿InuYasha?- preguntó Ishigawa a Yorumaru.

-No estoy seguro.- sonrió serenamente.

-¡Sí, así se llama!- sonrió Aki al tiempo que se incorporaba.- ¡Mi papá…!- Los dos Príncipes del Este le miraron sorprendidos; Rin sintió la molesta mirada de su "Amo" ¡se enfurecería!- ¡Padre!- el pequeño corrió hasta una puerta, con suavidad se abrió y ambos Lord entraron.

-Ohhh, tiene un buen olfato, es sin duda tu hijo.- sonrió el tori youkai. Shippou pensó seriamente en ahorcar al enano ¡él no era un inu youkai pero como kitsune que era sabía que se había equivocado y había sido una suerte que hubiese podido escapar a aquella situación yendo hasta él y gritando¡Padre!

-… - el hanyou sonrió ¡ahhh, Shippou se había dado cuenta, lo sabía por su mirada maligna!

-Me retiro entonces.- Fuuno caminó hacía Rin, depositó una rodilla en el piso y le sonrió con sinceridad.- Fortaleza y honor, Dama Rin.- él era un Taiyoukai, ella era casi su igual, bastaría con suaves y sinceras palabras para referirse a ella.- Confíe en su Señor y proteja a su hijo.- Rin asintió con cierta nostalgia.- Larga vida Gran Señora del Oeste.- se incorporó.- Es hora de irnos, Yorumaru, Ishiwaga.- ambos Príncipes se incorporaron.

-Gran Señora, le deseo felicidad.- se despidió discretamente el Príncipe Yorumaru, Ishiwaga sólo inclino la cabeza. Entonces se dispusieron a ambos lados de su Señor Padre y fueron guiados por Sesshoumaru hasta la salida del Palacio, todo el camino en silencio, Rin y Aki había permanecido en el Gran Salón.

Los tori youkai subieron a una extraña carroza, ésta era tirada por dos extrañas criaturas cuya figura se limitaba a un rostro feroz, similar al de los ogros; de las bocas escupían brillante fuego.

-Como dije antes, lamentó no poder ayudarte militarmente.- Fuuno le sonrió.- Eres un Taiyoukai poderoso, orgulloso y honorable, sé que aún si pudiera ofrecerte mi ayuda te negarías pero, te sugiero entonces, reconsiderar al menos las palabras que te he dicho en privado.-

-…Yo, Sesshoumaru seré quien decida eso.- Shippou juraba que sí se equivocaba en sus palabras ¡no sería su culpa!

-Lo sé.- sonrió.- ¡Fortuna a las Tierras del Oeste y su Lord!- dio la orden a un pequeño youkai gris de tomar las riendas de los youkai con forma de rostro.- ¡Volveremos al Palacio Imperial del Este, ya!-

Ambos Príncipes hicieron una ligera inclinación de cabeza.- ¡Victoria, Lord Sesshoumaru!- el Príncipe Yorumaru alzó su katana enfundada, como símbolo de valentía.

…Shippou suplicaba que tantas ridiculeces terminaran y sino era así… ¡al menos que alguien le dijera que hacer!

-Así sea.- dijo al tiempo que alzaba una espada que llevaba con él. En cierta forma le molestaba que Sesshoumaru se hubiera negado completamente a prestarle la Tenseiga, pero daba igual ahora… y de Toukijin definitivamente no quería saber nada, ésa espada era maligna ¡no se arriesgaría a ser poseído por algo semejante!

La cortina de bambú de la carroza se cerró, suavemente comenzó a flotar y a tomar rumbo hacía el Este; en su interior Yorumaru comentaba con su padre sobre la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

-Imagino ha sido una muestra de respeto a tus palabras.- contestó Fuuno.

-Lord Sesshoumaru ha cambiado… parece un poco… humilde.- comentó Yorumaru.

-Da igual, mejor que sea así, no sería justo para la Dama Rin que fuese despiadado con ella.- Ishigawa negó.- ¡Pero igual no creo que se haya casado con ella!- Fuuno golpeó con suavidad su frente.

-InuTaisho ha sido hasta ahora el Taiyoukai más poderoso que jamás he conocido, aún así, tomó por esposa a una humana…-

-Después de casarse con una Taiyoukai.- corrigió Yorumaru.

-Si, pero ella falleció y uno o dos siglos después se casó con la Señora Izayoi… ¿por qué si su Padre tomó a una mujer humana por esposa, Sesshoumaru no podría hacerlo?- Ishigawa negó, Yorumaru asintió.

-¡Pero él no es así!- Ishigawa escuchó reir a Yorumaru.- ¿¡Qué!?-

-Aún eres muy joven para entender "ciertas cosas".- le miró malignamente.- ¡Sigues siendo un niño!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!?- Fuuno desvió el rostro, con una suave sonrisa, después movió ligeramente la cortina y observó el Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Sesshoumaru seguía en el mismo lugar donde les había despedido pero… estaba sonriendo.

-Cuando compartes tanto tiempo con una persona irremediablemente tomas afecto hacía ella… además, él siempre mostró atenciones muy particulares para aquella niña humana… en cierta forma, creo que él sabía que la humana terminaría apresando su corazón y aún así, no le importó.- sonrió.- Es bueno saber que conserva algo de cuando era joven, además, su carácter es a veces muy similar al de InuTaisho.- sus hijos sin embargo continuaban discutiendo.- Ustedes dos…- se detuvieron.- Guarden silencio.- les sonrió.

Shippou sonreía son suavidad… ¡ahora sí había humillado a Sesshoumaru!

-¡Te lo mereces!- dijo sin dudar.

-¿L-Lord Sesshoumaru?- unos guardias le observaron. Shippou hizo uso de su mejor actuación y les miró fríamente.

-Largo.- ambos guardias se retiraron_.- "Uy… poder, esto me está gustando…"-_

-¿Shippou?- Sesshoumaru se volteó y vio frente a él a la Dama del Trueno.

-…- ¡Ahhh! Imposible ¡¿Cómo lo había descubierto!?- …-

-…Discúlpeme Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- negó.- He tenido la impresión de que Shippou estaba por aquí.- el kitsune tembló mentalmente.

-Ese kitsune…- un momento ¿acaso no era la oportunidad perfecta para auto halagarse?- No está aquí.- Mhmmm.

-Así lo veo.- suspiró.- Príncipe Sesshoumaru, hay algo que necesito hablar con usted.- ¿qué? de acuerdo ¡sólo le faltaba que hasta Soten hubiese sido cautivada por ése idiota!

-¿Sobre qué?- cuestionó no muy convencido.

-…Imagino que el Guardián Shiso no le ha informado…- alzo el rostro, digna.- Yo ataque a la Dama Rin.- Oh, era eso…

¿¡ESTABA LOCA!? Cómo… ¿¡Cómo le decía eso a Sesshoumaru!?

¿¡QUERÍA MORIR O QUE!?

-¿La atacaste?- la miró.- ¿…Con qué derecho crees tú que…?- demonios, no tenía forma de decirlo.

-Deje que mis emociones me controlaran, Shippou había sido herido y…-

-En todo caso, había sido yo quien le hirió… y fue por saldar ciertos asuntos entre nosotros.- dijo serio, y realmente estaba molesto; se lo había explicado antes de que atacara a la humana y aún así, ella lo había hecho.

-¿…Me ejecutará?- Shippou sintió escalofríos.

-…- "Sesshoumaru" la ignoró, volviendo al Gran Salón.- Limítate a desaparecer de mi vista por el momento.- le dijo. Soten le miro sorprendida, hubiese jurado que él la ejecutaría sin dudar pero no lo había hecho.

En las habitaciones del verdadero Lord de las Tierras del Oeste reinaba el silencio de la muerte. Shiso tal como lo había prometido había dado a Hisui un pequeño escrito donde mencionaba la razón de la visita de Lord Fuuno.

-…Príncipe ¿puede decirlos, qué dice la nota?- Hisui le miraba preocupada, la expresión de Sesshoumaru era sería, incluso molesta.

-Nada importante.- luchaba por controlarse.

-¿Y entonces por qué parece que te han robado algo preciado?- preguntó con rudeza InuYasha.

-…- el inu youkai de ojos verdes llegó hasta el lugar.- Shiso.- la expresión del youkai era preocupada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le miró serio.- Deberías estar escuchando.-

-Lord Fuuno ya se ha ido.- se acercó y se sentó.- Príncipe…-

-Ya esperaba algo como esto.- rompió el papel.- ¿Has encontrado alguna forma de que recupere mi forma youkai?- el guardián negó.- En ese caso, será mejor que te prepares para dirigir el castillo, no puedo permanecer aquí.-

-¡Usted no puede pelear!- InuYasha miró molesto al inu youkai de ojos verdes.

-¡Ya, ustedes dos!- les grito.- ¿¡Que diablos pasa!?- Shiso bajo el rostro, una gota de sudor llegó hasta su barbilla.

-Shiso…- Hisui le miró preocupada.

-InuYasha, lárgate de éste Palacio.- el Lord del Oeste se incorporó orgulloso; tomo la Tenseiga y observó la Toukijin con duda… esa espada era pesada para su forma humana.

-¡Claro!- le miró molesto.- ¡CUANDO QUIERA!- Sesshoumaru se volvió molesto.

-¡INSENSATO!- InuYasha le miró sorprendido, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornaron rojos ligeramente, la energía demoníaca comenzó a rodearlo y con ello, sus ropas y piel comenzaron a ser cortadas.

-¡Basta príncipe, si continúas enfureciéndote sólo lastimarás tu cuerpo!- Shiso le miró preocupado.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- Sesshoumaru miraba molesto al hanyou.- ¡Siempre has sido un insensato; ahora por una vez en tu patética vida, obedece!- en esos momentos Rin y Shippou entraron.

-¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- los ojos de los presentes observaron al Lord con sorpresa; los oscuros cabellos del Lord luchaban por tornarse plateados.- ¿Qué…?- observó la mejilla de su Amo ser cortada.- ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó.- Su cuerpo.-

-Aléjate Rin.- la humana negó.

-Usted esta transformándose…-

-¡Pero si no se detiene destruirá su cuerpo!- Shiso se incorporó molesto.- ¡El cuerpo mortal que posees no será capaz de soportar tu youki!- Rin le miró angustiada.

-¡Deténgase Amo Sesshoumaru!- el youkai la ignoró. InuYasha se incorporó con seriedad.

-Oye idiota, si te mueres no habrá quien proteja a tu humana.- el Taiyoukai le miró fríamente, sus ojos volvieron a ser oscuros al igual que sus cabellos.- ¡Además que vergüenza, morir por tu propio youki!- rió falsamente. Rin miró a su Amo, éste observaba a InuYasha.

-…Insolente.- observó a Shippou, el cual sonrió aún con la figura de Sesshoumaru; un fuego azul le rodeo y recupero su forma.

-Ayyy, que cansado es ser Lord.- se sentó.- Mira que aguantar tantas tonterías de los "Príncipes" y el dichoso Fuuno.- suspiró.- Pero me agrada ese tori youkai, y seguro que yo le agradé.- sonrió.

-Guarda silencio.- Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.- Te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí.- Shippou sonrió arrogantemente.

-No, no…- su burlona voz se volvió sería.- Si aquí permanecerá ese tonto.- miró a InuYasha.- Kagome también se quedará, y con ella… los demás, yo me quedo.- sonrió soberbiamente.- Total, tu tienes la Tenseiga ¿no? Espero restaures mi vida.-

-Ja.- InuYasha miró molestó a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE CREEN USTEDES DOS!?- miró a Rin.- Dime que pasa.- Sesshoumaru miró seriamente a Rin, esta bajo el rostro y después se alejó de su lado.

-…Habrá guerra, Señor.- InuYasha observó a Sesshoumaru con evidente indignación.

-¡CLARO!- se paró frente a él.- ¡Y DIJISTE, ÉSTE ES MUY INDIGNO DE ESTAR EN ELLA; POR ESO SE LARGA!- el Lord le ignoró y se sentó. - ¡OYEME!-

-Eres un insensato.- sintió la preocupada mirada de Hisui.- Las Tierras del Norte, las tierras que gobernaba Minami nos han declarado la guerra, debemos preparar su llegada.- sonrió.- Shiso, asegúrate de ello.-

-P-pero Príncipe… ¿tú que harás?- el Lord le miró serenamente.

-Resta importancia a ello y ocúpate de proteger el Oeste.- InuYasha le miraba molesto.- Tú, lárgate de mis habitaciones; Rin, Hisui, retírense.- observó al kitsune.- Tú también, fuera.-

-Me iré pero necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas que Lord Fuuno me comentó en privado.- así, sólo quedaron ambos hombres en la habitación.

-Habla entonces, mi tiempo es más valioso ahora.-

-Sí, sí, ya sé que tienes una guerra que preparar…- suspiró.- El tori youkai dijo que era bueno que hubieses decidido tener tu "familia".- negó ante la mirada molesta del taiyoukai.- En fin, recalcó que pensaras en una sugerencia que te hizo, bueno me hizo a mí.- bostezó.- Demonios, tengo sueño.- Sesshoumaru le miró molesto.- "Deberías enviar a alguien por tu hermano para que te apoye en ésta batalla".-

-Sandeces.-

-También dijo que no está seguro si el Sur te atacará o no.-

-Seguramente Taki del Sur lo hará.- observó la Toukijin.- Ya has hablado, ahora vete.- el kitsune se negó.- Hmn.- le miró seriamente.

-Seré directo.- Se incorporó.- Cuando te fuiste del Palacio, Soten tuvo ciertas… agresiones con Rin.- el Lord le miraba seriamente.- Hace unos momentos, Soten me vio pero con tu forma, me habló de ello.- suspiró.- Pero yo ya lo sabía.-

-La Dama del Trueno debe estar conciente que le mataré.- se incorporó.

-Eso me dijo.- se acercó a Sesshoumaru.- Mira, ella lo hizo porque es una tonta irrazonable, pero no pienso permitir que la lastimes.- le miró desafiante.

-Consideraba que tus intenciones eran hacía Rin.-

-Te dije que me había dado por vencido.- desvió el rostro.- Pero ya te lo he dicho, no permitiré que la lastimes.- Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.- Como hombre entonces, te pido la perdones.-

-¿Qué sabes tu del honor?- dijo despectivamente.

-Lo mismo que tu sabes con respecto a tratar a Rin.- el Lord le miró seriamente.- Rin está bien, no le ocurrió nada, entonces ¿puedes complacer mi deseo?- demonios ¡el estaba feliz porque había ayudado a Sesshoumaru y ahora, él necesitaba su ayuda!

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del Ala Sur, Rin e InuYasha caminaban en silencio.

-…-

-…-

-…Con que guerra ¿no?- dijo el hanyou.

-Mi Amo no puede pelear así… ¿Qué ocurrirá InuYasha?- el hanyou la miró pensativo, ella realmente estaba preocupada.

-Que tontería¿Qué no sabes que las mujeres no deben preocuparse por eso?- la humana bajo el rostro.- Los hombres debemos protegerlas; parece que no tuvieras confianza en el estúpido de mi hermano.- Rin le miró sorprendida.

-P-pero…-

-Él te protegerá.- le sonrió.- Porque mi hermano es un necio.-

-Su hermano…- el hanyou continuaba sonriendo.- Mi Amo le llamo insensato.-

-Ah, sí… él es un idiota.- observó a sus cachorros.- Cree que no soy digno de pelear en ésta guerra.- Rin sonrió.

-¿Quiere ayudar a mi Amo?- el hanyou se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Yo no usaría la palabra ayudar!- sus cachorros le vieron.- Ohhh, voy con ellos ¿vienes?- la humana asintió.

-¡Rin!- Aki (quien ya había recuperado su forma original) se acercó.- ¡Vamos a jugar!-

-¡De acuerdo!- le siguió.

-¡Papá!- Gigei se acercó a InuYasha.

-¿Qué?- sonrió al tiempo que cargaba a la pequeña.

-¡Te extrañar!- el hanyou no dijo nada, sentía sus orejas ser jaladas por la pequeña.- Mamá dijo que estabas con príncipe.-

-Sí… ¿dónde está tu madre?- la pequeña le indicó que en el jardín.- Busquémosla entonces.- después de algunos minutos de caminar entre una gran cantidad de enanos youkai y hanyou, la encontró, conversando con Sango.- Enana, ve a jugar con tu hermano.- la niña se negaba.- Ve o me molestaré.- amenazó haciendo que la pequeña huyera.- Kagome.-

-InuYasha.- la sacerdotisa de Shikon le miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Después te digo.- miró a Sango.- ¿Y los monstruos?- Sango sonrió con melancolía.

-Takeshi está con Miroku, Natsumi con Kirara y los niños.- InuYasha se mantuvo impávido ante la expresión de la exterminadora.

-Vaya, ni me percaté.- se sentó.- ¿Y ya decidiste que hacer?- Sango sonrió.

-Imaginé que lo sabrías también tú.- el hanyou la miró cómicamente molestó, como muchas veces.

-¿Qué, te molesta?- reclamó.

-¡InuYasha!- Kagome se molestó.- Compórtate.- centró su atención en Sango.- No creo que debas negarte a tener otro hijo.- Sango negó efusivamente.

-¡No lo entiendes Kagome!- tocó su vientre.- ¡Si estoy encinta yo sólo seré…!-

-Un estorbo.- completó InuYasha, Kagome iba a decir su famoso hechizo cuando Sango hecho a llorar.

-¡Miroku no quiere verlo!- el hanyou desvió el rostro; odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Una pelota de cuero llegó hasta un arbusto cercano.

-Sango…- Kagome la abrazó. La Joven Dama del Palacio fue hasta el lugar para recuperarla y continuar su diversión al lado de los pequeños del Palacio.

-¡Yo no puedo tener éste niño!- desvió su atención hacía los tres adultos que conversaban. Rin arrojó la pelota y a un pequeño youkai cercano le dijo informara a los demás que no podría jugar por el momento.

-¡Pero Sango…!- Kagome observó a InuYasha, éste se rascaba la cabeza.- Oye, dile algo…- InuYasha suspiró.

-"La Señora Sango está encinta."- Rin se acercó un poco más.

-Tengo lástima de mi misma.- bajo el rostro.

-¿Por qué razón?- Kagome suspiró.

-Porque va a tener que deshacerse de su hijo.- contestó InuYasha.- Ya sabes, para no ser un estorbo.- Kagome en ésta ocasión sí aplicó su maravilloso…

-Abajo.- InuYasha sintió la fría tierra cubierta por nieve.- Sango, estoy segura que Miroku no lo ve así.- la exterminadora afirmó.- Entonces ¿para quién sería una carga?- No se quedaría con las ganas de decir lo que pensaba.- Eres una mujer poderosa, estoy segura que cuando estabas esperando a Takeshi y a Natsumi no te sentiste de ésta manera… ¿acaso dejaste de exterminar youkais durante tu espera?- la mujer negó.- Entonces no puedo entenderte.- Sango la miró con duda.

-Pero… ahora es diferente…-

-¿Por qué?- sonrió la sacerdotisa. Rin les escuchaba atentamente.

-…No lo sé.- confesó.- Creo que es por los youkais…- alzo el rostro y en ése momento observó un espíritu.- Un Tatarimokke (2).- éste tocaba su flauta.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, es cierto!- Kagome le observó tocar al lado de un arbusto.- InuYasha.- el hanyou se incorporo.

-Uhm… ¿Otra vez tú?- observó al ser, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y cerca de él varias almas de pequeños le seguían. Los tres adultos se acercaron a él y descubrieron la razón por la cual tocaba en un lugar específico. -¡Rin!- InuYasha se acercó.- Oye ¿desde cuando estás ahí?- la humana le miró con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- la humana se acercó al youkai.

-Así que te llamas Tatarimokke.- el ser seguía tocando su flauta.- Nunca he entendido porque vienes y tocas para mí pero, te lo agradezco.- el ser comenzó a flotar, alejándose junto con las almas de los niños a su lado.

-¿Rin?- Kagome observó su rostro.- ¿Por qué lloras?- la dama negó sonriendo.

-No lo sé, siempre que lo veo me hace llorar.- sonrió.- Es algo extraño, comenzó a aparecer después de que el Amo Sesshoumaru me resucitó, siempre a solas, nunca supe la razón. Le pregunté su nombre y jamás respondió.- Sango la observó.- ¿Por qué llora Señora Sango?- la exterminadora negó.

-…No es nada, sólo me he dado cuenta de algo… buscaré a Miroku.- al parecer Rin no se había dado cuenta del estado de Sango, o eso supuso InuYasha.

-Iré con los niños, me esperan aún.- la humana dejó solos a InuYasha y Kagome.

-Eso fue raro ¿no?- InuYasha miró a Kagome.

-Si lo es… pero si ha sido después de que ella ha resucitado debe tener relación con ello.- Kagome observó con melancolía a la joven, era como si pudiera ver aquella niña que Sesshoumaru había decidido llevar con él.

-Tenseiga es una espada para curar y resucitar, ésa es su función… no entiendo porque Rin puede tener contacto con el Tatarimokke, yo juraría que su alma está en paz.- Kagome negó con tristeza.

-Muchos niños han perdido a sus padres, así como muchos padres a sus hijos… han sido muchos años InuYasha, aún así las guerras no han cesado.- bajo el rostro.

-Ah sí, dijiste una vez que ese tal Oda Nobunaga era famoso ¿no?- Kagome asintió.- Bueno, ya llegará el día en el que haga su dichosa aparición, a mi me da igual, ningún ejército será capaz de herirme.- la sacerdotisa le regañó.- Kagome…-

-Dime.- le miró seria.- ¿Y esa cara?- InuYasha se veía preocupado.

-Te dije que era posible un ataque.- la humana asintió.- El idiota de Sesshoumaru cree que soy indigno de pelear en la guerra que iniciará.- Kagome le observó sorprendida.-

-Inuyasha…-

-Nos iremos en uno o dos días; dile a Sango para que esté preparada.-

-¿Nos iremos?- observó a su esposo asentir.- Pero InuYasha ¿vas a dejar que ataquen éste lugar?-

-¡Ése idiota dijo que me fuera; bien, que lo maten entonces!- la sacerdotisa lo abrazó.-…Kagome.-

-¿Hirió tu orgullo no es cierto?- el hanyou resopló molesto.- Pero sabes, no sería justo que lo dejaras así… además, a ti no te gustaría irte como si nada estuviese ocurriendo¿o si?-

-Que se las arregle sólo, igual no quiere mi ayuda.- gruñó.- No me extraña.- Kagome sonrió contra su pecho, después alzó la vista y tomó el rostro del hanyou entre sus manos.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Cuando peleamos contra Naraku, Sesshoumaru llegó a apoyarnos en algunas ocasiones.- el hanyou se bufó.

-¡Sí lo dices por el experto en venenos de los Siete Guerreros; lo hizo porque le estorbaba!- la humana besó la punta de su nariz, haciéndole sonrojar.

-No lo digo por eso… en una ocasión, antes de que pudieras usar el Bakuryuuha, cuando te enfrentaste a Gatenmaru…-

-¡Ese youkai repugnante!- sus dientes crujieron.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Tú y Miroku fueron capturados en ese capullo venenoso, si no hubieras perdido la conciencia en aquel momento, seguramente hubiesen sido desintegrados…-

-¡Sí ya lo sé!- desvió la vista.- ¿Sesshoumaru que tiene que ver con eso?- Kagome sonrió dulcemente.

-No podías recuperar la conciencia, intenté calmarte pero no lo logre; en aquel momento apareció Sesshoumaru… en principio pensé que sólo que había ido para pelear contigo, incluso intentar matarte…- le abrazó.- Pero no fue así… él sólo intentó detenerte, y cuando enfurecí…-

"¡Detente, no te acerques!"

"…Sí quieres que se detenga, desvanece su transformación con Tessaiga."

-…yo le grité, le exigí que se fuera… pero el solamente me observó y me dijo que utiliza la Tessaiga para evitar que continuases atacándonos.- el hanyou la miró sorprendido ¡jamás le habían dicho que Sesshoumaru había estado presente aquel día!

-¡¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?!- Kagome negó.

-No lo sé, pero Inuyasha… estoy segura que él no pensaba herirte de gravedad… en realidad, desde aquel momento llegué a la conclusión de que Sesshoumaru no quería matarte.- el hanyou rió con burla.

-¿¡Y qué, quería recuperar los años perdidos!?- Kagome le miró molesta.

-¡Yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que pasó, tú decides!-

-¡No es cierto, quieres que lo ayude!-

-¡Cierto, lo ayudarás!-

-¡KAGOME!-

-¡Bien; haz lo que quieras!- se separó.- ¡Pero yo me quedo!-

-¡NADA DE ESO; CONVENCERÁS A MIROKU Y SANGO Y NOS IREMOS!-

-¡CLARO!- le miró molesta.- ¡Me siento tan asustada!- el hanyou sujetó con fuerza uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacía él y besándola.-…I-InuYasha.-

-He dicho que nos vamos.- la humana le sujetó con fuerza.-…Que se las arreglé sólo…- observó el Palacio.- En su condición… ¿qué más da si muere?

-¿…Tú si puedes preocuparte por tu hermano?- el hanyou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era verdad, estaba preocupado.- Pero ¿yo no puedo preocuparme por mi amado?- sintió sus ojos humedecerse.- ¿No puedo preocuparme por el padre de mis hijos?- el olor salado comenzó a picar la nariz de InuYasha.- Eres injusto; dices que nos iremos… pero eres perfectamente capaz de hacernos salir y súbitamente desaparecer para volver y pelear.-

-Kagome…-

-¿Y Rin?- el hanyou se tensó.- ¿Y todos los inocentes niños que aquí viven?- le miró seriamente, cristal líquido recorriendo sus mejillas.- No InuYasha, no me iré; tengo tanto derecho a pelear como tú.- el hanyou suspiró.

-Si no te vas, Sango y Miroku tampoco se irán; saldrán con su tontería de la amistad y…- su expresión se tornó preocupada.

-Si ellos deciden quedarse para ayudarnos, entonces sonreiremos y pelearemos juntos; siempre ha sido así, InuYasha.- el hanyou asintió.

-Lo sé… todos ustedes siempre han sido tan tercos.- abrazó a su esposa, esperaba que nada pasara; cierto, el Palacio no sería atacado tan fácilmente, Sesshoumaru era poderoso y bastaría con que se organizaran en el exterior y defendieran el Palacio Imperial del Oeste… pero si fallaban, si fallaban… si algo le pasaba a su familia o amigos…

…Sería incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Caminó en silencio, sintiendo sus pasos bajo la madera; hablaría con él respecto a lo que sentía y le explicaría lo que pasaba por su mente, él entendería, siempre lo hacía… por otro lado, su pequeño ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Miroku.- abrió la puerta con suavidad. El monje tenía en sus manos un rosario, a su lado el pequeño Takeshi parecía dormir.

-Sango.- la miró con tristeza.- ¿Lo has hecho ya?- preguntó con dolor.- En la mañana dijiste que lo harías.- en sus azules ojos no había furia o desilusión, sólo tristeza.

-No lo hice.- se sentó frente a él.- No lo haré.- el monje la miró sorprendido.- Tengo miedo de ser un estorbo, éste Palacio ha sufrido algunos atentados y…- el monje tomó sus manos.- Estoy preocupada.-

-Déjame protegerte de todo aquello que te lastima.- Sango se sonrojó.- Sé que no soy un marido ejemplar, siempre he sido un hombre que cae fácilmente ante las tentaciones pero, jamás he dudado de mi amor por ti.- le sonrió.

-Eso lo sé.- observó a su pequeño.- También sé que nunca me has sido infiel.- el monje la miró confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué me golpeabas?- preguntó herido en su orgullo.- Sango, eso no ha sido justo ¡tú lo sabías!- la exterminadora suspiró.

-Si Excelencia.- le miró indignada.- Pero tú siempre estás viendo a otras personas…- el monje la observó perplejo.-

-…Ya veo.- sonrió.- Eres una mujer muy celosa.- le sonrió. Sango pellizcó su mejilla.

-¡E-eso no es…!- La exterminadora se sonrojó enormemente. En ese momento, Takeshi comenzó a despertar.

-¿Padre…?- observó a su madre y sus ojos se llenaron de ira, fue entonces que Miroku le detuvo.- ¡Tú…!-

-Tú madre ha demostrado por ustedes un cariño infinito, corresponde a él como es debido.- le exigió.

-¡Pero padre a ella nunca le hemos importa…!- Sango negó desesperada.

-¡No Takeshi!- se acercó a él.- ¡Yo sólo quería protegerlos; pensé que si estaba encinta ustedes podrían correr riesgo!- el pequeño la alejó.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- la miró molesto.- ¿¡Por qué habríamos de correr riesgo!?-

-¡Porque yo no podría pelear en unos meses y si alguien los atacara no sería fácil para mí protegerlos!- el niño la observó desconfiado.- Cuando uno lleva una nueva vida dentro, se siente cansancio, mareos, a veces incluso puedo aparentar estar feliz y después llorar.- el monje acarició su rostro.

-…Pero no es justo que mates a mi hermano.- bajo el rostro.

-No lo haré.- Takeshi la miró con duda.- Tu padre ha dicho que él me protegerá y yo le creo.- acercó su mano hasta el rostro del niño.- Yo jamás he sido infeliz con ustedes.- retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro.- Yo sólo quería protegerlos por eso…- Takeshi no le permitió hablar más, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Entonces nosotros te protegeremos!- después la soltó y corrió hasta la puerta.- ¡Iré por Natsumi!- una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sango sintió los labios de Miroku sobre su cuello.

-…Excelencia.- el monje sonrió, sabía que le llamaba de esa forma cuando estaba molesta pero también, cuando deseaba estar con él.

-Ahora seremos tres quienes te protegerán.- deslizó su mano entre la suave tela del kimono.- Y yo les protegeré a ustedes.- la exterminadora volvió el rostro, recibiendo así un ardiente beso.

Por otra parte, InuYasha y Kagome permanecían escondidos tras una de las puertas, ambos estaban sonrojados y deseosos de desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible ¡Si veían o escuchaban algo más por largo tiempo no serían capaces de ver a los ojos a sus dos amigos!

Por los imponentes corredores del Palacio Imperial del Oeste se deslizaba una doncella mortal; jamás había sido algo importante antes de encontrarse frente a la muerte misma. Ella sólo había sido una niña humilde que había crecido al lado de sus gentiles padres y su protector hermano; todo le había sido arrebatado, sintió pena y odio, incluso aún lo sentía y, estaba segura que jamás se borraría esa sensación de su cuerpo.

Cuando había encontrado más personas como ella ¿de que forma la habían tratado sino golpeándola y humillándola? Ella no había sido diferente jamás, y sólo por no poder comunicar sus deseos a través de su voz había sido rechazada y avergonzada; si había algo por lo que sentía desilusión, era por los de su propia especie.

Inclusive alguien ajeno a ella había tenido mayor consideración, incluso un ser superior y uno que era rechazado entre los humanos por temer a su presencia. Sonrió con cierta ironía; inclusive aquellos que no habían tenido ni la más mínima obligación para con ella, la habían ayudado.

-…- pero siempre era así, o al menos eso pensaba. Los humanos rechazaban todo aquello que fuera diferente, sin importar cuan indefenso estuviera.

-¡Mocosa!- la joven doncella humana volvió su rostro, encontrándose con una pequeña silueta verdosa.- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!- la chica sonrió.

-¿Acerca de qué Señor Jaken?- el renacuajo alzó su báculo, dándose importancia.

-¿Por qué el Amo Bonito no ha salido de sus habitaciones?- Rin no mostró cambió alguno en su rostro.- ¡Algunos guardias me dijeron que le vieron hablar con Lord Fuuno!- la humana sonrió aún más.- ¡Yo no estaba enterado de la visita de Lord Fuuno si quiera!- comenzó a patalear.- ¡¿Por qué el Amo me ignora!?- la humana descaradamente le mostró la lengua.

-No lo sé.- comenzó a caminar.- Debo irme…- el youkai comenzó a seguirla, gritando.- Iré a bañarme… ¿quiere acompañarme?- le miró con maldad.

-¡Tonta!- dio media vuelta.- ¡Sí el Amo te oyera me partiría en dos!- se alejó gritando cuan tonta era la mocosa que su Amo Bonito protegía.

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente en el Palacio comenzó a mostrarse tenso, varios guardias protegían las murallas y desde temprano había sido evidente que los herreros Imperiales reforzaban katanas, lanzas y flechas.

Los corredores, sin embargo, seguían siendo pacíficos y tranquilos, ajenos al movimiento exterior. Esa era una de las razones por las que InuYasha se encontraba irritado mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de su estúpido hermano ¿cómo podría ser tan inconciente como para permitir tal paz dentro de su Palacio?

-Lo lamentamos Joven Príncipe.- el hanyou observó dos soldados, éstos habían colocado frente a él sus lanzas entrecruzadas, evitando que continuara su camino.- El General ha dicho que no se permita la entrada a nadie.- InuYasha le miró molesto.

-¿Quién es tu General?- el otro youkai sonrió.

-El Señor Shiso, por supuesto.- el hanyou sonrió arrogantemente.

-Bien, entonces cumplan con su trabajo, no dejen pasar a nadie más.- ambos youkais negaron.- Escúchenme bien, ustedes dos van a ser descuartizados por mis garras sino se quitan de mi camino.- les miró fríamente, tan semejante a Sesshoumaru. Ambos youkais le permitieron pasar; el regaño y castigo del Señor Shiso sería algo aterrador sin duda pero… él era el Joven Príncipe del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, el hermano de su poderoso Lord del Oeste.- ¡Feh, ingenuos!- continuó su camino hasta las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru, ahí encontró a Shiso, mostrándole mapas y posibles ubicaciones de lo que pensaba él, serían las fuerzas militares del Oeste.

-¿Joven Príncipe?- Shiso le miró sorprendido.- Di ordenes…-

-Da lo que quieras; tú mismo lo dijiste, soy de la familia del Oeste, un "príncipe".- hizo énfasis en su título Real, aún cuando fue burlándose.- Así que yo controlo éste Palacio tanto como ése que tienes al lado.- Sesshoumaru se incorporó.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Necesito hablar contigo.- le miró seriamente.- Y no me iré hasta hacerlo así que, o se va él…- miró a Shiso.- O me aguantas aquí hasta que él se vaya y además hablas conmigo después.- sonrió con arrogancia.

-…- dio una mirada fría a Shiso. El inu youkai suspiró y se levantó.

-Volveré mas tarde para terminar.- salió del lugar.

-...- hubo un corto silencio antes de que el Lord se molestara ante el silencio de su hermano.- Habla, no me hagas perder mi tiempo.- el hanyou le miró seriamente.

-No es exactamente fácil venir a decirte esto ¿bien?- se sentó con Tessaiga sobre su hombro.- Me quedaré en el Palacio; …quiero pelear.- sentía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ¡que humillación, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que quería ayudarlo!

¡Ayudando al inepto y arrogante de Sesshoumaru; a ése…!

-…Haz lo que te plazca.- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a unos metros de él.

¡…ése…!

-Bien.- le miró fijamente, con expectación, con curiosidad, incluso con infantil inquietud.

-¿…Qué quieres?- preguntó al ver su mirada.

¡Ése antipático!

-¡Nada!- desvió el rostro, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, cada uno parecía concentrado en su particular mente aunque en realidad ningún pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes, como si únicamente sintiesen la necesidad de romper ese ambiente indiferente.- Dijiste que te irías en cuanto terminarás de decir lo que querías ¿ya has terminado?- el Lord le miró de reojo. InuYasha se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, después volvió el rostro para verlo.

-No realmente.- los ojos de Sesshoumaru reflejaron una ligera sorpresa; analizó al hanyou frente a él, su mirada tranquila e incluso reflexiva… era como si Inuyasha… hubiese madurado un poco.

-…Ya veo.- nuevamente el silencio prevaleció.- ¿…Qué te falta por decir?- preguntó no del todo conforme.

-…Una vez me dijiste que tú y yo nos habíamos visto en cuatro ocasiones, antes de que comenzaras a fastidiarme con la Tessaiga…- dudó; no era la mejor forma de evitar una nueva discusión pero…- ¿lo recuerdas?- ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué quería evitar una discusión?

-¿Qué con eso?- preguntó con audacia.- Así fue, si lo recuerdas o no, es problema tuyo.- InuYasha gruñó ligeramente ¿¡Por qué el tenía que preocuparse por evitar una discusión y Sesshoumaru libremente podía molestarlo!?

-Bien, como recuerdo yo nos vimos cuando te presentaste como mi hermano mayor,…- le miró ligeramente molesto.- también cuando me trajiste al Palacio,…- el Lord del Oeste le observó con atención, como si en verdad le interesasen las palabras del hanyou.- ¿Cuáles otras ocasiones fueron?-

-¿…Qué interés tienes en saber aquello?- le miró duramente.- No eres capaz de recordarlo por tu propia voluntad, esa es la razón por la que lo has olvidado ¿por qué entonces el Gran Sesshoumaru habría de contestarte?- InuYasha le miró molesto, abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle todo lo que se merecía pero después sonrió con arrogancia y le miró decidido.

-Porque quiero.- movió el cuello, acomodando sus huesos.- ¿O acaso tienes tan mala memoria que también lo has olvidado?- el Lord le miró claramente irritado.

-Insolente.- desvió el rostro y un nuevo silencio llenó el lugar por unos minutos.-…Cuando eras un joven cachorro nos encontramos en un pequeño asentamiento humano.- el aseguraba detestar las mentiras y sin embargo ahora mismo lo hacía pero ¡se negaba a decirle que el Gran Sesshoumaru había ido a esa aldea tan sólo para observarlo!

-No lo recuerdo.- dudo.- ¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez?- ¡ese infeliz de Inuyasha estaba provocándolo!

-…Una revuelta.- mintió nuevamente. Inuyasha sonrió.

-¡Claaaaro!- le observó acusadoramente.- Fue por eso que ayer dijiste que yo disfrutaba ser humillado; te referías a eso! (3)- suspiró.- No recuerdo haberte visto…-

-Imbécil.- dijo con frialdad, no lo negaría, era el colmo que su estúpido hermano hanyou fuera un irremediable imbécil, inútil y detestable hibrido.

…pero también le molestaba que su presencia hubiese sido ignorada en su totalidad.

-¡Feh!- le observó incorporarse.- ¿Y cual fue la cuarta?- el Lord no le prestó importancia.- ¡Oye!-

Flash back:

Sentía el viento del Este recorrer las verdes tierras que en ésos momentos recorría. Las hojas frente a sus ojos flotaban suavemente guiadas en una danza de muerte y venganza; sus ideas respecto a los humanos no cambiarían, lo único que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar era saber que el Guardián de la Frontera Este le había enviado un pergamino informándole de la presencia de la "Señora Izayoi" y del Joven Príncipe InuYasha.

-Amo Sesshoumaru ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó un pequeño youkai de verdosa piel, un nuevo sirviente que había decidido conservar, después de todo ése ser había insistido en seguirle.

-…- le observó de reojo y le vio temblar ante su mirada.

-¡Discúlpeme, no volveré a preguntar!- se arrodilló y suplicó a su Amo.- ¡Le suplico perdone a su fiel sirviente Jaken!- el taiyoukai continuó su camino, ignorando al youkai.

-"Fiel"- se burló interiormente; la fidelidad no existía, su propio Seño Padre se lo había enseñado.- Jaken.- percibió el aroma que buscaba.- Espera aquí mi regreso.- el youkai asintió.

Caminó hasta perderse entre la hierba del boscoso lugar, sentía con mayor fuerza ese aroma, incluso el de su despreciable madre humana. Escuchó algunas ramas partirse ante el paso del hanyou que (estaba seguro) se encontraba metros adelante.

-¡Esperar!- escuchó la voz de un niño.- ¡Vuelve conejo!- de entre un arbusto salió un conejo de claro pelaje, pronto apareció lo que buscaba.- ¡No escapa…!- se detuvo en seco, observando al hombre frente a él, y más importante aún, la espada que llevaba firmemente sujeta a su cintura.-…- pensó en retroceder y fue entonces que sintió la fría mirada del youkai.

-…- dio un paso al frente, InuYasha retrocedió.-…- su rostro se mostró frío, molesto ante la cobardía del hanyou.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó. El pequeño le observó durante unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Cazar.- por un momento Sesshoumaru deseo sonreír ante su espíritu guerrero, la sangre youkai que llevaba en sus venas era sin duda la culpable de aquel deseo por obtener una captura.

-Tu presa escapó.- el hanyou le miró confundido, después sonrió.

-Encontraré otra.- el inu youkai le observó con detenimiento antes de sacar de entre su haori una prenda color azul.- ¿Para mí?- dijo al ver que el youkai se la extendía.- Gra…- la sintió sobre su cabeza ¡ese ser la había arrojado como si nada!

-¿Y tu madre?- el hanyou se descubrió el rostro y la cabeza, mostrando nuevamente sus orejas.

-En casa.- ¿qué? pero estaba seguro esa mujer no estaba en ninguna aldea, ésa zona era revelada como tierras deshabitadas dentro de los mapas.- Onii-chan…(4)- el taiyoukai le miró con cierta ¿…nostalgia?- ¿conoces a mi madre?-

-La conozco.- desvió su atención a unos árboles.- Para deshonra mía.- de entre éstos salió la Princesa Izayoi, su rostro no estaba maquillado como solía antes, sus ropas eran humildes como las de cualquier campesino.

-¡Joven Príncipe!- se cubrió la boca llena de horror al verle al lado de InuYasha.- ¿A que ha…?- el youkai la observó con frialdad, incluso con rencor.

-¡Mira madre!- el hanyou alzó su nuevo haori y hakama.- ¡Las a obsequiado a mí!- la humana sin embargo no dejaba de observar a Sesshoumaru. Súbitamente el youkai se volvió al hanyou y para no ser escuchado por la mujer dijo suavemente.

-'Me ha otorgado un obsequio' es como debes decirlo, Inuyasha.- el hanyou le miró con atención. Fue entonces cuando la figura del youkai se movió hacía su madre.- ¿Dónde ésta la piel de ratas de fuego? Sé que mi Señor Padre te la obsequió tras atacar el Palacio de Setsuna No Takemaru (5).-

-…En la cabaña…- dijo suavemente. Sesshoumaru la miró con arrogancia ¿¡cómo osaba esa mujer tener a su hermano, Joven Príncipe del Oeste en una mísera casa de madera!?- Pienso hacer su ropa pero quiero esperar unos años más, creo que sería mejor, de lo contrario pronto dejaría de quedarle a la medida.- el youkai le dio la espalda.- ¿Joven Príncipe?- caminó hasta el hanyou el cual volvió a sonreírle.

-Gracias por otorgarme obsequio.- el youkai le miró unos instantes, después desamarró de su cintura bolsa de piel y la dejo caer. El hanyou iba a recogerla cuando sintió la mano del youkai de blancos cabellos sobre su cabeza y después le vio resplandecer, desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin del Flash back

-…Guarda silencio.- le miró ligeramente irritado ¡no había parado de decir: "¡Oye!" por un largo rato!

-¡Pues contesta entonces!- le miró desafiante.

-…Fue en tu tercer aniversario, estabas buscando una presa en los bosques del Este.- resopló irritado.- Ahora fuera de a…-

-¡¿Tú fuiste quien me dio la hakama azul!?- Sesshoumaru le miró seriamente.- ¡Una con una garza bordada!- señaló con su dedo el lugar exacto donde se encontraba aquel adorno.

-No sé de que me hablas.- contestó sin emoción alguna.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!- le miró molesto.- ¡Sé que no quieres aceptarlo pero estoy seguro fuiste tú!- le miró con audacia; había aprendido a observarlo en ese cuerpo humano y con ello, había aprendido a descifrar algunas expresiones.- ¡Pero me parece perfecto que lo niegues; no me importa!- se acercó a la puerta.- Ah, por cierto…- se volvió para verlo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- Oh, ahora sí estaba irritado.

-Rin es frecuentada por un Tatarimokke.- Sesshoumaru le observó.- Es un youkai que toca a los niños…-

-No me creas ignorante Inuyasha.- el hanyou suspiró con molestia y cansancio.

-Bien, entonces sabes que ellos tocan a las almas de los niños muertos… pero Rin no está muerta ¿por qué crees que toque para ella entonces?- el Lord del Oeste permaneció indiferente.- Grrr… sólo te diré que Kagome considera que es porque el alma de Rin no encontró la paz, y si lo hizo, entonces hay momentos en los que está atormentada, por eso tal vez toque para ella.- abrió la puerta.- Te recomendaría que averiguaras la razón.- dijo antes de cerrar con suavidad.

En las altas Tierras del Norte un ejército de furiosos youkai alzaban con orgullo sus armas. Armaduras y flechas listas para la que esperaran fuera una Gran Batalla. Los Cuatro Guardianes de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte (6) se encontraban frente al Palacio Imperial del Norte, tras cada uno de ellos un temible ejercito youkai y al lado de ellos un estandarte, identificando a cada uno de ellos.

El deseo de venganza presente en sus ojos; tres de los Cuatro Generales gritaban con ira ¡destruirían el Oeste!

-"Vaya tontería."- un delicado joven de cabellos rubios observaba la escena.- "Lady Minami hubiese preferido matarnos a todos nosotros antes que permitir que atacáramos el Oeste… ¡Ja, y se dicen fieles a ella! Basura, únicamente son fieles a su deseo de ver sangre."-

-¡General Suoh!- gritó su ejercito.- ¡Daremos la vida peleando bajo sus órdenes!- el youkai volvió el rostro y sonrió.

-¡Muerte!- exclamó al tiempo que levantaba su espada; sus soldados le imitaron.- "Los únicos que moriremos seremos nosotros, el Norte no ésta en condiciones para pelear ¿acaso son imbéciles? Lady Minami estaba conciente de ello y yo sé que ellos también."- observó a los tres Grandes Generales.- "Ineptos."- uno de los generales le sonrió con arrogancia y desprecio.- "Sigue sonriendo Kageyama, ya te mataré por mirarme de esa forma."- correspondió su gesto. La delicada y frágil figura que poseía no era para él una novedad, se sentía agradecido de ello; todo enemigo que le conocía confiaba en derrotarle y era justamente esa confianza la que les hacía perder la cabeza ante su espada.

-¡Grandes Generales de las Fronteras de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte: Sean bienvenidos!- una doncella pelirroja se mostró.- ¡Yo soy Nyohiko, la antigua Dama de la Luz del Norte, Lady Minami!- sus elegantísimas ropas le daban un aire de nobleza.- ¡Cómo sabéis, Lady Minami no tuvo hijos y tampoco hay más herederos de la familia del Norte es por esa razón que yo dirigiré a las Tierras del Norte!- estaba segura de cada uno de sus movimientos, nada había sido dejado a la suerte, después de todo, ningún heredero del Norte seguía con vida, y aún si no fuera así, esos hombres no lo sabían; ¡Lady Minami había sido muy cuidadosa!

Algunos soldados protestaron.

-¡Esas son tonterías!- uno de los Cuatro Generales, Sonaburo se arrojó hacía ella con espada en mano.- ¡Farsante; no tienes derecho a ocupar su lugar!- en ese momento recibió el ataque de otro de los Generales.- ¡Tú…!- Nyohiko les observó con placer, sabía que aún cuando algunos se negaran a apoyarla, cederían.

-¡Yutai, Gran General de la Frontera Este no te permitirá herirle!- ambos youkais se observaron con furia.

-¡No reconoceré a otra Dama!- reclamó Sonaburo de la Frontera Norte.

-¡Por favor, calmen su espíritu!- Nyohiko sonrió.- ¡Nuestro deseo, suyo y mío es vengar a nuestra Gran Señora!- se acercó.- ¿Por qué levantar la espada contra nuestros aliados si es al Oeste donde se encuentra nuestro enemigo?-

-"¿Enemigo?"- parpadeó perplejo Suoh de la Frontera Oeste.- "Bah, esas son tonterías, trata de convencernos con palabras que unifiquen nuestras ideas pero eso jamás… realmente cree que somos marionetas, pero está bien ya me encargaré de que vea cuan débil es… aún cuando eso signifique la derrota de las Tierras del Norte. Mi Lady Minami, no rebajaré mi fidelidad por ti siguiendo a ésta mujer."- Suoh se acercó al General de la Frontera Norte.- Detente Gran General Sonaburo, nuestro deber está con las Tierras del Norte.- le sonrió.

-¿¡Tú le apoyas!?- reclamó.- ¡Suoh!- el youkai de rubios cabellos le sonrió nuevamente.

-Suoh, Gran General de la Frontera Oeste peleará por las Tierras del Norte.- Sonaburo le observó, después sonrió; sí había alguien en quien podría confiar era en ése hermoso youkai.

-¡Todos peleamos por lo mismo!- intervino Kageyama, General de la Frontera Sur.- ¡Así que General Suoh, no intentes dejarnos en ridículo!- el aludido le miró fríamente.

-¡Generales, espero luchen por las Tierras del Norte; por nuestra amada Señora, Lady Minami!- Nyohiko sonrió con satisfacción y dulzura al ver a los Cuatro Grandes Generales de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte arrodillarse frente a ella y con ellos, cada uno de los hombres que conformaban los ejércitos del Norte.- "Te atraparé Sesshoumaru maldito… pagarás muy caro haberme desafiado. Y también, ese hanyou nacido de aquella mujer humana… InuTaisho, aún si no puedes comprender mis acciones, aún así, me reconocerás como tu nueva Señora del Oeste, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Las Tierras del Oste y su Lord serán míos."-

En las Tierras del Sur era percibida con facilidad la poderosa aura maligna que Lord Taki desprendía desde hacía algunos días. Había sido poco después de la visita de la hanyou Nyohiko; el Lord se mostraba tenso e irritado, como si pensara en todo momento en aquella extraña pelirroja.

-Lord Taki.- la Princesa Kasumi se acercó en silencio.- Un mensajero del Este ha informado que el General de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Norte ha partido al Palacio Imperial ¿cree que hayan sido convocados para iniciar la batalla?- el Lord observó el preocupado rostro de su hermana.

-Posiblemente.- le extendió su mano.- Kasumi ¿por qué muestras tanta preocupación por el Oeste?- la doncella se sonrojó ligeramente.- ¿Acaso Lord Sesshoumaru capturó tu corazón?- la neko youkai negó sonriendo.

-No, no.- se sonrojó ligeramente, una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro.- Lord Sesshoumaru es un Taiyoukai admirable pero su crueldad y falta de misericordia en el campo de batalla se me hace completamente reprochable.- Taki sonrió. Su pobre y joven hermana, inocente en cada parte de su cuerpo, ignorante de toda la oscuridad que existía fuera de ese Palacio, de la brutalidad de la guerra y masacre.

-Sin embargo Princesa Kasumi, Lord Sesshoumaru es un excelente guerrero, su falta de compasión y delicadezas son dignas de aplaudirse.-

-¡Takatori!- la joven le miró molesta.- ¡No deberías halagar el salvajismo de la masacre!-

-Discúlpeme Princesa, es sólo que vuestro corazón es tan generoso que me parece una hermosa visión el observar una doncella de tan limpio ser en éstos tiempos de guerra.- le sonrió seductoramente. La neko youkai le miró con despecho, se arrodilló al lado de su hermano.- Lord Taki ¿considera prudente no apoyar a las Tierras del Norte?- Taki le miró en silencio, incitándole a hablar.- Sus fuerzas militares son miserables en comparación con las del Oeste y las del Sur mismo. He escuchado que el Este se ha negado a ayudar.-

-…Takatori ¿por qué tienes interés en acabar con el Oeste?- preguntó fríamente el Lord. El youkai de oscuros ojos sonrió.

-Porque veo su expresión mi Lord, y siento un profundo vacío; sé cuanto amaba a la Señora Minami.- el neko youkai cerró los ojos un momento, recordando la hermosa silueta de la que había considerado su mujer.

-Entonces…- Kasumi le observó con temor ¿¡no pensaría atacar o sí!?-…te exijo dejes de preocuparte por tu Lord y te limites a proteger el Palacio Imperial del Sur.- el youkai de oscuros cabellos asintió.- Retírate entonces.-

-Antes de irme Lord Taki, le suplico me autorice ir a ver al General de la Frontera Norte, deseo saber como reaccionará ante la guerra que se avecina, usted sabe que él está muy cercano al Palacio del Este y Lord Fuuno y Lord Sesshoumaru han peleado ya antes juntos… sería conveniente estar informados de las reacciones de Lord Fuuno ¿no lo cree usted?- Taki le observó por unos instantes.

-No hermano.- Kasumi le observó con ojos suplicantes.- Lord Fuuno se ha negado a participar, no tiene importancia lo que pase en el Este.- el neko youkai no quitó su vista de Takatori.- Mi Lord…-

-Ve y da entrega a mi mensaje: Si hombres del Norte o del Oeste pisan las Tierras del Sur, mátenlos.-

-¡Hermano!-

-No toleraré refugiados que son posibles invasores.- su rostro se endureció. Takatori sonrió con orgullo; su Lord era demasiado amable a veces pero debía aceptar que sabía proteger sus Tierras.- ¡Ve!-

-¡Si!- se incorporó y desapareció tras las puertas del Gran Salón.

-¡Pero Taki…!-

-¡Silencio Kasumi!- le miró fríamente.- ¡La misericordia que tanto admiras no está permitida en tiempos de guerra; no permitiré que las Tierras del Sur se vean afectadas por conflictos externos!- la joven se retiró en silencio, recordando entonces porque Lord Taki era considerado un Gran Lord; su Gran e indudable Nobleza para con sus súbditos, sin embargo, también era un Lord dispuesto a destruir todo aquello que amenazase su Tierra, incluso, a su propia gente.

El Palacio Imperial del Oeste era atacado por una suave nevada; insoportable frío torturaba a los habitantes humanos que se encontraban en el mismo. Leña y fuego había sido dispuesto y aún así podían sentir el desgarrador viento frío de los jardines.

-¡Moriré!- Aki se sujetó a Gigei, la cual estaba sujeta a Kagome.- ¡Gigei, pásame otra manta!- la niña vio con suplicantes ojos a su idolatrado padre.

-Papá…- el hanyou arrojó una manta sobre su hijo.

-¡Que vergüenza!- les miró a los cuatro.- ¡Incluso Hikari está protestando menos!- Kagome no perdió energía en contestarle siquiera.

Sentado en silencio reflexionaba Sesshoumaru; había ya varios minutos que había mandado a llamar a Rin y aún no iba a verle, de una u otra forma se sentía irritado. Además, su nuevo cuerpo le provocaba un gran número de molestias como el necesitar dormir más y el repugnante frío que en esos momentos luchaba por hacerle protestar, pero no, no sedería ante algo semejante ¡no lo haría!

-¡!- volvió el rostro ligeramente desconcertado; alguien había colocado sobre él una manga.- Rin.- la humana sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

-Amo Sesshoumaru aún si no siente frío no es conveniente que descuide su salud, desgraciadamente los cuerpos humanos…-

-¿Cuándo entraste?- preguntó irritado ¡ya sabía que su cuerpo era deplorable siendo humano… incluso su oído era una miseria!

-Hace unos instantes me lo dijo Hisui…- sonrió ligeramente. Sesshoumaru la observó sin decir palabra alguna.- ¿…Puedo saber para que mandó a llamarme?-

-…Inuyasha me informó sobre la visita del Tatarimokke.- Rin le miró ligeramente sorprendida, después sonrió con cierta ¿malicia?

-Oh…- desvió la vista.- "Señor InuYasha… ¡¿por qué le comentó sobre eso a mi Amo?!".-

-El Tatarimokke tiene como propósito calmar el alma de los infantes con pensamientos oscuros o vengativos.- la humana continuó sin verle.- Rin… ¿por qué razón toca para ti?- y en verdad le haría hablar ¡su humana no saldría de ahí hasta que le contestase!

-…No lo sé.- le miró seriamente.

-Rin.- Sesshoumaru le observó atentamente.- Sí las almas de esos infantes no son calmadas son guiadas al infierno.- la humana continuó sin expresión alguna.- Particularmente, me ha interesado el hecho de que Tatarimokke te vea como un alma infantil, a pesar de que no estás muerta.-

-Tal vez lo esté para él.- dijo sin pensar.- ¿Es una posibilidad no lo cree así?- sonrió. Sesshoumaru la miró fríamente.

-Muerta.- un cadáver, un ser andante que únicamente existía gracias al poder de Tenseiga ¿acaso eso era Rin?

-¿…Eso es todo Amo?- definitivamente no era grato recordar aquellos momentos, aún si había perdido la vida ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora?

-¿Qué pensamiento oscuro o deseos de venganza puedes tener tú?- preguntó desafiante. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?- le miró con cierto temor.-…Entonces… tal vez por esa razón me busca.- apretó los puños.- ¿Cree que el Tatarimokke me considere un alma porque morí con deseos de venganza?- el Lord la observó.

-Podría ser.- recordó el cuerpo de la humana sobre la tierra, los lobos desgarrando su piel y ropas.- ¿Odiaste a esas bestias?- la humana negó.

-No… pero les temo.- sonrió con tristeza.- Más bien odio a los humanos.- suspiró.- A esos bandidos que asesinaron a mi familia… siempre he deseado encontrarlos… quiero matarlos.- observó a Sesshoumaru con tristeza.- ¿Cree que estoy en un error?-

-Asesinar, para mí carece de importancia alguna.- la observó desviar la mirada.- Yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru no conozco arrepentimiento alguno tras asesinar.-

-…Ya veo; tal vez es una tontería humana…- sonrió.- Tal vez por eso el Tatarimokke me sigue viendo como un alma y no como un ser vivo.- por un momento sintió una gran rabia.- Además, por culpa de ellos tuve que pasar por muchas cosas… nadie podía entenderme y yo no sabía escribir para explicarles lo que me ocurría…- sonrió con ironía.- pero ahora que lo pienso no hubiese tenido importancia, pocos sabían leer.-

-¿…Nadie que te era conocido sabía escribir?- la humana negó.- ¿Cómo una niña sin la capacidad de hablar se comunicaba entonces?- la humana le observó desconcertada.

Estaba preguntándole sobre su pasado, estaba interesado en saber su historia ¿…Por qué?

¿…Desde cuando el Gran Sesshoumaru perdía su tiempo con una simple humana?

-N-no Amo.- negó.- Yo no era muda.- el Lord entrecerró los ojos ¿acaso intentaba engañarlo?- Cuando yo le conocí…- se sonrojó.- Verá… yo intenté hablar pero no me fue posible… no era la primera vez que pasaba… lo que quiero decir, es que yo ya sabía que no sería capaz de hablar nunca más… bueno, eso creía, aunque…- el Lord la interrumpió al darse cuenta de la actitud de la humana.

-Perdiste el habla entonces.- la humana mostró tristeza, sin embargo, en sus ojos era evidente la ira.

-Hicieron que perdiera mi voz.- Sesshoumaru se mantuvo impávido.- Los ladrones fueron los culpables.- sintió sus puños fuertemente cerrados, sus uñas clavándose en la suave y fría piel.

Así que habían sido ellos.- Continua.- aún sin desearlo, en su voz era posible percibir indignación.

-…Yo vivía hacía el Sur de donde le conocí a usted…- su mirada pareció quedar vacía, recordando.- Llegaron a la aldea, mataron a todo aquel que se resistió; mi padre fue asesinado y a mi madre y a mí nos separaron de mi hermano… todas las mujeres de la aldea estábamos custodiadas por cinco o seis hombres, recuerdo que todas lloraban…- sonrió.- Luego escuchamos que los varones más jóvenes servirían como nuevos integrantes… recuerdo que al día siguiente varias mujeres habían desaparecido, mi madre dijo que habían escapado pero ahora sé que eso no fue posible.- se abrazó a sí misma.- No quiero imaginar, ni mucho menos saber lo que les pasó en realidad.-

-Hace algunos años…- la humana le miró con desolación.- Mencionaste que tu hermano había muerto para ayudarte a escapar.-

-…Sí, Kyosuke tenía catorce años si no mal recuerdo. Fue poco después de que matarán a mi madre…-

_Flash Back:_

El olor a madera quemada había sido olvidado hacía ya varias horas, era ahora el olor de los cadáveres descompuestos lo que inundaba la pequeña aldea; las mujeres estaban cansadas de llorar y los pocos jóvenes que continuaban con vida eran asesinados uno a uno por los ladrones frente a ellos; "una prueba para ver quien tiene agallas" habían dicho ellos.

-Dales esto.- dijo riendo uno de los hombres.

-¿Otra vez?- un joven bandido observó una botella de repugnante aroma.- ¿A cuales?-

-¡Yo que sé, a las más bonitas!- señaló a las mujeres que al percatarse de que se referían a ellas les miraron con temor.

-¡Pero Nagisa ahí hay niñas!- dijo otro hombre.

-Pues busca a las que valgan la pena, igual y después podemos intercambiarlas por algo.-

-¡No seas idiota ¿quien va querer mocosas!?- le señaló a las más jóvenes.- ¡No servirían para nada!-

-…Pues… ¡ay cállate, busca a las que valgan la pena y las dejamos crecer un poco, con eso bastará!- algunos bandidos rieron.

-Bien, bien… Ayama, ven, ayúdame.- un hombre de robusta complexión le acompañó.- ¿Qué tal ésta?- señaló a una chica, la joven gritó al ser sujetada por el bandido que respondía al nombre de Ayama, se movió con desesperación al sentir un ardiente líquido en su boca, uno que se vio obligada a beber. Tras ello, la joven lloró sobre la tierra, sujetando su garganta con desesperación (7).

-Madre…- una pequeña de cabello oscuro observó a su joven madre cubrirla con fuerza.- ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?- la mujer negó.

-Todo estará bien Rin.- la niña la sujetó con fuerza. Escuchó los gritos de varias mujeres y niñas, luego su seca caída sobre la tierra.

Súbitamente sintió a su madre ser apartada de ella, vio como aquel hombre tomaba con fuerza los cabellos de su madre y la atraía hacía él; la mujer gritó.- ¡No!- intentó liberarse.- ¡Por favor, no!- Rin se sujetó a ella.

-¡Madre!-

-¡Suelta mocosa!- fue pateada lejos de su madre. Cuando el bandido que portaba la botella de barro se acercó, la mujer arrebató del hombre robusto una pequeña katana, una tachi; intentó liberarse de su captor con ayuda de aquella arma, sin embargo el hombre volteó su brazo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, cortando su garganta y arrojándola al piso. Rin corrió hasta su madre, la cual la miraba con tristeza.

-¡Madre, no!- sintió la ardiente sangre de su madre sobre sus manos, sus labios temblaban incontrolables. El filo de una espada hirió su frente y con ello, cortó la cabeza de su madre. Alzo la vista lentamente, encontrándose con aquel hombre robusto.

-¡Maldita perra, eso es lo que te mereces!- algunos de sus compañeros rieron, otros más negaron… que desperdicio, esa había sido una bella mujer. Observó a la niña, ésta le miraba con lágrimas y era posible ver su profundo odio y desesperación.

-Trae a la niña, Ayama.- le dijo el otro soldado.- Puede venderse bien.- Rin hizo uso de toda la fuerza que su infantil cuerpo le proporcionaba pero naturalmente, no fue suficiente. Sintió un ardor insoportable, cuchillas raspando en su interior y con ello también conoció el sabor de su propia sangre, la cual escupía una vez que comenzó a toser.

Pasó varias semanas viajando amarrada a otras más; era vergonzoso ver que día tras día algunas de ellas desaparecían tras llevárselas al interior de los bosques o al cambiarlas con otros grupos de bandidos.

-¡Rin!- escuchó la suave voz del único bandido que conocía.

-¡…!- movió sus labios con alegría, pero ningún sonido salió. Bajo el rostro con tristeza.

-…Malditos.- quiso extender su mano hacía ella.

-¡Kyosuke, ve por agua para los caballos!- el joven se volteó, viendo al que esos bandidos llamaban "General", afirmó y se retiró, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la niña.

Días después había vuelto a tener oportunidad de acercarse a ella, la había desamarrado y le había pedido que fingiese no conocerle, que intentase liberarse de él.- ¿Qué quieres?- vio al joven de oscuros cabellos acercarse.

-General ¿puedo quedarme con ésta?- el hombre y varios bandidos rieron.

-¡Eres de esos con gustos raros!- exigió a una joven de golpeado rostro le sirviese más sake.- Bien ¡pero no la maltrates, estamos cerca de las Tierras de un Gran Señor amigo mío, estoy seguro le interesará!- Rin tembló y sintió las manos de su hermano sujetarla con más fuerza.- ¡Pues ya; llévatela y disfrútala!- dijo tomando más sake.- ¡Ve acá!- sujetó a la joven que le servía sake y se sació con su cuello.

Kyosuke le miró con repugnancia.

-Vamos mocosa.- observó a su hermana y se internó en el bosque.

-General, no debería confiar en él, recuerde que es nuevo.- dijo uno de los bandidos. Su General sujetaba bajo él a la joven que lloraba en silencio.

-¡Tonterías!- sin embargo, ese mismo bandido decidió separase de los demás, siguiendo al chico.

-¡Oye, tú!- Kyosuke sintió su cuerpo congelarse al saber que era seguido.- Después de que termines con ella, seguiré yo.- dijo sin escrúpulos.

-…Como quieras.- jaló a Rin con él.- ¡Muévete!- gritó a Rin. La niña le miró confundida hasta que sintió los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello, quiso alejarlo y fue cuando él la sujetó con más fuerza.- Corre, yo lo detendré.- dijo suavemente.- No te detengas por nada.- continuó fingiendo.

-¡Apúrate!- le dio la espalda.- ¡Los jóvenes de ahora no saben nada de hombres!- entonces escuchó una katana desenfundarse, se dio media vuelta y se defendió. Vio a la niña correr con desesperación.- ¡Maldito traidor!-

-¡Cállate!- le atacó nuevamente.- ¡Asesinos, bastardos!- súbitamente su pierna fue herida.- ¡Ugh!-

-¡Vuelve acá mocosa!- vio al bandido seguir a su hermana, Kyosuke se apoyó en su katana y corrió tras él, ignorando su propio dolor.- ¡Te tengo!- la niña le miró asustada, había tenido que detenerse ¡había un acantilado!- ¡Mocosa insolente!- estiró su brazo hacía ella…

¡Un fuerte golpe en su costado!

-¡No tocarás a mi hermana!- gritó, luchando por arrojarlo.- ¡Rápido!- la niña movió sus labios con desesperación.

-¡Suéltame!- perdió el equilibrio y fue entonces cuando se sujetó al cuerpo del adolescente, llevándolo con él en su caída.

-¡HUYE RIN!- la niña les observó caer. Sintió sus lagrimas llegar hasta su barbilla para morir en las piedras del lugar.

"¡Rápido, HUYE RIN!"

Toco su cuello un instante, limpió sus ojos…

Y huyó.

_Fin del Flash Back_

El Lord frente a ella parecía impaciente, habían pasado ya varios instantes y ella no había dicho palabra alguna; observaba la nada, en silencio y quietud.

-Rin.- la chica reaccionó.- ¿Por qué murió?- la humana le observó ligeramente sorprendida, después sonrió con nostalgia.

-…Fue, porque uno de esos hombres le descubrió.- Sesshoumaru alzó ligeramente el ceño ¿de qué diablos hablaba?- Kyosuke me dijo que fingiera que no lo conocía, logró alejarme de ellos… pero ese hombre nos siguió, por eso…- suspiró suavemente.- Intenté huir pero no pude, había… había un acantilado; Kyosuke llegó a tiempo para detenerlo… entonces ese hombre se sujetó a él y cayeron… quise quedarme pero mi hermano dijo que huyera… caminé por días hasta llegar a aquella aldea.- sonrió con ironía.

-¿…Recuerdas cuando llegaste a ése lugar?- recordó a la sucia niña de rosado kimono, aquella que le había molestado por días llevándole comida y agua. Que insulto, el Gran Sesshoumaru había sido ayudado por una niña… y más ofensivo aún, era que había decidido llevarla con él, otorgarle privilegios negados a un sinnúmero de youkais… una indefensa y sucia niña humana gozaba de atenciones jamás antes dadas por él.

-No estoy segura, tal vez cinco o seis años… en realidad no estuve tanto tiempo en aquella aldea…- le sonrió con dulzura.- Recuerdo cuando lo vi la primera vez.- el humano de oscuros cabellos le observó en silencio.- Fui ahí porque había observado un brillante resplandor… es verdad ¿Amo por qué estaba usted en aquel lugar, quién le había herido en…?- se cubrió la boca con cierto temor ¡¿quién era ella para preguntar!?

-…La luz que viste fue originada por Tenseiga.- dijo no muy convencido de responder.- En aquel entonces pelee contra ese hanyou.- los ojos de la humana se abrieron con sorpresa ¡estaba respondiéndole!- Ése imbécil no conocía el poder de la Tessaiga, únicamente tuvo la fortuna de su lado.- su rostro se endureció.- Maldito.- se sentía humillado, hablándole a ella sobre aquella derrota, sobre su derrota.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué le había respondido?

-Así que por esa razón llegó a ese lugar.- le observó con tranquilidad.- Si Rin dijera que se siente triste por haberle visto herido aquella vez, Rin mentiría.- bajo la mirada, avergonzada al sentir la mirada de su Amo.- ¿Ha sido Rin indiscreta?-

-…No del todo.- la humana comenzó a levantar la vista lenta, cuidadosamente; no deseaba ofenderlo.- Éste Sesshoumaru deseó preguntarte algo hace ya diez años.- la doncella le miró con atención.- ¿Por qué no escapaste sabiendo que yo era un youkai?- Rin le miró asustada.

No sería capaz de responder aquello… No quería responder aquello.

-…No me pregunte eso, se lo suplico.- pero para su desgracia, su negativa había únicamente aumentado el interés de Sesshoumaru.

-Exijo entonces, respondas.- Rin le miró preocupada, pasaron unos instantes más antes de que asintiera.

-…Va a enfurecerse.- le dijo al Lord.- Discúlpeme, en verdad… fui muy egoísta.- Sesshoumaru la miró ligeramente confundido.- Yo, me acerqué a usted y… sabía que era un youkai, imaginé, que si me acerba a usted… bien, yo…- suspiró.- Pensé que me mataría.- Los ojos del Lord se entrecerraron, estaba irritado.

-¿Quisiste usarme?- le miró fríamente.- ¿Por esa razón no escapaste?- la humana asintió. Lord Sesshoumaru sintió que su pecho era presionado con fuerza, un desagradable vacío en su estomago y deseos de exclamar cuan ofendido se sentía.- Como te atreves.- le miró con ira.- Insolente.-

-…Sabia que se molestaría conmigo.- le miró con tristeza.- Pero Amo Sesshoumaru, yo realmente no soportaba más la vida que tenía ¡no lo soportaba!- sujetó su pecho, arrugando su propio kimono.- ¡Yo sólo deseaba morir!- sintió que sus ojos eran cubiertos por cálido líquido.- ¡En verdad lo lamento! …esa fue la razón por la que no escapé pero… ¡Amo cuando usted me amenazó con aquel gruñido yo pensé que me mataría!- sonrió desesperada.- Sin embargo, cuando vio que era una miserable niña, sólo me observó en silencio y después volvió a recostarse ignorando mi presencia.- la mirada del Lord seguía siendo la de un hombre molesto.- Supe que estaba herido y que no me mataría; pensé en alejarme pero… nadie me había ayudado en tanto tiempo, y si lo hacían me humillaban sin consideración… yo, no quería ser como ellos.-

-¡Pudiste sólo haber desaparecido!- cerró su puño con ira ¡esa humana había intentado utilizarlo y no conforme con ello, había robado su corazón!

¡Había logrado que él la desease para él!

-…Discúlpeme.-

¡…Rin!

-¿…Por qué seguiste visitando ese lugar?- dijo secamente.- ¿Con qué propósito te intentaste ocupar de mí?- ah, pero le demostraría que ella sólo había sido una niña humana, que todo cuando había hecho había sido inútil.

-Porque estaba herido, y como le dije, yo no quería ser como esos aldeanos… no podía dejarle porque me sentía mal al recordar su sangre y también…- sonrió.- Fue extraño para mí ver a un desconocido y que no tratase de herirme…- el hombre la miró aún molesto.- Jamás había visto un youkai tan cerca, mucho menos uno tan hermoso…- se sonrojó.- Y… tuve miedo, porque aquel ser que había podido conocer se mostraba tan sereno, tan tranquilo; no hubiese aceptado que algo le pasase sólo porque yo sentía temor de su naturaleza sobrenatural.-

-…- así que no conforme con tratar de utilizarlo, ella le había hecho compañía porque se había sentido atraída por él... que desagradable situación; de haber sabido que ella deseaba estar cerca de él tan sólo para admirarle, no le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras…

"No es necesario que hagas esto… algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos"

-Además, usted fue el único que mostró algún interés en mí desde que perdí a mi familia.- le miró con una débil sonrisa.- Por eso, no pude evitar visitarle con más frecuencia.- Oh, sí lo recordaba; tras haberle preguntado sobre los golpes en su cara, tras haberle otorgado aquella inocente sonrisa ella le había ido a ver con mayor frecuencia.- Discúlpeme… jamás imaginé que seguiría con vida, mucho menos que viviría en su Palacio y bajo su protección.- el Lord suspiró muy suavemente, dejando a la humana pasmada.

-…En realidad eras diferente a lo que pensé en aquel tiempo.- la miró directamente.- En cierta forma, por mi mente pasó la idea de que tú deseabas la muerte.- Rin entristeció.- Pero ignoré aquel pensamiento, parecías conforme con lo que tenías una vez que decidiste seguirnos.- recordó a Jaken, quien seguramente clamaría por verlo.

-Porque el Gran Amo Sesshoumaru y el Señor Jaken cuidaban de Rin.- sonrió.- Porque aún cuando Rin hablaba y hablaba el Amo Sesshoumaru nunca pareció molestarse gravemente.- recordó un día en particular.

"-Ahhhh, Señor Jaken ¡una serpiente, una serpiente!-

-¡Cállate mocosa!- minutos más tarde la niña volvió a escandalizar.

-¡Ahhh Señor Jaken una avispa, va a picarme!- se escondió tras el verde ser.

-¡Rin cállate ya, eres una mocosa ruidosa!- y varios minutos después…

-¡Ahhh Señor Jaken…!- la voz de su Amo la interrumpió.

-¡Rin!- siguió caminando.- Guarda silencio, hazlo por mí.- dijo, considerándolo

la mejor forma de hacerla callar finalmente.

-¡Sí Señor Sesshoumaru!-

Sesshoumaru sin embargo sabía que eso no era verdad, él estaba conciente de un sin fin de ocasiones en las que se había molestado por sus enormes y largas conversaciones.

-…Le agradezco que haya cuidado de mí todo éste tiempo… creo que después iré a agradecer a Jaken también.- sonrió.

-Sandeces.- dijo arrogantemente.- Una cosa más he de preguntarte.- la humana asintió.- ¿Quién fue el responsable de las heridas en tu rostro aquel día?- Rin se sorprendió por su cuestión.- Y ¿Por qué las inflingió?-

-Bueno…- tampoco sería tan tonta como para decirle que había sido por tomar un pez en un lago de reserva, mucho menos cuando se lo había llevado justamente a él; sería ofensivo.- Fueron varias personas en realidad…-

-No fue así.- dijo molesto.- Mi olfato jamás ha sido engañado, las lesiones en tu rostro fueron provocadas por sólo algunos humanos.-

-¿Sabía que eran un humanos?- le miró sorprendida.

-Te he dicho que pude percibir su aroma en tu piel sin dificultad.- parecía irritado.

-Es verdad, los humanos olemos de forma desagradable ¿cierto?- bajo el rostro.- Siempre supe que mi olor era repulsivo para usted y el Señor Jaken.- el Lord pareció molestarse más.

-Éste Sesshoumaru nada semejante dijo.- Rin le observó dudando.- Jamás negaré que los humanos poseen un olor diferente a los youkais; a su vez no negaré que me es repulsivo.- Rin asintió.

-Lo sé… Rin apesta, por eso…-

-Hueles diferente a todo youkai.- la miró.- Hueles diferente a todo humano.- la joven le miró confundida.

-¿Huelo a hanyou?- por un momento Sesshoumaru pensó en sonreír, esa humana solía decir tantas estupideces a veces. Era sorprendente que justamente esa inocencia hubiese sido una de sus mayores cualidades frente a él.

-No Rin, tu olor es diferente… no hueles a youkai porque simplemente no lo eres.- Rin asintió.- No hueles como los humanos, porque les dejaste atrás.- dijo con orgullo.- Tú tomaste esa decisión al seguirme.-

-Y no me arrepiento de ello.- brillaron con determinación sus hermosos ojos a veces color arena, otras veces castaños como la madera.- Pero entonces ¿Cuál es el olor de Rin?-

-Uno que no he percibido en otro ser.- dijo suavemente.- Los humanos tienen ese desagradable hedor, tú simplemente no lo tienes. Los youkais poseen un aroma poderoso y en algunos casos molesto incluso; aclararé sin embargo, que ésta es la percepción del Gran Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Cuál otra podría importarle a Rin?- sonrió, haciendo que el Lord la mirara seriamente.

-Rin.- dijo (ciertamente) ofendido.- Guarda silencio.- y no era realmente porque estuviera ofendido por su comentario, más bien era por su propia vanidad, juraría que la fiera lealtad que la humana le tenía llegaba a hacerle sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, y con ello sólo se recordaba su reprobable interés por la humana.

Ya lo sabía…

Ella había robado su corazón y sin saberlo, él había admitido aquel ultraje.

¡Pero se negaba a aceptarlo frente a la Dama!

Sí, estaba enamorado de ella, ya lo sabía ¡lo había descubierto después de verla con aquel repulsivo kitsune y después de encontrase son Nyohiko pero… pero…!

…Demonios, no era fácil aceptar que no sólo estaba enamorado de una mísera y débil mujer humana…

Él, el Gran Sesshoumaru sentía algo más poderoso que simple enamoramiento por aquella débil humana y aún cuando conocía la palabra con la que aquella emoción podía ser descrita, se negaba a decirla.

-¿Y bien?- el Lord la miró fríamente.- ¿Quién y por qué fuiste agredida?- Rin suspiró, había tratado de evitar responder pero no había funcionado.

-Algunos hombres de la aldea se molestaron porque Rin tomó un pez.- Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes.

-Por algo tan insignificante.- la humana le miró,- Patéticos.-

-Cuando hay hambruna no lo es tanto mi Señ…- se cubrió la boca con horror; el Lord la miraba seriamente, incluso había entrecerrado los ojos ¡lo sabía, él se había percatado y… y… seguramente la expulsaría del Palacio y…!

-…Yo, Sesshoumaru no conozco algo semejante.- o tal vez no se había percatado de ello, sí, era una posibilidad.- Rin.-

-¿Si?- estaba asustada.

-…Trae tu shamisen, tocarás para mí.- la chica le miró confundida por unos instantes, después asintió.

-Sí Amo Sesshoumaru.- se incorporó y dirigió a la salida.- Disculpe…- se volvió lentamente, avergonzada.- Rin no ha afinado el instrumento¿otorgaría a Rin unos minutos para ello?- el Lord no contestó pero para ella eso bastó.- Permiso.- salió en silencio, ruborizada aún por su grave falta, había estado tan cerca de revelarle su corazón y salir del Palacio o al menos de las habitaciones del Gran Sesshoumaru… para nunca volver a tener el permiso de regresar.

-…Que descuido.- Sesshoumaru se incorporó lentamente, caminó hacía una puerta que daría a uno de los pasillos donde podría ver el jardín, era una lástima que nevara.- Llamarme su Señor no es lo más prudente en éstos momentos…- observó algunos copos.- He de reprenderle.- maldijo su nueva figura humana ¡estaba seguro que ésa era una poderosa razón para su actual comportamiento!- Humanos.- maldijo.- Seres débiles y repugnantes.-

Minutos más tarde la humana llegó sonriente, llevaba con ella su shamisen y tras ella iba Hisui, la youkai de rubios cabellos también sonreía extrañamente alegre.

-¡Príncipe!- se arrodillo sonriendo.- Es bueno alegrar estos días con la música.- el Lord le restó importancia.- Más con _ésta_ música.-

-Suficiente.- le miró seriamente.- ¿Qué es aquello que te hace gracia?- dijo no convencido de su sonrisa.

-Ha sido Shiso, he visto como se ha ensuciado como pocas veces; los hijos del Joven Príncipe han decidido salir al jardín, el Joven Príncipe no parece del todo convencido pero, ver a esos pequeños sujetar a Shiso contra la tierra fría me provoca mucha gracia.- Rin se sentó en silencio.

-…- Sesshoumaru la miró sin entender, ella realmente podía actuar de formas extrañas, ahora que lo pensaba un poco más… Hisui tenía una peculiar forma de… bien, aquella repugnante palabra que él mismo se negaba a siquiera recordar.- Toca para mí Rin.- Hisui se incorporó.

-Me retiro entonces, sólo he venido a informarte que tu Gran General está preparando todo.- el Lord asintió.- Permiso.- se excusó y salió del lugar, sonriendo alegremente. A unos pocos pasos del lugar pudo escuchar la bella melodía que Rin tocaba para su Pequeño Príncipe, no negaría jamás que le sería imposible dejar de llamarle así, después de todo le había visto crecer desde su misma concepción y…

-No encuentro gracia a reírte de mí por ser "victima" del Joven Aki y la pequeña Señora.- Hisui le miró seriamente.

-No puedo evitarlo, es divertido.- volvió a sonreír al ver el cabello del youkai completamente mojado.

-Ja.- suspiró.- Me tratas como si fuera el peor.- la youkai desvió el rostro, molesta.

-Pues lo siento mucho.- el youkai la miró por unos instantes, después sonrió se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y susurró en su sensible oído.- N-no te acerques así.- dijo sonrojada.

-Siempre te burlas de mí cuando puedes, tratas de hacerme sentir odiado y detestado…- sopló suavemente en su oído; los colmillos de la youkai de rubios cabellos se mostraron al separar sus labios, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de aquel masculino cuello.- Y a pesar de eso, no logro detestarte ¿te parece lógico Hi…?- sintió su piel ser rasguñada por el filo de los colmillos; intentó volver su cabeza, tratando de evitar más contacto pero sintió entonces las manos de la youkai sujetar su cabeza.-…Oye… comienzas a asustarme.- dijo con cierta burla, aunque su rostro se mostraba serio.

-…- la youkai suspiró contra su cuello; los verdes ojos del inu youkai se abrieron con sorpresa ¡…ese aroma en el aire!

¡No podía ser!

-…En verdad me estás asustando.- ¡¿Cómo justamente él, un gran seductor no se había dado cuenta?!- Basta Hisui.- intentó liberar su cabeza con suavidad, sintió entonces las filosas uñas de la youkai y también sintió como una de sus frías manos se deslizaba por su cabello para finalmente cortar la cinta que lo mantenía atado.-…- la youkai enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello castaño oscuro.- Hisui, es suficien… Agh.- una ligera expresión de dolor, ella había enterrado sus colmillos en él. Movió su cabeza pero sólo provocó que ella presionara más. De su cuello dos finos hilos de sangre descendieron.- Suéltame.- sintió a la youkai recargar su cabeza en su hombro.- Hisui…- observó su blanco cuello, era como si ella esperara que él decidiese morderla también.-…No hagas esto.- recargó su barbilla en aquel cálido cuello… tan suave.

Lentamente abrió su boca, liberando el cuello del inu youkai.- Perdona.- mantuvo su cabeza contra su hombro, tratando de mantenerse a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.- Te he hecho sangrar, nunca había marcado a alguien, lo siento… no supe hacerlo bien.- el hombre que hasta hace unos minutos la había molestado sostenía su cintura, era vergonzoso, jamás se percató cuando él había posado sus manos sobre ella.-…Olvídalo.- así que él la había rechazado ¿no? Después e todo no había marcado su cuello, no la había marcado como suya.

-…Resta importancia a la sangre.- dijo finalmente; podía percibir ese particular aroma en el ambiente.- Es imposible que evites la sangre si realmente deseas marcar a alguien.- Hisui retiró sus manos de él, dejándolas caer suavemente a sus costados.- Pudiste decirlo.-

-No soy buena en eso…- el inu youkai sonrió, en realidad se sentía avergonzado y sabía que ella estaba seguramente peor que él.- Perdona.- dijo nuevamente.- Y olvídalo.- se separó lentamente de él.

-Mi familia fue asesinada, es mi deseo vengarles.- la youkai asintió sin mirarle, después comenzó a caminar lentamente.- Hisui…-

-Ya te dije que lo olvides.- se volvió para verle, tenía una bella sonrisa.- Ya me esperaba eso.- movió su mano de lado a lado.- Igual no es importante.- ambos youkais sonreían.

-¿Me dirás al menos cuando fue?- intentó acercarse pero pudo percibir un drástico cambio en el aroma que ella desprendía: un olor salado.

-Hace mucho, creo que fue antes de que te casaras ¿o fue después?- colocó su mano en su barbilla.- Mhmm… no, creo que fue poco después de que te casaste.- sonrió nuevamente.- Lo lamento, lo he olvidado.- la sonrisa del inu youkai sin embargo, había desaparecido.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó desconcertada.

-No sé de que me hablas.- no debía disculparse ¿para que ofenderla más?

-Oh, bien, entonces me voy.- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.- Se me ha ocurrido una buena idea.- dijo en silencio, Shiso aún podía escucharla.- Haré para Rin un abrigador atuendo ¡claro!- sonrió con pena, sintiendo calido líquido deslizarse por sus mejillas.- ¿Guirnaldas, margaritas, rosas… que flor será?- bajó las escaleras.

-…- tocó su cuello unos instantes, observó en sus dedos su propia sangre.- Vaya estupidez…- lamió sus dedos.- No quiero marcarla.- comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar por donde ella había decidido irse.- ¿Qué clase de inconciente es? Ah, demonios… ¡estábamos a punto de iniciar una guerra y ella piensa en eso!- golpeó una pared, molesto.- Quiero venganza.- aquel aroma salado aún continuaba.- Amada mía, Tsuzuki… les vengaré pase lo que pase.-

En el Ala Sur las cosas se desarrollaban más amablemente, la guerra era algo que sin duda ya había sido discutido por aquel grupo de guerreros que habían enfrentado años atrás al poderoso Naraku.

-¡Por eso, ustedes se largan!- InuYasha reclamó.

-¡Ay InuYasha! …¿no te cansas de molestar con eso?- Sango jugaba con Kirara. Tras ella sus dos gemelos y los dos pequeños hijos de Kagome jugaban con extrañas cartas que la sacerdotisa había traído para ellos de su época.

-¡SANGO!- Miroku golpeó en la cabeza al hanyou.

-No le grites.- dijo sonriendo.- Además esto ya no tiene solución; Sesshoumaru está en guerra, nosotros estamos en el Palacio de Sesshoumaru por tanto nosotros estamos metidos en ésta guerra… ya no tiene solución hombre ¡ya no te preocupes, o peleamos y ganamos o peleamos y después huimos!- rió.- Total, Sesshoumaru seguro se ocupa de una buena cantidad de enemigos, nosotros nos vamos por atrás y podremos llegar a la aldea…-

-¡POR ESO IDIOTA, SESSHOUMARU NO…!-

-¡ABAJO!- el hanyou azotó.- ¡InuYasha, ya cállate!- el hanyou la miró molesto.

-¡YO ME QUEDARÉ A APOYAR EN LA BATALLA!- Kagome y Sango sonrieron, Miroku suspiró; ya sabía lo que ésa sonrisa significaba.

-Por eso, nosotros nos quedaremos también.- dijeron las dos mujeres y el monje.- Somos amigos después de todo.-

-¡AAAGHHH BOLA DE INCOMPETENTES!- sintió a Kagome abrazarle.

-Ay ya, te preocupas demasiado…- el hanyou iba a protestar.- ¡¿Qué les parece si celebramos comiendo todo lo que queramos!?- un grito general, excepto claro InuYasha.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS…!- la fría mirada de su amada esposa le congeló.-…Bien… iré a pedir que nos traigan algo…- el monje se incorporó siguiéndolo.

-¡Ah, pero de lo más fino!- sonrió Miroku.- ¡Debemos aprovechar la generosidad del Señor Sesshoumaru y su joven hermano!- el hanyou le miró con resentimiento.- ¡Y pidamos sake, el mejor!- rió.- ¡No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de probar la comida y la bebida de los descendientes de un Imperio Youkai!- Sango y Kagome negaron.

-…Eres un abusivo…- dijo molesto el hanyou.

Cada cuerda era pulsada con suavidad y armonía, era un delicado sonido el cual tenía el poder de mantenerle tranquilo. Rin era sin duda una humana poco común, no sólo por sus cualidades sino también por aquella extraña nostalgia que era capaz de transmitir en cada una de sus melodías, y aún cuando fuera verdad que las canciones animadas le desagradaban, no podía negar que las piezas en sí mismas aún siendo hermosas no lograban ser interpretadas de igual manera por otras manos que no fueran las de su protegida… era como si ella supiera que era exactamente lo que él disfrutaba.

-Rin.- dijo súbitamente.

-¿Sí?- se detuvo.- ¿…La melodía no es de su agrado Amo Sesshoumaru?- el hombre negó.

-Tus interpretaciones han mejorado, considérate a ti misma una artista.- dijo sin dudar.- Sesshoumaru prefiere la música de su humana.- Rin sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco.- recordó que ya hacía tiempo él lo había dicho (8) y eso la llenaba de alegría e incluso orgullo. Sintió la mirada de su Lord, éste la observaba sin movimiento alguno, esos oscuros ojos posados en ella, una mirada que jamás había sentido de aquella forma. Rin mostraba evidente desconcierto y era obvio que para Lord Sesshoumaru no era novedad alguna.- ¿D-desea otra melodía?- preguntó tímidamente. Un profundo silencio se formó entre los dos. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.- A-amo Sesshoumaru…- le señaló temblando ligeramente.- Sus ojos…- el hombre frente a ella no se movió.- Son…-

-Youkai.- dijo sin sorpresa alguna.- Me he percatado desde hace un momento.- se mantuvo impávido.- La imagen frente a mí se hizo más clara y brillante, me di cuenta de inmediato.-

-¡Le diré al Señor Shiso!- se incorporó y salió corriendo del lugar. El Lord continuó sin moverse, súbitamente entró la persona menos esperada.

-Oye ¿dónde guardas el mejor sake, Sesshou…?- se acerco al hombre que le miraba serenamente.- ¿Y eso?-

-No te interesa.- InuYasha sonrió.

-Idiota.- se sentó.- ¿Cuándo paso?- el Lord le miró unos instantes antes de responder.

-No hace mucho.-

-¿Y por qué pasó?- Sesshoumaru negó.- Vaya, es bueno saberlo es como si el conjuro de esa tipa se estuviese deshaciendo.-

-¿Qué olor poseo?- preguntó sin interés alguno.

-…Humano… pero es un cambio ¿no te parece?- Sesshoumaru observo su mano; aún no recuperaba sus garras.- Bien, al menos tienes posibilidades de no morir en la guerra.- se burló el hanyou.

-Ha tardado mucho en desvanecerse aquel hechizo… y sólo una pequeña parte.- InuYasha movió las orejas.- Aún poseo una figura humana.-

-Si bueno… tiene su lado bueno, ya está terminando el efecto…- la puerta se abrió con prisa.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- Shiso se acercó al Lord y se arrodillo viéndole con atención.- ¡Es verdad!- sonrió al tiempo que ponía en sus hombros sus manos.- ¡Es una gran noticia!- InuYasha miraba perplejo la escena.- ¿Cuándo fue, cómo fue…?- su joven Lord continuaba con aquella figura humana y el único cambio que mostraba eran sus ojos los cuales habían vuelto a ser gatunos y dorados.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo Shiso.- observó a Rin sonreír desde la puerta.-…-

-¡Eso significa que pronto regresarás a la normalidad y…!- Shiso escuchó a Inuyasha reír.

-Pero Sesshoumaru tiene razón cuando dijo que tardó mucho en comenzar a desaparecer el conjuro de Nyohiko.- miró a su hermano mayor.- ¿Crees que vuelvas a la normalidad antes de iniciar la guerra?- Shiso sintió su sangre helarse.

-No.- contestó secamente. Se incorporó haciendo que Shiso quitara sus manos de sus hombros.

-¡Pues estamos casi igual que en un principio!- InuYasha se incorporó.- Pero en fin, al menos es un cambio.- recordó lo que lo llevó a ese lugar.- Oye… el sake…- el Lord youkai le miró seriamente.-…-

-InuYasha, Rin; retírense.- Inuyasha parpadeó perplejo, él siempre decía: lárgate. El hanyou iba a protestar cuando Rin le dijo le siguiese, afirmando que le mostraría donde se encontraba el alcohol.- Shiso.-

-Pronto podrás matarme, tal como lo dijiste.- sonrió pero era evidente que el saber que Sesshoumaru no recuperaría su forma original pronto le mantenía preocupado.

-…Decidí que te quedaras por otra razón.- el inu youkai sonrió.

-Ya me he coordinado con los Altos Guardias, ellos se encargarán de mantener el Palacio lo mejor a salvo posible. También envié avisos a los Cuatro Grandes Generales de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste…- sonrió.- Estoy pensando en algún lugar seguro en caso de necesitar abandonar el Palacio y…-

-¿Quién te marco?- dijo secamente.

-Ah… ¡eso!- sonrió.- ¡Pero Gran Lord es más importante saber como organizaremos tus ejércitos…!-

-Sé perfectamente como los has organizado, me has enviado informes diariamente.- el inu youkai suspiró.

-…Lo olvidé.- tomó aire y habló finalmente.- Fue Hisui.- negó.- ¡¿Puedes creerlo!?- cerró su puño molesto.- ¡La persona que más me detestaba resultó ser alguien que me amaba!- sonrió.- Esto es taaaaan raro.-

-Imbécil.- observó la puerta.

-¿YO?- dijo ofendido.- ¡Pero Gran Lord yo no hice nada lo juro!- Sesshoumaru le miró molesto.- Bien, lo acepto ese comentario estuvo de más, es como si hubiese dicho que pase la noche con ella pero igual pareces irritado y no es algo normal en ti… deberías sentirte dichoso por estar recuperando tu forma original.-

-No eres tan estúpido como finges ser, deja de subestimarme.-

Suspiró suavemente.-…No sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, me tomó por sorpresa.- se incorporó.- Además yo estuve ya casado, perdí a mi familia y créeme que algo que deseo en éstos momentos es venganza… no tengo interés en otra mujer.- negó.- Tampoco digo que ella no es hermosa pero no soy tan cínico como muchos creen.-

-Estás dando explicaciones de más.- dijo molesto.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- le miró seriamente.- Tú sabes que no puedo decirle todo eso a ella, es capaz de matarme.- sonrió.- Se ofende con tanta facilidad.- el Lord considero que era en realidad Shiso quien ofendía fácil y rápidamente.- De igual forma, no sería digno de mi parte marcarla ¿no crees? Soy un youkai que fue incapaz de proteger a su familia, en cierta forma soy un pobre inu youkai indigno de cualquier honor.-

Sesshoumaru le miró serenamente. Shiso, Antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte; él, Sesshoumaru del Oeste se negaba a considerarle como falto de honor. Tantas batallas peleando, tantas victorias.

-Además estamos por iniciar una guerra ¿a quién se le ocurriría pensar en matrimonio justo ahora?- agregó Shiso. El Lord del Oeste desvió lentamente el rostro.- Claro que si fueras tú quien lo pensara sería **completamente **aceptable ¿sabes?- sonrió.- Mejor tarde que nunca.-

-Ya has hablado demasiado.- le miró amenazante.- Únicamente pregunté quien había sido.- Shiso suspiró.

-Sí, si… bien, trataré de explicarle porque decidí no marcarla.- conocía a Sesshoumaru lo suficiente como para saber lo que había tratado de decir.- Por cierto ¿tú ya sabias de sus sentimientos por mí, no?-

-Poco importa ya.- contestó secamente. Shiso se sonrojó.

-¡Oye, hasta tú que prácticamente eres mi hijo lo sabías!- estampó su mano sobre su rostro.- ¡Que vergüenza!- Sesshoumaru le ignoró.- ¡Se supone que como tú "padre-maestro" YO debo saber quien o quienes te ven con expectativas e incluso tú a quien ves de la misma forma, pero resultó que tú sabías más de mí que yo de ti!- el Lord caminó a sus habitaciones de dormir.- ¡No me dejes hablando como si hubiera perdido la razón!-

-Suficiente, lárgate.- escuchó al inu youkai decir unas cuantas cosas más sobre la rebeldía de los hijos con sus padres y después oye la puerta cerrarse.- Hmn.- observó tras la persiana el shamisen de Rin; lo había olvidado.

…_Rin…_

La Dama del Palacio disfrutaba de un calido baño, Hisui como de costumbre lavaba su cabello.

-¿Te ocurre algo nana?- la mujer negó.- Si, te ocurre algo.- la miró.- ¿Por qué estás deprimida?-

-No es nada… Rin ¿Qué perfume es éste?- dijo al oler su cabello.- ¿Guirnaldas?-

-Hisui.- la miró seria.- No trates de cambiarme el tema ¿Qué ocurre?- la youkai le sonrió.

-Estoy enamorada de Shiso.- la humana se incorporó sorprendida.- ¡Rin, siéntate!- la vio hacerlo lentamente.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- sonrió.- ¡¿Lo sabe?!- vio a Hisui sonreír.

-Demasiado bien.- la humana se sonrojó.

-¡Siempre pensé que ustedes se veían bien juntos!- recordó a Tsuzuki.-…Oh… ¿qué dice el Señor Shiso de tus sentimientos?-

-Nada en realidad.- con la ayuda de un recibiente de madera tomó agua tibia para así enjuagar el cabello de Rin.- No tendría porque decir algo.-

-¡Pero nana eso no es justo…!- se talló los ojos.

-Oh vamos Rin, él tuvo su familia y siempre ha pensado en ellos.- ayudó a la humana a salir.- Pero está bien.- cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Rin.- Debemos cambiarte rápido o te enfriarás.- la humana asintió.

-Aun así no creo que sea justo que no diga nada.- habían pasado ya algunos minutos en silencio.- Yo creo que si le confesara al Amo lo que siento me gustaría que me dijera algo…- fue abrigada por las mantas que Hisui había puesto sobre ella.

-Sí pero… verás yo ya sabía que él rechazaría mis sentimientos, está bien.- Rin suspiró.- Descansa mi pequeña.- la humana asintió.

-Buenas noches Hisui.- pronto el sueño la alcanzó. La angustia crecía en su pecho, pudo ver sombras y fuego; sintió el filo de las flechas pasar cerca de ella.- Amo Sesshoumaru.- volvió su rostro ¡El Palacio Imperial ardía!- ¡Amo!- una mano en su hombro la hizo volverse. Aquel hermoso rostro le sonrió.- ¿Usted?- intentó arrodillarse para mostrar sus respetos pero a sus pies sólo había sangre.- ¡!- movió su rostro desesperadamente, buscando cualquier lugar libre de aquella viscosa sustancia.

-Doncella humana, tu decisión ha sido tomada ya.- Rin volvió su rostro lentamente.

-Señora…-

-Unmei, ese es mi nombre.- sonrió. Rin le miró con tristeza.

-¿El que mi Amo haya sufrido esa transformación humana ha sido mi culpa?- la taiyoukai la miró.- ¿Por esa razón debí irme?- ella negó.

-No.- sonrió. Rin le observó preocupada.

-Entonces Rin debe irse… sólo así evitaré que muchos mueran… mi Amo…- Unmei negó.

-Joven Doncella, has tardado en decidir.- Rin le miró aterrada.- Tú decidiste quedarte a esperar a tu Señor.- Rin negó.

-¡No es verdad!- negó.- ¿¡El Oste será destruido!?-

-Todo aquello que existe algún día se marchita.- sonrió.- Sesshoumaru ha empezado a entender algo que creía no poseía, tal vez esa sea la única posibilidad que tenga para salvar la vida.- suspiró.- Pero tú, Joven Doncella… ¿serás capaz de entenderle?- Rin le miró confundida.- Tú decidiste quedarte; cuando él volvió… comenzó a entender.-

-Mi Amo puede perder ésta batalla… porque Rin decidió quedarse a esperar su regreso.- recordó aquellos días y noches, acompañada de Jaken; recordó su voz llamándole abrazada a su suave estola. Sesshoumaru jamás le habló sobre Nyohiko y sobre los deseos de aquella hanyou, además él no tenía porque hacerlo, después de todo, ella era su humana.- Mi Amo puede perder por mi culpa…- negó llorando.- ¡Las Tierras del Oeste!- recordó cuan orgulloso era Sesshoumaru.

-La rueda del Destino está a punto de comenzar a girar.- sonrió.- Sesshoumaru ha tomado ya su propia decisión, y con ello, el Destino iniciará su movimiento finalmente.- Unmei se acercó a la humana.- Te agradezco haberle esperado.- Rin la miró confundida.

-¡Mi Señor puede morir!- la taiyoukai acarició su cabeza.- ¡Ahora ya no es un youkai; él mismo ha dicho que si aquello que lo mantenía con esa forma se acabara no tendría tiempo para pelear!-

-…El destino no depende de una sola persona, a veces hasta el más inofensivo y pequeño ser puede alterar el curso de las cosas que ocurrirán.- Rin asintió.- Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se han tejido ya… Venganza y pasión como guía. El fuego de Jigoku se extiende sobre la tierra… Suzaku no será guiado por odio sino por mentiras… La Señora de la sangre y la muerte está conciente de éste inicio… y con ello… Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán...- Rin le miró confundida.

-¿Suzaku?- dudó.- ¿Se refiere a las Tierras del Sur?-

-Pobre y joven Lord Taki, él mismo no sabe que está rodeado de una telaraña llena de mentiras…- miró a Rin.- Una vez que conozcas a Suzaku te darás cuenta que sólo sufre una mentira, espero seas capaz de hacerle ver la verdad.- la humana le miró.

-Dijo que los soberanos tal vez perezcan… ¿acaso…?-

-Sesshoumaru ya ha tomado su propia decisión, el Destino ya ha comenzado a girar; los dos Príncipes del Oeste aún tienen algo que desean proteger… aún hay esperanza para evitar que el fuego calcine todo.-

-¡Espere!- dijo al ver la figura desvanecerse.- ¡Por favor!-

_-La rueda del Destino ya ha empezado a girar.- _

Sintió frías agujas tocar su rostro.-¡Ah!- se incorporó asustada.

-¡Rin¿estás bien!?- Hisui la miró preocupada.- Al Príncipe Sesshoumaru le ha extrañado no verte está mañana y me ha pedido venga a verte.- observó el asustado rostro de la humana.- ¿Rin?-

-¿¡Está él bien!?- Hisui asintió confundida.- Eso me basta…- observó las manos de Hisui, estaban empapadas.- ¿Me despertaste con agua?- la youkai sonrió.

-Sólo te arrojé unas cuantas gotas.- Rin asintió.- ¿Segura que estás bien?- la humana asintió.- Bien… vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte.- la humana observó el bello regalo que su Amo le había otorgado antes del aniversario de Aki.

-¡Nana, no mi kimono rojo!- sintió las manos de la youkai desatar la cinta en su cadera.

-Ha sido el Príncipe quien ha ordenado que vistas éste kimono.- Rin le miró confundida.- ¡Rin no me veas así, yo sólo sigo sus órdenes!- la humana asintió.

-Está bien.- con ayuda de Hisui cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo.- Nana ¿por qué me estás peinando así?- desde hacía ya algunos minutos esperaba pacientemente por terminar de vestirse.- Nanaaaa…-

-Pregúntale a tu príncipe.- Rin suspiró.

-¡Bien, eso haré en cuanto lo vea!- Hisui sonrió al ver a Rin colocar sobre su cuello el pendiente que (ahora sabía) Lord Sesshoumaru le había obsequiado.

-¡Voy a mis habitaciones, necesito algunas cosas!- Rin se incorporó.

-¡Yo también voy!- Hisui la miró seria.- Por favor nana, sólo falta la última pieza del kimono y el obi.- Hisui negó.

-Irás conmigo, pero primero terminaremos de vestirte entonces.- suspiró.- No dejaré que andes por el Palacio a medio vestir ¡el Príncipe se molestaría!- suspiró nuevamente.- ¡No me lo perdonaría por nada; que falta de respeto!- Rin la miró inmóvil… había algo raro… definitivamente, algo estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando finalmente salieron del lugar caminaron por varios pasillos, llegaron a las habitaciones de Hisui y una vez dentro Rin pudo sentir el dulce aroma de la hermosa youkai de dorados cabellos.- Rin.- la llamó.

-Voy.- definitivamente su nana era una youkai maravillosa.- ¿Qué ocurre?- se acercó a ella, en sus manos tenía un bello tocado el cual mostraba flores blancas.

-¡Me lo obsequió la Señora Unmei!- Rin se congeló.- Desprenderme de este objeto me sería muy duro…- sonrió.- Pero, quisiera que hoy lo utilizaras.-

-Hisui…-

-¡Oh vamos, soy como tu madre!- se acercó a la sonriente humana.- Veamos…- lo colocó suavemente entre sus oscuros cabellos.- ¡Te ves hermosa!- Rin se sonrojó sonriendo.

-G-gracias… pero Hisui ¿por qué…?- vio a la youkai darle la espalda, de entre su kimono la vio sacar una pequeña concha de mar.- ¿Hisui?-

-¡Cierra los ojos y no hables!- la humana hizo lo que le había pedido, pudo sentir sus dedos recorrer sus párpados y sus labios.- ¡Hermosa y Gran Dama del Palacio Imperial del Oeste!- Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a ella pudo ver su propio reflejo ya que Hisui sostenía un espejo.

-¡Nana no puedo ir a ver al Amo Sesshoumaru con éste maquillaje!- la youkai negó.

-¡Si puedes!-

-¡No!-

-¡Pudiste en el aniversario del Joven Aki!- Rin se sonrojó.

-¡Pero… fue una ocasión especial!- Hisui la abrazó.

-Por esa misma razón podrás verle.- la humana no muy convencida fue guiada por la youkai, estaban a punto de llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Rin cuando vieron al Comandante Shiso.

Hisui desvió la vista.- ¡Señor Shiso!- le llamó Rin.

-¿Eh?- el inu youkai se volteó, viéndolas.- ¡Dama Rin!- se acercó.- ¿Qué ocasión es ésta?- tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Estáis preparada para una importante ocasión he de suponerme¿otra razón ha tenido para embellecerse tanto?- la humana negó sonrojada.

-¡Hisui ha sido la responsable!- la youkai se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡He dicho ya que fue el Príncipe quien lo ordenó!- miró a Rin. Shiso la observó por unos segundos.- E-es hora de irnos…- la Dama del Palacio remplazó su propia mano con la de Hisui, dejándola entre las manos del inu youkai.- ¡R-Rin!- la chica comenzó a caminar dejándolos.

-¡Iré a ver al Amo Sesshoumaru, tal como has dicho que él ordenó!- sonrió.

-¡P-pero…!- intentó alejarse para así seguirla pero las manos del inu youkai no soltaron sus delicados dedos.- P-perdóname.- negó.- Perdónala… tengo que irme, veré que es lo que…-

-Creo que deberíamos hablar.- la youkai negó.

-Eh… No, no lo creo necesario.- intentó soltarse; por un momento Shiso deseo sonreír al ver cuan sonrojada estaba aquella youkai que trataba con desesperación liberarse.- Oye, ya suéltame…-

-Debemos hablar.- la mujer tiró con más fuerza de su mano.- ¡Bien! …debo hablar contigo.- la jaló.

-¡No, enserio no debemos!- vio a varios sirvientes verles y sólo provocó que se sonrojara más.- ¡Nos están viendo!- el youkai sonrió.

-Me da igual.- hizo rabiar a la doncella youkai.- ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!- vio algunos guardias verles curiosamente.- ¡Ahora!- ordenó fríamente; los youkai desaparecieron.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, se sentía tan avergonzada; no entendía porque Hisui había decidido maquillarla tan sólo para ver a su Amo.

-Pasa Rin.- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hisui me ha dicho que venga y…- vio un Uchickake, era de un rojo más oscuro que su kimono y tenía bordados algunos lirios.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- se acercó a la pieza; recordando a las Grandes Señoras que había tenido oportunidad de ver cuando vivía con los humanos. Un Uchickake era sin duda una prenda digna únicamente de las esposas de los Señores Feudales y la nobleza… ¿Por qué su Amo estaría exhibiendo uno?

-Tocarás para mí.- dijo al salir detrás de una persiana de bambú. Rin le miraba embelesada; su Amo Sesshoumaru vestía ropas formales.

-S-sí.- se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, ella jamás sería lo suficientemente hermosa como para agradar a Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Interpretó varias melodías, cada una de ellas fueron elecciones de Rin pues su Amo no habló durante varios minutos. Vio a Sesshoumaru incorporarse.

-¿Amo…?-

-Es suficiente.- la humana dejo el shamisen a un lado. Sentía un poco de temor, su Amo Sesshoumaru había recuperado aquellos ojos dorados que tanto anhelaba ver pero, aquella mirada fría también estaba presente y lo que le hacía sentirse extraña y asustada no sólo era eso… sino que había algo que jamás había visto en su mirada antes.- De pie.- ordenó. Rin se incorporó. Sesshoumaru camino hasta el Uchickake y lo tomó.

-¿Amo?- cuestionó al ver que se lo extendía.- ¿Quiere que lo use?- parpadeó confundida.- ¿Y-yo?-

-Si no te agrada no es necesario que te lo pongas.- desvió el rostro irritado. Rin negó rápidamente. Deslizó sus manos dentro de la prenda, su Lord le ayudó colocando cuidadosamente cada parte del Uchickake sobre ella.

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho!- sonrió. Observó la mano de Sesshoumaru acercase a ella.- ¿?- sintió sus fríos dedos tocar su cuello y deslizarse ligeramente en el interior de su kimono.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- sintió el movimiento de la delicada cadena que él le había obsequiado.

-Un colmillo.- lo observó por unos segundos. Rin sonrió.

-¡Rin siempre lo trae con ella!- sintió la mirada de Sesshoumaru y eso la hizo considerarse indefensa.

-Rin… hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.- dejo caer el colmillo hasta su pecho. Después le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos, se sentó obligando a la humana a hacer lo mismo.- Rin…- la puerta se abrió súbitamente, Inuyasha iba irritado y a su lado estaba Kagome.-…- les miró peligrosamente.

-¡Te dije que esperaras abajo!- regañó InuYasha a su esposa.

-¡L-lamentamos la intromisión!- Kagome sonrió nerviosamente; ambos vestían tan formalmente ¿no sería que…?- Ah, Sesshoumaru ¿estás muy ocupado?- el Lord pareció molestarse más por la forma en la que ésa mujer humana se refería a él.

-El Amo Sesshoumaru dijo que debe hablarme de algo.- sonrió Rin con inocencia.- ¿Me retiro?- miró a su Amo.

-¡NO!- Kagome se aterró.- ¡N-no lo hagas Rin!- rió nerviosa.- V-volveremos después ¿no InuYasha?- el hanyou protestó.

-¡¿Qué!?- gruñó.- ¡Te dije que era importante, por eso te dije que…!- sintió la aterradora aura de Kagome.-…-

-VA-MO-NOS, volveremos más TAR-DE.- salió del lugar. Estaban ya alejados del lugar pero Kagome se había detenido pidiéndole a InuYasha le dijera lo que escuchara.

-¿Qué, estás loca?- Kagome le beso en la mejilla.

-¡Por favor, por favor!- el hanyou se sonrojó.- InuYasha ésta puede ser la oportunidad de Rin no me hagas esto, yo quiero saber.- le miró suplicante.

-…B-bien.- se sentó en silencio.- Pero júrame que no intervendrás.- la humana lo juró.

-Júrame que no gritarás.- el hanyou asintió.

En las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru, Rin esperaba que su Señor hablara finalmente.

-El Gran Sesshoumaru he tomado una decisión que te afecta directamente.- la humana sonrió.

-Yo confío en usted.- el Lord continuó.

-Durante años te he otorgado el privilegio de vivir en mi Palacio, no obstante, has preferido seguirme en cada uno de mis viajes.- Rin asintió.- Ahora yo, Sesshoumaru, he perdido mi figura youkai por ésta débil y mortal forma.- Rin bajo la vista.- Estás informada ya sobre la guerra que iniciará así que estás conciente de todos los riesgos que corres en éste Palacio.-

-E-eso no importa.- sonrió.- Estaré bien, Amo Sesshou…- el Lord la regañó con la mirada.

-Soy incapaz de protegerte mientras mantenga ésta figura humana.- su rostro se endureció.- Por esa razón, he decidido hacer caso de las palabras de Lord Fuuno.- recordó al kitsune.- Rin, mañana saldrás del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.- la humana le miró sin expresión alguna.

Kagome mientras tanto sujetaba a InuYasha con fuerza.- ¡No puede!- InuYasha cubrió su boca.- ¡Effe baldito!- InuYasha escuchaba atentamente.- ¡Le voy a tar lo gue se medece!-

Rin suspiró después de un largo silencio.

-¿…No puedo negarme?- sublime feminidad en su voz causó el éxtasis del Lord del Oeste.

-No.- Rin sintió como si todo su cuerpo pesase más.- Rin, te estás negando.- la humana afirmó.

-Perdóneme… pero…- le miró.- Yo no… no quiero…- se movió rápidamente, abrazándose a su torso.- Rin no quiere irse, no quiere… no la aleje así Amo… no…-

-Suficiente.- dijo seriamente.- He dicho lo que será.- colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su humana.- No cambiaré de parecer, Rin.- sintió las suaves manos de _su mujer _sujetarle con más fuerza.

-¿Está molesto con Rin?- InuYasha sujetaba con fuerza a Kagome la cual luchaba por liberarse e intentaba decir "¡Fo bataré!".

-¿Debería estarlo?- Rin alzó levemente el rostro. Sesshoumaru continuó viendo hacía el frente, se mostraba indiferente, tal como cuando era un youkai puro; la magia de Nyohiko se estaba disipando.

-Yo… cometí el error de llamarle Mi Señor ayer…-

-Lo sé.- la humana movió aún más su rostro y para su sorpresa, Sesshoumaru bajo ligeramente el rostro, viéndola atentamente.-…Rin.-

-¿…Por eso Rin debe irse?- sintió el calor en sus mejillas.- Porque el corazón de Rin fue capturado por usted ¿Rin debe irse?- Kagome había dejado de moverse ya, InuYasha sin embargo no la había soltado. Su esposa se mostraba sinceramente desilusionada y triste; él en cambio mostraba un rostro tranquilo, incluso comprensivo.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- el Lord dejo de mirarla.- Rin… l-lo siente mucho.-

"_Me matará con suerte… pero ¿y si me hecha de su lado? Si tan sólo…_

_si tan sólo me dijera que ya no importa,_

_que a él no le importan mis sentimientos; pero no lo hará,_

_me humillará, me dirá que he sido una estúpida en poner mis ojos en él…_

…

Así que era por eso, ella, una débil, patética y fea humana había osado posar sus ojos en él y éste era su castigo.- Señor Sesshoumaru.- por alguna razón el Lord del Oeste sintió que su pecho se contraía molesta, tal vez dolorosamente; como si algo le hiciese enfadar de sobremanera y no sabía que era.- ¿No podría quitarme la vida?-

-…- sintió la humana moverse débilmente.- Sandeces.-

"

_Tan sólo eso (8)…"_

-Le suplico piedad.- suspiró.- Permítale a ésta mísera humana abusar de su protección una vez más.-

-Silencio.- dijo irritado ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto con él mismo?- Estás actuando de forma verdaderamente patética.- Kagome sollozó en los brazos de InuYasha; cada palabra era repetida por el hanyou, y, estaba sin duda indignado por el trato que su estúpido hermano le daba a la humana.- Nada que yo posea es débil…-

-¡Yo sí lo soy!- se separó.- ¡Siempre lo he sido!- a pesar de todo, sus ojos no mostraban lágrima alguna.- No puedo cambiar lo que soy; mi origen es humano ¡Señor Sesshoumaru, no puedo…!-

-¡Silencio!- Rin bajo el rostro.- No toleraré tanta insolencia.- se incorporó.- Ya he dicho lo que harás, mañana te irás a las Tierras del Este.- Rin limpió con su mano el maquillaje de sus ojos.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la humana negó.

-Hisui me maquilló y me hizo vestir así… toda la mañana ella se ocupó de mí porque dijo que era una orden del Señor Sesshoumaru…- el Lord seguía irritándose ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba llamándolo tal como lo hacía cuando era una niña con pocos meses de conocerle!?

-Lo ordené.- dijo a la defensiva. Rin sonrió.

-Ya veo.- así que lo había ordenado él, por supuesto, se había burlado de ella demostrándole una vez más su inferioridad.- ¿Puedo retirarme ya?-

-Te irás cuando así lo diga yo.- ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba ella tan molesta!? No… ¡¿por qué estaba él tan molesto!?- Es suficiente Rin.- la humana le miró con tristeza; los parpados de su Amo habían vuelto a la normalidad al igual que las dos líneas en su rostro.- Estás dándole demasiada importancia a algo tan simple.- sería maravilloso poder verle nuevamente, tal como él realmente era… le gustaría despedirse de él, del Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste, del frío y poderoso Taiyoukai descendiente de Inu No Taisho del Oeste.- Desconozco cuanto duré ésta guerra, sin mi naturaleza youkai no puedo determinarlo aún.-

-P-pero…- sintió sus lágrimas formarse.- ¿Entonces Rin… no está siendo expulsada del Palacio?- limpió sus ojos rápidamente; estaba asustada.

El Lord del Oeste observó cada uno de sus movimientos, aquellas infantiles y pequeñas manos ahora poseían hermosos y magistrales dedos.

-Rin.- la humana dejó de limpiar sus ojos para posar sobre su boca su mano cubierta por el kimono y el Uchickake; Una Tradicional imagen de belleza que era conocida en todas las Tierras (9).- Carezco de motivo alguno para expulsarte.- se sentó sin quitar de ella su mirada; privilegiada belleza humana.

Pasaron algunos instantes en silencio. Rin era incapaz de moverse y el Lord sentía innecesario cualquier movimiento, sin embargo el ambiente cada vez fue más difícil de sobrellevar.

-¿…Volveré pronto?- se animó a preguntar la humana.

-Lo desconozco.- retiró su mirada de ella.- Pero volverás.- la mujer sonrió.- Puedes retirarte.- dijo finalmente.- Ve y prepara tus cosas, mañana te irás.- la chica suspiró.

-¿No puedo quedarme con el Amo un poco más?- era conciente de que su Amo Sesshoumaru cambiaría con ella; sabía sobre sus sentimientos y era seguro que no lo ignoraría tan fácilmente… pero ahora estaba segura de algo… ella seguiría a su lado y él no la humillaría o despreciaría por culpa de ese profundo y débil amor humano y…

-Necesito hablar con InuYasha…-

…eso le bastaba… aún sí el poderoso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no la amaba… estaba bien…

-Puedes volver una vez que se haya retirado.- agregó Sesshoumaru. Rin sonrió con evidente alegría.

-¡Si!- se incorporo tras tomar su shamisen.- Con su permiso.- salió del lugar. El Lord observó la puerta cerrarse y respiró profundamente. Jamás había sido humillado de esa forma; era imposible que la protegiera, estaba conciente de ello pero eso no significaba que dejase de sentirse humillado.

Fuuno del Este cuidaría bien de ella hasta que él pudiese traerla de vuelta, estaba seguro de ello. Y aún si no fuera así ¿Qué otra opción tenía¡? No la dejaría morir en ese Palacio, no permitiría que la hirieran estando él cerca… por esa razón, la alejaría de ahí y una vez que volviese a ser un Taiyoukai todo volvería a la normalidad y haría de ella una Gran Señora, digna de admirarse y temerse en todo el Oeste…

Que ironía… su mujer, la Gran Señora del Oeste…

Una simple mujer humana.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

¿Qué más daba ya? Mataría a todo aquel que osara juzgarle y sin duda alguna, haría sufrir como pocos a cualquiera que osase decir la más mínima palabra sobre ella.

Escuchó la puerta de panel abrirse suavemente. Observó al joven frente a él.

-¿De modo que la echas no?- InuYasha sonrió, una vez dentro se sentó frente a él.- No imagino su expresión cuando se lo dijiste.-

-No tiene importancia.- dijo seriamente; maldijo internamente a InuYasha, ese infeliz ¡lo había escuchado todo!

El hanyou le miró acusadora y audazmente.

-Ja, como no… cualquiera con un poco de cerebro se da cuenta que la estás protegiendo más de lo normal ¿no?-

-Estás en un error.- dijo tranquilamente. Vio al hanyou sonreír más.

-Ohhhh… ¿entonces si la quieres no?-

-No te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.- le miró ligeramente molesto. InuYasha estuvo a punto de reír.- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- el rostro del hanyou se volvió serio.

-Vine a decirte que…- le miró decidido.- Me quedaré a pelear como si el Oeste me importara.- desvió el rostro al ver la mirada atenta que le daba su hermano.- También se quedarán Kagome, Miroku, Sango y… Shippou.-

-…Ya veo.- el hanyou estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡También Soten se queda!-

-Mientras no estorben a Shiso y mucho menos a mí, poco me importa su presencia.- pero en su voz no había arrogancia sino serenidad.

-Hmn… Bueno, es que… en cierta forma también es mi responsabilidad luchar por el Oeste ¿o no?- el suave color en sus mejillas continuó hasta que las palabras de su hermano llegaron a sus caninas orejas.

-Tu responsabilidad y derecho; es verdad.- el hanyou le miró incorporarse.- ¿Qué harás con tus hijos?-

-Ellos permanecerán aquí, no me sentiré tranquilo si se los llevan como a Rin… y seguro Kagome lo estará menos.- el Lord abrió una puerta de paneles que daba al exterior para observar la nieve caer.- ¿Sabes?- el Lord no se movió.- Has cambiado mucho desde la pelea con Naraku.- Sesshoumaru observó algunos copos entrar a las habitaciones.

-Nada es constante InuYasha, aquellos que creen que lo son, viven una equivoca idea. Día a día tomamos decisiones distintas porque las circunstancias nos obligan.- el hanyou movió las orejas.- Lo que es interesante en todo caso sería…- se volvió a verle.- El averiguar que tanto eres capaz de modificarte a ti mismo para continuar viviendo.-

-Bah, eso es un simple instinto de supervivencia…-

-Tal vez, pero los sentimientos que tanto admiras en los humanos no son más que instintos mezclados con sensaciones físicas… sólo eso.- InuYasha le miró confundida por unos instantes.

-Si te entendí bien… ¿tú crees que los sentimientos son una mezcla de instintos animales con lo que pasa a diario en la vida de los humanos? No sé, contacto con algo, comer algo…-

-Exactamente.- InuYasha sonrió amablemente.

-Pero los sentimientos de tu Dama Rin son auténticos.- el Lord desvió la mirada lentamente.- Además, de una u otra forma estoy seguro que te sientes bien con eso.- se incorporó.- Por que eso aumenta tu ego ¿no?- se acercó hasta unos hermosos platos pintados finamente.- En cierta forma, es conveniente para ti… siempre afirmas como loco que ella es tuya, ahora al menos puedes decir que su corazón lo es.- acercó sus manos al plato, dudando ligeramente, después de todo en cualquier momento su estúpido hermano podría decirle que no tocara sus pertenencias…

…ese complejo posesivo que tenía era taaaan molesto.

-Rin es mía.- dijo irritado.

Lo dicho, vil y mísero: _Com-ple-jo._

-¿Sí?- le miró confundido.- Yo jamás he percibido tu aroma en ella… y no eres estúpido así que me entiendes perfecta…- guardó silencio al ver la mirada severa y represiva de su hermano.- En fin, sería una buena idea darle una oportunidad a tu bellísima Dama ¿sabes?- sonrió con cierta malignidad al tiempo que enfatizaba "bellísima".- ¿Quién sabe, tal vez… ésta noche?-

-Hablas demasiado para saber tan poco.- dijo irritado, e incluso ofendido.

-Ja, sabes que digo la verdad, por eso te molestas.- se dirigió a la puerta.- Además ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Eres conciente de que disfrutas el tiempo que estás con ella y todos se han percatado de eso.- le miró con burla.- Sin mencionar que cualquier puede ver que la deseas como a nada.- Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, enfurecido.- Y si alguien es tan estúpido como para reírse de tus decisiones…- el Lord le miró.-… siempre está la típica opción de matarlo ¿no, "hermano"?- salió de las habitaciones.

En esos momentos vio a Kagome la cual le esperaba recargada contra la pared.

-Vaya conversación.- el hanyou le miró molesto.

-Te dije que te fueras.- desvió el rostro.- No puedes estar oyendo a la gente como si nada y…- la sacerdotisa sonrió.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de dos cosas; me alegro que hayas cumplido tu promesa de no separarnos.- lo abrazó.- Y también de que le hayas insistido con lo de Rin, aunque… tal vez fuiste un poco… directo.-

-Yo no insistí en nada.-comenzó a caminar, llevándose a su mujer con él.- Sólo sugerí una intrusión en las habitaciones de dormir de Rin ¿no?.- escuchó la melodiosa risa de su esposa.

¿Con que instintos y sensaciones, eh?

No importaba… era feliz así y estaba seguro de que Kagome se sentía igual.

La joven humana del Palacio Imperial del Oeste observaba su reflejo en silencio, por alguna extraña razón se sentía diferente… se sentía triste y feliz.

-Sí tan sólo el Amo me permitiera acercarme más… no.- negó.- Que estupideces digo… ya ha hecho demasiado al permitirme seguir a su lado.- sonrió.- Tal vez…- observó su figura en el espejo y suspiró; le gustaría ser hermosa, muy hermosa.- Al Amo Sesshoumaru le agrada mi presencia, al menos un poco.- sonrió.

El frío y blanco Sake quemó su garganta al instante, un doloroso deseo de gritar un firme y necesario…

-¡De ninguna manera!- el inu youkai de ojos verdes miró molesto a su Lord.- ¡Príncipe Sesshoumaru no puedes expulsarla!-

-…No he dicho algo semejante.- tomó un poco.- Y no te permito cuestionar mis ordenes.- le miró decidido.- Mañana una vez que la temperatura sea adecuada para viajar, guiarás y protegerás a Rin hasta llegar al Palacio Imperial del Este.- le extendió un rollo de blanco papel.- Entrega a Lord Fuuno esto. Anteriormente al kitsune le ofreció proteger a Rin, tomaré su palabra.-

-¡Pero la Dama Rin no estará de acuerdo ni yo tampoco…!- el Lord le miró serio.

-Llévale a salvo hasta allí.- Shiso le miró preocupado.

-¿Pero y si atacan mientras estamos fuera?- Shiso negó.- Yo debo estar aquí para proteger tu vida, Príncipe aún cuando mi aprecio por la Dama es enorme yo…-

-Siempre te has mostrado orgulloso argumentando que me conoces muy bien.- le miró con honorabilidad al tiempo que Shiso asentía.- Te estoy confiando su vida…- le miró.- Llévala a salvo hasta el Este.- Shiso suspiró.

-…Sesshoumaru… la humana, ella…- dudó.- Verás desde hace tiempo que he notado que ella te mira err… te mira…- Shiso dudo, si le decía Rin se molestaría, si no le decía él la alejaba del Palacio, Hmn.

-Ayer cometió el error de decirlo.- Shiso le miró molesto.- Para mí no fue ninguna novedad, hacía mucho que me había percatado de su atracción por mí.- tomó más sake.- No me interesó, después de todo era natural ya que ha vivido a mi lado por algunos años.-

-¿No te importa lo que siente?- mordió sus labios.- Tú le diste un colmillo, ella te interesa más de lo que aparentas así que ¿por qué ahora decides alejarla?- hubo un largo silencio entre ambos.

"

-…Soy mortal.- el guardián suspiró.

-Pero…-

-Limítate a mis ordenes Shiso.- el inu youkai negó.

-Como ordenes Príncipe.- le miró fraternalmente.- No obstante, te suplico consideres más sus sentimientos… sé que tú mismo te has dado cuenta que ella simboliza para ti más de lo que muchos creen.- sonrió.- Entonces, al menos antes de mañana, díselo.-

La tranquilidad de sus habitaciones había sido interrumpida durante varios minutos al presentarse sirvientes múltiples hacía algunos minutos. Habían ido por varios kimono y algunas cosas pequeñas, después habían salido a prisa, argumentando que debían preparar todo para su viaje.

Retiró de su cuello el pendiente que su Amo le había obsequiado, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. La tarde estaba a punto de extinguirse y su tiempo en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste estaba por terminar hasta que llegará el momento de volver… pero ¿y sí no podía volver? Tembló estrepitosamente.

…Además ¿Qué ocurriría si su Amo Sesshoumaru decidía finalmente que ella era un estorbo para él?

Negó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas, producto de sus dudas, escaparan de su control.

-No quiero irme… no quiero.- negó con fuerza.- No… ¡no quiero!-

Era humana después de todo; la duda la había asaltado.

-¡No quiero irme!- sintió sobre su cabeza el Uchickake, el cual se había quitado desde hacía algunas horas llevando únicamente su kimono furisode rojo.- A-Amo…- le miró sorprendida ¿por qué había salido de sus habitaciones arriesgándose a ser visto?

-Deja ya esa actitud voluble.- se sentó.- No es un digno comportamiento de tu parte.- estaba seguro que Shiso se habría ido ya; le había dado su palabra, sólo lo escoltaría hasta las habitaciones de Rin y luego se iría a cualquier otro lado. Confiaba en ello.

-Discúlpeme.- bajo el rostro, ligeramente avergonzada. No entendía porque pero… verle le era difícil ¿sería acaso porque el Lord ya era conciente de sus sentimientos?- A-amo…- le observó sentarse y ella le imitó.- Amo yo…-

-Los humanos parecen disfrutar de complicar su existencia.- la miró. La humana suspiró avergonzada.- Rin.-

-¿S-si?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incluso temor; la mano de su Amo había sido extendida para ella. Suavemente colocó sobre la exquisita piel de su Amo su delicada mano humana.- ¿S-sucede algo?- el hombre frente a ella, el Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste negó.

-Me preguntaba que es aquello que disfrutarías hacer a tu regreso del Este.- Rin sonrió.

-Seguir a su lado.- sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru presionar la suya con suavidad; sin percatarse había osado acercarse a su Lord hasta estar cerca de su hombro.- ¡Y-yo lo lamento!- dijo sonrojada y para su sorpresa el Príncipe contestó serenamente.

-Réstale importancia.- la cuestionó.- ¿Consideras apropiado disculparte tan frecuentemente?- Rin sonrió apenada.

-¡Sólo me disculpo con el Amo!- el Lord guardó silencio, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.- Rin se enamoró de usted y… Rin sabe que el Amo detesta a los humanos pero… Rin sigue queriéndolo y…- negó.- Rin ya no hablará sobre esto, Rin lo lamenta.- el rostro de la humana estaba cubierto por un velo carmín pero sus ojos seguían mirando a su Amo con atención. Súbitamente el Lord volvió el rostro para mirarla directamente, la humana se sonrojo aún más y retiró su mano de la suya con rapidez.

-Mucho tiempo has guardado esas palabras, estoy seguro de ello.- la humana no dijo nada.- Desde que me sabes conciente de tu debilidad te muestras ansiosa y preocupada.- Rin asintió.- Ya te he dicho que no dejas el Palacio por esa razón.- Rin volvió a asentir.- Explica entonces ¿por qué actúas de ésa manera?- pasaron unos instantes antes de que la humana hablara.

-Tengo miedo… de usted.- los dorados ojos del Lord se abrieron con sorpresa.- No sé si ahora será distinto conmigo, no sé si… desea que no esté cerca de usted.- sus labios temblaron.-…o si le molesta mi presencia o mi voz o…-

-Mi posición respecto a ti cambiará seguramente.- afirmó con seguridad.- No por ello debes temerme.- el cuerpo de la joven se mostró tenso.

-¿P-puedo abrazarlo?- el Príncipe no contestó.- ¡L-lamento incomodarlo con mis tonterías, le prometo que ya no…!- sintió el brazo de su Amo alrededor suyo.

-Son peticiones inútiles.- la humana suspiró.- Rin, haz lo que quieras.- la humana se aferro a él sin mayor duda.

Pasó un corto tiempo antes de que Rin preguntara -¿No le molesta que una débil humana lo toque?-

-No eres cualquier humana.- percibió el aroma de Rin, su olfato volvía.

-Es verdad, soy su protegida.- sonrió. Súbitamente un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro; sobre su cuello estaba la nariz de su Amo y… ¡podría jurar que sus fríos labios también alcanzaban a rozar su piel!

-…Eres mi humana, eres mía.- dijo con posesiva voz. Entrecerró los ojos molesto. Ella era de él, jamás dejaría que otro la tuviera como él la sujetaba en esos instantes, jamás permitiría que otro osara poner sobre ella la más delicada caricia… ella le pertenecía sólo a él.

Sintió la respiración de Rin contra su cuello, sentía su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.- Una vez me dijo que…- el Lord no lo comprendía bien ¿por qué la entrecortada respiración de la joven?.- Si yo hubiera nacido youkai hubiese podido tener más de lo que tengo… ¿usted ya sabía de mis sentimientos Amo?- cerró sus ojos suavemente, esperando.- ¿Lo sabia no es cierto?- el silencio de Sesshoumaru le hizo dudar.

-Sabía de la atracción que sentías por mí, jamás le di importancia.- y era verdad, para él sólo era una muestra de admiración, tal vez agradecimiento por haberle ayudado cuando ella era una niña.

Rin sonrió y dejo que el sueño la invadiera, al menos por esa única ocasión disfrutaría del calor de su Amo y de estar siendo sostenida por él.

-Buenas noches Amo.- el antiguo Taiyoukai la miró dudando ¿realmente pensaba dormirse?

-…Descansa.- tal vez debería irse y dejarla descansar pero tendría que saberla lejos por tiempo indefinido y se negaba a salir, definitivamente no.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se vio sobre el hombro de su Amo Sesshoumaru pero estaba cubierta por una manta y ambos estaban contra una pared, seguramente su Amo hacía aceptado el dejar que ella estuviera con él hasta su partida y había aceptado quedarse con ella, se había recargado contra una pared para poder dormir y… ¿había cubierto su cuerpo?

Levantó el rostro para verle dormir. -…Mi Amo Sesshoumaru…- éste abrió los ojos.- ¡!-

-Aún no ha salido el Sol.- observó su rostro ruborizado.- Rin.-

-L-l siento….- intentó levantarse pero no tuvo mucho éxito.- ¿A-amo?- el hombre sujetaba su cintura con cierta suavidad. El rostro de su Lord se sumergió en sus oscuros cabellos.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru que…?- fue entonces cuando sintió una clara caricia de parte de su Señor; un cálido y húmedo roce proveniente de los labios de su Amo… no, él ¿la había probado?- …Mi Señor.- suspiró.

Ella era perfecta para él; aquel cuerpo era ahora mismo la mezcla ideal de una mujer y una niña, era su doncella… una que había esperado por él durante largos años.

Una por la que él mismo había esperado hacer suya.

-Rin.- sintió un suave aroma, por fin su olfato comenzaba a volver…

…_Por fin..._

-¿Amo?- se separó ligeramente observándole con confusión y cierta ansiedad.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- el Lord pensó por un momento en sonreír; si tan sólo su doncella supiera en que mala situación se encontraba él, Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

-…-con extraña agitación Lord Sesshoumaru aproximó su rostro al de ella; Rin le miraba confundida.

Sintió el cálido aliento de su Amo frente a ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió ligeramente sus labios. La exótica mirada que le proporcionaba aquellos dorados ojos únicamente provocaba en ella un desconocido pesar en sus párpados, uno que la obligaba a cerrar con lentitud sus ojos y permitir que el hombre frente a ella se acercase osadamente.- Nada ocurre.- dijo él.

-Amo Sesshoumaru, yo…- sintió sus palabras ahogarse bajo los fríos labios de Lord Sesshoumaru que ahora se posaban en ella. El Príncipe la observó en silencio, sin delicadeza o desprecio, sólo como él sabía hacerlo: con una mezcla de indiferencia y solemnidad, con una mezcla de pasión y deseos de protección inaceptables para él… más no por ello imposibles e irrealizables.

Estaba enamorado y era consiente de ello…

Tanto como ahora estaba de aquel beso que deseaba y… de todo lo que realmente deseaba…

Dejó sus labios para aproximarse a su cuello.

-¿A-amo…?- el Lord abrió la boca ligeramente… que fastidio, sus colmillos aún no volvían pero… sus instintos youkai estaban ahí, presentes tanto como Rin frente a él, esperando una explicación, no, esperando una sola palabra, tan sólo eso.

-Lord Sesshoumaru.- alzó el rostro, observando a la mujer de dorados cabellos mirarle con ira.- ¿Por qué ha decidido alejar a mi pequeña?- se acercó, tras ella Shiso que observaba atónito lo que (probablemente) habían visto sus siempre discretos ojos.

-Ninguna explicación tengo obligación de darte, Hisui, recuerda tu lugar en futuras ocasiones.- dijo irritado ¿¡Cómo se habían atrevido a entrar!?

-¡…Pero…!- Rin le observó en silencio.

-¿Tal vez sea bueno posponer o mejor _cancelar_ cierto viaje?- Sesshoumaru observó a Shiso, quien sonreía.

-Apresúrate.- dijo más con solemnidad que con autoridad. Iba a alejarse cuando sintió la mano de Rin sujetar su hakama; bajo la vista, más no el rostro, eso jamás, después de todo él era un Gran Lord.

-A-amo yo…- el Lord sintió en su mano aquel pendiente que le había entregado ¿…cuándo se lo habría arrebatado? Lo sujetó con fuerza y sintió su sangre cubrir el cristal.

-Silencio Rin.- la humana le miró sorprendida ¿su Amo estaba… mirándola con nostalgia?

Shiso observó a su Príncipe dejar atrás a la Dama del Palacio, sintió su molesta mirada y sonrió ante ella.- Aún puede arrepentirse mi Lord.-

-Hmph.- protestó.- Entrégaselo.- dejó en la mano del Lord aquel colmillo, ahora cubierto con su sangre cuyo olor tenía una extraña mezcla youkai y humana.

-Así será.- sintió al Lord detenerse súbitamente.-…La protegeré para que llegue a salvo.-

-…Así sea.-

Rin sintió las cálidas lágrimas de Hisui en su hombro.- ¡No lo permitiré yo, yo no…!-

-Hisui.- Rin sonrió con tristeza.- Mi Amo lo ha dispuesto así.- La youkai le miró molesta.

-¡Pero está mal… eso no es necesario yo…!- Rin negó.- Pero pequeña…- la observó sonreírle.

-Él desea que me vaya y… yo haré lo él diga, tú lo sabes… yo jamás me negaría a sus deseos yo… no quiero irme pero…- sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente.- Shiso la observó con cierta tristeza; ¿por qué su buen Príncipe era siempre tan necio y… ¡no! Nada, esta bien, al menos se daría el gusto de pensarlo… Sesshoumaru, era un idiota y necio chiquillo arrogante que sólo pensaba en él y que se estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso con poco carácter y… y… ¡AGHHH! Maldita sea ¡ERA FRUSTRANTE!

Una vez que todos los objetos de la Dama del Palacio habían sido cuidadosamente acomodados en una bella carroza youkai, Rin apareció. Delicados copos de nieve caían a sus pies y sintió una tristeza mayor, su Amo no saldría a despedirla… en realidad el jamás se había preocupado por decirle algo pero… jamás había sido ella quien había abandonado el Palacio Imperial del Oeste y… Dios sentía un extraño vacío y una incontrolable desolación.

-Vamos Dama Rin.- Shiso la observó en silencio.

-Si.- caminó hasta la carroza y súbitamente sintió pequeños seres sujetarse a ella, bajo la vista.

-¡No irte Rin!-

-¡Nosotros la protegeremos Dama!-

-¡Somos dos exterminadores experimentados y…!-

-¿¡Por qué mi tío…!?-

-¡Oigan enanos!- la dura voz de InuYasha les hizo callar; Rin les observaba con una dulce sonrisa.- ¡Vuelvan aquí!- Rin observó a los niños gritar al unísono.

-**¡NO!**- escuchó al hanyou suspirar.

-¡AHORA!- dijo molesto. Los pequeños miraron a Rin, ésta les sonrió y ellos comenzaron a alejarse.- Veo que te vas.-

-…Sí.- se volvió lentamente y vio Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Soten y por supuesto, InuYasha.- Gracias por todo.-

-¿Uhm?- la miró sin entender.- Ah, da igual ése idiota no entiende nada…- dijo irritado. Rin le miró con cierta desconfianza.

-Usted… jamás respetará a mi Amo como se debe ¿no es cierto?- observó a Kagome acercarse.

-Te prometo que cuidaré que él no peleé todo el tiempo con Sesshoumaru.- escuchó a su marido protestar.- Estarás bien ¿Rin?- la humana asintió.

-El Amo lo prometió… mandará por mí y yo creo en ello.- bajo la mirada.- Quiero creer en él pero… ¿y si no manda por mí?- Kagome la abrazó.

-Enviará por ti.- observó el miedo en la mirada de Rin; no era desconfianza en su palabra si no en…- Él no morirá, me extraña tu duda.- Rin negó.

-Yo…- sonrió.- Lo lamento.- poco a poco se despidieron los demás, sólo Soten la observó en silencio hasta finalmente acercarse.

-No diré que lo lamento ¿me oyes?- Rin la miró en silencio.- Tampoco que me enorgullece haberte atacado.- desvió la mirada.- Yo sólo quería vengarme por…- Rin le sonrió.

-Yo tuve parte de la culpa, lo lamento.- bajó la cabeza, obligando a Soten a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Luchará?- a esas alturas era imposible no saber sobre el movimiento militar contra las Tierras del Oeste.

-Lucharé.- dijo decidida.- Tengo una deuda con Lord Sesshoumaru.- recordó sus palabras.

"

-Ya veo.- vio a varios niños youkai verla desde unos arbustos lejanos; se arrodilló y extendió los brazos provocando con ello una avalancha infantil con sus respectivas lágrimas y lamentos. Después de unos minutos Shiso se acercó a ella.

-Mi Dama.- Rin asintió y se dirigió a la carroza; entró con el rostro en alto aún cuando deseaba llorar y gritar como jamás lo había hecho.-Esto… creo se ha caído de su cuello ésta mañana.- la humana vió el pendiente.

-¡Mi…!- exclamó con espanto y felicidad al verle nuevamente.- ¡No me había dado cuenta!- dijo horrorizada.- Yo… he estado distraída y,..-

-Lo sé,- sonrió.- En marcha.- llamó a un youkai que tiraba de la carroza, una extraña serpiente de cuyo cuerpo surgía un azulado fuego. Sujetó las riendas y tiró de ellas; la carroza se elevó.

En el jardín observaban todos, parecían acongojados aun cuando comprendían, al menos la mayoría, que tal vez, y sólo tal vez… era lo mejor. Tras la persiana Rin se asomó y los despidió con euforia, agitando con suavidad su mano y sonriéndoles. Shiso aprovechó la distracción de la Dama para así darle al Palacio Imperial una última vuelta… tal vez Sesshoumaru decidiera verla antes de partir, después de todo uno nunca sabe y…

Maldito y engreído Príncipe; Shiso gruñó… no la despediría, los paneles de las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban cerradas. Siguió avanzando para por fin tomar rumbó al Este. Rin se mantenía en el interior de la carroza, observando su pendiente y suspirando, entonces, sintió esa misma ansiedad que la extasiaba y asustaba al sentir la mirada de su Amo… movió con fuerza la persiana y lo vió…

En la puerta que resguardaba sus propias habitaciones estaba su Lord, Rin sonrió al tiempo que abría sus ojos con sorpresa ¿…qué hacía su Lord en sus habitaciones, buscaría algo acaso?

-"…_Rin."- _la observó agitar su mano para despedirse de él, tal como lo hacía siempre… tantos años humanos para él no representaban tiempo alguno pero… significaban tanto a la vez. Sin desearlo su mano se alzó a un lado de su rostro, despidiéndola. Rin pareció desconcertada, sonrió y agitó su mano con mayor euforia; sus lágrimas morían en su barbilla.- _"Lágrimas…"_- las odiaba, las odiaba como nada. Ahora lo comprendía, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar… sin saberlo, odiaba lo mismo que su joven hermano.

La observó secarlas rápidamente y sonreírle con dulzura…

_Ésa_ era Rin.

_Su_ Rin.

Sólo había una cosa que le molestaba… **ésa** burlona mirada de **ése** maldito y desgraciado entrometido de Shiso le daba… ¡Agh!

El inu youkai se volvió, orgulloso; oh si, había sido bueno, podría presumir de haber visto a Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste despedirse de su amada. Sonrió; algunas cosas es mejor guardarla para uno mismo después de todo.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, estaba harto de observar copos de nieve caer y escuchar ese molesto bostezo que InuYasha no dejaba de hacer.

-Cállate.- dijo finalmente.

-Oye estoy aburrido…- le miró molesto.- Encima de que vine a hablar contigo para saber como nos organizaremos en la batalla…- escuchó pequeños saltos. El Lord volvió el rostro al escuchar el súbito silencio de InuYasha.

-¡Joven Sesshoumaruuu!- de las puertas que daban al jardín de Lord Sesshoumaru, entró Myoga.- ¡Malas noticias, malas…!- vio a InuYasha.- ¡Amo InuYasha que milagro…!- observó el frío rostro de un Príncipe Sesshoumaru de oscuros cabellos.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHhhhh!- el hanyou le aplastó.

-¡No seas escandaloso!- observó a Sesshoumaru mirarle de forma despectiva.- ¿Qué?-

-…- ja, no era que no apoyara que Myoga era un estorbo pero aplastarlo no era un método aprobado por él, al menos no tratándose de un fiel sirviente de su padre y él mismo… aunque él había decidido servir a InuYasha así que… hmn.- ¿Qué buscas aquí anciano?- la pulga tembló, le observó en silencio y dio cuenta de que realmente ERA Sesshoumaru del Oeste, el Lord del Oeste….

Humano claro está…

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿**Qué **buscas **aquí** anciano?- dijo fríamente; la pulga le miró unos instantes más desconcertada. Finalmente explotó:

-¡Problemas!- comenzó a gritar.- ¡GRAVES PROBLEMAS!- tomó su morral.- ¡Verá Príncipe, hay noticias de que el Norte le ha declarado la guerra!- se acercó a la puerta.- ¡Prepararse para la batalla sería una excelente idea…!- saltó.- ¡Nos vemos, mucha suerte Amo Inu…!- sintió el puño de su Amo cerrarse sobre él.

-¡No huirás pulga cobarde!- le miró irritado; así con protestas y gritos fue como Myoga, la sabía pero temerosa pulga fue obligada a esperar el digno final de todo guerrero valiente aún cuando para la pulga sólo significara morir dolorosamente por una causa perdida.

Una vez que la pulga resignadamente se había ido a buscar a Kagome y los pequeños demonios hijos de su cruel, malvado e irrazonable Amo hanyou, se escuchó un gran alboroto fuera; los Príncipes supieron la razón pronto.

-¡Detente, debes atender tus heridas!- Hisui entró tratando de detener a Shiso. El youkai despedía un metálico olor a sangre y polvo que hacía a InuYasha, e incluso a Sesshoumaru, sentir repugnancia.

-¡P-príncipe…!- entró trabajosamente, apoyándose en su espada y dejando tras él tormentosas gotas de sangre. Hisui le observaba aterrada, no sólo por él, sino también por el carruaje que no había vuelto con él ¿se habría quedado en el Palacio de Lord Fuuno del Este?

-¡Sesshoumaru…!- InuYasha observó desconcertado la forma tan poco "respetuosa" con la que Hisui llamaba a su estúpido, anticuado y aburrido hermano.- ¡Ordénale curé sus heridas, te lo suplico!- el Lord se incorporó peligrosamente.

-¿Dónde está?- pronunció sin dudar.

-¡Fuimos atacados… la Dama… tu Dama…!- el Lord entrecerró los ojos; InuYasha pudo observar su mentón temblar ligeramente.- ¡Es mi culpa mi Lord… yo…!- Sí, Sesshoumaru estaba furioso.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- exigió saber.- ¡Habla!- se acercó a él, sintió su mirada cubrirse por deseos de sangre.

-…Takatori se la ha llevado.- bajó el rostro.- Perdonadme… ¡yo os la devolveré, yo…!- observó a su Lord ignorarle y caminar hasta donde la Toukijin y Tenseiga descansaban.- ¡Príncipe!-

-¿Oye que haces?- InuYasha le observó amarrar sus espadas en su cintura.- ¿¡Eres idiota? te van a matar! - sintió la fría mirada del furioso Lord.

-¡Cállate hanyou!- demandó irritado.

-¡TÚ MALDITO IMBÉCIL…!- se puso frente a él.- ¡RIN TAL VEZ ESTÉ YA MUERTA Y TÚ VAS DONDE SE ENCUENTRE ESE TIPO Y SÓLO PARA MORIR!- la figura del Lord cambió por unos instantes, aquel youkai que era volvió a mostrarse.

-¡A un lado!- observó a Shiso.- ¡Deje a tu cuidado a mi mujer y tú…!- varias descargas comenzaron a mancillar su cuerpo, aún no era tiempo de que el hechizo terminara.- ¡No te lo perdonaré…!- el hanyou a su lado pudo observar el cráneo de Sesshoumaru luchar por cambiar, obtener una vez más al fiero perro infernal al que había cortado una pata.- ¡TAKI!

"_Dime Sesshoumaru… ¿tienes alguien a quien proteger?"_

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Dije que Rin había olvidado su lugar como mujer y "esposa"; con toda la furia de mi corazón n.n y con mi más indignante regaño puedo decir que me harta poner cosas así pero, Rin es japonesa, específicamente de la Edad Media japonesa (no miento n.n!) y la mujer de por sí siempre se ha visto rezagada sobretodo en una sociedad machista como la japonesa (dolor para mi alma… pero igual seguiré siendo feminista ¬¬!) por eso, me vi en la VERDADERAMENTE penosa necesidad de poner algo semejante ¬¬ Grrr.

(2) Tatarimokke es un youkai que guía las almas de los niños que han muerto; ama la paz y toca la flauta para que así las almas de los niños encuentre el descanso eterno, pero si estos conservan pensamientos oscuros y deseos de venganza, los guía al infierno. El Tatarimokke cuida de ellos y los protege, la razón por la que los lleva al infierno es para evitar que sus almas se conviertan en espíritus malignos. El Tatarimokke tiene los ojos cerrados y sólo los abre cuando ha decidido guiar a alguna alma al infierno. Imagino ya saben a quien me refiero, es un youkai o espíritu con forma como de globo; aparece tanto en el manga como en el anime n.n en un cap de una niña que murió quemada en su departamento ¬¬U

(3)Ocurre en el Cap. 5 donde unos aldeanos patean a InuYasha y se burlan de él cuando trata de recuperar una pelota. Sesshoumaru al verlos baja de un árbol donde le observaba y los descuartiza como venganza por humillarle. InuYasha tenía cinco años en aquel entonces (por ahí lo mencioné, recientemente lo leí) y también le dice a Izayoi que su "fatídica destrucción" es algo irremediable y que si Inuyasha no aprende a defenderse, también lo será de él. O al menos le da a entender eso XD.

(4) Onii-chan: En Japón se utiliza no sólo para referirse al hermano mayor; como dato referente a la cultura japonesa (y en la misma serie en japonés llegué a escucharlo) les contaré que la palabra Onii-chan la usan los niños para referirse a los jóvenes (y me imagino yo, algunos adultos). También dicen Onee-san para las chicas n.n Sólo lo menciono por si alguien considero el momento como un reencuentro entre hermanos XD; lamento romper sus deseos: NO, no, no, nada de encuentro familiar, sólo muestra de respeto por parte de InuYasha hacía alguien que ésta seguro no conocer! XD… pobre Sess T0T se olvidaron de él XD!

(5) Si no lo recuerdan es una pena, igual no lo mencioné en el fic pero si mencioné la película tres (que imaginó si llegue a mencionar XD y no sólo porque me encanta si no por ser la principal responsable de que haya decido hacer Instinto XD). En fin, la piel de las ratas de fuego es esa "tela" roja con la que Inuyasha se viste, imagino si saben a lo que me refiero. En la película InuTaisho se la pone a Izayoi cuando el fuego comienza a quemar las vigas del Palacio, la traía a forma de velo; si no han visto la película, espero ésta información les haya aclarado las dudas n.n

(6) Los Cuatro Guardianes de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte: así como Shiso era uno de éstos guardianes (del norte ¿recuerdan?) en las fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste, existen guardianes para cada uno de los cuatro territorios –o reinos-, se diría que en total son 16 Grandes Generales. Me lo he inventado y me ha gustado bastante la idea XD wiii guerra! (ok, adoro la literatura épica no puedo evitarlo!) espero la idea les resulte tan atractiva como me ha parecido a mí. Espero poder hacer algún fanart de éstos generales, aún cuando no los lleguen a conocer a todos n.n a lo largo del fic… O-o ahora que lo pienso, el ambiente en las fronteras de cada país (refiriéndonos a nuestra realidad) siempre es tenso O-o seguro que los Generales la han de pasar mal… que horror, siempre al pendiente de posibles invasiones… horror.

(7) Sobre lo que le hacen beber a Rin- Busqué y busqué y no encontré el mugroso nombre de ésta sustancia; sé que estaba compuesta por ácido y servía justamente para hacerles perder al voz a las personas. En algunas partes, como en Europa se sabe que se utilizaba dentro de la Santa Inquisición para que no pudiesen declarar a su favor (aunque poco les hubiera servido, a la Iglesia le importaba menos que nada la opinión de los prisioneros, sólo buscaban un culpable). Si no mal recuerdo la función de éste ácido es destruir las cuerdas vocales, que como saben forma parte del tejido del aparato fonador… X.x el punto es que quema, duele y seguramente duele en el alma T.T

Hasta donde tengo entendido, en Japón también se utilizaba ésta sustancia. Ja, humanos… sin comentarios.

(8) +"Sesshoumaru prefiere la música de su humana."- sí, él ya lo había dicho, más referencias en el cap. 5

"Me matará con suerte… pero ¿y si me hecha de su lado? Si tan sólo…"- Referencia tomada del Cap. 6

"Después de todo ¿Qué eres tú… si no una mísera mujer humana? Tan sólo eso…" Referencia del cap. 7; se lo dice cuando está molesto con ella porque se beso con Shippou ¿recuerdan? Fui muy feliz de escribir eso n.n Ah! Que daño al autoestima de Rin; exquisito, Lord Sesshoumaru n.n

(9) Dice "Tradicional imagen de belleza que era conocida en todas las Tierras" trato de dar a entender que para Sesshoumaru (y en general los japoneses) es una forma de belleza muy conocida en JAPÓN. Sinceramente no sé que tanto sepa Sesshoumaru sobre el "Mundo" como nosotros le conocemos, por esa razón prefiero dejar el "Mundo de InuYasha de la época antigua" limitado únicamente al Japón antiguo sin la existencia de los demás países y continentes (a excepción de China, de donde proviene Unmei lo cual SÍ mencioné cuando hice el enorme cap de flash back sobre Unmei).

Ahora sobre esa belleza tradicional que mencionaba diré que puede apreciarse en varias pinturas y grabados; consistía en mostrar a la mujer como una forma delicada y hermosa, sus ropas bellamente en armonía con su entorno (en éste caso las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru) y su mano cubierta por el kimono y el Uchickake dándole un aire de misterio. Eso fue un dato cultural n.n

En cierta forma podría relacionarse con lo que alguna vez mencioné (en éste mismo fic) del tobillo de la mujer japonesa (Rin en el fic XD) que sobresale entre los pliegues del kimono otorgándole una forma sensual y provocativa, y, no por ello vulgar ¬¬… n.n je como me gusta esa idea de sensualidad, es sin duda, como pocas, bellísima.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ah… je… n.n… n.nUUUU… etto ¿Gomen nasai?

No ya enserio T-T fue muy duro para mì ok? Me costò trabajo actualizar pero ahora que sì trabaje como si mi vida dependiera de ello para subir pronto el cap… le entraron dos… si, DOS, mugrosos troyanos a mi ordenador y pues… XX muriò… primero perdí el original del cap 14!!! El ORIGINAL¿saben lo que es eso!? Tener un original de 67 hojas y decirle adios por nada!? Dios… lloré, sufrí… -no creo que eso importe mucho para algunos pero XD…- en fin… volví a hacerlo… oh si… y adivinen que!? SI!! Otra vez entro un troyano y dije bye bye al cap AHORA SI, terminado con casi 100 paginas!! Me resigné y llamé al técnico… de nuevo.

No sè cuantas paginas sean… no encuentro el contador XD pero seguro son mas de 100 XD!

P-pero finalmente AQUÍ ESTÁ! El cap 14 T-T me siento realizada… contaré esto a mis hijos XD –mala broma, lo sé.- bueno ahora sí pasaremos al cap 14, no tiene caso me siga disculpando… si me perdonarán lo harán y si no T-T pues dudo mucho que estén leyendo ahorita XD… espero éste fic tenga MUCHÍSIMOS fans XD asi tendré seguro algunos reviews lindos TT mándenme reviews, necesito animos T-T –en realidad XD tengo por fin vacaciones y pues de una u otra forma me he dado cuenta que los reviews producen un placer tan grande que uno no puede evitar escribir XD a menos que uno esté en el infierno universitario u.u-

Espero que la sorpresa del beso de Rin y Sess les haya gustado! Ahh… pero mi sorpresa no se limitaba a eso, SAQUE A RIN DEL PALACIO! Seguro no se esperaban ese movimiento XD, y sin olvidar el Rin: "Mi señor" oh! Eso también lo tenía cruelmente calculado para todos aquellos que nos pone de nervios cuando Rin estaba a punto de decirle "lo amo" y algun idiota los interrumpía XD. No olviden que cuando la manda a llamar con su kimono rojo y que Hisui la maquilla todo pareciera indicar que por fin él se le declarará pero… NO! Como pudieron pensar eso!? Él es sesshoumaru, el jamás se rebajaría! Jamás! Y no olviden que la mando a llamar con su kimono rojo y todo… me comentaba por ahí mi beta: "Eres una maldita! Al menos pudiste poner un beso!" XD pero correr a Rin era una buena idea XD además eso me hace más maldita XD!

Kyosuke ayuda a escapar a Rin, y ella efectivamente lo menciona en el cap donde duerme con Sess; cap. 8 "Cicatrices", es en el flash back donde me estoy concentrando para hacer el doujinshi.

Ahora sobre el fic, bueno, vemos que Sess por fin ha aceptado su amor por Rin al grado der que la ha besado!! POR FIN!... si, por fin XD… la pregunta es ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO DEJO A RIN QUE LE DIJERA ALGO Y PEOR AUN, PORQUE LA SACO DEL PALACIO!? Si, ya sé que yo lo hice y que yo lo sé y bla bla pero igual me irrita!! Grrrrr!

Inubaka ha recordado un dulce momento con sess, la idea de que lo viera en el bosque y le diera una yukiata se me ha hecho tannn tierna T-T… je, esos dos me gustan bastante, son lindos hermanos no lo creen así? Y eso que nunca acabé de ver la serie XD…

Shiso… mhm, shiso es un hombre como pocos, dios como me gusta XD… Hisui ¬¬ maldita!! Él es mio! T-T pero…. También ella es linda… mhm, estoy dividida mmmm… ¿será que por mis celos he hecho que Shiso no le corresponda abiertamente? Ya saben con eso de su esposa y Tsuzuki… a saber. ¿qué dicen QUIEREN ROMANCE!? Mhmmmm…

Kagome y los demás como siempre… ahí de metiches, pero igual al príncipe le convendrá esa ayuda XD … bueno, mientras no le estorben XD

A Soten la he perdonado usando a Shippou como Sesshoumaru… AH!! Y claro! A Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste le he comenzado a devolver su forma youkai pero no del todo, sigue siendo humano ¿¿Cómo es que ha decidido ir a pelear con Taki?? Quien sabe, yo misma sé que es un idiota pero bueno, creo es una idea no tan melosa pero si romantica… de todos modos, para los que piensan que es tannn cursi… chicos, no se preocupen n-n SOY YO, yo soy miembro del anti cursi meloso, yo lucharé para evitar eso, aun me falta tanto pero tanto, je, Rin y Sess no pueden iniciar un romance tan sólo porque la han secuestrado, por favor, eso es cliché telenovelesco… no, no, yo me encargaré de que ocurra "algo" más interesante n.n jojojojoo! –comprendan mi cerebro acaba de acabar con dos finales, aún estoy extraña XD… más de lo normal-

Jaken pronto volverá XD, el renacuajo es para extrañarse! (ok, la piedra que el renacuajo recíbe siempre, es para extrañarse XD). Mhm¿Qué más? AHHH CLARO! Rin le dice a Sess "Mi señor…" es decir, RIN NO BAKA! Te delataste solita XD, je, seguro que Sess se siente bien con eso, malvado espero a que ella se lo terminara diciendo XD oh si, como disfruté escribiendo eso, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo!!!

Bueno a Rin la puse en su dulce pasado. Es humillante ver o leer cosas así, sin embargo hice una buena investigación de ello y créanme, las personas de antes usaban esos líquidos, esos ácidos –supongo eso son.- se me hizo indignante leerlo pero usarlo en mi historia también me interesaba, era sin duda algo para manifestar mi inconformidad con la sociedad tan enferma en la que hemos y seguiremos viviendo… sin embargo, desde aquella época (siglo XII) se usaba… así que en realidad mi protesta llega varios siglos después u.u

Oh si, casi olvido mencionar que ya han visto con Hisui y Shiso el método para marcar a alguien, ya saben n.n… Rin y Sesshoumaru… oh… ya saben lo que PUEDE que venga, conmigo no estoy segura de que siempre se sepa…

De Sango, bueno al final deje vivir a su pequeño bebé XD y no porque no esté a favor del aborto, es sólo que me servía que ese niño o niña esté en el vientre de la exterminadora JUA JUA JUA!! –risa diabólica… je-

Cierto, la "oscuridad" de Rin se refiere a que Rin trata de usar a Sess y se lo ocultó durante años, ya saben, que ella quería que ÉL la matara cuando era niña, pero se equivocó de Youkai XD sess es TAN tolerante y a veces, no lo negaré, amable!

Ya para terminar comentaré que ya han aparecído los Cuatro Generales de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte (…largo, muy largo nombre y lo escribí creo varias veces…) sus nombres ya no los recuerdo XD, veamos Suoh… ah… Suto? Ah no, Yuto? Je… sin comentarios XD. No ya enserio, fuera de los nombres les tengo un buen papel a la mayoría de ellos XD, espero disfruten leyendo próximamente la guerra que he cuidado lo mejor posible en mi mente +0+

Sobre lo que ocurrió a Rin, bueno, eso ya lo tenía planeado desde que inicié el fanfic así que han pasado ya casi dos años –o es sólo uno?- pero aquí está finalmente n.n!!! Aclararé algo, si recuerdan, Taki no está de acuerdo con varios métodos de Takatori, en realidad ¿Taki sabrá acerca de él y Rin? Uhm, quien sabe n.n!

Bueno, espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capítulo 14 que con tanto sacrificio y lágrimas –y sí, ahora sí aplica XD- he hecho para ustedes durante estos meses y también sus "remasterizaciones" XD pro culpa de los desgraciados, malditos, infelices, poco útiles y siempre despreciables troyanos!!!!

…Lo siento, debía sacarlo de mi alma.

…En fin, chicos para que mentirles, leí el cap hace 2 o más semanas –**FINALES se cruzaron, por eso no lo pude subir, me faltaba contestar los reviews y se me hace muy sucio de mi parte no contestarles a todos los que tienen la delicadeza de mandarme un review.- **bueno, el punto es que lo leí completo hace tanto que… no recuerdo todo lo que dice X-X… no es broma, desde que los caps son tan grandes tengo esos problemas XD sobretodo porque pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que los vuelva a leer, es irritante –por eso me hago resúmenes XD-.

Bueno mis amadísimos lectores y siempre bienvenidos en cada uno de sus comentarios, me despido de ustedes pero espero verlos pronto y saber de ustedes. Las vagaciones por fin iniciaron y espero esta vez si actualizar como es debido, esta vez no han dejado tarea por fin T-T –el pasado año dejaron tarea durante vacaciones y mucha!!- bueno, de momento entonces me despido n-n!

**AVISO: **La página por fin se esta armando como se debe, ya estamos trabajando en diseño imágenes y demás, en realidad estamos más esperando a que yo termine el doujinshi que a otra cosa XD, a la brevedad les pasaré el link de mi sitio y espero se den una vuelta por allá para saludarme o preguntarme del fic, o preguntarme de mi XD o comentar del doujinshi… PREPAREN SUS DIBUJOS y pronto abriremos el site!

**Recuerden mandar sus dibujos a**: tenkainomiko (arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) mx

Escribí la dirección del mail así porque no nos deja poner correos XD espero sus dibujos!! Es el mail oficial de mi site!!!

Atte.

Tsuki-chan

REVIEWS (cuanto tiempo he deseado responderles! T.T soy tan feliz…):

ADYGracias por seguirme leyendo n.n perdona la tardanza nuevamente… en verdad lo lamento y espero continúes leyéndome! Sobre el anime del cual haré el próximo fic, será: Matentai Loki Ragnarok, muchos lo conocen por LOKI. Será un MayuraXloki n.n pero con mi particular estílo de romance y guerra, será un fic entre épico, contemporaneo, angst, romance, poetry y por supuesto… hay dioses en el fic!!

SUS: Saludos! Bueno, no lo niego, me encanta investigar sobre todos los temas que encuentre o me interesen y pues para el fic es muy útil leer y leer y leer… en realidad siempre es útil. Ah, estar segura de lo que digo? Bueno eso se gana con el tiempo XD, he escrito desde los 12 años pero he escrito cosas que a la gente comenzaron a gustar –al menos seriamente- hasta los 16 con Reed Li Clow XD… dejémos mis cuatro años anteriores como un periodo formativo XD. Te deseo mucha suerte si quieres entrarle a esto o bien ya le has entrado y pues sí, celebré la navidad XD aunque lo hice escribiendo –es una pasión!- y pues soy de América, el país… well… no lo sé XD, soy japonesa de corazón, por segunda patria me gusta España, me quiero ir a Canada XD, no me considero con nacionalidad en realidad. En fin, espero sigas leyéndome y que no me abandones T-T tsuki se pondrá muy triste si la dejas sin al menos acabar Instinto T-T miau. Saludos y un beso!

MIARA MAKISAN: Hola!! Espero me sigas leyendo XD, bueno, en verdad espero estés leyendo esto… en fin, sobre Shiso y Sess, si, los dos tienen una forma muy similar de actuar, en realidad,,, mira Shiso es no muy ar,. Como decirlo ¿amable? Con Hisui, en el aspecto claro de que ella está enamorada de él, y Sess defiénde a Hisui a su manera… XD pero Shiso es igual con Rin! Son un caso XD… por eso su "padre adoptivo" XD

Pues sess ya aceptó su amor por Rin, claro no del todo, pero ése beso que le da a Rin en su despedida es sin duda muy significativo n.n! y SIIII, YO AMÉ escribir cuando sess dice lo de los cachorros hanyou en el cap 13!!! Aki y Gigei esta vez ya no tuvieron que participar tanto, nuestro buen Sess y su lado humano están haciendo de las suyas XD. Lo que supongo te ha dejado impactada es como Rin se equivoca y le dice a Sess "Mi señor".

Shippou es como dijo sess… un youkai de campo XD por eso se comportan tan "amigo" con Fuuno, es un tonto XD pobre Sesshoumaru, deberá dar tantas explicaciones cuando vuelva a ver a Lord Fuuno. El decirle a Rin lo de su compromiso con Tsuzuki fue algo que Sess sabía que debía decirle, él es ante todo un hombre honorable, dudo mucho se atreviera a casarse con ella sin advertirle primeramente sobre aquel matrimonio arreglado, así es Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste (cuando le pide a Rin ser su amante en el cap 13… bueno, él era más humano que youkai, lo hice justamente para que Sess se diera cuenta de cuan débil es por Rin pero que también se comporta como los humanos, je imagino que los hombres no me terminan de caer bien.)

Si, Sess y Rin han dormido juntos varias veces, pero no pienses mal XD… revisa cap de Cicatrices y ah.., no recuerdo el nombre del otro, pero es donde Sesshoumaru vuelve al Palacio, creo es el 12. En "Cicatrices" es donde Rin duerme con él porque tiene miedo de los rayos y su habitación oscura… y en el otro cap, narra a Sess cuando decide que Rin no pude dormir más con él porque ya maduró y se ha convertido en una mujer… que a él le atrae!! Ahí le da un beso… el otro se lo da cuando él vuelve después de haber sido "secuestrado" por Nyohiko… y en éste cap le dio otro beso XD pero ahora sí Rin estaba despierta! XD por fin! Lo de la oscuridad de Rin es porque ella quería usar a Sess cuando lo conoció ¿recuerdas?

Me despido y espero sigas leyéndome!

IRISKAIBA: Espero me sigas leyendo! Bueno, sobre lo de la oscuridad de Rin como dije en las notas de la autora, es porque ella lo quiso usar XD. Veras Shiso y Hisui han tenido un avance no? XD de lo que me decías, bueno, sí a mi punto de vista esos dos se atraen, aunque claro Hisui lo ama pero Shiso… yo cuando originalmente cree la idea pensé en hacerlo a él un hombre con sentimientos encontrados, que en realidad se da cuenta cuando Hisui le dice que lo ama que él también la ha amado por años pero no, eso es demasiado rosa, yo quería un poco más de drama n.n ¿terminarán juntos, tú que dices?

Sess ha cambiado un poco más pero ahora ya no es tan seco, y bueno, de lo que le dijo anteriormente de ser su amante –cap 13- creo que ya no queda mucho XD, debería aceptarlo, cayo redondito a los pies de la humana… que vergüenza! Pero bueno, mientras él siga siendo un ser ecuánime, seguiré siendo su fan XD! Espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final y no me abandones T-T!

ANA: Saludos! Bueno Sess ya ba recuperando sus poderes pero poco a poco… de hecho solo sus instintos youkai XD… ahora, bueno perdón por no poder actualizar pronto, he tenido mis dificultades como dije anteriormente y no se pudo, espero me disculpes y me sigas leyendo hasta el final, Gracias!

BLADZ LISKA: SALUDOS! Bueno del fanart, espero puedas mandar lo que tengas para la pagina n.n! Gracias por seguirme leyendo y bueno, la guerra vendrá pronto y sólo espero ser digna de manejarla de manera correcta y adecuada en cada uno de sus aspectos… ganar y perder algo para dar un cambio es una idea muy bien fundamentada, de cómo aplicaré eso ya tengo una idea pero en verdad no podría adelantarte mucho de momento. Espero el fanfic te siga gustando y espero que siga disfrutando el leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo! También espero que pronto tenga el doujinshi terminado –solo faltan dos o tres paginas T-T me siento soñada!- y acabé T-T!

Sango ha decido que sus hijos tienen la razón y prefirió dejar a su hijo nacer… la pregunta, yo, que soy la gobernante divina del fic –je, no te creas XD- ¿lo permitiré? Uyyy no sé XD los niños no me gustan pero sango es tan linda ¿Qué deberé hacer?

De sess, bueno como humano a veces sigue portándose como un pequeño niño caprichoso XD pero es un príncipe, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo XD claro que con Rin por fin ha dado el GRAN paso xD!

Err… no me gusta la universidad n.nU… estudio porque debo trabajar algun día XD si fuera por mi me la pasaría escribiendo toda la vida! XD GRACIAS POR CALIFICAR EL FIC DE NOVELA +0+ -tsuki con lágrimas en los ojos.- muchas muchas muchas muchas –bla bla bla bla- MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero te siga leyendo hasta el final del fic T-T!

HAWK ANGELXD: Gracias, gracias por seguirme leyendo! Verás, creo que casi termino de leer tu fic pero por alguna razón ya no terminé, ahorita que ya prácticamente estoy de vacaciones lo terminaré de leer –o tal vez si lo terminé y te mande un review? Dios, no lo recuerdo O.oU… perdón! T-T…

Espero sigas disfrutando del fic y que este cap te haya gustado mucho haré lo posible por seguir complaciéndolos!

SESSHY KACHY: Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome T-T… ya veré como compensarte T-T. Gracias por las imágenes de la madre sin nombre XD de Sesshoumaru XD, ya las ví… a mi punto de vista no es un personaje muy er… destacable, es Sess pero en mujer… me da cosa X.X!

Bueno, aquí por fin nuestro principe le da un beso a su amada y esperemos pronto vuelvan a estar juntos pero ahora si como lo que desde hace mucho deberían de ser ¬¬! Amantes, esposos, Grandes Señores, gobernantes… padres XD…!

Nyohiko es un personaje muy complejo, tiene ese lado malo como todo ser vivo –humano…- pero también tiene su historia –como todos los seres humanos.- y tal vez haya sufrido mucho, quien sabe, ya sabrán en su momento!

Muchas gracias por considerarme la numero 1 T-T

Espero sigas leyéndome y te guste el doujinshi cuando lo suba!

YAMI CZ: Muchas gracias por disfrutar como escribo y por considerarme tan buena T-T! Espero el fic siga gustándote y me sigas leyendo! Ahora he dejado a Sess un poco más extraño al darse cuenta que no es capaz de proteger a Rin pero bueno… Y eso de que es imposible para ti escribir como yo¿Por qué lo dices? Eh contesta ¬¬U, vamos dime la razón que tienes y yo te daré una respuesta que tal vez te ayude para darte cuenta de algo importante n.n!

ANYELS: Gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas leyéndome hasta el final! He tratado arduamente de mantener el comportamiento de todos y de que los personajes de mi creación sigan teniendo ese toque de Inuyasha, esa "chispa" tan característica de la serie! Gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo T-T! El gran problema en realidad siempre ha sido Sesshoumaru pero ahora como humano… más! XD luego quiero hacer que haga cosas que él no sería capaz de hacer XD!

IZAYOI-SAN: Muchas gracias por la información acerca de los kimonos! El uchikake me ha sido muy útil! T-T Espero puedas pasarme ese fanart pronto al mail que mencioné en las notas de la autora y así poder subirlo! n.n de momento me despido y espero pronto pueda saber más de ti! Espero éste cap te haya satisfecho enormemente y que sigas disfrutando el fic, gracias por la paciencia que me has tenido para actualizar T-T!

FLOR HAUNTED: Espero que el cap haya cubierto tus expectativas y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho! T-T espero haya valido la pena T-TU! Trataré de actualizar más seguido en vacaciones enserio! Ojala me sigas leyendo y me apoyes hasta el final!

Sess y Rin han estado juntos aquí en varias partes, creo han sido mi tema central, espero lo hayas disfrutado! Ve el beso entre ellos como un regalo por tu petición de "ver mas de ellos"!

CARITOAC: PERDÓN! Perdón XD! Traté enserio traté! Pues espero hayas disfrutado el cap y de lo que me mencionaste de la sorpresa… bueno, le diste… parcialmente! Seguro no te esperabas que Sess corriera a Rin del Palacio! Ajá! Pero el beso sí no? n.n ve el lado bueno, todo lo tiene… bueno casi todo, pero aquí si tiene lado bueno XD! Espero que me sigas leyendo T-T a pesar de la tardanza, no fue mi culpa, fue del troyano! T0T

NANDE-CHAN: Igualmente perdón por la tardanza y espero sepas perdonarme T-T… bueno Sess debe gran parte de su autocontrol a su ser youkai, pero no por ser de esa especie, sino por el hecho de que su misma naturaleza le impide sentir tan "cursimente" como los humanos, probablemente no me di a entender bien en el cap anterior, pero en fin, sesshoumaru es sesshoumaru y la única razón por la que no le ha dicho a Rin que la ama y la quiere para él… es justamente porque él es Sesshoumaru del Oeste n.n!

Gracias por decir que mi fic es el mejor de Sesshoumaru T-T! ureshii…

ITSASO: Espero que éste cap te haya gustado ya que por fin ves la continuación de la visita de Fuuno! Bueno, sobre si el hijo de Minami es de Taki no lo sé n.n si fuera de él ¿no debería saberlo? Por otro lado Minami era rara… ¿y si es de Sesshoumaru? Podría ser, o de otro youkai; Minami era rara, de eso no cabe duda… es más, tal vez sea un niño que le dieron para proteger por que era hijo de no sé… alguien poderoso?

Las rimas me alegro que te hayan gustado, la verdad siempre que hago cosas que riman, cosas centrales y las "profecias" del inicio son porque me gusta hacerla de "soy dios en mis fanfics" XD yo sé lo que va a pasar y ésta es mi profecía! Como a mi me gusta mucho lo esotérico, disfruto como pocas cosas hacerlo!! n.n

Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap y pronto contestaré tus dudas de forma concreta XD pero si lo hago ahora perderá sentido muchas cosas, tal vez no para ustedes pero para mí si T-T y eso me hará perderme en la trama, gomen nasai! Espero me sigas leyendo y disfrutando de éste fic!!

MARLENE: …no entendí si eres mi Fan o no XD pero si lo eres, Gracias! Si no, no importa XD estás leyendo y te gusta el fic, me basta eso! Espero sigas leyéndome y del doujinshi del rin rou quería decirte que como formatearon mi pc… etto… tal vez lo perdí etto… ;0; crees que podrías volverme a escribir o volverlo a subir como la última vez? Por favor T-T ONEGAIIII ONEGAIIII T-T onegai…

ISIS TEMPTATION: Señorita, disculpe la tardanza! Esta vez aki y gigei no han aparecido mucho! Pero bueno, han aparecído XD… me he dado cuenta que todos odiaron a Sess cuando le propone a Rin ser su amante, bueno, he aquí su castigo, ha tenido que ceder a su orgullo y sacarla del Palacio para protegerla porque él es incapaz de hacerlo XD!

Shiso ha recibido su castigo a mi manera XD ahora sabe que Hisui lo quiere y no sabe que decir, ja! Y se dice seductor! Jo, que poco aguante!

Sango, ah, ella ha decidido tener a su hijo, al final aun cuando no me gustan los niños creo puede serme util ese nacimiento, je, je.

Espero me siga leyendo y verla pronto en el msn! Saludos y besos!

AH! Espero haya disfrutado el beso de Rin y Sess y su tal vez candente escena donde Shiso y Hisui les han interrumpido… que mal XD!

Por cierto! Me acabo de enterar que un grupo se llama como usted! XD me gusta la canción de "angels" que ellos tocan!

NAYUKI-CHAN: Perdona la tardanza, sólo espero que el cap te haya satisfecho lo suficiente para perdonarme! T-T con respecto a Shiso… oh, es tan sexy XD me lo imagino como el capitán Sparrow de Piratas del caribe, no sé porque XD haré un dibujo de él y lo subiré XD es necesario!

Hisui lo marcó! Diablos tengo envidia! …él no dijo nada pero bueno no sé ¿te gustaría ver algo entre ellos? n.n el cap siguiente se presta a mucho entre esos dos XD je, je, je!

Sess ha cedido a Rin un poco pero no sé que tanto XD

Aki bebé es una belleza, es verdad, kawaii!

Gracias por considerarme muy buena en esto del fic T-T yo quisiera algun dia escribir novelas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Y si… sess humano… es difícil u.uU oh dios… pero la idea era demasiado tentadora, sobretodo porque nadie antes lo había hecho y eso me impulsó a usar ésa idea original! T-T

Gomen… Kikyou es para mí… eh… la entiendo pero su idea de no perdonar a inu sólo porque ahora amaba a otra me irritaba, si yo hubiera sido ella me hubiese unido a él para matar a Naraku y su irritante comportamiento no me permite tenerle estima n.nU

Espero me sigas leyendo T-T y no me abandones miau!

DONCELLA HORNY: Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, tú que estudias psicología ¿crees que el fic si tiene ese "análisis" en cada personaje? Quisiera que con este fic los lectores vieran mas allá de lo que se ve, es decir, que las personas siempre actúan de una forma u otra por ciertas razones que no siempre se ven, darles un pensamiento más crítico… se que se oye raro, muchos lectores probablemente lo vean, pero muchos otros no, creo que eso es cuestión de madurar pero si quisiera ayudar al menos un poco a estas personas tan lindas que son conmigo en cada capítulo T-T

Bueno, del erotismo… mira, en los extras finales si habrá probablemente algo pero no creo sea lemon si a eso te refieres, será más bien algo como "acarició su cuerpo y hundió su nariz en su cabellos, aspirando el aroma de la única mujer _humana _que había sido capaz de dominarle…" cosas así… más…. no sé como decirles… espero te guste la idea. De hecho hice un fic con ese estilo de Rin y Sess pero –como dije en las notas del autor.- con el troyano… se borro el fic!

LINDARIN: Disculpa la tardanza, no ha sido mi intención T-T el troyano tuvo la culpa y por eso perdí todo!

Espero me sigas leyendo y sigas viendo este fic como el mejor! No te enojes ;0; sé que tardé pero hago lo mejor que puedo, una cosa es segura, acabaré el fic a menos que me muera XD o mi país entre en guerra! Enserio! Confía en mí T-T soy una fikera digna de confianza!

NARU: Gracias por dejarme un review, espero me sigas leyendo! TT Gracias por lo de la palabra "En cinta", ya he corregido en éste fic ese detalle cultural, te agradezco la info XD la verdad no sabía como se escribía la expresión!

Espero sigas leyéndome!

POISON IVI: Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero aquí estoy por fin! XD

Sí, sess como humano es un vil niño pequeño y caprichoso (sí, es Hisui quien le dice "pequeño" XD es genial! Se nota que Sesshoumaru le tiene un cariño enorme! Sólo por eso permite que ella lo llame así XD) pero es tann lindo! Rin tendrá que aprender a lidiar con eso, no le quedará de otra, de hecho Sesshoumaru aún como Youkai suele ser un poco caprichoso en mi fic –y para que negarlo, también en el anime y manga XD- pero es natural, es un príncipe!

Los adelantos como ves, se han cumplido!

Ve el lado bueno, sess le dice a rin que sea su amante en el cap anterior pero en éste se da cuenta que la tiene que mandar lejos porque no la puede proteger XD es humillante! Además tiene su momento candente cuando él la besa!! …cierto, que no te gusta Rin porque Sess es "tuyo" XD pero que te pasa!? Mi cordero –Rin- es linda!! Tierna! XD tonta! –es mi cordero XD la quiero en sacrificio! Yo también celo a Sesshoumaru XD!-

Creo que Miroku se ha mostrado super lindo hoy, a poco no? como diciéndole a Sango eso de "Yo te protegeré" oh es tan lindo… cliché del anime, pero como sale en mi manga favorito… es imposible que no ame esas palabras!! Sango ha decidido tener a su mocoso y pues ya se han arreglado los hermanitos XD

Si, Inu y Sess son unos amores, no sé para que se hacen esos dos son hermanos y hermanos de los buenos, si no fuera porque ambos tienen "a quien proteger" estoy segura que ellos estarían juntos y cuando alguno fuera a morir el otro lo protegería –como en la peli tres donde Sess protege con su cuerpo a InuYasha! ;o; fue muy triste! XD pero como Jaken y Rin lloran ante eso XD… de hecho desde que ví esa escena no se quita de la idea esa relación inu y sess de hermanos! La peli tres tiene la culpa de que haya hecho yo éste fic!!-.

Cierto, Sess adora a sus sobrinos XD

Bueno, ahora deberé seguir viviendo después de leer Rg Veda… T-T se iba a poner el volumen 10 en Julio y ahora deberé esperar a Septiembre!! T-T MALDITOS NORTEAMERICANOS! …FUERA DE ESO… T-T esperaré el nuevo disco de Nightwish! T-T y del fic de Kurorin y Fye… no lo sé, no me inspiran mucho, si lo veo pero,.. me niego T.T Fye es mio!

¿En serio? Sadame se te hace mejor que varios yaoi? O.O oh,.. GRACIAS!! T-T mira que siendo mi primer yaoi y teniendo esa opinión de él! Me siento dichosa!!! Te puedo recomendar uno de mis favoritos de Yami no Matsuei, está en mis favoritos –en mi bio de se llama "Fiebre de primavera" o algo asi XD es muy bueno! –o al menos a mi me lo pareció!-

No nos vimos en la conferencia u.u ni modo… de todos modos estuvo del asco la conferencia O.O… en fin. De los mangas, ya ni sé, mugre Vid! Ya no han sacado inubaka y yo comprándolo! Me irritan¿tu no sabes que onda con eso? El de Tokio a ley lo compraré . yo amo a Seishiro!!

INU-CHAN GIRL: Gracias por darme reconocimiento por buscar información antes de hacer los caps T-T! Espero me sigas leyendo y te siga gustando el fic, he tratado de seguir con la misma idea y los patrones para mantener la historia lo más realista posible y por supuesto, seguir en el contexto de: InuYasha!

Del msn, no he podido agregarte, mil disculpas, hoy más noche te agrego n.n! T-T gracias por llamarme sempai, me siento honrada Inu-san girl T-T!

SIMON FUCHI NOTORI: Perdón por la tardanza, como ves Sess ya dio un paso, claro que la historia no podía ser dulzona pero bueno, algo es algo nee?

OoOo-iLa-dArk-oOoO: GRACIAS! Me siento muy feliz que veas la historia como otros me han dicho: como una película o como si fuera un cap de la serie! En verdad, gracias! Eso me dice que voy por el camino correcto y que hago un buen número de descripciones para darle tiempo espacio al fic T-T me siento muy feliz por ello!

Espero me sigas leyendo y hayas disfrutado el cap 14! Sobre la sorpresa, bueno ya lo dije en las notas de la autora XD, Sess y Rin se besan por fin pero… oh, él ha decidido que ella se vaya para protegerla T-T espero eso no lo hayas esperado n.n! y también espero hayas pensando que Sess le diría que la quería cuando la mando a llamar con su kimono rojo n.n, espero todos hayan creído eso!

Ojala me sigas leyendo hasta el final La Dark-san +o+!

YUKINO 14: Gracias por acordarte de instinto y espero me sigas leyendo! Ojala sigas disfrutando el fic tanto como yo el escribirlo y que no te canses y me tengas a mi o al fic en tus favoritos n.n Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo de todos estos meses e incluso años! –insisto, es 1 año el que lleva en línea o 2? XD-

ATORI-CHAN: XD hola! –err, no me veas así, intenté actualizar varias veces!- es verdad! Hay fics que no son recomendables para leer en el dia con gente XD te ven como loco y de noche no dejas dormir! No sabía que el mío estaba entre esos, pero de que los hay los hay XD! yo muerdo un cojín para no reir… tal vez te sirva XD… por otro lado uno luego no puede dejar de leer y ya no duerme XD!

No he podido pasarme por tu fic, a la brevedad lo haré x.X -¿o si lo hice? Ya no recuerdo T-T diablos!-

Bueno me alegro que tu si hayas disfrutado el SessXrin donde sess le propone ser su querida, era algo necesario para despertar ese lado "salvaje" de Sesshoumaru, pero al final Shiso le recuerda que eso no es de Lords XD, caballeros… ¬¬ hombres! Bueno, hombres de honor XD los otros son solo basura humana XD!

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y trataré de actualizar más seguido, gomen gomen T-T

Ojala te haya gustado como se portó Sess con Rin en éste cap y que te agrade como desarrolle su "inicio" de relación SessXRin XD!

Cierto Shippou molestando a Sess es divertido XD pero no olvidemos que al final tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que perdonará a Soten Raiju XD!

…Aki y Takeshi como hermanos es muy raro o.O… natsumi primo… coincidencia rara como pocas O.0!

SHIPPOU: Saludos! n.n Bienvenida y espero disfrutes el fic! No estoy muy segura si cuando mandaste el review ibas en el cap 1, en fin, el fic tiene actualmente 14 caps y seran un total de 17 –si no me equivoco.- espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final n.n!

M.E. NIGHTTEARE: GRACIAS POR CONSIDERAR EL FIC ALGO GENIAL+o+ espero sigas disfrutándolo y NO! claro que no dejaré botado el fic! Lo terminaré enserio! O.Ó ten confianza!

Espero si me puedas cooperar con un fanart! Puedes mandarlo a la dirección que mencioné en las notas del autor! Lo subiré a la brevedad y espero te guste el doujinshi una vez que lo suba!

MUA-SAMA: Espero sigas disfrutando el cap y como puedes ver, nuestro amado Sesshoumaru ya esta regresando a la normalidad, y claro que tenia un fin, el fin de hacerlo humano era que se diera cuenta cuan débil era en realidad, tal como InuTaisho le dijo: Uno no siempre es tan poderoso como cree –o era otra cosa?- bueno, le da a entender que uno no siempre puede proteger lo que ama, por eso, ahora como humano, se ha dado cuenta de eso, por eso debe sacar a Rin n.n

Espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final!

LUCY: Muchísimas gracias espero sigas disfrutando el fic! Gracias por todo y espero me sigas hasta el final de ésta historia!

KIKYO-DONO: MUCHAS GRACIAS! T-T si, he luchado para que el fic siga siendo lo más fiel al original de Sesshoumaru en la serie y el manga –de hecho mi Sesshoumaru se parece más al del manga, ahí suele actuar y pensar más!- gracias por disfrutar mi fic y considerarlo el mejor de ésta pareja y otras T-T enserio muchas gracias por todo!!

Espero me sigas leyendo y sigas disfrutando este fic tanto como yo disfruto el escribirlo! T-T Si te animas con un fanart será maravilloso!

He dejado más neuronas que cerebro en el camino XD pero bueno… al menos sigo funcionando XD!

ALEX: O.o primero que nada… ¿eres hombre? No es nada fuera de lo común en la red O.o sólo que creo eres mi primer lector masculino o.o eso si eres hombre… o.oU… Ahora si, contestando: Gracias n.n perdón la tardanza pero aquí está finalmente el cap!

GABITA 19-91: No lo dejaré! El fic seguirá en verdad! Muchas gracias por gustar de mi fic, espero me leas hasta el final!

IR-CHAN: Muchas gracias por apoyarme y comprender que es para mí muy difícil por la universidad, aunque trato de darme mis tiempos enserio T-T, pero tengo 10 materias en lugar de 5 como las demás carreras –no me preguntes porque, esa ha sido mi pregunta desde hace meses!!-

Pues espero la actitud de Sess te haya gustado y pues sí, fue muy directo cuando le propuso ser su amante, pero fue una buena idea XD fue medio salvaje pero a la vez fue como que Sess lujurioso y lascivo diciéndole eso, era como decir "quiero pasar la noche contigo" pero en fin XD…

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y disculpes la tardanza! Y claro, espero hayas disfrutado los momentos SessXRin en éste cap incluso donde él le dice que ella se tiene que ir XD! Espero tener pronto noticias de ti y ojala puedas cooperar con un dibujo para mi site de instinto! T-T

OKASHIRA IANET: Me hace sentir muy feliz que el fic te haya gustado de sobremanera en verdad! T-T y que te acuerdes de tantos detalles! T-T que bueno que alguien –ahora estoy segura- lee todo completo T-T!

Bueno, la relación entre Inu y Sess es muy compleja pero creo la he manejado bien y le he dado ese sentido de amor entre hermanos que a veces pueden unos manejar de forma rara… lo curioso es que no tengo hermanos XD imagino es porque todos mis amigos tienen XD que se de sus pleitos tipicos… aunque "a la youkai" XD

Sobre Rin y Sess… no tengo que decir XD esos dos me han traumado, o nos han traumado los últimos 13 capítulos XD.

Retome la idea del maquillaje que me mencionas XD Rin vestida de rojo y maquillada, me gusta como la veo en mi mente XD

Shippou enamorado de Rin? No, él no estaba enamorado… como veo que es… en realidad sólo el gustaba de sobre manera XD pero Sess lo puso en su lugar con unos cuantos latigazos XD

Siiiii, donde Sess besa a Rin fue genial, aunque ella no se de cuenta, a mi me gusto mucho… pero en este cap por fin se da cuenta!!!

Gracias por adular mi idea de hacer a Sess humano, me gusta justamente porque es original –al menos nunca he visto que alguien lo hiciera.- y espero te haya gustado como maneje esa relación T-T!

Y no, Rin no le dice a Jaken que lo de Shiso y que ella ama a un youkai por que a ella le guste o porque haya visto algo XD –si es que a eso te referías, la verdad no entendí bien esa pregunta.- lo hace para despistar a Jaken de su amor por Sesshoumaru… pero se me hace raro que Jaken no sepa del amor entre Rin y Sess o acaso…?

Espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final de esta historia! n.n!

LIA-SAMA: Calma Lía-sama! Me alegra tu reacción porque me demuestra que realmente amas el fic, pero como he dicho, la universidad es muy dura y no me da mucho tiempo; he tratado de actualizar más rápido esta vez, pero con los dos troyanos que me entraron… pues mis esfuerzos se fueron al demonio T-T!

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y que la espera haya valido la pena para ver ese beso de Sess y Rin y su casí candente escena de amor XD que Shiso y Hisui interrumpieron!!

KEI01: Bueno, ésta vez he metido un poco de romance! Espero lo hayas disfrutado –aunque claro, he dejado el drama como protagonista, como siempre!- ojala sigas disfrutando el fic y me sigas leyendo hasta el final!

LUCY: Estoy bien muchas gracias! n.n espero sigas disfrutando el fic y que éste cap te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leerme hasta ahora y espero me acompañes hasta la culminación de Instinto! Gracias por todo!

NOTAS FINALES (y a mi parecer, importantes):

-Mi site pronto estará online XD puro promo yo lo sé pero ahí estará el doujinshi y los fanarts de los lectores ¡para mi es importante! n.n

-El campo astral alrededor del Palacio tiene su explicación pero aún me es imposible decirles la razón.

-Tal vez no fui muy clara, los poderes de Rin aun cuando son pocos se evidenciaron cuando ella al tocar una taza y enojarse se rompe, todo porque Soten andaba con Sesshoumaru "a solas". También se ven cuando Soten la ataca y Rin le dispara flechas con poder espiritual.

-Sesshoumaru irá recuperando su forma poco a poco ¿o tal vez los recupere súbitamenrte…? Bueno, el punto es que si volverá a ser Taiyoukai!

-SÍ, CRÉANME, seguiré el fic T-T lo terminaré a menos que muera, NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! T-T

-A las personas que me han pedido lea su fic y no lo he hecho por universidad, hepatitis de hace años XD –sin comentarios.- o demás, por favor, recuérdenmelo nuevamente, algunos si dejé un review o les mande un fic con mi opinión pero estoy segura que a algunos no tuve oportunidad de terminar de leer sus fics –porque si los inicie!- uno era sobre Inu y Kagome, otro era sobre Saint seiya, otra era sobre… ¿seasons? Four Seasons se llamaba si no me equivoco, por favor, si no los he leído, recuérdenmelo T-T y mis más sinceras y tristes disculpas T-T

-Anímense con un fanart+0+ come on!

**G**racias a todos por leerme y seguir esperando el cap! Mis disculpas, espero no vuelva a suceder!

InuYasha(c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic sin fin de lucro.


	15. La Rueda de la Fortuna

INUYASHA

"_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;  
la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_…_Destino, es la obra maestra..._  
…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..."_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 15: La Rueda de la Fortuna

Corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas humanas le permitían, se desplazaba por los corredores con agilidad que ya no recordaba tener; debía apresurarse ¿Qué es lo que había pasado, por que los sirvientes decían haber visto al Señor Shiso herido? Y por sobretodo ¿¡donde estaba Rin!?

-¡Espere no puede pasar!- un guardia se interpuso en su camino.

-¡A un lado!- le miró decidida.- ¡Yo soy la esposa de uno de los Príncipes del Palacio!- el guardia iba a negar cuando sintió la irritada mirada de la mujer.- ¡Quítate!- por un momento pensó que el guardia le seguiría pero para su sorpresa no había sido así. Continuó su camino hasta las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru… escuchó gritos y advertencias.

-¡Basta Príncipe!- Shiso intentaba detener a su Lord.- ¡Te destruirás!- el cuerpo del Lord recibía cada vez más y más heridas.

-¡No seas estúpido!- InuYasha se acercó.- ¡Te vas a destruir a ti mismo!- reconsidero.- ¡Tal vez no esté muerta!- en esos momentos Kagome llegó con InuYasha.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Kagome ¡vete!- la mujer humana observó al hermano de su esposo; cabellos plateados y largos colmillos, sus ojos llenos de sangre… aquel cambio que transformaba su constitución a la de su forma original.

-¡Taki del Sur, tú…!- más youki se liberó.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo?!- preguntó Kagome al hanyou. InuYasha contestó de mala gana.

-¡Secuestraron a Rin, ahora vete!- la humana se mostró preocupada ¡por eso las heridas del Señor Shiso!- ¡Y este tonto comenzó a intentar romper la magia de la pelirroja y sólo esta destruyéndose a si mismo!- su esposa le miró con angustia.

-¡Príncipe no lograrás nada así!- Shiso fue arrojado a unos metros, el Lord salió de sus habitaciones seguido de cerca por InuYasha quien no dejaba de repetirle cuan estúpido era.- ¡P-Príncipe!- el inu youkai de ojos verdes intentó incorporarse.

Hisui se interpuso, deteniéndole.- ¡No puedes ir en tú estado!- ella estaba tan preocupada por Rin sin embargo era consiente de lo que le ocurría a su pequeño si se iba en ése estado ¡sería peligroso, no… no llegaría a transformarse y sacrificaría su vida en vano!- Príncipe.- dijo llena de angustia.- Si usted muere ¿¡Quién resucitará a Rin de ser necesario!?- pudo observar frente a ellas las garras de su pequeño.- S-Sesshoumaru…-

-Muévete.- no hubo movimiento por parte de la mujer.- Douka…- su mano despidió un verde vapor.

-¡InuYasha!- la sacerdotisa de Shikon llamó la atención de su marido.- ¡Detenlo, la matará!- el hanyou no dudo en correr hasta Sesshoumaru…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-…y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Sesshoumaru golpeó una de las puertas de paneles de las habitaciones cercanas.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, POR QUÉ…?!- Hisui se interpuso.

-¡No!- negó enérgicamente.- ¡No tenía que golpearlo, él jamás me hubiera hecho daño!- corrió hasta él.- ¡Sesshoumaru!- el hombre de cabellos oscuros se incorporó, había vuelto en sí.- ¿E-estás bien?- su Príncipe le miró unos instantes, después asintió.

-¡…Shiso!- el inu youkai respondió con una suave queja.- ¿Sabes a donde han llevado a Rin?- sin percatarse siquiera de ello, Sesshoumaru se incorporó y fue hasta donde Shiso luchaba por incorporarse.

-No… pero dudo que le haya llevado a alguno de los Palacios de los Generales… probablemente… -bajo el rostro, deshonrado.- La han llevado al Palacio Imperial del Sur.- escuchó el puño de Sesshoumaru cerrarse con fuerza.- ¡Yo la traeré de vuelta…!-

-Sandeces.- comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Oye espera!- InuYasha se interpuso.- ¡¿A dónde vas!?- el Lord le miró irritado.

-A un lado.-

-¡No!- Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.

_"__-¡Pero pueden herirte… No quiero que te lastimen!-___

_-No soy una criatura débil como para salir herido de algo semejante… A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo sangre humana en mis venas, jamás tendré las mismas debilidades que tú…(1)__"___

__

- ¡Vas a buscar tu muerte si no recuperas primero tu youki y…!- nuevamente los ojos del Lord cambiaban entre el rojo y el dorado.- ¡Escúchame!- no se comprendía a sí mismo ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en evitar que su estúpido hermano no se fuera? Acaso… ¿intentaba protegerlo?

Sesshoumaru empuñó la Toukijin; evidente ira en su rostro ¡esa maldita espada era tan pesada!

-¡Hisui, avisa que preparen a A y Un!- la youkai le miró con tristeza.- ¡Ahora!- en ese momento Kagome reaccionó.

-¡No puedes Sesshoumaru!- el Príncipe la miró aún más irritado.

-¡Quítate!- exigió a InuYasha; alzó la espada, dispuesto a pelear. InuYasha sujetó la empuñadura de Tetsusaiga.

-¡A-A-AMO SESSHOUMARU!- InuYasha miró tras de él… Jaken miraba atónito a su Amo _humano_.- ¡AGHH!-

-¡Tú, pequeño renacuajo…!- súbitamente InuYasha recibió un golpe con la Toukijin, de no haber sido por la resistencia de su cuerpo y la humana fuerza de Sesshoumaru, seguramente hubiese salido herido.- ¡Eres un…!-

-¡A-amo bonit…!- sintió el pie de Sesshoumaru pasar sobre él… ¡Era verdad, era su Amo bonito!

-¡Sesshoumaru detente sin tu fuerza sobrenatural puedes perder la vida!- Jaken observó a la mujer humana advertirle de angustiada manera… ¿advertirle? Ah… ¿¡POR QUÉ SU AMO BONITO TENIA EL CABELLO OSCURO!?

¿¡F-fuerza humana… qué demonios pasaba allí!?

Nuevamente InuYasha se incorporó y se interpuso en el camino de Sesshoumaru.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- mientras los hermanos discutían de su particular manera, el renacuajo pidió información a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Oye humana¿que le ha pasado al Amo Sesshoumaru!?- Kagome le explico de la más rápida forma lo que ocurría pero Jaken sólo puso atención a la idea de que su Amo había recibido una especie de maldición que lo hacían mortal y… Rin secuestrada.

-¿¡QUÉ RIN QUÉ!?- pero… ¡por qué a él no le habían dicho! No se había podido despedir de ella ¡Rin!

Un… un momento, habían dicho maldición…

Vio a su Amo Bonito quitarse de enfrente al "pulgoso" de InuYasha y continuar con su camino. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas patas verdes le permitían. Sesshoumaru se detuvo; su diminuto y débil sirviente se encontraba a sus pies, sujetándolo.

-Jaken.- aquella mirada fría que siempre aterraba al pequeño youkai.- ¿Cómo te atreves…?- iba a arrogarle con una patada cuando el youkai habló…

-¡Amo bonito, yo puedo debilitar la maldición, incluso anularla parcialmente!- los ojos del Lord se abrieron con sorpresa; InuYasha y los demás le vieron atónitos.

-¡¿TÚ QUE!?- InuYasha se acercó con rapidez.- ¡PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO…!- ¡y todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado!

Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.- Es verdad Amo… ¡deje a su fiel sirviente Jaken anular esa magia!- su Lord le exigió soltarle, cosa que no dudo en obedecer.- Sólo necesito saber que tipo de magia es, yo…-

-¿Cuánto tardarás?- cuestionó irritado.

-…Eso…- bajo la cabeza.- No lo sé…- fue aplastado por su Amo cuando Kagome intervino.

-¡Espera si lo que dice es verdad…!- pero el Lord no la dejo continuar ordenándole a Jaken que averiguara como eliminar el hechizo.

-Sí fallas, ten por seguro que te mataré.- le dijo secamente antes de volver a sus habitaciones. Jaken agradeció.

-¿O-oye… enserio puedes hacer algo como eso?- Kagome se acercó al youkai verde.

-¡Silencio humana, el Gran Jaken es capaz de muchas cosas!- bajo el rostro.- Ahora quien me preocupa es Rin…- negó.- Iré por algunas cosas a mi habitación y volveré.- comenzó a correr por las escaleras; había estado en lo cierto, tanto alboroto en el Palacio no era normal, y en cierta forma había corrido con suerte pues su Amo había decidido dejarlo con vida… por otro lado ¡jamás había imaginado que él fuera humano! Y además… ¡Rin! Negó preocupado ¿por qué su Amo bonito la había sacado del Palacio?

¿¡Por qué no le habían permitido despedirse de ella!?

Bien… ¡Era hora de que el Gran Jaken actuara!  
…de lo contrario… era seguro que su Amo Sesshoumaru lo matara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía el aire golpear su rostro con verdadera bravura, en esos mismos momentos recorría las Tierras limite ¡estaba segura que habían tomado rumbo al Sur!

-¡Suélteme!- exigía.- ¡Déjeme ir!- el poderoso brazo de un youkai de felina mirada la mantenía cerca de él, ambos iban en un extraña criatura y cerca de ellos otro joven youkai que había ayudado en su captura.

-¡Silencio!- la sujetó con más fuerza, dificultándole la respiración.- ¡Tú eres la humana de Sesshoumaru del Oeste!- sonrió con ironía.- ¡Veamos que tan parecido es a su padre!- la hermosa doncella de oscuros cabellos intentó liberarse una vez más.- ¡Maldita sea!- con ira golpeó su cabeza contra la de la humana haciéndole perder el conocimiento.- ¡Sí Lord Taki no sabe aprovechar está oportunidad será un completo idiota!- Takatori golpeó con fuerza a la criatura que recorría a gran velocidad las Tierras del Sur.

¡Destruirían a todos, sólo las Tierras del Sur gobernarían!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermosos Sumi-yo y Ukyo-e decoraban las finas paredes del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, un castillo lleno de memorias. La situación se había vuelto tensa no sólo por la próxima guerra sino también por su propio estado, y como si no hubiese sido suficiente ahora la Dama del Palacio...

En esos momentos se encontraban en uno de los salones del Castillo.

…Jamás consideró el tiempo como algo importante… para él no había existido por siglos y en tan sólo unas horas el tiempo significaba todo… Rin… debía ir por ella pronto… si Taki osaba lastimarla le destazaría como si fuese repugnante escoria ¡lo juraba por el honor de su nombre!

Jaken permanecía sentado frente a él, había escrito alrededor de él una gran cantidad de ideogramas y hechizos; era irritante ver a ese renacuajo realizar constantes rezos frente a él, y no conforme con tenerle a él sentado ahí, ese pequeño youkai se atrevía a equivocarse de hechizo a usar y provocaba alguna clase de molestia para él.

_-¡Omandaresowaka!_- los símbolos resplandecieron, súbitamente una corriente de aire rodeó al Lord, llamaradas de fuego surgieron del circulo hiriendo ligeramente a Sesshoumaru el cual se mostró impávido. InuYasha y Kagome que les observaban desde cierta distancia se acercaron con rapidez.

-¡Jaken eres un estúpido!- InuYasha golpeo en la cabeza al pequeño renacuajo.

-¡Tú estúpido hanyou, por eso dije que tendría que averiguar que tipo de hechizo uso esa mujer!- se volvió a su Amo.- P-perdóneme Amo Sesshoumaru…- sí, definitivamente llamarle "Amo Bonito" en tan malas circunstancias sería aceptar que deseaba morir a manos del poderoso Lord.

-¡Jaken!- sus ojos le miraban fríamente¡Ahh estaba tan molesto!- ¡Apresúrate!- energía demoníaca surgió de él. Rápidamente el pequeño youkai rana volvió a su trabajo.

-S-Sesshoumaru ¿necesitas algo?- Kagome se acercó a una prudente distancia.- Tienes algunas quemaduras y…-

-No.- dijo secamente. Kagome suspiró y asintió… jamás dejaría de ser terco, en eso se parecía tanto a InuYasha. Desvió su atención hacía su marido y le observó evidentemente ansioso; aún cuando él negara sentir preocupación por Sesshoumaru… ahora mismo demostraba lo contrario.

-InuYasha.- se acercó a él.- ¿Nos vamos?- el hanyou dudo un momento, poco después asintió.  
Pronto se encontraban caminando por los corredores del Ala Oeste, donde Sesshoumaru había decidió que Jaken descubriera como anular el hechizo de aquella estúpida mujer, Nyohiko.- Estas preocupado ¿verdad?- el hanyou la miró desconcertado.- Por Sesshoumaru.-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- se defendió avergonzado.- ¡POR MÍ QUE SE QUEDE ASÍ, QUIEN ME PREOCUPA ES RIN!- bajo el rostro.- Tal vez… no, yo no puedo ir por ella.- suspiró.

-…InuYasha.- abrazó a su marido.- Estás preocupado porque sientes que en cualquier momento pueden atacar y él no podrá defenderse, además Shiso está herido y eso es otro problema… y por supuesto Rin, pero estoy segura…- sonrió con optimismo- Que ella está bien.- el hanyou asintió.

-¿Crees que Jaken logre…?- Kagome desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé… físicamente es débil, no tiene un gran youki, incluso tu posees más energía maligna que él…- InuYasha entrecerró los ojos.- Pero… Sesshoumaru debió conservarle a su lado por alguna razón ¿no lo crees?-

-No lo sé.- suspiró.- Conservó a Rin sin siquiera saber la razón… no sé si haya hecho lo mismo…- escuchó pequeños saltos.- Myouga-jiji.- vio a la pequeña pulga picar su nariz, la tomó entre sus dedos y la aplastó.

-A-amo…- suavemente se infló.- ¡Amo InuYasha que cruel!- miró a la humana.- ¡Los pequeños han crecido mucho Kagome!- la mujer sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Ocurre algo?- InuYasha le miró seriamente.- ¿Amo…?-

-Sesshoumaru como has visto es humano…- el anciano saltó.

-¡Oh si! Me ha contado el monje Miroku que ha sido con el hechizo de una extraña mujer de cabello de fuego, es muy extraño que…- observó el sereno rostro de InuYasha.- ¿Amo?-

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Jaken?- la pulga le miró sin comprender.- Dicen que eres la "Sabía pulga Myouga"; contesta entonces ¿sabes algo sobre él?-

-Habla del sirviente del Joven Sesshoumaru.- asintió y con seriedad habló.- Se decía que él era un terrateniente, tenía varios youkai como seguidores…- InuYasha y Kagome le interrumpieron con un "¡¿Qué!?"- No se porque dejó a su pueblo, tampoco como fue que se unió al Joven Sesshoumaru pero sí sé que sus súbditos eran muy débiles.- rió.- ¡De hecho él mismo lo es!- InuYasha iba a aplastarlo cuando la pequeña pulga dijo algo que le dejo pensando.- Oh, pero ahora que recuerdo era conocido por ser capaz de realizar una gran serie de conjuros, aunque nunca le vi en muchas peleas…-

-Entonces Jaken realmente puede hacer algo…-

-Es más, el Amo Inu No Taisho le conoció pocos años después del nacimiento del Amo Sesshoumaru…- InuYasha le miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Mi padre!?- Kagome se acercó a la pulga.

-Anciano Myouga ¿en que consistían los hechizos de Jaken?- con desilusión la pulga confesó que no lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Detuvo su paso ante la grandeza de aquel Palacio, frente a él estaba una hermosa obra arquitectónica sin duda… El Palacio Imperial del Sur, la protección de Suzaku misma estaba ahí.  
Descendió del youkai en el que se había desplazado y sonrió; tomó la mujer humana con uno de sus brazos y se internó en el lugar.

-¡General!- varios soldados saludaron.- ¡Sea bienvenido!- el neko youkai sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡La guerra en las Tierras del Oeste está a punto de comenzar, estén preparados!- los soldados le miraron sin comprender.- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para atacar!- varios gritaron por la gloria. En una de las habitaciones superiores se encontraba la joven Princesa de las Tierras del Sur, Kasumi… observándole. Takatori volvió el rostro hacía ese lugar pero para esos momentos la Princesa se había ocultado ya.- Arreglen una reunión con Lord Taki.- era extraño, había tenido la sensación de que había alguien observándole.

-¡Si!-

El soldado que le había acompañado en su ataque contra Shiso, se acercó.- Ah… General ¿la mujer…?- Takatori se volvió a él.

-¿Mhm?- le miró fríamente antes de sonreírle.- Ah, ella es una linda mujer ¿no?- el neko youkai le miró sin entender, posteriormente asintió, más por temor a su General que por otra razón.- Enciérrenla, de momento es una prisionera.- dos jóvenes se acercaron para llevársela.- Oh, y no le digan a Lord Taki.- le miraron confundidos.- Yo le diré personalmente.- sonrió amablemente.

-A-ah… como diga.- continuaron su camino.

Poco después fue llamado ante la presencia de Taki, Lord de de las Tierras del Sur. Entro con tranquilidad al gran salón, se sentó esperando la llegada de su Lord, y fue hasta que él entró al salón que se arrodillo y presentó de manera propia.

-Takatori.- pronunció después de sentarse.- Veo que has vuelto; alguna noticia imagino debes traer.- el neko youkai asintió.

-Mi gran Lord.- alzó ligeramente el rostro.- He visto la avanzada de las Tierras del Oeste, se dirigen a proteger su frontera Norte y por lo que pude apreciar, varios han ido a proteger la parte central, como es natural el Palacio imperial será el objetivo.- sonrió.- La Frontera Este no está protegida por una gran cantidad de hombres, podríamos atacarles y…-

-Takatori, dije que no participaría en ésta guerra…- una de las doncellas del Palacio le ofreció sake.- No tengo interés en pelear…- tomó un poco del blanco líquido.- Nuestros hombres son suficientes para proteger las Fronteras de las Tierras del Sur pero… si peleamos descuidaríamos nuestras fronteras.-

-¡El Oeste está en las mismas condiciones!- sonrió.- ¡Lord Taki, si atacas vencerás!- Taki le miró seriamente.- Mi Lord, es natural que no haya hombres suficientes para proteger las fronteras y al mismo tiempo proteger la parte central de Palacio, si los cuatro ejércitos marchan a la parte central…-

-Tú sabes perfectamente que Sesshoumaru no sería tan descuidado.- se incorporó.- ¿Aún ahora no te has dado cuenta?- Takatori le miró en silencio.- Él convocó a sus cuatro ejércitos ¿acaso?- el neko youkai negó.- Sesshoumaru sabe que si deja sus fronteras sin protección alguna, cualquiera podrá invadirle… incluso ejércitos humanos.-

-¡Pero nuestros hombres son más que los youkai que protegen a las Tierras del Oeste en éstos momentos!- se incorporó.- ¡Lord Taki…!-

-¡Si movilizo a los cuatro ejércitos nuestras fronteras perderían su protección!- dijo exaltado.- ¡Los Cuatro Grandes Generales de las Tierras del Norte han sido convocados para destruir al Oeste y han descuidado sus fronteras; sería más fácil ir y apoderarnos de ésas tierras que ir al Oeste para pelear contra Sesshoumaru!- Takatori cerró el puño con fuerza.- ¡Las Tierras del Norte _verdaderamente_ están desprotegidas!- suspiró.- Pero si cometemos el error de movernos más allá de lo que nuestros hombres deben, los ejércitos humanos seguirán entrando a las Tierras y al percatarse de que no hay soldados que les detengan, seguramente atacarán al Sur… como seguramente pronto atacarán las Tierras del Norte.- cerro los ojos.- "_Minami__…_ _¿por qué dejaste a ésa mujer, Nyohiko, controlar a tus generales?"**-**_ miró a Takatori.- Tú propones que dejemos las Tierras del Sur sin protección para pelear contra el Oeste…- le miró fríamente.- Aún si eso significa sacrificar las vidas de tu propia gente…- el general neko youkai apretó los dientes, furioso.

-¡Pero podemos aliarnos con el Norte, si mandamos la mitad de nuestros hombres podrán derrotar a las Tierras del Oeste!- sonrió.- Mantendremos protegidas las Tierras del Sur y será sólo el Norte el que se vea afectado…- reconsideró, recordando el estúpido amor de Lord Taki por la Luz del Norte, Minami.- Las Tierras del Oeste han sido poderosas por largos siglos pero eso se debía a que el Gran Inu No Taisho era capaz de derrotar a los grandes Señores… pero su hijo no tiene tanto poder ¡él no es un _Último Youkai _aun, tenemos que derrotarle antes de que su poder crezca más!-

-Takatori…-

-¡Compréndeme Príncipe Taki!- se incorporó ansioso.- ¡Tú puedes regir las Tierras del Sur y del Oeste!- sonrió.- ¡Serás un Lord aún más magnifico!- su joven Lord le miraba en silencio.- ¡Las Tierras del Norte podremos recuperarlas una vez que tengamos las Tierras del Oeste y así podrás gobernar tres Grandes Territorios!- se acercó.- Y Lord Fuuno temerá y seguramente se rendirá ante tu gran poder. Recuerda mi Lord, su Señora del Este es una simple hanyou, si la capturamos a ella o a sus hijos híbridos tú…!-

-¡Suficiente!- sus ojos cambiaron del azul al rojo.- ¡Tus palabras son ofensivas para ésta corte!- tomó la empuñadora de su katana.- ¡Pensar en poseer tanto poder únicamente nos cegará!- la desenfundó.- Sí crees tener el poder suficiente para conquistarlas por ti mismo ¡ve entonces!- con rapidez inimaginable, Lord Taki tenía el filo de su espada contra la garganta de Takatori.- Pero no intentes inmiscuir a las Tierras del Sur en tu sed de Poder, yo no necesito más de lo que soy capaz de proteger… yo no soy el Lord de las Tierras del Norte, ni del Oeste… Yo soy el Lord de las Tierras del Sur, las Tierras del Fuego sagrado de Suzaku…- Takatori miró el filo de la espada con recelo.

-Mi Lord…-

-Tu forma de hablar es una deshonra.- retiró su katana y la envainó.- Tú no tienes interés en proteger a tu pueblo, únicamente quieres pelear para obtener más… debes concentrarte en proteger a las Tierras del Sur, no en conquistar más allá de nuestras fronteras.- le miró con serenidad.- Takatori…- el Príncipe neko youkai le sonrió con sinceridad.- Abandona ya esas ideas.-

-…Tiene razón mi Lord.- contestó su sonrisa.- Si me permite me retire.- el Lord asintió. Así se alejó Takatori, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró para transformarse en una indiferente expresión.- _"Que vergüenza ¿cómo un hombre tan idiota puede perder tantas oportunidades? …vaya Lord… Ja, de cualquier manera la mujer humana me puede ser útil."- _observó a su derecha, donde Kasumi le veía serenamente.- Alteza.- la mujer le ignoró y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Lord Taki.- el youkai la miró.- Yo…- le miró con atención.- _"Takatori está actuando por su propia voluntad… debo advertirle pero si Takatori se adelanta y pierdo la oportunidad de hablar con aquella mujer… no podré hacerle ver a mi hermano la verdad. Taki, hermano… has confiado demasiado en éste hombre"- _Takatori aún no abandonaba el gran salón.

-¿Ocurre algo Kasumi?- la chica se sorprendió, después asintió.

-Me preguntaba err… ¿estamos bien protegidos, no es verdad?- evidentemente Taki se sorprendió.- Por la guerra quiero decir.- con sus gatunos sentido del oído pudo darse cuenta que Takatori había salido ya.

-Claro que si.- sonrió.- Las Tierras del Sur no han entrado en ésta guerra… nosotros no estamos involucrados en nada.- desvió el rostro.- Tan sólo…- se acercó a una puerta shoji, observando su patio.- Me gustaría ver a Sesshoumaru caer…- ahí estaba aquel árbol que la Luz del Norte había plantado en los jardines del Palacio con anterioridad.- Tal sólo eso.-

-…Taki…- suspiró.- ¿Por qué crees que él la mató?- el Lord se volvió irritado.- ¡Hermano no esta bien que confíes en esa mujer, Nyohiko es fiel al Norte pero no al ti…!-

-Basta.- se alejó de ella.- Tú misma lo has dicho; si su lealtad está con Minami ¿por qué no tendría interés en vengarla?- negó.- A las Tierras del Norte no le vendrá bien una guerra, militarmente están muy debilitados, por eso vinieron a pedir ayuda…-

-¿No te importa si ella está mintiendo?- preguntó horrorizada.

-No creo que ella mienta, no ganaría nada con matar a Sesshoumaru y en realidad… si las Tierras del Norte irán contra las Tierras del Oeste, seguramente perderán la guerra.- le sonrió.- Su ejercito ya es pequeño y débil en comparación con el de los demás Territorios… no tienen posibilidades, a ellos sólo les está moviendo la sed de venganza. La única forma en que podrían ganar es atacando con los Cuatro Grandes Ejércitos. - Kasumi desvió el rostro.

-¿No has dicho antes que han desprotegido sus fronteras?- Taki asintió.

-…Lo sé…- sonrió amablemente.- Pero aun cuando esa información es la que tengo… no puedo creer que realmente hayan convocado a los Cuatro Grandes Ejércitos sería completamente estúpido.-

-¿Y si ellos atacan el Oeste por otro motivo?-

-¿Cómo cual?- le cuestionó con seriedad; la joven Princesa negó.

-Yo… no lo sé… sólo supongo que…-

-Silencio Kasumi.- comenzó a andar.- Me iré a mis habitaciones, quiero descansar un poco más.- la mujer asintió.- Y hermana…- se volvió hacía ella.- Deja ya de hacer conjeturas, la próxima vez que vengas con desconfianza en tus palabras, trae ante mí algún fundamento firme, estoy cansado de tu forma de confundirme.-

-…Entiendo mi Lord.- le vio desaparecer tras una puerta fusuma.- Te prometo que traeré ante ti evidencia firme… ya no te agobiaré más.- con tristeza la mujer salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaken continuaba con su labor, rezando constantemente, destruyendo poco a poco varios de los hechizos Fuda y los ideogramas dibujados alrededor de su Lord. InuYasha observó con cansancio como había pasado ya casi un día completo… uno en el cual sólo había probado alimento en la mañana; maldita sea necesitaba comer algo, ya estaba cansado y la noche estaba a punto de caer.

-_¡Shyroi Yotsuki!_- nuevamente otro pergamino Fuda se rompió, un breve resplandor y después… nada.  
Bostezó, cansado de ver a esos dos intentar detener el hechizo de aquella pelirroja.

-Oye Sesshoumaru.- con lentitud el Lord del Oeste le miró.- ¿…No crees que deberías descansar un poco?-

-Silencio.- dijo suavemente. InuYasha mostró cierta pena.

-Escúchame, estás cansado... tú cuerpo no es youkai ahora, no puedes permanecer sin dormir ni comer… ni siquiera has tomado algo.- se acercó.

-Eso no te incumbe.- volvió a cerrar los ojos. El hanyou se sentó a unos pasos de él.- ¿…Qué quieres?-

-Estaré aquí para cuando te mueras.- le miró molesto.- Ya sea de sueño o de hambre.- sonrió con ironía.- Total, no importa como mueras, lo importante es que te dejes de respirar.-

-…Imbécil.-

-Claro, como yo soy quien ha dejado de comer.- súbitamente entró Hisui acompañada de Kagome.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- vio a su esposa poner frente a él un pequeño soporte que llevaba sobre el dos platos de… dios que bien olía eso, si, daba igual que fuera, comería cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

-Te traigo algo de comer ¿no ves?- se sentó a su lado.- No han salido de aquí en todo el día…- Kagome miró a Jaken, quien seguía rezando.

-Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- Hisui dejó frente a él sus alimentos.- Le suplico coma algo.- InuYasha iba a protestar ¡suplicar, por favor!

-Retira eso Hisui.- dijo serenamente. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

-Puedo comprender cuanta ira hay en usted y también cuanta… angustia.- el Príncipe abrió los ojos con lentitud.- Usted sabe mejor que nadie que yo daría mi vida por proteger a Rin… aún así, sé que no podría hacer nada por salvarla ahora.- bajo el rostro avergonzada.- Pero también sé que tú…- dejo de hablarle con formalismos. El Lord la miró seriamente.- Eres incapaz de hacerlo ahora.- le sonrió.- Shiso me explicó; la sacaste del Palacio para así evitar que la hirieran durante la pelea… nunca antes habías hecho eso.- Kagome observó a Hisui hablarle con mucha familiaridad al peligroso y terco hermano de InuYasha. El hanyou mientras tanto degustaba su platillo.

-…Nunca necesité de ello; Rin estaría segura en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste… jamás permitiría que llegarán hasta aquí mis enemigos.- observó a Jaken.- Como mortal… no puedo protegerla.- Hisui le acercó más sus alimentos.

-¡Feh!- InuYasha le interrumpió.- Como mortal no puedes protegerla.- se burló.- Allá afuera hay muchos humanos que protegen a su familia, así que no digas tonterías.- Sesshoumaru le miró fríamente.- No intentes ser más de lo que eres.- le miró con seriedad.- Y tampoco me mires como si no supiera cuan enojado estás.- rompió los palillos con los que comía.- ¡Te recuerdo que yo también…!- guardó silencio, no necesitaba que más supieran acerca de la Luna Nueva.- …tú sabes.-

-…- observó sus alimentos.

-No te hagas el interesante.- volvió a su comida al tiempo que Kagome le entregaba otros palillos.- ¡Ahora mismo que eres débil te estás viendo como un cobarde!- la mirada del Lord se mostró rojiza.

-¡I-InuYasha!- Kagome intentó calmar a su marido.

-¿QUÉ?- se acercó a Sesshoumaru.- ¡No seas iluso, pensaste que siempre podrías mantenerla a salvo ¿no!?- le miró con cierta comprensión.- Lo cierto es que uno no tiene siempre el poder necesario para proteger lo que desea.- bajo el rostro.

_"…__No importa cuanto poder tengas, siempre habrá algo que no puedas hacer… (1)"_

-…La supremacía absoluta.- su rostro se ensombreció.

- Yo sé muy bien cuan irritante es perder el poder para proteger lo que quieres.- dio una suave mirada a Kagome, la cual se sonrojó.- No por ello busco apresurar mi muerte.- siguió comiendo. Ignorando que su hermano había dicho a Jaken que parara.- Así que…- siguió comiendo.- Te recomiendo que mantengas tú**_ débil_**cuerpo humano lo mejor que puedas… sólo hasta volver a ser youkai, después de todo…- guardó silencio al ver a Sesshoumaru tomar sus alimentos.

-Hablas demasiado.- dijo antes de ignorar los reclamos de su joven hermano.- Jaken.- el pequeño renacuajo le vio incorporarse para poder sentarse en un lugar más cómodo.- Puedes descansar unos momentos.- el renacuajo suspiró agotado… sería una largaaaa noche.

-¡AGH!- InuYasha le miró molesto.- ¡POR ESO TE DIGO QUE TAMBIÉN TIENES QUE DORMIR…!- Kagome luchó por calmarle pero el ver a Sesshoumaru ignorarle sólo lograba enojar más al hanyou.

-…A callar.- sentenció irritado. El hanyou movió ligeramente las orejas y decidió ignorarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Día con día avanzaban hacía las Tierras del Oeste, habían pasado pocos días pero era sin duda un largo viaje, aunque claro, en su condición de youkai eso no era algo que les preocupase a los ejércitos de las Tierras del Norte.

-No, no…- Suoh, General de las Fronteras del Oeste protestó ante las palabras de su compañero Sonaburo, General de las Fronteras del Norte.- No podemos atacar entrando por la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste…-

-¡Claro que si!- le mostró un mapa.- Rodearemos el lugar, claro que tendríamos que seguir la costa y eso evidenciaría nuestra presencia.-

-¡Sonaburo!- Suoh le miró irritado.- ¡Llevo sentado aquí más de medio día y no has entendido que si vamos por la Frontera Norte no podremos pasar!- suspiró.- De todos modos lo que menos debería preocuparnos es que Lord Sesshoumaru sospeche que iremos a atacarle.- rió.- Mas bien, él seguramente YA sabe que iremos.-

-Suoh, si no atacamos por la Frontera Norte ¿!que sugieres?!- el youkai de dorados cabellos le miró con una sonrisa.

-Fácil…- los tres generales restantes le miraron atónitos.- ¡Vamos a nuestros Palacios y protejamos las Fronteras de las Tierras del Norte; si vamos a las Tierras del Oeste vamos a perder, no tenemos tanta fuerza militar!-

-Ja, esa actitud pareciera la de un cobarde.- sentenció Yutai del Este.

-Cobarde ¿eh?- Suoh sonrió.- Tal vez tengas razón, no quiero morir de forma tan estúpida.-

-¿¡QUE DIJSITE!?- Yutai se incorporó, sujetando a Suoh de su armadura.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Cálmense los dos!- Sonaburo les separo.- General Kageyama, tu eres el Guardián de la Frontera Sur de las Tierras del Norte.- el youkai de oscuros ojos y cabello sonrió.

-Atacar al Oeste por su Frontera Norte es suicidio, tal como dijo Suoh.- le miró con intensidad. El hermoso youkai de rubios cabellos le miró con desprecio.

-General Suoh.- recalcó.

-Oh sí, General _Suoh_**­**- el youkai le miró molesto.

-¡Maldita sea Kageyama si sabías eso por que demonios no lo dijiste desde un principio!- Yutai, general del Este le miró con ira.

-…Por nada en especial.- su mirada permanecía en Suoh del Oeste. Sonaburo le cuestionó el porque atacar por el Norte era una mala idea.- La razón por la que la Frontera Norte es tan peligrosa es por el Monte Hiei.-

-¡¿Ves!?- Yutai se incorporó nuevamente.- ¡Podríamos atacar por sorpresa, el Palacio de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste está en al parte baja del monte Hiei!-

-Imbécil.- Kageyama tomó sake.- Sí, pero del lado de las Tierras del Oeste, jamás llegaríamos a ése Palacio.- suspiró.- Además antes de la cima ellos tienen dos fuertes, se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia y pretenderán no saber del ataque hasta que estemos allí… ¡justo para decapitarnos!- Yutai golpeo la mesa.

-¡Maldita sea!-aventó la botella de sake.

-¡Oye si no puedes calmarte entonces vuelve a Kamakura!- Kageyama le exigió.

-¡TÚ…!-

-¡Generales!- con tranquilidad Nyohiko entró al campamento donde se encontraban.- No se desesperen…- se sentó con elegancia.- ¿Por qué no atacamos por la Frontera Oeste?- Suoh sintió su sangre helarse.- Usted es el General Suoh de la Frontera del Oeste… ¿Por qué no ha sugerido eso?- los tres guardianes le miraron seriamente.

-…No lo considero prudente.- Nyohiko rió.

-Claro, claro…- le miró fríamente.- Nada es prudente cuando se trata de la guerra ¿no?- suspiró.- Pero de cualquier forma, es justamente su Frontera la que está mas cercana al centro de las Tierras del Oeste… al Castillo Imperial de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Suoh podía sentir la oscura mirada de esa hermosa mujer.- Bien… ¿les parece entonces atacar por ahí?-

-¡Si!- dijeron tres de los generales; Suoh guardó silencio.

-¿General Suoh?-

-…Sí, si la prudencia no estará mas en el ejercito, entonces estará bien.- sonrió dulcemente, fingiendo.- Lady Nyohiko ¿puedo recomendar atacar Kioto?- la mujer le miro complacida.

-Oh, puede.- de entre su kimono sacó un mapa.- ¿Pero sabe….?- dijo con inocencia.- No es buena idea.- señaló otro lugar.- Generales atacaremos por la Prefectura de Nara.- Suoh sintió su mandíbula temblar.

-¡Bien!- Yutai sonrió.- ¡Informaré a mis hombres para dirigirnos hacía allá de inmediato!- Nyohiko asintió sonriendo.

-…Esta bien.- Sonaburo se incorporó lentamente, mirando con sospecha a Suoh.- Informaré al ejército de la Frontera Norte de inmediato.-

-Entonces yo me retiro Generales.- observó a Suoh del Oeste y Kageyama del Sur.- Les pido informen a sus hombres lo más rápido posible.

-¡Si!- dijeron ambos. Una vez que Nyohiko salió, un silencio gobernó la tienda en la que se encontraban ambos generales.

-…Nara.- pronunció Suoh antes de verse bajo el cuerpo del General Kageyama.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- en su voz evidente ira.

-"General" Suoh… ya te lo había dicho antes, tú eres el culpable de noches sin descanso…- deslizó su mano por el suave rostro del youkai.

-¡Quítate!- le movió de encima suyo.- Eres un degenerado.- se incorporó.- Enfermo.- Kageyama sonrió con arrogancia.

-Entonces te arrastraré a mi degenerada enfermedad.- Suoh le miró con desprecio. Se dirigía a la salida cuando el general Kageyama le llamó, mirándole con sus oscuros ojos.- Por cierto Gran Guardián de la Frontera Oeste…- sonrió.- No pareces tener ánimos de pelear realmente.-

-No digas estupideces.- le ignoró.- Yo pelearé por vengar a nuestra **verdadera** Señora del Norte.- con rápidos pasos salió del lugar. Una vez alejado suspiró preocupado.- Maldita sea… Nara está mucho más cerca del Palacio de Lord Sesshoumaru… estará lleno de soldados…-

-Oh si, pero sin duda no de tantos como en Kioto, después de todo la prefectura de Nara es más pequeña.- le sujetó del cuello con fuerza, en su mano una daga, dispuesto a cortar su garganta.

-¡Sonaburo!-

-¡Sugeriste Kioto por alguna razón!- le miró molesto.- ¡Dímelo!- Suoh guardó silencio.- Tú eras el general en el que más confiaba pero… has demostrado ser desleal.- con rapidez el general del Oeste se libró del brazo de Sonaburo.

-…Si atacábamos Kioto era seguro que las defensas de Lord Sesshoumaru acabarían más rápido con nosotros.- Sonaburo le miró sorprendido.- Si vamos por Nara seguramente estará con menos soldados pero… seguramente Lord Sesshoumaru ira a pelear allí y nos masacrará con su particular manera de matar…-

-¡T-tú realmente crees que perderemos!-

-¡VAMOS A PERDER!- explotó Suoh.- Aunque claro si vamos por Nara lo único que conseguiremos será un poco más de tiempo de vida…- bajo el rostro.- Y yo seguiré admirando a Lord Sesshoumaru y al Antiguo Guardián Shiso del Norte.-

-¿Shiso?- desvió la mirada.- Shiso protegía Kioto ¿no es verdad?- Suoh asintió.- Admiras a Lord Sesshoumaru pero eres leal al Norte ¿no es cierto?- le miró con tristeza.- ¡¿No es cierto!?-

-Sonaburo…- le sonrió.- Tú has sido mi amigo por siglos, tú sabes que mi lealtad está con Lady Minami…- los ojos del guardián Sonaburo del Norte se abrieron con sorpresa.

-…Entonces…- Suoh le miró decidido.- ¿Tú temes que Nyohiko nos esté usando?- y el "Lady" no existía más.

-A Kageyama no le importa ir a la guerra porque está seguro que fue Lord Sesshoumaru quien asesinó a nuestra Luz del Norte.- Sonaburo asintió.- Y Yutai únicamente tiene deseos de ver sangre… incluso Lady Minami lo dijo alguna vez…-

-"El General Yutai es capaz de luchar arduamente pero no tiene una causa".- suspiró.- ¿No atacarás?-

-Iré… y pelearé…. Pero no confiaré en ésa mujer.- Suoh le miro atentamente.- Sonaburo, tu eres el más leal de todos los Guardianes, viviste en la Frontera Norte y por esa razón estabas más cerca de Lady Minami… ¿irás de cualquier manera?-

-…Suoh, no hay nada que pueda decirme que Lord Sesshoumaru no mató a nuestra Luz del Norte.- el general del Oeste negó.

-Pero Sonaburo, piensa, Lord Sesshoumaru pudo matar a nuestra Lady en diversas ocasiones ¿Por qué matarla justo ahora?- y dejándole sin respuesta, Sonaburo, General de la Frontera Norte se retiró.  
Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, la temperatura era baja, podía ver los copos de nieve caer tal y como las lágrimas de la Princesa de las Nieves (2).

Suspiró en silencio, continuando su camino sin rumbo.- Sí atacamos por la Ciudad de Nara, Lord Sesshoumaru sabrá de nosotros pronto… veamos…- miro hacía el cielo.- el Palacio de Lord Sesshoumaru está en Osaka, aun cuando el atacar Kioto sería útil para que se enterara pronto…- sonrió.- Es verdad, Nyohiko es una estúpida; no importa si no atacamos Kioto, estoy seguro que los vigilantes de los fuertes de la parte central del Oeste se darán cuenta muy rápido que la Prefectura de Nara está siendo atacada.- sonrió.- Oh si, Señora Nyohiko ha sido verdaderamente inteligente…- sonrió aún más.- Lord Sesshoumaru se dará cuenta del ataque mucho antes de lo previsto y **saldrá** a pelear contra nosotros.- sus ojos se entrecerraron.- A menos que… Nyohiko quiera justamente que el Lord del Oeste salga de su Palacio…- guardó silencio, había energía espiritual en ése lugar.

Se desplazó en silencio, y apoyándose contra un tronco pudo observar algunos metros adelante, una mujer a las orillas de aguas heladas.

-_"!Nyohiko!"- _la observó cortar su mano, dejando caer gotas de sangre en el lago parcialmente congelado.- _"¿Qué está haciendo en éste lugar?"- _escuchó a la mujer hanyou pronunciar un extraño conjuro; cuando había terminado de hablar el lago resplandeció y súbitamente las aguas se tornaron sangre.- _"¿Qué demonios!?"-_ de entre el líquido carmesí surgió una mujer, ésta parecía flotar pues sus pies únicamente hicieron un pequeño disturbio en el lago.

_-_Señora Akai.- Nyohiko se arrodilló.- Agradezco haya atendido a mi llamado.-

_-_De pie Nyohiko.- dijo una mujer de inexpresivo rostro.- Dime ¿has decidido ya?- la hanyou le sonrió dulcemente.

_-_Atacaremos las Tierras del Oeste por la Prefectura de Nara, está próximo ya que esta un poco cerca de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte.- Akai asintió.- ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo?-

_-_Oh si, te lo había prometido ¿no es verdad?- Nyohiko asintió.- Entonces, cuando estés en aquel lugar, cuando estés cerca del Palacio Imperial del Oeste…- le entregó unas extrañas piedras- Arrójalos, ten la seguridad de que _ellos_ responderán inmediatamente y vendrán para ayudarte con tu objetivo.- la hanyou de pelirrojos cabellos le sonrió con sinceridad.

_-_¡Muchas Gracias!- guardó en su kimono las piedras. Se incorporó lentamente.-…Tengo una pregunta Señora Akai…- la mujer de extraña apariencia se movió con sutileza, sentándose en el aire; súbitamente un trono de fuego se formó.

_-_Te escucho.-

_-¿_…Por qué está ayudándome?- cuestionó seriamente. Akai sonrió ligeramente.

_-¿_Acaso has olvidado tu origen?- Nyohiko bajo el rostro.- Eres una hanyou, pero a diferencia de aquellos que han sido originados por la unión entre un youkai y un humano…- la miró con cierta suavidad, incluso ternura.- Tú, eres hija de una youkai y mi fiel Yamato, mi más poderoso _Shinigami_ (3).- cerró sus ojos, recordando al atractivo ser que le había servido.

_-…_Mi madre era capaz de manejar la magia Fuda, por eso… por eso pudo conocer a mi padre.- bajo el rostro.- Pero aún siendo mi madre una hechicera youkai ella no logro sobrevivir a aquellos malditos monjes…- ira en su voz.- Por su culpa… por culpa de esos exorcistas…- clavó sus uñas en su mano.- Yo…-

_-_Oh si, sin la protección de tu madre no pudiste seguir viviendo tranquila.- le sonrió.- Por que eras cazada tanto por humanos como por youkai.- Nyohiko observó el lago de sangre, abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ahí estaba ella cuando era una niña.- Y tú padre nunca pudo estar largo tiempo contigo…- se vio a si misma ser capturada por un ejercito youkai, gritando con desesperación.- ¿Recuerdas? Tú padre "desapareció" o tal vez fue asesinado, aunque claro…- le miró fríamente.- Para un Shinigami el ser asesinado es lo mismo que perder su alma.-

_-_Quiero poseer esas Tierras.- decía Nyohiko sin sentir sus cálidas lágrimas morir en la sangre.- Quiero ser la Señora del Oeste.-

_-_Claro, aún siendo joven Lord Sesshoumaru se ve apetitoso.- suspiró.- Claro, las almas de los Taiyoukai siempre son bien recibidas en el Jigoku. Aunque tu gusto no es del todo bueno, aun cuando ese Taiyoukai tiene un hermoso historial de sangre y destrucción, rara vez es violento o mata por placer… no es lo mejor que hay para degustar pero… no está mal.- Nyohiko le ignoró.

_-_Sesshoumaru…- sonrió con ironía; sí la Señora Akai pensaba que era el alma de Sesshoumaru la que quería, estaba bien, después de todo en parte la quería… claro que fuera de su cuerpo, ya que él sería el nuevo recipiente para el alma de Inu No Taisho.

_-_Me retiro ya Nyohiko, mi Señor descansa plácidamente y no quiero que perturben su sueño.- la hanyou asintió al ver la sangre alzarse y cubrir a la Señora Akai.- Y por cierto, te recomiendo cuidar más de tus pasos pues hay aquí un _visitante_.- Nyohiko abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Una vez que la sangre descendió, el lago se convirtió nuevamente en agua cristalina.

Volvió el rostro con atención, mirando a sus alrededores.

Suoh permanecía escondido tras algunos árboles lejos, la escuchó avanzar.- _"Demonios… ¡demonios!"- _

-¡Sé que estás ahí, sal ahora!- exigió. Un sudor frío cubría el cuerpo de Suoh de la Frontera Oeste.- ¡Tú…!- vio unos arbustos moverse y de entre ellos salió un pequeño conejo.- ¿Eh?- el Guardián del Oeste no se movió.- ¿Un conejo?- tal vez la Señora Akai había exagerado.

-_"¡Me he salvado!"-_ si lo que decía aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Akai era verdad, entonces Nyohiko era una hanyou que no poseía un gran sentido del olfato, ni siquiera del oído como los inu y neko youkai.  
Deslizó su rostro ligeramente para ver a la pelirroja; Nyohiko sonreía al tiempo que cargaba al pequeño y esponjado conejo.

-¡Oh eres hermoso!- le sujetó con dulzura.- ¿Por qué estás aqu…?- súbitamente varios lobos la rodearon. La mirada de Nyohiko se tornó fría.- Fuera, éste animal es mío ahora.- les escuchó gruñir.

-¡Ey, ey!- pronto llegó hasta ellos un joven de oscuros cabellos y azules ojos; tras él dos hombres más.- Dejen a la mujer.- miró a la hanyou.- Entrégalo.-

-…N-no.- retrocedió, como los odiaba… como odiaba ese bosque, como odiaba estar sola y con hombres cerca de ella… ¡Lo odiaba!

-…Mhm.- suspiró.- Bien…- los lobos gruñeron más, en ese momento el hombre de ojos azules se acercó más.

-¡No!- en ese mismo instante Nyohiko desapareció, convertida en brillante polvo.

-¿Qué?- el youkai lobo miró a sus animales.-…Ha desaparecido.-

-¡Kouga, debemos irnos de éstos bosques!- Ginta se acercó a él.- ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Ayame(4)!- el líder del Clan de los Lobos le miró seriamente, después exclamó un "¡Es cierto!", empujó a Ginta y comenzó a correr.- ¡Espéranos, Kouga!-

-¡Por poco me olvido de…!- se detuvo; sentidos atentos, había alguien allí.- Al pajarillo que se oculta tras esos árboles…- alzó la voz.- ¿Por qué no sales a _jugar_?- sonrió con ironía.  
Con tranquilidad salió Suoh.

-Es verdad que no he salido a _jugar_.- le miró fríamente.- Pero no soy un pajarillo.- Kouga rió.

-¡Oh vamos, cuanta seriedad!- bostezó.- Que asco, por éstos lugares todo son iguales ya… raros y más aburridos que el pulgoso de InuYasha.- Suoh le miró exaltado.

-¿L-le conoces?- Kouga le miró confundido.- ¿A InuYasha, el Joven Príncipe del Oeste?- el lobo asintió.

-Pero eso de Príncipe… pues te diré.- Suoh comenzó a caminar hacía él.- ¿Qué?- alzó sus manos dispuesto a pelear.- ¿Deseas algo?-

-Así es.- le reverenció.- Por sus sirvientes…- Ginta y Hakaku le miraron con despecho ¡los había llamado sirvientes, a ellos; la mano derecha e izquierda de…!- Puedo determinar que su nombre es Kouga.-

-¿Y eso qué?- mhm ¿a que se debería la reverencia?

-Quiero pedirle un favor.- sacó de entre su armadura un pañuelo.- Le suplico entregue un mensaje al Joven Príncipe.- se lo extendió.- Yo soy… Suoh, Guardián de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte.- Kouga le miró fríamente.- Pero no es mi deseo atacar las Tierras de Lord Sesshoumaru…-

-¿Y entonces?- cuestionó con burla. Suoh insistió con el pañuelo hasta que finalmente Kouga lo aceptó.

-Yo… los demás Generales están siendo manipulados por una mujer, su nombre es Nyohiko.- el lobo le miró sin comprender.- Ahora que nuestra Lady…-

-Sí, ya lo sé, Lady Minami está muerta.- claro que lo sabía, Ayame había estado muy preocupada por eso… en cierta forma se arrepentía de haber abandonado el Palacio Imperial del Oeste para visitarla en las Tierras del Norte pero, bueno, quería verla para tratar "ciertos asuntos".

-…La mayoría cree que fue Lord Sesshoumaru quien la mató.- Kouga suspiró.

-No si ya me lo imaginaba, con ver al hermanito no esperaba menos del hermano mayor.- Ginta le dio un codazo.- Bueno… ¿y que con eso, yo para que le digo eso a InuYasha?- Suoh negó.

-Señor Kouga, necesito que le informe al Joven Príncipe… adviértale acerca del ataque que las Tierras del Norte tienen planeado, atacarán por la Prefectura de Nara…-

-¿Oh?- sonrió.- ¿Por qué te creería?- Suoh le miró fríamente.

-¡No quiero atacar al Oeste!- decisión en su mirada.- Mucho menos por órdenes de esa mujer.- suspiró.- Además mucho menos si está manipulándonos, no pienso perder la vida ni sacrificar las Tierras del Norte por culpa de ella…-

-Mhm ¿y por qué confiaría en ti?- Suoh sonrió.

-Por que yo no tengo ninguna otra opción más que confiar en usted.-

-Oh, vaya actitud.- le miró seriamente.

-Se lo pido, entregue mi pañuelo al Señor Shiso.- Kouga no demostró emoción alguna pero ¿Cómo conocía a Shiso?- Él y mi padre se conocieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún servía como Guardián de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste… él me conoce, dígale mi nombre, me recordará.- sonrió.

-…Bien… ¿algo más?- le miró arrogantemente.

-…Disculpe que le pida éste favor.- negó.- Pero si me alejo de mis compañeros ellos sospecharán más… por favor.- Kouga asintió.

-Bien, bien… ¿pero en todo caso ¿para que avisarle a InuYasha y no a su hermano Sesshoumaru?- Suoh le miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Conoce a Lord Sesshoumaru!?-

-…Tal vez.- Suoh sonrió con amabilidad.

-Entonces por favor, déle a él mi mensaje: El Norte atacará por Nara, no hay con nosotros aliado alguno… pelearemos solos, el ejército del General Suoh no participará…-Kouga le interrumpió.

-Oye habla por ti pero ¿realmente tus soldados no atacarían?- Suoh rió.

-Ellos han demostrado fidelidad…- sonrió con malicia.- Y de no ser así, yo mismo mataré a cualquier traidor.- continuó con el mensaje.- Nyohiko está siendo ayudada por un extraño ente, Akai… pero desconozco su origen… Nyohiko es una hanyou, hija de una hechicera youkai y un Shinigami. Por lo que pude entender, Nyohiko desea el control del Oeste y de su Lord.- Kouga silbó.

-Fiiiuuu, se pelean por esos malditos hermanos… ¡esto es el colmo!- Suoh le ignoró.

-Esa mujer, Akai le entregó a Nyohiko unas extrañas piedras, por lo que pude comprender, esas piedras le darán alguna clase de ayuda en la batalla… dijo que "Ellos responderán inmediatamente y vendrán para ayudarte con tu objetivo".- Kouga suspiró.

-Tu "mensaje" es más bien un reporte… pero bueno…- escuchó ruido a lo lejos.

-¡Se están moviendo!- Suoh miró hacía el exterior del bosque.- Seguramente ya han decidido lo que harán.- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- ¡No he informado a mi ejercito, Nyohiko se dará cuenta!-

-¿No que te negabas a ayudar?- Suoh asintió.

-Fingiré, por favor… avísele a Lord Sesshoumaru, Señor Kouga….- el lobo se rascó la cabeza.

-Mejor váyase, Suoh, Guardián de la Frontera Este.- el youkai de rubios cabellos negó.

-¡Del Oeste!- suspiró.- Por favor… no vaya a equivocarse en la información que le he dado.- le reverenció nuevamente y comenzó a correr rumbo al campamento de las Tierras del Norte.

-¿Le crees Kouga?- Hakaku le miró confundido.

-¿Además porque confiaría en ti, si no te conoce?- Kouga les miró irritado.

-¡Bola de idiotas, confió en mí porque no tiene otra opción!- renegó.- ¡Ay maldición!- comenzó a correr, rumbó al Palacio Imperial del Oeste.- ¡Que más da, de todos modos teníamos que volver al Palacio de Sesshoumaru!- pronto sus lobos y "sirvientes" comenzaron a seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía su cuerpo temblar ante el frío de aquel oscuro lugar; tinieblas rodeándola y dejándola en una profunda soledad.

-¿Dónde…?-

-_Doncella humana…- _Rin volvió el rostro.

-¡Señora Unmei!- se incorporó.- ¿Qué…?-

-_La guerra contra las Tierras ha comenzado.- _Rin asintió.

-Lo sé… las Tierras del Oeste han sido amenazadas por las del Norte, yo…-

-_No, yo no habló de esas batallas… yo no habló de la pelea contra Sesshoumaru únicamente; habló de la pelea contra los Cuatro Reinos, ella lidera al mismo infierno, al Jigoku.-_

-¿Jigoku?- le miró confundida.- ¿Contra el Amo?-

-_Contra los Cuatro Reinos, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Oeste sea arrasado y después continuarán con lo demás… Doncella humana… Rin.-_ le miró seriamente.- _Hazle ver la verdad al hijo del Suzaku, no dejes que Lord Taki se vea envuelto en más mentiras… no permitas que sea tentado por el Jigoku.- _

_-_¿Yo?- negó.- Pero no tengo forma de hablar con él, yo…-

_-Hablarás con él, te lo puedo asegurar.- _sonrió.- _Yo lo sé; cuando estaba con vida vi más allá de lo que otros podrían… es sólo que…- _desvió la mirada.-…_tuve miedo y no pude ver como terminaría; por eso confiaré en mi hijo para defenderse a sí mismo y proteger lo que le importa.- _sonrió.- _Por eso te pido que no permitas a Suzaku caer… por favor, no necesitarán más enemigos si no aliados, Doncella Rin…- _la humana asintió.

_-_Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.-

_-Una cosa más…- _Rin asintió.- _Lord Taki reclamará venganza por el asesinato de la mujer que amaba, Lady Minami…- _la humana abrió los ojos estupefacta.- _Deberás decirle que ha sido Nyohiko, la dama de Lady Minami.-_

-¿P-pero cómo…?- sintió un sudor frío.- No… no me creerá.- Unmei asintió.

-_Nyohiko es una mujer de cabellos rojizos y verdes ojos, él sabrá de quien hablo. Ella misma le ha propuesto se una al Norte para atacar el Oeste a pesar de haber sido ella quien asesinó a la Luz del Norte… sí aun sabiendo esto, él no te cree…- _asintió.- _Entonces podrás dejar que se niegue a la verdad… dependerá de él su propio futuro.- _sonrió.- _¿Tienes miedo… ahora que te han tomado como rehén?-_

-No.- sonrió.- Mi Amo Sesshoumaru vendrá, yo lo sé… yo jamás dejaré de confiar en él.- Unmei sonrió.

-_Te lo agradezco.- _sintió que toda la oscuridad se movía, vapor que confundía la silueta de la Taiyoukai.

-¿…Qué?- abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza punzaba y aquel molesto olor a humedad.- ¿Una celda?- intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no se movía libremente; estaba atada.-…Hmn.- su expresión se tornó fría; tal y como Shiso lo había dicho, ella había tenido un Gran Maestro para responder a situaciones tensas, ella era la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru.

-¿Uh?- la nasal voz de un hombre la llamó.- ¿Ya despertaste?- se acercó a la celda un ser con el tamaño de un niño, su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje amarillo, ojos gatunos y colmillos.- ¡Bien, ya era hora!- movió su mano derecha hacía la celda, como jugando con los barrotes.

-¿…Estás son las Tierras del Sur?- luchó por incorporarse, haciéndolo con esfuerzo pero dejando clara su determinación.

-Sí.- maulló.- ¡Vengan ahora!- pronto varios gatos estuvieron fuera de su celda.- ¿No les parece divertido?- Rin les miró despectivamente, llena de orgullo… bien agradecía que al menos su "entrenamiento" como falsa Señora del Oeste le sirviese ahora mismo de ayuda.

-No será tan divertido cuando mi Lord Sesshoumaru venga.- mordió su lengua ¡eso había sido estúpido!

-¿Tu Lord?- rieron.- ¡Pero si eres una humana!- uno de los gatos abrió la celda.

-Es verdad, Lord Sesshoumaru preferiría ser ejecutado antes que acercarse a una humana.- se acercó a ella.- Ohh, este Uchikake parece ser de muy buena calidad…- dos gatos más entraron.- ¡Fuera, yo me quedaré con él!- Rin les miró molesta.

-¡No seas ingrato, no te ocurrirá nada por compartirlo!- los gatos maullaron, su pelaje se alzó. Rin iba a protestar cuando sintió la nariz de uno de los gatos olfatearla.

-¡Tú…!- Rin sintió la pata del animal colocarse en su cuello y arrancarle la delicada cadena.- ¡Devuélveme eso!- exigió con angustia.

-¡Ohhh, joya!- los gatos ignoraron la pelea por el Uchikake y se arrojaron contra el otro.- ¡Es mío!-

-¡Eso jamás!- otro gato le arañó. Entre arañazos y maullidos no se percataron de la presencia de aquel hombre al que Takatori había ordenado llevase a Rin a ése lugar.

-¡Bestias estúpidas!- les pateó y tras esto pudo ver el colmillo en el suelo.- ¿Uhm?- lo recogió.

-¡Eso es mío, devuélvemelo!- Rin le miró decidida.

-¿Esto?- suspiró.- Ah, que infantil…- lo acercó a su rostro.- Todo éste escándalo por un estúpido pendiente de…- su olfato captaba algo.- ¿E…esto?- le olfateó nuevamente.- ¡No puede ser!- miró a la humana, su mirada fría y orgullosa.- _¿Quién _te dio esto?- Rin movió el rostro.

-Ninguna explicación he de darte.- sintió el filo de una katana en su cuello.

-Yo creo que sí.- le sonrió.- Ja, aunque… que más da, soy un youkai, aún si mi olfato no es tan bueno como el de los youkai perro y lobo sigue siendo youkai.- olfateó el cuello de Rin.

-Explica Hitowari qué haces con esa mujer.- el joven youkai se alejó de la humana.

-¡General Takatori!- se arrodillo.- ¡General, he descubierto algo!- los gatos protestaron pero fueron callados al recibir una maligna mirada del joven Hitowari.

-Habla.- caminó hacía Rin.

-¡Señor, ésta humana tiene un pendiente nupcial, obsequió de Lord Sesshoumaru!- los oscuros ojos de Takatori mostraron desconcierto.

-¿Qué has dicho?- el joven le entregó el pendiente. Rin les observaba entre confundida y asombrada, ellos habían dicho ¿Nupcial?- ¡Imposible!- se volvió hacía la humana y levantó su rostro.- ¡Contesta mujer¿esto te lo dio Sesshoumaru?!- la joven no dijo nada.- ¡Estúpida!- con rapidez le dio una bofetada, haciéndola caer.- ¡Aún si no lo dices lo sabemos por el olor del colmillo!- Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Pero esto… es inaudito…- comenzó a reír.-¡Es igual a su padre!-

-¿P-pero Señor Takatori no será extraño que la mujer no tenga su olor?- el youkai se acercó a Rin.- Ella no despide otro aroma que no sea el propio; si Lord Sesshoumaru la tomó como su hembra, ella debería…- sintió la fría mirada de Takatori.

-No me creas estúpido, eso ya lo sé.- miró a Rin.- Pero eso no nos interesa realmente…- le sonrió.- Si no el hecho de que tenemos prisionera a la hembra de Lord Sesshoumaru.- oh, definitivamente Lord Taki **no** **debía **ser tan insensato ¡debía convencerlo cuanto antes!

Dejó el lugar con una Rin furiosa y la orden de no tocar a la mujer humana.

La noche transcurría, sentía su cuerpo temblar ante las bajas temperaturas… Escuchó voces. -¡P-Princesa, usted no debe bajar aquí…!-

-Silencio.- pasos, se acercaban.-…Buenas noches.- Rin alzó el rostro.- Así que aquí te tienen.- sonrió.- ¡Abre la puerta!- ordenó al guardia, quien se apresuró a ello.- Yo soy...- observó sus brazos amarrados. Suspiró.- Soy Kasumi, Princesa de las Tierras del Sur; soy la hermana menor de Lord Taki.- la humana le miro con recelo.- Ah, desamarraré tus manos.- se acercó a ella, garras surgieron y cortó la cuerda.

-…Gracias.- movió su entumecido cuerpo.

-Guardia, retírate.- el gato maulló.

-Pero Princesa ha sido el Señor Takatori quien nos ha ordenado estar aquí al pendiente y…- Kasumi le miró con su serenidad común.

-¿Cuándo un General se volvió más importante que la hermana de tu Lord?- el cabello de gato se erizó y corrió.- Ahora…- le sonrió a Rin.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-…Comprenderá que no puedo hablarle con el respeto debido…- Kasumi le miró sin comprender.- Pero ¿por qué habría de decirle algo a usted?- negó.- ¡Su hermano mando a asesinar a viajeros del Oeste aún cuando mi Amo había informado su paso y Lord Taki había dicho que permitiría su viaje!- desprecio en su voz.- ¡Es un Lord falso!- un escalofriante sonido salió de la garganta de Kasumi.

-¡No te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre con mentiras!- Rin iba a negar cuando Kasumi habló.- ¡Espera un momento!- se tranquilizó.-…Escuché de la masacre que ocurrió con viajeros del Oeste hace algunos meses, mis sirvientes me lo hicieron saber… mi hermano no prestó importancia a ello porque el ataque a esos youkai fue poco después de abandonar las Tierras del Oeste; pudieron ser ogros o incluso humanos.- Rin negó enérgicamente.- ¡Mi hermano no lo hizo!- dijo decidida.

-¡Yo misma vi lo que hicieron a esos youkai, yo vi sus cuerpos…!- recordó aquel día, la expresión de Shiso al no encontrar más que partes de los quemadas cuerpos de su familia… todo en aquel lugar olía a muerte y cenizas.- Yo misma vi a todos sufrir por los que fallecieron aquel día…-

-…Mi hermano no lo hizo.- dijo con suavidad.- Mi hermano dio su palabra, él no hace uso de ella como si fuese algo sin valor.- Rin le miró seriamente.- …Se que no puede confiar en mí pero, por favor, necesito saberlo de usted… ¿quién la trajo a éste lugar?- la humana no respondió.- Fue Yumeragi no Takatori ¿no es verdad?- le miró seriamente.- Ese hombre ha mostrado ser desleal a Lord Taki, ha mentido y le ha dicho falsas razones desde hace algunos días.-

-¿Y Lord Taki no se da cuenta?- Kasumi negó.

-Yumeragi no Takatori fue su maestro y se encargó de criarle desde cierta edad… es como el Señor Shiso, máximo General al servicio de Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste…- negó.- Mi Lord no puede creer que ése hombre le miente… confía demasiado en él, por eso, no dudo que haya sido él quien estuvo implicado en la masacre de la gente del Oeste.- Rin le miró con atención.

-¿Para que viene a decirme todo esto?-

-¡Necesito que me diga porque la trajo aquí!- se acercó.- ¿A dónde se dirigía usted?- negó.- ¿Quién es usted?- no recibió repuesta.- ¡Al menos dígame si usted puede afirmar que ha sido Takatori quien la trajo aquí!- necesitaba convencer a su hermano ¡necesitaba ayuda de la humana!

-…Sí, ha sido Yumeragi no Takatori… le han ayudado dos youkai mas.- recordó la forma en la que ése hombre se había presentado ante Shiso, como habían comenzado a pelear y como dos sombras habían abordado pronto la carroza.-…Atacaron el carruaje, Takatori peleo contra…- guardó silencio.

-…Esta bien, no es necesario que me digas el nombre de tu guardia…- Rin negó.

-No, no… él no es mi guardia, yo no tengo guardia.-

-¿Por qué Takatori se empeñó en traerte aquí si no fueras importante?- negó.- Deja de mentirme mujer humana.-

-¡No le miento!- odiaba que dijeran que decía falsedades.- ¡Mi Amo nunca me puso una guardia, yo no necesito una!- se cubrió la boca.

-¿E-eres la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru?- se incorporó.- P-por eso te trajo con él… ¡cuéntame todo!- volvió a sentarse a su lado.- No me importa quien era la persona que te protegía sólo dime ¿Cómo te atacaron, cuando, donde?- al no recibir respuesta Kasumi le miró enojada.- ¡Entiende, necesito que mi hermano crea en mí, necesito que se de cuenta que Takatori le miente!- negó.- ¡Mi hermano jamás autorizó que trajeran prisioneros, su orden fue matarles!- su mirada se tornó angustiada.

-¿¡Matarlos!?-

¡Señor Shiso!

-…Sí… a toda clase de invasores y refugiados…-

-¡Pero nosotros jamás pasamos la Frontera!- estaba preocupada por el amable inu youkai.- ¡Estábamos cerca de la Frontera de las Tierras del Oeste, nosotros nos dirigíamos a la Tierras del Este!- su voz mostró evidente indignación.- ¡Jamás pisamos los dominios de Lord Taki del Sur!-

-¡Eso deseaba saber!- se incorporó.- ¡Debo avisarle a Taki de tu presencia!- los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa; ¡La Señora Unmei tenía razón!- ¡Mi Lord sabrá todo esto y no perdonará a Takatori por su infamia!-

-P-Princesa Kasumi…- la neko youkai se volvió.- E-ese hombre se ha llevado consigo algo que me pertenece…- bajo el rostro.- Yo quisiera…-

-Informaré de ello, te lo devolveré personalmente.- sonrió.- Sólo asegúrate de contarle a Lord Taki sobre todo lo que me has dicho.- Rin asintió.- Te llamas Rin ¿verdad?- la humana asintió al tiempo que Kasumi le sonreía.- Te sacaré pronto de aquí.- iba a salir cuando se detuvo.- Oh, toma.- le entregó su propio Uchikake.- El frío de las celdas debe ser insoportable.- Rin se negó pero la neko youkai la puso sobre ella.- No se preocupe Dama Rin, protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru.- salió del lugar y cerró la celda, dejando a una Rin pasmada…

Acaso… ¿Lord Taki no era un falso y mentiroso Gran Señor…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el segundo amanecer que pasaban aburriéndose en aquel salón del Palacio, bien no era que se aburrieran, en realidad era que _él_ se aburría pero no podían culparlo, es decir, entendía lo que pasaba y como se sentía su estúpido _hermano_ pero aún así no podían negar que estar sentado viendo como otro lucha por quitar una maldición… no es precisamente lo que uno podría denominar diversión, claro que…

-¡Torasareta Sowaka!- y nuevamente algunos ideogramas se iluminaron, súbitamente dos pergaminos fuda se elevaron y produjeron un extraño fuego violáceo.- ¡Oh, ohhhh!- Jaken se incorporó emocionado.- ¡Creo que lo hemos logrado Amo Sesshoumaru!- el hombre de oscuros cabellos pensó seriamente en asesinar a ese pequeño renacuajo ¡¿Cómo decía que había pasado algo sí él seguía igual!?

-…Jaken.- súbitamente sintió un extraño palpitar ¡su cuerpo estaba palpitando!  
InuYasha se incorporó.

-¿Funcionó?- podía escuchar el palpitar del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, era tan claro como cuando Tetsusaiga respondía.- Hmn.- el cabello de Sesshoumaru comenzó a pelear entre el negro y gris.- Estás cambiando.- observó al Lord restarle importancia.- Feh.- entonces… no pasó nada más.

-Jaken.- le miró fríamente.

-¡Pero yo mismo lo vi… usted estaba…!-

-Sigues oliendo a humano…- InuYasha se acercó.- Y encima tienes el pelo gris.- se burló. Sesshoumaru le miró molesto, iba a exigirle guardara silencio cuando Jaken se acercó a los símbolos que se habían activado, analizándolos.

-…Mhm, Amo Sesshoumaru…- súbitamente el Lord sujetó por el cuello al pequeño youkai.- ¡Aghh!- comenzó a sudar, ahora sí ¡él día más temido!- ¡E-espere!- trató de explicar.- ¡Amo bonitooo!- más oscura se tornó la mirada del Lord.- ¡D-descubrí algo por favor no me mateeee!- fue arrojado a unos metros.

-Habla.- escuchó a InuYasha decir algo sobre su cobarde sirviente.

-¡T-tiene magia fuda…!- se incorporo.- Por eso el hechizo reaccionó…- el humano le miraba seriamente.- Al mismo tiempo que tiene magia fuda, tiene magia youkai…- se acercó temeroso a uno de los símbolos.- Mire.- después caminó hacía otro.- Y además maneja magia de los muertos.- sintió un escalofrío ¡su Amo le miraba irritado!- ¡Ahhh!- corrió hasta otro símbolo.- ¡Y-y este… este es el hechizo que enlaza los otros!- fue aplastado por InuYasha.

-Mejor di si puedes quitar la estúpida maldición, Jaken.- el renacuajo luchaba por quitarse el píe del hanyou.

-¡Claro que puedo!- sintió su cuerpo ser liberado de la presión de ser aplastado.-…Pero…- sintió nuevamente la fría mirada de su Amo, se arrodillo y suplico piedad.- ¡Perdóneme Amo bonito!-

-¿Uhm?- Sesshoumaru e InuYasha le miraban seriamente.

-¡N-necesitaré de su sangre para hacer un pequeño pacto!- sintió esos horribles escalofríos.- Yo… yo….- súbitamente InuYasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-¿Y que harás, a ti que tanto te irrita compartir tu"honorable y noble" sangre?- por un momento juró que la expresión de Sesshoumaru era de fastidio.

-Silencio hanyou.- iba a protestar cuando el Lord le extendió su brazo.- Usa tus garras.- Jaken pronto comenzó a gritar en histeria.

-¡Insolente, atrevido!- InuYasha había provocado una profunda herida en el brazo del Lord.- ¡T-tú maldito hanyou…!- el Joven Príncipe iba a patearlo cuando la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

-¡Jaken!- el pequeño renacuajo le miró desesperado ¿por qué su Amo bonito se había dejado herir por un ser inferior como Inuya…?- ¡Apresúrate!- pronto Jaken comenzó a realizar conjuros de diferentes índoles, había tomado entre sus manos sangre del Lord y había comenzado a salpicarla en el interior del círculo, también trazó nuevos símbolos en el piso los cuales resplandecían con el paso de cada conjuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fría brisa del invierno soplaba con extenuante suavidad, un ambiente de calma que no debería sentirse ante la guerra con las Tierras del Oeste… mucho menos después de tan pavorosos y reveladores sucesos. No negaba que jamás había confiado en esa mujer, Nyohiko, pero aún así no esperaba que sus intensiones fueran tan oscuras e incluso, fueran más allá del poder mismo.

Descansaba bajo una cómoda y pequeña tienda, había dejado claro a sus hombres no permitieran la entrada de nadie que no fuese el mismo General de la Frontera Norte, con el cual deseaba hablar.

-General Suoh.- uno de los guardias entró.- El General Sonaburo ha venido para hablar con usted, tal como pidió.-

-Que pase.- estaba tranquilamente recostado en el piso, disfrutando de lo que serían seguramente sus últimos minutos de paz y serenidad.

-Suoh.- el youkai se sentó al lado del Guardián del Oeste.- Kageyama se ha detenido a poca distancia de una pequeña batalla.- al youkai de rubios cabellos evidentemente le importaba poco lo que pasara con aquel degenerado general que osaba pensar en llevarlo con él para satisfacer sus deseos lascivos.- El General Yutai está peleando, es un pequeño ejercito humano, no tardarán en terminar con ellos.-

-Mhm.- con lentitud abrió los ojos.- Da igual.- Sonaburo le miró seriamente.

-¿No querías saber sobre sus movimientos?-

-…No.- sonrió.- Jamás dije algo como eso.- Sonaburo suspiró.

-¿Entonces para que me hiciste dejar mi tienda? Estoy planeando un ataque y tú…-

-Sonaburo, General de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Norte.- le miró seriamente.- ¿Y si te digo que Nyohiko nos está utilizando?- el rubio youkai le miraba decidido.

-Te pediría pruebas.- Suoh suspiró.

-No las tengo.- le miró con cierto temor.- Tan sólo mi palabra y nada más.-

-Ja¿y sólo eso tienes?- cerró un ojo y le miró discretamente con el otro.- ¿…Y que dice tu palabra?-

-…Que en el bosque que dejamos atrás hace poco ella se vio con una extraña mujer.- sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina, esa desagradable sensación a muerte había vuelto.- Habló con ella con mucha tranquilidad, le dijo que si le daría su ayuda para atacar al Oeste y…- fue interrumpido.

-Espera, espera.- le miró con atención.- Nyohiko se vio con una mujer…-

-Sí.- interrumpió.- La llamo Señora Akai.- por alguna razón ambos sintieron un espeluznante frío en la tienda.

-¿Señora Akai?- negó.- No conozco a esa mujer, no pertenece a las Casas Reales de los Cuatro Territorios… hasta donde yo sé nuestra Señora Minami no tenía más familia, Lord Fuuno no tiene ninguna hija con ese nombre, en el caso de Lord Taki sólo tiene una hermana, la Princesa Kasumi… y Lord Sesshoumaru.- su voz se oscureció de tan sólo recordar al asesino de la Luz del Norte.- El Lord del Oeste tiene únicamente un hermano.- Suoh asintió.

-Sí, es seguro que esa mujer, Akai, no pertenece a las Casas Reales.- negó.- Pero eso no tiene importancia realmente… necesito que todo lo que te cuente en estos momentos lo mantengas en secreto.-

-Tienes mi palabra.- ambos se dieron la mano y sellaron su pacto.

-Que así sea.- suspiró.- Decidí ir al bosque para caminar un poco, para despejar mi mente.- continuó.- Entonces vi a Nyohiko estar cerca de un lago congelado, de ahí salió esa mujer, Akai…- Sonaburo le miraba con atención.- Hablaron acerca de la guerra que iniciamos y esa tal Akai le entregó unas piedras con los cuales dijo que "ellos" responderían a su llamado.-

-¿Ellos?- Sonaburo le miró confundido.- ¿Quiénes ellos?- Suoh sonrió con cierta burla.

-Sonaburo, si lo supiera no hubiese dicho "ellos".- continuó.- Después dijo que deseaba apoderarse de las Tierras del Oeste…-

-¿¡QUE!?- su mirada se enrojeció.- ¡Se supone que destruiríamos el Oeste!-

-…Nyohiko quiere ser la Señora del Oeste por lo que yo pude entender, ella está enamorada de Lord Sesshoumaru.- los ojos de Sonaburo se abrieron con asombro.

-¿De Lord Sesshoumaru?- se burló.- ¡Que estúpida, enamorada de Lord Sesshoumaru!- Suoh se mostraba preocupado.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-…Sobre el origen de Nyohiko... por lo que esa Akai le dijo, Nyohiko es hija de una hechicera youkai y un… shinigami.-

-¿Un… dios de la muerte?-

-Dios o mensajero de la muerte… como sea, no es normal eso.- Sonaburo negó.- Creo que ella es capaz de manejar cosas que ningún otro youkai podría… ella tiene poder para representar la muerte y… Sonaburo, no podemos confiar en ella.- el General del Norte asintió.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, planea sacrificarnos a todos.- bajo la mirada.- Aprovechó que Lord Sesshoumaru asesinó a Lady Minami, nos envía a pelear a nosotros cuando en realidad sólo quiere tener la ventaja suficiente para hablar con el Lord del Oeste y… si ella puede manejar magia ¿planeará controlarlo?-

-¿A Lord Sesshoumaru?- aun cuando la sola idea le parecía ridícula… tenía algo de sentido.- Tal vez.-

-¿Qué hacemos?- un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.- Si la apoyamos moriremos al ser usados… si no… tal vez se rebelen los ejércitos y debemos recordar que las Tierras del Norte están desprotegidas ahora.- Suoh negó.

-Dejé algunos hombres en las fronteras, no son muchos pero serán capaces de retener posibles invasores por algún tiempo… después será solo cuestión de que nos informen para volver.-

-Oh… eres precavido; nosotros nos apresuramos al parecer.-desvió la vista avergonzado.

-Comprendo la ira que sienten ante la muerte de Lady Minami…- su voz se tornó sería.- ¿Pero sabes?- llamó la atención del General Sonaburo.- No creo que Lord Sesshoumaru matará a la Luz del Norte…-

-¡Suoh…!-

-¡Piénsalo!- escuchó a su alrededor, estaba seguro que estaban solos pero aún así era angustiante, no quería que le mataran por algo tan falso como negar lo que para muchos era obvio.- Lord Sesshoumaru podría haberla matado hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué no lo hizo?-

-¡Por que no tuvo oportunidad!-

-¡Te equivocas!- le miró seriamente.- Muchas veces vi a Lady Minami dirigirse al Oeste, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… ella volvía herida tal vez, pero siempre sin algo grave… Lord Sesshoumaru no la pudo matar, no olvides que también hay acuerdos políticos y a la Casa Real del Oeste le importa en demasía el honor.- suspiró.- Y considerando que fue el mismo Lord Inu no Taisho el que hizo esos acuerdos ¿…por qué su heredero iría en contra de ellos?-

-…Supongamos que lo que dices es verdad.- le miró con atención.- ¿De quien sospechas?-

-De la misma Nyohiko.- Sonaburo se exaltó.- Es algo posible, recuerda que posee el poder para invocar a la muerte misma… claro eso si realmente es hija de un Shinigami.- desvió la mirada.- Pero no tengo pruebas, eso ya te lo había dicho.-

-…No podría creer que nuestra Señora hubiese muerto a manos de una maldita hanyou…-

-Pero es algo probable¿acaso no fue extraño que ella fuera justamente la que nos hiciera conocer la noticia de la muerte de nuestra Lady?- le miró fríamente.- Sólo ella lo sabía, y de no ser porque el olor de la Luz del Norte desapareció… no creería que esta muerta.- Sonaburo temblaba lleno de ira.

-…Sí lo que dices es verdad…- Suoh le interrumpió diciendo que no afirmaba que Nyohiko hubiese matado a Lady Minami.-…Me refiero al hecho de que nos esté usando.-

-¿Uhm?-

-¿Qué podremos hacer?- suspiró.- Si nos negamos nos llamarán traidores… si la apoyamos seremos masacrados por el Oeste y moriremos sin valor alguno.-

-¿…Tu ejercito te es leal?- Sonaburo le miró sin comprender.- ¿Te seguirían aún si no fueran órdenes de Nyohiko?- el General del Norte sonrió.

-Claro que si.-

-Bien.- sonrió.- Estoy seguro que mi ejército es igual, aún si alguno intentará traicionarme tengo hombres de confianza que me lo informarían pronto.- se incorporó.- Sonaburo… tú irás con Kageyama y Yutai, acompañarán a Nyohiko… no les hagas saber a esos dos lo que te he dicho, no me creerán.-

-Yo tengo mis reservas.- le dijo seriamente.

-…Comprendo… pero estoy seguro que ahora estarás vigilándola y con suerte verás la verdad por ti mismo.- observó su armadura.- Irías con ellos a pelear y si te das cuenta que algo es tal y como te digo… si ella quiere sacrifícanos entonces hazlos ver la verdad, detenlos con tu propio ejecito antes de que los maten a todos…-

-¡No podré contra ambos!-

-Lo sé… me iré y avanzaré antes de que ustedes lleguen, estaré cerca del Oeste. Dividiré parte de mi ejercito, sí Nyohiko pregunta entonces el capitán que deje a cargo le dirá que partí para investigar mas a fondo como atacar…-

-La mujer se molestará y dudará de ti aún más.-

-Lo sé pero no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo ya.- Sonaburo sonrió.

-Bien…- se acercó a Suoh.- Es decir que tú y parte de tus hombres nos esperarán en las Tierras del Oeste y si decidimos rebelarnos contra Nyohiko tu me apoyarás contra Kageyama y Yutai.-

-Por supuesto… aunque claro está que deberemos ser especialmente cuidadosos pues los ejércitos de las Tierras del Oeste no tardarían en descubrirnos.- negó.- Pero aún así… si esa tal Akai piensa ayudar a Nyohiko imagino le ayudará enviando a sus propios hombres… no creo que tenga otro medio para ayudarla.-

-Será una emboscada interna.- sonrió.- Tu plan es práctico y útil. Mataremos a Nyohiko si ha sido ella la responsable, podremos declararnos vencidos en caso de que realmente haya sido esa hanyou la culpable de la muerte de Lady Minami…- sus ojos se volvieron gatunos.- Pero Suoh, General del Oeste.- tomó el mango de su katana, desenvainando una pequeña parte.- Sí estás mintiendo y tú intención es sólo jugar con las Tierras del Norte y sus Generales… yo mismo te cortaré la cabeza.-

-Me parece bien.- sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las Tierras del Sur la situación se había vuelto súbitamente tensa. En el Salón de la Corte Imperial, Lord Taki esperaba ansiosamente la presencia de dos youkai a los cuales deseaba _agradecer_ sus actos.

-¡Lord Taki!- entró un guardia.- ¡Tal como ordenaste, aquí están Yumeragi no Takatori y Hitowari no Fujisawa.- los youkai entraron lentamente.

-Gran Lord.-

-Lord Taki.- Takatori iba a pronunciar unas palabras cuando la fría voz de Taki le detuvo.

-El único que habla en ésta corte soy yo, Takatori.- los dos youkai se arrodillaron frente a su Lord.- Escuché acerca de cierta mujer humana…- los oscuros ojos de Takatori se entrecerraron; Hitowari temblaba ligeramente.- ¿Por qué no fui informado?-

-…Lord Taki, no lo consideré apropiado, usted me pidió matara a los invasores y…-

-Y no les mataste.- dijo irritado.

-Pero era sólo una humana y… bueno su especie es débil, no podría invadirnos una sola humana.- Takatori se preguntaba quien había sido el maldito traidor que había informado de todo a Lord Taki.

-¡No intentes jugar conmigo!- los ojos de Taki enrojecieron.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que la mujer viene de las Tierras del Oeste!- súbitamente Rin fue guiada al interior del Salón, dos guardias la escoltaban.- Y osaste callarte eso ante mí.- le miró molesto.- ¡No conforme con ello te atreviste a secuestrar a la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru!-

-¡Eso no…!-

-¡Silencio!- Takatori le miró molesto.

-¡Lord Taki si te lo hubiese dicho tú la hubieras matado!- sintió la fría mirada de su Amo.- ¡Pero ella puede sernos útil en contra de Lord Sesshoumaru!- Rin sintió su corazón oprimirse.

-…Poco aceptable es que yo acepte usar a una mujer como arma.- Kasumi entró al Salón.- Aún si hubiese consentido usar a ésta mujer contra Sesshoumaru…- resentimiento en su voz ¡¿cómo había osado humillarle así!? Takatori maldito ¡había ensuciado su nombre y con ello su honor!

-¡Úsala entonces mi Lord…!- guardó silencio ante la mirada de Taki.

-¡Takatori eres un imbécil!- se incorporó.- Si ella hubiese invadido nuestras tierras hubiese aceptado sin dudar el matarla.- la miró fríamente.- ¡Pero tú y ese inepto que tienes al lado, se atrevieron a secuestrarla estando en las Fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste!-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Hitowari intentó defenderse.

-¡Lo es!- interrumpió Rin.- ¡Nosotros jamás entramos a las Tierras de Lord Taki!- Takatori iba a exigir se callara cuando vio a los guardias sujetar a la humana.- Hmn.- es verdad, había hablado con Lord Taki del Sur y él había aceptado que estuviese presente en la Corte bajo la condición de permanecer en silencio.- Pido me disculpe alteza.- el neko youkai le dio una rápida mirada.

-Ciertamente es irritante que me hayan ocultado su presencia.- miro a Hitowari.- Más el hecho de haber tomado como rehén a alguien que no piso si quiera nuestras tierras, es completamente repugnante.- sonrió.- Takatori, confiar en ti ha sido un grave error, en ti ya no puedo depositar mi fe.- caminó hacía ellos; Takatori podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su barbilla… Taki pasó a su lado, ignorándole.

-…Mi Lord…- iba a hablar cuando escuchó el viscoso sonido de sangre en el suelo. Miró por sobre su hombro…

…Lord Taki del Sur… había decapitado a Hitowari no Fujisawa… le observó llevar sus garras hasta su boca y lamer la sangre.

Una escalofriante sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Rin; conocía la vida de la Corte Imperial del Oeste, sabía que su Amo no toleraba errores ni semejantes… estaba conciente de que él no dudaba en asesinar a cualquiera que fuera en contra de sus deseos pero…

-¡Hermano!- Kasumi iba a acercarse cuando la mirada de su Lord la previno de acercarse.-…Lord Taki…- bajo la mirada entristecida.

-Yumeragi no Takatori…- con un suave movimiento de su rostro indico a dos guardias se acercarán.- Por mostrar deslealtad a tu Lord, yo, Taki, Lord del de las Tierras del Sur te condeno a la decapitación pública.- sonrió al ver la sorprendida mirada del youkai a sus pies.- Como una prueba para la gente del Sur, como evidencia de que no toleraré insolencias ni mucho menos traidores.- le sujetaron los dos guardias y le hicieron levantarse.

-…Lord Taki…- le miró fríamente.-…Al final no sirvieron de nada mis enseñanzas, no es usted el gran Lord que…- las garras del neko youkai rasguñaron fieramente la piel de su rostro.

-Mantén tu lengua tras tus dientes.- le dio la espalda.- Llévenselo.- pronto Kasumi se acercó a su hermano.- ¿Qué deseas?-

-…Her…- se corrigió.- Lord Taki, ése hombre lleva consigo algo que le pertenece a la Dama Rin del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.- el neko youkai la miró seriamente.- T-te pido me permitas exigírselo.- su Lord asintió.- Yumeragi no Takatori, entrégame el pendiente que le has quitado a la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru.- se acercó al

-Lord Taki… lo que la Princesa me pide puede serte revelador, te pido le analices a fondo antes de ejecutarme.- así que después de todo si estaba preocupado por su vida ¿eh?

Interesante.

-Entrega lo que tu Princesa ha dicho.- contestó suavemente. Takatori se molesto ¡se estaba burlando de sus intentos por mantenerse con vida… a pesar de que todo lo había hecho por él!

¡Maldito Taki!

-…En mi haoiri.- dijo irritado. Entonces Kasumi cometió un grave error: ir ella misma por algo que un sirviente debió tomar.- Princesa…- la observó frente a él, la única mujer que había deseado toda su vida… la culpable de que él deseara más poder… la responsable de su obsesión por complacer a Lord Taki…

Kasumi buscaba con suavidad, sintió la cadena entre sus dedos, lo tomó y un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios.

-¡!- se alejó.- ¡T-taki!- su hermano la miró de reojo; sabía que había sido ofendida y que debía regañarla por su irrespetuosa forma de nombrarlo ante la corte pero debía mantener su imagen… por otro lado Takatori había sobrepasado sus límites, era demasiado… no sólo había jugado con él ¡se atrevía a tocar a su hermana!

-Llévenselo.- dijo secamente.- Takatori, me aseguraré de atormentarte mucho antes de que mueras como pago a la ofensa que has cometido en contra de la Casa Real del Sur.- con desprecio vio a su general sonreír complacido y ser sacado del Palacio.

-H-hermano…-

-Imprudente.- dijo irritado. Kasumi bajo el rostro, sonrojada. Después dio la vuelta y camino hasta Rin, entregándole su pendiente.

-Muchas Gracias… Princesa Kasumi.- la neko youkai sonrió suavemente.

-Lleven a la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru a la habitación que he dispuesto.- dijo súbitamente Lord Taki. Rin fue sujetada con fuerza.

-¡E-espere!- Rin luchó por soltarse.- Lord Taki necesito hablar con usted… por favor…- fue sacada del lugar.

-¿Hermano?- le miró sin comprender.- ¿No la enviarás al Oeste?-

-…Ve a tus habitaciones a descansar si lo deseas… yo hablaré con esa mujer después, ahora hay asuntos que requieren de mi presencia.- desvió el rostro.  
Lo cierto fue que dichos asuntos eran inexistentes, razón por la cual pronto se encontró fuera de la habitación dispuesta para Rin.- Permanecerán aquí para vigilar a la humana, asegúrense de no dejar sus puestos o prometo que les decapitaré.- miro a dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta fusuma; ambos asintieron y le permitieron la entrada.

Con las puertas shoji ligeramente abiertas, Rin permanecía observando pasivamente el cálido atardecer de las Tierras del Sur. Suspiró, en ambas salidas había guardias.

-¿Interesada en abandonar la habitación?- la humana se volvió ligeramente sorprendida.

-L-lord Taki.- se incorporó y mostró sus respetos.- Agradezco que haya atendido a mi petición.- el neko youkai la miró seriamente.- Le agradezco me permita hablar con usted.-

-Yo jamás pretendí algo similar.- se sentó.- He sido yo quien viene a hablar con usted.- Rin se acercó y se sentó.- Sé que Lady Minami fue asesinada por Lord Sesshoumaru.- la humana iba a protestar.- Silencio mujer, seré yo quien hable hasta que disponga otra cosa.- así que la Señora Unmei había tenido razón, otra vez.- Imagino sabrás que las Tierras del Norte y las Tierras del Oeste están en guerra, mis guardianes han visto ya a los ejércitos del Norte adentrarse a las Fronteras del Oeste.- por al mirada de Rin pudo deducir cuan preocupada estaba.- Sin embargo, nada me explica el porque Sesshoumaru decidió sacarte del Palacio Imperial.- le miró despectivamente.- Tú eres su protegida así que te exijo me expliques la razón.-

_"Lord Taki reclamará venganza por el asesinato de la mujer que amaba, Lady Minami…"_

-No hay nada que explicar.- negó.- Mi Amo dispuso que abandonara el Palacio y así lo he hecho…- sintió los fríos ojos de Taki.- Sí existe otra razón, yo la desconozco.- no había perdido la razón como para decirle que su Lord era un humano en esos momentos; jamás diría algo para perjudicar a su Amo Sesshoumaru.

-…Hum, ya veo.- para sorpresa de Rin, el Joven Lord Taki parecía ser un youkai razonable y… hasta cierto punto ingenuo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo súbitamente. Rin asintió.

-Lord Taki, su general Yumeragi no Takatori nos atacó a mi y a mi carruaje mientras viajábamos por las Fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste, nosotros jamás entramos a sus Tierras… le pido entonces, me permita partir.- bajo el rostro.- Y acerca de Lady Minami…- los ojos de Taki se cerraron con suavidad.- Tal vez sea cierto que la relación entre Lady Minami y Lord Sesshoumaru no era pacífica pero…- el Lord la miró fríamente.- Le aseguro que mi Amo no le lastimó…-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!?- se había impulsado un poco, dispuesto a levantarse.

-¡Escúcheme por favor!- sus labios temblaban.- ¡Lord Taki, no ha sido mi Amo quien tomó la vida de Lady Minami si no Nyohiko, una hanyou!- dios, si le preguntaba sobre ella no tendría que decir ¡ella no la conocía si quiera!

-…- la miró seriamente. Nyohiko había dicho, esa mujer pelirroja ¿por qué culpaba a aquella sirviente?  
Sí de algo estaba seguro era que Sesshoumaru no habría arriesgado a la humana para que sólo le dijera eso… lo cual significaba que realmente Takatori había atacado el carruaje de la mujer humana y la había llevado allí a la fuerza. Sin embargo no comprendía porque culpar a una simple hanyou.- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?- Rin bajo el rostro.- Ja, tu palabra no es algo que valga para mí como puedes imaginarte, tú eres de las Tierras del Oeste.- la humana asintió.

-Lo sé pero… ha sido ella, se lo aseguro.- no tenía duda alguna, la Señora Unmei no le mentiría.- Esa mujer de cabellos rojizos que servía a Lady Minami ha sido la culpable.- esperaba haberla descrito tal como le había dicho la madre de su Lord.

-…Nyohiko.- sonrió.- Me parece bien, la mataré entonces.- se incorporó.- De cualquier modo esa mujer me desagrada.-

-Esto…- le miró sorprendida ¿acaso Lord Taki le había creído tan fácilmente?- ¿Puede permitirme seguir mi viaje? Como le he dicho el Oeste no ha sido el culpable y…-

-¿Te llamas Rin cierto?- la humana asintió.- Ja, bien Rin, yo mataré a Nyohiko pero ten la seguridad de que mataré a Sesshoumaru también.- la mujer pareció molestarse.

-¡Créame!- vio a Taki acercarse a ella con gatuna agilidad.- ¡Hmp!- sintió la mano del Lord en su cuello.

-No seas insensata.- sonrió con ironía, después su atención se poso en la dorada cadena; la arrancó de su garganta.

-¡Devuélvamelo!- pidió una vez que observó su colgante ser tomado por Taki.

-Uhm.- lo observó con atención, recordando las palabras de Takatori.- Un pendiente nupcial.- lo olfateo, Rin se sonrojó.- ¿Huele a Sesshoumaru?- volvió a olfatear.- Vaya.- la miró nuevamente.- Así que tu Lord te reclamó para él, tal como Minami esperaba.- lo estrujó en su puño.- Qué patético, y era él quien se dedicaba a predicar acerca de la pureza de su sangre, ja.- vio a Rin acercarse.

-P-por favor, devuélvamelo… yo no sé nada acerca de que fuese algo nupcial, hasta donde yo sé es únicamente un obsequio de mi Amo…- Taki se negó a entregárselo.

-Es una costumbre nupcial youkai. Los Inu Youkai son quienes tienen más apreció por ella… ningún otro youkai entrega sus colmillos tan fácilmente, sólo que como esos asquerosos perros recuperan en menos de medio día su dentadura no tiene problema alguno.- miro el bello trabajo en la pieza tornasol que contenía el colmillo.- Sesshoumaru te lo entregó para marcarte como suya, es algo simple.- para cuando volvió su atención notó que la humana estaba profundamente sonrojada.- ¿Eh?- sonrió con cierta ternura.- ¿Realmente no sabías nada?-

-Yo…- sentía sus mejillas arder.- N-no lo sabía.- sin desearlo cubrió con la punta de sus dedos su encendido rostro.- Amo Sesshoumaru.- Taki desvió la mirada.

_Flash Back:_

_Descansaba plácidamente cerca de un estanque en el Palacio de las Tierras del Norte. Aún era un adolescente, sus facciones le delataban rápidamente. Sonrió al recordar que pronto iría a pelear al lado del que consideraba un gran aliado e incluso amigo, Sesshoumaru, Príncipe Heredero a las Tierras del Oeste._

_-¡Príncipe Taki!- se incorporó con rapidez ¡esa voz…!_

_-¡Princesa Minami!- sonrió al ver a la hermosa inu youkai.- ¿C-cómo estuvo la reunión de su Honorable Abuelo con Lord Inu No Taisho?- la youkai sonrió._

_-¡Mi abuelo le propuso una alianza a Lord Inu No Taisho y él aceptó!- tocó sus suaves mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, apaciguando el calor que sentía.- ¡Me casaré con el Príncipe Sesshoumaru!- sonrió._

_-…- sonrió suavemente.- Oh… mis felicitaciones.- fue lo único que pudo decir al verla comenzar a reír._

_Príncipe Sesshoumaru…_

_…Amo Sesshoumaru…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿No debería sentirse dichosa?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Rin sonrió.

-No se que decir…- recordó el beso que le dio su Amo antes de salir del Palacio, su único beso.- Me siento demasiado feliz.- y claro que quería hacer más ¡quería reír, gritar, bailar… es más, aún siendo una simple humana estaba dispuesta a cantarle a su Amo Sesshoumaru!

Un… un momento…

Su Amo le había entregado aquel pendiente junto con su kimono rojo, entonces ¿era sólo una forma de protegerla, de que otros youkai no la vieran como una mujer libre?

Bajo el rostro.

¿Acaso sería eso?

…No… ¿pero entonces por qué la había besado? Ella no había iniciado aquello ¿…o si?

Escuchó a Lord Taki acercarse a ella.- Es verdad, tú eres la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru…- sus ojos se volvieron gatunos.- Sí eres también su prometida,…- sonrió.- Seguramente se molestará si le eres robada.-

-¿R-robada?- le miró con sorpresa y miedo.- N-no se acerque.- retrocedió y cuando sintió el cuerpo del Lord youkai más cerca intentó incorporarse para huir pero pronto el poderoso aristócrata la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y el suelo de madera.- ¡Aléjese!- y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el Palacio Imperial del Sur… sintió temor.

Percibía el miedo en los ojos de la mujer humana bajo él y en verdad era una sensación muy complaciente; atormentaría a la mujer de Sesshoumaru y al mismo Taiyoukai por atreverse a arrebatarle a la única dama que había deseado para él.

-Te recomiendo…- Rin luchaba por quitárselo de encima.- Que trates de disfrutar esto, seguramente será la última vez que un Taiyoukai te toque como lo haré.-

-¡Suélteme!- luchaba por empujarle hasta que sus muñecas fueron capturadas bajo la fuerte mano del Lord, las colocó sobre su cabeza dejándola vulnerable e indefensa a sus caricias. Acercó su nariz al cuello de la humana, olfateándola lo mejor que podía.- ¡Basta!-

-No puedo percibir el olor de Sesshoumaru en tu cuerpo.- dijo ligeramente extrañado.- Veamos…- Rin se aterró cuando sintió que Lord Taki había sujetado su kimono y kimono interior con sus dientes, desacomodándolos… intentando ver su cuerpo como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho antes; Hisui se lo había dicho, ninguna Dama decente permitiría que se propasaran con ella ¡se lo había prometido a Hisui y de cierta forma a su Amo Sesshoumaru!

-¡No se atreva, déjeme libre!- sintió sus lágrimas venir a su rostro una vez que la nariz de Taki olfateaba su cuello y parte de su ya descubierto pecho.

Taki percibió el aroma de las lágrimas pero no prestó atención. Miro con atención el cuello de la humana… no había ninguna marca youkai, entonces esa mujer no había estado con Sesshoumaru jamás. Abrió su boca, dispuesto a morderla para marcarla y posteriormente reclamarla como suya.

No quería que se acercara más a ella, no deseaba que viera más ¡ya no!

-¡D-deténgase Lord Taki!- súbitamente…

…El Taiyoukai alzó el rostro… confundido.

_Flash Back:_

_Dos siluetas se movían sobre el futon del Lord del Sur._

_-Minami…- cálidos besos eran depositados en la inu youkai, había sido la primera y única vez que habían estado juntos._

_-…No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…- dijo en un suspiro._

_-¿Te molesta?- le sonrió. Minami negó suavemente._

_-No… ya no.- se sujetó a su cuello permitiendo al Lord explorar su cuerpo._

_-¿Permanecerás como mi Señora del Sur?- Minami asintió con éxtasis. Sin aviso alguno el neko youkai mostró sus colmillos; la marcaría como la tradición marcaba._

_-_D-deténgase Lord Taki.-_ el neko youkai se separó confundido, habían pasado años sin que le llamase de manera formal. El Taiyoukai iba a preguntarle la razón de haber sido interrumpido cuando la Luz del Norte mordió con suavidad su cuello._

_-Minami…-_

_-Eres mío ¿entiendes?- dijo de forma sensual contra su oído. Sonrió al sentir los colmillos del neko youkai incrustarse en su cuello. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Observó a la humana bajo él, su cuerpo temblando, su kimono desacomodado mostrando la intimidad de su cuerpo… su expresión llena de temor.

Él… él no era Taki del Sur.

Se separó de ella. La vio levantarse rápidamente y cubrirse lo mejor que podía… sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Lo lamento.- dijo sin pensar.

-¿¡Por qué!?- reclamó, alejándose.- ¡A usted no le importa más que hacer sufrir a los demás, es un egoísta!- el Taiyoukai negó.- ¡Usted quiere herir a mi Amo y ahora me ataca para hacerle enfurecer!- sus rodillas no la sostuvieron más.- ¡Se burla de los que son más débiles y únicamente…!-

-¡NO!- exclamó molesto.- ¡Yo no soy así!- negó.- ¡He hecho todo cuanto he podido para evitarle sufrimiento a mi gente, por esa razón no pude ir a la guerra contra Sesshoumaru!- respiraba agitadamente.- Me disculpo por mis pretensiones contigo, Dama Rin.- la miró a los ojos.- Le pido perdone mi atrevimiento.- sus ojos revelaban sinceridad y honor.- Y al mismo tiempo le aseguro que yo no soy alguien que guste de herir a su gente o a aquel que posee menos poder ¡yo no soy esa clase de hombre!- acomodó su haoiri y salió del lugar… llevándose consigo el colgante de Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído ya en las Tierras del Oeste. Habían estado por horas esperando a que Jaken terminase sus conjuros cuando el pequeño renacuajo lanzó cuatro sellos fuda que poseían una mancha de la sangre de Lord Sesshoumaru, una extraña burbuja envolvió el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru; varias descargas eléctricas surgieron de los cuatro sellos.

InuYasha miraba atentamente todo, Jaken bailaba riendo… y su Amo bonito le miraba de una forma… bastante propia de él.

-…- iba a incorporarse para matar al pequeño renacuajo cuando su cuerpo se paralizó. Sintió como si su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo, un ligero dolor en su frente y súbitamente pudo olfatear perfectamente.

-¡Hueles como siempre!- InuYasha rió sin percatarse.- ¡Tienes tu típico y asqueroso olor a youkai!- exclamó al ver el cabello de su hermano recuperar su blanco color.

La esfera comenzó a colapsarse hasta desaparecer en pequeños destellos de luz.

-¡Woahhh lo logré!- Jaken seguía bailando.- ¡Síii, soy un excelente sirviente!- no se percató de la presencia de su Amo.- ¡Soy…!- su cuerpo fue pisado.

-Silencio Jaken.- el pequeño renacuajo asintió, después se paró.-…- mhm, Jaken le estaba dando esa mirada cachorro solitario… como la odiaba, estaba seguro que la había visto en Rin y había decido intentar imitarla.- Buen trabajo.- dijo secamente.

-¡Gracias Amo bonito!- siguió bailando.- ¡EH, PARA QUE VEAS HANYOU ESTÚPIDO!- señaló a InuYasha con su báculo.- ¡Yo, el Gran Jaken seré el Primer Ministro del Gran Imperio de…!- de la nada un objeto desconocido golpeó la cabeza del renacuajo.

-Feh, se lo merecía.- asintió InuYasha a su hermano.

-…Me voy.- se dirigía a la puerta cuando el renacuajo se sostuvo a sus pies.- ¿…Jaken?- ohhh, de modo que quería morir.

-Permítale a su fiel sirviente decirle sólo unas palabras de suma importancia.- su expresión reflejaba preocupación.

-…Habla.- Jaken le soltó y se arrodillo.

-Tarde demasiado en lograr que el hechizo funcionara por dos razones Amo Sesshoumaru… la primera, porque fue una mezcla de hechizos y me fue difícil saber cuales eran los tipos de magia manejados…- claro, recordaba las horas que había pasado ahí sentado esperando a que su inútil sirviente le devolviese a la normalidad.-…Pero lamento informarle que me fue imposible quitar de usted la maldición…-

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- InuYasha fue hacía él, iba a golpearle cuando Sesshoumaru le dio una fría mirada.- ¿?-

-…Amo Sesshoumaru, la razón por la que utilicé cuatro sellos fuda al final ha sido para crear una kekkai.- señaló el circulo en el que había estado.- Su fiel sirviente Jaken permanecerá aquí para mantener la kekkai en perfecto estado, de ése modo usted no volverá a ser humano a menos que la barrera sea destruida, yo evitaré que eso ocurra.- dijo decidido.- Yo permaneceré aquí y así la kekkai se encargará de protegerle.- Sesshoumaru iba a golpearlo ¿!protegerlo a él!?

-¿La kekkai está en ése circulo?- InuYasha se puso a la altura de Jaken.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó el renacuajo.- Está en el cuerpo del Amo Sesshoumaru.- le miró.- En éstos momentos la kekkai cubre todo su cuerpo, es la manera más…-

-¡PERO TENIAS QUE QUITARLE LA MALDICION, IDIOTA!- InuYasha sujetaba con fuerza al youkai. Sesshoumaru les miraba seriamente.

-¿No eres capaz de remover la maldición, Jaken?- malignidad en su voz.

-S-sí lo soy Amo (¡ya suéltame hanyou!).- le miró seriamente.- Pero tardaría más…- bajo el rostro.- Yo… no sé cuantos **_días_**por eso…-

-Bien.- abrió la puerta.- Mantén la kekkai hasta que yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru acabe con esos insolentes de las Tierras del Norte.- sonrió de tal forma que Jaken comenzó a suplicar con locura que dejase de hacerlo por el temor que le inflingía. - Y sí no la mantienes en perfecto estado… te acabaré.- salió del lugar.

-¡Confíe en su fiel sirviente Jaken!- corrió hacía el circulo.- ¿Qué quieres InuYasha?- le preguntó ligeramente asustado. De pronto el hanyou sonrió.

-Nada.- tomó su Tetsusaiga.- ¡Mas te vale mantener la kekkai bien!- se detuvo al escuchar a Jaken pedirle por la vida de Rin.- ¡Feh! Ese tipo estoy seguro que primero irá por ella. Es un completo egoísta a nosotros nos dejará toda la pelea.- salió del lugar, dejando a un Jaken sonriente. Corrió con rapidez, siguiendo el olor de su hermano mayor, llegó hasta sus habitaciones.

-¿Necesitas algo?- por primera vez le cuestionaba de cortés manera.

-Ah… ¿a dónde irás?- se encontraba desconcertado. Le vio caminar hasta un biombo tras el cual estaba su armadura.

-Iré a las Tierras del Sur.- le miró fríamente.- Traeré la cabeza de Taki.- caminó hacía unas cajas de madera, sacó unos ropajes blancos con discretos y elegantes dibujos de flores en morado. Después fue detrás del biombo.- Fuera, quiero cambiarme.-

-Feh, no te pasará nada por cambiarte conmigo en la habitación.- se sentó con terquedad, dándole la espalda.- ¿…donde esta el Palacio del Sur, Sesshoumaru?- escuchaba la ropa caer.

-…Poco antes de llegar a Dan-no-Ura.- el delicado sonido de la seda deslizándose.

-¿Qué es Dan-no-Ura?- bajo la orejas ¡demonios no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando!

-…Una zona del Sur, después de pasar un castillo humano son cinco o seis días en viaje a pie.- escuchó un suave "oh" por parte del cachorro que tenía por hermano.

-¿…Y qué castillo humano es?- maldita sea, si se burlaba de él se sentiría bastante avergonzado ¡es más! Era una tontería ¿Por qué le estaba preguntado?

-…- era igual que cuando le había llevado a vivir al Palacio Imperial del Oeste, no podía quedarse callado, siempre estaba preguntado y preguntado, igual que Rin.- Es llamado Castillo de Okayama.- InuYasha se sorprendió ante la respuesta, hubiese jurado que se burlaría de él.- Ahora guarda silencio, ignorante.-

-¡TÚ…!- se incorporó molesto. Sesshoumaru salió detrás del biombo.- ¡No tienes porque tener esa actitud, yo sólo…!- vio a su hermano ignorarle, caminar hasta la puerta y asomarse.

-¡Llamad a Hisui, ya!- escuchó pasos correr.

-¿Cuándo dejaste que los guardias y sirvientes volvieran a estar aquí?-

-Hace unos momentos.- mhmm… había algo…

-Oh, ya veo.-…algo raro en el ambiente.

-…- ¿desde cuando conversaban sin que InuYasha sacara su espada?

-…- ¿desde cuando Sesshoumaru no le insultaba para provocarlo?

-Príncipe.- Hisui llegó rápidamente.- ¿Qué…?- vio su figura youkai.- ¡Sesshoumaru!- le abrazó.- ¡¿Cuándo!?-

-…Hisui.- miró su armadura.

-Oh…- recordó cuando Rin había tomado su lugar para colocarle la armadura a su pequeño.- Claro.- sonrió con dulzura. InuYasha sintió cierta culpa al ver a Hisui colocarle la armadura; después de todo ya no se sentía tan orgulloso de haberle cortado el brazo izquierdo.- Listo.- sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien.- Sesshoumaru desvió el rostro, amarró a su cintura la Tenseiga y la Toukijin.- ¿Dónde está Shiso?- la mujer le explicó que se encontraba en el jardín, junto con los capitanes de algunos ejércitos y uno de los Generales de las Fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste. Así los dos Príncipes del Oeste y la Dama Hisui salieron de las habitaciones en busca del inu youkai de verdes ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía algunas horas que habían dejado de avanzar para descansar unos momentos. Los ejércitos de las Tierras del Norte habían dejado de lado las tiendas a excepción claro de las de los Cuatro Generales y la de la misma Lady Nyohiko.

-Señora.- Suoh se acercó a la hanyou de rojos cabellos.

-Dígame General Suoh.- le observó con curiosidad; en sus manos el pequeño conejo que había salvado de ser devorado.

-¿Cree que pueda adelantarme un poco?- señaló una colina.- No demasiado por supuesto.- alzó su mano y dos guardias movieron unas banderas.- Ahí mismo, para vigilar cualquier movimiento de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Nyohiko le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Y que tal si es él quien nos ve?-

-Le aseguro que no.- le mostró un mapa.- Bajo esa colina se encuentra una arboleda, ahí pueden permanecer algunos de mis hombres y sólo dos harán la guardia.- sonrió.- Será demasiado difícil que puedan vernos, los únicos que tienen unos ojos tan poderosos son los tori-youkai y usted misma nos dijo que Lord Fuuno no parece tener intención de ayudar al Oeste.- Nyohiko asintió.

-…Bien.- no confiaba en él del todo pero si sólo iban algunos hombres no habría problema. Además, incluso si el General Suoh la traicionaba, aún tenía a los Generales Kageyama, Yutou y Sonaburo.

-Se lo agradezco.- se alejó de ella y dio una rápida mirada afirmativa a Sonaburo que en ésos momentos fingía tomar un poco de té. Nyohiko abandonó el campamento para dirigirse a su tienda, ordenó al guardia de su tienda no permitiese a nadie entrar a menos que fuese un asunto urgente pues deseaba dormir.

Sus kimono seguían siendo los de una doncella, consideraba que no era adecuado mostrarse ante esos soldados como una Gran Señora o podrían dudar de su deber. Se deshizo del obi y poco a poco fue desnudándose; el pequeño conejo comía algunas hierbas que Nyohiko había buscado para él.

Deslizó sobre su cuerpo la ropa de dormir y se recostó en el futon.- No falta mucho para que amanezca, tal vez algunas horas…- se cubrió.- Dormiré un poco, pronto estaremos tan cerca de Nara que es seguro que sabrán de nuestra presencia.- sonrió.- Cuando lleguemos al Palacio Imperial, Sesshoumaru deberá salir para pelear…- su mirada se endureció, recordando la extraña energía que la había rechazado en su último ataque.- Será cuando aproveché para finalmente deshacerme de él.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Palacio Imperial del Sur, Rin se mantenía sentada cerca de la puerta hacía el jardín, aún si los guardias la mataran si intentaba huir, no le importaría, pero en definitiva no permitiría que Lord Taki volviese a acercársele.  
Escuchó voces tras la puerta fusuma y pronto entró la Princesa Kasumi.

-Alteza.- dijo con cierta sequedad.

-¿Uhm?- la miró sin comprender, después le sonrió.- Mi hermano vino ¿verdad?- oh si, claro que había ido.- Me dijo que se había comportado de una manera impropia, estoy segura que ya se disculpó con usted pero le agradecería que le otorgue su perdón.- la humana le miraba con recelo.- He pedido nos traigan un poco de té, espero esté de acuerdo.- volvió a sonreírle.

-…Se lo agradezco.- lentamente se acercó hasta la mesa de té que estaba en la parte central.- ¿Sabe usted si Lord Taki me devolverá mi pendiente?- Kasumi le miró sin comprender.- Se lo ha llevado…-

-Oh, hermano.- cerró los ojos, aparentemente disgustada.- No se preocupe yo me encargaré.- suspiró.- Es algo olvidadizo.- rió.

-¿Le quiere mucho no?- la neko youkai asintió.- Sin embargo, ése sentimiento nos ciega demasiadas veces…- la mirada de Kasumi se endureció.

-Le aseguro que mis ojos no son ciegos.- indicó a los sirvientes que entraran y sirvieran el té.- Sé que mi hermano a veces actúa de manera cruel pero también sé que sólo busca el bien de su gente… mi hermano ha sido terriblemente egoísta consigo mismo.- Rin suspiró.

Egoísta ¿eh?

Sí, su Amo Sesshoumaru era igual…

-…Es algo triste ¿no?- Rin sonrió, aceptando una taza de té.- Que no puedan vivir su vida de una forma libre.-

-Lo es.- sopló ligeramente al té.- (¡está muy caliente!) Lo cierto es que he conocido a muchos youkai a lo largo de mi vida y siempre les he visto desear poder y más poder.- Rin asintió.

-Los humanos no son diferentes, yo misma lo he visto.- tomó un sorbo.

-Es verdad.- una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Princesa youkai.- Pero es lamentable que consideren el poder como algo excelso, siempre olvidan que eso trae como consecuencias más responsabilidades y peligros.-

-…Usted ha nacido con poder ¿siente usted que se sacrifica?- Kasumi negó.

-No. Es mi hermano en todo caso el que se sacrifica, después de todo él es el gobernante de éstas Tierras.- tomó más té.- Es verdad…- Rin le miró con atención.- Puedes decirme Kasumi, no es necesario me llames alteza.-

-Princesa Kasumi.- la miró serenamente.

-…Bien, entonces yo te diré Dama Rin.- conversaron por algunos minutos más; entonces el tema cambió completamente.- Y dime Dama Rin.- la mujer alzó el rostro.- ¿Dónde conociste a Lord Sesshoumaru?- vio a la humana incomodarse.- Bueno… ah¿conoces al joven Tsuzuki no es verdad?- sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Tsuzuki?- asintió lentamente.- Es… bueno, el hijo del Señor Shiso.- se preguntaba como estaría el inu youkai de verdes ojos.

-Si.- sonrió.- Hace mucho que no le veo venir al Palacio… solía venir con mensajes políticos, bueno, mas bien acompañaba al Señor Jaken.- Rin asintió, recordando aquellos viajes a los cuales ella jamás iba.- Me gustaría verle nuevamente.-

-…Alte… Princesa Kasumi.- negó suavemente.- Eso no… no será posible.- la observó con seriedad ¿acaso ella no lo sabía?- Tsuzuki iba acompañando a su madre y a los demás viajeros del Oeste cuando fueron atacados…-

-¿…Eh?- su mano comenzó a temblar.- ¿E-el joven Tsuzuki iba ahí?- bajo la mirada, sus ojos temblando. Rin asintió, recordando a su querido amigo.- No… no puede ser…- dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

-…Por esa razón el Señor Shiso ha sufrido mucho todo éste tiempo.- miraba con tristeza la mesa, recordando la única vez que había visto a ese youkai mostrar tanto dolor.

-Joven Tsuzuki…- su mano sujetaba con fuerza los pliegues de su kimono rosa.- Fue asesinado en aquella masacre…- sin desearlo dos lágrimas escaparon de su control.-…T-tsuzuki…- limpió sus lágrimas, dejando a una Rin desconcertada.- ¿Dón… dónde fueron enterrados sus cuerpos?- más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento.- negó.- Yo acompañé aquel día al Amo Sesshoumaru… aquel lugar era igual a un paisaje lleno de cuerpos pero…- cerró su puño con fuerza.- Todo fue quemado.- negó.- Muchos cuerpos no fueron reconocidos, nosotros no encontramos todos los cuerpos completos.- negó con desesperación, tratando en vano de olvidar aquella horrible visión de su mente.- El Señor Shiso sabía que eran los cuerpos de su esposa y de su hijo por el olor y un objeto que Tsuzuki portaba en su cuello.-

-…No hay tumba a la cual dejar flores…- sonrió con tristeza.-…No hay una tumba que venerar…- sintió los brazos de Rin rodear sus hombros permitiéndole expresar su pena sin necesidad de avergonzarse (5).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Removiéndose en el futon y con el rostro perlado en sudor Nyohiko se incorporó.

-…Madre…- cubrió su boca, horrorizada.-…Padre.- cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa adornó su rostro… profundas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

_Flash back:_

_Corriendo por el campo una pequeña de hermosos ojos verdes tomaba hierbas; una bella sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Nyohiko.- la suave voz de una hermosa youkai de rojos cabellos y azules ojos llamó su atención.- Vamos, se hace tarde.-_

_-¡Si!- se incorporó llevando en un canasto las hierbas. Sería un largo camino hasta su hogar en lo profundo de los bosques de de las Tierras del Norte pero había valido la pena, después de todo las lilas que acababan de recoger servirían para crear una gran cantidad de antídotos.- Madre.- _

_-Dime.- le sonrió la mujer._

_-¿Dónde conociste a mi padre?- la hermosa mujer suspiró._

_-Bueno… hace algunos años yo ayudé con un hechizo a algunos youkai que el Lord de las Tierras del Norte obligó a abandonar su hogar.- sonrió.- Maldije al general que les había atacado y bueno… tú sabes que cuando morimos nuestras almas viajan al otro mundo.- Nyohiko asintió.- Las almas de los youkai débiles y las almas de los humanos son guiadas por los sirvientes de la muerte…- se sentó bajo un árbol, su hija la imitó.- Pero las almas de los Taiyoukai, de aquellos youkai de gran poder e incluso la de algunos humanos, como los sacerdotes, son demasiado poderosas para ser controladas por simples sirvientes…-_

_-Lo sé.- sonrió.- Padre dijo que ellos, los Shinigami, se encargan de llevar esas almas poderosas al reino de los muertos.-_

_-Así es.- acarició la cabeza de su hija.- En aquella ocasión, aquel general era sobrino del Lord de las Tierras del Norte, a causa de su poderosa y noble sangre, después de que murió fue necesario que viniese un Shinigami, por esa razón Yamato, tu padre… vino a reclamar su alma.-_

_-¿Y cómo le conociste tú?- preguntó la niña de no más de doce años._

_-…Bueno, en realidad yo quería quedarme con el alma de ése youkai… tenía planeado torturarle por haber desterrado a aquellos débiles youkai pero Yamato se negó a entregarme el alma.- miró a su hija.- Tú sabes que una buena maldición sólo funciona si estás al pendiente de ella, por esa razón estaba cerca del general cuando murió y a causa de mis poderes de hechicera, pude ver al Shinigami.- se sonrojó.- Tu padre es un hombre hermoso Nyohiko.-_

_-Uhm…- la miró confundida.- Pero Padre no nos visita seguido.-_

_-Tú sabes que él no puede salir del Jigoku sin autorización de la Señora Akai, la Reina de la sangre y la muerte.- Escuchó a la pequeña refunfuñar unos minutos antes de quedarse dormida. Permanecieron así por algunas horas hasta que la youkai se puso alerta.- Nyohiko…- susurró; obligándola a despertar.- Escóndete, ve a aquellos arbustos, corre.- la niña se incorporó con rapidez, seguramente otro sacerdote intentaría ganarle a su madre, ilusos._

_Vio a lo lejos a su madre y pronto varios sacerdotes aparecieron; sabía que hablaban aunque no tenía el oído suficiente como para saber sobre que. Súbitamente vio a su madre utilizar magia Fuda pero sus hechizos no parecían tener el efecto que deberían en aquellos monjes… entonces la rodearon corriendo a su alrededor, un círculo brillante envolvió a su madre._

_-"¡No!"- ¡la exorcizarían! Movió los arbustos, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron pero sólo llegó para ver a su madre desintegrarse en polvo.- M-madre…- sintió sus mejillas arder, sus lágrimas la quemaban._

_-¿Otra youkai?- un viejo monje puso frente a él un rosario.- ¡Youkai, te extermina…!- su mano fue detenida por un monje de expresión más dura, en sus manos llevaba un extraño báculo._

_-Pero Señor…- dijeron otros._

_-…Dejadla, es sólo una hanyou.- vio a la niña de rojos cabellos caer de rodillas ¡su madre!- No es youkai ni tampoco humana… es una vergüenza para ambas especies.- le dio la espalda.- Vivir sola en un mundo donde jamás será aceptada será suficiente castigo, no es digna de merecer la muerte.- comenzaron a alejarse hasta que cierta energía maligna les detuvo.- ¿¡Tú…!?- frente a ellos Nyohiko les miraba fríamente, sus hermosos y antes brillantes ojos verdes mostraban profundo odio._

_-¡Yami dokairu sowaka!- tomó de entre sus ropas un pergamino fuda.- ¡Mueran!- uno de los más jóvenes seguidores de aquel monje se interpuso en el ataque siendo calcinado al instante que un rayó azul surgió del pergamino._

_-¡Insolente!- el viejo monje pronunció un extraño conjuró, arrojó varios pergaminos los cuales se adhirieron al cuerpo de Nyohiko; varias descargas eléctricas azotaban su cuerpo con brutalidad. Escuchó a la hanyou gritar y no fue hasta que la vio en e piso, inconsciente, que abandonaron el lugar llevándose consigo el cuerpo de aquel joven seguidor._

_Abrió los ojos con dolor, sentía su cuerpo mancillado e inútil. Se incorporó lentamente, un extraño movimiento… ¿Dónde estaba?_

_-Ohhh, ya despertó.- volvió el rostro asustada._

_-¡Miren, tiene unos ojos como el jade!- dos sucios hombres la veían atentamente.- ¡Deberíamos comerla antes de llegar a las Fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste!-_

_¿Las Tierras del Oeste…?_

_No… ¡No!_

_¡Ella vivía en las Tierras del Norte, todo cuanto conocía y amaba estaba allí…!_

_…Su madre…_

_¡Debía volver o su Padre jamás la encontraría!_

_-¡…Sáquenme!- exigió al verse en una jaula._

_-¿Ehhhhh?- un youkai de un solo ojo y repugnante rostro la miró atentamente.- A mi no me apetece comérmela.- Nyohiko retrocedió hasta tocar los barrotes del lado contrario de la jaula.- Es una linda hanyou.- un youkai le golpeó._

_-¡No digas idioteces, es una hanyou incluso para nosotros es asquerosa!- escupió. Nyohiko temblaba estrepitosamente, iba a hablar cuando alguien sujetó su cuello con fuerza._

_-Yo la veo apetitosa.- un youkai serpiente silbó en su oído. El terror en los ojos de Nyohiko hizo sonreír al youkai. Una vez que acamparon y la noche cayó el enorme grupo de youkai se detuvieron para descansar y decidir que hacer con la hanyou._

_-Insisto, la podemos comer.-_

_-No…- otro youkai de figura humana observó a la niña temblar.- Es una mujer linda.- _

_-¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos?-_

_-¿Eh?- varios youkai miraron con extrañeza al que lo había sugerido._

_-Sí… algunos quieren comérsela, otros quieren divertirse con ella…- rió._

_-¡Yo no quiero nada de eso!- un joven youkai se incorporó.- ¡Es de enfermos!- le miraron fríamente._

_-¡E-es verdad, no pueden hacer algo como eso!- entonces otro youkai se unió en contra._

_-¡Aún si es una mujer parece demasiado joven, deberíamos dejarla ir…!- negó.- ¡Maldita sea, somos ladrones pero lo que planean es demasiado repulsi…!- escupió sangre al sentir una katana atravesar su cuerpo ¡le habían atacado por la espalda.-…vo.- cayó._

_Nyohiko se cubrió la boca con horror._

_-¿Y?- vio a los dos jóvenes que habían protestado.- ¿Aún quieren que la liberemos?- los dos youkai movieron el rostro, se sentaron y bajaron la vista.- Bien.- sonrió.- ¡Entonces vamos a divertirnos con ella!- Nyohiko vio a los dos jóvenes youkai que habían intentado defenderla; ambos la miraban con profunda lástima._

_…Lástima…_

_…tan sólo eso…_

_La sacaron de la jaula y fue llevada al interior del bosque, con desesperación intentó liberarse, gritó y suplicó que alguien la ayudará… nadie acudió en su auxilio, tan sólo aquellos youkai de asqueroso aspecto la rodeaban. Sus ropas fueron arrancadas y pronto no conoció otra cosa diferente al dolor y la profunda agonía._

_Habían pasado varias semanas ya; su cuerpo mostraba rasguños y mordidas, sus ojos un profundo vacío y soledad. Había intentado librarse de ellos en incontables ocasiones, había utilizado todos los conjuros que su madre le había enseñado y tan sólo había logrado matar a dos de ellos… tan sólo habían abusado más de ella… se habían burlado de ella y la habían usado a placer como si de un objeto se tratase._

_¿qué tenia de malo ser hanyou?_

_…Si hubiese sido youkai tal vez… tal vez nunca le hubiese ocurrido todo aquello… _

_-Toma lindura.- un youkai arrojó al interior de la jaula un pedazo de carne mal oliente._

_-No seas infeliz, al menos dale algo bueno de comer… ha resultado entretenida.- varios youkai rieron._

_-¡Cierto, cierto!- _

_-¡Al menos ya no llora como antes!-_

_-¡¿Qué dices!?- rió otro.- ¡No la escuchaste gritar, sentí que me estallaría la cabeza!- Nyohiko permaneció sentada, sus rodillas contra su pecho y su rostro oculto._

_…Si tan sólo…_

_-¡Pues yo prefiero que sea pasiva!-_

_-¡Estás loco!- otro reía.- ¡Yo siempre la provoco!- la miró con lujuria.- ¡Me encanta que luche!-_

_…Si tan sólo…_

_…pudiera morir…_

_-¿En verdad?- aquel youkai serpiente se acercó a su jaula, sentía su asquerosa presencia.- Voy a probar.- Nyohiko sintió su cuerpo tensarse; las puertas de la jaula se abrieron, la mano de aquella asquerosa criatura jalándola._

_¡No mas!_

_Se sujetó a los barrotes con fuerza. -¡Déjame!- rieron al escucharla en su desesperación._

_-¡Ven acá!- le pateó en el rostro.- ¡Maldita!- reclamó al escuchar a sus compañeros reír.- ¡Ahora verás!- tomó su pierna y comenzó a jalarla con más fuerza. Nyohiko no soportó más y fue halada fuera de su jaula, vio con sufrimiento que aquel hombre se subía a su cuerpo y comenzaba a golpearla. Profunda ira la llenó, comenzó a luchar para placer del youkai.- ¡Perfecto!- nuevamente risas de aquellos repugnantes seres.- ¡Te enseñaré a respetar a un verdadero hombre!- abrió con fuerza su ya gastado kimono._

_-¡No!-_

_¡…Si tan sólo pudiera morir…!_

_-¡Basta!- nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Lla lengua de ese asqueroso ser sobre su cuello.- ¡Ya no, se lo suplico…!- un destello azulado alejó al youkai de encima de ella._

_-¡Ustedes!- una hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos y fría mirada les observaba con desprecio.  
Abandonó con suave salto la alta roca en la que estaba. _

_-¡Mira esa belleza!- uno de los soldados sacó su espada.- ¡Vendrás con nosotr…!- su cuerpo fue partido en dos por aquel misterioso resplandor._

_-¡Insolente!- varios youkai la rodearon y pronto la atacaron.- Hmn.- en una extraña danza comenzó a girar sobre sus pies, aquel brillante resplandor la rodeo y al acercarse aquellos youkai fueron destajados._

_-¿Q-qué?- otro youkai miró con ira a la mujer.- ¡Mátenla!- nuevamente estuvo rodeada, se arrojaron contra ella. Su mirada fría y serena ¡los acabaría!  
Nyohiko le observaba escondida bajo la carreta que llevaba su jaula._

_-¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!- súbitamente una lluvia de sangre cubrió el lugar. Nyohiko abrió los ojos con asombro, al lado de aquella hermosa youkai se encontraba un hombre de imponente apariencia. Tan sólo cinco youkai permanecían de pie._

_-¡T-tú eres el Lord…!- soltaron sus espadas, llenos de terror. Intentaron huir, entonces aquel youkai alzó su mano, sus garras formaron un látigo brillante, lo arrojó contra ellos y pronto también cayeron._

_Nyohiko volvió el rostro tan sólo para ver a aquella hermosa mujer arrodillada frente a ella._

_-No tienes que temer.- le extendió su mano. Nyohiko le enseñó sus pequeños colmillos; la mujer sonrió con tristeza._

_-…Unmei ¿Por qué te has alejado súbita…?- vio el pobre estado de la niña.- …Malditos.- la Señora del Oeste se acercó aún más._

_-Basta… aléjese.- sentía su mandíbula temblar. _

_-Estarás bien.- la niña se negó. De las manos de Unmei salió un verde vapor que hizo a Nyohiko perder el conocimiento.- No podemos dejarla aquí.- se volvió a su Señor.- Inu Taisho.- el Taiyoukai asintió._

_Pasaron algunas horas antes de que la pelirroja despertara. Descansaba pacíficamente en el regazo de la Señora Unmei, sus heridas estaban vendadas y un delicioso aroma rodeaba el lugar._

_-¿Ya despertaste?- miró el rostro de la mujer, intentó alejarse.- Tranquila, no te haremos daño.- iba a negar cuando la mujer acaricio su rostro.- Esos hombres ya no están más aquí… estás a salvo.-_

_-¿…a salvo?- sintió nuevamente sus lágrimas rodar por su rostro. A lo lejos Inu Taisho observaba a ambas mujeres; habían salido del Palacio para un viaje de inspección y en el transcurso habían encontrado esa inocente hanyou._

_Algunas semanas pasaron, Nyohiko viajaba con ellos y parecía muy interesada en ayudarles de la única forma que podía._

_-¡Iré por más leña!- horas después.- ¡Yo iré por el agua!- y días después.- ¡Buscaré algo de comer!-_

_-…Esa niña.- InuTaisho descansaba bajo un árbol. Unmei cepillaba su cabello._

_-Hiko-chan.- corrigió Unmei._

_-Bien, Nyohiko.- sonrió.- Es agradable.- suspiró.- Es inaceptable todo lo que le ha pasado desde la muerte de su madre.- oh sí, habían sido largos días antes de que la pequeña pelirroja aceptara contarles lo que había pasado._

_-Estaban en la Frontera Este de tus Tierras…- bajo el rostro.- Seguramente planeaban llevarla al Imperio Chino; hemos visto ladrones, asesinos y ahora traficantes.- negó.- Al menos ahora su mirada no es tan solitaria.-_

_-¿La llevaremos con nosotros al Palacio?- InuTaisho vio a Unmei asentir.- Me parece bien.- le sonrió antes de sentir los suaves labios de su esposa sobre los suyos._

_-Señora Unmei.- Nyohiko volvió con un pequeño conejo entre sus manos.- Encontré esto…- bajo el rostro.- Pero… no quiero comerlo.- temió que se molestasen con ella, sabía que no tenía caso buscar alimento si no iban a comerlo pero…_

_-Mas al Oeste hay un río.- Unmei se separó de InuTaisho.- Pesquemos algo.- _

_-En realidad…- el hombre de atractiva figura sonrió.- Esta al Sur.- _

_-Oh.- fingió estar molesta.- Bueno, está cerca de todos modos.- Nyohiko les miraba sin comprender.- No te preocupes por el conejo.- la hanyou asintió y dejo al animal bajar, pronto la criatura se alejó._

_Días después el Lord del Oeste había pedido a ambas permanecieran cerca de un lago; él iría a desalentar una pequeña redada youkai._

_-…Lord InuTaisho es muy amable.- la hanyou lanzo una piedra al agua._

_-Lo sé.- sonrió al tiempo que peinaba a la jovencita.- ¿Te agrada no es verdad?- sintió a la niña tensarse._

_-Yo… yo no…- su rostro estaba gravemente sonrojado._

_-Esta bien.- rió.- No le diré.- la joven asintió.- Y dime Hiko-chan ¿Qué te gusta de él?- _

_-¡S-señora Unmei!- se volvió sonrojada._

_-Ohhh vamos, se que es atractivo pero no negarás que es un poco despistado, además es tímido.- Nyohiko asintió._

_-Pero es amable y… él siempre se porta bien con usted… y conmigo.- se abrazó.- No es violento ni tampoco grita…- sin desearlo sus ojos se llenaron de cristal líquido.- Ustedes dos han sido muy gentiles conmigo, se los agradezco mucho.- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Unmei rodearla._

_-Encontrarás alguien para ti, Hiko-chan.- no hubo respuesta inmediata, fue hasta segundos después que la hanyou asintió._

_Era mentira… sabía que nunca habría alguien para ella, mucho menos alguien como Lord Inu no Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…_

_…pero…_

_Estaba bien._

_Era feliz con eso. _

_-Lord InuTaisho debe sentirse feliz por tenerla como esposa.- Unmei agradeció.- Él tendrá hermosos hijos, estoy segura…- se volvió a la Señora del Oeste.- Porque usted es muy bella, estoy segura de eso.-_

_-…Sí…- desvió el rostro.- Aunque… probablemente no sean sólo hijos míos.- su mirada se perdió, viendo en el futuro._

_-¿Uh?- Nyohiko negó.- No, no lo creo.- sonrió.- Lord InuTaisho jamás posaría sus ojos en otra que no fuese usted. Lady Unmei usted es hermosa, es de la nobleza y además es una Inu youkai pura.- negó.- Jamás se fijaría en otra que no fuese usted.- _

_-Te lo agradezco.- Unmei asintió._

_Pasaron algunos días más… algo le ocurría a Lady Unmei, todas las mañanas amanecía mareada y…_

_-Estoy segura.- la escuchó decirle a su Señor.- Estoy encinta.- el Lord inu youkai asintió._

_-Volveremos al Palacio entonces.- vio a Nyohiko traer agua._

_-Aquí tiene Lady Unmei.- le entregó un recipiente._

_-Te lo agradezco Hiko-chan.- suspiró.- ¿Sabes?- la hanyou asintió.- No podré seguir viajando, volveremos al Palacio Imperial del Oeste y tú permanecerás conmigo.-_

_-Yo saldré a terminar el viaje de inspección después de dejarlas en el Palacio.- Nyohiko miró a InuTaisho con suavidad, después negó._

_-No.- mostró sus respetos.- Yo les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí pero…- miró el confundido rostro de Unmei.- Ustedes formarán una familia y…- uhm, como decir que no creía que tendría un lugar allí… uhm…_

_-Pero Hiko-chan…- la hanyou negó._

_-Se los agradezco en verdad.- les sonrió.- Pero mi lugar no está en el Oeste… yo nací en las Tierras del Norte… jamás quise dejar mi hogar.- sintió una enorme tristeza invadirla.- Por eso quisiera regresar.- _

_-…En ese caso…- InuTaisho la miró seriamente.- Después de dejar a Unmei en el Palacio Imperial, yo te llevaré hasta las Tierras del Norte.-_

_-¡P-pero InuTaisho los asuntos políticos con ellos no están bien y…!- su Señor la hizo callar con tan sólo una sonrisa._

_-Estaré bien.- miró a la jovencita.- Así que Nyohiko, yo te llevaré allí si es que deseas volver a tu hogar.- la hanyou asintió y agradeció._

_…En definitiva era lo mejor, no debía permanecer con ellos, era conciente de ése sentimiento que ahora resguardaba en su corazón por Lord InuTaisho y… jamás querría herir ni traicionar la confianza de Lady Unmei y del mismo Lord InuTaisho…_

_Estaba bien… aún si no había alguien para ella… estaba bien; amaría en silencio al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y rezaría por la felicidad de Lady Unmei y sus herederos.  
Y si alguna vez Lord InuTaisho posaba sus ojos en otra mujer… jamás perdonaría a aquella que osaba herir a la amable Taiyoukai que le había brindado su ayuda, apoyo y protección._

_Por eso sería fuerte, estudiaría y practicaría, sería una poderosa hechicera de fuda y dominaría poderes Shinigami ¡lo juraba!_

_Jamás perdonaría la vida a la que se atreviese a ocupar el lugar de la Señora Unmei… jamás._

_Fin del Flash back_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los jardines cercanos a la entrada principal del Gran Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Shiso daba indicaciones a los guardias y capitanes del ejército. El Guardián de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste se había ido ya para proteger el Palacio del Norte.

-…- el inu youkai de ojos verdes informaba a los capitanes sus últimas órdenes cuando vio a los youkai hacer una reverencia.- Shiso.-

-¡Pongan atención…!- sintió un escalofrío, volvió el rostro.- ¡Sesshou…!- mordió su lengua.- Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- sus ojos abiertos enormemente.- ¡Vayan y mantengan bien protegidos los puntos que les he marcado, no quiero errores!- exigió a los capitanes.

-¡Si General!- reverenciaron nuevamente.- ¡Lord Sesshoumaru, Joven Príncipe!- salieron del Palacio.

-¿…Q-qué demonios?- InuYasha les miraba con desagrado.- Son tan… obedientes… que asco.- Shiso rió.

-Si no fuera así ya estarían muertos.- sonrió con malicia.- No soy especialmente tolerante con aquellos que no saben para que y por quien pelean.- miró a Sesshoumaru.- ¿Verdad Príncipe?-

-Eres flexible en demasía.- Shiso volvió a reír.

-¿Cuándo ha cambiado?- escuchó voces y gritos.

-¡Papaaaá!- Gigei y Aki llegaron pronto.- ¡Gigei olerte!-

-¡No nos dejaron entrar al salón donde estabas!- los pequeños se sujetaron a sus piernas.

-Eh, enanos…- por un momento sintió que lo derribarían.

-InuYasha.- Kagome se acercó a él.- Jaken me dijo…- dio una mirada a Sesshoumaru.- Acerca de la buena noticia.- el Taiyoukai desvió la mirada, era irritante… cada vez que estaban en el jardín esos estorbosos humanos y cachorros salían ¡ah, ahí venía la exterminadora, el monje y los escandalosos mocosos!

-Dios a penas va a amanecer ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?- Miroku se acercó adormilado, vio a los youkai reunidos… veamos, la youkai Hisui, Shiso, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru… ¿eh?- Oh, veo que se acabó su maldici…-

-Excelencia.- Sango le previno de hablar de más.

-¿Eh?- los mocosos humanos se acercaron a Sesshoumaru.- Señor Sesshoumaru se ve extraño.- ¿y a él que le decían?

¡Mocosos!

-Uhm…- Natsumi le miró más a fondo.- Es por la Dama.- InuYasha y Kagome sonrieron con temor ¡esos niños querían morir!- Sí, usted siempre anda en compañía de ella.- el Príncipe hanyou estaba a punto de patear a esos imprudentes aprendices de exterminador cuando Sesshoumaru habló.

-No está en el Palacio.- Sango, Miroku y los cuatro niños le miraron confundidos; sabían que Rin estaba fuera por orden de Sesshoumaru pero… había algo en la voz del Lord… como ira.

-¿…Volverá cuando acabe la guerra no?- Takeshi se animó a preguntar.

-¡Niños!- Sango los llamó, preocupada. Sesshoumaru simple y sencillamente… los ignoró.

-Shiso.- se separaron del grupo.- Ésta forma que poseo es gracias a una kekkai que Jaken puso sobre mí, si le perturban se destruirá y volveré a ser mortal.- Shiso asentía con rapidez.- Encárgate de que esté seguro si es que las batallas llegan hasta aquí y…-

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- escucharon ruido fuera del Palacio.- ¡A UN LADO YOUKAI INÚTILES!-

-¡ESA VOZ!- InuYasha corrió a la puerta.- ¡TÚ ESTUPIDO LOBO!-

-¡PERRO APESTOSO!-

-¡AHORA VERÁS…!- tomó la Tetsusaiga.

-¡TÚ…!- vio a su idolatrada mujer.- ¡Hola Kagome!- le sonrió; InuYasha rabió.- He vuelto.- de un ágil saltó evitó ser partido en dos por la poderosa Colmillo de Acero.- ¡Espérate perro apestoso!- vio a Sesshoumaru.- ¡Ah!- sus dos sirvientes entraron asustados ante los guardias que les rodeaban.

-…Pon una guardia eficiente Shiso.- el inu youkai de verdes ojos asintió.

-Mis disculpas Príncipe.-

-¡Kougaaaa!- le rodearon Ginta y Hakaku.- ¡N-no nos maten!- suplicaron a los guardias.

-¡Tenemos un mensaje para Lord Sesshoumaruuu!- Ginta temblaba. Shiso les miró fríamente.

-¿Qué mensaje?- Kouga se aproximó a él.

-Fuimos al Norte a visitar a una amiga.- Kagome le preguntó "¿Ayame?".- Sí.- sonrió.- Nos dijo que volviéramos para avisarles de la guerra de la cual seguramente ya saben.- Shiso asintió. Kouga se mostró serio, sacó un pañuelo.- Toma.- se lo entregó.- Me lo dio un tipo que se llama Suoh.- los ojos del inu youkai se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Suoh, General de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte?- Kouga asintió.

-Él.- sonrió.- Dijo que lo recordarías.- Shiso miró a Sesshoumaru.- Ahora mhm… Señor Sesshoumaru.- demonios, lo dicho, odiaba la política.- Ese hombre…- suspiró.- ¿Puedo decírselo en otro lugar?- el Taiyoukai no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y entraron a un salón.

-Shiso, InuYasha.- llamó el Lord. Ambos le siguieron sin comprender.- Habla.- exigió una vez que se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

Kouga suspiró.- Sí bueno… Suoh dijo que Yogiko…- negó.- Nyohiko.- corrigió. Los tres hombres frente a él entrecerraron los ojos.- Eh, que Nyohiko estaba manipulando a las Tierras del Norte y a sus ejércitos.- siguió.- Que la está ayudando una mujer que se llama Akai y que ella le entregó unas extrañas piedras; Suoh cree que son algo con lo que atacará, armas tal vez.- asintió.- También dijo que mhmmm…- miró hacía el techo.- ¡Oh si! Dijo que él vendrá a pelear…-

-¿Suoh?- Shiso no daba crédito.- Pero si sabe que no tienen fuerza militar suficiente ¡ese joven insensato!-

-No, dijo que vendrá a pelear pero a favor de las Tierras del Oeste… bueno más bien que no pelearía.- sonrió.- De modo que él es un traidor para las Tierras del Norte. Fingirá estar de su lado pero en realidad…-

-¡Sería tonto!- InuYasha le miró seriamente.- ¿Por qué creerle?- dio una mirada a Sesshoumaru.

-…- Suoh del Oeste, ese joven de rubios cabellos.- Shiso.-

-Estoy seguro que él no nos mentiría.- sonrió.- Él sabe que no tienen oportunidad, por esa razón prefiere evitar que matemos a más de los que se debería… eso significa que para ganar utilizarán esas "armas" que esa mujer, Akai, le entregó a la pelirroja.-

-¡CIERTO!- Kouga les miró seriamente.- Esa pelirroja, es una hanyou.- los dos youkai de instintos caninos y el hibrido se mostraron serios.- Sí, sé que es fácil saberlo por su olor, soy un lobo…- dijo con fastidio.- Pero no me refería a eso.- sus facciones se endurecieron.- Sí no que ella es hija de una hechicera youkai y un Shinigami; eso dijo Suoh.-

-¿Hechicera Youkai?- InuYasha miró al piso.- Por eso puede hacer magia…-

-Ahora lo entiendo.- Shiso mostró una mirada sedienta de sangre ¡la destazaría!

-…Shinigami.- el Lord del Oeste cerró sus ojos. Eso explicaba la 'magia de los muertos' de la cual había hablado Jaken.- Dioses de la muerte.- olor a carne quemada y cenizas le hizo incorporarse.

-¡Huele a sangre!- Kouga se levantó. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta shoji y con un suave salto llegó por encima de su Palacio, pronto Shiso estuvo a su nivel. Kouga e InuYasha saltaron por encima de los diferentes niveles del Palacio Imperial con el propósito de tener una mejor vista.- ¿Humo?-

-¿…De donde viene?- InuYasha miró a Sesshoumaru. El Taiyoukai se mostraba sereno sin embargo podía verse el youki elevando su cabello.

-¡Están atacando la prefectura de Nara!- Shiso sintió sus ojos enrojecer.- ¡Iré para detenerlos!-

-No.- Sesshoumaru descendió.- Protege el Palacio Imperial.- los "huéspedes" humanos les miraban sin comprender.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿InuYasha?- Kagome se vio ignorada, iba a protestar cuando vio a su marido molestarse.

-¡¿Vas a dejar que maten a todos!?- reclamó a Sesshoumaru.- ¡¿Qué caso tiene salvar el Palacio si no salvas a los…!?- una fría mirada del Taiyoukai le hizo contenerse.

-Silencio.- observó a Shiso.- Si el General Suoh está a favor del Oeste deberá retener algunos de los hombres del Norte. Parte del ejército de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste también está ahí; te autorizo enviar un ejército completo a Nara, manda hombres dignos de confianza.- observó el horizonte de sus Tierras. Si no los detenían pronto aquellos youkai serían capaces de llegar hasta el Palacio, sin embargo serían muy pocos como para derrotarlos.- Tú y el ejército Imperial permanecerán aquí para proteger éste Palacio.- le miró decidido.- No toleraré una derrota.-

-Como ordenes Príncipe.- Shiso le miró fielmente.- ¿Qué haremos con los ejércitos de las Fronteras Norte y Sur?-

-¿La mitad del ejército de la Frontera Oeste fue convocado aquí como ordené?- Shiso asintió.- Que peleen junto con el Ejército Imperial.- InuYasha le interrumpió.

-¿Y porque no llamaste al ejército completo?- Sango y Miroku suspiraron en silencio. Sesshoumaru le miraba despectivamente.- ¿Qué?-

-No se puede descuidar una Frontera InuYasha, en cualquier momento pueden invadir.- Shiso le sonrió.- Los invasores de China y los países Occidentales han intentado durante varias décadas invadir el país.- se volvió a Sesshoumaru.- Príncipe, el ejército de la Frontera Norte ha sido evadido ¿les convoco?-

-No llegarán para proteger la Prefectura de Nara.- desvió la mirada.- Kyoto será atacado con seguridad… que vayan dos equipos a investigar, cualquier alerta deberá avisarse inmediatamente.- Shiso asintió.- Y el ejército de la Frontera Sur que mantenga su posición, Taki puede intentar atacar en cualquier momento.- Sango sujetó a sus dos hijos.

-¿Rodearán el Palacio?- uno de los gemelos llamó a su madre. Sango le pidió guardar silencio.

-Iré a Nara para pelear.- InuYasha sujetó su katana.

-No saldrás del Palacio.- Sesshoumaru le miró irritado.- Tú, hanyou estúpido.- InuYasha iba a comenzar a gritar cuando Kagome intervino. Aki y Gigei miraron con tristeza a su tío ¿acaso él… los despreciaba?

-¡InuYasha!- le miró molesta.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir de aquí!-

-¡ESE NO ES SU PROBLEMA!- miró a Kagome irritado ¡tenía que protegerlos!- ¡YO NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME SIN HACER NAD…!-

-Comprenda Joven Príncipe, Lord Sesshoumaru está tratando de protegerles a usted y a su familia.- Shiso sintió un tenebroso sudor frío ante la mirada de su Príncipe.- P-por su condición de hanyou usted y sus hijos corren peligro.- InuYasha iba a comenzar a vociferar nuevamente cuando Sesshoumaru caminó hasta Kagome.

-Abandonen el lugar y morirán.- su violento hermano iba a atacarle por atreverse a hablarle así a su esposa cuando…

-¡Abajo!- miró al hermano mayor de su genuinamente voluntarioso marido.- No permitiré que salga.- Sesshoumaru entonces desvió su atención a la puerta principal. Dos mensajeros mal heridos entraron.

-¡Atacan Nara…!- uno de ellos cayó.- el General Sonaburo de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Norte está apoyando al General Harumaru de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Oeste.- se desplomó en el piso, muriendo a causa de sus terribles lesiones. El otro mensajero se acercó a su Lord.

-Parece ser que…- sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar.- El General Suoh desapareció.-

-¿Hombres?- Shiso interrumpió.

-Son demasiados General.- su respiración agitada.- ¡Es como si los cuatro ejércitos se hubiesen reunido para atacar!- Shiso se sorprendió.- El General Sonaburo se ha rebelado contra las Tierras del Norte y está peleando al lado del General Harumaru en contra del General Kageyama y algunos hombres más…- escupió sangre.- Pero algunos hombres del General Yutai están logrando pasar la muralla ¡y están próximos a llegar al Palacio Imperial!- Shiso se volvió a Sesshoumaru.

-Príncipe…-

-Que estén listos para pelear y morir.- dijo con solemnidad. Lentamente Sesshoumaru desvió el rostro.- _"…Rin…"-_ ¡Maldita sea, no podría ir por ella!

-¿Nada se sabe de Suoh entonces?- preguntó Kouga al mensajero, éste negó.- Diablos.- ¿acaso había muerto?

-¿…Cómo está la Prefectura de Nara?- cuestionó InuYasha.

-Joven Príncipe…- era la primera vez que veía al hermano menor de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Ellos… hay heridos, varios muertos… pudimos sacar a varias mujeres y niños pero ¡Nara está ardiendo, necesitamos ayuda!- Shiso asintió.

-Enviaré un ejército.-

-…C-con ellos…- cayó al piso.- Viene una mujer que usa magia Fuda… ¡nos está quemando a todos!!- su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-¡¿Tienen algunas armas extrañas!?- Shiso le movió con fuerza.- ¡Contesta!-

-…No.- negó.- S-sólo... katana y arcos…- su corazón dejo de latir.- Mi familia… está en Nara.- dijo antes de morir.

-¡Demonios!- Shiso se incorporó, sus ojos sedientos de sangre.- ¡Pero ellos son menos que nosotros!- exclamó.

-No sin han convocado a los ejércitos de sus Cuatro Fronteras.- Sesshoumaru habló fríamente.- Han desprotegido las Tierras del Norte en su totalidad con el objetivo de destruir las Tierras del Oeste.- miró a InuYasha.

-¿Y sigo sin ir?- cuestionó ingenuamente el necio hanyou. Lord Sesshoumaru lo observó.

-Te quedas.- sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su rostro comenzó a cambiar.- ¡Shiso iré a Nara para destruirlos, encárgate del Palacio!- los pequeños corrieron hacía sus madres ¿!Qué le pasaba al tío Sesshoumaru?!

-¡Mamá!-

-¡¿Qué pasa!?-

-Tranquilos…- Kagome les sujetó con fuerza.- Esta bien.- vio la imponente figura de aquel Inu Youkai, sus filosos colmillos y aquellos ojos temibles. Sesshoumaru iba a salir cuando InuYasha se interpuso, su Tetsusaiga desenvainada.

-¡No!- dijo con decisión.- ¡Tú encárgate del _otro_ asunto!- se volvió hacía Shiso.- ¡Él y yo nos quedamos aquí!- el inu youkai de verdes ojos corrió hasta InuYasha.

-¡Es verdad Sesshoumaru!- la formalidad fue dejada de lado.- ¡No te preocupes por esos patéticos youkai!- si tenía que burlarse del enemigo para convencerlo, lo haría. Definitivamente era mas importante que su Lord fuera por su Dama antes que quedarse... especialmente si Lord Taki del Sur decidía atacar porque entonces la tomarían como rehén e intentarían manipularle, y conociendo a su terco Príncipe... Rin perdería la vida.

-_No estás en condiciones de pelear_.- los humanos observaban sorprendidos como Sesshoumaru era capaz de comunicarse aún en su forma original.

-¡Soy viejo pero no inútil!- Shiso negó.- ¡El Joven Príncipe y yo nos encargaremos del Palacio!- sonrió.- Enviaré al mejor Capitán que tenemos para pelear en Nara, estará bien.- el Taiyoukai permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Súbitamente se volvió a su hermano hanyou.

-_Inuyasha, sí te permites un descuido similar al que ocurrió hace tiempo…-_ recordó cuando Rin había sido atacada por el youkai serpiente.- _Perderás absolutamente todo_.- el hanyou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, después asintió con seriedad.

-Lo se pero… puedo protegerlos.- sonrió decidido.- Protegeré el Palacio Imperial…- Kagome y los demás les miraron, había algo diferente.- ¡Ahora mejor vete por Rin!- los humanos centraron su atención en el Inu Youkai…

¿Por Rin había dicho InuYasha…?

¿Entonces…?

¡Lo sabían, lo sabían!

Sesshoumaru saltó la muralla y comenzó a correr por los cielos abandonando el lugar.

Los amigos de InuYasha se acercaron.- ¿No verán como algo negativo que el Señor Sesshoumaru se vaya?- cuestionó Miroku. Shiso negó.

-Claro que no.- sonrió.- Hay dos cosas seguras para todos los que vivimos en las Tierras del Oeste y servimos al Príncipe Sesshoumaru.- observó a los dos mensajeros que habían muerto.- Es demasiado orgulloso como para abandonar una batalla… si lo prefieren, escapar.- su rostro se endureció.- Y carente de misericordia alguna como para perdonar a los traidores.- asintió.- Enviaré un ejército a Nara.- iba a salir del patio principal cuando se detuvo.- ¡Es verdad!- Los demás le vieron sin comprender.

-¿Qué ocurre Señor Shiso?- Kagome se acercó.

-Al estar cerca del Mar tenemos ciertas ventajas en la protección así que será mejor que las mujeres y niños se dirigirán al peñasco lateral; pronto comenzarán a irse los habitantes del Palacio que no lucharán…- todos negaron.- ¿Todos piensan pelear?- suspiró.- Bien…- miró a los niños.- ¿Y los cachorros?-

-No me sentiría tranquila si están fuera.- Sango negó.

-Mis hijos no pueden salir aun si lo deseara.- Kagome sonrió. Shiso les miró seriamente.

-En ese caso… llévenlos con el Señor Jaken; el salón donde él esta va a ser bien protegido así que ahí estarán seguros…- miró a Hisui.- Tú también ve con ellos.- la youkai iba a negar cuando Shiso la miró de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho.- ¡No discutas conmigo!- bajó el cuello de su haori.- ¡Te recuerdo esto!- mostró la marca de Hisui.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- se sonrojó.

-¡Ve con ellos, tenemos que hablar en cuanto esto termine!- y naturalmente los humanos presentes no tardaron en comenzar a dudar y hablar en "secreto", aunque claro, los secretos no se guardan bien si se está al lado de seres con tan poderosos sentidos.- ¡Llévenles ahí por favor, estarán seguros!- exclamó ligeramente sonrojado.- ¡Y tú ve con ellos, necesitamos que Jaken esté tranquilo y pueda trabajar!- Hisui le pidió una explicación.- ¡Pues porque Jaken estará seguro y todos ustedes…!- negó.- ¡Me voy, tengo que mandar un ejército ahora!- Ahhh, que exasperante era como si volviera la juventud…

-¡Me parece bien!- InuYasha señaló la salida.- ¡LOBO RABIOSO YA PUEDES LARGARTE!-

-¡NO ME HAGAS REIR PERRO APESTOSO!- le miró molesto.- ¡Yo me quedo también!- Hakaku y Ginta gritaron "¡No!"- ¡CÁLLENSE!- se volvió a InuYasha con una madura expresión.- No me importa si quieres que me quede, lo importante es que no me voy.-

-¡Grrrr!- sintió a sus hijos sujetarse a sus piernas.

-Papá ¿mamá peleará?- preguntó Aki.

InuYasha negó.- ¡Claro que no!- sintió una típica preocupación.- ¡T-te lo advierto Kagome!- su mujer le sonrió.

-InuYasha…- una seductora voz.- ¡Yo hago lo que me venga en gana!-

-¡JAMÁS!-

-¡PELEARÉ!-

-¡SI DIGO QUE NO, ES NO!-

-¡ABAJO!- el frío del a nieve en su cara.- ¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!- después se irguió orgullosa.- ¡No intentes ordenarme a mí, en mi época no somos así!- sonrió dulcemente.- Vamos niños, les llevaré con Jaken.-

-Buena suerte papá.- se abrazaron a él. InuYasha alzó la cabeza.

-¡Fuera de aquí enanos tontos!- los pequeños corrieron hasta su madre.- No necesito de algo como la suerte.- sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En territorios cercanos al Palacio Imperial del Oeste, el General Yutai y Nyohiko dirigían al casi completo Ejército de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Norte.

-El Palacio está cerca, puedo oler el miedo de sus habitantes- sonrió Yutai.- Mis sentidos youkai no son tan buenos como los de los inu youkai pero lo sé.-

-…Ya veo.- Nyohiko sacó de su kimono las piedras que la Señora Akai le había entregado.- ¡Oh poderosos líderes venid!- los youkai le miraron con recelo ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo!?- ¡Que las puertas del Jigoku se abran y permitan a sus guardianes tocar el mundo mortal!- las piedras comenzaron a flotar alejándose de su mano, pequeñas llamas surgieron y después la nieve se derritió formando círculos de fuego bajo cada roca.- ¡Presentaos ya, gobernantes del infierno!- pronto el círculo de fuego mostró un extraño agujero dimensional, de cada uno surgieron figuras con diferentes aspectos.

Sonrió al ver la ayuda que la Señora Akai le había prometido.

-¿¡Quiénes son ellos!?- Yutai la miró con desconfianza, varios hombres retrocedieron y ante eso Yutai les miró con desprecio.

-Ellos son los máximos guerreros, una ayuda para consumar nuestra venganza.- sonrió a los guardianes del Jigoku.- ¡Vamos!- sus ojos brillaron ¡pronto estaría con InuTaisho!- ¡Al Palacio Imperial del Oeste!-

_…Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro…  
…Venganza y pasión como guía…_

_Rueda de la fortuna, gira._

_…El fuego de Jigoku se extiende…  
…Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte…_

_Rueda de la fortuna, gira._

_…Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..._

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(1)La primera frase la dice InuYasha en el cap 12 cuando Sesshoumaru se lo lleva a vivir al Palacio pero luego debe salir e Inu se preocupa que vayan a herirlo, luego tienen una pelea y es cuando InuYasha abandona definitivamente el Palacio Imperial.

La segunda frase la dice InuTaisho en el cap de _Un tormentoso pasado, Parte II. _Es a mi punto de vista una realidad bastante obvia… y triste.

(2)La Princesa de las nieves aparece en diversas canciones, mitos, leyendas y cuentos de la cultura nipona.

(3)Shinigami, es "el mensajero de la muerte". Resulta que Nyohiko es hija de una Hechicera Youkai con poderes para manejar Fuda (magia para exorcismos que se maneja con pergaminos) y de un Shinigami que responde al nombre de Yamato. Si recuerdan bien, Nyohiko mató a Minami usando Fuda n.n y por eso decidí que de algún lado tendría que traer el conocimiento y ¿quien mejor que su madre?

Por otro lado Nyohiko no estaba constantemente con su padre, primero que nada porque él era un Shinigami de alto rango (su deber estaba en el Jigoku, que es el Infierno), y segundo… n.n Je, porque lo mataron XD… y por supuesto que Akai sabe quien mató a Yamato pero… n.n eso no lo pueden saber aún n.nU Gomen nasai.

(4)Ayame es la hija del "lobo sabio" de las Tierras del Norte, sale en el anime no sé en que capitulo pero sale dos veces. Kouga le prometió casarse con ella creo… pero él no le cumple XD porque se enamora de Kagome. La mujer era bonita o.O ojos verdes, cabello café… mucho más bonita que Kagome O.O… aunque bueno, la Kagome del Manga era mucho más bella que la Kagome del anime XD, además le cambiaron el color de ojos, en el anime son cafes, y en el manga azules… por eso Gigei tiene ojos azules XD como Kagome (acuérdense que la Kagome que yo trabajo es la Kagome del manga XD)

(5)Kasumi se enamoró de Tsuzuki? XD no creo, pero seguro que le gustaba… o.o es decir, no le conocía mucho tal vez intercambió algunas palabras con él y ya… de cualquier forma mencioné que Rin la consuela mientras Kasumi llora pero esto lo hace para que no se sienta avergonzada por derramar lágrimas por un hombre que le era prohibido. Recordarán que en Japón medieval, es decir en el periodo Momoyama –espero no equivocarme en las palabras XD- fue un buen apogeo para las Príncesas y Palacios –de hecho en el Periodo Momoyama está el Seigoku Jidai.- de modo que los matrimonios eran arreglados… considerando pues que Kasumi y Taki son los únicos herederos al Sur 0.0 seguramente Taki acomodará a Kasumi con algún Lord o al menos un Príncipe (como los hijos de Fuuno, serían una buena opción XD). Eso fue una breve explicación de porque antes si sabían como hacer alianzas familiares.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡El capítulo sale del horno con 92 páginas!  
Sobre el título del capítulo "La Rueda de la Fortuna" lo he elegido porque es una carta del Tarot que significa cambio n.n ¡espero les haya gustado la idea!

Ahora, sobre el cap o.ó Pues bien, ahora sí he de sufrir, me permito informar que son las 06:04 pm del 12 de Agosto 2007… si! Han sido dos años de hacer este fic, me siento muy feliz de haber llevado mi proyecto a la vida y que siga online y mejor aún, que a ustedes les guste tanto o incluso más que a mi! n.n

Las últimas dos semanas han sido temiblemente duras, he trabajado como loca para terminar el cap –curiosamente desde que inicie la universidad no puedo hacer el cap en dos días como antes!- de una u otra forma las ideas no fluyen igual y la presión de tener que volver al Jigoku –o universidad- ha estado presente, en fin, no los aburriré con eso. Por fin hoy terminé de leer el cap, ha sido muy satisfactorio, me he entretenido y probablemente éste ha sido el cap más complicado que he hecho, al menos para mí, más que nada porque tuve que revisar mapas (hice un viaje Express a Japón XD, fui a su embajada!), hablar con gente del lugar, ver una que otra cosa… en fin, ahora si necesitaba datos exactos de Palacios del Seigoku Jidai, de prefecturas, ciudades conocidas y demás o.ó pero lo logré!

Ahora si XD sobre el cap en la parte ya literaria… Sess ha recuperado sus poderes ¡Por Jaken! O.o lo sé, muchos dirán QUE!? Pero la verdad es que Jaken usa magia ¿recuerdan cuando creo de la nada unas aguas termales? El pequeño renacuajo tiene su lado bueno. Por otro lado Jaken SI fue un emperador, sale en unos caps del anime –y no se si también en el manga.- por eso quise poner esa pequeña información XD

En fin, espero eso aclare que Sess no recuperaba sus poderes por la presencia de Rin, sólo lo había porque la maldición se debilitaba gracias al campo astral del Palacio… que los cambios pasara con Rin fue cosa mía, necesitaba que estuvieran con él cuando pasara pero Shiso estaba muy ocupado con la organización militar en el cap 14 y Hisui estaba muy ocupada viendo a Shiso por tanto… Rin era la elegida XD

Taki y Rin, uyyy tema delicado, por fin Taki se da cuenta que Takatori se ha burlado de él con la intención de conquistar a la hermosa Kasumi-chan, lástima por Takatori ahora será ejecutado por su no piadoso Lord… lo cual es una mentira, creo que Taki es un gobernante amable y generoso con su gente aunque poco tolerante con otros… lamentablemente también es ingenuo y eso le ha costado caro.  
Sus actos con Rin han sido vergonzosos sin duda, pero no lo culpen se vio cegado por la ira de que Sesshoumaru tuviera a la mujer que ama y él haya perdido a la suya bajo la idea de que ha sido nuestro Lord el asesino de Minami… pobre. Espero que Taki les agrade y que no lo vean como un asesino salvaje, siendo sinceros es mucho más amable que el mismo Sesshoumaru… sólo que Sesshoumaru es mucho más inteligente, generoso (no amable aclaro)… en fin XD como dijo Rin en un manga: Su corazón es fuerte y gentil XD ja…

Nyohiko… ;o; Hiko-chan pobre de ella T.T no importa que haya matado a Minami… Hiko-chan me da lástima T.T… ¡pero claro que no la perdono por besar a Sesshoumaru en la cueva O.Ó Grrrr!! Luego su amor por InuTaisho ah si, me tarde tanto en planear eso… jojojo pero aún le falta saber algunas cosillas… por otro lado Nyohiko tiene una misteriosa aliada, Akai, personaje inspirado en mi amiga y colega Rio Ishida n.n ¡fue mi maestra cuando tenia 12 años! En fin, si quieren saber más de esa otra historia mejor den una vuelta por mi bio XD sino los aburriré con eso en mis notas de la autora y eso no seria justo x.X

¿Qué mas, qué más? Bueno, Kouga vuelve y me era completamente necesario! Ahh y no olviden a esos misteriosos seres que surgieron de las piedras que Akai le entregó a Nyohiko!

Luego Shiso y Hisui, dios me carcomen los celos XD, en Rin puedo tolerar su amor por Sesshoumaru y todo pero… adoro a Shiso! O.ó es el personaje más… sexy que he creado -.- me siento ligeramente frustrada!! En fin, Hisui es tan linda… waaa, ni que hacerle!

Y luego Sonaburo y Suoh que se han unido secretamente contra Nyohiko… ¡Allá van más ejércitos para pelear al lado de los hijos de InuTaisho…. Sesshoumaru te mando apoyo porque… jua jua lo necesitarán en el Oeste! O.ó en fin… olviden que leyeron eso XD

Nyohiko quiere sacar a Sesshoumaru del Palacio porque sabe que su magia no funciona bien con ese campo astral que como todos ustedes saben, rodea al Palacio… ¡ya pronto sabrán la verdad sobre eso!

ME HAN PREGUNTADO MUCHO sobre los poderes de Rin, la razón es cierta "magia" que hay por allí n.nU aún no puedo decirlo abiertamente, perdón. Del campo de energía astral… más calma por favor, espero en el prox. Cap ya pueda decirles la razón del campo y también el por qué Rin puede proyectar sus poderes… pero no es algo del otro mundo, Kagome dice cuando Soten y Rin pelean que todos tenemos energía espiritual, la de Rin es débil seguramente pero por "esa magia" –que pronto explicaré- es que puede mostrarlos n.n! Me inspiré en la peli 3 donde Rin ataca al Oni con las cuentas del collar de InuYasha.

0+ luego me di cuenta que estoy cerca de 300 reviews y dios quiero morir, tan cerca de satisfacer una ilusión mía T-T Muchas gracias por apoyarme estos dos años con sus amables y dulces reviews! TOT Minna-san Domo Arigattou Gozaimasu!

En fin, ya no tengo más que decir… leí el capítulo lo sé pero… o.0 saben cuando uno escribe algo de cierta forma lo olvida X.x… como sea XD me despido de ustedes por el momento y los veo en CINCO MESES! XD no se crean, haré lo posible por actualizar mucho antes de eso… revisen y espero se encuentren con la sorpresa de encontrar otro cap n.n!!!

Me despido T-T… a los que me dan ánimos desde ahora ¡se los agradezco enormemente! ;o;

REVIEWS:

Si hay variantes en días dentro de las contestaciones se debe a que a algunos les contesté el día jueves. De cualquier manera a todos les contesto n.n creo que será una largaaa jornada pero me agrada y he visto que pocos autores responden de forma personalizada a los reviewers O.o así que espero que disfruten el hecho de que les conteste n.n! Gracias a todos!

MARLENE: Antes que nada te agradezco enormemente por todo el apoyo que me has dado durante estos ya 15 capítulos; estoy casi segura que leerás todo el fic -y espero no me escuche arrogante ò.o- en verdad te agradezco mucho tus atenciones.

Por supuesto no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que estés haciéndome el enorme favor con los doujinshi ;o: en verdad te lo agradezco mucho! me hace tan feliz poder ver doujinshi TT lo triste es que el lunes -y hoy es jueves- entro a la universidad otra vez!! T-T tengo tanto miedo ;o; ese Jigoku es horrendo buaa!

Dejo de quejarme para finalizar diciéndote GRACIAS y espero que el capítulo te haya satisfecho n.n he aquí a Sesshoumaru-sama como taiyoukai again!!

PT. oH SI... yo sé lo que se siente querer leer un fic y tener asquerosos exámenes a la vuelta T.T es una pesadilla…

HAWKANGELXD: Hola Hawk-chan! -¿está bien si te llamo así?- siii el beso a mi también me gusto mucho, en verdad traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible para dejarle su toque a la Sesshoumaru pero también darle un pequeño empujocito, tu sabes tanto de que no cede pues como que uno... se frustra!! o.Ó

¿Sess ponerse triste porque no le encontró el pendiente de colmillo en el cap 14? No para nada eso no pasa, lo que ocurre es que él se lo queda sin darse cuenta, se lo terminó quitando a Rin -probablemente pensaba quitarle el Obi pero se equivocó XD!- digamos que se lo quita como un acto de posesión como diciendo "recuerda eres mía, mía o.ó unicamente!" y se lo lleva, luego se lo da a Shiso para que se lo entregue a Rin; creo que te confundiste en esa parte o.o en fín lo que paso fue eso mismo n.n

Je, si no lo negaré, adoro ser cruel con los personajes, me es placentero como pocas cosas ;o; me pregunto si soy alguna clase de enferma? XD pero no, no creo.., y mientras los lectores y yo disfrutemos ésto entonces seguiré así, eso significa que no ando tan mal no crees? Ahora... que es eso de CLIFFHANGER? o.o que dices que yo le agrego al fic, no entedí a que te referias o.o?

Muchas gracias por no presionarme con los fics para leer, te lo agradezco infinitamente ;o;

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap 15 n-n me apuré lo más que pude para terminarlo! espero apurarme con el 16 aunque la uni ya inicia el lunes ;-; KUWAII sooo scary ;-; miauuu o será guau? (mal chiste lo sé XD)

IRISKAIBA: Saludos! me alegro enormemente que el cap 14 te haya gustado en verdad me siento muy feliz de oir eso, tal vez siempre lo digo pero es porque es así como me siento n-n!

Sí Sesshoumaru a mi punto de vista es un ser muy generoso, amable tal vez no, pero en definitiva es generoso -no en valde rescató a una huérfana- pero bueno esa es mi forma de verlo dentro del anime y parte del manga pero de eso hablaré en notas de la autora mejor XD

Bueno del fic, si Sess saca a Rin para protegerla, de hecho se ha enfocado en proteger a Rin y al menso de su hermano y familia ¿se ha notado no?

Hisui y Shiso... uy, esos dos me han causado tantos problemas, por lo que me han dicho todos parece ser que quieren ver HisuiXShiso XD lo cierto es que aunque es muy probable que si lo haga -a mi misma me encanta la idea.- no puedo negar que sientro... PROFUNDOS CELOS! aggh!! a mi me gusta Shiso o.ó probablemente me gusta poco menos que Sesshoumaru pero igual es un problema, jamás me habia pasado algo semejante con un personaje que yo misma había creado! ...en fin, es casi seguro que tendrán HisuiXShiso, y tal vez... cachorros!!

Aquí está el cap 15, tal como lo prometí en mis notas del cap 14, me esforcé para terminarlo antes de voler a la uni, hice disco de respaldo -por si volvián los virus T0T- y aparte lo revisé para subirlo n-n!

Espero me acompañes hasta el final de Instinto, y a sus dos extra!

MONI-CHAN: Te agragrezco enormemente tus comentarios! en verdad me hace sentir dichosa que te haga feliz ver la continuación del fic! CLARO QUE LO TERMINARÉ! lo he dicho reiteradas veces, no dejaré Instinto, una sóla vez en 5 años de fikera he dejado un fanfic y te aseguro que no pasará con una historia como ésta, Instinto me ha dado todo cuanto habia deseado de un fic, me ha dado reviews, animo, inspiración, amistades y de una u otra forma admiradores para algo mas que sólo escribir sino para como se plantea un personaje (en éste caso Sesshoumaru del cual muchos aseguramos que es dificil, y verdaderamente lo és pero imagino que mi personalidad me ha ayudado con él n-n y si, es tan SEXYmaru!!!)

Me alegro que te guste la trama, y que te guste como lo estoy narrando! Si es verdad que últimamente me han dicho que pareciera serie narrada XD me alegra mucho que crean ésto, me siento bien porque considero que la narración tiene la calidad necesaria como para poder plantearles ideas tan claras n-n!

No lo negaré XD he tratado de estar al 100 siempre con instinto, de actualizarlo, de seguirle y de ver que quieren los lectores, espero que siga pareciéndote un fic maravilloso nn!

SESSHY-KACHY: Eres un amor n.n enserio! Nuevamente gracias por felicitarme por el trabajo de Instinto, has sido una lectora fiel de este fic y me siento dichosa de contar con gente con una presencia tan sensible y clara, te reitero mis agradecimientos por considerarme una buena fikera y considerar este fic el mejor… no importa cuanto me lo digan, siempre es para mi maravilloso volverlo a escuchar y me llena de dicha como nada T.T

Aquí no pudimos ver otro beso entre Rin y Sess lo sé… lo cierto es que Instinto es un drama romántico, hasta cierto punto es una tragedia pero no es un fic meramente romántico por eso no puedo darme el lujo de escribir sobre el amor de forma tan extensa… mas bien su sufrimiento y por supuesto, sus placeres. Me siento muy feliz de que el fic te guste tanto al grado de leerlo y leerlo n.n y que no te aburra, me siento honrada. ¿Eh? Que nadie me superará XD dios… no se que decir… una parte de mi dice "eso! Lucharé para mantenerme en lo alto!" pero otra parte dice "Lucharé para seguir mejorando!" digamos que mi lado arrogante pelea contra mi lado sincero… pero eso haré, seguiré escribiendo y trataré de ser de las mejores siempre para seguir entre tus favoritas y entre las favoritas de muchos. Un abrazo y besos! n.n  
Adelante puedes darte una vuelta por mi site (checa en "Anuncio" hasta abajo) espero pronto subir los fanarts y el doujinshi… ¡CLARO! Puedes mandarme dibujos ¡sería maravilloso! ;o;!!

VANINA: Cierto yo se lo que se siente T-T estrés universitario es la muerte! Yo sufro como tú y luego también ando pensando en el fanfic pero pues no tenemos otra opción más que seguirle ;-; ¡Animo y gracias por leerme, espero sigas siendo una fiel lectora de Instinto y de esta Tsuki no Youkai!

CARITOAC: Cierto, troyano infeliz! Lo odio grrrrr! De cualquier manera logré terminar el cap 14 y pues bueno, aquí está el 15… son las 08:17 pm del domingo antes del jigoku de la universidad… bua. Espero el cap te haya gustado y hayas sentido ira al ver a Rin (bueno ver entre comillas XD) bajo el cuerpo de Taki o.ó… Sesshoumaru es nuevamente humano y está dispuesto a ir por su –ya aceptada XD- amada humana. La guerra está frente a ellos y los hermanos se han unido por fin, es natural que jamás serán de "Hermano te quiero!" pero ellos son esas personas que me gustan, no necesitan palabras sólo hechos y aun con ello no demuestran un amor exagerado… solo un amor que les fue imposible a ambos exterminar por completo.

Apuntaré en mis actividades darme una vuelta por tus fanfics, no te prometo nada de momento pero si lo tendré presente para en cuanto tenga otro tiempo libre n.n espero que cuando me de una vuelta recuerdes a esta demonio de la luna a la que tu y los demás lectores han ayudado a llevar éste fic tan alto! n.n!

NANDE-CHAN: Je, bueno las interrupciones en los momentos críticos en las parejas son un clásico… Rin y Sess se besan, llega Hisui XD es un clásico frustrante y en cierta manera me gusta manejarlo porque los lectores y yo misma cuando vuelvo a leer el cap me quedo: O.Ó ¿POR QUE HICE ESO? Grrr ¡Quiero más!

Soten fue impulsada por ira y celos no me parecía justo herirla… aún n.n no te preocupes el Oeste tiene una guerra encima, será casi imposible que salgan bien librados todos n.n… soy yo, y creo que soy una fikera bastante cruel y sádica cuando quiero XD espero disfrutes eso de tu servidora! n.n

Er? No, el hechizo de Sess no es que tenga caducidad o sea por Rin… lo que ocurre es que originalmente era para matarlo, Nyohiko no lo logro porque Sess fue protegido por el campo astral que hay en el Palacio… pronto sabrás quien fue el responsable de dicho campo n.n! Ah! Y vuelvo a la respuesta XD, si el hechizo se fue debilitando por que Nyohiko aún siendo poderosa no es perfecta y seguramente cometió algunos errores, eso fue lo que provocó que el hechizo fuera más débil de lo que originalmente debió ser.

Espero me sigas leyendo Nande-chan y gracias por tu paciencia n.n!

TSUBASA: Muchas gracias por desearme bien n.n haré lo posible por seguir dándoles un fic de calidad! Como dije en las notas de la autora, ir a la embajada japonesa ha sido una locura XD digo, es sólo un fic pero… es mi fic y me gusta hacer las cosas lo más perfectas que puedo! No se si sea arrogante de mi parte pero si sé que amo escribir tanto como amo leer y cuando yo leo algo me encanta que los fics sean geniales y tengan datos verdaderos por eso probablemente busco darles un buen reflejo de Instinto al grado de que quiero que lo vean como la serie de InuYasha sólo que años después y por la respuesta de todos los lectores me atrevería a decir que he ido por buen camino n.n gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio y seguir a mi lado!

GABITA19-91: Gracias por apoyarme, esta vez he actualizado antes de volver a la universidad y esta es mi forma de agradecer todo su apoyo, prometí compensarlos y ésta es la forma que escojo, actualizar lo antes posible.

Te agradezco que disfrutes mi estilo fikero y que me sigas desde hace tantos caps n.n Lo de Sesshoumaru humano lo hice porque hasta donde yo he leído tanto en español como en inglés JAMÁS hicieron a Sesshoumaru humano y dije¿por qué no? Entonces… ahí estuvo el resultado del cap 13 y 14 XD y parte del 15… Sesshoumaru debe odiarme XD pero creo que sí él odia a los humanos porque destruyeron la paz que tenía –haciendo que su padre no estuviese en casa y que su madre muriera sola, por decirlo de algún modo.- debía experimentar justamente ésa debilidad que tanto odiaba… en fin, no soy buena expresando ese tipo de ideas pero espero que haya sido clara n.n ¡Te leo en el próximo cap!

ANFITRITE: Je XD nadie esperaba ese beso por lo visto XD me alegra que les haya gustado n.n! ésta vez pude actualizar antes, espero lo disfrutes! n.n gracias por que me has apoyado desde hace ya casi 2 años cuando inicie este proyecto; espero sigas disfrutando Instinto hasta el final! n.n

MIARA MAKISAN: Si XD los fanfics que nos emocionan se deben leer a solas, yo siempre me tengo que morder la lengua para no gritar XD te comprendo perfectamente pero… me alegro que mi fic te emocione tanto! n.n

De mi site para las imágenes checa Avisos en la parte de abajo ahí encontrarás la información referente a eso n.n!  
Siii, Shippou salió bien librado de su actuación como Sesshoumaru, era para un oscar XD el kitsune tiene mis respetos. Claro, Soten debía decirle a Sess recuerda que antes si eran mujeres y hombres de honor a muerte n.n… Ahh Shippou debía humillarse ante Sess por Soten o.ó se lo debía a Rin!

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha son únicos… la verdad es que se quieren bastante, lo he visto por como se tratan en el manga… Sess puede intentar ocultarlo pero no a mis ojos XD e inuyasha… dios él realmente admira a su hermano XD! Creo que me siento orgullosa de cómo he manejado su relación a lo largo de Instinto.

Je, Sango tiene corazón de oro y Miroku aun cuando sea mujeriego estoy segura que le seria fiel a Sango se ve que es de esos hombres inexistentes XD! Cierto… si hubiera sido Kagome también le hubiera dicho a Inu me contará sobre todo lo que decían Rin y Sess…

¿Matar a Nyohiko? Pero… pobre de ella ;o; sufrió mucho T.T… ya habrá justicia n.n… Claro Fuuno no tiene nada en contra de los hanyou, no se me hace raro que él sea el Lord más pacífico n.n fue lindo en mi opinión.

¿Eh? No, no es que Rin tenga muchos pretendientes… solo Tsuzuki y Ishigawa pero en el caso del príncipe fue más por asuntos políticos que otra cosa, recuerda que los matrimonios arreglados en el antiguo Japón era una buena forma de sellar tratos y demás n.n!  
Si hisui marco a Shiso…grr… envidia o.Ó! Shiso es mio!! O.Ó… Rin secuestrada… ah, fue un placer escribir eso, Sess merece un poco de presión después de todo lo que hizo sufrir a la pobre humana.

No creo que Rin pueda olvidar su pasado, el pasado a mi punto de vista no se debe olvidar, es algo de lo que debemos aprender y sus heridas son las mejores porque nos ayudan a ver más allá en nuestros próximos pasos n.n!

Veamos, a responder tu duda sobre los poderes de Rin: cuando vi en la tercera película que ella usaba esas piedritas contra el oni y vi que lo quemaban me dije a mi misma "le daré poderes a Rin" pero como jamás dicen la razón de eso me di cuenta que fue un error de los animadores o bien Rumiko Takahashi lo pidió… como fuera, Rin no podia tener poderes como si nada así que decidí que si los tendría habría que justificarlo. La razón de los poderes de Rin no es grande, Kagome menciona en el fic que todos tenemos energía espiritual pero no es fácil proyectarla si Rin puede es gracias al mismo campo –etto o.o te estoy dando una primicia.- pero ese campo está ahí por una razón y eso si no te lo puedo decir aún. Ya pronto sabrás la razón n.n!

Los troyanos pasados me mataron no porque no me dejaran trabajar ;o; sino porque hice el cap 2 veces y me lo borró! Por eso me enfurecí tanto ;O; si no hubiese sido porque verdaderamente amo Instinto tal vez no hubiese querido repetir el cap y hubiera dejado inconcluso el fanfic por un largísimo tiempo T.T… Gracias por apoyarme n.n!

ITSASO: Saludos n.n espero la historia te siga apasionando XD! Bueno secuestré a Rin porque es un paso clave para el siguiente cap… si Rin no hubiera sido secuestrada Sesshoumaru no se enfurecería pero sobre todo… je, no puedo decirte XD ya leerás en el próximo cap! Lo siento… me gustan las intrigas literarias por lo visto u.u…

IR-CHAN: Me alegro que me tengas en los alerts n.n me demuestra que te gusta el fanfic y me hace sentir dichosa! n.n no tienes que agradecer la actualización yo debo agradecer su paciencia n.n ¡espero hayas disfrutado el cap y claro el beso fue algo esperado por muchos en el cap anterior! Ya verás no mas inicio mis fics cortos de esos dos y espero dar una buena cantidad de muestra llenas de drama, poesía, romanticismo –no exagerado, claro que no!- y claro… sensualidad n.n!

LUCY: Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n! espero sigas disfrutando Instinto y claro, he aquí la resolución de esa maldición de sess humana –también me pareció original n.n- y del secuestro de Rin n.n! Je si, rin se quita el maquillaje en cap anterior por tristeza y por coraje porque ella se esperaba de Sesshoumaru algo más que "fuera del Palacio" pero la culpable fue Hisui que la ilusionó o.ó

Si lei cuando Rin muere… la verdad cuando yo vi su reacción tras la muerte de Kagura me quede pensando que Sesshoumaru amaba a Kagura, aun a veces lo pienso pero… el comentario de su madre "He's like his father…" me quede: O.o Sess no hahaue… ¿dices que Sesshoumaru se ha enamorado de una mujer humana?... y luego pensé, Rin es una niña… pero en Japón antiguo desde los 13 años eran consideradas maduras para casarse entonces… llegué a la conclusión de que Sesshoumaru se ha enamorado de Rin XD¿no lo crees tu también?

SUS: Gracias por seguirme leyendo n.n! si? A mi me encanta la devoción de Rin por Sess… es una devoción tipica de la cultura japonesa antigua n.n! me encanta. Gracias por disfrutar el beso de RinXSess y claro actualicé mas rápido pero mañana tengo clases ya otra vez T-T y no he puesto nada para mañana! Y ya son las 9:12 pm! –y si ves arriba llevó horas aquí XD!- en fin, me despido de momento. Estamos a pocos caps del final de Instinto! n.n y luego el final típico de mis series… "Detrás de las cámaras de…" XD amo hacer esos porque pongo todas las fallas y demás como si fuera un reportaje tan típico de las películas, ojala lo disfruten cuando llegue su momento! n.n

SILVIA CHAN: Aquí está la actualización y espero hayas disfrutado el cap! n.n claro, los acercamientos los he cuidado como nada, Rin y Sess son una pareja genial y me esfuerzo por mantenerlos así n.n¿Dejo con ganas de más? O.o wa… soy torturadora XD bueno eso significa que cuando ellos dos tengan intimidad si me animo a escribirlo deberé ser muy completa para satisfacer las ganas de los lectores XD y las de Rin y Sess XD! Espero me sigas leyendo n-n!

RIKU HYUUGA: Aquí está Riku-san n.n el cap 15! Espero lo disfrutes y te satisfaga, gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic… o.O Espero actualizar no tan tarde como la última vez… la universidad inicia mañana TOT!!

YUKINO14: Como estuve de vacaciones pude escribir el cap 15 n.n! espero lo disfrutes… pero mañana inicio el jigoku-universidad así que… via crucis otra vez u.ú!! Espero me sigas leyendo ;o;!

KENTA-MILK: He aquí el cap 15 n.n espero lo hayas disfrutado!

HIKARU ISORU: Gracias por seguirme leyendo n.n! espero hayas disfrutado el cap y como dije en Avisos, pronto subiré los dibujos al DA y ten por seguro subiré el tuyo n.n muchas gracias por tu aporte, soy muy feliz! n.n

OKASHIRA JANET: Me alegro que disfrutes el cap y que te siga gustando el fic n.n! bueno Shiso y Hisui son complicados pero Shiso ha demostrado desde hace caps que Hisui no le es del todo indiferente es solo que la culpa no de no haber protegido a su familia le carcome… honor japonés antiguo, hermoso. Siiii! Cuando se queja con Sess por que él lo sabia también me gusto mucho XD! En este cap puedes ver que Shiso no es tan indiferente a Hisui como algunos creen XD!... pero me dan celos O.ó Shiso es mio! Creo que es un personaje sexy ;o; aun me pregunto como me puede gustar casi tanto como Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru jamás lo dirá abiertamente pero quiere bastante a InuYasha… y el hanyou no puede decir lo contrario sin duda admira a su hermano y creo que su relación ha mejorado enormemente!

Lamento desilusionarte pero Sess no cambia por Rin sino porque la maldición se va debilitando pero es hermoso que siempre haya cambiado con Rin a su lado n.n como que los une más. InuYasha sin duda se la pasa diciéndole a Sess "Oh vamos, quieres irte con ella, ve a su habitación y hazla tuya me enferma que no seas capaz de darle placer a la pobre O.ó" ciertamente ese hanyou le ha servido su crisis Kagome-kikyou XD! El beso de Sess y Rin a muchos les encantó XD!

Rin tenía que ser raptada… JUA JUA JUA…ya verán la razón XD te gustará cuando lo sepas… bueno… tal vez no… jua jua jua jua… pero no te preocupes todo ha sido perfectamente calculado para que sufran, se apasionen y… se enamoren? XD nah… para que sufran y se apasionen solamente XD pero creo que les gusta no? de todos modos Sesshoumaru está ahí para enamorarnos n.n!

LINDARIN: Gracias por tus comentarios kawairin-chan n.n! je, jugando con la palabra linda y kawaii… Bueno Shiso y Hisui ya verán su momento aunque me muera de los celos O.ó… Shiso ;o;! he actualizado antes por las vacaciones pero la uni inicia mañana de nuevo y… u.u… de lo del site, checa en mi bio o pagina inicial ahí la pondré pero aun no he subido nada por falta de tiempo n.nU! Espero me sigas leyendo!

CHIPPO SISTER'S: Hola chippo-chan n.n no, es la primera vez que me mandas review, te agradezco tu comentario n.n! si, seguiré la historia y espero la disfrutes!

KIKYO-DONO: Gracias por comprender el retraso, ese virus me dejo mal parada la última vez T.T pero aquí esta Instinto cap 15 XD antes del 2008! Espero lo disfrutes y te siga gustando la historia o.o Espero sigas leyendo el fic y a ésta pequeña youkai de la luna! n.n

POISON IVI: Hola! n.n si! Shippou se esforzó mucho con lo de la actuación pero afortunadamente todo salió bien XD! Ahhh todos se frustraron con lo que creyeron sería una propuesta de matrimonio de Sess para Rin XD creo que por eso mismo lo describí así… esperaba que creyeran eso y luego sufrieran al ver que no era así X-x soy perversa ¿no? Gomen…

Siiiiiiiiiii JAKEN CAME BACK! XD yo también extrañaba al renacuajo –especialmente cuando sess le avienta piedras XD!- en fin ha vuelto y para darles a todos una gran sorpresa! Je, Rin es un amor pero de cualquier forma ¿enserio dije que no habría romance entre ella y Sess? O.O eso dije!? Dios ya no lo recuerdo… estoy segura que no será nada meloso pero tiene que haber acercamientos… o.ó son necesarios después de tantas páginas (creo que más de mil O.O) en fin… ya veremos XD… o.o madres le corto porque ya son las 9:44 pm y mañana tengo universidad y no tengo nada preparado!! Gracias por seguirme leyendo y gracias por apoyarme T-T! Besos y abrazos!

IZAYOI-SAN: Si, en realidad Sesshoumaru besó a Rin porque su lado humano le hizo descubrirse un poco antes de lo planeado pero eso no importa, ahora ya sabe que quiere más de Rin XD y eso significa… cachorros!

Claro! Taki fue vilmente engañado, mi neko youkai es inocente! ;o; je, es un personaje bastante lindo diria yo XD pero claro Shiso es… +o+ Shiso!

No lo negaré XD me gusta torturarlos porque si no fuera así Rin y Sess ya hubieran tenido intimidad o en su defecto ya hubiera habido más que tan solo un beso donde ambos estuvieran concientes pero… ¿acaso eso no le da más calor y exquisitez a la historia?

n.n espero verte en el próximo cap!

LADY DRAGON84: He aquí el otro cap! espero lo disfrutes y claro que el secuestro de Rin ha sido inesperado pero… era necesario n.n ya verán lo que les espera a esos dos! Jua jua jua… espero disfrutes todo el fic porque estamos cada dia mas cerca del final de Instinto!

INU-CHAN GIRL: Gracias inu-chan n.n! espero contar contigo como una lectora fiel a lo largo de Instinto y en otros fics, al menos en los fanfics cortos que haré sobre Rin y Sess n.n! Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado todo este tiempo! Ojala éste cap te haya gustado mucho ;o;!

SIMON: No llevo dos años sin actualizar O.O… no tarde más de 6 o 5 meses o.ó jamás! En fin XD eso me demuestra que el fic te esta gustando o en su defecto te gusta mucho XD, pues aquí está el cap 15 y si… la universidad es horrible…

ISIS TEMPATION: Muchas gracias por su review señorita+o+ la verdad tengo tanto que decir pero no se como hacerle T-T ha sido agotador y la verdad la he extrañado mucho… espero pronto podamos hablar (le mande un mensaje privado, si lo recibió?) Estoy segura que éste cap le recuerda una vieja conversación que tuvimos y espero que la haya satisfecho tanto como a mí.

Ciertamente lo del troyano doble me dejo muy mal, ya no tenia animos pero al final me gano el amor por Instinto y de ahí salio el 14 n.n ya no tuvo oportunidad de leer el otro fic de RinXSess corto que hice –o si se lo pase?- y con el virus se borro pero espero pronto hacer más… T-T

Confío en que la batalla que estoy por iniciar le complazca, que la sangre a derramar sea significativa y que cada muerte despierte tanto en usted como en cada lector un sentimiento indescriptible n.n! Además YO SE que usted le ha encantado el secuestro de Rin XD usted me conoce jua jua jua!

Espere un poco más y ya verá lo que haré y las consecuencias… je! Los gobernantes de los reinos… Perecerán!

Ahhh y si! Lo sé no soy una autora gentil XD soy tan cruel a veces pero no podía dejar a Sesshoumaru no despedirse de Rin era necesario o.ó por eso hice que incluso alzara su mano aun cuando no la moviera era obvio que sentiría la distancia entre ellos y ha sido una muestra para Rin de ello… eso sin olvidar que los neko youkai le han dicho que Sess en realidad la pidió en matrimonio XD Pobre Sess cuando Rin le pregunte sobre el porque se lo oculto… ja!

… o.o etto tal vez se moleste conmigo pero… ¿podría pasarme de nuevo el dibujo de Rin? Con el formateo de la pc no me fue posible recuperarlo T-T perdóneme! Le agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me ha dado! Muchas gracias! ;o;

ASTRID DE ORLOFF: Muchas gracias n.n espero sigas disfrutando de Instinto y sigas la historia hasta el final!

EMI DE KALIZ: Muchas gracias ;o;… verás originalmente pedía de un mes a un mes y medio para actualizar, eso fue durante la preparatoria pero con la universidad es sencillamente imposible hacer eso ú.u… espero Instinto te siga gustando y te vea en el próximo cap n.n!

PUBLICIDAD (barata y pagada por Ocio Entertainment XD):

-**Mi próxima serie larga de fanfic** será para el anime "Matentai Loki Ragnarok" es una serie de un niño detective que en realidad es un Dios de la mitología Nórdica, espero les agrade el anime –lo recomiendo, es bastante entretenido n.n- y se den una vuelta para ése fic. Lo comenzaré después de acabar con Instinto, bueno, me daré unas pequeñas vacaciones y después iniciaré XD.

**-Fanfics cortos:** No lo comenté la vez pasada pero… tenía otro fic de RinXSess corto XD y adivinen!? SI! Se borró con el segundo troyano XD! La idea sigue en mi cabeza y aunque originalmente me dije a mi misma "NO! Ya no lo repetiré!" pero… me ha ganado la voluntad y en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré. En realidad como ésta pareja creo ha sido mi favorita después de AshuraXYasha (Rg Veda) he decidido hacer algunos fanfics cortos de éstos dos como pareja, claro está n.n  
No tengo fecha para comenzar pero al ser cortos probablemente vayan intercalados con Instinto n.n, si gustan pueden darse una vuelta de vez en cuando n.n… La temática será variada, irá desde el puro romance, drama, tragedia incluso, poetry y seguramente ligeros toques de sensualidad y claro, sexualidad.

No me atrevo a clasificarlos de lemon o hentai porque verdaderamente no es mi estilo de fikera así que me sería imposible manejar temáticas meramente sexuales o en su defecto, hacer descripciones detalladas… más si les prometo lecturas llenas de un delicioso toque sensual y claro, mi particular estilo… y está claro que manejaré a Sesshoumaru como en Instinto… ya saben a que atenerse n.n y espero enormemente disfruten mis futuros fanfics cortos sobre Rin y Sesshoumaru del Oeste.

AVISO:

-Sigo trabajando en el doujinshi, pronto terminaré n.n!

-Como no tengo fecha para estrenar el site que me están haciendo pues… me hice un DA o DeviantArt, pueden ver en mi bio que me ofrece; Ahí estará mi site, les informo que aún no tengo dibujos online por falta de tiempo para escanear pero en cuanto pueda los subo ¿vale?

Si desean mandarme dibujos serán bienvenidos! n.n

A los que me han mandado dibujos: no se preocupen, agradezco muchísimo su trabajo y si lo subiré al DA y por supuesto pondré sus nombres pues ustedes son los autores n.n pueden confiar en mí, jamás plagiaría su trabajo.

-¡Importante! Verán mis queridos lectores, cuando planee "Instinto" lo hice sin haber terminado de ver el anime ni leer el manga (de hecho aún ahora no he visto el anime completo y mucho menos leer todo el manga) así que comprendan que habrá cosas que naturalmente van fuera del anime pero sobretodo del manga, esto es: Unmei, yo cree a la madre de Sesshoumaru como yo la consideré adecuada así que su madre original (creada por Rumiko-sensei) no tiene nada que ver aquí, lo digo más que nada porque el carácter de su madre original es bastante a la Sesshoumaru XD… Por otro lado en "Instinto" no existen técnicas como la del Meiou u otras porque cuando yo planee el fic, no existían siquiera.

**-No se preocupen, seguiré con el fanfic, falta poco para terminarlo n.n!** Gracias por su apoyo todo éste tiempo!

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	16. Cara a Cara

INUYASHA

"_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;_

_la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_…_Destino, es la obra maestra..._  
…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..."_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Dedicado en especial, a esos universitarios que han dejado sus fics colgados; si yo pude, todos podemos ¡ANIMO!

Agradecimiento muy, muy especial: Ishida Ryo (por tu apoyo y esfuerzo en  la creación de los lideres del Jigoku).

Agradecimiento muy especial: A todos mis lectores que fielmente han seguido la historia a lo largo de estos ya casi 2 años n.n al mismo tiempo quiero disculparme por el largo tiempo que ha pasado sin actualización.

Minna; Gomen Nasai! W(_ _)w

Capítulo 16: Cara a cara

Las Tierras del Oeste retumbaban ante cada paso que daba el ejército enemigo de las Tierras del Norte, cada ser vivo corría con desesperación; incluso los humanos, esa especie que había comenzado a convertirse en un molesto enemigo para los youkai, temía al ver seres tan extraños y aterradores como esos youkai.

Cerca ya del territorio que rodeaba el Palacio Imperial del Oeste se encontraban Nyohiko y el General Yutai, General de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Norte.

La mujer de rojos cabellos había hecho un extraño conjuro, no era algo que esperara el General Yutai, la observó con desconfianza y cierta ira. De aquellas misteriosas piedras que habían expulsado un raro fuego habían surgido extraños seres, todos de formas distintas y aparentemente… no eran youkai.

-¡Guardianes del Jigoku!- Nyohiko sonrió amablemente, poco a poco las criaturas que habían tomado forma se volvieron a mirarla.- Soy Nyohiko, yo…-

-Lo sabemos.- dijo una mujer de mirada suave, sus cabellos azulados y la piel morena.- Eres la hija de Yamato.- el corazón de Nyohiko latió con más fuerza; esos guardianes estaban enterados.

-¿Ah?- una criatura de delgada apariencia y dedos con filosas cuchillas la observó.- ¿Es ella?-

-¡Es ella!- la voz de una niña de hermosos ojos y brillante cabello la miro atentamente.- Oh…- burla en su voz.- Pero no se parece del todo a Yamato…-

-Si la señora Akai dice que ella es la hija de Yamato, debes creerlo entonces.- un joven hermoso de blancos cabellos y ojos violetas observo a Nyohiko antes de colocar entre sus labios una hermosa flauta de lo que aparentaba ser hueso; tocaba una bella melodía llena de nostalgia.

-Antes que nada… debemos presentarnos.- una mujer de oscuros cabellos vestida de blanco, un velo sobre su cabeza. Nyohiko observo a la mujer de suave voz, entonces la dama alzo su rostro y dejo ver una figura extinta… un rostro dividido: una bella mujer y una calavera.

-Ahhhh.- Nyohiko se volvió a ver a la mujer de cabellos azules.- Yo soy Tana, del Primer Jigoku: De los siete cerrojos.-

-Hoku.- la criatura con dedos de cuchilla la observó secamente.- …del Segundo Jigoku: Del Dolor.-

-Yo soy Kawa, del Tercer Jigoku: Del silencio.- la niña de hermosos ojos tenia una helada mirada.

-Guardián del Cuarto Jigoku: El Jardín de las Ilusiones, Kamui.- el hermoso joven de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas dejo de tocar su flauta.

-Soy Loki, guardián del Quinto Jigoku: De la Guerra.- vestido con una temible armadura color rojo, la capa desgastada y cubierta de sangre.

-Yukihime, del Sexto Jigoku: De la Nieve eterna.- bella voz para una mujer que solo poseía la mitad de su hermosura siendo la otra parte de su rostro una simple calavera.

-Waka, la hermana gemela de Kawa.- su rostro sin embargo mostraba una frialdad igualable.- Séptimo Jigoku: de la Soledad.-

-Del Octavo Jigoku: Del Delirio del Fuego.- un anciano sin rostro, el blanco cabello sobre la cara.- Monje Hagen.-

-Y como sabes…- Loki sonrió.- Nuestra poderosa hermana: Akai, la Señora del Noveno Jigoku: El Jigoku de los Dioses.- apretó los dientes con alegría.- Pero ella no peleará, ahora mismo cuida de nuestro Señor, el Gran Enma Daiou.-

…Esos eran los legendarios Guardianes del Jigoku… eran…

-…Agradezco que hayan respondido a mi llamado.- …aterradores, imponentes, poderosos; Las Tierras del Oeste caerían.

-No hemos venido por tu llamado, sino por orden de nuestra hermana.- Tana se flexionaba.- ¡Pero empecemos ya!-

-¡A divertirse!- Hoku movió sus dedos con sanguinario delirio.

-¿Acaso ustedes no piensan mas que en matar?- Kamui sonreía fríamente.-…Ja, que se le va a hacer.-

-¡Si!- Loki desenfundo una espada cuya hoja parecía hecha de sangre.- ¡Hay que comenzar ya!- se volvieron a Nyohiko.

-…Si, esto…-

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS SON ELLOS!?- Yutai sujeto con fuerza a Nyohiko.- ¡TU ESTUPIDA MUJER, NOS HAS ENGAÑADO!- la pelirroja intentó soltarse.

-¡No me toques!- odiaba que los hombres la tocaran.- ¡Basta!- vio frente a ella la sangre brotar de la garganta de Yutai.- ¡!-

-¡Youkai…!- Hoku tomó el cuerpo de Yutai haciendo que Nyohiko cayera.- ¡NO ESTORBES!- sus manos se movieron con extrema rapidez; la tierra cubierta de sangre, el desmembrado cuerpo del General Yutai yacía ahí.

-…- Nyohiko sintió un sudor frío.

-¿Alguno más quiere interponerse?- Hoku sonrió.

-…G-General…- el ejército de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Norte alzó sus banderas.- ¡ATAQUEN!- varios soldados se arrojaron contra los guardianes del Jigoku.

-¿ohhh?- Loki se volvió con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieren desafiarme a mi, Loki, guardián del Jigoku de la Guerra?- la risa de dos mujeres: Tana y Yukihime.

-¡No seas infantil Loki, nos han desafiado a todos!- Tana se burló.

-Ja, cállate.- se arrojó contra los soldados; podía observarse la sangre derramarse.

-…Oh Loki, siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias…- suspiró Kamui.- Siempre una lluvia escarlata.- su cuerpo parecía hacerse invisible.

-¿Qué… ocurre?- Nyohiko observó a Kamui.

-Solo esta esquivando la sangre.- el Monje Hagen le dio una palmada en la cabeza.- Kamui puede moverse muy rápido. Nyohiko ¿no deberías hacer que tus hombres se detengan?- la mujer pelirroja le miró.- No quedará ninguno con vida si Loki le pone entusiasmo.-

-Ellos no… creo que me obedecerán.- bajo el rostro.

-Que ternura.- Yukihime intervino.- No quiere que mueran…- colocó la mano frente a su rostro y voló por los cielos.- ¿Ven? Deberían retirarse ya…- sopló y una helada ventisca congelo a los hombres que la desafiaban.- Al Jigoku de la Nieve eterna o al de la Guerra… ya lo decidirán los jueces de las almas.- sonrió.

Nyohiko observaba llena de sorpresa y terror… todos aquellos hombres ¡todo un ejército estaba siendo eliminado por tan solo 8 personas…!

¡…que poderosos!

-Waka ¿no piensas participar?- su hermana gemela le sonrió.

-…Da igual.- miró a los hombres que la rodeaban.- Tana, quítalos de mi vista…-

-¿Ehhhh?- negó.- Yo me divierto con los míos, si te aburren tanto entonces mátalos ya.-

-…Ya veo.- Kawa sonrió, sus ojos resplandecieron.-Waka.-

- Mueran entonces.- Waka, su hermana gemela, alzó en sus manos una guadaña de cristal. Salto hacia ellos y peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, podía ver su mirada llena de temor.- Lo siento.- su sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo que la navaja de su guadaña desaparecía.

-¿Qué, qué sucedió?- los hombres se miraban extrañados al ver a la niña alejarse.

-Shiki.- tras decir éstas palabras los soldados vieron dos guadañas de enorme tamaño, ambas se acercaron con rapidez a ellos partiéndoles por la mitad… entonces… abrieron los ojos nuevamente ¡no había pasado nada…!

-¡WAHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

Los soldados miraron con horror como uno a uno iban perdiendo la razón. Tras Waka salio Kawa.

-Gemelas, las dos siempre juntas.- una de ella sonrió mientras la otra les miraba seriamente.

-Yo leeré tus pecados, Kawa.

-Yo seré quien te juzgue, Waka.- y finalmente ambas dijeron: "Hasta que tus pecados te consuman y pierdas la cordura".

Nyohiko veía como el monje Hagen terminaba de quemar a los soldados que les atacaban.

-Pobres de ustedes, almas perdidas.- decía el monje.- Sientan el fuego quemar su carne ¿Qué es esa agonía al saber la mente conciente mientras el cuerpo se quema?- los labios de Nyohiko temblaban al escuchar los gritos y sollozos. Volteó el rostro tan sólo para ver a Kamui sonreírle.

-¿No era lo que querías?- la mujer pelirroja le miró sorprendida ¿acaso él… sabía lo que pensaba?- Ya es tarde de cualquier manera hanyou.- sonrió.- ¿Ustedes?- se volvió a los soldados que le rodeaban.- ¿Vida o Muerte?- se arrojaron contra él.- Que así sea entonces.- colocó la flauta sobre sus labios, una dulce melodía acompañaba los gritos de dolor y angustia de los hombres que sujetaban con fuerza sus cabezas, la sangre derramándose por sus oídos.

Una última nota, y cayeron todos.

-Es una lástima que no disfruten de la música de la muerte.- atinó a decir Yukihime mientras observaba el espectáculo desde los cielos.

-Es verdad…- Kamui dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de uno de los cuerpos.- Pues no hay más música que esta para ser oída por los muertos.- alzo la mirada, Loki y Hoku seguían jugando.- Hermano Hagen… deberías detenerles ya.-

Hagen miro hacía donde Kamui, era verdad, los soldados comenzaban a huir.- Cierto, les "convenceremos" para pelear, es arriesgarse a morir por la mano de los hombres de las Tierras del Oeste- sonrió- O morir a manos de Loki y Hoku.- abrió la boca para gritar y Nyohiko pudo ver el interior de su boca, llena de colmillos.- ¡Deténgase ustedes dos!- su voz se volvió extrema y tétrica.- ¡Debemos apurarnos a acabar con las Tierras del Oeste antes de que nuestro Señor Enma Daiou despierte!- ambos se detuvieron y le miraron seriamente; asintieron.- ¿Y dime pequeña?- se arrodillo con Nyohiko.- ¿A dónde debemos ir?- la mujer parecía asustada.- Oh, todo estará bien…- alzo su cabeza, y aun sin poseer rostro parecía poder ver.- Eso es…- vio una esponjada criatura saltando: un conejo.

-¿Qué…?- vio la lengua de Hagen salir de su boca y recorrer varios metros, atrapando al conejo y tragándolo.

-Exquisito.- dijo nuevamente con voz vieja.- Vamos pequeña.- se volvió a Nyohiko que le observaba aterrada…

¿¡Había salvado ese conejo para eso!?

¡Para ser devorado por ese…!

¡Demonio!

-No debiste comerte a su mascota.- dijo Kamui desinteresadamente.

-Oh.- Hagen negó.- Es una lástima.-

-¡Vámonos ya!- Kawa se acercó a ellos. Waka asintió.

-¡Al Palacio Imperial del Oeste!- Hoku y Loki alzaron sus filosas armas: manos y espada.

Nyohiko avanzo al lado de Kamui, pensando y temiendo…

…El infierno que había liberado…

¿…podría controlarlo?

Mientras tanto, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se desplazaba a toda velocidad a lo largo de los territorios nipones, podía oler la sangre y las cenizas; era capaz de escuchar los gritos de ayuda y el golpe de las espadas, pero eso no era algo que le importara; llegaría a las Tierras del Sur con dos objetivos: llevarse a Rin y matar a Taki.

En el Palacio Imperial del Oeste la situación era cada vez más tensa; gran cantidad de guardias se armaban y muchos otros escuchaban atentamente las ordenes de sus capitanes ¡pelearían hasta la muerte!

Kagome y los demás eran dirigidos en esos momentos para encontrarse con Jaken en uno de los salones mejor protegidos del Palacio. Shiso había dicho que estarían seguros ahí, estaban concientes de ello y confiaban en el youkai también… era sólo que dejar a tantos niños tampoco era muy seguro considerando el "gran" poder de Jaken.

-…-

-…Pensándolo bien…- Sango dudo.

-Es la única solución Sango.- Kagome sonrió.- Sé que no estas muy convencida, Dios, yo tampoco… pero no tenemos muchas opciones; dejarlos en el campo de batalla es una mala idea.- la exterminadora sonrió.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.- Por favor…- aunque en realidad no temía por sus pequeños.- Natsumi, Takeshi.- los niños la miraron.- Com-pór-ten-se.- dijo seria.

-…Sí, mamá.-

-¿Tanto dudas de nosotros?- Natsumi sonrió nervioso; Sango le miraba inquisitivamente.- Sí madre, nos comportaremos.- ay por Dios, unas cuantas bromas a lo largo de sus bellos 11 años y ahora eran tratados como verdaderos delincuentes.

-No queremos quejas.- aclaró Miroku.

-Si, Padre.- dijeron ambos; estaban atrapados, tendrían que ser responsables… que horror; crecer.

-Mamá ¿poder jugar con Jaken?- la pequeña Gigei iba de mano de su madre.

-No, esta vez te portarás como una niña grande y obedecerás a tu hermano.- miro a su pequeño Aki.- Por favor, cuídala.-

-Si, mamá.- miró a Gigei.- No dejaré que moleste al señor Jaken y tampoco la dejaré salir.- sonrió.

-Bien.- le miró con atención.- Sin violencia.- Aki asintió y eso no pudo menos que hacer sonreír a Kagome: su pequeño estaba madurando.

-Cuídate mucho, también papá.- dijo el pequeño hanyou.

-¡No se preocupen!- sonrió con alegría.- ¡No nos pasará nada!- siguieron su camino.

En los jardines del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Shiso daba en esos momentos las últimas ordenes a algunos cuantos comandantes.

-¡Retírense!-

-¡Si!-

-…Oye…- InuYasha suspiró aburrido.- ¿En verdad los ejércitos del Norte son grandes?-

-No.- el hanyou miró confundido.- Nos superan en número porque vendrán todos a pelear pero sólo por eso.- InuYasha hizo un sonido de fastidio.- Lo siento joven príncipe.-

-¡¿EH!?- se quejó.

-…InuYasha.- suspiró.- Pero no podemos permitir que salga, sé que quería ir a pelear pero considere que al quedarse podrá proteger a su familia.- el hanyou suspiró.

-Lo sé.- miró al cielo.- ¿Ese idiota de Sesshoumaru, crees que llegue a tiempo?-

-¿Para rescatar a la Dama o para pelear aquí?-

-…Pelear aquí.- sonrió.

-Oh, supongo que si… el camino a las Tierras del Sur es largo pero al irse con la transmutación, el tiempo que hará será considerablemente menor. Por otro lado no son pocos nuestros enemigos.-

-¿Estás preocupado?- InuYasha parecía sorprendido.

-Un poco.- sonrió al mismo tiempo que InuYasha.

-Ya veo.- puso su mano sobre la Tetsusaiga.- Esta es… la primera vez…-

-¿La primera vez?-

-Si…- sonrió con amabilidad.- Que peleo para apoyar a Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Lo es realmente?- sonrió Shiso.- Yo tenía entendido que ambos lucharon contra el hanyou Naraku.- InuYasha apretó la espada.

-Si… pero era distinto.- recordó a esa criatura detestable.- Antes era… por el deseo de destruirlo: Yo por lo le hizo a Kikyo; él por… no sé, tal vez por secuestrar a Rin o por burlarse de él.- dudó.- ¿Tú por qué razón crees que le haya seguido, Shiso?-

-Uhmmm…- dudó.- Sesshoumaru es complicado a veces…- miró la nieve a sus pies.- Yo diría… que fue por… bueno, tal vez haya sido por ambas pero, de no ser así, supongo que lo hizo por su orgullo herido.-

-Ahhh.- dijo con burla.- Era de esperarse.

-No, no.- negó.- No me refiero a que se sintiera ofendido por que Naraku se burlara de él (no del todo al menos) sino porque no fue capaz de prever que Naraku se burlaría de él, y porque no fue capaz de proteger a Rin en aquella época.-

-¿Rin?-

-¡Quiero decir, la Dama Rin!- se sonrojó.

-Ajá…- sonrió.- Todos parecen llevarse bien con ella, supongo que a ella las formalidades tampoco le gustan.- Shiso negó.

-No.- rió.- Pero si el Príncipe nos escuchará llamarle así seguro nos castigaría o mataría.- sonrió amablemente.- Porque a él no le gusta que los demás hablen de lo que es suyo de esa forma.-

-¿Tú también la vez como algo suyo?- le miró con fastidio.

-Yo sólo veo lo que veo.- rió.- Rin esta feliz así y si el Príncipe… si Sesshoumaru es feliz de esa manera…- miró a Inuyasha con sinceridad.- Entonces yo haré lo posible por proteger ese sentimiento.- InuYasha le miró sin comprender.- Cuando su hermano.- InuYasha protesto.- Bien, cuando tu hermano era más joven aprendió las cosas de manera no tan sencilla a veces, sin embargo no quería ayuda… su orgullo siempre ha estado por encima de muchas cosas… ahora esta dispuesto a dejarlo de lado (al menos un poco) y aceptar que quiere a una humana como su esposa.- InuYasha le miró sorprendido.

-¿E-esposa?- ¡Ni de broma!... o ¿¡No era broma!?- ¿De verdad _ése _arrogante planea casarse con Rin?

-Si.- sonrió con cierto temor.- Pero no le diga al Príncipe que yo solté la lengua o seguro la cortará.- Inuyasha sonrió mientras negaba.

-Sabia que se traía algo entre manos… ese infeliz, no me quiso contar.- suspiró.- No creí que pensara casarse… ya sabes: "Yo tendré herederos puros, bla bla bla, yo el todo poderoso…"-

-El Gran Sesshoumaru.- corrigió el inu youkai.- Aunque en realidad su poder es realmente grande.-

-Cierto.- se sorprendió a si mismo aceptado el poder de Sesshoumaru.- Vaya.- negó.- Me alegro que al menos Rin haya ganado algo bueno de soportarlo todos estos años.- Shiso rió ante ese comentario.

-En realidad el Príncipe suele ser amable.- Inuyasha le miró curioso.- Bien, no es alguien que lo exprese abiertamente pero… tampoco es un asesino despiadado… bueno, si ha matado pero…-

-Lo sé.- sonrió.- Si entiendo a lo que te refieres Shiso.- recordó las últimas charlas que había tenido con su hermano mayor.- Pero es un idiota y necio perro arrogante.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una ligera discusión se llevaba acabo en el Palacio Imperial del Sur para esos momentos.

-Simplemente devuélveselo.- Kasumi se acercó a su hermano lentamente, llevaban horas platicando en las habitaciones del Lord pero era hasta ahora que decidía intervenir por Rin.

-¿Qué interés puedes tener en algo como eso?- le entregó el pendiente de Rin.

-¡Gracias hermano!- sonrió.- Pues ella y yo… no sé, tal vez somos algo así como amigas.-

-Kasumi.-

-…Verás he platicado mucho con ella estos días…-

-Kasumi…-

-…Pero es que tampoco puedo evitarlo, a veces me siento sola… ella sabe escuchar y también es inteligente; creo que Lord Sesshoumaru eligió una buena Señora del Oeste.- guardó el pendiente en sus ropas.- Por otro lado Rin es humana pero…-

-¡Kasumi!- alzo la voz.- No es conveniente que tengas una amistad con ella.- la miró seriamente.

-¿Ehhh?- suspiro.- ¿Me dirás que es por Lord Sesshoumaru?- el neko youkai negó.- ¿Entonces?-

-El Oeste y el Sur no tienen buenas relaciones.- la joven neko youkai iba a intervenir.- Aun cuando tu amistad con ella podría suavizar las cosas.- negó.- Sesshoumaru no perdonará que secuestraran a su prometida, así como yo no perdonaré la muerte de Minami.- Kasumi negó.

-¡Pero si lo que Rin dice es verdad…!- le miró atentamente.- Si realmente ella te dijo la verdad, si realmente ha sido Nyohiko quien la ha matado… ¿Qué harás?-

-…No puedo creerle, no tiene pruebas.-

-Tampoco las tienes tú.- negó.- ¿Cómo estar tan seguro de que ha sido Lord Sesshoumaru?- Taki odiaba eso, cuando las dudas le asaltaban pensaban en sus asuntos por días, a veces por semanas enteras.

-Las opciones más viables son: olvidarme de esto o bien, matarlos a ambos.- suspiró.

-¡Taki!-

-…Por otro lado tampoco quiero pelear si en realidad Sesshoumaru no es culpable.- negó.- ¡Pero ese infeliz siempre maltrató a Minami!-

-…- Kasumi suspiró.- Hermano… Rin me dijo del ataque a los viajeros del Oeste.- Taki la vio sin comprender.- Ella dice que nosotros les atacamos…-

-Es mentira.- dijo secamente.- No lo hicimos, jamás di esa orden; Sesshoumaru me informó sobre el pase de esos hombres y yo lo acepté, fue un acuerdo político.-

-…Si pero…- miró a su hermano serenamente.- ¿Y si Takatori te engaño?- el Lord del Sur se volvió hacia ella.- ¿Y sí él en realidad no obedeció tus ordenes y jamás les dijo a los guardias que permitieran pasar?-

-…Es posible.- sonrió.- Me ha engañado en lo que respecta a la humana de Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué no engañarme respecto a esto?- suspiró.- Confíe demasiado en simples subordinados.- Kasumi le abrazó.

-Sé que le respetabas… él cuido de nosotros cuando papá murió.- negó.- Yo también confiaba en él.-

-…Aprendimos una buena lección Kasumi.-

-Hermano… tampoco podrías gobernar tu solo.- él asintió.

-No, pero fui demasiado flexible.- sus ojos gatunos brillaron.- Advertiré al próximo Gran Comandante: sí intenta desafiarme y burlarse de mí, le mataré sin dudarlo.- sonrió.- Por eso ejecutaré a Takatori personalmente; nuestros súbditos podrán verlo: No toleraré a los traidores.- Kasumi suspiró; no estaba de acuerdo… del todo, pero si eso ayudaba al gobierno del Sur, entonces bien Takatori podía pagar con su vida… además, DEBIA pagar por haberles engañado.

-¿Enviarás a Rin al Oeste?-

-…No te preocupes, Sesshoumaru vendrá por ella cuando acabe la guerra en sus Tierras.- abrazó a su hermana.- Y si no viene le permitiré que se vaya.- su hermana sonrió.- Pero mantenlo en secreto o la humana no parará de pedirnos que le dejemos irse.-

-¡Bien!- sonrió.- ¿Te gustaría jugar algo mientras?-

-…Bien.- correspondió a su sonrisa.- Pero no protestes si es que pierdes.

-¡Como ordenes Gran Lord!- así Kasumi dejo las habitaciones de su hermano para buscar algún entretenimiento para ambos.

-…Esto es complicado…- suspiró.- No quiero entrar en conflicto con el Oeste pero tampoco quiero que Sesshoumaru o Nyohiko vivan como si nada hubiese pasado.- negó.- ¿Qué debería hacer?- cerró sus ojos.- ¿Tomar la decisión correcta o… la mejor?- sonrió con ironía.- Y eso sosteniendo lo que es correcto para mí.- ¡era frustrante! Pensar en él o en su gente.-…Soy un pésimo Lord.- suspiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una conversación ligeramente irritante se llevaba acabo en el salón donde el Gran Jaken permanecía.

-¿¡QUE!?- negó.- ¡Esos mocosos pueden distraerme!-

-No lo harán.-

-¡Yo no puedo fallar!- dijo el renacuajo.

-¡NO HARAN NADA JAKEN!- Kagome comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¡NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ!- reclamó.

-¡PUES TENDRÁS QUE AGUANTARTE!- le respondió la sacerdotisa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

-Ha sido una orden del Señor Shiso en realidad.- Miroku le miró con maléfica mirada.- ¿Querrá desobedecerlo?-

-¡POCO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ORDENE!-

-¿No se molestará Sesshoumaru?- Sango le miraba curiosa. Los pequeños ya habían comenzado a jugar en el salón.

-¡MI AMO BONITO JAMÁS…!-

-Jaken.- Hisui llamó su atención.- Sabe bien que el Príncipe no se sentirá complacido si desobedece las ordenes de Shiso mientras él no está.- la youkai de hermosos ojos verdes le miro atentamente.- Pero si usted gusta puedo llamar a Shiso para que se lo explique.-

-N-no será necesario.- suspiró cansado.- P-pero que no me molesten ¡Hisui, sí este campo desaparece, el Amo tendrá serios, muy serios problemas!- la youkai asintió.

-Yo también permaneceré aquí, me encargaré de que ellos no sean una carga para ti.- los padres de los pequeños iban a reclamar por haber llamado a sus hijos "carga" pero prefirieron dejarlo como estaba, después de todo sabían que sus pequeños no eran especialmente unos ángeles puros y tranquilos que obedecen fielmente las ordenes de sus mayores… ni siquiera las de sus padres.

-Por favor…- los tres padres presentes hablaron a sus pequeños.- ¡Compórtense!- a lo que los nada inocentes niños dijeron: "Si".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el silencio de su habitación Rin tarareaba su mística canción, podía sentir las suaves corrientes de aire fuera de la lujosa prisión en la que la tenían.

-Sesshoumaru-sama douko hiru…- sabía que su Amo no iría por ella tan pronto, estaba conciente, una guerra después de todo no era cualquier cosa pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera triste y asustada… aunque comenzaba a dudar de temer por sí misma, sino por su Lord.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- tocó su pecho son suavidad; ¿sería cierto todo lo que Lord Taki le había dicho? Sí su Amo la amaba… no, tal vez ser amado era esperar demasiado…

…_aquel beso…_

¿…habría significado lo mismo para _él_?

No estaba segura, en realidad tampoco era algo que esperara, estaba conciente de que aún si su Amo no la amaba como ella a él… seguiría a su lado; aún si fuera tan sólo una querida… incluso sino fuera una amante, estaría a su lado.

…Señora del Oeste…

¿y si era eso?

Sí su Amo Sesshoumaru en realidad la amaba tanto como ella a él ¿la haría su esposa?

¡Tonterías!

¡Esos youkai habían dicho que él se había prometido; lo más lógico es que se casara con ella pero…!

¡Dios, necesitaba hablar con su Lord, necesitaba verle y pedirle que le explicara; no soportaba más las dudas!

Por otro lado… ¿Qué haría? Si Lord Taki la tenía ahí podía ser únicamente con la intención de que su Lord fuera donde ella, y si fuera así, entonces ¿era una trampa? Pero su Amo era muy inteligente, no caería en ese tipo de trampas… ¿pero si él realmente la amaba estaría entonces de acuerdo con caer en ella y posteriormente aceptar lo que Lord Taki pidiera?

…eso…

¡No lo permitiría! Era verdad que era la humana de Lord Sesshoumaru, sin embargo si era su protegida entonces debía corresponder a sus atenciones con el merecido respeto y absoluta devoción: si significaba perder su vida para que su Lord no fuese manipulado… ¡no dudaría en quitársela!

Sin embargo tenía también otra posibilidad, y no por ello la más fácil: escapar. había guardias en cada momento, las puertas estaban bien vigiladas y escapar con el olor a humano tampoco sería precisamente fácil… pero si conseguía un poco de incienso o hierbas de olor podría esconderlo un poco ¿cierto?

Si ¡eso era! Lo haría, sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda… y considerando que no había nadie que le apoyase más que la Princesa Kasumi… tendría que hablar con ella y…

La puerta fusuma se abrió. Rin se volvió con atención al hombre que entraba.

-…- ¿por qué a ella?- Buenas tardes.- saludó propiamente.

-Buenas tardes.- se sentó a una distancia prudente, comprendiendo que tras lo que había sucedido habría cierta desconfianza por parte de la mujer humana, era después de todo, algo natural.

-¿Desea algo?- preguntó Rin.

-Sí.- sonrió con tanta amabilidad que Rin no podía creerlo.- Yo estoy decidiendo que es lo que haré respecto al asunto de Minami y Sesshoumaru.- suspiró.- Kasumi me ha pedido le entregue su pendiente, seguramente pronto se lo traerá.- Rin asintió, anonadada.-…Verá, aun no decido si pelearé contra su Lord o no.- Rin le miró con sorpresa.- Estoy conciente de que si peleo puedo involucrar a toda la gente de las Tierras del Sur y esto no lo deseo.- suspiró.- Aun cuando estoy conciente, no puedo ser tan irresponsable.- negó.- En fin, el asunto que me trae aquí para hablar con usted, es otro.-

-¿Uhm?- sin percatarse Rin se acercó al Taiyoukai.- ¿Lord Taki, se siente más tranquilo?- el youkai la miró sin comprender.- He visto que… bueno su mirada ahora es más tranquila, es como si alguna clase de sufrimiento comenzara a desvanecerse… o tal vez son las dudas, yo… no lo sé.- dijo sonrojada.

-Lo desconozco, es la primera persona que me dice algo como eso.- su sonrisa se suavizo.- Normalmente mis subordinados no ven mi mirada o preguntan como me siento; es de entenderse que un Lord debe estar preparado para todo aquello que necesiten sus Tierras.- Rin asintió.- Recuérdelo para cuando usted tome el poder como Señora del Oeste.- negó.- Pocos serán los que se preocupen por usted más allá del poder, o a veces nadie.-

-Pero…- sonrió amablemente.- Su hermana Kasumi esta constantemente preocupada por usted.- Taki asintió.

-Si, estoy conciente de que soy un hermano problemático.- rió ligeramente.- Tal vez sería mejor comprometerla y dejarla fuera de mis problemas.- Rin recordó a Tsuzuki y lo que le había comentado Kasumi.

- ¿Sería un error si ella eligiera a esa persona?- Taki la miró sin comprender.- Bueno… tal vez no debería casarla, tal vez ella…-

-…Yo dejaré que Kasumi elija a quien desee, en lo personal no me importa si es alguien de la Corte Imperial, humano e incluso hanyou, si Kasumi lo desea, así será.- sonrió.- Al menos quiero darle esa oportunidad.- Rin sonrió con alegría.

-Veo que es diferente de como yo le creía.- Kasumi no había mentido; lord Taki no se preocupaba por él constantemente, sino por su gente.- Su hermana me dijo que… ella consideraba que usted era demasiado egoísta con usted mismo…- Taki la miró sin comprender.- Creo que estoy de acuerdo.-

-…Ya veo.- negó.- Pero al menos en mi caso, casarme no es algo que me apetezca; elegí a Minami como mi pareja porque así lo deseaba… puedo entender que ella ya no esté, aún cuando me hiera profundamente pero… no puedo pensar en elegir a otra, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni en cien años.- Rin le miró con admiración ¿tanto así la quería?- Estoy seguro que Kasumi traerá al reino herederos y así todo estará arreglado… No hay necesidad de que me enlace con alguien; no me preocupan los herederos.- rió con cierta nostalgia.

-…Es una lástima que la persona que amara no estuviera con usted.- el neko youkai desvió el rostro.

-…No es necesario sentir tristeza por algo así… tampoco es adecuado.- suspiró.- Pero no he venido a conversar acerca de esto.- aquel youkai de actitud amable y sensible pareció ocultarse tras la figura de un Lord imponente, y no por ello ruin.

-¿Qué es aquello que le ha hecho venir Lord Taki del Sur?- cuestionó con formalidad.

-Primero que nada: me disculpo por tenerla aquí como una prisionera.- Rin abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.- Segundo:…- dudó ¿debería decirle sobre su plan de mandarla de vuelta a las Tierras del Oester?- …Espero esté cómoda.- no, porque aún no había decidido; si atacaba a Sesshoumaru, Rin podría serle útil… pero eso era tan bajo…

…_Minami…_

-Yo… estoy bien pero me gustaría volver al lado de mi Amo Sesshoumaru.- negó suavemente.- Sé que nadie querría ir a las Tierras del Oeste en éstas circunstancias pero ¿sería mucho pedirle un transporte al menos? Sólo hasta llegar a sus fronteras, yo haría el camino de ida y…-

-Imposible.-

-¡Pero Lord Taki yo deseo…!- el neko youkai la interrumpió.

-Kasumi ha venido a hacerle un visita.- se incorporó.- Me retiro.-

-¡Lord Taki…!- desvió la mirada al ver a Kasumi entrar.- Buenas tardes.-

-Dama Rin, le traigo su…- vio a su hermano incorporarse y salir.- Pendiente.- dijo con una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Ah?- la desesperación en el rostro de Rin se borró para convertirse en felicidad pura.- ¿Mi pendiente?- se acercó ansiosa.

-Aquí tiene.- le entregó la joya.- Estoy segura que no pasará nada malo y ahora sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia.- Rin suspiró y le explicó que Lord Taki no le permitiría ir, aun cuando Kasumi no estaba del todo segura de eso.- Ah, pero no debería preocuparse.- ¿¡Qué no debería!?- Bueno lo más importante ahora es que espere y seguramente Lord Sesshoumaru vendrá.- ¡Pero sí eso era lo que ella temía: un enfrentamiento!- Por otro lado mi hermano no puede dejarla ir en estos momentos, la guerra puede resultar contraproducente tanto para usted como para nuestros soldados, por favor trate de comprender.- se sentó a la mesa y tomaron el té apaciblemente, conversaron de diversos temas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Palacio Imperial del Oeste se mostraba poderoso; los guardias se localizaban en lugares clave, así como poderosos guerreros ocultos, mirando y esperando para observar aquello que fuese indicio del enemigo. Atacar las Tierras del Oeste era suicidio, estaban seguros que ganarían, aunque era preocupante saber quienes de ellos sobrevivirían para ver nuevamente a sus esposas, hijos, hermanos y padres.

-¡Movimientos extraños al Este!- los soldados rápidamente se organizaron, esperando la llegada de su enemigo. Alzaron sus espadas y gritaron: ¡Gloria o Muerte!

Corrieron hacía el lugar dispuestos a dar sus vidas; desde las puertas del Palacio Imperial. Shiso les observaba, sintiendo pena por aquellos que morirían, pero también orgullo: defenderían su Tierra a como diera lugar. Miraba atentamente el movimiento de sus soldados, así como los del enemigo, todo era observado y calculado, cada acción, cada respuesta…

…era raro que el ejército invasor avanzara pacientemente, todos parecían caminar tranquilamente.

-¡Señor, parece que no han venido a pelear!- Shiso se volvió al vigilante que había hablado.- Han dejado caer su bandera… !Es el General de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte: Suoh!-

-¿Suoh?- Entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Kouga… él no pelearía.- ¡No des señal de ataque, tampoco de alianza; que el ejército invasor mantenga su posición y venga ante nosotros su General sin escolta alguna!-

-¡P-pero General, ellos no aceptarán esas condiciones!-

-¡No me cuestiones, haz lo que he dicho!- Shiso esperó pacientemente a que Suoh llegará hasta él; iba tal como había ordenado.- ¿Qué razón les trae aquí?-

-Hemos venido a conquistar el Oeste, al menos esas eran las órdenes.- sonrió. Shiso le miró expectante.- Venimos bajo esas ordenes, sin embargo, nuestro propósito aquí es el de apoyar a los hombres de las Tierras del Oeste, tenemos sospechas acerca de Nyohiko, la mujer que se ha adjudicado el poder en las Tierras del Norte.-

-Váyanse, no hay forma de que confiemos en ustedes.-

-…En ese caso, daré la orden de retirada para aquellos que no quieran vengar a nuestra Reina, pero los demás nos quedaremos, pedimos autorización para permanecer aquí, queremos ayudar.-

-¿Con que objetivo?-

-Motivos… nosotros no debimos venir a atacar, solicitamos su disculpa de ésta forma.- sonrió.- Y también, queremos conservar nuestras vidas y no ser ejecutados… sólo seguíamos órdenes.- Shiso negó.

-Eres un Gran General Yutai, pero a veces abusas de ese particular sentido del humor que tienes.- sonrío.- Eres muy similar a tu padre.-

-Es un honor oírlo de usted.- sonrió.- ¿Podremos entonces quedarnos a apoyarlos en ésta pelea?- el Inu youkai asintió.

-Les permitiremos avanzar unos metros más, a modo de protección, sin embargo, no les permitiré que entren al Palacio o se acerquen más de lo debido.-

-Me parece justo, aún confiando en mis hombres, es mejor prevenir, así no podrán adentrarse de manera traicionera.- Shiso asintió.- Sonaburo también nos apoyará, él se encuentra algunos kilómetros adelante, está esperando, quiere comprobar por el mismo lo que sucede en el campo de batalla.-

-¿No ha decidido a quien apoyar?- Suoh negó.

-No confía en Nyohiko, pero tampoco confía en mis suposiciones de que ella tiene algo que ver con a muerte de nuestra Señora Minami.- Shiso asintió.- No se preocupe, él jamás nos atacaría a traición.- sonrió.- ¿Cree que pueda hablar con Lord Sesshou…?-

-¡NOS ATACAN!- ambos youkai se volvieron hacía el campo de batalla; el ejército de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte ya estaba listo para defenderse.- ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!-

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA PELEAR Y MORIR POR LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE!- gritó Shiso; los hombres del Oeste gritaron con coraje.

Uno a uno se aproximaban las fuerzas del ejército del Norte; su número sin embargo, era menor al esperado ¿dónde estaban el resto de los soldados y…?

-¿Quienes son esos?- Preguntó Shiso a Suoh; el youkai negó.

-No tengo idea; no entiendo que ha pasado ¿dónde está el resto del ejército? …acaso ¿la han abandonado? Pero Yutai estaba con ella, él no abandonaría una batalla, su enferma mente no abandonaría la oportunidad de ver un río de sangre… ¿entonces… por qué?-

-Habrán decidido no venir…- Shiso parecía preocupado.- Sin embargo ¿por qué venir con tan pocos hombres…?- unas cuantas gotas de sudor cayeron por su barbilla.- A menos claro, que crean que está puede ser una victoria.- Suoh no dio crédito a lo dicho.

-¡Imposible, no pueden ganar contra un ejército tan poderoso como el de las Tierras del Oeste; No disponen ni de la cuarta parte de los hombres que originalmente conformaban el ejército de la Frontera Este!- vio a los pocos hombres de aquel ejército atacar.- ¡Es una locura!- entonces un escalofrío recorrió su espina ¿quién era aquel con armadura rojiza?

-Esos seres son preocupantes.- observó a Hoku, el guardián cuyos dedos tenían navajas.- ¡REFUERZEN LA ENTRADA AL PALACIO!- suspiró.- Suoh, si vas a pelear te recomiendo irte ya.- la expresión del youkai era desconcertada.- Iré a la batalla, no pienso quedarme aquí.- el guardián de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte asintió.

-Cierto.- ayudándose de su gran velocidad corrió hacía su ejército, dando las ordenes que debían reagruparse.

Pronto InuYasha y compañía ya estaban enterados del ataque.

-Debemos ir a la pelea.- Kagome se incorporó. Vestida con ropas diseñadas con la ayuda de Sango; su armadura echa de piel de monoke la protegería sin duda, además parte de su traje había sido hecho con piel de las ratas de fuego de la antigua hakama de su irritable esposo.

-Es verdad; la hora ha llegado.- Sango asintió; Miroku sujeto su mano, viéndole preocupado; su esposa le dio una suave sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Estaré bien Excelencia.- el monje la abrazó suavemente.

-Se que así será.- mientras se abrazaban observaban a InuYasha y Kagome discutir.

-¡Si digo que voy, es que voy!-

-¡P-PERO KAGOME…!-

-¡QUE VOY!- InuYasha bajo sus orejas ligeramente.- ¡YO IRÉ A PELE…!- el hanyou la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿i-InuYasha?-

-Esta bien.- sonrió, oliendo su cabello.- Sólo cuídate… no te expongas.- la sujetó con más fuerza.- Sólo quiero que mi esposa siga a mi lado hasta que sus años y los míos terminen… Solo quiero ver a Hikari, a Gigei y a Aki volverse adultos y casarse… bueno, no quiero que Hikari y Gigei se casen del todo… bueno si quiero porque serán felices ¿no?- se sonrojó.- Pero… bueno tampoco quiero que sean unos estúpidos sus esposos… es que… bueno…- Kagome sonreía ante las tontas explicaciones de InuYasha.- Por otro lado no quiero que Aki sea maltratado como **yo **lo soy.-

-…_Abajo_.- InuYasha cayó, sin embargo al estar abrazando a Kagome, la llevó con él hasta el suelo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.-…Esto…-

-Quiero que mi hermosa esposa siga golpeándome como hasta ahora.- pronunció antes de darle un suave beso. Miroku no dejo de lado su papel de marido (pervertido) y se dio a la tarea de hacer lo mismo…

-¡EXCELENCIA!- una poderosa bofetada en su rostro. InuYasha y Kagome rieron. Pronto los gritos ante la batalla llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡La pelea comenzó!- InuYasha se incorporó.- ¡Sango!- la mujer recibió de las manos de un sonriente InuYasha una prenda.- Kagome la hizo para ti.-

-¿Eh?- la observó atentamente.- ¿Esta… hecha con piel de las ratas de fuego…?-

-InuYasha y yo pensamos que debes cuidarte más por el bebé.- Kagome le sonrió.- Así que Sango, ponla bajo tu armadura, así estarás mejor protegida.- Sango sonrió, sintiendo algunas lagrimas querer escapar de su control.

-Muchas gracias.- expresó Miroku con solemnidad.

-Ay ya, no es la gran cosa.- InuYasha desvió el rostro sonrojado.- Yo no la necesito mucho realmente.- Kagome entonces le regaño.- No me veas así…- su esposa le miraba fríamente.- ¡No te preocupes, traigo la cosa esa que me hiciste bajo la ropa que me dieron aquí… argh!- Kagome abrió su hakama con fuerza, viendo si era verdad.

-Bien.-

-…Maldición… eres una exagerada.- su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Súbitamente la tierra comenzó a retumbar.- ¡BIEN!, ESOS MEDIOCRES SE ACERCAN, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE IR A PELEAR!-

-¡SI!-

La tierra se alzaba ferozmente, dejando sólo una nube de polvo y escombro; podía oler el aroma a ceniza y sangre. La batalla parecía estar completamente desequilibrada, uno a uno fueron cayendo los hombres de las Tierras del Norte. Shiso observaba lo mejor que podía mientras peleaba, ah ¡a veces se sentía viejo, aún recordaba cuando podía pelear y ver sin problema alguno!

…o tal vez los jóvenes guerreros se habían vuelto más poderosos…

¡Nah!… él era más viejo… la sabiduría y la experiencia de aquellos que han vivido más jamás será sustituida por algo tan terrenal como la juventud…

-¡Señor Shiso!- escuchó sobre él, la exterminadora y el monje le llamaron desde el cielo, ambos montando al Mononoke, Kirara.- ¡Como lo prometimos!-

-¿¡Y el Joven Príncipe!?-

-Adentro.- Sango lanzaba con maestría su hiraikotsu, sin embargo algunos youkai eran capaces de devolver el ataque, de modo que en varias ocasiones tuvieron que esquivar aquella mortífera arma.

-¡Quiere salir el muy necio!- gritó Miroku mientras lanzaba pergaminos.

-_"¡No puede! El hechizo de la hanyou… ¡no debe salir!"- _con rapidez acabó con sus enemigos y regreso al Palacio; algunos podrían creer que era una muestra de retirada, pero para aquellos que habían peleado al lado del Antiguo Guardián, era más que obvio que eso no significaba nada.- ¡Señor InuYasha!- exclamó en cuanto vio al hanyou discutir con su esposa.

El necio príncipe le vio y renegó.- ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN!?-

-¡No lo hará!- dijo molesto el youkai.

-¿¡QUE!?-

-¡Ya basta InuYasha, no seas tan terco!- Kagome le miró irritada.- ¡Yo me quedaré con los arqueros, no saldré más que al primer fuerte, deja de preocuparte!- el hanyou la miró irritado.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- desvió el rostro, a lo que Kagome sonrió. Shiso suspiró.

-¡Bien, entonces me voy!- Kagome se separó de él, corriendo hacía los arqueros que se encontraban a pocos metros fuera del Palacio; InuYasha la miraba con recelo, pero al menos, podía verla para cuidarla.

-…Volveré a la batalla, por favor príncipe, no cometa algún error, recuerde que Lord Sesshoumaru le ha pedido a usted que cuide del Palacio y de sus Tierras; haga lo mejor.-

-…Si.- dijo irritado.- Pero…-

Súbitamente se escucharon gritos llenos de desesperación. Volvieron el rostro, viendo a varios soldados de las Tierras del Oeste ser arrogados lejos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-

-…- Shiso observó sorprendido, tras la cortina de polvo que se había alzado se encontraba uno de esos hombres extraños.- Lo sabia.- su rostro, serio e inexpresivo.

-¿AH?- Shiso mantenía su mirada fija.

-…-…Esos seres.- más hombres fueron atacados, esta vez por una niña que parecía lanzar esferas de energía.- Desde el momento en el que esos sujetos llegaron me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.-

-¡¿Cómo ha podido lanzar a todos esos hombres!?- el hanyou observaba irritado lo que pasaba; tal vez era una _excelente_ idea el no permitir que…

-¡Señor Shiso!-

…que Kagome peleará… Sango tampoco debería…

-¡Será posible que me presten a Ah-Un!-

¿Ah-Un… para que Kagome querría al dragón de…?

-¿Señora?-

-¡Saldré a pelear!-

¿Qué…?

**¡¿QUUUEEÉ!?**

-¡NI LO PIENSES KAGOME!-

-¡InuYasha, todos ellos despiden un poderoso youki, yo puedo combatirlo!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!- de la nada Ah-Un llego hasta Kagome.

-¡KAGOME… HAS ALGO SHISO!- InuYasha se volvió molesto; el inu youkai se mostraba enormemente sorprendido.- ¡SHISO!- exigió.

-¡No he sido yo!- la mujer subía al dragón.- Ha venido por propia voluntad… ¿pero como ha podido escucharla?-

-¡GENERAL, LOS MONONOKE ESTÁN ESCAPANDO!- Shiso se volvió a un hombre.- ¡TODOS HAN SALIDO A BUSCAR JINETES!-

-¡¿QUÉ!?- Shiso negó.- Esto…- miró a InuYasha- Disculpe, esto está fuera de mis expectativas.-

-¡P-pero Kagome!- La mujer le miró molesta; seguía en su puesto con los de arquería, preparaba sus flechas lista para pelear. InuYasha saltó ágilmente, llegando hasta ella.

-¡No me estoy yendo, tal como dije, ahora calla y recuerda que no puedes salir!- el hanyou negó; Ah-Un ya atacaba con poderosas descargas eléctricas al enemigo.

-¡Saldré si es necesario!-

-¡INUYASHA!- el hanyou sonrió y corrió hasta las paredes del basamento del Palacio.- ¡INUYASHA!- su corazón se tranquilizó al ver a su esposo desenfundar a Tetsusaiga.

-¡A UN LADO!- gritó a los hombres bajo las paredes del basamento del Palacio, el hanyou entonces alzó la Tetsusaiga.- ¡QUÍTENSE!- los hombres comenzaron a moverse.- ¡KAZE…!- varios soldados sabían lo que vendría, de modo de corrieron con mayor rapidez, cubriéndose rápidamente.- ¡…NO KIZU!- una poderosa ráfaga de viento fue convocada por la poderosa Colmillo de Acero; la ráfaga partió la tierra, los soldados enemigos eran arrojados con fuerza, pronto la poderosa corriente de aire tuvo contacto con uno de los Guardianes del Jikoku: El monje Hagen.

La corriente golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo, podía sentir sus miembros temblar ante el poder de la corriente.

-¡Que interesante!- Hagen aspiró aire y después soplo; estremecedor remolino de fuego desde su boca hasta el Palacio imperial.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- InuYasha observó aquel poderoso ataque ¡pronto llegaría hasta donde estaba él y… Kagome!- ¡KAZE NO KIZU!- el poderoso ataque chocó con gran poder, una explosión de viento y fuego se encontró, el fuego parecía tener vida propia y dejaba a su paso a varios heridos, tanto de las Tierras del Oeste, como de las Tierras del Norte.- _"!Maldito!"-_ InuYasha luchaba por mantener el ataque de Hagen, cosa que el monje también intentaba… si cualquiera de los dos cedieran…

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Hagen fue golpeado por el poderoso boomerang, su cuerpo fue arrojado hacía algunas rocas; el polvo se levantó rápidamente, dejando una peligrosa cortina para esconderse.  
Sango bajó de Kirara con agilidad.

-¡SANGO!- Miroku la observó aterrado. InuYasha se preparó para ir a ayudarles; entonces lo recordó: no debía salir ¡maldición!

-¡No te preocupes!- la exterminadora recibió su hiraikotsu. Vio un brillante fuego rojo ¡ahí venía!

-¡Mis saludos mujer!- Hagen sopló con fuerza, Sango saltó ágilmente, estaba lista para lanzar su hiraikotsu cuando Hagen se volvió hacía ella, entonces el fuego la alcanzó; la exterminadora se protegió tras su arma.- ¡Ahg!- Sango estaba siendo arrojada ante el fuego de Hagen, fue entonces cuado el monje fue atacado pronto por otra poderosa ráfaga de fuego, dejando así de atacar a la humana.

-¡Vamos Kirara!- Miroku sacó de entre sus ropas varios pergaminos mágicos.- ¡Ritsu!- les arrojó hacía Hagen, él cual parecía no haberse afectado… sin embargo… esa expresión de enojo y furia… esas pequeñas quemaduras en su piel…

-¡HUMANOS!- su cuerpo pareció brillar con el rojo de la sangre, su boca se abrió; Miroku se preparó para producir una kekkai si es que fuera necesario, sin embargo, lo que vio fue completamente diferente a lo que él había pensado.

-¡NO!- la lengua de esa criatura había salido de su boca, como una enorme serpiente de monstruoso tamaño ¡había atrapado a su esposa!- ¡SANGO!- el monje gritó al ver a la exterminadora ser jalada por la lengua de Hagen… ¡esas hileras de dientes, pensaba comérsela!- ¡SUÉLTALA!- Kirara voló con rapidez, Sango intentaba arrojar el hiraikotsu y cortar la lengua del extraño ser, pero su arma no tenia efecto… ¡el ataque se había detenido!

¡…M-Miroku!

El monje había abandonado la seguridad que Kirara pudiera darle para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hagen; su báculo se movía con maestría, una suave luz era desprendida de él y era así como retenía los ataques del peligroso Juez.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres, quién te crees para tocar a MI mujer?!- Hagen peleaba usando su poderosa lengua, sin embargo era posible ver las pequeñas chispas que se desprendían ante cada ataque.

-¡Excelencia!- ¿Y ahora que había hecho, por qué estaba molesta Sango con él?- ¡A un lado!- el monje sintió escalofríos; no dudó en moverse.- ¡Hiraikotsu!- Miroku sonrió a su esposa.

-¡Sango siempre tan enérgica!- la exterminadora iba a protestar cuando su seductor esposo agregó.- ¡Esa es la razón por la cual te amo!-

-¡Guarda silencio excelencia!- exigió sonrojada.- ¡Hiraikotsu!-

-¡Ku shi tan dais ha ritsu tai ZEN!- el monje convocó con poderosos hechizos.

Mientras tanto, los demás jueces del Jikoku disfrutaban de una batalla contra los hombres de las Tierras del Oeste. Loki, del Quinto Jikoku disfrutaba entre los muertos y heridos, su espada cortaba con rapidez y mortalidad; al mismo tiempo Hoku, del Segundo Jikoku destrozaba cuerpo a cuerpo a los hombres de las Tierras del Oeste; varios se mantenían en pie y atacaban con espada, habían descubierto que el misterioso ser de afilados dedos tenía unas poderosas armas, pero no era capaz de contener muchos ataques, por esa razón le atacaban en grupo, algo que estaba resultado efectivo.

-¡MALDITOS!- decía tratando de alejarlos. Kawa, del Tercer Jikoku, reía al verlo.- ¡Estúpida, ven aquí!- la niña de fríos ojos sonrió.

-Yo _únicamente _atacó con Waka, y eso lo sabes bien.- le dejo, buscando a su hermana con la mirada. Waka, del Séptimo Jikoku, atacaba a sus enemigos con aquella poderosa guadaña; así les atacaba y una vez leído sus pecados, se les juzgaría y así, se determinaría su demencia… hasta la muerte.- ¿Estás aburrida?- atacó a algunos insolentes youkai que se arrojaron hacía ella.

-¿Tú lo estas, no es verdad?- cuestionó Waka.

-SI.- sonrió.- Pero tu siempre estás con esa expresión de desolación que me enferma.- miró a su hermana con frialdad.

-Lo siento.- sus ojos solitarios y vacíos. Una explosión les hizo voltear a ambas; ahí estaba Tana, del Primer Jikoku, lanzando conjuros los cuales producían peligrosas nubes venenosas o enredaderas sedientas de sangre.

-¡DISFRUTEN DE LA MUERTE, YOUKAI!- los ejércitos del Oeste peleaban contra las enredaderas con gran agilidad, varios demostraban valor al arrojarse contra ellas y subir por ellas hasta lo alto de las mismas, donde un brote de color azulado se abría, expulsando molestos insectos; a causa de éstos, ya varios habían muerto, y no era por el hecho de que fueran venenosos, sino que una vez que habían sido atacados, no dejaban de serlo.- ¡Ni lo pienses!- Tana corrió hasta un youkai que estaba a punto de cortar aquel misterioso brote.- ¡Muere!-

-¡KITSUBEKI!- Un peligroso fuego azulado protegió al valiente guerrero; Tana buscó con la mirada al responsable, molesta.- ¡Aquí estoy¡- Shippou sonrió desde una roca cercana.- ¡Prepárate chica rara!- se arrojó hacía ella, sus manos brillaban en azul.

-¡¿ME LLAMASTE "RARA"!?- su rostro sonrojado, su mano brillo en un plateado deslumbrante; con gran velocidad corrió hacía Shippou dejando tras ella la muerte de su peligrosa hierba.- ¡Ahora verás!- cuando se encontraron ambos poderes se mezclaron, un peligroso resplandor desprendiéndose de sus manos.

-¡KITSUBEKI RENGE!- de su mano entonces se desprendió una poderosa llama, Tana tuvo que retroceder para no ser quemada.

-¡MALDITO!- exclamó al ver su mano enrojecida por el fuego.- ¡TE MATARÉ!- Shippou la miró con decisión ¡si iba a morir lo haría peleando! …no es que quisiera morir, pero en definitiva no sería un estorbo.- ¡Yami no Raiden!- el kitsune pudo observar un extraño remolino de humo negro que provenía de detrás de aquella mujer, intentó alejarse, pero ¡estaba paralizado, no podía moverse!

¿!Eso que acaba de ver!?

¡Esos relámpagos rojos…!

-¡AHHHhhh!- Shippou fue arrojado a varios metros de ahí, se incorporó dolorosamente, sus costillas aún molestaban ¡no, no podía rendirse! Abrió los ojos rápidamente ¡ahí venía otra vez la chica rara!- ¿¡Quién eres?!- la mujer sonrió.

-¡Soy Tana y soy la Señora del Primer Jikoku!- se arrojó hacía él; aquel resplandor plateado había vuelto a sus manos.

-¡¿JIKOKU!? _"Oh diablos, ¡InuYasha; debiste haberme dicho que pelearíamos contra los jueces del Infierno!"_- Al menos hubiera bebido hasta no tener conciencia ¡ahhh, le hubiera gustado saber que se sentía estar ebrio!- ¡AHG!- su poder había sido rechazado ¡mejor pensaba en sake después!

-¡Yami No…!- el kitsune observó con preocupación lo que venía ¡aquellos rayos volvían!- ¡RAIDEN!-

-¡Kitsu…!- un poderoso golpe le atacó por la espalda.- ¡Ahg!- Tana parecía molesta.

-¡No te metas Kawa!- la niña la miro irritada.

-¡Cállate, Waka me ha dicho que no quiere que este a su lado, así que pienso pelear!- Tana rió.

-¡Hace un momento le dijiste a Hoku que no pelearías!- Kawa arrojó un misterioso humo violáceo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!?- Tana la miró molesta.

-¡Lo mismo que tú!- ambas se miraron irritadas, entonces se volvieron al kitsune, que se había puesto en pie.- ¡Quiero a ese kitsune!- Shippou sintió escalofríos.- ¡Me gusta, es hermoso y además posee un poderoso kitsubeki, sin duda su fuego mágico servirá para iluminar el camino del Tercer Jikoku "Del silencio"; yo Kawa me quedaré con él!-

-¿…Otra líder del Jikoku?- se limpió con cuidado la boca.- Demonios… ¿es que acaso soy así de popular?- sonrió con preocupación.- Esto no es bueno.- gotas de sudor recorrieron desde su frente hasta su barbilla.

-¡Prepárate kitsune!- Kawa corrió hacía Shippou; misteriosas sombras de color violáceo se levantaron desde el suelo y se dirigieron contra el joven zorro.- ¡Jikotsu!-

-¡Kitsubeki!- ambos poderes chocaron, el rostro de Tana se iluminó: lucía furiosa. Los soldados continuaron atacando sus hechizos, bien, no le importa ¡ese niño sería su oponente!

-¡No; ÉL es mió!- Tana se arrojó hacía Shippou.

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!- un poderoso relámpago detuvo su camino.- ¡Yo, Soten Raiju, última descendiente de la Familia Relámpago seré tu oponente!- Tana la observó molesta a la youkai que se desplazaba por el cielo ayudada de unas ruedas que poseían fuego.

-¡SOTEN!- Shippou mantenía su ataque.- ¡Graci…!- volvió el rostro con rapidez, ¡Kawa estaba frente a él!- ¡Mejor hablamos después!- exclamó mientras detenía el ataque de Kawa ayudándose de sus manos, las cuales contenían el poder del fuego mágico.

-¡Deberás enlazarte conmigo por ayudarte ahora mismo, seríamos una gran pareja!- exclamó Soten al arrojarse contra Tana. Shippou sintió un escalofrío. Al mismo tiempo, dicho comentario irritó de sobremanera a ambas Señoras del Jikoku.

-¡Eso es un tema delicado!- nuevamente se defendió de los ataques de Kawa. Mientras tanto Tana peleaba con Soten.

-¡Prepárate Raiju Soten!- la youkai recibió el ataque de Tana, la poderosa lanza de su hermano Hiten siempre la protegería.

-¡Adelante!- movió su lanza con rapidez.- ¡GRAN RELÁMPAGO!- Tana esquivó el relámpago, sin embargo Soten movió su lanza en otra dirección ¡el relámpago de esa chica seguía la dirección que la lanza indicaba… eso era…!

-¡AHhhh!- Tana cayó al suelo, estrellándose con estrepitosa fuerza.

¡…Imposible!

La risa de Yukihime y Kawa la hicieron incorporarse.

-¡Oh hermana, pobre de ti!- Yukihime volvió a soltar su helada bocanada de aire congelado, dejando algunos hombres ser atrapados por los hielos del Jikoku.

-¡Eres una tonta Tana, débil!-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- en ese momento se vio rodeada por hombres enemigos.- ¡USTEDES!-

-¡GRAN RELÁMPAGO!- Tana alzo el rostro ¡otra vez!- ¡Mi forma de pagarte por el atento trato que tuviste con Shippou!- Tana se movió con gran rapidez, sin embargo su pierna fue alcanzada por la electricidad, sintió un profundo dolor… e ira.

-¡LOKI!- exclamó colérica.- ¡Llama a tu ejército de sombras!- los hombres del Oeste la atacaron.- ¡Rápido!- Loki rió.

-¡¿Le tienes miedo a unos simples youkai?!- Loki se incorporó, herido ligeramente.- ¡Unas cuentas heridas no nos matarán!- miró al poderoso Guardián de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte: Suoh; aquel youkai era sin duda un digno oponente.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- se volvió hacía él, y aún cuando les separaban grandes distancias, ambos se vieron a los ojos.- ¡No estoy dispuesta a sentir más dolor en éste cuerpo!- su hermano, Loki, Señor del Quinto Jikoku la miró seriamente.- ¡Lo único que quiero es no tener que preocuparme por estos hombres, y solamente ocuparme de ésa estúpida!- señaló a Soten.

-…Ja.- Loki negó.- Ridícula mocosa- entonces golpeó con su espada la Tierra.- ¡VEN AHORA, MI EJÉRCITO DE LA OSCURIDAD!- de una grieta que se formó en la tierra surgió un río de oscuridad, entonces los hombres del Oeste observaron a varios seres incorporarse a la batalla.- ¡Volvamos a nuestra pelea, Suoh del Norte!-

-Maldito.- pronunció con ira al ver a los hombres pelear con fiereza contra esos seres que no tenía contemplados.- ¡PREPÁRATE!- y su pelea continuó.

…_El sonido de las katana y flechas resuena…_

…_Justo como el metal de las campanas fúnebres…_

…_En ésta Gran Batalla…_

…_Los soberanos de los reinos…_

…_Perecerán…_

En los terrenos cercanos al Palacio Imperial del Oeste, la batalla era abrumadora; ahora no solamente eran esos seres infernales y él ejército de las Tierras del Norte que venía con ellos ¡también eran esos seres oscuros!

-¡MIROKU!- gritó el hanyou a su amigo; el monje desvió la mirada ligeramente y pudo verlo ¡Hagen volvía a atacarle con su lengua!- ¡No hagas tonterías!- InuYasha atacaba desde el basamento del Palacio.- ¡A un lado: KAZE NO KIZU!- el monje Hagen fue arrojado lejos de Miroku y Sango una vez más.

-¡InuYasha!- Sango agradeció.- ¡Vamos Miroku!- el monje buscó a su esposa con la mirada; estaba sobre Kirara y volaban hacía él.- ¡Sujeta mi mano!- ambos se elevaron por el cielo.- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!-

-¡ZEN!- el boomerang de la exterminadora se cubrió de pergaminos, cuando Hagen empezaba a incorporarse sintió el poderoso impacto del Hiraikotsu.-

-¡KIRARA!- pidieron ambos, haciendo que la pantera lanzara un poderoso gruñido y fuego.

En el Palacio Imperial del Oeste, en la sección de arqueros, Kagome vigilaba a InuYasha mientras lanzaba sus poderosas flechas purificadoras contra aquellos extraños seres e armaduras oscuras; aquel llamado ejército de la Oscuridad.

-¡Esos hombres son acabados por mis flechas!- exclamó la mujer con gran alegría.- ¡InuYasha!- volvió su rostro, buscando al hanyou, él estaba a varios metros, tal vez veinte, no, treinta metros…

…estaba frustrado.

-…InuYasha.- bajo la mirada.- ¿Quieres salir no es verdad?- el hanyou lanzaba el poderoso Kaze No Kizu.

-_Y puede hacerlo.- _Kagome alzó el rostro ¿quién le había hablado hacía tan sólo un instante?

-¡CUIDADO!- la sacerdotisa miró nuevamente la batalla, varias flechas con fuego venían hacía ella.- ¡SEÑORA KAGOME!- InuYasha la buscó con urgencia…

¡Kagome!

-¡!- Ah-Un había ido a su rescate. El poderoso dragón había lanzado poderosas descargas eléctricas desintegrando las flechas.- ¡Kagome… tonta!- iba a ir con ella ¡pensaba reclamarle como nunca!

-_¡Espera un momento Joven Príncipe!- _el hanyou miró por sobre su hombro.

-¿Q-qué?- la mujer frente a él le sonrió.- ¡Usted…!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vastos territorios cubiertos de nieve era todo lo que se presentaba, las copas de los árboles se habían tornado ocre y blanco, podría parecer que toda vida vegetal de bosque moría, pero no era así, cuando llegará la primavera los árboles volverían a obtener todo su esplendor, los animales volverían a recorrer la Tierra… y llevaría a _su_ mujerpara que ambos pudiesen observar la absoluta belleza,

El blanco cabello del Gran Sesshoumaru se movía estrepitosamente, volaba tan rápido como podía; su forma original no le permitía moverse a la misma velocidad que cuando se transformaba en una luminosa esfera, sin embargo, ésta forma era sin duda la más conveniente para atacar el Palacio imperial del Sur: acabaría con todo aquel que se le opusiera ¡sin duda!

Altas montañas podían apreciarse a lo lejos; El Castillo humano de Okayama ya había sido dejado atrás desde hacía varias horas, a la velocidad que iba pronto estaría en Dan No Ura y después… el Palacio Imperial del Sur; Estaba cerca, podía olerlo, aún si no le era posible el vislumbrarlo.

¡Iría por lo que era suyo!

-_"!Rin!"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el basamento del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, e joven Príncipe InuYasha se encontraba evidentemente confundido. Frente a él una bella mujer de azules ojos y una dulce sonrisa, sus blancos cabellos se movían entre las cenizas y el polvo que el viento traía a causa de la cruenta batalla. La conocía, la había visto ya, una vez, en aquella habitación prohibida; en aquel lugar donde Shiso no quería que él y Rin entraran…

-¿Usted es… La madre de Sesshoumaru?- la Dama Youkai asintió.- ¿Cómo sabe quien soy yo, me conoció acaso?- no estaba seguro pero, según sabía él, ¿no había muerto ella mucho antes de que su padre conociera a su querida madre, Izayoi? O bien, en realidad no lo sabía pero…- Ah, no se moleste pero ¿qué no usted está muerta?-

_-…Lo estoy_.- sonrió con tristeza.- _Tu madre se encontraba en problemas cuando Inu No Taisho la conoció… ella fue una buena mujer._- aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro que ella se sentía molesta, tal vez ella comprendía que el antiguo Lord del Oeste hubiese decidido tener otra familia pero… eso no significaba que no le doliera.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- permaneció a la defensiva ¿quién le garantizaba que ella no sería su enemiga? Después de todo era u hanyou y…

_-El Campo Astral.-_ InuYasha movió las orejas sin entender.- _Antes de morir, yo coloqué ese campo con la intención de proteger a los descendientes de las Tierras del Oeste, después de todo ustedes dos son los herederos de Inu No Taisho… tienen grandes responsabilidades._- sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, su sonrisa reflejaba sinceridad.

-¿!Fue usted quien lo puso!?- InuYasha parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Por qué, cómo sabía?- dijo molesto.

-_No pienses que yo apoyé esta batalla, jamás pondría a mi hijo en peligro… es sólo que yo no podía detenerla; hice lo único que podía._- InuYasha la miraba expectante.- Yo conocí a Nyohiko…- el hanyou iba a reclamar.-_ También tu padre._- el Joven Príncipe guardo silencio.-_ Yo podía ver el futuro, nací con esa maldición… por eso sabía que estarían en peligro, que Hiko-chan decidiría pelear y que utilizaría sus poderes para intentar llamar de entre los muertos a Inu No Taisho…_-

-¡Si lo sabía no debió dejarla viva, usted arriesgo la vida de Sesshoumaru y de todos nosotros sin importarle!- ante la batalla tal vez algunos habían visto la discusión, pero nadie ponía atención a ésta, todos estaban muy ocupados, peleando.

-_…Lo se… pero aquellos que tenemos este poder, no debemos intervenir para nada, nosotros no tenemos esa obligación, y mucho menos, ese derecho… de haberme inmiscuido en esto mi familia hubiese sido maldecida por generaciones…_- InuYasha la observo ligeramente afligido.- _Además…_- los ojos de Unmei permitieron que algunas lágrimas descendieran por su rostro.- _Yo confiaba en que mi hijo podría con su enemigo, estaba segura que aún con su carácter él sería capaz de entender que necesitaría ayuda… Oh, Inuyasha, tú no tuviste la fortuna de conocer a tu hermano cuando era un niño, ni siquiera cuando era un joven; él te quería tanto, estaba a tú lado constantemente y cuidaba de ti, aún más que como lo hace ahora…_-

-¡ESE MALDITO NO… ÉL NO CUIDA DE MI… ÉL…!- bajo el rostro avergonzado.- Es un maldito arrogante que siempre esta molestando y ofendiendo.- Unmei sonrió.

-_¿Quieres salir a pelear, Joven Príncipe?_- InuYasha la miró sin entender.- _Ve entonces._- sopló suavemente, un delicado polvo azulado surgió de su mano, cubriendo al hanyou.- _No pude proteger a Sesshoumaru de la maldición de la maldición de Hiko-chan, es verdad, sin embargo, puedo protegerle de aquel hechizo que ella utilizó para matar a los hanyou de las Tierras del Oeste; sus hijos no podrán salir aún pero, si logran que ella termine sus hechizos, entonces…_- InuYasha sonrió con nuevas energías ¡podría salir!

-Supongo que no me está mintiendo, después de todo usted quiere que acabemos con estos sujetos.- tomó con fuerza la poderosa Tetsusaiga; el cuerpo de Unmei comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeñas luces.- ¡BIEN!- agitó nuevamente la espada, lanzando un nuevo ataque; con gran agilidad saltó del basamento, deslizándose con gran rapidez recorrió la el lugar de la batalla, destruyendo a varios enemigos, su espada era tan eficiente como las de los demás guardias, y aún siendo hanyou su fuerza era superior a la de muchos youkai, no había duda que era hijo del poderoso Inu No Taisho, Antiguo Lord del Oeste.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar a aquel ser de larga lengua que peleaba contra Miroku, Sango y Kirara. Aquel Señor del Infierno estaba rodeado de pergaminos, mostraba sin duda problemas para evadir el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

-¡EY!- les grito; ambos esposos se voltearon. Inuyasha alzó su espada.- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- Kirara rápidamente se alejó del lugar. Hagen recibió aquel poderoso remolino, y sin poder evitarlo fue golpeado por él; su youki únicamente provocaba que el poder del Bakuryuuha fuese aún mayor.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- el equipo de exterminadores volvieron a arrogarse a la batalla; Inuyasha iba a unirse a al batalla cuando frente a él se puso un ser de repugnante apariencia, sus dedos con enormes y filosas uñas.

-¡MOCOSO!- Hoku, del Segundo Jikoku sonrió.- ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ QUE HAYAS INTERVENIDO EN LA PELEA DE MI HERMANO HAGEN, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!- InuYasha rió.

-¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!- se bufó.- ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!- exigió, mientras sujetaba con nueva fuerza la Tetsusaiga.- ¡Muchos me han dicho que me prepare para morir a lo largo de mi vida, hasta ahora no he conocido quien me haga frente!- fanfarroneó.

-¡YA VERÁS, HOKU, DEL SEGUNDO JIKOKU LLEVARÁ TU ALMA CONSIGO!-

-¡INTÉNTALO!- así iniciaron su propia batalla; observándolos estaba Nyohiko, aunque un poco distanciada del lugar. La hanyou lo sabía bien, sólo necesitaba que Sesshoumaru saliera del Palacio, una vez que lo tuviera frente a ella, haría su última aparición el arrogante Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste, para dar paso a un Lord justo y de amable corazón: inu No Taisho del Oeste.

******************************************************

En el Palacio Imperial del Sur nada cambiaba, todo parecía tranquilo y natural, sabían de la guerra de las Tierras del Oeste pero no era algo que les preocupase, bien, al menos no, hasta que vieron una enorme figura canina de blanco pelaje.

-¡E-es… Refuerzos, refuerzos!- varios hombres comenzaron a correr al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias.- ¡Avisen a Lord Taki que el Lord del Oeste esta aquí, deprisa!- dos guardias se internaron en el Palacio para dar dicho informe.

Mientras tanto, Rin esperaba pacientemente en la habitación que le habían asignado, su rostro demostraba angustia; tenía que encontrar la manera más rápida de escapar, aún si Lord Taki había dicho que la dejaría ir ¿qué garantía podría tener ella de algo semejante?

Escuchó pasos apresurados, demasiado apresurados… corrió hasta la puerta, y trato de agudizar su oído todo lo que podía, pronto entendió que su Amo estaba ahí, que el Palacio sería atacado y los guardias en su puerta fusuma parecían estar moviéndose con irritación ¿tal vez dejarían la habitación? Los de la puerta shoji, parecían no inmutarse, tal vez la orden de Taki era para ellos más importante que su propia vida?  
Bien, así debía ser, después de todo, él era su Lord.

Rin camino lentamente hasta la puerta fusuma, podría jurar que no había nadie ahí… la abrió lentamente, una lanza en su cuello se posó prontamente.

-No puede salir.- Rin asintió, había cometido un pequeño error, pero con su Amo en ese lugar, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera fuera. El guardia se volvió al escuchar ruidos, parecía nervioso… ése fue el momento que Rin aprovechó para tomar la _tanto_(1) que el guardia llevaba en su cintura, la escondió rápidamente en su kimono.

-Lo lamento, -dijo ella con tranquilidad.- Es sólo que escuché ruido y no supe que pasaba.- vería si podría obtener información.

-No pasa nada.- pronunció nervioso; si Lord Sesshoumaru le encontraba ahí, él moriría de forma escalofriante… y tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía.

-Entiendo.- el guardia no diría nada ¿eh? Bien, no importaba, ya se las arreglaría.

Podía escuchar estruendo fuera del Palacio, pero era imposible asomarse ya que los guardias de la shoji no se habían movido para nada, así espero Rin pacientemente, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el guardia de su puerta fusuma se había movido… ¡se estaba yendo! Bien, ahora era cuando… camino lentamente, tan perfectamente… tal y como le habían enseñado, no debía hacer ruidos extremosos, debía moverse rápido y en silencio o de lo contrario, se darían cuenta que estaba escapando.

******************************************************

El fuego se alzaba furioso en el Palacio imperial de las Tierras del Oeste; ceniza, humo, confusión, gritos y sangre. El ejército de las Tierras del Oeste resistía lo mejor que podía aquel ejército sombrío invocado por Loki.

-¡Repliéguense!- se escuchó a varios capitanes gritar a los hombres del Oeste.- ¡Protejan el Palacio!-

Shiso corría con gran velocidad: asesinato perfecto. Sin duda esas palabras le describirían de la mejor manera. Desplazándose con agilidad cortaba a cada uno de los individuos en el lugar. Observó a lo lejos Kagome, la mujer había subido a Ah-Un y, con agilidad habían destruido parte de aquel ejército misterioso.

Información obtenida:

1. Kagome y sus flechas purificadoras eran extremadamente eficientes contra aquellos seres sombríos.

2. Los seres misteriosos eran Jueces del Jikoku, evidentemente era una desventaja, sin embargo, Soten Raiju había herido a uno de los enemigos, aquella chica que había sido capaz de invocar una misteriosa flor que ahora estaba destruida.

3. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Suoh, Soten, Shippou; todos pelean contra Jueces del Infierno.

4. Un chico de hermosa forma y una flauta permanecía quieto y en silencio, flotando al lado de Nyohiko.

Recopilación:

1. Los jueces del Jikoku eran poderosos, no inmortales. Sentían dolor y parecían no tener una relación amistosa.

2. No todos tenían intenciones de pelear.

…O eso parecía…

-¡AH!- se detuvo en seco al percibir una helada corriente. Movió el rostro con rapidez, buscando a su enemigo.

-Arriba de ti, lindura.- Shiso sonrió al tiempo que desaparecía.- ¿!Qué?!-

-Arriba de ti, lindura.- dijo antes de liberar, en un movimiento de su katana, una gran fuerza. La mujer se volvió rápidamente; Shiso sonrió, había cortado, podía sentir la piel y el hueso ser dañados, desgarrando el tejido.

Que hermosa mujer era aquella.

-No te metas con mi cuerpo, youkai.- la mujer sonrió con cierta malicia, la mitad de su rostro tenía transiciones poco comunes, ahora mismo Shiso estaba ligeramente sorprendido ¿eso que había visto, era su cráneo?- Has atacado a Yukihime, Señora del Sexto Jigoku: De la Nieve eterna.-

-Shiso, General del Ejército de las Tierras del Oeste.- rió ligeramente.- Pero mi cargo, debo decir, no es tan envidiable como el suyo.- la mujer sonrió suavemente.

-Si envidias el ser un alma quieta y congelada en la eternidad, debe serlo.- suspiró, copos de nieve se formaron al instante.- Buscámos al Lord del Oeste.- miró a Shiso.- ¿Sabes dónde esta?-

-Quien sabe, puede ser.- sonrió, alzando su katana, respondiendo a la amenaza.- ¿Quiere averiguarlo?-

-Los hombres atractivos ya no son tan gentiles como antes.- la nieve bajo sus pies se alzó, pronto la arrojó hacía Shiso. Por instinto o por suerte, el antiguo guardián del Oeste esquivó el ataque.

-Mis disculpas por eso.- respondió. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su mejilla; suave nieve convertida en estacas, al parecer ya no tendría tiempo de recopilar información sobre esos seres.

Hoku golpeaba la Tetsusaiga, esquivando sus ataques y regresando todo lo que era posible. Golpeo una y otra vez, sino tienes una espada más poderosa que la de tu enemigo solo queda una cosa por hacer… ¡destemplarla!

InuYasha sonrió con sarcasmo.- Vaya genio que eres.- moviéndose con rapidez se las ingenió para patear al ser.- No es la primera vez que peleo contra alguien que tiene garras y manos poderosas.- Recordó aquel penoso episodio de su vida con Sesshoumaru, ese particular día que despertó el Kaze no Kizu.- Y no eres el primero que intenta romperla.- recordó el sonido de la espada.- Pero si él, que es poderoso aunque idiota, no pudo lograrlo ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás tú?- alzó la espada dispuesto a atacar.- ¡BAKYU….!- Hoku se arrojó hacía él, dispuesto a matarlo.- ¡…RYUU…!-

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!- una voz femenina se escuchó, una brillante flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Hoku y de pronto una explosión. Todos y cado uno de los jueces se volvieron hacía aquel lugar.

-¡Que diablos!-

-Ja, parece ser que Hoku demostró ser un completo imbécil.-

-¡Más vale que haya sido que la energía que tenía para permanecer en éste mudo se haya acabado, porque si lo derrotó ese mocoso le tendré a Hoku menos respeto del que le tengo ahora!

-…-

-¡Grandísimo idiota!-

InuYasha se tambaleó ¡Su técnica, había quedado en ridículo! Agh, ¿!Por que diablos iba a ayudar así, de la nada!?- ¡KAGOME!- el hanyou miró en dirección a donde la flecha había sido lanzada, pronto a su lado estuvo la mujer.- ¡ERA MIO!-

-¿QUÉ?- le miró furiosa.- ¡TE AYUDO Y TE ATREVES A…!- InuYasha iba a comenzar a gritar cuando súbitamente Kagome sacó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó.

-¡No… no te molestes tanto!- la mujer tensó el arco.- ¡K-kagome!-

-¡ABAJO!- InuYasha cayó justo al momento que la flecha fue liberada, con rapidez se volvió ¿!Cómo era que no había percibido a su enemigo!?-

-…Bien hecho joven sacerdotisa.- el joven de suave mirada y blancos cabellos sonrió.- Pero me has atacado sin que yo lo hiciera ¿consideras eso algo justo?- Kagome retrocedió sin estar segura el porque lo hacía.- ¿Predicas la justicia, haces el bien o… sólo eres una asesina?- En ese momento InuYasha se incorporó molesto.

-¡No te metas con mi esposa!- pudo ver la flecha de Kagome en el pecho del joven, la herida no sangraba sin embargo una brillante energía parecía liberarse del cuerpo del muchacho.

-Yo soy Kamui, del Cuarto Jikoku: Del jardín de las Ilusiones.- la herida no parecía provocarle molestia alguna.- Ustedes no podrán derrotarme.- descendió hacía el piso pero no lo tocó.- La sangre es impura, la sangre de éstos guerreros lo es aún mas… levantarse contra los Nueve Jueces del Jikoku ¿Cómo pueden cometer esos pecados?- miro a InuYasha y a Kagome.- Ustedes predican injusticia y maldad.-

-¡CALLATE!- Inuyasha se arrojó contra él.

-¡NO, INUYASHA!- El joven recibió el ataque, ahora su cuerpo parecía cortado en varias partes, aquella brillante luz desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Falsas criaturas de pensamientos impuros, seguidme, seguid al falso salvador que yo encarno…- los ojos de InuYasha parecieron perder brillo, Kagome le miró sin entender. El hanyou comenzó a caminar.

-¡Inuyasha!- corrió hasta él, deteniéndolo.- ¡Despierta!-

-Ustedes que han osado levantar su mano contra el elegido…- Kagome sintió su temple removerse poco a poco.

-_"!Nos está manipulando!"-_

-Marionetas que han osado herir éste cuerpo sagrado.- sonrió con tristeza.- Por sus propias culpas y pecados han de seguirme, mis palabras son su orden.- Kagome negó.- La verdad y la mentira existen, el mal y el bien, la oscuridad y la luz… todo esta invertido, todo es verdad y todo es mentira…-

-¡Cállate!- sacó una de sus flechas, dispuesta a atacarlo pero simplemente no podía ¡su cuerpo no obedecía!

-Retrocedan en paz y mueran en silencio.- sentenció el joven, sacando su flauta de entre sus ropas.

-_"No, no, no… maldición… piensa Kagome, piensa".- _apretó con fuerza la flecha, maldiciendo internamente ¡no debía morir!

_Aki, Gigei, __HIkari._

¡Definitivamente no podía morir!

Cerro su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo dolor… se había cortado al sujetar con tanta fuerza la flecha de madera.

Kamui alzó la flauta lentamente. Kagome le observó sorprendida ¡Podía moverse!

-¡Inuyasha!- con rapidez hizo un rasguño en el brazo de su esposo; éste pareció despertar de un misterioso sueño.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- miró a Kamui, le destruiría ahora mismo.

-¡Alto!- Kagome se interpuso; InuYasha paró en seco, Kamui puso la flauta cerca de su boca… esperando.- Discúlpanos.- se volvió hacía él.- Antes has dicho que era injusto el que te atacara… has dicho que la verdad era mentira, que esta invertido y que es todo falso al mismo tiempo… falso como verdadero.- InuYasha miró a su esposa sin comprender.

-¡Kagome deja de decir tonterías y quita…!-

-Bien hecho, sacerdotisa.- Kamui bajó la flauta.- No ha sido mi deseo venir a esta batalla sino el de la Gran Reina.-

-¿Reina?- Kagome le miró sin comprender.

-¿No querías venir…?- el hanyou le miro con enojo.- ¿Será acaso Nyohiko quien les manda?- rió.- ¡Pues no tenían que venir!-

-Una hanyou como ella ¿ordenarnos a nosotros?- sonrió con ironía. En ese momento varios hombres se acercaron a ellos.- Ataquen a Kamui y leerá los pecados de tu alma, guarda silencio y escucha… harás mas que salvar tu vida.- se lanzaron hacía ellos.- Los hombres de Loki pueden ser molestos.- con gran rapidez sopló una nota, todos fueron descuartizados.

InuYasha que había preparado su Tetsusaiga para defenderse, se detuvo en seco ¿¡ese era el poder del chico albino!?

-Les diré algo de utilidad; he venido aquí porque ha sido la Señora Akai, nuestra Gran Reina, la que nos lo ha ordenado. Algunos disfrutan de estas peleas…- volvió su rostro, viendo a Loki y a Tana.- Otros no.- miró hacía donde Yukihime se encontraba.- Algunos ni siquiera pueden sentir algo por ella.- Pudo ver a Waka volar cerca del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Internándose tras esquivar varios ataques.- Todos nosotros estamos más allá de toda vida o muerte, simplemente existimos.- su imagen comenzó a desaparecer.- Sacerdotisa, tu eres capaz de purificar nuestro ser en éste mundo, si quieres proteger éste lugar será mejor que ayudes a tus aliados…- sus pies se desvanecieron.- Tu energía es capaz de neutralizar la nuestra, regresándonos a donde hemos permanecido por siglos.- Suspiró.- Todos tenemos un tiempo limite para permanecer en este mundo, energía que hemos acumulado por siglos…- sonrió con tristeza.- Así volvemos al principio, donde el padre y la madre aguardan…- Kagome ignoraba que en esos momentos Miroku y Sango aterrizaban al lado de ellos.- El tiempo limite puede acelerarse, has que gastemos nuestra energía, atácanos, hiérenos con tus flechas sagradas… - sonrió entonces con malicia.- Pero recuerda, obtener algo requiere el sacrificio de otro algo.- entonces su cuerpo se disipó en suaves reflejos.

-…Eso…-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

-¿Están bien?- Sango se acercó a la sacerdotisa.- ¿Kagome?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que la mujer lloraba.-¡Kagome!- InuYasha y Miroku se acercaron con prisa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la sujetó con cierta fuerza.-¡Kagome!-

-…Nos ha maldecido.- sentía su energía irse.- No quería pelear, pero tampoco quería que nos enfrentáramos a sus amigos.- negó.- ¡Si yo ataco a otro de sus compañeros, estoy segura que algo malo va a pasar!-

-No digas eso.-

-Kagome, comprendo que te sientas preocupada por las palabras que decía pero… no me pareciera que lo dijeran con ese sentido.- el Monje la miraba angustiado. La sacerdotisa no dijo nada. InuYasha iba a preguntar porqué estaban ahí, que había pasado con aquel tipo que escupía fuego cuando el Hiraikotsu de Sango fue liberado con todo su poder destructivo.

-¡Maldición!- el hanyou posicionó su Tetsusaiga, ahí venían más, esos tipos oscuros volvían.

-¡Ese chico, por lo que entendí, él dijo que esos seres desaparecerían después de un tiempo!- Miroku se incorporó.

Kagome limpiaba sus lagrimas, no debía preocuparse por tonterías… _no_…

-¿Quieres decir que le dijo la verdad a Kagome?- Sango se volvió a Miroku, sin dar crédito a lo escuchado.

-…Lo que quiero decir es que puede ser verdad.- el monje lanzó sellos. Fue entonces cuando Kagome se incorporó.

-¡Miroku!- el monje volvió el rostro, entonces vio una pequeña katana dirigirse hacía él, alguien la había arrojado.- ¡Toma esto!- InuYasha la partió inmediatamente.- ¡Idiota, concéntrate mas en ésto!- en ese momento el grito de Sango llamó su atención.

-¡Cuidado, van a disparar!- la exterminadora señaló a varios metros lejos de ellos.- ¡Ah!- Sango se defendía de otros soldados.

-¡Sango!- Miroku pensaba ir a ayudarla cuando escuchó las cuerdas de varios arcos tensarse. InuYasha iba a lanzar su Kaze no Kizu, sin embargo, la espada soltó ligeras chispas azuladas.

-¡Maldición!- Era lo mismo que había sucedido cuando había peleado con un monje enemigo de Miroku, había sellado el poder de la espada y la misma no había servido como un arma efectiva por algunos minutos.-¡No ahora!- se puso frente a Miroku ¡No tenía otra opción, tendría que bloquear todos los ataques y…!

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome, que en esos momentos se encontraba ya sobre la espalda de Ah-Un, tomó otra flecha más de su carcaj.

¡Disparar o no disparar!

Gritó molesta.

¡No es como si tuviera opción!

La flecha se clavó en tierra que estaba a los pies de Inuyasha y Miroku, rápidamente Kagome realizó unos sellos con sus manos ¡la anciana Kaede había sido una gran maestra sin duda alguna!

Cuando terminó con los sellos, un poderoso campo de fuerza se formó y, no sólo había detenido las flechas, las había regresado a cada uno de los soldados que las habían enviado; ahora el ejército de las sombras presentaba una ligera, pero alentadora disminución.

-¡Bien hecho Ka…!- exclamó InuYasha sonriendo. Miroku agradeció.- ¿Kagome?- el hanyou la miró con confusión ¿por qué su esposa temblaba de esa manera?

-¡No, yo no debí!- cubrió su rostro aterrada.- ¡Él ha reído!- Ah-Un descendió al lado del InuYasha quien sujeto a su esposa sin comprender. Miroku corrió a ayudar a Sango.- ¡Cuando las flechas destruyeron a esos sujetos, he escuchado a ese chico de pelo blanco decir que algo tendré que dar a cambio!- sin desearlo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.-¡Inuyasha tengo miedo!- el hanyou se sorprendió ¿ella… tenia miedo?

-Todo estará bien.- la abrazó con fuerza.- No te preocupes, ¡todo estará bien!- rió con burla.- Anda ya, no seas llorona.- la mujer lo golpeó suavemente.- ¡Yo los protegeré!- le sonrió con confianza a su esposa.- Además dijiste que él solo decía verdades a medias ¿no?- Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Ves, tonta?- la sujetó con más fuerza.- No debes preocuparte.-

El interior del Palacio, sin embargo, era todo menos tranquilidad.

-¡Intruso!- gritaban varios guardias; todos tratando de impedir que la niña de solitaria mirada entrara más allá de los límites, sin embargo, uno a uno caían los youkai.

-…Si capturamos a ése tal Sesshoumaru, podré volver al Séptimo… quiero irme.- suspiró con melancolía. Así continuó su camino, desplazándose por el interior del Palacio.

******************************************************

Avanzaba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, claro, sin olvidar que no debía hacer ningún sonido. Un muro, ponerse al lado y esperar… bien, nadie; continuar. Rin había recorrido ya parte del Palacio, de hecho comenzaba a desesperarse, por más que deseara negarlo, tenía que aceptar que era completamente distinto al Palacio Imperial del Oeste… había dos posibilidades; el Palacio de Lord Taki era más complicado… o era demasiado sencillo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…- pronunció antes de continuar con su camino. Desde hacía rato había escuchado a varios soldados gritar, además los continuos derrumbes que parecían estar ocurriendo era una forma de confirmarlo; estaba segura que su Amo pronto estaría ahí, sólo debía soportar un poco más y…

-Dama del Oeste.- sin percatarse siquiera, Rin estaba atrapada por el cuello, las manos de aquel youkai eran calidas.

-…Lord Taki.- se regañó internamente; se había confíado.- _"Bien hecho Rin, bien hecho".- _su mente le recriminaba.- Yo…-

-Si, imagino que rápidamente te enteraste de la particular visita que tenemos.- sonrió con sarcasmo.- Dije que te regresaría al Oeste y eso pienso hacer.- la sujeto con fuerza.- Eso, naturalmente, no aplica a tu Lord; a menos claro que sea para sus funerales, claro esta.-

-Hmn.- bien, no lo negaba, había imitado la ironía que Sesshoumaru era capaz de expresar en tan sólo una palabra. No era que no le preocupara su Señor, tampoco que no le preocupara Taki, simplemente no sabía que más podía decir para detener al Lord de las Tierras del Sur, hasta donde ella sabía, había intentado todo.- Mi Amo le asesinará si continúa Lord Taki.- sin desearlo, su cuerpo tembló; el contacto con Lord Taki podía traerle recuerdos no muy agradables.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando pueda tomar su vida también.- Rin intento voltear, desafiarlo, pero era imposible al tener tanta fuerza aplicada sobre su cuello.- Vamos, tu Lord pronto llegará.- la guió lentamente a un amplio salón que Rin pronto reconoció como el Principal.- Esperaremos aquí; Estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru encontrará interesante que te tenga sujeta de ésta manera.-

-¿Necesita provocarlo?- cuestionó sin comprender ¿Qué acaso no eran enemigos?

-…Sesshoumaru es del tipo que no le gusta pelear sino es necesario; para éstos momentos el debe creer que fue por orden mía que fuiste secuestrada.- Rin negó, asegurando que le explicaría.- Aún si hicieras eso, no tengo interés en evitar éste conflicto, si hay algo que deseo, es matarlo. Mi vida sin mi venganza, no tiene mucho sentido.- ¿tanto así la amaba, Minami realmente era lo único que le importaba?- Soy indigno de ser el Lord del Sur ¿Cómo un Gran Señor como yo ha perdido toda esperanza por perder a una mujer?- negó con tristeza.

-Pero no ha sido mi Lord ¡Él no es responsable por nada de eso!- escuchó un estruendo, podía escuchar los gritos de los soldados fuera del salón. La madera crujía, polvo cayendo del techo, ligeros temblores se producían en todo el Palacio…

-_¡Rin!_- escuchó a lo lejos. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, las fuertes manos de Taki la sostenían y eso permitía al Lord no sólo ver sus acciones, sino sentirlas. Sus ojos y labios temblando, su respiración se había detenido, el corazón acelerándose.- ¡Rin!- hermosos ojos color arena, expectantes y fútilmente asustados, brillaron.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- pronunció como si respondiese a una orden. Instantes después la gran puerta del Salón Principal tembló al primer golpe, la madera cruzó hasta la mitad del salón al recibir el segundo impacto. Corriendo con agilidad entró un bestial perro blanco que Rin reconoció como su Amo.- ¡Espere por favor!-

Taki sonrió; Los ojos de Sesshoumaru le estaban enfocando, estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Y bien Sesshoumaru?- sujetó con fuerza a la mujer.- ¿Ésta humana te pertenece _no es cierto_?-

-Déjala ir.- Rin podía escuchar la voz de su Amo, como si el viento mismo transmitiera sus pensamientos.

-Eso no es más que la confirmación de mis palabras.- Soltó a la humana.- Un placer conocerle Dama del Oeste.- sonrió suavemente; Rin se sonrojó.- Si me disculpa.- súbitamente y con ligera fuerza, Taki la empujó lejos del lugar; Sesshoumaru le observó.- Esta pelea no concierne a **ningún** inocente ¿no lo crees Sesshoumaru?- le miró con frialdad, una que Rin no podía creer que fuese capaz de expresar.

El Lord del Oeste permaneció impávido. Podía oler a Rin, no había sangre en el aire, ella estaba bien.

Sintió el aire desminuir su temperatura, energía en el ambiente; volvió su cabeza: Taki se transformaría.

-Sal de aquí Rin.- la chica, que se encontraba contra el piso, se incorporó rápidamente.- Encuentra un lugar resistente y ocúltate, iré por ti.- la humana negó.

-¡No pelee Amo, Lord Taki cree que usted asesino a Lady Minami pero en realidad ha sido Nyohiko!- el inu youkai la miró con dureza.

-Sal de aquí, no me hagas repetirlo.- Rin bajo la mirada ¿acaso no había algo que pudiera hacer?-

-…Nyohiko conseguirá lo que quiere si ustedes pelean ¡No deben pelear, deben detenerla, Amo!- el neko youkai estaba a punto de terminar.

-¡FUERA!- exclamó lleno de irritación. Rin sintió su cuerpo congelarse; bajo el rostro lentamente.

-…Entendido.- dijo antes de correr. Con agilidad encontró unas vigas que parecían ofrecer un buen refugio, incluso si se derrumbaran tendría espacio suficiente para escapar y…- ¡Ah!- se sujetó con fuerza a la viga: ambos Lord habían comenzado.

Sesshoumaru se desplazó con rapidez evitando ser golpeado por las garras del neko youkai, cuando vio el momento se arrojó contra él para morderle. Sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Taki, Sesshoumaru comenzó a ladear la cabeza jalando la piel del neko youkai. Un gruñido lleno de ira escapó, Taki había clavado sus uñas en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

-¡ASESINO!- exclamó el neko youkai de la misma manera en la que Sesshoumaru parecía comunicarse, no había lugar a dudas porque eran los Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y del Sur.

-Acusación falsa es la tuya pero poco me importa.- moviendo su cabeza con estrepitosa fuerza Sesshoumaru había logrado desprender un pedazo de carne del cuello del Lord del Sur.

-¡Maldito!- con agilidad Taki se volvió, golpeando al Lord del Oeste con sus garras; la cabeza de Sesshoumaru se estrelló contra el piso.

-_"¡Amo Sesshoumaru!"- _Rin mordía su labio con fuerza, tanto que ahora mismo sangraba. Sesshoumaru la busco con la vista.

-…- la observó por un instante, estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse.- ¡!- con agilidad esquivó un golpe que Taki había lanzado. Sin duda los inu youkai poseían agilidad, sin embargo, era su fuerza donde radicaba el poder. Los neko youkai por otro lado, eran más débiles pero dotados de extrema agilidad… esta batalla, incluso siendo él, tendría que tomarla seriamente ya que sí era herido de gravedad todo acabaría.

******************************************************

En uno de los salones del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Jaken permanecía sosteniendo el encantamiento que había puesto sobre Lord Sesshoumaru. Ahora mismo pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a ese momento de su vida, no era como si tuviera miedo, es sólo que las cosas no se veían a su favor… por otro lado esos mocosos.

-¡Hisui!- gritaron los niños llenos de horror. Jaken observó con verdadera preocupación lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.- ¿Estás bien?- quisieron correr hacía ella pero se detuvieron al ver a la youkai negar.

-¡No se acerquen!- se incorporó, miró a su alrededor; todos los guardias muertos, ella misma no estaba segura de resistir mucho más. Hasta ahora había soportado pelear contra esa pequeña niña, había esquivado sus ataques, había logrado proteger a los niños y de alguna manera, también había dejado al Señor Jaken fuera de esto.- N-No sabía que en las Tierras del Norte hubiera soldados tan jóvenes.- la niña la miraba de manera perdida.

-No soy de las Tierras del Norte.- corrió hacía ella.- No soy ni siquiera de éste mundo.- se arrojó hacía los niños, los cuales gritaron; ambos exterminadores de conejo alzaron sus armas, dispuestos a pelear; Aki dejó sus colmillos mostrarse, sus garras crecieron.- Me molestan…- arrojó su ataque hacia ellos.- Mueran.- los exterminadores lanzaron dos pequeños cuchillos, ambos fueron rechazados y partidos en dos.

-¡Cuidado!- Hisui corrió hacía ellos, los sujeto y se arrojó fuera del ataque, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito; había sido alcanzada por el ataque. Su cuerpo goleó reciamente la pared del Salón. Jaken exclamó un preocupado alarido. Los niños se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Hisui!- la mujer estaba intentando incorporarse pero su cuerpo no cooperaba, tenía una profunda herida a lo largo de su cuerpo, su ropa pronto se cubrió de sangre; miró a los niños con preocupación, al igual que a Jaken.

_Se débil y muere._

_Se fuerte y vive._

_Esas opciones te han sido otorgadas;_

_¿Cuál escoges?_

_Te equivocas._

Pronto sus intentos por incorporarse fueron nulos, había perdido el conocimiento.

_Naciste con fortaleza,_

_Viviste con debilidad…_

…_Desaparece entonces…_

_Patética criatura._

-¡HISUI!- Gigei corrió hacía ella.

-¡Tonta, no!- Aki había fallado en detenerla. Sus ojos enfocarón a lo lejos la silueta de una frívola niña, se estaba moviendo ¡Gigei!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como jamás antes lo había hecho.

"_Cuida de tu hermana, Aki."_

"_Hermano ¡dejar de molestar!"_

"_Hazte fuerte para proteger a los que te importan."_

Sintió su mente nublarse, podía recordar lo que su padre y madre le habían dicho, podía recordar las cien mil peleas que había tenido con esa niña problemática que no sabía hablar… y aún así quería protegerla como nada.

-¡Toma esto!- escuchó a uno de los gemelos atacar a la niña.

-¡Takeshi!-

-¡Somos exterminadores, debemos protegerlos!- miro a sus queridos amigos.- ¡Porque somos mayores, Natsumi!- el pequeño corrió hasta Gigei. Waka atacó con su guadaña y varias vigas fueron cortadas, Jaken observó todo, lleno de ira, incapaz de hacer algo.

-¡Mocosos cuidado!- Por primera vez en largos años, se sentía inútil… completamente inútil.

Aki entonces fue golpeado por Waka, la cual le estrelló contra otra pared. Sintió sus huesos crujir.- ¡AHHHH!- sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos.- ¡Papá!- su brazo derecho dolía demasiado, era como si le hubiese arrancado una parte de su cuerpo.- ¡Mamá!- Sus ojos tornándose al escarlata.

_Protege a los que te importan_

…_u obsérvalos morir…_

Un grito de terror y furia. Aki desvió su vista con rapidez.

_¡Gigei, Natsumi, Takeshi!_

Bajo poderosas vigas de madera Takeshi protegía con su pequeño cuerpo de once años a la pequeña de blanco cabello, ambos parecían inconcientes… ambos…

Natsumi escupió sangre.- T-takeshi…- sonrió suavemente, recordando a su hermano gemelo.- Soy… soy un buen exterminador… ¿cierto?- observó a lo lejos a su hermano inconciente, vivo, muerto; no lo sabia.- Mamá… Papá…- sonrió antes de que perdiera la conciencia, sus ojos mirando a Aki, quien se incorporaba lentamente.

-¡Gigei, Natsumi!- volvió su rostro, viendo a su otro compañero de juegos.- ¡Takeshi!- dudó un instante, pero fue más que suficiente para decidirse. Corrió hacía Gigei y Takeshi, luchó usando su fuerza, intentando mover las vigas ¡pero apenas si podía moverlas!

¡¿Por qué tenia que ser un Palacio Youkai?!

¡¿Por qué había sucedido esto!?

¡¿Por qué?!

Jaken sintió sus labios temblar, no tenía miedo sino ira; era como si la mismismo Rin estuviera siendo lastimada ahí mismo, frente a sus ojos.- ¡Miserable!- alcanzó a exclamar.

-¡Gigei!- intentó alcanzar a su hermana por todos los medios.- ¡Tonta, despierta ya!- vio a Waka aproximarse a ellos.- ¡No te acerques!- sintió sus labios temblar.- ¡Lárgate!- las marcas en sus mejillas aparecieron prontamente.

Miró a su hermana quien comenzó a toser sangre; hermoso pelaje blanquecino, cubierto pronto por la sangre que salía de sus caninas orejas.

Waka alzó su guadaña una vez más.-Waka Shi…- súbitamente el pequeño hanyou se había arrojado hacía ella y había logrado tumbarla.

-¡Grrrrrr!- mordió su cuello.

-¡AH!- lo golpeó con su guadaña.- ¡Suéltame!- el niño continuaba sujetándola, agitando su cabeza, rasguñando su piel con fiereza.- ¡Suéltame!- Jaken observaba estupefacto ¡el mocoso había perdido el control!

Waka continuaba golpeándolo, sabía que estaba hiriéndolo ¡podía escuchar sus huesos crujir con cada uno de sus golpes!

-¡Grrr!

-¡Te… te odio!- sus ojos entonces mostraron ira.- ¡Sentimientos, los odio!- le golpeó con más fuerza, hasta lograr arrojarlo lejos.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme conteniendo esa cantidad de emociones!- alzó su guadaña con ira, corrió hacía el niño que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡MOCOSO VA HACIA TÍ!- Aki escuchó a Jaken, se incorporó lentamente pero entonces volvió a caer.- ¡MOCOSO!

-¡Mi pierna!- gritó desesperado.- ¡Señor Jaken!- le miró lleno de horror. Jaken entonces comenzó a temblar.

-_"¡Perdóname mocoso!"- _cerró sus ojos.- _"Amo Sesshoumaru ¡yo jamás abandonaría la tarea que me ha encomendado!"-_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO…!- un poderoso youkai lanzó una patada contra la niña, evitando así que Aki fuera cortado.- ¡…NIÑA LOCA!- sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de aquella solitaria niña.

Waka gritó al ser arrojada contra una enorme viga de madera.

Aki observó, lleno de terror, al youkai de ropas de piel.

-¡Kouga!- cojeando debido al dolor en su pierna, se aproximo lo más pronto que pudo hacía el lobo.

-Ve con esos dos.- señaló a algunos metros de él; Ginta y Hakaku tenían a Takeshi en su poder, y ahora mismo estaban retirando las vigas de encima de Natsumi y Gigei.

Sin esperar más orden, Aki fue hacía ellos.

-¡Kouga ¿qué haremos?!- gritó Ginta.

-¡Esto es peligroso!- Hakaku terminó de quitar las vigas.

-¡NO FASTIDIEN!- ordenó, al tiempo que se arrojaba contra Waka, quien ya se incorporaba.- ¡ERES MIA!-

******************************************************

En el Palacio Imperial del Sur podían escucharse los estruendosos ataques de Lord Taki y Lord Sesshoumaru; los soldados del Palacio simplemente no podían moverse ¡No solo no tenían ordenes, sino que tampoco podrían hacerle frente a Lord Sesshoumaru!

-¡Maldito!- Taki volvió a atacarle.- ¡Te lo advertí; si la lastimabas, te lo haría pagar!-

-Patético.- gruñó.- Yo no tenía ningún uso para ella, Minami siempre me fue indiferente.- gruñó.- ¡Aún así la deje vivir, no he sido yo quien le ha quitado la vida!- ciertamente una pelea entre dos Lord podría ser agotadora, menos para él, Lord Sesshoumaru, el más poderoso Taiyoukai desde Inu no Taisho.

Nuevamente comenzaron el ataque; ambos habían sido heridos ya, sin embargo era obvio que era Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste, quien llevaba la ventaja. Rin les observaba llena de pena… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué no la habían escuchado?

¿Por q…?

-Me alegro de encontrarte.-

-¡¿Eh!?- Rin volvió el rostro tan rápido como pudo y pudo ver a Takatori; varias heridas podían apreciarse en su cuerpo.- ¡U-usted!- El traidor de las Tierras del Sur rió.

-He pasado por muchos problemas para poder llegar hasta aquí, he tenido que matar a mis propios hombres y todo para esto… humana detestable, permíteme decirte que aún no conoces el miedo…-

-¡Suélteme!- por un momento Rin pensó que ninguno de los Lord se había dado cuenta pero pronto los temblores en el lugar cesaron.- ¡!- abrió los ojos con angustia. Su Amo y también Taki les observaban.

-Takatori_…- _Taki le observaba evidentemente molesto.- Tú_...-_

-Parece ser Taki, que eres débil al lado de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Y el respeto por su Lord se había esfumado.- Taki, fui tu maestro, pensé que sabrías que el poder implica ciertos sacrificios… no entiendo como pudiste dejar libre a ésta mujer, mucho menos teniendo conocimiento de que ésta humana es de vital importancia para él.- miró fríamente al Lord del Oeste.

-Retira tus manos.- fue la advertencia que Sesshoumaru dió.

-¡Ja! ¿o qué, me matarás?- rió.- ¡Aplástame Lord del Oeste, hazlo y asesínala a ella también!- Sesshoumaru le miró, ningún movimiento había sido hecho por su cuerpo.

-Deja a la mujer Takatori.- Taki le miró despectivamente.

-¡Calla, cobarde!- escupió.- ¡PATÉTICO LORD DEL SUR!-

-…A-Amo.- pronunció Rin suavemente, imposible para otro humano de oír. Respiró profundo.- Todo… todo éste tiempo he vivido por y para usted; Así mismo si he de morir aquí, que sea por y para usted,- le sonrió.- Detenga su batalla con Lord Taki, pero no detenga su mano para asesinar a este hombre.- miró a Takatori despectivamente, con autoridad, con solemnidad; la Dama del Oeste.

-Silencio Rin.- ¿matarla?- Tu voz me molesta.- ¿A ésa mujer que ahora aceptaba amar, a su Dama, a la futura Señora del Oeste?

No.

-¡Lo sabía!- Takatori rió.- ¡Así es como un Lord debe actuar Taki, tu estúpido youkai patético y cobarde!- se regocijó de su cobarde ataque.

_Se débil… __vive_

_Se fuerte… __muere_

_¿…Cuál escoges?_

Una danza del más natural rojo; la sangre cruzó frente a sus ojos. Los Taiyoukai observaron estupefactos.

_Proteger aquellos a los que amas._

…_Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_

_Sin importar el precio a pagar._

…_Destino, es la obra maestra..._

-Ni lo pienses.- Rin le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Rin_.- _Sesshoumaru observó el cuerpo de la humana temblar ligeramente.

Ira, desesperación, tristeza ¿podía alguien cómo el Gran Sesshoumaru sentirse así en tan sólo un instante?

-Antes que ser un estorbo para mi Lord.- su respiración era más y más lenta.- Prefiero desaparecer completamente.- la _tanto_(1) con la que había cortado su delicada garganta cayó al suelo estrepitosa y ruidosamente… Jamás Lord Sesshoumaru había escuchado un sonido tan molesto, tan fuerte, tan claro... como el de ahora.

-¡Maldita!- arrojó a la mujer al piso, levantó su pierna ¡La aplastaría el mismo!

"_Sabes Taki, antes que interponerme en tu camino_

…_creo que preferiría morir."_

-¡MISERABLE!- con bestial fuerza, Taki había golpeado a Takatori, clavando certeramente sus garras en él.- _"Minami… ¡Minami!"_- rápidamente la transformación del neko youkai se disolvió; Corrió hacía Takatori, atacándole furiosamente.

-…Amo…- Rin se incorporó lentamente; el Taiyoukai la observo sin movimiento alguno.- Discúlpe…- alzó su mano, caminó tanto como pudo, tan sólo para tocarle una vez más. Sonoras gotas de valiosa sangre cubrían ya el piso del Salón Príncipal.- Discúlpeme; He dispuesto de ésta vida que no me pertenecía a mí, sino a usted. Yo…- la imagen frente a ella era nula, sintió su cuerpo caer suave, lentamente.

La tersa calidez del blanco cabello bajo ella. Podía sentirlo, aún cuando no podía verlo; Lo acarició con ternura… una última vez.

Taki observaba a Sesshoumaru sin comprender; el inu youkai había bajado su cabeza velózmente para evitar que la mujer humana cayera secamente.

_¿…Por una humana?_

Taki negó con incredulidad.

El inu youkai bajó lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer humana, la observó por unos instantes; lamió su cuerpo con suavidad.

_-"Despierta."- _El hocico de Sesshoumaru movió su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones.- _"Despierta una vez más; te lo ordeno, mírame."- _Algo similar a un aullido províno de la garganta del Lord del Oeste._- "Sonríe para mí".-_ Detuvo sus movimientos; el cuerpo del taiyoukai resplandeció, pronto la forma con la que casi todos le conocían se mostró.

Observó a la chica que yacía sobre su espalda, sus ojos cerrados, aquella dulce expresión que tenía al dormir.- Tonta mujer humana.- pronunció.

Taki le miró sin comprender, deseo golpearlo pero entonces escuchó a un enemigo acercarse a él, se volvió dispuesto a matarlo.

-¡Tú…!- sin embargo, esa vida le pertenecía a otro. Con rapidez temible, una cenefa dorado sujetó la cabeza de Takatori.- Sesshoumaru.- Taki se volvió a ver al inu youkai, el cual no había quitado su vista de la humana.

-Escoria…- brutal fue la fuerza con la cual jaló del látigo; el rostro de Taki se cubrió con la sangre de Takatori.- ¡Osaste tocar a mi humana!- frialdad, eso era lo único que el Lord del Sur podía sentir en las palabras del Lord del Oeste.

"_Antes que ser un estorbo a mi Lord…_

_Prefiero desaparecer completamente."_

-Dama Rin.- Taki observó el cuerpo de la muchacha; estaba muerta, no había duda.

-Te haré pagar por esto.- Sesshoumaru desenvaino una de sus espadas.

-"_¿Qué, qué está haciendo?"-_

-Rin, no esperes misericordia de parte de tu Lord.- Tenseiga se alzo orgullosa.- Te haré pagar por esta humillación.- observó el cuerpo de la humana.- Tu vida le pertenecía sólo al Gran Sesshoumaru, y aún así tú…- ¿Qué, por qué no había ningún ser del mas allá? Observó su cuerpo con detenimiento, una cadena cubría su cuerpo.- _"¿Qué significa esto?"-_

¿Acaso no podría revivirla una vez más(3)?

Se volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Takatori; le observó con detenimiento.

Nada, no había ningún ser del más allá ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin darse cuenta de ello, el Lord del Oeste guardó la Tenseiga, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Rin y lo tomó con su brazo(4).

…_Muerta._

-¿Sesshoumaru?- Taki le observó sin comprender, caminó hacía el Lord del Oeste, era como si toda su ira se hubiese ido.

-Silencio Taki.- dijo impávido el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el Gran Sesshoumaru. Suavemente inclinó su rostro hacía el de Rin, poniendo sobre la fría mejilla de la humana su propio rostro, sintiendo su suave piel, su calor… un calor extinto una vez más.

_Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen_

"_Antes que ser un estorbo a mi Lord…_

_Prefiero desaparecer completamente."_

_Muerta._

_Venganza y pasión como guía_

…_venganza…  
_

_Oh, Rueda de la Fortuna… gira._

* * *

_  
_

ACLARACIONES:

(1)-Daga que usaban los Samurai para suicidio ritual o Seppuku.

(2) El campo astral que mencioné en capítulos anteriores, y el responsable de que Sesshoumaru se haya convertido en humano, y teoricamente, el responsable de que nuestro Lord haya enviado a Rin lejos XD; bueno, es indirectamente responsable (¿la muerte de Rin debería ser otra responsabilidad indirecta del campo? XD). Ya revelé, para aquellos que habían preguntado, quien lo puso n.n ya han leído, Unmei… me preguntó si tenia planeada la muerte de Rin también XD (¡bromeo!).

(3)¿**"acaso no podría revivirla una vez más"? ** OIGAN! Yo escribí el script de este fanfic MUCHO, MUCHO antes de que Rumiko-sensei dibujara esas partes!! No es justo!! –los que llevan años leyendo mi historia recordarán que en mi fic han pasado cosas que MESES DESPUÉS pasaron en el manga u.ùUU-. En fin, mi punto o.ó (LLOREN! Sufran! Saben que me encanta hacerlos sufrir con mis historias n.n –ojo, que el que me atrase para actualizar no entra en esto, ahí sí no me gusta para nada, lo juro.-) ah si, mi punto… como yo escribo esta historia y no estoy relacionada con Rumiko-sen, ni con el manga, ni similar, pues soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana, asi que las reglas del manga –que fueron posteriores a la creación original de éste fanfic- no cuenta, léase: no existe en mi historia, ninguna objeción a que alguien que ya haya sido revivido, pueda ser revivido una o dos o tres veces más.

(4)Claro, puse **'su brazo'** porque Sesshoumaru SÓLO tiene un brazo; lo que Rumiko Takahashi haya escrito y dibujado después no es cosa mia! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella le haya puesto el brazo de nuevo o.Òu… ni que haya puesto a la madre de Sesshoumaru, y haya matado a Rin igual que yo… wtf!? Osea yo planee el script años antes de que saliera eso en el manga!!! ---o.o y les digo algo? Ya sabía que Kagome se quedaría ¡lo sabía! …si tengo la misma suerte con Kishimoto-sensei +o+… Sasuke vuelve para quedarse con Naruto!? +0+ y entonces esos dos si son… lo que todos sabemos que son?!!?!? 3

ESPACIO (autodado) DE LA AUTORA:

Han salido 27 paginas –WTF!?- pero en la pc decía eran 102 (¿mi capítulo más largo?), me supongo es el cambio de pc a mac ^^. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap; enserio, lo espero mucho.

¡PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS! Gracias, gracias a su gentileza y a sus bondadosos reviews he llegado a 300!! –bueno, superado!! O_O!!- era mi sueño lograr alguna vez llegar a ésa cantidad…

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS 300 REVIEWS w(_ _)w!!

FINALMENTE!! Tengo este capítulo desde Enero (sí, lo sé… lo sé!!) pero por fin me di el tiempo para leerlo –yo pensaba subirlo, pero en las votaciones que puse, en la encuesta en mi bio; votaron para que lo subiera corregido -. Espero, primero que nada; que puedan regalarle a ésta autora de humildes letras un review, adjuntando su segura –y justa- queja por el retraso, al mismo tiempo, se que muchos ya habran dejado el fic desde hace tiempo, pero otros más se han unido a la lectura y algunos hasta la han seguido, a ésos en especial quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo ^^

Este capítulo lo he hecho en mi macbook –waaah, si, tengo laptop!... pensaba actualizar mas seguido con ella…. El problema es que perdi mi inspiración y me tomo meses recuperarla XD, primera y espero última vez, me pase; a eso, adjuntenle mi interes perdido por InuYasha, dandole paso a una adicción poco más que totalmente insana por SasukeXNarutoXSasuke (¿les gusta!? Wahh, entonces lean mis fics de ellos XD porque mañana mismo comienzo a escribir mi primer cap de mi primera historia de esos dos! ¿interesados?)

**Ah, lo que sí les quiero decir, es que los que aún estén interesados en mi doujinshi de InuYasha, se pueden dar una vuelta a mi pagina de DA (deviantart)** donde lo pienso subir entre hoy y mañana ^^ se los debo desde hace mucho lo sé, y también que nunca o acabe… ejem, pero al menos son 8 o 9 paginas… o 12? (lo comencé hace años! Y no lo he abierto en años XD) en fin, si gustan pueden verlo ahí, encuentran mi dirección url en mi profile de esta msima pagina (…léase en mi biografía) o bien, pueden buscarme directamente en DA, bajo este mismo nombre XD, Tsuki no Youkai que hallen, es casi seguro que soy yo –menos la de aarinfantasy forum, que me quito mi nombre! Buaaaa-

Ehhh, no se si tenga mucho más que decir, generalmente lo tendría, pero creo que esta vez no XD, raro no? Especialmente desde que no nos hemos leído desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuídense y una vez más, les pido una disculpa, al mismo tiempo que reitero, REITERO; VOY A ACABAR EL FIC, LO DIJE, LO PROMETÍ Y LO HARÉ; espero no tardar más de seis meses en subir el próximo cap XD (…bromearía… pero mejor les prevengo, porque en cuanto vuelva a la universidad, seré esclava del sistema poco progresivo de éste país donde vivo… hell).

Por cierto ¡felicítenme! XD en tres o cuatro meses máximo, empiezo japonés ¡SIII, JAPONÉS!

Pasémos then, a mis amados, querídos, y super valorados…

REVIEWS:

**HawkAngel XD **

No para nada! Hawky XD, yo se lo que es la universidad y si, NO HAY TIEMPO PARA NADA!!!! imaginate yo? estoy maldita totalmente, tengo 10 materias en lugar de 5!! -y no son dos carreras O pero mi plan de estudios unió dos... y se les hizo fácil dejarlos las 10!! APESTAN!

Pues acá ya esta, llevo casi 2 años debiéndote el cap, espero te guste, bueno, en el cap anterior ya hubo un furtivo beso con cierta pasión XD, de momento no puedo ofrecerte más -y como el final es en el cap que viene... pues... lo cierto es que no se si haga los extra donde planeaba hacer un lemon o al menos algo ligero -porque la verdad eso del sexo a mi no se me da escribir XD- pero veremos... vale?

Cuidate y gracias por seguirme hasta estos dias n.n!

**Kumi Strife**

No para nada!! Sonaburo no quiere con Suoh, sino Kageyama con Suoh! XD no te preocupes, yo tambien tuve la MelloNearmania XD! ya terminó, debo agregar XD; ahora es sasukeXnarutoXsasukeXnarutomania!!! -y esto SI es adiccion!!!-. Mi amiga amaba death note, asi que... a mi no me gusto, pero mattXmello ocupó i cerebro un buen rato XD -como 3 meses XD o 6 tal vez.-

Jejeje, Kasumi es un personaje demasiado dulce a mi gusto -uhm, yo soy todo lo contrario o.o-.

Deseo concendido, secuestrador bastardo de Rin, asesinado a manos de Lord Sesshoumaru n.n, gracias por volar en fanficlineas Tsuki No Youkai.

XD Entre que Rin es demasiado inocente, y entre que Sesshoumaru es un maldito seco, es imposible que Rin se diera cuenta XD, era totalmente ilógico, no la culpo XD.

Jaken, ah, ese renacuajo es tan genial XD.

Ahhhh! no es justo! Rumiko-sen puso a la madre de Sess, dos meses despuès que yo! 0.... y wtf con lo de Tenseiga!? yo planeé eso hace como 4 o 5 años! lo juro O, no entiendo porque Rumiko-sensei y yo tuvimos ideas ligeramente similares -.-u, pero gracias por avisarme en su momento, de la aparición de la madre de Sesshoumaru.

Final tragico!?... me ofendes =D! -juajuajua- hacer llorar a los lectores, es mi placer n.n

Sipi, Sesshoumaru es de Osaka... me pregunto, ¿tendrá el mismo acento? XD

Ciertamente fue una larga investigación la vez que fui a la embajada solo para tener mapas de aquella epoca y los castilos XD -sip, consegui un mapa con castillos! la info de el cap 14 fue toda veridica XD.

Oh no, yo amar reviews largos n.n muchas gracias a tí!

Matta nee!

**Kikyo-dono**

Jaken es un personaje complejo n.n creo que la gente lo menosprecia demasiado D= pero el Gran Jaken es genial! =D

Ah, Hiko es un personaje complejo, bastante interesante debo decir, pero su obsesión por InuTaisho me enferma -toda persona que busque a alguien de forma enfermiza, me molesta o.o

No para nada, hizo no tenia carencias affectivas XD

Mil disculpas, lo de los 5 meses no fue broma al final... y terminaron siendo más -.-u

Gracias por leerme ;0; (aún).

**chippo sister´s**

No tengo idea como lo hago XD, solo escribo, y escribo... y escribo XD hasta que creo 'si, aquí debo cortar'.

Jejeje, me alegra que haya causado ese efecto 'no abandono computadora hasta terminar', muchas gracias por el cumplido n.n

Espero hayas disfrutado el cap!

**Lucy**

Gracias por la espera! y mil disculpas

Como dije en otro review XD la gente menosprecia a jaken, él es un renacuajo genial! =D

No para nada, Taki no esta enamorado de Rin; creo fielmente que es una gran falla de los fikeros actuales, poner a alguien enamorandose de otro alguien es fácil, pero considerando que Taki no estaba enamorado, sino que amabaa Minami, el asunto cambia; no hay punto de comparación en los sentimientos D=

Gracias por leerme y por tus buenos deseos para la uni, de momento sigó ahí, pero espero poder volver a escribir como antes n.n lo necesito!!

**romae **

Hola Lucy =), el asunto del colmillo fue algo que sino me equivoco yo inventé XD, como todos ponían que mordía a Rin, y se hizo un clásico... pues quise crear mi propio clásico XD, además, le daba cierta intensidad al asunto, porque, EL GRAN SESSHOUMARU arrancándose un colmillo por una humana!! no, eso en definitiva decía: El asunto es ENSERIO! n.n

Cuidate y gracias por leerme!

**moni-chan**

Felíz cumpleaños! para este momento debes tener entre 16 y 17 años en ese caso n.n!

Ah, nou, Rin esta mortalmente incapacitada para pelear ahora, mil disculpas por ello u.u

Nyohiko es demasiado compleja, no podría decirte muchas cosas y explicarlas brevemente, pero te aseguro es fiel a Unmei, lo mismo que InuTaisho.

Hehehe, y eso pasa hasta esta edad XD! -tengo 20- mi madre me quito internet y compu por 3 dias por quedarme platicando con una amiga por mas de 10 horas XD -no vuelvo a hacerlo, fue agotador!-

Saludos y cuidate mucho hermosa!

**xiao, xiao**

Muchas gracias XD, espero sigas leyendome;

1: hehehe, eso me decían en otro review XD, comenté que me costo más de 1000 paginas arreglar su odio mutio XD.

2: Citándo a Lady Galadriel: "Hasta la persona más pequeña puede cambiar el curso del destino". El renacuajo tenía su papel.

3: Teóricamente, estás totalmente correcta en todo éste punto.

4: Realmente Sesshoumaru jamás se enterará de lo que casi le hace Taki a Rin XD, y con Rin muerta ahora... menos.

5: Una amiga me dijo lo mismo, termino apuntando todo y haciendo cuadros sinópticos XD... tal vez mi habilidad para describir y narrar esta decayendo y por eso los confundí... demonios o.òu

Si, Suoh es, si bien, no inteligente, astúto.

6: ...con las demás ya somos 6 que caen ante Shiso XD!

Conocí Rurounin Kenshi pero lo ví apenas hace como 1 año y solo ví como 10 capítulos porque lo quitaron de la tv abierta, y no tengo cable XD. Me gusto mucho un hombre de ahí, era el señor Shiso -o_O! AH!- de hecho, un tipo todo vendado o.o, con una bella muchacha de pareja -...primero pensé que era chico!, no se porque! XD- me encanto su historia y su muerte.

**yukino14 **

Espero hayas leído este cap y te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores =)!

Un placer escribir para vos; gracias por todos los halagos que son tan inmerecidos n.n!

**Izayoi-san **

Y LA GUERRA COMIENZA! QUE SE DESATE EL INFIERNO! XD

Oh Akai, esta basada en una amiga mia, y maestra; fue mi tutora para el arte del fanfic, IshidaRyo-sen n.n

Pues Akai le teme... n.n es un secreto aún XD

**CaritoAC **

...Otra persona que vive el mismo infierno? T-T la universidad es... tan aterradoramente horrenda.

Ah, pobre hiko-chan, todos la odian XD

si te enteindo, aca son las 02.32 am -llevo 3 dias leyendo el cap XD, y ahorita 3 horas contestando reviews... dios XD, tengo seuño,pero debo terminar!

Besos desde México =)! -¡me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir!-

**Miara Makisan**

Me alegro te haya gustado n.n

1.- Jaken ofrece un mar de posibilidades XD

2.- Siempre hay alguien que no se traga el cuento, Suoh fue ese alguien n.n

Kouga pasó por un mal lugar, y en un mal momento XD

3.- Nop, Hiko no es shingami, Nyohiko es hija de un shinigami y una youkai hechicera, por eso mismo es una hanyou, pero claro, no es "normal" desde que puede jugar -digamos- con la muerte.

4.- Servida n.n

5.- Kasumi es demasiado buena, XD a veces me pone de malas. Ah, su amor por Tsuzuki no funcionó, la vida siempre esta llena de desiluciones e ilusiones nuevas.

6.- ...No puedo O shiso es mio! Hisui no se lo merece, yo si! (XD bromeo).

7.- Y me costo 14 capítulos y, segun una lectora, más de 1000 páginas el arreglar el odio mutuo de esos dos XD!

8.- Lo importante es que se entero XD; aunque yo le veo más importancia al beso que Sess le dio.

9.- Ah, Taki es -dire yo- un gobernante, de hecho débil, porque si quiere ver por su felicidad, se debe olvidar de su pueblo, y visceversa, si tan solo él puediera encontrar el equilibrio... pobre.

Gracias por la sugerencia, a jadeT no la seguía, hay algunas que me gustan de ella, pero en general su estilo de dibujo es muy shoujo y no me va mucho; te recomiendo de ella, su doujinshi Darkness, esta en el Club de Sess Rin -aunque seguro tambien en su DA-.

Mis condolencias por entrar a la uni... me pregunto si aún me leeras o.o

**LINDARIN**

Muchas gracias!, te debo 498 hojas! pero al menos dejo el cap con 102 XD!

Si, Minami lo marcó a él sino me equivoco (lo leí solo cuando lo revise, la verdad ya no recuerdo al 100%, pero tomando en relación sus personalidades, seguro fue ella a él, ella era egoista). Teoricamente, la cosa sería que Taki le pertenecería a ella, comodo no? ella quería a Sesshoumaru, pero no quería que Taki fuera de otro youkai, vaya mujer.

Shiso y Hisui despiertan pasiones por lo visto! XD

**itzel**

Muchisimas gracias por el reconocimiento, todo un placer escribir para tan finas personas!

Si!! a mi me vuelven loca Shiso y Hisui tambien! Shiso es el prototipo de hombre de mi vida XD (por eso no me casaré, ya sé que no existe! XD)

Correspondidos ah? ...no sé, puede ser XD

**Emi de Kaliz**

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews XD enserio son alimento a mi alma y ego n.n, me hacen inmensamente feliz!

Mil disculpas, no me dejaste como contactarte; espero ya hayas podido subir tu fic.

**ISA**

Ojala que aunque hace 2 y casi 3 años hayas perdido el interés en inuYasha, sigas leyendo el fic y me digas que te parece n.n!

**Nande-chan **

Taki es, junto con Shiso, los amores de mi vida XD -no, mentira, Taki serie detestado por mi hasta cierto punto XD. Shiso es el hombre de mi vida... -babeo por Shiso!-

Claro, Taki es el reflejo de todo lo que jamás existirá -bueno, lo dudo mucho, pero mejor no afirmo XD- un gobernante totamente justo.

Servida n.n sangre y guerra -que como cuesta describir! lo juro, no se como lo he podido lograr o.Ò

...algo tiene de cierto, Sesshoumaru no ha terminado muy bien que digamos, al menos no aquí.

Una historia que se hace sin investigación generalmente carece de sentido n.n no soy profesional, pero en definitiva escribir es una terapia para mi, y creo que si uno va a hacer algo, o lo hace bien, o no lo hace XD, me alegro algunos aprecien más, el hecho de que haya ido a la embajada a conseguir los mapas para hacer mi ataque militar contra el Oeste n.n!

Nyohiko es una victima-martir-enemiga-etc. Creo que es un personaje como todos los demás, léase, nadie hace algo sin razón alguna, en mis cortos 20 años, eso me ha enseñado la vida, y hasa ahora, no creo que esté equivocada.

Mil disculpas! los fics de sessxrin se suspendieron ;o; perdon enserio!

**SuS**

Jejeje, no, Sesshoumaru no cambiará jamás. Esperar que alguien cambie por otro alguein, es una perdida de tiempo; eso creo fielmente. La razón del éxito de Rin, diria yo, es justamente que ella sabe, y acepta los defectos de su amo.

XD supongo que escribo realista, porque así me gustan las historias a mi XD.

**darklore**

Oh, en el mar? estoy entre decir 'que genial y que horror' por partes; el mar me traumo desde que casí me ahogo XD -nah, la verdad no me traumo, pero me gusta mas la arena; la solida y hermosa arena XD.

Ahh, sin internet no podría vivir, con eso digo todo XD.

Ah si lo imprimes... me dirias cuantas paginas son al final? XD una chica me dijo que eran 1000 y algo XDDD.

Teoricamente, dire desde ahora, no esperes un final feliz, yo no los escribo, pero te garantizo un buen final, eso sí. Yo escribo lo más realista posible, de modo que la felicidad es imposible, pero la infelicidad, también lo es =)

Creo que te referias al anime de Loki Matentei Ragnarok, son 24 episodios.

**Inu-Chan Girl**

¿sempai yo? para nada XD, dudo mucho que tenga popularidad siquiera.

Ah, claro, aca esta el cap, tal como se prometió n.n

**bladz-liska **

Saludos! Claro InuYasha ha tenido que ir madurando, y la idea de que Sesshoumaru simplemente no se preocupaba por él, es algo en lo que podría creer fielmente, sin embargo, su forma de actuar siempre me dijo que nah, le importaba demasiado el cachorro que tenia por hermano XD.

Rin y Sesshoumaru son chispas! me encanta porque si uno pone un poco más de lo debido, todo se dezploma, me han dicho varios que he adaptado genial sus personalidades, espero así sea n.n

Jejeje, supongo tengo una habilidad para adaptar los instintos animales porque al fin y al cabo, yo veo al hombre como eso, un animal -solo que nosostros somos peores que los 'animales' irracionales.

Fue la declaración más directa que Sesshoumaru jamás haría, me atrevo a decir , pero cada quien tendrá su propia concepción de. Por supuesto ser humano lo influenció, pero en definitiva, fue por decision propia lo que hizo n.n

**Poison Ivi**

No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar ocupado ;0;

XD ah, no se si deberia decir más, comeinzo a morir de sueño (llevo más de 4 horas contestando reviews... no me la creo!)

XD Pues ve!, la embajada está bien localizada -google it- y ademas hacen eventos chica =), yo iria de no ser porque ando pobre para ir y comprar cosas ahorita D=

PD. XD ahorita ya es tarde para decirlo, pero Blood siempre viene a México, la ultima vez creo estuvieron en el Circo Volador =)

**Princesa Tomoyo **

Hola =) felicidades por el ya no nuevo ingreso a ff(dot)net; disculpa la tardanza.

No pude contestar antes porque tu mail lo borro el sitio automáticamente. Disculpa, pero es imposible ponga tu nombre en el fanfic, primero, porque el fanfic es Japonés tradicional y Paula es un nombre de orígen Italiano. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru ya no tendría tiempo de interactuar con otro personaje; mil disculpas.

**MeiA!***

Wahhhh! me alegra haber convertido a un SessXKago al SessXRin! XD esa es la onda en InuYasha! es la ley! es la pareja del año pasado! (la actual es SasukeXNarutoXSAsukeXNaruto... +o+)

Me alegro el fic te obsesione XD, es horrible ser un lector adicto, lo se XD pero al fiker lo hace muy feliz!

Ara ra XD que me siento como si tuviera fans XD, me pongo arrogante, dios!

Cuidate mucho =)!

**AIO.**

pomy

Disculpa la tardanza o.ò es que realmente me es dificil actualizar en esta etapa de mi vida ;0;

**aiora-chan **

Gracias por tus halagos =)

Jaken es genial XD aunque los demás no lo vean, esa rana es genial =D!

Seguramente quedaría aroma de Taki en Rin, pero como ya pasaron algunso días, ha terminado por disiparse.

Creo que Rin ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Sess sobre el colmillo

**Euge!!!**

Gracias por las felicitaciones =), lo cierto es que a muchos no les gusta leer muchas paginas... pero yo escribo lo que creo y no puedo hacer más XD, esta historia es la que más paginas lleva, hasta ahora, me habian dicho, son más de 1000 paginas... ya veremos si es verdad XD.

No te preocupes si tus historias son de 10 paginas, lo importante es el contenido =)

Años de investigación me han ayudado con los datos, no te preocupes y te sugiero leas y leas y leas =)

Pasarte la canción? el mp3 quieres decir? si lo tengo por ahí, si lo quieres hazme un favor y dejame en el prox. review o en un PM (private message) tu correo; NO pongas los puntos, ni arroba, porque los borra ff(dot)net automáticamente (mejor ponlo asi: mail(arroba)blablabla); y con gusto te mando la canción de Rin.

Sí, es pesado escribir cosas con muchos datos supongo yo, pero como toda mi vida me ha gustado investigar, pues realmente no es la gran cosa, mi mayor problema actualmente radica en que hay mucho que ya no recuerdo y que había escrito -no tan importante, pero significativo.-. Cuidate! =D

**Ana**

Disculpa la tardanza, aquí has tenido XD.

**LINDARIN**

Perdón por la tardanza, entre la uni, la falta de inspiración y mi narutardmania, esto se hace muy complicado XD

Espero te haya gustado el cap =)!

**Itsaso**

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo n.n! y disculpe la tardanza!

**kaoruchan**

Por supuesto que no, gracias a tí por leerme! lo menos qu epodía hacer era contestarte el mail! =D

finalmente los esfuerzos de todos ustedes mandandome mensajes de "actualiza" funcionaron XD!

Saludos y gracias por el apoyo y jalón de orejas =)!

Ah, dejaste 2 review XD doble gracias then! ¿Tú crees? Yo no siento que tenga mucha imaginación XD, de hecho me falta mucha creatividad en mi carrera -por eso terminaré estudiando otroa o.òU-.

Algo que me propuse desde que inicie mi carrera como Fikera de ff(dot)net, fue que leeria y de verdad escucharía a mis lectores, ya veremos que pasa con el brazo de Sesshoumaru, yo ya tenía planeado algo, pero ya sé como puedo solucionarlo n.n

MENTIRA! fueron 3 review XD! triple gracias!

La película 3, es para mí la mejor que hay de inuyasha -y diria de las mejores de anime, que yo haya visto y tenga XD!

**viviana xD**

Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando, te agradezco por haberme sugerido Naruto también y por el dibujo =)

Mil disculpas, pero ya no me puedo meter como antes! u.ùU

**sugeisy **

Dios mio, mil disculpas por la tardanza; espero te siga gustando la historia!

Gracias por tus buenos deseos =), si, voy bien en la uni, ahorita tengo promedio de 9.2 -joder, necesito 9.5 para graduarme sin tesis... pero no puedo más lo juro!

Cuidate! =D

**romae **

Mil disculpas, finalmente actualicé y cambie el borrador XD

**Anyels **

Aqui esta la continuación, la verdad ni sabia que cap seguia XD gracias!

El pendiente lo tenia Taki, ahora ya lo tiene Rin XD.

**darksmile**

:3 gracias por amar mi fic!

A tu servicio n.n aquí esta la continuación, me alegro los flashbacks te hayan gustado!

**Naru**

:33 gracias Naru, ha sido un placer escribir esta historia a lo largo de ya casi... 5 años!! OMFG, honestly; debo decir que eres la primera que hace un análisis de mi estilo de esa forma XD, me siento halagada de sobremanera.

Espero no tengas que releer para agarrarle la onda esta vez a la historia :D

Muchas gracias por el 301 review!!

**ferny**

HAHAHAHA! me preguntó yo sí tú estarás leyendo la contestación a ése review; yo prometí hace 5 años cuando lo inicie, terminar el fanfic. La universidad es un gran, GRAN estorbo para escribir, y la cantidad de cosas que uno hace, sin duda evita que uno siga con las historias, pero yo di mi palabra y, si no puedo vivir acorde al honor en la vida 'real' al menos quiero que en Internet si se me conozca por ser una fanwriter que cumple lo que promete.

Espero sigas leyéndome para éste momento, y hayan renacido tus esperanzas en algunso fikers, porque, magnificas historias hay, y muchas de ellas, no han sido totalmente contadas.

¡Besos!

Ps. yo también leía solo historias one shot o terminadas... pero no tienes idea las genialidades que podrías perderte D: reconsidera tu decisión, de verdad n.n

**Ako Nomura **

Si, terminaré la historia a menos de que muera -enserio-, puedo tardar sí, la universidad y la inspiración me quitaron mucho teimpo la ultima vez, pero en definitiva, terminaré esto.

Ah, una cosa más, no pude responder porque no hay forma d comunicarse con los lectores o.o

**Naruko**

Muchísimas gracias por la oferta, pero declino, para mi es problemático subir mis fics en varios lados; vaya ni en mi lj lo hago; por otro lado, soy una fiel fanwriter o fikera de fanfiction(dot)net.

**maria**

Gracias! me encanta que te gusten los caps largos =)!

**Hitokiri**

Gracias por los halagos y los análisis mageúticos.

Si, yo creo fielmente que Sesshoumaru utilizó a Rin para una prueba; él se molestó profundamente porque quería la Tetsusaiga, independientemente de los poderes de Tenseiga, él quería la que conocía, la poderosa y mortal Colmillo de Acero.

Estoy segura que a Sesshoumaru no le hubiera importado si realmente mataba a Jaken, ya que él es sólo su sirviente, si lo piensas bien, su relación no llega ni al compañerismo; más bien es la lealtad al amo, y el amo en pago a ésa lealtad, le protege.

Sí, Rin quería morir; por esa razón Rin lo afirma, su vida no es de ella, sino de Sesshoumaru; ella vive por y para él.

Los poderes espirituales de Rin son una mentira, yo tomé como referencia la película 3, nadie lo explicó, de modo que yo le dí este uso. Sin embargo, en el manga jamás se menciona algo similar, por tanto, es mentira, material sacado de los animadores del anime.

Uhm, yo no lo creo, en el cap 162 Sesshoumaru no se muestra trizte, pero creo que estaría trizte si perdiera a Rin -como de hecho lo demostró Rumiko en el manga.- por otra parte, no le sonríe a Rin; jamás sonrie.

La imagen bella de al final de ese episodio, muestra un Sesshoumaru melancólico, con sus tres seguidores trás él.

Estríctamente hablando de lenguaje, pendiente se utiliza para todo péndulo, de modo que tanto aretes como dijes sería correcto. Si yo hubiese puesto piedra nupcial desde el principio, hubiese tenido que cambiar algunos dialogos porque se pierde el ritmo de lectura.

Te agradezco pro la información de los reyes o.o me faltaban algunos datos sobre ello.

¿A que sí? primera persona que se da cuenta de la extrema importancia que debió tener el cambio de Sesshoumaru-sama a Anata-sama; Claro, Sesshoumaru debió estar en un shock interno que no demostrò ¡egoista!

Yo amé hacerlo humano, creo he sido la primera fanwriter que hace a Sesshoumaru humano en una historia no AU n.n

Uhm, yo base unas partes del fic en el anime primeramente y luego en el manga; de Rin sinceramente no lo recuerdo bien, pero, desde que realmente esos aldeanos no saben su verdadera historia, no se si ellos pudieran saber por todo lo que pasó Rin, como para afirmar que ella hablaba originalmente o.o

Ah, la visión de Rin fue muy sencilla de hacer, yo no la pondría en la categoría de humanista, me da demasiado crédito; Soy una fiel y vil misántropa y creo que no merezco tal.

Te lo agradezco, varios han aplaudido mi manejo de Rin y Sesshoumaru; desde que este review ha sido el más rico en contenido critico-constructivo, me siento profundamente complacida de que mi trabajo haya tenido o tenga, tan buen efecto.

No puedo escribirle a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, de momento, no se japonés suficiente, y por otro lado, no tengo ni tenia su dirección.

En ese punto, agradezco las sugerencias, pero éste fanfic fue planeado hace ya 5 años, ninguna de aquellas técnicas existía, ni la espada Bakuusaiga, intentarla poner en éste punto, sería algo muy problemático que podría traer terribles consecuencias a la historia, sin embargo, tienes razón en que el uso del Meiou seria muy interesante, me replantearé ciertos puntos que en definitiva pueden darle un nuevo toque al fic.

El carmesí es un color lleno de seducción, averigue en la embajada antes de decidirme por ése color -también lo considero yo muy escandaloso para una chica inocente y joven- pero ante la gran carga sexual y seductora que tiene, era la mejor opción para apoyar a Rin.

El problema es que si transformo a Shiso muchos otros lo haran también y... XD no quedaría tierra ni palacio para pelear.

Sería un honor recibir alguna o algunas ilustraciones de vos, si tiene usted alguna cuenta en Deviantart o similar, podremos verlas. Dígame su url y yo lo publicare en mi bio y en el proximo capítulo para que de ese modo los demas puedan verlas n.n!

Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, realmente no tengo mucho problema con escribir el lemon, es mi propia negación a hacerlo, creo que la parte sexual es mas bien algo vacio al lado de todo el desarrollo emocional; de decidirme a hacer el lemón, será ya posterior al final de la línea original del fanfic.

**sesshy y rin 4ever!!**

Muchas gracias =) de 2 años ya se volvieron 5! XD

No te prometo el lemon, tenia planeado unos extra para ello, pero la verdad... no sé, creo que primero que nada me enfocare en terminar la historia XD

Gracias por leerme! =D

**vane-cool**

Me siento profundamente halagada n.n, una admiradora? mil gracias!

Me alegro que tu amiga me haya recomendado :D -ojala asi sea cuando salga de la uni y me promuevan par aun mejor trabajo XD-. Espero este cap haya satisfecho tus expectativas :D!

A tu segundo review; XD realmente Sesshoumaru no tendra otra opción que decir algo como "...poco te importa si me case o no; mi hijo tampoco es asunto que te concierna". XD mentiroso... cual hijo!?

**La Gran Hana **

Muchisimas gracias, tus reviews me dieron muchos animos para seguirle XD, eran como jalones de oreja diarios ante tantos hermosos comentarios!

XD por favor leer las aclaraciones, ahi pongo todos los datos que son de japonés XD y similares.

Miroku y Sango son los personajes mas complicados de toda la historia! creo que InuYasha, Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron los más fáciles de trabajar XD

Minami fue una pobre victima, pero fue estúpida eso si.

Shiso esta inspirado físicamente en el hombre de mis sueños animeros NO dios, demonio, ninja, principe, etc XD; Shiso fisicamente lo comencé a crear -físicamente- después de ver a 'Shiso' -yeah- de AYashi no Ceres, de Yuu Watase. El carácter de Shiso es netamente el tipo de hombre que me gustaría por marido, pero como sé que es demasiado poco imperfecto XD, no me casaré. Tengo n dibujo de Shiso y Sesshoumaru en mi cuenta de DA, checate en mi bio y ahi viene mi dirección de internet.

Nop, el lemon no es algo seguro, aunque originalmente pensaba hacer dos extra, tras acabar el fic, tal vez los haga, pero no lo garantizo.

**Ako Nomura **

XD siii, vuelvo a los fanfics con esperanza XD, pasalo a 'fanfics que se terminarán aunque sea el siglo que viene' XD enserio!

Ah, pues de ser así, nos leemos en un Naruto's fanfic n.n que ya me muero por empezar!

**okashira janet **

Nou, lo que pasa es que tardo mucho en actualizar por culpa de la uni ;0;

**Mariah**

**lindarin2**

**lila**

**YUMI**

**carmen naranjo**

**cristy**

**kaoruchan** -hice a Kaoruchan gritarme XD!

**katherine linarez**

**vivi-chan** -grax por el dibujo!

**sandi**

**darksmile **

**Aurora**

**karonchan**

**Vindictia Black **

**EveSango**

**MARIA**

**vivi-chan**

**katherine linarez**

**HawkAngel XD**

…por fin lo hice, actualize Ò.o, gracias a todos por el apoyo!!

**AHHHHHH, FINALMENTE ACABE LOS REVIEW! COMENCE A LAS 11 Y ALGO PM… SON LAS 04:36 AM AHORITA** –si, muero de sueño, eectivamente, asi que si pongo alguna drogadicta declaración como que el pop es lo mejor y el metal sinfónico es basura (momento, estas son blasfemias, no declaraciones drogadictas…) ah, como sea, si pongo cosas como que mi país es un país en crecimiento de primer mundo y todas esas cosas, pues obvio ya saben que es a causa del dellriio por la falta de sueño –no enserio chicos, lo digo enserio, lo juro.-

Como sea, ya me canse… voy a terminar de acomodar los reviews, a subir esto… a bañarme y dormir unas 3 horas al menos.

PROMOCIONAL BARATO:

Pagado, una vez más por Ocio Entertainment n.n!

ナルト！！ Si, NARUTO! Yo como una nueva adicta a Naruto realmente he caido ante el encanto barato (porque el que me guste no me hace infeliz n.n ¡viva la mercadotecnia!) enserio! Soy fan de las malas! Hasta me hace quedarme viendo doujinshi aun cuando solo duerma 3 o 4 horas!!... ash, me perdi XD (¿ven?!)

Chequen mis votaciones en mi bio si? Y diganme cual fanfic les interesaria mas para que comience a escribir n.n, ya saben que si algo hace esta fikera, es ver que les gusta para escribirles de eso! –y claro, de lo que a mi me gusta- n.n por cierto, les informo que me gusta el sasukeXnarutoXsasukeXnaruto… woah! Yeah! Si, me gustan ambos como uke y ambos como seme 3!!

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO; FINAL DE INSTINTO!

¡¡Gracias por leerme!! =D

_Viernes 04, Julio. 04:40 a.m._

INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	17. Amanecer

**Dedicado…**

a todos aquellos que me han seguido por años, a todos ustedes que han luchado con sus reviews, pm, mails, mensajes en facebook(!) y demás, para que terminara este capítulo, que quedo estancado por un año más (con la mitad ya hecha, lo cual lo hace aún más vergonzoso).

_Siempre_ he detestado a los autores que dejan sus historias inconclusas cuando tienen tantos seguidores que esperamos ansiosamente por sus letras… no quería formar parte de ellos, y no lo formaré.

He aquí el final que tanto pidieron, y el final que con tanto cuidado cree hace ya más de 5 años (4 1/2 años de la carrera y comencé "Instinto" en la prepa!)… ¡He aquí por lo que han luchado; muchas gracias a todos :]!

* * *

INUYASHA

"Arcaico linaje de oscuro futuro, los hilos se tejen;  
_la seda se crea: es la obra maestra.  
Venganza y pasión como guía. Rueda de la fortuna, gira.  
Telaraña creación de mentiras, vuélvete sólo cenizas.  
El fuego de Jigoku se extiende; Suzaku no renacerá gloriosamente.  
Arribe ya, Señora de la sangre y la muerte.  
_…_Destino, es la obra maestra..._  
…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán..."_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 17: Amanecer

El helado viento cubría con susurros las ahora agonizantes paredes del Palacio Imperial del Sur. La mañana llegaría en algunas horas más, y aún así parecía que con ella no traería más que el reflejo de un feroz ataque.

Las Tierras del Sur, casi siempre ajenas a las guerras que se desarrollaban a sus alrededores, se sentían abandonadas bajo el cruento ataque del Lord del Oeste; el desconocimiento del porqué Lord Sesshoumaru había decidido atacar no hacía más que provocar terror y angustia.

Sin embargo dentro del Palacio Imperial del Sur, la historia que se desarrollaba en el salón principal, era totalmente diferente. Dos Lords permanecían en silencio, ambos comprendiendo el porqué del ataque, y maldiciendo internamente al culpable del mismo.

El Lord del Oeste permanecía a un lado de la doncella humana; observando la sangre fluir desde su garganta, resultado de su humillante acción. Había ofendido a Lord Sesshoumaru; él podría haberla protegido, ella no tenía porque haberse quitado la vida.

- Yo… no quería… que tu Dama, Rin, muriera.- pronunció Lord Taki suavemente.

-Silencio.- Tomó con su único brazo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer.- Me marcho, ya he recuperado aquello que me arrebató el Sur.- No obstante que el Lord del Oeste permanecía impávido, cierto lugar de su mente parecía inquieto, no se consideraba culpable o responsable, no se sentía agobiado por emociones… pero había algo en su mente que le impedía estar tranquilo, como solía estarlo cuando tenía a Rin a su lado.

_¿Paz?_

Maldita humana que había conquistado su ser, si hubiese sabido que ella tomaría de él más que cualquier enemigo… si no la hubiera enviado donde Lord Fuuno, ella no habría muerto así.

-Jamás ordené a Takatori secuestrarla… - recordó lo que Rin había dicho acerca de los viajeros del Oeste.- Jamás ordené atacar a esos hombres que cruzaban mis tierras; fue un acuerdo entre tú y yo; un acuerdo que respeté.- Sesshoumaru parecía ignorar sus palabras; sabía a lo que se refería, para Taki era seguro, pero el proceder del Lord del Oeste era tan indiferente.

-Eres responsable de muertes innecesarias.- Taki iba a defenderse, cuando el aroma y la voz de Kasumi llenó el salón principal. La joven Princesa youkai pudo ver el cuerpo de Rin ensangrentado; ambos Lords en silencio ¡imposible!

-¡Hermano!- Corrió hasta donde estaba Taki, el cual parecía preocupado ante su poco precavido acercamiento; Sesshoumaru podría intentar vengarse y…

-Lord del Oeste ¿Quién ha sido?- dijo la mujer con angustia en su voz.- ¿¡Lord Sesshoumaru, quién le ha hecho esto a Rin!?- El Lord no contestó y comenzó a elevarse suavemente.- ¡Lord Se…!- Taki la sujeto con fuerza, ella le miró confundida.

-Taki, Lord de las Tierras del Sur.- pronunció con solemnidad aquel blanco Taiyoukai-. No ha sido éste Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, quien arrebató la vida a la Señora de las Tierras del Norte.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Tal vez cierta hanyou pelirroja pueda darte la respuesta correcta, pues ha sido ella quien ha hablado de su ama con desprecio(1).

Lord Taki le miró dudando; ¿Cómo creerle cuando lo mismo le había dicho Rin, cómo no creer que no era más que una bien fraguada mentira?

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Sesshoumaru le dio una despectiva mirada.

-¿Por qué habría yo, Sesshoumaru, de tenerlas?- miró por un instante imperceptible a su humana. Súbitamente una esfera de luz blanca lo rodeó y comenzó su camino, de vuelta al Oeste, para defender lo que siempre había sido suyo… y para buscar venganza.

* * *

Las Tierras del Oeste antes cubiertas de blanca nieve y recorridas siempre por la suave brisa marina eran ahora campos cubiertos de escarlata, además de olor a ceniza.

Varios soldados de ambos imperios habían caído, varios estaban heridos; sin embargo, ninguno se daba por vencido.

-¡MALDITO!- Yukihime lanzó un congelante soplido contra Shiso; éste le esquivo nuevamente.

-¡Honorable señora, deje de atacarme!- había observado la batalla, había escuchado a Kamui… era sólo cuestión de tiempo. La mujer se veía cansada, incluso parte de cuerpo parecían transparentarse; de acuerdo con la conversación que había (inintencionadamente, como siempre) escuchado entre Kamui y el Joven Príncipe; si la energía de ellos, los llamados Jueces del Jigoku se consumía, desaparecerían del mundo de los vivos.- ¡AHHH!- Logró esquivar otro ataque. Era verdad, tenía una pelea enfrente, no era como para pensar… ahora se preguntaba cómo había sido durante siglos el temido Comandante al lado derecho de Inu no Taisho y, Guardián de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste… ¡ja, bueno, era sólo que él realmente había sido un muy buen soldado, era sólo que… tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ahora era un "poco" mayor!- ¡Aghh!- ok, suficiente razonamiento.- ¡¿Dígame señora, por qué atacar el Oeste; qué relación tiene esa hanyou pelirroja con ustedes!?- Yukihime le atacó nuevamente, haciendo que él se alejara de ella.

-¡Desquiciado!- exclamó llena de irritación.- ¡¿Nosotros relacionados con esa mujer!?- se rió con sensualidad hipnotizante.- Nosotros sólo estamos aquí siguiendo órdenes de nuestra hermana mayor, Akai, la Señora de la sangre y la muerte, ¡no estamos aquí por esa niña hanyou!-

…_Akai..._

Claro, ése nombre ya lo había oído, Kouga lo había mencionado. Así que era verdad lo que el youkai lobo había dicho; pero, ¿por qué la señora del Jigoku estaría interesada en pelear al lado de una hanyou?

-No sólo yo, también Kamui y Waka odiamos estar aquí.- Shiso la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.- ¿Pero que podríamos hacer Youkai? Nosotros servimos a Akai, y si ella nos lo ha ordenado, es porque ella apoya a Nyohiko ¡así que pregúntale a tu Lord que le ha hecho a esa mujer!- Shiso la miró duramente, Sesshoumaru era orgulloso, demasiado; él jamás se involucraría en los asuntos de un hanyou que no fueran los del mismo Joven Príncipe, InuYasha.

A varios metros de la pelea entre Yukihime y el antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte; Tana luchaba contra Soten, lo mismo que Shippou contra Kawa.

La señora del Tercer Jigoku, Kawa, dio un certero golpe a kitsune. Pronto él Youkai de hermosos ojos verdes intentó incorporarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Soten sintió la angustia azotar su corazón, iba a ir a su lado cuando recordó que Tana estaba frente a ella; volvió el rostro para seguir con su pelea, pero nadie estaba a su lado.

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!- Tana se había arrojado contra Kawa.- ¡ÉL ES MI PRESA!- Kawa se defendía con fiereza.

-¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULA, CONCÉNTRATE EN LA PELEA!-

-¡CONCÉNTRATE TÚ INFELIZ, TE DIJE QUE ÉL SERIA MI OPONENTE Y ME DEJASTE PELEANDO CON ESA MOCOSA DEL RAYO!- ¿"mocosa del rayo" la había llamado? ¡infeliz!

Soten rápidamente voló hasta Shippou; estaba tan agradecida con sus hermanos, esas ruedas con fuego que le habían regalado cuando aún era una niña, le habían salvado en tantas ocasiones la vida.- Shippou ¿estás bien?- el kitsune la miró casi molesto.- Bah, odio a los hombres debiluchos, que vergüenza das, mis hermanos jamás te hubieran aceptado para mí.-

-¿OHHH? ¡Pues discúlpame!- dijo irritado. Soten le ayudo a incorporarse.- ¿Están peleando entre ellas?-

-Eso parece… - ambos se miraron y asintieron. Ambas jueces continuaban atacándose, ignorando totalmente a los youkai que eran tan inferiores a ellas, Grandes Señoras del Infierno mismo.

Pronto un gran zorro de fuego azulado y cubierto de rayos llegó hasta ellas; ambas le miraron. -¡DEJA DE ATACAR TANA, DEFIÉNDETE DE ESO!-

-¡TÚ DEFIÉNDETE KAWA COBARDE, NO TENGO PORQUE PROTEGERTE!-

-¿¡PROTEGERME TÚ A MI!?- El ataque de ambos youkai les golpeó y una gran explosión ocurrió, sólo algunos youkai imprudentes dejaron de observar a su enemigo para observar el hermoso resplandor azul que cubrió el cielo. Shippou y Soten miraban al frente de ellos, sentían sus corazones latir con gran fuerza.

-¡Ahí va lo mejor de mi youki!- Exclamó Shippou agotado. Soten le miró con duda.

-¿...Realmente eres así de débil?- el kitsune se sonrojó.- Esta bien, esta bien; no quería decirlo así, yo…- Shippou iba a protestar cuando vio la angustiada en los ojos de Soten, miró en la misma dirección que ella; esas dos…

Tana y Kawa les miraban irritadas, el cuerpo de ambas parecía transparentarse.- ¡En cuanto lleguen al Jigoku me encargaré personalmente de mostrarles el camino!- Tana tenía un escalofriante resplandor en sus ojos. Por su parte, Kawa les miraba con frialdad, hiriéndoles de una forma que no entendían… ella producía terror, era la única verdad. Súbitamente sus cuerpos se disiparon en brillantes cenizas negras las cuales eran arrastradas por el viento invernal.

-¡Ja!- Shippou se burló finalmente.- ¡Cómo si nosotros fuéramos a ir al Jigoku! La única que es salvaje aquí, es Soten ¡Yo soy un individuo gentil y caballeroso!- un feroz golpe con la lanza de Soten le hizo arrodillarse con rapidez ¡apenas había tenido tiempo de esquivarlo!- ¡T-t-tú…!-

-¡Eres un idiota!- La lanza de Soten destazó a un hombre del Norte quien por poco habría tenido éxito en lastimar al kitsune.- ¡Estamos en guerra deja de perder el tiempo, ellas no son los únicos enemigos!- Shippou suspiró y se incorporó, sus manos fueron cubiertas por un fuego azulado; ahí iban… otra vez.

* * *

En el interior del Palacio Imperial del Oeste la situación era aún más tensa que en el exterior, donde al menos podían ver la batalla. Los guardias del interior asesinarían a cualquier que atravesara las murallas del Palacio, no obstante eso no había ocurrido, o más bien, eso creían ellos.

En el gran salón donde Jaken y Aki permanecían, Kouga peleaba arduamente contra Waka. Ginta y Hakaku habían liberado a Natsumi y Takeshi de la viga de madera que les atrapaba. Aki y Hisui también estaban inconscientes, y Gigei…

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Kouga atacó con súbitas patadas. Waka retrocedía cada vez que su guadaña era golpeada, pero su fría serenidad era suficiente para molestar (y preocupar un poco) a Kouga.- ¡WAH!- Esquivó un furtivo golpe que señora del Séptimo Jigoku liberó. Con gran velocidad Kouga retrocedió varios metros, su actitud desafiante no había cambiado ni un poco, pero no era que no le preocupase estar ahí, era sólo que sino ayudaba a esos mocosos (y al youkai verde) seguro morirían y entonces no sabría como explicárselo a Kagome (y a la exterminadora tampoco, debía aceptar).

Con asombrosa rapidez, Waka se arrojó hacía él, Kouga saltó unos cuantos metros arriba, logrando esquivar el extraño ataque; entonces se dio cuenta ¡la niña había tomado otra dirección!

Jaken sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en cuanto vio a la niña acercarse a él a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza.-_"¡Perdóneme, Amo Sesshoumaru! Jaken, su fiel sirviente, he hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle pero… ¡pero Amo Sesshoumaru…!- _abrió su ojo derecho con lentitud, la niña le miraba desde fuera del circulo en el que él estaba.

-Kekkai.- le miró fríamente.- ¿Por qué has puesto una barrera espiritual que a ti no te protege, youkai?- Jaken la miró sorprendido por un momento.

-¡No tengo porque contestarle a una basura como tú!- el pequeño renacuajo contestó lo primero que le vino en mente. Entonces Waka levanto su guanaja.- _"¡Ay Amo Sesshoumaru, su fiel sirviente ha sido muy feliz de servirle!"-_

-¡RENACUAJO ENTUPIDO!- Kouga pateo con fuerza a Waka.- ¿¡COMO LE VIENES A DECIR ESO!?- Le miró irritado.

Jaken recuperó su valor.- ¡Pues yo no tengo porque decirle nada!- Kouga le miró aún más irritado. Entonces miró al frente nuevamente, donde la infantil figura se incorporaba.

La mirada de la antes indiferente niña, había cambiado, producía una sensación de angustia profunda, sus ojos parecían llamar a los de Kouga, absorbiéndole en una oscuridad desconocida.

La guadaña de Waka cambió, como si de una piedra volcánica se tratase. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kouga.

-¿Ah?- Entonces, Waka dejó el contacto visual.- Kawa ¿se fue?- dijo con cierta sorpresa. Su mirada se relajo y su solitaria expresión regreso.- Youkai, has sido afortunado.- la guadaña volvió a su metálico aspecto.- Sin Kawa a mi lado, no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo.- Y entonces una lluvia de brillantes cenizas oscuras descompusieron el cuerpo de la señora del Séptimo infierno.

Kouga miraba al frente, donde la niña había estado hace tan sólo unos instantes; su expresión denotaba sorpresa.

Rápidamente la gran risa de Kouga resonó en el salón.- ¡ANDA, HUYE COBARDE!- y siguió riendo unos instante más. Cuando guardó silencio por fin, miró hacia su derecha, donde a varios metros permanecían Ginta, Hakaku y los niños.- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Ginta camino hacía él.

-Kouga…- en sus brazos llevaba a Gigei.

-¿Qué?- se acercó.- ¿Qué le pasa…?- miró con detalle a Gigei.

No podía ser, no podía estar pasando esto.

¿Qué se supondría que le diría a Kagome y al perro apestoso?

Kouga se sentó en el frío piso. Jaken observó con tristeza a la niña de blancos cabellos. Hakaku puso a Hikari en el piso, al lado de su hermano mayor.- U-ustedes quédense aquí…- se incorporó el lobo.- Kagome necesita saber…- suspiro- Cuiden… cuiden a los niños…- negó.- Yo…- guardo silencio un momento, después abrió sus ojos con determinación.- Vuelvo en seguida.- Los tres youkai le vieron partir. Ginta miró una vez más a la niña, se quitó la capa que llevaba con él y la recostó en ella.

* * *

El viento que azotaba las majestuosas paredes del Palacio Imperial del Sur producía un escalofriante susurro. Varias vigas de madera, piedras, carpinteros y soldados se movilizaban con rapidez. El daño en el Palacio era poco pero aún así era evidente; dejarlo como estaba sería una ofensa para su poderoso Lord.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de Lord Taki, éste permanecía en silencio, sentado cerca de la puerta shoji. Su hogar estaba ahora ahogado por el silencio dejado tras la destrucción provocada por Lord Sesshoumaru; pero no lo culpaba. Taki suspiró; la muerte de la Dama Rin le afectaba más de lo que desearía, su intención jamás fue el matarla… simplemente no era como él ¡esa mujer no le había hecho nada!

Suspiro nuevamente.

No era como si se sintiera culpable, tal vez responsable por no haber previsto que Takatori podría intentar algo. Era humillante pero, algunas veces se sentía como un Lord patético; pero no era tal, y lo sabía. Tal vez su problema era que confiaba demasiado a veces, aun cuando él estaba seguro de que no era así… él mismo se era tan desconocido y ajeno que…

-Lord Taki.- la suave voz de una mujer le llamo.- Quiero hablar con usted.- Se sentó cerca de él.

-Kasumi.- la miró con seriedad, casi reprochándole el que interrumpiera aquellos momentos de reflexión; más llenos de miseria que de entendimiento propio.- ¿Qué pasa?- tal vez debería estar agradecido ante la interrupción de sentir pena por él mismo.

-¿No piensas ir?- ¿ir, de que hablaba su hermana? Su suave mirada se posó en ella.- A la pelea en las Tierras del Oeste.- Taki la miró con confusión.- ¡Hermano; si quieres ir, deberías ir!-

-¿Qué cosas dices? Mi lugar está aquí, debo permanecer aquí y proteger las Tierras del Sur, éste es mi deber como su Lord.- sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-¡No sigas con eso!- una irritada mirada se posó sobre el Señor Taki.- Tú siempre has estado pensando en la gente del Sur, en el Palacio, en los campos, en los demonios que atacan, en los humanos que invaden… ¡incluso te preocupan los humanos que estén cerca del Palacio!- el neko youkai la miró caprichosamente.

- Siempre pueden venir y atacarnos.- se defendió.

Kasumi suspiro largamente.- Hermano, milord… es hora de que pienses un poco en ti.- sonrió.- No puedo decirte, hermano, que la gente de las Tierras del Sur siempre estaremos agradecidos por cómo nos has cuidado durante todos estos años, tampoco puedo decir que te recordaremos como nuestro extraordinario Lord que se preocupó por nosotros siempre. Los seres agradecidos no son abundantes.- Taki sonrió.

-Estoy consciente que me ven como un tirano fuera de las Tierras del Sur.- recargó su cabeza contra la puerta.- Pero he hecho lo mejor por mis Tierras y mi gente, Kasumi.-

-Tu gente sabe que eres un noble Señor para con sus súbditos. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.- Lo abrazó.- Pero también sé que si no vas ahora, jamás podrás comprobar que fue lo que paso realmente con La Luz del Norte; jamás te perdonarás eso, te conozco.- Taki cerró sus ojos con tristeza.- Por eso quiero que te olvides de nosotros al menos hasta que la pelea termine. Quiero que vivas como quieres, que dejes de pensar en nosotros y pienses en lo que a ti te hace feliz, sin importar a cuantos hagas infelices.-

-Kasumi.- Ella sonrió.

-Quiero que hagas lo que realmente sientes que quieres hacer, no importando el costo.- el neko youkai iba a negarse cuando su hermana le detuvo. Con dignidad, le reverenció como a un Gran Lord correspondía.- Te agradezco por haberme cuidado todos estos años pero ¡ya no tienes que hacerlo! Ya soy una mujer adulta.-

-Pero… el Clan… todos…-

-¡Además siempre serás mi hermano favorito, sin importar lo que decidas!- se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo. Taki curveó sus labios en una amable y resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa eso?- rió un poco.- ¡Soy tú único hermano!- Algunos minutos después varios sirvientes le solicitaron entrar a sus habitaciones, llevando aquello que había solicitado a través de la Dama Kasumi. Una vez dentro, los sirvientes depositaron cuidadosamente la sublime armadura de Lord Taki del Sur, Lord de las Tierras del Sur.

* * *

Los alrededores del Palacio Imperial del Oeste continuaban llenos de individuos ajenos a ésas tierras. El joven Príncipe InuYasha; Kagome y Kirara; Sango y Miroku, peleaban arduamente para deshacerse del Monje Hagen el cual había optado por atacarlos con ayuda de su lengua y llamaradas. InuYasha constantemente atacaba con el Kaze no Kizu pero el Juez del Jigoku lograba ingeniárselas para desviar el ataque. Por otro lado, Kagome concentraba su energía espiritual en detener al ejército de las sombras y protegerse de los ataques de Hagen; la situación no estaba bien, y ellos lo sabían.

Las cenizas y las rocas se levantaban en el aire a cada ataque que InuYasha lanzaba a Hagen. Sango y Miroku también atacaban pero eran rechazados por la lengua de aquel ser. El monje de pervertidos gustos había optado por ayudarse con sellos fuda pero el resultado no había sido tan satisfactorio como esperaba, además para su malestar, su energía se estaba consumiendo rápidamente.

-Excelencia, ¡debes descansar!- advirtió Sango; Miroku se sentía frustrado ante un hecho como tal.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- El hanyou de plateados cabellos volvió a atacar; esta vez, ambos seres quedaron cara a cara.

-_"Hagen… "-_ en la mente del monje, resonó la voz de Loki. El Juez del Jigoku preguntó a su hermano, adorador de la guerra, el porqué le llamaba.- _"Hoku, Waka, Kawa e incluso Tana han vuelto al Jigoku."- _

_-"¿Qué? No es posible que sus energías se hayan agotado ya, ¡es ridículo!"-_

_-"¡Han agotado sus energías por estos tipos!"- _un gruñido resonó en la mente de Hagen. Loki continuó.- "_Hagen, esa mujer, Nyohiko no pelea, parece solo esperar… esta esperando algo y nosotros lo desconocemos."-_

_-"Nuestra hermana, Akai, dijo que le ayudáramos, deberíamos concentrarnos en eso Loki".- _Con una expresión de molestia atacó a InuYasha, el cual le esquivó y una vez más volvieron a encontrarse. Súbitamente una flecha sagrada de Kagome alcanzó a rozarle; Esa mujer lo pagaría.

-_"Hagen, ¿quién demonios es esa hanyou, lo sabes? Hay algo que no me gusta… siempre he odiado que nos usen pero… esta mujer no me representa alguien con deseos de venganza… su espíritu es débil ¡Me repugna!"- _Súbitamente la conversación con Loki, terminó. Hagen reflexionó lo escuchado; no le parecía ninguna novedad, en realidad entendía a lo que se refería su hermano, y era verdad, había algo 'patético' en esa mujer hanyou, algo que Yamato, uno de los más renombrados shinigami de todas las eras, no tenía.

-¡PREPÁRATE!- Una vez más InuYasha se arrojó contra el anciano; éste le miró amenazante y de la nada formó una poderosa esfera de fuego a su alrededor; InuYasha intentó atacarla sin éxito: una kekkai.

InuYasha se dispuso a destruir su kekkai; súbitamente Hagen habló.-Dime algo muchacho.- dijo el anciano.- ¿Qué le hizo el Oeste a la hija del Gran Yamato, Nyohiko?- InuYasha se burlo.

-¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO!- le miró amenazante.- ¡Ha sido ella quien no deja de molestar!- preparó su Bakuryuuha.

-Muchacho… no ataques.- sus ojos brillaron de color rojizo.- No atacaré a tu gente, observaré la situación por un rato para saber la razón.- La esfera de fuego a su alrededor aceleró su movimiento, y con ello Hagen comenzó a elevarse.- Ni Waka, ni Yukihime, ni yo mismo teníamos intención de ayudar a alguien del mundo de los vivos; no obstante, nuestra Señora, Akai, lo ordenó.- Los humanos y el hanyou le observaron sin entender.- Yo, Hagen, Juez del Octavo Jigoku: del Delirio del Fuego; decido retirarme de la batalla para observar su desarrollo.- su inexistente rostro no permitía revelar lo que el anciano pensaba, de manera de InuYasha y los demás no pudieron sino verle con amenaza.

Miroku pareció romper el momento de observación al ser atacado por uno de los oscuros individuos, guerreros del ejército de las sombras de Loki.- ¡Infeliz!- con rapidez Miroku se giro y ayudado de su báculo comenzó a golpear a los seres. En ese mismo momento Sango atacó con su Hiraikotsu a otro ser que iba hacía su esposo y del cual éste no se había percatado.- ¡Muchas gracias, mi amada Sango!- la mujer se sonrojó levemente.

InuYasha comenzó a deshacerse de los guerreros de las sombras ¡los estaban rodeando, tratando de atacar a Kagome!

-¡MUJER, REACCIONA!- expresó el hanyou. Su esposa sin embargo, no dejo de mirar a Hagen. InuYasha lo entendía, no era como si pudieran confiar en él pero… ¿qué se supone que deberían hacer? Lo más inteligente sería derrotarlo pero y sí él realmente…

-¡Éste aroma…!- desvió su mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos al lobo sarnoso. Pensaba ya que insultos usaría, pero algo en su interior le hizo estremecerse: la expresión de Kouga.- Kagome…- la mujer desvió lentamente su mirada hacía InuYasha.

-¿Qué ocurre?- miró hacía la dirección que InuYasha le indicaba. Con nueva agilidad, el hanyou destruyó a más guerreros del ejército de Loki.- No veo nada.- entrecerró los ojos, y en algunos instantes más, pudo ver a Kouga correr hasta ellos. Al igual que su esposo, lo supo; algo no estaba bien.

-¡Cuidado Kagome!- advirtió Sango. La sacerdotisa se volvió, se preparaba para disparar al soldado de las Tierras del Norte que corría hacía ella, pero entonces un fuerte látigo de luz destrozo al youkai. InuYasha iba a protestar por el descuido de su mujer; sin embargo, la mirada que le dio el inuyoukai que descendía desde los cielos, le hizo olvidar tal regaño.

-Joven Príncipe, por favor vuelva al Palacio.- Shiso prontamente fue rodeado por varios soldados del Oeste.- Nosotros seguiremos peleando pero, ustedes…- dijo mirando a su Joven Príncipe y a los humanos.- Deben volver al Palacio Imperial.- el hanyou sentía la angustia crecer, algo en definitiva no estaba bien.

Shiso observó a InuYasha y sus compañeros humanos dirigirse hacia Kouga; él se había encontrado con el youkai lobo, quien le explicó todo. Ciertamente lo que vendría no sería bueno para ninguno de los que corrían hacía Kouga, pero al menos estaba tranquilo, ya que Lord Sesshoumaru podría hacer algo al respecto y eso era verdaderamente alentador.

* * *

Podían escuchar sus pies rozando contra la madera del fino piso del Palacio Imperial del Oeste. Afuera había una guerra, pero la gente dentro del Palacio se mostraba tranquila y fuerte: decidida a luchar hasta el final.

Kagome se preguntaba si realmente habían hecho bien al dejar la aldea por tanto tiempo, tal vez InuYasha había estado en lo correcto y deberían haberse ido tan pronto como estuvo curado.

"_Si salen del Palacio; morirán."_

Oh, era cierto, Sesshoumaru se los había advertido…

-Lobo Sarnoso ¿A dónde nos llevas?- Kouga se volvió a verlo.

-InuYasha,…- su rostro serio e inexpresivo, volvió la cabeza y camino recto. Sabía que pronto el olfato de aquel perro lo detectaría.- Ocurrió algo.- se adentraron aún más en el Palacio Imperial y, tras abrir una puerta,

un aroma a sangre inundo el lugar…

…_su sangre…_

InuYasha corrió con extrema rapidez, Kagome le siguió sin entender; Miroku, Sango y Kouga hicieron lo mismo.

El hanyou se desplazaba por los corredores del Palacio con rapidez, siguiendo el aroma de la sangre de sus hijos; ¡era una broma y de muy mal gusto! Él lo recordaba perfectamente ¡"ellos estarían seguros"! ¿cierto? ¿¡cierto!?

Llegó hasta una puerta, la abrió y el aroma era aún mayor. Dentro pudo ver a sus dos hijos recostados, a su lado estaban Takeshi y Natsumi, también recostados; Ginta y Hakaku parecían cuidar de ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?- atinó a decir antes de correr hasta sus hijos.- ¿¡Qué pasó!?- dirigió una molesta mirada a Jaken, quien continuaba con el hechizo de protección para el Lord del Oeste; también buscó con la mirada a Hisui, a la cual encontró a algunos metros, mal herida y siendo atendida por sirvientes del Palacio.

Ginta y Hakaku bajaron el rostro. InuYasha iba a incorporarse para, seguramente, golpearlos cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡No!- escuchó a los lejos el grito de horror de su esposa. Sintió sus pies golpear el piso ante su carrera y la vio pasar a un lado suyo pero… realmente no veía nada.- ¡Aki, Gigei!- se cubrió el rostro con horror.- ¿¡Dónde está Hikari!?- Hakaku le entregó el bebé que ahora acaba de ser despertada ante el grito de su madre.- ¡Gracias al cielo que están bien!- miró a su esposo quien parecía estar perdido.- ¿InuYasha?-

¿Bien?

¿"_Estar bien" _había dicho?

Eso no…

Eso no era verdad.

Kouga se acercó.- ¿…Quién lo hizo… Kouga?- la voz de InuYasha se cortó; Miroku se dio cuenta rápidamente, algo estaba mal, _muy_ mal.

-…Una de los jueces…- InuYasha se volvió a mirarlo; gran pena en sus ojos.- Aki estaba peleando contra ella, por poco él…- InuYasha dejó de mirarlo y observó con tristeza a su esposa. Kagome sonrió con pena.

-Tranquilo, ya verás cómo se recuperan de inmediato, son tus hijos después de todo…- InuYasha la interrumpió.

-Kagome…- su voz salía con dureza.- Gigei está muerta.- la sacerdotisa le miró con una sonrisa.

-¡No seas tonto!- y de la nada, le abofeteó.- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!- Recostó a Hikari a su lado y tomó a su hija mayor entre sus brazos y la estrechó. Así se mantuvo un momento, hasta que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sango lloró también, Miroku dejó que sus ojos evidenciaran la gran tristeza que le invadía.- ¡No es verdad, NO ES VERDAD!-

InuYasha bajó el rostro, escondiéndolo bajo sus plateados cabellos ¡era totalmente inaceptable, su pequeña enana no podía estar muerta! Simplemente era ridículo, era imposible, era… era… era cualquier cosa menos verdad ¿o no?

¿Acaso trataban de decirle que todo lo que había hecho hasta el día de hoy era una burla? ¿Qué haber amado y muerto por Kikyou, que el haber reencontrado a ésa mujer en la persona que más amaba y por la cual había descubierto tan maravillosos amigos; no era más que un juego?

¿Acaso todo por lo que habían pasado para derrotar a Naraku no había servido de nada?

Que su hija hubiera sido asesinada significaba tanto… era como si el destino le dijera que no era más que un miserable hanyou inútil… tal como Sesshoumaru le llamaba…

Levantó el rostro con rapidez, unas sutiles lagrimas decoraban sus ojos.- Sesshoumaru.- Kagome y los demás le miraron con tristeza.- Él…- la sacerdotisa le miró con sorpresa y tristeza entre mezcladas, luego su rostro se iluminó.

¡Sesshoumaru!

¡Tenseiga!

* * *

Las finas sedas que cubrían su cuarto creaban un poético ambiente gracias al delicado brisar que acogía su llegada al Palacio Imperial del Oeste. Se sentía mentalmente cansado, algo que no había experimentado como youkai. Sino fuera por aquel hechizo, su cuerpo jamás se hubiera vuelto humano y jamás hubiera tenido que verse forzado a sacar a Rin del Palacio.

…Pero no podía hacer algo al respecto… y él no se rebajaría a algo tan patético como las lamentaciones.

Depositó a Rin con suavidad sobre su futon. Desenvainó la Tenseiga y orgullosamente, la blandió…

_Nada._

Era como si la Colmillo Sagrado se burlara de él.- Contéstame Tenseiga.- Le dio una dura mirada. No entendía porque le era imposible ver a los soldados del otro mundo… simplemente no lo entendía.

_¡Amo Sesshoumaru!_

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se entrecerraron con amenaza. Su mente la traicionaba, sabía que Rin no podía hablarle más y… pudo escuchar varios pasos cruzar por el piso inferior, subir escaleras a gran velocidad, ése sólo podía ser InuYasha; era su olor.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- y el golpeteo producido por su carrera continuó.- ¡SESSHOUMARU!- abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró. -¡NECESITO LA TENSEIGA!- El inu youkai sin embargo, no dejo de mirar a la Dama que sobre su futon descansaba en la eternidad de la muerte; había cubierto la herida en su garganta con suave seda… tan hermoso cuello.- ¡SESSHOUMARU, MALDITO!- InuYasha corrió hasta él, y sujetó la Tenseiga.- ¡PRÉSTAMELA!-

-¿…InuYasha?- Por un momento el mismo Lord del Oeste se sorprendió ante su propia actitud hacía el hanyou.

-¡SUÉLTALA, LA NECESITO!- el inu youkai sujeto la espada firmemente.- ¡SUÉLTALA!- De alguna forma, Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilo, como si tan solo escuchara un cachorro lloriquear sin razón aparente. Súbitamente InuYasha soltó la espada.- …Rin.- el Lord sintió que sus ojos expresaron sorpresa, sintió su cuerpo tensarse; y se maldijo por ello. -Ella está…-

-Silencio.- no quería oírlo, lo sabía y no necesitaba más; él era lo suficientemente capaz de entender la realidad de la vida mortal.

Pero su nunca sutil hermano le miró con cierta tristeza -¿No vas… a revivirla?- Suavemente el Lord del Oeste retiró su mirada del cuerpo de Rin, observando a su hermano.

-Tenseiga ha callado.- InuYasha sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?- angustia en su voz.

-¡InuYasha! ¡¿qué fue lo que pa… Sesshoumaru!?- Kagome llegó hasta ellos.- ¿Sesshoumaru?- el youkai reconoció el repugnante aroma salado en el ambiente, el mismo que siempre detesto que Rin tuviera.- ¡Sesshoumaru, por favor…Tenseiga…!- el Lord Youkai cerró sus ojos por un instante. Siempre supo que no necesitaba de alguien, aún ahora lo pensaba; tan sólo era que… era complicado pensar que el cuerpo inerte en su futon era lo último que quedaría de lo que no sería más que una memoria en su incalculable vida.

-Sesshouma… - InuYasha guardó silencio una vez que el Lord del Oeste sujetó la empuñadura de la Tenseiga.

-Andando.- y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo de Rin. Sesshoumaru dio una última olfateada al lugar, recordando el aroma de su humana, de su cuarto, de su ropa… su cristalina sonrisa que permanecería intacta en su memoria hasta el fin mismo de su propio tiempo…

…Incluso si el fin de su tiempo fuera ése mismo día…

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió; deseando que la humana no significara tanto.

¿Por qué él, El Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, encontraba tan relevante el morir ese mismo día? Acaso ¿todo era culpa de una simple humana que había decidido proteger? O ¿era su orgullo lastimado por fallar en su faena?

InuYasha, que no había quitado la vista a su hermano, se sorprendió abiertamente; Rin lo había dicho, la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru era hermosa… pero seguramente ni ella hubiese sentido alegría al ver una sonrisa como aquella en el rostro de su Lord.

-…Lo lamento… en verdad…- Sesshoumaru disolvió la sutil sonrisa de su rostro.

Kagome no dijo una sola palabra, ciertamente no se había siquiera percatado de la sonrisa de su "cuñado", ni siquiera de la muerte de su amiga; su hija era su única prioridad.

-InuYasha.- la profunda voz del Lord resonó.- El aroma de la sangre de tus cachorros está en el aire.- el hanyou le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza.- ¿Aki, Gigei o Hikari?.- Kagome se limpió suavemente los ojos… recordando.

* * *

El retumbar del agudo golpeo de las espadas resonaba con claridad escalofriante. Tenues corrientes de viento frío golpeaban los cuerpos y movían sus cabellos con suavidad.

Siempre que veía una escena como ésta, no podía sino pensar que lo odiaba mucho… toda esta muerte y miseria.

Nyohiko observó desde lo lejos; desde hacia algunos minutos la pelea parecía ser únicamente de los soldados youkai y el Señor del Sexto Jigoku, Loki. ¿A dónde se habían ido el hermano hanyou de Sesshoumaru y esos humanos, y qué acerca del youkai de cabellos castaños que había estado peleando contra Yukihime?

Hacía tan sólo unos instantes había visto una blanca luz descender en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste; estaba segura que ése tenía que haber sido Sesshoumaru… ¿pero porqué habría salido? Realmente no estaba segura si sería para buscar un mejor método de ataque o si incluso se había acobardado; Sonrió, sabía que eso no sería posible. Sesshoumaru del Oeste era hijo del Gran y Poderoso Lord del antiguo Oeste, Lord Inu No Taisho; con dicha garantía, no había de que preocuparse.

A lo lejos, el monje Hagen hacía uso de sus poderosos sentidos; podía ver con toda claridad a la pelirroja mujer, esperando con paciencia. Definitivamente esa mujer tramaba algo, y como sino fuera suficiente, tanto él como Loki se habían percatado que Yukihime había dejado la dimensión de los vivos.

* * *

Las enormes puertas del salón donde descansaban los nietos de Lord InuTaisho se abrieron y con ello dejaron entrar a los herederos directos de las Tierras del Oeste.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru!- Jaken pensó en levantarse y abandonar su trabajo de mantener el campo de energía de Sesshoumaru; No obstante, al recibir la helada mirada de su Lord; dio marcha atrás a tan estúpido plan.- ¡Qué gran dicha el verlo de vuelta!- dio una rápida mirada tras el Lord.- ¿Dónde esta la mocosa?-

-Jaken.- el renacuajo se petrifico; había algo en esa mirada (además de esa típica frialdad) que le era desconocido.- No requieres hablar para continuar con el conjuro ¿o si?- el pequeño demonio negó sin comprender el porque su Lord se expresaba así… probablemente sería porque ése mismo Sesshoumaru seguía siendo en sí un humano en su interior; por supuesto, si su Amo Bonito continuara siendo youkai, algo así no podría verse… pero porqué…- Entonces guarda silencio.- ¿por qué su Amo parecía irradiar un deje de tristeza?

Sesshoumaru camino con tranquilidad hasta donde el aroma de la sangre de los niños se intensificaba.

Vaya; Hisui, Aki y los mocosos exterminadores también estaban heridos. La exterminadora, Sango y el monje Miroku estaban al lado de los niños. Kagome corrió hacía ellos, y abrazó el cuerpo de su hija, después miró con suplica al Lord del Oeste.

Sesshoumaru dio una rápida mirada a los demonios lobo que observaban desde una prudente distancia lo que ocurría.

-InuYasha ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- serenidad en su voz.

-Uno de los que venían con la estúpida bruja de pelo rojo.- Ah, así que el lobo había dicho la verdad.- Kouga fue quien la derrotó.- el aludido abrió la boca, pensando en decir "no fue así" pero… bien, eso era realmente irrelevante.- Sesshoumaru, mi hija…-

El Lord del Oeste lo miró de reojo.- Algo similar también ocurrió cuando Rin fue herida por proteger a Aki ¿cierto?- InuYasha apretó los puños; ya lo sabía, recordaba cuan herida había estado la humana de oscuros cabellos, sabía que había protegido a Aki con su vida y también sabía que había sido su responsabilidad como padre el proteger a su pequeño… aquella vez, tal como ahora; había fallado.

No obstante, ahora mismo solo le importaba que su hija volviera a sonreír, incluso si tenía que humillarse ante Sesshoumaru.

-…Sesshoumaru revívela, …por f…- con gran velocidad, la hoja de Tenseiga apareció frente a su rostro; Sesshoumaru había desenvainado a Colmillo Sagrado con gran rapidez y agilidad.

-A callar.- dijo el Lord del Oeste después de darle una rápida mirada a su hermano. El hanyou bajo ligeramente la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, un tanto agradecido… no entendía muy bien pero sabía que Sesshoumaru lo entendía de alguna u otra forma.

La mirada de los asombrados sirvientes se posaba sobre los hijos de InuTaisho. No era un _gran_ secreto que el Lord del Oeste podía revivir toda criatura con solo desenvainar su espada, no obstante, no era algo que hubiesen visto antes. Hacía ya unos instantes Lord Sesshoumaru había alzado su espada, pero nada había ocurrido.

-Salgan de aquí.- los sirvientes se incorporaron con rapidez y obedecieron las ordenes de su Lord. Incluso ahora, no podrían ver tal milagro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ella aún no respira!- cuestionó Kagome llena de angustia. Sesshoumaru envaino la Tenseiga.- ¡Sesshoumaru!- el youkai le dio una dura mirada.

-Silencio humana.- sus ojos resplandecieron con un sutil carmesí.

Sango y Miroku iban a intervenir cuando el menor de los hijos de InuTaisho intervino.

-No funciona…- Kagome le miró sin comprender, desesperada.- "_Al igual que con Rin ¿eso es lo que pasa?"_- pensó el Joven Príncipe del Oeste.

No obstante Kagome dejó a su hija en brazos de Sango y caminó decidida hasta Sesshoumaru.- ¿No puedes revivirla?- había ira en sus ojos.-¿Realmente no puedes o no quieres?- comenzaba a sentir que su mente se alejaba.- ¡Sesshoumaru, tú-!- InuYasha la detuvo.

-Basta Kagome.- InuYasha dio una dolida mirada a su hermano mayor.- ¿No puedes revivirla, como a Rin?- los tres humanos y los tres demonios lobo les miraron sorprendidos; Jaken no pudo sino sentir sus ojos humedecerse tras la noticia.

-...- Sesshoumaru le observó serenamente.- No hay sirvientes del más allá que asesinar.- La voz del Lord del Oeste parecía resonar dentro de la cabeza de Kagome.- Sólo puede verse una cadena, y nada más.-

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sino empezar a llorar, llena de tristeza y terror ¿acaso su hija jamás volvería? Éste era el pago que Kamui, el juez, había requerido ¡Maldito!

¿Cómo, cómo podría continuar ahora? ¡Simplemente no podía pensar en eso más… ahora ella…!

-Debe estar relacionado con esos sujetos.- Kouga se acercó decidido.- Todos ellos tienen esa apariencia rara; los sujetos de negro y esos "jueces". No sé si todos pudieron verlos pero aquí al menos, esa chica dijo ser la líder de uno de los infiernos.- InuYasha, Miroku y Sango asintieron.- Entonces lo más seguro es que si nos deshacemos de estos tipos, puedas volver a utilizar tu espada ¿no?- los dorados ojos del Taiyoukai le miraron con cierta molestia.- Quiero decir, Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.- sin importar cuantas veces lo dijeran sus mayores, él, Kouga, siempre odiaría eso de las formalidades y etiquetas.

-Sin embargo, el monje de gran youki, Hagen, ha dicho que no peleará.- Miroku se incorporó.- ¿No dijo que ellos no estaban con Nyohiko sino que una tal Akai les ordenó ayudarla?-

-Tal como nos contaste- dijo InuYasha a Kouga- Entonces ellas es la Reina del infierno o algo así ¿no?-

-¡Jaken!- Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia el renacuajo, quien aún lloraba tras haber escuchado de la muerte de su querida amiga.

-¿S-sí Amo Sesshoumaru?-

-¿Qué sabes de "Akai"?-

-Akai… Akai… es muy ambiguo Lord Sesshoumaru.- se limpió las lagrimas.- Es posible que esté relacionado con el "Akai Ito" que es el "Hilo Rojo", el destino. Si va referido a esto, ese individuo debería ser quien decide el destino de todo ser… o quien tiene poder sobre ello.- Jaken súbitamente calló, como si se concentrara en algo.

-Sin embargo, siempre se ha dicho que es Enma quien decide el destino de todo ser.- Intervino Miroku.

-¿Yama?- Sango le miró dudosa.

-Yama, Enma, Iama; todos son sus nombres, Sango.- El monje se irguió solemne.- Si es el Señor del Inframundo quien esta liderando esto…- Sango cubrió su boca con horror.- Es imposible pelear contra la muerte.- InuYasha miró decidido hacía la puerta.

-Incluso si es Enma a quien debemos matar, no pienso quedarme aquí y…-

-No seas insensato.- Sesshoumaru comenzó su andar hacía la puerta.- Si fuese Enma a quien estamos enfrentando, hace mucho que todos ustedes estarían muertos.- continuó su camino.

-Pero entonces no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos; lo único que sabemos es que Nyohiko es una hanyou que tiene alguna relación con los shinigami.-

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru…!- gritó Jaken. El Lord del Oeste se detuvo; considerando el matarlo o dejarle vivir.- ¡Alguna vez lo escuché!- los presentes se volvieron hacia el pequeño renacuajo, incluso Lord Sesshoumaru le otorgó una mirada.- Enma, Señor del Inframundo no abandona sus dominios; es el Señor que enciende o apaga las llamas de cada persona, como velas que se extinguen.- InuYasha se aproximo al pequeño demonio verde.-

-¿Y que nos dice eso de Akai?- dijo molesto.

-¡Hanyou tonto!- Jaken pensó que sería golpeado, no obstante el hibrido InuYasha permaneció impávido, esperando más información.- Enma tiene una sombra que reina bajo su nombre entre los demonios y espíritus del mundo, aquellos que no pueden trascender hacía un nivel superior…-

-Los caídos dices.- Miroku sujetó con fuerza su báculo.- Los habitantes del "Infierno".-

-Entonces… eso hace a Akai un juez más…- Kagome se incorporó, sujetó con decisión su carcaj y su arco.

-Oh, la Reina del infierno.- Kouga sonrió.- "La señora de la sangre y la muerte"; tiene sentido ya que ese tipo Suoh, mencionó que Nyohiko era hija de un shinigami y una hechicera youkai ¿no?- Hisui, quien había recuperado la consciencia desde hace algunos minutos, escuchó pacientemente, en silencio.

-Los shinigami son los encargados de llevar las almas poderosas al inframundo, los mensajeros del otro mundo son sus sirvientes.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, ahora entendía.- Por consiguiente, estos seres a los que llaman "jueces", no son más que Shinigami.- por supuesto, ¡ahora todo encajaba!

-Pero, un shinigami es un ser que no esta vivo ni muerto… al menos eso decía mi abuelo.- Kagome se acercó a InuYasha.- Sino podemos matarlos entonces ¿Cómo?-

Altiva y orgullosamente, Sesshoumaru les dio la espalda. InuYasha tomó con fuerza la Tessaiga; comprendía, era hora de pelear.

-No son pocos enemigos los que habrá que derrotar.- dijo InuYasha, sabiendo de sobra que Sesshoumaru, como él mismo, no darían marcha atrás.- Lobo rabioso… deberías irte pronto.- una sonrisa malhumorada fue su respuesta.

-No seas ridículo, si hay que matarlos a todos para que Gigei vuelva, nosotros nos quedamos.- Ginta y Hakaku sintieron escalofríos. ¿Ehhhh, Ellos también? Kouga siempre ¡tan desconsiderado!

Súbitamente, una fuerte luz azulada llamó su atención; era Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba al lado de Hisui.

La mujer de dorados cabellos abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-Pequeño.- dijo Hisui; sus heridas habían sido curadas por la Tenseiga. Kagome observó sin comprender ¿"Pequeño", había llamado a Sesshoumaru?

-No dejes este lugar, daré instrucciones de que más guardias protejan este salón. Cuida de ellos.- dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

-Rin ha muerto ¿no es verdad?- Sesshoumaru no mostró expresión alguna.- Puedo oler su sangre en tu cuerpo. No debes pelear contra los shinigami, ellos son seres de otra dimensión, ellos no son como nosotros, ellos llevan nuestras almas al inframundo, Sesshoumaru.

»Enfrentarte a ellos es lo mismo que levantar tu puño contra el Gobernante del más allá.- le sujetó del kimono con suavidad.- ¡Tus padres no lo aprobarían!- su rostro evidenciaba gran angustia.

-Ni mi Señor Padre, ni mi Señora Madre siguen con vida Hisui. Yo soy el único Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; no permitiré que mi territorio sea destruido y cubierto por la muerte que ha traído un ajeno.-

-Rin no querría que pelearas esta vez.- de alguna forma, InuYasha pensó que Hisui estaba jugando suciamente; incluso si se trataba de Sesshoumaru, estaba seguro que él la consideraba importante y que era perfectamente consciente de ello.

-Rin es sólo una humana, cuyo único logro es el que yo, Sesshoumaru, la considere más mía de lo que, por derecho y por deseo propio, considero las Tierras del Oeste.- tomó las manos de Hisui y las separó de su kimono.- Ella es mía, y si fuera mi orden; Rin no dudaría en seguir a éste Sesshoumaru al más profundo de los Infiernos.- sin desearlo, una ligera pero perceptible sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del Lord. Sólo Hisui pudo verlo, y bastó con ello para que no pudiera evitar sino empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡Una angustia incontrolable, como si fuera ésta la última vez que vería al pequeño de la Señora Unmei! Era ¡…tal y como se había sentido cuando recién había nacido el mayor de los Príncipes del Oeste!

Súbitamente Sesshoumaru empezó a brillar, desapareciendo con indescriptible velocidad del salón.

Sin dudar, InuYasha miró con decisión la puerta; si derrotaba a esos seres, su hija tal vez podría volver a la vida y…

-Vamos InuYasha.- Kagome le sujetó con fuerza. El hanyou la miró sin comprender.

-Kagome tú no…- La mujer negó enérgicamente, sus ojos aun tenían lágrimas en ellos, y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas aún así, su mirada mostraba gran decisión.- Esta bien.- sonrió.

Sango y Miroku también se incorporaron, prometiendo que ayudarían.

InuYasha les pidió quedarse ya que los niños podrían volver a estar en peligro pero Sango se negó a permanecer ahí.- Quedarnos no cambiará el hecho de que afuera hay una guerra, haremos más protegiendo fuera y deteniéndolos todo lo posible allá. Nosotros nos quedaremos en la puerta principal.- Miroku asintió.

-Sin mi Kazaana no soy de gran ayuda en pleno campo pero, estoy seguro que en la entrada podré continuar usando hechizos por un tiempo, además Kirara nos ayudará.- La pantera gruño.- Shippou también está ayudando así que… tenemos que ganar.- sonrió.- No te preocupes, evitaremos que entren al Palacio.- InuYasha le miró por un momento, dudando.

-Está bien chicos, confiamos en ustedes.- Kagome se secó las lágrimas.- Kouga, ¿podrías quedarte aquí?.- el lobo la miró sorprendida.- Sé que sería mejor si nos ayudaras en campo abierto pero…- sonrió.- Dos de mis hijos aún están aquí; Natsumi y Takeshi también…- Hisui se incorporó. Jaken la miraba atentamente.- Sé que todos han hecho todo lo que ha estado en sus manos para protegerlos pero…- amarró su cabello con fuerza.- Me sentiría más tranquila si te quedaras.-

Kouga le miró serio por unos instantes, después sonrió.- Me quedaré en la entrada con Miroku y Sango.- miró a Ginta y Hakaku.- Estos dos dejarán de ser unos inútiles y cuidarán de los niños.- los dos demonios desearon más que nunca huir ¡ahora no solo era guerra, ahora tenían que cuidar a esos niños y si algo pasaba seguro Kouga los mataría!

-Gracias.- Kagome le sonrió. El youkai lobo negó.

-Pero te advierto que desperdicias mis habilidades.- agregó Kouga.

* * *

_La pasividad de la noche fue destruida con el llanto de una mujer._

_-¡Mi Señor, tu hijo… nuestro hijo…!-_

* * *

El campo que rodeaba el Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste evidenciaba la nieve teñida con la vida de soldados caídos; una suave brisa ondeaba las banderas y cada golpeo de las olas era opacado por el estridente choque del metal de las espadas.

Acompañado de una lluvia de agudas flechas, el Lord del Oeste observó la escena desde las alturas. Así que eso era lo que hasta hace algunos días había sido un lugar infranqueable; las Tierras que durante décadas no habían sido marcadas por el olor metálico de la sangre, ahora eran sólo recuerdos de una infancia traicionada por su Señor Padre.

Dejó que de sus labios escapara un poco de aire y disfrutó de la ligera nube de vapor que se formaba; si fuera el Taiyoukai que siempre había sido, no sería capaz de verlo… sólo Rin mostraría un gesto de tal debilidad corporal ante el frío.

…El preludio de la guerra, siempre encontraba un poco de comodidad en este instante; ciertamente, un asesino perfecto.

Desenfundó a Tenseiga; Helo ahí, con la inútil espada que siempre considero una deshonra; la espada que le protegió del Kaze no Kizu de su hermano hanyou, InuYasha; la espada que le entregó el cuidado de una niña humana, por la cual se había jurado no tener necesidad; y ahora la espada que, sin importar que, habría de devolverle a esa misma humana.

Se arrojó con fuerza hacía el campo de batalla, descendiendo a gran velocidad golpeó la tierra haciendo que varios soldados retrocedieran, algunos más acostumbrados a los típicos ataques de su Lord, no pudieron sino gritar de alegría y exclamar el nombre de su señor, el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.

Moviéndose con su acostumbrada velocidad, Sesshoumaru con Tenseiga en mano, cruzaba el campo de batalla destruyendo a cuanto mensajero del más allá encontrara. Algunos soldados intentaron pedir ayuda, y más de uno se burló de aquellos ingenuos; pedir ayuda al Gran Sesshoumaru era inútil, él jamás ayudaba, él solo peleaba por y para él.

Continuó arrasando con todo enemigo frente a él, sin importar que fuese rodeado se ayudaba de su látigo de luz para disiparles, habiendo ya notado que ataques normales no funcionaban contra ellos; más bien les desintegraba permitiéndose atacarles con Tenseiga.

Era molesto, pero esta sería, más que nunca; una batalla larga.

-¡!- y continuó su trabajo, eliminando a tanto ser como pudiese. Pudo percibir un aroma demasiado conocido… no, dos.

-¡BAKURYUUHA!- un poderoso remolino golpeó cerca de donde él estaba.- ¡Ey, Sesshoumaru!- El Lord del Oeste le miró por un instante.

-No malgastes tu energía cuando sabes que no podrás matarlos, hanyou.- dijo el Lord. InuYasha comenzó a protestar.

-¡Príncipe!- Shiso se mostró pronto; su poderoso látigo de luz era azotado contra el enemigo; sentía las heridas provocadas por Takatori luchar por abrirse a cada paso pero, no cedería.- ¿Les atacas con Tenseiga?- observó que la espada del Lord resplandecía de un suave tono azulado.

-¿Qué?- InuYasha llegó hasta donde los dos inuyoukai permanecían. Kagome observaba desde Ah-Un en el cielo, disparando flechas a cuanto enemigo pudiese.- ¿Tenseiga, pero por qué?- continuó atacando a los soldados de Loki. Con agilidad, Sesshoumaru destrozó a otros seres, los cuales parecían retroceder ante su espada.

-¿Príncipe?- Shiso le miró expectante.

-Cuando volví a la tumba del Gran Inu no Taisho; dos guardianes que custodiaban la entrada al más allá...- InuYasha lo recordaba, había sido ahí donde había conocido a Hosenki y obtenido el Kongososha.- Afirmaron que no pelearían contra alguien que tuviera una espada capaz de destruir a los seres del más allá.-

-¿¡Entonces era cierto lo que decía InuTaisho?!- Shiso golpeaba con su látigo a varios soldados del ejército invocado por Loki.- ¿Es así como revives a otro ser, asesinando al emisario del más allá?- Sesshoumaru entonces a travesó los cuerpos de varios seres.

En la mente del Lord del Oeste, un primordial pensamiento. -_"Éste Sesshoumaru…".-_ desplazándose por el campo continuó asesinando a los ya fallecidos.- _"¡Te traerá de regreso, Rin!"-_

-Al menos ahora que sé eso, puedo morir sin preocuparme; ¡confío en que me revivas!.- bromeó Shiso. El Taiyoukai le miró por un instante y después continuó la batalla.

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!- InuYasha llegó cerca de Shiso.- No podemos revivir a nadie más.- miró a su hermano mayor.- La espada no reacciona… por eso…- Shiso continuó atacando al lado de InuYasha; Sólo Sesshoumaru parecía no interesado.

-Joven Príncipe…- Shiso le dio una nostálgica mirada.- Sé cómo te sientes… Lo sé muy bien.- El hanyou continuó peleando.- Pero tú podrás traer a tu hijo de vuelta mientras tengas su cuerpo; mi hijo no tuvo ése privilegio.-

-Rin también está muerta Shiso.- descuidadamente pronunció el hanyou. Shiso no dio crédito a lo dicho, y por un momento lo consideró una broma para molestar a Sesshoumaru, no obstante el Taiyoukai se mostró impávido como siempre y simplemente dijo:

-El retribuir la vida de Rin no es posible ahora.- el Lord del Oeste dio una seria mirada al inu youkai de castaños cabellos.

-¿…Rin?- sintió su corazón estrujarse ¡era verdad! La Dama que su Lord le pidió proteger y guiar al Este con Lord Fuuno; la Dama que había protegido durante estos años y la cual había hecho que el Príncipe del Oeste de impávido aspecto mostrase algún signo de felicidad; ella había muerto. Y todo era su culpa.- …Lord Sesshoumaru, yo…- estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en cuanto esta batalla terminará, la entregaría como única ofrenda posible y así…

Sesshoumaru asesinó a dos soldados que se dirigían hacía el antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte. Shiso evidenció su sorpresa, pero sin pensarlo más, sonrió con su corazón provisto de sentimientos de culpa y fraternidad.

-¡Debemos matar a todos estos!- InuYasha realizó otro Kaze no Kizu.- ¡TRAERÉ A MI ENANA DE VUELTA, DESEO QUE MOLESTE TODO LO QUE QUIERA!- Shiso entonces comprendió que había sido la pequeña quien había fallecido.

Kagome escuchaba y continuaba su ataque, incluyendo en cada flecha un poco de su poder espiritual; aunque no estaba segura que esos seres se debilitaban ante su poder de sacerdotisa.- ¡InuYasha!- exclamó antes de disparar una serie de flechas que hubieron de acabar con varios seres más.- ¡Quítate de ahí, ellos vuelven a levantarse una vez que los has cortado; aléjate de ellos, son como los _zombis _de las _películas_!-

El hanyou la miró sin comprender, golpeó acertadamente a los seres, llevándoles al suelo una vez más.- ¡No me hables con tus palabras raras!-

-¡Significa que los muertos siguen vivos no importa cuanto los ataquemos!- InuYasha le dio una rápida mirada de confusión. Kagome sintió por un momento irritación; era tal como cuando eran jóvenes y discutían por cualquier cosa… siempre habían peleado para ayudar a otros y a ellos mismos pero, sin importar que, ésta vez era diferente; No solo era su vida, ésta era la vida de sus hijos, sus amigos… e incluso todos aquellos dentro y fuera del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.  
Estaba en deuda con Rin, su querida amiga la cual había convencido a Sesshoumaru de proveerles de sangre para curar a InuYasha… Sino hubiera sido por aquella enfermedad, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado y…

Sintió sus lagrimas intentar formarse en sus ojos, pero se negó; no era el momento, sin importar qué, no lloraría; pelearía y a como diera lugar volverían aquellos días en los que podía pasar el tiempo con su familia y amigos.

-¡Realmente no importa cuanto los ataquemos, siguen saliendo más!- atinó a decir el hanyou.

-¡No, Joven Príncipe; una de los jueces me ha dicho que ellos utilizan energía para permanecer en este mundo, que no es el suyo… no pueden tener energía inagotable!- sonrió.- ¿¡Después de todo, muchos de ellos ya no están entre nosotros no es verdad!?- Y era verdad, aún cuando la diferencia no era tan satisfactoria como quisieran, ciertamente el número de enemigos había disminuido.

Sesshoumaru vislumbró el dragón de la Dama del Rayo. -¡AYUDA!- con gran rapidez llegó hasta InuYasha.- ¡Mi Señora y Shippou están en problemas!- el hanyou y la sacerdotisa reaccionaron. Shiso escuchó pero continuó peleando; no era el mejor momento para pedir ayuda; además se negaba a dejar a Sesshoumaru pelear solo… incluso cuando el Lord mismo le considerara un estorbo.

-¡VAMOS!- exclamó el hanyou al tiempo que corría hasta el Kouryuu.- ¡Kagome, tú te quedas aquí!-

-¡PERO…!- Iba a protestar aun más, pero la dura mirada que su marido le dio la hizo detenerse. Había algo que era distinto al enojo, y seguramente era preocupación.-…Hm.- afirmó dudosa.

-¡No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no les pase nada a esos dos!- InuYasha sonrió con suavidad a su esposa, tranquilizándola; sabía que ella estaba genuinamente preocupada por él pero ¡podía cuidarse sólo! Desvió su rostro aún sonriente hacía el Taiyoukai que le miraba seriamente.

-"_Incluso si es por el hechizo de esa mujer…"-_ continuó observándole.- _"Estoy feliz de que no sigas mirándome como una basura."- _su sonrisa se borró.- Oye Sesshoumaru, no puedes morir ¿oíste? Si lo haces tu espada es mía, sin importar que, mi enana volverá… aunque si mueres prometo que reviviré a Rin.- levantó los hombros en muestra de ironía.

-Sandeces típicas de un hanyou como tú._- _InuYasha dio media vuelta, e indicó a Kouryuu guiarlo.- _"La deshonra de la familia; un hanyou… ¡que terminó involucrándose con los humanos y viviendo entre ellos!"- _

_-_Nos vemos.- por un instante miró a Sesshoumaru por sobre su hombro, después miró al frente nuevamente.- Estúpido hermano.- dijo en un tono de burla, para después comenzar a correr tras el dragón de Soten.

-Cachorro insolente.- atino a decir el Lord mientras continuaba en su empresa contra los soldados del Ejército de las Sombras, invocados por Loki.

* * *

Cerca de la agitada y fría costa de las cercanías al Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Nyohiko observaba la pelea sin entender que estaba pasando en Kyoto; Hacía tan sólo unos instantes había llegado un mensajero indicándole que había una revuelta entre los hombres del Norte y que por esa misma razón no estaban avanzando. Aunque no los necesitaría seguramente, pero si esta revuelta se había dado… sólo podía significar que había un traidor entre la gente de las Tierras del Norte.

Sonrió.

No, mentira… ¿Cómo podrían ser traidores aquellos del Norte, cuándo había sido _ella_ quien había asesinado a Minami? Ella era la única responsable de que el desconocido Príncipe de las Tierras del Norte ahora viviera como ella, sin la esperanza de ver nunca más a su madre; después de todo su padre seguía con vida y probablemente así seguiría después de toda esta guerra...

Sonrió nuevamente. Se lo prometía a sí misma, tal como le había prometido a Minami no hacerle daño a Yuuzai, Príncipe de las Tierras del Norte; Dejaría las Tierras del Norte para siempre.

Un grandioso resplandor rojizo cubrió la tierra y el cielo, llamando su atención.- Ése debe ser Sesshoumaru.- desvió su mirada hacía el mar, tratando de encontrar alguna justificación para lo que planeaba hacer… no la había y lo sabía; de cualquier manera InuTaisho no la perdonaría y, aunque borrase su memoria al final terminaría viviendo una mentira.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza, negándolo; era demasiado tarde y no podía, _ni quería_ detenerse. Habían sido años de lucha, aprendiendo a usar sus poderes hasta que La Luz del Norte, Minami, había aceptado acogerla en su corte y dejarla permanecer en sus Tierras como, incluso su amiga.

Había traicionado, herido y matado a tantos por ése arduo deseo de poder estar una vez más con InuTaisho, pero esta vez no como una espectadora… ¡así era, no había hecho todo para arrepentirse ahora!

* * *

Un estrepitoso golpe hizo la nevada tierra temblar, varios copos de nieve flotaron en el aire como efecto de su caída. No pudo evitarlo y gruñó.

-Huye ahora.- pronunció antes de lanzarse contra el ser vestido con sangrienta armadura, Loki.

-¡Ridículo, dime ¿cuánto más piensas tratar de impedir tu muerte, eh?!- corrió hacía el joven youkai, su gastada espada en mano, lista para cortar y seccionar el cuerpo del ojiverde.

El youkai cerró los ojos; estaba bien con esto, de todos modos si por alguna razón había logrado que Soten huyera, todo habría valido la pena… al menos le debía eso después de haberla abandonado meses atrás.

Pero nada… no entendía bien que pasaba, pero definitivamente su cabeza seguía en su lugar.

-¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO!- dio una mirada al frente.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- Shippou pudo observar la poderosa lanza de Soten, legado de sus hermanos, temblar ante la fuerza que Loki ejercía; esto no estaba bien, en cualquier momento se rompería y…- ¡Kitsubeki!- demonios, no era un opción el irse ahora ¿cierto?

El azulado fuego llegó hasta la lanza de la Dama del Trueno y de ahí se dirigió hasta la espada de Loki; podían ver la espada desprender un ligero vapor ¡no por nada decían que el fuego mágico era mucho más caliente que el natural! La roja armadura de Loki también pareció comenzar a sufrir los estragos del Kitsubeki; no obstante el Guardián del Quinto Jigoku jamás mostró muestras de problema con ello.

Shippou continuó liberando su poder, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ante la salida de todo youki posible. Si al menos en ése mismo ataque lograban derrotarle; pudo ver a Loki impulsarse más hacía Soten; No, no… si al menos pudiesen detenerlo lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, su poder mágico estaba a punto de alcanzar su máximo, sino se detenía ahora estaría en problemas… Tenía que sacar a Soten de ahí a como diera lugar… ¿Cómo… cómo?

¿¡Cómo?!

Un temible escalofrío a travesó desde su espalda hasta la nuca.- ¡Quítate Soten!- con grandiosa agilidad sujeto a la youkai de la cintura y se arrojó con ella hacía un lado de Loki; éste les miró con irritación. Shippou comenzó a rodar tan rápido como podía. Loki realizó algo similar a un grito, producto de su molestia, entonces se dispuso a seguirlos con agilidad…

-¡KONGOSOSHA- una terrorífica lluvia de diamantes azotaron la tierra con brutalidad. Loki podía sentir las estacas atravesar su cuerpo y sus alrededores; sonrió con gracia… realmente no se esperaba que llegara alguien más. Cuando el ataque se detuvo se movió con lentitud y espero; sí, se habían detenido las estacas de intenso brillo; movió su mano hasta cada una de las estacas y, simplemente con tocarlas estas se cristalizaban en miles de resplandecientes agujas.

Los pies descalzos de un amigo llegaron frente a su rostro; Shippou abrió sus ojos y así confirmó que realmente el dueño de aquella hakama roja no poseía un poco de cordura… no pudo evitarlo… y gritó.- ¡INUYASHA MALDITO!- se incorporó con rapidez, seguido de Raiju.- ¡EXPLÍCATE ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO AVISAS ANTES DE ATACAR, EH?!- el hanyou le observó un instante en silencio.-¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHÁND…?!- un fuerte puñetazo le hizo caer.

-¡CÁLLATE SHIPPOU, ¿NO FUISTE TÚ EL QUE DIJO QUE YA NO ERAS UN NIÑO Y QUE NO TENIA QUE AVISARTE DE MIS ATAQUES?!- Sujeto su espada con fuerza.-. ¡RAIJU, LÁRGUENSE!- ahí venía ése ser.

-¡Nosotros no huiremos, nosotros…!- Shippou sujetó a Soten; estaba consciente, no eran rivales para el Juez del Jigoku, aunque eso no significaba que no se sintiera humillado de dejar el campo de batalla.

-¡SHIPPOU!- llamó el hanyou antes de que el joven youkai comenzara a moverse.- ¡Vayan a la entrada del Palacio, Sango y Miroku están ahí… también esta Kouga, necesito que cuiden la entrada... No dejen que nadie entre!- el kitsune no pudo, ni quiso ocultar su sorpresa. Asintió y se alejó junto con la Dama del Trueno.

-¿Así que viniste a tomar su lugar?- inquirió Loki.- Muy noble de tu parte mitad bestia.- InuYasha sonrió.

-¡Feh, ¿quién tomó el lugar de quién?!- alzó a Tessaiga.- ¡Sólo he venido a enviarte a donde perteneces!- Lokí sonrió, sujeto su espada con fiereza y se arrojó hacía el hanyou; un estrepitoso remolino de tierra y piedras se formó desde la base de su oxidada arma.

-¡Eso lo veremos niño!- con gran fuerza golpeo la Tessaiga; InuYasha contuvo la fuerza del ataque aun cuando fue alcanzado por los múltiples pedazos de roca.- ¡Es muy divertido pelear contra gente con espadas poderosas, incluso si es medio demonio!- el hanyou le miró irritado entonces.

-¡Estúpido, entérate que yo soy mucho mejor que los inútiles con los que has peleado antes!- con un ágil salto retrocedió unos metros en el aire- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- Loki entrecerró los ojos, clavó sus pies con firmeza en la nieve bajo él y sujetó su espada con gran fuerza; su cabello ondeaba y, no pudo sino sonreír con emoción al ver los decididos ojos del mitad bestia con el que peleaba.

-¡ANDA, INTENTA DESHACERTE DE MI!- una onda de choque se formó.- ¡HA!- Loki envió su propio ataque y ambos ataques se encontraron, creando un ensordecedor trueno; el cielo sobre ellos se iluminó y varios relámpagos cayeron.

Pronto una corriente de helado viento llego hasta su rostro, varios copos de nieve se alzaban furiosos y golpeaban sus cuerpos; vio a Shiso agitar con fiereza su látigo, confundiendo al enemigo.

Observó por un momento hacía donde las nubes parecían reunirse, un interesante círculo de oscuridad en el cielo ¿una tormenta, tal vez? Asesinó con rapidez a cinco soldados más y entonces, se detuvo.- Ése imbécil.- pronunció antes de eliminar a otros soldados más. Resplandecientes brillos bajos sus pies y comenzó a flotar.

Shiso dio una mirada rápida; él también lo había olido.

Dos enormes agujeros bajo los pies de ambos mientras danzaban sobre ellos hermosos copos de nieve, aún la corriente soplaba y sus cabellos ondeaban con fiereza.

Unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la tierra.

-Nada mal niño.- Loki le observaba sonriendo; ambas manos en el piso, del lado derecho su espada y una de sus rodillas le mantenía firme.

-Feh, lo mismo digo.- sonrió con arrogancia; sujeto a Tessaiga y respirando agitadamente, se incorporó lentamente.- No creí que pudieras contestar algo como mi Bakuryuuha.- le miró decidido.

-No te quito crédito, tu ataque ha sido muy bueno… pero en estas tierras prácticamente todos tenemos youki ahora mismo. Créeme niño, lo último que querrás será atacar el youki de un líder del Jigoku, especialmente de mí, Loki.- el hanyou hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse en píe y, lo logró.

Loki se incorporó rápidamente y se dispuso a atacar. Ambos se miraron decididos y se arrojaron. Entonces una gran corriente llegó hasta InuYasha, pudo sentirla golpear su cuerpo.-¡Demonios!- se dispuso a defenderse con la funda de su katana, sin embargo sintió algo rodearle por el pie izquierdo.-¡¿QUÉ-!?- y una gran fuerza lo arrastró fuera del alcancé de la corriente.

Luego fue azotado contra la tierra. Su cara apuntaba hacía el cielo… así que busco al responsable.-Eres un bastardo.- atino a decir.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer sino disparates, hanyou estúpido?-

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito creído!- Loki entonces prestó atención al joven de largos cabellos blancos. Le observó a detalle; ambos se parecían de sobremanera.

-Oh ¿tú hermano mayor ha venido a ayudarte?- dijo antes de arrojarse contra el Lord del Oeste.

-¿Ayudarlo?- desenvaino la Tenseiga.- Yo, Sesshoumaru no ayudo a nadie, mucho menos a un hanyou.- con la Tenseiga respondió el ataque, ambas espadas chocaron y pronto la oxidada arma de Loki dejo escapar chispas de su cuerpo.

Loki descendió, cerca de InuYasha; observó al youkai sobre ellos. Una de sus cejas evidenció su irritación ante la tranquilidad con la que ése ser le miraba.- Esa espada no es de éste mundo ¿¡Qué haces tú con algo como eso!?- el hanyou sujeto la Tessaiga con fuerza.

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Fue cuando Loki tomó impulso para atacarle nuevamente.

-¡KONGOSOSHA!- el cuerpo de Loki se contrajo ante cada una de las estacas que le atravesaron; al haber sido lanzadas a tan corta distancia, el líder del Jigoku fue arrojado al suelo y sujeto firmemente por estas. Con indescriptible rapidez intentó incorporarse, soltándose de todas la estacas no obstante su esfuerzo no bastó; Sesshoumaru había clavado en él la Tenseiga. A su campo de visión se unió InuYasha, el cual sonreía a pesar de tener esa línea carmesí cruzando desde su frente hasta su cuello.

-¡M-MALDITO NIÑO!- escupió al tiempo que observaba la Tenseiga resplandecer desde la punta hasta la base de la hoja; su energía estaba siendo drenada.- ¡Una espada como esa no tendría porque estar en éste mundo!-

El Lord del Oeste permaneció impávido, mas pronunció.- Un obsequio de mi Señor Padre, Inu no Taisho, es todo lo que necesitas saber.- Loki entonces evidenció repugnancia.

-Una espada como ésta no se supone que esté en las manos de un ser vivo… muchacho, no tienes tú autorización alguna para poseer algo similar ¡entrégala!- Sesshoumaru continuó indiferente.

-Si debes reclamar a alguien, entonces hazlo en el otro mundo; exige explicaciones a Inu no Taisho, antiguo Lord del Oeste; pues ésta Tenseiga no ha sido más que su herencia.- Loki entrecerró los ojos: "InuTaisho", lo había escuchado antes…

…Claro, el Taiyoukai que permanecía encerrado en su propio Jikoku. Aquel al que Akai, la Señora de la Sangre y la Muerte había dicho que permanecería ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sin más advertencia que un demoniaco calor, ambos hermanos volvieron la vista hacía una rabiosa esfera de fuego que venía hacía ellos. Sesshoumaru permaneció impávido, negándose a dar oportunidad a ese ser del más allá de incorporarse.-¡KAZE NO KIZU!- rápidamente InuYasha respondió al ataque.

Una vez que la nube de vapor y agua, provocada por el derretimiento de la nieve, se desvaneció; se pudo vislumbrar al Monje Hagen.

-¿Hagen?- pronunció Loki antes de comenzar a desvanecerse lentamente.- ¡Largo de aquí, es mi pelea!- el monje pareció burlarse.

-¿Aunque hayas sido derrotado? Eso es irritante, Loki.- InuYasha mantuvo la guardia alta. La figura guardián del Quinto Jigoku: De la Guerra, cada vez era más traslúcida.

-Cállate, todo es por culpa de esta kata…- Tanto Sesshoumaru como InuYasha se movieron con rapidez, evitando así un ataque de la pelirroja mujer que ahora se encontraba a algunos metros de ellos. Hagen la observó.

-¡Ah, Sesshoumaru, pensé que nunca saldrías!- InuYasha la miró profundamente irritado.

-¡Tú, eres una infeliz!- empuñó su espada y se dispuso a atacar cuando su hermano mayor se adelanto a sus deseos. Sin dudar un instante se arrojó hacía ella e intentó golpearla con la Tenseiga. La mujer fue cortada por la mitad y se disipo en brillantes luces.

Una suave risa apuñaló como agujas los oídos de Lord Sesshoumaru, cuyo orgullo había sido herido: una ilusión.

Miró hacía Hagen con profundo desprecio.

-_¡Ven Sesshoumaru; ven y atrápame!-_ volvió a escucharse la voz.- _¡Si tanto me odias; ven y mátame... si es que claro, tienes el poder para ello!_- El Lord del Oeste desvió su mirada.- _Pero sino lo tienes, me haré con tu cuerpo y traeré de vuelta a InuTaisho, ¡único digno Lord del Oeste!_- Olfateó suavemente el aire... la encontraría, incluso si tenía que discriminar entre el olor a cadáver, sin lugar a dudas él...

-Está por allá.- se le unió InuYasha. Sesshoumaru mostró una ligera irritación... incluso ése hanyou tenía mejor olfato que él... oh, ¡sería tan dichoso tras matar a Nyohiko y recuperar su forma youkai!

Sin dudar más, ambos se fueron, dejando atrás a Loki y Hagen.

-¿InuTaisho... Inu no Taisho?- Hagen se acercó al otro shinigami.

-¿Ridículo, no?- Su figura seguía disipándose. Hagen le miró seriamente.

-Informa a la Señora Akai que esa niña nos ha engañado; quiere traer a la vida a ese inu youkai... se enfurecerá al saberlo pero será mejor que ser castigados por omisión.-

Loki negó.- Bah, incluso si no podré ver el final de todo esto, ha sido divertido pelear en el mundo de los vivos una vez más.- Hagen negó.

-¡Debes informarle!- exigió.

-No digas tonterías ¿no crees que ella traerá el mismísimo infierno cuando se enteré? Deja que esa tal Nyohiko haga lo que quiera; ya tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse cuando la Señora Akai la descubra…- su cuerpo desapareció totalmente. Hagen entonces se acercó al lugar donde Loki hace instantes yacía. Miró la tierra por un instante y después la pisoteó.

-¡Traidor! Incluso siendo uno de los nuestros el que se extinguió por culpa de ése Taiyoukai; dices haber disfrutado este lugar.- refunfuñó antes de ser envuelto por un remolino de fuego, finalmente un profundo pozo negro se formo bajo sus pies y fue absorbido dentro de él al tiempo que miles de gritos agonizantes le daban la bienvenida.

Informaría a la Señora de la sangre y la muerte.

* * *

Podía oler el suave aroma de sus habitaciones, sentir lo que creía era un gélido viento azotar las puertas shoji que daban a los jardínes.

Era tan extraño.

¿Por qué no podía ver nada?

-_"Despierta."-_

¿Quién le hablaba, por qué? No sentía dolor alguno pero tampoco sentía algo similar a la paz... ¿alguna vez había sentido algo como eso?

No estaba segura pero... aun cuando no podía sentir su rostro, pensaba que sus labios estarían curveados.

"_Andando."_

Oh si... amaba cuando escuchaba ésa palabra; amaba al dueño de tan profunda voz.

_-"¡Despierta!"-_

Sintió sus ojos abrirse, aún cuando no sabía cómo, pues no sentía algo semejante a los ojos. Miró a su alrededor; todo en grises, manchas por todos lados... como si hubiera remolinos de viento dentro de sus habitaciones...

-_"Niña humana".-_ se sorprendió y volteó hacía la voz que la llamaba.-

-_"Señora Unmei".- _alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse caer en rodillas y colocar su cabeza en el suelo.-_"Lo lamento... no he sido capaz de... no he podido detenerlos, yo... yo..."- _sintió la mano de la taiyoukai sobre su hombro, alzó la vista y pudo ver el serio rostro de la dama. Pronto el gris fue dejado atrás y los colores comenzaron a tomar vida nuevamente.

-"_No importa ya",- _negó.- "_Ahora mismo estás entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos."-_ La mujer iba a pronunciar unas palabras, cuando fue interrumpida.-_"Lo que ves, éstos remolinos... no son más que la energía que has dejado plasmada en todas estas cosas mientras estabas con vida."- _La chica entonces se incorporó, miró a su alrededor, y con un deje de tristeza observó el futon donde su cuerpo descansaba.-_ "Rin..."- _pronunció Unmei.-_"...Necesito que me hagas un favor más."-_ Los suaves ojos de la humana se posaron sobre ella y entonces, aun sin sentir sus labios: sonrió.

* * *

Con gran exactitud uno a uno iban cayendo los soldados del más allá, pudo sentir como nunca antes, sus huellas dejadas atrás en la nieve. Se desplazaba con gran rapidez y de alguna manera se sentía cómodo así; a su lado corría el soberbio y arrogante Lord del Oeste.

-¿Qué, esta vez no volaras?- se bufó InuYasha. Sesshoumaru no respondió; sabía que no era una opción... ése infeliz hanyou sabía perfectamente que él, Sesshoumaru, estaba siguiéndolo pues su olfato, aún cubierto por el campo de energía de Jaken, no era excelso como en su estado puro, haciéndole complejo discriminar entre tanta sangre.

-Sandeces.- dijo antes de golpear con titánica fuerza a dos soldados, aunque esta vez, eran youkai.

-¡A un lado, idiotas!- InuYasha blandió con fuerza la Tessaiga, arrojando lejos a varios youkai.- ¡Son unos tontos, engañados por esa bruja!- y continuó corriendo en cuanto otros soldados más se arrojaron hacía ellos.- ¡Ustedes lo pidieron: KAZE NO KIZU!- abrió camino nuevamente; tan sólo para percatarse que el taiyoukai ya se le había adelantado.- ¡Desgraciado, espérame!- era verdad, el aroma de Niyohiko estaba cada vez más cerca, seguramente ya lo había detectado.

Volvió la vista hacía la derecha ¡arqueros!

-¡Ey, Sesshoumaru!- varios soldados mostraron aún más ira ¡osaban pronunciar el nombre del asesino de su Señora ahí, con ellos presentes!- ¡Demonios!- se preparó para contraatacar a los soldados y esperar las flechas. Entonces vio el látigo de luz de Sesshoumaru descuartizar a varios soldados.- ¡¿Q-qué haces? No necesito tu ayuda!-

El Lord del Oeste dijo con tranquila voz.- Por la forma tan pobre y patética con la que mueves la Tessaiga, cualquiera pensaría lo contrario.- InuYasha iba a empezar una serie de insultos cuando pudo ver otro resplandeciente látigo golpear a más soldados.

-¡Príncipe!- llegó frente a él Shiso.- Joven príncipe.- se volvió al hanyou, quien tal como había discernido hace algunos minutos, tenía una herida en la cabeza; el aroma a su sangre le había angustiado por un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shiso?- Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada dura, cuestionándolo ¿acaso los estaba siguiendo, pensando que ellos, hijos de Inu no Taisho, estarían en problemas?  
¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?

-Hace tan sólo unos momentos, todos los solados que invoco ése ser de armadura oxidada han comenzado a atacar el palacio con mayor fuerza... lo he buscado, tal vez eliminándolo...-

-No; Nosotros nos hemos encargado de él ya.- intervino el hanyou.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Sesshoumaru olfateó nuevamente el aire, buscándola.- ¿Acaso sabrán que está muerto y por eso atacan así? Maldita sea mis hijos aún están ahí.- desvió su atención hacía el Palacio, pronto siguió atacando soldados, justo como los otros dos inu youkai.

El Lord del Oeste mantuvo una apariencia solemne. El cuerpo de Rin también estaba en el Palacio Imperial y si algo le pasaba... tal como el hijo de Shiso, sería imposible revivirla...

Pero retroceder ahora, sería una tontería; esa repulsiva mujer pelirroja estaba cerca y...

Incluso si era Rin...

Incluso si era _ella_...

Gruñó, sin percatarse siquiera...

Sin desearlo dio una rápida mirada hacía donde debía estar el Palacio Imperial; su cuerpo se elevó con rapidez y...-¿A donde vas, Sesshoumaru, huyes ahora?- se detuvo en el aire, mirando a la nada; reconocía la voz.

-¡TÚ!- InuYasha la encaró. Shiso asesino a más soldados y la observó con desprecio ¡la responsable de todo!- ¡MALDITA LOCA!- La hanyou pelirroja alzó su mano y la apuntó hacía el menor de los hijos de su amado InuTaisho.

-¡Insolente; desaparece de una vez por to...!- pero brutalmente fue arrojada contra el piso; Sesshoumaru acaba de golpearla con sus garras.

-Mujer repulsiva, criatura patética cuya sola existencia perturba la grandeza de estas tierras.- descendió. Nyohiko comenzó a levantarse con evidente molestia en su rostro, suavemente giró su cabeza permitiendo a algunos de sus huesos crujir. Sin dudar un instante, se alejó rápidamente del lugar donde ahora se alzaba un remolino de nieve y tierra.

Miró con irritación al hanyou que había agitado su espada; esa era Tessaiga, la espada de Lord InuTaisho.- Eres despreciable.- atinó a pronunciar. Pronto varios soldados del Norte, cuya misión era proteger a Nyohiko, les rodearon; los dos youkai y hanyou del Oeste se mantuvieron estáticos.

-Les has engañado bien, hanyou.- pronunció Shiso. Los soldados se arrojaron a la pelea, llenos de coraje y valentía.- ¡Lord Sesshoumaru hubiese matado a la Luz del Norte hace mucho de haberlo deseado, imbéciles!- separó sus manos y de ambas surgieron dos látigos. Estaba conciente de que era un gran youkai, un guerrero de clase alta que podría enfrentarse a muchos soldados más, sabía que su poder era grande; aún así no era tonto y estaba seguro que el cansancio eventualmente lo alcanzaría y podría ser una carga, debía encargarse de eliminar a todo ser posible para darle tiempo a ambos Príncipes de acabar con la mujer pelirroja.- ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos, vayan tras la hanyou; no se preocu...!- con un poco de desilusión (y orgullo herido) observó que ambos hermanos en ningún momento habían dudado en dejarlo atrás.

Con gran agilidad, el Lord del Oeste, se acercó a gran velocidad a su hermano menor.- ¡EY!- exclamó InuYasha al sentir el golpe que el arrogante Sesshoumaru acaba de darle; pudo percibir como sus dedos eran alejados uno a uno del fuerte agarre en el que tenían a la Tessaiga.

Cual relámpago, pudo verse al Taiyoukai elevarse en el cielo tras un suave salto; apuntó hacía el suelo y blandió la Tessaiga en una moción circular de exquisita exactitud.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Shiso, corriendo hasta InuYasha; sin desearlo así, el hanyou sintió como el inuyoukai de ojos verdes le arrebataba la funda de Tessaiga y la ponía sobre ellos, pronto pudo sentir la razón.

-¡¿A quién demonios estás atacando, Sesshoumaru?!- exclamó el hanyou en cuanto sintió la mortífera corriente de aire golpear su rostro y cuerpo, aún tras la funda podía sentir su piel ser rasguñada por la poderosa fuerza del Kaze no Kizu que ahora se separaba con furiosa fuerza desde ellos hacía sus alrededores.

InuYasha pudo ver a los youkai, uno a uno, ser despedazados; algunos mas inteligentes habían decidido retroceder y alejarse pero pronto habían sido alcanzados por tan particular ataque.

Entonces la mirada del Joven Príncipe se desvió hacía Sesshoumaru, no estaba más allí; lo buscó y pronto lo encontró atacando a Nyohiko con la Tessaiga que antes le había arrebatado. La mujer tenía ambas manos al frente luchando por contener el ataque y con una evidente angustia en su rostro.

* * *

El temblor bajo sus pies era ya evidente; podían incluso sentir las paredes de la esplendorosa construcción cernirse. Una vez más Sango subió al lomo de Kirara.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- y una vez había desecho a aquellos seres, alejándolos del Palacio.

-¡Sango!- escuchó a Miroku llamarla; éste arrojaba pergaminos a varios seres pero pronto se encontró en una nada favorable situación. La exterminadora indico a Kirara volar hacía él y rápidamente lo alzaron.- ¡Gracias!- dijo antes de suspirar.- Esto esta mal.-

-Lo sé.- con seriedad Sango pudo ver como Kouga y varios hombres del ejército del Oeste continuaban peleando. El demonio lobo vislumbró una señal del monje: "Síguenos", parecía ser.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada principal del Palacio. Sango y Miroku se bajaron de Kirara, y sin mayor aviso, el monje cayó al suelo.

Sango se apresuró para ayudarle a incorporar.- Lo siento, querida.- sonrió.- Se ha terminado mi poder espiritual.- se volvió hacía Kouga.- No podré hacer más en este estado.- y como pocas veces, sintió en lo más profundo de su interior furia con el mismo.- Si tuviera la Kazaana...-

-¡No, no!- Sango le abrazó.- Estaremos bien.- miró al demonio lobo, el cual desvió el rostro. Kouga lo sabía bien: NO estarían bien... las cosas no estaban para nada bien... y sus ataques tampoco estaban teniendo tanto efecto como desearía ¡esos seres volvían a incorporarse como si nada una y otra, y otra vez!

-Escuchen...- Bien, él ERA un youkai, el seguro podría hacer algo más de lo que esos dos...- Chicos, tomen a los niños y váyanse.- dijo secamente.- No pueden hacer aquí ya nada, saquen a los niños, llévense a Gigei también y...-

-¡Pero Kouga, no podemos abandonar a todos aquí... no podemos aceptarlo!- Sango dio una rápida mirada a Miroku.- Y-yo sé que no estamos teniendo mucho éxito pero... pero no podemos dejarlos aquí.- el monje entonces asintió.

-Sango... yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero...- oh, estaban en tan mala situación; incluso volando sería difícil con todos los arqueros que había más adelante. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, SANGO!- exclamó el lobo rabioso.- ¡SI NO SE VAN, NO HABRÁ FORMA DE QUE SALGAN LOS MOCOSOS; NO TENDRÉ CARA PARA VER A KAGOME NI AL PULGOSO DE...!- su voz murió en incomprensión. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente; mirando tras ambos humanos y acompañada de los gritos y advertencias de varios soldados caminaba hasta ellos una serena mujer; en su cuello, seda manchada con sangre.

Ambos humanos volvieron el rostro para observar que era aquello que causaba la, a penas notada, conmoción.

-¡Usted no debería estar aquí!- se acercaban varios soldados, los cuales, sin embargo, habrían paso a la muchacha. Algunas voces incluso decían que eso era imposible pues la habían visto partir en una carreta...

¿Por qué desprendía ese olor, por qué estaba herida?

No...

Ése no era el olor de la sangre...

¡Era el olor de un cadáver!

* * *

La ráfaga de aire azotaba con gigantesca fuerza; la flora antes cubierta por la nieve se encontraban ahora siendo golpeada por tan brutal ventisca. Una tormenta de nieve que rodeaba ya a ambos seres y que incluso alcanzaba a InuYasha y a Shiso.

-¡Aléjate!- escucharon a Nyohiko gritar.- ¡Basta!- podía sentir su cabello agitarse con estrepitosa fuerza y cada vez sentía el filo de la katana más cercano a su carne y huesos. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, nadie quien pudiese protegerla.

¡Sentía miedo!

Entonces pudo notar la casi molesta expresión de Sesshoumaru, prestó mayor atención a su mano y pudo ver la blanca piel de los dedos youkai desprenderse con lentitud ¡era la empuñadura; la empuñadura estaba lacerando la piel del propio hijo de InuTaisho!

Súbitamente la espada volvió a verse como un arma vieja y oxidada. El ataque se detuvo y Sesshoumaru salto alejándose unos cuantos metros atrás.- Inservible otra vez.- dijo molesto. Aventó la Tessaiga hacía donde InuYasha y Shiso estaban y sin dar explicación alguna, se arrojó hacía Nyohiko una vez más, dispuesto a usar su Dokkasô. La pelirroja no dudo en formar sellos que pudiesen ayudarla... su mejor oportunidad sería ahora o nunca.

Shiso entregó la funda a InuYasha y se arrojó hacía la pelirroja también. El hanyou molesto tuvo que correr hasta su espada y recogerla del suelo.

De la tierra comenzaron a formarse oscuras manchas, de su interior varios seres se incorporaron y atacaron.-¡¿Qué demonios?!- no, no más ¡no más seres de las sombras!

Atacó con fuerza, más pronto vio que sus ataques nuevamente no tenían el efecto deseado pues velozmente volvían a incorporarse. Con una rápida mirada notó que tanto Sesshoumaru como Shiso golpeaban a estos seres que les habían impedido llegar hasta Nyohiko; Sesshoumaru desenvaino la Tenseiga.

-¡Maldita sea!- Shiso atestiguó el poder de la Colmillo Sagrado ante estos seres, y renegó; su fuerza y la de los hombres del Oeste no bastaría para eliminarlos ¡el Palacio Imperial debía estar en problemas!

* * *

Suaves huellas era depositadas en la nieve; lentamente se desplazaba hasta donde los dos humanos y el youkai esperaban.

-¡Rin!- Sango se incorporó y corrió hasta la joven. Miroku también se puso en pie con un poco de lentitud, comenzó a caminar hasta ambas mujeres cuando Kouga paso a su lado, corriendo con la innegable rapidez que, aún sin los fragmentos de Shikon, tenía.

-¡No te le acerques, Sango!- jaló con fuerza la mujer; evitando que tocara a la muchacha.- ¡¿Quién eres!?- exigió saber. Cuatro soldados rodearon a Kouga prontamente; confundidos.- ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa!? ¡Estoy seguro que pueden olerlo!- la señaló.- ¡Ella huele a cadáver!- los soldados miraron a youkai lobo con comprensión.

Uno de los soldados atinó a decir.- Pero... si algo le pasa al cuerpo de la Dama Rin, el Amo Sesshoumaru nos asesinará.- entonces Rin alzo el rostro.

-¿Sesshoumaru?- sus ojos antes color arena mostraban un resplandor platinado.- El Lord del Oeste, Sesshoumaru del Oeste ¿Dónde está?- se volvió a los soldados; parte de su cabello cubría su rostro, tal cual espectro.

Los soldados la observaron, negándose a decir palabra alguna.

Sango fue abrazada por Miroku, incapaces de comprender; hacia tan sólo unas horas habían visto a Kagome llorar porque Gigei no había podido ser resucitada ¡habían escuchado que Rin también estaba muerta!-¿¡Quién eres!?- Kouga iba a acercársele cuando comenzaron los gritos de otros guardias en el Palacio. "¡Están aquí!", "¡Llegaron!", "¡Cierren las puertas!" y similares se escuchaban.- ¡DEMONIOS!- se volvió a la entrada y pudo vislumbrar que a tan sólo unos cuantos metros más, los hombres del ejército de las sombras se encontraban avanzado a paso veloz.

-Es imposible escapar del destino, como me temía; has ido demasiado lejos Nyohiko...- entrecerró los ojos.- ¡Ah-Un!- gritó la humana. Una onda de sonido, que si bien no se pudo ver, más los youkai pudieron percibir, cubrió la tierra. Pronto un gran golpe contra el piso hizo retroceder a los demonios. Miroku cubrió con su cuerpo a Sango y Kouga pudo ver que tras el haz de luz comenzaba a aparecer la humana que hacía tan sólo algunos años había jurado hacer su esposa.

-¡KAGOME!- corrió hasta el dragón bicéfalo, el cual se movía con cierta brutalidad. Finalmente pudo bajar a la desconcertada mujer del escamoso youkai.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- Kagome se sujetó a su amigo.- ¡Estábamos peleando y de pronto se ha puesto así, no me ha puesto atención y ahora estamos aquí con...!- observó atónita el cuerpo de la joven de pálida piel frente a ella.- ¡RIN!-

Los ahora platinados ojos de la muchacha se posaron sobre ella.- Díganle a Hisui que me hubiese gustado verla una vez más, y que le deseo toda felicidad posible.- Kagome fue puesta en el piso. Kouga pudo ver al dragón agitar su cola con gran alegría mientras la humana lo acariciaba.- Agradézcanle en mi nombre, por haber cuidado de mi hijo, por haber velado por él sin importar cuan duro se volvió.- se montó en A-Un.- También díganle que me perdone por lo que le hice a esta muchacha y las consecuencias que ello pueda suscitar.- suspiró.

-¿Lo qué le hizo a Rin, …cuáles consecuencias?- Miroku la miró duramente.- ¿De que habla?- ¡Ya podía sentirlo!, otra alma estaba en el cuerpo de la protegida de Sesshoumaru... incluso había una bruma a su alrededor ¿o eran chakras? Pero ¿¡Por qué tenía más de siete!?

-¿Por qué ha poseído el cuerpo de Rin?- preguntó Kagome sin dudar más. La doncella muerta se volvió hacía Kouga y Kagome; sonrió.

-No te preocupes joven humana; le he pedido ése favor.- Se volvió hacía los soldados del Oeste quien la miraban inseguros de si atacar o no... especialmente tras ver a A-Un aceptarla.- Mi campo de energía astral podrá resistir por un tiempo los ataques de estos sombríos seres...- Nuevamente miró a Kagome, esta vez con dureza.- He vinculado mi energía astral con la propia energía astral de ésta joven; ahora el cuerpo de ella funciona como un medio para ampliar lo que queda de mi poder… cuando éste se acabe; el campo astral que protege el castillo también caerá… deben pelear arduamente. Trataremos de detener a Nyohiko pero ustedes no deberán rendirse; impidan que entren al Palacio Imperial a toda costa.-

-Pero...- Kagome la miró con serenidad; podía casi verla... el alma de una mujer de gran parecido a Sesshoumaru ¿era su madre acaso?

-Puesto que aquellos youkai.- señaló a algunos soldados provenientes evidentemente de las Tierras del Norte.- No son seres del otro mundo sino de éste; han de matarlos, pues mi campo no será capaz de evitar su ataque.- sujetó las riendas de A-Un.- Jóvenes: protejan a ésta doncella, Rin. Sesshoumaru no será indolente si este delicado cuerpo humano es lesionado más.- el dragón alzó el vuelo.

-¡Espera!- Kagome pudo ver a ambos seres dirigirse hacía el exterior del Palacio. Entonces se detuvo... ¡acababa de ver el alma de la mujer "desdoblarse" del cuerpo de Rin; estaba abandonando su cuerpo!- ¡Kouga, atrápala!-

-¿Qué?- miró a Kagome quien con urgencia le gritó:

-¡A RIN, ELLA CAERÁ!- el youkai no comprendía bien que pasaba, pero no dudo más y comenzó su carrera tras la muchacha, aún sabiendo que a donde se dirigía estaba lleno de soldados del ejército de Loki.- ¡USTEDES!- le gritó a varios guardias del Palacio.- ¡VAYAN Y PROTEJAN A KOUGA!- sin decir más, los soldados siguieron al youkai lobo: sabían que era la esposa del Joven Príncipe, sabían que debían obedecerla.

El dragón gruñó; negándose.- No te preocupes A-Un; sus amigos ya vienen para evitar que su cuerpo se golpee.- sonrió.- Por favor pequeño, necesito que me lleves hasta donde está tú amo; en éste estado, carezco de los sentidos y no puedo olerlo ¡Por favor A-Un, por Sesshoumaru!- Un se volvió y pudo ver a Kouga correr bajo ellos, asintió; A, espero unos momentos antes de asentir.

Pronto el dragón se alejó aún más del Palacio, dejando como única prueba de su presencia... la cruda caída con la que el cuerpo de Rin se acercaba a la Tierra.

A y Un se tranquilizaron una vez que a sus oídos llegó la fuerte de voz de Kouga exclamando: "¡La tengo!".

* * *

Una nueva corriente de aire golpeo la tierra y nuevamente la nieve danzó.

-¡Esto es interminable!- Shiso protestó ante la cantidad de seres que continuaban incorporándose. Pudo ver a Sesshoumaru volver a eliminar otros soldados de la oscuridad ¿es que acaso no lo dejarían en paz? Otorgó una mirada a Nyohiko; esa infeliz seguía formando sellos.

-_"Lo que estés planeando; no pienso permitírtelo."-_ el Lord del Oeste sujeto la Colmillo Sagrado con elegante postura; tal vez debería atacarla con esta espada en lugar de continuar con furtivos ataques, de cualquier manera ésos seres no le permitían atacar por mucho tiempo.

-Oye.- sintió a su espalda a ése repulsivo ser al que se veía obligado a denominar como su hermano... aun conciente de que era la mancha de su familia y honorable legado.- Sesshoumaru.- ¿Qué acaso no podía simplemente decirle que quería?

-Habla.-

-La atacaré con mi Kongososha, después de eso, sino funciona; atácala con la Tenseiga. Podría resultar, después de todo es shinigami.- el Lord negó.- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Mi plan es perfecto.-

-Hasta ahora los ataques físicos no han resultado en un gran daño; atacaré primero, después usa tu técnica.- el hanyou iba a protestar cuando el Lord sin mayor aviso, se separó de él.

-_"¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué no podemos hacerlo a mi manera!?"- _el Lord del Oeste golpeó a Nyohiko con la Tenseiga...

La había atravesado como si nada; la miró con desprecio ¡esa infeliz!

-_"Lo lamento Sesshoumaru, pero yo ¡sí que estoy viva!"_- tomó aire y sopló con fuerza: un poderoso fuego surgió de su boca haciendo que el Taiyoukai se moviera para esquivarlo.- ¡Ahora verás...!- hizo otro sello.- ¡Te arrepentirás de segur peleando contra mí, Sesshoumaru del Oeste; sin importar que... haré a InuTaisho volver!- entonces el Lord pudo sentir sus piernas un tanto inmovilizadas. Nyohiko rió por un breve instante.

El Lord del Oeste sonrió con arrogancia ¡ingenua mujer hanyou!

-¡KONGOSOSHA!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Nyohiko se había percatado demasiado tarde de la trampa; se arrojó tan lejos como pudo, no obstante dos espadas de diamante habían sido capaces de alcanzar tanto su pierna derecha como su tórax. Desvió su rostro con dolor... ahí estaba otra vez: Sesshoumaru sonreía ¡Dios, como la irritaba verlo sonreír... ese arrogante y soberbio ser no se parecía en nada a el grandioso Inu no Taisho que ella tanto admiraba!

Sintió profunda irritación... no sólo el Taiyoukai ¡también el hijo de esa repugnante humana Izayoi!

Se incorporó lentamente, su pierna derecha estaba atravesada por aquella estaca, la otra herida era sólo un rasguño pero aún así... bien, no había tiempo que perder; con decisión jaló de la estaca, intentando sacarla de su cuerpo. Sintió sus lagrimas correr por su rostro ante semejante dolor.

-¡KAZE NO...!- el ataque del hanyou fue detenido al ser golpeado por el látigo del Lord.- _"¡Eres un bastardo!".-_ su mente gritó. Sesshoumaru se dirigía con espeluznante fiereza hacía la hanyou en el piso; era suficiente, ya estaba harto. Desenvainó la Toukijin.

-¡!- Nyohiko soltó la espada de diamante ¡no había tiempo! Con absoluta rapidez formó sellos nuevamente; había practicado por años ¡no podía equivocarse! Sintió el sudor caer sobre su rostro, el frío de la Toukijin contra su cuello... a tan sólo una ridícula distancia.

Sesshoumaru fue arrojado lejos de ella. InuYasha corrió hasta él al igual que Shiso.

-¡Príncipe!- llegaron hasta él y pudieron ver varios rasguños, una poderosa energía le rodeo y parecía cortarle con fiereza. De pronto los hombres del ejército de las sombras desaparecieron.

-No me digas... que ésta infeliz...- InuYasha miró a su alrededor, luego a Nyohiko y finalmente, a Sesshoumaru.

La pelirroja hechicera youkai sonrió.

* * *

Con brutal fuerza el pequeño cuerpo verdoso de Jaken fue arrojado hacía una de las paredes del Gran Salón.

-¡Señor Jaken!- Hisui corrió hasta él. El renacuajo maldijo su mala suerte.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- sus verdes ojos mostraron gran angustia.- ¿¡Algo le paso al Príncipe!?- le movió con rapidez.- ¡Despierta, Jaken!-

-L-la maldición en el Amo Sesshoumaru...-

* * *

El Lord del Oeste se incorporó sin dudarlo, rechazando, por supuesto, la mano que Shiso le había extendido. Ya de pie, pudo sentir su piel ser cortada por esos extraños rayos energéticos... la miró con nuevo desprecio... ya había experimentado esto antes.

-¡MALDICIÓN...!- InuYasha se volvió hacia Nyohiko.- ¡KAZE NO KIZU!- la hanyou le miró molesta ¡no la tomaría por sorpresa nunca más, ahora entendía; esos dos estaban dispuestos a trabajar hombro a hombro con tal de asesinarla! Oh ¡cuanto se había rebajado Lord Sesshoumaru, aceptando a ese simple y repulsivo hanyou!

Realizó vario sellos fuda, una gran corriente de aire la levanto por los cielos, alejándola del área de ataque del viento cortante.- ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁS SESSHOUMARU!?- dio una rápida mirada a su hermano.

-Príncipe... tu cuerpo.- Shiso le miraba seriamente. Sesshoumaru sujetó con nueva fuerza la Toukijin.

-¿Es acaso que se ha equivocado ella... o ha sido Jaken el responsable?- un imperceptible sonrisa quería cercenar el siempre impávido rostro del Lord.- Todos mis sentidos están en su máxima pureza.- y el olor de la nieve y la sangre llegó hasta él; pronto el aroma salino del mar e incluso de las cenizas y la carne quemada de la pelea que ahora se desataba en Nara... todo, absolutamente todo era capaz de percibir una vez más.

InuYasha se mantuvo apuntando a Nyohiko; la cual miraba la escena con una expresión casi irritada.

-Tu típico hedor a youkai no ha cambiado realmente.- retrocedió lentamente, hasta llegar con Sesshoumaru; jamás dándole la espalda a la hanyou pelirroja.- Pero si tu olfato esta mejor ahora... debe significar que la maldición se rompió ¿no crees?- Shiso asintió ante la observación del Joven Príncipe.

-Es verdad.- miró a su Lord, el cual observaba a Nyohiko.

-Patética mujer.- con un rápido y altísimo salto llegó hasta Nyohiko, desenvaino la Toukijin. La hanyou mostró sorpresa por un instante.- Ahora muere: ¡Souryuuha!-

* * *

-¿Entonces el Amo ha ganado no?- Hisui rió. Jaken también celebraba.

-¡Eso creo!- y ni que decir de Ginta y Hakaku, quienes ahora bailaban.- ¡De no ser así... ¿Por qué otra razón se habría disipado la maldición sobre el Amo Sesshoumaru?!- rió con nueva alegría; ignorante de la verdad.

* * *

Cuando el ataque impactó a la mujer, esta fue sacada de la seguridad en la que su conjuro la había mantenido. Arrojada al suelo con titánica fuerza, varias corrientes eléctricas seguían recorriendo su cuerpo; aunado ya al dolor que el Kongososha de InuYasha había dejado en ella.

Nyohiko gritó en agonía. Sesshoumaru descendió a centímetros de ella, InuYasha y Shiso también se acercaron, sonrientes.- Finalmente podré reclamar tu cabeza. ¡Cometiste un gran error al retar al Gran Sesshoumaru!- la mujer le miró por un instante con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, pero pronto una suave risa pudo presenciarse.

-Ingenuo Sesshoumaru; haz sido tú quien cometió el error.- sus manos formaron un último sello. Shiso sin dudarlo, intentó cortar los dedos de la youkai pero entonces su ataque fue detenido por un misterioso campo de energía.- No me crean estúpida; ya sabía que intentarían atacarme.- InuYasha entonces la golpeó con la Tessaiga pero sólo consiguió que los tres fueran arrojados algunos metros atrás.- Sesshoumaru del Oeste...- un último sello y el Lord se alzó sobre el suelo.- ¡Adiós!-

Tanto InuYasha como Shiso se acercaron con rapidez al inuyoukai; un inmenso agujero con resplandecientes colores similares a las estrellas cobraba mayor tamaño.

-¿¡La noche!?- Shiso intentó atacarlo pero fue arrojado con incluso más fuerza que la que el mismo había usado.

-¡No podrán vencer a la nada, no puede hacerse!- Nyohiko se incorporó. Realizó nuevo sellos y un efecto de succión jaló el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

-...- el Lord miraba el círculo de misteriosas formas bajo sus pies ¿de que forma librarse de él? Desde hacía instantes había intentado alejarse volando pero no había funcionado... volvería a su forma original y...

Sin entender porque, su cuerpo era demasiado ligero.

-¡AHHH!- InuYasha gritó, haciendo que Sesshoumaru le buscará con la vista ¡¿Ahora qué!?- ¡DEMONIOS, VUELVE A TU CUERPO, IDIOTA!- Sesshoumaru miró a su derecha... y ahí estaba su cuerpo.- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?! ¡VUELVE A METERTE!-

-Silencio.- pronunció antes de sentir como su espíritu comenzaba a ser jalado hacía ese extraño lugar bajo sus pies... ¿¡qué podría hacer?!

Miró a Nyohiko; esa perra sólo sonreía en tranquilidad absoluta; había logrado lo que quería...

-¡Olvídalo Sesshoumaru, con tu último ataque sólo has conseguido que mi hechizo finalmente te alcanzara!- así que había sido eso, aquel ataque.

-¡PRÍNCIPE!-

-¡SESSHOUMARU, ESTAS SIENDO ABSORBIDO!- podía escucharlos, estaba conciente de lo que pasaba pero jamás habría pensado que esta situación lo alcanzaría y...

Un cegador resplandor azul se vislumbro.

El espíritu de Sesshoumaru desapareció y el círculo bajo su cuerpo se cerró. Nyohiyo realizó otro sello antes de ser atacada por el furioso Shiso.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!- ¡lo golpearía hasta matarlo!- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- un nuevo círculo, esta vez rojizo, se abrió bajo sus pies; gritos llenos de agonía y dolor podían escucharse, y una fuerte luz que provenía del círculo se alzó hasta el cielo. InuYasha retrocedió ante la fuerza de la luz que se desprendía. Shiso se volvió... sus ojos evidenciaban terror...

Conocía _ése_ olor.

Los ojos de InuYasha demostraban inaudita expectación... no podía oler a Sesshoumaru... simplemente no podía... ¿Realmente él... había muerto así... tan sólo así? Acaso ¿...el arrogante y estúpido Taiyoukai que siempre lo había insultado, degradado, herido y combatido estaba extinto en un simple parpadear...?

Se arrojó hacía el cuerpo que ahora estaba de pie sobre la tierra.- ¡GRANDÍSIMO PERRO ESTÚPIDO, ME ENCARGARÉ DE ACABAR CON TU CUERPO SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES!- desenfundó la Tessaiga una vez más y atacó.

-¡NO!- gritó Nyohiko.- ¡DETENTE!- Shiso corrió con gran rapidez ¡debía evitarlo a como diera lugar!

Los dorados ojos del Taiyoukai se abrieron con lentitud.- _"¿Dónde...?"_- una expresión de sorpresa le invadió... conocía ese lugar y... Volvió su rostro ¡esa era Tessaiga!

...ese muchacho con orejas caninas y cabello plateado...

-¡InuYasha!- exclamó; el hanyou al notar que Sesshoumaru había despertado intentó detener el ataque pero estaba tan cerca que le fue imposible.

El Lord del Oeste pensó en desviar el ataque de la espada con las garras de su brazo izquierdo... ¿por qué no sentía su brazo?

-¡... MUÉVETE!- Gritó InuYasha. Ni hablar, no habría otra opción; Con gran rapidez formó su látigo y arrojó al hanyou lejos de él. Pronto el muchacho se incorporó y vociferó.- ¡Si estabas bien, debiste decirlo!- se detuvo... esas marcas en el rostro eran distintas.

El Taiyoukai le observó unos instantes, miró su única mano... ésa piel tan blanca no era la suya... ¿Sesshoumaru?

-¡InuTaisho!- Shiso llegó hasta él. Los ojos de InuYasha evidenciaron incredulidad.

-_"¿Mi padre...?"-_ negó, molesto.- ¡Fuera, devuélvele su cuerpo a Sesshoumaru!- exclamó sin pensarlo más. El Taiyoukai le miró, entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

Súbitamente la Tessaiga flotó lejos del hanyou; llegando a las manos del antiguo Lord del Oeste. InuYasha caminó hasta él, decidido a golpearlo si era necesario, pero se aseguraría de que volviera... ¡no podría simplemente decirle a sus hijos, ni a Rin misma, que el arrogante de Sesshoumaru se había desvanecido y ya!

-Shiso.- el inuyoukai dio una rápida mirada al frente; donde sonreía complacida la pelirroja.

-Haz sido invocado por ella... ha usado el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru como tu recipiente y... el alma del Príncipe se ha...- Tras las palabras de Shiso, InuTaisho miró con frialdad a la mujer.

-¡L-lord Inu no Taisho, yo...!- pero el Señor del Oeste volvió su rostro hacía el menor de sus hijos; quien ahora le sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello de la hakama.

-Tranquilízate.- le dijo.- El alma de Sesshoumaru sigue aquí.-

-¿Eh?- InuYasha le soltó; Shiso le miró sin comprender. InuTaisho entonces colocó la Tessaiga en el cincho de su cintura (la cual permaneció en su forma original debido que InuYasha aún conservaba la funda) y sujetó la Tenseiga.

-Es sólo que no pueden verlo aún.- desenvainó la Colmillo Sagrado y, a su lado izquierdo, un traslúcido Sesshoumaru se mostraba; de su garganta un brillante hilo de plata le sujetaba a su propio cuerpo.

-Sesshoumaru.- InuYasha le miró por un instante, se acercó, y sin advertencia alguna, el Lord del Oeste, su hermano, le miró con irritación.- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué me miras así!?- gritó.- ¡Eres un estúpido por desaparecer así como si nada!- Shiso sonrió.

-Príncipe...- el Taiyoukai miró con despreció al youkai de verdes ojos.-¡!-

-Debiste sacarme de ése círculo.- Shiso asintió sin comprender... era como sí... le recriminara.

-Tenseiga te ha protegido en el último momento, como siempre debió ser.- pronunció InuTaisho antes de mirar a su hijo mayor. Sesshoumaru le devolvió la mirada, con frialdad... no, con recriminación.- Nyohiko.- prefirió ignorar la mirada de su hijo.- No he pedido volver; devuélveme a donde pertenezco.- la hanyou negó.

-¡Pero Lord Inu no Taisho; no es sino usted el único con derecho a gobernar en estas tierras; es el único con semejante valía!- la hanyou le miró, casi, con angustia.- ¡Usted siempre fue un Lord justo con la gente del Oeste, sin discriminar a youkai, humano o hanyou alguno.. las Tierras del Oeste no han tenido mejor Lord y...!-

-¡Las Tierras del Oeste ya tienen un Lord!- exclamó InuYasha molesto; por un momento dudó lo que había dicho pero... aun cuando Sesshoumaru nunca había sido lo que probablemente cualquiera esperaría de un hermano, no estaba seguro si deseaba quejarse o no... realmente habían pasado tantas cosas durante esos meses en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste, que ya no estaba seguro de conocer al que una vez habría jurado reconocer como un despreciable youkai.

-¡Calla tonto!- recriminó molesta, Nyohiko.- ¡¿Tú que puedes saber de lo que ha sido este lugar desde la muerte de Lord InuTaisho!?- y continuó.- ¡¿Tú que podría saber de lo que se siente vivir en la absoluta incertidumbre?!- InuYasha rió.

-Poco importa a éste Sesshoumaru si le consideras digno de ser o no el Lord del Oeste, más ése título me pertenece a mí, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste.- el alma del Taiyoukai quería moverse lejos de su cuerpo; no obstante, le fue imposible pues el hilo que le sujetaba a su cuello le impidió alejarse.

-Nyohiko.- InuTaisho caminó hacía ella, arrastrando con él, para su pesar, a su hijo mayor.- Es, Sesshoumaru, como ha dicho ya, el único Señor del Oeste; yo fallecí, mi existencia acabó hace mucho y como tal debería ser; no tienes derecho a interrumpir mi sueño en el más allá.-

-¡Pero Lord Inu no Taisho, le han arrojado a un Jigoku, a usted, el más magnánimo Lord!- negó violentamente.- ¡Usted que jamás fue violento por gusto!- el gran youkai permaneció impávido.- ¡¿Por qué semejante castigo a un ser como usted cuyo único pecado fue proteger a su familia y a su gente... por qué usted tendría que... AH!?- una poderosa llamarada se alzó desde la tierra haciendo a InuTaisho retroceder con asombrosa rapidez. Pronto la barrera de fuego se incrementó, la nieve en el suelo comenzó a derretirse con estrepitosa rapidez, varias líneas se formaron a partir de la primera pared de fuego y pronto una interesante retícula irregular de resplandeciente rojo, se alzó furiosa sobre el suelo.

-Nyohiko.- la sensual voz de una mujer resonó en el lugar. Podía escucharse la molestia evidente en cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba.- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer un alma a éste mundo!?- un círculo de sangre se formó y de él surgió una mujer de oscuros cabellos.

-¡Señora Akai!- los rojizos ojos de la Señora del noveno infierno resplandecieron.- ¡Esto es por lo que decidí pelear contra el Oeste, el Lord del Oeste es...!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Exigió la Gran Señora.- ¡Dijiste Sesshoumaru del Oeste, jamás mencionaste el nombre de Inu no Taisho!- de su mano una fiera flama oscura se alzó.- ¡De entre todas la almas, la más repudiable, igual que ése asqueroso herrero: Totosai!- el antiguo Lord del Oeste, aún dentro del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, le observó.- ¡Maldito seas, deberías continuar bajo la tortura de Loki en el Quinto Jikoku!- InuYasha preparó sus garras cuando InuTaisho lo detuvo.

-Cuando decidiste enviarme al Quinto Jikoku no se me permitió si quiera decir una palabra.- cruzó ambo brazos.- Sabía y aún sé, que es usted la única en decidir quien irá a alguno de los Infiernos o si incluso, ha de pasar por su propio Jikoku, el noveno, para así llegar al Takamagahara(2).- la miró con seriedad.- Aún así quiero saber porque fui enviado al infierno donde permanecen las almas violentas que disfrutan de la guerra.- se irguió orgulloso. Shiso entonces le miró sorprendido, negándose que su amigo hubiese sido enviado a semejante lugar.

-¡Eso es ridículo, tu jamás fuiste un hombre violento por voluntad!- Sesshoumaru dio una mirada a su padre; estaba de acuerdo con el Antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste.- ¡Lord InuTaisho no merecía semejante lugar de "descanso"!- se quejó Shiso.

Nyohiko miró sin comprender a Akai.- ¿Por qué Señora Akai?- atinó a preguntar.- ¿Por qué un hombre tan pacífico como Lord Inu no Taisho ha tenido que permanecer en tan horrible Jigoku?- negó- ¿Por qué un Taiyoukai de tan grande nobleza ha tenido que ser torturado? ¡¿por qué, Señora Akai!?- La mujer de rojizos ojos la miró despectivamente, irritada.

-¿Defiendes a éste ser?- sus ojos resplandecieron con fiereza.- ¿"Por qué", preguntas?- se elevó algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, siempre permaneciendo sobre el círculo de sangre que la había llevado hasta el mundo de los vivos.- ¡Por qué él asesinó a Yamato!- le señaló, culpándole.- ¡La culpa de que el alma de Yamato haya sido borrada del cosmos es de él, de ése maldito taiyoukai y de aquel infeliz herrero!-

-¿Yamato?- InuYasha se volvió hacía su padre.- ¿Quién es Yamato?- el Lord del Oeste no quitó su mirada de encima de Akai.

-Ya veo, así que tal como él dijo, usted tomaría venganza por él.- InuYasha se acercó a InuTaisho, entonces pudo percibir el aroma de salado de las lágrimas; incluso en ésa mezcla de olores entre sangre, muerte y ceniza, pudo localizar la fuente: Nyohiko.

-¿Lord Inu no Taisho mató a mi padre?- cuestionó. Akai la miró con dureza.

-¡Y aún así le has devuelto a la vida!- Nyohiko negó.- ¡Descarada!-

-Yo... no lo sabía.- Shiso la miró molesta, igual que InuYasha; ¡todo lo que había hecho y ahora simplemente se sentía culpable; ¡esa maldita mujer!

-No sabía que era tu padre.- dijo InuTaisho; el alma de Sesshoumaru parecía irritado, justo ahora podría estar seguro que su padre ofrecería una disculpa con su cuerpo, humillándolo.- Lo lamento Nyohiko, pero...- la hanyou de verdes ojos le miró.- Si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente, lo haría sin dudar.- una temible esfera de fuego negro golpeó la tierra, arrasando todo en su camino; Shiso saltó sin dudarlo, y tras él, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, quien había tomado a InuYasha de la ropa, alejándolo del peligro. Una vez en un lugar seguro, soltó al hanyou con el que compartía sangre.

El alma de Sesshoumaru observó a InuTaisho tomar la Tessaiga de su cintura, y para su sorpresa el arma no le hirió como lo había hecho con él instantes antes ¿entonces realmente era la espada quien no lo reconocía como su dueño?

Así parecía; frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¡TE MALDIGO YOUKAI!- Akai entonces formó varias esferas de fuego, y comenzó a arrojarlas hacía InuTaisho.

-¡ALÉJENSE!- ordenó a InuYasha y Shiso. Sesshoumaru observó a ambos hombres retirarse (aunque el hanyou que tenía por hermano no parecía muy feliz con ello).- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- y la monstruosa fuerza del tornado se desató.

-¡Atreverte a decir que volverías a matarlo, a mi shinigami favorito; maldito!- continuó atacando. Nyohiko observó silenciosamente, dio una suave mirada a InuTaisho, quien ya mostraba sus tres estolas, aunque dos de ellas mostraban la misma trasparencia que el alma de Sesshoumaru ¿era porque la unión entre el cuerpo y alma no eran correctas? Sí, seguramente esa era la razón.

Su expresión cambió una vez que pudo vislumbrar a InuTaisho retroceder mediante levitación.- Tessaiga no tiene efecto sobre ella, aunque sus poderes pueden ser desviados.- observó como varios lugares de sus tierras estaban ahora incendiados con el oscuro fuego.

-He eliminado a sus hombres con Tenseiga.- pronunció Sesshoumaru. En ese momento, InuTaisho le miró.

-Sesshoumaru, lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto.- ante esta oración, el actual Lord del Oeste le miró indiferente.

-Señor Padre, su relevancia en ésta pelea no va más allá de haber asesinado a ése shinigami.- dijo Sesshoumaru. InuYasha les vio descender cerca de él y Shiso... ahora que lo veía, su estúpido hermano mayor no parecía tener la envidiable relación que él pensaba tendría con su padre.

Akai entonces alzó ambas manos, preparando una extraña formación de flamas con figuras elipsoidales, muy similares a lo que varias centurias después sería asociado con una estructura molecular.

Nyohiko dio una suave mirada a InuTaisho y a ambos de sus hijos, después miró a la Señora del Noveno Jigoku.

-Sesshoumaru, yo...- InuTaisho se volvió a InuYasha.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo atrás, acerca de la insuficiencia del poder?-

"_Cuando tú tengas el poder que tanto deseas; _

_te darás cuenta que nunca será suficiente _

_para obtener todo lo que quieres, _

_mucho menos para protegerlo(3)._"

-No.- contestó el actual Lord del Oeste. InuTaisho sonrió; lo cual asombró a InuYasha, tal pareciera que su padre y hermano eran tan diferentes... tan opuestos.

-Sé que ahora eres un hombre, aún así, adoraba a mi joven hijo que jamás mentía.- dio una suave mirada a Sesshoumaru.- Mis recuerdos están conectados con los tuyos ahora mismo... nunca pensé que te hubiese causado tantas molestias.- Sesshoumaru evidenció molestarse ¡no necesitaba que nadie escuchara aquello!- Por eso, también sé que una vez que todos estos seres hayan vuelto al inframundo, podrás llamar nuevamente el alma de la mujer que anhelas y que espera en el Palacio Imperial.-

_¿Anhelar?_

-Éste Sesshoumaru jamás ha anhelado algo, pues todo lo que desea es suyo.- se defendió al tiempo que InuTaisho reía suavemente; en ése momento InuYasha pensó cuan asqueroso era verlo reír ¡simplemente no podía pensar en Sesshoumaru riendo y ÉSE seguía siendo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru así que... AGHHH!

-Tú también InuYasha.- el hanyou se sorprendió ante la mirada que su padre le daba.- Estoy orgulloso de que mis dos hijos sean atractivos, después de todo sus madres eran mujeres hermosas.- volvió su mirada a Akai.- Si no logro detener a esta mujer con el sólo costo de mi alma; asegúrense de traer tanto a mi _nieta_ como a la doncella de Sesshoumaru de vuelta.- dio una rápida mirada a Shiso.- Discúlpame si pierdes a otro hijo, también dile a Hisui que lo siento.- El inuyoukai de cabellos castaños entendió y corrió a sujetarlo.

-¡No te atrevas; No tienes derecho a disponer de su cuerpo como si fuera el tuyo!- InuTaisho le miró seriamente; Sesshoumaru habló entonces.

-Shiso... Rin es mi protegida.- miró a InuYasha.- Y ella osó morir sin pedir mi permiso.- el hanyou iba a protestar.- Ella es mía, incluso si fue voluntad suya el seguirme tras probar la Tenseiga con su resurrección. - su hermano entonces le miró irritado, sin comprender porque siempre tenía que ser tan cabeza hueca, como Kagome solía llamarlo a él mismo.

-Rin no será feliz si mueres.- atinó a decir.- Ella te quiere.- InuYasha le miró molesto. Shiso asintió. No obstante Sesshoumaru no desvió su mirada de Akai, tal como su padre.

-Felicidad o afecto, es algo tan minúsculo e inferior como para que yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, pueda experimentar tan miserable sensación.- mintió, pues sabía bien lo que aquella débil humana representaba para él.

Akai arrojó la creciente forma hacía ellos.

-¡ERES UN...!- InuYasha iba a protestar cuando InuTaisho lo interrumpió; él lo sabía, aquello que Sesshoumaru jamás había hecho evidente, aquello que siempre le impidió entender a su propio hijo. Era cierto, incluso ahora no lo entendía pero, podía ver más allá y de alguna forma, trataba de comprenderlo; verdad o mentira, el mayor de sus hijos conservaba en sus memorias varios recuerdos no sólo con la humana, sino con mas seres, entre ellos su propio hermano… esos eran… sus valiosos recuerdos.

-InuYasha, Tenseiga será tuya.- pronunció InuTaisho antes de arrojarse hacía Akai; el alma de Sesshoumaru también fue, pues seguía conectada a su cuerpo.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ENTREGÁRMELA TÚ! ¡DE HECHO, DEVUÉLVEME A TESSAIGA, YO LE DARÉ SU MERECIDO A ESA BRUJA!- Exclamó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sólo le otorgó una rápida mirada; el cachorro siempre sería un hablador.

-¡PRÍNCIPE!- Shiso decidió seguirlos por los cielos.- ¡INUTAISHO, ESPERA!- ¿qué clase de guardián sería sino podía proteger a su propio Príncipe?

En éste instante se percató que el Joven Príncipe se había sujeto a él.- ¡!- pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, InuYasha sonrió y le ordenó llevarlo con los otros dos. Shiso sonrió, ahora no sólo sería un príncipe, sino dos... era el peor guardián en toda la historia youkai sin lugar a dudas.

InuTaisho sujetó con fuerza a Tenseiga, sus ojos resplandecieron y el dorado fue borrado por el carmesí y esmeralda. Sentía el viento azotar con fuerza su rostro, los blancos cabellos de Sesshoumaru se movían estrepitosamente; el impacto vendría pronto.

Un golpe en su cadera le hizo percatarse que la Colmillo de Acero había sido robada por su hijo menor; no obstante no podía más que continuar concentrando su poder en la Tenseiga, esperando que resistiera el ataque de Akai.

-¡BAKURYUUHA!- exclamó InuYasha, mientras Shiso le mantenía en el aire, luchando por mantener el equilibrio de ambos sin importar cuando espantosa la ventisca era.- ¡NO ME MUEVAS TANTO, SHISO!-

-"Oh sí ¡es tan fácil decirlo, Joven Príncipe!"- pensó el inu youkai.

El antiguo Lord del Oeste esgrimió a la Colmillo Sagrado y una curva de luz proveniente de la espada surgió; cortó el aire frente a él y una media luna de absoluta oscuridad se mostró.

Confió en que aquello pudiera retener el ataque, ¡y parecían tener éxito!

-_"¡¿Qué clase de técnica ha sido esa!?"- _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Sesshoumaru, InuYasha y Shiso.

La extraña energía, proveniente de la Señora del Jigoku, pareció detenerse en el aire; pronto una parte ella fue absorbida al interior de aquella extraña luna que se mostraba en el aire. Akai impuso más fuerza haciendo que su poder presionara, tratando de hacer que su poder pasara la particular barrera, buscando a como diera lugar, derrotar a los descendientes del Oeste.

-_"Éste maldito perro puede usar el Meidou Zangetsuha… ¿Acaso es porqué absorbió la energía sobrenatural de Yamato tras asesinarlo? …¡Criatura despreciable!"_- Pronto, tanto InuYasha como InuTaisho y Shiso, pudieron sentir la fuerza que se incrementaba en tan extraña figura.

-_"¡Demonios, está recuperando fuerza… no resistiremos!"-_ gritó la mente del hanyou, al ver que el poder de la mujer volvía a tomar fuerza sobre ellos.

En ése momento un extraño círculo perfecto se abrió en el cielo, éste era igual a aquella extraña luna que InuTaisho había creado y parecía contener a las mismas estrellas del universo; el ataque de Akai fue absorbido. Los youkai volvieron su vista hacía el suelo sin comprender, y la Señora del noveno Jigoku desvió su atención a la única persona presente (aparte de ella misma) que pudiese hacer tal cosa.

-Nyohiko.- la miró duramente.- ¡No abuses de mi paciencia usando tus habilidades como Shinigami ¡Te prohíbo abrir el camino hacía el Infierno!- negó- ¡Ya has tentado a tu suerte al revivir a éste Taiyoukai!- apuntó hacía la pelirroja y un remolino de sangre la rodeo, cubriéndola lentamente, comenzando por los pies.- ¡...No creas que saldrás inmune de todo esto, lo pagarás caro!- la mujer pelirroja la miró con cierta angustia, no obstante asintió.

-¡No quiero morir... no quiero morir sin antes preguntarle... Quiero preguntarle algo al Gran Señor, a Lord Inu no Taisho!- el inuyoukai le otorgó una mirada.-¿¡Por qué!?- el Taiyoukai la observó seriamente.- ¿Por qué mató a mi padre; tan importante era para usted?- la mirada de InuTaisho se endureció, como si estuviera reprochándole el haberle hecho tal pregunta. No obstante, asintió.

La sangre que rodeaba a Nyohiko continuó subiendo, inmovilizándola. Akai rechinaba sus dientes, profundamente irritada.

-Para proteger lo más importante.- contestó el antiguo Lord del Oeste. Nyohiko le miró sin comprender.

-Eliminó el alma de Yamato con la ayuda de ésa espada que creo con la ayuda de ese despreciable herrero, Totosai.- Akai intervino.- Por traer de vuelta a su descendencia.- InuYasha miró a InuTaisho sin comprender.

-¿Nosotros morimos?- El hanyou de plateados cabellos cuestionó. Sesshoumaru dio una dura mirada a Shiso ¿le había ocultado algo? Ése miserable.

"_La pasividad de la noche fue destruida_

_con el llanto de una Taiyoukai de blancos cabellos._

_-¡Mi Señor, tu hijo… nuestro hijo…!-_"

-…Sesshoumaru.- pronunció InuTaisho.- Tu madre fue gravemente herida en una ocasión. En aquella época atacaron el Palacio del Guardián de la Frontera Este; había llevado a Unmei ahí junto con mi hijo recién nacido.- podía sentir la dura mirada de Sesshoumaru e incluso la de Shiso.- Pensé que ahí estarían a salvo… me equivoqué.-

"_Cuando tú tengas el poder que tanto deseas; _

_te darás cuenta que nunca será suficiente _

_para obtener todo lo que quieres, _

_mucho menos para protegerlo(4)."_

-Nos notificaron de un ataque al Palacio de la Frontera Este pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo.- Shiso continuó con el relato de InuTaisho.- Fueron muchos amaneceres angustiosos; la Señora Unmei no dejaba de llorar sobre tu cadáver, cada amanecer y cada anochecer, y aún con los días pasando(5), ella se negaba a entregarte.  
»Siempre argumentó usar su poder para retener tu alma dentro de tu cuerpo; decía que estaba peleando contra el poder de un shinigami, evitando que cumpliera su misión de llevarse tu alma consigo al inframundo -añadió-, por eso… no fue sino hasta que Tenseiga llegó que todo cambió.- Shiso desvió la vista ante el reclamo evidente en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Desde ése momento Unmei no volvió a ser la misma; su salud flaqueaba con facilidad y decidimos que no habría más cachorros(6) que representaran nuestras Casas Inu Youkai.- un deje de melancolía podía escucharse en las palabras de InuTaisho; siempre deseo estar rodeado de sus cachorros.- En un principio, cuando le pedí a Totousai que forjara la Tenseiga, únicamente le había pedido que creara una espada capaz de curar -pena en su voz-, el porqué de su poder para traer almas del más allá fue sólo una petición que hice tras el asesinato de mi hijo.- InuTaisho dio una dura mirada a Akai.- Mi intención jamás fue matar a ése shinigami… pero él estaba ahí para llevarse el alma de _mi_ Sesshoumaru; luchando contra el poder astral de mi esposa.- negó.- Akai, Señora del Noveno Jigoku, incluso si tu odio me alcanza más allá del infierno, una vez más lo repetiré: volvería a eliminar a tu shinigami sin dudar.-

InuYasha miró con cierta simpatía a su padre, después a Sesshoumaru, quien no mostraba ya ninguna expresión en su rostro; pero dentro de él, sabía que su estúpido hermano seguramente se sentiría un poco confundido… o tal vez ofendido.

Aún así, entendía perfectamente como se habría sentido su padre, Inu no Taisho, pues ahora mismo él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su pequeña hija.

-Yamato no tenía porque haber invertido tantos días humanos en llevarse el alma de tu hijo; sino hubiera sido por tu mujer, el trabajo de Yamato habría tomado no más de cinco noches… Ustedes Taiyoukai son sólo almas enormes por la herencia de sus padres pero, no son más que eso, sus almas valen para nosotros poco menos o poco más que las de los humanos. A ésa youkai también pensaba castigarla pues ella fue responsable de todo esto en un principio, pensé -dio una dura mirada a InuTaisho.- …pero al final fuiste tú quien le arrebató toda existencia a mi shinigami.- Los ojos de Akai resplandecieron.- ¡Es por ello que jamás otorgaré, a un alma como la tuya, indulto alguno!-

_(Flashback)_

El atardecer ya estaba por terminar cuando volvió con la Tenseiga al Palacio Imperial del Oeste; los criados guardaban silencio y el persistente aroma a sal atosigaba su sentido del olfato, podía escuchar cada lágrima golpear el piso "_plop, plop_" y también un suave sollozo.

Caminó suavemente, sentía ansiedad… ya la había probado con una planta e incluso con un pequeño conejo: funcionaba. Entró a las habitaciones de la Señora del Oeste y la encontró aún, desconsolada.

-Unmei.- pronunció. La mujer alzo la vista inmediatamente.

-¿La traes?- cuestionó con angustia.- ¿Esta lista?- vio al hombre deslizar la katana fuera de su vaina; la blandió frente a él y las ya pocas heridas que quedaban en ella cicatrizaron. Unmei iba a hablar cuando notó la molesta mirada de su Señor.

Un hombre de rojos cabellos, bella apariencia y ropas oscuras; tenía dos dedos sobre la frente de su hijo; cadenas en sus brazos y otra más sujetando a su pequeño descendiente.

El hombre parecía conjurar y separar el alma del cuerpo de su hijo. Le miró súbitamente, estupefacto.  
¿podía verlo?

-¿Qué le haces a mi cachorro?- preguntó el Lord. Unmei comprendió inmediatamente.

-¿Ves al shinigami que ha venido por él?- enfureció.- ¡No dejes que se lleve su alma, llevo días reteniéndolo; no permitas que me arrebate a mi pequeño…, InuTaisho, no lo consientas!- El mensajero de la muerte le miró con cierta irritación y se limitó a decir "Es mi deber llevar su alma al más allá; él ya no pertenece a éste mundo". -su mirada entonces pareció mostrar algo de pena- "No serás el primer padre que pierda un hijo, y por supuesto, tampoco el último".  
Unmei no pudo oírle, más sí el Lord del Oeste.

-No éste día.- el Lord sujetó la espada con fuerza.- No tendrás la vida de mi pequeño.-

_(Fin Flashback)_

Nyohiko sentía un sin fin de emociones atosigar su corazón; el padre que ella había conocido había sido un hombre gentil aun cuando su expresión serena no le abandonara. Lo había conocido y había compartido tiempo con él; tenía gratos recuerdos del hombre con quien jugara en su infancia y súbitamente aquello había terminado… ahora sabia el porqué; no era como si él la hubiera abandonado o la hubiese dejado de buscar…

Simplemente no había podido volver a su lado.

El responsable de que su tranquila vida hubiese terminado era InuTaisho…

_Y aún así… en su corazón, ella..._

-Lo lamento Hiko-chan.- Nyohiko sintió su cuerpo tensarse; alzo la vista y vio descender un dragón de dos cabezas, sobre él, aquella dulce mujer.

-Madre.- pronunció, totalmente ajeno a ello el Príncipe del Oeste. InuYasha miró a detalle a la mujer _"¿Qué hace la madre de Sesshoumaru aquí?"_ pensó_. _Unmei dio una suave mirada a su hijo. InuTaisho y Shiso la miraron sin comprender.

-Hiko-chan.- negó, autoridad en su voz.- Nyohiko… has llevado ésto demasiado lejos.- la pelirroja sintió aún más ansiedad.

-¡Pero Señora Unmei, no puedo perdonar que ésa humana se haya involucrado entre ustedes dos!- irritación en su voz.- ¡Esa repulsiva mujer humana, Izayoi, no tenía derecho alguno…!- InuYasha iba a protestar. Inu no Taisho mismo iba a intervenir cuando la mujer de blancos cabellos habló.

-Te agradezco por defender mi posición como esposa de Lord InuTaisho, pero…- ella sabía que jamás había dejado de ser la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste; eso había sido lo único que InuTaisho no entregó a la humana Izayoi.

Akai alzó una ceja, desconociendo porque no había sido capaz de percibir que el alma de esa mujer había escapado de la dimensión de los muertos. Unmei continuó.- Mi muerte simplemente llegó cuando era el momento de ello. El que Inu no Taisho haya sido capaz de encontrar a otra persona a la cual amar… el que haya sido feliz a su lado; me brindó dicha a mi también.- un suspiro escapó de su control.- No obstante del innegable disgusto en mi corazón, de los celos que me invadieron… Sé que mi Lord hizo lo mejor que pudo; hay dos hermosos niños en las Tierras del Oeste como prueba de ello.- su boca curveada felizmente mientras miraba a InuYasha.- Y…- volvió el rostro, enfocándose en Sesshoumaru.- Hasta el último de mis días, fui feliz a su lado.- Una sonrisa perenne adornaba las femeninas facciones youkai de Unmei.- Sin importar lo que otros digan o piensen: fui feliz al lado de mi Señor Inu no Taisho, Lord del Oeste.- Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada, irritado… profundamente irritado.

…_Madre,_

_tan… ¿débil?_

_O acaso…_

-Señora Unmei…- Nyohiko bajo la vista, confundida; extrañamente todo había perdido sentido alguno para ella.- Yo… yo no pienso disculparme por nada.- su voz temblando.- He hecho todo lo que he creído correcto… aún si no es así yo…- sintió delicadas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Un gatuno aroma en el viento, más nadie prestó atención.

-Hiko-chan…- Unmei estiró su mano derecha, como si quisiera absolverla de todo; sin embargo, rápidamente cambió sus intenciones, plantada en al tierra con firmeza, desvió la vista. _"_Cambiar el destino_"_ no estaba permitido a ningún caminante de sueños, ningún youkai servidor de la Luna podía hacer algo contra él… su deber era sólo el ver, pero jamás intervenir; ésa era su maldición: saber lo que pasaría, y no poder hacer algo para impedirlo.

InuTaisho centró su atención en Akai, quien impávida, mantenía inmovilizada a la pelirroja. -Nyohiko, toda esta locura debe termín...- se detuvo al ver como el cuerpo de Nyohiko era atravesado por la fiera espada de el que recordaba, siempre había sido un amable neko youkai.

-¡!- sintió su sangre escapar por su boca, su cuerpo se encogió ante el abrumante dolor del frío metal a través de su carne y, poco a poco, alzó el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de aquel que acababa de herirla de muerte; jamás le sintió... no, jamás pensó que vendría.- L-lord Taki.- sintió nueva sangre abandonar su cuerpo cuando la espada del Señor de las Tierras del Sur retiraba su katana de su interior.

-¡Por fin dí contigo, asesina!- entonces sintió sus gatunos instintos advertirle del peligro en el que estaba; saltó con rapidez, alejándose de donde acaba de estrellarse una esfera de oscura flama.

Llego hasta donde estaba el que debía ser el Joven Príncipe InuYasha, Shiso, Sesshoumaru, la madre de Sesshoumaru **y** _Sesshoumaru…_

…¿**y** Sesshoumaru?

¡No podía ser!

Dio una nueva mirada al Lord de la Tierras del Oeste... eran dos... aunque no eran "iguales", por así decirlo. ¿Y por qué la Señora Unmei estaba ahí? Estaba seguro que ella había fallecido hacía al menos doscientos años.

Iba a preguntar cuando la voz de una mujer lo interrumpió.

-¡ESTÚPIDO YOUKAI!- Akai le miró furiosa.- ¡Nyohiko se convertiría en una shinigami en castigo a su osadía… yo me encargaría de darle un lugar al cual pertenecer y tú…!- la suave risa de Nyohiko se escuchó.

Taki revivió una vez más su deseo por matarla.

-No creí que se preocupara por mí auténticamente, Señora Akai.- en un instante la Señora del Noveno Jigoku llegó hasta ella, flotando.

-…Porque eres la hija de mi Yamato.- vio la herida que Nyohiko tenía y la cual, al ser la hanyou un ser vivo, ningún ser del más allá podría curar...

-Lord Taki.- pronunció la hanyou.- Veo que ya sabe que asesiné a Minami.- el neko youkai iba a atacarla nuevamente, no obstante fue detenido por InuTaisho, quien aún poseía el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó.

Unmei observaba a Nyohiko en silencio; siempre supo que ella terminaría así.

-En el Palacio, espera el Príncipe...- Taki miró con desprecio a Nyohiko, contrariado.- A quien Lady Minami crió cuidadosamente, y a quien jamás ha conocido usted... para protegerlo de los enemigos del Norte, pues la potencia militar es poca.- su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse cuan ardientes cenizas; Akai sintió que su interior se contraía inexplicablemente; una vez más, Yamato se iba entre sus dedos.- El Príncipe Yuuzai...- Sintió que su consciencia la abandonaba. Taki escuchó incrédulo.- Cuide de él… por favor… yo… ya no podré protegerlo como le prometí a Minami.-

-¡No oses llamarla por su nombre!- le miró duramente; el neko youkai sentía ansiedad y rabia propias de alguien que deseaba _justicia_.

La traslúcida forma del alma de Sesshoumaru otorgó una inclemente mirada a Nyohiko; no sabía del cachorro, pero sabía del aroma que Minami portaba desde hacia muchos años. Por el olor de la Luz del Norte, y por la del mismo Taki, sabía que esos dos tenían más que un amorío, estaba conciente de que ellos se habían enlazado, se habían convertido en compañeros… ése era uno de los aspectos que, el Gran Sesshoumaru, más despreciaba de la Dama del Norte ¿Por qué si _ya_ tenía un compañero aún lo deseaba a él?

Era indigno para cualquier youkai, mucho más para un Taiyoukai que _además_ pertenecía a la raza de los Inu Youkai; famosos, no impropiamente, por su gran lealtad.

InuYasha se mostró confundido ¿quién era ese tipo con olor a gato?

-Oh, Milord, Taki del Sur, en las venas del príncipe…- su cuerpo se desintegró.- …Tu propia sangre… es la que corre…- Akai suspiró, una mezcla de ira y nostalgia: impotencia.

Tal como había pasado con Yamato.

El Lord de las Tierras del Sur se mantuvo estático, sintió su cuerpo ser liberado por Sesshoumaru y después le dio una dura mirada al Inu Youkai.

-Ella no sobreviviría a ésa herida, ¿Cómo permitirte herirla más?- cuestionó InuTaisho en posesión del cuerpo de actual Lord del Oeste.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Sesshoumaru?- escuchó "Hmp." Proveniente del "otro" Sesshoumaru.

-Confórmate con saber que éste Sesshoumaru deseaba más que tú la muerte de esa hanyou.- dijo el alma del Taiyoukai. Taki le observó por un instante, después se volvió al cuerpo que antes le había retenido.

-Yo soy InuTaisho, Joven Lord del Sur.- el neko youkai le miró con confusión por un instante; seguramente un juego de Nyohiko había provocado todo esto.

-Lord Taki, debería irse.- intervino Unmei.- Ésta batalla no le concierne a usted.- el neko youkai la miró por un instante, negó e ignoró el hecho de que hablaba con un muerto… ya sabría que estaba pasando, eventualmente, o eso suponía.

-Momento Sesshoumaru ¿éste es el tipo que secuestró a Rin?- InuYasha se acercó a él, molesto. El aludido pensaba en defenderse cuando un inu youkai de castaños cabellos le atacó con un brillante látigo.

Ja, ya lo sabía, la Dama Rin le había advertido de ésto.

-¡En ésta vida o en la próxima juro que me vengaré! -amenazó Shiso. Taki rechazó el ataque y le observó con detenimiento.

-¡Detente Shiso!- InuTaisho le miró duramente-, no es el momento.- y con una inclinación de cabeza le hizo volver su vista a Akai, quien permanecía observando el ahora vacío kimono de Nyohiko.

Unmei se acercó a Sesshoumaru, pensando en que posibilidades tendría para devolver su alma a su cuerpo… si Akai quería a InuTaisho… ella prefería entregarle a su marido antes que a su hijo.

Jamás pensó en lo angustiante que sería ése momento; cuando falleció no fue capaz de ver más allá de la muerte de Nyohiko, ni su vida, ni su voluntad le permitió ver más allá y ahora… no estaba segura si lamentarlo.

-InuTaisho, devuelve a Sesshoumaru su cuerpo.- el fallecido le miró.- Él no tiene porque pagar por el error que nosotros cometimos.- el orgulloso Lord del Oeste le miró serenamente ¿lo estaba protegiendo?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, _viejo_.- InuYasha se colocó al lado derecho de InuTaisho. Cuando el antiguo Lord del Oeste iba a hablar, fue interrumpido.

-Silencio, Madre.- dijo Sesshoumaru. Unmei le miró sin comprender.

Súbitamente un nuevo ataque por parte de Akai hizo estremecer la tierra bajo sus pies, nuevas esferas de fuego negro golpearon el lugar y con gran rapidez todos se movieron, esquivándolas.

Shiso se vio a si mismo humillado al ser empujado por el neko youkai, Taki, pues los efectos de sus heridas tanto con Takatori, como con el ejército de Loki, le estaban debilitando rápidamente; más de lo que su cuerpo podía curarlas.

-La Dama Rin me dijo lo que piensas.- volvió a ayudarle a esquivar otro ataque.- Entérate que no ha sido Taki del Sur el responsable de aquel suceso.- Shiso le miró con desprecio.- Hablemos cuando esto termine, youkai.- dijo con serenidad.

-¡Se arrepentirán!- Akai alzó en alto ambos brazos, una formidable esfera comenzó a formarse.- ¡Ya no me importa si algunos de ustedes no están involucrados en esto… destruiré estas tierras en su totalidad, nunca más volverá a alzarse ése castillo aquí!- arrojó la esfera y aún cuando los youkai y el hanyou volvieron a evadirla, la siguieron con la vista.

-¡Feh, desgraciada!- InuYasha corrió con gran rapidez hacía ella, pronto alcanzaría a varios youkai que trataban de huir del ataque.- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- los poderosos remolinos golpearon la esfera, luchando por elevarla sobre al tierra, hacía el cielo, alejándola de cualquiera a su paso.

Sonrió al ver que había tenido éxito.

La señora del Noveno Jigoku le miró irritada; lo sabía, su energía se había desgastado mucho al haber no sólo intentado modificar a Nyohiko, sino también en los ataques previos. Sonrió con malicia, si bien su energía se acabaría eventualmente, se aseguraría de desaparecer el Oeste.

Unmei se abrazó a si misma, temblando ligeramente.- El campo de energía astral del Palacio Imperial.- InuYasha se volvió a mirarla.- No durará mucho… para hacerme presente he tomado energía del mismo… y no puedo usar el resto de la energía astral de esa joven humana.-

¿…Joven _humana_?

Shiso le miró con angustia… ¿cuál joven humana; la Señora Kagome, la Señora Sango o… la Dama Rin?

Sesshoumaru dio una mirada a su madre, ésta al percatarse asintió.- No tuve otra opción que pedirle ayuda a tu preciada humana, con una sonrisa ella aceptó todo lo que esto implicaba, hijo mío.- El Taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos ¡Ésa mujer humana seguía haciendo su voluntad sin importarle cuáles eran los deseos de él, su único Amo!

-No sólo en vida…- dijo molesto.- Sino también en la muerte…- observó a Akai invocar nuevamente su poder.- Rin, ¿cuánto más te atreves a desafiarme?- el Gran Sesshoumaru dio una mirada a Colmillo Sagrado, la cual seguía en _su_ mano.

-¡SE ACABO MI PACIENCIA, CRIATURAS INSULSAS!- nuevamente Akai arrojó una esfera, esta vez de mayor tamaño. Taki realizó un extraño poder con su espada, un cubo cubierto de rayos cuyos colores cambiaban de azul a violeta; dicha figura encerró la esfera pero el resultado únicamente empeoró la situación.

Unmei observó profundamente molesta, conciente de su incapacidad para actuar en el mundo terrenal, donde ella ya no tenía poder alguno sobre los cuerpos físicos. Prontamente vislumbró a Shiso subir sobre A-Un, quien le había llevado hasta ellos hacía tan solo unos momentos. El antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte pensaba dirigirse hacía donde el ataque de la Señora del Infierno golpearía: pelearía.

InuYasha ya estaba listo para realizar el Bakuryuuha una vez más pero, después del ataque que Taki había realizado, sintió (¿por qué negarlo?) deseos de golpear en la cara al neko youkai. La razón era obvia, y era que, tras el ataque del Lord del Sur, la esfera se había divido en varias porciones de menor tamaño. Ciertamente la velocidad del ataque había disminuido pero el número de las esferas se había incrementado ridículamente ¿a cuál se suponía que debía atacar entonces?- ¡Feh!- bien ¡atacaría una por una si era necesario!

Sintió como su cuerpo era empujado ante la fuerza que se avecinaba, la tierra bajo sus pies se removía penosamente.

-¡ÉSTAS TIERRAS PERECERÁN Y TODO LO QUE HAY EN ELLAS TAMBIÉN!- Akai realizó extraños movimientos con sus manos, entonces las esferas que había arrojado ardieron con mayor fiereza.

InuTaisho corrió con la antinatural rapidez de los youkai, pronto estaría al lado de su hijo menor para apoyarlo y… Sintió una estrepitosa fuerza presionarle, era como si estuviera siendo aplastado ¡estaba siendo rechazado!

-_"Sesshoumaru."_- pensó mientras su alma era empujada por el mayor de sus hijos, fuera del cuerpo de su auténtico poseedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron, inusual molestia era evidente en sus doradas pupilas; sus colmillos expuestos y las crecientes líneas de sus mejillas sólo eran muestra evidente de su disgusto; sintió el aire golpear su rostro y sus cabellos blancos mecerse con tumultuosa fuerza. A su lado, el antiguo Lord del Oeste, sujeto a su cuerpo de la misma manera en la que él se había visto sometido.

-¡BAKURYUUHA!- el hanyou exclamó nuevamente; justo entonces vio que el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru llegaba hasta él.- ¡Ey, espero tengas una buena idea; siempre han dicho que eras poderoso, confío en que lo demuestres ahora, Padre…!- una muy usual mirada de ése cuerpo se encontró con sus propias pupilas doradas; estaba molesto, muy molesto.

"_¡Siempre han dicho que eras muy poderoso,_

…_Padre!"_

-¡Silencio, hanyou!- de la nada, el Taiyoukai se elevó con un salto.

-¡Eres una maldito bastardo, Sesshoumaru!- y por alguna razón, al hanyou no le molestaba (esta vez) la forma en lo que lo habían llamado.- ¡¿Cómo estás viejo, eh?!- miró hacía el espíritu de su padre. InuTaisho le otorgó una rápida mirada… "viejo" lo había llamado, otra vez.

-¡Olvídalo youkai!- exclamó Akai.- ¡Me encargaré de destruir todo en éste lugar!- le miró con absoluta furia.- Los seres del Oeste me han quitado dos veces a Yamato, ésta vez seré yo quien les arrebate todo.-

"_-El sendero que yo camino es la vía a_

_la Conquista Suprema.-_

_-¿La vía a la Conquista Suprema, huh?- su voz encerraba_

_innegable nostalgia.- Dime Sesshoumaru_

_¿…tienes alguien a quien proteger?-"_

Akai, la Señora del Noveno Jigoku, señaló hacía el frente con la punta de su dedo índice.- ¡Y PIENSO COMENZAR POR ÉSE CASTILLO!-

"_-¿Alguien a quien proteger?-"_

El Gran Sesshoumaru, el Lord del Oeste, entrecerró los ojos, evidente desagrado encerrado en sus doradas pupilas. Sujetó con fuerza la Tenseiga; …ya lo había visto una vez, podría hacerlo.

Las esferas de fuego negro se dirigían hacía ellos sin detenerse jamás y, los ataques de InuYasha no eran suficiente para detener todas las que aún seguían.

"_Éste Sesshoumaru…__  
Te traerá de regreso, Rin."_

-Yo, Sesshoumaru…- alzó la Tenseiga, dispuesto a atacar con una hoja incapaz de cortar a cualquier ser vivo.- ¡No tengo a nadie a quien proteger!(7)- La hoja de Colmillo Sagrado se tornó negra, conteniendo las mismas estrellas; entonces, con un súbito golpe de su espada, el Taiyoukai pareció atacar el viento.

Akai sonrió con burla.

InuYasha le miró de reojo, pensando en reclamarle su inutilidad. Súbitamente pudo ser testigo, al igual que InuTaisho y los demás youkai presentes, que varias cuchillas negras eran originadas desde la Tenseiga y que éstas se alzaban peligrosamente en el camino del ataque de Akai.

La señora del Infierno frunció el seño sin comprender, ¿por qué una técnica netamente de aquellos del más allá se había quedado en el mundo de los vivos? InuTaisho no había sido capaz de liberarla en su totalidad, él solo había podido crear una Luna menguante pero ése mocoso había sido capaz de producir perfectas cuchillas con el poder del Meidou Zangetsuha para absorber sus ataques… ¡¿por qué!?

Su rostro se endureció.

Sesshoumaru vislumbró cada una de las esferas ser absorbidas dentro de aquella extraña técnica de la Tenseiga. Sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia; hacía tan sólo unos minutos había visto a su Señor Padre realizar algo similar y ahora, sin mayor problema, había sido capaz de crear una forma mucho más eficiente para pelear contra aquella mujer.

Unmei, Shiso, y el mismo Taki observaban desconcertados lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya entiendo.- habló Akai una vez que todas sus esferas de fuego negro habían sido rebanados y enviadas al Infierno tras ser absorbidas dentro de los cortes de la espada.- Inu Youkai, como tú has muerto ya, eres considerado un ser del más allá; por eso eres capaz de liberar el poder del Meidou Zangetsuha en todo su apogeo.-

Sesshoumaru le observó impávido, ocultando su interés por semejante técnica.

InuYasha miró a InuTaisho.- ¿Meidou Zangetsuha? Oye, Viejo ¿qué clase de espadas nos dejaste?- le recriminó.- ¡Si le hubieras dicho que podía hacer eso con la Tenseiga no me hubiera molestado tanto con quererme quitar la Tessaiga!- Inu no Taisho le dio una dura mirada. Sabía que su espada era peligrosa para los seres no vivos; sabía que su espada había adquirido poderes (antes inexistentes) tras asesinar a aquel shinigami; había intentado usarlos en más de una ocasión pero jamás fue capaz de atacar con ellos como ahora mismo, su hijo mayor lo había hecho.

"…_A Sesshoumaru le entregarás la Tenseiga;  
ella le protegerá de su necedad, orgullo y soberbia...  
Mientras que a InuYasha le entregarás la Tessaiga;  
ella le protegerá de la crueldad y la malicia de otros, incluso…  
de su propia naturaleza.__"_

-Hmp.- Akai le miró con desprecio; era como si ahora mismo le escupieran en la cara que no sólo habían eliminado la existencia de Yamato, sino también robado sus poderes.- ¡Te mataré, youkai!- Sesshoumaru volvió a sujetar con fuerza la Tenseiga; justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, poder probar una vez más el Meidou Zangetsuha.

La Señora del Noveno Jigoku colocó frente a ella sus dos manos, una pequeña galaxia parecía abrirse paso en un pequeño círculo: el Meidou Zangetsuha de la Mayor Señora del Infierno.

Unmei abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente.

Súbitamente Akai se detuvo, un horripilante escalofrío la recorrió desde lo más bajo de su espina hasta su nuca.

-Akai ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?- se escuchó.

InuYasha y Shiso buscaron el origen de ésa voz; InuTaisho la encontró a algunos metros por encima de la Señora del Infierno.- Me dejaste dormido, sabiendo que no disfruto ése lugar.- dio una mirada al campo de batalla.- Invocaste al resto de mis hijos e incluso, al ejército de Loki.-

-M-mi Señor Enma Daiou.- se arrodilló, aun flotando sobre la tierra.

Un joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos de un profundo azul descendió hasta ella. Pronto, los espectadores pudieron ver que la figura de un joven adolescente se convertía a la de un niño de no más de cinco años y… súbitamente volvía a transformarse en un joven, para después mostrarse como un anciano.

-Uhm.- el misterioso ser se volvió, observando atentamente a la Colmillo Sagrado. Sus cambios físicos continuaban, como si así fuese desde el inicio de las eras.- ¿Una espada del reino de los muertos?- sonrió.- ¡Oh!- notó el oscuro color de la hoja de Tenseiga.- Eso debe ser el la Luna Infernal…- miró a Sesshoumaru con atención.- ¿De dónde la obtuvo, hija mía?-

Akai escondió su expresión llena de ira, remplazándola por una cubierta por pena.- Ha sido tras eliminar a Yamato.- Enma le otorgó una mirada.

-Ya entiendo.- centró su atención en las almas de los dos Taiyoukai perro.- ¿Y por qué están aquí las almas de esos inu youkai?- la mujer le explicó.- Quieres decir ¿qué abandonaste el Noveno Infierno sólo por cumplir los caprichos de la hija de Yamato?- suspiró.

-Mi Señor Enma Daiou, yo…- ahora convertido en un anciano, el gobernante del inframundo se volvió a ella.

-¡VUELVE INMEDIATAMENTE!- exclamó con evidente furia en su rostro.- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME DEJANDO EL NOVENO INFIERNO TAN SÓLO POR TU MUNDANO DESEO DE VENGANZA!?- la mujer sólo dejo escapar un suave sonido que evidenciaba su temor y, sin más, desapareció dentro de un pequeño círculo de sangre.

El anciano se volvió hacía los youkai y el hanyou; oscura su mirada de profundo azul.- ¡Retírense!- dijo. Todos le miraron sin comprender hasta que escucharon las exclamaciones de confusión por parte de los soldados que hasta hacía un instante peleaban contra los hombres del ejército de las sombras de Loki.

Enma Daiou observó a InuTaisho y Unmei. Alzó su mano derecha y una flama violácea se formó; súbitamente el hilo que conectaba a InuTaisho con el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se quemó. La fallecida Señora del Oeste le miró serenamente.

-Señora Inu Youkai, servidora de la Luna.- habló ahora un joven Enma.- No debería utilizar la energía de otros seres para continuar en éste mundo.- y con suave movimiento de su mano, varias flamas aparecieron frente a Unmei, formando un rectángulo.

-Lo sé, Gran Señor del Inframundo, Enma Daiou.- pronunció la madre de Sesshoumaru, reverenciándolo.

InuTaisho, quien ahora podía moverse libremente, aunque con la forma de un alma traslúcida; miró con preocupación lo que pasaba. Unmei negó.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Taki cuestionó a Shiso; éste negó saber la respuesta.

Sesshoumaru observó el rectángulo que se formó y pronto estuvo al lado de su madre… ése aroma.

Taki suspiró molesto, aún sintiéndose responsable por ello; el antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste, Shiso, le observó.

Pronto el cuerpo de una mujer de blanca piel y oscuros cabellos se formó en aquel curioso ataúd de fuego violáceo. Sesshoumaru guardó la Tenseiga, saltó con ligereza, y con su único brazo, sujetó el cuerpo de la humana, evitando que cayera.

-Ah.- InuYasha caminó hasta Sesshoumaru. Aún cuando seda había sido cuidadosamente colocada en el cuello de Rin, podía ver el corte en su garganta.

InuTaisho miró anonadado la escena; su hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru del Oeste; había guardado su katana, estaba arrodillado, sujetando el cuerpo de una mujer humana muerta; podía saberlo, pues no escuchaba ni su respiración, ni los latidos de su corazón.

Vislumbró al Lord del Oeste incorporarse, con la figura de la mujer sujeta firmemente con su brazo derecho, observándola detenidamente.

-Debe cortar su conexión con la humana, Señora Inu Youkai.- dijo ahora un niño con ojos de zafiro. La mujer negó.

-Lo lamento Gran Señor Enma Daiou, soy incapaz de tal acción ¿Podría ayudarme en ésta tarea?- Sin más, un hilo que, como a InuTaisho, la conectaba a Rin, se quemó.- Se lo agradezco, Gran Señor.- le reverenció nuevamente.

-Aquellos que murieron a manos de los hombres de mi ejército, les devolveré su vida, pues no era su momento de partir.- InuYasha pudo ver varias flamas violetas erguirse sobre cada uno de los cuerpos de los youkai que habían caído presas del ejército de Loki.- No obstante, aquellos que murieron por la mano de mis hijos…- pronunció, haciendo referencia a los Señores de cada Infierno.- Habrán de revivirlos ustedes, pues ya he visto que posee usted, Joven Inu Youkai, una espada capaz de ello.- dio una suave mirada a Sesshoumaru.

Sin embargo, para el Gran Lord del Oeste eso había sido poco más que una ofensa ¿él, reviviendo a esos inútiles soldados que habían muerto por su propia incompetencia… a esos patéticos…?

"_¡Príncipe,_

_Gigei querer ser princesa!"_

Desvió su atención a su estúpido hermano hanyou; éste al notar su mirada le sonrió.

-Eres un maldito afortunado, ¿no?- se burló.- Tu "gran" ejército de las Tierras del Oeste no se verá afectado por falta de hombres.- sin embargo, el Taiyoukai le ignoró, le indicó sujetara a Rin por él. Shiso se acercaba ya, las riendas de A-Un firmes en su agarre.

-Te lo dije una vez, y lo repito: Rin, no esperes misericordia de parte de tu Lord.-Desenvainó la Tenseiga una vez más, pudo ver como las cadenas que antes había en el cuerpo de Rin, eran ahora inexistentes. Vio a los esbirros de la muerte y, con un limpio corte, les eliminó.- Te advertí que te haría pagar por semejante humillación.- InuYasha pensaba en reclamarle hasta que vislumbró lo que podría ser una sutil, pero serena, sonrisa en el rostro del Lord del Oeste.

El latir de un corazón llegó hasta sus oídos hanyou, dejó que una amplia sonrisa adornara su rostro al tiempo que bajaba su mirada para ver a la humana abrir sus ojos una vez más. No lo entendía muy bien pero, estaba feliz por Sesshoumaru (sin importar cuando estúpido y despreciable éste fuera).

Sus parpados se sentían pesados pero, poco a poco, fue abriendo sus ojos; a través de sus pestañas pudo vislumbrar la figura a la que más deseaba, aunque también temía, ver en ése mismo instante.

-…Amo Sesshoumaru.- sintió como la voz de la mujer llenaba sus oídos, podría haber jurado que por un instante, su cuerpo le había traicionado, deteniéndose aquel órgano vital de los humanos.- ¡!- se incorporó con rapidez propia de ella; estaba asustada.- Yo…- Sí, eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacerle pagar.

_Esa maldita humillación…_

-Yo lo lamento, Amo.- dijo, bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

_Había jurado que su vida era de él _

_Y aún así ella…_

_Ella había osado tomarla _

_¡como si aún le perteneciera!_

-Silencio, Rin.- y aunque no había deseado plasmar tal, sus palabras evidenciaban cierta ira contenida.

-…Lo siento de verdad.- dijo nuevamente. El Lord le dio una dura mirada, haciéndola callar. Observó a su alrededor… ¿qué había pasado? Ahí estaba la Señora Unmei, el Señor InuYasha, ¡oh, el Señor Shiso!; continuó mirando a su alrededor; ¡El Señor Taki y el mismísimo Lord Inu no Taisho! ¿Qué no se suponía que el Señor Padre de su Amo Sesshoumaru estaba muerto?... ¡A-Un…!

Sonrió con alegría.

Taki observó atónito a Sesshoumaru ¿eso significaba que él podía revivir a los muertos… podría revivir a Minami… podría?

-Doncella humana.- Unmei se acercó; InuTaisho no dudo en hacer lo mismo, aún no creía que su hijo hubiese sostenido de esa forma a una "simple y despreciable" mujer humana.- Te agradezco por toda la energía que me brindaste, Dama Rin.- la muchacha negó, sonrojada.

-No, no.- sonrió.- Muchas gracias por todo.- la reverenció.- Sino hubiera sido por usted mi Amo habría tenido más problemas por la maldición de Nyohiko, y el Señor InuYasha y los demás…- miró al hermano de Sesshoumaru, tratando de ser tan respetuosa como fuera posible.- Hanyou, habrían muerto por culpa de ella y…- se mordió la lengua al sentir la nada aprobatoria mirada del Lord del Oeste.

Uhm, vaya imprudencia la de ella, había dicho que su Amo Sesshoumaru había tenido "problemas" por la maldición de Nyohiko-suspiró- valiente forma de defender su superioridad con palabras; torpe, torpe, Rin.

Unmei sonrió, se volvió a Sesshoumaru.- Hijo mió.- el Taiyoukai la miró con atención, ignorando la escrupulosa mirada que su Señor Padre le daba a su humana.- Al tomar energía astral de Rin…- la muchacha mortal le sonrió.- No sé que tanto he limitado su capacidad para reencarnar.- InuYasha dio una mirada rápida a Rin, después a Sesshoumaru.- Los humanos requieren cierto tiempo, dependiendo de lo iluminado de sus almas, para renacer en éste mundo y continuar su camino en la evolución… pero con esto -una nostálgica mirada otorgó a la mujer que su hijo, estaba segura, amaba-, la posibilidad de que ella reencarne nuevamente, es probablemente nula… cuando ella muera –suspiró-, no pienso que sea posible que vuelvas a ver su alma caminar en éste mundo.-

InuYasha sintió su corazón presionarse; ¿era como había sucedido con Kikyou y Kagome? No negaba que se había enamorado una vez más de la misma alma pero… pensar en estar sin ella por décadas enteras, por siglos incluso… era algo en lo que ya había pensado, y también era algo que había aceptado desde el momento en el que había prometido a Kagome estar a su lado hasta el último día de su vida; sabiendo de antemano que él seguramente le sobreviviría por muchos siglos… pero una eternidad… eso era…

Sesshoumaru dio una dura mirada a Rin.- _"Así que de eso se trataba."-_ pensó. Cuando su madre le había hablado de aquellas consecuencias, ella se había referido a esto. Rin le sonrió ampliamente.

-No importa Amo Sesshoumaru, me esforzaré por cuidar lo que reste de mi vida.- su sonrisa se borró en cuanto la mirada del Lord del Oeste se posó sobre ella, la había endurecido aún más.

-Silencio dije.- oh, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Se volvió hacía Unmei.- Carece de importancia, madre.- pronunció.- Aún si volviera su alma, Rin es únicamente Rin, por aquello que ha vivido.- sentenció para después otorgarle una imperceptible mirada a la humana.

-Hijo mío.- desconsuelo en al voz de Unmei.

Shiso desvió el rostro, entristecido… No esperaba escuchar semejante sentencia por parte de la Señora Unmei, aún cuando era capaz de esperar algo semejante de su torpe y arrogante Príncipe.

InuTaisho observó a su hijo mayor, había cambiado tanto… había madurado tanto.

-Sesshoumaru.- le miró.- Deja que tu padre te de un último regalo.- podía sentir su poder, aún si sólo era un espíritu, estaba seguro que podría hacer algo por su descendiente.- Unmei, ayúdame.- InuYasha les miró sin comprender, como todos los demás, a excepción del Lord del Oeste, quien se mostraba indiferente a la situación.- Ése brazo tuyo, déjanos devolvértelo.- el Taiyoukai sostuvo su estoica expresión.

-No necesito semejante cosa.- dijo secamente. Sus padres le miraron contrariados. Shiso se golpeó el rostro, desesperado. InuYasha le miró sin comprender, después suspiró y exclamó: "¡Feh, ¿por qué no me sorprende?!".

-Y… ¿qué tal como regalo para la Dama humana?- cuestionó InuTaisho, mirándola con esperanza. La expresión de Rin cambió a una confundida.

-¿Yo?- y a ella ¿porque la involucraban en esto? No era como si no fuera algo maravilloso ¡su Amo podría tener ambos brazos nuevamente y sería capaz de pelear con mayor fuerza (si es que tal, fuese posible); él podría abrir los pergaminos enviados por otros Señores youkai sin problemas y no tendría que _ordenarle_ abrirlos para él; podría cambiarse de ropa sin ayuda de nadie y también colocar sobre él su armadura sin requerir de su presencia… incluso podría amarrar a su cintura a Toukijin y Tenseiga!- Yo…-

_¿Ella…?_

Se negó mentalmente, su egoísmo era sólo una vil y repulsiva evidencia de su origen humano, pensó.- No puedo hablar como si derecho alguno tuviera sobre ello.- sonrió.

-Doncella humana…- Unmei le insistió.- Él podría recuperar su brazo izquierdo y fortalecerse en batalla.- un deje de angustia en su voz. El Taiyoukai que tenía por hijo gruño ligeramente, estaba definitivamente molesto ¿sus padres lo estaban subestimando?

Sí, eso mismo hacían.

-Yo conocí al Amo Sesshoumaru tal como lo veo ahora.- su sonrisa se amplió.- No tengo voz para un asunto como éste, no es en mí en quien debería recaer tal decisión pero…- les miró con lo que a los antiguos Señores del Oeste les pareció: recriminación.- Lord Sesshoumaru jamás ha demostrado, si es que alguna vez ha tenido, dificultad alguna en su proceder; ni peleando, ni en los viajes de inspección, ni en los demás aspectos de su vida que yo haya podido apreciar.-

Shiso suspiró, irritado; ¡jamás pensó que su nueva Señora del Oeste pudiera ser tan terca como su Lord!

La joven humana se había negado a ayudarles, persuadiendo al Taiyoukai que tenía por Amo y…

InuTaisho suspiró, dio una suave mirada a su esposa, ella no parecía satisfecha pero no habría nada que pudieran hacer si esa era la decisión del soberbio de Sesshoumaru.

-Señores Inu Youkai.- caminó hacía ellos el anciano de azules ojos, Enma Daiou.- Ustedes habrán de seguirme, éste mundo no es para ustedes más.- Unmei e InuTaisho asintieron.

…_Destino, es la obra maestra…_

…_Los soberanos de los reinos, perecerán…_

-InuYasha.- Inu no Taisho otorgó una sonrisa a su hijo menor.- Espero que tu vida continúe animada.- el hanyou rió.

-Claro que sí, mis enanos pronto podrán salir.- señaló al engreído de su hermano mayor.- _Ése…- _le miró seriamente.- Sesshoumaru, se encargará de revivir a Gigei y todo estará muy bien para Kagome, mis enanos y yo.- InuTaisho asintió.

-No he podido ver a mis nietos tanto como me gustaría.- el hanyou sintió emoción dentro de él; "nietos" había dicho.- Es difícil ver a través del Jigoku pero,…-

-Es verdad.- Enma Daiou formó un extraño portal que poseía la misma apariencia del Meidou Zangetsuha… un camino al más allá.- Ustedes pasarán a formar parte del Takamagahara, más allá del Noveno Infierno; Akai fue injusta al arrojarle dentro de un Jigoku.- observo a InuTaisho.- Sienta júbilo, pues ahí también yace el alma de su segunda mujer.- Unmei sonrió ante la mirada contrariada que su Lord Inu no Taisho le brindaba.

Enma Daiou señaló la entrada al inframundo; Unmei entro tan sólo después de dar una delicada mirada a su hijo y a su humana, les sonrió ampliamente, antes de desaparecer tras aquel portal. InuTaisho caminó hacía él, pero poco antes de entrar se detuvo.

-Siempre te preguntaste porque te había dado a ti la _inútil_ Tenseiga.- dio una mirada por sobre su hombro a Sesshoumaru.

Hmp, su Señor Padre había de recordar muy bien sus despectivas palabras hacía la Colmillo Sagrado.-…- le miró esperando una respuesta.

InuTaisho rió suavemente.- Decidí dejarte a ti la Tenseiga, porque siempre supe que eras un necio, arrogante, orgulloso y _demasiado _arriesgado… eres uncachorro imprudente, Sesshoumaru.- Rin desvió la mirada hacía su Amo; Shiso ocultó una sonrisa e InuYasha se burló abiertamente.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!- se rió, recordando como le había llamado "cachorro"; eso definitivamente había herido el orgullo del imbécil de su "hermano-cachorro".

La sonrisa de InuTaisho se mantuvo aún cuando su hijo le mostraba su absoluta desaprobación ante la forma en la que le había denominado.- Tenseiga es una espada que puede curar; para alguien como tú, que siempre esta en al batalla… no pude pensar en mejor espada para protegerte.- Sesshoumaru le miró irritado ¡cómo si él necesitara protección!- Lo último que pasó por mi mente fue que pudieras necesitar más poder del que ya tenías. Por supuesto, me es grato ver que ahora eres aún más poderoso, tal vez tanto como yo alguna vez fui… sé bien que me superarás, y eso trae dicha a mi corazón.- miró a su segundo hijo.

»InuYasha -InuTaisho pronunció-, eres mi hijo menor, si alguien tendría alguna desventaja contra las ruines situaciones de la vida, siempre pensé que serías tú, mi pequeño cachorro.- InuYasha se sonrojó; el rostro de Padre se mostraba sereno, pero era evidente que sabía que el estado hanyou de su hijo le había significado duras pruebas.- Mí única intención fue proteger a ambos de la mejor forma que pude.- les miró.- A ti, protegiéndote de ti mismo…- Shiso sonrió al ver la contrariada expresión de su actual Lord del Oeste.- Y a InuYasha protegiéndole de los demás, otorgándole un mayor poder para defenderse… incluso de su sangre youkai, que sabía ya, podría causarle problemas.- el hanyou le miró sorprendido ¡así que el Viejo siempre había sabido que alguna veces podría perder el control!

Les sonrió una vez más.- Espero no verte pronto, amigo mío.- dijo a Shiso antes de desaparecer tras el portal, seguido del soberano del más allá.

-Ja -se burló-, ni lo pienses.- rió sutilmente. Entonces vio pasar a Taki, se dirigía hacía Sesshoumaru.

Le miró con desprecio, era hora de saldar cuentas.

-Sesshoumaru…- Taki pronunció.

-Imposible.- le detuvo sin más.- Minami no existe más, es seguro que Nyohiko destruyó su cuerpo.- la expresión del Lord del Sur cambió de sorpresa a reproche.

-¡Tú no sabes si eso es verdad!- reclamó.

-Lo sé.- le miró duramente.- He cruzado un extenso territorio desde mi primer enfrentamiento con esa hanyou.- caminó hacía él.- Si el cuerpo de Minami aún existiera, lo hubiese percibido; su olor no esta más en el ambiente.- divisó a Shiso acercándose.- Te recuerdo que mi nariz es muy superior a la tuya, y por ello, difícilmente engañada.-

-Pero podría haber alguna explicación para ello y…- Taki se negaba a aceptarlo.- Tal vez está herida en algún lugar, tal vez ésa hanyou la encerró en algún lugar desconocido y está a salvo.- trató de ignorar la confesión de Nyohiko, negándose a la verdad que le azotaba.

-Será mejor que te enfoques en el cachorro del que Nyohiko habló.- Lord Sesshoumaru le otorgó una dura mirada.- Si tu olfato es tan decadente como para distinguir tu aroma en ése niño; Shiso podría olfatearlo por ti.- El Lord del Sur pareció irritarse, ¿estaba poniendo en duda la honorabilidad de Minami?

-¡Eres un…!- sin más, fue arrojado por un látigo perteneciente al inu youkai de verdes ojos. InuYasha les miró, comprendía a la perfección como se sentiría Shiso. Rin, sin embargo, no parecía nada conforme con lo que pasaba.- ¡Tú!- colocó su mano frente a él y un vapor de color naranja surgió.

Se preparaban para atacar cuando Rin intervino.

-¡Espere, Señor Shiso!- caminó hacia el inu youkai. Sesshoumaru la observó ir, por un momento InuYasha había pensando que no permitiría tal acción pero… era evidente que el Lord del Oeste tenía una profunda confianza en su General, sabía que no le haría daño a su protegida.- ¡Por favor!- les miró seriamente.- Lord Taki me aseguró que no había sido responsabilidad suya, Señor Shiso ¡yo le creo!- cierta duda atacó su corazón ¿quién era ella para intervenir en ese asunto? Su opinión no tendría un gran valor en esas circunstancias pero…

-Dama...- Shiso le miró seriamente, había recelo y un deje de reproche en su voz ¿por qué le defendía?

-Te aclararé Youkai -intervino el Lord del Sur-, esto ya se lo había mencionado a tu Amo y Señor, cuando fue por la Dama Rin.- una dura expresión en su rostro.- Sospecho de mi antiguo General, Takatori; hace poco averigüé que fue él quien secuestró a la Dama del Palacio del Oeste.- irritación.- Desobedeció mis ordenes ésta vez, y seguramente aquella vez también, aún cuando había dado claras instrucciones de que dejaran pasar a los viajeros de las Tierras del Oeste.- La mirada de Shiso mantenía aquella inusual agresividad e ira.

Súbitamente escucharon a varios soldados gritar "¡Ése es Lord Sesshoumaru!"; pronto una nueva batalla comenzó a librarse entre los, ya resucitados, soldados del ejército de las Tierras del Oeste y, soldados de los ejércitos de las Tierras del Sur. Taki les observó a detalle, el escudo en la armadura de esos youkai pertenecía al ejército de la Frontera Este de las Tierras del Norte, su capitán debía ser el General Yutai.

Pronto algunos soldados llegaron hasta ellos, rodeándolos. Rin sintió sus cabellos moverse con suavidad ante una ligera corriente que se generaba por sobre ella, desvió su mirada y pudo vislumbrar a Sesshoumaru colocarse frente a ella.

-Quieta.- dijo con tranquilidad. La humana le miró con cierta preocupación ¿estaría bien?, ¿su Amo ya había recuperado su forma youkai completamente, cierto? Cuando le había visto en las Tierras del Sur, él había llegado con aquella forma de un perro gigantesco, entonces… estaría bien ¿verdad?- Rin.-

-¡S-si!- se mantuvo impávida. Vio a InuYasha empuñar la Tessaiga y acercarse a ella.

-Tranquila, estos no son nada.- burla en su voz.- Tú disfruta del espectáculo.- la humana negó.

-…No es algo que quiera ver, Señor InuYasha.- el hanyou sonrió; esta humana había convivido con un horrendo y despiadado asesino como Sesshoumaru y parecía no estar acostumbrada a ver la muerte; Ja, ni Kagome era tan simple e "inocente".

-¡Esperen!- Taki se acercó al Lord del Oeste; Shiso le había dejado de prestar atención ya.- ¿Dónde está el General Yutai?- conocía a los Generales de Minami, había ido en múltiples ocasiones a las Tierras del Norte.

Los soldados le miraron rápidamente, sin embargo, mantuvieron su amenazante posición.

¡Atacarían!

-¡Alto dije!- se adelanto a Sesshoumaru; le acaba de ver levantar su mano para formar aquel látigo tan característico de él.- Si no quieren morir inútilmente, será mejor llamen a su General.- los youkai se mantuvieron quietos, dudando.

El aludido general llegó hasta ellos, era acompañado por Suoh, General de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte; y por Sonaburo, General de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Norte. A una larga distancia, Kageyama, General de la Frontera Sur de las Tierras del Norte también les observaba. Todos se veían extrañamente serenos.

-Bajen sus armas.- ordenó con irritación el General Yutai.- Lord Taki, el que usted esté aquí no es sino para pelear por nuestra Luz del Norte ¿debo suponer?- el neko youkai le miró duramente.

-Supones bien.- respondió. Suoh y Sonaburo miraron a Lord Sesshoumaru. El General de la Frontera Oeste de las Tierras del Norte había enviado un mensaje a Sonaburo, informándole de los extraños sucesos que se suscitaban y, aunque el leal youkai había vuelto, poco había sido lo que pudo contribuir en la pelea; no obstante de su buen desempeño en contra del General Kageyama en la prefectura de Nara.

-Lord Taki.- Sonaburo se acercó.- ¿Son verdad las palabras de Suoh?- el rubio youkai, Suoh, tosió molesto; seguían dudando de él. Kageyama escuchaba atentamente.

Taki habló. -Son verdad. Ha sido ésa hanyou, Nyohiko, la responsable de la muerte de Lady Minami.- miró a Sesshoumaru.- Han atacado guiados por las mentiras de ésa pelirroja.- para el Lord del Oeste fue claro que ésa última oración había sido dirigida específicamente a él; le estaba solicitando que dejara a ir a esos soldados que habían invadido sus Tierras sin justificación alguna.

-Jamás les mentiría.- pronunció Suoh, irritado. Kageyama entonces dio la vuelta, indicándole a ciertos vasallos suyos que informaran acerca de la retirada de, al menos, el ejército de la Frontera Sur de las Tierras del Norte.

Yutai dio una última mirada al Lord del Oeste antes de dar la vuelta. -Si Lord Taki del Sur lo dice, entonces debo creerlo.- y tras esto, ordenó a sus hombres bajar las armas y seguirle de vuelta a las Tierras del Norte.

Pronto Suoh y Sonaburo también se retiraron, disculpándose por aquel intento de invasión; no obstante, Lord Sesshoumaru no pronunció palabras diferentes a una advertencia acerca de su gran ingenuidad y atrevimiento al intentar invadir sus Tierras.

Pronto estuvo de vuelta en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste; Rin era llevada en brazos por Shiso e InuYasha corría bajo ambos youkai quienes ahora volaban cruzando lo que antes había sido un campo de batalla.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, descendieron y pudieron ver el desastre que había acontecido; varias estructuras estaban dañadas y algunos pilares habían caído. En cuanto Shiso piso la tierra, Rin se soltó de su agarré y corrió con angustia hasta donde el monje Miroku y la Señora Kagome eran ayudados por otros youkai, tratando de retirar una estructura.

Kirara gruía con furia, removiendo escombros buscando liberar a su dueña tan pronto como fuera posible.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- preguntó la doncella humana. Sin mayor retraso InuYasha también llegó al lugar ¡podía oler la sangre bajo los escombros!

Kagome le miró con sorpresa, lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo evidente su angustia.- ¿Rin?- Miroku entonces se volvió hacía ambas mujeres, confundido.- Pero si tú…- miró los escombros.- Deberías estar aquí.- la muchacha le miró sin comprender.

El Lord del Oeste y el Guardián del Palacio Imperial llegaron hasta ellos.

-La exterminadora está bajo los escombros.- declaró el Lord sin más. Shiso e InuYasha ayudaron a remover los restos de la estructura, a cada pieza de madera menos, el repulsivo hedor de la sangre inundaba los sentidos de ambos inu youkai.

Pronto estuvieron en el interior del Palacio, específicamente en una habitación que se usaba generalmente para reuniones; Sesshoumaru se cuestionaba porque ésos humanos teniendo ya sus habitaciones, tenían que continuar invadiendo su Palacio sin más.

-Rápido, recuéstenla.- Kagome extendió una seda que adornaba una de las paredes del Palacio Imperial; Sesshoumaru le miró molesto… ésa maldita mujer humana de su hermano ¿con qué permiso tomaba las decoraciones del Palacio y las usaba de tapete?.

-¡Traigan agua!- ordenó el hanyou a una de las sirvientas que les había seguido desde su entrada.

-¿¡Pero que fue lo que pasó!?- Rin se arrodilló al lado de Kagome, quien ahora desataba el cuello del traje de la exterminadora.

La sacerdotisa suspiró; de no haber sido por ése traje, alguna pieza de la habitación que había caído sobre Sango y Rin seguramente la habrían atravesado.

-Estábamos en el Palacio…- observó a Miroku tomar la mano de Sango, angustia en sus ojos.- Fuiste poseída… eh, tú… estabas muerta pero te movías...- continuó buscando los signos vitales de Sango; Miroku soltó el cabello de la exterminadora, le daba palabras de animo, pero su esposa no dejaba de mostrar signos de profundo dolor.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Subiste al lomo del dragón que llamas A-Un; de pronto caíste y Kouga evitó que te golpearas contra el piso… había otra alma en tu cuerpo.- Miroku tomó el agua que la sirvienta ya había traído y, sin dudar, rompió la seda sobre la que su esposa estaba.

Shiso advirtió que Sesshoumaru esbozaba una expresión de total desaprobación.

-Ah…- Kagome negó; ¡no podía pensar con claridad!- De pronto el campo Astral comenzó a debilitarse y cuando atacaron…- negó.- ¡N-no sé que pasó, sólo que cayó una estructura y tú cuerpo estaba ahí… Sango te vio y corrió hacía ti…!- se lamentó.- Kirara no llegó a tiempo y ambas quedaron sepultadas bajo los escombros.- lagrimas descendiendo por su rostro; InuYasha miró a Sango.

Sesshoumaru y Shiso comprendieron entonces que el cuerpo de Rin había sido transportado por Enma Daiou, muy seguramente, cuando estaba bajo los escombros también.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estaba el lobo sarnoso!?- inquirió. Kagome negó.

-Le pedí que fuera con los niños… Ginta y Hakaku le ayudarían a sacarlos de aquí si algo más pasaba y…- sujetó el haori de InuYasha.- ¡No creímos que algo así pasaría!-

-…Señora Sango.- Rin miró a la mujer, avergonzada por haber provocado tantos problemas a la exterminadora.

Sesshoumaru abandonó el lugar, nadie se percató a excepción del mismo Shiso, quien le otorgó una recriminatoria mirada ¿acaso no pensaba ayudar a la mujer humana que había intentado proteger a su mujer?

-¡Iré por medicamentos a nuestra habitación!- Kagome se incorporó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Señor Miroku, yo…- bajo la mirada.- Lo lamento tanto.- iba a reverenciarle, disculpándose, cuando el monje la detuvo.

-No es tu culpa, Rin.- le dio una seria mirada.- No tienes porque pensar que esto es tu responsabilidad; ella sólo hizo lo que… ella siempre ha sido así.- sonrió amargamente.

InuYasha entonces alzó la vista, ¿Dónde estaba el bastardo de Sesshoumaru? Le buscó con el olfato, había tanto olor a sangre y materia quemada que le era imposible encontrarlo con rapidez.

Se incorporó.

Shiso en ese momento informó que debía salir, pues debía advertir a los hombres del Oeste acerca de la situación y de que debía proseguir. Sin embargo, no sé fue sino hasta dejar claro a los sirvientes que debían proporcionar a los huéspedes de Lord Sesshoumaru, todo cuanto necesitasen; además, solicitó la presencia de un médico para que revisase a la exterminadora y tras ello, se retiró.

* * *

Sus pasos a través del Palacio Imperial del Oeste hacían que sus espadas se sacudieran, resonando a cada movimiento; sus ropajes, ahora sucios, se movían con gracia; y sus cabellos blancos parecían danzar ante el amanecer ya evidente de ése nuevo día.

-¡Amo!- escuchó al pequeño youkai verde exclamar en cuanto abrió la puerta. Hisui se incorporó y le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos ¿tanto había llorado por él? Semejante muestra de debilidad, le despreciaba tanto.

-¡Pequeño!- le gritó con alegría, llamándole tan irrespetuosamente; ignorando la presencia de los youkai lobo y de los nietos de InuTaisho. Corrió hasta él, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

El Lord del Oeste se mostró indiferente, dispensando (por esta vez) la osadía de Hisui al llamarle "Pequeño". Pronto Aki llegó hasta él, lágrimas en sus ojos… Vaya prueba de su debilidad.

"_¡Yo princesa!"_

Centró su atención en la pequeña niña hanyou, cuya cabeza ahora reposaba sobre una de las pieles que los youkai lobo solían traer con ellos.

Kouga le miró sin mucho interés, ya le había olido desde hacía algunos instantes, aunque debía aceptar que era difícil distinguir bien los olores pues había una infame mezcla de ellos en todo el aire.

Hakaku y Ginta le miraban serenamente, velaban del sueño eterno de la pequeña Gigei y, al mismo tiempo, cuidaban que los niños del monje quienes permanecieran quietos a su lado, en silencio.

-¡Tío, ¿dónde está papá?!- ignoró al hanyou que le hablaba.

-Buen trabajo, Jaken.- declaró, haciendo que el renacuajo sonriera suavemente ante su halago; debía aceptar que le entristecía la muerte de la hija del indigno hermano de su Amo.- Está vivo.- dijo a su sobrino.- Tu Padre está vivo, Aki.- le miró fugazmente antes de continuar su camino hacía donde la niña hanyou yacía; se detuvo cuando el youkai lobo se interpuso.

-¿Qué te propones?- amenaza en su voz.

-A un lado.- dijo secamente. Kouga le observó con arrogancia ¿"a un lado" había dicho? Ja, había prometido a Kagome que cuidaría de sus hijos y pensaba hacerlo ¡no dejaría que se acercara ése youkai perro sin una buena razón!

Sesshoumaru colocó su mano sobre Toukijin.

-¿Qué haces lobo estúpido?- Jaken corrió hacía ellos.- ¡¿Quieres morir!?- Kouga le pateó sin más.

-Por favor espere, Señor Kouga.- Hisui llegó hasta él.- No se interponga en el camino de Lord Sesshoumaru.- el youkai lobo le miró irritado.

-¡Ni hablar, Kagome me pidió que cuidara de los cachorros y…!- esquivó un fiero corte de la Toukijin. Alzó los puños, dispuesto a luchar; Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, muestra de su fastidio.

La puerta fusuma se abrió de golpe e InuYasha entró con prisa, había logrado localizar a Sesshoumaru y había sido grande su sorpresa al percatarse que se había dirigido hacía donde sus enanos se encontraban.- Kouga, déjalo pasar.- pidió el hanyou. El youkai lobo le miró con cierta incredulidad, parecía hablar seriamente, …ese apestoso de InuYasha.

Finalmente, se movió.

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta Gigei. Hakaku y Ginta se habían incorporado con uno de los gemelos como "carga" para cada uno.

Desenvainó la Tenseiga y con un rápido movimiento, cortó lo que nadie, excepto él, podía ver.

Desvió su mirada hacía InuYasha, quien no había dudado en correr hasta Gigei, Aki también le acompañaba. Su hermano hanyou levantó en brazos a la niña y sonrió; podía oír su corazón latir nuevamente. Poco a poco la pequeña hanyou abrió los azules ojos, topándose con el preocupado rostro de su hermano, la gran sonrisa de su padre y la serena mirada del Príncipe del Oeste.

-Papá, Gigei tener frío.- el hanyou de plateados cabellos sonrió aún más, la abrazó fuertemente y, sin aviso alguno, sujetó con fuerza también a Aki. Sus orejas se movieron suavemente; Hisui llevaba en brazos a su pequeña Hikari, podía escucharla claramente.

-Feh.- escondió el rostro en Gigei, dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru.- Lo lamento tanto, enanos.- un suave pero, para el Lord del Oeste, evidente olor salado apareció.

…Un olor salado que ya había experimentado y conocía bien, pues hacía más de cincuenta años, ambos habían compartido el mismo Palacio, y aquella bola de pelos con orejas había atormentado sus noches, dejándole sin descanso…

El Taiyoukai dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida. Los youkai lobo le miraban sin comprender; habían escuchado por Kagome acerca de esa extraña espada que el hermano mayor de InuYasha tenía pero, no era sino hasta ahora que la habían visto actuar por primera vez (y realmente no estaban muy seguros si habían "visto" algo).

Hisui asintió, se sentía tan satisfecha por como su pequeño Príncipe había actuado. Jaken mismo parecía feliz.

-Sesshoumaru.- escuchó. Paró su andar y dio una mirada por sobre el hombro.- …Te lo agradezco.- pronunció el _cachorro_ de rojo haoiri que tenía por hermano.

El Lord del Oeste volvió a andar.- Jamás entenderé las insensateces de las que hablas, InuYasha.- y salió del lugar, desconociendo la existencia de aquella gran sonrisa que InuYasha ocultaba bajo el abrazo a sus hijos mayores.

Continuó su andar hasta que percibió el aroma de aquella mujer humana. Pocos momentos después llegó hasta ella, la dama permanecía sentada cerca de una puerta shoji que daba hacía el jardín… parecía esperarle.

-¿Gigei está bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Uhm, seguramente la _muy_ impertinente mujer de ése hanyou le había informado de lo ocurrido.

-Deberías estar descansando.- caminó hasta ella; la humana le sonrió.

-¡Imposible, Amo Sesshoumaru!- le señaló el exterior.- El sol ya se alzó y no estoy cansada.- se incorporó.

-Me molesta tu olor.- soltó sin más el Taiyoukai. Rin le miró con sorpresa.

-L-lo lamento.- ¿era un reproche verdad? La ofendía porque estaba molesto con ella. Se había suicidado frente a él; había dudado de él y lo había avergonzado frente a Taki del Sur y ése sujeto Takatori…- No me hizo feliz hacerlo Amo, yo… sólo no quería ser una molestia en su pelea y…-

-Es el aroma de tu sangre, Rin.- dijo secamente. La mujer le miró confundida.- Lo que me molesta.- La humana colocó una mano sobre su pecho, el colmillo bajo su kimono.

-…Lo lamento.- se disculpó sin comprender el porqué.- Lo siento, yo…- Sesshoumaru olfateó el aire.- Perdóneme.-

-Rin, acláreme el porque sobre tu cuerpo esta presente el aroma de Taki (8).- cuestionó con firmeza.

-¿Eh?- le miró con sorpresa ¡¿EH?!- Eso…- bajo la vista, observó el suelo, una puerta… cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerla ¡cualquiera!

-Rin.- estaba molesto, ella lo sabia.

-…No… no tiene importancia.- dijo insegura; ¡no quería empezar un conflicto entre las Tierras del Sur y del Oeste; definitivamente no deseaba eso, y ella lo sabía; si alguien se metía con las posesiones del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, él no dudaría en atacar!

Sesshoumaru caminó hasta ella, sujetó su cuello con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo.- Habla.- exigió. Rin suspiró, profundamente avergonzada.

-L-lord Taki… quería humillarlo y, como sabia… como sabía que yo soy su protegida…- oh, por todo lo sagrado en el mundo ¡nunca había estado en tan embarazosa situación!- N-no paso nada, lo juro…- sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pensaba en desviar la mirada pero se sentía tan hipnotizada por los ojos de su Amo que le era imposible.- Le pedí que se detuviera y lo hizo.- sentía el calor cubrir no solo sus mejillas sino todo su rostro, incluso sus orejas ¡oh, como desearía que el Lord del Oeste liberara su agarre a su cuello… no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocara de esa forma, no lo estaba!

Soltó a la humana y caminó hacía el jardín; Rin le siguió con el rostro aún acalorado.

-¿…Amo?- realmente esperaba que aquello no fuera motivo suficiente para ofenderlo y que deseara ir a atacar a Lord Taki.

En realidad, debía aceptarlo, ahora mismo le seguía porque pensaba que podría transformarse e irse en busca del neko youkai.

Sesshoumaru observó las flores que tanto amaba esa débil humana a su espalda.

Ya lo sabía.

Taki se lo había dicho cuando se dirigían al Palacio Imperial del Oeste; justo antes de que decidiera ir en busca de ése Príncipe del Norte del que Nyohiko había hablado.

Mientras Shiso llevaba a Rin en brazos, Lord Taki había pedido hablarle de algo importante… en un principio había deseado matarlo pero de alguna forma encontró que no deseaba pelear; el neko youkai había hablado la verdad, lo sabía porque de no ser así simplemente hubiese sido una absoluta necedad el que hubiera discutido con él de tan delicado asunto.

No lo negaba, Taki había conseguido ofenderlo y por ello, estaba profundamente molesto, aun cuando se negaba a expresarlo.

Por otra parte, Rin había confirmado lo que Taki había dicho y… por su aroma, sabía que el atrevimiento del youkai de las Tierras del Sur había sido breve; su aroma casi no se percibía en la humana.

Dejó escapar una suave e imperceptible bocanada de aire.

Rin se acercó con sutileza.

-Amo… yo…- el Taiyoukai no hizo movimiento alguno.- Lamento causarle problemas.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ja, si ésa humana supiera cuantos inconvenientes le estaba causando desde hacía ya algunos años.

Rin miró su espalda, esperando algo… ¡cualquier cosa!

Quería hablar con él acerca de lo que le habían dicho en las Tierras del Sur ¿sería verdad, sería cierto que ese colmillo la señalaba a ella como alguien tan importante para él? Un deje de tristeza en su rostro se asomó, ¿y si él solo le había regalado ése colmillo con la intención de que otros youkai no se acercaran? Tal vez era su forma de protegerla de otros y…

Golpeó sus ,ahora ardientes, mejillas ¡no era momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas!

Sesshoumaru volteó al escuchar el sutil golpe de la mujer sobre la suave piel humana de su rostro.

-Amo Sesshoumaru.- le miró decidida.- Quisiera pedirle un favor.- el Taiyoukai le otorgó una impávida mirada.- ¿Podría curar las heridas de la Señora Sango?- se atrevió a caminar hacía él.- Ella esta herida por haberme protegido… sino hubiera sido por mí ella no estaría así y…- bajo la mirada, duda en sus ojos color arena, ¿tal vez estaba hablando de más?

"_Después de todo, ¿Qué eres tú… _

_sino una mísera mujer humana?"_

Las palabras que su Amo le había dicho poco después de verla besarse con Shippou seguían grabadas en su mente y, realmente no era como si pudiera olvidarlas; no obstante, aún siendo humana, siempre se había esforzado por satisfacerlo en todo cuanto le había sido posible. -P-por favor.- continuó.- Se lo suplico.- finalizó, antes de intentar arrodillarse y reverenciarlo como se merecía.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste no se lo permitió, una vez más(9).- ¿Qué te ordené en lo que respecta a esto?- cuestionó el Lord. Rin le miró sin comprender por un largo momento…

Súbitamente la respuesta llegó a su mente.- Que… -bajo la mirada, mortificada (una vez más) por su torpeza.- No volviera a hacerlo; que no debía humillarme arrodillándome ante alguien (9).- suspiró.- Pero el Amo Sesshoumaru no es "alguien".- trató de defenderse.

-Jamás ha exigido de ti semejante acto.- la soltó y emprendió el caminó al interior del Palacio. Rin le observó con nostalgia; aun cuando su Amo Sesshoumaru poseía un noble corazón (porque de eso, ella estaba convencida), a veces podía ser un poco duro y… -Andando, Rin.- le escuchó llamarle.- Asuntos importantes requieren mi presencia. -la humana le alcanzó, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.- No obstante, por ésta ocasión, éste Sesshoumaru complaceré tu infantil capricho.-

-¡Rin está muy agradecida con el Amo Sesshoumaru!- caminó frente a él por un instante, sin siquiera ser consciente de su falta de respeto hacia su Lord.

…_Si tan sólo…_

_Su_ doncella humana rió suave, deliciosamente.

…_la vida mortal no fuera tan efímera…_

Pronto la sonriente humana se colocó a su lado ¡se había salido con la suya y no dudaba en ocultarlo!

_¡Atrevida!_

Llegaron hasta la misma habitación que él había abandonado algunos momentos atrás. Rin abrió la puerta fusuma para él, entraron y recibieron la mirada de varios humanos, hanyou e incluso dos demonios.

Dio una dura mirada a Rin.

¿Por qué estaban todos ahí?

InuYasha tenía en brazos a Gigei y a Aki, quien ahora dormía; Kagome sujetaba al bulto apestoso, cuyo nombre era Hikari (o tal cosa había dicho Rin); los gemelos exterminadores de conejos, con angustia en sus rostros y algunas heridas; y el monje permanecían al lado de la mujer, Sango…; además esos miserables ojos verdes del estúpido kitsune -maldijo la habitación- incluso la dama del Trueno estaba ahí, atendiendo las heridas del ridículo poseedor del kitsubeki.

Caminó dentro de la habitación, dio una mirada a InuYasha, quien sin decir algo, desvió el rostro con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mujer humana del hanyou se incorporó y agradeció por sus acciones con Gigei; la escuchó pero no pronunció palabra alguna para ella. Centró su atención en la exterminadora, quien seguía moviéndose con cierta insistencia.

Bien… ya se lo había prometido a Rin y, ante todo, era un Taiyoukai de palabra, ¡Él era el Gran Sesshoumaru!

Avanzó hasta la humana y desenvainó la Tenseiga; los gemelos iban a incorporarse para pelear cuando su padre les detuvo, mirando absolutamente desconcertado al Taiyoukai que ahora había bajado su vista, mas no su rostro, hacía la exterminadora.

-¡Pero papá…!- Natsumi fue obligado a guardar silencio.

Observó atentamente, había aceptado el curarla pero, lo que vislumbró le hizo considerar nuevas palabras.- Si esta mujer esta_ba_ encinta ¿cómo es que ha aceptado pelear?- Miroku rompió su postura, mirándole con atención.

-¿Estaba?- le cuestionó. El Taiyoukai le ignoró, entonces escuchó la voz de Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru ¿el bebé…?- cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

-Ha muerto.- dijo sin más.

InuYasha se incorporó, dejando a sus hijos descansar sobre el piso.- Sé que careces de sentido del humor, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos.- caminó hasta el youkai. El aroma a sal, proveniente de los gemelos de la exterminadora, llegó hasta las sensibles narices de los Príncipes del Oeste.- ¡El médico que la revisó dijo que no había problemas con Sango!- le miró con cierta molestia, como si le acusara de mentir.

-Él dijo que _ella_ estaba bien…-Miroku observó a Sango.- Que ella sobreviviría.- sus hijos ya comenzaban a sollozar. Entonces pudo notar dos lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Sango ¡ella estaba conciente…!

…Y había escuchado todo.

El Taiyoukai se volvió a Rin, como recordándole que _únicamente_ le había prometido el curarla, que no intentara nada más o no respondería de sus acciones **y** haría que se arrepintiera por…

-Por favor, Amo Sesshoumaru.- caminó hacía él con urgencia; sus ojos le miraban con evidente tristeza.

¡Esa descarada humana ¿Cómo se atrevía…?!

-Ella… todo esto es mi culpa…, suplico por su magnanimidad.- pidió una vez más la Dama del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

¡…Rin!

Un evidente gruñido salió de Sesshoumaru; estaba amenazando a la doncella humana del Oeste. No obstante, Rin no se movió; sus ojos esperanzados en el noble proceder de su Amo.- Se lo imploro.-

Continuó gruñendo, giró sobre sus pies y apuntó con la Colmillo Sagrado hacia la exterminadora. Dos rápidos movimientos de su espada, después la Tenseiga resplandeció y pronto la respiración de la humana se reguló; sus heridas desaparecieron, desde el más insignificante rasguño hasta los golpes mas profundos.

Envainó la Tenseiga; su ira crecía a cada momento… ¿Cuándo ése bastardo de Shiso había llegado hasta allí? Y ¿Por qué demonios sonreía el muy infeliz? ¡Maldito fuera!

Se dirigió hacía la salida con su usual semblante indiferente; no obstante de la inconformidad en su interior.

-¡Muchas gracias, Amo Sesshoumaru!- exclamó Shiso alegre, imitando justo la expresión que Rin tendría para él.

¡Ése desgraciado se estaba burlando de él, lo mataría!

Le miró duramente, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-_"Uh, lo he enojado de verdad ¿eh?"_- su mente razonaba mientras sonreía amablemente.- _"Tal vez tenté mucho a mi suerte… ¡Sálveme mi Señora del Oeste, apelo a su __magnanimidad__!"_- y su sonrisa se amplió. Algo que molestó aún más a Sesshoumaru.

-¡Muchas gracias, Amo Sesshoumaru!- escuchó finalmente a Rin exclamar. El Príncipe del Oeste le dio una severa mirada.

Sango abrió los ojos, y fue recibida por la calurosa bienvenida de su marido, hijos y amigos. Ella sabía lo que había pasado así que no dudo en hablar.- Te lo agradezco, Sesshou…- negó.- Lord Sesshoumaru.-

El Taiyoukai continuó avanzando a la salida, y sin detenerse, dijo.- Tu agradecimiento carece de importancia alguna para mí, humana. - InuYasha iba a comenzar una serie de insultos cuando Kagome le calmó.

-Abajo.- dijo suavemente; un golpe seco.

-Rin.- se escuchó la voz del Lord, la doncella humana sintió su corazón detenerse ¡algo en esa tono…!- Al estudio, tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente.- y sin más dejó el lugar. Rin se dejó caer al piso, sus rodillas juntas, y su expresión era la de… alguien definitivamente asustado.

-…E-esta…-

-¡Por supuesto que está furioso, mocosa tonta!- Jaken entró al lugar, dio una dura mirada a Rin y después sonrió con burla.- Espero que ésta vez te corte la lengua por hablar sin pensar.- Los gemelos se asustaron (y ciertamente, también Kagome y Sango).

-¡Oh, vamos Señor Jaken!- Shiso llegó hasta el renacuajo.- ¡No le diga eso, sólo hará que se preocupe más!- Rin sintió su respiración acelerarse…

¿Preocuparse _más_?

-…Uh.- oficialmente, estaba angustiada.

-Lo siento, Rin; no sabia que esto te causaría problemas, pero…- Sango se incorporó para sentarse.- Muchas gracias por intervenir por mi bebé y por mí ante Lord Sesshoumaru.-

-No… no se preocupe.- ¿al final había valido la pena, no?- Él ya me había dicho que cumpliría mi capricho.- le miraron sin comprender ¿"capricho"?- Ah, curarla a usted.- sonrió forzadamente.

-¡Ja!- Jaken rió fuertemente.- ¡A la mejor, pero lo veas como lo veas, lo forzaste a revivir al mocoso de la exterminadora!

¿Mocoso?

¡Mocoso!

Miroku arrojó su báculo hacía Jaken.

¡Hmp, mocoso había llamado a su nuevo retoño!

-Ah…- Jaken se había sujeto con fuerza a Rin, evitando ser golpeado.- ¡R-Rin!- exclamó el renacuajo; aunque no había dicho nada al respecto, estaba feliz, muy feliz de tener a la niña escandalosa de vuelta; sabía de antemano que su Amo Sesshoumaru no fallaría en revivirla y todo sería como antes ¡todo!- ¡Apúrate o el Amo Sesshoumaru se molestará aún más por tu tardanza!

La humana se incorporó de golpe; Shiso rió.

-¡Es cierto!- se despidió rápidamente y salió.

* * *

Sonrió con alegría, el viento revolvía sus cabellos y parecía acompañarle con una melodiosa canción.

Observaba la pequeña criatura que jugaba con las damas más cercanas a su amada. Caminó hacía él, una de las mujeres ya había notado su presencia y había advertido al Príncipe de su presencia.

El pequeño youkai se volvió, sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero su madre siempre le había hablado de él y ¡ella siempre decía la verdad!

Corrió con los brazos extendidos hacía el neko youkai que en ése mismo momento se había arrodillado para recibirlo.

Lo agradecía, de vedad que agradecía aquel regalo que Minami había dejado para él; no sólo el olor del cachorro, sino también sus mismos ojos.

-¡Bienverido, Papá!- exclamó el pequeño Príncipe Yuuzai antes de abrazar a Lord Taki del Sur.

Kasumi también se alegraría, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

La madera resonaba suave, casi imperceptiblemente, a cada uno de sus pasos. No había notado sino hasta ahora cuanto frío podía ser el Palacio Imperial del Oeste… o tal vez sólo era que necesitaba una prenda más abrigadora.

Algunos sirvientes la reverenciaron como siempre, continuó su camino hasta el estudio y ahí, pudo ver en su mente a su Amo Sesshoumaru, ocupado en alguno de sus quehaceres diarios; sonrió. Llegó hasta la puerta, llamó; como siempre, no hubo respuesta de manera que se limitó a decir. -Voy a entrar Amo, con permiso.- Ya en el interior pudo confirmar sus sospechas; ahí estaba el Lord del Oeste, escribiendo.- ¡Ah!- caminó hasta él.- ¿Sujeto el papel?- se sentó.- ¿Necesita más tinta, otro pincel, su sello?- busco con la mirada el sello de la Casa Imperial del Lord del Oeste, estaba en una mesa cercana.

-No necesito que sujetes el papel para mí -continuó escribiendo-, si necesitará tinta u otro pincel, te lo haría saber -continuó-, soy perfectamente capaz de traer el sello hasta mí.- dejó el pincel sobre la mesa, alzó su único brazo y el sello se elevó, llegando hasta sus dedos.

Rin le miró sorprendida.

¿El siempre había sido capaz de hacer eso…?

Entonces… ¿Había estado jugando con ella?

¡¿Le había estado jugando una broma todos esos años!?

-Oh…- miró hacía la mesa donde hacía instantes había estado el sello.- Entonces mi presencia ha sido innecesaria todo este tiempo.- sonrió.- El Señor Jaken tenía razón.-

-Argumentaste que querías algo que hacer.- continuó escribiendo.- Te asigné una actividad, solamente eso.- presionó el sello de piedra sobre el documento que tenía frente a él.- No parecías estar inconforme con tu tarea.- la mujer negó.

-¡No, me encanta hacerlo!- vio al Lord hacer un movimiento con su mano, como si le indicara que se retirara… es sólo que dirigía ése ademán al papel sobre la mesa; el documento se enroscó sin más. Rin miró el papel que obedecía las instrucciones de su Amo…

Genial, Lord Sesshoumaru siempre había tenido la habilidad de mover objetos con tan sólo desearlo y ella se enteraba ahora, ¡después de casi diez años de fiel servicio incondicional!

-Rin.- dijo el Lord.

-¿Si?- tomó el pergamino que su Lord le extendía.

-Coloca el lazo; me complace la forma en la que realizas los nudos.- declaró sin mirarla siquiera, y tomó un nuevo papel para escribir otro documento.

Los ojos de Rin estaban completamente abiertos, anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_Me complace la forma en la que realizas los nudos."_

Suspiró.- Oh, Amo…- tomó un lazo, contrariada.- Usted sabe lo poco ágil que soy en esto.- y comenzó a trabajar en la nueva labor que Lord Sesshoumaru le había encargado.

Se mantuvo la indiferente expresión del Lord del Oeste, quien la miraba discretamente, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho durante años, sabiendo bien que ella no se percataría.

Así continuaron por algunos "instantes", Rin sonrió, seguramente llevaban horas ahí encerrados y la tarde ya se habría alzado; pero a ella simplemente no le importaba, disfrutaba estar con Lord Sesshoumaru más que nada… además, ¿por qué negar que el almuerzo que Hisui había llevado para ellos había estado delicioso?

Rin estaba enfocada en hacer con origami un perro de papel (¡Y por todo lo sagrado que sería la viva imagen de un Inu Youkai, ni de broma parecería un lobo!).- Extrañaba esto.- dijo tranquila.

-¿Hacer figuras de papel mientras tu Lord trabaja?- oh, por el tono de su voz y su manera de decir las cosas… ¡su Amo había encontrado algo divertido en su comentario!

-¡No!- sonrió.- Pasar tiempo con usted.- continuó doblando el papel, paciente, tranquilamente, tal como el Señor Jaken le había enseñado. -Con la llegada del Señor InuYasha y los demás al Palacio; el comedor ha estado muy animado siempre y me parecía que pasaba menos tiempo con usted… eso me molesta muchísimo.- jaló con innecesaria fuerza la figura de papel, rompiéndola.- Ah.- se sonrojó ¿Qué había dicho?

¿¡Qué demonios había dicho?!

Buscó otro pedazo de papel, la mirada baja… si por alguna razón su Amo pudiera estar mirándola ¡…ella definitivamente no quería que la viera! Ya era suficiente con la vergüenza que tenía en ése mismo momento. Tanteó la mesa, tomó una hoja, ignorando lo demás; iba a proseguir con su primer doblez cuando Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

-Detente, acabo de terminar ése comunicado.- la humana soltó la hoja, aterrada.

Delicadamente subió la mirada; escondida tras los mechones de su flequillo, observó que su Amo continuaba escribiendo, total y absolutamente concentrado en su tarea.

Escuchaba el fuerte golpeteo que el corazón de Rin hacía, su respiración se había detenido y la había escuchado morderse los labios y seguramente la lengua también.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte de Rin; vaya, ¿la humana realmente creía que no se había percatado?

-Rin.- la mujer se tensó.

-¿S-si?- ¿es que acaso no podía sonar natural? Demonios, moría de angustia y nervios pero… ¡él no debía darse cuenta; ya mucho hacía con permitirle seguir a su lado aún cuando sabía lo que sentía por él!

-Si pudieses tener lo que quisieras, ¿qué sería?- la humana le miró desconcertada; el Lord alzó la vista, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-…Ah.- desvió la mirada ¿¡La estaba poniendo a prueba?!- Yo… ¿qué desearía?- más calor en sus mejillas, ¡oh, definitivamente su Lord se había dado cuenta ésta vez!_- _S-seguir a su lado por toda la eternidad.- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosamente.- N-no digo que… no me refiero a nada i-intimo… y-yo sólo… quiero seguirle como siempre.- ah, sentía algo raro, su estomago ¿acaso estaba subiendo a su garganta? ¡imposible!

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos; aquel delicado cuello y su kimono aún tenían rastros de la sangre humana previamente derramada. -No ofrezcas algo que no tienes.- exigió con firmeza, molesto. Rin le miró confundida.- Retírate.- la humana continuó observándole sin comprender.- No me hagas repetirme.- amenazó.

Sin más, la doncella se incorporó y salió del lugar.

Cuando estuvo fuera del estudio se percató de algo… ¡aún no se había bañado!

Suspiró y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, definitivamente necesitaba bañarse, peinarse y razonar que es lo que había hecho mal ésta vez.

En el interior del estudio, Sesshoumaru pensaba en lo estúpidos que eran los humanos.-_"¿Cómo se atreve a decirme "eternidad" cuando su vida será tan corta como un simple parpadeo mío?"- _selló otro documento.- _"¡Los humanos son criaturas insensatas, arrogantes y egoístas!"-_

Cuando la noche llegó, todos en el comedor platicaban felizmente; era sorprendente como una batalla se había librado fuera de las murallas del Palacio Imperial del Oeste y, adentro todo parecía como si fuera un día común y corriente.

Kagome observó a su marido sonreír con malicia.- ¿Y tú que tienes?- el hanyou negó.

-Nada, sólo vi algo divertido.- su esposa le miró sin comprender; iba a continuar con sus preguntas cuando escucharon a Jaken discutir con Rin. Instantes después la puerta que les separaba del comedor se abrió. Entraron poco después que Sesshoumaru había pisado el comedor, seguido por supuesto, de Jaken y una radiante Rin.

-¡Pues aunque diga eso, no me importa, a mi me gusta!- dijo molesta la muchacha.

-¡Eso lo dices porque eres una mocosa!- señaló las dos flores que la mujer llevaba enredadas en su cabello.- ¿Recuérdame qué edad tienes para seguir con eso?- negó.- ¿¡Pues a que edad maduran los humanos?!- se volvió a Sango y Kagome.- A ver, ¡dime!- señaló a Rin.- ¿Ves que alguna de ellas use semejante cosa? ¡Compórtate, ya no eres una niña salvaje que corre en el bosque!- oh no, sí su Amo Sesshoumaru había decidido ya que haría a la humana su compañera, ¡él definitivamente se esforzaría en que la mujer fuese digna de tal cargo!

-No me importa ¡además usted no tiene derecho a decirme como me visto!- se sentó, irritada. Kagome y los demás hicieron lo mismo; InuYasha mantenía esa burlona mirada en su rostro.

-Oh, te ves linda Rin.- dijo el hanyou.- Te quedan las flores en el pelo.- la muchacha le observó sin comprender, después asintió.

-Gracias.- suavemente acomodó su kimono, con absoluta naturalidad; restando importancia al cumplido del Joven Príncipe del Oeste.

-Ese kimono furisode también te queda bien.- sonrió ampliamente. Kagome le miraba (casi) molesta ¿qué estaba planeado esta vez?- El Uchikake que vistes te hace ver _muy _hermosa; pareces una Princesa.- Varios en la mesa confirmaron la afirmación de InuYasha. El hanyou de burlona mirada pudo escuchar como Sesshoumaru apretaba los dientes.- Me recuerdas a mi madre.- Aki y Gigei sonreían ampliamente; la sacerdotisa lo notó y ¡ahora si estaba segura que algo tramaban!

-Suficiente, hanyou.- advirtió Sesshoumaru.

-¿O qué?- se miraron duramente, retándose.- Veras, ha llegado a mí, importante información…- estiró la mano a su hijo, quien le entregó una misteriosa caja plateada.- Gracias, enano.- abrió el objeto y presionó un _botón._

-"Shhh"- se oía; "Cállate o los despertarás".

Pulsó otro botón que decía "stop"; una brillante pintura se podía apreciar a través de un misterioso recuadro de colores; se la enseñó a Sesshoumaru.

Rin y Jaken, obviamente, también pudieron verlo. La humana no dijo nada, perdida en al ensoñación de lo que veía… recordaba aún ese día pero jamás creyó que podría verlo desde ese ángulo. Jaken se horrorizó.

-¡InuYasha atrevido!- se incorporó, olvidando sus alimentos.- ¡No sólo osas usar la brujería de tu humana sobre mi Amo Sesshoumaru (y Rin) sino también osas entrar a las habitaciones de dormir de ésta niña tonta!- alzó furioso su báculo.- ¡Te enseñaré lo que significa respeto!-

InuYasha le miró con cansancio, recargado sobre el dorso de su mano.- Entérate que esta escenita la grabaron mis hijos.- ambos niños asintieron.- Así que ellos fueron los que usaron la cámara de video de Kagome y entraron hasta donde Rin dormía.- dio un vistazo al estoico rostro de Sesshoumaru, impávido como siempre.- No sabía que Sesshoumaru te velara el sueño, Rin.- Shippou se atragantó.

-I-InuYasha.- tosía.- Te estas pasando.- avisó. En ése mismo momento Soten le ofreció un poco de té.

-Calla Shippou.- centró su atención en el Lord. Sango, Miroku y los gemelos prefirieron callar; los niños estaban verdaderamente divertidos con la situación, ¡no podían pensar en nada mejor!

-E-eso fue un día nada usual, el Amo volvía de…- ¿de donde había vuelto? Jamás le había dicho- El Amo había tenido un largo viaje y estaba, tal vez -y sólo tal vez, recalcó-, cansado; no me parece que se burle de eso.- y comenzó a comer.

-Pues si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía de tenerlo cerca.- dijo con diversión, InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, no le prestó mayor importancia al asunto ¡De todos modos ya habían visto esas imágenes, cuando Aki y Gigei se habían introducido a sus habitaciones durante la maldición de Nyohiko! Por ello… ¿¡Qué se suponía que ése estúpido hanyou estaba tratando de hacer?!

-Te recuerdo que, InuYasha, éstas son mis Tierras; éste es mi Palacio, las habitaciones que les otorgué para pasar su estancia son mías como todo lo que hay aquí -señaló la comida-; tienes alimento y bebida, porque así lo dispongo.- el hanyou iba a protestar.- Agregaré únicamente, que es mejor que te calles.- Los humanos que seguían a InuYasha rieron, incluso el repulsivo kitsune.

Aki y Gigei miraron con decisión a su padre, apoyándolo.

InuYasha sonrió con arrogancia.- ¿Qué, tratas de decirme que el Viejo no me dejo nada?- negó.- Oh, estoy seguro que él hubiese dispuesto que la mitad de éste castillo fuera mío.- Sesshoumaru le miró con indiferencia.- Además, ¿No eres tú el que siempre busca que se respete a Rin?- sonrió con falsa idea de triunfo.- A Shippou lo corriste cuando entró a sus habitaciones.- El kitsune argumento con voz baja "No me metas en esto, por favor."

Nuevamente, Sesshoumaru le observó impávido; sin embargo, habló.- Éste Palacio y todas sus habitaciones son mías; todo lo que hay dentro es estrictamente de mi propiedad. -ése hanyou estaba buscando exasperarlo, pero no lo lograría.- Rin, por tanto, es mía.- y dio por terminada ésa discusión tan insulsa.

Rin sonrió inocentemente, ya esperaba algo así.

-¡Exacto; así que será mejor que te calles, hanyou tonto!- Jaken rió.- La mocosa, por muy tonta e inútil que sea, sigue siendo del Amo!-

-Jaken.- las doradas pupilas de su Lord sobre él; había olvidado por completo cuando le molestaba a su Amo que insultaran a Rin.

-¡Feh!- comió un poco el Joven Príncipe.- ¡Pues si yo fuera tú, Rin, me cuidaría de hoy en adelante…!- Kagome intervino.

-Ya basta, InuYasha; comamos en paz.- Ahora sí sabía por donde iba su marido.

-¡…No vaya a ser que un día decida sacarte los ojos para que no puedas ver a nadie más!-

-¡Abajo!- pronunció su mujer, irritada.- ¡Deja comer en paz, santo cielo!- InuYasha la miró molesto y exclamó "¡Es que él es un farsante!". Un sirviente entró para cambiar la mesilla individual que el Joven Príncipe acaba de romper con su caída.

Un muy evidente suspiró de fastidio inundó el salón. Rin miraba con desagrado a InuYasha; oh, estaba molesta. Simplemente no lo entendía ¿Qué ganaba el Señor InuYasha molestando a su Amo Sesshoumaru?

Momentos después de la cena Rin se retiró a sus habitaciones, dejando de lado la demás plática que se desarrollaba en el comedor. Simplemente no tenía importancia para ella; su Amo se había retirado mucho antes.

Cuando estaba en sus habitaciones, se sentó, cansada. Buscó, a través de la ventana, ver el estrellado cielo nocturno. Estaba totalmente enfocada en ello; al menos hasta que escuchó pasos atravesar el pasillo y entonces comprendió que ése debía ser Lord Sesshoumaru, quien caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a las habitaciones que, a un Lord como él, le correspondían.

Sacó de entre su kimono el colmillo que pendía de su cuello ¿sería cierto lo que habían dicho en las Tierras del Sur, lo que Lord Taki había dicho acerca de regalo nupcial…?

Negó, se recostó en el futon; no tenía sueño, era temprano para dormir… continuó su observación al colmillo. Suspiró.

¿Y si le preguntaba directamente a Lord Sesshoumaru?

Oh, pero su Amo la regañaría duramente sí se atrevía a cuestionarlo sobre algo tan bochornoso.- suspiró.- Tal vez el Señor Shiso pudiera decirle al respecto; se incorporó…

Pero instantes después volvió a recostarse.

No, no podía preguntarle al Señor Shiso porque si lo hiciera, él seguramente evadiría la cuestión y le terminaría diciendo que sólo el Amo podría responder cuales habían sido sus intenciones con tan peculiar regalo.

Y ni hablar de Hisui, el resultado podría ser peor.

¿Y el Señor Jaken…?

En sus habitaciones, Sesshoumaru dejó el pergamino que había comenzado a leer; alzo levemente una ceja, preguntándose el porqué su humana reía súbitamente.

¡El Señor Jaken!

Continuó riendo por un instante, hasta que se detuvo.

¿…Debería intentarlo?

Se incorporó decidida ¡lo haría, definitivamente lo haría!

Alisó su kimono, se miró en el espejo; "Bien", se dijo a sí misma; estaba "Apropiada y presentable". Caminó hacía la puerta, entonces se detuvo; volvió sobre sus pies y abrió una cajón de su fino tocador, sonrió con algo de duda.

¡No, no; había dicho que lo haría y eso pensaba hacer!

Colocó, más arriba de las flores, aquella hermosa peineta que su Amo le había regalado.

Miró a su gran enemiga, furia en sus ojos ¡Ahí iba!

Posó su mano en la puerta corrediza fusuma que se interponía entre ella y la verdad; tomó aire como nunca.

La abrió.

-¡Andando!- se dijo a si misma, convencida.

Con elegantes pero firmes pasos avanzó con rapidez, como pocas veces lo había hecho tras el duro entrenamiento de Hisui por convertirla en una respetable y educada dama.

La seda de su kimono, azul brillante con flores bordadas, se movía con sensualidad, sus puños cerrados tratando de mantenerse decidida y orgullosa en su andar.

Se detuvo; su corazón latía fuertemente, en sus oídos escuchaba claramente cada sonido… ¡se sentía mareada!

Ahí estaba una nueva _gran_ enemiga… la puerta fusuma con nubes pintadas parecía burlarse de ella como nunca antes.

Alzó su mano derecha, dispuesta a pelear a muerte contra ése temible objeto; sus dedos temblando ridícula, indignamente. Se detuvo, respiró hondo; nuevo coraje en sus ojos, estiró su mano dispuesta a...

La puerta se abrió.- Adelante.- ¡Su corazón se había parado, estaba segura de ello!

¡Por lo más sagrado que su corazón _definitivamente_ se había detenido!

Con elegante caminar, entró.

Aún estaba decidida.

Observó al Taiyoukai caminar hacía una mesa; tomó el pergamino que estaba ahí y lo llevó hasta un gran estante donde varios textos más eran resguardados.

Tragó saliva, asustada.

-Habla.- dijo Sesshoumaru antes de sentarse nuevamente sobre el tatami (10). Hizo una señal a Rin para que hiciera lo mismo; ella obedeció.

Bien, ya estaba ahí… no había marcha atrás… no, esperen, ¡si la había!

-Yo…- ah, pero ¡juraba que esa duda la estaba consumiendo lentamente!- Necesito preguntarle algo, Amo Sesshoumaru.- El Lord del Oeste la miró con su usual seriedad.- E-escuché algo… en las Tierras del Sur.- oh no, nuevamente sentía ese mareo tan molesto, como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¿_Exactamente_ qué quieres saber?- pronunció el Gran Sesshoumaru.

Rin movió sus manos con nervios, volvió a posarlas sobre sus piernas.

-El collar de colmillo.- ¡Bien ya, estaba hecho, suficiente… se quería ir, ya tenía sueño… necesitaba su futon, YA!

-¿Qué hay con él?- Si la humana había decidido ir con él finalmente, no pensaba dejarla escapar y olvidar el asunto tan fácilmente.

Se rindió; ya había perdido la lucha contra el calor de sus mejillas.- _Exactamente… _¿Q-qué es lo que representa el collar en realidad?- bajo el rostro; ya había tenido suficiente, juraba no volver a mirar al Taiyoukai hasta tener nuevamente la dignidad suficiente para ver a su Lord a la cara.- Amo Sesshoumaru, ¿me lo obsequio para protegerme de otros youkai o, es un regalo como cualquier otro, o de verdad…?- se mordió los labios.- ¿Es alguna clase de obsequio… _especial_?-

Sesshoumaru la observó por un muy breve instante.- El colmillo que portas en tu cuello, es el obsequio que el Gran Sesshoumaru decidió darte como muestra de su afecto hacía tu persona.- la humana no se movió; supuso bien, la mujer no le comprendía del todo.- Éste Sesshoumaru te reclamó como su esposa y Señora del Oeste.- el cuerpo de Rin se tensó.- Sea tal tu deseo o no, carece de importancia para mí.- la muchacha no se movió pero por la suavidad de su respiración estaba seguro que ella seguía escuchando… vaya criaturas; en algún momento del día se había preguntado si la doncella seguiría consciente pues pocas veces había percibido que su corazón se acelerase tanto como ése día.

¿S-se suponía que debía decir algo?

¿Qué se suponía que tendría que responder…?

Ah… pero…

-No me ha preguntado mi opinión al respecto.- pensó en voz alta. El Lord entrecerró los ojos ¿qué él que…?

¿Lo estaba retando?

Se acercó a ella con demoníaca rapidez, la tomó por su antebrazo izquierdo y la obligó a mirarle para así denotar que no permitiría cualquier intento de subversión en su contra.- Claramente te manifesté que no me importa si lo deseas o no.- declaró.

Rin le observó, su rostro ya no estaba enrojecido, mas bien su rostro y cuerpo estaba absoluta y aterradoramente frío; sentía que su fuerza la había terminado por abandonar y su cuerpo ya sólo parecía ser poco menos que un trozo de tela.

…_Tan frágil…_

-Lo lamento, yo...- pronunció, pensando en que podría decir… pero una vez más ¿qué se suponía que debía responderle al poderoso Lord Taiyoukai de las Tierras del Oeste?

…Para empezar, ¿había acaso él pedido una respuesta?

_No_, jamás requirió tal.

Golpeó el tatami; Sesshoumaru la había dejado caer.

Iba a incorporarse cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de su Lord y Señor.

Le observó con asombro, las pupilas de su Amo seguían siendo tan hermosas como la primera vez que las vio; los mechones de su blanco cabello caían sobre su rostro y sobre sus hombros, impidiendo distinguir donde comenzaba él y donde terminaba el cuerpo de ella.

Un suave sonido, tal vez un gruñido, (pensó ella) y la presión sobre su boca; la hizo centrar su atención en el taiyoukai, quien parecía insistirle en hacer algo que ella no lograba descifrar. El Lord se separó.- Tus brazos.- le dijo.- Alrededor de mi cuello.- habló molesto.

¿Eh?

-¿¡Eh?!- Se sonrojó con infame obviedad.- ¡N-no puedo!- nuevamente intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo de su Lord se lo impidió.- A-amo, yo no…- ¿qué hacía? Dioses ¡¿qué hacia!?

-Ahora.- exigió. Escuchó nuevamente, en sus oídos retumbaba claramente el latir agitado del corazón de la mujer ¿por qué no podía ser más honesta en esos momentos? Estaba seguro que ella lo disfrutaba; _podía_ oírlo y olerlo.

Desvió la mirada, y con absoluto temor levantó ambos brazos; su pie derecho se movía con ridícula agitación, estaba tan nerviosa. -¿Está bien así?- Cerró los ojos, asustada…

¿Por qué nunca había pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de que su Amo correspondiera sus sentimientos? Al menos habría estado prevenida con algún plan en caso de…

Nuevamente sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Sesshoumaru, ésa era su respuesta.

"_¿Está bien así?"_

Sintió su fría piel sobre la suya, cada sutil movimiento, cada caricia de su boca.

Se detuvo ante el aroma que molestaba sus sentidos; desvió su atención al labio inferior de la muchacha: la había cortado con sus colmillos.

Lamió la herida, provocando que Rin abriera los ojos y le mirara desconcertada, petrificada, ante el gesto de su Amo.-_ "El lastimarte… no es mi deseo."-_ pensó Sesshoumaru.

Cuan molesto era, por un momento había olvidado que esa era sólo una débil, frágil y hermosa humana.

Profundizó en su beso, asustando a la mujer; la incito, una, y otra vez… No era sino hasta ése momento que Lord Sesshoumaru apreciaba cuanta devoción la Dama del Oeste sentía por él; cada roce de sus labios parecía hacerla vibrar de diferentes maneras y al mismo tiempo, se negaba a responderle dejándose llevar por sus instintos, asustada probablemente de su reacción para con ella.

Gruñó nuevamente, haciendo que Rin abriera su boca ligeramente.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Quería preguntar pero en ése momento sintió como su Amo se introducía al interior de su boca; abrió sus ojos suavemente y descubrió que los rojos parpados de su Lord se mostraban sin reservas: había cerrado sus ojos… _por ella_.

Súbitamente un nuevo peso la hizo notar que el Taiyoukai se recargaba sobre lo que restaba de su brazo izquierdo; sintió más fuerza sobre su boca, creyó que su corazón se aceleraba con mayor fuerza; comenzó a cerrar sus ojos una vez más, y pudo ver las marcas sobre las mejillas de su Lord engrandecerse lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la mano derecha del Príncipe del Oeste se posaba sobre su cuerpo.

Sin advertencia alguna, el beso se rompió y el Lord la giró sobre uno de sus senos, haciéndola quedar de costado; soltó el masculino cuello y optó por dejar sus delicadas manos sobre el tatami. Le miró confundida y entonces se sonrojó… ¡Lord Sesshoumaru estaba olfateándola!, primero su rostro, luego su cabello.

Se detuvo, ésa peineta.

La miró por un instante ¿estaba tentándolo?

Sujetó con su boca una de las blancas flores que adornaban el cabello de Rin y, con sus labios jaló uno a uno los pétalos de la flor; cuando terminó, desgarró el resto de la planta con su dientes. Sesshoumaru posó sus dorados irises sobre los ojos de ella y le sonrió con arrogancia, casi con burla. La humana se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada rápidamente ¡su mente la traicionaba(11) y sólo provocaba que el calor en su cuerpo aumentara todavía más!

¡Se sentí tan indigna, tan inmoral… tan…!

¿Feliz?

Sesshoumaru olfateó el rostro de la humana; aún si ella no le miraba, estaba seguro que no estaba a disgusto con el trato que él le proporcionaba en ése mismo momento.- Rin.- dijo, provocando que la mujer se estremeciera. Nuevamente olfateo su rostro, esta vez prestando atención a su nuca también. La doncella abrió sus ojos con asombro, acaba de notar algo… ¡la nariz de su Amo era húmeda y fría(12)!; sonrió dulcemente, como si acabase de descubrir un gran secreto oculto tras las paredes de las habitaciones de su Lord.

El Príncipe deslizó sus garras por sobre el kimono azulado, pudo percibir como desgarraba en algunas partes la seda de la prenda. Ascendió por la pierna de Rin; atravesó el camino hasta su abdomen y deslizó su mano con sutileza por sobre uno de los senos de la humana, como si le ignorara... llegó al cuello del kimono, introdujo su mano; nuevamente el aroma de la sangre humana llegó hasta su nariz ¡vaya molestia; esa repugnante fragilidad de la piel humana!  
Con mayor delicadeza, movió los pliegues del cuello del, tan inoportuno, kimono azul.

Sesshoumaru la observó un momento; la Dama de Palacio abrió los ojos, su respiración entrecortada, pequeños suspiros escapaban de su boca y, por supuesto, ése infame sonrojo en sus mejillas permanecía intacto.

Descendió su cabeza, acercándose a su cuello.- Rin.- la humana aún respiraba con la misma irregularidad.

-¿S-si, Amo Sesshoumaru?- sintió la lengua del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste lamer lentamente la piel de su cuello.

-Silencio.- le dijo. La humana movió su cabeza, confundida. Inesperadamente sintió dos filos atravesar su carne; se mantuvo quieta, ignorando el suave dolor... y logró hacerlo, hasta que éste se incremento, quemándole la piel y más allá, si hubiese forma de expresar tal cosa. Se movió con evidente incomodidad.- Quieta, Rin.- sentenció su Amo, sin despegar sus colmillos del contacto de su piel.

La humana se detuvo; no obstante, apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes al mismo tiempo que luchaba por evitar que auténticas lágrimas de agonía siguieran escapando por sus ojos. Inesperadamente, sintió las garras del Taiyoukai sobre sus poderosamente cerrados puños y, sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó la mano que su Amo le ofrecía; apretándola con toda la fuerza que tenía. Observó la pálida piel que ahora tenía un suave brillo azulado producto del reflejó de la tela de su kimono. Se esforzó y, pese al dolor, sonrió… ¡cuánto había deseado tomar su mano de la misma forma en la que ahora lo hacía!

Estaba segura que Lord Sesshoumaru jamás la lastimaría, estaba segura que aquel acto no era alguna clase de castigo por los sentimientos que profesaba hacía él … lo había seguido por largos y hermosos años… aunque era verdad que ahora mismo no entendía que pasaba, simplemente… sabía que estaría bien.

Sintió su cuello ser liberado de la presión que habían ejercido sobre él, y con ello, el dolor disminuyó lentamente; estaba agradecida de estar recostada porque de lo contrario, seguramente habría caído. Se mantuvo quieta, mirando con atención la mano del Lord del Oeste, era tan… hermoso. Percibió una sombra sobre ella, notó entonces que su Amo la miraba con atención... Y… no eran sus usuales ojos dorados los que ostentaba, sino aquellos ojos escarlata, adornados con una pupila verde. Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- _su_ mujer humana le miró perpleja. Pensaba que su Amo sólo mostraba esos ojos cuando estaba profundamente irritado.- Rin.-

-Me siento… adormilada.- dijo, y entonces agregó.- Amo Sesshoumaru ¿está molesto?- el youkai la observó; internamente, debía aceptar, se sorprendía de las inusuales preguntas que los humanos podían hacer en algunas ocasiones.

-No.- continuó su exploración por el cuerpo de Rin; olfateo nuevamente su cuello: _ahí_ estaba _él_. Liberó su mano del agarre de la humana y dirigió su atención al obi que la muchacha usaba, comenzó a desatarlo.- No estoy molesto.- y definitivamente no lo estaba, simplemente deseaba satisfacer sus deseos.

-Pero siempre que sus ojos se tornan escarlatas es porque está molesto.- el Taiyoukai la miró severamente.- ¿…Hice algo malo?- ¡esa mujer…!

-Nada incorrecto hiciste.- la humana le miró con duda.- Verás estos ojos con frecuencia, acostúmbrate.- afirmó mientras desataba su obi.

Rin sintió la tela alrededor de su cintura suavizar su agarre, aún se sentía adormilada, de manera que no estaba muy segura si estaba sonrojada… pero estaba segura que Hisui se molestaría.- Nana me regañará si se entera de esto, siempre me ha dicho que nadie debe desatar mi obi.- nuevamente se preguntaba si estaba acalorada… no lo sabía con certeza, pero ¡seguramente así era!

Sesshoumaru razonó lo que creía era el causante de la casi inexistente consciencia de la humana. Para un youkai era normal marcar a su pareja, tal vez una breve molestia, ardor y una suave cortada; no obstante, para los humanos (y no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo) cuya naturaleza era más débil, evidentemente el veneno de los comillos youkai significaban algo más que un ligero daño. De cualquier forma, sólo era en ése ritual en el cual había algún intercambio de veneno y, se aseguraría sin duda, que la próxima que la mordiera, no permitiría que veneno alguno entrara al cuerpo de Rin a través de su mordida.

-Hisui se molestará, dices.- Rin asintió suavemente.

-No se supone que me comporte de tan poco honorable manera…- sonrió suavemente.- Hisui dice que ninguna mujer que se respete debería exhibirse.- El Taiyoukai le dio una suave pero cínica sonrisa.

-Me complace oír eso; no obstante -continuó jalando del obi-, no eres tú quien se exhibe, sino éste Sesshoumaru el que te exhibe para él.- se detuvo.- Y sólo yo tengo derecho a tal acción sobre ti.- se acercó a la mejilla de Rin, lamiéndola.- Recuerda bien eso.- la humana entrecerró los ojos, estaba tan cansada y desconcertada.

-Rin lo recordará, Amo Sesshoumaru.- súbitamente el Lord se sentó, posteriormente tomó a Rin y la sentó también, recargándola contra su pecho. Bajo su rostro, dejando por primera y única vez, su cuello expuesto… sólo para ella.- ¿Milord?-

-Muérdeme.- la muchacha pareció despertar de un trance.

-No.- negó.- Yo no puedo hacer algo como eso ¡jamás!- ¿cómo podría hacer tal?- No puedo pensar en hacerle el más mínimo daño, lo que me pide es imposible.- el Lord la miró duramente ¿estaba diciendo que ella, una _humana_ podría dañarlo con sus colmillos? Era verdad que sus ojos no podrían enrojecer más, pero ciertamente la Dama del Oeste podía ser un tanto, insensata.

-Muérdeme, he dicho.- sabía de antemano que los dientes de ella jamás podrían hacerle a su piel ni el más mínimo rasguño; jamás podría marcarlo; aún así, deseaba cumplir con su parte como youkai macho que era (13).

No convencida de ello, Rin se acercó a su cuello y le mordió… ¿cómo la piel de su Amo podía ser tan suave? Después de un breve momento, bajo el rostro avergonzada.

-Rin.- sintió la estola de su Amo rodearla ¿estaba usando nuevamente ése poder que tenía para mover objetos?- Escucha bien.- Sí, seguramente eso hacía, pues la estola ahora le envolvía con fuerza.- Hasta el último día de tu vida humana, corta o larga, yo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste, seré tuyo.- la humana le miró con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos.- Y tú, perteneces, exclusivamente, a éste Sesshoumaru.- Rin asintió.- Nadie puede dañarte, y si osan hacerlo, ten por seguro que lo sabré.- la humana volvió a asentir.- Nadie puede ofenderte…-

-El Señor Jaken…- inquirió la chica.

-Pondré absoluto fin a eso.- Rin negó.

-Pero Amo Sesshoumaru, el Señor Jaken siempre me llama torpe, tonta,…- sonrió.- Sé que no lo hace porque me odie.- el Lord la miró duramente.- No quiero que eso entre nosotros dos cambie ¿por favor?-

La mirada de Sesshoumaru dejó de ser color esmeralda, mostrando sus doradas pupilas nuevamente, aunque aún conservaba el escarlata alrededor de ellas.- Si ése es tu deseo, qué así sea entonces.- La humana sonrió.- Ninguna prohibición he de hacerte; a excepción, por supuesto, de que nadie puede sostenerte como yo lo hago. Éste privilegio es sólo para mí, Sesshoumaru, tu Señor.- Rin le miró, después bajo la vista, un tanto avergonzada.

-Amo Sesshoumaru.- se sentía tan torpe.- ¿A partir de ahora, soy algo así como su… compañera?- estaba segura que su Lord no disfrutaba para nada hablar del tema ¡…sí que lo estaba!

Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la humana, obligándola a mirarlo.- Sólo esta vez me repetiré, y es sólo porque eres tú quien formula tal pregunta.- deslizó su mano hasta su cuello, donde su mordida había comenzado a hacer ya su trabajo.- Eres la esposa del Gran Sesshoumaru, Señora de las Tierras del Oeste y…- Rin se sonrojó.- Mi protegida.-

¿Todo eso?- Yo…- no era como si no lo hubiera entendido, era sólo que… ¡era sólo que estaba hablando de Sesshoumaru del Oeste! De… De…

¡De quien había amado y adorado todos ésos años!

-Antes te aclaré que para mí carecía de importancia si lo aceptabas o no, y aún ahora, no me importa.- le miró seriamente.- De cualquier manera, es muy tarde para que pienses si quiera en negarte.- Sintió a la humana cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su masculina cintura.

-¿Por qué su fiel humana, Rin, querría negarse?- sonrió ella; por un momento realmente había pensado que él solamente se había forzado a todo eso para darle a ella un poco de satisfacción, sobretodo considerando que su vida sería corta al lado de la de él… por un momento realmente había pensado que él se estaba obligando a todo eso y, se había odiado a sí misma por ello.- Mi Amo Sesshoumaru, mi Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.- dejo que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.- Mi Señor.- Así continuó abrazada a él por varios minutos, sin moverse; Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, así que suponía estaba bien… y así fue como se dejo llevar por el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

El Lord del Oeste escuchó la suave respiración de la humana; finalmente se había quedado dormida...

¡Y no le hacía gracia alguna!; sin embargo,

…ésta vez la disculparía.

-Descansa, Mi Señora.-

La fría brisa matinal recorría las Tierras del Oeste, la hermosa costa que había acompañado desde el auténtico inicio al Palacio Imperial del Oeste aún mostraba rastros de la sangre de la batalla del día anterior; varios youkai se esforzaban en limpiar pronto las arenas del lugar, sabían de sobra que el Lord de esas tierras era particularmente irritable cuando el aroma a sangre estaba presente en el ambiente.

La nieve continuaba descendiendo desde lo alto del cielo y cada copo parecía bailar acompañando una bella melodía que algunas damas youkai interpretaban junto a sus cachorros, felices por la victoria de su Lord, y felices por seguir en el lugar donde habían crecido y donde querían morir.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, hacía frío, se escondió en el futon nuevamente; disfrutando del suave pelaje del cual estaba sujeta. Le observó, lo acarició… eso era… un inaudible grito de horror quedo atrapado en su garganta.

-Así que ya has despertado.- y ése estrepitoso latir volvía a resonar en sus oídos youkai.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- no hubo respuesta.- ¿Rin?- se volvió, observando a la humana que se encontraba escondida bajo el edredón de su futon. El montículo de tela se movió suavemente, vio como una pequeña abertura entre la tela y el suelo se formaba ¿a qué estaba jugando esa mujer?

-…B-buenos días.- Rin permaneció escondida bajo las mantas, había notado ya que su ropaje había sido retirado y estaba ahora mismo, únicamente con la suave bata blanca que se escondía tras las diversas capas de su kimono azul.- Estoy bien.- se apresuró a contestar la pregunta que su Lord había hecho antes.- ¿Debería sentirme diferente?- y su único contacto con el exterior seguía siendo ese pequeño espacio entre el edredón kakebuton y el piso… podía ver la mano de su Lord a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-Anoche expresaste sentir cansancio a causa de mi veneno.-

-¿Veneno?- no recordaba que hubiese usado su gas venenoso en ella.

-Cuando mordí tu cuello.- nuevamente ése corazón humano parecía afectarse.- Introduje en tu cuerpo una mínima porción de veneno.- ¡así que por eso había sido tan doloroso!- Me preguntaba si los efectos continuarían.- ¿estaba preocupado, era eso?

-Me siento bien.- atino a decir. Silencio en la habitación.- Amo Sesshoumaru…- el Taiyoukai bajo el rostro, mirando el abrigador kakebuton donde su protegida se resguardaba de, estaba seguro, su mirada.- No creo poder llamarlo de otra forma.- _¿Otra… forma?_

-¿Otra forma?- Rin podía ser tan… poco usual.

-¿"Esposo mío", "Amor mío"…?- sentía que se empequeñecía más ante tales palabras.- _Ése_ tipo de palabras…- ¡no podía, o más bien, no quería!

-Haz lo que quieras.- si fuera sincero consigo mismo, él debía aceptar que tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser llamado "Amor mío". Vio una porción del rostro de Rin, asomarse bajo el edredón.

-¡Gracias, Amo Sesshoumaru!- buscó con la vista su kimono; quería cambiarse, necesitaba estar presentable y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo (si era necesario) dentro del mismo futon, antes que salir en tan impropia forma.

-Lo desgarré anoche, deberás deshacerte de él.- la humana ahogó un suspiro.- Mandaré a traer kimonos más apropiados para ti de ahora en adelante.- no hubo respuesta.- Si deseas uno igual, así se hará.- la humana le miraba.

-No necesito más kimonos.- Y por todo ser sagrado que no necesitaba; jamás había vivido en un Palacio humano pero, estaba segura que la más rica princesa humana envidiaría sus bellísimos y sobrenaturales kimonos. Además, en ése mismo momento sólo quería estar presentable… y de alguna forma, la manera en que la que Lord Sesshoumaru hablaba, le hacía pensar que se estaba disculpando por haber roto su hermoso kimono azul.- Sólo quiero vestirme.- confesó.

Era verdad que ahora sólo vestía la parte interna del kimono pero, él no la había tocado más allá de lo que ella había sentido; tampoco la había desnudado así que…- ¿Te incomoda estar aquí, quieres volver a tus habitaciones?-

-…No.- volvió a esconderse bajo el kakebuton del futon de Sesshoumaru.- Pero me da vergüenza que me vea así.-

-Antes, solías venir aquí para dormir conmigo… vestías exactamente igual que ahora.- el corazón de Rin se detuvo ¡que desvergonzada había sido de niña, definitivamente el Señor Jaken había tenido toda la razón!

-¡P-perdone mi falta de decoro cuando niña!- atinó a decir sin dejar de sujetar la estola de su Lord.- Tal… tal vez ¿el Amo Sesshoumaru me consintió en exceso?-

Sí, eso mismo decían Jaken, Shiso y hasta Hisui.- No digas tonterías.- dijo firmemente el Lord, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto. La humana sonrió, dejó su rostro descansar sobre la estola de su Amo, tal como cuando era niña.- Rin.- la muchacha volvió a asomarse por el edredón.- A partir de hoy dormirás conmigo, en éstos aposentos…- la mujer le miraba, parpadeando.- Si deseases quedarte en tus habitaciones, te lo permitiré; no obstante, he de advertir que iré a visitarte cuando me plazca.- amenaza en su voz, juraría que estaba molesto.

-¿D-de verdad puedo quedarme?- el Taiyoukai frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Hace años, Hisui me dijo que ya no podía hacerlo… me dijo que no debía hacerlo más.- Sesshoumaru miró la puerta, recordaba perfectamente aquel día, aún ahora podía ver la desconcertada expresión de Hisui al verlo en tan penoso estado (14).

-Si deseas quedarte, hazlo.- escuchó la deliciosa risa de la humana, aún escondida bajo el edredón.

-¡Qué bueno, porque extrañaba dormir con usted!- con un rápido movimiento, el taiyoukai alzó el kakebuton y se introdujo en el futon; se apoyó en su brazo derecho y colocó su mano por sobre la cabeza de Rin, asegurándose de evadir sus cabellos para no cortarlos con sus garras; la miró con evidente irritación.

-Deja de provocarme.- reclamó con disgusto. La humana le miró sin comprender.

-¿Lo… lamento?- no estaba muy segura, porque realmente no sabía que había hecho esta vez.- No era mi intención el molestarlo…- sintió los labios de su Amo sobre su cuello.- Ah.- un suspiro escapó de su boca; estaba mordiéndola suavemente. Rin apretó aún más la estola, el Taiyoukai gruñó, haciendo que la mujer soltara la cálida prenda; pronto tuvo los brazos de la humana sobre su cuello.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la estola; mientras tanto, jalaba con sus dientes la bata de la mujer bajo él; podía ver su pecho elevarse ante cada inspiración.

-Si.- suspiró.- Me recuerda a usted.- concluyó.

Ah… con que era eso.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo; las manos de Rin acariciaban su cabeza, enredando sus delicados dedos en sus finos cabellos blancos. Observó a la humana; había desviado el rostro hace unos instantes.

La Dama del Palacio volvió su cara y se encontró con los dorados ojos de su Amo, detuvo su caricia y nuevamente movió el rostro, evitando mirarle.

-Rin.- habló el Lord; sabía que ella disfrutaba con su mera presencia, y cada vez que le propinaba la más mínima caricia, el más ligero roce (no sólo con su piel, sino incluso con su ropa); el corazón de ella latía con ridícula rapidez; ése olor tan característico de ella, cambiaba cuando él se acercaba lo suficiente y sabía que sólo ocurría con él alrededor… ¿entonces, por qué?- ¿Qué es aquello que te detiene para _responderme_?- los ojos de Rin se abrieron inconmensurablemente; acaso… ¿era tan fácil leerla?

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, sabía que su Lord no cedería y que debía contestarle, así que se armo de valor.- No sé que hacer, no sé como actuar, no sé que pensar… no, no puedo pensar… es demasiado confuso… yo… yo sólo no quiero defraudarlo, Amo Sesshoumaru.- el Lord la miró por unos instantes, haciendo que la ansiedad y el miedo de Rin crecieran aún más; la humana cedió a su natural curiosidad y volvió sólo la mirada.

Estaba atónita, Sesshoumaru le sonreía como sólo una vez le había visto; se había jactado con InuYasha de una vez haber apreciado la verdadera sonrisa de su Lord, pero nunca la había visto tan clara y tan cerca… como ahora.

-Pensaba que eras una mujer adulta y actuabas como tal, ahora veo que fui, lo acepto, un poco ingenuo.- si Jaken hubiera estado ahí, seguramente habría gritado algo como "¡No, no, Amo Sesshoumaru usted no es ingenuo de ninguna forma; ésta mocosa es una tonta, ella tiene la culpa de que usted crea tal mentira sobre sí!".

Rin abrió la boca ¿tenía pensado decir algo como Jaken?

Alzo su rostro hasta el de ella y dejó descansar su frente sobre la de la fémina. Un grato recuerdo llegó a su mente, la memoria de una niña con un kimono naranja a cuadros, que corría salvajemente por una colina llena de vida, persiguiendo a Jaken para obligarlo a usar una ridícula corona de flores silvestres.

-Me complace ver que sigues aquí, _Rin_.-

Sí, la niña humana que disfrutaba con las flores y desesperando a Jaken… la misma que él había aceptado como su fiel seguidora, seguía ahí.

-¿Uh?- confusión en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo podría irme, Amo Sesshoumaru, si estoy bajo usted?- el inu youkai no respondió más; se incorporó y llamó a un sirviente (lo cual hizo que Rin se ocultara nuevamente bajo el edredón); ordeno que trajeran para ella un kimono de su habitación.

Cuando Rin finalmente salió de las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru, se dirigió a las propias para bañarse. Debía confesar que estaba agradecida con su Amo pues éste había dejado de verla, permitiéndole salir del futon y correr tras el biombo en el que se había vestido.

Una vez fuera, descubrió amargamente que _casi _todos, sino era que todos, los sirvientes sabían que "algo" había pasado entre ella y su Amo Sesshoumaru… no comprendía que tanto sabrían del hecho pero de alguna manera no se sentía muy cómoda con ello. Suspiró, no era como si pudiera hacer algo para contrarrestar aquello; algunos sirvientes le sonreían, otros la reverenciaban aún más de lo acostumbrado… no estaba segura como reaccionar a eso, pero había algo seguro, prefería las sonrisas que algunos le daban, a las respetuosas reverencias.

Caminó por los pastillos para llegar a sus habitaciones, de pronto se detuvo, ahí estaba el atractivo youkai de cabellos castaños. Se acercó para saludarlo.

-Señor Shiso.- el youkai la reverenció; algo que prefirió ignorar por el momento.- Muchas gracias por defenderme del General Takatori.- el inu youkai negó.

-¿Mi Señora?- Rin se sonrojó.- Era mi deseo, mi deber… y orden de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Si había, aparte de Jaken y Hisui, otro youkai en el palacio que amaba a la Dama Rin con tanta devoción, ése era definitivamente, el antiguo Guardián de la Frontera Norte.- Veo con dicha, que milord finalmente le confesó la razón de tan particular regalo.-

-Ah…- sujetó el colmillo bajo su kimono.- No resistí más y tuve que preguntarle.- Shiso alzó una ceja. ¿Qué _ella_ había preguntado… qué _ella_ no había resistido?

Desvió su atención al pasillo que le llevaría con Lord Sesshoumaru… ¡ése necio cachorro!

-Señor Shiso… ¿todos lo saben?- se avergonzó.- El Amo Sesshoumaru.- ¡¿"Amo"!?- Me dijo que se había introducido veneno en mí…-

-No huele muy diferente a lo usual, mi Señora.- ¿oler? Rin negó.

-No me diga así… me siento rara… además usted siempre me ha llamado de otras formas, no creo sea necesario cambiar eso.-

-Pequeña Rin, Dama Rin.- sonrió con alegría.- Mi Señora, Rin.- y recalcó el "Rin", haciendo que la mujer entendiera.- No creo sea apropiado me dirija más a usted de ésa forma.- la humana sonrió con triunfo.

-¡El Amo me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera!- negó.- Sólo hay una cosa que no puedo hacer.- desvió el rostro.- ¡Pero usted puede llamarme como siempre!- Shiso negó con desaprobación, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero tendrá que abogar por mí frente a Lord Sesshoumaru si se molesta por mi atrevimiento, ¿de acuerdo, Dama Rin?- la humana miro a sus alrededores, le recriminó con la mirada ¡no había nadie!- …Rin.- suspiró.- Pero no se acostumbre, _Dama.-_ la humana sonrió y continuó su camino.

-¡Me ha dicho que mi olor no es muy diferente, ¿eh?!- le miró.- Confío en su palabra.- y siguió su camino.

Una vez que la humana desapareció del pasillo, sonrió ampliamente.- Es normal, después de todo únicamente la ha marcado; espero pronto ver algunos cachorros correr por el Palacio.- caminó hacía las habitaciones de su Lord, recordando que aún debía reclamarle por haber sido capaz de soportar la falta de contacto con la humana… "obligándola" a ser ella quien cediera.

Ya en sus habitaciones, Rin vislumbró a Hisui y a Sana preparar su baño; se sintió sonrojar ante la mirada pícara que ambas le daban. La felicitaron ambas; para cuando estaba cambiándose, Sana preparaba su atuendo y Hisui peinaba su cabello.

-El Príncipe sólo te marco ¿Rin?- le preguntó con naturalidad Hisui.

-¿Marcar?- Sana se acercó

-Pues la mordió, ¿no es verdad, Señora?- Rin le recriminó con la mirada.- …No me pida llamarla menos de "Dama Rin".-

-Entonces quita el "usted"; nunca me has hablado así.- la sobrina de Shiso suspiró.- ¡Ah, y no me protestes!- rió tras ver el cuerpo de la chica tensarse ante la orden que le daba. La youkai la miró por un instante, antes de reír con ella.

Hisui ya lo sabia, que su niña humana siempre se comportaría así.- Sólo me "marcó", si eso indica que me mordió.- Colocó su mano sobre la fresca piel de su cuello; sintió como ambas youkai comenzaban a peinarla.- No piensen en hacerme algo extraño, quiero seguir como siempre.-

-Rin…-

-No.- negó.- El Amo Sesshoumaru me dijo que "hiciera lo que yo quisiera".- se defendió.- No quiero que me peinen con tanta formalidad…- sonrió.- Lord Sesshoumaru tampoco acepta que quieras atar su cabello ¿no?- Hisui suspiró.- A mí tampoco me agrada, me gusta ser libre.-

-…Bien.- ya sabía que perdería la batalla, más si su Pequeño continuaba permitiéndole a la humana actuar conforme a su voluntad, fuera lo correcto para la posición que ahora ostentaba o no.

* * *

Su cabello húmedo aún permanecía escurriendo algunas gotas de agua, se preguntaba hasta cuando su humana se dignaría a presentarse para cepillar su cabello; estaba seguro que ya había terminado con su propio baño, la escuchaba conversar y… no era que le molestara, pero definitivamente preferiría que dejara aquella plática con las youkai en su habitación y se enfocara en lo que siempre había hecho por él.

La puerta se abrió; continuó mirando hacía el exterior, donde las Tierras del Oeste se mostraban hasta más allá de lo que su extraordinaria vista le permitía apreciar; debía confesar que muchas veces prefería estar fuera a estar en el Palacio Imperial; disfrutaba sus viajes de inspección; disfrutaba, a veces, oír a Rin y a Jaken discutir sobre banalidades y también disfrutaba vivir a la intemperie.

Pero también aceptaba que él era un Lord, y su posición debía ser la correcta para su posición. No era como si estuviera atrapado y se hubiera resignado, simplemente había madurado y comprendido desde muy joven cuales eran sus obligaciones y deberes; no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, finalmente sólo hacía su voluntad y la de nadie más.

-Tus congratulaciones son innecesarias.- escuchó al Inu Youkai sentarse a su lado, le miraba seriamente.

-No puedo creer, Lord Sesshoumaru, que haya hecho que la pobre de _Rin_ viniera a buscarlo, en vez de ser usted quien fuera a ella.-

Le miró por un instante; no le agradaba que la llamase "Rin".- Cuida tu lengua.- Shiso sonrió.

-¿Por qué? Ella me dijo que podía llamarla _Rin_, como siempre.- el Taiyoukai siguió mirándole con dureza.- La Dama huele muy poco a ti.- ¿de eso había ido a hablar con él?- Me sorprende la fuerza de voluntad que tienes para resistirte a poseerla, Sesshoumaru.- el Lord volvió su atención a los lejanos campos.

-Qué pedestres son tus palabras; no veo necesidad de forzarme en ella.-

-¡Oh, Príncipe Sesshoumaru!- exclamó molesto.- ¡Con semejante muestra de paciencia harás que éste Palacio tenga nueva vida en no menos de diez años!- el youkai de blancos cabellos no se inmuto.- ¡Además, no mandaste a preparar ni una ceremonia, ni el más mínimo banquete… simplemente lo dejaste en un enlace privado y ya… vaya celebración tan gloriosa la tuya; siendo dueño de las vastas Tierras del Oeste y dejaste como único testigo a las paredes de tus habitaciones!-

-¿Una ceremonia o un banquete, dices?- arrogancia en su voz.- Es innecesario, no tengo porque mostrar el cuello de mi mujer a nadie.- porque eso significaría una ceremonia, que él tuviera que mostrar como la mordía, incluso si ya había puesto su marca sobre ella; era una vil y superflua reunión para evidenciar ante sus súbditos, que ella era suya.- Sin importar los detalles, Rin es mía.- y era la único que le importaba.- Aún si sigue siendo una niña. -un estrepitoso golpe en al madera; el puño de Shiso temblaba por la ira contenida.

-Puedo ignorar lo de la ceremonia nupcial pero, llamarla "una niña".- le miró molesto.- Rin es una adulta para los de su especie…- el Taiyoukai seguía sin prestarle atención.- ¡Sesshoumaru, tú eres sólo un muchacho al lado de tu padre o yo mismo!- entonces captó la atención del Príncipe; ¿lo estaba ofendiendo? ¡se atrevía!- Eso no significa que te tratemos como a un jovencito, eres nuestro Lord del Oeste.- negó.- Seré directo, si tú esperas más, perderás tiempo que Rin, sabes bien, no tiene.- Sesshoumaru le miró duramente.

-No es como si carezca de deseos.- se defendió.- Ella retrocede cuando me acerco, eso es todo… y no lo comprendo.- en ése momento, Shiso rió.

¿¡Qué demonios le parecía tan gracioso a ése mal nacido?!

En la mente de Shiso, no pudo sino recordar cuando un casi adolescente Sesshoumaru había dicho claramente que él jamás le consultaría acerca de las hembras, él "no necesitaba tal información." había dicho claramente.- ¡Por supuesto que retrocede!- le miró seriamente; olvidando tan curioso recuerdo.- Te la has pasado diciendo desde siempre que los humanos son lo peor que puede haber, son la peste de éste mundo y los consideras absolutamente indignos de cualquier privilegio.-

-Lo sostengo.- le miró con decisión.

-Pues Rin, _es_ humana.-

-Ella es diferente.-

-¿Por qué?- antes de que el Lord hablara, Shiso continuó.- ¿Porque vive contigo, porque fue educada por youkai como si fuera una Princesa de nuestra especie, porque su aroma se transformó un poco al estar entre nosotros?- una sonrisa quiso escapar por sus labios.- ¿O porque ahora lleva en ella algo de tu propia esencia?- suspiró.- Ella es humana, y morirá mucho antes de que tú; porque _es_ humana.-

-Sé bien eso.- su rostro estoico.

-¿Entonces tú solución para que ella no huya es que comiences a acercártele poco a poco; sin importar que la marcaste ya (para evitar que cualquier otro macho se acerque, asumo)?- le miró cansadamente.- ¿Piensas cambiar tu forma de dirigirte a ella, para que así ella confíe más y no te rehúya, aunque eso te tome años?- negó con agotamiento ¡Tan sólo pensarlo le debilitaba!- ¿Por qué mejor no le ahorras la espera, le dices que la quieres y que anhelas poseerla para hacerla completamente tuya el resto de sus noches?-

-Qué vulgar eres, Shiso; te prohíbo hablarme de ella de tan indigna forma.- Sesshoumaru le miró severamente.- Aún hay tiempo.- declaró.

-¡No lo hay!- le devolvió la severa mirada.- ¡Para ti hay siglos por vivir pero para ella son sólo unas décadas más!- suspiró.- Tú podrás ver a tus cachorros crecer; verás a los cachorros de tus cachorros; y a los cachorros de los cachorros de tus cachorros y demás… ella no.- colocó una mano en su hombro.- La lealtad y el amor que _Rin_ tiene hacía ti es evidente para todos los de éste Palacio, y sé bien, que eres muy consciente de ello tu también.- osó poner sobre la cabeza de Sesshoumaru su otra mano, revolviendo sus cabellos como último atrevimiento.- No sea egoísta con la Dama Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru.- se alejó, y ambos vieron los lejanos bosques ahora ya cubiertos por el suave sol de invierno.

La delicada humana entró a las habitaciones de su Lord, absolutamente ignorante de lo que ocurría ahí. Ambos youkai sin embargo, se habían percatado del caminar de la humana varios instantes atrás.

Sin más, Shiso se incorporó, volvió a reverenciarla y salió del lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Amo Sesshoumaru?- cuestionó insegura.

-Nada ocurre.- la miró por un instante, observando el delicado y poco ostentoso peinado que la humana había defendido de las formales y elegantes manos de Hisui.- Rin, cepilla mi cabello.- ordenó.

La humana sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Se miraban con seriedad, diabólica energía en todo el lugar, su youki se evidenciaba con disgusto; todo sirviente y guardia cercano prefirió alejarse tanto como fuera posible del lugar.

-Ey.-

-…Buenos días.- dijo con amenaza en su voz.

-¿Cómo estás?- no era como si él tampoco amenazara.

-Bien.- seguía esa aura.- ¿Y tú?- continuó.- La Señora... -se corrigió- Rin me contó acerca de tu encuentro con Lord Taki.- el inu youkai de castaños cabellos no desvió en ningún momento su mirada.- Ella afirma que no fue el responsable de lo que ocurrió.-

-…Así parece.- esto no le gustaba, originalmente había estado seguro que el neko youkai podría mentir pero su propio Lord creía en las palabras del gato.- Lord Sesshoumaru parece considerarlo cierto, deberé creer entonces.-

-Lo lamento.- y el youki disminuyó.- No pudiste vengarte.- y desvió su camino, para dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar, lejos de ahí.

-Hisui, acerca de tu marca.- la youkai caminó con más prisa.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras.- el inu youkai le siguió.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar.-

-Y yo claramente te dije que NO quería hablar más.- contestó la dama youkai.

-¿Y qué? No me importa.- ¡vaya insoportable!- Supongo que… bueno, comenzaré a verte como a una mujer, de todos modos ya me marcaste.- dijo con fingido desinterés. La youkai se volvió a verlo, escarlata en sus ojos ¡ése…!-

-¡Eres un absoluto imbécil!- tratándola como a una estúpida por haberle mordido, ya sabía que había ofrecido lo que estaba dispuesta a dar, pero eso no le autorizaba a hablarle así ¡definitivamente, no se lo permitiría!- ¡No te creas el único macho youkai de éstas Tierras; mucho menos de éste Palacio!- ¡engreído, idiota!- ¡Por mí, vete a donde mejor te plazca ridículo mujeriego… anciano!-

-¡No soy un anciano, aún soy joven!- y si era mujeriego ¡era sólo por su juventud!… ¡además había sido absolutamente fiel después de casarse!- Pero me alegra te molestes con mis palabras.- sonrió con triunfo, ya sabía lo que quería; ella moría por él, _y_ buscaba más que un burdo amorío.

-¡AGH!- le empujó.- ¡Piérdete, no te soporto!- y sus ojos continuaron rojos; se alejó caminando con furia; los sirvientes se movían a su paso, sin siquiera mirarla.

Shiso le gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Siempre he dicho que eres atractiva, aunque tengas pésimo carácter!- ¿pésimo? ¡era él quien la hacía perder la cordura con sus estupideces!- ¡Eh, Hisui, vendré a tus habitaciones de dormir por la noche!- la youkai de dorados cabellos se detuvo.

* * *

Una suave exhalación; no ¡juraba que había sido un suspiro!

-¿Ocurre algo, Amo Sesshoumaru?- continuó cepillando su sedoso y blanco cabello.- ¿Le he jalado acaso?- se detuvo con duda.

-Continua.- acaba de oír a Hisui gritarle a _ése entrometido_ "¡Eres un absoluto imbécil!"; no podía estar más de acuerdo.- Sólo escuchó una discusión.- Rin fingió no estar interesada…

Al menos hasta que la duda la carcomió.- ¿Entre quién?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Hisui y Shiso.- Rin deslizó sus dedos por los blancos hilos de deliciosa textura.- Les ordenaré que se enlacen.- ya, estaba hecho, lo tenían harto; Hisui llevaba años presa de ésa debilidad hacía el Guardián del Palacio Imperial; antes había un compromiso e incluso descendencia de paso pero ahora no existía impedimento alguno.

-Oh, pero eso no…- guardó silencio ¡ella no tenía porque entrometerse; ésas eran decisiones de su Amo, Señor del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…!

-Habla.- la muchacha le miró, como cuestionándole con la mirada si realmente estaba bien que ella opinara acerca de sus decisiones.- Jamás he manifestado que me moleste escucharte.- y eso debía Rin aceptarlo, él nunca había dicho tal cuando estaban en sus viajes, ni tampoco en Palacio, a excepción de aquellos asuntos estrictamente políticos… se preguntaba si eso cambiaría ahora.

-N-no creo que deba intervenir entre ellos.- bajo el rostro, un tanto apenada por hablar de Hisui a su espalda.- Ellos deberían ser los únicos en ocuparse de eso… Además, aunque nana lo quiera, el Señor Shiso extraña a su esposa y a Tsuzuki… aunque el Señor Shiso se ve un poco más relajado ahora -¿relajado, eh? Eso era algo que en definitiva no le gusta a él, Sesshoumaru-; Supongo que se siente un poco mejor ahora que se encontró con Lord Taki.-

-En ése caso, debería comportarse.- dijo secamente.

-¿Comportarse?- cuestionó Rin.

Sesshoumaru escuchó a Shiso gritar: "¡Siempre he dicho que eres atractiva, aunque tengas pésimo carácter!".

-Carece de todo posible honor.- Rin le sonrió.

-Oh, pero usted aprecia al Señor Shiso en demasía, Amo Sesshoumaru.- su Lord se apoyó sobre sus garras, dispuesto a incorporarse, absoluto disgusto evidente en su rostro; "¡Eh, Hisui, vendré a tus habitaciones de dormir por la noche!" había dicho _ése absoluto_ _imbécil_.

-Quédate aquí.- dijo irritado; si pensaba ése inu youkai que podía hacer ésa clase de escándalos en su Palacio, estaba muy equivocado; recibía suficiente de él como para establecerse en un lugar fuera de su Castillo y construir su propia casa; más aún si deseaba ir a satisfacer sus lascivos y vagos deseos ¡pero no pensaba dejar pasar por alto tan irrespetuoso acto para quien le había cuidado a él y a su propia madre!

Un estruendo se escuchó seguido de un ligero temblor. Escuchó a varios guardias moverse y después regresar a sus posiciones. Rin miraba con ansiedad hacía la puerta; en sus ya diez años en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste, jamás había escuchado que alguien osara atacar el Ala donde su Amo solía dormir.

Unos instantes después una sombra se vislumbro tras la puerta fusuma, Rin vio como su Lord volvía a sentarse.- Lo lamento, Amo Sesshoumaru.- la humana reconoció a Hisui como la dueña de tan hermosa voz.- Yo me encargaré de cubrir los costos que las reparaciones puedan exigir.- aun podía escucharse ése deje de molestia en su voz.- Le suplico me disculpe por actos tan impropios de mí.-

Rin miró a su Lord, el Taiyoukai se mostraba absolutamente indiferente, como siempre.- Resta importancia a ello.- dio un vistazo a su mujer humana, quien parecía confundida, aunque era ya obvio para ella que había sido Hisui la responsable de la explosión y el temblor que había acontecido.- Puedes retirarte.- Rin escuchó los pasos de Hisui y quiso salir de las habitaciones de su Amo para asegurarse que ella estaba bien; sin embargo, la mano de su Señor la detuvo.

Se irguió con tanto orgullo como pudo, derecha como la Dama que Hisui quería que siempre fuera, incluso fuera del Palacio… lo aceptaba, no le molestaba; era divertido cuando algunos humanos e incluso algunos youkai la confundían con una dama elegante.

Sonrió con dulzura, siempre había pensado que si se portaba así, sería menos extraña su figura como seguidora del hermoso y digno "Youkai Blanco" como solían llamar a su Amo muchos humanos.

-Rin.- la humana continuó con sus ojos fijos en aquella ensoñación de la espalda de su Amo Sesshoumaru, sus cabellos blancos flotando en el aire; Jaken al lado de ella, discutiendo acerca de cuando podía o no podía comer; A-Un caminando al lado de ella mientras abrazaba alguna de sus cabezas… Si, definitivamente, no podía haber mejor lugar para ella; ¡amaba los viajes de inspección tanto! Y, aún cuando ella no lo sabía, Lord Sesshoumaru también los disfrutaba en demasía.

Al notar que la humana parecía metida en alguna de esas fantasías que a veces solían atraparla, decidió mirar su cuello un momento; bajo las capas del elegante kimono que ahora ella vestía, podría apreciar claramente su obra.- Rin.- llamó esta vez con firmeza. La humana pareció despertar y se volvió hacía él.

-¿Si?- observó al Taiyoukai, quien había dejado el lugar donde antes estaba sentado; ahora estaba cerca de una mesa, alejado de ella.- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?- en tan sólo un instante el Lord del Oeste estaba frente a ella, con una rodilla en fino piso de madera y mirándola detenidamente.

Cuando Rin iba a pronunciar palabra alguna, el Taiyoukai se impulso hacía el frente y acarició con su boca los labios de la humana; la mujer se petrífico; sintió la lengua de su Amo lamer suavemente su mejilla, la cual, inmediatamente, ardió en calor con infernal brutalidad.

No sabía que decir, que hacer… ¡no sabía nada… no podía pensar claramente! Suspiró ¡no podía con tanto… juraba que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y no sería más que un cadáver (nuevamente) frente a su Amo!

-Rin.- ¡otra vez estaba mareada, por todos lo sagrado; moriría, juraba que moriría! No, maldición ¡No! sentía claramente sus orejas arder… ¡ahora estaba segura, su Amo podía ver cuando sonrojada estaba y era pleno testigo de cuan débil era ella, su posesión!

Sintió las manos del Gran Sesshoumaru tocar su negro cabello.- ¿S-si?- al menos debía mantener suficiente cordura para contestar ¡no debía mostrarse tan febril, bajo ninguna circunstancia; su Amo lo había dicho "Nada que yo posea es débil" y sin más ella debía acatar dicha orden y no menos!- ¿Amo Sesshoumaru?-

-Olvidaste esto en la mañana.- dijo antes de incorporarse y salir de las habitaciones.

La humana se mantuvo quieta, sentada como estaba, en silencio; luchando por controlar el golpeteó de su pulso en su cuello, el mareo que tenía, el calor en su rostro… se dejo caer al piso; sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas aún fieramente acaloradas.

En su cabello pudo apreciar la hermosa peineta que su Señor una vez le había regalado. Se giró, quedando de espalda al piso, sonrió con alegría y se abrazó a si misma, sintió el collar de colmillo rozar su piel y…

comenzó a reír ahora consciente completamente de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Escuchaba el molesto ruido de ésos humanos; había llegado hasta ahí porque _tenía_ que pasar por ése particular jardín para poder llegar a la biblioteca, había simplemente, tratados que no podían esperar.

Se detuvo. Él repulsivo hanyou le miraba con burla.

-No apesta tanto como tú.- indiferencia fue todo lo que recibió de respuesta.- ¿Sólo la mordiste, no?- entrecerró los ojos con un brillo de diversión en ellos; oh, disfrutaría tanto molestando a su (no porque él quisiera) hermano mayor.- ¿Te tuvo miedo y se dio cuenta de su error; entonces decidió dejarte ahí, en tu habitación; sólo en tu aburrimiento, con tu siempre amable y sonriente cara?- sonrió abiertamente, tan dulce e impropio de él, el menor de los Príncipes del Oeste.- Como no la hiciste tu mujer, tu esencia no se sello en su cuerpo del todo y por eso tu olor pasa desapercibido fácilmente; es tan insignificante ése aroma tuyo ¿verdad que no huele, Shippou, Soten?-

A varios metros de ahí, e ignorantes de lo que pasaba (al menos los humanos), Shippou alzó los hombros y dijo "Claramente huele a él, no me metas en tus cosas; busca-pleitos". Raiju continuó con su té antes de decir en casi un susurro, imitando a Shippou para que los humanos no lo escucharan, "InuYasha, evidentemente huele a Lord Sesshoumaru, por favor no me involucres en asuntos tan íntimos en los cuales no tengo cabida".

-¡Feh!- miro a Sesshoumaru, quien seguía mirándole con la misma indiferencia de siempre.- ¿Y que tal tú, lobo apestoso?- Vamos, ¿acaso nadie podía apoyarlo?

-No molestes, perro rabioso.- dijo sin el más mínimo decoro, haciendo que los humanos le miraran.- La chica huele a él, deja de intentar provocarlo.- entonces los humanos se voltearon hacía donde ambos hermanos estaban.

A varios metros de ahí, los mocosos humanos y sus propios sobrinos jugaban con los niños youkai y hanyou del Palacio Imperial del Oeste; incluso los acompañantes de Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku estaban perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

¿Qué tramaba ése híbrido?

¿Molestarlo?

Shippou se golpeó la cara ¿Cómo era posible que ni Kouga ni InuYasha tuvieran el más mínimo respeto por la intimidad de… ¡ya no Sesshoumaru, sino de Rin!?

Soten le miró por un instante, después continuó con su té; no se preocuparía, él ya había prometido que trataría de verla como ella a él, aun si no era pronto, había toda una vida por delante.

-¿Sólo para eso detuviste mi camino?- continuó avanzando.- A un lado.- InuYasha entonces comenzó a caminar a su lado, la misma sonrisa burlona en su cara…

Como si jugara con él.

…Realmente ése hanyou jamás maduraría, siempre actuaría impulsiva y estúpidamente.

-Kagome.- se acercó a su esposa, quien vestía un bello kimono amarillo de mangas cortas; la tomó del brazo y la obligó a pararse contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?- el hanyou miraba desafiante a su hermano, quien ahora le miraba de reojo, aun cuando no había abandonado su empresa de llegar hasta la biblioteca.- ¿Qué te pasa?- se sonrojó al ver al hanyou acercarse a ella.

Así que a la sacerdotisa humana del patético de InuYasha también se le aceleraba el corazón y enrojecía el rostro; Sango se cubrió las mejillas ante la escena; Miroku sonrió, un leve sonrojo en él; Kouga rodó los ojos con fastidio y exclamó un "¡oh, vamos, eres un desgraciado!"; Shippou soltó un suave silbido y Soten había dejado su té, observando la escena con un rostro absolutamente cubierto por un rojo velo… tal como Rin.

…Criaturas tan extrañas y débiles, eso únicamente lo confirmaba.

InuYasha mordía el cuello de Kagome, quien ahora estaba absolutamente quieta, sonrojada, avergonzada, a… a…

-¿Y?- se separó de su esposa, quien aún no se movía. Miró al Taiyoukai con desafiantes ojos.- ¿Tú no te atreves, o sí, "hermano"?- burla en su voz; el Taiyoukai se detuvo. InuYasha ahora mismo miraba a Rin, quien al notar su mirada se movió discretamente hacía uno de los pilares, tratando de pasar desapercibida… si fuera posible, escapar de ahí… ¡Pronto!

Algunos sirvientes y guardias vieron la escena, no obstante todos habían disimulado muy bien, tratando de que ninguno de los Príncipes notaran sus miradas (¡ellos ni siquiera habían sido los indiscretos!) y así evitar cualquier posible castigo.

-¡No te atreves!- sentenció InuYasha. Sesshoumaru se volvió a verlo; el hanyou posó su mano sobre la Tessaiga, por si fuera necesario.

-Rin.- llamó a la humana, la cual inmediatamente se sonrojó. Los humanos la miraron expectantes ¿acaso… acaso Sesshoumaru le había hecho algo a Rin? Miraron a Shippou, el cual desvió el rostro al tiempo que alzaba los hombros. Kouga miraba molesto a InuYasha ¡cómo era infeliz ése perro, le echaba en cara que él jamás podría marcar a Kagome…!

Kouga sonrió; ése hanyou se las pagaría.

La muchacha humana se acercó.- ¿Si?- oh no… no levantaría el rostro por nada, definitivamente no quería verlo, si lo hacía se sonrojaría.

-Trae tu shamisen a la biblioteca.- dijo antes de seguir caminando.- Espérala, Jaken.- dijo al renacuajo que permanecía desde hacía un buen rato cerca de uno de los árboles próximos a los humanos.

-¡Si, Amo Sesshoumaru!- dijeron ambos seguidores. Jaken sabía que su Amo le había ordenado _claramente_ que espera por el regreso de Rin.

-¿Qué?- InuYasha le miró molesto.- ¡Al final no te atreviste, ¿no?!- vaya necedades las que ése hanyou decía.- ¡Te da vergüenza ¿no?!- entonces Kouga vio el momento perfecto para su venganza.

-¡Cállate, InuYasha!- sonrió como muestra de victoria.- ¡Tú ni tienes veneno, no puedes marcar a Kagome!- InuYasha se volvió a verle, rubor en sus mejillas.

Shippou rió, al igual que Soten.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS, NADIE TE PREGUNTÓ!- escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru, quien ya estaba lejos de ahí, "Al fin y al cabo, hanyou."- ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CÁLLATE, DIME ESO CUANDO LO HAGAS EN PÚBLICO!-

¡Ja, ¿y por qué el Gran Sesshoumaru tendría que mostrar ante los demás un acto que consideraba absolutamente privado?!- Sandeces.-

InuYasha se volvió a Kouga, estaba profundamente molesto, especialmente por la mirada de los youkai ahí.

Kagome finalmente habló.- …InuYasha.- el hanyou centró su atención en el enrojecido rostro de la humana.- Abajo.- dijo suavemente, avergonzada.

El estrepitoso golpe sobre la fría tierra del Jardín y luego, los pies de la mujer moviéndose para volver a unirse a la conversación… como si nada hubiese pasado.

Buscó con la mirada a Rin, pero ella ya no estaba ahí; aunque el renacuajo verde que Sesshoumaru tenía como esclavo seguía ahí.

Cuando la humana volvió, llevaba con ella el instrumento que tantos años se había dedicado a perfeccionar; no estaba muy segura de pasar por ahí pero su Amo le había dicho que quería oírla tocar y si eso significaba pasar por carbón ardiendo (o frente a la reunión que el Señor InuYasha parecía tener; incluyendo al youkai lobo que había sido responsable de su muerte cuando niña) ¡ella lo haría!

Con paso firme se desplazó, sus sandalias geta dejaban a cada paso una casi imperceptible huella en la fría tierra. Vio a Jaken esperarla, y cuando se aproximo, el pequeño youkai la reverenció; desvió el rostro con un poco de fastidio ¡no otra vez!

Jaken la observó con desaprobación, la observó suspirar.- ¡Compórtate!- le dijo finalmente, cuando su disgusto superó su autocontrol.- ¡Deja de actuar como una mocosa ignorante!- dos sirvientas que pasaban por el lugar se detuvieron en seco; los guardias cercanos se tensaron… en cualquier momento verían la cabeza del pobre youkai verde volar.

-Oh, Señor Jaken.- sonrió y se agachó a su altura.- ¡Ya extrañaba que me regañara!- le enseñó la lengua, las dos sirvientas que se habían detenido rieron antes de continuar su camino.

-¿Qué?- tocó su cuello, ¡aún tenía su cabeza en su lugar!- Tú, usted…- si su Amo no lo había matado era porque definitivamente ésa mocosa había intervenido por él desde antes ¿¡verdad?!- ¡No me saque la lengua, muestre un poco de respeto!- pues al menos le hablaría de "usted", no le quedaría de otra.- ¡Que impropia!- Rin hizo un puchero.

-¡No me hable de usted, me siento extraña!- suspiró con cansancio.- Y eso va para todos.- ya sabía que los guardias y varios sirvientes cercanos podrían oírla… se mordió la lengua, seguro su Amo también la habría escuchado.

-¡No digas esa clase de tonterías, ten un poco de consciencia sobre tu posición…!- se detuvo, alzó su báculo a la defensiva; InuYasha se acercaba a ellos, y por lo que había escuchado después de que Rin se hubiera ido… ya sabía sus intenciones.- ¡No te acerques!- exigió.

InuYasha ni siquiera le miró. Kouga y Shippou habían explicado que cuando un youkai marcaba a alguien, esta persona recibía una porción de veneno, _eso_ provocaba un olor _primario_ en la o el compañero elegido y creaba una marca particular en cada pareja; así era como se distinguían entre ellos.

Él siempre había sentido el impulso de morder a Kagome en el cuello, no estaba muy seguro porqué, pero a su esposa no parecía molestarle; además, el viejo Myouga le había comentado que ése impulso era probablemente un instinto, herencia de su padre youkai. Sin embargo, él no poseía veneno y por ello no había notado nada diferente en su esposa, al menos no hasta después de yacer con ella por primera vez.

Observó a Rin, quien le miraba sin comprender.- Ey, enséñame tu cuello.- Jaken se escandalizó, ¡era tal como había supuesto!- Quiero verla.-

-¿V-verla?- InuYasha señaló su propio cuello.- ¿Ver qué?- desvió la mirada.- N-no debe ser muy diferente a la mordida en el cuello de la Señora Kagome.- Sango suspiró con cansancio; Kouga sonrió con burla, lo había conseguido; había molestado a InuYasha al grado de que se atrevía a pedirle a la _esposa_ del Amo del Palacio donde ahora estaban, que le enseñara su cuello desnudo.

Shippou, entonces dio cuenta que no habían sido (evidentemente) lo suficientemente claros con su amigo perro.- Oye, InuYasha…- y no dudaría que en cualquier momento el agresivo Taiyoukai aparecería para atacar a su buen compañero.- Técnicamente Rin es ahora la esposa de Sesshoumaru.- confiaba que con eso, su amigo tuviera algo de decencia y dejara a la muchacha.- ¡InuYasha ¿Me escuchaste?!-

-¡Qué importa, quiero ver!- se acercó a ella, levantó su mano, dispuesto a mover el cuello del kimono lo suficiente para ver. Rin iba a retroceder cuando Jaken atacó a InuYasha con el fuego del bastón de dos cabezas.

InuYasha lo pateó y con gran agilidad llegó hasta Rin. La humana retrocedió torpemente y cayó; sin advertencia alguna, la mano del hanyou llegó hasta ella y movió ligeramente el cuello del kimono. Varios guardias corrieron hasta él, sus manos sobre las katana ¡incluso si era el Joven Príncipe!

Rin sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, jamás habría pensado que el Señor InuYasha se pondría en cuclillas más rápido de lo que ella se protegería con el shamisen.

-¡Ohhh, claro, por eso lo llaman "marca"!- declaró el hanyou. Los guardias pararon en seco, tragaron saliva… si tan sólo pudieran suplicar misericordia.

-De ella, retira tus manos.- tras InuYasha, Sesshoumaru erguía dos de sus garras, listo para atacar.

InuYasha dejó la tela volver a su lugar; se giró para mirar a Sesshoumaru y sonrió; nuevamente centró su atención en Rin, le ofreció una mano para incorporarse, la cual ella tomó.

Rin bajo el rostro, seguro que su Amo Sesshoumaru no estaba nada feliz con ella por dejar que la tocara el Señor InuYasha.

"…_nadie puede sostenerte como yo lo hago. _

_Éste privilegio es sólo para mí, Sesshoumaru, tu Señor."_

¿Debería disculparse por haber sido descuidada?

Seguramente eso debía hacer ¡y lo haría!

-Por domar a éste perro salvaje...- le dijo a la muchacha cuando ya estaba de pie.- Te felicito, Rin.- un mayor youki tras de él, bah; que se enojara, a él no le importaba.- A ti no te felicito, eres un bastardo y no te mereces alguien como ella, eres un soberbio y posesivo; no sé como demonios puede aguantarte.- súbitamente su canina oreja fue jalada por la sacerdotisa humana que había llegado hasta él.

-Perdona, Sesshoumaru.- dijo la humana, molesta.- Ni siquiera el collar basta para controlar su infantil comportamiento.- tal vez necesitaba una correa.- Perdón, Rin.- la humana mantenía su rostro hacia el piso.- Ven acá.- le jaló.- ¿Por qué no puedes dejar esa actitud; siempre tienes que buscar pelea?- el hanyou intentaba defenderse.- ¡Pareces un niño malcriado, primero me haces pasar a mí por ésa vergüenza, ahora a Rin!-

-¡P-pero quería ver!- se regocijó, recordando la curiosa marca en el cuello de Rin: dos líneas rojas originadas desde una pequeña luna creciente.

-¡No tienes remedio!- suspiró.- ¿A ver, para qué querías ver?- le miró profundamente irritada. InuYasha bajo las orejas, ahora estaba seguro que su mujer estaba celosa y si hablaba ahora, seguro recibiría un fiero "abajo".

-…Lo lamento, Amo… no fui lo suficientemente ágil y…- Rin intentó disculparse.

-El único perro salvaje aquí eres tú.- acusó Sesshoumaru, volviéndose a InuYasha; el aludido iba a quejarse.- Tienes, exactamente, la mujer apropiada para ti; ni más, ni menos.- Kagome le miró con desafío ¡a ella no la iban a ofender!- Te reconozco, mujer humana, por seguir al lado de éste híbrido carente de la más mínima educación; digo bien al confirmar que tus cachorros son bienvenidos aquí, únicamente porque su madre es de valía y les ha enseñado lo básico, cuando menos.- La sacerdotisa le miró sorprendida, InuYasha mismo ya no estaba seguro si debía reclamar algo.

Miroku sonrió a Sango, la cual asintió.- Me parece que acaba de elogiar vagamente a Kagome, … aunque…- dijo el monje.

-De alguna forma, dijo que Aki y Gigei son malcriados.- completó Sango.

- Andando, Rin.- dijo a la humana, después pasó por sobre Jaken, quien seguía inconsciente en su inutilidad por resguardar la integridad de su Señora del Oeste.- ¿Estás fingiendo, Jaken?- amenaza en su voz.- Mueve tus pies.- y sin mayores palabras, el renacuajo se incorporó rápidamente y le siguió disculpándose por su incapacidad.

Sango entonces se incorporó y corrió hasta ellos, Miroku la siguió.- Les deseo felicidad- hizo una reverencia; no obstante que el Taiyoukai no se detuvo. - Lord Sesshoumaru, Dama Rin.- estaba segura que así la llamaban en el Palacio. Miroku imitó la acción.

-Oh, sígame llamando Rin, por favor, Señora Sango, Señor Miroku.- la humana se había detenido, dejando a su Lord continuar su camino.- Muchas gracias.- sonrió dulcemente.

Sin más, tanto Shippou, como Soten y Kouga también se habían unido a la felicitación. Sesshoumaru se detuvo, esperando a su humana unos metros adelante.- Rin.- llamó secamente ¡por eso odiaba que los demás supieran de su proceder cuando era estrictamenteprivado!

La humana no dudo un solo momento en dejarles atrás sin mas palabras, Jaken mismo la apresuraba.

-¿De verdad estará bien?- atinó a decir Kouga.- Me parece el tipo de persona posesiva que no quiere que nadie vea a su mujer sino está con él.-

Shippou rió fuertemente.- ¡Y lo dices tú!- Kouga le miró desafiante.

-Pues, la felicidad es muy relativa.- Miroku sonrió ante la pelea verbal en la que ahora se había involucrado InuYasha también.

-Cierto.- Kagome se acercó.- Pero confío en que Rin será feliz, de cualquier forma, ella siempre lo ha seguido así que, no creo que le moleste seguir haciéndolo.- sonrió.

-Me parece que ambos se ven bien juntos.- dijo Sango mientras curveaba sus labios ante el abrazo de su marido.

-¡Además es como una pareja de cuento de hadas!- Kagome juntó sus manos con ensoñación.- ¡Esperen, de hecho lo son!- sus ojos brillaban con la misma ilusión que los de una niña.- ¡Él, un Príncipe frío y solitario; ella una dulce niña si nadie en el mundo; se conocen; ella lo hace cambiar, ahora es un hombre dulce, amable y sereno que hace cualquier cosa por complacerla sin importar cual cursi sea; se enamoran y él hace hasta lo imposible por demostrarle cuanto la ama; se casan… incluso en contra de la voluntad de sus padres! -se corrigió- ¡Quiero decir, bajo el tabú de ser de especies diferentes!- se removió entre bizarras ensoñaciones.- ¡Sesshoumaru se vería genial en un caballo blanco, vestido de azul… qué romántico!-

Dos guardias del Palacio se miraron mutuamente; la esposa del Joven Príncipe decía tan extrañas palabras.

¿Qué la Honorable Señora había cambiado a Lord Sesshoumaru?

¿Qué Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste era un hombre dulce, amable y sereno?

¿Qué Lord Sesshoumaru haría cualquier cosa por complacer a la Honorable Señora… por _amor_?

¿_Cursi_… esa palabra, qué significaba?

¿Cuál caballo blanco, ropajes azules?

¿…Qué el Príncipe Sesshoumaru podría ser romántico?

Una fiera carcajada escapó del control de ambos guardias youkai.

El característico aroma a pergaminos inundaba sus narices, incluso la de la humana.

Rin se sentó, el shamisen en sus manos. Iba a comenzar a tocar cuando notó cuanto sudaba el Señor Jaken, quien estaba al lado de Lord Sesshoumaru. Centró su atención en el Lord del Oeste; para cualquiera, su rostro sería tan estoico como siempre, pero ella podía ver mucho más allá: sus ojos entrecerrados, la boca apretada, observando hacía la puerta y un ligero pero amenazante resplandor en sus ojos, como si bailase en ellos una ardiente llama.

Estaba molesto, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Amo Sesshoumaru?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Qué se larguen.- la miró, casi recriminándole.- InuYasha y sus humanos, a quienes me pediste aceptar en el Palacio por _unos días (15)._- Rin asintió.

De modo que tendría que hablar con ellos y …¿pedirles que se fueran? P-pero el Señor InuYasha _era_ hijo del mismo Honorable Padre de su Lord. Tragó saliva; ahora tendría que lidiar con semejante misión.

InuYasha detuvo su discusión, sabia perfectamente que Sesshoumaru lo había dicho en voz alta con la intención de fuera exactamente él, quien escuchara esas palabras. Sonrió ¡no era como si él quisiera quedarse más ahí de cualquier manera!

Ése mismo día, durante la cena; que era más bien un banquete ordenado por, seguramente Hisui, pensaba el Lord del Oeste; InuYasha había anunciado que se irían en cuatro días. Rin no pudo ocultar su tristeza, se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí con ellos; habían sido ya algunos meses y, aunque no había sido tanto tiempo… los extrañaría.

-¡Pero papá, aún tengo que practicar con el Señor Shiso!- le miró.- ¡Tío, déjame quedarme!- Sesshoumaru continuó su comida, impávido.

-¡No querer irme, yo ser feliz aquí!- se incorporó, ignorando las órdenes de su madre, Gigei corrió hasta donde el Amo del Palacio se encontraba.- ¡Príncipe, Gigei no querer irse; convencer a papá!- no hubo respuesta, el Taiyoukai parecía absolutamente conforme con la situación.- ¡Príncipe!-

-Silencio.- dijo finalmente.- Su obligación es obedecer a sus padres.- miró a los aludidos con severidad.- Deberían ser ellos quienes les dejaran claro tal.- esos hanyou no eran su responsabilidad, él no tenía cachorros y no pensaba adoptar ninguno.- Insultan la sangre de mi Padre.- InuYasha alzo una oreja ¿acaba de ofender a _sus_ hijos?

-Oh, pero seguro el abuelo nos hubiera dejado quedar.- declaró Aki.- ¡Mi maestro Shiso dijo que él nos hubiera querido mucho!- miró a Sesshoumaru, Gigei seguía observándole, esta vez sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar derramar tan repugnante muestra de debilidad.

Dio una furtiva mirada a Rin; la muchacha comía en silencio.

-Oh ¡mocosos indeseables, éste Palacio es del Amo Sesshoumaru, ustedes no son bienvenidos!- rió Jaken.

-Cállate Jaken.- dijo Kagome, molesta.- No te permito hablarles así a mis hijos… vuelve a ofenderlos y te purificaré.- amenazó. Jaken comenzó a defenderse, hasta que intervino la protegida del Lord.

-Usted se buscó que lo amenazaran, deje de pelear.- dijo molesta.- Además, no debería decir cosas como esas; son los sobrinos del Amo y los nietos del Gran Lord del Oeste, Inu no Taisho; que vergüenza, _Gran_ Jaken.- el renacuajo la miró irritado; ¡ahora mismo vería…!

-Jaken.- una helada mirada por parte de su Lord.- ¿Tratas de decidir por mí, Sesshoumaru, quien puede ser recibido en éste Palacio y quién no?- el youkai verde tragó saliva.

-M-mis disculpas, Amo Sesshoumaru.- y guardó silencio.

-En fin, sólo nos quedaremos para recoger nuestras cosas… en realidad preferiría partir mañana.- pero en cuanto InuYasha dijo tal cosa, sus hijos comenzaron una gran protesta de "¡No!, ¡no!"- Ey, ya basta.- dijo con autoridad.- Por eso les dije que tenían unos días más para despedirse de sus amigos…- Aki le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Suficiente, compórtate.- suspiró.- No es el fin del mundo, diablos, te pareces a tu madre.- Kagome le miró irritada.

-Yo sólo dije que quería quedarme uno o dos días más.- suspiró.

Gigei sujetó la manga de su blanco haoiri; la miró, lo miró; esos deshonrosos ojos azules que su madre humana ostentaba no hacían sino arrebatarle la gloría de poder haber sido heredera de los dorados irises de Inu no Taisho.- Podrás volver después si lo deseas.- dijo finalmente el Lord del Oeste.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Decir verdad?- sonrió.- ¡¿Poder volver!?- se giró a su hermano.- ¡Aki, Príncipe decir que podemos volver después!- el niño miró a su Tío.

-¡Sí!- Natsumi y Takeshi miraron su comida; ya sabían que ellos no entraban dentro del trato, después de todo Lord Sesshoumaru odiaba a los humanos. Suspiraron, sus prácticas de exterminadores jugando a cazar a los guardias del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, habían terminado.- ¡Takeshi, Natsumi, vengamos en primavera!- ambos niños le miraron con negación, era obvio que no serían bienvenidos.- ¿Verdad que todos podemos volver, Tío?- se giró al Lord.

¿Qué que?

¡Y esa mocosa, que quitara ése rostro de cachorro herido!

Sango quiso intervenir, no había porque forzar las cosas; sabía bien que sus gemelos podían ser un absoluto problema y no quería causarle problemas a Rin, además (¿por qué negarlo?) no quería provocar al propio Sesshoumaru, que ya había sido bastante tolerante con las múltiples bromas de sus hijos.

Sesshoumaru mostró un impávido rostro, impidiendo mostrar su descontento.- Por temporadas.- su contestación era más bien una exigencia.- Por cortas temporadas.- aclaró, ganándose así la incrédula mirada de los adultos; Rin misma le miraba asombrada.

-¡Ja, eso sólo si YO lo autorizo y decido traerlos!- dijo InuYasha con orgullo.

-¡Tío!- gritó Aki.

-¡Príncipe!- gritó Gigei.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru!- gritaron los gemelos de la exterminadora.

-Silencio.- les miró duramente.- Enviaré una carruaje por ustedes.- ¡suficiente, si tenía que darles transporte y así se callaban, lo hacía!

-¡Una carroza youkai, mamá!- exclamó un gemelo.

-¡¿O sea que volará, no?!- dijo Aki. Y los mocosos rieron con alegría ante la idea de surcar el cielo en semejante transporte.

-_"Apropiada escolta será requerida para la carroza."- _pensó Sesshoumaru con fastidio.

-¡Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru!- reclamó InuYasha.- ¡Yo trato de educarlos pero tú los pones en mi contra y los conscientes!- Jaken asintió con pesar; ¡a Rin también la consentía siempre, por eso era una malcriada!

-Sandeces.- dijo Sesshoumaru. Notó entonces que a InuYasha le faltaba un colmillo… pero eso a él, poco le importaba.

Y nuevo ruido por parte de los niños se alzo, planeando con Rin que nuevos lugares del Palacio les enseñaría, que habría fuera en las Tierras de su Amo, que lugares podrían conocer y donde podrían jugar… ¡había tanto por ver en las Tierras del Oeste y ellos no habían siquiera terminado de conocer el Palacio!

-¡Ja, torpes, ustedes jamás conocerán la formidable fortuna que tiene Lord Sesshoumaru!- Y los niños le miraron con asombro.- ¡Mocosos tontos, el Amo Sesshoumaru posee tal riqueza, tantos Palacios y objetos misteriosos; que sus cortas y miserables vidas humanas no les alcanzará para ver las maravillas que mi Amo posee!- y un gran grito de infantil excitación se escuchó.

Si, habría tanto por ver para esos mocosos, probablemente morirían antes de ver todo de lo que era dueño… pero él, el Gran Sesshoumaru, se aseguraría de que ése estúpido y comunicativo de Jaken no viviera un día más por lengua suelta.

Cuando la cena terminó, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. La Dama del Palacio llegó a la suya y la encontró casi vacía, una sirviente le indicó que sus cosas habían sido cambiadas ya a los aposentos del Señor del Palacio; se sonrojó y asintió. Cuando estuvo finalmente frente a aquellas puertas de papel washi, sonrió.

Entró y encontró todo como casi siempre; algunos muebles más, algunos que reconoció habían estado en su propia habitación. Caminó hasta un nuevo tocador; pasó sus dedos por sobre la brillante madera; había decoraciones en jade y nácar (16). Abrió uno de los cajones, ahí estaban muchos de sus accesorios: broches, peinetas, listones, abanicos de las más diversas formas y materiales; cerró el cajón y movió el exquisito espejo sobre el tocador, quería verse bien antes de ir donde su Amo.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Ahí, a través del espejo, podía ver a su Lord, recargado contra una de las paredes, …observándola.

-L-lo siento, Amo.- dejó el espejo.- Sé que no debería abrir los cajones sin antes preguntar… me dejé llevar y…-

-No es necesario que hagas esto.- Rin se congelo ¡había sonado exactamente igual que cuándo le había conocido, cuándo le había ofrecido agua y alimento!- Algo que detesto, es que te disculpes innecesariamente.- Rin tragó saliva, sentía un sudor frío recorrerle desde la frente hasta el extremo de sus pies.

-Perdón.- y ahí estaba otra vez; bien, así era Rin… no era como si pudiera, o quisiese cambiarla.

-Espero sea de tu agrado.- se acercó.- Lo mandé a hacer para ti hace ya algunos años.- la mujer se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿De verdad?- Claro que era verdad, el jamás le daría un regalo tan espléndido a otra, a excepción tal vez, de la que pudiera haber sido su esposa; era sólo que por cuestiones de la vida, había terminado en sus propios aposentos.- Se lo agradezco mucho, es precioso.- pero estaba bien con eso, de hecho era mucho mejor así, pues nadie más que no fuera él, podría verla cepillarse el cabello o arreglarse en la intimidad de una alcoba de dormir.

-Me complace saberlo.- Sí, lo complacía, mucho.

La humana se volvió al tocador, mirando nuevamente la finura del trabajo hecho en él, cada detalle; sonrió; a lo largo del mueble, hermosos dibujos de lo que ella pensaba era viento llevando con él tan variadas y hermosas flores.

Ella se sentía igual, guiada por el viento… el mismo viento que mecía los cabellos de su Amo, siempre a la cabeza del Señor Jaken, A y Un, y ella misma; guiándolos a los cuatro, a lo largo de cada viaje de inspección.

-¿Qué pensamiento ocupa tu mente?- escuchó a su Amo decir contra su cuello; sus colmillos rozando la blanca piel.

-Lo mucho que me gusta viajar con usted.- los colmillos se enterraron en su carne, haciendo que se tensara ligeramente; pero podía con ello, su Amo no era un humano y eso le hacia comportarse de maneras distintas a los humanos, pensaba ella. No le importaba, sabía bien que él no la lastimaría… además, si él deseaba morderla era algo bueno ¿no? ya le habían explicado Hisui y Sana que era algo normal entre los youkai; era una forma de afecto, y si ella despertaba tal afecto en su Amo, entonces estaba bien… ella era feliz así.- Me gusta ver su cabello cuando se mece con el viento y nos guía al Señor Jaken, A-Un y a mi… me gusta mucho el aroma de su cabello, Amo Sesshoumaru.- sintió que la fuerza de la mordida se incrementaba y pronto la mano de su Lord se posó en su cintura, guiándola.

Caminó, con su espalda sobre el pecho de su Señor; hasta donde él quisiese… siempre.

-¿Sabe, Amo Sesshoumaru?- el Taiyoukai se había detenido cerca del elegante futon, digno de Grandes Señores; cortinas de seda carmesí colgando de los pilares de fina madera (17).

-Te escucho.- dijo mientras olfateaba su cabello; oh, aquella fría y húmeda nariz tras su oreja; le sentía inspirar analizando probablemente su aroma. Le avergonzaba pero, entendía bien que era algo que a él le gustaba hacer y por eso, siempre lo aceptaría.

-¿Recuerda cuando le pregunté si usted me recordaría, aún después de que yo muriera?- la mano sobre su cintura la presionó contra él; lo recordaba.- Si fuera Rin la youkai y usted el humano; Rin le recordaría.- sonrió.- Porque Rin no es tan fuerte, y le sería imposible olvidarlo, Amo Sesshoumaru.- colocó su mano sobre las garras de su Lord.- Me hace dichosa saber que es usted el youkai...- ¿qué, a que venía eso?- Porque usted es asombrosamente fuerte y nada se interpone en su camino; usted siempre continua sin rendirse. -sonrió.- Mi Amo Sesshoumaru formará un Gran Imperio, donde el Señor Jaken será su Primer Ministro.- el Taiyoukai sujetó con mayor fuerza su cintura; sentía sus hombros presionarse poderosamente contra el pecho del Lord del Oeste.

-No digas tonterías, Rin.- apreció como la cabeza de la mujer se echaba hacía atrás, recargándose sobre su hombro, mirándolo.

-No son tonterías, Lord Sesshoumaru.- ésa perenne y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.- Además, aún después de muerta, pienso continuar siguiéndolo.- el Taiyoukai acercó su mejilla a la de ella; el frío contacto de sus pieles.- Oh, y esta vez no estoy ofreciendo algo que no tengo.- dejó a su mano izquierda posarse sobre la mejilla de su Amo, y éste no pareció inconforme con su caricia.- Se lo juro, le prometo que lo voy a seguir por siempre, aún si muero.-

-¿Y como piensas encontrar a éste Sesshoumaru?- miraba esos hermosos ojos color arena; brillantes, llenos de vitalidad, ignorancia, ingenuidad, egoísmo… y devoción.

-¡Eso es obvio, Amo Sesshoumaru!- soltó el rostro del youkai y tocó la punta de su nariz(18).- ¡De la misma forma en la que siempre le he encontrado en los bosques, por eso sé cuando está cerca!- sonrió.- La otra vez, cuando le esperaba fuera del Palacio, con su estola; usted olía diferente.- Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos ¿cómo sabía ella que Nyohiko había llenado el ambiente de incienso para debilitar sus sentidos?- Pero es muy raro que no pueda olerlo.- acarició entonces la estola de su Amo.- Sé bien que mi olfato no es por nada cercado al suyo… pero mientras pueda percibir el aroma de su cabello y esté lo suficientemente cerca, ¡tenga la seguridad de que lo encontraré!- Sesshoumaru la observó por un momento, después permitió a su suave lengua acariciar la tersa piel de la mejilla de Rin.

Tal como lo pensaba, su protegida se sonrojó.- Eres una mujer extraña; no obstante, tu Señor creerá en ésta promesa que le has hecho; ésta que traspasa más allá de la muerte.- recordó a la humana de su padre, Izayoi; tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él había estado equivocado con respecto a su padre y su segunda esposa.

-Sin importar qué, Rin cumplirá su promesa, Amo Sesshoumaru.- afirmó con seguridad; mientras, suaves caricias eran depositadas en su cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos, la aterciopelada voz de Sesshoumaru la alcanzó. -Mi humana ¿hablo la verdad, cuándo digo que has afirmado el disfrutar del aroma en mi cabello?- dijo sobre su oído, la doncella se estremeció y asintió.

-S-sabe que sí.- pronunció Rin, como hechizada por la voz del Príncipe del Oeste.

Sin advertencia, Sesshoumaru la jaló y empujó sobre el futon. Rin sintió la suavidad bajo ella, intentó sentarse pero su Lord se colocó sobre ella, impidiéndoselo.- Retírala.- ordenó, refiriéndose a la estola; la humana obedeció y la colocó a un lado del futon.

Miró a su Amo con timidez, sonrojada: aún estaba confundida con la situación. Sesshoumaru la contempló por un instante, intentando comprenderla.- No iré más allá de tu propio deseo.- juró a la humana.- Pídeme que pare y así lo haré, Rin.- la mujer desvió la mirada, aún mas calor en su rostro y no podía creerlo, sus manos sudando ante tal acercamiento ¡…su Amo seguramente podía olerlo…!

¡El gran temor que sentía en ése momento!

-…Yo… yo no deseo mas ni menos de lo que… de lo que mi Señor pueda desear.- cerró sus ojos y desvió el rostro ¡ya, lo había dicho!

-Rin…- sintió a su Amo apoyarse sobre el resto de su brazo izquierdo; hundió su rostro en el cuello de la humana y dirigió su mano derecha al obi de la mujer; lo desató.- No seas imprudente.- _pidió_.

-Ah.- sintió a su Amo explorar su cuerpo como jamás había sido explorado.- M-mi Señor… espere…- el Taiyoukai detuvo las caricias que sus labios proporcionaban a los senos de Rin.

¿Qué, ¡qué!? Estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no era la primera mujer que tocaba en su vida y sabía que ella no era diferente a las hembras youkai con las que había estado; su nariz, sus oídos y sus ojos eran testigos de que ella no estaba inconforme con lo que él hacía ¿entonces…?

¡Simplemente no lo comprendía!

-Habla.- dijo con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir. Abandonó su tarea y llegó hasta el rostro de la mujer; la miró con atención, esperando.

-¿Q-qué debería hacer yo?- dijo avergonzada.- N-no sé que hacer, yo no…- suspiró con impotencia.- No se que podría hacer… para complacerlo a usted, mi Señor.- sintió su corazón detenerse: los ojos de su Lord habían cambiado del dorado, al carmesí y esmeralda ¡ahí estaba otra vez, había molestado a su Amo y Señor nuevamente!

"_Verás estos ojos con frecuencia, acostúmbrate."_

-Amo Sesshoumaru, lo sien…- se detuvo; la garras del Lord del Oeste habían recorrido su pecho y abdomen posándose sobre lo más intimo de su piel.

Sintió al Lord apoyarse sobre su brazo izquierdo mutilado, y por ello, la distancia entre sus rostros eran mínima.

-A-amo…- sintió mayor calor, no solo en su rostro, sino en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Deseas complacer a éste Sesshoumaru, mi Señora?- su voz indiferente y profunda; su rostro impávido, de no ser por aquellos enrojecidos ojos; sus ya crecidas marcas en las mejillas y sus colmillos sobresaliendo. La humana asintió, acalorada.- Entonces te ordeno una vez más…- acarició con sus dedos el interior del cuerpo bajo él; la humana se sobresalto ante lo que nunca antes había experimentado.- Haz lo que quieras, Rin.- y continuó observándola con atención; cada susurro, cada palabra y …cada suspiro.

…_Amo Sesshoumaru…_

_¡Mi Señor!_

Se removió con delicadeza dentro del cálido futon, sintió sus cabellos revueltos y un aroma familiar. Abrió los ojos con pereza; una mano en su vientre le permitió recordar dónde, con quién y qué había hecho.

Observó los rojos parpados frente a ella; sonrió, al menos podía verlo así… y evitar sonrojarse infamemente como hacía horas atrás lo había hecho. Suspiró.

-Vuelve a dormir, Rin.- su cuerpo se estremeció.- Son pocas horas de sueño para un humano, sé cuanto duermes; te he visto y escuchado por años.- la muchacha agradecía tanto que ahora mismo no la viera ¡se sentía (si era posible) más avergonzada que nunca!

-P-pero Amo, no… no creo poder…- su corazón latiendo en su cuello, podía escuchar cada golpe en sus oídos y, sabía que su Lord también lo hacía.

-Esfuérzate.- Rin sonrió ante ésa palabra.

"_Haz lo que quieras, Rin."_

Abrió los ojos, mirando a la mujer que ahora le abrazaba por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Así… que de ésa forma se sentía su piel desnuda bajo el abrazo de la humana.

-Rin tiene frío.- No entendía porque la humana intentaba manipularlo con ése infantil juego de palabras que tenían desde hacía años pero… no le importaba realmente.- ¿Sabe, Rin se siente muy avergonzada? Rin no tiene el valor de verlo a la cara.-

Cruzó su brazo a través de la desnuda espalda de la humana, justo como la había sostenido una vez que hubo vuelto de su primer encuentro con Nyohiko; su negro cabello olía tan deliciosamente como aquella vez.

Al sentir su abrazo, Rin sonrió: objetivo cumplido.

-Acostúmbrate.- dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la espalda de Rin; pudo oler sangre… una vez más, la había herido.- _"Maldita y débil piel la que envuelve a los de tu especie, Rin."-_

-Está bien, Amo.- dijo la humana, sin siquiera moverse. Los ojos del Taiyoukai se abrieron ligeramente, un deje de sorpresa en ellos.- Rin se acostumbrará.- y para el Lord del Oeste fue evidente, que la humana no se refería a la vergüenza, sino a sus caricias y todo el daño que ello pudiese implicar.

Pronto pasaron los días que el Señor InuYasha había dictado. Rin cepillaba el blanco cabello de su Amo, como todos los días. Escuchó voces tras la puerta fusuma; Lord Sesshoumaru les ordenó entrar.

-Lord Sesshoumaru.- Jaken, Shiso y Hisui mostraron sus respetos. El Taiyoukai dio una dura mirada a las cajas de madera que llevaban con ellos.- Honorable Señora del Oeste…- Rin dejó su labor y les miró con infantil molestia.

-¿Por qué siguen con eso?-

-Calla niña, le quitas solemnidad al momento.- dijo Jaken por lo bajo.

-¡Jaken!- reclamaron Shiso y Hisui.- ¡Cállate!- volvieron su atención a Rin, sonrieron.- Dama Rin.- el inu youkai bajo las cajas de madera que llevaba con él.- Estuvimos averiguando sobre la cultura humana, y aún cuando éste no es sino un humilde obsequio de nuestra parte; confiamos en que sea digno de usted.- Hisui empujó con suavidad las cajas hacía Rin, llamándola. La humana no dudo en acercarse y ver una de las cajas, conocía muchas iguales.

-Ohhh, no tenían que hacerlo.- iba a abrir una, cuando Hisui se lo impidió y tomó las cajas en sus brazos.

-Permíteme ayudarte.- le dijo. Rin asintió, se incorporó y tras ella, Hisui; se adentraron a las habitaciones de dormir del Lord del Oeste.

Sesshoumaru miró a sus dos sirvientes.- ¿Qué planean?- cuestionó directamente. Su cabello aún húmedo, debería esperar a que Rin volviera para terminar de cepillarlo.

-¡Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, no planeamos nada!- dijo Shiso inocentemente.- ¿Verdad, Señor Jaken?-

-Su fiel sirviente, Jaken, sólo deseó cooperar en tan magnifico obsequio; si éste inu youkai a mi lado planea algo…- miró con temor a su Lord.- ¡juro solemnemente que no tenía idea, Amo Sesshoumaru!- Shiso le miró irritado.

-¡Maldita rana traidora!- entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- Oh, pero realmente no planeamos algo malo; puede estar tranquilo.- Sesshoumaru le miró duramente, entonces _sí _planeaban algo.

Shiso informó al Lord del Oeste todo el proceder de los soldados y como iban las reparaciones del Palacio, así como de las habitaciones cercanas, que Hisui había roto; "Fue culpa tuya." había sido lo único que Lord Sesshoumaru había dicho.

Varios minutos después Rin y Hisui volvieron, la muchacha mantenía sus manos frente a ella, admirando el hermoso obsequio; sabía que su madre, padre y hermano no podrían verla, pero si era sincera ¡jamás había creído que podría usar algo como eso!

-¡Muchas gracias por esto!- exclamó con gran alegría.

-Mi Dama Rin, se ve usted muy, muy hermosa.- dijo Shiso con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Con su rebelde cabello oscuro suelto y luciendo un glorioso shiromoku y un uchikake, dignos de la más solemne novia, la humana camino hasta ellos.

-¡De verdad se los agradezco muchísimo!- exclamó con un suave sonrojo. Sesshoumaru pudo oler el salado aroma; Hisui dejaba algunas lágrimas correr mientras caminaba al lado de Rin, la cual hacía un gran esfuerzo, conteniendo las deshonrosas muestras de su debilidad.

Jaken la observó de pies a cabeza, juzgando.- Hmph.- sonrió con satisfacción.- Lo acepto, te queda bien; _casi_ podrías pasar por una mujer bonita y educada.- Rin corrió a abrazarle. Shiso protestaba la falta de sentido común de Jaken.

-¡Eres un infeliz, tú fuiste el primero en decir que se vería espléndida!- el pequeño youkai le gritaba que se callara, pero también luchaba por quitarse de encima a la humana que ahora le abrazaba con más fuerza.

Indiferencia era lo que adornaba el rostro de Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste; ése era un típico traje de novia humano aunque hecho de telas youkai, y definitivamente, creado también por manos youkai ¿así que Jaken le había pedido permiso para salir a las Tierras del Este con el objetivo de volver con tan suntuoso regalo, eh?

Se incorporó; si pensaban dejarle en ridículo a él, regalándole a Rin algo como eso… ¡se equivocaban!

* * *

La suave brisa matinal de aquel día parecía haberse olvidado del frío que hace poco se había sentido; era un buen clima, volverían a casa con toda tranquilidad sin duda.

Esperaban en la salida del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, dos youkai de carga les acompañaban pues Hisui había insistido en que llevaran suficiente comida para el viaje. Hacía ya dos días que Kouga y su grupo, al igual que Shippou y Soten, habían abandonado el Palacio Imperial del Oeste; ahora sólo eran ellos.

-Pronto estarán aquí para despedirles.- dijo Shiso a Kagome, quien asentía. Hisui hablaba con los pequeños.

Poco después vieron a Sesshoumaru salir del Palacio y acercárseles; a su lado caminaba una adorable Rin vestida como novia.

InuYasha le miró con reproche.

-¿Me voy yo con mi familia y amigos, entonces decides que quieres una boda humana?- reclamó.- Bastardo perro envidioso, ¡egoísta!-

-Nada tengo que ver en esto; ha sido Jaken, Shiso y Hisui quienes le obsequiaron esos kimonos.- escucharon a Kagome, Sango y Gigei gritar con emoción y correr hasta la humana.- Si te place, satisfácete reclamándoles a ellos.-

-¡Te ves como una Princesa!- le decían a Rin las mujeres que ahora la rodeaban.

Entonces, Sesshoumaru notó algo en el cuello de Kagome.

-Eso explica lo de tu colmillo.- miró atentamente al hanyou que tenía por hermano. InuYasha desvió el rostro.

-Me enteré por Shiso que eso suelen hacer los inu youkai cuando… tú sabes… bueno, a-algo así.- vaya, así que el hanyou también podía avergonzarse.- ¡Y… te mataré sí te atrevas a decir que yo no puedo hacer ése tipo de regalos porque soy un hanyou, eso no te importa!- ojala InuYasha también pudiera actuar con algo de refinamiento.- Le dije a Jaken que trajera eso para mí.- el Taiyoukai dio una mirada al verde youkai, quien trago saliva.

De manera que no sólo había ido por los kimonos de Rin, también había ido por el collar de colmillo que InuYasha había pedido para Kagome.

Shiso se acercó con disgusto en su rostro.- Qué poco espléndido, Príncipe.- le dijo con frialdad.- No pensé que deseara opacar ante los ojos de la Dama nuestro humilde, pero nada barato, regalo.- InuYasha se burló.

-Feh, que tonto; era obvio que éste arrogante no dejaría que se llevaran la más mínima gloria.- se volvió hacía donde Rin aún recibía halagos; observó el motivo de la queja de Shiso.

-Mi Pequeño…- una dura mirada por parte del Lord del Oeste hacía ella.- El Príncipe Sesshoumaru, -se corrigió.- ya tenía contemplado ése obsequio desde hacía tiempo, así que no te quejes; no es como si Rin te quisiera más por el regalo, Shiso; eres un egocéntrico.- el inu youkai de verdes ojos miro molesto a Hisui, siempre, ¡siempre molestándolo!

-¡Sólo dices eso porque seguramente fuiste tú la responsable de coserla!- señaló discretamente hacía Rin, quien sobre sus kimonos de boda, ostentaba una bella estola blanca.

-Lo realmente malo de ésa cosa, es que apesta a ti.- dijo InuYasha con burla; Sesshoumaru le ignoró. Hisui sonrió, recordando como justo la noche después de que el aroma de su Pequeño se hubiera sellado en Rin; éste había ido a buscarla para que le acompañara fuera del Palacio Imperial del Oeste; se había transformado, y le había ordenado cortar algo de su pelaje para hacer una estola; tal como su madre lo había hecho con él hacía más de doscientos años.

Súbitamente Gigei llegó hasta ellos; y con suplicantes ojos, vio a su padre.- Señor Papá.- dijo con infantil solemnidad; Kagome se volvió, mirando con malicia a su marido, ya sabía lo que venía. Sango y Rin sonrieron.

-¿…Qué quieres?- preguntó no muy convencido. Shiso miró con una gran sonrisa a la nieta mayor de su buen amigo, InuTaisho; de haber continuado con vida, seguramente él se hubiese divertido mucho con tan simpáticos niños.

-¡Señor Papá, Gigei querer un uchikake blanco tampién!- Kagome rió fuertemente al ver la seria mirada que el hanyou le daba a su hija, le vio arrodillarse a su altura.

-Tú no quieres ése tipo de basura, ¡no digas tonterías!- Gigei le miró decidida.

"_No digas tonterías, Rin."_

-¡No, yo querer un uchikake igual y tampién querer un Príncipe!-

-¡Qué NO!- la miró molesto, y su ira aumento aún más por la desenfrenada risa de Kagome y Sango, quienes afirmaban que él no podía dejar a su hija irse y que sentían lástima por el hombre que Gigei aceptara.- ¡SILENCIO, USTEDES DOS SON LAS QUE LA MAL ACONSEJAN!- volvió su atención a Gigei.- ¡SI DIGO QUE NO, ES PORQUE NO!- la pequeña niña le miró molesta; entonces, corrió hacía Sesshoumaru y se abrazó a su pierna derecha.

-¡No importa, el Príncipe regalar a Gigei uno después ¿verdad?!- Sesshoumaru observó a InuYasha rabiar ¡Ahí estaba otra vez, habían puesto a su hija contra de él!

¡Pero ni Kagome, ni Sesshoumaru, ni su mismo padre le harían cambiar de opinión; si decía que su hija no podía casarse con algún inútil poco digno de ella, era porque NO!

Vio a Sesshoumaru con desprecio, dispuesto a golpearlo si se atrevía a decir que le regalaría tal obsequio tan sólo para que se alejara de la protección de su padre y se uniera a un cualquiera.- No necesitas tal cosa.- dijo el Lord con severidad. Gigei le miró desesperanzada.- Escucha a tu padre.- y entonces ambos descendientes de Inu no Taisho del Oeste, oyeron la risa de Hisui, quien se había unido a Kagome y Sango; Rin permaneció en silencio, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su Lord jamás aceptaría descendencia hanyou.

-Oh, pobres de tus hijas, Rin.- declaró súbitamente la sacerdotisa. La humana del Palacio la miró sin comprender.- Ya me imagino a tus niñas tratando de huir del yugo paternal.- los finos oídos de los youkai ahí escuchaban claramente; Shiso rió fuertemente ¡eso era algo que InuTaisho definitivamente hubiese hecho de haber tenido una hija!

Ambos Príncipes del Oeste miraron con dureza a la sacerdotisa, quien les miró con absoluta tranquilidad.- Basta, Kagome.- amenazó InuYasha.

-¡Oh, vamos! Esposo mío, _cuñado_; -rió internamente al ver la aún más severa mirada que Sesshoumaru le daba.- Los hijos crecen.-

-Largo.- exigió el Lord del Oeste al hanyou de plateados cabellos.

-¡Pero claro que me voy!- no pensaba escuchar más estupideces, y definitivamente ¡no pensaba permitir que le siguieran dando ideas a su pequeña e inocente niña!

Aki corrió hasta Rin, y sonriéndole le pidió que les visitaran tan pronto como pudiesen.- ¡El Tío es bienvenido…!- InuYasha protestó.- ¡Y el Señor Jaken, también A-Un… y el Maestro Shiso, y Hisui, y…!- continuó.- ¡Y también mis primos!- se giró hacía Sesshoumaru.- ¡Tío, necesito primos, pero que sean hombres, como yo!- agregó.- ¡Mi mamá y mi papá me prometieron un hermano, pero me engañaron; al final Hikari es una niña y seguro será tan molesta como Gigei!- reclamó desilusionado. InuYasha y Kagome le regañaron.- ¡Pero es que no es justo, a mí me chocan las niñas!-

-¡SÍ, Príncipe!- pronunció Shiso tan suavemente, que sólo los youkai y el mismo InuYasha le escucharon.- ¡Queremos niños… y niñas, no importa; a mi sí me simpatizan las niñas!-

-Silencio.- respondió el Lord, y secamente agregó.- Tal como dijo Hisui, eres un absoluto imbécil.- Shiso desvió el rostro, indignado ante la sola mención de tan insensible mujer youkai.

Ante la insistencia de Aki; Rin suspiró con un deje de amargura.- Oh, eso no pasará pronto.- ocultó su tristeza bajo una sonrisa; realmente hubiese amado tener cachorros de su Lord… hubiese amado cuidarnos, jugar con ellos y verlos crecer uno a uno, pero…

…Sintió su corazón animarse; incluso sin cachorros, ella estaría con él, y siempre se lo había dicho a sí misma: si podía estar a su lado ¡renunciaría a todo sin importar que fuera!

…Y aún ahora ¡pensaba igual!

-Lo que ocurre es… bueno, es que cachorros tan pronto…- sonrió.- Al Amo Sesshoumaru no le complacería tal.- agregó Rin con suavidad, evitando mencionar la naturaleza hanyou del pequeño frente a ella.

-¿Eh?- la aguda e inteligente mirada de Aki se posó en Rin, y sin más, se volvió para observar seriamente a su tío.- ¿No quieres bebes por qué serían hanyou como nosotros?- por como lo decía, Sesshoumaru habría jurado que el molesto hijo de _ése_ hanyou (quien ahora exclamaba un "¡Feh!") le estaba recriminando ¡a él, al Gran Sesshoumaru!

El Lord le miró inexpresivamente; sin más Gigei llegó hasta Aki y le pateó en la espinilla; Kagome la regañó.

-¡Aki ser un muy grande tonto, eso no importar al Príncipe!- afirmó convencida.- ¡Príncipe no ser ésa clase de persona sin corazón!- Rin sonrió a la niña; sí, su Amo tenía un amable corazón, pero había cosas en las cuales no era conveniente forzar las cosas, y ése particular tema, era uno de ésas cosas.

Aki miró nuevamente a su tío y asintió; estaba de acuerdo con Gigei (aunque fuera una niña tonta y molesta).

Finalmente se despidieron, InuYasha dio media vuelta, alejándose de Sesshoumaru.

-Hanyou.- el aludido se volvió, dispuesto a pelear; sus hijos también se voltearon, no obstante de que ninguno se sintió ofendido.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- vio al arrogante Lord del Oeste arrojarle un pergamino.- ¿Y esto qué?- lo abrió; y sin verlo venir, Miroku estaba junto a él, leyendo.- A ver…- decía algo en Kyoto y que pasaba a su nombre y…

-¡Compañero mío, espero no te olvides de los buenos amigos!- le sonrió; InuYasha le miró con fastidio.

-Eres de lo peor, Miroku.- volvió su atención a Sesshoumaru.- No lo necesito.- el monje se golpeó el rostro y exclamaba "No, no, no".

Sesshoumaru le miró con indiferencia.- No me importa.- dijo.

-¡Ja!- enrolló el pergamino, se dispuso a arrojarlo.- ¡Por mí, quédate con…!-

-Es ahí donde se encuentra el retrato de esa mujer humana, Izayoi.- advirtió Sesshoumaru. Shiso miró atónito a su Lord (19). InuYasha bajo el pergamino y lo observó con atención ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad?

Miró a Sesshoumaru por un momento, luego dio media vuelta tras exclamar.- ¡Bien, si tú lo dices!- Sesshoumaru y los demás youkai les miraron partir. Al menos ya no habría más hanyou y humanos en el Palacio, pensaba el Amo del Palacio.

Shiso se acercó para preguntarle acerca de lo escrito en el pergamino, cuando escuchó al grupo del Joven Príncipe del Oeste conversar animosamente, cuestionando al hanyou acerca del papel; agudizó sus sentidos ¡él también quería saber!

Y así fue.

Sonrió a su Lord, quien no se inmutó.

Continuó escuchando a la mujer del Joven Príncipe quien le felicitaba por el regalo, a lo cual el Joven Príncipe InuYasha sólo argumentaba que él no necesitaba ése Palacio en Kyoto; que simplemente irían al lugar, tomarían el retrato y volverían a la aldea. Escuchó al monje y a los niños protestar ante tal decisión.

-Así que lo conservaste.- dijo Shiso; Sesshoumaru le miró de reojo.- El retrato de su madre.-

-Seguramente mi Señor Padre lo envió ahí antes de que yo supiera de el; recién llegó a mi conocimiento que tal pintura estaba ahí.- Shiso le miró con una gran sonrisa ¡por supuesto qué no, a él no lo iba a engañar; había conservado el retrato para su joven hermano!

-Es usted Grande, Lord Sesshoumaru.- declaró, sabiendo de sobra que al inu youkai de cabellos blancos no lo complacerían tales palabras. Vio al taiyoukai alejarse de él y caminar hacía la sonriente Rin, la cual había escuchado todo con Hisui a su lado.

Observó a la humana, quien mantenía su cristalina expresión de siempre. Tenía deseos de salir justo ahora, y eso haría.- ¡A-Un!- llamó al dragón, quien en un instante golpeó la tierra como un trueno, moviendo la cola con alegría.

Miró a Rin, quien no dudo en subirse rápidamente al dragón.

-¿A dónde irán, cuándo volverán?- preguntó Hisui no muy convencida por la súbita idea de su Pequeño.

Sin más, Sesshoumaru se elevó; rápidamente un verde youkai se agarró de su estola.- Hoy mismo volveremos.- contestó, sin saber realmente el porqué lo hacía; él no tenía porque dar explicación alguna ¡él era el Gran Sesshoumaru!

Shiso suspiró con fastidio ¿No había dicho el Príncipe Sesshoumaru que no quería un banquete ni celebración alguna para presentar a la Señora del Oeste? Entonces…

¿¡Entonces por qué demonios ése mentiroso cachorro decidía súbitamente cruzar los cielos de las Tierras del Oeste con la hermosa Dama Rin engalanada como la novia que era!?

-¡Oh, si!- Jaken rió.- ¡Ya extrañaba salir de paseo!-

¿Jaken…?

¿Cuándo había dicho él, Sesshoumaru, que podía acompañarlos…?

Lo patearía y, con suerte, el pequeño youkai moriría por la caída.

-¿Usted también, Señor Jaken?- preguntó felizmente Rin- ¡Yo también lo extrañaba!-

…Oh, bueno.

-¡Por supuesto Rin, no hay nada como los viajes de inspección!- la humana afirmó con fiereza; A-Un gruñó con alegría.

-Rin.- llamó su Lord; la humana pidió a A-un alcanzar al inu youkai para estar a su misma altura.

El fuerte viento en lo alto del cielo agitaba con furia los blancos cabellos del Taiyoukai; Sesshoumaru dio una rápida mirada a la humana, sólo ahora notaba lo hermoso de los oscuros cabellos de Rin al bailar con las corrientes del viento.

-¿Sí, Amo Sesshoumaru?- preguntó. Jaken les observó.

El Taiyoukai volvió su rostro, la humana le sonreía… como siempre lo había hecho desde que la había conocido.- ¿Cuántos cachorros deseas de éste Sesshoumaru?- faltó poco para que un sonriente Jaken soltara la estola de su Amo.

¡Imposible… hanyou, _hanyou_ que traerían desgracia sobre el nombre de su Amo Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste… futuro Gobernante del Glorioso Imperio del Gran…!

Sesshoumaru continuó mirando el desconcertado rostro de la humana; el sol sobre su rostro, iluminándolo ¡como sí lo necesitara siquiera!; sus hermosos ojos color arena; la oscuridad de su cabello atacado por el viento; la blancura de su kimono… y la nueva sonrisa, llena de esperanza, que adornaba su rostro.

-¡Rin quiere todos los cachorros qué el Amo Sesshoumaru quiera!-

…Escapó del control del poderoso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, una sutil sonrisa, tan sólo para ella, _su_ protegida.

~FIN~

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Como nota aparte, **¿Recuerdan donde Sesshoumaru habla con Hisui? **Donde dice que Rin lo seguiría al mismo infierno y que el que él la ame es el único logro de Rin (Sesshoumaru vive y morirá en la arrogancia :D). Bueno, Hisui también sabía lo que había pasado con su Príncipe cuando nació (¡Lo que InuTaisho y Shiso le dicen cuando están peleando con Akai!); por eso se angustia de saber que Sesshoumaru podría morir.

Otra nota aparte (suspiro; olvide ponerle número, ¡perdón!), **Yuuzai**, es un personaje que mencioné por micro renglones cuando Minami aún vivía… espero recuerden que le pide a Nyohiko cuidarlo… ¡acuérdense!

**(1) **Espero recuerden el capítulo donde Hiko secuestra a Sesshou :D

**(2) **Takamagahara, "Llanura de los cielos altos": Tomado del Kojiki, un míto japonés; aunque no es exactamente el paraíso, pero no se me ocurre de que forma puedo llamar al "paraíso" japonés, sobretodo considerando que ellos tienen una religión que va más en pro de la "iluminación" (si son budistas; pero también están los sintoístas!)... en fín, dudo mucho que algún youkai apoyara una religión en particular y por esta razón, tomo al Takamagahara como el "paraíso/cielo/nirvana/eliseo" de ésta historia (aunque en sí fue una parte de la formación del universo, como ocurré con el Asgard y Midgard de la mitología Nórdica, donde ocurre el Ginnungagap –cosa donde por cierto, hay un parecído con el mito japonés :D –por el silencio y la nada que describen-).

**(3)** Referencia al capítulo 10; cuando hablan en la costa acerca de la muerte de Unmei.

**(4)** _"__Cuando tú tengas el poder que tanto deseas, te darás cuenta que nunca será suficiente para obtener todo lo que quieres, mucho menos para protegerlo.__"_ – tomado del cap. 10 "Tormentoso pasado, parte II". Ocurre cuando InuTaisho esta hablando con Sesshoumaru en la costa.

**(5)** Cadaver de Sesshy: Muchos amaneceres pasaron y el cuerpo de Sesshy no se pudrió? Pues sí, ¿recuerdan la película 3? Su brazo esta intácto, así que dejé que el cuerpo de Sesshy no se pudriera tampoco en el fic.

**(6)** ¿Recuerdan que en una parte del fanfic puse que Unmei nunca más tuvo cachorros?

"…_Mi madre fue incapaz de dar a luz a más cachorros, jamás supe el motivo…ni mi madre, ni mi padre…ni siquiera Shiso o Hisui me dijeron algo al respecto…y yo nunca tuve verdadero interés en saber la razón _[_…_ ]"

_Capítulo 9: Tormentoso pasado, parte I_

Bueno, acá tienen la respuesta ya :)

**Esto** fue lo que paso con Unmei, por eso tanto ella como Shiso y Hisui se muestran atormentados en el fanfic a veces; cuando Shiso recuerda que protegería a su Lord no como antes (lo dice en el fic), lo mismo Hisui; y también cuando la misma Unmei recuerda (o más bien hace una referencia a éste hecho) lo que paso, eso también se menciona en el capítulo 9.

**(7)** _"__¡No tengo a nadie a quien proteger!-__"_ Sólo aclaro que según los principios lógicos, si uno usa dos negativos ("no" y "nadie") en una oración, esta haciendo un positivo; léase por: "tengo alguien a quien proteger".

Y también, sí, claro, me gusta mucho como suena eso en la inspiradora (y gran responsable de la hermandad que quise desarrollar en los príncipes XD) película 3: Swords of an honorable ruler.

**(8)** El olor de Taki en Rin es obvio, porque recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior él intento burlarse de Sesshoumaru? Si lo recuerdan ¿no? Cuando se propasó con Rin.  
Muchos lectores me pidieron aclarar que pasaría con Sesshoumaru al enterarse ¡bueno, aquí esta XD; todo por complacer al lector!

**(9)** Cuando Sesshoumaru encuentra a Rin besándose con Shippou en el cap 8; ella va a buscarlo y casi se arrodilla pero él se lo impide.

**(10)** Tatami: Esteras, o para mí, tapetes. Elemento habitual muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En general eran un objeto de ricos porque la mayoría –tengo entendido- se las arreglaban con tierra XD

**(11)** Escena de la Flor en el cabello de Rin, siendo desgarrada por los dientes de Sesshoumaru; Rin desvía la vista, avergonzada por que su "mente la traiciona"… XD… por sino lo sabían, la típica idea de la "flor-desflorada"… ¿Nada?

Ok, hasta donde recuerdo viene significando el paso de una mujer a la "adultez", léase por: pierde la virginidad XDDDD  
Sesshoumaru es un experto en la seducción creo yo o/Ou porque es obvio que él **sabe **(por eso le sonríe con burla! Sí, por eso mismo!) lo que le esta dando a entender a su humana!

Ahora bien, no sé si la "desfloración" sólo aplique para el mizuage de las Maiko (aprendiz de geisha)… espero que no, porque ya lo puse e igual me parece una poética forma de manejar el tema XD; de manera que sí estoy mal, me tomaré esta licencia, espero no les moleste.

**(12)** Rumiko-sensei dijo que la nariz de InuYasha era húmeda y fría como la de un perro… D: si el hanyou la tiene, que solo es un híbrido –XD- ¿¡Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama no la tendría?! En todo caso él es mucho más perro (saben a lo que me refiero!).

**(13)** El que Sesshoumaru EXIJA a Rin que lo muerda, aún cuando sabe que ella jamás podría marcarlo, es PARA MI, la mejor expresión de **máximo compromiso **con ella ¿se han puesto a pensar lo fácil que sería que sólo el la marcara? Ella es de él y ya… pero sí él le exige -porque eso hace XD- que lo marque, le está, prácticamente diciendo, que le promete estar sólo con ella, al menos mientras (ella) viva… No puedo pensar en mayor forma de respeto hacía una esposa.

**(14)** ¿Recuerdan el capítulo donde en un flashback Sesshoumaru le dice -okeeeey, le reclama y le grita- a Hisui que Rin ya no puede dormir con él porque… ella ya no es "una niña"? XD donde se da cuenta que pronto Rin comenzará a menstruar.

**(15)** Referencia al capítulo 3  
_-…Por favor Amo…! Se lo suplico ¡solo unos días!- Y el día que había pedido ahora ya eran "días"._-

**(16)** Vamos, que obligadamente el jade y la concha nácar eran (e incluso aún son) objetos de lujo… pero si piensan en Sengoku Jidai… ¡dios, seguro era de los más lujoso!

**(17)** Maldigo las notas, pero me muero sino aclaro. El **Futon** común casi todos lo conocen, pero recién vi un anime donde había futon (futones?) mas elaborados; también Izayoi usa uno de esos (película 3), y como en aquel otro anime, todos eran ricos; creo que es el típico futon de la gente rica de antes; Era un futon normal, pero aparte tenía cuatro pilares en cada esquina, y de ahí cuelgan cortinas… hay una escena muy sugerente en un manga llamado Ryo/Ryou (MAGNÍFICO, manga, búsquenlo) al final casi del manga (cuando se casa la protagonista por fin XD -y si, lo estrena con su marido XD-). En un principio pensé que sólo era para la noche de bodas… pero Izayoi lo usa estando sola y con Inubaka ya nacído… asumo –insisto- en que era un futon para ricos seguramente.

Ahora, si alguno piensa que el **carmín de las cortinas** es por lo sexoso XD, PUES NO; hice mi tesis de color, y entérense que el color más caro para teñir las cosas (antes no era como ahora, obvio) era el rojo y el violeta, pigmentos obtenidos de animales. ¿Por qué caro? Pues porque había que pagar por el viaje para que trajeran los pigmentos, el precio de la tela (dependiendo del pais!), y aparte pagar a los tintoreros (encargados de teñir)… era todo un gasto de dinero ¡Sesshoumaru es muy, _muy_ rico; envidia!

**(18)** Olfato de Rin: No, no, NO, ella no es youkai; es una humana. Esta bien comprobado que estadísticamente nuestro olfato humano es miserable en comparación con el de los perros (no imagino que tanto al lado de los youkai XD) y obviamente no podemos oler comida a 3 km como los osos… PERO, se ha comprobado que muchos padres pueden distinguir a sus hijos con solo olerlos (LEYERON BIEN), también los hermanos con hermanos… vaya que uno puede discriminar entre las personas para identificar a sus familiares más cercanos.

**(19)** en un capítulo, no recuerdo en cual, eso sí; Shiso ayuda a InuYasha para ver un retrato de InuTaisho, ahí conoce el rostro de la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero Shiso le dice que hay un **retrato de Izayoi** que obviamente no esta en el Palacio pero que él cree que aun cuando no esta en Palacio, en algún otro lugar debe de estar. Bien, pues Sesshoumaru si lo tenía aún XD. Disculpen que no diga el cap exacto donde pasa, pero no lo recuerdo bien XD sólo SÉ que eso escribí (porque desde el inicio tenía planeado hacer esto!).

* * *

ESPACIO (AUTODADO) DE LA AUTORA:

**Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que me han apoyado a lo largo de estos años, tanto con reviews como con mensajes privados y hasta por Facebook** (síganme ahí si les place :D porque pienso seguir en el fandom y me gusta mucho platicar de la pareja XD –lo digo enserio!-).

**¿ESTO ES EL FINAL? **

Sí, esto es el final "oficial" de Instinto; no obstante, **espero recuerden** que había mencionado unos **extra** hace ya muuuuucho tiempo atrás; **pienso hacerlos, efectivamente**; Ambos enfocados a la vida de Sesshoumaru con Rin; espero los lean :)!

Aún no me decído bien si ponerlos como fic aparte o ponerlos aquí mismo como continuación pero… bueno, si alguno puede opinar al respecto, dígame que piensa (en parte ponerlos como one-shot aparte me dejaría pasar del k+ al M en lo que refiere a clasificacion y… o.o porque negarlo? Atraer mas lectores?)

**Revelaciones:**  
Primero que nada, y porque me mata la cabeza…  
22 de Diciembre, 2012; 05:22 am.  
166 páginas.  
Sí, leyeron bien, ciento sesenta y seis páginas.

Hoy, 30 de Diciembre, 2012; 11:15 pm terminé el proof reading y ya no son 166 paginas, son 169 (SIII! No me lo creo!).

No puedo hacer muchos comentarios (…si, tengo muchos pero solo pondré unos que fui escribiendo mientras hacia el proof reading… porque si pongo más, este documento terminará de 200 paginas solo por mis comentarios… y aun faltan los reviews!)

**El mediou zangetsuha**:

D: Inutaisho debía conocerlo y debía usarlo PERO, Sesshoumaru se merecía esa técnica... y más importante aún; la Bakusaiga es digna de Sesshy pero, como aquí no sale dicha espada ¡al menos debía darle la más fiera técnica de toda la serie! y sin duda, la Luna infernal (o camino del infierno, depende donde hayan leído el manga) es lo mejor :D

**El "viejo" de inutaisho:**

XD, como lo llama InuYasha... porque es un irrespetuoso XD y grosero! ademas, ni lo conoció, así que... :D me pareció justo (ademas asi lo llama en la pelicula 3 no? o eso recuerdo... uhm).

**El porqué de no al brazo de Sesshoumaru**:

Por si alguien lo duda.

Porque Sesshoumaru es orgulloso Y además, él es adulto, sabe lo que hace, si piensa que no necesita el brazo y si además ES así ¿que mejor?

Sesshoumaru no quiere que sus padres le ayuden porque... ¿han sentido ese deseo de crecer solo? yo lo siento mucho a veces y digo; oh, él definitivamente no cedería solo por sus padres.

Sin Rin lo hubiera dicho, tal vez lo habría convencido -probablemente, incluso- pero Rin no es tonta, y eso lo aprecia muchísimo el Lord... ¿de que hablo? De la confianza. Rin lo entiende, ella sabe como es él, y lo ACEPTA como es; ella sabe de sus defectos como sabe de sus virtudes y por eso mismo creo que el amor entre ellos es más magnifico que cualquier otro, no creo que alguien pueda pedir mas de su pareja.

**Escena Shiso con Sesshoumaru convenciéndolo de que no trate a Rin como una niña:**

Shiso ES el padre de Sesshoumaru, lo crió y lo educó; Sesshoumaru lo sabe y por eso lo escucha. Yo creo que Sesshoumaru quería a InuTaisho pero lo que siente por Shiso es probablemente tan fuerte (o incluso más) de lo que sentía por su propio padre; soy fiel creyente de que padre es el que cría, no el engendra.

**La burla que metí en Kagome, por todas las historias cursis:**

LAS ODIO! ¿han leído de esas historias donde Sesshy corre en un mar de flores y Rin corre hacía el; el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan mientras ellos dicen cuanto se aman y se desean sexosamente?

ESO MISMO, LAS ODIO!

Ni Sesshoumaru, ni Rin son ese tipo de personajes; él es... él y ya.

Rin es dulce, lo ama y definitivamente no dudaría en decirle que lo ama pero también lo respeta, y eso incluye su carácter (de él!).

Por otra parte, esto es Sengoku Jidai, la edad media japonesa! por favor! ¿¡quieren que de al nada se digan que se aman y se "apareen"? NO! mucho de como estamos a hora es que hay menos romance del que antes había... D: o yo soy una viejita de 24 años romanticona... pero no me importa, me gusta escribir así y siempre voy a escribir así; soy feliz de ver que muchos gustan de mi manera de relatar y de mis historias, siempre querré mas lectores (porque soy una humana, egoísta, cínica y ambiciosa :P) pero no pienso sacrificar lo que creo por ello, soy fiel a mi forma de pensar tanto como puedo.

**Sesshoumaru les pondrá escolta a los niños:**

¿A quien quiere engañar? a él le agradan los niños y no quiere que sean heridos o atacados, sabe bien que son los nietos de inutaisho y corren riesgo :D (y tambien le caen bien los exterminadores de conejos... solo que... no tanto como sus sobrinos XD).

Vaya, que hasta InuYasha le reclama a Sesshoumaru que consciente a los mocosos... no creo que tenga un particular gusto por los niños, realmente lo dudo... pero él, muy adentro, es gentil y TODAS lo sabemos no :D?

**Rin y su promesa de amor eterno:**

tengo mucho que decir de eso, pero creo que mucho se resume a: Devoción.

_**Si están interesados en la idea**_, y no sufren demasiado ante la cruda verdad de que la vida ES finita; entonces ya nos veremos en los extra que tengo planeado para Instinto.

Y SI, Sesshoumaru VE egoísmo en Rin, porque cuando ella le promete amarlo siempre, él sabe bien que morirá, tal como ella ha confirmado... entonces decirle ese tipo de cosas es un tanto duro para él (si PARA ÉL) porque sabe bien que esta condenado a vivir (...bueno, condenado es decir mucho, mas bien es su naturaleza) mucho más que ella, y siempre he pensado que cuando alguien muere, no sufrimos porque ellos se han ido, sufrimos porque nos han dejado atrás... sufrimos por nosotros; así de "egoístas" somos.

**¿Qué les ha parecído mi primer intento de erotismo XD?**

Lo de Rin y Sesshy, los dos encuentros... que tal? como estuvieron? es mi primer intento entre un hombre y una mujer y mi tercer escena "sexosa" pero yo diría que éstas (aquí) han sido las mas explicitas y -al menos he tratado- las más respetuosas y no vulgares; no sé si pueda clasificarse de lemon? no creo... pero espero sus opiniones al respecto y espero no se haya ofendido nadie! (a Sesshoumaru le gusto :D -también a Rin, pero le da pena XD-).

**PREGUNTAAAA**,** que dicen de la mano en el vientre que Sesshy tiene sobre Rin después de su primera noche?**

(...por si alguien no leyó atentamente, la primera vez, cuando la muerde, no se "aparean" XD, Sesshoumaru la respeta mucho y SABE que aunque Rin lo quiere, esta literalmente, aterrada!)

Entonces... que piensan de ésa mano en el vientre?... será cachorro o no será?... díganme y confirmen si sí o no en el prox. "cap" que será un extra!

**Rin vestida de novia:**

Es obvio que Sesshoumaru no le regalaría un kimono blanco de ése tipo no? él no aprecia a los humanos -tal vez los respeta ya al final del manga, pero esta historia la planee hace muuuchos años, mucho antes de que si quiera la Tenseiga sirviera de arma! y ademas no habia visto mas allá del cap 30 y algo o 40 y algo del anime XDDD-. POR ESO, éste Sesshoumaru de aquí es así, él no quiere nada que ver con humanos -a excepción de Rin.- y no quiere seguir costumbres humanas, como tampoco quiere seguir costumbres youkai XD (por eso nada de boda o banquete!) es un hombre que se cree a si mismo suficiente (y si, es cero humildad; en el manga se volvió mucho más maduro y definitivamente creo que creció para bien), aquí, mi Sesshoumaru crece, pero no al grado de ser piadoso a tal nivel (como en el manga XD). Éste Sesshoumaru gusta de su privacidad y de no ser regido por ninguna clase de mandato (aunque ahí si se parece al del manga XD) por eso, él simplemente... es él o.o

**Soy yo, o cuando Inuyasha le reclama a Sesshoumaru por su no invitación a la "boda humana"** se ve MUYYYYY TIERNO! XD como el hermano que reclama cuando lo sacan de algo porque es joven o porque no lo quiere uno (como hermano mayor) invitar XD ¿A poco no? Se me hizo muy hermoso ese momento! y lo agregué hasta el final porque realmente no tenia planeado ponerlo, fue durante el proof reading que se me ocurrió XD

ADEMÁS, también me parece muy lindo que Sesshoumaru le "aclara" que no fue cosa de él... podría hasta decir que se estaba... disculpando!?

**InuYasha le regala a Kagome un colmillo:**

Porque no iba a permitir que Sesshoumaru fuera adelante verdad!? mucho menos considerando que kagome es YA su esposa XD, digamos que se atraso con el regalo de compromiso pero... eso que más da? :D Seguro a Sesshoumaru le hizo gracia ver que tiene suficiente influencia en InuYasha... como el hermano mayor que és XDDD

No me extrañaría que InuYasha termine retando a Sesshoumaru por ver quien tiene más hijos ó.O

**El romance entre Shiso y Hisui**:

…será? o no será? a alguien le gustaba la pareja a parte de a mi? yo amo a Shiso! es muy divertído! más el tipo de hombre que me gustaria creo XDD, aunque... o.o lo de mujeriego no se lo pasaría (pero como el personaje afirma ser fiel después de casarse XD... tenía que arreglar ese detalle, ni modo!). Lo que Adoro de estos dos es que son como InuYasha y Kagome en forma youkai... y con más de 500 años de edad sin duda! lo que demuestra que la edad aunque te ayude a madurar... ¡no siempre te hace mas maduro que los más jóvenes! Todo es muy subjetivo, porque ellos dos ayudaron en el romance de Sesshoumaru y Rin pero, ¡no pueden arreglar su propia vida romantica!

Pobre Hisui, porque ella parece el tipo de mujer elegante y formal, siempre correcta... y Shiso es como el salvaje pero galante hombre poderoso... XD mis mejores personajes hasta ahora creados sin duda!

**La estola de Rin, regalo de Sesshoumaru:**

¿¡TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO!? es hermoso! hermoso como el cielo y como el amor entre esos dos! Rumiko debería hacer un manga -al menos 2 volumenes- de puro Sesshoumaru y Rin (y Jaken y A-Un!) porque se lo merecen! ( y nosotros tambien como fans!)

**Inuyasha Y Sesshoumaru se molestan ante la idea del traje de novia de Gigei**:

... XD tal vez un tanto cómico pero... definitivamente lo creo posible! Aunque Sesshoumaru no sea expresivo, ha demostrado varias veces que le agradan sus "sobrinos" y eso no me lo pueden negar! :D

**Aki y Shiso se unen contra Sesshoumaru para convencerlo de tener cachorros!**

(aparte de todas nosotras, porque aunque a mi no me gustan los niños... adoro los perros!). POR CIERTO, alguien ha notado el hecho de que Aki REALMENTE ha madurado durante el fic :D? yo lo lei hace poco y veo que de hecho ha madurado... como mi estilo XD, pero bueno, tenia como 17 o 16 años cuando empecé Instinto!

**El regalo (y herencia) de Sesshoumaru para Inuyasha**

D: no fue tierno? guardó el retrato de Izayoi aun odiándola por haberse metido en el Palacio donde su madre vivía... y todo porque sabía que en algún momento, Inubaka querría ver el retrato de su madre! sin importar cuanto lo niegue, Lord Sesshoumaru puede ser verdaderamente dulce!

**Sesshoumaru presenta a Rin como su esposa?**

...No, realmente lo hizo sin querer, él solo quería salir del Palacio ¡a él no le gusta estar ahí! siempre lo ha dicho XD y por tanto, quiso salir... incluir a Rin fue solo un capricho más; jamás pensó en mostrarla a sus súbditos XD, Shiso se confundió.

**Por que el viento es tan importante en el fic?**

En la relacion SessXRin quiero decir (aunque queda más claro al final, cuando hablo de los cabellos de ambos XD cuando sess le dice lo de los cachorros)... es, PARA MI, la forma en la que su Padre sigue presente; ellos son guardianes del Oeste, sus señores, de la Tierra del Viento... pero, al mismo tiempo, es mi forma de decirle a Sesshoumaru (...si fuera esto posible XD) que es la bendición de su Padre (que teóricamente sería yo aca no? porque.. yo lo escribí... pero bueno, como sea, de su padre, InuTaisho!) para él y para Rin, así es, los bendice para que sean felices :DD!

* * *

REVIEWS:

No creo poder contestar de otra forma, que no sea diciéndoles **¡Muchas gracias! **Sé que este capítulo ha valido el esfuerzo, todas las desveladas y calambres lo han valído; sobretodo después de todas las molestias que les cause pensando que no terminaría :(

Sé que están de mas mis palabras; yo misma debo seguirlas constantemente pero, ¡No se rindan! Siempre luchen por lo que quieren, sé que yo me tarde siglos en darles el final pero, espero les haya gustado T-T (y si quieren leer mas de esta historia, vean los extra! –aunque no garantizo felicidad a todos-.)

POR FAVOR, **una disculpa** a todos los que me dejaron review a lo largo de estos años sin actualización… YO SÉ que algunos esperaban contestación pero yo… o.o soy torpe y no sé por cual empezar (estan todos revueltos! No sé cuales son nuevos porque no sé ni cual fue el ultimo que respondí y hay de todos los capítulos…!)

A todos (o al menos casí todos?) los que me enviaron PM o firmaron su review con username de fanfiction(punto)net les respondí en su momento pero… ahora mismo estoy perdida… por favor, PERDONENME! :S les prometo que si me dejan review en este cap y leen el extra de esta historia veran su respuestas, es solo que… realmente soy torpe y estoy perdída TT-TT!

* * *

Fic finalizado el día 30 de Diciembre, 2012.

¡Mañana empiezo a redactar los **dos **extra de éste mismo fic(que no serán tan largos como este cap, eso si); enfocándonos en la vida de Sesshoumaru con Rin después de "marcarla" como su esposa :)!

**Si quieren ver el doujinshi o los fanarts de Instinto** pásense por mi DA (deviantart) bajo el nombre de Tsukinoyoukai :)

También espero me sigan leyendo (pueden suscribirse a mi cuenta aca o en facebook) porque ya tengo planeadas otras historias de la pareja SessXRin :)

¡Espero verlos en el 2013,** leyendo los extra de "Instinto"! **y déjenme un** review, comentario anonimo **(pero no pongan el arroba porque esta pagina borra sus mails y no puedo contactarlos!)**, o háblenme **en mi pagina de facebook (tsukinoyoukai)

InuYasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	18. Extra Primero: Atardecer

INUYASHA

_"¿Recuerda cuando le pregunté si usted me recordaría,  
aún después de que yo muriera?  
No son tonterías._

_…Le prometo que lo voy a seguir por siempre,  
aún si muero…"_

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 18, Extra Primero: Atardecer

El fiero viento invernal azotaba con fuerza las murallas del orgulloso Palacio Imperial del Oeste donde Lord Sesshoumaru del Oeste y su honorable Señora residían. Cada corriente llevaba con ella un acompañamiento de danzantes copos de nieve que poco dejaban entrever, para todos era obvio que esa noche una gran tormenta azotaría esas tierras.

No obstante, el interior del Palacio resguardaba calidez para sus ocupantes quienes no dudaban en celebrar el enlace de su Lord con la doncella humana de nombre Rin; para muchos, era evidente que ése era el destino que su Amo y Señor había decidido desde hacía años atrás, cuando había llegado al Palacio Imperial del Oeste llevando a cuestas a una niña huérfana y de carácter hiperactivo… muchos se cuestionaron tal decisión, no obstante, prefirieron callar. Finalmente su Lord del Oeste era hijo de Inu no Taisho, antiguo Gran Señor y daiyoukai gobernante de tales territorios, esposo de una Alta Dama youkai y madre de su actual Lord… y también, posterior esposo de una Princesa humana y padre de su Joven Príncipe, un hanyou de nombre InuYasha.

Actualmente muchas reparaciones se llevaban acabo en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste pues una gran pelea se había desarrollado algunos días atrás y, hacía tan sólo tres días que su Joven Príncipe InuYasha había partido rumbo a algún lugar que les era desconocido a la mayoría de los habitantes del Palacio. No obstante, sus señores permanecían en el castillo y tal provocaba cierta inquietud en algunos de sus habitantes.

—Amo Sesshoumaru, —la humana se acercó con suavidad.— con permiso.— sin decir más comenzó a peinar el blanco cabello del Lord del Oeste; suaves movimientos acompañaban su mental tarareo.

El daiyoukai permaneció en silencio, podía sentir como su aun húmedo cabello cedía sin más a las caricias que su, ahora esposa, humana le proporcionaba como todos los días desde hacía ya diez años. Se cuestionaba el porqué había decidido esperar tanto para hacerla suya, habían sido años un tanto… agonizantes, por darle algún nombre.

—Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero Amo Sesshoumaru, la belleza de su cabello no deja de asombrarme nunca.— y sabiendo bien que no obtendría respuesta, continuó cantando en su mente, donde su Lord jamás escucharía su humana y no agraciada voz… o tal pensaba ella.

El silencio continuó reinando, sin embargo, el amo del castillo era consciente de lo que su humana podría pensar; Shiso había dicho tanto y le irritaba en demasía: "—Es su culpa, mi Príncipe… siempre la ha tratado… como a una humana…—" y él prontamente había acarado que su esposa _era_ una humana. "—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes bien, cachorro impertinente… tantos años degradándolos frente a ella, no me extrañaría que se sienta menos a _su_ lado, mi gran Lord—" (1).

De manera que ahora era él el responsable de que su humana fuera tímida y retraída… ¿Y si así fuera qué? Jamás había dicho mentira alguna; los humanos eran criaturas patéticas, egoístas, débiles y miserables cuyo único logro era, aparentemente, procrear con gran rareza algunos seres como el que ahora cepillaba su cabello.

—Amo Sesshoumaru, —la sintió alejarse.— he terminado.— iba a incorporarse cuando sintió una fuerza sobre su kimono, observó con atención: su Lord la sujetaba.

—No he dicho que puedas retirarte. —amenazó. Rin sonrió.

—Lo lamento, milord. —pensó en aclarar que sólo iría a peinarse ella misma, mas no entendía porque justificar tal ¿por qué estaba molesto su amo? —¿Necesita algo de mí?— El Lord permaneció en silencio. —¿Lord Sesshoumaru?—

—Tu cabello es hermoso.— dijo secamente. Volvió levemente su rostro, mirando que expresión podría tener su protegida; uhm, nuevamente aquella mirada asombrada y esas mejillas enrojecidas parecían tomar control del cuerpo de la humana. Miro nuevamente hacía el frente, ignorando la vergüenza que la humana parecía sentir.

¿Acaba de decir que su cabello era _hermoso_? ¡Realmente acaba de decirle que su cabello era hermoso!

¡"Hermoso_"_ había dicho _él_…!

Escuchaba el corazón de la humana latir con fuerza asombrosa, luchando por respirar nuevamente y además aquel sonido proveniente de la presión en sus mandíbulas ¿luchaba por no gritar? ¿tan sólo por semejante palabra?

Humana, finalmente.

—A-amo yo…— le miró nerviosamente.— Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de—

—Rin.— la interrumpió.

—¿¡S-si!?— dijo nerviosa.

—Eres mi protegida.— se incorporó, alejándose de ella.— Y nada que yo posea… —la miró.—

—E-es débil.— suspiró. —P-pero yo… Amo, todo esto es… demasiado extraño para mí, hace tan sólo unos días yo… yo sólo era una humana en éste Palacio youkai… es que yo… no sé si pueda acostumbrarme; jamás pensé que algo como esto podría ser, yo… milord, su humana tiene miedo de fallarle.—

—Los humanos son criaturas débiles y patéticas.— expresó el daiyoukai, haciendo que la mujer bajara la cabeza, humillada.— Sin embargo, Rin…— ella le miró nuevamente. —Mi humana es espléndida.— y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel latir fiero que inundaba sus oídos desde que decidió prestar atención a aquel sonido que Rin producía cuando estaba cerca de él… desde hacía tantos años.

La Señora del Oeste se mantuvo quieta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquella mirada avergonzada que ahora se posaba en los pies de su Lord, levantándose poco a poco hasta alcanzar los dorados ojos de su señor. —Desvístete.— escuchó que él pronunciaba con total…

¿Qué?

—¿D-discúlpeme?— oh no, volvía una vez más aquella niña que parecía retroceder cada vez que él se acercaba.

—He dicho claramente que te desvistas.— y su impávido rostro pareció mostrar un brillo de curiosidad, desconociendo el porque la mujer se asustaba tanto de él…

Por un momento, el Lord del Oeste sintió ira en su interior:_ ¿ella era de él en verdad? O ¿era acaso que sólo se sometía a su voluntad por respeto o… por temor?_

Se acercó a ella, quien rápidamente bajo la vista y dejo que su cuerpo temblara suavemente ante la cercanía de su esposo youkai… el daiyoukai del Oeste, el Lord inuyoukai al que tantos temían, heredero de un linaje ancestral de poderosos y _puros_ inuyoukai.

_Desvió la mirada, internamente molesta por su naturaleza humana, la cual ensuciaba el buen nombre de Lord Sesshoumaru. _

—¡Ah!— escapó de su control un suave grito al ser jalada por su Lord, quien ahora ya había desacomodado su hermoso kimono amarillo, dejando a la vista su handajuban(2). —A-amo…—

—No me hagas repetirme otra vez.— irritación en su voz. Rin le miró un instante, después comenzó a deshacer su obi, tratando de liberarse nerviosamente del kimono; cuando finalmente lo logró, miró su piel expuesta: enrojecida y rasguñada… que vergüenza, finalmente sólo era una mujer humana cuyo cuerpo no podía recuperarse con rapidez como su Amo…

El daiyoukai le dio la espalda, indiferente su rostro.

—¿Amo Sesshoumaru?— así que finalmente no le interesaba ¿no? su cuerpo lastimado y feo después de haber sido visto por él cuando la había mordido y después cuando… cuando… él la había poseído… a él ya no le interesaba más algo que ya había obtenido.

Suspiró, había sido un dulce sueño… de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, el daiyoukai no dio por inadvertida aquella expresión.— Rin.— él sabía bien el porqué de aquella expresión en el rostro de la humana.

—¿Sí?— oculto su desgano, ahí venía su cruel realidad. Volvió a cubrir la piel de su cuello expuesta, donde unos pequeños moretones se hacían evidentes.

—¿Tu cuerpo cómo se encuentra?— la miró por sobre el hombro. La mujer le vio sin comprender. —Puedo oler sangre, sé que no has sanado.— reclamó en su voz. —No juegues conmigo, te lo prohíbo.— la humana le observó con curiosidad, no entendía bien que sucedía pero, todo pareciera indicar… —He preguntado como se encuentra.—

—E-estoy bien.— respondió automáticamente.— Duele un poco pero —sonrió— me acostumbraré, Amo Sesshoumaru.— era verdad, ella se lo había prometido, sin embargo aceptar tal no era agradable; había algo que le molestaba y eso era, _sin lugar a dudas_…—M-mi Señor desea ¿…estar conmigo cómo aquella noche?— le miró avergonzada.

_Todo pareciera indicar… Sin lugar a dudas…_

_Que estaba preocupado por ella._

—Insensata.— pronunció con sutileza.

Rin sintió su corazón latir con fuerza una vez más; lo vio dar media vuelta, alzar su mano y pronto un látigo surco la habitación apagando una a una las velas que ardían con fiereza. Rin sintió el suave viento pasar a un lado de ella, evadiéndola sin temor a error alguno. —Amo…— le escuchó caminar hacía ella son tranquilidad. —¿Lord Sesshoumaru?—

—Sí —le escuchó hablar—, lo deseo.— sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Pronto pudo sentir el cuerpo de su Lord sobre ella, encargándose de retirar su kimono.

—A-amo… —pronunció con suavidad.— Ah.— sintió los colmillos de su señor atravesar su piel una vez más. Hisui lo había dicho: eso era afecto… youkai, pero finalmente afecto. —Sin importar que mi cuerpo se desgarre, por favor…— dijo mientras percibía como la mano de su Lord ascendía por sus piernas hasta su cintura.— Mientras sea su deseo… nunca deje de marcarme, por favor…— pudo sentir nueva fuerza apresar la piel de su cuello.

Sintió la suave carne de la humana ceder bajo sus colmillos y pronto dos delicados brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello; bien, ella recordaba que tal gesto le era agradable.

Rin dejó a Sesshoumaru continuar con la exploración de su cuerpo, sabiéndose presa del frío que pronto la alcanzaría ahora que era despojada de su kimono, suspiró, recordando su primera experiencia en el Palacio Imperial.

_(Flashback)_

Con gran rapidez corría una pequeña niña cuyas huellas en la arena eran borradas prontamente por el mar; ahí estaba, una vez más de vuelta en el Palacio de su Señor Padre, el majestuoso Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

—¡Rin! —llamó molesto Jaken.— ¡Deja de correr de una vez por todas, no estamos jugando!— reclamó.

—¿Uh? —la humana le sonrió con cierta burla en su rostro.— Pero dígame Señor Jaken, ¿en qué momento ha jugado usted conmigo? —burla en su voz.— ¡El Gran Jaken siempre, siempre está regañándome!—

—¡Mocosa estúpida, yo no soy tu compañero de juegos… ahora verás…!— los suaves pasos del daiyoukai frente a ellos cesaron.

—Rin, compórtate.— pronunció con suavidad. La niña se volvió a verlo para después sonreír.

—¡Cómo usted ordene, Amo Sesshoumaru!— Finalmente el inuyoukai la ignoró pues ella por fin guardaba silencio y caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado, en sus manos llevaba las riendas de A-Un y junto con ella caminaba aquel pequeño youkai que solía autonombrarse su "hombre de confianza". —¡WOAH!— escuchó a la niña exclamar. —¡Es un castillo enorme! ¿conoce al dueño de este palacio, Amo?— Jaken abrió la boca dispuesto a regañarla más sus palabras no fueron expresadas.

—Silencio Jaken, Rin.— pronto los cuatro estuvieron frente a las majestuosas puertas del Palacio Imperial del Oeste. Varios soldados y sirvientes salieron a recibir con una respetuosa reverencia al joven youkai de blancos cabellos; miradas curiosas se posaban sobre la niña _humana_ que a cada paso avanzaba con una timidez antes desconocida. —Busquen a Hisui, quiero hablar con ella.— sentenció el daiyoukai, haciendo que cinco sirvientes se retiraran instantáneamente.

—S-señor Jaken —Rin se agachó a la altura del oído del pequeño renacuajo—, ¿dónde estamos? —cuestionó— ¿por qué reciben así al Amo? —continuó— ¿es un terrateniente? ¿amigo o familiar del Señor del Palacio? —Jaken sentía, a cada pregunta, su sangre hervir.— ¿Señor Jaken?(3)—

—¡Eres una gran estúpi…!— una piedra golpeó con fuerza su cabeza. Rin se volvió hacía el (sabía bien) culpable.

—Aquí es donde permaneceremos por un tiempo.— dijo Lord Sesshoumaru. —Tú —señaló a una sirviente, quien al ser nombrada se acercó con prontitud.— Llevarás a esta humana, cuyo nombre es Rin, a una habitación adecuada.— la youkai asintió.

Pronto Rin fue llevada a una curiosa habitación en el Ala Oeste(4); cuando estuvo dentro se sorprendió por la cantidad de objetos lujosos y extravagantes del lugar.

La youkai a su lado la observaba sin comprender, más no dijo palabra alguna; en un par de ocasiones la vio tomar objetos y observarlos a detalle. ¿Quién era esa niña? Y más importante ¿por qué estaba con Lord Sesshoumaru, famoso por su desprecio hacia los humanos?

—Oyeeee.— Rin la llamo, sacándola de su trance.

—¿Ah, si?— la miró sin comprender.

—Quería saber si hay algún río aquí; tengo hambre y debo ir a pescar.— sonrió.

—¿P-pescar?— negó.— No, no debería usted hacer tal, pero si hay un río cerca y si desea comer pescado, y Lord Sesshoumaru lo dispone…— vio a la niña caminar hacía la salida.— ¿Niña humana?—

—Me llamo Rin.— le sonrió, recordándole que su Amo ya había dicho anteriormente eso.— Buscaré a A-Un y les pediré que me lleven a pescar; al Amo Sesshoumaru no le importará, siempre me deja montarlos.— ¿¡Qué Lord Sesshoumaru dejaba que una niña subiera sobre su fiera y renombrada montura!?

¿¡A una niña _humana_!?

—Me temo, joven señorita humana, que no podrá ir a pescar; si tiene hambre deberá esperar un poco más, pronto la comida estará lista y enviaré a alguien a traérsela aquí.— Rin miro a la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados y ojos del color de las más hermosas hojas que jamás hubiera visto.— Mi nombre es Hisui, a partir de hoy estará bajo mi cuidado, pequeña dama humana.— Rin la miró con desconfianza.

—…No.— la miró.— ¿Dónde está mi Amo Sesshoumaru?— La sirvienta que hasta ese momento les acompañaba recibió la sutil mirada de Hisui, ordenándole que se fuera.— ¿Dónde…?—

—Lord Sesshoumaru está atendiendo importantes asuntos que requieren su presencia; ha ordenado a esta youkai frente a usted que se encargue de atenderla y educarla.—

Pero la palabra atenderla tuvo poca importancia para Rin; "educarla" había dicho, como si ella fuera una salvaje ¡y aunque Jaken dijera eso, tal no era verdad!

¡Ella siempre obedecía a su Amo!

—¡No quiero!— gritó. Hisui la miró sin comprender.— ¡Amo Sesshoumaru, Amo Sesshoumaru!— intentó pasar por un lado de la youkai, tratando de escapar; la mujer la tomó por la cintura.

—Silencio, señorita humana ¿quieres que el Amo se moleste conmigo?—

—¡No me importa, déjame, suéltame!— luchó con fuerza.

—¡Ya basta Rin, silencio he dicho!— la miró duramente.

_"Cállate, Jaken. Silencio, Rin"_

La humana la miró molesta, ¡ella no era quien para decirle que hacer! Una vez más ¿¡Quién era!?

Súbitamente la puerta fusuma se abrió, dejando entrever la figura del Amo del Palacio.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru!— alegría en su voz.— ¡Suéltame, bájame!— siguió peleando con la youkai.

—¡He dicho basta niña!— y ambas parecieron mirarse con fiereza.— Me temo que su humana es todo menos una criatura apacible, milord.— el daiyoukai miró a la humana quien hacía lo posible por soltarse del agarre de la rubia youkai, estiraba sus manos, intentando alcanzarlo.

—¡Amo Sesshou…!— se detuvo, su protector la miraba duramente.

—Silencio, Rin.— la humana calló, haciendo que la mujer youkai la mirara sin comprender.— Obedecerás a Hisui y aprenderás de ella a comportarte; no toleraré esta clase de escándalos sólo porque te place.— la niña bajo la cabeza.— Tengo trabajo que hacer, mientras tanto Rin, aséate y _escucha_.— y por la dureza de su voz, la humana supo bien que le estaba advirtiendo que acatara a la youkai que ahora la sujetaba por la cintura.

—S-si, Amo.— sintió su cuerpo ser bajado. El daiyoukai iba retirarse, mas se detuvo al ver a la niña temblar con ansiedad.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó; Hisui se estremeció ¿le preguntaba a la niña? Si, la miraba sólo a ella así que eso debía ser.

—Amo Sesshoumaru tengo dos preguntas.— el inuyoukai se volvió hacía ella, _escuchando._ —Tengo hambre, quiero ir a pescar pero no me dejan ¿qué haré?— el Lord dio una mirada a la mujer de rubios cabellos.

Hisui asintió; efectivamente, ella no la dejaría ir.

—Pescarán para ti.— y la youkai que hacia siglos hacía cuidado de él lo observó sin comprender. ¿Pescar, sólo para ella?  
¡Algo en su Lord no estaba bien! ¿Lo habrían hechizado, quién demonios era esa niña? ¡¿Dónde estaba su Pequeño!?

—Esta bien.— dijo Rin. —Segunda pregunta, —bajo el rostro.— ¿Sin río, dónde me baño?— el Lord del Oeste la miró por un momento. Suponía bien si asumía que ella siempre había vivido con humanos en una aldea pobre y humilde, entonces podía deducir perfectamente que ella no conocía otra forma aparte del río.

—Los sirvientes traerán agua para ti; Hisui se encargará del resto.— Rin sonrió.

—¿¡Se puede invocar un río dentro del Palacio, justo como el Señor Jaken invoca aguas termales(5)!?— asombro en sus ojos. Hisui sonrió.

—¿Te gustan los ríos, verdad?— la humana asintió alegremente. El daiyoukai les dio una última mirada; bien, estaba en buenas manos.

—¡Qué tenga buena suerte en su trabajo, Amo Sesshoumaru!— el Lord del Oeste siguió caminando.— ¡Vuelva por mí pronto!— súbitamente Hisui la tocó en el hombro.

—¡Shhh! No es necesario que grites, podemos oírte perfectamente.— Rin la miró sin comprender.— Y no alces la voz con el Amo, él tiene su carácter.—

¡¿Qué él qué!?

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo hacía atrás; Hisui atrevida ¿cómo osaba criticarlo a él, al Gran Sesshoumaru?

No obstante de tal comentario, decidió ignorarla, no cedería a su provocación.

—No es cierto, el Amo Sesshoumaru es muy amable.— contestó Rin, o tal pudo escuchar antes de alejarse más y ver varias youkai caminar a prisa, llevando agua y diversos perfumes hacía donde la humana estaba.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su estudio pudo ver una gran cantidad de papeles y pergaminos apilados; ésa siempre sería su bienvenida al Palacio Imperial del Oeste. Por debajo de una mesa salió Jaken con prisa. —¡Amo Sesshoumaru!— exclamó. —¡Qué bueno que ha vuelto, hay mucho trabajo pendiente!— el daiyoukai no contestó nada, ya sabía eso. —Shiso lo ha ordenado perfectamente; esta columna debería tomar su mayor atención de momento, hay un tratado de las Tierras del Este y del Norte, milord.— Sesshoumaru se sentó y alejo unos cabellos de su rostro. —En esta otra de acá hay anuncios de amenazas e invasiones, hasta abajo están la amenazas humanas; en todas Shiso pide autorización para enviar a sus hombres a menos que decida ir usted mismo.— miró al inuyoukai, parecía irritado ¿debería seguir con sus anuncios? —E-en esta otra columna, tenemos algunas propuestas nupciales para fortalecer las alianzas youkai.— el poderoso youkai de blancos cabellos le observo con atención.

—¿Algo vale la pena?— cuestionó con indiferencia.

—¡Ah, Amo Sesshoumaru, seguro alguna buena Dama está citada entre estas youkai!— revisó con rapidez buscando algo que pudiera llamar la atención de su Lord.— ¡Aquí esta, de alta cuna y de nombre…!—

—¿Es inu youkai?— Jaken cerró el pergamino automáticamente.— Bien, deshazte de eso, no lo necesito.— el renacuajo no dudo en tirar todos los pergaminos hacia un lugar para llevárselos tan pronto como su Amo le permitiera irse.

—Esta otra columna…—

—Jaken.— el pequeño youkai se volvió lentamente, preocupado, ¿habría hartado a su Lord?— Revisaré el resto por mi cuenta. Dirígete a ver a Rin y asegúrate que reciba un trato apropiado; cualquier subversión se me notificará, no toleraré estupideces de nadie, que todos lo sepan.— el youkai verde le miró tranquilo.

—Amo Sesshoumaru, si es su orden nadie le tocará un pelo a la mocosa.— el daiyoukai le miró duramente. —¡E-enseguida voy! —recogió los pergaminos con propuestas nupciales, y antes de salir se detuvo. —Pronto será la hora en la que ella suele comer ¿debería pedir que le lleven algo?— el inu youkai asintió.

—Desea comer pescado; informa al responsable de ello, que es el deseo del Gran Sesshoumaru que la humana reciba los alimentos que le plazcan.— tomó un pergamino, comenzó a leerlo y no fue sino hasta unos segundos después que prestó atención a la mirada ensoñadora que el horrible youkai verde le daba. —Puedes pedir que te preparen lo que quieras también, Jaken.—

¡Siiii!

El renacuajo sintió su espíritu rejuvenecerse ¡era genial estar en el Palacio! Ahora ¿qué pediría…?

¡OH…! ¡Suculentas lagartijas amarillas, de esas que sólo había en las Tierras de Lord Sesshoumaru, eso definitivamente pediría!

Iba a cerrar la puerta corrediza fusuma cuando fue detenido por unas palabras de su Amo. —Veré a Rin en el comedor, Jaken.— el pequeño youkai se detuvo ¿¡la mocosa en el comedor!?

—¿A-amo?— le cuestionó ¡osó!— P-pero Rin es huma…- trago saliva, asustado ante la aterradora mirada que su Lord le daba. —¡E-entendido, Amo Sesshoumaru!—El daiyoukai continuó con su trabajo revisando los pergaminos.

Finalmente su Señor Padre ya había ensuciado el comedor del Palacio Imperial al permitir que aquella asquerosa humana, Izayoi, pisara el hogar de su magnífica madre ¿por qué entonces alguien tan miserable (y sin lugar a dudas con mejor aroma que el de la madre de aquel repulsivo hanyou), como Rin, podría molestarle?

Tomó algunos pergaminos. Ése sería otro día que invertiría en su deber como Lord del Oeste; esperaba pronto salir a otro viaje de inspección… y se aseguraría que esta vez fuera más largo.

Pronto la tarde llegó y todo estuvo dispuesto en el gran comedor; se sentó con tranquilidad y pronto abrieron la puerta para dejar entrar a Jaken y posteriormente a Rin quien caminaba con dificultad; Jaken no dudaba en burlarse. —¡Derecha, derecha!— decía mientras reía sin reparo alguno. —¡Anda, al menos así pareces alguien digno de estar aquí!— el daiyoukai dejó de lado su sake y dio una mirada al motivo del tan buen humor de Jaken.

Rin caminaba de forma poco armoniosa y dificultosa, "tiesa" sería la palabra. Su cabello amarrado y peinado con fuerza sobre su cabeza y su expresión entre molesta y deprimida… ¡no!, esa era la expresión de una niña dispuesta a hacer una escena manipuladora: un berrinche.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Hisui?

—Buenas tardes, Amo Sesshoumaru.— dijo con falsa alegría la niña. El daiyoukai la vio acercarse a una de las mesas individuales donde se sentó con dificultad, casi cayendo.

Jaken no dudo en reír. Rin le miró molesta.

—¡No me mires así mocosa, al menos así pareces decente!— la humana iba a quejarse, mas se detuvo; Hisui había dicho que a su Amo no le gustaba el ruido.

El daiyoukai espero un comentario por parte de la humana pero nada llegó.

Cuando la comida se sirvió la niña vio su suerte y la maldijo internamente; lucho arduamente con los palillos que desde más joven no supo manejar bien ¡estaba acostumbrada a comer su pescado con una simple rama atravesada ¿no podrían darle algo así?!

—Mhm.— una vez más lo intentó. —…Mh.— y otra. —…Ngn.— Jaken hecho a reír una vez más.

Hisui la observaba desde una esquina cercana, y aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía irritada… ahí estaba el nuevo capricho o juguete o mascota o lo que fuera que su Pequeño tuviera en mente, luchando contra algo tan simple como alimentarse.

—Finalmente sí eres una humana salvaje, Rin; ¿estás segura de tener cinco años?— dijo Jaken con mayor burla mientras degustaba con elegancia sus pequeñas y suculentas lagartijas.— ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron nada?— cuestionó antes tomar un sorbo de té.

—Tengo siete.— y su humillación aumentaba; Rin se sonrojó e hizo un puchero. Continuó intentándolo a sabiendas de que siempre se escapaba de entre los palillos la comida. —Y ellos murieron cuando aun era una niña pequeña.— dijo sin intención maligna alguna, como si dijera lo más obvio.— No hable mal de ellos, Señor Jaken.— le miró con cierta irritación.— Si Rin no puede hacerlo, es sólo culpa de Rin.— y volvió su atención a su comida.

Hisui observó a la humana.

_Esa_ terquedad _ya_ la conocía.

Finalmente la niña dejó los palillos y dio una silenciosa y suplicante mirada a su Amo, ¿podría dejarla comer con las manos? ¿por favor? Ella aprendería pero… ¡tenía hambre!

Lord Sesshoumaru la miró por un momento, después volvió a su comida.

Petición denegada.

Rin suspiró.

—¡No suspires niña!— Jaken aprovechó para vengarse de las muchas veces que Rin se había burlado de él.— ¿No eres tú quien dice que se escapa la felicidad y se acorta la vida?— siguió comiendo y luego agregó.— Oh, y de por si tu vida será corta, si suspiras mucho seguro que mañana ya no despiertas.— sonrió con malicia. Rin se sonrojó nuevamente.

—Cállate, Jaken.— finalmente sentenció el Lord.— O tu no vivirás para el anochecer.— el pequeño youkai tragó su comida y guardó silencio por fin.

Un suave movimiento a su derecha hizo a Rin voltearse; Hisui estaba ahí. —Lord Sesshoumaru ¿me permitiría darle de comer a la humana?— no hubo respuesta. —Yo personalmente le enseñaré a hacerlo apropiadamente, pero me temo que hoy no podrá lograrlo y sólo hará que su comida se desperdicie.— al no haber respuesta de parte del daiyoukai, Hisui tomó los palillos de la humana y acerco la comida a su boca.

Rin la miró con tristeza, ¡sólo su madre habría hecho eso por ella!

—Uhm.— Hisui insistió y por fin pudo introducir el alimento. Rin se retorció de gusto.

—¡Qué rico!— observó a Hisui y luego a Sesshoumaru.— ¡Amo Sesshoumaru, quien sea que cocine aquí es muy, pero muy bueno!— unas risas delicadas sonaron tras la puerta fusuma "Ha alabado la comida de tu abuelo, ¡avísale qué 'la humana del Amo' está feliz con él como cocinero; aparentemente ya no importa si al Señor del Palacio le complace su comida o no!", "¡C-cállate, si el Amo nos oye nos matará!".

De eso podían estar seguras esas dos youkai, pues si Rin les había oído, en definitiva él, Sesshoumaru, también había escuchado tal.

—Escucha bien, joven señorita humana.— Rin miró a Hisui con atención mientras recibía otro bocado. —El Amo es poco paciente con las tonterías, será mejor que no hables de más o podrían cortarte la lengua,—sonrió— _como mínimo._— sentenció. Silencio reino el comedor nuevamente.

—Je, —pronunció Jaken— eres temible mujer.— dijo a Hisui. La youkai sonrió.

—¿Pero qué dice Señor Jaken? Yo no he dicho nada.— contestó. Rin a su vez seguía comiendo y de vez en cuando miraba a su Lord y también a Hisui; si debía decir algo, eso sería que ellos eran las más hermosas criaturas, youkai o no, que jamás hubiera visto.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo similar en el comedor, aunque esta vez Rin había logrado tomar su comida con algo de confianza; ciertamente no era tan exitosa como hubiese gustado a su mentora pero era mejor que la penosa exhibición de sus carentes modales del día anterior.

Comían en relativo silencio, aunque en algunas ocasiones tanto Jaken como Rin hacían comentarios que, para cualquier otro que conociese a Lord Sesshoumaru, estaban fuera de lugar. —Hisui me dijo que cortará mi fleco ¿…es realmente necesario, Amo?— cuestionó. —Eso pareciera ser…—

—Formal y elegante, como cualquier ser respetable.— dijo Jaken sin dudar (ni razonar); una dura mirada dorada sobre él. —¡E-e-e-eso no significa que llevar el cabello desordenado o suelto esté mal… hay gente muy elegante, tú sabes…!— tragó su comida y optó por callar. Hisui esperaba a un lado del comedor, escuchando con total perfección ¿…por qué hablaban de ella como sino estuviera ahí? ¡Q-qué falta de educación!

—No es necesario, lo prohíbo; si Hisui tiene problemas con ello, que lo hable con este Sesshoumaru.— Rin asintió. La rubia inu youkai suspiro; incluso su Lord había olvidado los buenos modales. —Esos peinados tampoco me complacen.— ¡santo cielo, además la malcriaba al consentirla!

—¡A mi tampoco!— Rin afirmó con mayor fuerza.

—Muy bien, los escuché claramente.— dijo Hisui sin reparo; sino tendrían respeto para con ella, ella tampoco lo tendría ¡no señor!

—¿Está autorizándole a esta mocosa que ande como niña salvaje aunque la vistan y eduquen prácticamente como una princesa, Amo Sesshoumaru? —el pequeño demonio negó con furia en sus grandes ojos— ¡No debería permitir algo así, Amo!—

—¿Estás diciéndole a este Sesshoumaru que hacer, Jaken?— el pequeño renacuajo sintió el sudor caer desde su frente hasta su barbilla ¡por sus padres, que miedo tenía… era como si en cualquier momento su cabeza volaría por el aire y…!

—¡Lord Sesshoumaru, sea bienvenido!— sin aviso previo, y dejando algunos sirvientes en el suelo tras haber sido empujados, entró un youkai de hermosa apariencia, ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos castaños. —¡Me han dicho que Milord ha traído compañía femenina y me complacería cono…! —miró a la niña humana que estaba sentada a poco más de un metro de su Lord. —¿…cerla?— miró a su príncipe con desconcierto.— _"Una niña… ¡¿trajo a una mocosa?!"_— pensó.— _"¿Huele a humana…? ¡es humana… una niña humana ¿pero que diablos planeas?!"_—

—¡Siempre tú, Shiso!— Jaken se incorporó. —¡¿Cómo osas interrumpir los alimentos del Amo Sesshoumaru!?— el inuyoukai se acercó al comedor y tomó asiento; al no haber queja del Lord, se dispuso una mesa para él. En la puerta un joven y atractivo muchacho esperaba ordenes de su Lord, o de su general en su defecto.— ¿¡Quién te ha autorizado sentarte!? ¡Fuera!—

Sesshoumaru dejó los palillos y tomó un trago de aquella extraña bebida que Rin definitivamente no quería probar.— Jaken y Rin, retírense.— la humana no esperó más y se incorporó.

—¡Cómo ordene, Amo!. —caminó hasta la puerta.— ¿Puedo ir al jardín? Me dijeron que había enoooormes jardines aquí.— el daiyoukai asintió.

—Jaken te llevará.— sentenció el amo del palacio; Jaken protestó internamente más supo bien que no debía hablar, así que pronto se retiró con la humana. Hisui sonrió al verlos salir; esa sin lugar a dudas _era_ una humana salvaje, pero veía potencial, y le gustaba.

—Tsuzuki, acompáñales.— dijo el inuyoukai de oscuros cabellos. Sin más su joven hijo se incorporó y siguió a Jaken y la, muy fuera de lugar, humana. Cuando estuvieron solos y sólo Hisui seguía ahí, ordenaron a los sirvientes irse. —¿Es una humana?—

—¿Debo asumir que tu olfato ha decaído tanto en estos últimos siglos, Shiso?— Sesshoumaru tomó más de su sake.— Eso significa que debo buscar un mejor General Imperial.— el inuyoukai frente a él le miró con ira. Hisui rió.

—¡Y responsable, Milord; tal sería muy recomendable!— Sesshoumaru la miró con indiferencia, sin embargo un brillo de diversión podía vislumbrarse en sus irises dorados.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!— declaró el general.— ¡Y tú calla Hisui, hueles a la niña humana como nadie aquí!— la mujer le miró molesta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, estoy encargada de su cuidado y educación!—

—¡Dios mío, pobre alma humana!— sonrió con burla.— En que manos ha caído la pobre ¡Vaya nana que tiene la muy inocente!— Hisui se sonrojó molesta ¿qué había de malo con ella y su educación? ¡Ella provenía de una respetable familia y había sido la Dama de más alto rango que acompañó a Lady Unmei, Señora del Oeste y…!

Oh, simplemente lo resolvería en palabras al nivel de Shiso. —¡Vete al diablo!—

—¡Pues tú piérdete y púdrete en el peor de los infier…!—

—Guarden silencio los dos.— el Lord del Oeste les miró duramente.— _Es _humana, tal es verdad, Shiso.— contestó para sorpresa de ambos youkai frente a él.— Utilicé su muerte para probar la Tenseiga.— Hisui le miró duramente ¿¡la había matado sólo para probar su espada!?— Ella me siguió por libre voluntad después de eso, no quiso quedarse en una aldea humana, supongo; y… decidí traerla conmigo.— la Dama de su madre le miro sin comprender, pareciera que hablara de una especie de ¿mascota? Hisui negó; su Pequeño no era así, él no era ese tipo de ser, si la humana estaba ahí sólo podía significar que le importaba… poco o mucho eso sólo lo sabría su Lord.

—Es decir que la niña actúa como tu perro faldero, te acostumbras a ella y decides traerla contigo ¿estoy en lo correcto?— Shiso negó ¡no lo creía!

Hisui suspiró. Realmente el necio general no podría entenderlo.

—¿Acostumbrarme yo, Sesshoumaru, a una humana?— le miró duramente.— No seas imbécil; sólo es un inocente capricho mío.—

—¡_Inocente capricho_ has dicho!— exclamó Shiso. Hisui miró con desaprobación a Sesshoumaru.

—¡Príncipe! —le miró duramente—, es la vida de una criatura de la que habla, humana o no; por favor sea más responsable.— el daiyoukai tomó más sake. No entendía bien porqué perdía su tiempo respondiéndoles, no tenía obligación de tal ¡El era el Gran Sesshoumaru, ese era su Palacio y podía hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, les gustara o no!

—En ese caso, he _decidido_ que la humana es mía y mayor explicación ustedes no necesitan.— Shiso le miró con absoluta irritación mientras Hisui negaba con cansancio.

En los jardines del Ala Oeste una joven niña jugaba entre las muy hermosas flores del Palacio; se había quitado los sandalias que Hisui la obligaba a usar y ahora ensuciaba con total tranquilidad la belleza de kimonos más costosos de lo que jamás podría haber pagado su familia entera.

—¡Niña tonta, te he dicho que esos excelsos kimonos son carísimos; Hisui te regañará!—

—No importa Señor Jaken, el Amo me defenderá.— sonrió. —Jamás pedí ropa nueva de cualquier forma.— dijo con orgullo.

—¡Eres una…!— sonrió.— Mocosa del demonio, malagradecida.— se sentó finalmente, viendo a la niña correr como la salvaje humana que siempre había sido.

Tsuzuki observó a la humana un instante, después centró su atención en el pequeño youkai verde que descansaba con tranquilidad absoluta.— ¿Realmente es la "compañera" del Amo, Señor Jaken?— el renacuajo se escandalizó.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¿¡Cómo una chiquilla humana podría ser la compañera del Amo Sesshoumaru!?— miró a Rin.— Ella es… —lo razonó.— Ella es…— vio a la niña sonreír al ver su magnífica obra culminada: una corona de flores.— Una "_cosa"_ rara —negó al verla reír tontamente—, muy pero _muy_ rara y, digamos que el Amo le tiene algo así como… ¿consideración?— Tsuzuki le miró con sorpresa.

—P-pero es humana.— miró a la niña que caminaba hacía ellos.— Es una simple niña humana.—

—Eso ya lo sé mocoso tonto.— suspiró.— ¡De cualquier manera te prohíbo cuestionar al Amo!— Jaken le golpeó en la cabeza con su báculo; Tsuzuki le miró molesto.

—¿¡Y entonces quién se preocupará por el bienestar de la niña!?— Rin los observó discutir; el bonito youkai de ojos hermosos y vestido como soldado tomó el báculo de su verde amigo y se lo arrebató, dispuesto a ¿…pelear?— ¡Señor Jaken, usted no parece prestar atención a lo que el Amo podría hacerle a esta pobre niña!—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡A mí lo que me preocupa es que lastimes a la niña; la acostumbres a la vida lujosa que puedes darte y luego declares que te aburrió y decidas venderla o matarla o incluso… comértela!— Sesshoumaru miró duramente a Shiso ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?

Se incorporó, sus garras al frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño broche de cabello golpeó la cabeza de Tsuzuki. —¡No molestes al Señor Jaken!— furia en sus ojos. —¡Suéltalo!— el joven youkai la miró de forma imponente, se acercó a ella y Jaken luchó por detenerlo.

—¡Tonto, no lo hagas; Rin puede ser peligrosa, no seas curioso!— continuó su camino hacía ella con Jaken a rastras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Insolente.— camino hacía él.— Si tal fuera mi propósito, no la habría traído conmigo.— amenaza en sus ojos; Shiso se incorporó, dispuesto a pelear.

Hisui iba a intervenir cuando el grito de una niña llegó a sus oídos: "¡Ayuda, Amo Sesshoumaru!".

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, el daiyoukai desapareció con la rapidez que le caracterizaba.

Corrieron con la misma velocidad, dispuestos a seguirle.

En el jardín, Tsuzuki estaba siendo literalmente atacado por Rin, quien arrojaba todos sus broches hacía él.— ¡Suelta al Señor Jaken!- repetía.

—¡D-detente niña!; me regañarán por tu culpa si…— sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Suspiró, volvió su mirada y vio al Señor del Palacio seguido de "ellos": su padre y la rubia youkai que no le agradaba para nada; en su interior, Tsuzuki sabía bien que esa mujer anhelaba el amor de su padre y por ello la detestaba.

Sintió otro broche golpear su cabeza ¡¿cuándo demonios se detendría la mocosa!?

—Rin.— habló el daiyoukai; la humana corrió hasta él.

—¡Ha lastimado al Señor Jaken!— explicó; el renacuajo se quejó ante tal ofensa —"¿¡Quién ha lastimado a quién!?"— reclamó irritado el verde youkai.

—El Señor Jaken me ha atacado primero.— se defendió Tsuzuki, el joven guardia hijo de Shiso. —Y… después la humana me ha golpeado con todo lo que lleva en la cabeza.— dijo por lo bajo, consciente de su vergüenza al ser 'derrotado' por una niña humana.

Hisui entonces se dio cuenta de la enredada apariencia de la humana, suspiró.

—Ve adentro.— dijo el Lord a Rin. La niña asintió y corrió hasta Hisui a quien le dio la corona de flores; después ambas se perdieron de vista en el interior del Palacio.— Parece ser que no he sido suficientemente claro, —se volvió hacía Tsuzuki.— No toleraré ninguna acción sobre la humana que no sea de mi agrado; te concedo el lujo de la advertencia…— caminó hacía el interior, y pronto Jaken liberó su báculo del agarre del hijo de Shiso. —Si se me desobedece, no seré condescendiente.—

Jaken miró con burla a Tsuzuki y por lo bajo dijo _"!Ja! te dije que era peligrosa; mantente alejado de ella o buscarás tu propia muerte… mocoso"_.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Rin sintió su cuerpo responder a cada caricia que era propiciada por su Lord; escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al ver que su Lord ya había prescindido de sus propias ropas y ahora se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella. —¿Ocupa algo tu mente?— le cuestionó al verla mirarle con tanto interés súbito.

—Amo Sesshoumaru…—una de sus manos abandonó el cuello de su Lord para finalmente acariciar suavemente la piel de la mejilla derecha del demonio.— ¿Es feliz? —Rin negó.— Feliz ¿con alguien como yo?— el daiyoukai la observó por un momento, después volvió a explorar su cuerpo, concentrándose en áreas que le parecía (por las reacciones de Rin) disfrutaban ser tocadas por él.

—No recuerdo haber pedido algo como la 'felicidad', Rin.— la escuchó agitarse y después suspirar.

—P-pero Amo…— el inuyoukai lamió su mejilla acalorada.— ¡Ah!— Rin le miró con sorpresa, miedo y agrado entremezclados.

—La cuestión que me haces es meramente humada, Señora del Oeste.— la mujer desvió la mirada.— ¿Felicidad? No creo en tal.— pudo percibir un suave aroma a sal en el ambiente ¿ella estaba ofendida acaso?

—Yo soy feliz, Amo Sesshoumaru —le miró—; vivir con usted siempre me hizo feliz pero ahora, soy absolutamente feliz… yo… —razonó.  
¿En realidad que era la felicidad?— yo…—finalmente sólo eran pedazos de su vida en los cuales había sido verdaderamente dichosa y otros donde había sido desdichada ¿no? entonces… realmente algo como la felicidad era… inexistente.

Había momentos buenos y malos, cierto, sin embargo, algo como "felicidad", algo como "absoluta" era…

_…una cuestión_

_meramente humana…_

Observó al Lord del Oeste.

A _eso_ se refería él; ahora entendía.

El daiyoukai se apoyó en los restos de su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho removía algunos suaves cabellos negros del rostro de la mujer bajo él. —Tu existencia complace al Gran Sesshoumaru, Rin.—

Instantáneamente la humana se sonrojó al tiempo que su corazón latió con mayor fuerza, el youkai no pareció expresar ninguna sorpresa, más agregó: —Tales cambios tuyos ante mis palabras aún me son incomprensibles.— Rin quiso incorporarse sin esperar más, trato de alejarse y cubrirse con su kimono nuevamente ¡estaba tan avergonzada y encima de todo era "rara"!

—L-lo lamento, me esforzaré por dejar de actuar a-así.— luchó por sentarse más el peso de su Lord se lo impedía. —Amo Sesshoumaru le prometo que…— el youkai la interrumpió.

—Rin.— obligó a la humana a ceder ante su peso, una vez más.— No he dicho que sean de mi desagrado.—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió una incomoda luz perturbar sus ojos aun cerrados; ningún movimiento a su alrededor, pero ese resplandor acosando su descanso era sin duda una molestia.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su Señor descansar a su lado, sonrió y se acomodó cerca de él, procurando no despertarle.

—Duerme.— dijo él.

—Si.— y entonces se maldijo a sí misma ¡lo había despertado!— Uhm.— o tal vez no. —¿Lleva mucho despierto, Amo Sesshoumaru?— el daiyoukai se volvió a mirarla ¿Cómo decirle que él dormía sólo lo necesario, después trabajaba un poco durante la madrugada y antes de que el sol se alzara volvía al futon haciéndola creer que requería dormir tanto como ella misma?  
No deseaba mentirle y había una forma sencilla para responder sin tal: omitir ciertos detalles.

El inuyoukai posó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la humana. —Duermo lo necesario y nada más Rin, —dijo— vuelve a dormir ahora.— la mujer no esperó más y se dejo gobernar por su aún agotamiento. Sesshoumaru la observó a detalle; verdaderamente Rin era, humana si, más en definitiva una mujer hermosa: sus largos cabellos oscuros, su rostro delicado, su blanca piel(6), su cuerpo pequeño, delgado y poco pronunciado(7).

La deseaba a su lado hasta el último de sus días mortales, y si pudiera extenderlos más, lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

Dejó que su lengua acariciara suavemente el hombro de la humana; nuevamente la había lastimado con sus garras y colmillos… "acostumbrarse" había dicho ella. Sí, ella podría acostumbrarse a tal pero él no, y lo detestaba pero ¿cómo protegerla de él mismo? Su naturaleza era youkai y era algo que jamás cambiaría (ni desearía que así fuera).

¿Cómo serían sus cachorros?

¿Serían frágiles como Rin o poderosos como él mismo?

¿Serían dueños de figuras similares a la de alguno de sus padres o… serían criaturas de extrañas formas, como eran algunos hanyou?

Realmente no quería averiguarlo.

_"¿Cuántos cachorros deseas de este Sesshoumaru?"_

¿Por qué había dicho tal?

¡Serían hanyou!

—_"Rin."_— le recordó su mente. La miró una vez más. —_"Su madre será Rin…"— _hanyou, era verdad pero… su madre era en definitiva la única hembra que había encontrado digna para concebir a sus herederos y, más importante aún:— _"La complacerá en demasía."_— era algo que ella nunca había tenido el cuidado de esconder: adoraba a los cachorros, adoraba jugar con ellos y educarles… y si a ella la hacía 'feliz'… él estaba totalmente decidido a darle lo que deseaba.

Esperaba fueran cachorros fuertes y sanos, capaces de protegerse a si mismos del destino que sus padres sellarían para ellos pues aún como hijos del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste su futuro no sería tan brillante como el de su padre.

Negó.

Esos serían los hijos del Gran Sesshoumaru, hanyou o no, y por ello aquel que osara si quiera herirles sin una aceptable razón ¡pagaría más allá de su mísera vida, lo juraba!; y por otro lado, si sus cachorros resultaban ser débiles al grado de no poder defenderse ellos mismos…

Un breve recuerdo de InuYasha inundó su mente.

…Él mismo los aniquilaría(8).

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que un poco de sueño le hiciese olvidar el fatídico destino que sus cachorros podrían tener que enfrentar en un futuro seguramente no tan lejano como desearía.

Cuando la mañana finalmente se alzó con furia reveladora, abrió sus ojos y se encontró sola, suspiró ¿estaría bañándose?  
Seguramente así era.

Espero pacientemente hasta que Lord Sesshoumaru saliera y le atendió como todos los días había hecho desde que se lo había permitido hacía ya hermosos años; sonrió cuando una sirviente le indico que podría bañarse y lo hizo sin dudar. Minutos después salió y se vistió hermosamente mientras Hisui la ayudaba como todos los días desde que era pequeña.

—¿Y Sana?— cuestionó Rin.

—Oh, esta apoyando en la cocina pero pronto traerán sus desayunos, ya he dispuesto tal.— La humana asintió; era raro que Sana no la atendiera, aunque era cierto que Hisui se encargaba de la mayoría de lo que la involucrara a ella. Pronto su desayuno estuvo servido y ambos lo tomaron tranquilamente una vez que Hisui se había retirado.

—¿Ha recibido alguna noticia del Señor Jaken?— el daiyoukai la observo seriamente.— ¿Cuándo volverá?—

—Tú interés en Jaken me parece ajeno a ti.— y su voz sólo expresaba indiferencia; celos era algo que no sentía, mas bien estaba molesto de que Rin pudiese saber acerca de lo que tan cuidadosamente habían estado ocultándole desde que la había presentado(9) como la Señora del Oeste poco después de la partida de InuYasha hacía ya tres días.

—Yo siempre me preocupo por él.— se defendió con sutileza. Sesshoumaru volvió a sus alimentos: bien, ella no sospechaba nada.

—Debió estar de vuelta desde ayer.— fue lo único que contestó. Rin asintió.

—¿Sabe?— terminó su desayuno.— He estado pensando si todos saben acerca de lo que ocurre con… nosotros.— bajo la vista a sus rodillas, después dio furtivas miradas a su Amo, quien parecía ajeno.— Amo… ¿todos saben?— el daiyoukai continuó comiendo; debía ser más clara y se lo estaba diciendo a su manera, demonios.— Como lo de anoche… ¿se dan cuenta todos?—

"Todos" sólo podía significar: los youkai.— Nuestro olor es revelador, Rin. Cada youkai cercano lo sabe, incluso los guardias afuera de mis habitaciones lo saben.— y Sesshoumaru pudo percibir un movimiento inquieto tras las puertas fusuma ¿acaso esos ineptos guardias se sentían avergonzados por _su_ humana?

Rin bajo el rostro ruborizada —_"Lo sabía".— _pensó.— _"¿cómo podré salir sin sentirme observada de hoy en adelante?"— _negó, ¿¡por qué hasta ahora le preocupaba algo como eso!? —Por eso les dice que se vayan.— Sesshoumaru terminó sus alimentos.

¡Por supuesto que por _eso_ les ordenaba retirarse; no permitiría que escucharan lo que sólo él tenía derecho a escuchar!

Rin suspiró.

¡Se sentiría observada, _siempre_!

—_"Debo acostumbrarme."—_ le sugirió su mente.— _"No es como si ellos quisieran ser 'entrometidos'… es sólo que… es imposible que no puedan olerlo…"_— sintió una dura mirada sobre ella; alzo el rostro. Él la miraba con atención, tal vez demasiada…

La humana se sonrojó.

¿¡Si los youkai en el Palacio (y seguramente fuera) sabían que había estado con Lord Sesshoumaru la noche anterior por su olor… entonces también sabrían de lo que ocurría con ella cada mes, cierto!?

Golpeó su cabeza con suavidad mientras su sonrojo se mantenía.

Sesshoumaru la observó con un deje de curiosidad ¿qué le pasaba a Rin?

—_"¡Tonta, estúpida, …idiota!"— _se repetía mentalmente.— _"¿¡Cómo nunca pregunté!?"—_ negó ¿¡cómo podría haber preguntado algo tan delicado e intimo!?

U-un momento… eso significaba que Lord Sesshoumaru también había podido percibir su aroma todos esos años… y ella… ¡¿y ella siempre se había presentado frente a él como si nada!?

La humana suspiró una vez más. —¿Ocurre algo?— escuchó a su Amo cuestionarla.

—No.— mintió. ¿qué más daba de cualquier forma? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y de nada le serviría preocuparse por ello, finalmente hiciera lo que hiciera, todos los youkai sabrían de ellos… le avergonzará o no.

Un molesto olor llegó hasta su nariz y dio por finalizado no sólo su desayuno, sino también su ahora, ya extinta, tranquilidad. La figura de un imponente ser se alzó tras sus puertas fusuma e instantes después la puerta se abrió.

—Príncipe.— el inuyoukai observó a Rin.— Mi Señora.— demonios, ahora ese cachorro comenzaría a regañarlo por ser irrespetuoso, irresponsable y demás ¡…siempre ignorando la excelsa carrera que tenía como General Imperial!

—No recuerdo haberte llamado; tú comportamiento es totalmente reprobable.— ¡lo sabía! ahí estaba esa mirada dura que reclamaba una buena explicación.

—¡Buenos días, Señor Shiso!— le saludo animadamente Rin; el inuyoukai sonrió ¿por qué su Lord no podía ser así?

—Buenos días, Dama Rin; ¡siempre es un placer verla!— le sonrió dulcemente.— Su sonrisa anima esta lúgubre habitación ¡siempre hay tan mal humor aquí pero usted tiene un aura protectora!—

¡Maldito infeliz, acaba de llamarlo amargado!

Sesshoumaru le miró secamente, mirada a la cual Shiso sólo contestó con una burlona mirada.— ¿A que has venido?— preguntó con voz indiferente, mas su general sabía bien que estaba molesto.

—Sólo venía a informarle que todo está perfectamente; —sonrió— no hay nada que no pueda controlar su honorable General Imperial, si me permite agregar, milord.— se irguió orgulloso, alzando el pecho y la barbilla.

Sesshoumaru le miró indiferente, aún cuando en su interior se repetía que aún cuando Shiso fuera un "estúpido", seguía siendo eficiente.

—Si tan sólo su "honorable" General Imperial fuera la mitad de educado que es su Lord.— con tranquilidad Hisui entró a la habitación, presentó sus respetos y se acercó a Rin; pronto dos sirvientas más entraron y recogieron las mesillas donde habían desayunado los Señores del Oeste.— Es una lástima que no sea así, si me permite agregar, milord.—

—Te lo permito, Hisui.— dijo el Lord.

Rin mordió su lengua ¡quería reír, de verdad que sí! ¡Esos dos eran absolutamente compatibles!

Sesshoumaru dio una rápida y discreta mirada a su mujer; ya sabía lo que seguramente pasaba por su mente y estaba de acuerdo.

Shiso cerró la puerta corrediza y miró a Sesshoumaru. —Milord, me temo que tan bella dama jamás pidió autorización para entrar… tal como yo.— le observó secamente, tal como su Príncipe solía mirarle cuando se molestaba.— Mas compruebo, milord, que ella recibe un trato más generoso ¿debo presumir?— Rin miró a su Lord ¡era verdad y no le parecía justo!; finalmente ambos youkai eran profundamente apreciados por su Lord ¿cierto?, ¡¿entonces porque tratarlos de diferente manera?!

—¿Estás reclamando algo, Shiso?— malignidad en la voz de Sesshoumaru.

—¡Oh no, milord!— le miró.— Se bien que usted es justo.— Rin miró a Shiso contrariada.

—A Lord Sesshoumaru poco han de interesarle tus brillantes reflexiones General; sin duda el Príncipe es justo, lo sé bien pues _yo_ lo eduqué. — Hisui sonrió triunfante… ¡la nana sobre el general!— _"Toma eso, estúpido."_— Shiso la miró sorprendido, después la miró con reproche.

—_"Es como si con esa mirada acabara de decirme: Toma eso, estúpido."—_ limpió su garganta.— Oh bueno, finalmente Hisui es una hermosa y atractiva youkai…— ¡era su turno!— Que sueña con tenerme abrazándola por las noches.— y le sonrió con burla.

Hisui se sonrojó, después lucho por ocultarlo y ¡se dispuso a recriminarle su…!

—Suficiente.— el Lord del Oeste les miró duramente.— Me tienen harto.— ¡y esta vez sí que lo habían conseguido!— Dispondré una fecha para su enlace.— se incorporó dejando a los tres individuos…

—¡¿QUÉ!?— …pasmados.

—Ya he dicho, y mi palabra se hará.— les miró; Rin negaba discretamente.

¡Oh, no, ella no lo detendría, no esta vez!

—Amo Sesshoumaru, usted no debería…— el daiyoukai le dirigió una mirada que, Rin supo bien, era para reprenderla.

—¡Me niego, Lord Sesshoumaru!— Hisui se acercó con prisa.— ¡No lo tolero!— exclamó.— ¡No puede!— ¿que no podía?

¿¡Que no podía!?

¡Él ERA el Gran Sesshoumaru!

La miró duramente, como a Rin.

Hisui miró al Antiguo General de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste.— ¡Dí algo!— el inu youkai la miró sin interés.

—¿Para qué? Lord Sesshoumaru puede ser _tan_ necio.— el daiyoukai le miró con amenaza.— Somos "sus" youkai, si quiere matarnos lo hace.— y contestó a su mirada con una totalmente relajada.— Juraría que ya lo tenía planeado.—

Rin entonces recordó que Sesshoumaru ya le había dicho algo similar cuando Hisui había destruido algunas habitaciones del Ala Norte en su última pelea con Shiso(10).

El daiyoukai tomó un pergamino, ignorándoles.

—Ahora estoy seguro de ello, mira como finge que no estamos aquí.— dijo Shiso.— Pero como Lord Sesshoumaru es un Lord _generoso_ y aprecia en demasía a sus _muy fieles_ sirvientes, Hisui y Shiso, _seguramente_ Lord Sesshoumaru nos entregará un muy hermoso, lujoso y extraordinario palacio para vivir una vez que estemos juntos.—

—¡Maldito perro codicioso!— le reclamó Hisui.— ¡Yo no quiero ser la esposa de un tipo como tú!— el youkai la miró con burla y no dudo en mostrarle la marca que había hecho en él tiempo antes(11).

—Claaaarooo.— sonrió con picardía. Hisui se sonrojó y se dispuso a reclamarle cuando fue interrumpida por Rin.

—¡Oh, por dios!— corrió hasta Shiso.— ¿¡Cuándo pasó!?— sonrió.— ¡Felicidades!— el daiyoukai observó la escena… Rin, finalmente no podría haberlo olido así que, era normal que se emocionara.

—¡Nana mala, debiste contarme!— reclamó Rin.

—¡No fue así!— Hisui negó.— No… no fue…— se sonrojó ¡estúpida, había sido ella quien lo había marcado entonces… ¿por qué demonios felicitaban a ese inepto?! Finalmente él la había rechazado y eso, bien, no era como si la molestara, sólo y sólo tal vez, la entristecía.

—Es algo que habíamos decidido en secreto, Dama Rin. No culpe a Hisui, sabe bien que ella es tan… sensible.— y sonrió con inocente burla. La youkai de rubios cabellos se molestó aún más ¡ese canalla se burlaba en su cara!

Sesshoumaru les observó por un instante, razonando.

¿Así que ese era su juego? Shiso era tan infantil.

Un suave sonido se escuchó tras la habitación; alguien había llegado.— Lord Sesshoumaru, su fiel sirviente Jaken solicita su permiso para hablar con usted.— no recibió respuesta y por tal, Jaken espero un respetuoso momento antes de entrar y presentar sus respetos.— Amo Sesshoumaru, —miró a Rin— Señora. —con una dura mirada hizo a Rin callar su típico "no me diga Señora, me siento extraña."— Le informo milord que hemos cumplido mi misión satisfactoriamente.— el daiyoukai le miró seriamente; Jaken mantuvo su cabeza baja, esperando cualquier indicación.

—Buen trabajo, Jaken.— retiró su mirada del pequeño cuerpo verdoso.

—¡Gracias, Amo Sesshoumaru!— notó la presencia de los otros dos youkai.— Oh, ustedes también están aquí.— dio una mirada a Hisui, quien no ocultaba su tensión.— ¿Has hecho alguna de tus usuales tonterías, Shiso?— preguntó.

—¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo?— miró a su Príncipe.— ¿No podría ser alguna tontería de Lord Sesshoumaru para variar un poco?— nueva tensión en el ambiente; Hisui se cubrió la boca con elegancia.

Sesshoumaru le miró con frialdad e ignoró el pergamino que cayó de su mesa.— Shiso insolente.— iba a caminar hacía él cuando Rin se interpuso, recogió el pergamino que había caído y se lo ofreció con una gran sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene, Amo Sesshoumaru.— el daiyoukai la miró por un instante; tomó el pergamino y volvió su atención a leerlo. Internamente Lord Sesshoumaru maldijo a Shiso y a esa alianza Rin-Shiso que estaba frustrando sus planes de aniquilación del incompetente general a cargo de la defensa del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

Shiso sonrió con orgullo; ¡eso era, la Dama era fenomenal, siempre protegiéndolo (consciente o inconscientemente)!

Hisui suspiró con alivió, por un momento pensó que el inuyoukai boca floja podría haber sido castigado por su falta de respeto… aunque no era que no se lo mereciese.

Jaken negó.— _"Shiso es demasiado afortunado o yo demasiado desafortunado".— _le miró. —_"Ni una piedra, ni un jarrón, ni siquiera un pisotón… ¡ah, pero a mí me debe tocar cada golpe cuando el Amo está de mal humor y demás!"_— un escalofrío le recorrió y fue entonces cuando notó la mirada de Sesshoumaru. Tragó saliva, ¡debía recordar bien que sus mentes 'estaban conectadas'!— Ah… si Milord no me necesita…— miedo en su voz.

—Puedes retirarte a descansar, Jaken.— esta vez lo pasaría por alto, pensaba Sesshoumaru.

El pequeño youkai asintió con temor.

—G-gracias, Lord Sesshoumaru.— ¡gracias por no arrojarle algo o golpearlo!

Se disponía a retirarse cuando recordó algo.—Oh, Rin.— y un nuevo escalofrió lo recorrió ¡la había llamado por su nombre y… sentía esa energía demoníaca, no, por favor no!

Rin caminó hasta él y, sin saberlo, cubrió con su cuerpo el verde objetivo de la vista de su Lord, protegiéndolo.— ¿Si?— preguntó ella.

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada; finalmente ella le había pedido que le permitiese a Jaken seguir con su trato de siempre así que… la complacería.

—T-t-traje…— una vez que Sesshoumaru percibió el temor en la voz de Jaken, una suave sonrisa quiso escapar de su control más no lo logró en ese momento; era verdad, el que él y Rin tuvieran un acuerdo acerca de cómo el pequeño renacuajo la tratara… no era algo que el mismo Jaken tuviera que saber. Sonrió suavemente, con malicia.

Jaken continuó.— U-unas partituras nuevas… de mi viaje… ya sabes, para tu shamisen, ¿quieres verlas?— la humana asintió con prisa.

—Oh si, ¡definitivamente sí!— sonrió.— ¡Gracias por acordarse de mí!—

—¿¡Q-quién se acordó de ti!?— quiso morderse la lengua ¡su vida sería corta si no aprendía a controlarse frente a la nueva Señora del Oeste!— Es sólo que a-al Amo le gusta como tocas y por eso…— esperaba misericordia ¡era verdad que no había pensando en su Lord cuando las había comprado y sólo había pensando en la felicidad de la mocosa humana pero, su Amo no tenía porque saberlo!

Rin le miró expectante, hasta que el pequeño youkai le pregunto lo que quería.— Las partituras.— dijo tranquilamente.

—¡No seas…!— calló.— A-acabo de volver de mi viaje, mi Señora.— suspiró.— Están en mis habitaciones, —Rin camino hacía la puerta, exclamando un "¡Vamos entonces!" —con otras cosas que sólo conciernen al Amo Sesshoumaru.— aclaró el verde youkai, como recordándole que no quería que fuera curiosa con otra cosa que no fuera el regalo que había traído para ella.

—Sí, sí, entiendo; no se preocupe no haré…— se detuvo. Sí salía debería encontrarse con todos los youkai que (ahora estaba segura) sabían sobre su noche en los brazos de su Amo.— …Nada. —miró la puerta.— _"Oh, vamos ¡recuerda que ellos no quieren meterse en tu vida privada, simplemente no pueden evitarlo, es su naturaleza!"_ —una dura mirada sobre la fusuma.— _"Se digna y fuerte ¡Nada que Lord Sesshoumaru posea es débil; vamos, no seas cobarde!"_— abrió la puerta.— _"¡Ahora eres su esposa, Rin, vamos, no seas miedosa… es sólo natural que nosotros… ahhhh, no importa, simplemente es algo natural; tranquila!"_— dio un paso dispuesta a salir y sólo entonces volvió su rostro hacía Sesshoumaru.—Si mi Amo no me necesita para nada.— el daiyoukai le dio una suave mirada.

—Adelante, puedes irte.— Rin asintió feliz.

—¡Vamos, Señor Jaken, es usted muy lento!—

El pequeño youkai la miró ofendido.— ¡Irrespetuosa!— y camino hasta ella.— Tú también deberías venir, Hisui; enséñale a esta mocos… a Rin, como tocar tan magnífica música ¡Vamos!— la mujer youkai le miró un instante, después sonrió y fue hasta ellos.

—En ese caso iré por mi shamisen y les veré en sus habitaciones, Señor Jaken.— el pequeño youkai asintió.— Y Señor "Primer Ministro", mi niña toca hermoso; es un don natural.— dijo con una sonrisa antes de mostrar sus respetos a Sesshoumaru y a Rin para finalmente dirigirse a sus habitaciones. La Dama del Oeste y Jaken también se retiraron, y a su paso los youkai del Palacio Imperial mostraban sus respetos ante la proximidad de su señora,

En las habitaciones del Lord del Oeste sólo Sesshoumaru y Shiso permanecieron. Pronto la mirada que el daiyoukai le brindaba hizo a Shiso preguntar: —¿Príncipe Sesshoumaru?—

—Toma asiento.— ordenó. El inuyoukai de castaños cabellos sonrió y se sentó.— No pareces inconforme con la idea de enlazarte a Hisui.—

—Oh ¿importaría?—

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.— Shiso esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

—La vez que decidió atacarme con todo lo que tenía, ya sabes, cuando rompió las habitaciones cerca de aquí…— suspiró.— Bien, creo que tengo un problema grave ¿será que me gustan las mujeres con carácter fuerte?— negó.— No, no… soy un pobre viejo en busca de una buena mujer que cuide de mí en la vejez.— dijo con inocencia.

Sesshoumaru cerró el pergamino en sus manos y se sentó frente a él.— Esa es justamente la razón por la cual haces que se moleste contigo: no actúas con la más mínima seriedad posible, eres irresponsable.—

—No soy irresponsable, soy irrespetuoso.— sonrió con orgullo.— Porque ella es una rígida damita educada a la antigua.—

—…Eres más viejo que ella.— recalcó.

—¡La juventud se lleva aquí!— se golpeó el pecho con animo.— Y aquí entre nosotros te confieso que mi corazón es muy ¡pero muy joven!— orgullo en su voz.— Además, —se mostró serio— quise consultárselo, pero ella se enojó y me atacó.—

_"—Supongo que… bueno,_

_ comenzaré a verte como a una mujer,_

_ de todos modos ya me marcaste.—_

_—¡Eh, Hisui, vendré a tus habitaciones de dormir_

_por la noche!—"_

Sesshoumaru le miró con desprecio.— ¿Consultárselo?— le recriminó.— Tus modales son tan propios de ti.— ¡Consultárselo!

¡JA!

—¿Qué?— sonrió.— No es mi culpa que ella se tome todo tan enserio, sólo quería bromear un poco, hace mucho que no cortejo a una mujer… ¡y no digo que este viejo! es sólo que no es como si uno simplemente se levanta un día y decide que rehará su vida con otra hembra ¿entiendes?— observó la serenidad en el rostro de su Lord.— ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Como vas a entender, si la única que ha atraído tu atención es tu esposa.— negó.— Estoy solo en esto, el único que podría entender como me siento es InuTaisho.— miró al cielo.— Amigo mío, ¡una señal, por tus hijos!—

—No importa ya; he dispuesto su matrimonio y así se hará.— Shiso le miró con cansancio.

—…No seas entrometido, cachorro.— el daiyoukai le dio una asesina mirada.— Lo digo enserio, Sesshoumaru.— y la mirada del general se volvió seria y decidida.— Esto es algo donde no tienes incidencia; no te permito involucrarte en un asunto de tan personal importancia para ambos: se respetuoso con nuestras vidas.— la indiferente mirada de su Lord le hizo relajarse y sonreír.— ¿Y qué tal la vida de casado?— se incorporó para tomar la botella de sake que Sesshoumaru tenía en un estante.— ¿Te divierte? —sirvió la bebida que, para su sorpresa estaba caliente; eso sólo podía significar que Hisui la había dejado para ellos, aunque era seguro que había sido discreta en ello.— Hay mucha diversión en la vida marital ¿no?, ya sabes, como hacerlo…— se acercó al daiyoukai.— O tal vez… —le ofreció la copa sakazuki con sake.— ¿No supiste cómo?— cómico miedo en su voz.— No, no… estoy seguro que la Dama Rin olía a ti esta mañana, entonces…— Sesshoumaru le arrebató con rapidez la sakazuki.

—Guarda silencio.— tomó el caliente líquido.— No te importa.—

—Ohhhh, ¿estás avergonzado?— sonrió con ternura.— ¡Eres un cachorro!— escuchó a Sesshoumaru gruñir mientras se dirigía nuevamente a sentarse. — Oh vamos, no seas inmaduro; todo el mundo lo sabe de todos modos, y no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes con otras hembras así que no hay razón para sentirse avergonza...—

—Sandeces. No te permito involucrarte en nuestra vida privada.— en sus dorados ojos brillaba la amenaza.

—¿Verdad que no es agradable?— tomó un poco de sake.— Ya es bastante malo que todos huelan con quien estuviste o con quien no como para que tu consentido hijo se meta en tu vida diciéndote con quien te vas a casar sólo porque le juraste lealtad y le aseguraste que eres su espada y por tanto puede usarte para proteger sus Tierras ¡sin importar que pierdas tu valiosa vida por él!— dijo Shiso con falsa tristeza y entre ridículos lamentos.

Sesshoumaru le ignoró; bien, había aprendido la lección.

Después de unos minutos en silencio volvió a servir sake en el hermoso sakazuki que Sesshoumaru tenía en su mano.— No esperaba menos de tu paladar, milord, excelente calidad de sake.— el daiyoukai le dio una mirada serena.— No en vano fui tu maestro ¡qué buen gusto el mío, salud por eso!—

—Shiso.— el inuyoukai de castaños cabellos sonrió.— ¿Has ejecutado mis órdenes?— la amigable sonrisa del general se amplió.

—Príncipe, me ofende.— bebió.— Todo está en orden, como siempre.— se sirvió más sake.— ¡Por la dicha de estas Tierras y de sus únicos Señores, salud!— el daiyoukai no dijo nada, más bebió su trago.

Dos días después los Señores del Oeste abandonaron el Palacio Imperial para una pequeña inspección, o tal había dicho Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken se había alistado desde temprano y había mandado a preparar a A-Un para Rin y, tan pronto como llegó el youkai bicéfalo, partieron.

Volaban por la tranquilidad de los cielos de las Tierras del Oeste; por alguna razón su Amo prefería volar antes que caminar ¿seguiría con eso de "presentarla"?

Le observó dubitativa. —_"Eso debe ser."_— pensó la humana.

Horas después de volar notó que Jaken se tensaba y saltaba hacía ella y A-Un, soltando la suave estola de su Lord.— ¿Señor Jaken?— le miró sin comprender.

—¿S-si?— Rin lo observó a detalle y, cuando iba a preguntar, su Lord se movió con rapidez a su izquierda y miró hacía el suelo con superioridad.

Jaken no hizo movimiento alguno, asegurándose de que Rin no diera demasiada atención a Lord Sesshoumaru.

—¿Amo?— pero sus esfuerzos no resultaron efectivos.— ¿Ocurre algo?— miró con atención al daiyoukai del Oeste; sus blancos cabellos flotaban en la ligereza del viento y su ropa también se mecía con suavidad.

—Nada ocurre.— la miró.— Un animal agonizante ha llamado mi atención, sólo eso.— Rin le miró con atención.

—¿Un animal… milord?— Lord Sesshoumaru no decía mentiras prácticamente nunca, así que estaba segura que aquel animal verdaderamente debía estar sufriendo como para llamar la atención del Lord del Oeste.

—No es un animal propio de estas tierras.—

—Amo Sesshoumaru.— Rin le miró con preocupación ¿acaso iría a matar a ese animal?

—Resta importancia Rin; sólo despertó mi curiosidad.— la miró.— Continuemos.— Y así lo hicieron por otras horas.

Cuando el atardecer ya se mostraba en el horizonte, Rin pudo ver un rayo de luz surgir en el bosque y golpear en otro lugar de entre los árboles.

—Algo ha pasado ahí.— dijo con confianza. El daiyoukai dio una severa mirada hacía el suelo.— Vayamos a ver.— sonrió antes de dar la orden a A-Un. Una vez abajo, Rin observó a su alrededor, pronto acompañada de Sesshoumaru y de Jaken, quien nuevamente se había sujetado a la estola del Lord. Caminaron algunos metros hasta que Rin pudo vislumbrar una figura conocida.— ¡Royakan(12)!— vio al youkai de corpulento cuerpo perruno y peludo volverse hacía ella y sonreír nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, salve Señora del Oeste, Rin!— inmediatamente se arrodillo y posó su cabeza en el suelo.

La humana le miró suavemente.—Oh, no tienes que hacer eso.— el youkai de ojos azules y enorme hocico dio una mirada a su izquierda, señalándole que Sesshoumaru le observaba con atención.— ¿Verdad que no tiene que, Amo Sesshoumaru?—

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru, Gran Señor…!—

—Royakan.— le interrumpió el daiyoukai.— Espero estés desempeñando bien tu trabajo.— el youkai alzo lentamente la cabeza, después se incorporó.

—Por supuesto, Señor Sesshoumaru.— Rin le observó a detalle: el youkai perro tenía algunas mordidas pequeñas y parecía mostrarse nervioso. Miro a su Lord.— El General del bosque, Royakan hace siempre su mejor esfuerzo.—

El daiyoukai le miró duramente.— Tu mejor esfuerzo siempre deja mucho que desear. Nos vamos Rin, Jaken.— y sin más, el youkai verde corrió hasta A-Un y le indicó volar, a lo cual (para gran sorpresa de Rin) el dragón obedeció sin dudar.

—¡Nos vemos, Royakan!— exclamó Rin desde A-Un. El demonio se despidió felizmente mientras agitaba su mano.

—Royakan.— el demonio se detuvo al escuchar la voz del Lord del Oeste.— No toleraré que uno sólo viva, ¿escuchaste?— vio al robusto youkai asentir con rapidez y miedo.— Tú y los demás ya saben esto pero —se elevó por el cielo con lentitud, un brillante polvo bajo sus pies— poco me importa si Shiso les considera prometedores guerreros, —y con escalofriante tranquilidad, agregó— si fallan, los mataré.— de entre los árboles un promedio de veinte youkai salieron, todos vestían como soldados del ejército del Oeste y todos, como tal, reverenciaron al Lord del Oeste.

Pocos días después Rin pareció notar cambios en su cuerpo, más no prestó atención a ello.

Una mañana, exactamente veinte días después de encontrarse con Royakan, despertó agotada. Se incorporó con lentitud y vio a Sesshoumaru observarla seriamente.— ¿Amo?— le preguntó.

El daiyoukai se mantenía en silencio. Incluso después de algunos intentos por hacerle hablar, notó que él no deseaba tal y por ello espero en silencio hasta que sus desayunos fueron llevados a las habitaciones de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Caminó hasta la mesilla y agradeció a la sirvienta que acaba de dejar su comida frente a ella; le sonrió con alegría a pesar de su obvia palidez. Aunque sus manos no respondían muy bien y temblaban, tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer.— Huele delicioso, te lo agradezco Yumika…— mas sus palabras quedaron en el aire; a su lado, Sesshoumaru sostenía a la sirvienta contra el piso, mirándola con atención.— ¿A-amo Sesshoumaru?—

—Han sido astutos, lo reconozco.— sonrió ligera, hermosamente.— Hablarás o tu destino será tan miserable como el de la más agonizante alma del infierno, este Sesshoumaru te promete tal.— la mujer temblaba.

—A-amo Sesshoumaru ¿qué pasa?— el daiyoukai dio una rápida mirada a Rin: en su pálida y temblorosa mano los palillos con comida.

—Suéltalos.— pronunció el inuyoukai.

La humana le miraba sin comprender.—¿Q-qué ocu…?—

—¡Suéltalos he dicho!— absoluta autoridad en su voz.

El eco de la madera golpeándose contra el piso y la confundida mirada de Rin hicieron que el dorado en los ojos del daiyoukai luchara contra el verde esmeralda que deseaba hacerse presente.

—L-lo lamento…— intentó disculparse Rin.— No quería desobedecerlo yo sólo…— se cubrió la boca, ¡sentía nauseas como en los últimos días!

¡No podía, definitivamente no podía; no frente al Señor Sesshoumaru!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, huyendo de su vista.

—…Maldita sea.— dijo la sirviente youkai.

—Yumikawa ¿no es verdad?— el daiyoukai volvió su atención a la mujer.— Prepárate bien.— y en ese mismo instante entraron dos guardias.— Entréguenla a Shiso, el sabrá muy bien que hacer con ella.— junto a los guardias Hisui esperaba, paciente y fríamente.

—…Hisui.— dijo con vergüenza la youkai.— Yo…—

—Espero que Shiso te trate bien, realmente lo espero por ti.— caminó hacía ella.— O pensándolo bien, …espero que se esmere contigo.— los ojos de la sirvienta se humedecieron.— Patética; no mereces algo tan benevolente como la muerte.— pasó a su lado acariciándola desde el vientre al hombro con la mano izquierda y con su otra mano cubrió su boca, ahogando así el grito de dolor y agonía de la mujer que sentía ya el efecto del veneno de Hisui en su cuerpo.

Cuando los guardias se llevaron a la agonizante mujer, Hisui entró a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru.— ¿Está bien espero?— el daiyoukai asintió.— Pensar que creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta si usaban una cantidad pequeña. Han sido listos.— Sesshoumaru no pronunció palabra alguna.— Meterse con el olfato de los inuyoukai, imbéciles.— sonrió.— Pero soy feliz, Shiso será de utilidad por fin.—

—Tal vez sea inmadurez mía, más aún así me siento ofendido.—

—Tranquilo Pequeño; la decepción es algo normal en esta situación.— escuchó a Rin volver el estomago.— Me encargaré de ella, ve con Shiso ¿quieres?—

—No.— colocó su mano frente a la comida de su esposa, y con su vapor venenoso desintegró la mesilla y los platos.— Me molesta aceptarlo… pero él es más eficiente obteniendo información.— Hisui asintió.

—Entiendo. —sonrió con melancolía.— Ya he ordenado a Sana que traiga el alimento de Rin.— el daiyoukai asintió; no le agradaba que fuera una kitsune pero, era mejor que cualquier otra si es que debía elegir alguien aparte de Hisui.

Pronto el malestar de Rin desapareció y, durante los días siguientes Sana o Hisui se encargaron de llevar sus alimentos. Sesshoumaru le había prohibido dejar el Ala Norte y eso la hacía sentirse incomoda y confundida, más no se quejó de aquella orden.

Rin suspiró; pronto su periodo del mes haría acto de presencia y debía pensar como podría evitarle a su Amo sufrir la (estaba segura) tortura que sería su aroma. Jaken siempre decía que apestaba y, aunque se aseguraba de bañarse siempre, estaba segura que eso no sería suficiente para engañar las poderosas narices youkai, mucho menos la de su Señor.

¿Dónde estaría el Señor Shiso? No le había visto.

Todo era tan raro, incluso ahora los tenía a "ellos". Dio una mirada sobre su hombro; ahí estaban, los guardias que últimamente la acompañaban a todos lados cuando no estaba el Lord del Oeste cerca.

¿¡Qué demonios pasaba, por qué ni Hisui ni Sana hablaban con ella… por que estaba encerrada en el Ala Norte… por qué!?

Sintió un piquete en su mejilla; golpeó su rostro y entonces pudo ver de quien se trataba.— ¡A-anciano Myoga!— los guardias la miraron atentamente: querían decírselo pero de hacerlo ¡su Lord los mataría pero si la anciana pulga cometía una pequeña indiscreción ellos serían inocentes!— P-perdón ¡No era mi intención!— el youkai insecto recuperó su forma y la miró.

—¡Hola Rin, mi Señora del Oeste, tan bonita como siempre!— saltó.— Me alegra saborear tu sangre ¡veo que te recuperas satisfactoriamente!—

—¿Recuperar? ¿…De qué habla?—

—¿Uhm?— negó.— Oh, ¿el Amo Sesshoumaru no le ha dicho del intento de envenenamiento?—

—¿Qué?— ¿¡por qué no le habían dicho nada!?

—Sí, ya sabe; ¡por fin tienen a todos los culpables!— saltó con alegría.— ¡También ha terminado ya con todas las rebeliones que se estaban levantando; Lord Sesshoumaru es siempre muy contundente!— Rin entonces se incorporó y se volvió a sus guardias.

—¡Ustedes sabían todo esto!— les miró duramente.— Y no me dijeron nada.—

—S-señora…— uno intentó excusarse.

—Nuestras órdenes fueron protegerla, Señora.— le miró decidido.— Y eso incluye no darle información que se nos ordenó _claramente _mantuviéramos secreta.— la humana entrecerró los ojos y les mostró una faceta no propia de ella: estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Con elegancia los hizo a un lado y se alejó; sin dudarlo la siguieron.— ¡Déjenme sola!— reclamó, más pronto entendió que no atenderían su petición. Sólo había alguien en todo el Palacio que podría haber ordenado su protección y además invalidar sus órdenes.

Caminó con rapidez, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Lord Sesshoumaru, y le encontró ahí, en tranquilidad revisando los típicos pergaminos que llegaban con frecuencia de otras Tierras.— Necesito hablar con usted.—

Su Lord habló con tranquilidad. —Deberás esperar, debemos terminar con…— Más ella no le dio oportunidad de excusarse.

—Sesshoumaru.— pronunció con decisión sin siquiera pensar en ello; instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Su Lord la miraba con evidente sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

_"Sesshoumaru_."

¡L-lo había llamado por su nombre y encima con _ese_ tono, era tan irrespetuoso… tan… tan…!

—Uyyy, está molesta.— escuchó entonces la voz del hombre más feliz y expresivo que había conocido en todo el Palacio.— Me retiro entonces mis Señores.— Rin vio a Shiso incorporarse rápidamente y, aunque no lo supo, Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar claramente como el General Imperial le deseaba buena suerte antes salir del lugar.

Instantes después escucharon que el general ordenaba a los guardias cercanos retirarse para darles privacidad.

Abrumada, la humana miraba hacia suelo. —Y-y-yo… lo siento, no quería… no quería ofenderlo yo… sé que no debí hablarle así y ¡lo del honorífico, lo siento tanto! …Y-yo sólo…—

—Te escucho, Rin.— la humana alzó lentamente el rostro hasta mirarle; esta vez el daiyoukai le otorgaba la misma expresión serena de siempre.

—…Yo…— ¡oh no, debía recordar que estaba molesta, le habían negado saber algo tan importante!— Quiero saber porque mi Señor me ocultó lo que ha estado pasando.— Sesshoumaru la miró seriamente; se incorporó y camino hacía ella.— Lo del intento de envenenamiento y… lo de las rebeliones.— Rin desvió el rostro, aún avergonzada por haber sido irrespetuosa con él.

—Son asuntos sin relevancia alguna; no debes preocuparte.— la vergüenza de Rin fue sustituida por irritación.

—¿Mi Señor?— decisión en su voz.— Es mi vida, me parece relevante aún cuando mi vida le pertenezca a usted.— sintió la pesada mirada del Lord sobre su cuerpo.— Y… como Señora del Oeste, como su… e-esposa también me concierne lo que tiene que ver con las Tierras del Oeste… me parece que…—

—¿Quién te ha hablado de esto?— la interrumpió el Lord.

—¿Por qué? ¿lo va a castigar?— Sesshoumaru la miró duramente ¡lo cuestionaba!— No le diré nada a menos que prometa perdonarlo y no herirle de alguna forma.—

—Rin…—

—No.— la observó decidida.

—_"Ha sido ese infeliz de Myoga, puedo olerlo… es muy leve pero sé que estuvo con Rin."_— Sesshoumaru le otorgó una amable mirada.— Sé bien quien ha sido, —la humana se asustó— más te doy mi palabra de que no tomaré represalias, si ese es tu deseo.—

Rin le miró con preocupación.— Por favor: es mi deseo.— el daiyoukai asintió entonces.— ¿Por qué, Amo?— lo miró.— ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Ha sido Yumikawa, por eso la atacó?— El daiyoukai no dijo nada.

Entonces Rin se percató de algo…

Sus piernas flaquearon y la hicieron arrodillarse. —¿Es… porque estoy con usted?— sintió sus ojos humedecerse.— Porqué soy una humana ¿verdad?— se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y bajo la cabeza, ocultando su dolor y humillación tras una cortina de negro cabello.— Porqué tan poderoso inuyoukai… porqué el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste está… con una mísera mujer humana.—

_"Después de todo_

_¿qué eres tú sino una mísera mujer humana?(13)"_

Sintió la mano de su Lord en su barbilla, levantando su rostro para que le observara con atención; el daiyoukai impávido, como siempre.— Nadie le dice a este Sesshoumaru con quien estar, Rin.— dejó que una de sus rodillas tocara el tatami de su habitación, arrodillándose hacía ella.— Ni siquiera a ti te permití elegir si deseabas ser mía o no.— la humana negó enérgicamente.

—¡Siempre desee ser su esposa!— se corrigió.— ¡No, ni siquiera necesitaba eso para ser feliz! ¡Yo agonizaba por una sola mirada suya…!— luchó para evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.— Yo… yo no fui obligada a nada.— el daiyoukai limpió con su mano las lágrimas que escaparon del control de Rin.

—Me complace oír eso, mi Señora del Oeste.— la mujer desvió el rostro, quejándose sin palabras.

—Mentira; si me considerara lo suficientemente importante me hubiese dicho sobre todo esto… no simplemente me hubiera sacado de…—

—En ese caso, a partir de hoy, este Sesshoumaru te da su palabra de que no te ocultará más lo que ocurre en las Tierras del Oeste.— Rin le miró con atención, e instantes después se acercó con rapidez para besarle brevemente, a continuación ocultó su rostro en el masculino hombro mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.— Ha sido inesperada esa reacción tuya.— se permitió acariciar el negro cabello de la humana.— No obstante, me es satisfactorio ver que mi proceder te es grato.—

El daiyoukai escuchaba el corazón de la humana latir con fuerza, su respiración agitada y estaba seguro también estaría ruborizada.— Amo Sesshoumaru.— le llamó Rin; el inuyoukai giró ligeramente su cabeza, indicándole que escuchaba.— No tiene que protegerme de esa forma… no tiene que ocultarme las cosas. —sonrió.— Yo soy suya, y nada que usted posee es débil.— sintió la fría nariz de su Lord sobre su oreja, olfateándola…

…Esa sería una agradable mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el suelo de las habitaciones y con una adormecida expresión, Rin observaba a su Señor escribir con paciencia contestando a las cartas que habían llegado seguramente muy temprano.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que habían discutido (por llamarlo de alguna forma) y ahora sólo descansaba ahí, viendo al Lord del Oeste trabajar. En algunas ocasiones había descubierto que su Señor la miraba furtivamente, como si se preguntara que hacía ella o en que pensaba; entonces la humana sonreía para él y aquello parecía confundir al daiyoukai.

¿En que pensaba ella?

¿Se aburría? ¿Estaba invitándolo a algo? ¿¡Cómo saberlo!?, él simplemente no comprendía completamente las extrañas facetas que la humana tenía para con él. Intentaba controlarse y terminar tan pronto como pudiese sus labores, sabía que pronto Shiso volvería y tenía que (pues lo había prometido) mostrar a Rin lo que había sucedido.

Media hora después el General Imperial llegó a sus habitaciones, tocó y entró, sorprendiéndose ante la imagen de sus dos Señores recostados sobre el tatami y conservando cierta distancia el uno del otro; Rin observaba al daiyoukai y el daiyoukai miraba el techo dando esporádicas miradas a la humana, quien se sonrojaba cada vez que ello pasaba.

Shiso se maldijo internamente por interrumpirlos en tan curioso… ¿juego de seducción?

Tosió. —Príncipe, Dama.— dijo con tranquilidad y familiaridad.

—Señor Shiso.— contestó con ensoñación Rin, sin dejar de mirar al daiyoukai. El general suspiró ¡la juventud, la gloriosa juventud!

—¿Y bien?— cuestionó Sesshoumaru.

—Está listo, milord.— se acercó.— Cuando disponga.— en ese momento el Príncipe del Palacio volvió su rostro hacía Rin, se incorporó.

—Andando.— Pronto los tres caminaban fuera del Ala Norte, hacía una sección del Palacio que Rin no visitaba con frecuencia, donde los soldados solían entrenar y donde, sabía bien, había celdas de castigo.

—¿Señor Shiso, Yumikawa está aquí?— Rin le miró seriamente.

—…Lo está, mi Señora.— se limpió la garganta.— Por ahora será mejor ir hacía el patio de entrenamiento, he dispuesto que ahí se reúnan todos debido a cantidad de youkai que somos.— miró a Sesshoumaru.— También me pareció lo más apropiado para hablarles a todos, Príncipe.— el daiyoukai no pronunció palabra alguna: lo aprobaba.

—Antes de eso, quiero ir a ver a Yumikawa, ella debe estar…— mas la humana fue interrumpida por Shiso.

—Créame Dama Rin, usted no quiere verla por nada del mun…— calló.

¡Imbécil!

—¿Por qué?— le miró duramente.— ¿Qué ha pasado, qué le han hecho?— y le acusó con la mirada.

Shiso desvió la mirada, tomó aire y finalmente dijo: —He hecho lo que tengo que hacer, Dama Rin.— la miró con honor.— Y sin importar qué, haré lo que sea por mantener el orden aquí, así como cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que mis Señores permanezcan tranquilos sin disturbio alguno.— la humana iba a pedir una explicación ¡la aterraba pensar que podría ser tan horrible como para que Shiso no quisiera que vieran el estado de la sirvienta!

—Señor Shiso, usted no debería…— pena en su voz.

—Suficiente, Rin.— Sesshoumaru la miró con atención.— Recuerda tu actual posición y como tal, compórtate.— la humana se mordió la legua; era como si le ordenara que debía aprender a ser cruel cuando _ellos_ decían que era necesario... ella no podía pensar en tal, no le parecía correcto… simplemente no… no era como ella.

En silencio siguieron avanzando hasta encontrarse frente a enormes grupos de sirvientes; Rin los reconoció como aquellos que trabajaban en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste.  
¿Qué hacían ahí?

—Se que varios de ustedes se preguntan el porqué están aquí; algunos lo imaginan, me temo… y, —Shiso comenzó a hablar— otros saben bien porqué estamos aquí.— varios sirvientes se miraron los unos a los otros sin comprender; otros bajaron el rostro preocupados por lo que seguramente pasaría con aquellos atrevidos que habían intentado matar a la Señora del Oeste; y otros más ignoraban lo que Shiso decía: no serían cobardes ahora. —A los que mencione, abandonaran la formación y vendrán al frente.— murmullos se escuchaban entre algunos youkai.— ¡Silencio, están frente a los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste!— se volvió para dar a Sesshoumaru una mirada y después continuó.— Al frente: Tsuyogiri, —el youkai caminó hasta el frente sin dudar, orgulloso— Tamao, —prosiguió— Kuronaka, —y continuó hasta que los nombres mencionados fueron doce.— Todos ustedes se han comportado de forma indigna: alta traición.— entre los youkai que escuchaban formados también se encontraba Hisui, cuya expresión era de total desprecio.

Rin miró a Sesshoumaru, suplicante; sabía bien que la pena capital sería lo que se ordenaría para ellos y le molestaba, en verdad, como le molestaba.

El inuyoukai de blancos cabellos no tuvo necesidad de mirar a Rin, sabía bien cual sería el estado de la Dama del Oeste: estaría disgustada y preocupada por esos infelices, la conocía bien.

—A todos ustedes, por intentar asesinar a la Señora del Oeste…— y entonces los murmullos ya no pudieron ser detenidos y se escucharon sin represión alguna. Rin dio una mirada a los sirvientes que ahora la observaban con superioridad; le sonreían con descaro. —Se les condena a muerte.— la humana bajo su cabeza, posó sutilmente sus ojos sobre Lord Sesshoumaru, quien no dudo en mirarla por un instante. Su mirada pronto estuvo al frente nuevamente: Petición denegada: a muerte y no pensaba discutirlo.

Rin mantuvo su cabeza baja, como si hubiera sido regañada tal como una niña pequeña; increíblemente su espalda se mantenía erguida, digna como Hisui le había enseñado.

—¡Mas vale que les sirva de lección, no se tolerarán estupideces, mucho menos traición!— Shiso les miró fríamente; varios youkai asintieron, felices de seguir su código de honor, otros sintieron pena por sus compañeros e incluso amigos que morirían; sin embargo ¿Intentar matar a la Señora del Palacio? ¿A la niña que habían visto crecer? No, ni siquiera ellos lo aprobaban.— ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de cortar sus cabezas!— a los oídos de la humana llegó el sonido del metal rozando la funda ¡Shiso desenfundaba su katana!

Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el golpe del metal contra la carne, escuchó el carmesí líquido golpear el piso y también el ruido sordo de los cadáveres cayendo al suelo.

—Rin.— le llamó su Lord, mas no abrió los ojos ¡se negaba a ver!

El daiyoukai ni siquiera la observaba, miraba al frente con indiferencia absoluta, ecuánime ante lo que veía. Incluso si sus acciones entristecían a su Dama, incluso si sus decisiones la hacían sufrir ahora mismo…

Era lo correcto.

Él era Sesshoumaru del Oeste y su obligación era, si, proteger las Tierras del Oeste, pero también protegerla a ella sin importar el costo.

Otorgó a los sirvientes una mirada penetrante y escrupulosa, varios temblaron… ¡él sabía, su Lord sabía!

Shiso dio la orden de recoger los cadáveres y entonces notó el temor que Sesshoumaru era, sin duda, capaz de infligir en sus sirvientes.— ¿Milord?— el daiyoukai no le contestó, dejó a Rin junto a Shiso y caminó hacía el frente provocando que el ya evidente temor de varios aumentara.

—Saben bien que poca tolerancia es la que poseo.— Hisui miró con atención al daiyoukai, ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿por qué súbitamente hablaba a sus seguidores?— También que banalidades y estupideces no las soporto ni perdono.— Rin finamente abrió los ojos, era tan extraño ¿Lord Sesshoumaru hablándole a la gente del Palacio?— Escuchen bien, pues detesto repetirme.— sintió el viento mecer su blanco cabello: relajándolo.

Los sirvientes frente a él pensaron por un breve instante que la mirada de su Lord se había suavizado para ellos pero pronto reconsideraron ¡eso no podía ser, él era Lord Sesshoumaru! —Aquellos que no estén dispuestos a servirle a la Señora del Oeste con la misma lealtad con la que le sirven al Gran Sesshoumaru: caminen hacía mí.— sin lugar a dudas la tensión del lugar aumento; nadie quería moverse y muchos sentían un sudor frío abrumarlos sin cesar ante semejante amenaza.

Instantes después un suave sonido irrumpió en la tensión; un par de piernas llevaban cerca de Lord Sesshoumaru a una anciana youkai a quien Rin reconocía como una abuela generosa que siempre la había tratado bien.

La anciana se arrodillo frente al daiyoukai mostrando sus respetos.—Amo Sesshoumaru, sé bien que esto significa mi muerte… pero yo no estoy dispuesta a servir a una humana con la lealtad que le profeso a usted.— el Lord inuyoukai ni siquiera la miró.

Varios murmullos se alzaron y al mismo tiempo varios temblaron y sintieron pena por la youkai que moriría. Hisui suspiro irritada.

—_"Esa anciana estúpida."_— pensó la youkai de dorados cabellos. Notó entonces que Shiso la miraba como si hubiera descubierto algo en ella que no había visto antes.

Los murmullos continuaban entre los sirvientes.— Guarden silencio.— pronunció Sesshoumaru con neutralidad. Centró su atención en la anciana arrodillada frente a él.

Rin iba a caminar hacía el Lord para detenerle ¡no podía!, ¡si ella no había intentado asesinarla entonces no debía, no…!

Con delicadeza la mano de Shiso se colocó frente a Rin, como si le suplicara detenerse; la humana negó ¡no lo permitiría!

Sin embargo no pudo hablar antes que su Lord, quien acaba de pronunciar su sentencia.— Dejarás mi Palacio y las tierras cercanas anciana.— la mujer le miró sin comprender.— Mañana, si sigues aquí, te mataré.— le dio una dura mirada, la youkai asintió. El daiyoukai entonces pudo ver a varios youkai más caminar con rapidez hacía él y arrodillarse.

La tristeza invadió a Rin… ¿treinta o cuarenta eran? Eso no importaba… para todos ellos era indigna de la posición que tenía ahora y, aunque no había otra opinión que le importara aparte de la de su Señor… le dolía: varios de los que se acercaban al Lord del Oeste habían sido youkai que habían jugado con ella y bromeado también; habían sido, o eso había creído ella, amigos suyos.

Sesshoumaru les observó con indiferencia; eran sólo basura, poco le importaba.

—¿Alguien más?— cuestionó Shiso; todos los que seguían formados negaron con decisión ¡si la Señora del Oeste era una humana, que así fuera!

—Les quiero fuera del Palacio para mañana, si siguen aquí será a ti a quien mate.— dijo Sesshoumaru a Shiso mientras les daba la espalda a los sirvientes y caminaba hacía Rin. La humana le miró con atención.

—Así será mi Lord.— contestó el inuyoukai de castaños cabellos. Pudo observar a sus Señores alejarse unos pasos, súbitamente se detuvieron, Sesshoumaru le miraba.

—Y Shiso, —serenidad en su voz— que un grupo de guardias les guíen y se aseguren de que todos vayan más allá de las fronteras de Kyoto, no les quiero siquiera percibir.— el General Imperial asintió.

Cuando la noche llegó a las Tierras del Oeste varios sirvientes se esforzaban en ocuparse de sus tareas lo mejor posible: varios estaban molestos por el comportamiento de aquellos que finalmente habían reconocido rechazar a la protegida, ahora esposa, de Lord Sesshoumaru. Otros simplemente comprendían el hecho de que aceptar a una humana como Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, no era algo sencillo para muchos: Si su Príncipe llegase a ser amenazado con ver a su hembra dañada ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Realmente seguiría siendo el mismo líder poderoso de siempre?

No obstante, la mayoría suponía bien: él no sería manipulado por nadie, y bajo ninguna circunstancia sería amedrentado.

Esa noche Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken cenaron juntos en el gran comedor que ahora estaba nuevamente ocupado solo por ellos tres.

—Se siente un poco vacío ¿no creen?— cuestionó Rin a ambos youkai.

—No.— pronunció sin dudar Sesshoumaru.

—¡Claro que no, aquí no tenían porqué comer esos miserables invasores!— Jaken dio un violento trago a su té.— ¡Malditos humanos, y esos mocosos también! —rápidamente agregó— A excepción por supuesto de sus sobrinos, milord.— Rin dio a Jaken una cansada y deprimida mirada.

—Ohhhh, Señor Jaken, siempre insultando a los humanos.— el pequeño youkai afirmó que sólo hacía lo correcto, recordándoles su lugar en la vida.

—Que tú seas humana es solo circunstancial; —tragó saliva— tu eres distinta, ya sabes el porqué.— suspiró ¡ahora debía ser aún más cuidadoso que antes, santo cielo!

—Porque fui criada por dos youkai, vivo en un Palacio youkai y he coexistido la mayor parte de mi vida con youkai…— ¿por qué todo involucraba la palabra youkai?—

—¡Porque eres la esposa de un _daiyoukai_, maldita sea!— se cubrió la boca con terror. Sesshoumaru le miraba seca, terrorífica, amenazadoramente.— A-amo bonito… ella empezó, me exaspero.— mayor sería su castigo si seguía hablando.

—Claro que también sé eso, Gran Jaken.— dijo Rin con tranquilidad.— Pero antes de todo eso, ustedes dos me criaron ¿cierto? Eso debe ser suficiente para hacerme diferente a los humanos comunes.— sonrió.

Jaken la observó con tristeza y frustración entremezclados ¡ella simplemente no comprendía! ¿¡poner su enlace con Lord Sesshoumaru como algo secundario al lado de haber sido criada por ellos!? ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba!?

—Algún día causarás mi muerte; eso ya es algo seguro para mí.— suspiró Jaken.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? Sólo soy una humana normal; con un vida poco común pero sigo siendo una humana normal.— sonrió.

Jaken miró al cielo, suplicando ayuda.—"Normal, normal", dices; eres una mocosa del demonio ¡eso eres!— suspiró una vez más.— Tu de normal no tienes ni el nombre.— la humana rió suavemente.

—Claro que sí, mi papá me lo dio con el significado de "Jardín", ¿lo ve? Es un nombre común… ¿Por eso me gustarán tanto las flores?— Jaken miró con desesperación a su Lord.

—¡Arghh!— exclamó el renacuajo.— Uno, de normal no tienes nada; dos, no es un nombre común; tres, ¿¡cuál jardín!?— la miró molesto— ¿Qué no se supone que Hisui te enseñó a leer?— Rin hizo un puchero.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— le recriminó.— Sé leer ¡no sabe cómo me esforcé!— le amenazó. —¡Si usted conoce más palabras que yo es sólo porque es más viejo!— Sesshoumaru continuó con sus alimentos en su típico silencio; debía aceptar que hacía mucho no había escuchado discusiones como esas pero también estaba seguro que no las había extrañado.— ¡El Señor Jaken es un viejo!—

—¡¿Viejo yo?!— ira en sus ojos.— ¡Entérate que para los youkai aun tengo muy buena edad! ¡Tú eres la que es una mocosa… una mocosa que no sabe ni el significado de su nombre!— gruñó— ¡Jardín! —se burló— ¡Ja, todavía si dijeras "campana" lo creería! —Rin le miró con cierta molestia.— Porqué hablas, y hablas y ¡hablas…!— Sesshoumaru no se inmutó ante ningún comentario, simplemente parecía un día normal en sus viajes de inspección; para cualquiera podría parecer imposible que el Lord del Oeste permaneciera tranquilo ante semejante discusión absurda pero, debía aceptarlo, prefería oírlos a ellos dos antes que tener a todos los humanos de su patético hermano hanyou ahí.

—¡Pues discúlpeme por tener boca, usarla y ser feliz!— desvió el rostro, orgullosa.— Mi papá me dijo —tomó la mano de Jaken y la invirtió, tratando de dibujar caracteres con su dedo— que me habían puesto Rin por "Jardín" siempre he pensado que así se escribe: りん。¿Lo ve?—

—¿Qué? —la miró irritado— ¡Por el gran espíritu maligno! ¿¡escribes tu nombre simplificado, teniendo tantas opciones?! ¿¡Qué tu padre no sabía escribir o que?!— Rin se sonrojó.

—Pues no sabía, ¿y qué?— le miró desafiante.— No todos nacemos siendo ricos "Señores", Señor Jaken.— y el pequeño renacuajo supo bien que se refería al hecho de que él (incluso siendo un youkai pequeño y subordinado de Lord Sesshoumaru) había sido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, el Lord feudal en Musashino.— Sí, mi padre era campesino, mi madre también; soy una simple y _normal_ campesina.— Jaken entonces tomó la mano de la humana con toda la fuerza que pudo y la volteó, escribiendo con la punta de su dedo trazos imposibles de ver.

—¡Campesina y normal dices! —golpeó su pequeño rostro verdoso.— ¡Pues hazle algo de justicia a tu nombre y escríbelo así, o así mejor!— la humana suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Cuál es su problema con mi nombre? Si lo escribo simplificado es porque así suena y nada más ¡…usted tiene un muy mal carácter!— le arrebató su mano.— De todos modos yo nunca le escribo a nadie fuera del Palacio y tampoco necesito usar un carácter formal ¿sabe? ¡Rin no tiene que firmar ni sellar nada significativo!— desvió el rostro infantilmente ofendida— Aquí solo firman cosas verdaderamente importantes el Amo Sesshoumaru, porque es el Lord del Oeste; el Señor Shiso, por ser el General Imperial, y los demás generales.— Jaken sintió su poco autocontrol restante abandonarlo.

—¡Ahhhh, no escuchas nada, —Sesshoumaru tomó una pequeña taza que tenía frente a él— eres una mocosa tont…!— y en instantes, el pequeño cuerpo del renacuajo recibió el impacto del fino objeto de porcelana que el inuyoukai había arrojado.

Rin miró al youkai inconsciente; suspiró.— No era necesario golpearlo, Amo.—

—Lo era, deseo silencio; esta discusión suya es totalmente absurda.— dijo sin más.

Cuando la cena terminó el daiyoukai se retiró junto con Rin hacía el estudio; como siempre que su Amo disponía, la humana llevaba su shamisen con ella, dispuesta a tocar hasta que él dispusiera lo contrario.

Se desplazaban como dos sombras a través del Palacio Imperial del Oeste; los sirvientes que les veían les reverenciaban y, algunos menos temerosos se tomaban el atrevimiento de saludar con cierta familiaridad a la Señora del Palacio.

Por supuesto que a Lord Sesshoumaru le molestaba que los sirvientes osaran dirigirse a ella así; sin embargo, se lo había prometido.

_"—Ninguna prohibición he de hacerte;_

_ a excepción por supuesto, de que nadie puede _

_ sostenerte como yo lo hago(14).—"_

—Todo ha cambiado mucho.— decía Rin mientras caminaba tras del inuyoukai.— Es como si fuera otra persona, de alguna forma, me incomoda.—

—Extrañas palabras las que pronuncias, ¿te incomoda ser la Señora del Oeste, la Señora del Palacio?— continuó caminando sin detenerse.— Mas no recuerdo que te incomodara ser "La Dama del Palacio".—

—No es eso, Amo.— miró a su alrededor buscando oyentes no requeridos, ignorando que su Lord se había detenido.— De pronto todos me tratan como si pudiera matarlos y siento que algunos hasta me temen… no esperaba que intentaran envenenarme —suspiró—. Me miran como si tuviera poder, como si yo quisiera hacerles daño, pero yo jamás…— su cuerpo golpeó la espalda del daiyoukai.— les haría d-daño.— observó con atención la espada de su Lord, dándose cuenta de su descuido.— ¡L-lo siento, Amo!—

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta fusuma con suavidad, deslizándola con tranquilidad. —Sandeces.— ¿por qué siempre se disculpaba? Comprendía que era algo del carácter de Rin, lo entendía y aceptaba pero, debía aceptar que lo confundía de alguna forma.

Una vez dentro del estudio de Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin se dispuso a afinar el instrumento con su usual tranquilidad; "Pronto," —pensaba— "le mostraré la nueva canción que Hisui me enseñó."— la súbita y suave risa de Rin hizo que Sesshoumaru la mirara sin comprender.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó.

—No.— sonrió, pulsando las cuerdas del shamisen.— No ocurre nada.— Sesshoumaru la observó por un instante, después pronunció:

—Sonrisas inusuales, extrañas pero intensas miradas tuyas, el rubor que cubre tu rostro cuando te miro y esos cambios en los latidos que tu corazón produce…— afirmó— ¿Ahora ríes sin motivo alguno?: No puedo comprenderlo.— la humana se sonrojó.

—N-no es así… todo eso lo provoca usted, me hace sentir… fuera de mí misma —pulsó con fuerza las cuerdas, avergonzada.— Es porque lo quiero demasiado… —se sonrojó aun más— Y t-engo un motivo para reir, pero es "secreto_"._—

_Secreto_

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Rin?

¿Secretos con él?

—Habla.— le dijo sin dudar.

—No.— Sesshoumaru la miró duramente, Rin suspiró.— Esta bien, le contaré: Hisui me enseñó una canción nueva, me dijo que le gustaría; que ella solía tocarla para usted cuando era un cacho…— se mordió la lengua.— Quiero decir, cuando era más joven.— el daiyoukai la miró por un momento: no mentía.

No recordaba tal canción, pero era irrelevante.

Instantes después Sesshoumaru centró su atención en los informes de daños y reparaciones que llegaban aún; todo parecía volver a la normalidad con pronta rapidez.

Observó un pergamino en particular, uno de sus Generales de las Cuatro Fronteras… el sello.

_"—De todos modos yo nunca le escribo a nadie_

_fuera del Palacio y tampoco necesito usar_

_un carácter formal ¿sabe?_

_¡Rin no tiene que firmar ni sellar nada significativo!—"_

—Rin.— la humana le miró con atención.— El significado de tu nombre.—

—¿Uh, usted también?— dejó el shamisen en el elegante piso de madera.— Mi padre me lo puso asegurando que significaba "jardín", sino es así no puedo hacer nada, siempre he creído que eso representaba. Mi papá no era un hombre instruido, milord, pero para mí eso no…—

—"Digna", "Honorable". —la interrumpió el youkai.— Tu nombre puede significar tal.— Rin le miró con sorpresa. —"Campana", como dice Jaken, también es apropiado.—

¿apropiado?

¿estaba diciéndole su Amo que… ella era digna y honorable pero... ¡qué hablaba demasiado?!

Rin le miró con atención; la había llamado "honorable".— No sabía eso… me hace feliz, me hace sentir mejor de lo que soy, probablemente.— Sesshoumaru dejó el pergamino en una mesa, observó su propio sello imperial.

—Haré llamar al artesano: han de crear para ti un sello propio de la Señora del Oeste, mi esposa.— Rin le miró sin comprender.

—¿Amo?—

—¿Esperas que tu Señor rechace invitaciones de otras tierras que fueron enviadas para ambos, únicamente con el sello del Lord del Oeste?— Rin continuó observándolo confundida.— Te recuerdo, Rin, que ahora eres la esposa del Gran Sesshoumaru; ¿No has comprendido tu posición actual y lo que representas?—

Rin se sonrojó ¿¡A eso se refería el Señor Jaken con la plática sobre su nombre!? ¡¿Necesitaba algo formal porque ahora era…!?

—S-su esposa… y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste.— dijo ella. Sesshoumaru llevó hacía ella papel.

—Recuérdalo bien, —la miró con indiferencia mientras se acercaba con un pincel en su mano— hónralo como se debe y compórtate como tal.— Rin asintió suavemente. Sesshoumaru se acercó y comenzó a trazar bellos trazos sobre el papel. —A partir de hoy, todo lo relacionado con las Tierras del Oeste habrás de firmarlo como 凛 con el kanji de "digna y honorable(15)"; no obstante, todo aquello que consideres personal puedes firmarlo como hasta ahora, tal como piensas que tu padre te nombró: りん.— Sesshoumaru entonces se alejó unos pasos; la humana observó con atención la caligrafía de su Lord…

Él respetaba… la memoria de su padre, un campesino humano.

—…Se lo agradezco en verdad, Amo Sesshoumaru.—

Escuchó a su Lord sentarse suavemente. —Rin.— la humana quitó sus ojos de los trazos, mirándole con devoción. —Ahora, toca tu shamisen para mí.—

La belleza del sol y su resplandor cubrió con su gloria las aún nevadas Tierras del Oeste: la mañana se alzaba hermosa sobre los cuatro Palacios de sus fronteras y, por supuesto, el mismo Palacio Imperial gozaba de tan magnífica belleza.

Se removió con suavidad en el futon; no quería despertar, y si tenía que estar despierta en definitiva no quería levantarse… que vergüenza, ¡ella holgazaneando! Siempre se había considerado activa, pero lo aceptaba, ese no era su día.

Girándose con suavidad pudo sentir el cuerpo de Lord Sesshoumaru a su lado…

Definitivamente no se levantaría.

Escuchó el sonido de papel moviéndose; abrió uno de sus ojos, tan sólo deseaba ver que podría ocupar a su Amo en tan fría y temprana mañana. —No finjas que duermes, conozco el patrón de tu respiración. — la humana entonces abrió ambos ojos y sonrió.

—No quería espiar, sólo era curiosidad. —

—¿Espiar?— la miró por un instante antes de volver a la lectura del pergamino en su mano.— No hay nada que te haya prohibido leer o saber, Rin. Mi palabra te dí, he de recordarte.— la humana suspiro con estúpida felicidad.

_"—En ese caso, a partir de hoy,_

_este Sesshoumaru te da su palabra_

_de que no te ocultará más lo que ocurre_

_en las Tierras del Oeste.—"_

—Gracias Amo, pero no es necesario… confió en usted, sólo… no me oculte las cosas nuevamente: estaré a la altura, se lo prometo.— el daiyoukai volvió a posar sus ojos en la humana que seguía acostada, mirándole intensamente.

—No necesito palabras fútiles como esas.— se giró hacía ella.— Sé que así será.— dejó que sus garras simularan recorrer el rostro de la humana dándole una mínima separación, sólo la necesaria para evitar herirla como siempre. Llegó hasta sus hombros y se dispuso a remover el handajuban de la mujer humana; Rin desvió la mirada, evitando así los dorados irises del inuyoukai: se sonrojó.

Lord Sesshoumaru se acercó con impaciencia (no propia de él), lamió con suavidad las mejillas de la humana y se dispuso a buscar su cuello: la boca abierta y resplandecientes colmillos blancos urgentes de incrustarse en la suave piel.

Rin cerró sus ojos con emoción y temor entremezclados.

Después…

Nada.

Su Lord se alejó de ella con evidente molestia en su rostro: sus cejas ligeramente curveadas y la boca tensa, como si hubiera descubierto algo imperdonablemente irritante.

Rin le miró sin comprender, se incorporó con suavidad dejando que el ya poco ajustado handajuban revelara su hombro y parte de su pecho. —¿H-hice algo indebido?— su Lord miraba hacía la puerta.

—No.— pronunció su Lord antes de incorporarse y caminar hasta la puerta; instantes después Rin pudo escuchar como, desde el corredor que conectaba con las habitaciones del Lord, Hisui solicitaba entrar a la habitación para entregar el desayuno de ambos.

Ahora entendía: Rin suspiró… hasta ahí había llegado tan prometedor momento íntimo con el Lord del Oeste.

—B-buenos días, Rin.— dijo Hisui con cierto nerviosismo. Rin sonrió suavemente; en definitiva había comenzado muy bien el día.

—Buenos días, nana.— entonces recordó cuan desacomodado estaría su handajuban y que Hisui sin duda se había dado cuenta que había interrumpido a ambos. Con gran velocidad le dio la espalda y trato de acomodar su ropa. —L-lo siento.— dijo con naturalidad.

—Soy yo quien debe ofrecer la disculpa, mi Señora.— y a sus últimas palabras agregó una entonación particular, como si se burlara.

—Oh, no digas eso… no tienes porqué.— volvió su rostro y vio al daiyoukai entrar, por su expresión molesta, era evidente que él pensaba todo lo contrario ¡en definitiva no tenía porque haber ido, nadie necesitaba comida… podían haber esperado! —Amo Sesshoumaru.— su humana le sonrió.

El daiyoukai la observó en silencio, aun irritado observó a Hisui dejar una de las mesillas con los alimentos. —Dime.— atinó a decir el inuyoukai.

—¿Sería conveniente desayunar en el comedor junto con el Señor Jaken como siempre, no cree?— dijo la humana con sutileza: Hisui se sonrojó ¡ya estaba bien, entendía… no volvería a acercarse a sus habitaciones cuando percibiera el más mínimo aroma o movimiento suave!

—Así se hará.— sentenció Sesshoumaru antes de que otra youkai, una kitsune, muy joven y de dulce apariencia entrara llevando la mesilla correspondiente a Lord Sesshoumaru.

La youkai temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera asustada de estar en esas habitaciones, o en su defecto, de la presencia del inuyoukai de blancos cabellos. —B-buenos días mis Señores.— Sesshoumaru la miró duramente ¿por qué ese nerviosismo? No era la primera vez que le servía a él o a Rin… ¿sería acaso el miedo al saber que, junto con Hisui, les había interrumpido en lo que él había deseado fuera un momento de intimidad?

Si así era: que temiera.

La kitsune temblaba ligeramente, aún más bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de su Lord; ¡Por los dioses, como le aterraba lo que hacia… _ocultarle información a los Señores del Palacio_! Inspiró con toda la naturalidad que podía ¡su tío Shiso no sabía lo que le había pedido!

—Muchacha.— Hisui le llamó la atención.— Eres demasiado lenta niña.— la youkai asintió y se disculpó.

—¡Hola! —dijo Rin sonriendo.— Oh, Hisui, a veces eres muy estricta, ¿verdad Sana(16)?— la kitsune negó.

—No, no; el tío Shiso dice que Hisui es estricta porque se esmera en su trabajo.— dejó la mesilla lista para que su Lord dispusiera de sus alimentos (no obstante de que el mismo les observaba con distancia, desde la puerta… como si esperara que abandonaran el lugar pronto).

—¡Oh!— Rin sonrió con evidente picardía. —El Señor Shiso dice que eres dedicada.— ante tal escena, Sesshoumaru no pudo sino abandonar sus habitaciones de dormir ¡poco le importaba saber que pasara con esos dos: eran tercos, compatibles, sí, pero tercos! ¡…Y lo tenían harto!

—¡Hmph, qué diga lo que quiera, no me importa!— se incorporó, arregló su kimono y se dirigió a la salida.— Vamos Sana, a trabajar.— abandonó la habitación de dormir de su Lord: su rostro en alto con aristocracia.

—Pues me retiro, Dama.— sonrió la kitsune.— ¿Después tal vez podríamos hablar como antes…?— la humana asintió con fiereza.

—¡Pero claro que sí!—

En la pequeña estancia de la habitación principal de Sesshoumaru, ambos inuyoukai se observaban con atención.

—Shiso partió esta mañana con _esos_.— dijo Hisui con despectiva voz. —Que satisfacción que te hayas desecho de criaturas como esas; si no piensan trabajar sino traicionar y ser desleales, mejor que se vayan, aquí estorban youkai como esos, yo sola puedo manejar a los demás con energética mano y verás que todo en el Palacio caminará como siempre. —

—Que te esfuerces innecesariamente, no es algo que deseo; si requieres más youkai pueden buscarlos.— Hisui negó con cierta molestia.

—No, no. Aquí estamos acostumbrados ya al manejo del Palacio Imperial; tantos siglos juntos comprenderás que sería extraño si tantos youkai entraran… además aquí estamos sólo los que deseamos servirles a ambos… y no pienso tolerar perezosos y curiosos nuevos que sólo quieren trabajar bajo el mando de la nueva y "humana" Señora del Oeste.— sonrió— Además no tendremos que preocuparnos por nuevos intentos de traición.— Sesshoumaru la observó con atención: tanto hablar no era propio de ella ¿estaba nerviosa? —Ya verás —un deje de malignidad en los verdes ojos de Hisui. —Los fieles sirvientes de este Palacio sólo necesitan un poco de autoridad (y te aseguro se las mostraré) para trabajar como se debe.—

—No quiero quejas acerca ti, Hisui.— dijo sin dudar Sesshoumaru.— Te conozco bien.— la inuyoukai de dorados cabellos negó.

—Me mediré, lo prometo: sólo lo necesario. —sonrió— Del único que podrías tener quejas es de Shiso pues, sabes bien, es un desobligado e irresponsable que le encanta perder el tiempo. —suspiró— Es una lástima que no dependa de mí la disciplina de tus generales.— Sesshoumaru la observó un instante: ahora entendía, estaba nerviosa por el comentario que Sana había dicho acerca de la opinión que Shiso tenía de ella.

En definitiva esos dos…

Lo tenían harto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fuerte corriente de helados vientos golpeaba al grupo de youkai que caminaban desde antes que el sol se alzara. Huellas sutiles y casi imperceptibles eran dejadas a lo largo del territorio de las Tierras del Oeste; algunos youkai de carga les acompañaban, llevando con ellos las pertenencias de aquellos expulsados del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

Tras todos ellos un grupo de youkai, guardias del Palacio, y el General Imperial, Shiso; les seguían de cerca.

—General Shiso, ya hemos pasado Kyoto hace algunas horas ¿hasta donde piensa llevarnos?— cuestionó un youkai de anciana apariencia más relajado rostro. —Lord Sesshoumaru ordenó que nos alejáramos de las cercanías, ya lo hemos hecho.— Shiso bajo del youkai de carga que montaba.

Sin advertencia alguna, desenfundó su katana. Varios youkai le miraron sin comprender, otros le miraron con horror ¡pensaba matarlos!

Pronto aquellos expulsados mostraron los colmillos y las garras, dispuestos a pelear por sus vidas. El anciano youkai le miró duramente. —No te confundas abuelo. —sonrió— Lord Sesshoumaru únicamente ordenó que salieran del rango de su olfato, no les quiere si quiera percibir… —caminó hacia ellos.— Yo ya les he sacado de esa zona, como nuestro Lord dijo.—

Súbitamente dos youkai se separaron del resto y comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad; Shiso les miraba con atención. Los demás youkai dejaron su youki fluir, si habían de morir ¡sería peleando!

En instantes Shiso desapareció de su vista; escucharon dos gritos, después el golpe de la sangre contra la nieve y finalmente la caída de dos cuerpos. Se giraron para ver hacía donde el sonido provenía: el General Imperial tenía bajo su bota derecha la cabeza de uno de los youkai que habían huido. —Como dije, no se confundan: ya cumplí las ordenes del Príncipe. Ustedes pueden irse.— presionó la cabeza contra la nieve.— Pero estos dos estúpidos quisieron jugar otra vez.— recordó con claridad como su sobrina Sana le había informado haberles visto manipular la comida de la Dama Rin y como ella se había apresurado a desecharla y preparar nuevos alimentos para la Señora del Oeste.

_"Rin, mi Señora… ella es mi amiga, tío:_

_ yo pienso protegerla hasta el final."_

El inuyoukai miró a los demás demonios que habían sido exiliados; les sonrió con alegría.— ¡Pues bien compañeros míos…! —que más daba si se iban ellos, nadie les necesitaba. —¡Lord Sesshoumaru es generoso! — caminó hacia su montura y subió. —A partir de aquí su vida les pertenece nuevamente, espero que sea larga y la disfruten.— Rápidamente varios guardias corrieron hacia los demonios de carga y dejaron que las pertenencias de los exiliados cayeran al piso.

Shiso dio a su montura la orden de dar la vuelta y se dispuso a volver al Palacio Imperial cuando escuchó la voz de una hembra youkai llamarle; se volvió, viéndola con atención.

—¡Señor Shiso, por favor! —la mujer camino hacia el inuyoukai, se detuvo a los pocos pasos. —Dígale a la Dama Rin… dígale que me disculpe por no ser capaz de aceptarla como la nueva Señora… yo sólo… yo sólo no puedo entenderlo, ya que ella es…—

—Humana.— completó Shiso con tranquilidad. La youkai asintió.

—¡P-pero aún así la aprecio en verdad!… sólo que… —negó.— Por favor, sólo dígale que le deseo felicidad y que me disculpe si puede…— Shiso la miró duramente, como si la criticase internamente, como si la nombrara estúpida ante lo que para muchos podría considerarse un comportamiento ridículo e infantil. —Por favor.— pidió una vez más la youkai. Finalmente Shiso asintió, y continuó con su camino de vuelta al Palacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Palacio Imperial ambos Señores del Oeste disfrutaban de un inusual día; Rin misma estaba asombrada de lo que ocurría: su Lord había propuesto descansar ese día y abandonarse a la tranquilidad de un día sin cortesías de otras tierras, informes y reportes de reparaciones o invasiones… sólo ellos dos en uno de los grandes jardines del Palacio.

Recargados contra la pared de un pequeño salón, Rin y Sesshoumaru sentían la suave y fría brisa aún matinal.

Le miró de reojo: él leía literatura antigua y parecía absorto en ello. Sonrió suavemente, la hacía feliz estar ahí.

—¿Esta vez, qué es aquello que te hace sonreír?— cuestionó con suavidad sin abandonar su lectura.

Lo había olvidado, él sin duda podía percibir el más mínimo de sus actos ¿acaso escucharía u olfatearía algún cambio en ella cuando sonreía? Algún día se lo preguntaría. —Hace mucho que no leía cerca de usted; siempre era en su habitación o en su estudio… pero es la primera vez que lo veo leer fuera.— amplió su sonrisa. —Es totalmente nuevo para mí.— el daiyoukai la miró.

—Suelo leer por las noches aquí.— confesó —Generalmente bajo aquél árbol.— señaló un enorme y desojado árbol, victima del invierno. Volvió a su lectura. —Cuando eras una niña podía escuchar si te despertabas y volver a mis habitaciones.— Rin se sonrojó suavemente.

—…Porqué iba a buscarlo cuando tenía pesadillas.— el daiyoukai no pronunció palabra alguna, confirmando su suposición. —Muchas gracias.— la humana dejó el pergamino que ella misma había intentado leer y se abrazó a su blanca estola, regalo de su Amo. —Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… por revivirme, por cuidar de mí y criarme… por dejarme vivir aquí y tratarme como lo ha hecho…—

_"—¿Por qué te pones feliz? _

_Sólo te pregunté como estabas.—"_

—Por preocuparse por mí cuando nadie más lo hacía… —sintió sus ojos humedecerse, más rápidamente pasó su mano por su rostro, alejándolas. —Por una simple humana como Rin, usted…—

—Eso fue porque eras, y sigues siendo, una criatura imprudente.— mantuvo su mirada en el pergamino en sus manos; no obstante de que ya no prestaba atención a su lectura.

Rin se abrazó con fuerza a su propia estola, sonriendo. —Tal vez no debí entregarte tal, la sostienes con _demasiada_ devoción.— pronunció su Lord con no indiferencia, sino un deje de molestia que la humana sabía distinguir bien. Con lentitud la mujer se acercó suavemente, recargándose contra el brazo de su Lord, donde la estola de éste descansaba.

—No se moleste, mi Señor, es _su_ pelaje al que abrazaba. —se sonrojó sutilmente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del youkai.— Lo quiero tanto, Amo Sesshoumaru.— con lentitud deslizó sus brazos por el torso de su Señor, abrazándole como antes ya había osado hacer, más con un sentimiento de felicidad incontrolable al saberse, ahora, alguien para él. — Gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos por usted.—

—Sandeces.— dijo antes de volverse hacía ella y en un rápido movimiento hacerla caer sobre el piso de madera, acorralándola. —Deja de provocarme, no lo toleraré.— Rin le miró sin comprender. —Se consciente de una vez por todas: Yo, Sesshoumaru, no te permitiré ensombrecer mi mente.—

—N-no es ¿…mi intención?— no lo entendía ¿por qué su Amo la observaba de esa forma casi maligna? ¿Por qué sus ojos resplandecían de tan magnífica manera? —¿o lo es?— se cuestionó a s misma, asustada.

O no… ¡ella jamás había pensando en hacer algo para perjudicarlo! ¡¿Cómo, cuándo había cometido tal pecado!?

—Jamás ha sido mi intención…— sintió un escalofrío recorrerle— Dígame que no debo hacer y nunca volveré a hacer tal: lo prometo.— con sutileza dejó que su mano llegará hasta el rostro de su Lord; sin embargo, antes de tocar su fría piel, desistió y tomó un mechón de su cabello para finalmente olfatearlo. —Yo haré lo que sea por complacer a mi Amo Sesshoumaru… sin importar que…— le fue imposible continuar pues el daiyoukai buscaba su cuello con urgencia.

Sintió ambos colmillos atravesar su piel y dejó que un suspiro escapara de su control: asombro y miedo entre mezclados.

Cruzó ambos brazos tras el cuello de su Señor, siempre… sin importar qué, siempre recordaría lo que su Amo disfrutaba.

El daiyoukai se detuvo, gruñó con agresividad. Rin le miró desconcertada. —¿Amo?— y entonces prestó atención a los rápidos pasos que se alejaban del lugar. —¿Alguien venía?— Sesshoumaru se separó de ella, acomodó su cabello y el cuello de su propio kimono.

Rin suspiró con un poco de fastidio.

Segundo intento del día: frustrado…

…otra vez…

¿Habría un complot en el Palacio en contra de ellos? Primero Hisui y Sana, esta vez los guardias del Palacio o algunos sirvientes…

Se sonrojó con absoluta fiereza.

¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando de cualquier forma!? ¡Estaban en las afueras de un salón, al lado del gran jardín del ala Norte… donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto!

—Rin.— la llamó su Lord. La humana comenzó a incorporarse, acomodando su kimono con sutileza.

—¿S-si?— preguntó mientras tocaba su pulsante cuello, donde su corazón le hacía evidente sus poderosos latidos; sin duda su Amo era capaz de oírlos con más claridad de la que ella podía percibirlos.

El daiyoukai se incorporó, dejando en el piso el pergamino que antes había estado leyendo. —No oses si quiera pensar que esto termina aquí.— y entró al Palacio. Rin mantenía su vista en el mismo punto donde su Lord había estado hacía tan sólo un segundo.

—…S-si, Amo Sesshoumaru.— sintió nuevamente su corazón latir descontroladamente ¡maldito corazón suyo, sin importar que intentara, su Señor siempre sabría lo que provocaba en ella!

Cuando pensaba incorporarse, dio cuenta del pergamino que su Lord había abandonado, lo tomó y se lo llevó con ella; ya tendría oportunidad de devolvérselo sin duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con tranquilidad absoluta, Shiso, antiguo General de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste y actual General Imperial; se deslizaba a través de los pasillos del Palacio. Hacía tan sólo unos instantes había vuelto y ahora se disponía a revisar los nuevos reportes de las fronteras que habían llegado para finalmente escribir su propio reporte para Lord Sesshoumaru…

Eso planeaba, hasta que vio al mismo daiyoukai entrar a su estudio. Caminó hasta el lugar y entró con cinismo puro ¡odiaba avisar de su entrada: mejor disculparse que pedir permiso!

—Ey, Príncipe.— encontró al Lord sirviéndose sake. —¿Está usted de mal humor?— le miró sin comprender; olía a la Señora del Oeste.

—Fuera de aquí.—

—_"¿Le habrá rechazado la Dama?"_— quiso reír, mas se contuvo.— _"Tal vez por fin ser harto de hacer todo lo que él le dice."_— sonrió.— Oh, entonces estás de mal humor.— dejó las formalidades.

—Lárgate Shiso. —y agregó:— Te mataré sino me dejas en paz.— el general olfateó el lugar con atención: olía a ambos Señores… definitivamente, o lo había rechazado o tal vez…

—Uhhhh, hueles a frustración Sesshoumaru.—

¿¡Qué!?

¡¿Cuál frustración!?

¡Maldito y viejo perro!

—¿Te fue mal con la Dama Rin?—

¿Mal?

¿¡Qué insinuaba!?

—Insolente.— comenzó a caminar hacía el inuyoukai de cabellos oscuros. Escuchó a Jaken llamar a la puerta más le ignoró. El pequeño renacuajo entró, llevando consigo diversos pergaminos.

—Amo Sesshoumaru, nueva correspondencia.— caminó animadamente.— Oh, Shiso está aquí también.— continuó acercándose al daiyoukai.— Disculpe la interrupción, milord.— Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

_…Frustración…_

_…Interrupción…_

Un golpe se escuchó: Jaken cayó, los escritos volaron en la habitación, y en el piso la ahora destrozada taza sakazuki que antes contenía el sake que Lord Sesshoumaru había intentado disfrutar.

Shiso sonrió, ¡Así que eso era! …pobre, pobre inmaduro cachorro suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se deslizaba con suavidad a través de los finos pisos del Palacio; notó las miradas de algunos youkai (incluso de aquellos que trataron de disimular) ¡dioses, ellos muy seguramente sabían acerca de lo que su Lord y ella habían intentado en el jardín del ala Norte!

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Finalmente pudo llegar a sus antiguas habitaciones, entro con tranquilidad y silencio: todo estaba como siempre, hermoso. Sonrió al notar que incluso ahora que no dormía más ahí, había flores ¿su Amo habría dado tal orden? Suspiró con anhelo: seguramente así era. Caminó hasta una pequeña mesa y se sentó, tomó el pergamino que su Lord antes había abandonado tras su, debía aceptar, erótico momento no privado…

Se sonrojó.

_"—No oses si quiera pensar que esto termina aquí.—"_

Jamás pasaría tal pensamiento por su mente, se aseguraba a sí misma.

Abrió el pergamino dispuesta a leerlo; le miró a detalle… aquello tenía caracteres que hacía años no había visto (y de no ser por la insistencia de Hisui, jamás habría aprendido a leerlos).

—Vigésimo tercera luna azul ,—alzó el entrecejo: fechas bajo tal formato era tan arcaico para la época— año del dragón de fuego acorazado…— ¿¡Año del qué!?— Santo cielo, ¿cuántos siglos tiene esto que tengo en mis manos…? —sintió temor.— N-no debí tomarlo… esto debe ser frágil… ¡él Amo no debió dejarlo tirado así!— se regaño internamente ¿¡quién era ella para decir tal!?

Sin desearlo, sus ojos leyeron las palabras "Señora del Oeste" y entonces se vio en la encrucijada de seguir leyendo o dejarlo; sin embargo, fue su propia curiosidad humana la que la obligó a continuar con la lectura. —"La Señora del Oeste, Sayumori decidió disponer de la vida de sus generales de la más cruenta forma posible"… Oh, pobres. —dijo con pena— "Poco después trajo a su humano a vivir al Palacio." —Rin se detuvo ¿eso era… historia o un cuento? Juraba que su Amo había tomado dicho pergamino de la sección de literatura. —"No obstante, su Amo y Señor, Lord O-oroya… Oroya… " n-no puedo leer esto… "Advirtió a la Señora Sayumori que si había de ensuciar su linaje youkai al unirse a un mortal, debía dejar un heredero de sangre pura para mantener así el renombre de la Alta Familia inuyoukai del Oeste…"— suspiró.— Así que… realmente el Amo viene de una estirpe legendaria… ¿Cuántos siglos llevará su familia gobernando estas tierras?—

Negó con rapidez: si a su Amo no le importaba, a ella tampoco debería afectarle. —"Así, Lady Sayumori dio a luz al Excelso Principe Tenou, futuro Gran Lord del Oeste."— Rin se maldijo internamente, si hubiera leído más de la historia de las Tierras de su Amo, ahora mismo no se sentiría tan estúpida. —"Pronto llegó un rumor, Lady Sayumori, quien había abandonado el Oeste, estaba encinta de un humano." ¡¿Así que al final decidió abandonar a su cachorro y se fue con el humano?! ¿¡Cómo pudo!? —continuó con su lectura.— "Ante tal noticia, Lord Oro…" eres una vergüenza Rin, estas tan fuera de práctica. —ignoró el nombre del Lord— "Envió a sus mejores y más honorables guerreros para asesinar a su Señora, —sintió su corazón presionarse con pena— a su humano y a cualquier posible cachorro nacido o por nacer y así…" —suspiró con desgano—"La respetable sangre de la Alta Familia inuyoukai del Oeste continuó incorrupta de la blasfema e inaceptable sangre humana…"—

Así que los youkai no dudaban en matar a su familia…

No… ellos no eran tan distintos a los humanos.

Sonrió con tristeza… ¿Su Amo Sesshoumaru… cómo se sentiría en verdad?

Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) no quería preguntar en esta ocasión.

Escuchó un sonido tras la puerta y enrolló con rapidez el pergamino, guardándolo con falsa tranquilidad para así no hacer evidente su nerviosismo.

Hisui y Sana entraron a la estancia y la miraron con una sonrisa a la cual ella contestó igual.

—No esperaba verlas aquí.— dijo suavemente a las youkai.

—Si lo desea así, me retiraré mi Señora del Oeste… —la kitsune vio la dura mirada que la humana le daba. —Dama Rin.—

—No tienes que irte, e insisto en que deberías llamarme Rin.— la kitsune negó.— Podemos conversar ahora, ¿cierto Hisui?— la youkai de verdes ojos sonrió mientras negaba: esa niña humana nunca dejaría de involucrarse con la servidumbre… y como la hacía feliz tal hecho.

—¿Cómo estás?— cuestionó Sana.

—¿B-bien?— se sonrió a sí misma, negando ¡qué tonta era!— Con el Amo soy muy feliz… siempre he sido feliz pero ahora soy aun más feliz ¡Ni yo me lo creo!—

—Oh, eso explica el temor de los guardias que avisaron no interrumpirlos en los jardines del ala Norte.— dijo Hisui con nerviosismo impropia de ella.

—¡E-eso fue… él de pronto me dijo que no permitiría que yo "ensombreciera su mente"! ¡…Y-yo sólo lo estaba abrazando, Hisui!— Sana se sonrojó.

—¿Al Amo?—

—¿¡Pues a quién más!?— dijo Rin con ardientes mejillas atormentándola.

—Uhm…— Hisui olfateo el ambiente.— Te mordió.— la humana asintió aún sonrojada.— Entonces se puso celoso e imprudente, asumo yo; el Príncipe es mucho más impulsivo de lo que parece sin duda.—

—_"¿¡Le ha llamado imprudente al Amo!?"— _Rin le miró con cansancio.— No le gustó que me abrazara a la estola que me regalo… en general no le gusta que sujete nada que no sea él mismo, aunque la estola fue hecha con su propio pelaje… mi conclusión: —sonrió— es que no le gusta que me aferre a algo que no sea él mismo sin importar el orígen.— Hisui suspiró, Sana rió suavemente.

—Es decir que Lord Sesshoumaru es aún más posesivo de lo que siempre pensamos ¿no?— preguntó a Hisui, quien asintió.

—Me preocupa como te trate cuando intimidan; por lo que dices me hace pensar que es demasiado enérgico.— dijo sin pensar Hisui. Instantes después reconoció una a una sus palabras y se sonrojó. —¡N-no quiero decir que él te quiera lastimar o… tampoco quiero decir que esté interesada en su vida privada… yo jamás preguntaría…!—

—¡Pero yo si! Así que cuéntame, ¿cómo es Lord Sesshoumaru?—

—¡Sana entrometida, eso es privado!— dijo Hisui aun acalorada.

—¿C-cómo es?— Rin desvió la mirada, fingiendo.— …Prodigiosamente atractivo, ¿no crees?—

—¡Ajá, te ví! ¡Esa mirada me dices que recordaste algo!— Sana entonces se cubrió la boca.— P-perdone Dama Rin… mi forma de hablarle yo…— la humana negó.

—Está bien, ya te he dicho que me hables como siempre.— suspiró.— ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo"?— Sana la miró acusadoramente.— Ah, —se sonrojó aun más— en… las… habitaciones…—

—Por supuesto que sí, Dama.— volvió a hablarle con formalidad.— Siendo así de posesivo incluso a mí me asusta.— Hisui la miró con fiereza, regañándola con la mirada… aún cuando ella pensaba lo mismo.

—N-no… él… él es… —¿y ahora?— es…— ¿cómo podría describirlo? ¡¿En qué demonios se había metido!?

—Rin, —dijo Hisui con rubor en sus mejillas aún.— Si él es agresivo (como tantos otros machos, ¡santo cielo!) deberías hablar con él, recuerda que tu cuerpo es más frágil que el nuestro y…— Hisui y Sana se volvieron con rapidez, callando; no obstante Rin, quien no les miraba ignoro tal hecho.

—¡Él no es cruel!, él es amable conmigo, —cerró sus ojos, sonrojada a más no poder (o tal creía ella)— es gentil… ¡mi Señor Sesshoumaru es imponente, como siempre!— abrió sus ojos con decisión para mirarlas con valor… valor que se esfumó en instantes: sintió su voz cortarse.

—Fuera.— dijo tajantemente el daiyoukai. Hisui se incorporó cubriendo su rostro con cierta delicadeza ¿¡cómo había terminado en una conversación acerca de la intimidad de quien consideraba su propio hijo!?  
Sana no dudo en salir lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no sentir el más horrible temor que su Lord infringía (y ha de decirse, no fue exitosa en su objetivo).

Rin le miró con terror, sintió su cuerpo temblar en cuanto la puerta fusuma fue cerrada y el daiyoukai caminó hacía ella.— A-amo yo no…—

—¿Imponente?— se sentó.— Tal información debería permanecer en privado, consideré serías más prudente.— la miró duramente.— Mas me cuestiono en demasía el porqué de semejante conversación.— Rin bajo el rostro avergonzado, por alguna razón tenía deseos de llorar.

—¡L-lo siento!— suspiró.— M-me preguntaron como era usted conmigo… ¡e-estaban preocupadas por mi bienestar! —sintió sus orejas acalorarse también.— Sólo dije lo que pensaba —le miró con rebeldía súbita en sus ojos.— ¿Qué hay de malo en que diga lo que pienso?—

Sesshoumaru la observó por un instante. —No es a mí a quien perturba; no obstante, si fuese este Sesshoumaru el que hablara sobre su Señora en la intimidad, tengo la certeza de que la incomodaría.— Rin desvió la mirada, parecía molesta…

¿molesta con él?

¡Insolente, era ella quien había dicho algo sobre él en primer lugar!

—Como dije, perdón, me vi presionada y hablé de más: no lo volveré a hacer.— suspiró.— No tiene porque regañarme tanto.— súbitamente comenzó a abanicarse con la palma de su mano.— Demonios, tengo mucho calor.— el daiyoukai entrecerró los ojos: tal como había pensado, ahora estaba confirmado.

Ella desprendía _ese_ aroma…

¡…El maldito culpable de su impertinencia para con ella en el jardín del ala Norte!

—Desvístete.—

—¿Eh?— le miró confundida.— P-pero aún es temprano… ni siquiera es medio día…—

—Rin.— se incorporó hasta llegar hacia ella.— He dicho…—

—Que me desvista, —murmuró por lo bajo— lo he oído perfectamente.— suspiró irritada.

¿¡Cómo!?

¿Pensaba ponerse en esa actitud con él?

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que te marcara cuando me placiera hacerlo?— Rin le miró, se sonrojó y sintió un nuevo calor cubrirla ¡cómo odiaba el calor!

—P-perdón…— sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sin más, se abrazó a él.— Rin no sabe que pasó con ella, discúlpela Amo yo jamás, yo…— Sesshoumaru sintió el desagradable aroma salado picarle la nariz.

—Detén eso.— ¡cómo odiaba tal signo de debilidad!— Rin.— la humana le abrazó y entre suaves quejidos dijo algo como "Eso intento".

El Lord del Oeste se mantuvo estático. Odiaba cuando ocurría tal: a sus 17 años humanos, Rin llevaba abrumándolo de la misma forma desde hacía ya 4 años; pero esta vez sería diferente…

¡Esta vez tomaría lo que era suyo!

Sesshoumaru se esforzó en ignorar el aroma salado del lugar y sólo sostenerla, ella parecía calmarse con el paso del muy lento transcurso del tiempo y finalmente se detuvo; tal no le gustó al Lord, la observó y sólo consiguió molestarse: estaba dormida.

Sintió un molesto y suprimido rugido luchar por abandonar su garganta, sus colmillos rozándose unos con otros.

Se detuvo.

Desde hacía ya 5 años ella mostraba siempre los mismos cambios: calor, mal humor (aunque Jaken había sido el más afectado por ellos), bajo animo, súbitas muestras de debilidad expresadas en lágrimas, dolores inusuales y sueño no propio de su típica naturaleza activa.

La observó descansar sobre su regazo.— Que yo, Sesshoumaru, acepte tal…—acarició con suavidad el rostro de la mujer.—Siéntete orgullosa de ello, humana.— la rodeo con su brazo y la levantó con tranquilidad.— Ustedes.— llamó y pronto dos sirvientas entraron a las habitaciones.— Dispongan un futon, ahora.—

Tercer intento del día: Frustrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El paso de las horas ocurrió como era natural, y la noche cayó.

En sus habitaciones Sesshoumaru finalmente decidió recibir al General Imperial.

—¿Y?— Shiso le observó con aburrición.—¿Piensas castigarme? Los maté porque Sana me informó que intentaron envenenarla antes de irse del Palacio… se lo merecían ¿no?— el daiyoukai observaba tras la ventana; suaves copos de nieve y una agradable corriente de aire.— Milord.— el inuyoukai de oscuros cabellos le miró con cierta irritación, como si deseara gritarle: ¡Préstame atención!

—No di ordenes para matarlos.— pronunció finalmente.

—Pero quisieron matar a mi Señora.— el daiyoukai se volvió.—No sabrá nada, ella no se molestará… incluso si se molestara, tomaré la responsabilidad; finalmente decidí no comentarle a usted sobre esto y los maté por mi propia voluntad.—sonrió— Se bien que desea complacer a la Dama Rin, pero no debe olvidar que su deber como Lord siempre estará primero.— Sesshoumaru lo observó por un momento, después volvió a mirar al exterior.— Y ella también debe comprender que un corazón piadoso no es lo apropiado para gobernar, aunque ustedes dos, si me permite decir, pueden ser el mejor complemento en el que pude haber pensado… ella lo equilibra, milord.—

—Insolente, no necesito a nadie; ni siquiera a Rin.— dijo secamente el Lord.

—No he dicho que la necesite, he dicho que le hace bien.— Shiso sonrió.— Y si ambos son correspondidos ¿no es maravilloso? Soy feliz de verlo a usted dichoso, y también de verla a ella ser feliz. No lo negaré: dude que terminaran juntos ¡porque es usted muy, muy necio!— Sesshoumaru no pronunció palabra alguna.— ¿Debo presumir que me ignora deliberadamente o… está pensando en la Dama Rin a causa de tan embriagante aroma?— el daiyoukai no le miró, pero Shiso pudo escuchar sus dientes crujir.— Oh, pobre de mi Señora, trátela bien, milord.–

El inuyoukai de blancos cabellos le miró temiblemente.—No oses si quiera insinuar que tu Lord podría perder el control.—

—…Oh… ¡pobre, pobre de mi Señora…!— rió— ¡Trátala bien, Sesshoumaru!— el daiyoukai se incorporó irritado.— Es humana.— dijo seriamente Shiso.— Puedo oler su sangre siempre que la muerdes y cuando la tocas… esas garras tuyas, siento deseos de cortarlas.— el Lord se detuvo, le dio la espalda y miró nuevamente hacía el jardín.— Eres un buen chico, sólo se cuidadoso.— vio el cuerpo de su cachorro tensarse ligeramente.— Me corrijo: se _más_ cuidadoso, todo estará bien… estoy seguro que debes ser un macho un poco… molesto e insistente, pero también sé que eres gentil cuando te lo propones.—

El Lord del Oeste no dijo nada, más tenía amplios deseos por golpear a aquel atrevido y metiche general.

—Milord.— escuchó la voz de una sirvienta. Shiso abrió la puerta fusuma y tomó lo que la mujer youkai llevaba para el daiyoukai.

—Oh, una carta de _amor_ de parte de la Dama.— la olfateo.— _Ohhhhhh, _huele a _ella.—_ expresó con burla. Sesshoumaru estiró la mano con indiferencia, pero Shiso sabía bien que ardía en furia al verle hablar de tal forma sobre su humana.

El general extendió la carta al Lord, quien con tranquilidad típica de él empezó a leerla.—¿Y?— sonrió el inuyoukai de verdes ojos.— ¿Tendrás una noche salvaje? ¡Recuerda ser cuidadoso!— un gruñido escapó de la boca de Sesshoumaru, arrugó la nota y la dejo caer, sin más salió de la habitación.

El Antiguo General de la Frontera Norte de las Tierras del Oeste le miró sin comprender, recogió la nota y la leyó:

_"Amo Sesshoumaru, le ofrezco una disculpa_

_por los problemas de esta mañana;_

_a su vez, le informo que por motivos personales_

_me será imposible ir donde usted:_

_He decidido quedarme en mis habitaciones._

_Por favor, dispense a su humana_

_de dormir a su lado por los próximos días..._

_Se lo suplico, ¡no venga!  
Rin."_

Sesshoumaru caminó por los pasillos con ecuanimidad aparente, incluso los guardias youkai y los sirvientes no eran capaz de percibir el mínimo flujo de youki maligno que era perfectamente controlado por el Lord del Oeste.

¡Incluso había firmado como "Rin" de forma simplificada!

¡Le echaba en cara que su nota era de carácter _personal_!

A su nariz pronto llegó aroma a incienso; no necesitó siquiera analizar de donde provendría tal esencia. Llegó finalmente a la puerta de su mujer, abrió la fusuma y la observó prendiendo el incensario.

—¡A-amo!— sin invitación alguna (pues tal no necesitaba) entró a las habitaciones y cerró la fusuma con fuerza.

_"Se lo suplico, ¡no venga!"_

—"No venga".— dijo el daiyoukai.— ¡Insolente!— camino hacía la mujer. —¡Largo, denme un motivo para matarlos!— el corazón de la humana se estrujo al escuchar los pasos de los sirvientes y guardias youkai moverse con gran agilidad y rapidez, alejándose.

—E-es que…—

—¡Desvístete!— Rin retrocedió.

—N-no—

¿NO?

El daiyoukai entrecerró los ojos, su iris se torno verde esmeralda y pronto el rojo terminaría de trastornar su visión.— Humana descarada… tú…— caminó hacia ella, Rin retrocedió hasta donde un biombo detuvo su andar; se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir tanto como pudiera, mas cuando se volvió su Lord ya la observaba con enrojecida mirada.

—…E-es que…— negó— N-no puede… yo, no… sólo lo molestaré…— ¡Claro que lo molestaba!— P-por eso puse el incienso… sé que mi olor debe irritarlo… n-no sabía que ustedes como youkai sabían hasta "eso"… yo… lamento nunca haber cuidado ese aspecto… y-yo… de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera ido a verlo apestando.— sintió sus ojos humedecerse.— N-no sabía que ustedes podían percibirlo ¡lo siento tanto!—

—¡Rin, desvístete dije!—

_"— ¿Tendrás una noche salvaje?_

_¡Recuerda ser cuidadoso!—"_

¡Shiso maldito!

_"…estoy seguro que debes ser un macho_

_un poco… molesto e insistente, pero también sé_

_que eres gentil cuando te lo propones."_

¡Al demonio con…!

_"se más cuidadoso, todo estará bien…"_

…Mil veces maldito Shiso.

Observó a la humana, quien luchaba entre desamarrar su obi y retirar con rapidez las lágrimas que escapaban de su control.

Colocó sus garras sobre la mano de la mujer, deteniéndola. Rin le miró confundida.—Apaga eso.— dijo refiriéndose al incienso.— Me molesta de sobremanera, perturba la eficiencia de mi olfato.— la humana se limpió las demás lágrimas con su mano libre.— Detén eso también.— la dama no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta el incensario y lo apago; sus lágrimas continuaron descendiendo.— Rin.—

—Está molesto conmigo.— dijo entre suaves sollozos.— P-pero no es que yo quiera negárselo… es que… no estoy bien, —continuó en su intento por detener sus lágrimas— estoy en un mal momento y sé que apesto… —el daiyoukai (quien hasta ese momento sólo había mostrado sus rojos ojos) tensó la boca, haciendo evidente su furia.— ¡Incluso me mira molesto!— Sesshoumaru la observó por un instante, después se propuso aclarar lo que aparentemente no era obvio para su esposa.

—Ignorante.— desvió su atención hacía un arreglo ikebana, que decoraba la habitación bellamente.—Te advertí claramente que verías estos ojos con frecuencia, que te acostumbraras… no parecías asustada mientras te poseía.— Rin se sonrojó al recordar los momentos de mayor intimidad con su Lord.

—…N-no sabía si yo hacía algo mal, así que…—

—No lo entiendes.— hecho, debería explicárselo, entendido.— No necesito estar molesto para mostrar estos ojos, —la observó— simplemente necesito la estimulación precisa.— Rin le miró con extrañeza…

Súbitamente se sonrojó como pocas veces la había visto antes… le recordaba justo el momento en el que le había _demandado_ que fuera su esposa y la había marcado.

—E-eso… significa…— se señaló a sí misma; sus ojos temblaban, y sus mejillas y orejas estaban frenéticamente enrojecidas.

_"—Se consciente de una vez por todas:_

_ Yo, Sesshoumaru, no te permitiré_

_ ensombrecer mi mente.—"_

—Me insitas con tu comportamiento, ahora mismo lo haces de la peor manera.—pronunció el daiyoukai.

Rin se tocó las mejillas, las frías yemas de sus dedos podían sentir el calor que emergía de ellas.—P-pero apesto… el Señor Jaken…—

—Jaken es un imbécil.—

—Y… una vez… en el bosque cuando usted no estaba, otros youkai dijeron…—

—¿Qué clase de youkai confesaría sentir deseo por una huma…?— se detuvo. Después de un momento resto importancia: ya estaba hecho de cualquier forma.— Ningún youkai débil tendría el coraje de expresaría tal.—Rin se cubrió el rostro.

—N-no…—trataba de pronunciar— No… lo sabía.— le miraba por entre sus dedos.—Aun recuerdo cuando un día desperté, todo esto había comenzado y Hisui me dijo que no podría dormir más con usted porque ya era una adulta…— suspiró.— Pensé que lo había molestado.—

Sesshoumaru la observó con los mismos ojos escarlata.—Aquella noche(17) despertaste algo que no se suponía que yo sintiera por una simple humana.— se acercó a ella.

—P-pero usted odia a los humanos… desde hace poco, cuando me enteré que ustedes pueden saber… "de esto"… pensé que le molestaba mi olor, y que por eso ya no podía dormir con usted…— el daiyoukai olfateo el lugar, ¿cuánto más tendría que hablar para obtener lo que quería?

¡¿cuánto maldita sea!?

—Despertabas en mí deseos impropios por tu cuerpo.— sus dorados ojos volvieron a la normalidad.— Esa clase de deseos por mi protegida: inconcebible.— se detuvo frente a ella.— No pretendas siquiera ponerme al nivel de los humanos, yo no me hubiese forzado en ti.— Rin dejo su frente tocar el pecho del daiyoukai, su sonrojo aún era incontrolable y con semejantes confesiones menos podría descansar de tales emociones.

—…Amo Sesshoumaru…—dijo finalmente.— M-mi Señor sólo tenía que haber preguntado.— sintió su corazón azotar sus oídos con fiereza y estaba segura su Lord también lo escuchaba.— Y-yo no me hubiera negado… yo daría todo por usted.— el daiyoukai no pronunció nada; no obstante, en su interior había un deje de extrañeza.

—Insinúas que te hubieras entregado gustosamente a este Sesshoumaru sin garantía alguna a vida o muerte.—

¿Le preguntaba o afirmaba? No lo sabía.— Mi Señor —le abrazó.— Le quiero tanto y desde hace tantos años, que el estar a su lado ahora, me hace ver que estuve a punto de morir sin darme cuenta durante el tiempo pasado.—

—Imprudente.— buscó su cuello y dejó a sus colmillos incrustarse con ansiedad. Dejó su mano buscar el obi que ataba el kimono de la mujer, comenzó a desatarle…

Rin le detuvo.

—N-no, por favor.— Sesshoumaru la miró, sus ojos luchaban nuevamente entre el dorado y el esmeralda.—N-no me siento bien —bajo el rostro avergonzada—: Me duele el cuerpo, mi cabeza da vueltas… tengo calor…—

—Rin.— deseaba matar a alguien, pero en definitiva no sería ella su víctima.

—E-es que… no me sentiría cómoda cuando usted…— desvió el rostro.— Usted…— le miró sonrojada, con temblorosos y enormes ojos.—U-usted…—

¡…Demonios!

Cuarto intento del día: frustrado.

—No esperes que cumpla tus caprichos con frecuencia desmedida.— con su peso obligó a la humana a descender; la atrajo, sentándola sobre él.—Sin embargo, el que haya aceptado no tomarte en este ciclo, no significa que no te marcaré.—Rin no tuvo oportunidad de decir palabra alguna cuando sintió los colmillos del daiyoukai violar nuevamente su exquisita piel.

Sin más advertencia desató el resto del obi y aflojó su kimono, deslizándolo por sus hombros.—A-amo no…—

—Silencio.— dijo mientras mordía el cuerpo de la humana.— Garanticé que cumpliría tu capricho: no lo haré.— Rin suspiró cuando sintió la mano del Lord deslizarse por su espalda, dejando ligeros y no intencionados rasguños a su paso.

La recostó y continuó su superficial exploración por el cuerpo de la humana.

Súbitamente, el daiyoukai se detuvo: sorpresa en sus ojos.

Rin acaba de lamer su mejilla, tal como él solía hacerlo con ella, y ahora le miraba con excitación y vergüenza entremezcladas.—L-lo lamento… es sólo que cuando usted lo hace… me g-gusta y… pensé que tal vez a usted…— el daiyoukai se acercó a su rostro y repitió la acción.—Ah.—

—Incluso ahora, te lo repetiré: no te permitiré ensombrecer mi mente.—

Aquella noche la pasaron en las habitaciones de dormir de Rin, la cual estaba agradecida con el Lord pues no había pedido nuevamente estar con ella "de esa forma"; no obstante, varias marcas evidenciaban que él lo ansiaba mucho más de lo que ella misma daba crédito.

Al cuarto día el daiyoukai seguía en las habitaciones de Rin, y casi toda la correspondencia había sido llevada ahí en lugar de a las habitaciones del Lord.

—Amo, no tiene que quedarse.— mas el daiyoukai no había dicho palabra alguna al respecto; no tenía intenciones de irse. Finalmente aquella noche se quedo dormida sentada mientras su Lord revisaba sus típicos papeles y, cuando despertó, se encontró a si misma sorprendida: su lord descansaba sobre su regazo, aparentemente durmiendo.

Iba a pronunciar palabra alguna pues estaba asombrada; sin embargo, no dijo nada y le dejó permanecer ahí. Le observó por un largo momento; sus hermosas facciones, sus marcas de nacimiento, su pálida piel de suavidad imposible en los humanos… su blanco y sedoso cabello que cepillaba cada noche…

Levantó con lentitud su mano izquierda y la acercó al rostro del inuyoukai… su corazón latiendo con estrepitosa rapidez…

Se detuvo…

No se perdonaría perturbar su descanso, eso seria totalmente reprobable, él estaba ahora mismo durmiendo y…

—Haz lo que quieras, Rin.— pronunció gravemente el daiyoukai.

—¿Eh?— retiró su mano de cerca del rostro de su Lord, notando entonces que estaba consciente.— ¿Le he despertado?— el inuyoukai, aun con los ojos cerrados, removió su cabeza sobre el regazo femenino; Rin pudo notar un suave movimiento en la nariz de su Lord: olfateaba.

—No dormía.—

—Oh.— acercó con lentitud su mano nuevamente.— Y-yo… ¿podría…?—

—Haz lo que quieras.— sintió los delgados y fríos dedos de la humana remover algunos cabellos de su rostro para después deslizarse por su frente y cabeza… no lo negaría, le era grato tal gesto de su parte.

—Usted me consciente demasiado.— dijo con voz suave mientras sonreía.— ¿Sabe? Cuando estoy a su lado, pienso que puedo hacer lo que sea…— continuó acariciándolo.

—Puedes hacer y tener lo que quieras.— declaró Sesshoumaru.

—No Amo… no me refiero a eso… —el daiyoukai abrió lentamente sus ojos, observándola con atención.— Me hace sentir fuerte. —sonrió dulcemente— No podría entenderlo pero, es como si me diera ánimos para seguir adelante.— Sesshoumaru endureció sus facciones.

—Patético pensamiento— volvió a cerrar sus ojos—: Aferrarse a cualquier criatura como fuente de fuerza o poder. Desecha semejante idea de tu mente.— Rin le miró con cierta tristeza.

—P-pero Amo Sesshoumaru…—

—Rin.— volvió a remover su cabeza.— Tu existencia únicamente debe estar ligada a ti: vivir por otros es un sin sentido.— la humana le observó atentamente.

—…Trataré milord… —inclino su rostro, prestando atención a las (casi) imperceptibles reacciones de su Señor mientras pasaba sus dedos por sobre su cabeza.— Pues entiendo lo que me dice, mas me temo que me será muy difícil dejar ese pensamiento, ya que para mí usted representa tanto.—

El daiyoukai estiró su mano derecha y tomó la nuca de la mujer, la atrajo hacía él y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder estar frente a ella. Pensó en lamer sus mejillas; como youkai que era disfrutaba hacer tal, mas desecho tal idea al verla cerrar sus ojos ¿por qué tendría él que remplazar sus deseos por una simple y mundana expresión sutil…?

Oh, porque a ella le gustaba.

Acarició los labios de Rin con su propia boca; esta vez había sido más cuidadoso con sus colmillos, evitando cortarla.

Continuaron con caricias de tal índole hasta que la sintió lo suficientemente relajada; con cierta fuerza la jaló aún más y la hizo girar, dejándola recostada en el tatami.

—Amo…—

—Cumplí tu capricho: esperé.— Rin le miró suavemente; sentía su obi ser desatado con tranquilidad, observó el rostro del Lord, parecía tranquilo.

Se sonrojó al sentir al daiyoukai olfatear su rostro; intentó retroceder (aunque sabía bien que el piso jamás se movería). Sus labios fueron atrapados por la boca de Lord Sesshoumaru y sintió pronto la seda de su primer(18) kimono deslizarse lejos de su cuerpo.— Mi señor…— pronunció en un suspiró que dejo escapar al sentir los colmillos del daiyoukai descender desde su barbilla hasta su pecho.— Ah.— mas kimono fueron removidos con lentitud.

Percibió como la mano del inuyoukai descendía hasta su tobillo derecho y daba una muy sutil caricia: se removió con inconformidad ¡había fallado en ocultarlo!

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, podía olerla perfectamente… era como una maldición, la piel humana simplemente era estúpida y ridículamente débil; desvió su mirada hacía el tobillo de la humana, podía ver perfectamente el suave hilo escarlata que se dibujaba a través de la piel de Rin, producto del contacto de sus garras con la piel de su mujer.

Sintió a Rin removerse con demasiada suavidad ¿quería engañarlo?

Ridículo.

Removió el handajuban de la humana y dejó al descubierto el femenino pecho para él. Exploró con ecuanimidad el cuerpo de la humana, que sabía bien era suyo; y sí alguien osase pensar lo contrario o siquiera mirarla de otra forma a la que él consintiera, no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza al insolente.

—Ah.— la escuchó con claridad exhalar al contactar con la intimidad de su cuerpo.— A-amo…— el daiyoukai continuó concentrándose en sus pechos, le molestaba… de verdad que le molestaba… si algún día pudiera tocarla sin herirla una sola vez con sus garras o colmillos, ese día él, Sesshoumaru, se sentiría asombrado.— Amo Sesshouma- ¡ah…!— mordió su labio, intentando recobrar la cordura que su Lord le arrebataba cuando la tocaba como lo hacía en ese momento.

Sesshoumaru se separó ligeramente de su pecho, la observó y restringió a su cuerpo de mostrar una sonrisa que deseaba escapar de su control, como cada vez que lograba ponerla en tan "penoso" estado.

Percibió el rápido movimiento de Rin, quien ahora cubría su boca, tratando de evitar hacer más sonidos que consideraba innecesarios y desagradables a los oídos de su Amo.—¡Uhm!— se movió con fuerza y desesperación, luchando por suprimir el nuevo sonido que deseaba escapar de su boca al sentir la mano de su Lord acariciarla con más fuerza.—D-d-deténgase…— pidió la humana.

La escuchó luchar, tensarse y relajarse.

Sonrió— Sandeces.— nuevamente estaban ahí, en aquel punto en el que ella parecía gozar negándose lo que para él, era obvio, disfrutaba.— Me es incomprensible, ese gusto tuyo por torturarte.— se separó de la humana y la observó: aún respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, producto del deseo y el ejercicio, producto del placer.

Con su única mano desató su propio obi y deslizó con rapidez su kimono violeta con adornos cereza; pronto también se deshizo de su hakama. Había algo que le parecía curioso, y eso era el hecho de su humana le miraba por instantes, después enrojecía, cerraba los ojos y desviaba el rostro con desesperación… tan sólo para volver a mirarle, mientras se despojaba de sus prendas, una vez más.

Le otorgó una suave mirada a al humana.

…El tiempo que le tomara a ella acostumbrarse a él en cada aspecto… o el mismo tiempo que le tomara a él acostumbrarse a ella… poco le preocupaba.

—¡AH…!— La mujer se cubrió la boca con rapidez, ahogando un grito al sentir la fría y húmeda nariz (19) de su Lord en su cuello.

—¿Qué ocurre?— cuestionó con indiferencia el daiyoukai. Rin volvió su rostro, mirándolo directamente.

—M-me asusté con su nariz.— sonrió tontamente, avergonzada.— Fue inesperado… pero no me molesta, —aclaró— sólo me tomó desprevenida.—

—Uhm.— la miró sonreírle suavemente, pronto su sonrisa se fue disolviendo y se convirtió en una expresión de incomodidad ante la mirada llena de escrutinio que él le daba.— Rin.— la humana se volvió hacía él; entonces pudo sentir la lengua del inuyoukai rozar nuevamente, como él parecía disfrutar hacer, su mejilla enrojecida.

Su acalorado rostro evidenció su sentir al recibir más de esas caricias que su Amo solía propiciarle en el rostro.

Un suave gemido escapó de su boca al sentir el cuerpo del Lord del Oeste introducirse en ella, y más vinieron conforme sintió al daiyoukai moverse en su interior.

Se cubrió la boca con mayor fuerza, tratando de ahogar la expresión de sus deseos; entonces pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su mano: abrió los ojos y dio cuenta que su Lord tenía entre sus colmillos su dedos y la observaba con sus ojos ya perdidos en el escarlata y esmeralda. Escuchó al daiyoukai gruñir con amenaza y sintió un poco de fuerza halar su mano y liberar su boca.

Escuchó los gemidos de su esposa emerger y fue entonces cuando se sintió satisfecho.— M-mi… S-se…ñor.— repetía la humana al tiempo que dejaba algunas lágrimas escapar a causa de su propia pasión.

El daiyoukai continuó depositando besos y lamiendo con suavidad el cuerpo de la humana en diversas ocasiones.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Rin sintió frío y él no dudo en llevarla hasta el futon donde decidió quedarse también él. La humana pronto se durmió y él la observó en silencio.

—_"Y pensar que en este lugar me frené de reclamarla en tantas ocasiones…"_— escuchó a Rin pronunciar su nombre mientras dormía aún pegada a su cuerpo.— _"Al final, todo eso se fue al diablo…" _—permitió a su nariz satisfacerse con el aroma de la humana.— _"He terminado igual que mi padre e igual que ese hanyou al que tengo que considerar mi hermano…"_— la escuchó llamarlo una vez más.— _"El renombre de mi familia, la pureza y altura de mi sangre, y la nobleza de mi Casa inuyoukai: hoy todo eso ha muerto conmigo; he terminado de enlodarlo, tal como hizo mi padre, por culpa de una mujer humana…" _—permitió a su único brazo rodearla por la cintura.— _"No obstante de todo esto, estoy complacido…"_— cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir.— _"Con esta ingenua, débil y espléndida hembra humana".—_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo largo de los pasillos del Palacio Imperial del Oeste, una bella inuyoukai de dorados cabellos se deslizaba con elegancia innegable; a su andar, varios sirvientes habrían paso, la conocían bien y sabían de su poca paciencia; situación que se había vuelto peor desde el penoso acontecimiento que involucraba veneno y a la Señora del Oeste.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.—Señorita Hisui, ¿necesitará algo antes de dormir?— preguntó una sirvienta.

—No. —abrió su puerta fusuma.— Puedes retirarte.— entró a su habitación, caminó hasta un espejo y retiró el tocado de su cabello, este cayó libremente hasta su cintura; respiró hondo.— Otro día intranquilo…— suspiró.— Como quisiera volver a los días tranquilos.— se observó en el espejo y sonrió.— Si Rin fuera youkai podría verse como yo aun después de siglos.— sus labios perdieron alegría.— Sesshoumaru debe odiar mucho eso… ayer era una niña, hoy una jovencita y mañana una mujer adulta con cachorros…— sintió la tristeza inundar su corazón.– Y finalmente partirá de este mundo y todo volverá a ser como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.— negó: eso era lo que le preocupaba; su Pequeño nunca sería el mismo.

Observó nuevamente el espejo.

Si hubiera alguna forma de extender la vida de Rin, si hubiera forma de que ella se quedara junto a su Pequeño… todo estaría bien… ¡ella haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo!

…Si tan sólo conociera un método para ello…

Pero si hubiera tal… ¿por qué Lord Inu no Taisho no lo habría usado?

Suspiró.

Porqué no existía tal, por eso.

Abrió con sorpresa sus verdes y claros ojos, volvió su rostro a la fusuma; ese maldito aroma.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que llegara el General Imperial.— ¿Qué quieres?— cuestionó en cuanto le vio girar en el pasillo.

—Hablar.— tomó aire y sonrió amablemente.

Le miró irritada.—…Es más de media noche, búscame por la mañana.— deslizó la fusuma y cerró su habitación. Caminó hasta un biombo mientras comenzaba a desatar su obi con tranquilidad.

—¿Bromeas no?— abrió la puerta y entró; La inuyoukai se volvió asustada, reacomodo su kimono lo mejor que pudo y encaró al hombre de, también, verdes ojos.

—¡Atrevido, descarado, estúpido…!— el inuyoukai quitó su espada de su propio obi y la observó.

—Tú tranquila, no te preocupes.— levantó su espada y la dejó en el piso.— Traigo con una oferta de paz.— le señaló la katana.— Mira, vengo desarmado.—

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!— gruñó— ¡Lárgate idiota, estoy por cambiarme!— Shiso cerró su ojo izquierdo coquetamente.

—Oh, no me prestes atención y sigue con lo tuyo.— la youkai caminó hasta su tocador, tomó una daga _tanto_ y le amenazó.— ¡Ey, vengo desarmado!—

—¡Lárgate!—

—Si estás molesta porque no puedes desamarrar el obi tu sola (20) ¡tranquilízate, yo te ayudo; tengo practica!— Hisui se arrojó contra él y le arrojó al piso.

—¡Puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola, ahora fuera!— con toda su fuerza intentó clavar la daga en el cuello del youkai quien sostenía sus manos para evitar tan fatídico final.

—Ey…— la miró seriamente.— Dije que teníamos que hablar.— con agilidad le arrebató la daga _tanto_ y la dejó bajo él.— Cálmate o en verdad me molestaré.— sus ojos se oscurecieron.— Que te haya permitido golpearme la última vez fue sólo porque sabía que te ofendí.— apretó con fuerza sus muñecas.— No obstante, mujer, no pienses que te lo permitiré cada vez que te place; soy el General Imperial del Oeste, honro y respeto ese título cada día de mi vida.— tomó la daga y la colocó en su garganta.— Así que, seamos razonables y hablemos.— Hisui le miró con desprecio.— Además…— se acercó a su rostro y con tranquilidad agregó sobre su oído.— Puedo ver tu handajuban(2) ya.—

La inuyoukai le pateó y rodó lejos de él, tan pronto como estuvo a una distancia prudente intentó arreglar su kimono ¡qué escándalo, él no tenía derecho a ver su ropa interior!

—¿Por qué tal necesidad de pudor?— preguntó Shiso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su usual estupidez.

—¡Qué te largues!— el inuyoukai de castaños cabellos la miró con irritación en sus ojos.

—Bien, ¿quieres avergonzarte?— sin dudar desató su propio obi, abrió su haoiri con rapidez y dejó al descubierto su masculino pecho para ella.

—¡Ahhh, vístete! —se cubrió el rostro, sabiéndose bien cuan enrojecida estaba— ¡Vístete y lárgate!— le arrojó un kimono rosa que tenía cerca.— ¡Toma, cúbrete al menos!— vio al inuyoukai quitárselo de la cabeza y olfatearlo antes de decir: "—Oh, el aroma de una mujer, ya lo extrañaba."— ¡Devuélvemelo, estúpido degenerado!—

Shiso la observó, sonrió y se incorporó aun cubierto por el kimono rosado.— Ya, ya; no te enojes.— caminó hacia ella.— Soy un buen macho inuyoukai, seré cuidadoso, gentil y cuidaré de ti…—

—¡No me importa, no te sobreestimes grandísimo idiota, no creas que eres el único macho que conozco: no te quiero cerca, simplemente fuera!— Shiso la miró sin comprender.

—¿…No lo soy?— reflexionó.— ¿Enserio?— le dio la espalda.— Nunca te ví con ningún otro macho en el Palacio…— parecía concentrado.— Tampoco recuerdo que olieras a alguno.—

—Oh, ¿tal vez porque fue antes de venir a estas tierras?— dijo elegantemente.— ¡Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo!— busco entre sus cajones… alguna otra daga tendría que tener guardada.

—¿EH?— la miró.— ¿Tanto tiempo?— sonrió con burla.— Dioses, que voluntad de hierro tienes.—

—No es voluntad, es que tu eres un descarado.— continuó buscando.

—¿Y quien fue?— preguntó mientras se sentaba y olfateaba nuevamente el kimono rosa de la youkai.

—E-eso…— ¡maldita sea! ¿cómo era posible que no encontrara una estúpida daga pero tuviera tantos estúpidos prendedores? ¡los tiraría todos!— F-fue el General Imperial del Castillo donde el Padre de la Señora Unmei vivía.— ¡Ah, ahí estaba!

—¿Qué?— la miró con atención.— Te gustan los hombres con uniforme ¿no?— sonrió al notar como la youkai intento esconder la daga en su manga.

—No tengo preferencia alguna.— se volvió y le miró sonriente.

—Claaaaaro.— se burló el hombre.

—Se llamaba Shang-Li Wu.— declaró Hisui con tranquilidad. Shiso la miró con cierta desconfianza.

—¿El youkai dragón con el pelo azul?— la mujer caminó hacia él tranquilamente, sus manos ocultas. La youkai asintió.— ¿El anciano ese?— sonrió— ¿El que tenía cara de pocos amigos y siempre fue un aburrido?— la inuyoukai le miró con burla.

—¿Anciano? Tú eres igual o incluso más viejo que él.— sonrió— Y Shang-Li era todo _menos_ un amante aburrido… te lo aseguro.— Shiso se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

—Ohhh, el oscuro pasado de Hisui, estoy asombrado.— la inuyoukai sacó la daga _tanto_.— Es decir, te gustan los ancianos, aburridos y dragones de occidente, como Shang-Li…— rió suavemente.— Y te gustan los divertidos, jóvenes de corazón, atractivos y muy masculinos youkai perro, como yo…— la escuchó saltar, se dio la vuelta, la desarmó y volvió a dejar en el piso bajo él.—¿Mencioné que te gustan los hombres con uniforme?—

—S-suéltame.— exigió.— Llamaré a Sesshoumaru y ya verás lo que te hará.—

—Ni lo pienses.— _pidió.—_ Está ocupado, hace tiempo pasé a una prudente distancia de las habitaciones de la Dama y en definitiva no quieres llamarlo.— Hisui luchó.— Quiero intentarlo contigo.— la youkai le miró sin comprender.— Ah, pero no esperes que te pida matrimonio ya… ¿conozcámonos primero?—

—Nos conocemos desde hace casi 300 años.— dijo secamente.

Shiso sonrió; entonces ella _quería _una propuesta.—Y de esos 300, estuve casado por más de 200 años.—

—…Demonios.— se quejó. Instantes después y sin desearlo (tal vez) pudo ver el masculino y bien formado pectoral del inuyoukai tras su kimono rosa.—Bien, ya hablamos, s-suéltame.— dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Shiso descendió hasta su cuello, abrió la boca…

Y un fuerte golpe le hizo caer a unos centímetros de ella.— ¿Q-qué?—

—¡Ya hablamos, ahora fuera!—

—P-pero…— la vio incorporarse con rapidez propia de un youkai.

—Mira Shiso…— sus ojos enrojecieron.— Cuando me tomes enserio, cuando vengas con una verdadera propuesta y no tengas sólo intenciones de jugar y entretenerte en tu profunda y estúpida soledad como viudo…— alzó la mano, sus garras crecieron.— Entonces vuelve y entonces tal vez…—youki a su alrededor, su veneno listo— hablaremos...— sonrió con malignidad.— Siempre y cuando aún me intereses, claro está.—

Shiso la miro por un momento, después sonrió.—Que mala eres siempre conmigo.—se quitó el kimono rosa que lo envolvía, lo dejó sobre el biombo, amarró desordenadamente su haoiri, tomó su espada y salió del lugar.

Días después Rin permanecía en tranquilidad mientras sentía como poco a poco la temperatura aumentaba, pronto la primavera estaría presente y podría disfrutar de los soleados jardines del Palacio; molestaría al Señor Jaken para que organizara comer fuera y disfrutaría poniéndole coronas de flores tan sólo para irritarlo.

Caminaba con total tranquilidad por los pasillos… simplemente necesitaba caminar, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y, estaba segura, también los youkai en el palacio tomaban como algo natural en ella… ¡cómo extrañaba los viajes de inspección… necesitaba acción, aventura… salir del Palacio sola con el Lord del Oeste, Jaken y A-Un!

Cuando llegó al establo se encontró con su amigo bicéfalo, el cual movió la cola con gran emoción en cuanto la vio.—¿Oh, A-Un estás muy feliz no? —sonrió— Más que de costumbre, diría yo.— el dragón gruñó.— ¿Sabes amigo? el Amo Sesshoumaru hoy se levanto de mal humor. —un nuevo gruñido, Rin sonrió— Creo que está molesto porque no quiero comer tanto.— tomó un extraño cepillo de metal.— Dice que debo alimentarme. —suspiró— Pero últimamente tengo nauseas… y a veces me enojo demasiado con el Señor Jaken —sonrió—: yo no soy así, siempre he sido sana… estoy un poco preocupada por mi salud.— sintió a Un acariciar su vientre con su cabeza.— No empujes Un, enseguida te cepillo.— y en cuanto se volteo hacia él, A no dudo en hacer lo mismo que su gemelo y empujó el vientre de Rin con sutileza.— Ey, alto, no sean así conmigo, sólo tengo dos manos y…— se volvió hacia la puerta del establo al escuchar a una youkai gritar.

—¡¿Mi Señora, qué hace aquí?!— Rin alzó el cepillo con tranquilidad, como si mostrara lo más obvio del mundo.

—Estoy limpiando a A-Un.— la youkai se acercó con rapidez.

—N-no, yo lo haré por favor… vaya a descansar, si Lady Hisui la ve aquí (y peor aún, me ve acompañándola) me regañará por dejarla hacer mi trabajo.—

—¿Eh? —negó— No pasará nada, siempre lo he hecho.— la youkai negó.

—Pero mi Señora, usted esta delicada, no debería esforzarse.— Rin la miró sorprendida.

¿Delicada?

¿Tan mal se veía…? Shiso le había dicho que se veía pálida hacía dos días.

¿¡Estaba muriendo acaso!?

Se mordió el labio y salió caminando con prisa del lugar.—"_No quiero morir… no aún… soy joven, vamos… pronto tendré 18 años, todo está bien… si estuviera enferma el Amo me lo hubiera dicho."—_ negó— _"¡No, la otra vez que me enfermé sólo me dijo que yo debía quedarme, se fue y no me dijo nada!"_— tomó aire— _"El no me diría nada si estoy enferma…"_— negó— _"¡A-Un también actúa extraño!"— _caminó con rapidez.

¿Y si su Amo no quería preocuparla y por eso no le decía nada? Tal vez por eso le recriminaba su falta de apetito; Hisui también estaba llevando comida a la que denominaba como "más nutritiva". Sintió su corazón latir con agitación ¡ahora que lo recordaba también había estado muy cansada recientemente!

—_"Voy a morir… ¡pero aún es tan pronto!"—_ negó —_"¡No quiero morir aún!"—_ detuvo su caminar, y notó que varios sirvientes la miraba preocupados.—_"¿…Y si estuviera siendo envenenada por los sirvientes?"— _les miró por un instante y continuó su andar rápido hasta llegar al ala Norte; ignoró a la guardia del lugar y pronto su rápido caminar se convirtió en una carrera.— "_¡Si están envenenándome, él debió decírmelo, tenía qué!"_—

—¡Mi Señora Rin!— le advirtieron algunos guardias de forma sutil.

Un soldado suspiró ¿cómo prevenirla de ir dónde Lord Sesshoumaru tan sólo llamándola? No podían gritarle, el Amo del Palacio los mataría; tampoco podían detenerla tocándola, el Amo del Palacio los mataría; y ¿ponerse frente a ella para cerrarle el camino? Ja, el Amo del Palacio lo tomaría como amenaza y ¡definitivamente los mataría!

Con agilidad Rin evadió a varios sirvientes y continuó corriendo hasta llegar al Gran Salón, donde sabía ya, estaría Lord Sesshoumaru pues ahí le había dejado horas atrás.

Agitada y cansada por haber corrido con tal ansiedad; abrió la puerta con rapidez, olvidando por completo sus modales tan arduamente aprendidos y…

se detuvo.

Varias miradas se posaron en ella; ninguna pertenecía a su Lord.

Notó entonces que Shiso la miraba seriamente, con una expresión fría en su rostro; la respiración de la humana se detuvo, estaba asustada.

Súbitamente el duro rostro de Shiso se tornó en una sonrisa amable y agitó su mano en señal de saludo. Rin le miró, mas no contestó el gesto; observó con atención el lugar que en ese momento estaba cubierto por el aroma de (lo que creía ella) sería licor: allí estaban los militares de mas alto rango a las ordenes de Lord Sesshoumaru, y al parecer todos estaban escuchando ordenes del daiyoukai cuando ella había _osado_ entrar sin respeto alguno.

Sintió una dura mirada sobre ella, bajo el rostro escondiéndose bajo su oscuro cabello ¿para qué mirar? Ya sabía quien era el dueño de semejantes ojos.

Iba a disculparse cuando notó algo: ningún militar se había reído de tan torpe acción; a diferencia de hacía 10 años, cuando recién había llegado al Palacio y todos notaban con rapidez sus errores.

—Oh bueno, —dijo uno de los youkai sentados frente al Lord del Oeste— interrumpía de niña y como adulta también lo hace.— sonrió— Dama Rin, quiero decir, mi Señora del Oeste… —rió suavemente— Es un placer verla nuevamente, extrañábamos sus excelsas entradas… es bueno ver que sigue siendo una niña curiosa.— Rin sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Torpe, torpe humana. _—"Niña" _ —pensó— "_Me ha llamado niña."— _

—No perturbes con tus necedades a la Señora, Capitán.— dijo con alegría otro militar.— Seguramente mi Señora Rin necesitaba algo en particular y no podía esperar para venir, sean educados y honren a sus Amos...—

Con paciencia un youkai agregó: —Dejen ese tipo de comentarios para después —miró a la humana, quien también le observó.— Prestan demasiada atención a algo que no lo tiene, ella sólo es una mujer(21) y... —de un golpe limpio se pudo vislumbrar el cuello del youkai ser destrozado; algunos youkai sintieron el caliente líquido manchar sus rostros, así como ensuciar el elegante piso.

Rin sintió su cuerpo congelarse: podía escuchar los quejidos del youkai en el piso y como estaba ahogándose con su propia sangre. Súbitamente el daiyoukai de dorados ojos estaba parado frente a ella, la humana se sobresalto.—Insolente, es mi hembra a la que degradas con tus palabras.— sin advertencia alguna caminó hacía Rin y la obligó a salir con él, bloqueándole la vista del agonizante demonio dejado atrás en el Gran Salón.

El corazón de la humana se agitó; aun con la puerta cerrada pudo escuchar el hermoso metal de una katana deslizarse por su funda y finalmente cortar la carne.—A-amo…— en el interior del salón, Shiso había acabado con la vida del youkai mal herido, ahorrándole, lo que consideraba él era, agonía innecesaria.

—Andando.— dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y obligarla a seguirlo. Avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar a las habitaciones del Lord del Oeste; una vez que Rin cerró la puerta deslizante la humana se mantuvo observando el fino papel de la fusuma.

—N-no tenía que matarlo.— dijo suavemente.

—Ciertamente.— caminó hasta un cojín y se sentó.— ¿Por qué motivo me buscabas?— Rin le miró seriamente.

—…Milord, matarlo… eso ha sido…—

—Rin.— la miró con indiferencia absoluta.— Deja esas necedades.— la humana caminó y se arrodillo a una prudente distancia.— Tú puedes tolerarlas si te place, yo no lo haré.— la mujer le miró con tristeza.

—No es que lo tolere… pero tal vez hablando… sé que han pasado muchas cosas que le han molestado mas no significa que él quisiera ser… —no, ella sabía bien que estaba equivocada.— Ofensivo.—

—Te lo diré sólo esta vez —dejo su cabeza descansar sobre su estola—: Eres la Señora del Oeste, no eres más la "humana del Palacio", eres mi esposa; ofenderte a ti es lo mismo que ofenderme a mí.— cerró sus ojos por un momento.— Tú vida efímera, tu tranquilidad, tu consciencia y aquellas debilidades a las que llamas emociones; todo eso no sirve como Señora del Oeste.— la seriedad en el rostro de la humana le hizo comprender bien que ella no estaba de acuerdo.— No obstante, a tu Señor… —sonrió con malicia— Poco le importa tu fragilidad.—

—…Está diciendo que soy una mujer débil porque presto atención a mis emociones, sin embargo, ¿usted será fuerte por mí y castigará al que yo no desee castigar…?— le miró con tristeza— ¿Aunque le pida que no lo haga?—

El daiyoukai la observó por un momento.— ¿Por qué habría de complacer un deseo semejante?— deslizó sus garras por entre su hermoso cabello blanco.— Rin…— la humana sintió un escalofrío; tal voz y mirada sobre ella, estrujándola.— Este Sesshoumaru es consciente de lo que representas para él; ha matado antes por su protegida, por su elegida, y ahora, por su esposa…— la humana tragó saliva.— No obstante no cumplirá caprichos estúpidos, ni siquiera los tuyos.—

Rin sujetó con fuerza su propio kimono.— Lo sé, Amo Sesshoumaru.— lo entendía, más no consideraba que salvar una vida valiera tan poco como ser llamado "capricho". Sabía bien lo que el Lord trataba de decirle, sabía bien que ella no tenía el carácter que él consideraba era apropiado para un gobernante y, sabía bien que ella no sería como él jamás, pues no era su naturaleza. Se adaptaría, eventualmente aprendería, poco a poco, como sería mejor actuar, como sería mejor reaccionar… pero eso distaba mucho de cambiar su corazón.

—Rin.— el demonio la llamo de vuelta de sus pensamientos; le miró confundida.— Tu interrupción en el salón.— la humana entonces comprendió.

—Quería preguntarle… —debía ser fuerte, debía aprender a comportarse, debía comprender que la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros era una carga difícil que tendría que sobrellevar hasta el fin de sus días.— ¿Está ocultándome algo?— Sesshoumaru la miró por un instante.

—No hago tal.— la humana recordó su promesa de él para ella. Rin suspiró, ¡era como si sólo ella dudara!

—Es que… n-no me siento bien…— respiró profundamente.— Me duele la cabeza, me siento cansada ¡tengo demasiado sueño últimamente! — le miró— ¿Y si están tratando de envenenarme o si estoy enferma? …No tengo apetito, como ya habrá notado y…—

—Estás encinta.—

—…Me he estado preguntado si…— le miró con atención.

El daiyoukai no lo deseo, mas no pudo evitar mostrar cierta confusión ante la reacción de la humana.— Hablo la verdad.— la mujer continuaba mirándole.—Rin.— Súbitamente la dama se incorporó, camino hasta él y se sentó.

—¿Es su c-cachorro?—

¿¡De quien más sino de él!? ¡demonios!

—…Rin.—

—Es su cachorro…— pero la humana realmente no estaba hablándole a él, y por primera vez en su vida, el Gran Sesshoumaru, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, hijo del Gran Inu no Taisho del Oeste…

…Se sintió ignorado.

Un grito de alegría lastimó sus finos oídos youkai —¡Kyaaa!— la humana le abrazó súbitamente.— ¡Es su cachorro, nuestro cachorro!— el inuyoukai iba a pedirle que bajara la voz cuando ella se separó de su cuerpo.— ¿¡Cómo lo sabe!? ¡¿Desde cuándo!? ¿¡Está seguro!?—

La miró por un instante.—Baja la voz. —más la humana le sonreía con la misma emoción, ignorando claramente su petición.— Puedo percibirlo en tu aroma desde el mismo momento en que se concibió.— después le reprochó con una dura mirada ¡ponía en duda su olfato!— Es claro que tengo la certeza de lo que te digo.—

".— _El renombre de mi familia, la pureza_

_y altura de mi sangre, y la nobleza de mi Casa inuyoukai:_

_hoy todo eso ha muerto conmigo;_

_he terminado de enlodarlo, tal como hizo mi padre,_

_ por culpa de una mujer humana…—"_

—Desde el momento en que se concibió…— y para su sorpresa, Rin realmente había dejado de gritar, cumpliendo su petición anterior.— ¿Hace mucho, poco?—

—Han pasado unos días.— ¿por qué tenían que hablar del cachorro? ¿por qué tanto interés en él?

Sólo había una razón para prestar importancia al asunto, y esa era en definitiva que a Rin le traía dicha tal noticia.

—¿¡Es una niña!? ¡¿es un niño!?— preguntó animada. El daiyoukai miro hacía la puerta.

—No puedo saber tal.—

—¿No puede?— su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta, aunque ahora miraba sus rodillas.— …Entonces no podrá saber eso… hasta los youkai tienen cosas que no pueden saber…— y su sonrisa aumentó.

¿Se estaba burlando de su muy superior especie?

—Será emocionante ¡es todo un misterio!—

¿Cuál misterio?

¿El género del cachorro?

Duh.

—¿Alguien más sabe?— cuestionó la muchacha.

¿¡Para esto le había sacado de su importante reunión!?— Los que tengan un olfato lo suficientemente fino.— contestó.

—¡El señor Shiso y Hisui… malos, no me dijeron nada!— entonces miró al daiyoukai frente a ella.— ¡Mi Señor tampoco me dijo nada!—

Sesshoumaru la miró.—¿Cómo saber que no estabas enterada?— se excusó con tranquilidad en su rostro, mas en su interior era confusión la que amenazaba con irritarlo.— No comprendo a los humanos, tú deberías haberlo sabido.—

¿¡Cómo!?— Imposible, jamás he estado encinta, y tampoco vi a mi mamá así… es la primera vez que presencio una situación así en un humano…— entonces se dio cuenta de lo obvio y sintió temor.— ¿Y ahora…? ¿Q-qué clase de madre soy?— sintió su mente nublarse.— ¿Cómo puedo ser una buena madre si ni siquiera sabía que sería madre!? No, no… soy terrible… no puedo…¡Soy tan inconsciente…!—

Súbitamente alguien se anunció.— Jaken.— dijo Sesshoumaru ¡por primera vez en años agradecía su presencia ahí!

—Milord, ha llegado un anunció. Aparentemente las reparaciones han concluido y desean saber si…— vio a Rin mirarle infamemente feliz, se incorporó y camino hacía él con prisa propia de ella.— Sí… desea ir personalmente…— miró a la humana con atención.— ¿Qué ocurre?— y agregó—: Mi Señora.—

—Yo sé algo del Amo Sesshoumaru que usted no.— cantó suavemente. Jaken la miró irritado, desafiándola. El daiyoukai se incorporó para ver tras su ventana, ahí iban esos dos.

—¡¿Cómo podrías saber algo que yo no acerca del Amo Sesshoumaru?!— dijo irritado.— ¡Su fiel sirviente, Jaken, sabe todo!—

Rin rió— ¡No lo sabe, se lo aseguro!—

Jaken olvido su temor hacía el daiyoukai presente, y le habló a la humana como de costumbre. —¡Confiesa ya!—

—¡Rin será mamá!—

Jaken la miró con aburrimiento.—Oh, serás madre, vaya: genial, felicidades (supongo).—

Y alegremente Rin agregó: —¡El Amo Sesshoumaru será padre, Señor Jaken!— el pequeño youkai corrió hacía Rin.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— era información tan obvia, mas aún así el pequeño renacuajo la miró en shock, después sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.— ¿¡EL AMO BONITO SERÁ PADRE!?—

—¡Siiií, el Amo Sesshoumaru será padre! (¡Y yo seré mamá!)—

—¡El Amo Sesshoumaru será padre! ¡Oh! ¡Mis congratulaciones, milord (también a ti, Rin)!—

El daiyoukai volvió su indiferente rostro a sus compañeros de viaje.—_"Sandeces."—_ reflexionó.—_"Esto es totalmente absurdo."—_ Permanecer ahí, escuchándolos o volver al Gran Salón…

…Sin lugar a dudas volver a su reunión era mucho mejor opción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo el escaso frío del invierno que ya casi había abandonado las Tierras del Oeste, Lord Sesshoumaru descansaba apaciblemente sobre la rama de un árbol de melocotón.

Hacia ya unas horas que había terminado su reunión y por fin podía dedicarse a sí mismo un momento para razonar bien lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. Nada sería como había sido y la idea no le agradaba en realidad… pero a Rin la hacia feliz, entonces de alguna forma él estaba solo ante la carga que sería su cachorro.

Descendencia hanyou, si.

Podía tolerarlo.

¿Pero podría tolerar que su cachorro fuera una criatura patética?

No, estaba seguro de ello; su mente no dudaba en recordarle que él sería plenamente capaz de exterminar a ese ser si él fuera indigno de pertenecer a su familia.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, súbitamente nada, mas sabía bien quien osaba recostarse en una rama contraria a donde él descansaba. —Duro mucho la reunión ¿no? —no obtuvo respuesta del daiyoukai.— ¿Qué necesitaba la Señora Rin?— y nuevamente silencio reinó. —¿Está ella bien?—

—Se preguntaba el porqué de sus malestares, creía estar siendo envenenada o enferma.— el inuyoukai de castaños cabellos rió suavemente.

—Oh, pobre, seguro se ha asustado.— observó la apariencia del Lord del Oeste, casi como si durmiera.— ¿No se había dado cuenta de su estado?—

—No.—

—Mhm, siempre pensé que las hembras humanas lo sabrían tan rápido como las youkai.— sonrió.— ¡Seguro que se ha emocionado! ¿Te dijo algo?—

—Quiere saber el género del cachorro.—

—¿Si es hembra o macho…?— suspiró.— La ansiedad me mata a mí también.— Shiso rió abiertamente.— ¿Pero no te ha dicho nada más? ¿Algo como "Ohhh, nuestro cachorro"? Siempre dicen eso.— se limpió la garganta.— B-bueno, eso dijo mi esposa y también tu madre.— el inuyoukai de blancos cabellos abrió sus ojos y le miró.— Ella dijo que tu serias un macho, ya lo sabía… afortunadamente tu no heredaste esos poderes raros de tu madre.— súbitamente su relajada expresión cambió a una preocupada.— ¿O lo hiciste, puedes ver el futuro?—

—No.—

—Oh, entonces está bien.— estiró sus brazos y después los dejó tras su cabeza, recargándose en ellos.— Es muy pronto, pero ¿has pensado un nombre?— el daiyoukai continuaba mirándole.— "Shiso II, el Grande" sería muy bueno.— sonrió.— Ha sido concebido en invierno, ¿qué tal si le pones "Fuyu"? Sería genial ¿no? Asociar el invierno a lo femenino es muy común recientemente, si es niña será magnifico… ¡tendremos al otoño y al invierno en tu familia! (22)— el inuyoukai de blancos cabellos seguía mirándole con indiferencia.— Claro que si es macho habrá que pensar un nombre que le haga honor a tan excelso cachorro.— sonrió con ternura.— ¡Awwww, será como tener un nieto!—

—Me molesta su existencia.— el General Imperial mantuvo su sonrisa sincera.— No me complace.—

—¿Ohhh, estás celoso de tu cachorro?— sonrió con orgullo.— ¿Por qué Rin, Hisui y yo no paramos de hablar de él y ahora te ignoramos descaradamente?— el daiyoukai mantuvo su fría expresión.

—No es eso.— dijo súbitamente.

—¿Eh?— se incorporó, viéndolo seriamente.— ¿No lo quieres, a tu cachorro?—

—¿"Querer"?— miró hacía un estanque cercano.— Querer implica desear y necesitar algo: "Quiero un nuevo carruaje" sería claramente expresar que deseo uno, ¿para qué? Eso no importa, finalmente tal implica el verbo.— Shiso le miró aburridamente.

—No juegues conmigo y tus palabras.—

—No necesito un cachorro.— dijo finalmente.

—Oh.— su sutil expresión cambió a una ligeramente molesta.— No "quieres" un cachorro, no "necesitas" a _tu_ cachorro.— entonces sus cejas evidenciaron su ira, la cual era muy real.— Así que ¿sólo fue un accidente?—

—No seas imbécil, tal no es verdad.—

—¡Ah!— reclamó molesto— ¡Entonces ya tenias planeado el cachorro, pero no por ti, sino por la Dama Rin!— se soltó el cabello, irritado.— Eres fenomenalmente engreído; decides darle a la Dama un cachorro y al mismo tiempo aseguras a tu heredero.—

—No necesito un heredero ¿cuándo un hanyou ha vivido más que un daiyoukai?— Shiso iba a hablar.— Mi padre murió en batalla, no por causas naturales.— el General le miró irritado.—Sobreviviré a mi cachorro sin problema alguno.— le miró con atención.— No hay utilidad para él.—

—…Utilidad.— suspiró.— No digas eso.—

—Es verdad, pues su razón de ser es únicamente que traerá felicidad a ella.— Shiso le miró con sutileza, como si su ira se hubiese esfumado.

—Entonces no quieres al cachorro porque no le encuentras utilidad, no te es "necesario"; sin embargo, decides que si a tu Dama la hace feliz, puedes darle lo que quiera.— el daiyoukai no pronunció palabra alguna.— Pero ¿has pensado qué ese cachorro te podría hacer feliz algún día?— sonrió— Cuando Tsuzuki iba a nacer yo mismo no estaba muy animado ¿sabes?— mas Sesshoumaru parecía no prestarle importancia a la conversación.—No descartes que te pueda hacer sentir orgulloso o que te puede hacer sentir amad…—

—Si resulta ser un hanyou miserable no traerá sino desgracia sobre mi nombre.— Shiso le miró sorprendido, después sonrió.

—Oh no…— se cubrió la boca, tratando de disimular su amplia sonrisa.— ¡No es posible! T-tú estás… ¡tú estás preocupado por tu cachorro!—

Sesshoumaru le miró duramente.—Sandeces.— Shiso rió.

—¡Esto es enternecedor, ni yo me lo creo!— el daiyoukai le miró secamente, ocultando su desagrado tanto como pudo.

Definitivamente, a ese cachorro que ahora dormía en el vientre de _su _humana… no lo toleraba.

Y así pasaron los primeros dos meses de embarazo. Entre usuales cambios de humor de su esposa, excesivas atenciones de Hisui hacía ella (las cuales consideraba tanto él, como Rin misma, innecesarias), y un cansancio tan impropio de la humana.

Mientras el Lord del Oeste escribía un comunicado pudo escuchar a la Señora del Palacio moverse en el piso.—Ve y duerme en el futon.— dijo.

—Me gusta estar donde usted está.— contestó Rin, sujeta a la estola de su Amo.— Y estoy cómoda aquí.—

—Dormir en el piso es inapropiado para alguien como tú.— percibió movimiento pero le ignoró hasta que sintió a la humana abrazarle por detrás y recostarse contra su espalda.

—Aquí es apropiado mi Señor.— sonrió aún adormilada. Sesshoumaru aprobó en silencio su gesto y continuó escribiendo por algunos minutos hasta que la humana le interrumpió con suaves movimientos que cruzaban a través de su pecho; deslizándose por la seda de su haoiri, bellos y delicados dedos acariciándole. —Amo Sesshoumaru…— dijo aún recargada sobre su espalda, esperando una reacción de su Señor…

…Mas tal nunca llegó.

Observó la nuca del daiyoukai y entonces dejó de acariciarle para sólo mantener su suave abrazo. Después de unos instantes, el daiyoukai la cuestionó—: ¿Algo te perturba?— sabía que algo estaba mal con Rin, simplemente ella había mostrado ese cambio típico que había estado teniendo desde el primer mes embarazo: estaba deprimida.

—¿Está molesto conmigo?—

—No.— selló el documento.— ¿Por qué asumes tal?— comenzó a enrollar el pergamino.

—Es que…— libero su abrazo sobre su cintura, separándose de él.— Usted ya no… ya no me _busca_ como antes.— dijo avergonzada.

¿Buscar?

Oh.

—He tenido trabajo.— y agregó—: Estoy ocupado, Rin.— entonces escuchó a la humana incorporarse con rapidez.

—Ah, entiendo bien.— dijo la mujer con un deje de irritación.— Discúlpeme por importunarlo, Amo Sesshoumaru; me iré a dormir mejor.— y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estudio. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un serio Shiso.— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?— preguntó Rin con molestia.

Una luz roja de advertencia resplandeció en la mente del General Imperial. —¿Mi Señora? Acabo de llegar.— Rin le miró por un momento para después asentir, exclamar "Oh, ya veo." y después retirarse del lugar. Una vez que Shiso la percibió como suficientemente lejana de él, habló: —He temido por mi vida con una sola de sus preguntas.— entró al estudio y cerró la puerta.— ¡Qué temor!— llegó hasta Sesshoumaru y dejó unos pergaminos para él.— Ya sabes la rutina: papelitos que te envían, papelitos que tú envías; amenazas humanas, algunas youkai, espero ordenes tuyas; cortesías que tal vez debas considerar; y también, llegó una carta del Joven Príncipe InuYasha.—

—¿Desde cuando traes tú la correspondencia? ¿Has decidido que serás útil desde ahora?— Shiso rió falsamente,

—Sólo me aseguraba de que recibieras (y leyeras) la carta de tu hermano menor.— sonrió suavemente.— Pero no te preocupes por pequeñeces como la utilidad o inutilidad de tu General Imperial, mejor dime… ¿Desde cuando eres un marido tan desobligado?— Sesshoumaru le miró duramente.

—No te metas.—

—Mi pobre y hermosa _Rin_.— e intencionalmente quitó el más mínimo honorífico de la mujer.— ¿Cómo milord? ¿Cómo has podido negarle el calor de tu cuerpo junto a ella durante la noche (o el día, total, la hora no importa)?—

—Silencio.— le amenazó.

—Oh no, como padre me siento consternado.— le miró con tristeza.— ¡¿Qué clase de padre no vela por el bien de sus hijos!?—

—He dicho claramente que te calles.— Sesshoumaru le miró secamente.— Tú no eres mi padre, deja de nombrarte como tal.—

Shiso le miró con tristeza, herido ridículamente por su comentario; después sonrió. —Disculpe, Lord Sesshoumaru.— y con triunfo agregó—: ¿Cuándo he dicho que me preocupaba por usted? Estoy preocupado por ver a la que considero mi hija sufrir ante la falta de pasión de su marido.—

—Shiso.— el daiyoukai le advirtió con seriedad.

—Está bien, está bien.— se sentó a un lado del daiyoukai.— ¿Y?— Sesshoumaru le miró duramente.— ¿Por qué dejaste de tomarla?— la expresión de Sesshoumaru evidenció que, por primera vez en un aceptable tiempo, estaba realmente irritado.

—Cállate, no te metas.— pero el inuyoukai de castaños cabellos y ojos esmeralda le miraba tranquilamente.

—No será que tienes miedo de lastimarla mientras está encinta ¿o sí?— el daiyoukai volvió su atención a la correspondencia que le había llegado.— Sería desesperante ¿sabes?— continuó hablando.— Además, no le pasará nada…— sonrió.— El próximo mes el cachorro estará finalmente con nosotros ¿no?—

—¿Cómo saberlo? Hisui ha dicho que tres meses es poco tiempo para un cachorro humano; no debe ser muy diferente en un cachorro hanyou.—

—¿Bromeas?— se golpeó el rostro.— ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Tú bromeando, si cómo no!— respiró profundamente. —Estoy asustado, la Señora Izayoi estuvo 9 meses enteros encinta.— el daiyoukai no contestó a su provocación.— ¿Entonces no la tocarás por los siguientes meses?— y el silencio continuó.— Que fuerza de voluntad.—

Sesshoumaru le miró por un breve instante —No me complacería herirla.— dijo finalmente.

—Eso no pasará, no son tan frágiles los humanos.— sonrió.— Bueno, no en ese aspecto.—

Sesshoumaru le miró con reproche. —¿Tú que sabes de humanos?— preguntó.— Tú esposa era youkai.— entonces una suave risa provino de Shiso.

—Ohhh, es que tú no sabes nada de mis años mozos.— rió.— Créeme que si soy viejo es porqué he vivido muy, pero muy buenas cosas.— se incorporó y caminó hacía la puerta.— Y te aseguro que las hembras humanas no son tan frágiles como crees, mi siempre buen humorado, Lord Sesshoumaru.— abrió la fusuma.— Así que le pido por el bienestar de mis dos Señores del Oeste.— dio un pasó fuera del estudio.— Que cumpla cabalmente con su deber.— y sin más cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué había sido tan grosera con Lord Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué sentía tristeza, ira o melancolía súbita? ¡No entendía nada!

¿Estaría molesto Lord Sesshoumaru?

Suspiró; sí, seguramente él estaría molesto.— Pero él tiene la culpa.— se escapó de su control confesar.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de su boca.— ¿Será que me ve fea?— negó— No, no… estoy igual que siempre… —oh, igual que siempre era… ser humana, y un humano al lado de un youkai.— Soy fea.— mal entendió.

Caminó por la habitación en silencio; llegó hasta su nuevo tocador, exquisito regalo de su Lord. —Pero si me veo pálida… mi cabello no brilla… ¡me veo enferma!— negó.— No ¡no me veo enferma, esto es… es…!—

…El cachorro.

—¿Me está comiendo acaso?— negó.— No, Rin, vamos, estás siendo paranoica.— sonrió sutilmente.— Que el Amo Sesshoumaru esté ocupado y por eso no quiera estar contigo no significa que tu cachorro te esté devorando.— rió suavemente.— ¿¡Cómo podría pensar si quiera que él…!?— miró al espejo.— Pero Lord Sesshoumaru no parece particularmente ocupado… no más de lo normal…— eso sólo dejaba una obvia posibilidad:

La estaba evitando.

—¿Qué hice mal?— se cuestionó.— Momento, ¿por qué soy yo la que tuvo que haber hecho algo mal? ¡Él me rechazó en el estudio, lo abracé y me ignoro deliberadamente!— negó.— Ah, no está ocupado, simplemente no quiere estar conmigo.— observó su rostro en el espejo, desvió la cara con dignidad, se incorporó, camino hasta un biombo y comenzó a desvestirse.— Entiendo, entonces ¡buenas noches!— dijo irritada (23).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con suavidad deslizó la puerta fusuma y se adentró en sus alcobas; camino hasta su habitación de dormir, donde seguramente ella se encontraba. Cuando llegó al pie del futon la observó dormir plácidamente: se veía pálida ¿su cachorro era el responsable? Seguramente así era, pues Hisui insistía en darle alimentos elaborados de formas específicas que ni siquiera él había visto antes.

¿Qué tanto habían cambiado en los últimos tres meses?

Nada.

Sólo había algo distinto entre ellos dos, y eso era que ahora se permitía a sí mismo (y le permitía a ella) acercarse de formas antes prohibidas.

No se arrepentía de nada, había hecho lo que consideraba correcto en su momento, y eso le bastaba.

Se sentó al lado de la mujer humana que dormía y la observó por unos instantes, después pasó su mano por encima de su hombro, evitando tocarla para prevenir rasguñarla.— Rin.— llamó. La humana, no obstante, siguió durmiendo.

El daiyoukai se acercó a ella y dejó que la fría piel de su mejilla rozara con la calida piel humana. Escuchó a la mujer despertar.—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó adormilada.

—Nada ocurre.— contestó el Lord del Oeste.— Desvístete.— dijo con _casi_ suavidad.

Rin le miró adormilada e iba a retirar su handajuban blanco de su cuerpo cuando reaccionó: —No.— dijo ella.— Usted estaba ocupado, ahora yo estoy cansada y quiero dormir.— se refugió en el interior del edredón kakebuton.

El daiyoukai observó el pequeño bulto moverse.— Rin.— dijo con serenidad.

—Tengo sueño.—suspiró— Y usted tiene trabajo pendiente, siempre hay trabajo que hacer, estoy segura.— se removió suavemente.— No se preocupe, no lo molestaré mientras termina.— el daiyoukai pudo percibir el "sutil" reproche, _tan_ evidente en la voz de su mujer humana.

—Tú simple existencia ya perturba mi tranquilidad Rin.— dejó su mano tocar lo que, estaba seguro, era el hombro de la humana.

—Tengo sueño.— escuchó que ella le decía. —O ¿piensa obligarme?— había ¿…desafío en esas palabras?

El Lord del Oeste la miró duramente.—Insolente.— pronunció.— Yo no tengo necesidad de tal.— con cierta molestia agregó: —Éste Sesshoumaru jamás ha anhelado algo, pues todo lo que desea es suyo.—

El cuerpo de la humana dejó de moverse, después asomó su rostro por debajo del edredón y dijo: —No sabe como lo envidio.— y volvió a esconderse.

¿¡…Qué demonios!?

¿¡Cómo osaba contestarle así!?

Sintió que algo similar a la ira intentaba poseerlo, pero eso jamás, no a él.—Rin.— pronunció con autoridad.

—Lo lamento Amo, Rin está cansada.— y sutilmente agregó: —Rin lleva en su interior a _su_ cachorro.— súbitamente el edredón kakebuton fue removido con fuerza de un solo jalón que el daiyoukai dio. La humana le miró confundida.

—Recuerdo bien que eras tú quien afirmaba que deseaba cachorros de este Sesshoumaru.— la humana pasó sus dos manos sobre su pecho, como si las considerara suficiente protección ante la garras y los deseos del inu daiyoukai.— Como infante, debo decir, eras más obediente.— pronunció mientras acercaba su boca al rostro de la mujer.

—…Me trataba mejor.— protestó ella suavemente.

El indiferente rostro del Lord prevaleció cuando dijo: —¿Mejor trato, dices?— El inuyoukai se detuvo y la miró por un instante, como si supiera que debía ganar esa batalla que le parecía _absolutamente_ absurda y ridícula.— Te hice mi esposa.—

Rin le miró detenidamente, después se sonrojó y desvió el rostro.—…Uhm, no puedo debatir eso.— sintió los fríos labios del daiyoukai acercarse a su cuello.— N-no, tengo sueño.— fingió. Sesshoumaru dejó sus colmillos relucir.

—No intentes mentirme.— la humana suspiró.—Dime que deseas y será tuyo.— dijo el inuyoukai antes de incrustarlos en la piel mortal.

—Dormir.— pronunció, provocando que la mordida en su cuello incrementara su fuerza.— Ouch.— se quejó; después agregó con casualidad.— Estoy molesta.—

Si, eso ya lo sabía él.

—Me ignoró deliberadamente.—

Si, pero no había sido placentero.

—No es justo.—

¿…justo?

—Yo lo deseaba y usted simplemente me ignoró.— dijo sonrojada.— Es como si se burlara de mis deseos.—

¿Mofarse?, no recordaba tal.

El daiyoukai soltó su cuello y la miró.—Jamás he hecho tal.—

La humana le miró.— Intente s-se-se… —se sonrojó— s-seducirlo lo mejor que pude y ¡mi Amo Sesshoumaru me rechazó!—el Lord del Oeste se separó y sentó con tranquilidad.

—Me he preguntado si podría ser contraproducente para ti o para el cachorro que te tocara, sólo eso.— la miro duramente.— No recuerdo haber rechazado algo: tal conclusión es un sinsentido.—

Rin le miró confundida, se quedó frente a él por unos instantes y preguntó: — ¿Estaba preocupado por nosotros?— "nosotros" era una gran palabra, sólo se había cuestionado sobre la salud de su mujer humana, no más.— Lo siento… no sabía que le preocupábamos así.— entonces Rin sonrió.— Ni siquiera pensé que podría herirnos.— le miró con brillantes ojos.— ¡Pero Amo, estaremos bien ambos! ¡enserio!— el daiyoukai no contestó nada, momento en que la humana aprovechó para colocarse tras él y abrazarse por la espalda, acariciando su pecho tal como lo había hecho hacía poco.

El Lord del Oeste se permitió tocar la mano humana.—Has expresado tener deseos de dormir.— dijo Sesshoumaru a modo de venganza.

Súbitamente la mujer hizo algo que le confundió: lamió su puntiaguda oreja.

—Oh, pero usted dijo "Dime que deseas y será tuyo".— la humana sonrió.— Aunque sé que hay cosas que no puedo pedir, podrían ser ridículas peticiones.— sintió al daiyoukai girarse hacia ella con tranquilidad aparente.—Pero no pediré algo así: yo jamás. No obstante, ¿podría quedarse conmigo hasta el amanecer sin que se levante en la madrugada temprano y trabaje?— el daiyoukai no lo demostró, más no era de su conocimiento que la muchacha supiera de sus sesiones nocturnas de trabajo.— ¿Y qué me contesta?— aflojó su handajuban, exponiendo una parte de sus hombros.

—Oír tal me complace indubitablemente.—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El paso de los meses continuó y, pronto todos los que aún tenían dudas sobre cuando nacería el cachorro abandonaron la idea de que sería en menos de nueve largos, tediosos y humanos meses.

Ahora era ya el sexto mes en el que su cachorro permanecía cobardemente oculto en el vientre de su madre, y era totalmente exasperante. Jamás había considerado el tiempo como algo relevante, pero debía confesar que por primera vez en su vida sentía que el tiempo podía transcurrir ridículamente lento.

¡Pero era ridículo porque todo era sólo una impresión debido a tan disgustante situación!

—Amo Sesshoumaru, Lord Fuuno dice que le gustaría que fuéramos a su Palacio.— dijo animadamente Rin. El daiyoukai la miró por un instante, después bajo su vista al pergamino en su propia mano.— Está bien.— dijo aún sonriente la humana. Tomó su sello personal y lo presionó contra un pergamino en blanco, el daiyoukai hizo lo mismo.— ¿Quiere que escriba una carta para excusarnos o prefiere hacerlo usted?—

—Encárgate.— Después de varios minutos, Sesshoumaru tomó un nuevo pergamino el cual después de leer, aborreció.— _"Este bastardo…"—_ observó el documento entre sus garras con desprecio.

Súbitamente un salado aroma llegó a su nariz y le molestó.

Jaken, quien estaba en el estudio también se acercó con un poco de té.— Toma, Hisui dijo que era para tus locuras emocionales.— le entregó la taza a la mujer humana.

—Gracias, Señor Jaken.— intentó limpiar sus lágrimas.— Es tan bueno conmigo.— dijo suavemente.

—¡Tonterías, yo sólo hago mi parte… sobretodo por el cachorro del Amo!— exclamó irritado Jaken.

Rin sonrió, acarició su vientre y confesó: —¿Sabe? Me hace sentir tan… gorda.— el inuyoukai en el salón mantuvo su atención dividida entre la humana y el repulsivo pergamino en sus manos: carta enviada por InuYasha, una vez más.

—¿Te sientes? ¡Estás enorme!— dijo Jaken antes de comenzar a reír. La humana le miró sorprendida… y entonces el aroma salado aumentó en la habitación. Sesshoumaru arrojó una barra de tinta sobre el pequeño renacuajo y continuó escribiendo para así no tener que prestar mayor atención a la inseguridad de su humana…

…más su plan había fallado.

—¿De verdad estoy enorme Amo?— Sesshoumaru no la miró.

—Estás encinta.— confesó.

¡Ah, entonces ESTABA enorme!

Un suave llamado en al puerta distrajo a Rin de sus deseos de llorar.—Milord, milady.— una sirvienta entró, era Sana.— Han traído esto de las Tierras del Norte, ya las hemos revisado: son perfectamente comestibles.— se acercó a ambos para entregarles la hermosa caja de madera lacada. Rin se acercó rápidamente y abrió la caja.

—¡Mis fresas!— sonrió, olvidándose de su _enorme _problema anterior.— ¿Así que le escribió a Lord Taki, Amo Sesshoumaru? ¡Recordó que me encantan las fresas que se cosechan en las Tierras del Norte!— el daiyoukai sólo asintió mientras continuaba escribiendo.— Se lo agradezco tanto mi Señor.— Sesshoumaru la miró por un instante, después continuó con su empresa de responder al repugnante hanyou que tenía por hermano.

—También trajeron esta nota para Lord Sesshoumaru.— Sana la sacó de entre sus ropas y se la acercó al daiyoukai.

¿Qué podría querer ese gato molesto, Lord de las Tierras del Sur?

Sesshoumaru tomó el papel y recordó como había ordenado explícitamente: "Envía fresas frescas de tus tierras, las Tierras del Norte, para la Señora del Oeste".

—Retírate.— ordenó a Sana y, una vez que ella se fue, desdobló el papel y leyó mentalmente lo siguiente:

_"Apreciable Lord de las Tierras del Oeste:_

_Envío un humilde obsequio para la majestuosa y digna Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, Rin, su señora (a quien usted, definitivamente, NO merece)._

_Al mismo tiempo me complacería reiterar mi opinión acerca de su maldito carácter y falta de humildad para pedir las cosas. También me permito recordarle que no quiero que me hablé o escriba como si fuésemos amigos porqué no lo somos ¡Ja!_

_-Taki, Señor de las Tierras del Sur."_

Lord Sesshoumaru dejó su veneno fruir tras sus manos y disolvió la insignificante y ridícula nota que aquel estúpido neko youkai le había enviado.

—Rin.— dijo súbitamente.

—¿Sí?— contestó mientras saboreaba el obsequio enviado por el (ahora sabía) amable Lord del Sur.

—¿Te complacería ir dónde InuYasha?— la humana le miró sin comprender.— Ha enviado una cortesía expresando su deseo, y el de su humana, de verte nuevamente.— Rin se inclinó al frente con animo rejuvenecido.

—Oh, si… —e instantes después razonó lo que su Lord le había dicho— ¡Me complacería mucho! ¿en verdad podemos ir?— Sesshoumaru la miró duramente.— Sólo un día, lo prometo… ¿tal vez dos?— silenció en el estudio.— ¿Por favor?— el daiyoukai asintió con indiferencia; era toda una molestia, pero con Rin encinta debería estar al pendiente de su seguridad. Observó al renacuajo en el piso: definitivamente Jaken no sería un adecuado General y, ahora que en el Oeste se sabía de la naturaleza humana de su Señora, no podría arriesgarse de una emboscada donde ni siquiera A-Un pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Pocos días después abandonaron el Palacio y, aunque Rin no estaba feliz con la idea, su Lord había dispuesto que partieran volando, lo cual restaba emoción al (ahora estaba segura la humana) corto, muy corto viaje, que harían hacía la aldea de InuYasha.

—La Dama Rin no parece muy feliz de irse volando.— dijo Shiso con franqueza.

Hisui, que despedía a la humana suavemente, contestó.— No, claro que no.— vio a la humana desaparecer en el horizonte.— Me dijo que como el Príncipe Sesshoumaru no ha salido de viaje de inspección, han estado mucho tiempo encerrados en el Palacio y se siente un poco aburrida…— rió— Mi niña es muy activa ¿no la has visto caminar por los pasillos?—

Shiso asintió.—Si, la otra vez me animé a preguntarle porqué lo hacía; dijo que era para mantenerse en forma y porque no soportaba estar quieta. El "Pequeño cachorro blanco" no parece feliz de estar en el Palacio tampoco.—

—¿Verdad? —Hisui le miró suavemente.— Me dijo que estaba harto de estar encerrado, pero no quería dejarla en estos momentos porque no confía en ti para proteger el castillo.— Shiso la miró cómicamente irritado.

—¡Lo dices para molestarme!— Hisui sonrió con burla ¡por supuesto que lo hacia para molestarlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Palacio Imperial del Sur una sonriente neko youkai jugaba con el pequeño heredero de las Tierras del Norte, hijo de su hermano y la fallecida "Luz del Norte", Lady Minami.

—¡Ah!— huyó la princesa Kasumi del pequeño que llevaba en sus manos una cubeta pequeña con agua, intentando alcanzarla.— ¡Agua no, agua no!— reía tratando de evadir el poderoso y temible ataque del pequeño Yuzai, su sobrino.

—¡A mamá gustarle el agua!— Kasumi prefirió no recordar el hecho de que Minami había sido una inuyoukai y que, debía aceptar, ella como neko youkai no amaba el agua tanto.

Corriendo a través del jardín ambos youkai jugaban junto con algunas doncellas del Palacio. Minutos después un atractivo neko youkai llegó seguido de un pequeño grupo de personas que no dudaban el pedirle revisara pergaminos de peticiones o amenazas, seguramente.

—Suficiente, lo haré después.— dijo suavemente.— Pasaré tiempo con mi hijo, retírense.— algunos funcionarios parecían sin embargo, ser demasiado insistentes.— Dije que lo haré después, déjenme solo.— les miró duramente y sus gatunos ojos se ensombrecieron. Sin más los hombres le dejaron y pudo entonces salir al jardín donde sin advertencia alguna sintió fría agua golpear su cuerpo.— ¿Qué?— volvió su rostro y vio a su cachorro con sus pequeñas manos estiradas y en el suelo, se incorporó rápido y le miró asustado.

—No quería, perdóname.— bajo la vista avergonzado y pronto Kasumi se acercó.

—Ha sido mi culpa, yo salté y creo que le he hecho perder el equilibrio… Lord Taki, por f…— el daiyoukai se acercó al cachorro, se arrodillo y sacudió la tierra de su haoiri y hakama.

—Te has ensuciado tanto, tendremos que bañarte ¿has oído?— dijo cono una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que su cachorro correspondió.

—¡No importar, a mi me gusta bañarme mucho!—

—¡Ahhh, lo olvidaba! ¡Después de todo eres hijo de Minami! En cambio yo, Taki, como neko youkai que soy…— lamió su propia mano.— No me es tan grata el agua.— miró el rostro confundido de su cachorro y, sin advertencia alguna se arrojó sobre él.— ¡Qué sea así entonces, si hay que ensuciarse: hagámoslo apropiadamente!— Kasumi le miró sonriente, y sin dudar, se arrojó hacia ambos youkai, dispuesta a tomar un baño después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desplazándose por los cielos, tres youkai y una humana disfrutaban del viento de la libertad.

—¡Ohhh, que buen clima!— exclamó Jaken mientras acariciaba con su rostro la tersa estola de Sesshoumaru.— _"¡Ya extrañaba esta cosa tan suavecita!"—_

_—_¡Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señor Jaken!— Rin respiró hondo, inundando sus pulmones de la pureza matinal del viento.— Amo Sesshoumaru, hace mucho no salíamos ni un momento ¡ha sido agotador!— El daiyoukai no pronunció palabra al respecto, mas estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su esposa humana.—¿Cree que lleguemos antes del atardecer?— no hubo respuesta.— ¿Si me canso podríamos parar?— Jaken la miró con aburrimiento.

—Eres una carga.— le dijo con malicia, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Cállese Señor Jaken —le miró con crueldad (si tal fuera posible)—; si me molesta le diré al Amo Sesshoumaru.— ¿Oh, qué no estaba él ahí presente? Podía escucharlos perfectamente.

—Ahhh, ¡pelea tus batallas tú sola, mocosa!— reclamó el pequeño youkai verde.

—Ahhh, ¡entonces no se meta con Rin! —sonrió con triunfo.— Rin ama a Lord Sesshoumaru, y por eso usted no puede dañar a Rin.—

¿Amar?

Eso era… ridículo.

—¡Deja de decir cosas tan desvergonzadas!— el renacuajo no dudo en regañar a Rin, mas la humana le enseñó la lengua en respuesta.—¡Tú…!

—Jaken.— intervino el daiyoukai. Pronto el tema de conversación entre su pequeño lacayo y su humana cambio hacía un tema menos agradable: el cachorro.

—Oh, Señor Jaken ¡muero por conocerlo!—

—¡Pues morirás pero por haberlo conocido! ¡Ya verás cuando no te deje dormir (ni a nadie del Palacio)!— dijo malhumorado. Rin negó.

—No, no; lo cuidaré bien, no dejaré que lloré.— dijo convencida, ingenua y torpemente.— Ya verá, me esforzaré y seré tan buena madre como pueda…— suspiró.— Bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo… ¿qué cree que deba hacer?—

Jaken la miró con burla.— No ser tú misma, ¡eso es obvio!— Rin hizo un puchero.

—¡Oh, Señor Jaken, es usted tan malo!—

—¡Pues gracias!—

Algunas horas después sobrevolaron un bosque que parecía empequeñecerse, por tanto, Rin sabia bien se acercaban a civilización humana.—¿Estamos cerca?— hizo a A-Un volar más rápido y alcanzar a su Lord.

—Lo estamos.— dijo tranquilamente. Algunos minutos después el daiyoukai descendió y Rin le siguió sin dudar. Abajo y a bastantes metros pudo vislumbrar con esfuerzo lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento.

—Oh ¿no iremos a la aldea?— preguntó sonriente Rin. Sesshoumaru no contestó.— Que alegría, no me gustaría ir… las aldeas no me gustan, hay muchos humanos.— Sesshoumaru la miró por unos instantes, confundiendo a la humana.

Súbitamente unas pisadas llegaron a sus oídos, se volvió y pudo ver a InuYasha salir de entre unos arbustos.— ¿No podías aterrizar más cerca?— se burló— ¡No que va, eso es pedirte mucho!— se acercó— Ey, rana… hola Rin…— la miró a detalle y con curiosidad, entonces la mujer pudo notar que la nariz del hanyou se movía suavemente.

—No oses olfatear a mi mujer.— reclamó el daiyoukai.

—Oh, cállate.— se acercó.— Felicidades Rin… —miró a Sesshoumaru con seriedad.— A ti no te felicito; pobre niño, vaya padre que le tocó.— Rin pronunció un alegre: "¡Gracias!".

Sesshoumaru observó al hanyou a detalle.— Hn ¿Lo dices tú, cuyo comportamiento es el mismo que el de un animal salvaje?— cuestionó el daiyoukai.

—¿Ahhh? —sus caninas orejas se removieron.— ¿Lo dices tú, qué intentaste robarme la Tessaiga y ahora no tienes un brazo? Muy educado de tu parte, "Príncipe Sesshoumaru"— su hermano mayor le miró duramente.

—No obstante de tal adversidad, mi léxico es por mucho superior al tuyo, "Joven Príncipe" hanyou.— InuYasha le miró con molestia: su mano en Tessaiga.

—Ah ¿eso crees…?—

—Disculpen.— Rin bajo de A-Un.— Estoy cansada… ¿podríamos ir con los demás? Me temo que tengo sed ¿Amo Sesshoumaru puedo ir a buscar un río?— el inu daiyoukai miró duramente a su hermano mitad bestia; InuYasha observó a la humana y después sonrió.

—Oh, no será necesario: vamos al _picnic_, ¡tenemos comida ninja, Rin!— movió sus orejas y le dio la espalda.

—¿…"Picnic_"… _comida ninja?— la humana le miró con confusión y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Si, es comida que trae Kagome de su época, le pones agua hirviendo y ¡sabe muy bien!— contestó alegremente InuYasha.— Pero siempre insiste en que "eso no es comida" y que es "mala para el cuerpo", tú ignórala, son tonterías.—

Una vez en el campamento improvisado, los humanos corrieron hasta Rin y en cuanto se enteraron de su cachorro, la felicitaron argumentando que se veía hermosa a lo que ella no podía sino sonrojarse. Pronto vio a Sango quien también mostraba un _enorme_ vientre (como Jaken había dicho).

—¿Y ya estás lista?— cuestionó Kagome a la humana del Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

Rin negó, y sin más, ambas mujeres la tomaron de las manos y la llevaron a un lugar bajo un gran sombrilla de extraños colores, tamaño y forma: la sacerdotisa Higurashi argumentó que era una "sombrilla de playa".

A varios metros de la reunión, Sesshoumaru se sentó bajo la frescura de un árbol. Odiaba tales situaciones, reunirse con criaturas tan patéticas y despreciables era tan… inaceptable.—¡TÍOOOO!— Bien, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) había unos contados seres que podría tolerar.

Aki y Gigei corrieron hasta el daiyoukai.— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!— Aki se sentó frente a él. ¿Estaba más alto? Había crecido rápido en tan poco tiempo; aunque tal información era irrelevante.— Pensábamos que no vendrían, al cumpleaños de mamá no llegaron… —le miró con suspicacia.— Papá dijo que te había escrito pero que no le habías respondido.

Ese infeliz hanyou ¿¡cómo osaba!? Claramente había escrito que no le invitara a sus reuniones patéticas y estúpidas ¡infeliz!

—Mamá decir…— Gigei se sentó cerca de él, abrazada a su estola.— Que tu estar seguramente ocupado con cosas que reparar en el Palacio y que ahora ser un hombre casado…— miró a su hermano y después a su sobrevalorado tío.— ¿Ser difícil ser esposo?—

¿Qué clase de información osaba compartir la mujer humana de InuYasha con sus sobrinos hanyou?

—Cállate Gigei, ¿tú que sabes?— dijo Aki mientras miraba a su tío con admiración.— ¿Sabes? Papá se puso muy feliz cuando vio el retrato de la abuela… dijo —se acercó, tratando de que sólo el daiyoukai le escuchara—: "Gracias, Sesshoumaru estúpido".—

¡ESE maldito hanyou, estúpida bola de pelos con orejas de perro que osaba referirse a él así a pesar de haber… recordado que ese retrato había sido movido al Palacio de Kyoto por mera casualidad… casualidad total!

A gran velocidad un hanyou de haoiri rojo llegó hasta Aki y golpeo su cabeza.— ¡Silencio niño!— dijo sonrojado.— ¡Jamás dije gracias!— el pequeño se sujeto la cabeza.— ¡No digas esa clase de cosas vergonzosas o te juro que te…!—

—¡Abajo!— escuchó la voz de la mujer de su hermano hanyou pronunciar y pronto le vio en el piso.— ¡No golpees a Aki!— Sin lugar a dudas… esa era la mujer que alguien como el imbécil hanyou (que se veía obligado a reconocer como hermano) se merecía.

Durante algunas horas el daiyoukai descansó bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, hasta que los humanos le llamaron cuestionándole sobre si deseaba algo como "pastel", naturalmente su estado superior de youkai le recordó mantenerse al margen de tan vulgares criaturas.

—Pastel, Príncipe.— llegó hasta él una hermosa niña hanyou.— Gigei lo dejará aquí ¿estar bien?— dejó a su lado el postre de suave y empalagoso aroma que intentaba molestar a sus sentidos caninos.— No dejar sin comer, ¿si?— le sonrió al daiyoukai y regresó al picnic, donde su madre aguardaba con alegría.

Miró el alimento _humano_ en el pasto y le despreció con la mirada.

—No sabe mal.— llegó hasta él un hanyou de haoiri rojo…

Hanyou…

tantos hanyou en su familia ¡qué humillación!

—Yo, Sesshoumaru, no consumo comida humana.— escuchó a Rin exclamar algo sobre lo delicioso que era el postre de empalagoso aroma.

—Feh, amargado.— se sentó al otro lado del árbol.— Ey, A-Un.— llamó al animal que pastoreaba.— Vayan con los demás, Kagome te dará pastel si le pides. —sonrió.— Te gustará, confía en mi; hasta el renacuajo está disfrutándolo, mira.— le señaló en dirección al campamento, donde efectivamente Jaken comía a regañadientes y maldiciendo (pero pidiendo otra ración).

A-Un le miró por un instante, después comenzó a caminar hacía la humana que reconocía como esposa del hermano menor de su propio Amo.

—¿Y por qué decidiste venir?— preguntó InuYasha.— Eres un maldito, ¿eh? Te invitamos al cumpleaños de Kagome y respondiste tan como tú.— negó.— Bah, igual no te invité yo, sino Kagome y los niños.— no obtuvo respuesta.— ¿O será que estabas aburrido de estar en tu muy lujoso y fastidioso Palacio?— Sesshoumaru no contestó más le miró secamente.— ¡Ja, eres un antipático!— abrió una bolsa brillante de la cual sacó extraños y crujientes aperitivos de aspecto frito.— No te daré.— dijo al notar la mirada del Lord sobre él.— Son mis papas, si quieres ve y _pídele _a mi hermosa y violenta esposa que te dé algo.— y con burla agregó— Si te place.—

—Ja, comida humana dices.— observó a Rin reír.— Tales alimentos, me son desagradables.— y observó el pedazo de pastel en el pasto…tendría que deshacerse de él eventualmente.

—¡Feh!— y pasaron unos minutos sin cruzar palabra.— Y… —dijo con incomodidad.— ¿Q-qué tal… tu vida?— desvió el rostro, avergonzado.

—Normal.—

—¿Normal?— le miró irritado— ¿Qué no sientes nada o qué?—

—Cuestionaste sobre como me desenvolvía en mi vida, te he respondido ya.—

—…— suspiró.— Eres un amargado.— continuó comiendo sus frituras.

—¿Y tu vida?— súbitamente cuestionó el daiyoukai. InuYasha le miró por un instante sin comprender.

—Pues ¿…normal?— sonrió.— Kagome fue a su época y trajo dotación de comida ninja, trajo juguetes de su época para los niños, fue a visitar a su familia (claro), y hace poco pensamos que deberíamos ir… creo que quiere traer algo para Rin ¿eh? Conozco esa mirada, sé que planea algo.— su sonrisa se marcó más.— Los niños están bien… —observó a Hikari gatear cerca de Miroku—: Aki crece cada día más y es menos caprichoso, lo cual es bueno porque cuando lo veo actuar así pienso que debiste ser un "cachorro" fastidiosísimo —rió con burla—; Gigei está leyendo más, dice que se lo recomendaste para hablar bien pronto… espero no empiece a hablar como tú o iré por ti y te patearé —suspiró— e Hikari cada vez es más activa y hay que cuidarla más… es una molestia, creo.— notó entonces que su hermano le miraba.— Y con Kagome todo normal, ya sabes, peleamos bastante pero es divertido, …creo.—

—Así que tu vida es así.— dijo con tranquilidad antes de volverse, mirando a Rin y a Jaken disfrutar de la reunión de humanos.— Tu "celebración" sin motivo, sólo para verse, es poco común.—

—No es poco común, es que tú eres un amargado, ya te lo dije.—le miró con burla.— ¿Y que tal tu vida_ con_ Rin?— le miró con atención.— No me dirás que "normal", porque antes no le ponías ni una mano encima, y ahora por su olor y por el bebé en su vientre no quiero ni pensar lo empalagoso que serás con ella.— se mofó— Todo aburrido y sin deseos, así te imagino.—

—No te importa.— dijo secamente.— Mas consentiré decirte que estoy complacido con Rin.—

InuYasha le miró con aburrimiento por un instante.—¿Enserio? —sonrió— Pues… me alegro por ti, c-creo.— y después mantuvieron el silencio nuevamente. Para el atardecer, Jaken y Rin llegaron donde Lord Sesshoumaru y se sentaron a su lado, A-Un rápidamente se les unió.

Cuando InuYasha se retiró, Rin se acomodó sobre el brazo de Lord Sesshoumaru, descansando. Jaken se recostó sobre la espalda de A-Un.

—Gracias por traerme, Amo.— dijo Rin.— Kagome me dijo que solo quisieron reunirse porque no nos habían visto en un tiempo… me he divertido mucho.— rió— Hasta el Señor Jaken ha disfrutado.— el pequeño renacuajo se quejó.

_"—Gigei lo dejará aquí ¿estar bien?…_

_No dejar sin comer, ¿si?—"_

Ahora que lo recordaba, la molesta sobrina hanyou que tenía, Gigei, había pedido que no dejara el postre humano desperdiciarse…

—Jaken.— el renacuajo miró con atención a su Lord, esperando sus órdenes.— Cómete esos alimentos humanos.—

Cuando la tarde estaba por terminar, escuchó pasos ruidosos, y por tanto humanos, aproximarse.— ¡Qué bueno que has venido Rin!— Kagome llegó hasta ellos.— No olvides venir más seguido, no tienes que pedirle permiso a Sesshoumaru…— dijo con triunfo.— Si es del tipo necio y enfermo que encierra a la gente… escríbenos, InuYasha irá a tu rescate.—

Sesshoumaru miró con indiferencia a la sacerdotisa.

¡…Él jamás había ordenado a Rin quedarse en el Palacio sin derecho a salir!

…Mas si deseaba enviar a InuYasha a su muerte, podía enviarlo ¡por él estaba bien!

—No olvides lo que te he dicho de respirar ¿eh?— se agachó, sonriéndole.— Todo saldrá bien y serás una estupenda madre.— miró al inu daiyoukai.— Tú también serás un buen padre si te lo propones, Sesshoumaru.—

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, humana.— dijo secamente.

—¿Y qué? ¿no la puedo dar?— contestó mal humorada.— Eres igual a InuYasha… arrogantes.— el daiyoukai la miró con soberbia, dispuesto a asesinarla por su insolencia.

Sintió el aroma de InuYasha acercarse a gran velocidad, de pronto sacó una figura rectangular pequeña, la colocó frente a su juvenil rostro y exclamó: "—¡Sonrían!—".

Kagome le gritó: —¡No, espera, tiene el flash!—

Mas sin mayor advertencia una luz cegadora llegó a sus ojos, escuchó a Rin y Jaken gritar, A-Un gruñó con impaciencia.

De pronto la luz desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, se volvió a ver a Rin quien se ocultaba tras la estola de su Lord; a su derecha Jaken había saltado tras A-Un y se ocultaba en la espalda del ahora nervioso dragón… entonces notó algo, sus propios ojos… ¡su visión antes perfecta y clara le traicionaba! …Ahora percibía pequeñas luces a lo largo y ancho de su vista.

Escuchó a la humana del imbécil hanyou.— ¡Asustaste a Rin, mira lo que has hecho!— InuYasha rió con libertad.

Rin sintió que su agarre al brazo de su Lord se aflojaba: el daiyoukai se incorporó.—InuYasha… —le miró con amenaza.

—¿¡Qué!? Ya me regañó Kagome, no seas fastidioso.—

—¡Desenfunda!—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el sexto mes desde el anuncio del temible nacimiento del heredero de las Tierras del Oeste… del primer heredero hanyou (bien, el segundo, lo aceptaba pero continuaba siendo el primogénito de Lord Sesshoumaru) de las Tierras del Oeste.

Debía aceptar que después de los primeros meses, no se sentía tan abrumado con tantas raras necesidades que la humana parecía tener; no obstante de que sus inseguridades continuaban, se sentía más tranquila, sí, eso podía decir él.

Ahora sólo se quejaba de sentirse agotada, tener sueño, dolores de cabeza o espalda; Hisui aseguraba que todo era por causa del cachorro (el cual ahora estaba seguro, tardaría al menos nueve meses en aparecer).

—¡Ah!— exclamó Rin con sorpresa. Sesshoumaru la miró con atención abandonando el texto que escribía.— ¡Se ha movido!— ¿movido? Claro que lo había hecho, se había volteado a verla y…

¿…el cachorro…?

¿…ese… "parásito" se había movido?

Vio a Rin reír y después poner una mano sobre su vientre.— ¿Por qué se mueve?— preguntó ella.

¿Y cómo iba a saber eso él?

Una expresión de dolor llamó la atención del Lord.—¡M-me ha pateado!— el daiyoukai miró con irritación hacía el vientre de la humana ¿¡cómo osaba!? Por un instante deseo tomar su katana Toukijin… mas sabia bien no podría hacer nada, cortar a la criatura significaba cortar la piel de Rin.— ¡Ah, toque Amo Sesshoum…!— detuvo su efusividad, le miró por un instante sereno y después sonrió con tranquilidad ¿por qué su Amo tras tantos meses estaría _ahora _interesado en tocar a su activo cachorro?— Se ha calmado.— dijo mientras se reacomodaba.

No obstante, en ningún momento su Lord había pronunciado palabra alguna ¿le molestaba ella o su cachorro?

No era la primera vez que el cachorro se removía, Hisui lo había "atesorado", según sus palabras y…

—¡Escuché que se había movido!— entró Shiso con prisa.— ¡Prometió dejarme tocarlo si pasaba de nuevo!— Rin le sonrió.

—Se está calmando pero aun podría sentirlo.— dijo la humana.

¿"Se está"?

Miró a Rin, ¿acaso ella no había dicho que ya se había detenido?

—¡Oh, por los dioses!— Shiso no dudo en poner su mano sobre el vientre de Rin, ignorando por completo la dura expresión de su Lord y desaprobadora mirada que le daba.— ¡Me parece que golpea duro, pobre Dama Rin!—

—Oh no, Hisui dice que es normal, que el Amo también golpeaba con fuerza a la Señora Unmei.—

¿¡Qué el qué!?

—Ah si, la Señora Unmei se quejaba de sus fuertes golpes, además Sesshoumaru nació con garras así que Lady Unmei debió pasarla mal con el Príncipe dentro.—

¡Él los escuchaba, maldita sea!

—Shiso…— le miró duramente.

—Ah, buenas tardes Príncipe, disculpe que haya entrado así…— dijo con falsedad mientras continuaba con su mano sobre el vientre de Rin.—Ohh, parece que le incomoda que usted esté sentada así ¿no?— Sesshoumaru miro al inuyoukai de verdes ojos con duraza, ¡sólo parecía prestar atención al cachorro!

—¿Eso será? Me he movido varias veces pero no parece estar cómodo… creo que daré una vuelta por el Palacio, tal vez este cansando de la inactividad como yo.— sonrió.

—Podría ser, el Príncipe era muy activo de cachorro, era problemático porque había que estar cerca de él para asegurarnos que estuviera a salvo.—

—Shiso.— Sesshoumaru se incorporó, mirándole seriamente. Rin observó a su Lord, después sonrió, imaginando lo que sería que su cachorro fuera como su Amo.

—Les dejo entonces.— dijo Rin con una suave sonrisa, Shiso suspiró. Con tranquilidad la humana salió del lugar dispuesta a proporcionarle a su cuerpo el ejercicio mínimo que requería a patadas su activo cachorro.

Una vez que escucharon que la Señora del Oeste alejarse, ambos inuyoukai se miraron.—¿Qué tiene de malo? Quería sentir a tu cachorro.—

—No hagas comentarios imprudentes sobre este Sesshoumaru.—

—Ah, ¿entonces no te molesta si toco a mi nieto adoptivo?—

—No me repetiré, Shiso.— el aludido sonrió.

—Sí, Príncipe mal humorado: seré discreto con las ya de por sí escasas travesuras que hacías de niño.—después de unos incómodos instantes de silencio, Shiso agregó—: ¿Sabes Sesshoumaru? Ha sido emocionante de sobremanera el sentir a esa criatura moverse… recuerdo cuando pasaba tiempo con Tsuzuki y fue magnífico porqué era mi hijo, claro; pero ahora realmente lo siento como si hubiera tocado a mi propio nieto… —el daiyoukai no pronunció palabra alguna, negando o afirmando tal, y ante ello, Shiso no pudo menos que sonreír.—¿Qué sentiste cuando notaste que tu cachorro se movía? Seguro te provocó al menos alguna emoción ¡no imagino tu cara!—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Revisaba unos viejos tratados que debía considerar en modificar pronto mientras sentía los delicados dedos de la humana deslizar el fino peine a través de su cabello; su ritual típico nocturno… no le molestaba, incluso si tenía que seguir revisando esos tratados.

De alguna forma pensaba que Shiso se había molestado, y no le importaba realmente ¿por qué habría de? Shiso sólo era el General Imperial, su antiguo tutor y un entrometido e indiscreto inuyoukai con una espada y lengua afiladas… cuando se lo proponía.

Finalmente, ya sabía que lo apreciaba de cierta forma… incluso siendo sólo un subordinado… pero tal situación era una debilidad innecesaria y por tanto, poca atención le prestaría a algo tan insignificante como su aprecio por él.

—¿Algo le molesta, Amo?— preguntó suavemente Rin mientras continuaba deslizando el peine sobre la cabellera blanca.

—Nada ocurre.— Rin entonces guardó silencio; si su Amo no quería hablar del tema que le molestaba, entonces no lo cuestionaría; y de todos modos ¿quién le aseguraba que algo le ocurría? Tal vez su egocentrismo la traicionaba y ahora ella consideraba que con 10 años de conocerle, era capaz de ver a través de él.

—Entiendo.— sonrió suavemente; el daiyoukai desvió su atención del tratado, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—Por el tono de tu voz, no, no lo "entiendes".— Rin le miró confundida.— No oses pensar en mentirme.— la humana negó.

—Amo, si usted no quiere hablar de lo que sea que le molesta y no quiere que Rin lo sepa; Rin no puede obligarle a hablar… no soy quien.—

¿¡Qué el qué!?

¡A él no le molestaba nada!

La miró duramente y después volvió a leer.

Cuando la noche ya estaba ampliamente presente, ambos descansaban en el futon de siempre. No podía dormir y no era porque estuviera incomodado por algo, sólo era que se cuestionaba sobre las exageradas palabras de Shiso respecto al cachorro y él mismo.

No lo quería; él lo sabía y Shiso también, pues él mismo lo había dicho.

Lo que no comprendía era… ¿Por qué le molestaba la presencia del cachorro?

Ni siquiera podía verlo, no podía hablar con él y tampoco sabía como sería… que forma tendría, que voz, que color de ojos o cabello… ¿tendría ridículas orejas de perro?

Los hijos del inútil hanyou que tenía por hermano tenían.

Miró con rapidez hacía su izquierda, donde Rin dormía apaciblemente.

…Podía escucharlo…

—_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"—_ se preguntó el Lord.—_"Metiéndote en mis asuntos; importunando a, cierto, tu madre, mas también mi esposa; incluso involucrándote con Shiso."—_

_"—¿Qué sentiste cuando notaste que_

_ tu cachorro se movía? _

_Seguro te provocó al menos alguna emoción_

_ ¡no imagino tu cara!— "_

No había tal emoción; además tampoco le había tocado a través del vientre de Rin… tal respuesta había molestado a Shiso, de alguna forma, estaba seguro de ello.

Aquel suave movimiento continuaba y, por su fino oído, sabía bien que iba en aumento.

—_"Cállate, Rin no ha descansado como suele hacerlo, tuya es la falta."—_ no obstante, el movimiento no paró; un suave gruñido quiso escapar de su control al tiempo que su mano se posaba con rapidez sobre el vientre de la humana, como amenazando a la criatura.

No estaba sorprendido, sólo un poco interesado… por tan extraña sensación (24)… era simple curiosidad… aquel suave movimiento casi golpeando bajo su mano, y aquel deslizamiento que no podía ver sino sentir y oír a través del abdomen de la mujer humana que le miraba sin comprender…

¿Cuándo se había despertado?

La humana le sonrió después de un momento para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y continuar descansando.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué sonreía?

Era una criatura extraña que ahora mostraba una faceta aun más extraña, sonriendo sin explicación alguna y ahora descansando nuevamente… lo que fuera que intentara, no estaba seguro que le gustara y…

—Disculpe si lo desperté, el cachorro se movió y no pude evitar sentir sus patadas.—

Sesshoumaru miró nuevamente hacía donde el cachorro estaría… lo previsto, la criatura no dejaba descansar a su madre… y tampoco a él, pues…—No me has despertado tú, ha sido el cachorro.—…hacía suficiente ruido como para despertarle.

Rin abrió sus ojos y le miró atentamente.— ¿Puede oírlo?— ¡Claro que podía! Mas él no contestó nada,— ¿Cómo suena, Amo Sesshoumaru?—

¿Qué cómo se escuchaba, preguntaba ella?

—Agua… es ese sonido de algo moviéndose en agua sin angustia o deseos de escapar…— sólo ahora notaba _eso_; el cachorro… no sentía temor.

El muy infeliz osaba no temerle a él… osaba sentirse protegido ¡aún cuando él no ofrecería tal protección!

—¿Cómo un pez en un lago no perturbado?— el daiyoukai miró a la humana y después asintió. Rin amplió su sonrisa.

—Sería grandioso poder oírlo, pero me conformaré con sentirlo.— sin más, se acercó a Lord y cerró nuevamente los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Sesshoumaru la miró por un instante.—¿Qué es lo que siente tu cuerpo cuando él se mueve?— y estaba seguro de ser tan específico como necesitaba.

¿Qué que sentía su cuerpo?

—Es una sensación curiosa, siento como se mueve… a veces golpea y duele pero otras, sólo parece moverse, como si intentará decir "Estoy despierto: ¡Holaaaa!".— y sus ojos continuaron cerrados.

Después de un instante de silencio, Rin se acercó al daiyoukai.— ¿Por qué pregunta eso Amo? No pensé que algo como esto le pareciera importante.— la humana rió suavemente. El inuyoukai se mantuvo impávido.

—¿Por qué estás riendo? Simplemente te hice una pregunta; no es que dicho asunto me importe, es sólo curiosidad (25).— se apresuró a esclarecer el daiyoukai. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba… y era esa cristalina sonrisa que Rin aun mantenía en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Permanecía en total silencio, en sus garras unos brillantes objetos traídos de Occidente: esféricos y cristalinos: canicas; Shiso se las había entregado, argumentando que siempre había querido reponerle aquellas que alguna vez tuvo como cachorro y había perdido al salir violentamente del Palacio de la Frontera Norte al ser atacado… eso sin olvidar que la última canica en su poder se la había regalado a InuYasha durante su periodo como humano debido a la maldición e Nyohiko.

De cualquier manera…

¿Para que demonios quería él canicas(26)?

—Oh diablos, esto es estresante.— InuYasha agitaba con rapidez su pie, esperando con impaciencia.

—¿Lo es?— Shiso miró al hanyou.— Si lo es ¿verdad? ¡…demonios!—Sesshoumaru observó a ambos seres, no lo comprendía.

Hacia un día y medio que había mandado a traer a la sacerdotisa y, con ella, el hanyou que insultaba el renombre de su familia había ido también. Hisui había argumentado que era bueno para Rin… porqué era humana y le daría confianza…

Tonterías.

Escuchó un quejido.

—¡Ahh, esto me estresa!— InuYasha se incorporó.— ¡Haz algo Shiso!—

—¿¡Qué puedo hacer yo!?—

Y una vez más el daiyoukai observó la impaciencia en ambos machos frente a él.— ¡Demonios! ¿¡Sesshoumaru cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo?!— cuestionó InuYasha, El daiyoukai le miró por un instante.— ¡Es tu hijo el que está naciendo, demonios!— Shiso suspiró.

—Aún si te respondiera, tal estaría fuera de tu entendimiento, InuYasha.— contestó el Lord del Oeste, y aunque su rostro se mostraba indiferente, su hermano menor percibía que había algo similar a la nostalgia en la voz del orgulloso inuyoukai.

Escuchó un quejido más, aparte de la molesta y aguda voz de la mujer de su hermano, en total falta de armonía con la melodiosa voz de aquella que lo había criado: Hisui.

_"¡Ánimo Rin, puedes maldecir a Sesshoumaru por esto que te hace pasar, es ahora o nunca!"_ había dicho la mujer del hanyou, produciendo una carcajada en este, al menos hasta que escuchó la firme y contundente respuesta de Rin: _"¡Jamás diría algo malo del Amo Sesshoumaru!_".

Después de agonizantes momentos, Kagome salió para informarles que "ambos" estaban bien. InuYasha celebró al igual que algunos prudentes y alejados sirvientes. Shiso se incorporó con prisa y deseó entrar tan pronto como pudiera, no obstante paró y observó al daiyoukai que permanecía sentado cerca de la puerta fusuma.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— cuestionó Kagome al ver la nula reacción por parte del daiyoukai.— Ey…— más sin advertencia alguna, observó al inuyoukai incorporarse lentamente y caminar firmemente para pasar la puerta; Kagome se movió, dándole libre acceso a sus habitaciones de dormir.— De nada.— pronunció la humana con cansancio y fastidio entremezclados, sabiendo bien que su orgulloso "cuñado" jamás le agradecería por algo.

En el interior de sus habitaciones, tres doncellas le miraron, mostraron sus respetos y salieron tan pronto como dieron sus felicitaciones, dejando la habitación casi vacía. Continuó su camino hasta sus habitaciones de dormir y apreció que Hisui se acercaba a él, le reverenciaba, felicitaba y… abrazaba sutilmente. —Es un cachorro precioso.— el daiyoukai la miró profundamente,

—Ella.— cuestionó a su manera.

—Oh, Rin está muy bien; ha sido valiente… te defendió mucho ante los comentarios de la señora Kagome.— rió suavemente, después le miró atentamente.— ¿No preguntarás por tu cachorro?—

¿Preguntar?

Lo oía llorar, había dicho "cachorro" así que podía determinar que aquella criatura era macho, y por el aroma sabía que era un hanyou como InuYasha (y no era como si hubiera esperado algo diferente); ahora bien, Hisui había dicho "precioso" lo que le hacía pensar que su primogénito no sería una bestia monstruosa de discutible morfología.

La observó con seriedad, casi con amenaza.—No es necesario preguntar.— dijo él.

Hisui le miró con una suave sonrisa, como si supiera algo que ni él mismo tuviera en su conocimiento.— Te dejaré a solas con ellos.— Sesshoumaru afirmó.— Y Pequeño, —el daiyoukai la miro duramente— anímate un poco.— dijo antes de abandonar las habitaciones,

Una vez que estuvo totalmente solo, caminó hacia donde Rin descansaba; la humana parecía dormir pero no era así, pues podía escuchar claramente el agitamiento del corazón de la mujer al saberlo ahí.

La observó abrir los ojos: —Mire Lord Sesshoumaru…— pronunció con cansancio la muchacha.—…el cachorro… su cachorro…— el inu daiyoukai se acercó más y pudo ver a la extraña criatura descanar envuelta en un suave kimono.— Hisui dice que usted y él…—

—Nos parecemos.— pronunció el Lord del Oeste con algo similar a la sorpresa.

No… no era similar, _era_ sorpresa.

¿Su cachorro tenía su blanco cabello y sus mismas marcas de nacimiento…? Era lógico, pues su madre era humana, incapaz de heredarle marcas como tal… pero… sus orejas…

—No he tenido suerte.— dijo Rin con agotamiento.— Confieso que adoro las orejas de su hermano.—

Sesshoumaru la reprimió con la mirada.— Insolente.— Rin sonrió antes de mirar nuevamente a su cachorro de blanquísima piel, blancos cabellos, marcas como su padre y orejas puntiagudas.

Lo que fuera que lo convertía en hanyou, era algo que para ella, simplemente no existía… su imagen era tal como había pensado (a excepción de las orejas) pero ¿y sus ojos? ¿serian dorados como los de su Amo o color arena como los de ella? Tan pronto como su cachorro la viera, tendría oportunidad de verlos y decir entonces como sería la mirada de su, estaba segura, hermosa criatura.

—Yorumaru, "Noche correcta".— escuchó a su Lord pronunciar.

—¿Amo?—

—El nombre de este cachorro.— dijo antes de sentarse al lado de ambos. Rin le miró con asombro; sintió sus ojos humedecerse y por ello los cerró, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que escapaban con rapidez… "Noche correcta" había dicho su Amo, y esa particular noche no era otra sino la previa al aniversario de su propio esposo, el Lord del Oeste.

¿Por qué su humana lloraba de esa forma? ¿No le había agrado el nombre? No pensaba cambiarlo, ya se había decidido… no obstante, realmente no comprendía el porqué de semejante muestra de debilidad por parte de su Señora del Oeste.

La mirada insistente de su Lord sobre ella, le hizo comprender que él daiyoukai se preguntaba el porqué de semejantes lágrimas.— El Señor Shiso me dijo que mañana es su aniversario, su cumpleaños, milord… y Yorumaru ha nacido la noche a–a-anterior a tal fecha.— alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas.

¿Su aniversario?

Tal no recordaba, era irrelevante.

Un sutil movimiento por parte del hanyou le hizo cuestionarse… el color de sus ojos ¿cuál seria?

La noche siguió su curso de manera natural. Eventualmente Lord Sesshoumaru se dispuso a dormir y, como ya había previsto, Rin pidió que el cachorro permaneciera con ella. Consciente de que la humana, como mínimo, protestaría con un sutil silencio absoluto sino aceptaba, otorgo tal capricho a la mujer.

Se arrepentía profundamente de ello…

No sabía con exactitud el tiempo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que había sido poco, tal ve horas y no más… y esa criatura miserable osaba alzar sus gritos y profesar insultos contra sus _muy_ sensibles oídos.

"—Hisui, ¿sólo debo sostenerlo así? No, espera… ¿así?—" había escuchado a Rin decir, auxiliada por su antigua nana inuyoukai. No obstante, había algo que le irritaba más que el gran escándalo que provocaba el cachorro, y eso era que había _tenido _que permitir a la criatura hanyou tocar a su esposa (y madre del cachorro) de formas molestas para él: amamantar.

Cuando finalmente su hijo hanyou había aceptado dormir y por tanto profesar silencio; decidió otorgar un deje de atención al cachorro que dormía placida y tranquilamente al lado izquierdo de su humana.

Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre el futon y dejando su cabello descender desde su hombro hasta su pecho: tan natural… y por ello…

…le extrañaba el infame parecido físico entre su cachorro y él; ni siquiera Aki había ostentado tal parecido pero ése cachorro hibrido era indescriptiblemente diferente.

Por otra parte, la Señora del Oeste descansaba profundamente, evidenciando así su agotamiento. Parecía estar nerviosa acerca de cómo tratar al hanyou, como manipularlo y como cubrirle con telas… parecía preocupada de todo lo relacionado con el cachorro, enfermamente buscando "su bienestar"…

No era como si un cachorro fuera ridículamente débil y frágil.

Y si lo era, le parecía detestable.

Un suave sonido llamó su atención, desvió su atención hacía la fuente de tal: el hibrido se removía para después acariciar con su rostro a la seda que le cubría… y seguir durmiendo.

A lo largo de su vida todo lo que deseó lo tuvo; incluso si el cachorro no fuera algo que apeteciera en su camino, incluso si su existencia careciera de utilidad alguna y no sirviera para otro propósito que traer dicha a Rin… lo aceptaba como parte de él…

En absurda confusión, sonrió.

…No lo comprendía, mas algún día por su más alto orgullo, que sabría entender el porqué de su extrañeza y casi sorpresa ante la visión de lo que tenía frente a él.

—Yo, Sesshoumaru…— con tranquilidad dejo su cuerpo caer suavemente sobre el futon.—…No recorro otro camino que no sea el que yo mismo he dictado en mi futuro.—

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**:

**(1)** No me dirán que todo lo que Sesshoumaru decia acerca de los humanos no la afectaba; ella sufría, era vil tortura psicológica XD asi que ahora le toca darle un poco de confianza a ella, no se vale que la despreciara —de una u otra forma— llamandola "humana" cuando siemre los considero basura; Shiso hace bien en decirle: arregla lo que fastidiaste por tantos años.

PERO tampoco esperen que le diga "te amo", eso sería muyyyy poco probable.

**(2) Handajuban:** POR FIN, viendo una serie, "Jigoku shoujo", me enteré como se llama esa maldita bata blanca que va dentro del kimono XD y es algo asi como _la ropa interior_ tipo "fondo" (aun usan (usamos?) esas cosas las mujeres? Creo que sí, para las faldas ¿no?)

**(3) Rin no sabe que Sesshy es el Lord del Oeste:** esto es para apegarme al cap 1, donde Jaken le "informa" que Sesshy es un 'lord'. Rin era ignorante de ese hecho y no podía aca simplemente quitarlo ¿dónde quedaría la secuencialidad? Aunque sí, es muy torpe que Rin no lo supiera, pero ya no puedo borrar el cap 1 XD… ¡Y de todos modos la Rin chica de "Instinto" tiene siete años! XD

**(4)** Nótese que Rin dejo el Ala Oeste donde originalmente fue colocada para luego ser trasladada al Ala Norte, donde Sesshy dormia XD.

**(5) Jaken invocando aguas termales: **Jaken en un cap, algo como "Jaken intenta robar la tessaiga" se ve que él invoca aguas termales XD con uso de unos pergaminos (ya saben entonces como Sesshy podría, posiblemente, tener un baño caliente siempre disponible XD).

**(6) Blanca piel:** …en realidad los asiáticos son amarillos no? mi piel es amarilla —no soy asiática pero tengo ascendencia mediooriental… es medio asia no? XD —. ¡NO, YA ENSERIO! D: lo correcto seria poner "piel amarilla" no? pero pues no suena metafóricamente bonito.

Sé un cuento de cómo explican los asiáticos su piel amarilla como la más hermosa XD, ahí va! Y será breve: Dios cuando crea al hombre hornea galletas —enserio!— o pan —no me acuerdo!—. El primero salio muy cocido y de ahí el hombre negro, el segundo le salio crudo y de ahí el hombre blanco y al final midió bien su tiempo y le salio el hombre amarillo —mi lógica dice que debería ser café no? para que fuera pan doradito… pero bueno, dios y sus gustos—. EN FIN, de ahí que el asiático considera su piel la mas hermosa (al menos hasta la globalización).

**(7) Cuerpo delgado y poco pronunciado de Rin:** ¿Por qué siempre muchos autores —por no decir todos- hacen a Rin una mujer hiper curvilinea con gran voluptuosidad?

Primero: NADA que ver con el prototípo de "bella" japonés de la época Sengoku Jidai; les gustaban bajitas, delgadas y planas, "Yamato Nadeshiko".

Segundo: ¿por qué asumen que una mujer voluptuosa es sensual y ya? ¿dónde queda el amor por las mujeres altas, bajas, regordetas, delgadas, con/sin trasero, con/sin pecho?

En fin, sólo soy yo la que escribe esto y la que piensa esto en este fic, algunas y algunos diran "púdrete" en sus reviews si dejan, otros tal vez lean esto y piensen: Oh, me gusta esa idea (o no me gusta).

**(8) "El mismo los aniquilaria (a los cachorros)":** Sesshy no quiere sus cachorros?! Nop. Quiere a la mamá. Finalmente serán sus hijos y ya verán si termina o no aceptandolos; no porque sean sus cachorros tiene que quererlos por default. Él solo quiere que Rin sea feliz.

**(9) Presenta a Rin al Oeste, Hablo de cuando vuelan por sus tierras**; cuando le dice lo de "cuantos cachorros quieres de éste sesshoumaru?". De esa escena hablo, ¿recuerdan que Shiso dice que "no queire fiesta pero vuela con ella vestida de novia"? XD Ref. al cap 17.

**(10)** Referencia al cap 17.

**(11)** Referencia a un cap que ya no recuerdo cual fue pero SI paso, ESTOY SEGURA XD.

**(12) Royakan:** es el perro chistoso ese que fue cobarde e inútil cuando invaden los gatos-leopardo el Oeste. El que abre la boca y de ahí salen lobos. Ojos enormes y azules —creo-, pelo café y reconchito y bajito… D: General del bosque. Google it, no puedo poner imágenes acá ;0;

**(13)** Referencia al cap 7. Cuando encuentra a Rin besándose con Shippou.

**(14)** Referencia al cap 17.

**(15) Nombre de Rin:** Rin tiene varias formas de escribirse; en el manga lo escriben en hiragana, りん . pero tambien puede escribirse con kanji, hay como tres, yo elegí el de 凛 porque significa "digna".

Sólo quise puntualizar que Sesshoumaru la considera verdaderamente importante.

**(16) Sana:** kitsune, sobrina de Shiso con un medio hermano hanyou llamado Miroku (capítul tal vez 3… no creo la recuerden XD).

**(17)** Referencia a un cap de Instinto que no recuerdo cual fue. Es durante un flashback, Rin tiene 14 años, se pelea con Hisui porque no quiere que ensucie el kimono, Sess se molesta con ella; luego se da cuenta que le atrae. Va a dormir con él (él la duerme con su veneno) y ahí mientras duermen "ocurre" y ya, Sess llama a Hisui para que la saque porque sabe que quiere ceder a sus impulsos.

**(18)Primer kimono:** o.o pues que quieren? Las mujeres ricas usaban no uno sino varios kimonos encima, y mucho mas en época de invierno (…alguien se acuerda que la historia comenzó en otoño y ahora estamos en invierno? XD). Leí hace poco que las mujeres ricas japonesas usaban hasta 12 kimonos encima D:! Wtf!?

**(19)** Perverts, pensaron otra cosa, lo sé. **Húmeda y fría nariz de Sesshy**… D: JODER! Lo dije en el cap 17, inuyasha también tiene una nariz asi… ¡Si Rumiko dijo que la tenían… pues tengamos una linda nariz de perro para Sesshy XD! (aunque en invierno… pobre Rin =,=).

**(20)** **Obi:**Shiso le ofrece ayuda porque eran muy largos (4 metros) y solían ayudarles a quitárselos y ponérselos XD. Shiso es un caballero en realidad, pero le gusta jugar al playboy (siiii, ajá –lo sé, ni yo me lo creo!-).

**(21) "Ella sólo es una mujer"** es una frase japonesa aún común. Japón es una país machista asi que este soldado solo habla como "el típico" hombre machista.

**(22)**_ "**Ha sido concebido en invierno, ¿qué tal si le pones "Fuyu"? Sería genial ¿no? Invierno está de moda asociarlo a lo femenino, si es niña será magnifico… ¡tendremos al otoño y al invierno en tu familia!"**_

Explicación: Aki significa Otoño (y en el fic InuYasha dice que le gusta el otoño XD). Y Fuyu significa invierno, y a Sess le gusta el invierno… ADEMÁS eso de Shiso sobre "esta de moda asociarlo a lo femenino" es porqué en Japón se asocia el invierno a lo femenino desde hace SIGLOS! Pero como el fic esta basado en el Sengoku Jidai, es bastante normal que para ellos fuera algo "nuevo" y para nosotros algo "antiguo" XD.

**(23) Rin irritada, paranoica, sensible, etc, etc:** no se enojen mujeres, si hay embarazadas tampoco… pero he conocído a dos y me dan miedo. Se ponen demasiado agresivas, luego lloran, luego se rien… dan miedo D: (soy mujer, pero enserio… ¡dan miedo!). Hormonalmente se entiende que pasan por un proceso químico monstruoso (además de que su pulmón será presionado por culpa del bebé –aka. Mocoso- y además su vejiga sufrira, su estomago también… blah blah blah… SABEMOS que pasan por un mal momento (que les guste o no, se lo buscaron!) pero… ¡dan miedo los cambios de humor de algunas!

**(24)** **Sensación de bebé golpeando**: no tengo la más minima idea, sólo investigué con amigas, madre, primas etc. Carezco de niños y de deseos de tenerlos así que, sólo puedo poner en palabras lo que ellas describieron y, si lo sienten un poco frio lo lamento, pues para mí no representa lo que para aquellos y aquellas que deseen en algún futuro ser padres (o ya sean padres) y es posible que mi sensibilidad literaria haya quedado corta.

**(25)** Frase de Sesshy: "**¿Por qué te estás riendo…?**" tomada del cap 35 en INGLES XD donde el actor canadiense hace un ESPLÉNDIDO doblaje para Sesshoumaru (no digo que Gabriel Basurto, actor para voz latina, no lo haya hecho bien; su voz es hiper sexy pero al voz de David Kaye fue tannnn sensual y elegante…!)

**(26) Canicas**: Hasta donde recuerdo de mis clases de historia o leyendo en internet (que si divago mucho, si). El vidrio (de lo que eran las canicas o aun son) fue creado en Africa, creo Egipto o en medio oriente (no recuerdo bien!... a lo mejor era Africa, y los espejos creados en medio oriente… es posible). Yo no me compliqué la vida, solo puse Occidente XD. Shiso le regaló unas canicas cuando Sess eran niño (en algun cap lo mencioné), ahora creo sólo se está burlando de Sesshoumaru, porque ahora él será el papá XD.

**ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA (autodado, como siempre):**

Pues estoy muy molesta porque recién descubrí como usar en el teclado el — en lugar de - (guión largo por corto, como debe ser en narraciones). Pero resulta que si uso el formato de los libros, el maldito corrector ortográfico me estresa con su línea roja… léase por:

—Sesshoumaru —dijo ella—. No puedes hacer eso.

Así es como debería estar escrito, según un libro de redacción que me compré, pero me marca error en "ella" porque tiene el guión junto… ¿saben como me estresa eso?

Finalmente me he rendido ante el estrés y lo cambié por:

—Sesshoumaru. —dijo ella.—

o por:

—Sesshoumaru. —dijo ella.

TOTAL, que el punto antes del — es obligatorio cuando narro algo :S y se ve horrible (si, SE VE), estorba… molesta: AHHHH! Me traumo.

u.u lo lamento, sean comprensivos con mi estilo de narración, en verdad me estresa esta marca roja, así que no es por ignorancia del estilo, es por ignorancia de cómo corregir esto en word O!

Bien, pues finalmente hice mi escena más erótica hasta ahora… que pena -_- (enserio, vergüenza y ridiculez; me da pena de sonrojo y pena de tristeza XD… han leido "nymphet" oh dios, ese fic tiene escenas eróticas que están narradas por la mano de un semi dios D:! No vulgaridad… no ridiculez… no ooc! KAMI!). En fin, mi primer intento serio.

Algunos se preguntarán que con eso de Sess diciendo eso acerca de su "Casa inuyoukai enlodada", sé que muchos leen bien, otros no leen entre lineas y otros NI leen la verdad, solo buscan los diálogos (si me permiten, :p uds. No me agradan! No tienen idea lo que cuesta hacer descripciones para que la historia no se vea tan plana!)… en fin, lo que Sesshoumaru decía ahí (para los que no se dieron cuenta y taaaaal vez se pregunte, "wtf?" la respuesta es que él ya sabe que Rin quedo embarazada, y pues para él es lo mismo que: "ya, valió, herederos hanyou T-T".

Ya aclaré su opinión sobre sus cachorros arriba, no lo haré de nuevo…

No sé si ya habré mencionado esto antes (asumo que sí) mi abierto rechazo hacía los niños (soy cero paciencia, cero maternal, cero tolerancia, cero adaptabilidad por infantes… vaya, no me gustan). De manera que me divertiré bastante poniendo lo que yo sentiría si fuera Sesshoumaru XD (de verdad, ¡pobre!).

Otra cosa que podrían preguntarse:

a) "¿No quiere a su cachorros D:?"

La respuesta es: Nooooo, él quiere a Rin, y si Rin es feliz, él la hará feliz (cachorros mas, cachorros menos… dinero le sobra para mantener bocas).

b) "¿Y eso cambiará D:?"

Veremos como me siento para el extra 2, pero no se hagan ilusiones, saben que me gusta romper sueños.

Por cierto, me decía Sofii Brindis (hola!) en facebook, que finalmente era difícil embarazarse después de tener tu periodo y le dije: "siiii, es verdad, hay una posibilidad pero es mínima".

A eso simplemente debo responderles: ES posible que pase, remota posibilidad pero puede pasar, Y si pasa con humanos ¿imagínense con espermatozoides youkai XDDDD? Esos SÍ que serán fuertes (errr, si, bueno, no se ofendan lectores hombres –si alguien lee esto XD- finalmente uds. Son humanos ¿no?).

En fin, seguro tengo mas cosas que decir pero me duele la espalda, estoy mareada (Rin, mi perra maltes esta inquieta :S) y prefiero dejarlo acá.

Una disculpa por los reviews AUN no contestados :S lo haré a la brevedad, es que ando con mucho papeleo porque pelearé por entrar a la universidad nuevamente (QUE? Si, asi es)… deséenme suerte! Pediré la carrera mas saturada creo XD.

De momento me despido con el extra 1, y espero verlos en el extra 2 eventualmente (no doy fechas ya -_- porque tomaré un curso de regularización y seguro me quitará tiempo, es horrible pero hay que ser objetivos… me las voy a ver duras XD.

Un abrazo a todos y todas y les agradezco por leer este extra :D!

Con cariño, Tsuki no Youkai

Pd. Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia! En facebook les mantendré informados del progreso del extra 2 (final absoluto XD).

PD2. Gracias Sofii Brindis por el apoyo :) tanto en el fic como en lo demás.

Pd3. :D los y las chicas del facebook, son geniales! Espero sigan hablándome y preguntándome allá :D

InuYasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


End file.
